The Rebel Twins
by GradGirl2010
Summary: For 15 years I was alone. Fixing spacecrafts to numb the pain. The Clones' betrayal of the Jedi stole my brother from me. At the time, it seemed as if it would be forever. Reunited through this war of Imps and Rebels, Caleb...huh...Kanan wants me by his side again. The problem is...the idea of fighting again terrifies me. The screams...they won't stop.
1. No Rest for the Wicked

**The Rebel Twins**

 **For 15 years I was alone. Fixing spacecrafts to numb the pain. The Clones' betrayal of the Jedi stole my brother from me. At the time, it seemed as if it would be forever. Reunited through this war of Imps and Rebels, Caleb...huh...Kanan wants me by his side again. The problem is...I can't bring myself to fight.**

 **xxx**

 **No Rest for the Wicked**

 **This is something I'm playing with. Yes, I will still work on my Padawan Hunter series, but I want to try my hand at Rebels. I'm getting anxious. I want a bit of feedback from you guys. See what you think, what can be changed, things like that.**

 _I remember it like it was yesterday. 15 years those nightmares kept me awake. I may not be force sensitive, and therefore was not adopted into the order like my brother, but the Jedi cared for me like I was there own. Taught me how to defend myself and wield a weapon. Staffs, blades, and other weapons. Not lightsabers. Unfortunately. HA-HA! Always wanted to hold one of those. Normally Jedi don't take in non force sensitive young ones. They made an exception for me. Given I had nowhere else to go. Senator Mon Mothma allowed me to stay with her. Provided, of course, I assist her here and there. I didn't need to think long._

 _My brother and I caused our fair share of trouble during our stay. Rebellious Twins, they called us. In spite of us being five years apart. Said our difference in age bellied our mirror qualities. The Clones helped me along as well. Blaster training, hand to hand combat - the works. They picked on me every step of the way. One big happy family. Something I haven't had in awhile._

 _My bond with them was strong. Even if I did spend most of my time in the senate garage. Loved playing with the huge space crafts, tuning up the protocol droids and astromechs, and doing a few maintenance jobs here and there. What? A girl's gotta have a hobby. Been a grease monkey since the day I could walk. Senator Mon Mothma seemed to like seeing me covered in grease. Said it added character. Lovely woman. Sad she's gone._

 _Two years I bid my farewells. Mon Mothma's cousin - Kendril, aka Ken - said he needed an extra hand in his garage over on Chandrila - her home world. He wanted to make me an apprentice. Help me hone my skills and be of greater use to the Republic. How could I say no. My brother was all for it. So was Master Quinlan Vos. So, gathering my courage, I said bye for now...and off I was._

 _The one day I return to Coruscant after being gone for two years...and ash is raining from the sky. Cries of pure terror and despair shrieked from the bottomless streets to the highest towers. Clones running rampant, killing everyone that was in their way. Jedi scrambling - escaping or fighting. Part of me - till this day - wants to think it a lie. A trick of my eyes. A horrible fabrication of my wild imagination. That the Masters weren't being struck down by the Clones. That the temple itself wasn't being desecrated and decimated. Guess it's true what they say? You don't always get what you wish for._

 _The Jedi Temple was on fire, crumbling to ruin. The dangers were orbiting around the entire planet, darting past me like bats out of Hell. I didn't care. All I could think about was getting to the temple. Finding someone to help. ANYONE!_

" _CALEB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Harsh smoke wafted into my lungs. Choking on the embers, gasping for air, I pressed on further into the temple. "KANAN! MASTER VOS! MASTER YODA!" I cried for them all. No one answered. No one would be able to hear me. Not over the sound of the temple collapsing._

 _One corner I turned I immediately wished I hadn't. Jedi Younglings lied dead on the floor. Horror forever frozen to their young faces. One at the door, a trail of others ending where I stood - the Younglings fled for their lives. The burns in their little frames - another Jedi killed them. Or...perhaps the Sith. Whatever or whoever was behind this...I fell to my knees. Tears spilled from my eyes._

" _CAALLEEBB…" I howled and howled. Even when my voice felt like it would stop working, I screamed for my brother to hear me. No one came. No one friendly._

" _FREEZE!" Gruff voices bellowed. My nightmare was only beginning. I hear blasters being clicked. I can feel the lasers at my back. Turning around, the clones were aiming at me. "ON YOUR FEET, JEDI!" Why? I asked in my head. Why are they aiming at me? Why threaten to kill a Jedi, despite my not being one?_

" _She's not a Jedi!" One protested._

" _She's not?"_

" _No! She's the sister of a Jedi!" Another answered._

" _Then she still has to die!"_

" _But...she's a kid…"_

 _The Clones argued with one another. My life hung in the balance but I still sat there. I couldn't move. How could I? Soldiers that trained me, fought side by side with Kanan and the others, saviors of millions...were threatening to kill me._

 _They arrived at a decision. I was to die. As I closed my eyes, wanting to die knowing Kanan was waiting for me, I hear anguished groans. Helmeted heads roll inches from me. A lightsaber returned to its sheath. Master Yoda turned to face me. Master Kenobi ran up behind me. They both saw the confusion in my eyes. Could sense that I was breaking one piece at a time. Answers, answers I prayed. What was happening? Why were the Clones murdering people? Where were the Jedi? My brother?!_

 _Master Yoda took me by the shoulder. Instead of answering me, he said, "No more is the Jedi Order. No longer safe, is this temple." He stated with defeat, and a deep sorrow. He put a hand to my mouth, stopping my sobs and my questions. "Back to Chandrila, you must go. Untouched by this chaos it will be." Untouched? He meant that Coruscant was not the only planet to suffer. Others were suffering as well. "Live, fight, be the light in the darkness. Drawn to you, others will be. Over, your battle is not."_

 _Naturally I argued with the elder Jedi. Wondering what he meant. Master Kenobi ended my debated. He waved a hand before my face, putting me to sleep. The next thing I know, I awake in the Ken Mothma's garage, and I hear that the chaos on Coruscant passed. The Jedi were dead. And the Empire formed and made their claim on Coruscant._

 _Jedi were rumored to have survived. But one by one they were hunted and killed like animals. A Jedi Padawan or two found their way to Chandrila to hide. But when the Empire would rear, they'd vanish in the night, and I would never see them again. Emperor Palpatine was putting the Clones in retirement, and building his reign on the ashes and bones of the Jedi. I don't know why...but seeing that man press on as if nothing was amiss - casting the memory and service of the Jedi into the gutter - made me sick. My hatred for him grew. Him and everyone else in the Empire. I want them all to pay for what they've done! What they're still doing! How, is the million credit question. When...well, I can't afford that. But if what Master Yoda said was true, that my battle wasn't over, then I needed to show a little patience. As they said, patience is a Jedi's greatest weapon. Though...they never did say what to do when grief clings like a leech._

 _Grief, sorrow, and anger - not losing their luster - burn my eyes as I weep in the memory of the friends and family I had lost. Always fresh in my mind is that day. Millions believed that it was only the Jedi who suffered. They're wrong. Myself and hundreds more suffered a heavy and grave loss when the Jedi were killed. My brother - my only surviving family - was gone. I was alone. I am alone. No one looking for me. No one wanting me. Just me, my tools, and the garage Ken left me when he died._

 _Business booms on a monthly basis, sure. My Mech D8-V3, Dave, and my Nautolan Partner Grim, are the best sidekicks I could ask for. But...it doesn't satisfy me. No. That's not right. It's not that I'm not satisfied. It's just...I get the strangest feeling...something amazing is going to happen soon. Not sure what, when, or how. All I could think was...Master Yoda was rarely wrong._

 **xxx**

"CHANDRILA TO KATERINA DUME!"

"AAHH!"

The woman lost balance on the railing, falling to her back on a metal walkway. A Nautolan man in a white shirt and overalls winced, then laughed at her expense. He had his seven headtails bound by a band. By the oil stains on his skin, he just got done with a project. The tails tend to get in the way a lot. The grimy camo green gloves curled to his hips as he leaned forward. "Nice landing. Not too crazy about the take off, though." He winked his scarred left eye.

While she appreciated that the were cloud free and of the most vibrant blue she'd ever seen, she puffed her semi-wavy brown bangs and growled mortified at her visitor. Her aquamarine eyes glistened when she's angry. "GRIM!" She rolled on her stomach. The V in her midriff sleeveless top showed off a pendant on her choker. "What have I told you about interrupting me when I'm daydreaming?!" She roughly re-fastened her long hair into a bun. She'd cut it, but doesn't have the will to sit still that long.

"Never on a leap year?" He shrugged, bouncing his brow playfully.

Katerina finished tying her overall straps at her waist. She flipped a wrench from her overall pocket, putting it at his chin. "That I would dock your pay the next time it happened!"

"C'mon, Katty! Don't be such a downer!" Grim casually removed the wrench. He's surprised she doesn't drop the thing wearing those thick gloves. "Your lunch break ended a half hour ago. Came up here to see if you were alright."

Grim wasn't joking. As of...46 minutes ago, Katerina was supposed to be on the floor supervising 15 other repairs, and simultaneously working on three. She didn't want to think about which ones were behind, or due in the next hour or day. She pinched the bridge of her nose, moaning exhausted.

"I must be wicked. I get no rest." She slapped her hands to Grim's shoulders. "You're the best partner I could ask for."

"I know this. Which is why I brought you this." He handed her an energy drink. "There is a 12 pack with 11 more with your name on it."

"If we weren't best friends, I'd kiss you." She was in tears when the tangy drink washed past her tongue and down her throat. He tan skin jaw tingled by a stream of liquid missing her mouth.

"I'll hold you to that for a later time."Grim opened a glass panel. One of thousands in the dome shaped skylight of the Mothma Garage. Katerina exited the skylight walkway. Leaving fresh air, sunshine, and bliss for the rowdy, befouled air, and musty garage overrun by workers trying to meet a deadline.

Looked more like an airport with racing nimrods late for their flights. It was crazy. Just another day in paradise.

"What'd I miss while in dreamland?"

"We just got in ten new orders!" Grim stressed. He pulled out his Data Pad, scrolling the protracted list. Just looking at it left him winded. "We've got a cockpit on a military cruiser that's lost all oxygen insulation! Two transport cruisers the die and hover in mid air!" He walked rapidly after the impassive girl. "One customer claims his hover bike doesn't rise two inches off the ground! And the rest...well…" He wanted her to see it for herself.

Katerina paused halfway on the ladder, looking at the last few orders. She scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Those idiots who moved from Florum fed spice through their gas tanks? What? Was the Air Cooling System in their cruiser busted...AGAIN?!" This isn't the first time Florum's locals have ruined precious vehicles with their stupid stunts. Their obsession with their spice and determining new ways of using it was trying her patience, but it paid her bills.

"The first four are needed to be done by the end of the week." Grim moved them to the top of the list. "You can imagine the Wee-Stays will badger us for their vehicles first." Wee-Stays - a play on words, and name of the Florum gang running around Chandrila. "What do you want to do?"

"The same thing we do every day Grim." Katerina put a whistle to her lips and blew. The shrill tune made the bustling garage stop on a dime. Boxes were set down. The welders, suspended in mid air, lifted their welding masks. And the guys wearing the anti gravity boots hung around the ceilings and walls for a spell. _Dave_ the astromech rolled beside her, handing her a com-mic. She whispered thanks to him. "ALRIGHT! Listen up!" The speakers carried her voice throughout the main garage, and the sub floors. We've got ten new projects that came in just this morning!" Groans of misery and dropping jaws echoed. Katerina bobbed her hands, understanding their pain. "I know! I know! However, those of you who are still currently working on projects…" Grim handed her the list, "Mills' Crew, Abby's Crew, Pit's Crew, and Mona's Crew - are to stay focused on their work!" She pleased two percent of the garage. "Manic's Crew will pair up with Hannah's Crew to finish inventory and stock!" Fists bumped in the sub levels. "The rest will be chosen at random for their next assignment. So don't expect your weekends to begin just yet! For four of them, I need ten bodies! The rest - two a piece should suffice! Carry on!" She put the mic back inside Dave. The garage's hustle lost it's bustle with the announcement.

"^ _I can't believe this, Katty! You were supposed to take me to Genna's for a buff and cleanse this weekend!_ ^" Dave complained. He clattered his oval shaped body.

"I know, Davey. I'm sorry." She kissed her lips, petting his head. "But duty calls, and I can't abandon my work. You know my motto."

"Never leave a job unfinished." Grim recited.

"Exactly." Katerina decided to start by assigning herself to the cruiser. "This guy will be waiting for me in the air yard east of here. I'm getting to head out."

"Davey and I will join you." Grim volunteered them. "If oxygen isn't being sustained, it might have something to do with the O2 converters, or the Nitrogen Recycler." His specialty. He can fix the recycler and converter in a snap. Maybe add in an air freshening system while he's at it. Dave is also a master at spotting weaknesses in systems. He'd be perfect to spot any other damage before Katerina's team is asked to repair it again.

"Then let's grab our tools and go. Time's wasting."

"YES MA'AM!" Dave and Grim were gone in a flash. Katerina giggled at them. Maybe saying she's without family is a bit cruel. Those two are definitely brothers she's never had.

As Katerina sauntered for her quarters near the back of the facility, a startling jolt struck her spine. The face of a young man flashed in her mind. She twisted and peered to the blue sky looking down on the garage. Space, the stars, and planets opened up to her, carrying her heart and mind with the face she briefly saw.

A tuft of brown hair...same aquamarine eyes...a stunning blue lightsaber...

"Caleb?"

 **What do you think? Not very long, I know. But...**


	2. 15 Year Reunion

**15 Year Reunion**

 **Glad you guys like the fic so far.**

 **xxx**

" _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to inform you that both our Jedi Order and the Republic...have fallen. With the dark shadow of the Empire Rising to take their place. This message is warning and a reminder to any surviving Jedi. Trust...in...the force! Do not return to the temple. That time has passed. And our future...is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust, our faith, our friendships. We must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you. Always._ "

The Holocron closed, and slowly drifted to Kanan's palm. That message always seems to play on his emotions.

Barely a month has passed since Kanan last listened to Master Kenobi's words. A message meant to inspire any remaining Jedi who escaped the massacre 15 years ago to keep their spirits high, and continue a cycling fight until this _New Hope_ arose. A long, winding, and possibly heart wrenching journey has been placed at his feet. Kanan seriously doubted there were any other Jedi left. For that matter, there were times where his doubts and fears spiraled out of rationality. He accepted that any who are strong with the force had perished with the Order and Republic. Ezra Bridger, a loftrat of a kid who is strong with the force, ignited a torch in his darkness. In him, Kanan saw that New Hope Master Kenobi spoke of. Or, at the very least, a spoke in the ladder that will bring him, his crew, and everyone under the iron thrall of the Empire to the light beyond the darkness.

Meanwhile, thanks to Ezra, the ranks of the rebel team known as the Ghost Crew increased by one. One more rebel to fight against the Empire. Unfortunately, their fight against the Empire will have to take a step back for the time being. Agent Kallus, the Elite leader of the Imperial Security Bureau and Commanding Officer of the Storm Troopers, has engraved his sights upon Kanan and his team. Before, it was simply because they were rebels who sought to tarnish the _good name_ of the Empire. Now, it is because he is aware the Rebels are harboring not one, but two Jedi. Linger remnants of the Old Republic that he fully intends to squash from existence. Recent events on planet Kessel have put copious targets on the Ghost Crew's back. Freeing the Wookies from the deadly prison only succeeded in swallowing the feet they put in their graves. Nothing they aren't used to. They'd consider it a bad day if they weren't about to be arrested or killed.

Kanan can hardly breathe the notion. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. Whatever the future held next, he doubts it'll top what he's endured so far. For now his focus was trained on putting distance between his team and the Empire.

Hera, the ace Twi'lek pilot that she is, guided the Ghost Ship to systems near the outer rim. She utilized the Premelian Trade Route as a direct means of travel. If her navigation systems were correct - and they're always correct - they will pass into the Bormea Sector of the Core Worlds. A sector occupied by heavily populated planets advanced decades ahead of most sectors in technology, culture, the arts - name it. Lucky for them. The Ghost acquired a bit of damage from their rescue operation on Kessel. The damage went unnoticed until after a hyperdrive jump fried a few circuits. According to Chopper, a very grouchy Astromech, the engine's cooling systems weren't functioning properly. They're overheating when Hera flies faster than Mach One. Putting her foot on the gas agitates it. The hyperdrive sparks and pops. And Zeb, the just as equally grouchy Lassat, wasn't sure, but he smelt burning rubber.

"So do we want the bad news, or the worse news?" Sabine, one of Mandalore's more artistic of soldiers, sardonically announced strutting into the cockpit.

"Let's try the worst news first." Kanan decided. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then how about some optimism on the bad news." He requested politely.

"Everything that's either fried or frying has to be replaced. Grit, spit, and gum aren't going to cut it." To think Sabine 50 packs of that special adhesive gum from Vizago for nothing.

"What's the bad news?" Ezra asked unsure if she accidentally said the bad news first.

"The ship might hold together for a good...three hours?" Give or take a minute or two. She isn't a professional mechanic. "After that we're dead in the water until _some kind soul_ happens by."

"Well, we're on a trad route, aren't we?" Zeb stated, shrugging their situation. "Shouldn't take long if we wait around."

Hera spun in her pilot seat, staring crossly at the Lassat. "Did I forget to mention that the Empire FAVORS these Trade Routes?" Zeb froze in his seat. "I doubt I need to remind you how Lady Luck has set us on the 50-50 margin."

"No need!" Zeb shot a hand up. He becomes gloomy thinking about their bipolar luck. He scanned the passing void through the forefront glass. There had to be somewhere they'd be able to land. "THERE YOU GO! How about there?!" The Ghost Ship was passing over a gorgeous blue planet. Blue seas, green plains, and serene white clouds perfectly visible, and absolutely vibrant in the vacuum of space. "What planet is that."

"Chandrila…" Kanan breathe warm awe.

"You been there?" Ezra remarked on Kanan's sparkling smile.

"Once! A...long time ago…" Kanan felt misty eyed just by how long it's been since he happened upon Chandrila. _I wonder if...nah..._ He put his silly ideas in the back with his hopes and dreams where they belonged. _No way she'd be there._

"I'm afraid this is as close as we'll be able to get." Hera regretfully stated. "Empire Activity is high on this planet. Demand for their resources and advancements increased after the Clone Wars ended." Kanan's head lowered somberly. He curled a fist. "There should be another planet just an hour from here."

"Then let's not waste anymore time." Kanan grumbled with a note of melancholy. He glanced one last time at the planet, then pounded a fist on a chair. The crew, Hera especially, worried if they said something wrong. They couldn't tell. And Kanan isn't known for sharing what's bothering him. Just as he crossed the threshold, ' _Caleb?_ ' Kanan abruptly stopped and spun to his crew. "What?!" He gasped breathless.

"What?" Sabine replied bewildered.

"One of you said my name!" He retorted anxiously. He neglected that it was his birthname in place of the Pseudonim.

"N...ooo…" Hera prolonged her response, receiving confused head shakes from the others. "No one said your name."

"Then...who…" Kanan's eyes glued to the passing planet. The beautiful blue sphere seemed to follow the Ghost. The orbit drawing him closer and closer. He placed a hand at the window. The tug was ever more pronounced. Something… or someone...was calling to him. He closed his eyes. The force embraced him, flowing to his outward hand. He curled his fingers, holding a tingling sensation close to his chest. As if...he took the hand that was pulling him towards the planet.

 **xxx**

Grim's less than graceful piloting left many infuriated as he drove D8-VE and Katerina to the airyard for their next big assignment. His landing was even worse. Left unflattering drag marks on the runway. D8-VE rammed the back of Grim's legs, bullying the foolhardy Nautolan pilot outside to apologize to the Captain and Air Marshal demanding an explanation.

Katerina managed to reorient herself enough to balance along the walls of the cruiser. The fresh air flooding the cruiser from the lowered platform was heavenly. Katerina extended a to grip the hydraulic bars. She stopped before her fingertips brushed the bar. Her eyes wide, expression blank, electric prickling danced to her fingers, crawling to her palm. A...warmth she hadn't felt in...years pressed tenderly to the whole of her palm. Like the hand of another was holding it. Katerina slowly closed her eyes. Breathing in the air, and closing her hand on the exhale. She doesn't know how...but there was a hand holding hers.

 **xxx**

"Land." Kanan ordered simply.

"What?" Zeb tilted his head.

"I said land!" Kanan retorted sternly.

"Where?" Hera had a bad feeling.

"On Chandrila!"

"But...the Empire-" Hera's protest was silenced.

"I know the Empire makes frequent visits to this planet! But…" Kanan placed his hands to the backrest of a chair. He dangled his shaking head. The pull from that planet was growing stronger each second that passed. The thought they were going to fly right by it tied him in knots. "Please trust me, Hera. We need to land there!" Kanan's glossy eyes begged.

Hera was about to tell him no. She saw something. Something she hasn't seen Kanan display in a long time. Determination...and desperation. Whatever's on Chandrila, Kanan will not be at rest until he's encountered it. "Okay." Hera acquiesced. She set a course for Chandrila. "Where am I landing?"

"A garage. Mothma's Garage."

 **xxx**

Five long arduous hours later, the lack of circulating air doing nothing to alleviate the tumultuous work, Katerina , Dave, and Grim signed and sealed their approval on a job well done. The underlying issue with the Chandrila Military cruiser was the cockpit being the sole area where Oxygen wasn't being sustained in low oxygen areas. Space, higher atmospheres, the works. The O2 converters and Nitrogen Recyclers were functioning properly. A tag on their sides revealed they were installed a little over fives years ago. Those both have a ten year warranty. At a temporary stalemate in their work, Katerina concocted a plan guaranteed to help solve their problem.

The techies in the Research and Development District near the Crystal Canyons created a disk shaped device designed to absorb any traces of oxygen and seal it to be used at a later time. The disk shaped device can hold up to one to four hours of oxygen and release it. The idea behind the device was sparked by the inevitable event researchers, soldiers, or adventurers in general found themselves in low oxygen spaces. Depending on the size of the room or area in question, the device will automatically release bursts of air when oxygen levels are low. And, contrastly, with enough disks in said area, they can create a vacuum that eliminates the oxygen. A darker side to the science. And a science that's questioned often. What science isn't?

Dave was left in the cockpit as he was the only one who doesn't breathe. He activated the three O2 Disks. Cubic lights webbed from the sphere in the middle, and snaked to the rims. Tanks in the disks sucked in the air with loud, suffocated hisses. Dave measured the oxygen levels dropping, dropping, and dropping to the same levels that are present in space. Zero. In conjunction, the O2 converters and Nitrogen recyclers started up. Dave conducted a scan on the cockpit, casting a 360 degree web. In no time at all Dave found the breach.

"A breach in the cockpit windows?" The captain remarked incredulously.

"Afraid so." Grim showed him their finding on his data pad. "The sealants used on the edges of the windows to secure them in place are specifically mixed for extreme low or high pressures." Grim pinched and spread his fingers, zooming in on the sealant waxing. He twisted a finger and lifted, stretching a holographic page with the ingredients. "Long story short, the sealant used here is meant for earth based vehicles. Ten grades lower, and guaranteed to wear while in space."

"You've got to be kidding me!" The Marshall roared. "My provider swore to me-"

"Liam Armstrong?" Katerina spoke up, finishing packing their tools up for the road. "That's who provides you with your _cost efficient_ equipment and adhesives? From a company called... _Pure One Installs?_ " Her sarcasm was heard loud and clear. The Marshall refused to respond, wanting her to get to her point before he dismisses her. "Pure One Installs is a sham of a company that dilutes their chemicals, and utilizes beyond warranty expired parts. And are under the subject of ten lawsuits for deaths and injuries related to their products." Katerina didn't bother to hide her resentment for halfbaked wannabe's holding wrenches. It's because of people like Pure One that Mechanics like her are given a bad name.

The Marshall's jaw hit the floor. "I knew nothing...of this…" He turned his shock to anger and looked to the captain who was breaking into a nervous sweat. "Captain! What is the meaning of this?"

"Well we can see you two have issues to work out." Katerina edged her two partners along. Things were about to get ugly. Although, they had a laugh at the Captain's expense when he was caught with his pants down.

Roughly an hour later, Katerina, Grim, and Dave returned to the Garage - a humble term for what can be confused for an industrial factory. The landing yards packed to the brim with ships, and other vehicles. Cranes hauling beams, platforms of woods and sheet metal. Workers suspended on harnesses were carefully lowered from the glass plated roof. The west side of the garage was blemished by an old hole from a huge blast. Window panes, recently purchased, were being fitted and placed. The building itself was refurbished with new supports. Inside were ten different levels of work spaces. Speeders on ground for minor maintenance. Larger hover crafts like cruisers and automobiles were spaced out on harnesses. Transports, fighters, cargo ships were higher. Anything bigger was worked on in the Landing Yard outside.

Katerina and her friends retreated to her office that had a bird's eyes view of the immediate area. She was able to watch the chaos, and received around the clock information via her system spanned to a wall. Each sector of the garage was monitored. Research and Developement, Auto mechanics building crafts from scratch, and fuel advancements in the sub levels. Repairs and other services on the surface. Never Ending circus that circulated wherever she chose to sit. She brewed strong cups of coffee for her and Grim. Dave helped himself to oil canisters in the frigid. Specially formulated for him.

"The cruiser, and the Florum Bikes are off of our to-do list." Grim announced victoriously. He clanked cups with Katerina and they drank. "Four more jobs and our deadlines are clear."

"The 24 hour ones at least." Katerina rolled her head left to right, cracking her neck. "We've still got the cloakshape fighter that's due to be finished by Monday. Two cocoon pods needed by wednesday. And an MC80B Starcruiser that's collecting dust in the basement."

"Oh yeah…" That's a project being ignored. For good reason. MC80's weren't too popular. More parts are obsolete than they are collecting dust from lack of use. Almost impossible to use part from newer models to revive the dinosaurs. "Wasn't Mauler supposed to work on that one?"

"Parts from Tatooine barely came in last night." Katerina pinched her nose. Her head was throbbing. The parts needed were order two months ago. The owner of the MC80 wanted his oversized paperweight back by next month for the museum he's opening. The cruiser is in dire shambles. Practically being built by scratch. "He'll need all hands on deck. Get Rayes, Sheila, and Bizeen's team to help him." Dave beat her to it. He sent a message to the workers, and almost instantly received groans of protest. "Tell them they'll be the next one's to act on their sick time. Take three weeks off." That message was heard being received loud and clear from the opposite side of the garage. Katerina laughed at her people cheering and jumping right into their work. "My boys." She giggled.

"And, unfortunately, they have the right idea." Grim hated to cut their break short. But their work load wasn't exactly empty. A few more projects demanded their immediate attention. "You and I have work of our own, Katty. You have the engine of a hovertank to work on, and I need to fix the pressurizer on a walker."

"UUGGHH…" Katerina swung her legs, thrust her arms, and lunged onto her sore feet. "Deliver me!" She whined.

"COME ALONG, M'LADY!" Grim tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "WE RETURN TO OUR WORK!"

"Yay…" Katerina pumped an unenthusiastic fist.

 **xxx**

Sabine, Hera, and Ezra stood in gobsmacked awe of the glazed structure towering before them. The way the setting sun glistened off the window panes. Like something from a novel. Ezra marveled at the tanks rolling in. Their cannons being dismantled and taken to a separate building. Hera and Sabine drooled over the high class vehicles being driven in and out. Old memorabilia from the Old Republic being bought, refurbished, and reimbursed. The personal favorites of the two ladies that got them drooling were the fuel tanks rumored to not be on the market until the next year. It was grease monkey heaven.

"^ _WILL YOU STOP DROOLING!_ ^" Chopper clanked impatiently. Hera, Sabine, and Ezra wiped their jaws, stammering on recovery. The pink tints in their cheeks worked against them. "^ _This is a bad idea! We're sitting ducks here!_ ^"

"I'm with Chopper on this one!" Zeb gruffly nudged Kanan's arm. "You're cryptic about why we're coming here!" He named off on his fingers. "And you're being even more cryptic about why we're letting those gearheads make off with our ship!" The Ghost was attached to a cable and slowly guided to the other side of the lot. Zeb dropped his shoulders. "I left my bo-rifle in there." He whined.

"I know, I know, it's unorthodox." Kanan bobbed his hands, wanting everyone to stop ganging up on him for five seconds. "But guys…this was...important." Gazing up at the garage, Kanan found himself admiring the craftsmanship that's gone into maintaining and updating the place. "Place looks different from when I was last here." More futuristic looking.

"When were you here last?" Sabine asked.

"And why would you come here?" Zeb saw no real reason. Chandrila was impressive thus far in the more developed acreage. He's sure the grassy plains and forests are lovely too.

Kanan's throat tensed when he swallowed an emotional lump. "My…my...uh...sister…" Sister dried his throat to crack. Heads snapped to him in shock, "She...was an apprentice here." Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine shared mutual surprise, mouthing _sister_ as if it was a foreign word.

"You never told me you had a sister." Hera anxious remarked, tenderly touching his shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't talk about her much." He answered swiftly. He'd rather change the subject, but knew his team well enough they'd continue to pry. Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb were already huddling. "She worked in this garage with Senator Mon Mothma's cousin, Kendril Mothma." He laughed heartily, recalling a little girl with oil one her cheeks. "Eight year old grease monkey prodigy! Made a model hoverbike out of a toaster and helium canisters. Damn thing actually flew." Skepticism had him in spite of his sister running that model into his head to wake him up for training. "She would have been 23 in March."

"What happened to her?" Ezra asked warily.

Kanan saw that question coming, and braced himself. "She...died at the end of the Clone Wars." Zeb's ears dropped. Ezra and Sabine regretted pressing him. Chopper oscillated himself 180 degrees.

"Oh, Kanan." Hera put fingers to her lips. She wanted to hug him. She settled for squeezing his shoulder, pressing to his side. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." Kanan escaped the questions by walking through the front door. He may have shrugged it off, but Hera saw through him like glass. The rest of the team followed Hera when she went after him.

It was like crossing the threshold into a whole new world. Too bad they didn't have a lot of time to sightsee and be tourist for a change. They offered gaping mouths, impressed whistles, and the occasional urges to touch everything in sight. Maybe after the Ghost is fixed, and if the Empire stays off their trail, they'll take a day to enjoy what Chandrila has to offer.

Nearby, a young woman was heard barking orders to a team of workers bringing in crates of new parts. Kanan and the crew assumed she was the person to talk to for expedient service. And maybe to answer a couple of questions. Three runway speeders slowed to careful stopped. Crates linked by cables tapped one another on their not so dime stop. She inspected the crates, checking that the items inside matched the manifest. "Okay...okay...okay...nice!" She checked off everything, green lighting the cargo. Her astromech ran a scan over the crates for _surprise packages_. He gave his own seal of approval. "Good. Thanks guys. Take it to the closet and go home. You've earned you two weeks."

"THANKS BOSS!" The trio hit the accelerator and raced off in a flash.

The boss lady held her tied up hair, spitting up the fumes gusted in her mouth. "HA-HA-HA! Love these guys!" She tucked loose strands behind her ear.

"Excuse me!" Kanan waved, rubbernecking to get the busy woman's attention. No luck. She was focused on what was being fed on her data pad. "I was...wondering if you could help us!"

"You'll have to sign in like everyone else!" She plucked a digital pen from her ear. "We're a little behind!" She danced the pen fervently on the pad, cursing when she overlooked something. She touched a com in her ear. "Madison? Have you found the chairs to the fuselage of Cruiser...25 in lot 1-0-5B?" Kanan and the others waited as the Madison woman replied. "Great! Arrange them in their order and then go on your break."

"No! Actually," Kanan proceeded, rubbing his palms together, "I'm looking for someone. Kendril Mothma?"

"Then you've come a year too late, I'm afraid." She twisted a part of the way to prove she was acknowledging him. "Ken died from a seizure."

"Oh." Kanan hadn't expected that. "Uh...sorry about that."

"No need. We've recovered, and we keep his memory alive in our work." She tucked her digi pen behind her ear. Her new customers sounded like they were in urgent need of help. Her work was at a good enough spot. She can spare a minute. She turned to her visitors, "But, since you've come all this way, maybe I can-" Kanan and the woman petrified to stone. Aquamarine eyes locked with aquamarine eyes. Lightning struck the cores of their minds, sending them into a spiral that made their bodies mutually numb. Kanan and woman rooted themselves. Their breath hitched in their throats, stomachs in knots, hearts pounding like drums, eyes quaking.

Hera and the others stared baffled by the sudden silence. It was becoming slightly awkward. Zeb opened his mouth to initiate conversation. A loud _clack_ startled everyone. The girl's data pad slipped from her fingers. Oddly enough, the sound reminded Kanan to speak, and permitted wind back to his stale lungs. He was...speechless with disbelief. "No…" Kanan's fingers fell open. Resistance and doubts falling from his sweating palms. The back of his mind was screaming he was seeing things. That...that...this girl...only resembled... _IT HAD TO BE A RESEMBLANCE!_ "It's impossible. You can't be…"

"Kanan?" Sabine carefully approached. "Do you know her?"

"I...I...no! No I…" He put a hand to his pounding forehead. "I can't...possibly know her! I CAN'T!" He roared. Hera motioned for everyone to give him room. Kanan bashed fists to his forehead, knocking this horrible images from his mind. All illusions! Everything he was seeing! This woman, the garage - NOTHING BUT A TRICK! _Please! Whoever is playing this foul trick...let it stop! I beg you!_ Tears welled at the corners of his squeezing eyes. _Please…_

"Caleb?" _That name..._ The soft cherub voice flipped his head up. The girl was inches from him. Glossy eyes similar to his ensnared him. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Caleb Dume…" Sparks popped in Kanan's heart. "Is it...you?" Hope and fear resonated in her wavering tone.

 _Caleb,_ The ghost crew mouthed. Hera watched on. Her sights darted between Kanan and the mechanic. Though it should be impossible, she formed an idea to who this woman was.

Kanan swallowed a lump down his dry throat. He kept denying it. There's no way it can be her. And yet...in spite of his fragile heart...there's only one person in the universe who knows his real name. "Katerina…?" The name spilled his own tears. She cupped a hand to her smile, choking on tears and overwhelming glee. Kanan's spirits rose from his toes to his head. He gently cupped her cheeks, and she cupped his. Her tears spilled profusely like water falls. Joy from her smile poured into him, opening the floodgates. Kanan spoke the name again. "Katerina...Dume? Are you really…?"

She closed her eyes, holding back her cheers for one more test. "WAK always did keep better time than you."

"RIINA!" Kanan burst, lifting her high into a tight embrace.

"CALEB!" She threw her arms around his neck. She constructed her legs at his waist. "YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She cheered at the top of her lungs. Tears of absolute joy soaked to his shoulder.

"RIINA! IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Kanan spun her. His own tears doused his cheek to her shoulder. "Oh Riina!"

"CALEB!" The pair laughed while they cried their hearts out. Hera, Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine were certainly warmed by the reception. Felt the urge to join in. But they were really curious about who this girl was. The two hugged each other so tightly there was a thought they'd meld together. "Caleb…" Over and over she sobbed his name. Calling out in hopes Kanan wouldn't vanish in thin air. Be a product of her wildest imagination. She tightened her hold, snuggling her cheek in his neck. The height, the smell - everything was him. "You're back…" She sniffled heavily. "You're alive! You survived! YOU'RE BACK!"

"I can't believe it!" Kanan set her down. He padded her down, ensuring he wasn't dreaming. He stretched her arm overhead by the hand, leading her in a rapid spin. Her soft cheeks, the distinct smell of lotion and grease, and those gentle eyes. From head to toe, this was Katerina Dume. "How is this possible? How are you alive?"

"That's my line!" Katerina playfully scolded, punching his arm. "I thought you died with the others in the temple!"

"No! I escaped!"

"So did I!"

"How?!"

"You first!"

"That's it!" Sabine put fingers to her lips. A shrill whistled stopped those two dead in their tracks before they left anyone further in the dust. And broke Zeb's eardrums. "ALRIGHT! HOLD EVERYTHING! HIT THE BREAK! PUT HE SAFETY ON!" She bellowed impatiently. Kanan and Katerina forgot they were standing there. "Not that I'm not happy you guys are happy to see each other…" Sabine wagged a finger, drawing the link that's obvious between them. "Kanan, who exactly is this girl?!"

"And why did she call you Caleb?" Zeb's lips twisted at the silly name.

"Oh! Yeah! Right!" Kanan and Katerina laughed at him. He let himself get too ahead. "Umm...yeah, so…" Kanan wrapped an arm to Katerina's shoulders, "Riina, meet my friends. That's Sabine."

"Hi." She waved simply.

"That's Zeb."

"Miss." He bowed his head.

"Hera."

"Nice to meet you." Hera greeted warmly.

"Ezra."

"How's it goin'?" Ezra bobbed his head.

"And this guy here is Chopper."

"^ _The pleasure's mine!_ ^" Chopper waved a tiny prong arm.

"Guys…" Kanan started to choke up, holding Katerina close to his chest. "I...haa…" He buried his nose in her hair momentarily. He needed to triple ensure himself that who was in his arms wasn't an imposter. _Same lilac shampoo._

"You really suck at introductions." Katerina teased.

"Hush! I'm overwhelmed with happiness here!" He muttered. Katerina stuck her tongue at him. "Right! Anyway!" He grunted in the back of his throat. A blush stained his cheeks. No one on his team were complaining about the suspense. They liked the witty banter. It was...cute almost. "Everyone...this is Katerina Dume. Mechanic Prodigy…" He squeezed her shoulder, sucking on his lips, "And my little sister."

 **I know the reunion seems early, but I've seen the whole "wait five to twenty chapters before ushering a heartfelt reunion" thing one too many times. Don't worry. I won't have everything move...too fast.**


	3. Empire at her Door

**Empire at her Door**

 **Let's press on with twins.**

 **xxx**

The door's to an Imperial Cruiser bridge parted open. "AGENT KALLUS!" A fleet commander raced across the narrow walkway. The man he beckoned scrunched his brow. The awe inspiring view of space he found serene would have to be ignored for a moment. "Pardon my abrupt entry, sir!" The commander saluted.

"Admiral…" Agent Kallus acknowledged the panting officer with a nod. The hairs of his wild sideburns prickled in sync to his irritation. "I trust you have good news." _You better have good news,_ is what the Agent meant.

"Yes sir!" The Admiral handed Kallus a tablet. An image projected from screen. A 3D image of a ship rotated. "Intelligence reports spotting a ship matching the description of the Rebel Ship from Kessel in the Bormea Sector."

"The Bormea Sector?" Kallus repeated perplexed. An out of the way sector from Kessel. And not even remotely on course with Lothal, the planet Kallus is sure Rebels used as a base of operations. "How certain are they on the description?"

"They said 70% certainty." The Admiral understood the lack of confidence the number bred. "From their word of mouth, they said this one was had the best resemblance."

The Rebel Ship from Kessel, which was also spotted on Lothal, has eluded Kallus for the better part of a month. Desire to find this ship was borderlining on an obsession. Recent aggressions initiated by the rebel scum revealed two Jedi in their midst. And while a _professional_ trained for the elimination of Jedi was on his way to join the battle, Kallus preferred capturing them for the sake of his own pride.

"Where in the Bormea Sector were they heading?" Kallus proceeded with intrigue.

"They would have been following the Prelemian Trade Route. And there's something else." Kallus arched an interested brow. "The ship seemed to be cradling damage. Meaning they would have to land."

Kallus smiled hungrily. "On their route, what was the closest planet?"

"Chandrila."

Kallus pondered his next action in matters of time and resources. Chandrila wasn't off their course by much. In fact, if Kallus were to estimate, their plotted course will take them near the planet. Where he will be in position to assemble teams to investigate. The rub of this plan being Chandrila is big. Narrowing the search to known and unknown Auto Repair shops would be costly. They could escape right out from under their noses. And for all he knows, this ship could be a look alike like the dozens of others. On the other hand...if the Rebels are there...can he afford to pass on this opportunity. As it stands, they would be sitting ducks.

"Shall I tell the crew to press on?" The Admiral sheepishly asked.

"Set a course for Chandrila!" Kallus commanded the bridge personnel. "Full speed ahead!"

"YES SIR!" The personnel bellowed. The Admiral received his answer.

 **xxx**

Dave balanced a tray full of cups of tea on the prongs extending from his head. He set the tray to the coffee table in the middle of Katerina's work office. Katerina showered 63 hours of work off under scalding hot water, and dressed in baggy khakis, work boots, and another midriff sleeveless top. Grim pressed a button near the large window spanning to the far side of the office, turning it into a mirror to block the work from the warm reception unfolding. He indulged in a shower too, throwing on apparel similar to Katerina's. The difference being he like overalls. Kanan and Katerina sat closely on the couch with Hera. Zeb was comfortably leaned to the corner of the room with Chopper parked beside him. Sabine and Ezra sat on the other couch. Grim picked the lounge chair, and was joined by Dave when the tray was set.

"I'm not sure where to begin!" Kanan exuberantly broke the animated silence. He thanked Dave for bringing the tea and helped pass cups around.

"I do!" Grim lifted his cup in the air. "To Kanan and Katerina - reunited and spared the eternal separation. May they make up for lost time."

"Cheers to that!" Zeb raised his cup. The others lifted their cups with a _HERE-HERE._

Kanan and Katerina blushed both honored and beyond grateful. Honestly, they both can hardly believe either one was sitting beside the other. The urge to constantly pinch one another to make sure they weren't dreaming itched their fingers.

"I don't even want to think about the odds of you winding up at our doorstep." Grim was freaking out just thinking about it. "I mean...you both said you thought the other died, right?"

"That's the story we told ourselves." Katerina shrugged. She cursed herself for not trying harder.

"We couldn't find each other. It was all we could assume." Kanan added with a note of self loathing. "I guess…" He touched her hand, "It was easier to assume that than...you know…"

"Going to look only to find a corpse." Katerina reluctantly finished his thought. She clutched his hand. "That terrified me too. I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"Me neither, Riina. Nightmares of finding you... _gone_ kept me up at night." He ruffled her hair lovingly. "I can't tell you how silly I find those nightmares now."

"They weren't silly." Of that he can be certain. "Now enough talk about death and nightmares! Let's catch up on lost time!" She immediately looked at Ezra. "So you're a Force Sensitive Child too?"

"Yep! Kanan's agreed to train me to be a Jedi."

"You as a Master." That's a concept she never dreamed would forge. "I remember a time where you swore off taking on an apprentice. Said they cramp your style."

"And he does! He doesn't sit when I tell him! He's always mouthing off! Oh, and he won't stop stealing my stuff!" Kanan pounded the couch arm. Ezra didn't appreciate being treated like a housepet.

"Oh dear lord!" Katerina slapped a palm on her face. "The force bred a second Kanan!"

"WHAT?!" Kanan bellowed.

Hera slapped her knee laughing. "She's got you there!"

"She does not!"

"Come on, Kanan!" Katerina stifled her laughter. "Apprentices emulate their masters to a Tee. Ezra sounds just like you when you were his age."

"I didn't steal!"

"You stole from me!"

"That's different! You made it too easy to pass up!"

"Which is why I shaved your head when you were asleep."

Zeb choked and spat his tea on Chopper. "YOU DID WHAT?!" He hooted.

"CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" He clamped Katerina's mouth, erecting a finger to his lips. "That's final!" Katerina raised her hands in mock surrender. Zeb and Ezra felt their day dim. When Kanan's back was turned, Katerina mouthed, _I'll tell you later,_ and stretched a pinky promise. And the day brightened. "I was hoping you would explain something to me." Kanan abruptly requested.

"Of course!"

"How did you escape? How did you survive all these years?"

"You have Master Kenobi and Master Yoda to thank for that." Katerina folded her knees to her chest. That day holds terrible memories, but she'll never be able to thank them for their help. "I came back to the temple just as the flames were beginning to set. I..." She choked on a growing lump, "I broke at the sight of the dead Jedi Younglings. I saw Masters dead as well. I was about to join them." Glancing from the ogling crowd to Kanan, Katerina detected that he was appreciating her keeping quiet who was behind that massacre. "Master Kenobi and Master Yoda saved me. Told me to go back to Chandrila and live. That...one day... _I'll draw others to me._ That _my battle wasn't over._ " Her cynicism after all these years was expected.

"Master Yoda was rarely wrong." Kanan reminded her.

"You don't have to tell me twice." The debates she'd lose against the Grand Master. "Kendril decided to adopt me when her heard about what happened."

"Can we move on to: _Have you been on Chandrila this whole time?_ " Ezra broke the ice first. Kanan was the first to mention he lost track of Katerina after the Clone Wars, and that she was an apprentice mechanic on Chandrila. It wasn't a too farfetched question. To be honest, Kanan would like to know that too.

"Not the whole time, actually." Katerina had think for a moment. "Ken and I hid on Pantora, Florum, and even Tatooine when the Clone Wars...took a sour turn." A sour turn. That's the most demeaning phrase she can come up with. "For the first six years we were running and hiding. Only able to stop on Chandrila for a short couple of weeks at a time."

"Why would you be hiding?" Sabine questioned. "You or Kendril?"

"Many of the Senators and their families from the Republic were hunted like dogs. Mon Mothma and Kendril included." Katerina thanks the gods everyday that Mon Mothma was alive and well. "Either join the legion of the Empire, or be killed as a traitor. And it wasn't exactly a secret that Kendril's apprentice was related to a Jedi."

"They think you were a Jedi?" Zeb asked.

"A half and half belief. Enough to make the Empire want my head on a spit." She shook her head. "Ken hated running. But we didn't have a choice." Her legs hurt recalling how often they picked up shop and ran. "And for 15 years, continuing our lucrative Auto Repair business wherever we may be, we outsmarted the Empire. They eventually left us alone." She brought Grim into the fold, "I met Grim a year after we returned to Chandrila."

"I was caught trying to steal parts for scrap." Grim laughed at himself. "Katerina chased me a mile before we wrestled over a muffler." Suffice it to say, she shared in the beating before Kendril got involved. "Ken broke us up, and offered me a job in place of going to jail. He had enough video evidence to charge me with grand larceny." The humiliation of it all. "Needless to say, I've been here for every unveiling, to the Empire deciding they'd like to rear their heads for a random visit. They never bothered us, though. Seemed to forget Ken and Katty existed."

"Glad they did." Kanan relaxed. He faced Katerina, "And I'm glad Kendril and Grim were there when I wasn't." He nodded to Grim, "Thank you. You've no idea how grateful I am."

"My pleasure." Grim bowed. "I'd do it all over again."

"You're not the only one who appreciates good company." Katerina looked around to the crowd Kanan surrounded himself with. Not your average run-of-the-mill friends you meet in school or passing by. They're fighters. Like Kanan. The weapons and armor not serving as the dead give away. Though...only Ezra was the Jedi in training. Just who is it Kanan has fitted himself to? "I'm glad Kanan found people who care about him." "Thank you all for taking care of him."

"It wasn't easy!" Hera wiped imaginary sweat off her brow. "He's a handful."

"I'm the handful?!" Kanan doesn't like it when the pot calls the kettle black. "Do I need to regale everyone on the trouble YOU'VE gotten us into?" Hera feigned innocence, touching hands to her chest. She's never heard of anything so outrageous.

"You know, I am curious, Big Brother," Katerina hugged his arm, "Just what have you been up to?"

"Well-"

"Boss…" A Twi'lek woman knocked on entry. Kanan dodged a bullet. "So to interrupt, but there's someone here to see you."

"Another _unsatisfied_ customer?" She sarcastically remarked. This wouldn't be the first time he team accomplished work worthy of kings only for cheapskates to claim _unsatisfactory work_ and get a full refund. Too bad for them Katerina doesn't believe in _the customer is always right._

"No. Um...an Imperial." Kanan, Hera, and the entire Ghost crew froze like statues.

Katerina noted their welling apprehension, and pressed, "Does this Imperial have a name? Or told you what business he has here?"

"All he said was that he was from the Imperial Security Bureau, and demanded to speak to who's in charge." Zeb and Ezra bit their lips, exchanging nervous glances. "He's in the main garage."

Katerina moved to the large window on her office wall. The window was actually a two way mirror. Via the control panel on the left, the window can be transparent, or one way. The reflection being on the outside. She pressed the red button with an arrow pointed up. The window tinted a shade of grey. To her chagrin, Katerina spotted the ISB Agent in question. A man in his middle ages with a quaft head of golden hair accompanied by rather impressive sideburns. Dressed in full black body armor, and his helmet under his arm, the Agent was obviously a man on a mission. His entourage of Storm Troopers frightened her workers to tiptoe while working.

Kanan and Hera meandered warily on either side of Katerina. The two tried to get a good look, but fear coming too close and being spotted. "It's one way. So you won't be seen." Katerina reassured them. The pair braved a couple steps. Dread paled their skin. "I take it he's a friend of yours." Katerina commented, using the term _friend_ very loosely.

"Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau!" Hera snarled disdainfully. "As calculating as he is depraved! Not someone we're proud to have met!"

"How'd he find us?!" Was all Sabine cared about. "No one from the Empire followed us!" Chopper assured them of that. They spent the better of a month drifting between sectors. Landing at random locations, circling back, and a growing list of evasive maneuvers they are confident Bounty Hunters couldn't follow.

"I'm almost scared to ask what you guys did to get someone like this on your tails." Katerina sternly put hands on her hips. Kanan and Hera pursed their lips, folding their hands behind their backs. Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra nonchalantly coughed, read magazines, and muttered to assure - THEMSELVES - that it wasn't anything major. Katerina sighed irkly. "Another mess for me to clean, Big Brother?" She partially played. Kanan shrugged in mock guilt. What can he say? Trouble loves him. "Wait here. I'll get rid of him."

"NO-NO-NO!" Kanan hooked her by the arm. "I can't let you do that!" He won't let her do it. "Kallus is here for us! Once he see's us leave-"

Katerina put a finger on those flapping lips. He went quiet instantly. Her deadpan expression captured his full attention. "The Empire isn't robbing me of you twice." The declaration slacked Kanan's mouth. He wanted to protest to change her mind. Then he released a resigned breath. Once Katerina sets her mind to something, torture won't change it. "Give me ten minutes?" She earnestly requested.

"Nine more than you'll need?" Kanan smirked.

"Nine and 30 seconds." She winked, strutting for the door. Grim and Dave were on her heels.

"I'll hold you to that!" Kanan beckoned as the door closed behind them. The bravado was sucked from him. Panic made his heart rate spike.

"You aren't really going to let her meet him alone, are you?" Zeb argued, stunned Kanan just let her walk out. "He's dangerous!"

"I know that. But…" Kanan scathingly watched Kallus meander aimlessly, scaring the workers.

"You don't want her to know you're a Rebel." Hera put the pieces together. Kanan squeezing his eyes closed answered her inquiry. "Kanan...she won't think less of you."

"It's not her opinion that concerns me."

 **xxx**

Agent Kallus stamped his foot, growing impatient the longer these low class workers pretended not to notice him. "EITHER ONE OF YOU BRINGS ME THE OWNER, OR I'LL SEARCH FOR HIM MYSELF!" He roared at the top of his lungs.

"No need to shout, good sir!" Katerina kat walked to him, hands on her hips. Grim and Dave kep to her heels, huddling close when the Storm Troopers darted to Kallus. "The owner you're looking for died a year ago. So you'll have to settle for me!"

" _You're_ in charge?" Kallus scrolled incredulous eyes up and down the young frame.

"You got a problem with that?" She challenged.

"Not at all." He snorted. "I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau." He bowed out of respect to the lady. "To whom do I have the pleasure?"

"I'm known as Katty by my friends. You may address me as Ms. Dume." She curtly replied.

"Very well." Kallus admired her quick wit. He found there to be entertainment during these talks. "Ms. Dume, allow me to first apologize for our abrupt entrance. I hope you and your workers were not disturbed."

"Heavily armed men storming a humble garage in the middle of our heaviest work day, and taking up a perimeter that is frightening our paying customers out that door?" She bounced her shoulders. "We're just peachy, _Agent_ Kallus."

Kallus found it would wise, and productive, to digress from the pleasantries and jump into business. "Then permit me to be blunt so we may depart expediently." Katerina crossed her arms in a minor barrier, minding Kallus to maintain their gap as he spoke. "Our intelligence revealed that a ship bearing similarities to a suspected Rebel Ship was seen entering the planet at 1300 hours."

 _Rebel Ship?_ Katerina cast a glance to Dave who displayed a holographic clock. Seven hours ago. _Right around the time…_ Kanan said they arrived a few hours ago. Must have been while she was out working on the cruiser with the faulty windows. _Kanan's a rebel?_ That couldn't be right. "And how, Agent, has that brought you and your troopers to my door?" She asked with a note of impatience.

"Our intelligence also revealed that the ship was suffering damage." Kallus braved his quarry's harsh defense and closed their gap by one pace. He carried a menacing smirk, "There are 14 locations bearing the Mothma Moniker where they can seek repairs." Mothma's garage isn't just famous for the excellent service. Before Kendril's death he established numerous locations where those trained under him ran their own Auto Shops. "And, it goes without mentioning, that YOUR location is named as the best of the best. The Elites of Auto Craftsmanship this side of the Bormea Sector." The praise doused with hidden messages prompted him to take two more steps. Katerina refused to falter or lose eye contact. "Naturally, our investigation brings us here."

"Though flattered I am that you admire our work, Agent Kallus, I am confused how you came to the assumption Rebels would come to a famous place such as this." She hoped seeing the counterproductive nature in choosing this particular garage would discourage him. In spite of him being right on the mark. "Chandrila isn't as shiny as it seems. There are underground shops that house rebels constantly."

"Be assured I have men scouring those locations as well. I am not singling any one place, or person." He bent at the hip. Katerina kept eye contact even as he stood barely an inch away. Those golden brown eyes peering into the darkest recesses, scouting for contradicting or uncomfortable shifts in body language, or the slightest sideways glance to giveaway secrets she undoubtedly held. "Now, if we may return to the previous conversation, would you happen to have seen _this_ very ship?"

Katerina's attention diverted for the first time. Kallus's com projected a hologram of The Ghost Ship. Katerina biting the inside of her cheek went unnoticed. Her nails curled to her skin. _That's Kanan's Ship!_ Her mind screamed. _Kanan's...a rebel?_ That didn't make a lick of sense. How does a Jedi turn into a Rebel? More importantly, why isn't she more surprised?

"I'm afraid you've come to the wrong garage." Katerina declared firmly, and without hesitation. Kallus arched a brow when she returned her glare to him. "And because of the fact that you're asking, you didn't see that ship anywhere in my yard, did you?" Not that he would. Katerina had the ship in one of the sub level workshops

"Rather defensive." Kallus mocked, standing erect to respect each other's space. "These are mere inquiries. No one is in trouble."

"I never assumed we were." She replied more curtly. "You said your investigation - you inquiries - brought you here. Which means you and your men did a quick sweep before landing." Kallus's lifting lip confirmed her allegation. "Not seeing this ship, you couldn't leave empty handed. So you show up here, in mass with weapons, hoping - if someone did see the ship - they'd clam up and tell you."

"You think so ill of me." Kallus touched feigned hurt hand to his chest.

"Do you see the skylight that is our roof?" Kallus glanced disinterested to the impressive roofing. "That was installed two years ago after the Empire's last _inquisition._ We're still in the midst of repairing the west side, where the most damage was dealt." Katerina strutted closer, not caring about the Troopers watching her like a hawk. "They too came here under the assumption we harbored Jedi, Rebels, and others the Empire has placed on their most wanted list." And that is a long list that keeps growing. "We told them the same thing we told you! But because our business draws all from near and far, they attacked us and left nearly a ruin where this building stands!" She bared her teeth in a venomous growl. "So yes, Agent Kallus, you'll have to forgive my cynicism towards you and everyone that serves under you! You've all rubbed me sourly for the past 15 years!" By the way her employees were gathering, threateningly bouncing wrenches and other blunt objects in their palms, they were foolishly sharing in her bravery. They seemed to refrain from advancing. Withdrawing from their primal instinct to strike. "No evidence, no warrant, no rhyme and or reason," Katerina stood on her tiptoes, brought her nose to Kallus's, knit her brow and uttered, "Get-out!"

Kallus scrunched his nose and brow. His hands balled into fists. Grim and Dave growled, moving closer. Analyzing the situation, and the enclosing circle of workers creeping on the anxious Troopers, Kallus went with an amiable solution that would help him with a later problem. "As you will." He acquiesced. "MEN! Pull out!" He whirled a hand. The Troopers scooted, and vacated without hesitation. "Till we meet again, Ms. Dume." Which he is certain will happen.

Katerina's nerves buzzed like ten hives. Her stomach wanted to spew the tea she ingested on the floor. A close call doesn't begin to describe this. "ALRIGHT! Close up!" He barked to the spectators. "Everyone goes home for the week! GO ON!" She's tired of them staring at her like a nut. "You guys too." She pat Grim and Dave. "Go home. I'll see you next week."

"Take care, Katty. Don't go starting fights." Grim winked.

"Yeah. Fights…" Just one last problem to sort out.

 **xxx**

Kanan, Hera, and the rest of the crew blew on the heat seeping from the garage. They felt Katerina's fire all the way up there. Too bad Kanan and the crew couldn't celebrate too heartily. The door opened with a woosh. A ragged Katerina wobbled in. The door closed at her back. She released her long held breath, plopping against the door. Her brow furrowed grimly. "Rebels, huh?" Katerina crossed her arms.

"Riina…" Kanan opened his arms. He doesn't know how to explain. A proud Jedi becoming a Rebel. "Uh...I…I can-"

"Save it! I don't want to know!" Kanan's shoulders slumped. In seconds everything was falling apart again. "At least not tonight." She ended the awkward tension with a warm smile.

That flew over the Ghost Crew's head. She was just upset a second ago. Likely wound up by her encounter. Now she's smiling. Quite the misleading faces she wears. "What do you mean?" Kanan wasn't following.

"I just chased off a cat who more than likely took offense to my blatant disregard for his authority." Disregard? She flat out disrespected him in front of his troops. Called him out and made him look like a chump. He won't let that slide. "That same cat brought you and I together. Whatever you've gotten mixed up in…" She worked her fingers in his stiff shoulders, "I'd love to hear about it in the morning. Happen to have spare rooms in the compound if you're interested."

"Seriously?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She's offended he doubted her. "You six are staying here tonight. End of story."

"No arguments here!" Hera slapped Kanan on the back.

"Good to know." Sabine released a sigh of relief. She was too tired to run tonight. "By the way, Riina…"

"Yeah?"

"That...was...so...AWESOME!" Sabine squealed. "I've never seen anyone talk back to the Empire straight to their face!" She was getting chills just thinking about it.

"And the way you said _GET-OUT_ ," Ezra hooted in his deepest, Katerina boss voice, "I'm freaking out!"

"Thanks…" Katerina replied out of breath. "But I'm sure it will come back to bite us in the butt later." Kanan smushed her cheeks, twisting her head side to side. "Can I help you?!" She sputtered.

"When did my beautiful baby sister turn into a scary boss?" He faked being heartbroken. He never dreamed the time would come when she could make such a scary face, or sound so threatening.

Katerina removed his hands, cupping them together. "Around the same time my first boyfriend decided to cheat on me."

"Boyfriend?! Cheated?" Kanan's brow shit up. Katerina expected this reaction. She stuck her tongue out. She wouldn't tell. Kanan put cross hands to his hips. "Did you tell him your big brother would reduce any man's brains to jelly if they hurt you?"

"Nah. Something scarier."

"Which is?"

"I told him the photos of him in lady's clothing would leave my sight if he left Chandrila."

Zeb flew into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach and leaned to the wall so he wouldn't fall. "LADIES CLOTHING?! THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" Ezra, Hera, and Sabine snorted. "Gotta say, that's pretty evil of you, Katerina!"

"Call me, Riina, please."

"Not Katty?" Hera raised a brow.

"Katty is the nickname Kendril gave me to describe my attitude."

"Katty it is then!" Kanan slapped her on the back.

"That's it!" Katerina stormed into the hall. "You're sleeping outside!"

"Aw! C'mon! You can't kick me out!" Kanan chased her.

"Just did!"

"I object!"

"Overruled!"

"Oh yeah…" Hera admired impishly, leaning in the doorway. Zeb, Sabine, Chopper, and Ezra snorted at Kanan and Katerina continuing their long winded argument. "That's the love of a brother and sister alright."

 **xxx**

Binoculars zoomed in on the favored garage. The lights on the perimeter and on the inside slowly died one at a time. Agent Kallus smirked wolfishly, setting his binoculars to the rooftop edge. Less than a mile from his current position, Rebels and their associates are hiding like the rats that they are. The little grease monkey may have thought her poker face was pristine. She's 20 years too early to be matching stone faces with Kallus. The Rebel Ship is in that garage, and thus the Rebels are inside or nearby as well. He will uproot them, and eliminate everyone that dares to impede him.

Kallus brought his wrist com to his lips. "Hold your positions, and await my command."

" _Copy that._ " A Trooper reported. West, North, South, and East - All four sides of the garage were monitored and covered by Storm Troopers. Air support waited in the distance.

Kallus chuckled darkly in the anticipation. "You've run as far as the edge of the map." He folded hands behind his back, ogling his target. A shield he aims to bring down on his enemy's head. "And it is here you will perish!"

 **To be continued.**


	4. The Empire Strikes Hard

**The Empire Strikes Hard**

 **Here ya go.**

 **xxx**

Mothma's Garage was a literal ghost town. Lights out, workers home or crashed in their workspaces, business was closed for the next week. The Empire's abrasive visit killed their work mood. And quite possibly scared half the customers, and a quarter of Katerina's employees away. It isn't out of order to say there are people on Chandrila hiding from the Empire. Reasons that are entirely their own, and Katerina will never force them to tell her. For now, Katerina's sole responsibility is to her brother and his friends, ensuring they are safe while in her care.

A door whisked open. Katerina flicked on a switch, alighting a room. "You two can bunk in here." Kanan and Ezra ogled impressed. Pretty standard room, but good quality for an Auto Repair Shop. "No the Year Seasons, but…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ezra shooed her modesty. "This place is amazing compared to sleeping in the ship."

"Then I'm glad I could be of service!" Katerina blushed, giggling adoringly of Ezra. "You need anything, there's an intercom on the wall by the window. Myself or someone else will come by in a snap." She snapped her fingers as a guarantee.

"Thanks, Riina." Kanan can't thank her enough. For...anything. He plans to repay her for everything later.

"Not a problem at all."

"And as much as I hate to interrupt this warm moment," Hera politely intruded. Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb were behind her. "What is the status on our ship?" Agent Kallus's presence left her and the rest of the crew anxious. The fear he'll intrude in the middle of the night and steal them away was far from a paranoia.

"Glad you brought it up!" Katerina clapped her hands. "The Hyperdrive has a small tear near the coils. The intense power leaks rather than being charged in its area. Easily fixed." She waved it off. "Grim can check the Hyperdrive and easily fix the tear." Hera released one breath. But there's the matter of the cooling system. "As for your cooling system, the intense heat leaking from the hyperdrive has melted four of the hoses, and there is build up in a fifth one."

"That sounds...expensive!" Hera drooped her arms languidly.

"Not at all. The hoses are standard and I have a fresh set that can be installed in no time got those hoses earlier." A positive spin on what can be a potentially hazardous situation. "And then there's the engine…" And thus the misery spreads across the crew.

"There's an issue with the engine?" Hera can't take anymore bad news.

"No power steering fluid, three cracks in the radiator, and your oil tank is cooking your oil rather than using it." Zeb and Sabine saved a fainting Hera. Ezra was getting dizzy himself. "Luckily for you guys I can fix it up like its brand new without having to put in an all new engine." Heads snapped up with a new hope. "I'll be working on your engine at the crack of dawn. With Grim on the cooling system, and Dave on the hyperdrive - think you guys will want to stick around until noon?"

"Noon?!" The Ghost Crew gasped.

"What? Not soon enough?"

"NO! That's just…" Sabine ran the numbers in her head, calculated the complexities and difficulties of the tasks and the methods needed to ensure their success, and the tools and chemicals that they require. Not to mention minding not to add on to the damage in the process. "There's no way you'll have it finished by noon!" It's impossible.

"Good point, Sabine…" Katerina wrinkled her brow disgruntled. She propped an elbow on he am, stroking her chin with a thoughtful hum. "How about 10 and we use noon to get some lunch?"

"HUH?!" Sabine's jaw hit the floor.

"Are you being serious, or just pulling our antsy legs?!" Zeb was in no mood for either. He likes Katerina for her style, but now she was pushing it with this guarantee. Named prodigy by Kanan or not, too many big mouths with fancy toys assure to promises they never keep. Huge job like this, Katerina had to be blowing smoke from her nether regions. "No offense to you, kiddo, but I sincerely doubt you and the wonder twins will have made a dent by 10!"

Katerina glimmered at the challenge. Kanan recognized that look, sensing Zeba was about to eat his words in whole. Crossing her arms, Katerina edged her way to Zeb, a smug expression rankling his already fouling mood. "How much are you willing to place on your cynicism? Because,I'm happy to take that bo-rifle Mason found in one of the sleeping quarters." She challenged him. Sabine and Ezra stared gaping. "It is yours, right?"

Zeb matched her barrier stance and closed the gap, towering his impressive height to her just as impressive pride. "What makes you think that?" He'll humor her until he's bored.

"Ezra and Kanan are Jedi, Sabine and Hera's don't possess the upper body physique…" Hera and Sabine spread their arms and studied their upper bodies. They twisted their faces, wondering what was wrong with their physique, "And last time I checked, Chopper's a little on the mech side to be wielding an elite weapon like that." Zeb snickered in his throat, bobbing his head. She's a clever little grease monkey. "So either it's a paperweight...or…" She motioned a palm to him.

"Alright, detective! It's mine!" Zeb bent an inch from his nose touching hers. "But what makes you think you'll be the new owner?"

"Because I'm fantastic at my job." She boldly slipped her fingers in Zeb's beard, twisting hairs to her finger. "And I've always wanted a bo-rifle to hide under my bed." She pulled and snapped the beard.

Zeb yelped, massaging the tender spot. Kanan had to bite his fingers to not bust up laughing. "I'd hate to disappoint a Lady! Good thing it's going to be you!" Zeb cleverly countered. "Because when I win this wager," He prodded the medallion on her choker, "I get that little bauble you're sporting."

"This old thing?" She pinched it, reflecting the ring surrounding eight brass talons hugging an opal with a wrenchhead engraving. Filled in with with lime green gelatin to accentuate the marker. "What for?"

"This symbol's famous around these parts, and the further ones. According to Grim, the one's wearing it are considered the best." He set hands to his hips. "Telling people how I came across it will prove your best wasn't enough."

"Well don't you sound confident. I'll hate to make you eat your words."

" Proving you incapable will be my sweet dessert, Monkey Wrench."

"You've got yourself a deal then." Katerina extended a hand.

"Signed and sealed!" Zeb crushed her hand, shaking it firmly. "Can't wait for morning."

"Neither can I." She studied him head to toe. He carries himself with such pride. She'll regret popping him. "I'll let you all get to bed. Breakfast is serviced in the cafeteria on level C!" She announced, excusing herself. "See you tomorrow."

"Night, Riina!" Kanan waved. Though he's not sure he can sleep after witnessing an intense moment. "I didn't think you'd let a little girl get under your skin, Zeb." He mocked.

"That ain't no little girl, Kanan, as you well know!" Zeb scoffed. "And she isn't under my skin! She's a thorn in my side!" He huffed agitated. "Figures a girl like that would be related to you." Kanan will let that one slide. Especially since he's lashing out in humiliation.

"SO?!" Ezra darted around Kanan.

"So...what?" He shrugged.

Ezra was at a loss by his dismissal. "You're not going to ask her to join us?!" Kanan was shocked.

"Ezra!" Hera objected at the brash question.

"What?! She'd be a great addition!" Ezra twisted to his fellow rebels.

"I'm with him!" Sabine raised her hand, standing beside him. "Her mechanical know-how, fast work, and the fact that she owns a spot we can seek refuge in - Riina would be perfect for the team!"

"I dunno." Zeb grumbled skeptically. "No offense, Kanan, but I'd rather not have another member who's next to useless in a fight." He less than slyly pointed a thumb at Ezra who punched his shoulder. "And besides, she's been all talk so far. We don't know the peak of her skills." Kanan lifted a finger to argue the fight remark, but felt it best to leave it alone. "Now, an ally we can visit for fix ups? I'll settle for that."

"Are you forgetting how she handled Agent Kallus?" Ezra stressed the amazing show they witnessed. "For someone related to Kanan, she knows her way around intimidating people."

"Meaning what?!" Kanan was offended by the insinuation.

"No offense, Kanan…" Ezra debated on the gentlest way to word this, "Your people skills suck." There's that hand slapping Kanan in the face. "Riina's whole crew went from scared to ready to fight the moment she stood up to Kallus. You would have gotten heated and caused a huge firefight. Riina, she...she…"

Sabine inserted herself, "She draws people to her. Encourages them." She was encouraged herself. "She knew she was at a disadvantage, but she didn't back down. She found a way to beat him."

"We need someone like that!" Ezra urged.

"We need someone who can fight physically and verbally!" Zeb growled.

"^ _I second that!_ ^" Chopper huffed. "^ _Besides, I'm the team's tech support!_ ^"

"Doesn't mean we can't use a second one." Hera calmly debated. Zeb and Chopper were appalled she was agreeing with them. Kanan's stomach knotted by her agreement. "Riina would be invaluable in her own way to the team. But at the same time...I worry what bringing her into the rebellion will do."

"What do you mean?" Kanan spoke up for the first time.

"Riina has a good life here. A good job! She joins us...we could potentially ruin that for her." Hera spread her hands to the amazing compound. Kanan bobbed his head, admiring what Katerina acquired. Then he dimmed gloomily. The thought he might be separated from Katerina..."But I would hate to ask you to leave her again." Kanan gawked at her. Zeb and Chopper felt their disparage toward Katerina put a foot in their mouth. This isn't about personal offerings to the team. This is about Kanan. "And I know you don't want to let her out of your sight. Not when it was uncertain if you'd ever see her again."

"So...what are we all saying?" Ezra juggled the elephants. "Do we want Riina to come? Or not?"

"I…" Kanan squeezed his eyes closed. He traveled the universe for 15 years. One planet to the next - laughter, smiles, faces, and gestures, everywhere he went he was reminded of Katerina. A sister he feared died when the Clones betrayed the Jedi. Now he finds her living her dream as a mechanic. Hell. A couple of times he earned strange looks from people he'd mistaken for her. The Empire's presence infinitesimal at best. Wanton destruction when they're in a foul mood. He asks her to leave all this behind in order to help them fight...the Empire will hunt her down too. Possibly kill her. Then again, after today, who's to say she won't be killed as an example. "I don't know."

 **xxx**

The night was still. The air crisp. The last of the lights within a ten mile radius extinguished. The night was clear. Human and humanoid alike were tucked away in their shelters, or gone home. Not so much as a mouse scurried Mothma's Garage. Perfect. Kallus rose from his position on a rooftop. The ravenous smile of a demon stretched ear to ear. The Garage was his for the breaching. And the Rebels are his for the claiming. Be they present or not - as the Lady Mechanic advocated - he can make an example of this location. A message to those who want dare to display Ms. Dume's unwise bravery.

" _Agent Kallus. We're in position._ "

"Good." He placed his helmet to his head. He touched two fingers to the helmet's com. "Units 2-5-B and 3-7-A prepare to move in! Utilize stealth. _No witnesses!_ " He stressed gruffly. "Units 1-6-F and 2-3-C remain on standby."

" _Yes sir!_ "

"Sorry, Rebels. This time I have us surrounded."

 **xxx**

In the midst of the ebony night, swarms of white armor can be seen flooded the Auto Yard from all sides. Backs pressing to parked vehicles, night vision goggles scoured the yard for surprise visitors. Hand signals permitted a swift advance. The Troopers stooped, scrambling in a crouch, aligning themselves to the wall below the massive windows. Heads nodded down the files, giving the green light to commence phase two of the infiltration. The units split in half. Half in front, half to the back.

Overhead, coming in by cruiser, was another unit. Troopers stepped to the walkway circling the roof. Four Troopers surveyed the roof walkway, setting up a perimeter. Incoming crafts or outgoing, they'd see it. Suctions cupped sealed to four corners of the roof's window panes, feasibly popping them from place. Grappling hooks were secured to the beams. Storm Troopers propelled inside. A handful landed to the suspended crafts, using them to stalk the unconventional work spaces. Meanwhile the rest planted to the ground floor, continuing their advance.

On the north side of the compound, a leading Storm Trooper hacked the door locks in a matter of seconds. Child's play in the face of real technology. The doors whisked open. The grinding gears made the troopers pause. Silence. Blasters at the ready, the troopers skulked through a narrow hallway, splitting off in pairs down adjacent corridors. Outside the open door, the other two units helped surround the building, remaining on guard.

Swiftly and silently the Troopers swarmed the compound. Their feet shuffling ever so lightly. Their bodies flowing in a breeze without disturbance. Doors to rooms were opened slightly. Some empty, others filled with clutter. No sign of people. A shame. The Troopers wanted to at least kill one rat lurking. The Troopers cleared the first floor, then darted to the second floor. One Trooper wasn't so graceful and bumped a vase on a podium.

 **xxx**

 _BREAK!_ "Ugh...hmm!" Katerina grunted, jerking awake. Her deep sleep cracked on her skull like an anvil. Her drowsy eyes found her holo clock. 1:10am. She smushed a palm to her cloudy eyes, swinging her legs around, forcing herself to sit up. She hates her internal alarm clock sometimes. No matter. She earned, what, five hours of sleep. Two energy drinks and three pots of coffee, she'll be right as rain. Smelling her clothes, which she didn't bother to change out of, she's due for another shower. Hot water in the eyes sounded heavenly. And she does have a bo-rifle to pawn off a skeptical Lasat's hands. No time like the present.

Throwing her hair in a loose bun, wrenching her gloves and work boots on, Katerina meandered from her room, tying the straps of her beige khaki's to her waist. She stretched her arms behind her her head, twisted her torso. Cracks scaled her spine to her neck, loosening her sore muscles.

 _Crack!_ Katerina stopped and looked at her feet. She stepped on a broken vase. "When did that happen?" Incoherent muttering raised the hairs on her neck. She turned around. Two troopers passed down the adjacent corridor. By the sounds of it, they were conferring with others. Against her better judgement, Katerina trailed close to the wall, prancing on her advance. She crept to the corner. The hall ahead was clear for now. She rested her back so her ear can eavesdrop on the turn. Hearing nothing, Katerina rubbernecked. Five Troopers converged in the middle of a four way hall. "What in the-" A hand covered her mouth, yanked her into a bathroom, and smashed her to a broad chest. She screamed and kicked at her captor.

"SSH! It's me!" Kanan whispered in her ear.

"Kuhhemm…?" Kanan and Katerina froze, holding their breath. Shadows were seen at the crack under the door. The Troopers raced by the bathroom. One lingered a moment before pressing on. Relief was theirs for the time being.

"That was close." Kanan lifted his hand, lowering Katerina to the tiled floor.

"Caleb...what's going on? Why are Storm Troopers here? I thought they left!" She panicked in a whisper.

"Guess Kallus didn't like being put in his place." Though meant to be a joke, the seriousness of the situation limited the humor. He showed her his bullet sized comlink. "Just got word from the others. Storm Troopers have this place surrounded."

"What?!" She trembled. "How long have you guys been up?"

"We don't exactly sleep anymore. Too dangerous." Katrina got the sense he wasn't joking. "They're covering every exit and entrance!" Kanan sensed the imminent danger encroaching. Storm troopers were everywhere. Covering all the exits, and searching every corridor. "He didn't believe you."

"Excuse me?"

"Kallus! He knew you were lying! And I doubt he liked being told off by you." He added with a hint of pride. Katerina blew on her knuckles, rubbing them to her chest. "Did you do that thing where you suck on the inside of your lip when you're nervous?"

"I never did that!" She snarled.

"Yeah you did! Like when Senator Amidala caught you stealing cookies from the cafeteria and you tried to pass the buck on me." He suckled on his lower lip. "You'd suck on your lip like this."

"You're an idiot! I never did that!" Katerina shoved him. She mimicked the gesture. It was ludicrous. "Geez! What do you take me for?"

"Regardless! You're all in danger here." He clutched her shoulders. He loves their one on ones, but they need to be serious before they're dead. "Where's everyone else?"

"Umm...underground in the shops, Grim and Dave are in their room, and the rest are home."

Less civilians than he planned for. That takes some of the pressure off his shoulders. "Is there another way out of here?"

Katerina drummed fingers to her scalp. She beamed with an epiphany. "There are tunnels underneath that will lead to an old reservoir." If she remembers correctly, those tunnels should have flushed themselves of the flood from the heavy rains a while ago. "There's a ladder that'll take us within walking distance of the city's downtown district."

Music to Kanan's ears. The fervent footsteps of the approaching troopers coaxed him to a difficult decision. "Evacuate everyone, and you guys get as far away from this place as possible!" He scooted for the door.

"Wait!" Katerina grabbed his arm. "What about you?!"

"I'm gonna do what I do best! Fight."

 _FIGHT?_ Katerina's cheeks lost color. ' _Piles of dead bodies at the feet of the executioner._ ' _You can't fight...not now..._ '"I won't leave you!" Her fingers tightened to his arms. Her wildly shaking head flapped her in her face. "I won't let us be separated again! Not again, Caleb!"

"We won't! Not ever!" He kissed her forehead, sealing their promise. Katerina's eyes widened at the spark in her mind. Back in the simpler days, Kanan would make a promise and seal it with a kiss to her forehead. Water glossed her eyes. She gaze pleadingly to him. "You have my word, Riina! I'll come back." Before she could protest, Kanan already jetted out the door, disappearing into the hallway.

"And you never break your promises…" She touched where he kissed, "Do you, Caleb?"

 **xxx**

The Storm Troopers arrived at their wits end. The compound was enormous. Their divided manpower cast an efficient web, covering a large amount of ground in good time. But a half hour has already passed and there wasn't so much as a hide or hair of people or rebels. The troopers dispersed throughout the compound constantly reported no signs of their targets. Or of the workers. They weren't about to give up. Not until all units reported in. They and Agent Kallus are 92% positive the Rebels are still inside. None of them were seen leaving.

The divided teams met near the main garage, deciding the scour the large workspace once more. Perhaps they missed something, or overlooked a crucial detail. One detail that's certainly missing in the ship. None of them have seen it. Maybe Agent Kallus got it wrong, and the girl wasn't lying. Too bad for her, Kallus might kill her to punish her for her obstinence.

"You know something?" A Trooper piped up. "I heard Mothma's Auto Shop across the planet have sub levels that are used as storage and other work spaces."

"No kidding?!" Another trooper stomped on the ground. Sounded solid, but it was a possibility. "Think this one might have a sublevel too?"

"Only one way to find out." A different trooper menacingly rumbled. He playfully tossed a thermal grenade. "How many of these do you think it will take?"

"NONE!" A bullet grazed a trooper's shoulder. Zeb rocked a hanging speeder, cackling maniacally at the beautiful shot. "We're right here for ya, bucketheads!" He slapped his rifle in his palm.

"COME AND GET US!" Sabine emerged from a scaffolding and fired twice, hitting the legs of two troopers.

"ABOVE US!"

"GET 'EM!"

 **xxx**

" _AGENT KALLUS! WE HAVE EYES ON THE REBELS! ENGAGING IN COMBAT NOW!_ "

"Excellent work, gentlemen!" Kallus verbally applauded them. "Occupy them lengthily. I am on my way."

 **xxx**

The troopers opened fire on Zeb and Sabine. The pair hopped, skipped, and jumped from vehicle, platforms, to vehicles. The equipment absorbed the brunt of the damage. "SURE HOPE RIINA HAS INSURANCE FOR THOSE!" Zeb howled, looping behind an electronic winch.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" Sabine ducked with him, reloading her pistols.

The Troopers narrowed their focus to Sabine and Zeb, stalking closer and unleashing heavy fire on their hiding place. Kanan and Ezra popped from hiding inside a tank. Ezra drew his slingshot as far back as it would stretch. Kanan lined up a clean shot. Ezra flinged four stun balls into the heads of the troopers. The jolt kindled their suits, dropping their blasters but not them. Kanan finished the job with shots to the shoulders and legs.

"Nice shootin'!" Ezra saluted.

"Not so bad yourself!" Laser fire switching to them cut the back patting short. Kanan and Ezra crouched at the base, shuffling from the narrowly missing bullets. Kanan spotted an opened tool trunk of wrenches, screwdrivers, and a old bolts and nuts. A handful of troops diverted from Sabine and Zeb, but they were still pinned down. "Alright! I'll cover you, you cover Sabine and Zeb's escape route!"

"Gotcha!" Ezra got ready to charge. "I just hope Hera can find the ship before this gets too hairy!"

"You're not the only one!" The ship may be on its last leg, but its the only chance they have. The only chance Katerina has. "Riina...please...forgive me." He spoke to the ground, knowing Katerina was right below him, evacuating her friends.

 **xxx**

Hands shook the Garage Workers from their pleasant dreams. A silent alarm was triggered, calling for an immediate evacuation. Grim and Dave, roused from a dead sleep, hustled their crewmates through the sublevels, guiding them to the unused storage locker. Panicked questions and concerns echoed amongst the group. Grim and Dave assured them everything was fine, but the garage wasn't safe. Assumptions that the Empire was behind the evacuation were confirmed by Katerina who was shaking in her work boots. Before waking up Grim and Dave, she heard the battle explode in a rage of laser bolts. Her legs picked her up and sprinted as fast as they could. Twice that. She swore to explain everything later. For now, she needed to get them out of there.

A two ton manhole was pried from the caked sludge and contaminants of several years. Katerina winced at the foul smell. The flood was gone, but it left its waste behind. Katerina dropped to the knee high water first. She scanned the large tunnel, letting the sounds of the water and her breathing grow silent. Hollow breaths of ventilated air, the common sewer rat, and the occasional mysterious floating debris.

"All clear!" She called in a whisper. Grim helped lower people in one at a time. Not as adventurous as Katerina, they used the rickety ladder. Katerina helped them down, telling them to head for downtown. Grim and Dave were the last two. Dave drifted on his propulsion jets. Grim braved the jump, splashing Dave and Katerina with the filthy water. They make him pay later.

"Shall we go?" Grim offered, chasing after his friends. Dave wasn't going to argue. Katerina, however, didn't share the same rush. Grim heard he wasn't being followed, and was saddened. Katerina was paused under the opened manhole, gazing distantly to the chaos likely tearing the garage apart. Her legs twisted, fighting amongst themselves to run...or to help.

"^ _No one would blame you, you know._ ^" Dave announced. Katerina ogled him strangely. "^ _We'll be here tomorrow, and the next ten years after that._ ^" He wiggled to Grim who was standing with a warm smile. "^ _Kanan returned after 15. Don't waste another second._ ^"

"But I-"

"No buts!" Grim shoved her to the ladder, pushing her up five spokes. "Whether he likes it or not, your bother needs you!" And he won't here another protest on the matter. "Besides, I don't think we ever told them where we hid their ship." He added with an impish smile. Dread grabbed Katerina in a vice. She completely forgot about that. "Now get going!"

"What about you?! I can't just abandon you guys!"

"Katty," Grim inwardly snorted at her claim, "You never abandon anyone." The words touched Katerina in the heart. "Now go!" Grim pat Dave on the head, racing ahead.

"^ _See you on the other side!_ ^" Dave activated his jets and went after Grim.

"I'll be waiting…" She fortified herself, climbing back to the surface.

 **xxx**

The troopers were nearly on top of them. Zeb and Sabine weren't able to effectively return fire with three of the four sides blazing with heavy fire. Kanan and Ezra waited, risking their troopers rounding their cover. Jump too soon or too late and their plan falls to pieces. Zeba and Sabine will pay the price.

"Wait…" Kanan's extended hand kept the antsy Ezra at bay. "Not yet…" Closer...closer...closer… "GO!" Kanan flipped his pistol and returned fire. Ezra jumped and grabbed hold of a hanging hove car, swinging up into the driver's seat. He hopped from one craft to the next, darting for the midway to Zeb and Sabine. Trooper spotted him too soon. Kanan opened his palm to the tools boxes. Raising the palm he levitated the tools from their drawers. "HEY!" Kanan beckoned, jumping on the tanks. He threw the hand up. A barrage of tools hurtled in the air. Kanan raised his second hand and brought both down. The troopers ran in the opposite direction of the garage tool hailstorm. Screwdriver points narrowing missing the tiny gaps in their helmets at the neck.

He put fingers to his lips and whistled. "UP HERE, MORONS!" He tauntingly waved his arms. The troopers going after Zeb and Sabine joined the others and aimed for him. "WOOPS!" Ezra cowered between the seats of the supporting craft as the heavy fire was unleashed on him. "GO! GO! GO!" Ezra wildly flung his arm.

Sabine and Zeb exchanged firm nods. They jumped as high in the air as they could. Troopers spied them descending too late and met swift kicks to the face. Surrounding Troopers about faced, lining up a shot. Sabine ducked when Zeb threw a powerful punch her way and she shot in his. Successful blows subdued the troopers. The pair danced about one another, landing blow after blow, adding to the pile of troopers at their feet. Zeb swung Sabine by the arm. She ran kicks off three Troopers' skulls. Ezra shot a stun ball at the cables, dropping a craft on each one. He earned thankful salutes from his crewmates.

Kanan wrapped up with what Troopers remained with him. Two restrained his arms, leaving him open to the one laughing while pounding a fist in his palm. Kanan waited, let the trooper get close. He drew a fist back. Kanan launched a swift kick, thrusting his chin up. He then threw his legs in a drop, dragging his captors to bashing heads. The third man recovered, trying again for a punch. Kanan spun behind him. He chopped the neck, shooting a pulse that knocked him unconscious. The other two pushed up on their hands. Kanan flipped in the air, plowing his feet to their helmets, cracking their heads on the floor.

"MOST IMPRESSIVE!" A sardonic round of applause ended round one. To the Ghost Crew's dread, Agent Kallus himself brought round two tagging along at his heels. "Such tremendous skill for a group of rabble."

"Kallus!" Ezra snarled.

"Well, well, Padawan _Jabba_. Nice to set eyes on you again."

"FEELING'S NOT MUTUAL!" Ezra flung a stun ball.

Kallus effortlessly dodged it. "This has all been very entertaining, my friends. But I'm afraid the fun is over." He angled a hand up. The troopers locked their blasters on target. "Surrender quietly, and I might consider sparing the lives of the mechanic and her people."

" _Consider?!_ " Kanan scoffed. He put his lightsaber together. The igniting blade pierced the darkness. Kallus and the Troopers were amazed for a second time by the weapon. "That's Empire speak for _we'll kill you anyway!_ " He decreed, directing the saber threateningly towards Kallus. Sabine drew her second gun. Zeb spanned his rifle to a staff. Ezra...grabbed the nearest pipe. Big guns all around.

Kallus's smirk split his face. "What a clever Jedi I've stumbled upon. KILL THEM ALL!" He roared.

 **xxx**

Hera skulked close to the wall, crouching low at turns before proceeding. She pressed a hand to Chopper to stop him. She put a finger to her lips, instructing Chopper to keep quiet. She pointed to the next corridor. Chopper reared his flat head around. Doors to the outside were wide open and itching to be used as an escape. Unfortunately armored shoulders on both sides impeded their route. Troopers had the exits covered - information acquired earlier. Hera just hoped they would have heard the commotion and gone inside. They weren't taking any chances. That aside, Hera realized something very important. She didn't have the first clue where The Ghost was being kept. She saw it be towed to the back somewhere. Then it disappeared.

"UGH! Too many complications today!" And not just because the ship wasn't in any condition to fly. She'll need to find the thing first to worry about that.

"PSST!" Hera and Chopper snapped around. Katerina animatedly motioned for them from a doorway. "This way, hurry!" She urged, ducking inside the room. Hera and Chopper didn't argue. Checking that the Troopers weren't looking, Hera and Chopper darted inside. Twin doors closed behind them, enclosing the pair in an elevator with Katerina. "Glad you're still okay!" Katerina punched in a code and hit the down key.

"What are you doing here, Riina?" Not that Hera wasn't glad to see her or anything. "Kanan told you to evacuate."

"I did evacuate, but then I came back. He never said I couldn't come back." She impishly loopholed her orders. Hera slapped a palm over her eyes. She can't believe there are two Kanan's in the universe. "Anyway, I'm taking you to your ship. We hid it in our underground shop."

"Underground shop?" Hera found the mystery intriguing. "For the customers wanting to be on the down low?"

"This is as down low as it gets." She assured her.

Close hugging walls peeled away. Rows of light traversing a massive cavern caught Hera by surprise. A tunnel that rivaled the size of a leviathan stretched for miles. Ships she recognized from wanted posts on the holonet were parked on a circle. Then lines in the sphere surrounded the ships. Possibly platforms of sorts. Though it doesn't appear they will rise above the surface. There was a control tower at a cobblestone wall. Likely what is used to lift and lower the ships. The Ghost was among those ships.

"Amazing…" Hera remarked breathless. "Simply...amazing."

"That's Chandrila engineering for you." Katerina boasted with her chest out. The elevator came to rest. "Renovations were funded by Ken's grandfather, and Ken helped make it his own."

"The term _man cave_ comes to mind." The doors split. Hera, Katerina, and Chopper exited.

"You're perceptive. Ken wanted this space as a getaway when work became hectic."

"Guessing he was down here a lot."

"You sure you didn't work for Ken in a past life?" The two girls giggled.

Chopper left the giggling girls, darting for their long lost ship. He accessed the diagnostic system, redefining the true status of the damage rendered. It was worse than he originally suspected. But it'll have to do until they arrive at a safer destination. The next closest planet was Shambrila. As a mech he relied on facts. The fact is he is crossing every circuit in his small body the ship won't fall apart around them.

"I've got the get back up top!" Katerina announced urgently. Kanan and the others will need to be ready to run when Hera comes around. "Go to the tower! Enter code 5-12-02 and press the green, red, and yellow buttons in that order! There will be a delay, so you'll be able to get in as the ship's platform is rising!" Katerina spun on her heels, darting inside the elevator.

"Wait! Where are you going?! RIINA!" Hera screamed as the doors closed.

"I HAVE TO SAVE CALEB!" Katerina shouted back. This time, she will save him. The elevator vanished in the shaft, leaving Chopper and Hera to fend for themselves for the time being.

"Come back safe." Hera prayed.

 **xxx**

Ezra leapt and roared like a maniac, cracking the pipe on a Trooper's head. He stooped slightly, then countered with a punch. Ezra felt his ribs light on fire. He dropped to his knees, hugging his trooper called, raising a foot. Kanan appeared and jabbed the saber hilt at his neck. The trooper fell like a tree. Ezra nodded gratefully, though laughed at his lame attempt. Blaster fire prompted Kanan to tackle him behind cover.

"Stay on your toes!" Kanan warned.

"Never realized I stopped!" Ezra bantered back.

Kanan rolled his eyes at the response. He rolled back into the line of fire. He deflected the bolts at the ground, and hitting a couple of the troopers. Their numbers were driving him back to a corner between two cruisers. Zeb smacked his bow upside the head of a trooper, spun and jabbed the other end into another's stomach, and finished the next with a swift kick back. Sabine dropped from nowhere onto his shoulder, shooting the lingering Troopers in the legs. They howled in pain, dropping to a knee. Sabine clawed Zeb's suit, flipping her legs up and connecting her heels with their heads. The smack to the ground made her tingle.

The troopers already began to regroup, opening fire on the cooperative rebels. The four spread out to the garage, utilizing the wide space. Kallus enjoyed the spectacle from a distance, awaiting the proper moment to strike. Ezra and Sabine slid under a bus. Sabine spotted a hatch above them. Troopers swarmed the bus, lying on their stomachs to kill the rats. No one was there. Rumbling came from inside the bus. Five troopers filed inside, spreading front to back. No one was inside either. Unbeknownst to them, Sabine and Ezra slid out the hatch, crawling away to a safe distance. Sabine revealed a trigger. Ezra covered his ears. Sabine pushed the button. Colorful smoke exploded out the windows. The troopers were heard hitting the floor. The two bumped fists. The storm wasn't over yet. More troopers were on their tails.

Zeb roared like an animal, jousting one, two, three, four troopers, smashing them into a wall. They toppled like dominoes. Zeb was about to pat himself on the back. Laser bolts narrowly missing his ears ruined the joy. He flipped the bow and returned it to a rifle. He strafed to the left, returning heavy fire as he ducked behind a pillar. He took out two troopers. Too many were still standing. Strapping the rifle on his back, Zeb clawed the pillar, rapidly scaling to an upper walkway. The troopers started shooting at the supporters, crippling the walkway where Zeb ran. Zeb climbed on the railing, jumping to a speeder and swing on it. He twirled his staff, cutting the cables of nearby speeders. The troopers wailed, being crushed by the speeders. Others managed to scurry away like rats. Zeb dropped to them, swatting them away. He was pounced on by two troopers from behind. They tripped his feet, pinning him to the ground.

Kanan, deflecting and countering against the encroaching troopers, was dismayed by the state of his team. They weren't beaten, but they were on the verge of falling. The instant a trooper is subdued, one in reserves comes to replace him. Kanan wielded the force to drive the troopers into one another. Dropped scaling tool boxes on them. He managed to cut a couple in the shoulder and legs. He jabbed an elbow, connected kicks and punches. He unleashed attacks in a fury. He had to hold on. For however long, he had to wait for Hera.

 **xxx**

Katerina arrived to her office on instinct. It was the next section before the garage where Kanan and the others were fighting. The commotion beyond was reverberating the window mirror. Wailing, shouting, and shrieking weaponry made the hairs on her neck stand. Katerina's mind screamed for her to get word to Hera that she was ready for her. To bring the ship around so they can get the heck out of dodge. But the fighting. In spite of her legs wanting to run in the opposite direction and never look back, the fighting lured her to the window. Violent thrashings, and anguished cries a nightmare on her mind and heart. He shaking hand extended to the window controls. She swallowed a large lump. She pushed the button. Her blood turned to ice.

Troopers scattered to the ground. Half dead or half conscious. It was difficult to discern. Raging laser bolts indiscriminately causing irreparable damage. Blasters being crudely swung like clubs, missing and destroying property. The troopers who still stood decimated the garage. And Kanan and his friends were in the middle of it.

"CALEB!" Katerina screamed, pressing her palms to the window. He was using his lightsaber. She hasn't seen it in a while. She'd forgotten how amazing and unique lightsabers looked. Too bad this wasn't the time for reveling.

Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb were skipping around like jackalope-rabbits, no room for them to rest or to regain their footing. Zeb flung tackling troopers, only to be dragged to his stomach again. He rolled around, flinging his rifling rampantly. Sabine used her surrounding to try and arrange explosives to create a sort of barrier. The troopers outsmarted her attempts, growing closer the harder they pressed. She shot at their feet, hoping to keep them back. Ezra was the hopper of the group. Bouncing off the ground and other objects in order to make the troops strike each other. One trooper caught his foot, smacking him hard to the floor. Kanan...he was losing ground. His lightsaber didn't give him too much of an inch. He was being backed up beneath Katerina's window.

"No...no…" They were losing. They were going to die. Just like everyone else. The Empire...was going to take...EVERYTHING! ' _Dead younglings...clones mercilessly killing Jedi...empire troops raiding homes..._ ' "Not again...PLEASE NOT AGAIN!"

Shrill gunfire pierced her core. Mad, warish screaming echoed deafeningly. The anguish wails of troopers falling to the pained howls of Kanan and his friends sustaining blows. Katerina cowered in her office. Hands clamped to her ears, and her body curled to a tight ball, she rocked back and forth in a corner. She shakily hummed to drown the battle from her bleeding ears. Tears spilled down her cheeks. The garage was steadily being torn apart, ravaged as Kanan and his friend fought vigorously against the seemingly endless siege of troopers. Kanan deflected a laser bolt back at a trooper. He wailed loudly. Katerina flinched. Zeb was slammed to a wall. The crashing equipment made Katerina jump. Sabine and Ezra were each dealt devastating punches and kicks. Their cries were like daggers in Katerina's ears.

"No more…" She whimpered fearfully. The blasters... ' _Blaster barrels aimed to the forehead of a little girl._ ' "Please...no more…" ' _Soldiers surrounding the girl...dragging her across coarse terrain...she screamed and screamed for help._ ' "Make it stop...please..." She begged and begged. Pleading to the forces to make the fighting stop. ' _Bodies falling...dead faces frozen in horror...blood drenching a patch of grass and a horror stricken child._ ' "They're going to die! Everyone's going to die! Just like before…" _Why?_ Her frantic mind screamed. _Why won't they stop?_ No good comes of fighting. Only death prevails, claiming countless souls indiscriminately. Hands dirtied by blood. Scars left open to rot. And those who survive are trapped in the aftermath. A sea of corpses all that remains.

"Caleb…" She breathed, shaking her head violently. "Caleb, why? Why do you have to keep fighting?" Fighting is what stole him from her in the first place. It was a damn war that constantly took him to the opposite side of the universe, leaving her to fear that day would be the last she'll see him. 15 years that nightmare was a reality. Agent Kallus and his pack of dogs intended to tear her scar open again. All the while...while...while she wallows in misery, hiding like a worm.

An inferno lit in Katerina's stomach. Her fingers balled to fists. She raised her puffy face from her knees. Her glossy eyes brimming with hardened resolve piercing the darkness. Caleb, Ezra, and four others are risking their lives for her, her workers, and her place. And she planned to sit in her office and cry? "NO!" Katerina slid on her knees to a dresser. She twisted the handles of three drawers counter clockwise, and then pushed the three small top drawers like switches. Air hissed at the bottom of the dresser. The front tilted upward like a hatch. In place of clothes, a secret compartment was revealed. Two pistols, and a thick pipe bar collected dust inside. "Guess I break my vow, Ken."

 **xxx**

Kanan was whisked to the floor, sliding across the marble to a harsh stop against a forklift. His light saber fell from his grasp. Three clicks followed by high pitch whirring dismayed Kanan. Storm Troopers trapped him at the end of their barrels. Their fingers on the trigger, and sights locked on his head, heart, and stomach - death finally found its way to Kanan's feet. Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra - scattered to opposite ends of the crippling garage, screamed and charged in vain to reach their leader. Their friend. Kallus order the Troopers and in an instant they had the Ghost Crew restrained and pinned. Victory was in their hands. Once the Master is killed, the little apprentice will follow.

"This would have been far less painful for you had you all surrendered." Kallus mocked him in the air of his defeat. "But it would have been far too dull for me." Kanan grit his teeth. "TAKE AIM!" Kallus raised his hand. The Troopers pressed the blaster butts to the crook of their shoulders.

"KANAN!" Ezra wailed, wrestling in the grip of troopers.

"READY…!" Kallus trailed, wanting the Rebel filth to squirm.

"I'LL END YOU FOR THIS!" Zeb murderously roared. Troopers added weight on him

"KANAN, RUN!" Sabine begged. Kanan resigned himself. Lightsaber far from his reach, he was done. May the Rebel prosper without him.

Kallus's lip curled to his teeth. As if in slow motion, his moved his hand forward, "FI-" Shattering glass rained on the troopers. A figure literally dropped from thin air. Clicks raised chills. _POW! POW! POW!_ Kallus and his squad of Troopers rooted aghast. Not so much as a breath left their gaping mouths. The same of the Ghost Crew. No one moved. Spoke. So much as breathed. The Troopers surrounding Kanan just stood there. Kallus's order to fire never left his lips. Then, something completely stunned them. The Troopers, with delirious groans, toppled to the ground. Smoke emitted from the barrels of Laser Pistols.

Kanan opened his eyes with relief, and mild confusion. His looked at his palms, practically lost of breath that he was still alive. He saw the pistols responsible for the blaster fire he heard. Following them to their owner, his and everyone's jaws hit the floor. "Riina?"

Katerina's glistening aquamarine eyes shot open. Daggers launched in a glare to the Troopers and their leader who have dared to reduce her Garage to a smoldering mess. She slowly stood tall, slipping her pistols to leg holsters at her thighs. "You guys alright?!" She beckoned. Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb wordlessly nodded. Katerina glanced to Kanan who nodded swiftly. "Good." She was just in time.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Kanan swept a hand.

"Yeah! You did say something like that!" Katerina chuckled impishly, scratching her chin.

"I can't believe you're not listening to sense at a time like this!" Kanan reprimanded. "And since when do you use blasters?!"

"That's a really long story that I will be happy to tell at a later time!" And there will be a later time. That is...if her stomach didn't threaten to spew on the floor. ' _A gash tearing in a boy's shoulder...young frozen dead faces...a horror stricken crowd._ ' _Guilt yourself later! Caleb needs you now!_

"Think she's a Jedi too?" As trooper whispered.

"I dunno."

"She doesn't look like one."

"What do Jedi particularly look like anyway?"

"Good question."

Katerina scoffed incredulously at the claim. The Empire's dogs are as ridiculous as she remember. "You honestly think a Jedi is the only threat in this universe." She reached behind her back, grasping a white and turquoise ornate pipe stretching diagonally hip to shoulder. She sharply flicked her wrist. Both ends of the pipe extended, creating a six foot long staff. The ends were smoothed, dull baubles. "How ignorant of you!" She twisted the middle. Electricity surged at the baubles, shaping to pure grey lanceheads. The troopers jumped, jolting to their stances. Katerina ignored them, glaring at the commanding officer twiddling his thumbs on his next move. "I ask you nicely to get, and you TRASH my place?" She snarled.

"You were housing fugitives! That grants me grounds to enter!" Kallus shouted back.

"PFFT! I'm going to make you regret ever crossing paths with me!" She stooped to a stance, holding her staff outward behind her back.

"OPEN FIRE!" Kallus bellowed.

The troopers aimed. Katerina breached the gap with remarkable speed and pierced the electrified land in the first trooper's stomach. Hundreds of volts traveled the suit, shocking the trooper inside and out. Katerina wasn't callous like the troopers. She removed the staff. The Trooper fell unconscious. The frightful murmurs of awe last briefly. A second trooper stormed behind her, raising his blaster butt over her head. Katerina ducked just as the butt dropped and swept a leg, tripping the troop off his feet. Two more troopers ran up behind her. Katerina effortlessly wrenched her staff past her shoulder. The one stopped too late. A light poke shot a pulse in his chest. His muscles spasmed and tightened, rendering him to his knees. The second continued his attack, wrapping his finger to the trigger. Katerina spun just as the shot fired, feeling intense heat miss by a breeze on her back. She flourished her staff, cracking the trooper on the wrists. His gun hit the floor. Another spin and Katerina struck the back of his neck, dropping him onto his friend. Five troopers surrounded her, attempting a blitz attack to subdue her. She staked the staff firmly. Pushing off the ground she stomped her first step in the lead trooper's stomach. She swung her body, ricocheting that kick to another fierce kick in the second trooper. Round and round she went, striking the troopers. She vaulted her staff free, flipping behind the sole remaining trooper. He barely twisted. He howled as the staff pierced his back, and he fell with his fellow troops. Katerina released a huffed breath. Her flaring adrenaline vibrated her nerves, made her body feel lighter than the air. She's almost forgotten what a rush battle offers. How invigorating it is to bring those who boast of their _mighty strength and skills_ crumbling to her feet. The fall back? Fall too far to those carnal desires, and she'll become the monster.

Silence enveloped the garage. Unconscious Troopers riddled the floor. Kallus, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Kanan were rooted in place. Mouths and eyes gaping in utter amazement, shock, and...bewilderment. Katerina turned to Kallus. He was taken aback. An entirely different person stood before him. The electricity of her staff paled compared to the storm surging in her eyes.

"You haven't forgotten…" Kanan relaxed. Katerina hasn't forgotten her training.

"Incredible…another Jedi..." Kallus breathed, reaching for the weapon on his back. Kanan, Ezra, and Katerina. "Three...in the palm of my hands." He salivated, crushing his palm.

"I already told you! I'm not a Jedi!" She doesn't mean to be, but she's offended the Empire thinks anyone with skill or poses a viable threat is a Jedi.

"Then what are you?!" Kallus growled.

"A mechanic!" She quelled her staff, stamping the bulb hard. "With violent tendencies!"

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!"

"Hard to take anyone with sideburns like that seriously!" She trailed a mocking finger on the side of her head.

"I will make you pay for your insolence!"

"I think enough people have paid for you! And I WILL send someone the bill for my shop!" She's had enough of his hot air. This is a losing battle. Troopers were already converging on their position, and there was still Kallus. And...Katerina knows she won't get away with mild strikes. She snatched Kanan's communicator. "READY?" She screamed.

" _JUST SAY IT!_ "

"Hera?" Kanan remarked.

"NOW!" Katerina threw herself to Kanan.

Kallus grew nervous of the large shadow scrolling the garage. By the time he turned, he saw the rebel ship's gun charged to attack. "TAKE COV-" Hera pressed the twin triggers. The blasters bombarded a long strip, blowing a gaping hole in the garage. Part of the ceiling started to collapse. Troopers were shaken by the assault.

"EXIT! STAGE LEFT!" Katerina dragged Kanan by the hand. He summoned his saber to his hand, racing after her. Zeb, feeling his captors lighten, bucked them off. He took a mild pleasure and smashed two troopers heads together before running. Sabine squeezed her eyes closed and threw a flash bomb in the air. Troopers cired out in the blinding light. Sabine wiggled free. Ezra was close enough that his stun balls would do real damage. He shot one in each Trooper's gap of their neck and helmet. Their bodies tensed and dropped.

"AFTER THEM YOU FOOLS!" Kallus barked.

Hera dropped the landing hatch, running the ship in reverse for a swift retreat. Kanan and Zeb leapt on first. Trooper made the escape harder when they were oriented enough to open fire. Ezra was hauled on first. Sabine stumbled, then jumped. Katerina ran as fast as she could. Her hand outstretched. Kanan reaching for it, to never lose her again. Their palms grasped one another's wrist. Zeb and Kanan threw her on. Hera closed the door, taking off in any given direction.

"This is Agent Kallus! Rebel seen heading east! Intercept!" Kallus howled over his coms.

 **xxx**

"We've got enemy reinforcements incoming!" Hera alerted everyone. Kanan jumped in the co-pilot's seat. Zeb and Sabine took the remaining two seats. Ezra and Katerina held on to something. "No way we're getting off planet! Not with the ship in this condition! We'd never get far!"

"What the Hell are we supposed to do then!?" Zeb was on the verge of yanking his beard. "We're sitting dorks flying around!"

"May I?!" Katerina approached the controls. Hera was open for anything. "Follow these coordinates!" Katerina entered altitude and longitude, sending them to the ship's navigation.

"Where is this?!" Hera guided the ship on course.

"The marine gardens! Thick enough to obscure our signal! I know a spot we can hide!"

"SOLD!" Sabine and Ezra hooted. Chopper grumbled rancorously of Katerina's unnecessary input.

"ALREADY THERE!" Hera put on the gas, throwing the ship into overdrive. Hopefully the ship doesn't crumble around them before they reach their destination.

 **To be continued.**


	5. Snakes in the Grass

**Snakes in the Grass**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

TIE fighters scoured Chandrila high and low, following the immediate path the rebel ship was seen fleeing in. Morning has yet to break. The search lights roving the levels were blinding. The lights broke through window, waking up the dwellers in a rage. Meanwhile, in the event the trail went cold, Storm Troopers setup search parties that scoured the nearest areas the rebels would have gone into hiding. Not many places to hide a ship that size. The cloaking technology won't make their jobs any easier. They relied mostly on sight alone.

Kallus lingered at the partially destroyed Auto Shop. He kicked over a chunk of debris indifferently. Injured men of his units had been carted off to be tended to. He growled in disgust. It was bad enough rebels allied to Jedi decided to rear their noses in Imperial Affairs. Now a mechanic with violent tendencies, whom he is confident must be a Jedi, is thrown in the mix? What's next? Mahov Tarkin is going to fry his head on a spit when word reaches him about this latest stain on the Empire.

"These rebels are going to be the death of me!" Kallus cursed, pinching his nose. _That girl…!_ He growled mentally. A mechanic possessing such skills. It's unprecedented. He couldn't get it out of his head. The fluid motions of her staff work. Her effective melee counters. Her handle on those pistols. She leveled his unit in a matter of seconds. ' _I'm not a Jedi!_ ' She so claimed resolutely. The offence she took to the accusation dripped in her tone. Her claim to not being a Jedi holds merit. She never utilized the force. "If not a Jedi...then what are you?"

"Agent Kallus!" A trooper captain arrived, saluting his superior officer. Kallus prayed, for his sake, that their was good news. Otherwise, there will be one casualty for the day. "I regret to inform you, sir, that our scouts have lost track of the Rebel Ship." The trooper saw Kallus's folded hands ball into fists. "UGH-BUT...we saw them fleeing south by southwest!" Not much, he's aware. But, for the sake of his neck, it was something.

"What lies south by southeast?" Kallus isn't too familiar with Chandrila's environment or terrain. The layout, thus far, resembled Coruscant. Towering buildings, the peak of technology ripely flying across the air, and ancestral structures serving as peaks of the planet's community.

"Further research discovered a spansion of jungle terrain."

"Jungle?" Kallus turned, shocked by the presence of wood in an industrial planet. No matter. This just may be the chance to corner them. "Have you scattered search parties?"

"Yes sir! But they've yet to locate the rebel ship."

"Keep looking!" They are in that jungle somewhere. He knows they are. "The ship landed for repairs and they didn't try to escape the planet. Which means it's not fit for space travel." This could be their last shot. Kallus won't miss them again. "Scour every inch of that jungle! Uproot every single tree, bush, rock - EVERYTHING!" He yanked the Trooper by the collar. "I-want-those-Rebels-at-my FEET!"

"YE-YES SIR!" Kallus shoved him off. The Trooper stumbled to his hands, then quickly recovered to a sprint. Kallus dusted this minor obstacle from his armor. A small hiccup in the choking he'll give to the Rebels. And that Mechanic.

 **xxx**

Chandrila's dense jungle rivaled the seas of Mon Cala. Jungle was a kind term for it. More like a metropolis thick with musty, humid air covered in vines, moss, and questionable plantlife. Trees as thick as military tanks, and taller than Chandrila's state building, masked the jungle from the peeking sunrise. The trees seemed to grow larger the further inside one traveled. The richly green canopies heavily intertwined, creating the appearance of a green ocean. Below those canopies, the roots arched from the perpetually moist soil. Mushrooms a Trandoshan can use as a stair and foot stool covered the ground, and scaled mossy boulders. Birds flocked and sang their mating calls. Six armed primates swung from the vines. Serpents of different varieties skulked the grounds. The shrubbery carried it's own mysteries. Not all of the bushes were idle ornaments. Vines dangled from the canopies, secreting a mucus that is both appealing and appalling to different species. Marshes rested in random areas of the jungle. The life beneath their murky surface begets one to walk in the opposite direction.

Uncommon in some jungle, large bodies of water - considered lakes by outsiders - were scattered in each direction. Truthfully, any body of water larger than the marshes is a result of heavy rains. As such, nature made its own irrigation system that virtually connects throughout the whole jungle. Waterfalls, underground reservoirs, roaring rapids were a frequent occurrence on Chandrila. A lucky break for the Ghost Crew.

As much as Hera disliked it, she had to submerge the ship inside one of the large water bodies. It wasn't so deep that pressure would compromise the integrity, but it will suffice to obscure prying eyes or scanners. Everyone piled into the second ship - the Phantom - and hid it inside a cave behind a waterfall. The cave was appropriately a cavern. A modern marvel of nature. There was a brief respite, enough time for a little marveling.

"We should be safe here." Katerina reassured her friends, sitting to a rock. Her body ached in places she didn't even know she had. Her hands were still shaking. "The jungles and caverns on this planet make any technology blind. It'll be a while before anyone spots us."

"That's good to hear…" Sabine collapsed by her legs. Her back was killing her. The rock side was like a quilted bed. "Maybe now we can catch up on much needed sleep."

Katerina wouldn't blame any of them for closing their eyes for a couple more hours. Kallus's siege abruptly cut it short. Hera almost fell asleep at the wheel a few times. Katerina was used to the lack of six hours. While Kanan and the others situated themselves, Ezra and Zeb back to back and nearly asleep, Katerina removed her guns and staff from her person. She set the guns to the side, removing the cartridge. Her staff, as she was about to set it, was squeezed by her fingers. Nicks, scratches, and unflattering dents from years ago were hued by the fresh grazes. The weakness in her hand snaked up to her shoulder, quivering the arm like a leaf in the wind. Excitement, nausea, fear, and delight gripped her. The battle raged on in her memories. Fresh as morning dew. Heavily armed Troopers everywhere. The odds of her being victorious were slim to none. There wasn't even a guarantee she'd remember how to wield her weapons. She wasn't thinking at all. She just...had to save them. Save Kanan. Take back what she'd lost. She'd truly forgotten the rush battle gives him. It was enough to make her smile.

' _No! Stay away from us!_ '

' _Please don't kill us!_

' _We're sorry!_ '

' _MOMMY! HELP ME!_ '

"Hey."

"BWAH!" The hand to Katerina's jolted her out of her skin.

"WHOA! EASY!" Kanan waved his hands. "Sorry, Riina. Didn't mean to scare you." He tried not to laugh.

"You didn't…" She partially lied, clawing fingers through her hair. "I was...lost in thought." She ogled her shortened staff.

Kanan gestured to the spot beside her. Katerina edged over, welcoming him beside her. His presence relieved the edge on her shoulders. "Your skills have improved. To be honest, I half expected you to forget your training." He derided himself for his ignorant belief.

"Never! I'll never forget what the Jedi and Clones taught me." She testified animatedly. "I took that, and used life experiences to improve. Next thing I know, I'm a one woman army that's handy with a wrench." She beamed. Kanan sourly glanced to the ground. The Clones. He'd forgotten they had a part in her training. Katerina rested her hand to his. "Avoiding the knife doesn't erase the scar it left." She gently commented.

"I know. But it doesn't lessen the pain either." Kanan's shoulder's sank. Katerina understood more than he knew. Somethings...it's easier to pretend they never happened. "I almost didn't recognize you in that fight. You're pretty fierce."

"You know…" Katerina bat her lashes, "I don't think you and I finished that sparring match."

"Hold your racers, Kiddo!" Kanan used a finger to push her back by the nose. "Beating Troopers - easy. Beating a full fledge Jedi," He proudly puffed his chest, "I'm a little out of your league."

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" She shoved he staff to his nose. "A coward's way of avoiding a humiliating defeat."

Kanan's starting to notice she's become annoying brazen in 15 years too. He hummed intrigued by her weapon of choice. "Can I see that?" He opened his hand.

"Sure…?" She doesn't see why. She handed it to him. It was foreign to him. With his lightsaber he can press a button to the extend the beam. The ornate pipe baffled him. "Here…" She borrowed it and flicked her wrist. Kanan was startled by the extension. "And you twist here for the lanceheads."

"Oh?" Kanan twisted the center. The surge of energy entranced him. "Whoa…!" The same reaction was elicited from Hera and the others. Ezra forgot Hera and Chopper weren't there for the climax of the fight. He whispered the cliff notes version in her ear. Her jaw hit the ground in disbelief. "This is amazing. Where'd you get it?"

"Kendril got it for me. He never said from where." He took that secret to his grave. She hasn't stopped prying, regardless. "I must have smacked myself in the face countless times before getting a handle on it. Accidentally touched the lanceheads just as many times." She rubbed her poor nose. She's stunned it didn't fall off. Her fingers might have permanent nerve damage. She isn't sure. She does have a high tolerance for burns though.

"Who trained you?" Zeb and the others would like to know that too.

"No one, really." Kanan gaped. Katerina felt his skepticism. She nervously scratched her cheek. "O-one of the masters saw me playing with a broom when I was sweeping the gardens. Kung fu fighting the bad guys!" Kanan lifted a bewildered brow. "Remember that prank with a flatulence seats in the Jedi Council Chambers." No more need be said. Kanan might fall over laughing. Ezra and Sabine pouted. They wanted to hear that story. "Anyway, she showed me how to properly hold it, laid down the basic steps, and the rest is history. Even after I left with Kendril, I found archives for that particular weapon."

"You trained yourself!" Kanan gasped. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah...The Empire helped a little." She pinched her fingers, winking impishly. "Dodging bullets, smacking them silly, and evading them had its advantages."

"I'll be sure to send them a thank you card!" Kanan joked. All joking aside, though, "You really saved our butts back there, Riina. I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." If he heart doesn't explode like it nearly did.

"Speaking of having things done in a heartbeat!" Zeb obnoxiously trudged to them. "All of your tools are back in the garage of yours!" The same garage being swarmed by Troopers in the event Katerina was foolish enough to return. "Our ship is still in dire need of repairs, and we can't exactly hide in these caves forever!" He crossed his arms.

In his curt way, Zeb had a point. The Ghost needs those repairs done and finished while the getting is good. Who knows how long it will be before the Empire finds them. And there is no doubt they won't be as kind as before.

"What tools are there in the ship?" Katerina asked Hera.

"A welding torch, a few wrenches, clamps, and whatever else is in the toolbox." She can't be sure. Some of the tools are new. She hasn't done an inventory on them.

"That should be good enough for me to fix the hydrive and get your cooling system up and going."

"What about the engine?" No sense in fixing everything else if the engine is fried.

"Dave and Grim should have put what we needed in your cargo area." She hopes that they did. Would have saved them the hassle of running back and forth for the tools. The elevator is really slow. "Wishing I would have brought them along. They'd be a great help right now."

"We can help!" Sabine pulled Chopper and Ezra by her. "We're not prodigies, but we know our way around the ship!" Ezra was all for it. Chopper? He'd rather be sold for parts than help the flesh monkey. Then again, his personal feelings on the matter don't compare to the danger they're in. "Just tell us what you need and we'll do it."

"Be warned…" Katerina showed her teeth in a menacing grin. "I'm a strict boss!"

"And I'm a quick study!" Ezra puffed his chest. "I can handle anything you throw at me!"

"Then let's get moving." Katerina holstered her weapons, sauntering to the waterfall exit.

"Why don't you take the Phantom?" Kanan proposed. "It'll be quicker."

"You'll need the Phantom if the Empire gets here." Sabine reassured him. "Besides, the ship isn't far." She waved the remote. "And the homing beacon will raise the ship for us. We'll be fine."

"Please do." Kanan wished. Without further delay, Katerina and the small band left the cave. Kanan couldn't help the feeling he's making a big mistake.

"So she fights too?" Hera approached.

"You'd never believe it by looking at her." Zeb still can't believe it. And he was sitting right there. "Girl's got crazy skills."

"Sounds like someone to have on your side." Hera hinted mischievously. Kanan received the hint like a punch. "Speaking of sides…" Hera placed a hand on his shoulder, "Is she on our side, or are you on hers?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanan gruffly shook her hand off.

"I saw the look in your eye. You want her to join us. But you DON'T want to take her from what she's known."

"Is that wrong?"

"Not in the least." Hera would never place that burden on him. She too doesn't want Katerina being dragged in with them. "But, when the time comes for us to leave," And it is coming soon, "Are you going to leave without giving her - or yourself - the choice."

Kanan pondered her words carefully. That decision could change so much. Truth be told, Kanan is curious if Katerina would come or stay behind. He'd love to have her on board. Earlier proved she'd be an invaluable force. At the same time, the advantage was hers because Kallus misjudged and underestimated her. And he doesn't appear to be the type of person to make the same mistake twice. His ambush proves it. He's a dangerous man. Someone he wouldn't want her around. But can he make that decision for her? Or should he leave it up to her? Kanan's not so arrogant to assume he knows what's best. Although...he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel better leaving her where she was reared.

 **xxx**

The jungle was less thick than the canopy implied. Ezra, Sabine, and Katerina feasibly pushed through. Chopper's wheels tangled in the dampen twigs. He relied on his small jets to traverse the obstacle. The terrain wasn't the biggest problem. The humidity was almost unbearable. Breezes don't exactly help either. What air does flow carries a noxious smell. Thank goodness the trio had strong stomachs.

"And I thought my room was hard to maneuver in." Ezra joked to lighten the mood.

"I'd rather sprint through a minefield than be in this humidity!" Sabine fanned her face. Her helmet was going to stay on her hip until she needed it.

"I hear that. The garage on moving day is a real breeze compared to this." Katerina tore her gloves off, slipping them on her hip. Time to change the subject before the humidity kills them. "By the way, Ezra, has Kanan started training you in the ways of the Jedi yet?"

"Not exactly." He shrugged glumly. Katerina eyed him incredulously. She knows what _not exactly_ was code for. Ezra slapped his hands at his hips in frustration. "He hasn't even brought it up since I joined! He said he'd teach me, but won't even come near what step one is!"

"Maybe he's punishing you for stealing his lightsaber!" Sabine snorted. Katerina snapped aghast eyes at her. "Ezra's sticky fingers are the whole reason he got involved with us! Stole our cargo, stole Kanan's lightsaber - twice!" _TWICE?_ Ezra blushed, sort of proud of his accomplishments. "He helped us save some Wookies - earned him some brownie points." Katerina had to think about that for a moment. Ezra stealing Kanan's lightsaber out from under him. She wished she could have seen that. And Wookies. They would have been a sight. "Other than that, the most Jedi experience Ezra's gotten was seeing Kanan wield his lightsaber for the first time. And, you, being taken on." She shrugged indifferently. This whole Jedi training stuff was another language to her. She doesn't possess a real appreciation for it. In her opinion, if you want to learn something bad enough, you've got to do it yourself.

"No real surprise. I'm sure Kanan doesn't know where to start." Katerina defended him.

"What do you mean?" Ezra questioned skeptically. "Is it that hard to train someone?"

"It does present a challenge." She murmured. Though she can't say training new employees is the same as training would-be Jedi. "Kanan was barely a Padawan Learner himself - fresh from theoretical training with other Jedi Younglings - when the Empire wiped Jedi out." After 15 years, the stings of that night are as harsh and fresh within her. Talking about it out loud hurts more than she thought it would. "All the teachings in the archives, and what little field time he had - Kanan's edges aren't exactly smooth."

"I...think...I get what you're saying." Ezra coughed dryly. He put a hand beside his mouth, gesturing to Sabine and Chopper. "Mind clearing it up more for these two?" Sabine elbowed his ribs. "OW!"

"Ha-ha! Long lecture short - like me, Kanan is a self taught fighter. Only better." Way better. She'll have to spar with him for old time's sake. "What we learned from our teachers was a building block. The rest we picked up through our own rigorous experiences." Blood, sweat, bruises, and cuts from failures. Minor and hollow victories, narrow escapes, and the many mistakes they've made throughout their journeys. Every single obstacle is an experience one can't simply teach another to be prepared for. Or hope they'll match their level of skill in handling them. "Passing those teachings on...easy doesn't come with the territory."

"I guess that makes sense." Ezra felt his desire to learn the Jedi Way lessen. At the same time...he was itching to get started. He wishes he can skip to the part where he gets his own lightsaber and gets on with it. "I'd still appreciate it if he'd at least make an effort to hold up his end of the deal." The whole reason he came along in the first place was because Kanan said he'd teach him.

"Want to learn the first lesson of the Jedi?"

"YEAH!" He beamed like a star.

Katerina strode in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Patience."

"Say what?!" Ezra felt his excitement snuff.

"The Jedi are firm believers in _all good things to those who wait_ and," She erected a finger before Ezra's childish impetuousness voiced itself, " _Take-in-stride._ " She tapped his nose.

"What's any of that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Ezra, you barely discovered who and what you truly are," She lifted one flat palm, "And Kanan has taken on a responsibility he wasn't prepared for." She lifted the other, weighing them like an opposing scale. "Once the reality sets in, and you both grow accustomed to each other, things will move forward." She balanced the hands, bringing them together in a sort of harmony. "And the Jedi Way will pass on to you."

"What does that even mean?!" Ezra's head spun. He'd kill for a straight answer.

"Just have a little faith and patience. You'll understand one day." She skipped off over a hill, leaving Sabine and Ezra to spin their gears at what she said.

"Ever notice-" Ezra pointed in her direction.

"She's cryptic like Kanan." Sabine finished impatiently. "Yeah. I've noticed." She grumbled.

"MAN!" Ezra smashed both palms over his eyes. "WHY'D THERE HAVE TO BE TWO?!"

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, The Empire's TIE fighters finished their initial sweep of the Metropolis area. The remainder of their search would begin in the dense jungles of Chandrila. In spite of the ship being seen heading for the woods, a conclusion that the ship may have diverted into the city was plausible. All units scattered to he city converge in a file, beginning their sweep. Kallus grew tired of waiting for the Mechanic and Rebels to return to the garage. He decided to join in the search, wanting to be the first to find his prey. If they were so foolish as to come back and land in his palm they wouldn't be so elusive, would they? He was wasting his time in the city.

The jungle would prove to be any kinder than the city. It'll be difficult to spot the ship amidst the thick canopies. "Thick canopies…" Kallus murmured to himself. Densely enclosed forestry...there is by no possible means a ship of that size can submerge itself without leaving a blemishing give away. These Rebels were smarter than that. They'll rely on a method more...in plain sight than ambiguous. That's how Rebels mask their presence afterall.

Gaps in the woodwork containing bodies of water passing by…Kallus may not be too familiar with Chandrila, however, he is astute when it comes to nature's creations. The large portions of water passing beneath can often run as deep as the sea bed. Depending on the integrity of the location, and the solidity of the soil, it would not be out of the question for a ship to be able to hide beneath one of them. "That's it! MEN!" He howled across the coms. "Focus your searches on the gaps in the jungle! The ship is likely hiding beneath one of these bodies of water!"

 **xxx**

The beacon rose the ship above water like Sabine assured. Chopper flew to the hatch, entering the ship. He connected with the ship's controls, guiding it to clearing near the shoreline. Sabine and Katerina waved their arms, helping Chopper not hit anything as he brought it partially on the shore. Katerina was the first to jump inside. Lady Luck was smiling on her when she spotted the crates of equipment Grim and Dave stored inside the cargo hold. The hoses for the cooling system, a torch to seal the breach in the hyperdrive, tools for the engine, the works.

The first issue to be dealt with is the engine. Conveniently located near where the Phantom docks. Oil being improperly consumed, fluids nearly depleted, cracks in the radiator. Easily fixed as she promised. Ezra will be there to help her. The space was big enough for the pair. Simultaneously, while she works on the engine, Sabine can help Chopper with installing the hoses to the cooling system. He'll patch the tear that's leaking hyperdrive energy first. No sense welding with intense heat when it was intense heat that caused this mess.

"Will we be able to fix the hyperdrive in time?" Sabine fretted in her helmet coms to Ezra and Katerina. She feels as if the Empire could appear from the brush at any moment.

"We won't know till we finish our present jobs." Katerina would have a lot more confidence in the job if Grim and Dave were there. "Chopper, I'm counting on you."

"^ _I don't need your support! I can do this!_ ^" He snapped.

Katerina blinked perplexed. "Does he hate me for some reason?" She asked, opening the hatch to the engines.

"Nah! He's grumpy with everybody." Ezra waved off. Katerina rolled her eyes and then jumped inside. A tighter fit than she realized. Still workable. "What's on the to do list first, Boss Lady?"

"The cracks in the radiator need to be fixed first." Katerina researched the information gathered by her team on her data pad. "Here, here, and here." She touched where the cracks were labeled.

"Geez!" Ezra's jaw hit the ground. "I knew the radiator would be big, but that's ridiculous!" The radiator for this particular brand of ship was enormous. It flowed through ten percent of the ship. Near the cap, beneath them, and somewhere by the muffler were the cracks. "This is going to take a while." Ezra groaned.

"Not at all!" Katerina reassured him. "These are very small cracks. Likely caused by stress. Easily fixable." Were it they were in her garage, she'd be at leisure to dissect the ship and do a proper repair. She'll have to make due with what was brought. Katerina climbed out, moving to an average sized tank. "Help me move this." Ezra grabbed the other side, lifting the relatively heavy tank near the hatch. Katerina opened it. It was filled halfway with water. Digging inside a crate, she emptied three bottles of different chemicals into the water, turning it into a murky soup. "Hook on this hose for me!" She handed Ezra the hose, then went back inside the hatch. Ezra wasn't sure where she was going, but she was the boss. The hose was connected and he snaked it to her. Katerina had the cap off and fed the hose in. "ALRIGHT! Flick the switch!" Ezra flicked it. The odd liquid was fed through the hose, flooding the radiator pipes.

"What's gonna happen?" Ezra helped pull her out. "And what's this stuff?"

"This is a sealant that will fill in the crack and nicks within the radiator. We just have to let it empty."

"So...what?" Standing around waiting for a tank to empty sounded boring. "We just twiddle our thumbs until this empties?!"

"Nope! Now we work on the steering fluid and oil problem."

"How do we fix that?"

"I'll show you."

 **xxx**

The tear near the hyperdrive was bigger than Katerina made it out to be. Minor job his afterburners. A tear like this would have become a huge ordeal if it wasn't dealt with. It was amazing thee whole ship didn't explode under them. Chopper ensured the heat of his torch was focused to wear the heat wouldn't cause a reaction. He closely traced the tear, lightly moving side to side in a stitching manner. He added a sealant paste to the heated spot. He let the mix melt in a trail, dousing it over the heated spot. He gave it a quick spritz of a cooling agent, fixing the gap. A crude method, but one that will hold.

Next came the cooling system. A relatively easy job. But one that required attention. Chopper guided Sabine where the new cooling system hoses should be hooked, and how to fasten the clamps. Those hoses come off during midflight, they're as good as dead. The fumes from the cooling system will cause a seizure in the ship, and most likely wreak havoc on his crewmates lungs. Sabine was getting hot under her helmet, but braved through it in order to get them off Chandrila.

"So what's got your circuits so crossed about Katerina?" Sabine addressed the elephant stomped on the bitter mech. Chopper would argue that she needs to focus. That argument was rendered invalid when she hooked up the third hose, and was already fastening the clamp. "She's pretty cool. And for someone related to Kanan, that's saying something!"

"^ _I just don't like children thinking they know better than mechs!_ ^" He growled. "^ _Congratulations to her! She spotted cracks, dings, and other grazes! Doesn't mean she's the best!_ ^" And possibly what got under his metal skin the most, " _And claiming she can wrap a three day work job into a few hours is pure arrogance!_ "

"Man, oh man! She just rubbed you all sort of wrong ways!" Sabine teased him. "She didn't mean any harm by it. She's just confident in her abilities."

"^ _Confidence and talk are two different things!_ ^" He barked. "^ _There's no substitute for true work!_ ^" Sabine let Chopper have that one. He's pretty set on hating Katerina. She just wanted to finish the repairs and get off the planet. "^ _Now let's hurry up and finish with these hoses! I want out of this jungle before my gears rust!_ ^"

"Aye-Aye, Captain Chopper." Sabine sardonically saluted.

Chopper and Sabine finished attaching the hoses. Chopper checked that the coolant tank was filled to capacity, and labeled the work closed. They'll need to top it off when next they land. Ezra and Katerina were starting to finish up on their end. The oil in the tank was tainted by particulates clinging to the walls. Katerina added another one of her miracle mixtures into the oil. As the oil is being used, the mixture will flush the particulates. While they were busy with the oil, Chopper beat Katerina to the steering fluid. He took a silent victory in beating her to the punch. Katerina shrugged. Someone had to do it. It then bugged Chopper that she wasn't bothered in the least.

"WOO! What a day!" Ezra collapsed to the kitchen booth. Oil and dirt stained his suit and cheeks. "Can't believe we burned a couple hours!" The cooling system hoses were replaced. The tear causing the overheating was fixed. The burning oil was repaired. The cracks in the radiator were done. A lot of hard work. Worth it in the end.

"Are we seriously done?" Sabine asked in disbelief.

"Almost." Katerina contritely answered. "There's still the hyperdrive to deal with." Sabine and Ezra groaned, falling limp and exhausted. Katerina laughed at their drama. She ran a diagnostic she acquired on the hyperdrive. "At first blush, you'd think it was the tear causing it to malfunction." He findings proved otherwise. "The tesla fuses and lex coils are being stressed, interfering with the distribution of the energy."

"Is that bad?" Ezra was mostly wondering if the ship's hyperdrive was on its last leg.

"For the ship? No. It would still run. But for your quick getaways? You'd be dead in the water." So yeah. It was bad. "On the plus side, the controls are fine. I just need to get inside and do a little tinkering."

"^ _You don't need to TINKER!_ ^" Chopper barked. "^ _You just need to leave it to me and we'll be up and running!_ ^"

"Okay!" Katerina jumped, scooting from Chopper. "I'll...leave things to you...I guess."

"^ _Good!_ ^" Chopper stormed out, flying onto the roof. The heated breeze gusted Katerina's hair askew.

"Seriously!" She fixed her hair. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"Don't take it personally." Sabine pat her on the back. "Chopper's like that with all the new faces." She strut to the outside.

"Told you." Ezra pat her next, following Sabine.

Katerina groaned irritably, trailing after the young teens. She get's the feeling someone out there is going to test her patience. "What was it Master Yoda always said? Breathe and count, count and breathe?" She scoffed. Katerina rejoined the humid jungle, looking forward to leaving once the hyperdrive was finished.

Shrill, hollow screeches echoed across the sky. Ezra, Sabine, Katerina - the entire jungle was petrified in their place. TIE fighters ripped the sky apart darting overhead. They missed the Ghost by a mile, but their presence was enough to turn everyone's blood to ice.

"THEY FOUND US?!" Ezra cried.

Sabine put on her helmet, touching fingers to her com. "Spector 5 to Spector 1! Come in!"

"Spector?" Katerina lifted a brow.

"Our code names so the Empire or anyone else doesn't catch on to us." Ezra explained.

"Spector 5 to spector 1! Come in! KANAN!" Sabine was screaming at static. "Our coms are down! The Empire must be jamming us!"

"No! It's the jungle!" Katerina kicked the dirt. "The jungle dampens all signals! Including communications! Ours only worked because we're in close proximity!"

"We have to get the others and get out of here!" Ezra stressed.

"Then you guys go get Kanan and the others! I'll finish the hyperdrive!" Katerina climbed to the roof.

"What?! We're not leaving you alone!" Sabine protested.

"No arguments!" Katerina, in the heat of the moment, threw Chopper down to them. "You guys will reach them faster, and I'll finish the repairs long before you get back!" Chopper despised she was saying she'd do a faster job than him. But she may have had a point.

"Then I'm staying with you!" Sabine declared, planting her feet. She won't be moved. "No arguments from you either!" It was a losing battle. And time was fading before them. The TIE's will just have to circle back and they'll be spotted. Katerina grudgingly nodded. "Alright! Ezra! Chopper! Get to Kanan and hurry! We're bolting!"

"We'll be back soon!" Ezra and Chopper took off into the woods.

"Work fast, Riina!" Sabine ran for the ship. If nothing else, the least she'll be able to do is offer cover to Katerina while she works. She has enough explosives to offer some cover. "Company's gonna be here soon!"

"Right!" Katerina raced to a compartment, opening it to the hyperdrive's mechanisms. "I have to work fast! Or we're all dead here!"

 **xxx**

Ezra's force powers expelled wildly each time his fervent feet touched the ground. Resonating with his desperation to find Kanan and get back to the ship. He'd leap amazing distances, ricocheting off the trees and boulders. He tripped on the roots protruding the ground. He easily shook it off and broke into another dead run. Chopper had his jets on full blast, barreling through the vines and animals in his path.

The waterfall where they hid the Phantom was close by. Another ten or so trees and the clearing will appear. Faster. Faster. They needed to go faster. Sabine and Katerina were depending on them. They had to reach Kanan. "A little longer! Just a little longer!" Ezra chanted. Katerina and Sabine only had to wait a short while longer.

 **xxx**

"Grr! Hrm! Ugh! Ah!" Katerina runted animally, working her hands on overdrive.

The hyperdrive, thankfully, wasn't in need of a repair. Readjustments was more like it. A little tinkering, loosening the coils, and switching the fuses around. The stress the electric charges built up dissipated. She moved the wiring around a bit. Further down, she saw the breach Chopper fixed. Liquid pooled at the bottom, a hair's length from sensitive circuits. Katerina flipped open her thigh pocket. She grasped an odd looking sponge. Slithering herself in, hooking her legs to the edges, Katerina mopped up the liquid. The sponge practically absorbed every drop. By the acidic smell, she assumed it was the plasma fluid. It was leaking from one of the dozens of thin tubes. Katerina didn't have time for a pretty job. She tore a piece of tape that was also in her pocket, and wrapped the leak several times before she was fine with it. She really missed her garage,

"Okay!" Katerina slid off the side, hugging to the ship for a steady landing. "Just need to fire up the ship." She needs to make sure she gives Kanan his spare communicator back when she's done. "Sabine, start her up! Let's get ready to run!" No response, and no reaction from the ship. "Sabine?! Sabine, are you there? Start the ship!" Still no response. Sabine must have fallen asleep while she was working. Or she's busy with something else. "Better check on her and get things rolling." She slid off the side, hugging the ship for a steady landing. "Hey, Sabine! What's the-" Katerina grasped the bar and swung around the corner. A fist connected with her nose, throwing her to the dirt. She groaned dazedly, holding the throbbing nose. Did she run into something?

"Hello there, Little Monkey." Her entire body ran cold. Her color paling. _Impossible! He can't have found us! Not so soon!_ Her blurred vision gradually cleared as she shakily glanced to the sophisticated voice that addressed her. Unadulterated terror constricted her. Agent Kallus descended the drop hatch, wearing the extravagant cape of victory on his shoulders. In his hands, a blaster to her skull and her hands behind her back, was Sabine. "Miss me?" Troopers emerged from the woodwork, blasters locked on her vitals and ready to fire.

Katerina grit her teeth. "Oodles."

 **To be continued**


	6. Stepping on Toes

**Stepping on Toes**

 **Next chapter**

 **xxx**

Back at the cavern, Hera cleaned the Phantom's jets for the tenth time. She was just shining the shiney parts now. Zeb, too, caught her cleaning fever. He was twisting a thin cloth in the tiniest nooks and crannies, and polishing the cartridges. Kanan obsessively connected and disconnected his lightsaber in a hazy thought. He won't pretend to understand the complexities involved in mechanics. However, he would think the others would be back by now. And then there was that strange noise they managed to hear past the waterfall. Sounded like a Rogwart's mating call. The vibrations in the ground convinced him.

"Think everything's okay?" Hera volunteered as the voice of concern.

"Of course." Kanan tried a casual shrug. He tossed the communicator to his palm. "Sabine and Ezra would have called in if there was trouble."

"Hard to call in trouble when you sent trouble to fix the ship." Zeb winked. Kanan shoved his arm. "Has your sister always been this... _precocious_." There are plenty of other adjectives that are perfectly suited. Though he's sure Kanan will throw him in the pond for that one.

"For as long as I can remember." Kanan chortled. Heat rose to his cheeks. Thinking back on the small child with rosy cheeks covered in grease. How her eyes would glisten like stars whenever she'd acquire new tools, or see a new vehicle off the lot. She's still like that. "Riina's always been passionate about her work. That passion skyrockets when her work is denounced."

"Hearing about the whooping she gave the Empire," Hera shuddered with glee, "I'd hate to get on her bad side."

"You should see he when she's angry." Kanan winked. That earned him a couple of laughs. "But, in all seriousness, the others should be finishing up soon. They'll be calling us any second to tell us the good news."

"KANAN!" Ezra and Chopper broke through the waterfall. Not the call he expected, but good enough. "WE GOTTA GO!"

"Ezra?!" Kanan and the others jumped to their feet. "What's going on?! Where are Sabine and Riina?"

"TIE fighters!" Ezra fretfully flailed his arms. "They're circling around! Sabine and Riina are fixing the hyperdrive!" Ezra was amazed he had the breath to explain. The shower in the waterfall must have rejuvenated him.

"WHAT?!" Hera panicked. "Why didn't you warn us over the coms?"

"The forest is too dense. Coms won't reach this far!" Ezra regretted to inform. Zeb and Hera got on their coms and tried it for themselves. The virulent static chilled them. "That doesn't matter now! We have to get to the ship before they find us!"

"They can't have found us already!" Hera argued. Even with their numbers, finding them so soon is implausible. "This is has to be another ambush he's plotting!"

"Even so, Agent Kallus isn't stupid!" Kanan reminded her. New to his breed of tactician, The Ghost Crew have already borne witness to his level of stratagem. "He'll know how to find us even without scanners."

"We have to get to the ship!" Zeb closed a fist. "Time to get off this rock once and for all!"

"Hold on!" Kanan cooled him. "If the Empire has found us, they'll spot the Phantom the second we fly out!" Even with Hera's amazing piloting skills, they won't be able to outrun them without The Ghost.

"What are you saying?! That we keeping playing this game of cat and mouse?!" Zeb irately roared. He's getting very bored with running.

"I'm saying we play it smart!" Kanan stressed. Zeb hated it when he said that. It meant more flying bullets. With the coms not working, their job has become all the more tricky. "How's the ship?"

"Riina said she'd have it up and running by the time we got back!" Ezra was confident in that claim. Chopper...he kept his thoughts to himself. Now wasn't the time.

"Then let's not waste any more time!" Kanan declared, firing up his crew. "Hera, wait 15 minutes and then meet up with us! Grab and Dash!"

"You got it!"

"Let's go!" Kanan raced past the waterfall. Chopper stayed with Hera while Zeb and Ezra followed Kanan.

"15 minutes, Chop. Start counting." Hera pat him on the head.

"^ _Way ahead of you!_ ^"

 **xxx**

Troopers didn't lower their guard for a second. To do so would allow that deceptive mechanic to lay them out like rugs again. She rooted herself in place. Fists balled and shoulders broadening, she heatedly analyzed her situation. To say the least, it wasn't good. Ten guards, heavily armed and covering every opening, surrounded her. Sabine, in the clutches of Agent Kallus himself, had a gun at her head. Katerina made the mistake of trying to reach for one of her pistols. Kallus fired a warning shot. The bolt whisked right in front of her. The shrill screech nearly broke her eardrums. Katerina grit her teeth. Kallus smirked at her writhing. He won't miss twice. He never does. Katerina had no choice. She raised her hands shoulder height.

"And I was worried you were a fool like the rest of them." Kallus mocked. Armored hands relieved the pistols and staff from Katerina's person. They were tossed at Agent Kallus's feet with Sabine's own arsenal. Kallus threw Sabine to his men. They forced her to a knee, pouring their weight on her shoulders. Troopers restrained Katerina's arms behind her back, continuing to search her. Aside for tools, she was clean of weapons. "I hope you weren't relieved in the notion you had escaped." Kallus towered over her. "There is no escaping the Empire."

"Obviously!" She growled. Self loathing kicked her in the butt. Sabine felt the same way. To think they were overpowered so efficiently. They got the drop on them so easily. She and Sabine never saw them coming. "How'd you find us so fast?" The TIE's passed by not even ten minutes ago. No way something that big lands without giving them away.

"Actually it wasn't fast at all." Kallus massaged his sore neck.

 **Flashback**

 _TIE fighters hovered above the dense canopies. Ladders lowered Kallus and a share of Troopers down. They sank past their ankles in mud pools. The epitome of dirty work. This was above Kallus's paygrade. "My men and I vested our search on a gamble. A gamble that seems to have paid off." Kallus motioned signals to his men to spread in a search pattern. They weren't far off from the body of water they spotted from the TIE scopes. A ship was seen, but confirmation wasn't made if it was the ship they wanted._

" _We spotted your ship at a body of water as expected." Kallus parted bushes, brimming with triumph at finding the Rebel Ship. "Though, at the time, we didn't see any of you. And I wasn't about to wait." Kallus barked orders to the Troopers, scattering them to opposite sides of the lake. They would converge when the ship was secure, and any Rebels were apprehended._

" _So I forced your hand..." Unbeknownst to them, Ezra and Chopper already escaped into the jungle. Katerina was entirely enveloped in her work. She never saw Kallus slip into the ship. Sabine was emerging from her room. Fresh ammunition and explosives. Kallus was waiting around a corner and struck when her back was turned, "And you two fell into my palm nicely." Then came the coup de grace dealt to Katerina's nose. And the trap was complete._

 **Flashback End**

"Well aren't you a clever little bastard!" Sabine frothed rabidly.

Kallus tutted his tongue at the young Mandalorian. "No call for such language, Young Lady. A little decorum in your state of defeat." He tauntingly reprimanded. Sabine wanted to unleash some decorum in his face. Kallus chuckled at her puppy growling. To think that girl was the one responsible for blowing a hole in his ship's docking bay. The explosives in her possession were a giveaway. Kallus pat the ship, marveling in the craftsmanship. "Fixing the Rebel Ship. The work must be engrossing." Kallus has no real appreciation for the craft. Though clearly his young captive held a passion for it. "We were right on top of you before you saw us."

"What can I say?" Katerina shrugged indifferently. She won't give him the satisfaction of rankling her. "Fumes, gears, and sludge hold greater interest to me."

"More interesting than your missing crew of workers?" Kallus hummed. That rising brow searched for a reaction.

"Don't try to drop that ball! You haven't found them!" She spat.

"How can you be certain?" Kallus challenged. She's proven to have some smarts. He's anxious to here her reasoning.

"You're not shy, Agent Kallus! You enjoy flaunting your advantages!" She glared at Sabine who was growing tired of the gun at her head. "If you had at least one of them, you would have used them instead of blindsiding us!"

Kallus chuckled unnervingly. She hit the nail on the head. "Aren't you a clever little rat?" He remarked disdainfully.

"Rats are known to outsmart untamed dogs!" She thrust her face into his.

"Enough prattling!" The Troopers yanked her back from Kallus. He put a pistol at her chin, roughly bringing her to meet his enraged gaze. "The Rebels! Where are they?" He demanded from both girls. One of them will tell him.

"Not here!" Sabine barked snidely.

"Please don't be smart." Kallus is not longer in the mood for their remarks. "It will be less painful."

"Not any less painful than having to look at your ugly mug!" Katerina spat back. Kallus released a disappointed sigh. He dislikes having to show his resolve. He gave a cryptic nod to the Troops holding Sabine. A Blaster butt struck the back of her neck, dropping her face in the dirt. "SABINE!" The arms held her in place.

"I suggest you cooperate with me." Kallus sniggered. Katerina grimaced at the blasters smashing to her back and skull. "I'd hate to end this girl's life in its prime."

Katerina growled through gritted teeth. The day just kept escalating to a worse situation. Started because...because she challenged the Empire. In the end...that's all that happens. You fight...and you fight...and you fight. And for what? People suffer. Lives young and old are robbed. The ones who fought back have to watch as others pay for their mistake. And worst of all...those who shouldn't fight in the first place...end up in the coffin.

' _She killed him!_ '

' _It's because of you they came!_ '

' _You murdered my child! You're no better than a thug!_ '

' _LEAVE!_ '

 _Stop...please...stop!_ Katerina squeezed her eyes closed. Her body shook uncontrollably. Her struggling was sweet nectar to the sadistic agent. "Don't...talk to...him…!" Sabine hissed in heaves. "Don't you...dare say...a word!" Her head would be throbbing for a week after that hit. Katerina was stunned she was conscious. "Me, you, the others - he'll kill all of us if you give him what he wants!"

"Not right away." Kallus hadn't bothered to deny. "There are people in the Empire who will want to meet the rabble behind Kessel." Sabine feared as much. Then again, she held a sense of pride higher ups in the Empire had an axe to grind. "After we've tortured you all for information, then we'll kill you."

"Then you might as well release Katty." Sabine used her other name. Kallus is undoubtedly already looking into Katerina. No sense using her pet name. "She's ignorant to everything. Just a mechanic we picked up and dragged with us! She's of no real value!" Katerina's chest prickled at her harsh words. But the softness of her eyes belied her scary expression. "Barely knows a thing about us! What makes you think she can tell you about other rebels?" Truth is, Sabine isn't sure if there are other rebels besides them. Regardless of Ezra and Kanan's feelings, Sabine won't throw Katerina in with them. Not with this many wolves looking to eat her whole.

"She fought by your side at the shop! Disgraced and disrespected me and my troops!" Kallus marched over and knelt to her. He grasped her by the jaw, wrenching her upward. "No one fights that hard for complete strangers!"

"They do when you're threatening to trash their place!" Sabine roared. "I'd blown all of your to Hell if you'd to that to my place of a business!"

Kallus huffed at her decree. He threw her back at the ground. "I'll be sure to interrogate you first." He darkly promised.

"Sir!" A trio of Troopers emerged from the jungle "There are trampled bushes footprints leading into the jungle. Fresh ones."

"Ahh…" It was beginning to make sense. A ship of Rebels empty of Rebels. He sauntered to Katerina. "So the rats have scampered to a hole to wade out the storm." Kallus leaned in close. "Quite clever of them. A bait and switch to throw us off guard." he reached a hand. Katerina went rigid. He plucked a speck off her shoulder, grounding the slimy green morsel. Katerina lifted a brow. "Mucus Moss. Common in jungles like this." He lowered his tone ominously, narrowing his eyes to Katerina's harsh expression. "Found in majority near...marshes…" Nothing, "And waterfalls." An ever so slight glimmer caught Kallus's eye. "The Rebels are nearby! Search for a waterfall!"

"Yes sir!" The Troopers went into the jungle.

"NO!" Katerina charged. Kallus rammed a fist between her ribs.

"RIINA!" Sabine screamed.

White hot pain pierced her lungs like a spear. Blood coughed to her jaw. She fell to her knees, holding her stomach. "BAS...TARD…!"

"Just relax, My Dear." Kallus waved for one of the two remaining Troopers to join the hunt. "It will all be over soon."

"For you!" Katerina vowed. He stooped to her stomach. The splintering pain stung her entire abdomen. _Caleb...stay back!_

 **xxx**

Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra tore the jungle asunder to reach the ship. The trio raced at their top speed. Kanan and Zeb used their weapons, cutting a trail open. Ezra used his slingshot to stun aggravated animals. They were so close they could jump to the darn thing. The trail seemed to stretch on and on, taunting them with the fear the Empire beat them to the punch. Another five minutes and they'll be off the planet and giving the Empire a run. Just another day in the paradise of Rebels.

 _Stay back!_ "HOLD IT!" Kanan slid to an aggressive halt.

Zeb clawed and round a tree to stop. Ezra less than gracefully tripped on a peaking root. "What's wrong?!" Ezra gasped, spitting up mud.

Kanan shook his head. He closed his eyes. There was a disturbance in the force. Close by. ' _Katerina and Sabine on the ground...wounded. Troopers swarming the jungle._ ' Kanan gaped in horror. "The Empire! They have Sabine and Riina!"

"They what?!" Zeb growled venomously.

"But they can't!" Ezra shrieked. There's no way the Empire beat them to Sabine and Katerina. "The Empire flew right over us! Katerina and Sabine would have bolted if they were found!"

"Unless Kallus and the Troopers were hiding nearby." Kanan proposed. It wasn't farfetched. "No working coms, distracted with ship repairs - Sabine and Riina were wrapped up like presents for them."

"And we left them…" Ezra chastised himself. This was a mistake. "I should have brought them with me! Then maybe-"

 _SNAP!_ "INCOMING!" Zeb aimed his rifle to the snapping twig.

"Rebel Scum!" Troopers swarmed instantly, edging Kanan and Ezra back to back. Zeb covered from on high. "Surrender immediately!"

"BECAUSE WE'RE TOTALLY GONNA LISTEN!" Zeb held his finger on the trigger, firing rampantly on the Troopers. They scattered like mice, losing their formation as they returned fire. Ezra bounced around the bushes and trees, using the environment to shield him. Kanan whipped his lightsaber out, facing the ordinance head on.

Kanan, Ezra, and Zeb don't have time for them. No more running. No more hiding. No more dancing to the Empire tune. With Katerina, The Rebels will be leaving Chandrila. The Empire will follow them like dogs on a scent. A risky venture, but the Empire will be dancing to their tune soon.

Zeb fired at the trees. Blaster bolts chipped the branches, dropping them on the Troopers' heads. Ezra climbed to the top of a hill. He jabbed a large stick in a loose spot behind a boulder. He bounced his full weight on the stick. Kanan below was deflecting bullets with his lightsaber. He edged back as they poured on the fire. The Troopers unknowingly lined up with Ezra. He dropped on the stick. The boulder loosened. Smaller rocks tumbled. The Troopers paused by the spill. They screamed shrilly being bowled over. The last Troopers tried to maintain the advantage. Kanan dug his feet. He thrust his palms. A powerful force ripped them off their feet, throwing them into the toppled boulder. And the last of the Troopers were down.

"We have to hurry!" Kanan darted forward.

"Right behind you!" Zeb and Ezra followed him.

 **xxx**

Blaster fire echoed screechingly form the jungle. Birds flocked in the opposite direction. The entire jungle was restless by the chaos. Katerina and Sabine had faith in their friends. That didn't stop their hearts from aching. "It would seem my men have found your friends." Kallus chuckled. Sabine and Katerina growled rabidly at him. "It's only a matter of time now." He boasted. Katerina pushed up on her elbows, her own disgust numbing the pulsing pain. "I would stay on the ground if I were you." He aimed his pistol at Sabine. "No sense in there being a death today."

He's disgusting. The worst of the worst. He holds himself like a proud military general. He's nothing more than a bully with a shiny badge and title. When the situation doesn't suit him he resorts to underhanded tricks. Civilian, Rebel, or whoever lies between - the blood of hundreds obviously stains Kallus's hands. Blood he uses to polish his armor and reputation. Soldiers are supposed to serve people. Be their vanguard. Protect those who aren't able to protect themselves. Kallus, the Storm Troopers, the entire Empire - me, myself, and I. The _sanctity_ of the Empire will be preserved. Regardless of who they have to stomp to the ground. People like this...disgust Katerina. Beyond rational thought.

"What's wrong…?" Katerina choked on the dried blood. "Can't take me...when your butt boys aren't around?" She shifted to her hands and knees, ignoring the gun at Sabine's head. "You've gotta keep me grounded until they get back? Hide behind numbers?!"

"I do not fear you, girl. I just know better than to underestimate you."

Katerina scoffed, spitting blood on his boot. She had enough of his posturing. "Apparently you don't know enough." Katerina shot her hand up. She had a switch in her hand. Kallus panicked and looked to his uniform. The grenades on his hip were armed. "Pardon the pun! THIS'LL BE A BLAST!" She pushed the button. Kallus had milliseconds and threw his utility belt over the lake. Sabine curled to the fetal position.

The explosion's aftershock launched Kallus and Katerina to painful crashes against the trees. Sabine collapsed herself, weighing down against the blast. Bushes broke Katerina and Kallus's fall. Their heads spun. Sabine cautiously lifted her head. Her luck returned. Her pistol was an inch away from her. Katerina groaned dazedly, peeling off the ground, leaning on ah and. She spotted her staff lying inches from her fingertips. Her weak fingers curled to the shortened pipe. Kallus, thanks to his armor, recovered faster than Katerina. He whipped his rifle off his back. A pot shot grazed Katerina's hand. She snatched the hand back, and he staff was bounced out of her reach again.

"THAT'S...IT…!" Kallus snarled murderously. The rifle was heavy in his waning grasp. He flopped to his knee, propping his trigger arm. "I've had...ENOUGH OF YOU!" He fired two more times. A bullet graze he shoulder and cheek. Katerina scrambled away, whimpering pitifully. "Forget capture!" Kallus threw himself on his feet. "Forget alive!" He stumbled trailing after her. His wavering arms dropped and raised his rifle. "I'll kill you...AND LEAVE YOU FOR THE ANIMALS!" Katerina's back hit the ship. The inside of Kallus's rifle flared neon red. A devastating shot powered in the barrel. _No…_ ' _Grim and Dave._ ' _Please no…_ ' _Kendril._ ' _Not here!_ ' _Yoda and Kenobi._ ' _Not now._ ' _Kanan._ ' "PREPARE TO DIE!"

"CALEB!" Katerina puth head head between her hands.

A bullet struck Kallus's side. He howled, dropping the rifle. Katerina's tearful eyes shot open. Her savior wasn't Kanan. But Sabine. Hands still cuffed, she fired that pistol with precision. And she was filled with relief. "Nice one, Sabine!"

"Thanks!" Sabine ran and helped her to her feet. "Tell me the ship is fixed!"

"Won't know till we-LOOK OUT!" Katerina tackled her. Kallus braved his wounds, charging like a rabid Mandeebull. He barreled past them, but rounded for another charge. Katerina scooped up her staff, activating the lanceheads. Sabine twisted her wrists free of the cuffs, lining up a clean shot with Kallus. "Stubborn old goat!"

"You said it!" Sabine rumbled.

"I demand a true explanation!" Kallus frothed at the mouth.

"I don't owe you a thing!" Katerina declared.

"Humor me nonetheless!" Kallus demanded. Katerina saw she wasn't dancing around the issue. She reluctantly permitted him to voice his troubles. "You claim to not be a Jedi!" Kallus cradled his side, nullifying the hot stitching. "But your method of fighting isn't one you pick up on the streets! Or in a _garage_!" Katerina knit her brow. He's reaching. She felt the tips of his fingers brushing the surface. "So explain to me...how someone like you...possesses the skills of a warrior!" Sabine won't lie. She's curious too. Her _self taught_ explanation wasn't really meshing.

"Did I humiliate you THAT badly?" Kallus growled rabidly at his dismissal. Katerina howled in mocking laughter. "Oh that's rich! I embarrassed the head of the Imperial Security Bureau!" Bad time to be poking a wasp nest with a stick. "Did you tell your superiors a girl with a stick mopped the floor with your men? Or did you claim there was a secret army in that report?" No surprise if he went with the second one. Katerina isn't a pushover to the opposite sex.

"ANSWER ME, _CADDY!_ " He played on her nickname. Were it he possessed a full name, he'd gain a greater advantage of his latest quarry. "Who trained you?!"

"I'd tell you…" Katerina smiled like the mischievous cat she was, "But that would spoil the surprise."

"THEN TAKE IT TO YOUR GRAVE!" Kallus surprised the girls with an extra grenade. He activated it. The two stood their ground.

"RRAAWW…!" Zeb came lunging from the trees, plowing his feet into Kallus.

"ZEB!" Sabine and Katerina cheered. They nearly forgot about the grenade that was in midair. Seconds away from blowing. Sabine leapt and caught the bomb, then threw it to the water. It submerged an inch. Water erupted in a shower, dousing the shore and ship. "A grenade?! That's enough out of you!" Zeb punched Kallus in the head. He fell unconscious. He'd love to throw him in the water and watch him drown. But Zeb is a man of class.

Kanan and Ezra appeared next. "Caleb!" Katerina ran to him.

"Where are Hera and Chopper?!" Sabine fretted.

Kanan checked the time. In a matter of seconds time would be up. "On their way!" He assured them. He glanced pleadingly to Katerina. "Is the ship ready?!"

"Just need to fire it up and cross our fingers!"

"Good enough!" The Phantom surprised everyone darting from the jungle. Enemy TIE's were hot on its tail. "LET'S GO!" Kanan dragged Katerina by the wrist. Sabine already grabbed their weapons and was on the ship, ready to man the guns. Zeb manned the other guns. Kanan was in the pilot seat, firing up the engines. Katerina was in the co-pilot seat, warning up the hyperdrive. Ezra sat behind Katerina, itching to offer help where he could. Unfortunately, a hiccup in their escape was the powerup running a functionality diagnostic. "Tell me that means something good!" He jerked the ship off ground.

"Just get after Hera! I'll worry about this!" She doesn't need his focus strained. If the diagnostic will finish on the reboot. If it isn't up to snuff, they're as good as dead. _Faith in yourself, you must have. In your skills._ Master Yoda always preached. Katerina closed her eyes, cupping her hands together. _Please...please work!_

 **xxx**

Kallus grudgingly stirred as the Rebel Ship's engines fired. He was thrown aback by them rocketing off. They shot down two of TIE's, saving the smaller ship. No more games. Kallus is finished being taken a fool of by them. He shakily lifted two fingers to his helmet. "This is Agent Kallus to the Dreadnaught Naughtilus! Shoot down the Rebel Ship! Leave no trace of them!"

 **xxx**

Hera docked the Phantom to the Ghost as they left Chandrila's atmosphere. Sabine and Zeb replied to the incoming TIE's with unrelenting fire. Their attack patterns were wild and erratic. They darted left to right, up and down, making it difficult to take them out. Hera and Chopper plunged inside, racing to the cockpit.

"Give me some good news!" Hera demanded, sitting behind Kanan. In the nick of time. The suddenly barrel roll nearly threw her aloof. Katerina's stomach will appreciate no second turns.

"We're just waiting for the hyperdrive!" Kanan stressed for Katerina to make something go faster. He traded seats with Hera. She's better at flying.

"Just a couple more seconds!" Katerina pleaded. Chopper hollered profanities at her sloppy work. "No need for that language!"

The Dreadnaught and its fleet materialized from hyperspace, barring their escape. Sabine and Zeb were going to need bigger guns. "WE DON'T HAVE A COUPLE SECONDS!" Hera yanked the ship in a flip, hauling for Chandrila. There's Katerina's stomach again. TIE fighters intercepted them, driving Kanan to head in any given direction. "RIINA!"

Three...two...one...GREENLIGHT! Random coordinates were entered. "HIT IT!" Katerina bellowed, bracing herself.

"ALREADY HIT!" Hera activated the hyperdrive. The endless stars stretched like a slingshot. In a blink they were gone. The Empire's fleet lost all trace of them and the ship's signal.

 **xxx**

Agent Kallus propped himself to a slope. His recovery team couldn't be anymore slow. At the very least he'll be able to rest knowing the Rebels will be in his grasp.

" _Agent Kallus! This is Commander Amidayus!_ "

"Kallus here…" He coughed. "What news do you have?" Good news he hoped.

" _I'm sorry, Sir. We've lost them._ "

Egg cracked on his head, leaking to his face. "What?!" Kallus shot forward. Sharp pain put him in a vice. It was impossible. The entire fleet should have arrived. There is no way they could have escaped. "How?!"

" _They escaped through hyperspace, sir. We lost track of their signal._ "

Kallus ripped off his helmet. He spiked it at the ground. He unleashed a mighty roar. This was far from over.

 **To be continued.**

 **Next chapter is already posted.**


	7. To be Or Never to be

**To be**

 **Or**

 **Never to be**

 **Okay. Here we go.**

 **xxx**

The scanners weren't detecting any enemy ships following them. Though it was too soon to declare themselves in the clear. Nevertheless, the time for a respite may not come for a while. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity.

Hera put the ship on Autopilot. The vastness of hyperspace was too much on her sore head. She spun the chair, adding herself to the fatigued circle of crewmates. Sleep deprived, adrenaline yet to start pumping, shortness of breath, bruised bodies - another typical day in the life of Rebels and a Mechanic. Although, the crazy number of close calls in the last...twenty some odd hours had them paranoid and itching to run across space. The first hour of their escape, blasters were on the verge of firing common noises echoing about the ship. And passing ships almost joined the space dust for fear they were Imperial Scouts. The entire team and Katerina were on edge. It was all so exhausting. As if, any moment, the Empire will appear from thin air to try and apprehend them again.

The cockpit was riddled with suffocating tension. The silence was equally stifling. The universe threw everything it had at them. Well...maybe a good 25%. And they survived. A ship in dire need of repairs, the number of enemies stacking, their backs against the wall - victory, in spite of running, was theirs.

Ezra sat back in his seat, swinging side to side lethargically. He glanced to Katerina who was leaning near the door with Zeb, prodding her tender nose. A bruise swelled around her nose. Sabine was styling charred pieces of grenade in her hair. Chopper was covered in leaves. Kanan and Hera just looked flat out tired. And Zeb...Zeb wasn't much different. Maybe slightly grouchier. Ezra wasn't exactly clean. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and the remnant of desperation. For no reason in particular...he started laughing. The laughter became noticeable by the crew. They ogled him oddly. Ezra wasn't able to explain from laughing so hard. He just gestured to everyone and fell into a fit. The laughter was contagious. Katerina's shoulders bounced in her rising laugh. She snorted through her swelling nose and clamped her mouth to keep it quiet. No such luck. It made Sabine laugh next. She threw her head back, putting a hand over her eyes. The grenade bits falling didn't faze her. Next Zeb, then Hera, Kanan, and finally Chopper. Laughter flooded The Ghost. Hands slapping knees, pointing fingers about how worse for wear they looked - madness gripped them. And it felt amazing.

"WOO-HOO!" Ezra shot his hands up, spinning wildly. "THAT WAS GREAT!"

"A really close call!" Hera wiped a joyous tear from her eye.

"I dunno!" Zeb hooted, breathing heavy to calm his laughing. "We've had closer calls than that." He sat down.

"Nuh-uh! That one takes the cake!" Sabine declared.

Katerina dropped exhausted to her knees. "Too much excitement for me!" She ran a hand over her sweaty head. "I suddenly feel old around you guys!"

"Then I must be ancient!" Kanan guffawed, itching his head. "That sure put grays on my head!" He pushed Sabine away when she tried to look for them.

"I don't think I've ever disliked flying as much as I did back there." Hera pushed herself further from the controls. Maybe a small part of her wouldn't mind the rush again. Just keep the Empire out.

Heck of a thing to be making jokes about. They survived what was the tightest pincer trap they'd faced so far. The luck of the Rebels was a phenomenon to behold. Kanan feared they wouldn't pull out of this one. Kessel was a close call. But this one was closer. If the ship's hyperdrive wasn't fixed, he'd be one with the force. Ezra too. And his friends would be victims added to the Empire's scorecard. Katerina, though she's not a Rebel, shared in that luck. The closest she's come to death is carbon monoxide flooding a room. This was all above her head. Knowing this is what Kanan and his friends face on an almost daily basis. It was enough to make her explode.

"You're holding up pretty well." Sabine elbowed Katerina. "Isn't this your first real skirmish with the Empire?" She'd expected Katerina to be traumatized at least.

"Not really. I've stepped on their toes before." And they stepped harder. "But I have to say…" She massaged her throbbing head, "This IS the first time I've been threatened by an army. My nerves are still buzzing. Like...like when I wake up from a nightmare and can't believe what I experienced."

"That's the taste of war, Riina." Kanan solemnly elucidated. War. Not a concept she's unfamiliar with. But nothing a situation she's been involved with. "Tastes pretty sour, huh?"

"Downright bitter." She gagged. She'd like to say she hopes to never experience it again. Something told her that wouldn't be the case. "So where to now?" Katerina treaded on delicate ground. Chandrila was probably swarmed by the Empire by now.

"Hate to say it, Riina, but I don't think Chandrila is the safest place for you right now." Kanan sighed somberly. He could never, in good conscience, take her back and leave her alone. Not right now. Kallus undoubtedly has Troopers stationed there in the event she decides to the return. "Think you can put up with us for a little while longer? There's a stop on Braezen we can make to catch our breath."

"I don't mind one bit, actually." She'd be happy to stick around with her Rebel brother and friends a while longer. Aside from the danger and her life being on the line, this is the most fun she's had in years. Though, she'd be prefer it if the fighting stayed far away from her. "I've been meaning to go to Braezen anyway. There's a fruit called Mongola that I need for a special wax."

"Then Braezen it is!" Hera set the coordinates and the autopilot would do the rest. "Let's all get some sleep in the meantime." No objections there. "Riina, you can sleep in my room if you like."

"That's okay! You guys have a cough somewhere?"

"A couch? You sure?"

"Totally. I find them more comfortable than beds."

"As you wish. Follow me." Hera prompted for a quick tour.

"Yep! Weird like Kanan!" Zeb declared.

"Definitely weird." Sabine nodded.

"Weirdest yet." Ezra added.

"Guys! I'm sitting right here!" Kanan huffed.

"WE KNOW!"

 **xxx**

Commander Amidayus commissioned a medical team to search and rescue Agent Kallus. The medics were shocked and awed by the state of the terrain around him. It looked like someone set off a series of bombs around him. If only they knew. Agent Kallus, however, with the exception of a few scrapes and bruises, wasn't too worse for wear. He still required medical attention. The severity of his wounds might be worse than superficial.

Bringing Kallus to the Naughtilus was the easy part. Getting him to the medical bay? That was a challenge. He pried himself off the gurney. His worn body fired on all cylinders, sending him into a mad dash to the bridge. "COMMANDER!" He pried the doors open. The Bridge personnel and the commander paused, stunned by Agent Kallus's current state. "How could you lose them?! They were ours for the taking?!"

"Sir! Please! Your wounds-"

Kallus choked him by the collar. "ARE NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Raged burned in his bloodshot eyes. His cheek hadn't forgotten the Lasat's packed punch. "HOW DID YOU LOSE THE REBELS?! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!"

"Our fighters were already forming when they jumped to hyperspace!" Amidayus hurriedly explained. "We fought with heavy ordinance, but they made the immediate jump before we could close them in!"

"YOU FOOL!" Kallus threw him to the ground. "One...ship...AGAINST HUNDREDS...OUTMANEUVERED YOU!" The bridge contracted the shame of this loss. Kallus formed his to rage and directed it at the crew. "Resources wasted! Manpower decreased! The pride of the Imperial Army my FOOT!" Kallus's raging finally spent him. The world blurred and spun. He fell to his knees, collapsing unconscious to the floor.

"AGENT KALLUS!"

"GET HIM TO THE INFIRMARY! NOW!"

 **xxx**

The Ghost Crew and Katerina slept like logs. Much needed rest revitalized their weary bones and muscles with new found strength and stamina. Ezra's arm and leg dangled limply from his top bunk. Zeb's musty breath coated the hand as he snored loudly. Sabine was out cold against the board of her bed, too tired to actually crawl into it. Chopper was powered down in th cargo bay. Being surrounded by tall crates was soothing to him for the time being. Hera was sleeping soundly in her room. As for Kanan and Katerina, the pair fell asleep in the lounge area. Kanan rested sitting up while Katerina lied down. None of them realized they'd slept the whole day into the night. The ship ride to Braezen, albeit a couple of turbulence bumps, was relatively smooth. Alarms hadn't blared for anything. Though it was doubted anyone would hear it.

Kanan's internal alarm clock roused him from slumber. He yawned exhausted. He stretched his stiff muscles, waking them up so the rest of him would follow. Felt like he slept for days. He was shocked it was only hours. He probably could sleep for two days. He laughed lightly at the peace. It isn't often he and his team are rewarded with rest. He'd have to find them a place where they'd truly be able to recharge their batteries.

Moaning put those plans on hold. Katerina's feet twitched into his thigh. She had an arm above her head, the other sleepily squeezing the shortened staff at the ground. Her expression fidgeted with discomfort. Her teeth biting into her lower lip. She was muttering to herself. Kanan couldn't make it out. He was about to wake her up when her eyes fluttered open of their own accord. She smashed her sweaty brow, groaning drowsily in relief. Seeing Kanan put her at ease.

"Nightmares?"

"Some I haven't had in awhile." Katerina bent a knee, leaning up. "Guess being reunited with you brought more than just old good memories."

"Sorry." He sighed.

"Don't be." Katerina stretched her arms, yawning as she leaned back on the couch. "My worst nightmare was knowing...thinking...my only family was gone." That wasn't the nightmare playing in her head though. For now, she'll laugh it off. "I can almost almost laugh at myself."

"I can't." Kanan wrapped an arm to her shoulders, drawing her close. "Only because...I've learned better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or laugh at the gift given." Katerina shrugged. She was always tactless. "But I have to admit, it is funny that in two days you've been shot at, beaten up, taken captive, and blown up. You haven't crumbled once."

"Another day in a life with you." She draped her arm to his shoulders. "Travel the universe with a free chance to be blown to smithereens." She cast her hand, presenting the opener to the offer.

"Act now and we'll thrown in your own Security Bureau Agent and his posse to stalk you at every turn!" Kanan winked, giving a thumbs up.

The two edged close together, "Supplies are limited!" The whisked their hands to the banner of their sale, "Act now!" They fell into hearty laughter, pushing and nudging each other. Kanan was falling back with Katerina hugging the table. Their stomachs were killing them. Katerina's nose hurt. Kanan's head wasn't feeling any better. Who cares? They won't have too many chances to laugh like this.

"Oh man! I missed this!" Katerina wiped a tear. "I remember you and I always had a laugh! The Temples, the senate, in bathrooms!" She dreamily sighed, resting her chin on her folded arms. "Everything and nothing, one would always make the other laugh."

"Remember that time one of the Younglings used the force to drop that juice on you?" Kanan tenderly reminisced.

"How could I forget? I reeked of pomegranates for days." She has an aversion to pomegranates because of him.

"So…" Kanan wriggle his brow, wanting her to deliver the punchline. "C'mon! What happened next?" He curled and uncurled his fingers. He wants to hear her admit to his glory.

Katerina rolled her eyes. "So you, being overprotective big brother, covered his clothes with itching powder and tied him to his bed." She snorted.

"While eating a pomegranate." He slyly added. He howled laughing.

"Good times! Good times!" Her cheeks flushed form laughing so much. She managed to breathe, calming herself down. A warmth she wasn't quite used to flooded her. This all felt like a long dream. Any second she'd wake up...and she'd be alone...again. "You and I had the best of times together. They seemed like they'd never end."

An ending. He'd almost forgotten. Kanan leaned forward with her on the table. His stomach twisted. Katerina isn't a Rebel. She can't - or rather does haven't to - travel with them. Once the heat dies in Chandrila...she'll go back. "It…" He shied from her, unable to see her expression, "It doesn't have to end, you know." He murmured.

Katerina's glimmering eyes dimmed. She closed them partially, sinking in her place. "Maybe…" She murmured. "But I don't see how." Kanan closed his hand.

 **xxx**

Morning arrived on Braezen by the time Hera docked the ship. She hid it in the vast hills of a meadow. Safer that way. And there wasn't really a spot for the ship to land in town anyway. Not so different from Lothal, Braezen's urbanized village was the sought after bazaar for most. Village was a kind word for it. Due to the size, it wasn't seen as a town. From stands constructed from wood to towering structures of business. There's definitely no shortage of people. Their hustling energy was invigorating. Adamantly making trades, deals going sour or sweet, and the ever popular accessory shops.

The Ghost crew was swept up in the momentum. They each spread out to a different corner, stocking up on supplies they'll need for when they return to Lothal. Katerina put in her quota of light shopping as well. Braezen has items and particular ingredients she can't get on Chandrila. She'll need to make the most of it. First on her list: Mongola Fruit."

A small box of fuzzy purple pear shaped fruit was set to a stand. "Thanks, Rapoor." Katerina handed the Trandoshan merchant the credits owed.

"Not a problem, Miss Katerina!" He flipped a hand graciously. "I'm happy to help you when I can." Katerina did a quick count. There's enough for Almand to make 100 jars. What's special about the fruit is any part of it can be used to make the wax. Equal distribution. "How are Grim and Dave? You three visit so rarely I feel like it's been ages."

"We'll try to fix that. And they're doing great." She won't mention the chaos from before. "We've been busy this year. Kind of hard to pull away."

"Well don't be strangers!" He sent her off. She seemed to be in a rush.

"We won't! Bye!" Katerina jogged inside the village. She had a few more things and she'll be done.

 **xxx**

Zeb and Sabine were moving their cargo into the bay area. Chopper was checking the inventory list. He demanded the others check what was in the crates was on the list. He wasn't in the mood to double back if they forgot something. Kanan and Hera were supervising when they saw Katerina running up with a pallet jack of her own supplies.

"Find everything you need?" Hera asked.

"And then some." Katerina reveled in her bounty.

"I'll take that!" Ezra jumped out of the ship in front of Katerina. "You go ahead and just...you know...chat with Kanan and Hera!" He started wheeling the cargo to the slope.

"Umm...okay?" Katerina guessed that was kind of him. Kind of weird.

Ezra added to his odd behavior when he kicked Kanan in the shin. He had a very impatient look on his voice.

"Ask her already!" He less than inconspicuously demanded.

"Ask me what?" Katerina was starting to get weirded out.

Kanan sighed rapidly. He partially hoped this wouldn't come up. But he figured he'd have to address it sooner or later. Besides...he's anxious to see what she said. "Riina…" He cleared his drying throat. "We...that is...all of us…" He turned to the eavesdropping crew. They waved innocently. Kanan snickered at them. He took a breath, feeling courage fill him. "We'd like you to join us. Join the Rebellion."

"What? Me?" He was serious. Kanan was asking her to be a rebel. Hera seemed fine with it. Ezra and Sabine looked like they were going to burst with glee. Zeb and Chopper seemed indifferent. "W-why me?"

"The reasons are numerous. But the main reason," Kanan grasped her by the arms, "We need someone like you on our side. Someone who is both a mechanic and a warrior." _A warrior_. She grabbed her wrist. Kanan...was expecting her to fight.

"Plus we could use another girl on the team!" Sabine shouted from the background.

"Here-here to that." Hera agreed. "Also, you have an air about you that I like." Hera isn't sure how to word it, but Katerina is an easy person to relax around. Something they need. "Allies are rare during these times. But we can't just let anyone into our ranks." Hera touched her heart, conveying her sincerity. "You've more than proved yourself worthy to join the cause. To join us."

"What do you say, Riina?" Kanan stood back, opening his hand. "Want to become a Specter on The Ghost?"

The open palm put so much weight on her shoulders. Hera, Ezra, and Sabine were all hoping for a yes. Zeb and Chopper - hard to tell what they were expecting. Katerina curled a hand to her chest. "Kanan...I'd love to travel with you again..." That would make her happier than anything in the universe. All the same, she closed his hand, rejecting the invite. "But I can't."

"What?!" Kanan trembled. Hera was shocked. Sabine and Ezra were knocked off their feet when Zeb freaked on her answer. "Why not?!" Kanan pleaded for clarification. Katerina hugged her elbows, turning from him. Kanan doesn't get why she'd decline. Unless..."Is it because I became a Rebel? Do you...hate that I'm a Rebel?"

"NO! Gods no!" Katerina cupped his hands. "I'm glad you're fighting! You being a Rebel rolled off my back the second Kallus mentioned it!" She doesn't want any misleadings about that. She's...she's proud of him. That he can do...what she's too frightened to do.

"It's just…" Kanan sensed an ulterior.

"It's just…" She stepped away from him, folding her hands in front of her. She felt like the child under the leer of her disappointed father. "I'm not a fighter, Kanan. Never have been." Skillful swinging of a stick does not a fighter make of her. Least of all to an entire army of Imps. "I just got a bit of training here and there a long time ago."Hera and the others were astonished to here her say so. She fooled them.

"I know that! But...still...Riina-"

"I hate fighting, Kanan!" She shot back. She won't repeat herself. So she summed it up. "I hate wars! I hate skirmishes!" The bodies, the screaming, the fires of hatred swallowing everything and everyone. The indiscriminate destruction that consumes all, and leaves nothing but sorrow in its wake. She hates it all. The lives claimed. ' _MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM! GET AWAY!_ ' "Today my hand was forced! But I won't lift my staff again!" She won't be driven into a war she has no business being in. Won't be forced to claim lives. "I can't." He shoulders sank.

Kanan narrowed his eyes. The Force or brotherly intuition - she's hiding something. "That's not it, is it." Katerina squeezed her arm. "You're scared."

"Don't do that." She turned her back to him. "Please." _Don't pry._

"I'm sorry." Kanan would never invade her like this. "But I want to understand why my sister is choosing to stay in a garage! Rather than fight back against the people who took our lives from us!" That makes less sense than common sense.

"We won't get those lives back!" She stamped her foot. Hera flinched. Katerina tensed up, struggling to keep herself from crying. "We'll just go in an endless circle until they or us stop!" Her shoulders sank. "Death, surrender, a truce - By any means necessary, the war will end. Not before a devastating scar is left!"

"You're not making any sense!" Kanan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you saying you're going to roll over?"

"My reasons are my own, Kanan. I'm sorry." She shot offended daggers in his direction. "And no! I don't roll over for anyone! I just…" She sank into herself. Zeb's claws dug into the ship. "Nothing good will come of this. It will only end in heartache."

Kanan slowly came to grips with the choice she was resting on. Hera, Sabine, and Ezra were sold. Zeb, however, wanted to strike a fist in her cheek. The way she's behaving...it's unbecoming. And it bugged him. "Can you at least give me one good reason instead of these half baked excuses?" Is all Kanan asked for. "Why won't you really come with us? Come with me?"

"I...forgot something." She spun and walked away.

"Riina!" Kanan grabbed her wrist.

"I need to think about it!"

"I think I deserve a reason…" He pleaded. His other hand grabbed hold. He can sense it. Katerina's fear was spiking. Of what? He isn't sure. "Katerina…why won't you fight with me?"

She balled a fist. "The screams." Was all she said. She ripped her wrist free, then took off. Kanan reached a hand to stop her. She was out of reach. Running away...

 **xxx**

The Ghost crew gathered in their lounge to discuss their next move. Lothal was a start. But they'd need a secondary location. As the discussion was about to get underway, Ezra was the first to chip at the barrier around Kanan. "What screams was she talking about?" The question unnerved the crew. They were just as curious. Though they weren't sure how Kanan would respond. His silence was a surprise. Ezra gradually regretted asking, hoping Kanan will avoid the question by talking about missions.

Honestly, Kanan wasn't too sure. A lot's happened to him and Katerina. The screams could be anything. The only logical explanation is...Order 66. "Remember how the Empire wiped out the Jedi?" Kanan stunned them all. The Empire...yeah right. An excuse to mask the real murderers.

"Y-yeah." Ezra hiccuped.

"Riina returned to Coruscant while the chaos ensued. Saw so many people dying, or just dead." Kanan bore witness to the protocol's carnage. Watching those...clones murder people, allies...and his master. "The screams she must mean must be from the victims of that purge. Riian told me she's had nightmares."

"But that doesn't make sense…" Sabine can't wrap her head around Katerina's words. "She's obviously been fighting someone to be that good." No one has her level of skill from laying down her weapons. "Is she hiding something?"

"I...don't know. And I'm not going to pry." That's final. Kanan won't have them argue about it.

"Don't you want to know?" Ezra brazenly pried. They've only known her a short while, but Katerina was a friend now. Family, if they wanted to go so far. If she's hurting they should help her.

Kanan answered Ezra's heartfelt question with his own. "Haven't you ever witnessed something, or experienced something so traumatizing you wish you could forget? And talking about it reopened those wounds?"

"More than once."

"Well then, there's your answer. I won't force Riina." Kanan rose from the table. "Our bond is one, but our lives are separate." Separate for nearly two decades. She's led hers, and he's led his. Nothing says they have to meld. "She doesn't need me dragging her into trouble again. She...doesn't deserve it." Kanan walked away, returning to the outside for fresh air.

Ezra sank miserably, sorry that he brought it up. Hera pat him on the back, assuring him his heart was in the right place. But there's nothing they can do to change what is. As the Ghost Crew left the table, Zeb lingered. He grunted under his breath. His brow furrowed as he itched his beard. _This...stinks!_ He snarled in his mind. He knows a load of hog dung when he hears it. _Not a fighter? Ridiculous! Forced hand? A joke!_ That girl was hiding scars under a cloak, presenting them as scratches. He's going to get a proper answer. And he won't rest until he does.

 **xxx**

Katerina's return jaunt to the village led her to a local tavern. Pretty empty given the time of day. Bar was completely empty of patrons. Most were at the tables playing cards, dice, and other methods of gambling. Katerina hid her in the farthest corner booth, sinking in the firm seats. The music was corny, but something to help her think. A Rodian waitress sauntered to her. "Name your poison, Hun." She jovially offered.

"Bottle of spirit. Throw in a bowl of fruit." She gloomily requested.

The waitress thought she was kidding. Katerina never gave her a sideways glance to say otherwise. "Sure...right away. Mug or glass?"

"A big glass...thank you…" A raspy thank you. She folded her arms, burying half her face in her arms. The waitress wanted to ask if she was alright. Better to leave her patrons to their thoughts. She was carrying a heavy burden. "Ugh...man…" Every loathsome adjective in the english language plastered above her head. She felt like the worst kind of person. Kanan poured his heart and soul into offering her a place on his crew. A decision, she sensed, he burdened himself with from some time. He must have juggled the pros and cons, and agonized over it for who knows how long. And what does she do? She gives him a round about answer that let her dodge her real fears. Fears Kanan was trying to pry into. She's glad he stopped. "I'd never be able to look him in the eye."

A burly figure stomped to her table, gruffly putting hands to their furry hips. "I'm surprised you can look anyone in the eye right now!" Katerina shot up in surprise. Zeb was glaring daggers at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just getting a feel for where Grease Monkey go to water themselves down!" He's disappointed by her choice in establishments. A graveyard had a livelier atmosphere.

"Well I'm glad you're here nonetheless. There you go!" She unclipped her choker, sliding it across the table. Zeb stopped it with a finger, ogling it foreignly. "I'm a girl of my word, Zeb. Missed the deadline." By several, several, SEVERAL hours. "Would have loved that sweet bo-rifle. But you know-" The choker was thrown back at her. "Huh?" She picked it up.

"Keep it!" Zeb crossly shooed the choker. "I don't take charitable excuses."

"Excuse me?"

"When I was introduced to the little sister of Kanan, I was expecting something...grand! More! Exceptional!" He slapped his hands to the table, moving forward. "Instead I get a Monkey Wrench with her tail between her legs!"

A vein popped in her head. "I may not like fighting, Zeb, but I'm not above smashing your nose in!" It'd be the perfect way to blow off steam.

"Go ahead! That'll be the extent of your PUNY candle!" Katerina grimaced as he roughly prodded her chest. He snorted derisively. "Never imagined in my wildest dreams the younger sister of Kanan was a coward!" He flicked her forehead.

"What'd you call me?!" She swatted the hand, shooting to her feet. The tavern staff and patrons gawked at them. "I am far from a coward!" Zeb was pleased by the response. That's the fire he wanted to see. "And who are you to judge me! You don't even know me!"

"I know enough that you're hiding in that garage!" He flung an arm to no real direction. He knows full well she intends to go straight back. Pretend like nothing happened. "Burying yourself in work so you don't have to face whatever's trapping you there! Playing blissfully ignorant to spare your _delicate spirit_ of horrors!" Katerina grit her teeth, hissing at the corner she's stuck in. "The nightmares will live on, Kid! In you, others, everyone! Pretending like it isn't happening will only crush you in the end!"

"You sound so sure about that!" Her bark lacked luster under his howl. "I've dealt with it fine enough! What gives you the right to lecture me about nightmares?" He would understand even if she told him,

Zeb released a calming breath. He nodded his head, accepting he was lecturing, and might be judging her. She may see it as unfair, but he's hitting the nail on the head. "I see it in your eyes kid. Something has you scared." Katerina grunted, lowering her eyes to the floor. He's more perceptive than she gave him credit. "What that is...well...that is your business." And he wasn't going to ask her to share. Must horrible if she's cringing. He ran a hand over his head. This conversation was nearing its end. "I'm not asking you to fight. No. I'd never ask someone that."

"Then what are you asking?" She rasped.

"The motto of your garage. Never leave a job unfinished?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'd say your job with Kanan is far from finished. There's a greater machine to fix between you two." He split fingers. Katerina was stunned by his deep perception. A rugged eloquence, but a powerful message. Thinking about it...there does seem to be something broken between her and Kanan. "And I won't pretend to understand Jedi, but...have you ever stopped to consider that the ones that saved you meant for you to finish what was started." Katerina gawked at him. Her breath hitched in her throat. Zeb shrugged his hands, sauntering for the door. The decision was entirely hers. He just gave he something to think about.

Zeb leaving the bar left a cloud over Katerina. A storm of thoughts and uncertainties struck her. The weight bore on her shoulders, making her body ache. She fell back in her seat, breathless in deep thought. The waitress brought what she ordered. Her attention was solely focused on the choker Zeb threw back. _I don't take charitable excuses,_ was his response. _Was I...making an excuse?_ She more or less lost the opportunity to win the bet. She hadn't lost either. Giving him the choker would have been perfect to send him on his way. And...help her put Kanan and the others behind her. _A Monkey Wrench with a tail between her legs,_ he called her. _Hiding away inside her garage._ Katerina puffed her cheeks. _I'm not hiding! … Am I?_ Katerina missed the waitress asking if she needed anything else. After four odd tries she gave up, leaving napkins before tending to the next table.

"Never leave a job unfinished…" She mumbled. Words she held herself and her staff to. The lifeline of her way. Other words have guided her through these tumultuous time. Words that have circled her brain time and time again. " _Live, fight, be the light in the darkness. Drawn to you, others will be. Over, your battle is not._ " Pressure came with those words. "Master Yoda…" Up until now, she always wondered what they meant. She still does. They're vague at best. Although, what Zeb said about Kanan and the Rebels gave her pause. _Finishing what was started. With Caleb..._ The Clones betrayed the Jedi. The Empire hunted down Jedi and any who stayed loyal to them like dogs. Those who remain have been forced into hiding. Forced to live in fear of who and what they are, and made to cower. "Kanan's lightsaber…" She realized he keeps it in two pieces. Easier to obscure it. "Kanan's hiding who he is...while fighting as a Rebel?" Guess he'd have to. Lesser people will turn him in for a quick payday.

"Caleb…" It must be hard for him. Having to hide who he is. No one left from the old days to confide in. Hardly anyone to share his pressures with. She shouldn't think selfishly. She's sure the rest of The Ghost crew has their problems and burdens. But it'd be false if she said he main concern wasn't Kanan. Or Ezra. "Those two...are going to need all the help they can get." She set her face to the table. "Master Kenobi, where are you when I need you?"

 **xxx**

Nightfalling on Braezen resembled a dark curtain falling on what was a grand adventure. The Ghost Crew jaunted about the village one more time, doubling up on ammunition and medical supplies. Their excitement on Chandrila demanded it. Kanan gazed upon the village in dismay. The full moon and stars coating the village in a dower hue.

The team emerged with the glow on their backs. Kanan's sadness emanated as radiantly as a beacon in the night. Katerina turning him down hit him hard. Zeb relayed Katerina's message. Or, at the very least, what her body language conveyed. She wasn't coming tonight. She might not come at all. She's just holding herself up at a tavern. About to drown herself in spirits. Kanan could go. Spend one more night before leaving her for who knows how long. Not that afterwards will be a goodbye. Far from it. It would be...a till next time. Then why did it still feel like a goodbye?

"You ready?" Hera touched his back. The rest of the team arrived from their last jaunt in the village, looking upon Kanan for the same resolute decision. No sense in dragging it on.

"Yeah…" He reluctantly answered. "We leave now." He declared, and went into the ship. Hera lowered her head somberly.

"Are we really just going to leave things like this?" Ezra questioned. There has to be more they can do. Try to convince Katerina to come with them. If for nothing else, it would be helpful to have one more gear head onboard.

"Kanan and Katerina have made their decisions. We must respect it." Hera didn't like it anymore than he did. But it's the way things are.

Kanan waited for the others by the cargo. He wanted to make sure none of them tried for round three. They meandered for the cockpit. Tinkering noises stiffened the Ghost Crew's spines. The noises sounded close. Very close. Kanan and Zeb nodded, drawing their weapons and skulking to the vanguard. Ezra, Sabine, and Hera covered their backs. The rooms were empty. The sounds were coming from the cockpit. Kanan and Zeb positioned themselves on both sides of the door. The others spread out, maintaining cover with what minimal they had. Using his fingers Kanan counted from three...two...one! He pushed the button. Zeb hurtled through the opening door, rifle locked on to a pair of legs fidgeting near the dash. Armored knee pads squeezing beige cargo pants, boots thumped the floor as the mysterious person cursed at what held their attention. They seemed pretty enthralled by the underside of the dash.

"Alright you! On your feet! Nice and slow!" Zeb ordered, primed to strike if they moved too fast. The click of the hammer made the person heed his warning. Fingerless gloved hands steadily and carefully moved into view. Dark brown vambrace gauntlets hugged the forearms. A plasma wrench was dropped on the floor. One hand pushed the body forward. The taut black shirt wrinkled slightly. Zeb blushed madly, coughing at the tan stomach showing. The sleeveless V shirt passed, connected dark brown pads resting on the shoulders and a matching chest plate complementing the body, revealing a familiar pair of brimming aquamarine eyes, and brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"RIINA?!" The Ghost Crew gasped.

"Hi there!" She waved innocently.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Kanan lowered everyone's weapons. "I thought you said you weren't coming!"

"I said…" Katerina strained to stand from the panel, "I would think about it! And I thought about it." Katerina stroked her bangs and loose hanging hairs to the side. "Master Yoda said that one day I would draw others to me. He wanted me to live, to fight, and to be a light." She felt a little silly saying it out loud. "I'm not sure how I'm a light…" She walked up to Kanan, grasping an arm behind her back, "But I'm confident you and I didn't meet after 15 years just to go our separate ways again."

"Riina…" Kanan was overwhelmed with joy. Hera, Ezra, and Sabine beamed. Zeb leaned to the doorway, smirking proudly at Katerina. He tried to steel himself from getting too excited. He didn't want his fragile hopes to be shattered. "Are you sure about this?" He wanted to know her resolve in this matter. "The battle we faced before - worse ones lie ahead. Sure you'll be able to take the heat?"

"I'm not a fighter like you, Kanan," Katerina brazenly leaned to his shoulder, grinning impishly, "But I've always had the tougher skin."

"Ha! Just keep deluding yourself, Sis!" He pushed a flat palm to her face. "I'm sure it'll be true someday!"

"Remind me! Who sat on his butt while the LADY did all the work?" She flaunted her womanly assets.

"There's a lady present?" Kanan guffawed.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED!" Ezra cheered, stopping the rising sibling banter. "Come on! Come on!" He nodded adamantly to Hera who already read his mind.

Hera strode to Katerina. She stood seriously, watching Katerina for the smallest indecisive reaction. Contradictory body language. "Katerina Dume, right? That's your full name."

"It is." Katerina admitted proudly.

"Very well." She took Katerina's hand, and put a communicator in her palm. "As of today, you join the Ghost Crew as Spector 7." Lacks a certain ceremonial inauguration, but Katerina felt the auspiciousness inside the device in her palm. "Welcome aboard!"

"Good to be aboard!" Katerina blushed.

"YEE-HOO!" Ezra threw an arm around Katerina, bending her to his level. "I'M NOT THE NEW KID ANYMORE!" Katerina knew there was a reason behind his pushing.

"Get over yourself!" Zeb shoved him aside. He lifted Katerina by the scruff of her shirt. "You're a pup as much as this one! She just happens to be competent at something!"

Katerina jabbed her knee in his stomach. Zeb wheezed, eyes bulging, and dropped to his knees hugging his stomach. Katerina dusted her palms together, wrapping her hands to her elbows. "I would choose your words more wisely, and show a bit of precision." She smugly admired his discomfort. "This pup bites hard when provoked."

"Don't-ACK-threaten me- _COUGH_ -with pleasantries!" Zeb shook off the blow, squaring to the violent mechanic. "I can still lay you flat before you blink!"

"I'm blinking, but I'm still not impressed by you!"

"Oh?! You want to be impressed, do you?!"

"I think I should look elsewhere! I don't find clowns very entertaining!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"You'd think they were siblings too?" Sabine snorted. Zeb went wild with below the belt insults. Katerina kept her composure, striking just as low.

"Nah!" Hera waved it off. "They sound like an old married couple."

Zeb and Katerina whipped to her, stretching scathing fingers at one another, "I WOULDN'T MARRY THIS MONGREL/MONKEY IF YOU PAID ME!"

"Yep. Married couple." Sabine and Ezra laughed.

xxx

In the Naughtilus infirmary, medical staff finalized the paperwork on Agent Kallus's injuries. As luck would have it, the majority of his wounds were superficial. A few bruises that hurt whenever her moved. But nothing serious. To his chagrin, though, he was confined to the infirmary until the next morning. The shock from the grenade may have caused damage that has yet to reveal itself. The staff would prefer to be on the safe side than have him drop dead.

Agent Kallus despised being confined. He hungered to return to his duties. Lead the battle from the front and be there when the Rebels reveal themselves. Trapped in that bed in his current state was humiliating. Kallus shifted to his one side, boring a hole in the wall. Bested by...children. His reputation was surely to be blemished. He'll take pleasure in making them suffer. His fiery rage was interrupted by the doors flying open. Kallus growled irritably, and rolled to tell the visitor to leave. Lumps formed in his throat.

"Agent Kallus…" An ominous figure strode casually into his room. The door closing behind him shrouded them both in shadow. The piercing gold eyes of the Pa'aun visitor cut into Kallus like knive. The whistle of his name through rows or razor sharp teeth rousing chills to his skin.

"Inquisitor…" Kallus shivered.

Menacing chuckles reverberated his ears. "I am pleased you've survived your ordeal to fight another day. Good. Good!" He grasped a hoop on his back. A red beam, a lightsaber, ignited. The blazing red beam reflecting forebodingly in his eyes. The tip aligned to Kallus's bruised cheek. "Then perhaps you can explain to me why three Jedi and their companions have escaped your grasp. Again!" He yearned to here the pathetic excuse for this grievous loss.

"Not three...two." He dryly corrected. The Inquisitor raised a baffled brow. "There are only two Jedi! The third…!" Honestly, he doesn't know what to make of number three. "I don't know what the third is."

"Is that a fact?" The Inquisitor extinguished his saber. He was intrigued. "Then regale me on your field report. The Jedi, the Rebels - your entire experience." Ke knelt to Kallus's level. Terrifying golden orbs ensnaring him in a trance. "Spare not a single detail."

 **To be continued.**


	8. Establishing a Base

**Establishing a Base**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for being gone for so long! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic.**

 **Here's another chapter.**

 **xxx**

The last couple of weeks flew by in a blur. The Empire launching several wanton attacks against Chandrila, . Storm Troopers executing their rampage, and leaving irreparable scars upon their victims. Agent Kallus, the Elite Commander of the Imperial Security Bureau himself, leading the charge to reconcile for the humiliations he has suffered. Rabid turmoil of a ridiculous war returning again to Chandrila. All in search of rebels who constantly elude them. The bow for this package of unwarranted excitement: The Rebel Crew aboard the Ghost earned themselves a mechanic, a fighter, and a friend and family member. The rational parts of the mind are reluctant to find them true. In spite of Katerina living every single explosive and gun filled moment of it.

Hera and Kanan agreed it was time to return to Lothal for rest and recuperation. There is also the matter of their supplies running low. They managed to scrounge a few credit up from the sofa cushion. They'd need to spend it wisely. It will be the last of their money until they accept and complete high paying jobs. The openness of Lothal overwhelmed Katerina. The feeling of the fresh wind filling her lungs. Farmlands so quaint that they were charming. The hard work of their keepers was inspiring. Small towns leading to bigger ones stretched on and on, seeming to sprout from nowhere in the most random of places. Being surrounded by a glistening metropolis most of her life, the rampant growls of overpriced vehicles gave Katerina the impression she was of the aristocracy. The Rebels offered a change of scenery as part of her recruitment. A tiny part. It was starting to look like 52 percent of the cut. She may like being a rebel. Broadening her horizons, meeting new people - the works. The fighting, however...unless she absolutely has to...she would prefer it if Kanan and the others handle that. She...she's not ready. Regardless of what she has done beforehand, Katerina will not be drawn to fight. She can't.

The Empire became half of one whole problem. Naturally, bounties for the Ghost Crew were posted across the rim. An insurmountable amount of credits for anyone who brings forth ONE of the Rebels. Dead or Alive. Because of their high presence on Chandrila, Stormtroopers scoured near the Mothma Garage - Ken Mothma's pride and joy, and last remnant of his legacy. A search perimeter was spanned from there. Anyone associated with the Garage was under the most tense of scrutiny. Warrants for the arrest of the employees were issued. Rumor has it a handful have been captured. Nothing was said about their current state.

Communications within or outside the planet were closely monitored. Making it difficult for Katerina to check on her friends. The last couple of weeks may have passed swiftly to others. But for her, not knowing if Grim and Dave were safe or alive brought the universe to a halt. Kanan aside, they were the last bit of family she had left. If she loses them...she'll never forgive herself. Her woes were quelled one day when the Ghost Crew returned to Lothal. They sensibly hid the ship way out in the vast meadows far from the town. Troops rarely venture out that far unless they are in pursuit of someone. Unless everyone in town is a rebel, none tried to rouse that much trouble.

But digressing to the previous remark, the masked signal reached The Ghost. It was coming from Chandrila. It didn't say who it was from though. Hera had Chopper set up a one way transmission. That way they'll be able to see who is calling, but the other end won't see them. Then Kanan answered the call. A Nautolan and Astro Mech appeared on the hologram.

"Grim! Dave! You're okay!" Katerina cheered.

" _KATTY?! Is that you?!_ " Grim responded, trembling with relief. Chopper lowered the cloak, allowing Grim and Dave to see her on their side. " _KATERINA! The fates smile on you!_ " He would kiss her if she wasn't a collection of pixels. " _Do you know how scared we were for you?!_ "

"YOU were scared?" Does he think she's been having a picnic the last couple of weeks. "I've been worried sick for days! I thought Kallus got ahold of you guys!"

" _Please! Stormtroopers aren't smart enough to catch colds!_ " Grim scoffed boastfully. " _Did you really think they could catch us? We out ran them in ten minutes tops._ "

"What about the others?"

" _Safe and sound. Don't believe all the rumors you've heard._ " Grim reassured her. Katerina was disappointed in herself. Thinking the Empire would catch them so easily. She must have grown weak from running for two weeks. " _What about you, Katty?_ " Grim cast smiles to the friendly faces sitting around her. " _How are doing?_ "

"I'm...well…" Katerina blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm letting things cool down a bit. I'll be home soon. "

" _Getting into trouble as usual._ "

"Nothing I can't handle!" She shrugged. Kanan chuckled under his breath, shaking her shoulder proudly. Hera leaned on her head, saluting in salutation to Grim.

Grim chuckled when he got the gist. " _Rebel Katerina._ " Has a nice ring when it rolls off the tongue. " _Never thought I'd see the day._ "

"You're not mad?" Katerina was surprised by his reaction.

" _Not in the least. Ken always knew the old life would spirit you away some day._ " The old life. The life she had when the Jedi were many. Even while she was with Kendril, Katerina had a knack for traveling in the pursuit to helping those who couldn't help themselves. It all stopped suddenly a few years back. " _I'm glad it was by your brother._ "

"I'm glad too." Kanan voiced his relief. He found himself wondering at times what would have been had they not coasted by Chandrila. How many more years would pass before he and Katerina reunited? He shudders to think. "We plan to keep her for awhile, if that's alright."

" _Not a problem. But I'm warning you, Kanan!"_ Grim's ominous tone caught him off guard. " _Take good care of our girl._ "

Kanan lovingly ruffled her hair, "Won't let her get a scratch!"

Katerina shoved his hand away. He's developed an annoying habit of treating her like a kid. "By the way, I got the fruit for that wax you love so much. I sent it be delivered to our _mutual friend._ " Quote on quote. He's not much of a friend.

" _YES!_ " A bit of good news in the sea of bad. " _We'll be at the second location if you need us._ "

"Be careful. Kallus threatened to find you guys and hurt you." She forewarned him. He may not act on it now, but something told Katerina he isn't one to let grudges go.

" _Wouldn't be true mechanics if we buckled at every death threat._ " No they would not. Kendril lost track of the death threats accumulated during his ownership. They didn't stop when Grim and Katerina took charge. " _See you soon, Katty._ "

"You too." The call ended. Katerina was finally able to relax. Everyone was safe. Those captured had no relation. Though it perturbed her to know they were rounding up normal people. Hopefully they aren't smart enough to tie her to Kendril Mothma. Those are dominoes she'll hate to see fall.

"Mutual friend?" Ezra didn't like the sound of that.

"Someone of unsavory character with two pockets." She rolled her eyes. "He intercepts and makes deliveries for us, and anyone else with enough credits." Zeb knew the sort. Usually ends with someone selling someone out. "My friends aside," She rubbernecked for Sabine and Zeb, "They get lost in town?" Ezra and Sabine volunteered to run to the market and gather supplies. That was over an hour ago.

"Some of the supplies I listed are hard to come by." Hera answered disconcerted. "And have a tendency to draw unwanted attention."

"And you sent Zeb to help get them?!" Ezra scoffed. "Even Chopper would be more discreet! And he's as subtle as a tank!" Chopper beeped angrily, slamming into his knee. "OW! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Calm down! Both of you!" Hera darted between them. "Point is, the second they get back, we pick up and leave!" She shoved them to opposite corners. The ship was just fixed. She wasn't letting them tear it apart. "We're too exposed out here. The longer we linger, the greater our chances of being spotted."

"That's something I've been meaning to ask you." Katerina crossed her arms and legs. She's debated on how best to word her inquiry without creating a sense of insecurities. "Lothal is your planet of choice to rest, regroup, and launch new counterstrikes against the Empire, correct?"

"Yeah. So?" Kanan bounced his shoulders.

"Do you always do so out in the open?" She gestured to the less than conspicuous hideaway. "Don't you have a base of operations where you can hide The Ghost for a while?"

"It's not that simple." Kanan liked what she was proposing, but had to voice the hitch in her idea. "Until recently, Lothal's the one planet living in fear of invoking the Empire's wrath." As are many planets that are more rural than urban. The lack of man and munitions power labeled such planets as easy marks for their tyranny. "We've made a name for ourselves by helping those in need. But…"

"They haven't gained the courage to help you in return." New planet, same story. Doing acts of kindness without acquiring promises of compensation. A noble sacrifice, but one that works against you in the long run. Helping rebels will put them in the spotlight for retaliation. No one can blame them for their reluctance. "Hmm…"

"What are you thinking?" Ezra leaned in, intrigued by her hum.

"Call me spoiled if you want, but I need a workspace to efficiently fix up The Ghost." Katerina moved a sly smirk to Hera. "And possibly earn extra credits fixing other crafts as well." She crooned bouncing her brow.

"I like it." Hera wagged a finger, catching her drift. "But it would need to be a place low profile, but also noticeable." A place that will bring in regular clientele and not rouse suspicions from troops.

"Like what?" Kanan missed it. "What's going on?"

"The art of hiding in plain sight." Hera elucidated adamantly. "We need credits, and a better means of regrouping when we're here on Lothal." She gestured to Katerina. "Riina can help us get both."

"I get it!" Ezra jumped to his feet. Now Kanan was feeling clueless. Ezra laid down the basics. "Riina opens a garage here, attracts business, we hide The Ghost when resting, and the Empire remains clueless of us!"

"Oh yeah! I get it now!" About time too. Oh well. Cities weren't built in a day. "Question is: where do we get the money? And where do we find this place?"

"Kendril can help us there." Katerina raised her hand. "He has a banker to whom he entrusted his life insurance policy to." A sizeable amount considering Katerina was bringing it up. "The banker was told that Grim and I may have access to it ONLY if its of benefit to the business, or extending it." This would be one of those times. She made it clear the money wasn't her's to squander or abuse. "He's reachable by any Vendor Droid."

"We should find a spot first before you make that call." Kanan advised. No sense asking for the money now.

"Agreed." Hera nodded. "Ezra, this is your home planet. Would you know where we could set up shop?"

"Maybe…" Ezra's explored every inch of the city. He knows more of the small places for hiding than the large ones. Though...there may be one place. "Not sure if it's still there, but there was this old storage facility that was shut down. It's in the Industrial District. Might not fit The Ghost, but the Phantom will."

"Good enough for me." Katerina accepted. Part of a ship is better than nothing. They'd be able to hide The Ghost somewhere far, and rely on The Phantom.

Industry is high in business and profit. That's as good a place to start as any. "Take us there." Kanan permitted, rising to his feet. "Hera, stay here with Chopper. Ezra, Riina, and I will-"

"Kanan, you should probably stay here." Katerina gently inclined, setting him back in his seat.

"What?! Why?!" He remarked confused.

"No offense, but you have the most recognizable face of all of us." Katerina cringed to say out loud. Kanan was offended to hear her say so.

"Riina's right, Kanan." Hera backed her. "Of all of us, the people know you." Kanan can't believe it was two against one. He was about to rebuttal when Hera beat him to it, "Ezra's new to the cause and knows the area. Riina's never been to the planet, and I'm rarely seen." Three people who are not only invisible, but will rouse the least suspicions. "This job requires a certain tact your presence would threaten."

Kanan glanced to Ezra for back up. He was pretending to be interested in Chopper's wiring. The odds stacked against him. Kanan was ready to take the route of kicking and screaming to be allowed to go. "Before you start kicking and screaming," Katerina called him on his impulsive twitching, "Please remember that Chopper needs someone with your skills to keep an eye on him while he tunes up the ship." She pat him on the head. Chopper shocked her hand, bleeping profanely before rolling away. "Seriously! Does Chopper hate me?" She's starting to feel hated.

"Nah! He's just jealous you do a better job." Ezra snickered. An empty can bounced off his head. "OW! HEY!" He snarled. Chopper trilled and spun victoriously, closing the doors behind him. "I think we'll be back to one mechanic soon!" Ezra vowed vengefully.

"Are you guys sure you don't need me to come?" Kanan pressed. A hint that he wanted them to change their minds. He hates waiting around. He insists that he goes with them. "You could get into trouble."

"We'll be fine, Kanan." Katerina reassured him, strutting to the door. "We can survive a couple of hours without you." She went 15 years without him, after all. She survived. "We'll be back soon." Kanan stammered to stop her. Hera, Ezra, and Katerina already mounted two speeders. Katerina held on by Hera's waist as the trio took off into the field.

Kanan watched discontented as they left him behind with Chopper. He disagrees that he would have jeopardized the mission. He would have been able to keep Katerina-ALL OF THEM-safe! "Ugh…" He threw his hands up. He'll drown his sorrows in the kitchen.

 **xxx**

Entering the less than extravagant town via the straightaway roads, Hera and Ezra used the scenic routes to avoid Troopers Patrols. Trooper presence increased since their last visit a few weeks back. Hera and Ezra nearly ran over a couple trying to be discrete. Likely due to the explosive grab and snatch of food and supplies. The spark that lead to Ezra joining the rebels in the first place. Funny how things work out sometimes. While their faces aren't as known as Kanan's, it isn't a long shot one or two troops will identify them. And with Ezra being known as the second Jedi of the rebels, he was in the most danger.

The streets became less crowded as Hera and Ezra drove from the marketplace and into the central city. Katerina was thrown for a loop. Crossing under a simple bridge was like passing through a gateway. Tiny shacks of buildings evolving to marvels of architecture. Compared to Chandrila, it was primitive. To Katerina, it was charmingly rustic. Though the pollution in the air was dank and musty. She tasted it on the passing air. Ezra and Hera found it ironic and funny a grease monkey was choking on fumes. Everyone has a quirk.

The storage facility Ezra mentioned wasn't far. But vehicles weren't permitted past the blockades surrounding the entire industrial district. A scare about constant gas leaks has put a ban on vehicles near the district for an aggravating length of time. The speeders were left near a tavern run by a good friend of Hera's. He won't let anyone so much as breathe on them without the threat of losing the esophagus. Hera, Ezra, and Katerina would have preferred entering from the rooftops. However, discretion and subtlety with be their ally whilst they are _shopping_. They mustered their courage, kept their strides natural, and were able to waltz through the blockades with no complications. Though they're sure people from miles around heard the adrenaline pumping their hearts. First touch of excitement. Boy were they becoming hypochondriacs.

"Thanks for coming with me…" Katerina started idle conversation. They'll look less suspicious walking to their target. "I needed to get off that ship."

"No problem!" Ezra pat her back. "I was going stir crazy too." Katerina snickered. Ezra's an impetuous boy. He goes crazy wherever there isn't action. "By the way, why didn't you really want Kanan to come?"

"Excuse me?" Katerina replied, taken aback by the out of the blue inquiry.

"It's just…" Ezra trailed off, thinking how best to put it, "You seemed like you didn't want him to come with us."

Katerina was stunned to silence. Ezra's far more perceptive than he lets on. Katerina wasn't even aware she revealed anything. By Hera's reaction, she noticed the same dislike for Kanan to come. "Wow…" She laughed embarrassed at herself, "Guess my poker face isn't as good with friends as it is strangers."

"So you didn't want him to come." Ezra reiterated accusingly.

"It's not that I didn't want him to come!" She animatedly argued. Far from it, actually. She loves traveling with Kanan. "I just can't shake the feeling he's hovering around me." Ezra and Hera aren't too sure what she meant. "Did you know, after Kallus's ambush, he grilled me for two hours straight wondering what he did to me and Sabine?"

"Two hours?" Hera's eyes widened. That is a long time to question someone. "I'll admit its excessive. But that doesn't mean he's hovering." Thorough maybe. Hovering? "Maybe what you think is hovering is just him making sure you aren't traumatized by what happened."

"I guess so…" Sounded plausible enough. Definitely doesn't make Kanan out to be a worrywart. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Katerina laughed at herself. She was being ridiculous. And, yeah, maybe she can grant Kanan a bit of hovering room. Two weeks out of 15 years they been together. She'd be more uncomfortable if he wasn't lingering around.

The industrial district was large compared to what part of the town was passed. Not too dense with populace either. That might work against what Katerina had planned. A strong assurance that civilian waves would flow through those daunting desolate streets if a dame of trooper didn't agitate the way. That is a trouble for another time. Ezra recognized the area. The storage facility should be close by. The three rounded to another street would most likely take them straight to it.

"WHOA! HOLD IT!" Hera and Katerina bumped into Ezra's spread arms. Two officers within a group of Stormtroopers rooted Ezra, coaxing him to edge his friends back the way they came. One of them was a stick of a man. Whether or not that ghoulish face of his was naturally emaciated made him unnerving in the shadowed streets. Beside him was a rotund man with fresh yogun juice spilling down his chins. Amazing was he managed to keep his uniform clean. Remarks on how the uniform can possibly fit him would be breathed from petty people. "Back the way we came! Right now!" He whispered urgently. Katerina and Hera tiptoed backwards. Then Ezra grabbed them by the wrist and dragged them a different way. The officers in question heard a commotion form their direction. When they saw nothing, they returned to their conversation.

"Who are those two?" Hera sternly asked, prying Ezra's hand from hers. He has an amazing grip for a kid.

"Commandant Cumberlayne Aresko and Taskmaster Miles Grint!" Ezra paused in the narrow passage to calm down. He'd forgotten those two like to lurk in Lothal's Capital City. "Agent Kallus isn't the only jerk who likes to push people around!" The disdain in his voice was new to Hera and Katerina. He's rarely so passionate about people he dislikes. "Those two will kick you while you're down, and charge you with treason if you kick back!"

"Oh, really?" Katerina remarked disinterested. Anyone with a cold streak will be given a title nowadays. She's sure she saw the same men as Ezra. Agent Kallus was by the far the worst of the worst. "They don't look like they can tie their own shoes."

"They aren't the smartest, but they make up for that in numbers."

"Understood." Katerina knows the type. They are the ones that disgust her the most. The silver lining, they remind her to stay on her toes and to not be brash.

Ezra had to take them the long way around. He's sure Aresko and Grint don't know his face. However, he isn't going to risk it. Finding a base was too important. The long way, luckily, wasn't too long. Well, if one considers having to climb a roof, jump a few gaps, and slide down a ladder for two blocks not long. Enclosed alleyways paved open to a wider area. Factories in the distance overlooking other industries housing workers, storing varieties of devices, equipments, and supplies. Ezra is a creative young man when it comes to escape routes. Katerina sees one of surely many reason Kanan took a liking to him.

"Here it is!" Ezra exuberantly alerted, racing from a corner. Katerina and Hera leisurely followed him, finding themselves at a loss for words at what they found. "Not as big as I remember, but do you think you can make it work?" Ezra prodded a thumb to the building. Katerina sucked pensively on her teeth. Truthfully, she isn't sure. Hera and Ezra let Katerina make the judgement call. This is her better area of expertise.

When compared to Ken's Garage back on Chandrila, the storage facility was significantly smaller. From the outside, the building was wide in its rectangular shape. A bird's eye view will be required later on. In height, however, at first blush it left much to be desired. Katerina's standards for her wants and needs showed as she studied the outside. Not that she wanted anything auspicious in appearance. The less extravagant the better. But if it isn't large enough for her purposes, they might as well turn around and search elsewhere.

A grand aspect was how spaciously parted surrounding structures were. Practically a mile! Not really. Just an exaggeration. But it was good maneuvering space. Breathing room from neighbors, easy on traffic. A fine prospect. The surprises didn't end with the space. Hera spotted a second structure near the end. An attachment or last minute install for a number of different activities and reasons. It had potential. Nothing was going to be decided, however, until a thorough sweep was conducted. Thus far, Katerina was on the wire.

The doors were rusted closed. The panel popped them open an arm's width. Aged air flooded their lungs. The trio nearly turned tail and ran. Hera and Ezra wriggled between the doors, pressed a foot and pushed. The doors ground shrilly. Caked on rust sprinkled on their heads. Katerina was cautious entering. Not telling what could fall on their heads. The way was marginally clear. Save for the questionable grate walkways swaying unnervingly loose above them. The trio coughed on the thick cloud of dust lingering in the air. No surprise. The area was stuffy hot. The was no air flow. The large window panes lining up high on the walls needed to be cracked before someone passes out. On one brightside, the inside was larger than expected. Past the windows on the other end, Hera was able to see a door leading to an elevator. From there was a walkway to the second half the building.

Ezra and Katerina showed a greater interest in the floor and ceiling. Several different doors for entry. Two led to disposal areas. Possibly pit furnaces. A midway was established by support pillars, bringing a tad of character to the place. A control room nested to the side. An office space right above it. One or two varieties of forklifts and pallet jacks were left lying around. On the other bright side, there was a slit in the ceiling. Light was passing through it. Following it to hinges that stopped at the midway, Katerina chuckled at the prospect of the skylight hatches.

"Final call…?" Ezra parted his arms, wanting Katerina to hit him with her worst.

"Needs a touch of paint," Katerina smashed a palm to his hair, "But it'll work. Nice call, Ezra!" Ezra cackled impishly. He does his best. "We just need to check the way across and get to work."

"I'm on it." Hera volunteered.

"YOU THERE! HALT!" Hera, Katerina, and Ezra cringed. Their blood turned to ice. The roar rooted them like cattle-deer in headlights. Shakily turning around, the three paled by the sight of Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint. On their heels were armed Stormtroopers. "This area is off limits by Imperial Law! Explain yourself!" Aresko demanded.

Another precarious situation. Katerina was starting to spy a theme with her brother's crew. What can she do? She's the moron who agreed. Of all the people to spot them, it had to be the Commandant and Taskmaster a few blocks back. Serves them right for not being more observant of their surroundings. Being spotted in an off limits area isn't much of problem. Being questioned WHY one is in an off limits area marked by Imperials causes sweat to start beading down the brow. Catching cottonmouth only worsened their situation. Normally, Hera, Ezra, and Katerina are th silver tongues of the crew. Just their luck they'd draw blanks.

"Either explain yourselves now, or we arrest you for questioning!" Grint threatened. And the situations escalates before their eyes. Thankfully, none of them seemed to notice the weapons holstered. "Why are you in an off limits area?!"

Ezra and Hera were fast on instinct to fight their way out. Their eyes darting for a fast escape route, or a means to bring the ceiling down on the Troopers. Katerina motioned a hand for them to relax. No sense causing trouble. "I'm sure Imperial Law has a loophole for when an area is up for buy." Katerina casually approached with her hands open. She meant no harm, but her statement raised questions. From both the troops and her friends.

"Pardon?!" Aresko scoffed.

Katerina folded her hands behind her back, smirking complacently. "I am interested in this building, and seek to purchase it."

"You?!" Aresko hooted. Grint elbowed the troops, sharing mocking laughter at her claim. "Someone of your lowly stature could not possibly afford-"

Katerina threw a hand in his face, "Your opinions of my stature based on my plain and humble appearance are meritless, and irrelevant, _Commandant!_ " She doubted the veracity of the fancy label. Anyone can be stuck with a fancy title these days. The Commandant was equally offended by her rude tone. "Fact is, I am in the processes of finalizing my permit to own this structure, and your strong arm tactics won't discourage me."

"Is that so?" Aresko towered over her, squinting hard for the slightest contradiction in her body language or expression.

"Yeah! That's SO!" Katerina matched his glare and inched closer, crossing her arms. The Empire has never scared her, and she won't like some stick in a uniform scare her now. He wants to try and twist her arm, she'll pop his out of its socket.

The troopers aired on the side of caution, wrapping fingers to the trigger should she decide to lash out. Ezra and Hera watched in breathless silence as the pair stared each other down. It was like watching a sequel to Katerina and Kallus. Ezra wanted to grab some snacks and watch. "What is your name?" Aresko demanded.

Hera, Ezra, and Katerina suspected that question would rise. Considering none of them have been arrested, Agent Kallus hasn't issued warrants quite yet. Or made their identities known. For a time, it will work to their advantage.

"Anastasia Stark!" Katerina barked.

"Well, _Miss Stark,_ " He emphasised the pretense in her fast retort. He flapped a palm, "Show me this permit of yours, and we will allow this matter to slide!" He smirked smugly, already sure she has no such permits. Hera and Ezra swallowed large lumps. Katerina just trapped herself in a corner.

"Apparently you are hard of hearing!" Katerina pinched his palm, moving it away from her. The Troopers and Grint twitched to strike, but stayed themselves. She put her hands on either side of her mouth, "The permit is in the PROCESS of being completed!" Aresko weaved back, insulted by her boldness. And slightly wounded in his hearing. "I, and my friends here, are here ensuring all is still right before I put down the final payment!"

"That's right!" Aresko purred, stroking his chin with a sense of triumph. Katerina arched a curious brow. Aresko sounded like a man who's about to win a chess match. "Not only is a permit of ownership required…" He crept a hand to a pillar, pervertedly caressing it, "This building must pass all forms of safety, health, and structural inspections. Should you fail a SINGLE ONE, the building becomes condemned." Katerina felt her corner at her back. She gave the immediate room a quick glance. Flies wouldn't bother entering there. "In the meantime, I think we'll look into you, Miss Stark."

"By all means." She slowly stepped away with her hands in the air. The growing gap between her and Aresko lessened the tension, but not the binding bitterness. "I have nothing to hide." A dare if Aresko ever heard one. One her intends to uptake. He snickered menacingly. He waved a hand, and spun about face on exit. Grint spat on the the floor, snorting as he left with Aresko and the Troopers. Katerina waited for the door to close before her courage melted to her boots, "At least I wouldn't if I did have a permit in progress!"

"Kanan failed to mention you like having your foot in your mouth!" Hera scolded. No permit, a fake name, not to mention she probably lumped as the Empire's Most Wanted. Katerina's combative tongue just landed her with a noose around her neck.

"Right now it is somewhere less comfortable!" She folded her hands behind her back. "And since Anastasia Stark is the name of an asylum patient on Chandrila, that foot will eventually find its way to my mouth." She can taste every last bug and scrap of soiled dirt her foot has touched.

"And I'm guessing she looks nothing like you." Ezra added another grim notion. Katerina threw herself to a pillar, sinking miserably. "Perfect! And if we give up on this place, Aresko will assume we're hiding something and send troops hunting us! We're stuck!" Katerina's foot is climbing higher and higher.

"Then we'll need to work fast…" Hera decreed. She paced left to right, muttering under her breath. She tapped her chin pensively. There are numerous ways to go about fixing this mess. None of them fast. Proper channels, the right people, and those willing to look the other way for credits would take too much time to muster up on such short notice. Aresko will have Katerina and them figured out in no less than a few hours. Then a brilliant, if not grievous, idea came to mind. It will be patchwork in place of a real repair, but it will hold. "There is someone we can go to. Not sure you'll like him though."

"Pretty sure I'll like him more than those two when they see through my lie." Katerina reassured her.

"Alright…" Hera cringed. She warned her.

 **xxx**

Kanan waited in distant thought outside The Ghost. Eyes closed, the tender hands of the force carrying his senses, he listened to the gentle whistles of the flowing breeze. The whispers of the grains of wheat as they rippled. The pitter patter of the wild life scuttling surreptitiously in the fields. Serenity and bliss massaged Kanan's mind, body, and soul. Worries, stresses, fears, and frustrations caught on the wind and drifted away. In that one solitary moment, Kanan felt a security he thought long out of his reach. What brought it on, he wondered. Why does he feel safe when the Empire desire's his head and the heads of his friends on pikes? Perhaps it's not security that has him feeling serene. But...gratitude. Gratitude in finding another who is strong with the force, and reuniting with a loved one once believed lost. When he thinks about it, it's been a good month. He wished it would continue. But all good things reach their conclusion eventually.

Speeders approaching on the horizon interrupted Kanan's train of thought. The motors purred lowly as they slowed. He rushed to see who it was stopping near the ship. Zeb and Sabine cut the engines, and began working decoupling the crates of supplies. Kanan felt relief it was them. In spite of the serenity he achieved, he allowed his guard to slip. He was luck friends found him in place of foes.

"How'd you make out?" Kanan greeted, refraining from beaming at the four crates.

"Better than we hoped, but could have done better." Sabine grimly replied, removing her helmet. Her thighs and hind were killing her from riding for so long. "We scrounged enough food for another month. Two at the most." That's if they ration and eat sparingly. "The ammunition needed for The Ghost is of low quality," Lower than what they normally use, "But will do in a pinch. One the bright side," She showed him small sized generator in a crate, "This portable generator can be hooked up to our shield generator and give it a nice boost."

"Great!" Kanan liberated the booster from the crate. It was of good looking condition. Their shields were in need of a boost. "I'll ask Riina to instal it when she gets back."

"^ _WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?!_ ^" Chopper came barreling into the backs of Kanan's legs. He yelped being tripped off his feet. The generator dropped on his stomach. Sabine and Zeb blinked aghast. "^ _You're going to rely on that she-devil to what I can easily accomplish in minutes?_ ^" He won't hear of it. He hooked the portable generator with a grapple, and dragged away, chirping heatedly in outrage.

"I take that to mean he doesn't approve." Zeb snarkily remarked, snorting under his breath. "Guess the rust bucket doesn't like the competition!" Kanan heaved dryly, leaning up on his elbows. The generator might have broken a few ribs. And maybe a kidney. "And what'd you mean when the Monkey Wrench got back?"

"Ezra took...Hera and Riina to find a...makeshift base of operations for us." Kanan explained, choking on his own spit. The generator is heavier on the stomach than in the hands. "She wanted a place to hide The Ghost and work on it when we come back here."

"Not a bad idea." Sabine approved.

"Hold on!" Zeb nipped Sabine's zeal in the bud. "Do we have the credits for a base?!"

"Ken left Grim and Riina money for the garage on Chandrila, or to establish another one elsewhere." Kanan emphasised, gesturing to the perfect elsewhere that they've chosen to live on. Zeb bobbed his head. Sounded plausible, and reasonable. If not risky if anyone finds out who owns another garage.

"Though I doubt there's anywhere that can hide The Ghost." Sabine threw in her ray of sunshine. Not exactly the smallest ship around. Anywhere that can hold it is either under watch or owned. And no one would be willing to hide something sought after by Imperials.

"As long as it can hide The Phantom." Kanan settled. That was Ezra's original reach. "They left a while ago, though. Think something happened?"

"Or it's just taking longer than expected." Sabine shrugged. "Finding a base is like choosing the right explosive." She tossed two grenades in her hands. "You gotta go with what feels right, and what you can work with?"

"What if something feels right but doesn't work?" Zeb, smirking smugly, chose to throw a smart alec remark into the mix. "Or vice versa?!"

"Please shove one of these down your throat!" Sabine warned, thrusting it to his mouth. Zeb sniggered pushing her grenades back. "But seriously, if they run into trouble, they'll tell us." She winced with a silent _hopefully_ on the end of a statement. Trouble has a bad habit of coming out of nowhere.

 **xxx**

Dully erected granite spires grouped in a type of enclosure literally near the middle of nowhere. Then again, anywhere that isn't Capitol City or Tarkin Town is considered the middle of nowhere. Therefore, often ignored unless circumstances make them noticeable. Rustic, slanted wooden awnings circled within the enclosed spires, shielding delivered cargo from being spoiled by the bearing down sunlight. IG-RM bodyguard droids were inspecting the stacks of cargo. Searching for sullied goods, items that would place him on anyone's radar, and the occasional bomb or two used to take out surrounding competition. Not much of a contest if the supplier is constantly on top in his gains.

A green skinned Devaronian man was drooling over a rare crystal. He obsessively stroked his one whole horn, while using the broken one to itch his palms. They were growing sweaty from fondling his new prize. A blue white crystal tinted by emerald, said to be only found in the caves on the moons of Morduu. He's never seen one himself. But he's heard the stories. They don't do the genuine article justice.

He was about to kiss the rock when approaching engines disturbed his fawning. He growled rabidly, rolling his eyes, and set the stone inside it's box. He crossed his arms, thumping a foot impatiently. He set his droids to defense if the visitors proved unfriendly. His frown flipped to pleased. The lovely Hera, her new boy whose name escaped him, and another female he's yet to meet drove into his humble corner of Lothal. The Devaronian chuckled in a low tone, strutting charismatically to greet his _friends_.

"When you said the middle of nowhere…" Katerina remarked, cautiously climbing from the speeder, "I didn't think it'd be so literal." She's never felt so secluded. She could scream and no one would here her. Or her voice would carry for miles with barely an echo.

"While most consider it nowhere," The Devaronian welcomed her statement with open arms, and a twisted smirk, "I call it _The Land for Profitable Entrepreneurs._ Such as myself." He bowed gracefully, sweeping a hand across his stomach. _Profitable Entrepreneurs._ Katerina wasn't the only one to roll her eyes. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Cikatro Vizago. And you are…" He sneaked her hand in his, bringing it close to his lips.

"Not interested," Katerina snatched her hand before the lips had a chance to brush them, "But charmed all the same." She replied slyly.

"AH-HA! I like her!" Vizago hooted, wagging a finger. Hera and Ezra figured he would. "So, what brings you to me?" He purred, rubbing his fingers together. The distinctive sign that they better not have come empty handed. He surmised they needed his help. And help from Vizago doesn't come cheap.

"There's a building in the Industrial District of Capitol City we mean to utilize." Hera gave him the cliff notes. Reveal too much and he'll strong arm them for all they're worth. "Unfortunately, without the right permits, we won't be in business for long." No need to mention that the Empire is involved. They have no doubts Vizago will turn tail and run if he hears they got wrapped up in the mix.

"And you believe _I_ will know how to acquire these... _permits_?" He pretended to be ignorant of the word.

"And know a thing or two about creating new identities." Ezra tossed in. Vizago licking his lips confirmed he's liking the challenge their requests are presenting. The patting on his pocket meant he planned to strike it rich.

"Permits and identities - ooh…" He shivered anxiously. "Tall orders…" Vizago mumbled the varieties of permits buildings in the Industrial Sector required. Counted on his fingers the level of difficulties, and different resources involved in acquiring them. He then drawled on and on about _his time_ and the _expenses_ required to accomplish such a task. Meanwhile, Katerina was idly browsing his goods to distract herself from his pontificating. She knows haggling when she hears it. She'll need to haggle back. "I _may_ have an associate or two who can get what you ask." Vizago greedily fluttered his fingers. "When would you need them?"

"Today - in the next few hours." Hera corrected herself.

Vizago grinned hungrily at her urgent tone. "A VERY tall order! One I'm not sure I have the - _cough, cough_ \- FUNDS to complete." He bounced an open palm to them. "I'll need a down payment before I attempt to fulfill this request."

"And how much is this _down payment_?" Ezra's nose wrinkled.

"How badly do you need this base?" He complacently countered. In other words, Vizago wanted what he knows they don't have.

"Well how do you like this?!" Katerina boistered flamboyantly. Vizago lost color in his sleek skin. Katerina's snooping brought her to Vizago's prized gem. "This here is a Morduulan Crystal, is it not?"

"Uh-no! I mean, it could be!" Vizago tripped on his tongue, and pulled at his stuffy collar. "No one's ever-HEY!" Katerina blatantly picked it up from the box, showing intrigue in the stone. "DON'T-" Vizao lunged.

Katerina effortlessly stepped to the side, and stuck her foot out. "This is a fine specimen…" Vizago lost his footing, getting a face full of dirt in reply. "10...no...15 in purity. The light tint of emerald discerns the age - yet to be ripened." Vizago spat the dirt angrily. Katerina knelt to him, "And do you see the specks there…" Vizago focused on the bronze flakes within the stone. With the light reflecting, they were easy to see. "Those specks are actually known a Amberine. It's said it's the most conductive resource." Vizago's eyes glistened. Those tiny specks... _conductive?_ "From staffs to possibly mimicking a Jedi lightsaber," Sparks lit in Vizago, "To powering a marginally large building. Amberine is a universal resource." Katerina rose, luring Vizago like a hungry dog to his feet. "And possibly the rarest of them all." She tossed the stone between hands.

"Universal and rarest, you say?!" Vizago adored the sound of that. Hera and Ezra lifted incredulous brows. Katerina winked towards them. They couldn't' help rolling their eyes. She was at it again. "Ooh...imagine the credits that will bring me!" Visago was drooling, wiggling his fingers around the precious stone, "The weapons I could create, the generators I could power-" Katerina tossed it to Ezra, who fumbled on the catch. Katerina clicked her tongue, wagging a finger. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" Vizago towered, losing patience for this child.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you?" Katerina brought his nose to his. "Whoever holds the GOLD makes the rules? And I happen to be holding something better than gold. That, incidentally," She flipped her pistol, aiming for the stone, "Melts like ice in Hell under extreme heats or traumas!" Ezra yelped, setting it to a rock and running behind Hera. "Wonder how hot my laser bolts fire."

"You rotten little-" Vizago crushed a fist. He wanted to pound her smug grin right off her face.

"Before you press your luck, you should know that these only form once every decade or so. Two if the conditions aren't right." Vizago froze. He glanced between her and the stone, weighing the impossible options. Take the leap or lose his merchandise. "Someone in your line of work can ill afford to wait another 10 to 20 years for an easy money scheme like this." Vizago grounded his teeth, but quelled his murderous impulses. Katerina handed the stone to Hera for safe keeping. "Now, about my permits…"

 **xxx**

Night was falling on Capitol City. Curfew was initiated, and enforced by squads of Troopers patrolling the streets. Those not inside hid in the tightest crevices they could fit in. Troopers were known to arrest anyone outside after curfew. Charging them with any allegation they could pull from their book, or making them up as they went along. People, so in fear of chains, flinched at the tiniest light touching their skin.

Troopers escorting a beaming glowering Aresko, and blissfully eating Grint, kept their guns on kill if anyone so much as dropped in their way. While Grint watched the streets during their march, Aresko reviewed a file he finally managed to dig from the dark sites on his quarry. To his disappointment, Anastasia Stark was a real person. Surprising still, she had a record to speak of, and matched the face of who he saw. So much for flogging the little loudmouth.

" _Anastasia Stark_ …" He uttered the name repulsively, " _Age 30_... _born on Coruscant_ …" Aresko was taken aback by her age. The girl looks older than she is, but she doesn't appear 30. Must be in good shape. "And a resume filled to the brim with mechanic work." He scoffed and folded the tablet under his arm. "Typical low-born filth! There is no plausible means by which she can secure funds for that building!" He declared. She's nothing but hot air.

"Smuggler? Dealer? Or both?" Grint proposed.

"Or a solicitor of far more heinous crimes." He licked his lips. He can't wait to string her up by her own lies. However, he promised to come back when she has her paperwork in order. "Let us humor her nonetheless. Give her a chance to _defend_ herself." He and Grint snorted.

"EXCUSE US!"

"PARDON US!"

"ONE SIDE!"

Pairs of people barreled past them, cropping schematics and small tools in their rush. Grint, Aresko, and the Troopers exchanged bewildered stares. It's not uncommon for their to be employees running about at night. But to be in such a rush. They were heading in the same direction as they were too. As they rounded a corner, the small company was stopped in their tracks. Mouths agape and eyes being rubbed in disbelief.

"What in blazes?" Aresko gasped. Scores of people were racing in and out of the abandoned storage facility. An army of a cleaning crew, licensed contractors, and other civil employees were suspended by harnesses, working tirelessly on the fortifying and remodeling the outside. Wiring running through the building was being tested for faults. The surrounding grounds were being inspected for weakness in the foundation. "How is this possible?!" Aresko stormed for the building. Grint ordered the Troops to stay outside.

Aresko burst inside the facility. He and Grint shook their heads at what they were seeing. Piles of trash, and years of dust swept in piles well out of the way. Employees running about the beams, replacing each one and welding new ones securely. Others were greasing the hinges of the skylight doors. Those in the control room worked on fixing the control panel, and hoped to increase the speed of the doors. The forklifts and tools were being fixed up as well. In short, the whole structure was receiving a full body makeover right before Aresko and Grint's eyes.

"What manner of devilry is this?!" Aresko frothed.

"AH! Commandant Aresko! Taskmaster Grint!" Katerina bungeed from the ceiling, hanging upside down with a menacing smirk. "I was worried you'd forgotten about little ol' me!" She fanned a series of tablets before them. "Here's your permit, the inspections passed," Aresko fumed at the two tablets, and then went red faced by the third, "And a coupon for one free tune up on any vehicle you or Taskmaster Grint desire."

"What trickery is this?!" Aresko shoved the tablets to Grint. He grunted at the force.

"No tricks. No sorcery. No contingencies or double crosses." Katerina unhooked herself. Another retracted the bungee back up to them. "Everything here is legitimate. And the Empire is welcome to _civil servant discounts_ should they so desire." She graciously offered, in spite of them not deserving it.

"Ooh! Discounts!" Grint rubbed his palms together, "I like the sounds of-"

Aresko elbowed him, silencing his idiocy. He glared disdainfully at the girl. These workers, the permits, the whole lot of it stunk of fowl play. He moved in, lowering his voice to a dull growl, "I don't know what you're playing at here, Girl! But rest assured, I will find the thread of lies, and unweave them!"

"I welcome you to try." Katerina furrowed her brow. "Better than you have." Aresko allowed her this round. But he wasn't done by a long shot. He rounded up his men, and left before the filth of the rabble tarnished his uniform.

Katerina savored her victory. It was a close one, but thanks to everyone else it pulled through without a hitch. She meandered to the small office, closing the door behind her, and tinting the window for added privacy. Applauding hands rankled her mildly. Especially since Vizago was doing so out of sarcasm.

"So very nicely played." He crooned sardonically. "Anyone ever tell you you have a knack for business?" He rumbled heatedly.

Katerina laughed lightly, sensing his frustration towards her. "Sorry to twist your arm so far. You wouldn't have helped me otherwise." She explained gently.

"Or if I found out you were lying about this stone!" Vizago slammed it to the desk. Katerina wasn't surprised. "Turns out it is a fool's gem! Pretty in color, but worth as much as glass!" Vizago growled, towering close to her face. She can see the fury in his eyes. "Dandy little paperweight!"

"Really?! Weird." Katerina backed away, laughing n raising her hands, "And here I thought my spun yarn was on target."

Vizago punched the wall by her head, making her flinch. "You swindled me!" Vizago roared.

"A swindler swindling another swindler - imagine that." She rolled her eyes. Vizago is finding his appreciation for her smug brains dwindling by the second. "The difference being I don't trick others unless I have to. YOU," She jabbed a finger in his chest, giving herself a bit of space, "My not so good man, do it for sport! And you hate it when people play back!"

Vizago bit on his lower lip. He drummed fingers on his arms, wanting so badly to run his horns into her stomach. "You'd make a difficult companion to put up with. You know that?!" He snarled.

"I've been told." She shrugged. "It's one of my many charms, you see." Vizago chuckled at her boldness. Their business was concluded. And Katerina was long overdue to check in with Kanan and the others. Hera and Ezra returned earlier to assuage him. Though, if she knows her brother, he's likely planning to come looking for her. "Thanks for your help today. And here…" She handed him credits. Vizago counted the money, surprised by how much she handed him. "For your help and for tricking you into helping me. Till next time." She patted him on the back, excusing herself.

Vizago threw his head back, laughing loudly. "Finally!" He bounced the money in his palm. He wiggled a brow. "Someone who knows how to have a bit of fun!"

 **xxx**

Hera waited outside with Kanan. Both grew unnerved when the sun vanished on the horizon and Katerina wasn't back yet. Kanan was informed Aresko and Grint vowed to return to intimidate Katerina some more. The pair worried Vizago didn't come through. Kanan can't believe Katerina verbally sparred with him. Meeting Vizago would have happened sooner or later, but he preferred later. He wanted her to be a Rebel Mechanic for a while. Not a haggler amongst smugglers. He almost had a tear in his eye as to how much she's grown, and how reckless she chooses to be.

A speeder on the approach brought the pair to their feet. Katerina waved warmly coming to a halt. She walked the speeder into the bay area. "Miss me?" She teased the relieved two.

"How'd it go?" Kanan asked anxiously. Ezra appeared in the bay, leaning on the railing above.

"Smooth as can be expected." Katerina shrugged. "The storage facility is being done over as we speak. With a little more time, it'll be open for multitudes of business."

"And Vizago was happy to help?" Kanan questioned, knowing full well of her treachery towards him.

"Turnabout's fair play, Big Brother, and you know how much I love turnabout." She flicked a finger up his chin. "But to be on the safe side, I paid him what was owed and hopefully earned some good graces."

"And Riina just earned herself a boyfriend." Ezra announced obnoxiously.

"Boyfriend?!" Kanan choked.

"I did not!" She pointed for Ezra to go away. He laughed heading for his room. "Your Devaronian friend is pushy, but not my type." She promised him. "I'd prefer someone whose love isn't changed by how many credits are in his hand."

"That has to be the best news I've heard all day!" Kanan threw his head back. "So how do you plan to run this garage of yours?" Obviously she can't travel and monitor it at the same time.

"I have a friend in mind who would be perfect for the job. She and her crew can run the place while we're doing our business."

"Sounds like a plan." Kanan pat her on the back. "Good work." He climbed up the ladder, heading for the bridge.

Katerina turned on her heels to head for her room. Hers and Hera's. A mutually agreed rooming. Hera put a hand on her shoulder, motioning a thumb for the outside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Katerina followed her outside to the side of the ship. Hera huffed impatiently along the way. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really, but it needs to be addressed." Her furrowed brow unnerved Katerina. "While I admired your silvertongue and ability to think on your feet, discretion is the better part of any valor." Katerina wasn't sure where she was going. She did get the sense she did something wrong, however. "Today you were lucky that Vizago came through. Any other time, red flags would have been raised and the targets on our backs would have gotten larger!" Hera moved in close, jabbing a finger in Katerina's chest, "We could have been put in danger and lost ground on Lothal. All because you don't know when to back down."

"I…" Katerina was at a loss for words. Normally this is where she uses her clever words to dig herself out. There's no getting around Hera being right. "I didn't think about that. I didn't consider that at all." Katerina hadn't realized it. She laid land mines at her feet and at Aresko's. Any one of them could have stepped on one and set the whole city ablaze. And put her friends in danger. The whole plan would have turned to ash at their feet. "I'm sorry, Hera. I just...hate being bent over by those in power. I...lost my head for a second." She isn't too proud to not admit she was in the wrong. She just hates feeling like a scolded child.

"It's alright. As long as you be mindful in the future."

"I will. And thank you."

Hera was glad to hear it. She left Katerina with her thoughts. Even with a garage of employees, Katerina would do as she pleased. If someone angered her, she'd twist their tongues into so many knots they leave on their own. That was with common folk. The Empire are anything BUT common. Crossing them is like crossing wild animals. They can kill at any given moment, and for any reason. Given her actions sparked Kallus's retaliation back on Chandrila, one would think she'd be more mindful of how she steps on an Imperial's foot. Apparently she hadn't learned, and was oblivious of her actions until Hera called her for it.

"Hera…" Katerina sighed, smiling warmly, "No wonder Caleb's head has stayed on straight."

 **To be continued.**


	9. Returning to Work

**Returning to Work**

 **Moving on.**

 **Here's a Kallus and Inquisitor Chapter.**

 **This won't be long at all. Just a light filler.**

 **xxx**

Finally. He thought he'd never be cleared for active duty again. Pushing up from the floor on the count of 79, and clapping his palms twice at the peak of a small jump, Agent Kallus dripped in sweat, burning life back into his atrophic body. In his Quarters aboard the Dreadnaught Delchaer, the stench of his rigorous rehabilitating exercises was ripe in the air. He was transferred from care on the Naughtilus as it was due to intercept an enemy fleet. At the time, he was not deemed fit for duty. But today, that changed. The Doctors ran extensive tests. Rating his recovery, testing his vitality, and searching for long term damage. By the very definition, Agent Kallus was the peak of good health. Arms bending at 90 degrees, chest touching the cold - moistened - floor, he reached push up 90, and strove for 100. From there he will do 100 situps and 100 squats. One way or another, he will bring his body back to its physical zenith, and beyond. And then, once his armor and weapons are returned to him, the rebel scum who put him in this humiliating position will be made to pay.

The door whisking open projected a ridiculously blinding light in his face. He threw a hand up to shield it, falling on his tender ribs in the process. A figure stood in the door, casually entering and chuckling at Kallus's current state. The door closing allowed his vision to return. Kallus began to consider turning on some semblance of lighting. Not that he needed light to see the pale grey skin and piercing golden eyes of his visitor.

"Agent Kallus, word reached me you made a full recovery." The visitor mocked. "I am pleased to see the rumors are true. Albeit exaggerated." He extended a hand. Obviously a falsehood of concern.

"Inquisitor…!" Kallus hissed, lunging to his feet, ignoring the blatantly ingenuine hand. He felt sort of foolish in his grey slacks and shirt. Naked before the eyes of a fell officer. He held himself tall nonetheless, stifling his bashfulness. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" A term he used ever so lightly.

The last time The Inquisitor visited, he held an incapacitated Kallus at the mercy of his saber, demanding gory detail on his encounter with The Rebel Cell from Kessel. The two Jedi of interest, a third reportedly skilled like a Jedi, a Mandalorian girl, and a Lasat. It is assumed there are others in their rabble. Another who is likely the pilot of the ship. But no sightings have been confirmed. In the grand scheme of intelligence gathering, much intelligence was replaced with idiotic common knowledge. Where they are based, to whom they report, the true numbers of their ranks, and where they will strike next. These are the mysteries that need to be solved. Being off duty for the past couple of weeks has put Kallus behind. And the higher ups are undoubtedly growing impatient. Why else would the Inquisitor be _lingering_?

"I am afraid ill news prompts my visit this morning." Kallus tensed, bracing himself for a lash of punishment or worse. Conversations beginning with bad news meant two things in the Empire. A death sentence or a forced resignation. Either way, Kallus saw the end of his career personified in the Inquisitor. "The Rebels you encountered on the Mines of Kessel, and on Chandrila have eluded our sights. They have gone into hiding, and have yet to rise."

Kallus's dropping shoulders of relief hadn't gone unnoticed. The twinkling in his eyes expressed gratitude he was not being relieved of his station. Swiftly did he change his expression in tandem to the grave news. Chandrila was the closest they'd come to apprehending The Rebels. So close were they to crushing The Rebels and strangling them in their grasp. They slipped through their fingers. Like eels in oil.

"Do we know of their last location?" Kallus proceeded, hoping to learn of their route.

"Our scouts say they passed Shambrila, but lost them in a dust storm." An odd phenomena that is beyond bizarre but not rare. Clusters of debris floating throughout space dragging by the orbital pulls of planets, thrown into furls similar to hurricanes or blizzards. Often times shambles of ships, and meteors are amongst the dust. "They caught wind of their trail near Balboa Run, maintained chase, and then lost them all over again." The Inquisitor's menacingly twisted grin at the pattern rankled Kallus.

"Our Rebels are quite skilled when it comes to hiding." To that end there was no one better. Kallus strode to his closet, adorning his bare form with an armored uniform. "No matter. They will emerge soon enough! One reason or another! For fuel, repairs, to save the helpless…" He trailed off, forcing his legs into the armored leggings. His stiff muscles made slipping in trying.

"The helpless, you say?" The Inquisitor arched an intrigued brow.

"Of particular interest…" Kallus breath and polished a splotch on his chest plate, "My last couple of encounters with The Rebels revealed a profound weakness in their character." Weaknesses. Treats for the Empire to suckle upon as they concoct inhumane ways of using them to bring their enemies to their knees. "Those in need lure them like moths to flames. No regard for their own health when rescuing the Wookies!" He connected the arms, fastened his gloves And I'm certain they evacuated the auto shop before engaging with me."

"How interesting…" The Inquisitor stroked his hungry lips. A malicious grin stretching ear to ear. Rebels with a hero complex. How noble. Admirable. Foolish. Kallus sighed refreshed being back in his armor. He folded his helmet under his arm, ready to take whatever's thrown at him. "Tell me more about the individuals themselves." The Inquisitor gestured to the door. Kallus bowed and exited into the corridor. "What you can from your brief collisions with them."

"Thus far I have confirmed five members."

One - The Elder Jedi whose name escapes him. A young man with a good sense of combat who Kallus isn't shy about naming as the leader of the rabble. At first blush his Jedi skills seem unparalleled. Though the transparency of his rashness and inexperience is that of crystal. He is in possession of a firearm, and shows a mild accuracy in his aim. Regardless, he is not to be underestimated. His mere presence, and that of his lightsaber, make the troops root themselves, as some have never seen a Jedi in their lives. He also inspires hope in those that see him, bringing forth ideas of uprising and resistance. He is the head of the snake. He maintains a certain order when leading his team, and doesn't overlook those surrounding him. That concern and compassion seem to afflict him with tunnel vision, and he can be overpowered.

Two - The younger Jedi who calls himself Jabba. No older than a child. Hell, he is a child. But child with promise. He's sly, crafty, sneaky, and the epitome of thinking on one's feet. He doesn't possess a lightsaber of his own. Only a small slingshot affixe to the wrist. No real threat, but can slow a Trooper down if hit properly. The boy is slippery when he is not under constant guard. When backed into a corner, he pulls amazing feats to escape. An agile, and seemingly fearless boy. He has thrown veteran troopers for a loop once before. Regardless of his guile, he is still a child. Without his master, or his team to watch over him, he is lost.

Three - The deceptive, sharp tongued Mechanic. She calls herself Katty. A nickname or a made up one like Jabba. Her rapport lies in mechanics, and she is the owner of the Mothma Garage on Chandrila. However, one shouldn't be fooled. She is skilled with both a Lance Staff and a Wrench. Her aim with pistols is nothing to sneeze at either. The girl is she strikes fiercely, near accurately, but with a note of hesitation. Like the elder Jedi, the girl shows amazing promise. To underestimate her is to be rendered unconscious. Her tongue is twice as sharp. She is clever in her word play, and steadfast in her convictions. Yet, for all he ferocity, she dreads causing the death of others.

The Inquisitor joined Kallus in the briefing room. Cups of hot, soothing tea were exchanged. A stronger concoction was desired, but tea was better for rejuvenating the body. And was by far more relaxing. "The Lasat and Mandalorian girl? My encounters with them aren't as personal as they've been with the other three." Kallus shamefully admitted. "What I know of them is they have a fetish for destruction. The Lasat bombards his way in battle just like the rest of his filthy people did! The Mandalorian adds an artistic flare when demolishing things."

"Chin up, Agent Kallus. There is plenty of time to study up on the pair." The Inquisitor's _faith_ was most overwhelming. Kallus grunted, taking a small sip of his tea. The Inquisitor inhaled the aromatic steam, exhaling with bliss. "As for your aforementioned trio, Jedi or no, I hold doubts as to the veracity of their opposition."

"Why is that?" Kallus asked with sincere curiosity.

"The boy with no lightsaber. He is clearly of youngling status, or has barely been made aware of what he is. Therefore, he is only threatening in his sneaking and lurking." Kallus nodded his head, accepting the sense. The boy was no better than a rat carrying a slingshot on his wrist. "The elder Jedi utilizes a firearm in place of his lightsaber. Clearly he has abandoned his teachings, or is minimizing them to stay in hiding." As do the few remaining Jedi who have eluded The Empire in the past. Unless a lightsaber is revealed, Jedi pass off as normal people. "As for the mechanic, she is no soldier. Nor is she a Jedi. She is just a fast acting, violent individual. No real threats exist in this rabble. That does not mean they should not be dealt with."

"What do you propose then?" Kallus bobbed a smirk. The glint in The Inquisitor's eye made him shiver with anticipation.

"For now, we wait." A dull idea for what was assumed to be a grand scheme. "It is as you said, Agent Kallus, these Rebels cannot help themselves when others need aid." The Inquisitor remarked, sensing his colleague's disappointment. "Today, tomorrow, or in the next week, someone somewhere will need help. It is simply a matter of time."

"Do we have that sort of time?" Kallus quizzed.

"A fair question, My Dear Agent." The Inquisitor purred. He peered into his cup, immersing himself in his rippling golden orbs. "A fair question indeed."

 **xxx**

Kanan awoke from a nap with a shudder. Katerina and Ezra broke away from their chess game. Kanan's eyes were wide with terror. He rested a hand to his sweat drenched face, breathing shakily as he tried to steady himself. _What was that?!_ He screamed in his mind. _Those eyes...that voice..._ He squeezed his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _WHO was that?_

"Kanan?" Ezra leaned sideways, slowly standing, "You okay?"

"FINE!" He cleared his cracking throat. "I'm...fine...Ezra, thank you!"

"You sure?" Katerina doubted. "You're sweating bullets." She went to him, putting a hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just…" He closed fingers to her hand, subconsciously squeezing it tight, "Got a weird feeling is all." He gazed to the ceiling, able to see the vast abyss of space passing by. He wasn't imagining it. It's nothing as simple as an overactive mind creating fantasies. He had a vision. Or at least part of one. Deep within that blackness, nesting on the opposite side, there is...something. No, SOMEONE. Some dark...evil...and powerful. But who?

 **To be continued**

 **The next chapter is already up**


	10. Looks Familiar

**Looks Familiar**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 _Chandrila's crystal canyons. Caverns stretching farther than the Great Walls of Schina. Glittering gemstones as far as the eye can see that are the envy of the billions of stars. The hollow whispers of air coursing through the tunnels singing in tandem to the shimmering hums. A ways into the caverns, going well below what would be considered sea level on tropical planets, was a reservoir illuminated in an otherworldly glow. A glistening aurora of aquatic arrays reflecting off coasting mist and the crystals._

 _Aggressive grunts, and boorish roars echoed off the high ceilings. An electrified lancehead barely brushed the still pools, making them ripple. Feet skipped and pivoted, feasibly maneuvering around the uneven, moist cave floors. Short brown hairs clung to a sweaty face. Fierce aquamarine eyes glowed in the radiant lighting. A staff flourished almost flawlessly, fumbling in the hands of the barely experienced 11 year old girl. Boulders that eluded her attention cracked on the staff, impeding completion of combative executions. Her footing would go ignored and she'd fall into the pools. Worst case scenario, hands would forget their placement and either touch the lanceheads, or would smack their owner in the face with the staff. No matter how badly the girl fumbled, she picked herself up, raised her spirits, and continued training. Ready for when the Empire decided to rear its ugly head in hers or Kendril's direction._

" _Never again!" She snarled to herself. "I'll never freeze again!" She spun in a fury, striking for the imaginary enemy. Shockingly, a hand caught the staff in a full swing. The girl froze, eyes widening as if a ghost stood before her._

 _A bearded man in a hood chuckled warmly at the child._ " _I see you've come a long way since your broom swinging days." The man removed his hood, smiling gleefully to the young lady._

" _MASTER KENOBI!_ " _The girl dropped her staff, wrapping her arms to him in a tight hug. "You're alive! I can't believe you're alive!"_

" _Hello, Katerina!" He stroked her head. "It pleases me to see you in good health."_

" _What are you doing here?" Katerina beamed up to him. "Is Master Yoda with you?!"_

" _Sadly, he isn't. But he wished for me to convey that he's proud you're doing well for yourself." Katerina would ask how Yoda knew she was doing okay. Then she remembered, Master Yoda knew everything. "As for me, I've come to check up on you. I heard you were doing well, and had to see it for myself."_

" _What about Caleb? Did you find him?" She squeezed his hand, praying Obi-Wan found someone from Coruscant._

" _I'm afraid not." Katerina shouldn't have been surprised. It's been three years. If Caleb was still alive, he would have come for her by now. He was dead. Just like the rest. She was...alone. And once Kendril chose on a whim that they would leave Chandrila to hide on another planet, she'll be isolated. Again. She loves him. Don't get her wrong. But she hates running._

" _Not that I'm not happy to see you…" She rasped dismally, "But why are you here again?"_

" _For you."_

 **xxx**

Stormtroopers patrolled The Dreadnaught corridors, marching in filed rows with their blasters at the ready. Honestly, in the minds of more than half the men, the high level of security was a wastrel of resources. No one would be dumb enough to attack or board an Imperial Dreadnaught. It's a suicide mission. The extra man power would be better spent patrolling elsewhere. Maintaining security in regions where the Empire's thrall was at its strongest. Walking around a cruiser in the dead of space was a death sentence on the affliction of boredom. It was a nightmare.

"You two! Come with me!" A Commanding Stormtrooper ordered two others. "Our sensors indicated there's a ship docked on the underside of the hull!" He adamantly announced, attracting two more of his comrades. "The Admiral wants a team to investigate!"

"Yes sir!" The team of five raced for the hangar.

Unbeknownst to the small squad, the doors to the latrine opened. Kanan, Sabine, and Katerina poked their heads out. Recently, The Ghost crew received word that the Empire confiscated a shipment of supplies from a gaggle of Pirates on Felucia. Food, medicines, and supposedly some credits were in the mix. Items they desperately needed. They overestimated the expectancy of their less than bountiful spree on Lothal. They needed supplies fast, and this was the fastest plan they had. Boarding an Imperial Cruiser was the easiest option to them. Go figure.

The coast was clear. For now. They need to take advantage of the minor disarray while they can. The ship reported to be detected was The Phantom. Zeb was sitting on it, waiting to peel out when things got hairy. Following just beyond the cruisers sensors were Hera, Ezra, and Chopper in The Ghost.

"We need to move fast!" Sabine urged. "Once we have the shipment, we need to get back to The Phantom ASAP." They'll need another rendezvous beside the hangar. It's going to be monitored due to the sensory alarms being triggered.

"The confiscated shipment should be in cargo bay below us." Kanan whispered. "We get there, and Zeb can come around and get us." He pushed the girls back a bit. Troopers passed by in the adjacent corridor. "The elevators will be guarded."

"Then we go through the floors." Sabine declared. She checked the hall, then crept to the wall across. She worked on the vent grate while Katerina and Kanan stood guard. Every second intensified the paranoia of being caught.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Katerina rolled her eyes. There she was minding her own business, when she's swept up into an infiltration. A lot happens in a few hours.

"Hey, you're the one who complained The Ghost was getting stuffy." Kanan snorted, nudging her. Sabine worked wonders and removed the grate.

"My idea of fresh air did not include boarding a military cruiser." Katerina hissed.

"Picky, picky, picky!" Kanan jerked his head, crawling in first. Katerina went in after him. Sabine went last, secured the grate, and went after them. Kanan unclipped his communicator. "Specter 1 to Specter 4. Come in."

" _Specter 4 here! What's the situation?_ " Zeb replied, sounding anxious.

"The Imperials detected The Phantom. Make yourself scarce." Zeb won't be able to out maneuver the Imperials for long. As Sabine said, they need to work fast. "Meet us near the cargo bay area in ten minutes."

" _Roger that._ "

Kanan clipped the com back to his hip. "Nine minutes and fifty seconds, ladies." He partially joked.

"Not another second later." Katerina picked up the pace.

Sabine acquired the schematics of the Dreadnaught on her wrist com. She acted as the guide through the vents, leading Kanan and Katerina to the fastest drops to the cargo bay. They slowed down or froze when they heard voices above or near them. They may be crawling around a military grade cruiser, but the walls weren't built to deafen sound. Sabine's heart skipped a beat when a Trooper said he heard something. Thankfully what he heard was two Troopers training too rough near by. Still, the trio aired on the side of caution. If they get caught now, they're as good as dead.

The cargo bay was right below them. Kanan plowed both feet had on the grate below, dropping less than quietly to a stack of crates. He cringed bashfully, laughing weakly to the girls. Sabine and Katerina rolled their heads. General Grievous himself would be proud of his _subtly_. Katerina and Sabine swung in. The shipment they sought was on the far side of the room. Plenty more merchandise at their feet where that came from. Unfortunately they and The Phantom can only hold so much. And a second trip was out of the question.

"Two minutes…" Sabine warned. The cargo bay was huge - as expected. Their saving grace was the shipment wasn't difficult to find. The launch zone was ray shielded, easy for Zeb to pull in and whisk them away.

"Don't worry!" Kanan activated the hover pads, passing the crates to the girls. "We'll get away with the shipment without a hitch." He reassured them. Why did Sabine and Katerina get a nagging feeling karam was going to be evil to them?

True to form, karma was harsh. The cargo bay doors opened. Stormtroopers meandered in just as Sabine, Kanan, and Katerina started pushing the shipment along. "YOU THERE! HALT!" A Trooper roared.

"BUSTED!" Katerina and Sabine hollered. Kanan grit his teeth.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"Well which is it?!" Kanan scoffed, firmly planting his hands to his crate. Her jerked to feign being confused by the orders. "Hands up or don't move? We can't do both!" Katerina couldn't help snorting. _Smartass._

"KEEP QUIET!" The Troopers agreed on something. "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS IN THE AIR!" Kanan and Katerina shrugged, raising their hands shoulder height.

"Don't worry! All according to plan!" Kanan whispered.

"Which plan are we on again?" Katerina snidely responded. Kanan lost track but curled his nose as if to say _you don't need to know._ In other words, as Katerina surmised, he was winging it.

Sabine crouched behind, contacting Zeb on her wrist com. "Specter 5 to Specter 4! Time's up!" She whispered urgently.

"YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HANDS UP?!" The Trooper nudged his gun. Sabine cut the call, rising with her hands in the air. She moved in close to Kanan and Katerina.

"Well?" Katerina whispered to her.

"Wait for it…"

"You two! Stop talking!" A Trooper ordered. Sabine and Katerina curled their lips in. "Contact the Admiral! Tell him we found the source of the outgoing communications!" The time window was closing, and the inside of a cell was opening.

Another Trooper was about to act. He touched two fingers to his helmet, about ready to signal for reinforcements and an escort. A whirring engine made him freeze. Kanan, Katerina, and Sabine smirked victoriously. The Phantom descended and broke through the shielding. The weapons charged to fire. "GET DOWN!" A Trooper roared.

The Rebel trio were way ahead. They dropped to their stomachs, holding their heads. The Troopers barely had a second to twitch. Zeb opened fire on the cargo bay, howling in maniacal laughter as he blew up fuel cylinders, and a few crates of cargo. Sabine approved of the colorful explosions, but not when the aftershock of the blasts blew their intended shipment from their reach. Zeb's chaotic shooting scattered chased the Troopers back out the doors. Soon enough the alarms were raised.

"TIME TO GO!" Kanan jumped to his feet, running for The Phantom.

"What about the shipment?!" Katerina protested. She might be able to get one.

"No time now!" Sabine ran, jerking her arm. Troops rushing into the cargo bay proved her point. They fired on The Phantom and the Rebel trio.

"Dammit!" Katerina ran from the returned fire. Laser bolts narrowly missed their backs. Zeb opened the ship while dealing the growing number of troops a beating. Kanan launched Sabine and Katerina inside, and they helped pull him in. "GET US OUT OF HERE, ZEB!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Zeb wrenched on the wheel. The ship spun so fiercely a wave pulsed from the engines, blowing a few Troopers off their feet. Zeb poured on the speed, darting for the rendezvous with Hera.

"DEPLOY THE TIE FIGHTERS!" The Commanding Trooper bellowed over the cruiser's coms. "SHOOT DOWN THE ENEMY SHIP!"

 **xxx**

"Where's the shipment?!" Zeb growled.

"We didn't get it!" Sabine informed breathlessly, prying her helmet off.

"WHAT?!" Zeb's bellow broke their eardrums. He grabbed Kanan by the collar, smashing his nose into his cheek. "Do not tell me I circled this blasted cruiser three times for ten minutes just to go back empty handed!" Kanan winced at his breath.

"No…" Katerina slipped her arms in and spread the pair, "You didn't circle around to go back empty handed." Zeb knows humor when he hears it, and he was second from feeding her her own lips. "You circled three times to go back with them!" Katerina gestured to the radar. Green bolts shrieked too close for comfort past The Phantom. Zeb gaped at the radar. TIE fighters and the Imperial Cruiser were coming up on their tail fast. By the look of the numbers, they weren't too happy about Zeb's wanton destruction.

"You've got to be kidding?!" Zeb hammered on the communications. He was expecting retaliation, but nothing like this. "Specter 4 to Specter 2! Requesting immediate pick up! We've got TIE's on us!"

" _On my way!_ " Hera announced. " _Hang tight!"_ Not much else they can do.

The TIE fighters aimed for The Phantom's engines. Dead in space or just dead, the Empire wasn't letting the Rebel Trash get away with the humiliation they dealt. The TIE's enclosed on them in a pincer attack. Two TIE's would fly in hard behind, unleashing rapid fire that would purposefully miss and drive them in a particular direction. Zeb drove the ship downward, spinning on the dive. He nearly fell into the three way ambush. TIE's appeared from the darkness like true phantoms. There was no room for pulling up, and pulling out to the side was not an option. Zeb warned for his team to brace himself. He threw the ship into the spiral. The three TIE's charged hard and fast, streaking laser bolts for the encroaching ship. Everyone closed their eyes, braced for the explosion. Zeb broke through the pincer. The TIE's collided, disintegrating in a fiery explosion.

"WOO-HOO!" The four hooted victoriously. Kanan hooked Zeb by the neck, rubbing knuckles to his scalp proudly. Hera would be jealous of that stunt. Sabine and Katerina clapped palms. That had to have been the best rush of their entire day. And here they expected a boring mission. Silly them.

The fun was reaching its end, unfortunately. The Ghost emerged from hyperspace on a head on collision with the enemy Dreadnaught. On reflex, Hera threw the ship into a 180 loop, cruising mockingly on the starboard side, and rocketing for the fleeing Phantom. " _DOCK THE SHIP AND LET'S GO!_ " Hera and Zeb danced The Phantom and Ghost aorund one another, expending the enemies bullets for a brief gap/. Zeb began activating the landing gear, slipping to the slot, and securing the magnetic locks. Metallic clicks of the grounding locks confirmed their landing. The four piled into the Ghost, stampeding into the bridge.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Hera roared, barrel rolling between the shots.

"KANAN DID IT!" Sabine and Katerina pointed fingers. Zeb tossed his hands in the air, not expecting anything less.

"DID NOT!" Kanan childishly protested, scaling to the top gun.

"YOU JINXED US!" Katerina shouted up at him.

"NOT ON PURPOSE!" Kanan locked on target, and wildly returned fired. Katerina began powering the hyperdrive. A quick exit was in order.

The time for joking was past. TIE fighters were hot on The Ghost's trail, and an Imperial Dreadnaught wasn't far behind. Kanan closed one eyes, glaring hard through the scope to lock on target. He'd have a TIE in his sights for maybe two-fifths of a second and then lose them in a scramble technique. Kanan fired relentlessly in hopes of hitting at least one of them. Luck left them at the cargo bay. Hera tried her hardest to keep the ship steady so he'd be able to aim accurately. The Empire wasn't known for its cooperation.

"I DON'T HAVE A SHOT!" Kanan warned. He kept firing nonetheless, showing he wasn't willing to grant the Empire an inch.

Katerina checked the diagnostic and earned a green light. "Hera! We're good for the jump!"

"Chopper! Do you have the coordinates?!" Hera corresponded. Chopper, in his usual grumpy tone, responded back.

"What did he say?" Zeb asked nervously.

"He said _HELLO Hyperspace!_ " Hera animatedly crooned.

"That's not what he said!" Zeb pouted.

"You don't understand him?" Katerina raised a brow. "You seemed to before."

"Lucky guesses!" He winked.

Hera activated the hyper jump sequence. The stars stretched around The Ghost, hugging to the hull in a vice. Just as the TIE's closed in, The Ghost was launched into Hyperspace, vanishing in the blink of an eye. And the chase was over. The TIE's dispersed, returning to The Dreadnaught for a debriefing.

 **xxx**

The Ghost's bridge echoed with sighs of relief. It was a welcomed respite. The drumming of hyper hearts was in their ears. Barely escaping by the skin of their teeth is not what they had in mind when they chose to hijack a stolen shipment. A commonality with any strike against the empire. Regardless of how big or small. But they needed this one to pan out. It all turned to ash before them.

Kanan strutted into the bridge, wearing pride on his shoulders. "Told you we'd get away." He jested.

"WITH the shipment!" Sabine stressed impatiently. "YOU SAID we'd get away WITH the shipment!" Kanan shrugged his hands, mouth gaping. He's been wrong before. No sense throwing it in his face now.

"Kanan," Katerina inserted herself before needless arguing ensued, "We're low on everything." She informed gravely.

"Food." Ezra started.

"Explosives!" Sabine stressed her need for explosives.

"Fuel!" Hera pressed. Possibly the next most important after fuel. "We need to make some money, or we might as well put The Ghost in storage." A cold fact in place of a threat. Using the Ghost consumes most of their income. If The Ghost goes into storage, The Rebels will be stranded on Lothal, or any planet of their choosing, until they can afford to fly her again.

"Oye, Monkey Wrench!" Zeb beckoned Katerina. She's starting to find the inane nickname endearing. "Didn't you - or rather, _Anastasia Stark -_ acquire a place of business about a week ago?"

The _place of business_ he gruffly mentioned was, of course, the storage facility she was having being turned into an auto shop. Vizago oversaw the refurbishment, and ensured The Empire's dogs didn't try to sabotage it. All out of the goodness of his heart - and the credits in his purse. The hoops Katerina and the others had to go through to make it happen made losing the shipment seem like a cakewalk. Using a pseudonym of someone who's an insane asylum patient added to the risk.

"There isn't going to be a formal grand opening, but its nearly ready to be opened." The cleaning on both the inside and outside, and remodel were finished. Structural weaknesses in the beams and pillars were being addressed. The generator and backup generator were undergoing extensive maintenance. It'll be a little more time before it's ready for business. "Plus I need to find someone to run the place while I'm out with you guys. Luckily I have the perfect candidate in mind."

"That doesn't really help us right now." Zeb snidely huffed, rolling his eyes.

Kanan effortlessly held Katerina's wrist so she wouldn't smack Zeb. Tempting as it was to let her. "There's always Vizago's job." He announced. He always seems to have easy money lined up. Albeit a scuffle or two before the credits exchange hands.

"Vizago's an employer too?" Katerina's face twisted confusedly.

"If you saw the man's resume…" Kanan whistled in awe. A man who can pull a new identity and occupation straight from a hat. He struck Katerina as someone to be mindful of crossing in the future.

"Oh! So we're arms dealers again?!" Zeb snarled in revulsion. _Arms Dealers?!_ Katerina gasped.

"More like _arms...redistributors_." Kanan's sly tongue strikes again. The Ghost Crew was starting to understand where Katerina gets it from.

"Hold on!" Katerina threw her hands up. The Ghost crewed ogled her pensively. " _Arms dealing? Weapons?_ " She crossly turned to Kanan, putting her hands on her hips. "What exactly is it that you've been up to the past 15 years, Big Brother?!" She demanded to know.

"If I tell you…" Kanan matched her stance with his own dismissive smirk, "Would you be more willing to help out?" The note of doubt she would rang in his tone.

"I'd be more willing if I knew who Vizago was going to give the _redistributed_ weapons to." Redistributed. Pah! Wrap it in pretty paper and slap it with a bow, no one would be the wiser. A commonly practiced ideal. "I barely know Vizago, but are we going to regret doing this job?" A valid concern seconded by Zeb and Sabine. Katerina won't pretend to be holier than thou, or ignore that she's being hypocritical, but she's met those like Vizago. Has accepted aide and jobs from people like him in the past. Karma like that comes around fast and bites hard.

"I'll give you that. Vizago's not a trustworthy guy." Kanan bobbed his head, wrapping an arm Katerina's shoulders. "But you trust me, don't you?" The chink in Katerina's armor. Kanan knows she trusts him unconditionally. Her resigned breath confirmed his win. "That's my girl."

"Come on!" Zeb huffed, throwing his head around. "We don't even know what type of weapons we're talking about here!" If they can help it, Zeb would prefer it if they don't haul anymore questionable weapons. That kind of heat isn't one Zeb wants to be burned by. Besides, Vizago's likely to throw them all in the furnace if the right pressure is applied.

"Hey," Ezra threw himself in with his usual optimism, "If it puts food on the table and frees up time for some - oh I don't know - _Jedi Training_ , then I'm in!" His zeal and hint didn't go on deaf ears.

Kanan strutted to him and shoved him by the head in his seat. He turned to Hera who held onto her doubts. "You in?" He quizzed.

"Say I am. What then?" Not necessarily a no. More of an indecisive counter.

"I already know the mission. Let's head to the Spaceport."

"While you do that," Katerina stretched her arm up, and bent back. Cracks up her spine relieved aches and tensions from the long day, "I need to talk to someone about the shop on Lothal."

"This person you have in mind. Is it Grim?" Hera asked, genuinely curious.

"No. But someone equally capable. She's long overdue for a promotion." Katerina excused herself. She tapped Chopper, wanting him to follow her. Hera was intrigued. Kendril Mothma accumulated a talented gaggle of mechanics. Each individual with three skills partnering to their main nich. Katerina is a nice enough person, but she doesn't seem to vest trust in others lightly. Whoever this person is, Katerina trusts her wholeheartedly.

 **xxx**

Katerina stopped in the lounged, sitting on the table to gather her thoughts. "Hey...Chopper…" Katerina feigned being meek. The irritable droid spun abruptly, chirping heatedly at her mousy voice. "Think you can help me send a cloaked transmission to a place on Chandrila?"

"^ _Why should I help you?!_ ^" He scoffed. He jerked his stunted body and waved his prongs at her. "^ _You're a capable person! Do it yourself!_ ^"

Katerina youthful instinct was to roll her eyes and smirk bitterly at his habitual abrasiveness. Use her clever wordsmithing to make him feel ridiculous. Unfortunately, she also found his resentment towards her slightly endearing. An unspoken - if not aggressive - attraction to her. Or so she deludes herself so she doesn't pry his circuits from his chassis.

"Because the person I need to reach happens to be the best I know at Astromech maintenance." She knelt to him, rubbing his flat head with a snarky smirk. "And Sabine tells me you've been dying for an upgrade to your booster." Chopper paused. Hard to tell if he was thinking, or ignoring her.

 **xxx**

"CAREFUL! CAREFUL!" A female Togruta bellowed, waving her lime skinned arms to guide in a transport cruiser. The cramp space for which she and her team were trying to fit it past was being very uncooperative. The doorway was almost the same shape and size of the cruiser. This will take a steady hand and a Hell a lot of luck. "Okay! To the left!" The backing in cruiser eased left a bit. "No! Your other left!" The cruiser jerked and darted the other way. "Okay...okay...you're good...you're good…" She backed away. The Cruiser's hull scraped the sides, making others cringe. Fingers were crossed. Breath was held. "And…" The cruiser was inside, minimal complications, and in center floor above a hatch, "STOP!" She lifted work goggles from her magenta eyes, grinning proudly. She clipped her front tails behind her head. A Transport Cruiser bearing the moniker of the old Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Separatists. "Alright, Gents…" She strutted in her full brown and green jumpsuit, "Let's take her apart and salvage what parts we can! There's much progress we can make from the old guard!" Music to her team's ears.

"Dominique!" A human man ran up to her. "There's a cloaked transmission coming in for you. She said... _how's the weather_?" Dominique gawked, then threw her head back laughing. The number of times those living in Chandrila's canyons have been tempted with that stale joke. Many question why anymore would construct civilization in those canyons. Aside from the dangers, the weather in unbearable there. But the resources available are too valuable and plentiful to risk every so often visits. "Do you know her?"

"Indeed I do!" She undid her tails, marching for the office. "And her jokes are as old as Count Dooku himself!" The man snorted. That was old.

Dominique secured herself in her office. A light was flashing on the large holo projector. She pressed the button, greeted by the warm smile of Katerina. "As I live and breathe!"

" _Hey Dominique! How's it going?!_ " Katerina replied cheerfully.

"We're doing great! You look good. Rebel life has unfurled those curls." She teased. Katerina mimicked her, sticking her tongue out. Rumors and gossip spread like they would in school. Katerina wouldn't be surprised if Mon Mothma herself knew she joined Rebel. "Grim's just next door if you need him."

" _No! Actually, I'm glad you answered."_ Dominique arched a brow. She sat to a couch, bracing her elbows to her knees in curiosity. _"I found a place to make a new shop on Lothal in Capital City. Because I'll be traveling, I'll need someone to look after it when I'm gone."_ A shop on Lothal? That's the farthest Kendril's operations have been spanned. To expand from there would open new borders. _"You've always been a great help whenever Grim isn't available. What would you say to be the head over there?_ "

"Wha-me?! Really? Running a garage?" Dominique lost wind in her sails. Being in charge for a short amount of time was one thing. But being in charge of an all new location. Responsibilities resting solely on her shoulders. Kendril, Grim, and Katerina made it look easy. But Dominique isn't one for captain's seat. "Katty...I don't think I'm-"

" _You're the next best mechanic I've got, besides Grim and Dave! And those two are busy trying to rebuild what the Empire destroyed."_ Grim and Dave held up at the second location for a while until they rebuilt strength in their feet. Since then, they've been working tirelessly to refurbish the first garage, and encourage the employees to return. Both a long and difficult process. _"It was thanks to you that we were able to rebuild what the Empire destroyed the first time. Your imagination and ingenuity gave us a more secure workplace."_ Despite having it be attacked again. Minor damage compared to before. But spirits towards Ken's Garage weren't exactly high. Many avoid crossing the Empire like they would the plague. Fools are the ones that return. Those fools inspire more fools, and so on, and so on. _"I need someone with a vision like yours to help build this new place from the ground up. Someone who Ken found building tesla coils in a disgusting alley five years ago."_ Katerina is prone to exaggerate. Dominique didn't build Tesla Coils. That's silly. She was building an alternate conductive power source with tuning forks and wires. Supposedly, they'd draw power from gases in space, conduct them, and utilize them. Currently in the process of being tested. _"I need you, Dominique. Will you come to Lothal?"_

Who was Dominique kidding. She was on pins and needles the moment Katerina mentioned a new shop. Being asked to look after it...it's what she's wanted for years. She just never imagined she'd get the chance. There are names on one hand she can name would have twice the experience as her. Who should have passed her up for the promotion. "Yes! Yes of course!" She burst with glee. "I'll make you proud!"

" _Don't live up to my expectations. Or anyone else's."_ Katerina dissuaded. The easy way is to use predecessors to light one's goals. Kendril believed in setting one's own goals and dreams to light the fire in them. _"Create a place where those like us can feel like we belong."_

Dominique understood. The new shop on Lothal was to be hers. A place where she can make it her own, and rebuild. An announcement she couldn't quite make out caught Katerina's attention. She nodded, almost ready to go. "What's happening now?"

" _That would be the sound of our next exciting trip._ " The vague clarification told Dominique it would be best if she doesn't know too much. _"Call me once you've reached Lothal."_

"Will do!" The call ended.

 **xxx**

"We almost to Lothal?" Katerina asked Zeb who waited patiently near the door.

"Ten minutes away." He confirmed. Katerina was glad to hear it. Chopper, as of that moment, rendered his services and ran over Katerina's toes on his leave. She hissed and cursed him. Perhaps she was wrong to think him endearing. He's a pest she tolerates with no choice. "He'll grow on you. Don't worry." Zeb snickered. _Like a parasite!_ Katerina hissed in her mind. " _Those like us?_ What's that mean?"

"Those of us with particular skills that are disregarded or simply ignored because combat is a second or third resource." Being able bodied and possess the traits to wield weapons of mass destruction was considered the most valuable. Anything else, any alternate choice was seen as weakness and folly, and cast away. Stomped on like insects. "Ken taught every last one of us that we're special in our own ways, and threatening in another." She was warmed by her thoughts of Kendril. The day he took her in, gave her clothes on her back and a place to call home. The hours he spent helping her rise from the ashes of her grief with what she loved to do most. "Ken made us feel special. Like we had a purpose when we seemed to lose it."

"You shouldn't need someone to tell you you're special." Zeb found it touching, but at the same time ridiculous. Needing another to help you feel special. To him, that shows that person needs a crutch to walk two feet. "You're already special in your own way. You should keep reminding yourself of that."

Katerina's cheeks tinted pink. "Th...thanks, Zeb." Her stomach fluttered.

"Hey, I have my own particular skills as well." Zeb strutted over, leaning over her with a charming grin. "Flattery." He winked with a chuckle. Katerina's pink cheeks shaded to red. "Great work today, Monkey Wrench. Let's keep it up." Zeb pat her on the back. She choked on her held breath, frazzled by the Lasat. He went to join the others on the bridge. Katerina staggered following him, puffing her cheeks angrily. _Smarmy little..._

 **xxx**

The Lothal Spaceport. Located on the skirts of Capital City's coastline, hundreds of transports landed and departed every other minutes. From Coruscant to Lothal to Mandalore - no planet was too far for the ports. And never do they know a moment's rest. Their motto, which constantly changed like the weather, specifically advocates the spaceports are a tireless service, dedicated to their passenger satisfaction.

An announcement echoed on the intercoms throughout the landing bay. A shuttle designated a SD-45 bound for Garel was set to disembark in a short time. Last minute passengers filed in, claiming seats they found to their liking. It was always a race for good seating. First come first serve always rules. Sabine and Zeb were amongst the crowd, taking the seats second to the front. As a gentleman, Zeb permitted Sabine to enter first. As he started to sit, Chopper came speeding in, nearly running over his toes.

"How RUDE!" Zeb barked in a haughty tone. Chopper bleeped mocking laughter. Ezra stormed behind Chopper and punched him. He sat on the opposite side of the aisle, propping his feet to the seat in front of him. Other passenger were easily irate at the disturbance.

"This way Mr. Wabo…" A well aged woman in Imperial garb entered the shuttle. Trailing after her was a male Aqualish. Zeb and Ezra shared stares. Their sights were set. "We have seats up front." The woman stated rather proudly. She and the Aqualish Wabo sat in front of Zeb and Sabine. So far so good.

" _Grahs tuu-tuu rahm ree soh shtuu._ " Wabo spoke to his escort.

To her annoyance, she hadn't the first clue what he was saying. Her luck she is charged with the ONE Aqualish who doesn't speak the common tongue. "Where is that translator droid?!" She bellowed.

"COMING, MINISTER!" A golden protocol droid with mismatched legs waddled on board. "Come along, R2!" The protocol droid urged the blue and white astromech which responded sarcastically to him.

" _Shuttle SD-45 bound for Garel is clear for departure._ " The final announcement was given.

The shuttle door was rising. Kanan succeeded in a mad dash, leaping onto the ship just as the door closed. Slyly exchanged glances gave wordless confirmation. Pieces were in place. Kanan was careful to avoid Ezra and Chopper wrestling in the aisle. He sat behind them, preparing for what will be a long trip.

"Sentients!" The pilot droid grabbed the passengers' attention. "Prepare for take off!" The pilot spun with glee. Take offs were his favorite part. No real rhyme or reason. He just enjoyed them. The shuttle rose vertically, then moved diagonally, jetting off into space. Almost immediately the shuttle thrust into hyperspace, and Garel was a matter of miles away.

The space voyage had barely begun. Already the passengers were growing restless. Clattering in the cargo hold was becoming annoying. Someone didn't get the window seat they wanted. And many other common petty irks that come with shuttle travel. Chopper humored himself by poking Ezra. The boy's failed attempts to ignore him added to the entertainment. Others pretended to be transfixed by the passing hyperspace to keep themselves mellow. It wasn't really working.

" _Lo briim Garel, Tua._ " Wabo attempted to start idle conversation with Tua to break the barrier. The Minister, known as Tua, turned to her protocol droid.

"Amda Wabo says he is most pleased you are joining him on Garel, Minister Tua!" He was swept up in the gratitude. "And, um, if I might add a personal note…" Tua furrowed her brow scathingly. She didn't care for what he had to say, but can ill afford to look unfavorable in front of Wabo.

"CUT IT OUT!" A commotion at the right time. Ezra was shoving on Chopper. The stubborn Astromech grounded himself so he wouldn't budge. "You have plenty of room! Stop crowding me!" Chopper shocked him twice in retaliation, dropping him on the floor.

"HEY KID!" Kanan leaned over the seats. "How about you get that rust bucket under control!" Chopper threatened to shock him next.

"Mind your own business!" Ezra barked back. Chopper wasn't down with his fun and shocked Ezra again. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" Ezra kicked him.

"Don't have me scrap him!" Kanan warned.

"OYE!" The cargo area doors flew open. Katerina stormed on scene, wearing helmet similar to the pilot's and a shuttle craft vest employee vest. "Is there a problem here?!" She marched to the rowdy trio, locking a gruff leer.

"Mind your own business!" Ezra barked again, relentlessly kicking at Chopper. A silent amusement for her.

"I'm in charge of ensuring safe passage for the people on this craft! Therefore," She grabbed Chopper and Ezra by the scruffs and wrenched them apart, "This IS-MY-BUSI-NESS!" She jabbed a finger in his nose.

"Security?! You?!" Kanan threw his head back with a scoff. "I bet you can't guard binary bulb!"

"I'm adept at subduing dim bulbs like you!" She brought her nose to his, lowering her voice to an ominous growl, "Care to stand toe to toe with me, SWEETHEART!"

"Sentients!" The pilot wailed direly. "Please! Calm yourselves!"

"I'll calm down, when that mech and this HARPY get out of here!" He shoved Katerina into another passenger. "There's a rule about Mechs and animals in the passenger area right?!"

The pilot sighed in defeat. "I am sorry, Sir. But you Mech must move to the BACK of the shuttle."

"What?! No way!" Ezra protested. Chopper voiced similar outrage.

"I'll leash you later!" Katerina flicked Kanan's nose. "As for you, Tin-Toy, back of the ship!" Katerina kicked him.

"Nuh-uh! I'f my Astromech is banished, then those Astromechs are banished too!" Ezra demanded, pointing to the Minister's mechs.

" _Astromech?!_ Me?! I have NEVER been so insulted!" The Protocol droid repeated, disgusted by the disrespect. "I'll have you know that I am a protocol droid fluent in over six million-"

"Pilot!" Tua interrupted before her droid bored her to the brink of exploding, "These two droids are wil me! I am on Imperial Business."

"I don't care if you're delivering the Emperor his custom made slippers!" Katerina bombarded to her. "Send your Mechs to the back of the ship before I dismantle them!"

"You can't dismantle my droids!" Tua shot to her feet, challenging the disrespectful girl. "They are Imperial property!"

"And it is _IMPERIAL LAW,_ " She flicked and extended a prod, "That grants me the right to shut them down if they are a problem!" She taunted the Minister with two surges. The Minister grit her teeth. The young one was right, and she hated it.

"It is also _Imperial Regulations_ that mechs be in the back." The pilot threw in his last two-sense before returning to the voyage. Tua, sensing the corner she was in, fell back to her seat. She knit her brow, juggling her options.

"Minister, please!" The protocol droid begged. "This is-"

"I can't risk an incident disrupting negotiations!" Things have fallen apart to significantly with this latest disagreement. "Go!" She ordered. The Astromechs and the Protocol droid shuffled reluctantly along.

"Thank you for your continued service... _Minister Tua!_ " Katerina berated her name and title, earning a twisted scowl in return. Tua will savor bending that girl to her knees.

As Katerina strutted with broad shoulders, she smirked and winked to Kanan. He acknowledged with a nod. Sabine and Zeb readied themselves when they heard the doors opening in the back. Katerina held the doors while the mechs piled in. Zeb was volunteering Sabine to be a translator for the Minister. She then locked the cargo doors, rather pleased with herself.

" _If I didn't know better, I'd think I was watching a play._ " Hera praised. Katerina yanked the stuffy helmet off. She doesn't understand how Sabine can stand it. " _A very convincing performance._ "

"Stay tuned. You may get an encore." She whispered while quickly fixed her hair. "Once Sabine learns where the shipment is held, it's going to take some dancing to get in and out."

" _Hopefully not too much dancing. I don't think even Sabine can buy us that much time._ "

"She'll buy us enough, but we'll need to move fast."

"That young creature can't POSSIBLy replace a fully programed protocol droid such as myself!" He voiced in absolute humiliation. Being passed over for a human. It's every protocol droid's nightmare. Katerina twisted to the gathered mechs. Now that the air has settled, Katerina felt a nagging sensation in the back of her mind. And it was because of the Protocol Droid and R2 Mech. _They look...familiar…_ "The odds of our mission becoming a complete debacle are-" The R2 unit rammed into him, telling him to shush and stop complaining. Katerina was distracted from her thoughts. "Don't you shush me! It hardly matters to you what they're saying!" Chopper, sick of the haughty R2's attitude, bumped into him, demanding he stop being rude to the protocol droid.

"HEY!" Katerina barked, waving her prod around. "If you three don't learn to calm down, I'm selling you for parts!"

"How DARE you!" The Protocol droid roared. "I am a C3-PO protocol droid! I am versed in six million languages, and forms of diplomacy!."

"Congratulations! There are dozens more like you!" Katerina pushed him to the wall. "No one will notice you missing!" She warned him. The Protocol droid threw his hands up, giving up on these uncivilized people.

While the 3-PO droid muttered his outrage to Chopper, Katerina's stare hardened on him and the Astromech. That nagging feeling was like a small bird drilling in her skull. She can't place why. Why do those droids stand out so much? SOMETHING about them irked her.

 _Why do they look so familiar?_

 **To be continued**


	11. Feels Familiar

**Feels Familiar**

 **Moving on**

 **xxx**

 _There he stood. After three years of living in solitude, hiding from the deadly gaze of the Empire, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi found me in my favorite training place in all of Chandrila. How he knew to find me there was a mystery to me. Perhaps the guiding hand of the force brought him to me. I never considered the force would tie to me. Perhaps the teaching of the force being within everything and everyone was more than pretty words the Masters spoke._

 _Nevertheless of how he was there and by what means. What mattered to me was the why. He said he wished to train me. My mind spun in a black hole's vortex. On occasion, one of the masters would take me aside to show me proper forms. But never would they travel so far to come and offer to be my private tutor. He should have gone searching for other Jedi the universe knew to be alive. Yet he came to me._

" _You..came to train me?" I questioned him as if he was touched in the head._

" _Yes." He nodded simply. He seemed humored by my question._

" _Why?"_

" _You've always had potential. Even as a child." He elucidated, seating himself to a rock._ " _I can train you to be a formidable foe. The rest, however, will be up to you."_

" _But why train me?" That's what I want to know._

 _He and Master Yoda helped me escape with my life all those years ago. Thanks to them, I was able to return to Chandrila and be raised by Kendril. Sure they left me with encouraging words, but that was it. Or, at least, it should have been. I'm just a mechanical prodigy with a propensity for dealing critical blows when pushed too far. I'm ordinary._

" _I'm not a Jedi!" I protested._

" _Perhaps not." Kenobi leaned forward, clamping a hand to my head, lovingly ruffling my hair. "But not all hope lies with the Jedi."_

 **xxx**

The shuttle docked in Garel's spaceport. The cargo bay was the first door to open, then the passenger area. Katerina escorted the droids off, sending them in their respective directions. Passenger's started to leave the shuttle, flooding the landing bay. Stormtroopers, no doubt awaiting the Minister and her companion, patrolled the area, monitoring just arrived persons closely. A squad of ten waited at a corridor, scanning the crowd with a fine toothed comb for the Minister, Wabo, and those uninvited.

Katerina moved around to the shuttle's power panel on the far side, running her hands over the buttons and screens to appear to be running a diagnostic. Stormtroopers ignored her. She's amazed they didn't hear her pounding heart. They were way too close. Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper already disembarked, spreading out fo not to arouse suspicions. Kanan bolted past the waiting Stormtroopers at the corridor, passing by with no troubles. So far all was smooth. So far.

"My dear, you've done great service for your Empire today." The Minister's voice hummed to Sabine. "Now be sure to focus on those level fives."

"Oh I will, Minister!" Sabine sardonically promised, hands to her heart. "It's been such an honor! Thank you!" Zeb pushed her. She was laying it on way too thick.

The 3-PO droid and R2 unit rejoined their master with their security detail. Kanan was waiting in the corridor for them to move first. Afterward, he and his crew would be free to begin their assault. The Minister ordered her waiting detail to take them to Bay 17. Kanan hid within the corridor, watching them head for the entirely wrong area. Sabine walked past Ezra and whispered the true location of the shipment to him before putting her helmet on. She then whispered the location to Katerina.

" _Bay 7._ "

Katerina smirked. Skulking alongside the transport, she spotted Ezra leaning near crates. He casually gestured a thumb upward to the rooftops. That's how he planned to reach the bay. Katerina surreptitious gestured her head to a manhole. Tunnels underneath should take her to the same place. The pair exchanged nods. Ezra climbed crates to the ventilation duct, and Katerina dove inside sewers. A poor choice on her part.

The sewers weren't too rancid in smell, but the filth staining the walls isn't something novelists would write about. The rapidly flowing air from grime caked grates brought in semi fresh air from above. Doesn't quite eliminate the after smell just beneath. Graffiti, some manner of muck, and the water. Katerina prayed that wasn't a hand she saw drifting in the water. Ever the glamorous work of a rebel.

"Hey, Hera. Have you heard from my friend Dominique?" Katerina whispered, plastering her back to the walls.

" _She left a message saying she was leaving Chandrila. That was an hour ago._ "

"Glad to hear it." Katerina scanned the tunnels. Echoing voices made her skin crawl. It was hard to discern if they were in the tunnel or above it. Wouldn't be the first time Troopers patrolled underground.

" _You sound like you were worried._ "

"Just paranoid." Katerina brisking walked, following the markings left by caretakers long ago. "I'm worried Kallus will hold to his threat." Katerina cut the coms short in time so Hera didn't hear her yelp. Three rodents the size of small dogs raced by, carrying the carcusses of smaller rodents in their mouths.

" _Don't worry, Riina. If Kallus wanted to hurt them, he would have._ " A small comfort, but not enough to ease her. Kallus is a tamed dog with no leash. He'll bite when it suits him.

" _Speaking of making good on promises!_ " Ezra obnoxiously interrupted. Katerina strained her ear as she climbed a ladder to another level. " _Kanan hasn't made good on his to start training me to be a Jedi!_ " Katerina paused at the top of the ladder.

" _Like I told you earlier, just get to the shipment, we'll get paid, and be gone with time to spare._ " Katerina partially lided her eyes at the circle talk. She rolled her eyes, breaking into a run to get back on schedule.

" _And I told YOU earlier, that I already know how to steal to survive! This isn't anything new to me!_ "

"Can you two argue about this AFTER we get the cargo?!" She snarled. Those two gave her such a headache it's not even funny. If she's being honest, she's slightly disappointed Kanan hasn't started training him yet. There's been plenty of time in the past. Why was he waiting so long to start? "And Kanan," Katerina came under a narrow tunnel. By the markings, it should bring her to the bay. Or possible just beneath it. "When you make a promise, you keep it!" She climbed on a grating, and used old bars on the ceiling to swing to the tunnel.

" _What?! When have I ever broken a promise?!_ "

"Want that alphabetically or chronologically?" Katerina strained grunts wriggling inside the narrow hole. The lumps she saw were actually imperfections in the tunnel. She was glad. She didn't have the stomach for waste on her.

" _You have the worst bedside manner. You know that?_ "

"No I don't. I just don't sugarcoat!" She popped up into another tunnel. Markings on the wall near a ladder were the bright light. As she suspected, she was right underneath bay 7. "Rabbit hole to wonderland…" She muttered victoriously.

"You there! Stop!"

"Uh-oh…" Katerina groaned. She turned around. Bright helmet lights flashed in her eyes. Just her luck. Stormtroopers were patrolling the sewers. "I'll call you back."

"This area is off limits! What are you doing down here?!" The Commander demanded answers.

There wasn't time for them. And they've no doubt assumed she's there to cause trouble. "Look, if I promise not to hurt you guys, will you just let me go on my way?" In normal circumstances, Katerina would be laughed off. This time, the Troopers raised their guns to her. "The hard way. Of course."

 **xxx**

Ezra, the slippery and nimble roof hopper he is, found himself at bay 7 before he knew it. Aside from the amazing leaps of faith her executed, and nearly colliding with oncoming vehicles, the trip was pretty smooth. He had to crawl his way through another ventilation shaft to reach the bay. All in all, he had the easy job.

"Okay! I'm at bay 7." He whispered. And the coast was clear. The shipment he was looking for was in a neat little pile in the center of the room. He pulled himself free, and landed on his butt from the staggering drop. He scrambled to his feet, triple checking no one was around to hear him fall. "I don't see Riina anywhere though." They left roughly the same time. She should have been there by now.

 _Thoom-thoom-thoom!_ Ezra nearly jumped out of his skin. The floor vibrated. _Thoom-thoom-thoom!_ A manhole near to large bay door jerked. Ezra ran and unhitched the latch holding the lid in place. The lid weighed a ton, but he and Katerina managed to move it off.

"Is this where I can get secret cargo?" She joked.

"See any huge reptiles down there?" Ezra joked back.

"No. Just a few rats." Unconscious Stormtroopers lied at the bottom of the ladder.

"As long as you had a good time." Ezra helped her topside. "I'll let the guys in."

"Okay!" Katerina ran to a nearby control box. If she's right, that box should share components that hook to the security feeds. "Yes. Here it is!" She worked some of her magic.

"What are you doing?!" Ezra whispered, working on opening the door.

"Making sure security has something to watch during our escape." She dusted her palms. Camera feeds running on loops should give them something to enjoy. A nifty trick she picked up from Dave. Might have gotten her in trouble once or twice in the past.

Coincidentally, Ezra had opened the doors for the others. Sabine, Kanan, and a sarcastically applauding Zeb sauntered leisurely inside. "Well done, Kiddos. Ya pulled it off." Zeb's doubts towards their skills was disturbing.

"Was there ever really any doubt?!" Ezra snorted.

"YES!" Sabine and Zeb chuckled. Ezra pouted his lower lip. Always underestimated by his peers. It never ends.

Katerina pat his shoulder, feeling his pain. "No respect for the wicked." She twisted a timeless philosophy. Zeb and Sabine dragged Ezra to go handle preparing the shipment to be moved. Katerina, in the meantime, poked Kanan hard with two fingers, playing like she was angry with him. "Can't believe you called me a harpy!"

"I can't believe you threatened to leash me!" He countered, equally offended. Kanan and Katerina were experts in playing a crowd, but they tend to go overboard.

"Maybe whatever's in those crates can help me do so!" Katerina spun on her heels to help prep the cargo.

Kanan rolled his eyes. His sister was the most impossible person he knew. Always had to have the last word. He darted for a panel across bay 7's corridor. Hera should have already landed in the docking area. When Kanan opened the door, he was pleased to see The Ghost and the cargo doors open for their latest acquisition. Hera was starting to grow impatient waiting for him. She thought he'd never get the door open. Kanan tends to set the bar on not disappointing his friends.

" _What's in these crates that Vizago wants, anyway?_ " Hera asked over the ship's coms. The million credit question.

Zeb piqued everyone's curiosity by opening the crates. He went white as a moon. He dropped the lid, staggering into Kanan and Katerina's arms. "Karabast…" His voice trembled. His yellow-green eyes wide in unadulterated terror. He continued to edge away, lifting his hands to keep the evil in those crates back.

"Zeb…? Hey…" Katerina shook his arm. The Lasat was beside himself. He stumbled woozily to stay standing. Zeb's said karabast before in cursing others or the situation. Never has he said it with such fear. She doesn't think she's seen him scared before. He's always seemed unshakable. "What's wrong?" Zeb;s jaw quivered. Croaks of what should be words gurgled.

"WHOA…" Sabine fawned over the shipment. Reaching inside, she supported a rifle as long as her on her shoulder. "These are T-7 Ion Disruptors! They were banned by the senate!" She sounded like she admired the illegal armament. "They're said to be able to shortcircuit an entire ship!" An exaggeration or a truth. Katerina's never seen one used before. By how terrified Zeb is by them, she probably doesn't want to.

"That's not why they were banned…" Zeb mumbled under his breath. Old nightmares flashed in his horrified orbs. His heart skipping beats as it fought to not leap out of his chest.

Kanan threw the lid back on. That was enough ogling. "Get 'em aboard before company shows up!" He urged. Sabine sent them on a red-herring in the other direction. It won't be long before they wise up.

"Chopper's handling that, right?" Last time Katerina checked, Chopper parted from the group to make sure Tua and her detail went to bay 17.

"Which is why we need to triple time it and get going!" Kanan started loading the shipment to pallet jacks. Ezra was already lifting one onto the hovering dolly. Kanan doesn't - completely - doubt Chopper, but the calls are too close. Most likely Tua and her detail should already be to bay 7 by now. It won't be long until they think something is amiss.

Sabine and Katerina moved to help the boys load the cargo. Katerina forze and saw Zeb staring frightened into space. The disruptors held him in their trance. His body quaked beyond his control. Sabine went on her way to hustle for him. "Zeb! Snap out of it!" Katerina bellowed, smacking his arm. He blinked confusedly, darting his head to recall where he was. He met Katerina's eyes, feeling the world return from its blur. "C'mon! The sooner we load them, the sooner we can get rid of them!"

"Right...and they'll just end up in someone else's hands…" He mumbled despondently, "Eradicate anything that moves, and leave a barren wasteland." Katerina was taken aback by the dreary thought. Dreary? Try utterly horrifying. Before she could ask what he meant, Zeb was tromping over and lifting the crates on the jacks.

"Zeb…" Of all the people she's met, Zeb is the toughest of them all. Anxious for a fight, wise at rare moments, and - in a way - he is inspirational. Today, however, the shadow of another was looming.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, in _Bay 17_ , Minister Tua was aggravated and perplexed on a whole new level by the empty space. She was assured by a _reliable resource_ that the T-7 Ion Disruptors she traveled from Lothal to Garel to retrieve would be there. A whole lot of traveling for an empty space. Her security detail was just as confused. Then again, they weren't told much beyond that they would be securing Tua's passage.

Amdo Wabo darted to Tua, whipping her around in a fury, hollering in his obscure language. Tua does not need to speak Aqualish to know he was perturbed. Thankfully, her 3-PO protocol droid and the astromech arrived in time to translate. The Disruptor they had come to collect are on bay 7, not 17. 3-PO assured Minister Tua that any amature in linguistics can mistake 7 and 17. It's as common as dust in the air.

Much to everyone's chagrin, they began their trek for bay 7. Minister Tua was willing to forgive the mix up for a fellow level 5 academy student. But this mistake has put them gravely behind schedule. Not by enough, apparently.

Chopper warned Hera that Tua and her detail were on their way for Bay 7 and they were marching in a hurry. Hera ordered him to stall them. Kanan and the others hadn't even gotten the shipment to the hallway yet. They needed just two more minutes. Chopper ran his usual obnoxious interference, ramming full force into the R2 unit. He played it off as if R2 hit him, growing infuriated with the old model. 3-PO was horrified by R2's profane responses the well mannered C-1 droid. Chopper and R2 started bumping chassis, blurting curses and other profanities most would shudder to hear. Unfortunately, Chopper's aggressive interference came with a price.

Minister Tua recognized him. He was the droid in part responsible for her translator being moved to the back. Therefore the Mandalorian was given the opportunity to...It was all making sense now.

"BAY 7! DOUBLE TIME!"

 **xxx**

Chopper almost broke Hera's ears warning her that Tua and Stormtroopers were on their way. And they were moving fast. Tua saw through the rouse with ease when she put the pieces together. Kanan was on the ship to hear the bad news. Sabine and Katerina, Zeb and Ezra were just now entering the corridor with their loads. Coincidentally, Minister Tua and her team were nearing their position.

Sabine and Katerina crossed the intersection, on the home stretch to the ship. Zeb and Ezra weren't far behind, but no one was close enough. Kanan slid down the ship's dock door, grasping a bar to stop. "HURRY! WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF-"

"TIME'S UP!" Ezra shouted, stopping in the middle of the intersecting corridor. He and Zeb saw Tua and her Stormtroopers racing to their position, guns drawn and ready to fire. Katerina and Sabine cringed. The speed of the Empire is their one boasting right. "We're busted!"

A squad of nine Troopers filed into a V-Formation in front of Tua and Wabo. When the commanding trooper bearing the orange shoulder pad stopped, his team halted and they raised their guns. "HANDS UP!" The commander ordered.

Ezra, Katerina, and Sabine tightened their grip on their loads. Fight or make a break for it. Either way, those blasters were going to start marking the corridor. For now, Ezra played it cool and crossed his arms as if he was bothered by their presence. Katerina and Sabine stayed absolutely still, Kanan near them if the Troopers turned their sights on them. Zeb surprised everyone by putting his hands in the air and approaching the squad.

"What are you doing?!" Ezra cursed in a hush. Kanan would like to know that too.

As Zeb encroached on the Troopers and Tua, the gun hammers clicked back, the sights locked on the Lasat. Tua put her hands behind her back, posturing that she did not fear the approaching Lasat. "There a problem here?" Zeb's nerves and twisted humor loosened a chuckle.

Wabo pushed past Tua and the Trooper, roaring in his tongue to Zeb and back at the Minister about the crates. 3-PO interjected, providing a clear translation. "Amdo Wabo says those crates contain HIS disruptors!" Tua and Wabo furrowed their brows.

"Must be some mistake." Zeb protested, feeling them growing warmer. "Can't possibly be disruptors in there, 'cause they're illegal, right?" Zeb smirked smugly to the Minister and Wabo. Shame on two public figures for dabbling in black market items.

Kanan caught wind of Zeb's plan. He was buying time. He signaled with a hand for Katerina and Sabine to load the ship. The two raced their portion of the shipment onboard. In the meantime, Kanan drew his blaster and went for cover near Ezra. They needed to time it just right if they wanted to escape with their skin in tact.

"THAT'S irrelevant!" Tua declared. She will not have the light of blame be shifted to her. These thieves will be made to pay if what's in those crates belongs to the Empire. "We're going to search YOUR crates!" She was no fool. She knows full well what is in those crates. She just wanted to catch them with their pants down, and their hands in cuffs.

"Be my guest." Zeb permitted. He stepped to the side. He had _nothing to hide_.

"Forward!" The commanding officer ordered. Two Troopers marched forward. Sabine was securing the cargo while Katerina was sent back into the corridor. She pressed her back at the corner, furrowing her brow when the Troopers passed Zeb.

"On second thought…" Zeb purred. He grasped the Troopers by the collars. Whirling around, he hurtled both Troopers, bowling over three troops at a time.

The commander staggered at his forces being so easily subdued. Tua and Wabo ran for cover. 3-PO and R2 followed their lead, hiding on the other side of the hallway. Before he could retaliate, Zeb was already on the charge. He maybe got off two shots at least. Zeb pried his blaster clean from his hands, vaulting him up and down the hall. The disoriented Troopers wobbled climbing to their feet, blindly shooting in Zeb's direction. The idea being one of them would hit him. A few braved the gap, furiously firing at his feet and chest. By any means were they going to bring him down. Zeb cracked the blaster on one Trooper's head. He whipped around and head butted the next. The next two foolish enough to get close were taken down by powerful punches. Ezra, Kanan, and Katerina were rooted in place. He roared like an animal released from his cage. His fangs bared, hungering for blood.

"YOU WANT DISRUPTORS?!" Zeb extended the bo-rifle. The raging electrical tips flaring fiercely. "YOU'RE GOTTA COME THROUGH ME!" A sudden burst darted Zeb in one direction, and he'd reappear from another. Zeb was too fast for the Troopers to pin. He swung his bo like a club brutishly, cracking the Troopers on their skulls. "NEVER AGAIN! YOU WANT TO SHOOT ME? YOU'LL MISS!" Zeb's primal instincts made way for his years of combat expertise. He flourished his bo gracefully, jabbing the surrounding Troops in their stomach. The voltage spasmed their muscles, dropping them like rag dolls. He spun from one, and touched the one behind him in the ribs. The Troops managed to collect themselves, and were rushing for another round.

"GET THOSE CRATES ABOARD SHIP, NOW!" Kanan ordered Ezra. That was enough sightseeing.

"UH! RIGHT!" Ezra almost forgot about them. While he ran them on board, Kanan provided cover fire for him and Zeb.

R2 and 3-PO were pinned in their corner, at a loss of where to go. Then R2 saw Chopper rolling for the ship and decided to follow. Not wanting to be away from him, 3-PO followed, dreading the idea of being trapped with brigands on their ship. Minister Tua and Wabo watched as their men were being beaten like novices. These were no ordinary Rebels. _Could these be the Rebels Agent Kallus mentioned?_ Tua thought to herself.

Troopers darted from cover at the walls, locking on to Zeb's back. He was so engrossed with bashing his primary targets' heads in, he never noticed them approaching. Kanan couldn't lock on to them from his position. Katerina hopped, skipped, and jumped up crates lining the walls. She grasped a pipe, swung into a flip and drove a kick to one Trooper, who toppled to the next. The reflexes caused them to squeeze the triggers. Zeb was shocked by the narrowly missing shots.

"SPECTER 4! We have to go!" Katerina urged him.

"NO WAY!" Zeb cracked his skull to a Trooper. He flung his bo around his neck, nicking approaching Troops in shoulders and back. "NOT BEFORE I CLEAN THIS TRASH!"

"ZEB!" That Lasat was going to hurt himself. Or worse. A Stormtrooper was advancing on the distracted Zeb, locking for that vital spot between his shoulder. "ZEB, LOOK OUT!" Katerina tackled him to the ground. The Trooper tricked her and shot the ceiling. Wires were cut. Crates being stored above started to fall. Zeb threw himself over Katerina. The crates broke on his back, but didn't deter him. One smashed on his head, rendering him delirious and collapsing him on Katerina. "Zeb! Wake up!" A foul odor wrinkled her nose. _Man! Ezra was right! He does stink!_

The Stormtrooper who trapped them chuckled. He meandered torturously slow to them, pretending to be occupied with reloading. If that helmet wasn't on, she'd love to see that smirk...so she can knock it off his face. He was getting closer. Her fingers brushed one of her pistols beside Zeb. She wriggled wildly to reach it. Her fingertips barely brushing the grip. The Stormtrooper was upon them. He chuckled darkly. His blaster was lined for Zeb's head.

Katerina drew her pistol and fired. A laser bolt pierced his chest. Katerina turned to stone. Horror froze her expression. The Trooper was gasping. His knees kindling under him. Agonized gasps for air choking in his throat. _Stun!_ The gun should have been on stun! She wasn't supposed to...to... _please no!_ As if someone had cut strings to a ragdoll, the Trooper toppled lifelessly. Katerina was shaking. Her breath hitching in her throat. Loud drumming or her heart deafened in her ears. Blood pooled under his corpse. The image engraved in Katerina's aquamarine eyes. For an instant, the Trooper - his body and the face he hid - transformed to that of a child. Frozen, dead eyes open in horrified confusion.

' _AARRNNOO..._ ' A woman's voice screeched.

"RIINA? RIINA! WAKE UP!" A hand slapped her across the face. Katerina was brought back, being shaken by Kanan. "HEY! WE GOTTA GO!"

"UGH…" She was just being crushed by an animal like humanoid. The man in question was being helped along by Sabine and Ezra to the ship. The Stormtroopers were down, and the way was clear. Minister Tua seemed to retreat as well. "RIGHT!" She was dragged by her wrist.

Hera hovered The Ghost off ground, gradually rising anxiously to escape. Kanan and Katerina pulled themselves aboard. Hera closed the hatch, tumbling them inside. Without further delay, The Ghost and Minister Tua's disruptors were in the vast reaches of space, on their way to meet Vizago on Lothal.

Katerina collapsed against the door, striiving to recover her breath. Her heart was racing like a speeder. Her adrenaline made her nerves buzz like an engine. As her senses returned, she noticed her shaking hand was squeezing her pistol. The lack of circulation made her palm throb. Opening the palm, the grip left impression. She was squeezing it for a while. The barrel was still hot from...from…

 _I killed someone..._ Her mind replayed the Trooper dying. Over and over she saw him fall. _I killed someone...again!_

"What happened to you out there?" Kanan's voice broke her from her trance. He was starting to get worried. This is twice now she's zoned out. Both times she looks like she's seen a ghost. And she was in a dead sweat.

"I...I don't know…I just…" Her mind was in a rut. She smashed palms to her face, rubbing her sore eyes. She knew exactly what was wrong. Killing that Trooper, THAT SCREAM, she was frozen. Just like that time at the temple. She froze. Too scared to move. Too...horrified by what she had done. By what the Empire has forced her to do again. "I'm fine now." She mumbled walking for the cargo bay.

"Are you sure?" Kanan didn't buy it. She was shivering. She almost tripped on the climb up. "Because you look like something's bothering you."

That's Kanan for her. With or without the force, he's been able to read her like a book. Often times she's grateful. Right now, she really wished he'd let it go. He wouldn't, though. "Well...now that you mention it…" She scrunched her nose at 3-PO and R2, baffled by them being on the ship. "What are they doing here?"

"Chopper made friends." Sabine sarcastically commented.

"Joy! Imperial Droids! Nice work, Rustbucket!" Katerina was in no mood for being cordial at the moment. Chopper muttered to himself, caring very little for her tone. She didn't care. She didn't care much for anything, right now. What she really wanted answered was WHY oh WHY do those droids keep nagging at her. "Hey…" She tapped Kanan's shoulder, "Do they look familiar?"

"I don't think so. What's up?"

"These two look...familiar…" Its like that itch you can't scratch, and it grows worse by the minute. She approached the two droids, staring hard to decipher the familiarity. "Have we met before?"

"I can assure you, MADAM, I am not affiliated with your lot!" 3-PO huffed. R2 stayed quiet. "Neither myself nor my companion have met you!"

Katerina rolled her eyes. The protocol droid may be right. There's no way she knew anyone like them. But still. She stopped Kanan as he climbed the ladder, "Are you sure they don't look familiar?"

"Pretty sure. Why?"

"I don't know." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I just can't shake the feeling I've met them before."

"Maybe in passing?"

"Maybe."

 **xxx**

Word spread like wildfire throughout Imperial forces. Rebel affiliates ambushed Minister Tua and stole crates containing the disruptors Amdo Wabo so _graciously_ bartered to them. Though, given current circumstances, that deal might go sour if the disruptors can't be recovered.

In light of the recent run of bad luck, Minister Tua found a silver lining. The Rebels who attacked possessed a level of tact that would impress military strategists. That is if they weren't hardened criminals, and rough around the edges in execution. The number of mistakes in their plan Tua saw was staggering. It was amazing their plan went as well as did to allow them to hijack the shipment.

When she identified the Rebels as conspirators, they raised red flags in her mind. She'd intercepted warning of Rebels bearing similarities to those she encountered. Warrants issued by Agent Kallus were held as top priority. Therefore, Tua found it prudent to inform him of her findings.

Kallus cleared the staff from the briefing room when intercepting a communications from Tua. The jury was still out on how the news affected the good Agent. "Describe the thieves." Kallus asked the hologram of Tua.

" _I identified six. An adult male and female, a juvenile male and female, a C-1 Droid,"_ She paused momentarily, becoming amazed with herself, " _And a LASAT!_ " Kallus beamed like a sun light. A twisted grin split his face down the middle. _The Lasat,_ he salivated. " _Honestly, AGent Kallus, I didn't think there were any Lasat's left._ "

"Only a few, Minister!" Kallus boasted hungrily. "Only a few."

 **xxx**

Kanan confirmed the drop off location with Vizago. No surprise. They were to meet him at his base of operations, the exchange will take place. Katerina hid in the lounge, lying on the couch with an arm draped across her eyes. A few times she heard the Protocol Droid and the Astromech arguing. Eventually she tuned them out. Only for her thoughts to be overrun by them again. She couldn't get past it. Those droids were nagging at a part of her brain worse than that deja vu feeling. She knows she's seen them before. SOMEWHERE. But where? And when? They don't seem like the sorts you forget about. Maybe they just remind her of other dorids she's seen. Maybe Ken fixed them for someone. Or maybe... _Imperial Droids._ She hummed. _I wonder...the Republic comes to mind._

"Hey Riina," Sabine tromped on her train of thought. No real harm done. She was a welcomed distraction. "Do you know what's up with Zeb?"

"Zeb? No." She shot up. "Is everything alright?"

"He just booted Ezra out of their bunk. Not that I blame him," Katerina bobbed her head. Ezra is an acquired taste, "But it's odd given what happened today." Katerina wasn't the only one who saw it. Zeb was acting weird today.

"A lot's happened today." Katerina sank in the couch. She and Zeb both seem to be out of sorts. The mission was far from over. If either one blanks again, it could cost their friends their lives. "I'll go see if I can't talk to him."

"Please. I'm worried about him." Katerina pat her shoulder. The worst that can happen is Zeb telling her to take a hike.

Katerina wasn't sure if it was the lighting, but the hall outside Zeb and Ezra's room seemed darker than usual. There was a strange, brooding feeling stifling the air too. Katerina took a deep breath. She lightly knocked on the door.

" _I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT, RUNT!_ " Was Zeb's response. Katerina heard Ezra hammering at the door earlier. Zeb must think he came back to get in.

"It's me…" She spoke softly. Zeb seemed to go silent. But Katerina can tell he was considering the tone he just used. "Zeb...can I come in?" More silence was her answer. She'd planned to wait a bit to see if he would answer or not. She did tell Sabine she'd TRY. Trying implies there is a chance of failure. That failure seemed imminent, and Katerina turned to leave. A _click_ made her pause. The buttons on the panel changed color. She approached and it opened. She didn't think it was possible, but the inside was more dreary than out. When the door closed, she was enveloped in darkness.

Zeb was lying in the bottom bunk with his back facing his. His hand cradled the back of his head, keeping him from rolling off. His piercing green eyes glowed gloomily in the darkness. He bit on his lip, and clawed at the sheets. He tensed and loosened, as if struggling to meet Katerina's gaze. Keeping his back to her felt easier. He didn't want her to see him in this pitiful state. He was sure she can see it already.

Katerina maintained a comfortable distance. Zeb needed to make the first move before she does. Else he shut down and dismiss her. It works wonders on Kanan when he shuts himself from the world. Zeb is a stranger to her, though. She can only wing it right now.

"What do you want?" Zeb grumbled. Katerina felt sort of relieved he broke the silence. Though she wasn't entirely sure what to say. "Well?"

"Sabine was worried about you. Asked me to check up on you." Katerina approached in steady stride. Zeb curled anxiously, feeling her grow closer. "Quite frankly, I'm worried about you too."

"What's to be worried about?" Zeb huffed, shrugging off the unwanted concern. "We got Vizago's _disruptors_ , we're about to get paid for those and those blasted droids we picked up! It's all all around great day!" Great is not the word she would use. Fortuitous, or opportune maybe. Great is for when they are on a beach, sand at their toes, swimming the day away. THIS was NOT one of those days. "Look! Clearly I'm fine! I'm just tired! So if you don't mind…" He motioned a hand for her to leave.

Katerina wasn't letting her get away that easy. She locked the door, perking Zeb's ear. She marched back to him, leaning against the top bunk to see his retreating eyes. He truly didn't want to look her in the eye. He was...too ashamed. Katerina released a dismal breath. It's her turn to break the vow of silence.

"Do you...want to talk about why the Disrupters terrify you?" She tried to be gentle. Zeb's reaction convinced her otherwise.

"They don't terrify me!" He roared.

"Well they don't make you feel warm and fuzzy, do they?" Katerina snapped back, not backing down from him.

"What do you know?!" Zeb whirled around. " 'EY!" Katerina staggered back as he stood. His face kept within inches of hers. Her back bounced on the wall. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" Zeb slammed both hands on either side of her. She flinched then was snared in his glare. Rages burned in them like a supernova. "What do you know about terror? Loss? Nightmares that never cease?! What can YOU possibly know about something so horrifying that it quakes you to the very core?!"

A fire lit in Katerina. She bared her teeth, absentmindedly shoving Zeb away and off his feet. "More than I care to admit! And you are already aware of the losses I suffered!"

"WHAT?! KANAN?" Zeb shot to his feet and returned her shove. "YOU GOT HIM BACK! So what are you heartbroken about!" He shoved her again. She stumbled over something, then regained her balance.

"NOT JUST KANAN, YOU MORON!" She rammed her shoulder in his stomach. They both crashed against the bunks. Katerina pulled her face from his chest. She was sitting on his waste, pouring her menial weight to her palms on his chest. "Kanan, The Jedi, Kendril - the Empire took everything from me, Zeb! When I wasn't fixing vehicles, I was crying myself to sleep! Screaming in the middle of the night from recurring nightmares! I almost admitted myself to an asylum I was so mad with grief!"

Zeb was astonished. The water glossing her eyes told him she wasn't making up scenarios. Those nightmares...they still haunt her. "I...I didn't know." He sank sadly, dropping his arms at his sides. "I didn't know...I'm sorry."

"Why would you?! I don't talk about it!" She barked, sliding her hands to his stomach, sinking in her own depression. "I bottle it all up in the hopes nothing will make them rise. There's no such luck for something like that."

Zeb snorted under his breath. He'll testify to that. No matter how hard he tries, or how deeply he buries it, Zeb will never be able to forget. Ever. He was about to apologize again for his arrogance. He was about to apologize again, when he finally noticed their rather suggestive position. He lightly cleared his throat and pointed. Katerina turned 50 shades or red. She rolled off him, shooting to her feet as she tried to shed it off. Zeb laughed at her reaction. It was better than he'd hoped. Honestly, it made him feel better. Katerina found solace in his smile. Her mission was a success. He sat to his bunk, offering the space to Katerina. She joined him, letting their moment soak in a bit.

"Zeb...I haven't known you for very long." She turned to him, pleading for him to confide in her. "But I've met many suffering from trauma to know the signs." Zeb shrank in his shoulders. His ears drooped somberly. "I saw you when you opened the crates. The way you went after the troopers." To say it frightened her is an understatement. "What is it about these Disrupters?"

Zeb sighed defeatedly. He dreaded talking about it. But Katerina wasn't going to let up. He was kind of grateful. Deep down, he needed someone to talk to. "They caused a near mass genocide of my entire planet." The words slid from his lips, pelting Katerina in the chest. "Years ago, when the Empire was flaunting its newfound influence and wanted to excite fear in the galaxy, they targeted my planet, Lasan. T-7 Ion Disruptors were their weapon of choice!" He snarled hatefully. "For days and nights - so long that I lost count - I heard the screams of my people as the disruptors were turned on them! One by one my people were slaughtered! The disruptors practically obliterated them from the inside out! Those unlucky enough to escape were barely recognizable by their families!" Katerina sat in absolute silence. She'd forget to breath every no and again, imagining hundreds - thousands - of Lasat's, women, children, and elders alike running for their lives. The Empire making sport of hunting and killing them like rabid animals. "The Wookies were great friends to my people. So many of them sacrificed themselves in order to help us! In the end...Lasat was abandoned. And my people…" Zeb choked back the tears, squeezing his eyes closed. He can see them now. Dying around him. Friends and family dying in his arms. His lush planet turned desolate, and rotted by the blood of enemies and friends. "There were hundreds of thousands of us once. Now...We're probably in the hundreds." He dropped his head. So ends the tale.

"Oh...Zeb…" Katerina didn't know what to say. What CAN she say? There was nothing anyone could say when the Jedi and half the Republic were killed. What made her think she can console him. She rested a hand on his lap, "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be…" He appreciated her compassion. "It's not like you did it." He wrapped his hand to hers. "And it won't bring them back. None of them." Zeb tensed when he felt Katerina lean against him. Her head resting to his broad shoulder, and her arm wrapping to his, Zeb was dumbfounded. And slightly pink. "Riina…"

"It may never bring them back," Katerina made that abundantly clear, hugging his arm tighter, "But always carrying them in your heart is the best way to keep them alive." She touched her heart, able to feel Kanan and other Jedi around her. "It's all we have when we feel alone."

"Not all we have." Zeb smiled charmingly. He pat her head. "Sometimes, when people listen, it eases that loneliness." Katerina smiled, her cheeks flushing. He nodded thankfully. He was feeling better. But there was still much on his mind.

"I'll...let you be alone." Katerina slowly rose. "You should get some rest before we reach Lothal."

"I'll do that." He promised. Katerina nodded and strolled for the door. "And, Riina, I saw you too, you know?" Katerina paused unlocking the door. She lifted a curious brow at him. "When you killed that Trooper, you went pale as a ghost." Her eyes widened. "I can see trauma from a distance, as well. When you're ready to talk…" He pat on her spot on the bed, "I'll be here."

"Th...thanks…" She rasped, and then took her leave.

Zeb sank in the dark memories of his people. The disruptors in the cargo bay haunting him.

 **To be continued.**


	12. Sounds Familiar

**Sounds Familiar**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

" _Katty...Katty…" A voice as soft as the nudges to my shoulder roused me from a deep sleep. My blurred vision evaporated, bringing the smiling face of Kendril Mothma to view. I've been telling him for months to shave those ridiculous sideburns leading to a mustache. But, hey, it went nice with his hair. Even if that strawberry blond head of hair is a signal to outer space. "Time to wake up, Darling. We have to go."_

" _Kendril?!" I strained, stretching out on my bed. A stitch pinched my side as I tried to sit up. I felt the swollen area, and cursed myself for that tumble I let Master Kenobi send me on. "What's going on? Where are we going?" I pelted him with question after question. This isn't the first time he's woken me up to take me on the run. We've been running ever since I returned from the massacre at the temple._

" _The Empire has come to Chandrila!" He grabbed my pack from my closet, starting throwing essentials into it. "Apparently they received word that a Jedi was seen here." My blood turned to ice. 'Master Kenobi.' "They must think its you! It wasn't a secret that you and Caleb were related."_

" _But...I'm not-"_

" _I know you aren't a Jedi. Mon and Bale know it too." Kendril took me by the shoulders, cupping my cheek so I would listen closely. "Unfortunately, in the eyes of The Empire, you are. And their perception is all that matters." The Empire was hunting anyone who stayed loyal to the old Republic or to the Jedi. Before the clones were forced into retirement, a handful of them always miraculously recognized me as 'The Sister Jedi,' or 'The Jedi's Sister.' To describe how much Kendril has put on the line for me would take too long and I would still never do him justice._

 _Somehow during Kendril's packing fray, I was able to escape to the crystal canyons where Master Kenobi was hiding out. But when I arrived, I was stunned to see him waiting for me at the entrance. A grim expression furrowed his brow. He tried to assuage me with a gentle smile, to appear pleased to see me and not wish to start the day awkward. Too late. I was 11 at the time. Not stupid. I knew what was about to happen, and HE KNEW that The Empire was forcing him to do it._

" _You're leaving?!" I voiced in outrage._

" _The Empire has picked up my scent here." He meandered steadily to me, hands folded inside his cloak sleeves, "No one will be safe if I stay."_

" _No one will be safe? If you're here everyone will feel safe again!" That was the most idiotic thing I've ever heard a Jedi say. Clearly he had forgotten how safe everyone felt when the Jedi were around. "The Jedi need to come out of hiding! Just because The Empire fears you doesn't mean everyone does!"_

" _Perhaps not. But Jedi have been branded traitors, and are slated for death on sight. Anyone harboring a single one of us risks sharing that fate." He cast a gaze to me, then looked in the direction of the metropolis. Thousands, millions of lives in danger because he chose to brave the danger. Only to be forced back into hiding like a rat. How far the Jedi have been forced to fall. It makes me sick. Master Kenobi sensed my disdain for the reality. He put on his charm, "Do you wish for our return so direly that you would put millions in danger?" That was a trick question. He knew I wouldn't stake anyone's life on a gamble like that. But...I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving. I was hoping that he would stay. Help Kendril and I rebuild, forge a new order and senate that would chase The Empire out. I guess my dreams are to remain a fantasy. The Jedi are to remain part of that fantasy._

" _Where will you go? Will I ever see you again?" He was dead set on leaving. I might as well earn some closure._

" _To both questions...I cannot be sure. But know this, Katerina," He knelt to me, "No matter how far I go, or how long I stay away, I and the others of our Order will always walk beside you." He put a hand to my chest. My heart and veins vibrated as this energy flowed through me, filling every muscle and fiber with new strength. Invisible ribbons from every direction gently wrapped to me. Sounds from miles around heightened in my ears, smells I've never noticed filled my nose, my vision pierced the clouds and saw what lied beyond. Faces of those who have long been lost to me greeted me in the stars. Those ribbons bonded me to them. This was the force I was feeling. The power my brother was blessed with. "So long as your light shines bright in this darkness, others will be drawn to you, and will walk beside you." When he removed his hand, I was so overwhelmed by the euphoria that tears were falling down my cheek. And in that moment...I felt...I felt those who were thought dead...still lived. "Remember your training. And take care, Katerina." And just like that, Master Kenobi walked out of my life. For how long? And to where? I don't know. And maybe, when I got older, I would come to think it's for the best._

" _You too, Master Kenobi."_

 **xxx**

 _Master Kenobi, after three years of living in secret, found me and helped progress my training. He laid the basics and refined my hands for my skills to grow to where they are today. He entrusted me with the knowledge and wisdom of his Order, in spite of me not being a Jedi. Those skills, the abilities I developed, they became a drug to me. A madness of power afflicted me. I was drunk on it. No longer would I be that scared little girl weeping at the corpses of the dead whilst blasters are pointed at me. I enjoyed it. I loved it. I hungered for it. I wanted more. Until...one day...that power made my blade go astray, and someone died that shouldn't have been part of this madness to begin with. I can never tell anyone what happened. No one. If they knew…_

 **xxx**

Katerina rested her back to Zeb's door, placing a palm over her eyes. Zeb's words rang in her mind, robbing her lungs of breath. ' _You went pale as a ghost when you killed that Trooper._ ' Katerina began to think back on the dead Trooper. Zeb was presumed unconscious. He remained just conscious enough to see her shoot. And in that briefest of moments, a boy named Arno flooded her mind. A woman crying for him, draped over his dead body, fists pounding in vain to jolt a second breath of life. That breath would never come. The boy would never awaken.

"Riina." Katerina blinked, bringing her mind back to reality. Hera stood across from her, a very serious stare furrowing her brow. She recognized that look. Someone was in trouble. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Everyone seems to want to talk to her today. She should start charging by the hour. "Sure, Hera. What's wrong?"

Hera escorted her to their bedroom, wanting some semblance of privacy. Those two droids, Ezra, and Zeb are lurking in close proximity. Mostly, it had to do with a certain Jedi choosing to hide in his room. "First, how's Zeb? Sabine told me you went to talk to him."

"As good as anyone can expect him to be." She shrugged, not too sure how to answer. She hugged her elbows, "He told me what the disruptor can do. What the DID to his people." She shook her head, "I was complacent in believing Kanan and I were the only ones to suffer a nightmare. I was...mildly pleased in believing that. Suddenly I feel selfish. Inconsiderate."

"Not at all." Hera reassured her. "You're a good person, and a good person doesn't want to think anyone else can suffer worse." Katerina doesn't feel like a good person right now. Right now she just wants to bury her head in the sand. The conversation of good people digressed, "Are you aware Kanan hasn't begun training Ezra?" Hera jumped right into it, folding her arms crossly.

This wasn't news to Katerina. If anything, she knew more about it than anyone else. "I know he's been trying to get around to it, but-"

"No, Riina." Hera stopped her from inadvertently defending her brother. It wasn't a matter of being too busy, or being distracted. And she won't Katerina insult her or herself by pretending he is. "Ezra told me Kanan either changes the subject, or dances around the issue by pretending to be busy. Or he just won't talk about it." She pointed an accusing finger, "You've noticed it!"

Katerina's eyes partially lidded. She released a breath, sinking her shoulders in defeat. "Yes, but I deluded myself to believing it was because of us being in tight fixes lately." They have been. Several times in the last couple of days. But there have been twice as many opportunities for Kanan to begin training Ezra. Their conversation during the heist spoke volumes of Kanan's intentions. Be he aware of them or not, the fact Kanan is blatantly procrastinating on his promise to Ezra aggravated her. "I don't know what to tell you other than Kanan may not know where to start, or how to start. But if he's really avoiding the issue, this can't be left alone."

Hera was in full agreement. "Normally I would speak to him. But he might think of it as a lecture from me." Position wise, Hera is the mom of the crew. Kanan being the dad. Zeb...he might be Uncle or Grandpa, depending on his grouchiness level. Katerina is the Aunt other go to for unbiased advice. Sabine and Ezra take the spot for the kids - brother and sister duo. And Chopper's the pet. The very grouchy, obnoxious, aggressive pet. "You're the only one here who knows him better than I do. Think you can get through to him?"

"I'll give it a go. Don't expect a miracle."

 **xxx**

As expected, Kanan hid himself in his room, meditating for the duration of the trip. He confirmed the rendezvous with Vizago, and the exchange was practically in motion. Until then, speed was the key. Lothal was another hour or so away. Rest was a wise option. Between now and when they make the drop, any contingencies can strike them. He wanted to be ready.

Kanan registered the door to his room opening, but secluded himself in his meditation. Katerina respected his diligence to his training and silently meandered around to him. She joined him in his meditation. Sitting with her legs folded, placing hands to her knees, Katerina closed her eyes and let her mind go blank. The force radiating from Kanan interwove with Katerina, taking her to the same plane of mental peace Kanan ascended to. The pair inhaled deeply, and then slowly released the breath. Their stresses faded from their shoulders, weaving a tender cape down their backs.

"You had something you wished to discuss with me." Kanan mumbled, eyes still closed to the world.

"Hera told me you're avoiding Ezra's Jedi Training." Katerina started gently, not wanting to dilute the inner peace quite yet.

"I'm not _avoiding it._ There just hasn't been a good time."

Katerina broke her focus. Kanan's followed when he sensed her incredulity. Her twisted glare said she didn't buy that for a second. "There was that time after we left Chandrila! We docked on Zuri's Port for three days!" She named on one finger, and then the next, "We were on Lothal for a while, basically twiddling our thumbs shopping! And then there was that time BEFORE we went on a suicide mission for shipment we lost."

"What's your point, little sister?" Kanan knit his brow, not caring for her tone.

"My point being, big brother, is that there have been plenty of opportunities. But you've squandered them."

"Why are you making me sound like I'm leading him on?" He snapped.

"Because that's what it looks like! To Hera and to Ezra!" Kanan opened his mouth to rebuke her words. That irritating rational part of his mind told him she was right. When he looks back, he saw where it would be perceived that he's leading Ezra with breadcrumbs. "Kanan, I've asked Ezra to be patient with you. But lately, I've noticed whenever he mentions training, you sneer as if it's a bother." Her voice grunted irately. "Weren't his force powers the original reason why you brought him along?"

"It is...but…" He trailed off. Honestly, he doesn't know why he hasn't begin training Ezra yet. Or he does know, but can't bring himself to admit to it.

"Caleb…" She used his real name. The situation was serious. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"NO! No, I'm not! I just…" He looked at his hands. The hands that have wielded his lightsaber so many times, and have known combat since the day he could walk. Those hands felt empty. "I don't know where to begin. I was barely named a Padawan Learner when my Master died. I'm still a Learner in the eyes of the Order."

"You're also a self taught Learner with the skills to be a Knight! Master Billaba would have granted you that title in a flash is she were still here!" She cupped his cheek, making him look her in the eye. "And you're also all Ezra has."

"He has you too, you know?" He praised her. "You were there to help me when I was training." Katerina hasn't forgotten. Kanan was no virtuoso when it came to force tricks. Half the time Katerina spent fixing up the library, the gardens, and his room because the force blew up in his face. "I'd never be able to lift a cup, or push boulders if it weren't for you."

"And I wouldn't know the first thing about hand to hand combat if you weren't there for me." A symbiotic relationship between a Jedi and Mechanic. One aids the other in their shortcomings, both rise to new heights together. "The difference being my experience in the force is less formal. All I know is what I heard, and what I witnessed. It was just a matter of meshing them together."

"A skill you're practically flawless at." Katerina sees something once, puts a theory into practice, and VIOLA miracles happen. Kanan envied how easy she made things look. "I don't know if I have the skills to teach Ezra. Or if I'm worthy."

The truth comes out when it's too late to turn back. "It's not about being worthy. And whether or not you have the skill is something you'll have to discover." Something he'll have to discover. Last time Kanan checked, he was the one graced with the wisdom of the Jedi. Yet here Katerina is schooling him. "You know as well as I do that there were Jedi whose powers grew to incredible feats. Sometimes beyond what they could control, and they went mad from the power." Katerina slowly rose, letting her sleeping legs wake up. They had the right idea about sleeping. "With or without you, Ezra's powers will grow. On accident or on purpose."

"You don't think I know that?" Kanan snarled as she meandered by.

"You might, but you aren't taking it seriously."

"How do you know I'm not taking it seriously?" Kanan shot to his feet, following her to the door.

"You wouldn't have waited this long." She shot back, tying his tongue in a knot. "I won't force you to train him now or in the future. Just don't deny Ezra the one glimmer of hope in this age of darkness." Katerina left him to ponder what she's said.

"A glimmer of hope…" Kanan scoffed. "What hope?"

 **xxx**

Lothal emerged on the receiving end of hyperspace. A welcomed sight, seeing as how The Ghost Crew didn't have the option of going anywhere else. Vizago isolated all business transactions to two places. Lothal and his ship, The Horn. Plenty of desperate people live on or travel to Lothal. Desperation breeds money, and money makes Vizago the happiest Devonian of his kind. Though his business ethics left much to be desired, he paid handsomely for what he's provided, and inflates the price when he sells them again.

Kanan, Hera, and Katerina joined the others in the cargo bay. Katerina stopped again when she saw the two droids they inadvertently picked up. She can feel that obscuring veil lifting. They are jumping out at her. But it was still hazy. That aside, Ezra and Zeb huddled the shipment together, preparing it for transport. Sabine was guarding the droids in case they tried to make a run for it. Not that they'd get very far. But one headache beats two. Or three, depending on how you want to count.

Now that everyone was together, R2 nudged Sabine, urging her to confer a message he relayed. 3-PO pushed on her back too. "Oh, right. This R2 says its real mission was to stop the disruptors from reaching The Empire, and that his master will pay handsomely for their return."

Kanan stroked his beard. This _master_ may or may not be an Imperial, but is obviously someone of stature to have two droids in pretty immaculate condition. "I'll think about it," Was his final answer.

Zeb hated this plan more than ever. "So we're NOT selling the droids, but we're selling the T-7's?" He can't be the only one who see's the horrible repercussions in that plan. Kanan's plans always had a steep downside. "We don't even know who Vizago's buyer is?"

"We know it's not The Empire." Kanan replied as a bright side. "And besides, I already made a deal with Vizago! So let's get these crates off the boat."

Zeb felt a strong urge to strangle Kanan. Katerina rested a hand on his shoulder. She motioned a hand for him to try and put it out of his mind. Once the T-7's are gone, Zeb can hopefully rest easier. Doubtful, but it was a start in some direction.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, Agent Kallus monitored Imperial Operations in the Garel system from the Dreadnaught Syndicate. Minister Tua's report of the thieves stealing her shipment from under her aroused a sense of victory. For weeks he's been scouring the Outer Rim tirelessly for the rebels who have shamed him before his Empire, and his men. Left him in a humiliating state in the infirmary to be poked and prodded, examined in his bare skin, and made the laughing stock of those who held him in high regard in court. The Inquisitor, unnerving and passive aggressive individual that he is, granted Kallus a long, if not suspense filled, reprieve due to his recovery. Demanding that he follow any lead, heed every whisper, and maintain the slightest scent of their elusive rebel group. Lest, of course, their next visit be to discuss his severance pay. And in one holonet call, all his worries were pushed back a day. Now there is just a matter of wading the waters.

"Sir…" A bridgeman called to Kallus from below, "A distress call to Governor Price has been rerouted to your attention."

Kallus meandered to the communications box off to the side of the bridge. Two more bridge hands synced to the frequency and connected the call. " _This is C3-PO - human-cyborg relations!"_ Kallus recognized the title, and the serial number of the droid speaking. _"My counterpart and I were abducted on Garel by thieves, villains, OUTLAWS!_ " He panicked.

Protocol droids, so famous for making a drama out of everything. Nevertheless, the philosopher who advocated good things to those who wait must be awarded a medal. "Remain calm, my friend." Kallus soothed him. "Tell me your location."

" _I'm sending our coordinates now!_ "

"Have no fear. Help is on the way."

 **xxx**

"My Dearly Beloved, Katerina! Or should I call you Anastasia?!" Vizago purred lecherously, wiggling tentacle like fingers as Katerina and the others dismounted their cruisers. He strutted to her, sweeping one hand behind his back and bending in a bow, "Welcome back!" Vizago snatched her hand, kissing the top of it. Katerina laughed back her shudders. Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan growled in the backs of their throats. "I counted the seconds before I could lay eyes on your beautiful face again."

"And I'm counting the number of baby barfs you've managed to erupt since I saw you." She took her hand back, and stomped a foot. Vizago yelped and cringed when she stamped on his toe. She ground her heel in, savoring his agony. Sabine and Hera liked her style. "Now, about our business deal."

"QUITE RIGHT! SHALL WE?!" He squeaked a few octaves. Katerina so kindly removed her foot. Vizago limped for the shipment, groaning at the idea she might have broken his toe. Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra relished in his pain.

Kanan removed the lid from one of the crates. He and the others stepped back to let Vizago have an uninhibited look over his merchandise. "Ooh…" Vizago drooled on his inspection of the merchandise. So pristine, so flawless, so beautiful. It was enough to make him cry. The feel of them when he picked one was surreal. Smooth, firm, and the weight of it was perfect. "I can make some beautiful music with these." Vizago licked his lips.

"THEY'RE NOT THAT KIND OF INSTRUMENT!" Zeb howled from his place well enough away from the disruptors. Truthfully, being on the opposite side of another planet wasn't enough distance.

"You just have to know how to play them." Vizago countered, then snuck a sly glimpse to Kanan, "And how to play those who want to _buy_ them."

"You have to buy them from US first!" Ezra declared.

"FINALLY!" Vizago pressed a finger to Kanan's chest, "Someone on your crew who understands business."

Kanan swatted his hand away. "Let's just get this over with!" He huffed.

Vizago's droids had already begun unloading the shipment. Their business was nearing its conclusion. Then a whirring of another craft caught Vizago's ear. A ship was approaching their location fast. "What is this?" He peered through the scope of a disruptor. The ship was of imperial design, and carrying walkers. "YOU WERE FOLLOWED!" He roared.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Hera argued.

"Tell it to the Empire!" Sabine, Zeb, and Katerina's eyes shot wide. Sabine used her helmet's binocular to see for herself. To her horror, Vizago was right. The Empire found them. "Leave the rest! We're out of here!" Vizago was about to jump ship and make a run for it.

Kanan wrenched him by the arm. "You haven't paid us!" He snarled.

"Cikatro Vizago doesn't pay for half a shipment!" He snatched his arm back, climbing onto his vehicle. "And he DOESN'T pay for trouble with Imperials!" Far from the deal that was made. Take what you can and give nothing back - popular philosophy of pirates and smugglers. "My friends, I hope you live to bargain another day! And if you don't..." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently as he drove off, waving a disruptor mockingly.

"I suddenly despise him." Katerina crossed her arms.

"You always were a fast learner." Kanan praised. Leaning fast doesn't help that an Empire cruiser was delivering a two walker payload. How The Empire found them was moot. It was a question of how they were going to escape them.

"Shouldn't' we be going too?" Sabine didn't mean to sound like a coward, but she'd rather not be found in a smuggler's den.

"We can't let these disruptors fall into Imperial hands!" Kanan declared. "Sabine, destroy those guns!"

"Now you're speaking my language! I'll go get my gear!" This is the highlight of Sabine's day. Taking weapons out of circulation, and doing so with a bang. A very big bang she's going add to a special spot in her video logs.

"R2-D2, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The cacophonous, whiny voice of the protocol droid yelled. Whatever impulses the droids run on, 3-PO and R2 decided to leave the ship to enter the encroaching fray. Chopper all but stopped them, intrigued by what the R2 unit had planned. R2 summed up what he had in mind. "Joining the crew?!" 3-PO has never heard such a ridiculous idea.

R2 ignored 3-PO's protests. Bigger issues were approaching at mach speeds. He pulled Sabine aside, quickly explaining a fast means of disposing of the disruptors. And possibly taking a couple of Imperials with them. "OF COURSE!" Sabine can't believe she didn't think of it sooner. "Overload the disruptors and BOOM! Good call, Little guy!" She pet him on the head. "You can join our crew anytime!"

That's the best game plan The Ghost Crew had. With little time to concoct a plan B, it was time to make their stand. "Hera, help Sabine open the crates!" Kanan ordered. Hera pried the heavy lids from the remaining crates. "Zeb, Ezra - line 'em up!" Kanan reached and tossed a disruptor to Katerina. They're heavier than they look. "Riina, you and I are dealing with The Walkers!" She nodded firmly.

The Imperial Dropship released The Walkers. Their flat sole, three pronged feet quaked the earth. Their less than expedient approach coaxed a state of unease in The Rebels. A ruse for those who would attempt to flee. The blasters mounted on the forefront made up for their lack of speed. Laser bolts devastated the ground beyond the rocky spires, throw earth and ash alike into the narrow space. Each blast felt more powerful than the next. The ground itself ruptured. The spires started to crack at their base, threatening to tip over. Evey two shots one bolt would hit inside, narrowly missing The Rebels.

Hera, Zeb, and Ezra ran to a nearby spire at the entrance for cover. Hera held her gun at the ready for when Troopers started to march. The Walkers aren't enough for the Empire. Sending their dogs to finish the job would send a stronger message. Kanan sprouted from his hiding places. He locked on target and pulled the trigger. The kickback was no sneeze. The plasma ball that launch was equally fierce. It hit The Walker at the neck of the underbelly. Circuits inside and out fried in seconds. The knobby legs crippled, and The Walker was rendered to no more than a pile of scrap. Katerina sprouted beside Kanan to fire next. The second walker was quicker on the trigger. It shot the ground just inches from their feet, blowing Kanan and Katerina skipping across the ground. The disruptors slid from their grasp.

Hera flanked the remaining walker from the left. Her fast trigger finger landed three shots on the hull, the crank of the leg, and near the neck. None of which so much as scratched the surface. The Walker turned on her. Hera scrambled into a sprint. She jumped feeling the Walker's bolts at her heels, using the aftershocks to gain distance. A dense cloud of dust and smoke flooded the air. She tucked and rolled behind a boulder, eluding The Walker just as the dust cleared. Zeb and Ezra helped Kanan and Katerina to their feet, dragging them to cover. Their ears were ringing something fierce.

The Imperial dropship touched down. A platform lowered, releasing a squad of Stormtroopers. Agent Kallus led them from the rear. "ADVANCE AND FIRE!" He commanded. He care little for the casualties. He wanted those rebels' heads on spikes. They won't escape him again.

Ezra, Zeb, and Katerina hissed through gritted teeth. Agent Kallus was starting to become an annoying pattern in their business. Turn ten corners and he'll be there leading a charge against them. The trio were anxious to flank around and end him. Do that and the Troopers will run in the opposite direction. Kanan extended a hand, staying their itchy jumps until the time was right. When that time will be is another guess. They were outnumbered, and with Kallus there, outmatched. They'll need to be smart.

"Thank goodness you've arrived!" 3-PO baffled everyone as he hobbled to the approaching Troopers. "I told my counterpart you would come for us. He's so distrustful of Stormtroopers." R2 can be so silly at times. The Troopers took up position at the gap and opened fire. 3-PO screamed bloody murder, wobbling as fast as he could to go hide. "WAIT! STOP! YOU'RE HERE TO RESCUE ME!"

Katerina shook off her delirium and tackled 3-PO to the other side of the gap. She pressed him against a rock, frothing at the mouth. "YOU CALLED THEM?!" She roared at the top of her lungs. Hera is not only an ace pilot, but she's a master at remaining undetected by the enemy. Not that they could find a lightbulb in a sea of them. Katerina shoved 3-PO between two rocks, stomping on him so he'd stay put. "STICK AROUND!" She warned him. He moves, she won't feel guilt about putting one in his chest. Hera managed to maneuver her way to her position, loving being able to catch her breath. "The Protocol Droid ratted us out! We'll be sitting ducks if we wait too long!"

"I here you! Chopper!" The stunted droid whirled his oscillating head to Hera. "Fire up the ship! We're leaving!" Chopper put his wheels on triple speed, racing for the ship.

The Stormtroopers traded positions to reload as they inched ever so closer to The Rebels cover. Kanan and Zeb returned fire but were having little luck in hitting one of them. They were getting closer, and reinforcements were waiting on the dropship to replace those lost. Katerina and Hera drew their guns to help Kanan and Zeb return fire. As Katerina clicked back her hammer, she saw from the corner of her eye another squad of Troopers racing around the outside perimeter. She followed their trail. They were heading for The Ghost and CHOPPER!

"RIINA!" Hera reached as she bolted into a run.

Katerina sprinted at her top speed. The Stormtrooper on the outside were matching her speed. Chopper was ascending the slope, almost inside the ship. But not before the Troopers ambush him and claim their only means of escape. She grasped her staff, flicking it to full length. She aimed a pistol. It was set to stun. The first Stormtrooper emerged, barely catching sight of her. He shifted to eliminate her. Katerina pulled the trigger. The Trooper was hit by a stun ring, dropping and tripping two of his brothers. The still standing four spun baffled by the surprise attack. Chopper stopped suddenly, taken aback by Katerina's save. Katerina pole vaulted a flying kick, bowling two troopers on their backs. She twisted the staff's center, igniting the lanceheads. The Stormtroopers shot at her. She flourished her staff. The ends absorbed bolts instead of deflecting them back. She whisked her pistol and stooped low, shooting two troopers. The third scrambled for cover. Katerina leapt in a cartwheel in his path, letting him run into her staff.

Chopper was astounded that she had saved him. She threw herself in the line of fire for him. "Chopper! Let's go!" Katerina cut his gawking short, pushing him up the ramp.

"LASAT! FACE ME!" Katerina heard Kallus challenge Zeb, then disappeared inside the ship with Chopper.

Katerina practically rammed the door down to the bridge. "WE HAVE TO HURRY!" She pressured Chopper. Normally he would respond sarcastically, but in this case he shared her panic. Chopper warmed up the engines, and readied them to take off in overdrive. Katerina was inputting coordinates to a system the Empire wouldn't think to go looking for them. For the time being, anyway.

At least on a note that wasn't dealing with their current predicament, Dominique left Katerina a message on the ship's communication array. If only the time were better.

" _RRAAAHHH..._ " A demon's roar sent chills scaling Katerina's skin. Peering out the window, Kallus and Zeb grudge match had begun. And Zeb seemed to be winning. He had Kallus on the ground. But it was short lived. Kallus rolled around, propelling his legs to swing back on his feet. He landed a kick to Zeb's shin, then combined an uppercut to his chin.

"ZEB!" Katerina threw herself to the front window. She watched Zeb and Kallus go back and forth. She couldn't place it, but something was off about the fight.

Kallus was dancing circles around Zeb. And the weapon in his hands. It was the same as Zeb's. Two men furiously flourishing bo-rifles, unleashing their full strength in their swings. Feet skipping forward and back. Electrified ends swirling rings as they were swung. One block led to a parry, and a thrust was met with a side step and swing. Katerina was getting dizzy trying to keep up with them. Kallus, however, was the more controlled of the fighters. He proceeded to withhold his attacks, blocking and evading as needed. Zeb was out of his mind in a rage. The rifle was no more than a club in a wild man's hand. He roared like an animal. Kallus kept his hard glare trained, spinning the bo and diverting Zeb's uncouth attacks in random directions. He effortlessly wove his body, gracefully escaping Zeb's reach. Zeb brought the bo down like an axe. Kallus caught the strike with his bo, lifted both high and connected a foot in Zeb's stomach. Once Zeb lost his footing, Kallus rammed the head to his chest. Electricity surged through him. Kallus flipped over him, jabbing him in the ribs next. Zeb's fury only increased, and he continued with his onslaught.

"Chopper, get this ship going!" Katerina darted out of the bridge.

"^ _WAIT! RIINA!_ ^"

 **xxx**

The battle was shifting to one side. A battle? This fight had the making of a massacre written all over it. The Stormtroopers replenished their ammunition in a breath, and would substitute the wounded for the able bodied. Kanan was running out of ammo, and was fresh out of plans to prolong the fight. Ezra's slingshot was all but useless against the Trooper's armor. Sabine and R2 were making excellent headway with overloading the disruptors, but it was difficult to focus when they are nearly being hit by stray gunfire. And Zeb? It was impossible to say. Things weren't looking up for him.

Kanan pulled Ezra aside, holding him behind cover. "THAT FOOL LASAT IS GONNA GET HIMSELF KILLED!" Kanan growled. Ezra wanted to run and help. He'd never get past the heavy fire, or make much of a difference against Kallus.

Kallus easily repelled every one of Zeb's strikes, countering with his own and landing successful blows. Zeb's fury grew as hot as the sun. His blood boiled, and the veins in his head burst. The jaded motions of his bo-rifle showed his faltering focus. Each swing was less precise than the last. Pure entertainment for Kallus as the monster futilely attempted to subdue him. But the game was growing old. And Kallus was on a deadline. Zeb thrust his bo-rifle. Kallus grasped the body and pulled, springing his helmet into Zeb's chin. The jolt rattled his brain. He stumbled dizzily. Kallus twirled the rifle and swept Zeb's feet clean from under him. He landed on his back. The wind left his lungs. Kallus cackled maniacally, raising his bo-rifle above Zeb's chest.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Katerina flipped over Zeb. Her lance drove for Kallus's skull. He sprang back. The dirt took the brunt of the hit. Katerina flourished her staff around her, steeping into her stance. She released a breath of relief. A second later, and Zeb would be amongst his brothers.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the _non-Jedi_." Kallus taunted impishly. Of all the nicknames, that one will be the one to rankle her. "You know, when I say it aloud, you're not so threatening."

"And yet you're standing a mile away, planning the number of ways to defeat me!" She spat back.

Kallus grunted under his breath. She's not easily ruffled. He'll have to strike lower. "So my little mechanic menace, slumming it with the traitors again, are we?"

"You must have the wrong place! The only traitors I see are the ones in white, and their leader!" Zeb coughed as air filled his lungs again. Katerina snuck glances, trying to keep Kallus in her sights. He's faster than he lets on. "Zeb?"

"I'm...fine…" He wheezed. She's glad to hear it.

"Come to defend the Lasat, have you?" Kallus continued to mock her. "What? Do you see a kindred spirit in him? Or is it more?" He batted his eyes teasingly.

"If you're honestly asking why I'm saving a friend," Katerina dug in the balls of her feet, "Then I won't waste my breath answering you!" She launched forward.

Kallus reacted by stepping back. Katerina spun on her foot, driving her staff back. Kallus repelled the strike, and then the next when Katerina spun from the other direction. Her foot shot for his chin. Kallus titled it just from her reach. He grabbed and shoved her foot away, thrusting his bo-rifle. Katerina bent back, planting a hand to the ground. Kallus stabbed down. Katerina rolled out of the way, strafing back to Zeb's side.

"Is this truly the best you have, Girl?!" He mocked. "My defeat on Chandrila must have been a lucky break for you!"

"Says the man who only found us because a DROID told on us!" She threw the staff.

Kallus weaved sideways. The breeze of the weapon grazed his cheek. The staff pierced a wooden plank. As Kallus leaned to regain his posture, Katerina darted forward. She came within a foot of him. Kallus reacted with a blind punch. Katerina bent all the way back, fluttering both feet in a two pronged kick to the chin. Kallus staggered to stay standing. Katerina sprang from a crouch and lunged two punches in his stomach, ending with a roundhouse heel kick to the side of his head. The other side met one of those boulders.

"Why would you want to save an extinct race?" Kallus derided her attempts to protect Zeb. "You might as well let me finish him since I couldn't send him with the rest of his kind!"

"Send him with the rest?"

"Oh! You weren't here for that? Well let me sum it up." He crooned. "I was the one who turned Lasan into nothing more than an empty dust ball, and it's people a memory on the wind!" Katerina gaped in horror. "I wasn't able to rid the universe of the Jedi! They were a fabulous consolation prize." Zeb bared his fangs, clutching his searing side. Kallus mockingly displayed the bo-rifle. "This bo-rifle of the Lasan Honor Guardsman is my reward for that glorious victory!"

"YOU...BASTARD!" Kallus repelled and dodged her boorish strikes. He laughed as she continued to miss. "How can you stand there and laugh about killing so many people?!" She screeched, ignoring that Kallus was evading every one of her attacks.

"Simple!" Kallus spun past her and elbowed her in the back, knocking her on her stomach. "I stand here, recall the victory, and let out a hearty HA-HA-HAA!" Katerina roared loudly, lunging for him. Kallus thrust a hand, clutching Katerina by a wrist. "I've waited to do this again!" He pulled her and jabbed a fist between her ribs. "All good things, they say!" Katerina choked on blood, losing strength in her legs. Kallus lifted her by the neck, crushing the air from her. "I thought killing the Lasat like I did his people would grant me pleasure!" He whipped around, throwing her to one of the spires. "Ending you might prove to be more delicious!"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Zeb poured his weight into tackling Kallus. Sickening crunches of bones being broken was heard.

Ezra tapped Kanan's shoulder and made a run for Katerina. Kanan provided cover fire, drawing the Stormtrooper's attention to him. Ezra slid on his side, propping Katerina on his lap. "Hey! You still with us?" He partly joked.

"I think I saw mome raths after I hit the ground." He dizzily remarked.

"Yeah! You're okay!" Ezra winked. Katerina rolled her eyes. Zeb's animal roars dismayed them.

Zeb hammered wild fist to Kallus's smug, arrogant face. Kallus's head jerked side to side. His neck was on the verge of tearing from his shoulders. Zeb cupped his hands together and smashed Kallus's face so hard his helmet started to bend and crack. Blood was splattering to the ground.

"ZEB! STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Katerina pleaded.

"HE DESERVES IT!" Zeb kept on punching. "FOR ALL HE'S DONE! HE DESERVES IT!"

"ZEB...PLEASE…" He was going to kill him. Zeb was going to take someone's life. Hatred and rage guided his punches, and would force him to steal breath from another. "DON'T DISGRACE YOUR PEOPLE!" Zeb's next punched stopped within a hair of Kallus's bruised features. Green eyes wide, breath raspy and heavy, Zeb trembled at he sat there, frozen. "Don't...tarnish the memory of you people...with more death! It won't bring them back!"

"Riina..."

 **xxx**

Diverting from Kallus and his one man army against Zeb and Katerina, Hera and Kanan held their line for as long as they could. Pressing their attack even as they were losing ground. The Stormtroopers and that blasted Walker were only growing closer. Soon they would breach and have everyone either in chains or in the ground. They were out of time, and out of plans. They needed a miracle now. And Sabine was their girl.

Sabine and R2 finished calibrating each of the disruptors for their overload. She ever so gently - as if handling active fusion bombs - re-placed the disruptors in their crates. Six in each crate were set to overload. That was more than enough to create a chain reaction and amplify the power behind the blast she couldn't wait to see. This is going to be her finest work.

"Okay! We're ready!" Sabine announced. Music to their ears. Kanan and Hera grabbed the first payload, bringing it around and charging for the Stormtroopers. Sabine freed 3-PO from the rocks for the extra muscle. "Everyone! Push!" R2 and 3-PO helped Sabine push her load to the approaching walker.

Rapid beeps alarmed from the disrupters. Their barrels and grips seared from the inside out, the circuits heating up like the insides of ovens. Kanan and Hera poured all their strength into a push, then ran in the opposite direction. R2 and 3-PO parted early to get a head start in their retreat. Sabine dug in her boots and lunged into her push. It was going to be close. The disruptors reached critical mass. The Walker was on top of one load. The Stormtroopers were baffled by the second. 3...2...1- _KABOOM!_ The remaining disruptors erupted in an all consuming blast, swallowing the Troopers and the Walker in a fiery shrapnel demise. The force of the blast blew everyone off their feet.

 **xxx**

The very ground quaked uncontrollably, throwing Ezra and Katerina about, and weakening Zeb's position on Kallus. The Agent twisted and bucked Zeb off. He scooped up his bo-rifle and boorishly jammed the electrical pike in his chest. Coils of electricity constricted Zeb's arms and legs, his insides numbed to noodles. He saw blue-white spots, collapsing to his knees. He was done. Too weak to keep fighting. All the energy within him, the stamina for another round, depleted with those punches and taken by the blast.

Kallus towered over Zeb. The pitiful creature on his knees before him. Head hung in failure. He raised his bo-rifle above his head. Victory was his to claim. Ezra gazed in dismay as his friend stay stagnant under the mercy of Kallus. Zeb looked Kallus defeatedly in the eye. The Bo-rifle came down.

Ezra threw his hands out, "NOOO…" As if a gust of wind caught him, Kallus was thrown off his feet, sent bouncing to a painful collision with the rocks.

Kanan and Katerina stared in absolute awe. Their heads turned to Ezra, eyes filled with disbelief. In desperation to save his friend, Ezra marshalled the force, unlocking a talent new to him. The strength behind that push. The power emanating from every pore in his body. The pair ogled at Ezra who was scared witless by what he had done.

 _By accident or on purpose._

"Specter 7, can you walk?!" Kanan broke the trance.

"Uh...yeah! I'm good!"

"Then you and Specter 2 get the kid on board!"

"Right!" Hera nodded. She and Katerina grabbed Ezra by the wrists, leading him to the ship.

Sabine pushed the two droids on board, almost overwhelming their rotors. Hera bellowed harshly, commanding everyone to triple time it before Kallus or the Empire mount for another strike. Kanan picked up a delirious Zeb, cradling him on his shoulders and helping him on board.

By the time Agent Kallus awoke, The Ghost was already leaving Lothal, and another failure and defeat loomed over his head.

 **xxx**

Kanan carefully ste Zeb on the floor of the cargo hold. He spread everyone out to give him space to breathe. He heaved heavy, starved for a second wind. His crew and the droids gazed upon him fretfully, heartbroken by his choking. "Is he going to be okay?" Sabine voiced what everyone was thinking.

Zeb released a couple more cough, clearing his airways. "Yeah...I'll be fine." Relieved breaths hummed. Regardless of what transpired, today was the greatest of victories. They were going to enjoy it. Kanan helped Zeb to stand, work the strength back to his legs. "Thanks, Mate. Appreciate the save."

"Wasn't me." Zeb stared incredulously at Kanan, the glanced to Katerina. She waved her hands, shaking her head. "It was Ezra." Kanan proudly cast the spotlight. Ezra's cheeks tinted to pink feeling the praising smiles turn to him. Zeb was astonished Ezra was the one that saved, but nodded gratefully nonetheless. He was in the boy's debt. Katerina cleared her throat, elbowing Kanan in the ribs. He bobbed his head, knowing what she wanted. "And Ezra...your FORMAL Jedi Training starts tomorrow."

Two victories in one day. The Ghost crew was on fire. Tomorrow can't get there fast enough. Luckily, there's one more stop that needed to be made that would surely pass the time.

 **xxx**

R2-D2 loaded the coordinates of a rendezvous point with his and 3-PO's master. The mystery man on the other end of the holonet was gracious enough to formally welcome The Rebel's aboard, wanting to thank them in person for caring for his droids. The exception of a couple of dings and scratches. They can be buffed out.

The Ghost linked with another Starship larger than itself. Kanan bridged the gap with the two droids in tow. He was met by an older gentleman. A very soft expression for someone who appears to come from power and influence. The greys on his sides and in his full, trimmed beard were quite distinguishing. Kanan spent a short moment admiring him before accepting the golden credits set in his palm. It was more than he expected to receive.

"That's very generous of you, Sir."

"Well, I'm very fond of these droids." He pat 3-PO and R2 on the heads.

"Then I'm glad we could return them." Kanan won't deny being paid double what Vizago was offering wasn't too bad consolation either.

Hurried footsteps interrupted the two gentlemen. Katerina came racing on scene. "Hey, Kanan! We're all set to head for-" Katerina froze, taken by surprise by the regal man standing by Kanan. "Bale?!" She gasped. The man stiffened. Katerina glanced between him and the two droids. "Wait! They belong to you?!"

"You know him?!" Kanan gasped. He couldn't place the man for the life of him.

"Yeah! He's…" The man known as Bale wordlessly shook his head with a furrowed brow. A finger to his lips told Katerina to allow him this anonymity. "He's...an...old friend of Kendril's. A business partner." The man, Bale, beamed in recognition of the name Kendril. Katerina steadily approached, tucking hairs behind her ear. "How are you doing, Bale?"

"I am well." He bowed his head. He studied Katerina, taking in her presence. "It is Katerina, isn't it?"

"Y-yes…"

"I almost didn't recognize you. You've changed since I last saw you."

"What's 10 years?" She shrugged. Seeing her old friend Bale, and attaching the droids to him, the haze finally cleared on where she's seen those two droids before. "These droids were with you when you visited Ken all those years ago!" The load lifted from her shoulders. The universe is small.

"He told me he's very fond of them." Kanan wrapped an arm to Katerina.

"Then I'm glad we got them back to him."

"The simplest gesture of kindness can fill a galaxy with hope." Bale recited eloquently.

"Isn't that...a Jedi saying?" Kanan raised a brow. Katerina bit her lip, inwardly smiling.

Bale chuckled, patting Kanan on the shoulder. "Safe travels to you both, my friends." He moved to Katerina, holding her by her hands. "And keeping lighting the galaxy."

Katerina blushed lightly. She nodded to Kanan, telling him it was time to go. Kanna had to agree. Bale didn't seem to want to reveal too much about himself. "Safe travels." Kanan bowed to him. He and Katerina sauntered for their ship. Kanan was lost in a whirl of questions, while Katerina seemed to be silently giggling at her own thoughts. "I don't think you've ever mentioned him before."

"I haven't seen him in years. I kind of forgot about him." She shrugged. A cat like grin split her lips. "You really didn't recognize him." She commented in shock.

"Should I have?" Kanan tilted his head.

"No. I suppose not." Katerina bounced her shoulders. She increased her stride, pulling ahead.

"Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" Kanan gruffly quizzed.

"Nothing. Just forget I mentioned it." She waved a hand, humming to herself.

"Hold on! What are you not telling me?!" Kanan jogged after her.

"So much, Big Brother! So much!" And by Bale's reaction, it would be beneficial for her to keep her lips buttoned. Katerina then felt something in her pocket. It was a long range communicator. There was a designated ID preset into the device. _Bale Organa._ She smiled sweetly. _Senator Organa. Ever the sly dog._

 **To be continued**

 **No the best of endings, but it will do.**


	13. Safety in Secrets

**Safety in Secrets**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Drab curtains in dire need of washing - replacing would be more appropriate - were parted as Katerina timidly poked into a narrow stone corridor. The lengthy walkway was sort of unnerving with the lack of lighting. The main source being at the end where a perceived open area lied. Katerina pulled herself from the curtains. The bright midday on Pantora was intense. The city of Nerek was no match compared to the Capital, but the sun shared its rays equally. Batting away the spots in her eyes, she checked with the two trandoshan bouncers if it was alright for her to enter the Kadaj Villa. One of Nerek's most prized and prestigious of lodging locations. The establishment was no Club Deeja like on Naboo. But Villa described it perfectly. Not just anyone was allowed in. The Trandoshans both gave her permissive nods. The guard to the right gestured a sly expression to the upper balconies stretching considerably from the main structure. Katerina nodded in thanks, then entered. The Trandoshans stepped in, blocking the door.

Incense smoke was thick in the air. Pungent with the different preferences being lit at the same time. Katerina wondered if she developed an allergy or possessed a lower tolerance for strong scents. Her nose clogged, and her eyes watered profusely. For all the advancements in architecture Pantora is renowned for, no one thought to install ventilation ducts in a place that would reek of aromatic smoke. Katerina masked her nose and mouth with her hand. It marginally filtered out the smoke.

Exiting the narrow hall into the enormous foyer helped her breathe a little. Her hand dropped with her awe gaping mouth and widening eyes. She whistled impressed. She's never had the pleasure of visiting Kadaj Villa when she visited Pantora with Kendril long ago. She's missed out. Never mind the array of smaller size chandeliers creating an auburn ambiance. What captivated Katerina was the fountain in the center of the room pooling to an aqueduct laminated by a thick glass plating running in four different directions. Tiny exotic fish swam happily, disappearing to where the ducts dropped. Lush green plants constructed gardens along the walls, leading towards another corridor to the other half of the Villa. Up the walls were swirling vines, riddled by lilacs and lavenders. Half a spiral staircase led to a secondary floor, and to a shrine of a prominent deity of the Pantora People. One the Gungans curry the most favor towards. Glowing orbs behind the stature gave it a dramatic hue. There is likely another staircase leading to higher levels. The building was taller from the outside. And wider. Explaining corridors to the left and right.

A strong urge to explore the villa pulled at her inner child. The number of rooms the place must have. And the trouble she can get into. Not that she needs miscellaneous trouble on top of Imperial trouble. Grim always described her as a closet adrenaline junkie. Up until recently, her biggest thrills came from reverse engineering the the power flux of a propulsion engine on a Dreadnaught. Never drifted smoother or faster. Practically stopped on a dime.

"So this is the going rate for secret rendezvous's." Zeb's obnoxious tone shot jolts up her spine. "Boy! If places on Lasan were anything like this…" The chandeliers clattered from his boisterous tone. She punched him in the stomach. "OOF! What?!"

"Can you try to be a little more discreet?" She pinched her fingers. She directed his attention to the lookie loos eyeballing them like a foreign anomaly. "We are trying not to draw attention to ourselves."

"How are we any more appealing than the muscles outside the curtain there?" Zeb joked. The Trandoshans had their heads inside, snarling at the intrusive Lasat. But they did not attempt to throw him out. "Besides, I'm your designated security. What's a little posturing?" He flexed his muscles with hands to his hips. His pecs bounced, tickling a giggle out of Katerina.

In spite of his usual borish persona, he made a good point. Zeb agreed to accompany her on her trip to Pantora to get a little breathing air from the ship. Things weren't far from normal, but they were pretty tense after delivering those droids back to their mystery owner. "Thanks for bringing me." She nudged him.

"Don't thank me. Thank Hera." Zeb went breathless at that adventure. His hairs were standing on end recalling the veins protruding her head. "Her head tails nearly POPPED when you asked to borrow part of her baby for a trip to Pantora." For all he knows they might have popped after they left.

Katerina wasn't exactly forthcoming as to her reasons for wanting to go to Pantora. To be honest, she wasn't too clear on it herself. The most she gave Hera was that an old friend of hers wished to see her. She didn't give a name, or hint as to who it might be. Just that he left her a message that said she needed to meet with him on Pantora. Kanan seemed to have a theory as to who this mystery friend is. Much like his sister, he chose to be tight lipped about his thoughts. Pantora wasn't necessarily out of the way of where The Ghost was drifting. Hera lingered in the system they dropped off the droids in order to wade out the Imperial Storm chasing them for a good while. However the seemingly spontaneous request seemed to throw Hera back lightyears. Katerina reassured her that it would be a harmless meet. One that involved her borrowing The Phantom for a while. And, given what everyone went through on Lothal and the past couple of days, a little r 'n' r would be good for team morale.

Naturally, Kanan and Hera opposed her going alone. Hera mostly against someone borrowing half of her ship to go galavanting to another planet. Not that she doesn't trust Katerina. She's just possessive, and paranoid. Not knowing who it was, precisely, who Katerina was meeting. She may need backup, or it could be a trap. Katerina assured them nothing dubious was afoot. Though she can't say she blames Kanan and Hera for being cautious or concerned. That's funny. Expecting an older brother not to be concerned. That concern would be the defining factor that makes he tell her friend she couldn't make the visit.

Zeb was a life saver. He agreed to be Katerina's backup during her trip. Kanan and Hera, true to form, wanted to keep arguing. Zeb convinced him that he and Katerina needed the trip. Help them clear their head from everything that's happened. That, and Ezra could use as little distractions as possible while Kanan starts vetting him for Jedi Training. To make a long story short, Hera warned them both to either take care of her baby, or learn how to breathe in space.

"Thank goodness she's reasonable." Katerina wiped a drop of nervous sweat from her brow. "BUT you do deserve my thanks!" She pushed her shoulder against him. "Because if it wasn't for you, she never would have heard me when I mentioned Pantora."

"Well," Zeb bent the knee, swooping an arm into a bow, "Who am I to deny thanks from a Lady."

"Oh! So now I AM a _Lady_." She teased.

"For today." He smashed a hand to her hand, ruffling her hair. "Besides, my reasons for coming with you are selfish." He lenaed against a wall, running his hands down his face. "I couldn't stand any more of the kid's bragging!" He stretching his cheeks and eyelids drowsily.

"Heh! Ezra still living in the luxury of saving your life?"

"And rubbing it in my face every second!"

Humility and humbleness aren't Ezra's strong suits. Let's not sugarcoat it. The boy lives for rubbing his successes and prowess in others faces. Gives him a unique power trip, and a sense of dominance. As the youngest member of The Specter team, and an immature Jedi, he undoubtedly feels a sense of insecurity being surrounded by those who have honed their unique skills. Possibly for the first time in his life he's succeeded in saving someone. The idea he's owed tribute now is forever stuck in his head. And how unfortunate for Zeb that he's one of many from the Honor Guard that honor their word, and pay their debts.

"If that kid wasn't favored by Kanan…" He subconsciously crushed a helpless potted plant in his bare hands.

"Easy, Killer!" Katerina moved his hands to dump the debris into another plant. "Give Ezra a little leeway. Let him have his victory. He'll get bored eventually."

"Eventually better come soon!" He jabbed her chest.

"Patience, you must have!" A stranger blurted from the nearby corridor. "It is the greatest virtue, My Friend." The Noble stranger from the Tantive entered the foyer, greeting Katerina and Zeb with a warm smile. Zeb studied the man with a shallow sneer. Slick, sheen, faded hair combed to one side. A trimmed beard and mustache outlining his complacent features. An expensive brown and white tunic that looked more expensive than the villa. And the boots to match. _I don't like this guy!_ He declared, and he wasn't going to change his mind. "Thank you for coming to meet me." He bowed his head.

"Of course, Mr. Organa." Katerina fixed her hair and clothes. She felt unpresentable to him.

"Please. Call me Bail." He touched a palm to his heart. He considers her a good friend.

"Bail." She nodded breathlessly. Formalities weren't to her taste, anyway. Zeb grudgingly cleared his throat to a curled hand. "OH! Um...Bail…" Katerina jumbled her mind, smacking the ball of her palm to her forehead. "Bail this is...uh…" She searched her mind for the perfect name. She knows and trusts Bail, but Zeb might not feel the same. And the less people who know their real names, the better.

"Gara!" Zeb thrust a han. Organa winced as he shook his hand in a vice. "Call me Gara."

"A pleasure to meet you, Gara." Organa planted a welcoming hand to Zeb's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Zeb was unnerved by how close Organa leaned in. Beaming brown eyes boring holes into the anxious creamy green eyes. Zeb glanced to the ground, to Katerina who was baffled by the gesture, and uneasily back to Organa. He swallowed a dry lump lodged in his throat. It felt like he was trying to merge his being with his own. It was very uncomfortable. Organa chuckled lightly, patting Zeb's shoulder. "He's a fine man, Katerina. Kendril would approve. Although, I find myself wondering how much older he is."

"How much older-NO!" Katerina shrieked, turning red as a cherry. Zeb connected the dots and spun away, choking on the embarrassment. "Bail! We...aren't...ZE-Gara'S not...DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" She fumed.

Organa laughed at their bashfulness. The young are adorable when flustered. "Forgive me. I did not mean to assume." _Didn't mean to assume_! That's adult humor speak for _I just wanted to see what kind of reaction I could rouse._ By his smug, victorious smirk, he got what he wanted. Toying with Zeb and Katerina was now past. "Gara. I must apologize, but may I speak privately with Katerina." Zeb became nervous when Organa wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Katerina trusts him, sure. But Zeb. Zeb doesn't like private meetings with strangers involving his comrades. "I promise that I mean her no harm. I merely wish to catch up on lost time with the ward of a dear friend."

"It's okay...Gara." Katerina can't quite handle the lack of roll off the tongue his birth name had. Zeb furrowed his brow, folding his arms with an incredulous growl. She raised a finger for Organa to give her a minute. She guided Zeb to spot in the corridor. Organa turned his back, granting them moderate privacy. He might have snuck a peek or two. "Zeb, I know I'm asking a lot, but can you wait for me in The Phantom?"

"I don't like this guy!" Zeb murmured heatedly, locking glares with the slyly grinning man. "Never liked anyone who dresses that fancy!" Katerina rolled her eyes. Zeb doesn't hide how shallow he can be. "And I especially don't like those I don't know."

"Zeb, you don't know a lot of people!" She stressed. He's a personified hermit. Zeb swept a hand, acknowledging his point. "But you do know me. At least, I hope you know me!" Zeb gulped anxiously. Suddenly his back was at a corner that he walked in to. Depending on his answer, this can ruin the day. Katerina touched his tricep. Her aquamarine eyes glossed pleadingly. "Just give me ten minutes. TEN! Please, Zeb."

Zeb groaned loathingly, throwing his head around. He hates it when she looks at him with those eyes. Makes it hard to say no. Especially since he knows this is important to her. He motioned a hand for her to go. Katerina bounced with joy. "BUT," He yanked her arm, raising her to her face, "You only get TEN minutes! Another second longer and I come in there!"

"Thank you!" Katerina ran to Bail. He gestured to the second floor, and offered her an arm. Katerina waved to Zeb. He tapped his wrist, warning her she was on the clock. She won't forget. She has another nine minutes and forty seconds before Zeb starts beating down doors. For now, he needed a distraction. And he heard the distinctive sounds of chips being wagered from the next room. That only meant one thing. ZABAK!

 **xxx**

Senator Organa's room in the villa was just what Katerina expected of a former Republican Delegate. Spacious living room with a skylight, a master bedroom with a spa bath, fireplaces in both rooms and a bonfire on the balcony. The balcony overlooked a crystal blue, self heating pool overlooking a cliffside dipping into a lush forestry spanning for miles. The fresh air wafting the curtain was refreshing on a whole other level. Lothal and Chandrila would weep.

The tea Organa brewed flooded the room with a peachy mint aroma. A fresh cup was poured, laced by a lemon, and placed on a saucer on the coffee table. "Thank you." Katerina accepted, leaning back to the couch.

"You're welcome." Organa poured himself a cup and sat a cushion over from her. The sweetness in the steam streamed to her nose. Her head tilted back. The scent lifted her to a plain of nirvana. "One friend who is curious, and the other is overly cautious." He sipped his tea, feeling it loosen his tense shoulders. "You still possess the knack for attracting interesting company."

"Kendril, Grim, and Dave notwithstanding." She chortled.

"Of course not." Organa chuckled. Katerina indulged in her tea. She needed it. Though she wished it was something stronger. "Mon was always furious when neither of you would call to update her on your whereabouts." He playfully reprimanded.

"Hey now! I called twice a month! Ken's the one who hated calling." He must have broken his communicator ten times in the course of a week. He's was a dinosaur at heart. New models of anything drove him batty. HE who could build a high powered EMP generator blaster with multi target capabilities. Everyone has a quirk. "Mon really let us have it when our trips brought us back to Chandrila." She's never seen Kendril so scared.

"Nevertheless, it pleases me your choice in companions hasn't lowered in standards."

"It's been ten years since I've seen you. Why would you be concerned?" She doesn't mean to sound rude or ungrateful. She just finds it odd. Her world consisted of three people. One of is dead, the other two are on Chandrila living their lives. Kanan, and the others...her world is widening, but not by much.

"Because Kendril was." Organa stated with woeful nostalgia. Katerina's chest spiked at his name. "He knew his health wasn't perfect. He feared the worst when...the time would come." Katerina wrapped an arm to her aching stomach. One year, two, thousands - Kendril's death would always strike her full force. "Again, you have my condolences."

"Mon was so broken up when he died." Katerina rasped. She saw her eyes glossing in her tea's reflection. "She must have cried for hours, finally falling asleep on Ken's bed...only to wake up the next morning crying again." She rested her head all the way back, driving the welling tears to stay behind her eyes. "I'll never forget the turn out for the funeral."

"As you shouldn't." Organa pat her knee. "Never forget how many loved Kendril, and how many will hold him in their hearts." Katerina bobbed her head. Kendril was the third most beloved person in all of Chandrila. Time will pass, and his name will be heard for generations. "Although I cannot speak for your recognition of 3-PO and R2." Those two droids! They drove Katerina mad the whole time they were in The Ghost Crew's custody. For the life of her, Katerina could not fathom why they were so familiar. Now she knows!

"I remember now why your droids look familiar." She laughed, tucking hair behind her ear. "I had a Hell of a time pulling that gold one free from the jets on the starship you stopped at our garage in." With these memories flowing back to her, Katerina remembers no one being able to explain how 3-PO found his way inside the jets. She doubts after ten years anyone would be able to recall it. "By the way, you still owe Ken 200 credits for putting him back together, and the pieces he had to scrounge for that patch job."

"Indeed I do! Where shall I send it?"

"To his garage on Chandrila. He'd appreciate it."

"I have no doubt." Organa closed his eyes, slipping into a bit more of the nostalgia. The years seemed to pass by at lightning speed. Nothing to accompany a person except their struggles, efforts, and trials. How many of his friends have passed? How far has he progressed in the battles he's fought? Is he fulfilling the wishes of those no longer with him? He wonders.

"You actually have me curious." Katerina set her tea down. She begged for a change in subject. And her ten minutes were up a while ago. Zeb is either distracted, or planning his best means of infiltrating the room. "Why Pantora of all places?"

"I figured it is the last place the Empire would think to look for me."

"Oh yeah. That's right." She furrowed her brow grimly, turning away from him. "You work for those vultures now."

"Katerina, please, do not think ill of me." He implored. She refused to meet his gaze. Part of her chose to forget that those from the old Republic who weren't bent a knee to the Empire. Organa and Mon Mothma were amongst the sheep. "It was either join or die. And there is still too much good left for me to achieve before my time comes."

Katerina understands. Truly she does. She just can't accept it. It hurts too much. "Senator Bail Organa - fights the good fight," She sank in herself, "Even when there's nothing good to fight for."

Organa surprised her from her dread when he fiddled with a strand of her hair. "The last time I saw you, your hair was shorter. And you wore these...HUGE glasses!" He shaped his fingers at his eyes.

"TUT-TUT-TUT! Not the most _flattering_ transformation into my teens." She waved her hands wildly. She will get up and leave if he goes any further. "And, plus, they were the only prescription that offered industrial protection. My eyes improved with time." She bat her aquamarine orbs.

"That is not all that has improved." Organa stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I cannot explain it, but the air about you is _brighter_."

"In a way." Being reunited with Kanan shot her spirits to the stars. Adding in Hera, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, and even Chopper - a new family was built around her. She felt whole. And while she is happy Organa noticed, learning of her personal life is not why he asked her to Pantora. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Bail. In fact, I'm glad to be talking to you like this." Organa sensed the ulterior in her praise. "But why did you ask to see me?"

"Yes. That." Organa sees she copied a page from Kendril's book. _If there's business, get down to it._ He lived his life by those words. He set his tea aside, and then closed the gap between him and Katerina. She uneasily leaned away in response. His kind, tender aura was replaced by a ominous hue. "Katerina...I asked for this meeting as a courtesy, and for the most politically selfish reasons I can possibly name." Katerina grew uncomfortably tense. "Your friends. Have they asked about me?"

"Asked about you?"

"Who I am? How you know me? Those sorts of things. Like your young friend." He overheard Kanan and Katerina as they left his ship after delivering R2 and 3-PO. Katerina instigated Kanan's inquiry into Organa. However, he wasn't able to hear the conclusion of the conversation.

"Umm…" Kanan has. He hasn't stopped asking. _Who is Bail? How do you know him? Why should he be familiar?_ Kanan is relentless. "No." Her dry throat cracked. "None of them have asked."

"Good. That is good." He breathed in relief.

"Bail-"

"You must never answer!" He barked.

"I'm sorry?" She flinched.

"Our meeting, who I am, our relationship - it must be kept under the strictest confidence. Do not tell your friends." He finalized his decree with a sweep of his hand. There will be no if's, and's, or but's about it. "If I come up, you are to change the subject or simply remain silent." He snapped a hand to her wrist. She winced as he squeezed inhumanly hard. "If you are incapable of doing this, Katerina, then I will have no choice but to detain you."

"Detain me? Bail!" He's scaring her. He's really scaring her. She's terrified right now. Her heart was racing. Was the ground shaking? Or is that her? "I...I don't understand! Why are you asking this of me?"

"Katerina! Please listen!" He placed both hands to her head. He made sure she saw how serious he was. He won't let her look away. "Do you care about them? The people you surround yourself with?"

"Of course I do!" That's a ridiculous question.

"Would you do anything to protect them?"

"Yes, but, what-"

"Then please understand why I am willing to go so far as to lock you where I know no one will ever see you." No one...Katerina's mind went blank. Her skin paled. Terror rippled in her eyes. Organa saw she received his point loud and clear. "Your life and the lives of your friends are already in danger because you are rebels." As he slowly removed his hands, Katerina steadily came from her stupor. "Imagine what it will be like for them when the Empire learns of a grander scheme in the making." _A grander scheme?_ That wasn't a slip of the tongue. Bail was telling her something incomprehensibly huge was in play. And Bail was at the forefront of it. _In the making...not a slip either._ It's either in a process, or it was far from reaching it's zenith.

 _What the Hell is happening in this new Senate?_

 **To be continued.**

 **Not really much here. Just needed to pick up.**


	14. Breath of Fresh Air

**Breath of Fresh Air**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

"KARABAST!" Zeb shouted under his breath. He's been winning hands of Zabak left and right for the last half hour. He was supposed to meet with Katerina 20 minutes ago. Winning streaks are dangerously addictive. And the credits he was scooping into a bag were well worth the health risks. "Sorry, Gents! But there's a friend waiting for me, and I don't dare to keep her waiting." The losers of the table ogled him dubiously. _What lady would be waiting for him,_ they simultaneously sneered. Zeb cackled victoriously, purposefully shaking his bag of loot. The veins he saw popping made his victory all the more sweeter.

The foyer had an extra person or two wandering the fountain, but no one Zeb recognized. He nervously bounced, scanning the immediate areas for Katerina. He wondered if she went exploring like she wanted growing tired of waiting. The Phantom wasn't hidden too far away. She might be waiting for him there. He grasped his communicator. "Sorry! Didn't mean to make you wait!" Katerina came darting down the stairs, skipping the last five.

Zeb rolled his eyes and shoved the communicator back. "Not a problem." He swung his winnings around, patting them lovingly. "Won 12 hands of Zabak in a row while you were away." Zeb was disappointed by her dismissive reaction. She acted as if he was showing her a bag of lint. She seemed anxious. She wasn't behaving like her normal self. Zeb stroked his beard, rolling a glare to the second floor. He'd ask what happened. The mystery man known as Bail strutted across the second floor, locking a menacing glare with Zeb before disappearing into another hallway. Glancing back to Katerina, she was doing that tick thing where she licks her left canine when she's in deep, bothered thought. "How old are you again?"

"23?"

He patted his bag again, "Care for a drink?" He tempted.

That lit her up like spark rocks. "Oh yeah!" That tea was delicious, but not nearly strong enough.

 **xxx**

The most popular bars in Nerek are located in the Upper East Districts where the Villa is situated. Five within a one block radius. Too many people and way too many prying eyes looking for rich, easy marks. Pantora was not spared the starved during hard times. Or those too lazy to make an honest living. Nevertheless, those rowdy bars were perfect for covert meetings and conversations. No one would turn a head at a Lasat and Human walking into a bar. Though the temptation to start a bad joke was there.

Zeb and Katerina were shown to a booth in the farthest corner. The whole bar was open to them. Easy to spot friendlies, enemies, or someone in between. Either way, they'd be the cue to run. They placed their order to the waitress. She promised to be back in a couple minutes. They'll give her ten before making her a liar. In the meantime, Zeb needs to work on preventing Katerina from fading into her mental abyss. She hasn't stopped staring at her fingers, and a knick in the table.

"So…" Zeb smacked his lips, shocking her to reality. "Everything go well?"

Going straight for the jugular. Apparently no one taught him the subtlety in small talk. Another part of his charm. "Fantastic, actually!" Her voice cracked. Zeb arched an incredulous brow. He drummed his fingers, leaning his chin to a palm. In reference to each other, Zeb and Katerina would be considered strangers. However, every so often - as a trained Zabak player would discern - a tell is displayed. Katerina shrank under his piercing stare. "No...not really. I don't….I don't know..." She flushed. Zeb wasn't easing up. Their drinks weren't there yet. He had until then and all night to squeeze it out of her. And Zeb is a very creative man. "He told me not to say anything." She rasped meekly.

"Who?" Zeb edged closer so she wouldn't have to speak too loud.

"Bail."

"About what?"

"To be honest...I don't really know." She's still processing what he told her earlier. She moved closer to Zeb, checking to ensure no one was giving them extra attention. "But what I do know is there's something happening that none of us are aware of." She tries to piece together what he told her, about a _grand scheme in the making._ Virtually, it can mean anything and nothing. Or it could mean everything. "Bail's aware of it. But he wouldn't say what."

"Think we should tell Kanan and Hera?" Something bigger than them should be shared. Or so he would claim

"I want to." She swallowed a large lump. Organa warned her to remain quiet. He's a kind man that occasionally acts on his threats. If Zeb asks anything personal about Bail, she'll need to change the subject or beg him to stop asking.

"But you can't." Zeb concluded, watching her closely for a tell he was right. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Zeb bobbed his head. The message, however vague, was pretty clear. This Bail is in the middle of something big. Katerina being warned was a courtesy, and a means of security for him. By the hard stare Organa shot his direction, it was another warning. A warning to not ask. "Are we in danger?"

Katerina silently exhaled, relieved he wasn't touching deeper. "That was implied. And the danger sounds as if it stems on how many people are aware of it."

"But what is this IT of which you speak?"

"I don't know. And, quite frankly…" She shook her head, throwing her hands in the air.

"Amen to that one, sister! Amen to that!" If only their drinks would arrive, then Zeb and Katerina could toast.

A speak of the devil. The waitress returned with two large pitchers of a House Specialty Ale. By the odor that floods the bar, the ale is brewed in the basement. Very testy grounds. They thanked the waitress, assuring her they will be fine for the time being. True to her job, she would return to check up on them in a while. The bar was packed left to right. She would be a while.

"I want to bleed your friend Bail for information to learn just what's really happening!" He poured Katerina her mug first, then his with a disgruntled groan. "But I wouldn't want you to lose the trust of someone who's important to you."

"I wouldn't say he's IMPORTANT. He's one of Ken's old friends." Katerina doesn't trust most drinks she hasn't heard of. The pungent scent wrinkled her nose. Her eyes started to water. "Honestly, I'm surprised I even remember him. Or that he remembered me."

"I'm not. You're a pretty unforgettable person." He tilted his head with a sly smile. Katerina hugged her hands to her mug. An adorable shade of pink hued her cheeks. Zeb lifted his hands in victory, "And the charm works again." He waved his fingers, begging for applause. Katerina rolled her eyes. She drowned Zeb's boasting in her drink. She choked on the spicy tartness. Too powerful for her immature palate. Zeb decided to one up her, and downed more than half of his drink. The smack of his lips riled her to no end. _He's so smug!_ "So just who is this _Bail_ you associate yourself with." Katerina's blood turned to ice. _If they ask, change the subject!_ The basics of what Organa warned her to do. "Kanan described him as someone WELL above your paygrade and social class. No offence."

"None taken." She snorted. Perceptive - another of Zeb's hidden, annoying quirks. Organa asked for her to change the subject if he comes up. So she will. "And, in a way, he is. He's the friend Ken relied on for fancy dinners and expensive toys." She drummed her fingers greedily. Zeb never would have guessed she was so simple in her efforts. "He was always there for Ken. Even till the very end."

"Sounds like a charming guy."

"He is...he very much is." Her cheeks flushed as she sank in her booth seat.

Zeb huffed through his nose, swishing his beard in agitation. He drummed a finger to the mug, pursing his lips. "He your type?" He asked tersely.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked.

"Not to get personal, but you're swooning like a daydreaming schoolgirl." It was disgusting. And not her proudest moment. He chugged the rest of his drink. The one thing he can stomach right now.

"I do not _swoon_! And I'm not a school child!" She tucked hairs behind her red ears. Zeb scoffed doubtfully. No matter the age, women love men in suits. Katerina mustered her nerves by swallowing all but a trickle of her drink in one inhale. A mistake Kanan will kill her for later. "I was just thinking...I lost touch with people when Ken died. My only friends were those who worked in that garage." She thoughtfully swirled her cup. Her mind bouncing with the rippling concoction. Her shoulders sanks with her dismal exhale. "Closing the universe off was easier than getting closer to it."

"I will drink to that one." Shots were poured. Zeb connected his glass to hers, and both knocked their drinks back with pleasants heaves. Strong cinnamon spice capped by a carbonated spirit spiked with lime. They poured another round. Twice the spirit. Neither was foolish enough to brave a second round. It allowed them a moment to ponder their positions. Zeb felt a familiarity in the heating lightness prickling his skin and cheeks. "I did this. After my planet was decimated." Zeb stared into the mug. The darkly colored beverage rippled, drowning him in a nightmare it would normally suppress. "I pounded maybe five tankards of these in the morning. Another ten by night." He poured the contents into his mug with a great deal of disappointment in his weakness. "The amnesia never seemed to last longer than the migraine I awoke with the next day."

"You seem to be doing better." She praised him.

"A front, I assure you."

"Regardless, I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For not losing yourself in the mania." She glanced down at the bo-rifle he hid under the table. She wasn't talking about his drinking habits. Zeb enclosed his fingers to his mug, shifting uneasily. "You proved to Kallus how strong you are. That'll shake him and the Empire fiercely." _Proved you're stronger than me, apparently._

"I almost did, though." He thumped his mug. His fangs showed past his sneering lips. "I wanted to pry his head off his shoulders!" He crushed fingers into a fist. The fragile neck of that arrogant Security Bureau Agent crushed like a toothpick. If only. If only. "I...I don't know...it might have made me happy. Brought me peace." His ears drooped.

"No it wouldn't." Katerina retorted confidently.

"How do you know?" Zeb snorted jadedly. He sincerely wanted to hear why he wouldn't be brought peace of mind.

"Good men don't wish harm on others." That one reason threw Zeb for a loop. Katerina moved closer to him, wrapping her hands to his around his mug. "You're too good a man, Zeb. Your people would be proud of you." Of that she was confident. She'd shout it for thousands to hear.

"I guess…" Zeb storked her hands. He found a comfort in them. They were pretty soft too. "You're pretty wise for a kid."

"I'm 23!"

"You're still a kid." He remarked snidely.

"Then that must make you ancient." An ancient man with...ruggedly pleasant hands.

Zeb raised his mug again. He'll drink until the truth stops spilling. Katerina met her mug with his to confirm her current toleration for the truth. The mugs were slammed to the table, and smacked lips and gasps said the pair were hydrated. Or, at the most, mildly buzzed. "You know what?!" Zeb slapped a hand to her shoulder. "We're on one of the few remaining planets that hasn't been destroyed by the Empire's tramplings." Katerina hummed agreeably, arching a confused brow. Zeb scooted from the booth, extending on open hand. "She we take a stroll?"

"I'd love to." She took the hand.

"There is a lake not too far from here with a nice view." Zeb escorted her from the booth. "Want to see it?"

"Right now?"

"Hera and Kanan aren't expecting us back for a while. Why not?"

Why not, indeed. The pair agreed that both were in need of mutual time away. Both personal. One for a meeting, the other for air. Why not take an extra hour or two to enjoy the serenity before blasters and TIE fighters spoil their moods. "That sounds nice. Sounds real nice." She slapped a tip with their waitress at the door. She shrieked loud enough to drown out the music.

 **xxx**

Returning to the other side of the Outer Rim, The Ghost was kept to a strict route that would keep it seemingly invisible to Empire Checkpoints. Returning to either Garel or Lothal would be dangerous with security heightened. Hera programmed the autopilot to coast the ship along a steady route until she can find a location to dock at. Until then, scanners are at their peak watching for unwanted guests.

The silence on board was stifling. Almost unbearable. Without Zeb around to occupy Ezra's time, the kid practically spent most of his time being silent. Mainly derived from Kanan instructing him that meditation and becoming one with the force was the first step. Ezra procrastinated a while. Since Zeb and Katerina left. Calling meditating glorified sleeping but with purpose. But he hasn't stopped trying to connect to the force for a few hours. The occasional bathroom and food break. Kanan tried to meditate in his room, alleviate the suffocating feeling. Nothing soothed the savage veins popping in his head. Especially not with Katerina being too far away for him to protect. He knows full well she can protect herself. Zeb is more than qualified to watch her. He'd just like someone as equally capable with Zeb to watch her.

Hera must have had her own force powers. She entered his room right as he gave up meditating. "They've been gone a whole day! No report!" He frothed at the mouth.

"Kanan, relax." She swears he can overreact. Her reaction to the borrowing of The Phantom notwithstanding. She sat with him, hoping to keep him in one place before he rockets to the moons of Zanzii. "I'm sure they're fine."

"What if the Empire has them? They could be in danger!"

"Pantora has the least Imperial presence next to Felucia and Jakku." According to reports she receives on a newsletter, the Pantorans are petitioning to ban every trace of the Empire's Presence from within the Pantoran System. That petition has been in the transit stages for the better part for five years. Dispersing amongst those on Pantora, and others within their system. The farther it spreads, the tighter the web and the healthier the support grows. And because public relations matter to The Empire, no going outside the lines. "Zeb and Riina are fine. You need to stop worrying about them, and start worrying about Ezra's first lesson." And she doesn't mean buying time by making him sleep.

"I know, I know." Kanan bobbed a hand, rubbing fingers to his brow. "It's just…" He shaped his fingers like claws, gripping at what he wanted to convey.

Hera cupped Kanan's cheek, brushing the backs of his fingers to his ear. She had him look straight into her eyes. His aquamarines rippling as agitated as he felt. Hera's calm green cooled him enough for her to speak. "I know you worry constantly about Riina. She is, by the very definition, the only family you have left. But if you keep worrying like this, you'll go nuts." Kanan curled his lips. He released a breath of defeat. She had him pegged - as usual. "She survived 15 years. I'm sure, with Zeb, she can survive a day."

"With Zeb?" Kanan jumped to his feet, dashing for the cockpit. "I better amass a fleet!"

"KANAN JARRUS!" Hera howled. Kanan laughed crazily, making Hera shake her head.

 **xxx**

Zeb neglected to mention the park preserve was entirely different from the city aspect. Taking the Phantom, Katerina felt as if she entered a new planet. Vivacious wilderness similar in size to a central area. The park's main walkway was rife with walkers and runners. Families and couples lavishing in the outdoors idled. Children playing, pets running amuck, and nature herself flocking.

"Nothing's changed much." Zeb stated, nodding appreciatively. In a way, however, all of it has changed. "I'm glad."

"You've been to Pantora before." Katerina commented, hands folded behind her back.

"Once. Years ago. Swung by the lake we're heading to once with my grandmother." He inhaled the air. It was foreign, yet so familiar. "Haven't been here in awhile."

"Tell me about her: Your grandmother. What was she like?" Katerina was eager to hear who was brave enough, and had such thick skin to raise THE Garazeb Orrelios.

"The toughest Lasat you'd bury yourself in the ground for before challenging her." Zeb announced with pride. He flexed a muscle, patting it commendingly. His expression softened. His ears slouched. "At the same time...she made the sun and sky seem brighter." His dry throat cracked. A sour chord was being plucked. He shoved hands to his hips, steadying himself before he continued. "My parents...they died when I was young. Gram was all I had. Went supernova when I joined the Honor Guard."

"She was upset?"

"No! She was so happy she nearly exploded!" He threw his arms open. He can still see her reaction fresh in her mind. "She told me, ' _Your mother and father were honor guard, your granddad,'_ " Katerina wasn't able to stop herself from staggering laughing at his elderly woman voice. He sounded like a half crazed chipmunk with a hangover, " _Not me though! I was smart and became a nurse for the Honor Guard!_ '" He thumped a fist to his chest. "' _Make us proud, Garry!_ '"

"PFFT! GARRY?!" She held her stomach, having to lean against something from laughing hysterically. "THAT'S SO ADORABLE!"

"I'm not adorable!" He blushed like a cherry. "And my gram wasn't known for her clever or flattering nicknames!" He carried that humiliation for years. He still does.

"You think I wear _Katty_ with a badge of pride?" She scoffed. "You have any idea the mileage people get with that?"

"I can imagine, but not as much as the Honor Guard."

"You're a betting man. You should recognize sucker bets."

"And the biggest sucker was doubling over laughing." Katerina elbowed him in the stomach. He retaliated with a flick to her ear.

Lost in the conversation, Zeb and Katerina hardly noticed the shimmering shadows shading the path. Above them, the trees curved inward, converging to a sort of tunnel. Specks of sun rays peeked through. Dew that lingers for a grand part of the day created a rainbow array, making their eyes glisten with awe. The fresh smell of water tingled their noses. As the tunnel opened to a grassy hill, Zeb pushed weeping tree vines aside. A smile spread to his cheeks. He brought Katerina around. She lost her breath. A lake of the purest blue she's never seen nestled in the heart of the preserve. The way the trees shaped a wall, how the grass flows beneath the water's surface - the word _sanctuary_ comes to mind. Large lilypads of blue grass floated across the lake. Dragonflies the size of speeders riled the water for scum produced by the grass pads. Massive sized lotus traps hid amongst the brush.

"Wow…" She finally found a breath to gasp with. She and Zeb sat a couple feet from the water. Seed bulbs near the water's edge sprouted legs, and their backs split to four wings. They fluttered to the air, leaving behind spore like dead skin. Katerina raised her hand. The spores felt so soft they were nonexistent as they bounced off her palm. "I didn't think places like this existed anywhere else."

"They do!" Zeb ran a hand over the lush grass. "The Empire's reach hasn't stretched nearly far enough."

Katerina stretched and folded her arms behind her head, lying on the soft bed. This was nice. Truly. "I feel selfish right now."

"Why's that?" Zeb mimicked her method. Throbbing muscles in his back were massaged.

"I drag you to an entirely other system to meet a friend of mine, when you're the one who should be asking to go see some old friends."

"Not a big problem." He waved nonchalantly. Nonchalance was replaced by melancholy. "I don't have any old friends to speak of."

Katerina felt her foot enter her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It helps to talk about it rather than bottle it up."

"If I had a drink I'd drink to that." Great. Zeb's turning her into an alcoholic. Not that she didn't have a taste for alcohol before. Right now, she needs more numbing than shrinking. Although, it was nice to talk. "I lashed out after the jedi were eradicated." Katerina muttered in a guilt ridden rasp. She traced a thin blade of grass, able to see remnants of her old self in the lake dew. "Whether you said hi or approached in idle passing, I attacked in a blind rage. Everyone was a traitor. No one could be trusted." Because those she trusted with her life and the life of her friends and brother turned on them all in seconds. She massaged her knuckles. The feeling of nose breaking, or ribs cracking was fresh in the nerves. "Ken was aware. He couldn't stop me. Not that he tried. I didn't want to stop. I wanted everyone to understand what it meant to be helpless." Zeb turned his head. He wasn't sure what stunned him more. That she wasn't so much as choking up, or that she was able to say these things with a straight face. "Grief drove me mad, and I came close to committing myself to an asylum in order to silence the grief. Or I just closed everyone to a distance. Ken, Grim, and Dave were the only ones I trusted."

"Were?"

"After an _accident_ , closing the universe off wasn't an option."

The way she said accident, and how her eyes began to gloss, Zeb respected her vagueness by not pressing further. "The more I learn you and I have in common," Zeb chuckled, bashfully rubbing at his stiff neck, "The more I want to bash my head into a wall for being a horrible person!"

"Not sure if I should be flattered, insulted, or should comfort you." She winced with mixed emotions. She'll feel flattered now, and wait until Zeb is done laughing to give her final verdict.

"I'm just saying…" Zeb motioned his hands for her to bear with him for a moment. He juggled his words to sound eloquent rather than invoke Katerina's wrath, "When you... _meet_ someone who had the same experiences as you, listen to their struggles and how they handled it," His mind drew a blank on how to better explain the next part, "You find a particular comfort that makes you feel…" He strained to think of the perfect word.

"Rotten? Sleezy? Horrible? On the lowest rung of the ladder?" She crooned with a not so innocent bat of her eyes.

"You said it. Not me." He pleaded innocence.

Katerina scrunched her nose at him. She'll let him have this victory. "Your grandmother. Did she…" She'd rather not damper his mood by mentioning the word _death_.

"No. She died a year after." He gazed to the sun, imagining the paradise she found when she ascended. "My whole world went with her. I wanted to let it swallow me."

"What happened?"

"Kanan and Hera happened." Katerina beamed in disbelief. "Your brother and Hera saved me. From myself and from the dark path I was going down. Just like they saved Sabine, Ezra, and now you." He poked her cheek. _Saved from a dark path._ Thunder rolled in Katerina. Her mind reverted to the Trooper she killed on Garel, regressing years earlier to the dying boy who constantly haunts her. Those frozen eyes..."Riina? Is something wrong?"

She swallowed nervously, licking her dry lips. Her chest tensed painfully. "Remember your offer about...when I wanted to talk?"

"Yeah…" He leaned on one elbow. Katerina was biting on her lip. "If you don't want to…" He was willing to respect her wishes. She shook her head vigorously, steeling herself. Zeb has opened up about so much. The least she can do is the same. It might help relieve her of this guilt ridden pain. "Okay...whenever you're ready."

"I don't even know where to start." Even now, as she puts her dissertation together in her head. The one time her clever word play fails her. "Not sure if I am ready."

"You will be."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're one of the strongest women I know." He sat up, bending a knee to rest his arm on. "The time will come. But not before you are ready."

"I don't think I ever will be." She sat up with him. The beginning is always preferred. And no matter how cleverly she spins her words, it doesn't lessen what happened. It can never lessen what happened. And the harder she tries to delude herself there was a justice in what she did - that she wasn't in the wrong, and that it was her right to end the boy haunting her nightmares - the more she wanted to hit herself. "I did something horrible, Zeb. In the height of my craze, I did something so horrific it forced me to put my staff away for years. Made me - STILL MAKES ME - scared to fight with all my potential." And she has a lot of it. Or so Kenobi and the Jedi made her believe. The tears she tried rigorously to hold started to flow. Piece by piece she was crumbling. "And I could never look you, Kanan, or anyone else in the eye if you found out." She buried her face in her knees, bursting into sobs.

"Easy...c'mere…ssh…" Zeb wrapped his arms to her. She muffled her sobs in his chest. "It'll be alright, kid." He stroked a hand from her hair to her back. "Like I said. Whenever you're ready."

 **To be continued.**


	15. Owing a Favor

**Owing a Favor**

 **Let's move on.**

 **Fighter Flight Episode.**

 **xxx**

Zeb and Katerina's spontaneous trip to Pantora had a fundamental impact on them both. Kanan was ready to rip them a new one for not sending hourly reports of their status. The second they set a single foot on the ship he was going to scold them like the children they are. The tirade he planned generating the steam whistling from his ears was doused by a cooling splash. Before Zeb and Katerina exited from the docking Phantom, Kanan sensed something... _light_ in the air. As if a tremendous pressure in the shape of a constricting serpent he wasn't aware the pair carried was shed clean off. The parting doors signaling their return, Kanan gaze in awe of Zeb and Katerina. There was something _different_ about them. In appearance, they were no different. It was so much more. He sensed a new lift in their spirits. As if they managed to shed an imposing weight off their shoulders. He hardly recognized them. As a result, he let their lengthy departure slide. This time! He couldn't bring himself to ruin their auspicious growth. He planned on talking with them later. For now, the prime focus was a supply run on Lothal. Again, they were low on everything. Being conservative will be what comes afterwards.

The time spent wading out the Imperial Storm swarming Lothal and Garel put The Ghost crew on a momentous setback. Kallus issued planet wide warrants for the arrest of Rebels fitting the descriptions given. Vague descriptions at best. An adult male and female, a juvenile male and female, a C-i droid, and a Lasat. Zeb and Chopper made plans to net be seen too often to avoid rousing suspicions. Chopper isn't so rare a sight for his model. But Zeb sticks out like a beacon in the vacuum of space. Their calculations involving their rations were off. Fuel was being stretched thinner than paper. Food was lessened. Ammunition would end up needing to be sold elsewhere in the Outer Rim, which would put The Ghost at a dramatic disadvantage. Not to mention medical supplies were low, and The Ghost is going to need parts fixed or replaced. Which is no small feat. The Ghost crew was literally walking on thin ice in necessities. And either they brave The Imperials, or see how long they can drift before something runs out.

Reports sent from both planets stated a constant change in Imperial Forces working 16 hour shifts scouring the planets. Literally every rock and crate were decimated trying to find at least a scrap of bread that would lead to The Ghost Crew. This storm lasted for the better part of a month. Three and a half weeks, to be precise. A lucky break happened when those above Agent Kallus's head ordered a cease and desist, and Troops were pulled back. Hera advised she and her crew wait another day to be sure. Those 24 hours passed torturously slow. She confirmed with contacts she has on Lothal and Garel. The Empire, with the exception of common guards, were extracted. Entry to the planet was restored. Eventually, Hera guided the ship back home. Though not without the utmost caution. The Empire may have a sharper eye scanning the skies for The Ghost. By pure luck The Ghost has gone unrecognized. That luck could run out today. They would be docking in an hour.

In the meantime, the team went about their business. Sabine was in her room mixing up a batch of new paints. Adding in her batch was an explosive substance guaranteed to bring her art to new lights. Zeb was catching up on much needed sleep. Chopper was watching Ezra try - and fail - the levitate a bowl. Kanan and Katerina were taking an inventory check.

"Boy oh boy are we the opposite of conservative." Kanan huffed, adding things to his tablet's list.

"I believe the term is _squanderers._ " Katerina bellowed bent inside a large crate. She tossed rotted rations with the pile in a corner. She puffed her bangs from her eyes, glaring at a rotted pomato. "And there's a word for those who don't check for expiration dates on their food. I'll tell you once it comes to mind!" She threw it with the rest. She wishes gas masks were on the list. It was starting to stink.

Kanan groaned miserably, itching his head with the digi-pen. The wasted food is a bad on his part. "So that's food, medical supplies... _wax for the hull_?" The last one sent his blood pressure skyrocketing. "Hera loves a shiny ship!" He rolled his eyes.

"It's not about the shine, Big Brother." Katerina leaned her thighs to the crate, showing Kanan a shiny rotator plug. "It's all about taking care of your babies, and women love their babies to be clean." She kissed it, gently placing it back in the box. She cooed chipperly, rubbing the ship part lovingly.

Kanan pursed his lips, wiggling the pen disturbed. "You would make a creepy mom. You know that?"

"Grim might have mentioned that." She shrugged. Kanan paused for thought. _Why would Grim mention motherhood to her?_

" _CHOPPER!_ " Ezra's scream echoed across the ship. Chopper harped mockingly. The pair could be heard sprinting through the ship. This brought on an inquiry Katerina has been having.

"So…" Katerina decided to take a break, and leaned on Kanan's shoulder, "How IS Ezra's Jedi Training coming along?" She bat her eyes teasingly.

"It's...coming." Was all Kanan could say. A halfhearted response. He set the list aside. Katerina's brow furrowed disconcerted. Kanan can see she was wondering what he meant. He slapped hands at his thighs, sitting on one of the crates. He doesn't know how best to explain. "Ezra...is horrible at meditating. He can't sit still longer than five minutes." Reminds Katerina of someone else she knows. "Nevertheless, he completed that portion beside his usual teenage rebellion. Now he's attempting to levitate objects as lesson two."

"Okay…" Ezra's making progress. Fending against his usual chagrin and forgoing an effort in order to better himself. Meditation is only the first of many steps. Through it, a Jedi can immerse himself fully and completely within the force. Open themselves to allow their spirits to connect with all that is around them. Clearly a stall tactic so Kanan can create a lesson plan. But good for Ezra. Now that he has gotten a feel for communicating with the force, he is in the process of learning how to utilize it. "So what's the problem?" Katerina bent forward, tilting her head to meet Kanan's uncertainty. he was tightlipped, shaking his head. "Kanan. Talk to me." Katerina wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Kanan placed a hand to hers. The squeeze hitched her breath in her throat. "I'm scared." He croaked.

"Of what?" Her tender reply coaxed him to proceed.

"Of failing him…" Kanan's head slumped. He folded his hands behind his head, tilting back to alleviate the tension on the front of his skull. "I don't know the first thing about teaching someone. What if I'm not good enough?"

"There isn't a manual for teaching a portege like there is for fixing an engine." Katerina shouldn't be surprised this was his concern. It happens to be the one fear that tied his. "Sometimes, the best lessons are the mistakes we've made, and the knowledge we've obtained." Kanan sighed dismally, shrugging his shoulders resignedly. Katerina turned his head. She won't let him fall into dissolution just yet. "You won't be like the Masters or Padawan's before you. And you shouldn't strive to be. You're your own Jedi, Caleb." _Caleb!_ He shuddered. The conversation turned serious. "Be your own Master, and mold Ezra."

Kanan snorted with disbelief, falling into an uncharacteristic fit of laughter. Katerina tilted her head confusedly. She puffed her cheeks angrily. She's having a serious moment and he's LAUGHING! Then, from the blue, she was hooked in a headlock. Put at the mercy of a loving brotherly noogie. "When oh when did my baby sister become so WWIISSEE…" He twisted his knuckles in her skull. Katerina flailed and pried at his deceivingly strong arm. She hated this as a kid, she hates it now. Though she won't deny missing it.

"WILL YOU STOP IT! COME ON!" Katerina punched at him. Kanan wasn't letting up. Until... _CRASH!_ Katerina and Kanan both froze. Gaping eyes darting from each other to wherever the noise emanated from. The whole ship must have vibrated. What in the seven rings of Loopalla was happening on The Ghost? More importantly, what's Hera's plan for handling it? No need be told twice how touchy she is about her flying toys.

" _IT WASN'T MY FAULT!_ " Ezra's voice echoed.

" _TELL IT TO MY FIST!_ " Zeb's was heard roaring.

"Faith and Fallouts, not again!" Katerina groaned, shoving Kanan's arm off.

"Don't tell me they're still going at it!" Kanan motioned his hands with disbelief.

"All day, everyday!"

Zeb and Ezra have been arguing and fighting nonstop for days. Morning, noon, and night - worse than siblings, those two are. Kanan and Katerina don't think they argued as heatedly as them. Not that their egos would allow them to admit to it. The soundless void of space itself was begging for earplugs. The ship can't sustain much more of Zeb's rampaging, or Ezra's constant teenage obnoxiousness. Katerina, Kanan, and Hera sure can't.

"How do we make them stop?" Kanan pleaded for an answer.

Katerina shook her head, lifting her hands. She doesn't have the first clue. "They say the best of friends argue." She shrugged cluelessly. What else can she say? She rifled in the crates, inspecting the condition of parts she had custom ordered. The one rotator plug was in good shape. She'd need another one soon.

"Say that makes me think we were never friends as kids." Kanan teased, resting an arm on her back. "I don't think we ever argued like them."

"Nope!" She jerked up, spinning around and hugging him. "You and me, me and you…"

"Thick as blood, through and through." Kanan hummed the finish, wrapping an arm to her and kissing her forehead. "That's us." A corny phrase they exchanged back in the day. But it's theirs. Then rampaging feet spoiled the moment. Coupled by animalistic roars shaking the windows. Katerina and Kanan turned curious brows to the second level.

Ezra charged into the cargo bay at a dead run. He dragged himself by the bar so he wouldn't flip over it. He scampered like a mad squirrel, twisting for an escaped. He lunged both feet sliding down on the ladder. Miraculously he stopped on a dime before barreling into Kanan and Katerina. The boy was breathless and sweating bullets. Kanan put his hands on his hips, ready to demand an answer from the winded boy. Zeb's bombarding entrance halted the words on his tongue. He sprang to the railing. Katerina pushed Kanan to a far away wall. Zeb lunged and tackled Ezra, knocking over every crate like a domino. Kanan and Katerina gawked utterly dumbfounded. Things were tense between the pair, but for it to reach this point. They were aghast. Zeb was on top of Ezra pummeling him, while Ezra was throwing his stick arms in a pitiful counter strike.

"AHEM!" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Kanan and Katerina spread their hands where they could see them. Zeb and Ezra, however, were at the center of Hera's leering spot light. On top of their constant bickering, they have both managed to successfully trash her cargo bay. If neither has a good explanation, she was jettisoning them into space.

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Ezra and Zeb blamed each other. Not what she wanted to hear.

Thank goodness the ship finally landed. Otherwise there would be bodies dropping from hundreds of stories. Katerina started helping fix up the place so that Hera would have less to stress over. The sorted supplies were in a jumbled mess scattered across the cargo hold. The monetary plates from an old job that went sour, the oils for the ship and food, pill bottles spilled. It was going to take her forever to sort it all out again. Frames were dented, glass plating was shattered, and the cannister for a paint gun was leaking. Katerina doubted the mess could be worse. Brushing away the broken debris, Katerina turned hotter than a thermometer at what she found.

"MY FAULT?!" Zeb rose to his feet. Ezra practically had to shove him for elbow room. "This YOUR fault!" Zeb jabbed Ezra's shoulder.

"Don't go blaming this on me!" Ezra smacked his hand away.

"Well I AM pinning THIS on both of you!" She shoved the cracked rotator plug in their faces. Cracked, bent, and rubber insulator band was torn. It's nothing more than a paperweight now. Zeb and Ezra became terrified all over again. Hera has her ship, Sabine has her explosive art, and Katerina has her parts. One does not simple touch these items without losing a hand. "This is the last one I had, and our current one out of the four in The Phantom is about to strip itself!" She dropped it at their feet, stomping it to scrap and making them flinch. That will be them soon if they don't watch their step. "Thanks to you two, I have to go out and get another one. Luckily my garage in the Capital has plenty. Might as well check in with Dominique while I'm there."

The Garage Katerina opened in the Industrial District of Capital City had its grand opening while Katerina was on Pantora. Dominique, a young yet promising Togrutan Mechanic, is the head honcho hired on to manage it. Her skills rival Grim's and Ken's combined. Katerina will acknowledge that she feels competitively threatened by her. And Katerina loves competition in her field. Especially when that competition is as magical with her coffee brews as she is with he welding torches.

"Capital City is 80 clicks in the other direction." Kanan protested her venture. "Need I remind you that those 80 clicks could be swarming with Empire Sentries looking for us."

"I'm well aware, Kanan. But do you realize that without this," She ground the broken plug to metallic splinters, "The Phantom's gears and belts won't rotate properly and put tons of stress on a handful of multisyllabic parts." _Multisyllabic parts_ is Katerina's way of defining how important the inner mechanisms most label superfluous truly are. And how expensive and rare those parts are unless you know who to buy from. "The one near the steering wheel is being held together with glue and tape. Unless you want a Phantom spiraling out of control..." She trailed off, knowing that was the thing he wanted. Kanan would like to lessen to close calls his team has had to endure.

"I understand that you need one, but I don't like the idea of you going by yourself." The Phantom is in no shape for travel, meaning she'd have to use a speeder. Exposed and vulnerable to ambushes or long range fire from any given direction, with nothing to keep her safe put her peashooters and an electrified stick. "Maybe I should go with you. Safety in numbers."

Katerina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Hera curled a palm to her lips so she wouldn't insert her two sense. "Okay. You win. I won't go alone." She stepped back, hands raised. Kanan raised a suspicious brow. That was too easy. Then she smiled.

 **xxx**

The Ghost's hatch opened. The wafting weeds blew over from the exhaust. Katerina was wheeling a speeder out with Chopper on her heels. Kana was storming after them, fuming his sister duped him. Ezra and Zeb growled at the snarky little mech, looming at the top of the slope. That mech got off lucky Katerina was taking him with her. Otherwise they'd tear him apart and sell him to Vizago for credits. Wherever that swidler was hiding.

"Don't look so jealous, Boys!" Hera shoved them both off her ship. Kanan and Katerina flinched at their painful pile up on the weeds. "You wreck my ship, I kick you off of it! Plan and simple." Zeb and Ezra started to beg and plead for her to take one of their sides. The whining about how someone is like or how unbearable the other is twisted her brain.

Kanan wants to handle that precarious situation. First he needs to talk sense into his saddling up sister and the mech she's employing. "When you said you wouldn't go alone, this isn't what I had in mind!" He was of course talking about a viable target of the Empire taking a weaponless astromech as he backup. Chopper bleeped profane offence at his lack of faith. "Why are you taking him again?"

"I promised him a free cleaning and oil change, complete with a fluid flush. He wants to collect." Katerina pat Chopper on the head. He jostled his gears as a mischievous laughter. The _promise_ comes from her losing a battle royal chess game three times in a row. She accused him of cheating, but can't prove it. He is her most stubborn customer with a propensity for insulting every fiber of her work ethic. But he doesn't pass on free work. "Besides, I don't need big brother hovering."

"I don't _hover_. I observe at a close range."

"Kanan!" She's burning daylight.

"Okay! Okay! Just…" He juggled with what else he can use to discourage her. She leaned on the handlebars, sneering impatiently. He slapped his thighs defeated. "Wear a helmet?"

Katerina threw her head around. Chopper hooked himself to the speeder. "I'll see you in a few hours!" She twisted the handles and slammed a foot on the gas.

Kanan guarded his face from the fumes. Shouting for her to slow down over a whirring engine and 20 yards was pointless. For now, there is the matter Hera booting Zeb and Ezra off the ship. By her handing him the shopping list he created, she was concocting the perfect therapy to help them come to better terms.

 **xxx**

The speeder launching off the peak of a steep hill filled Katerina with the adrenaline rush she craves. That free falling feeling that makes her whole body tingle from head to toe. The wind coursing up her body and out from her hair. The sense that she flying as high as the clouds, admiring the earth passing by miles below. Followed by the anchoring jolt that irks her to no end when gravity brings her back to ground level. Capital City on the horizon reminded her of why she was breaking every speed law in place. And Chopper's wailing brought on a twinge of regret.

"Sorry, Chops! Forgot you were back there!" She nervously tucked hair behind her ears.

"^ _No you didn't! You did that on purpose!_ ^" He used his prongs to stop his top spinning head.

"You think the absolute worst of me, Chopper!" She shook her head. Then again, if he wants to think the worst of her, who is she to deny him that bit of fun. She certainly enjoys making him flustered. "Nevertheless, I'm glad you came. Otherwise, Kanan would be scolding me for my driving."

"^ _Wouldn't blame him in the least!_ ^" He locked himself down on the seat. The way she turns, it felt like he was going to go flying for a mile. And that jump? Riding on the outside of a ship in hyperdrive felt safer. "^ _Tell me again why Kanan couldn't come with you?_ ^" Katerina twisted his servoes to get him to go with her. Her reasoning was less than satisfactory. He doesn't buy she wanted a wingman - mech!

"Because Kanan's reasons for coming are because he wants to play hero for his helpless little sister." If Chopper was capable of facial expressions, absolute shock would be petrified on. He expected her to dodge the question, change the subject, or remain silent. "He doesn't bat an eye when I lunge into fire fights or am playing with experimental parts! Because he's always right there to spring into a rescue!" She sarcastically darted her hand. Kanan's superhero complex was his most aggravating trait. "But when I ask to walk around the corner on my own, or so much as leave his sight he has a panic attack."

"^ _Geeze. How do you really feel?_ ^" Chopper scoffed. Katerina shook off the double edged question. _How she really feels_ is irrelevant when it comes to Kanan's desire to constantly protect her. She has survived Hell and back for 15 years without him. He should trust her a bit more. Unless being able to play big brother was the only reason he invited her along. Not that she minds entirely. She loves being able to play the role of the doting, little sister with the big brother complex. Still, though, Kanan's taking his big brother role too seriously.

These concerns of hers moved to the back of her mind where they should stay. She crossed the last set of hills. Capital City erect on the vast horizon. She tensed anxiously as she and Chopper drew closer. The spires climbing - scraping the very sky - towered like a bad omen. On an impulse, she was decreasing her speed while passing the city's checkpoint. Stormtroopers at the checkpoint gate seemed to ignore her. But that brief breath of contact was enough to send her running in the opposite direction. Crossing onto the stretch of highway, a sense of isolation encroached on her. She's crossing into enemy territory with a weaponless droid for a small ship part. Her one reinforcement being her guns and staff she hid in the seat compartment. _Great._ Maybe she should have asked Sabine along too. Then again, she seemed busy with something. She's always inspired on the spot for ways to decorate her room.

 **xxx**

Sabine nibbled rabidly on the end of her pen. Her face contorted as it scrunched. Her brow furrowing so much imprints were left on her forehead. Pensive growl reverberated her throat. "Yes...maybe-no! Oh! Wait! How about...NO! That's not gonna work!" Sabine balled up her tenth piece of digital paper on her tablet, throwing it with the rest of her rejects in the corner. The tablet's trash bin was overflowing, so it added the discarded ideas on the screen. A glorified decoration to prove she believes in a clean space. "This has to be good! GREAT even! Something to really stick it to Ezra!" She cackled. Then she groaned feeling a headache come on. She grabbed at her head, smashing her face into the table.

Ezra's far from being a bad kid. He's good when he behaves. He's also obnoxious, immature, loud, always causing trouble, and never stops bothering Sabine. Seriously. She can't walk an inch out of her room without Ezra showing off one of his moves, and failing miserably at flirting. Not to mention he's always kissing up to Hera and Katerina. Securing his position with the motherly types. Sabine would try that. But she has too much self respect to kiss up to anyone. Even her friends. Ezra has NONE! Somehow, while threatening Chopper's life that morning, he stopped at her room to _grace her_ in his presence. Commenting on how she was _painting_ , desperately wanting to cling onto her good side - another fail - and offered to be her inspiration. Ezra's bunk flattening Zeb was a better source of inspiration.

Sabine gasped, darting upward. A epiphanic light bulb popped over her head. "The...BUNK!"

 **xxx**

Hisses of air escaped the insulted sealing of an elongated hexagonal shaped skylight. Hydraulic drivers spaced alternatively to one another inside and outside the windows apart, and gradually fanned them upright. Straight down the middle the detailed windows parted. The recently refurbished joints clamored on their first use. Briefly sticking due to bits of caked rust within the hinges breaking off. The hydraulic pumps wheezed strenuously. Liquid that should grease the poles was pooling at the rubbering, dripping out. Down below, an operator in the skylight control room was losing nerve at the mere thought of the skylight remaining stagnant, or breaking. The first use testing the durability of recycled parts. The skylight dropping a half inch raised a few heartbeats. The rust in the refurbished hinges cracked off.

"EASY! Lower it in gently!" Dominique howled on her headset. She motioned a pair of glowing orange batons, guiding the transport driver left and right to avoid hitting anything. Or anyone. A set of industrial goggle raining chunks of decay chiseling off the cargo being dropped. The exhaust from the descending cruiser, and the multitude of chemicals being used were repelled as well. The Togruta flipped her head tail behind her shoulders, wrapping them in a band so they'd stay out of her face.

Via the skylight she managed to get operational, Dominique approved an airdrop of a tank from The Clone Wars. Acquiring the cables that are capable of supporting the intense and uneven weight of such a piece of military arsenal was tricky. Lowering it inside would be a cakewalk. None of the doors were big enough. The blast doors might have been large enough. Dominique's inner child wanted to use the huge doors in the ceiling. The other garage on Chandrila - the one at the second location - doesn't have a skylight. She's never gotten to use one before. And the ones in the shop Katerina put her in charge of needed to be tested. They are a work of beauty.

"Just a little more!" Dominique motioned her batons. The pilot nodded, dropping at a faster rate. The tank swayed side to side on a pendulum. The distribution of the weight threw the cruiser askew. The pilot in the cruiser tried to maneuver to steady it, but that only made it swing more. He was starting to lose control. "And...DROP IT!" The pilot cut the cables. The tank landed with a BOOM. Shrill grindings of sawblades and drills, ear drumming hammering, and forklifts silenced to a halt momentarily. Welding masks and goggles lifted from squinting eyes. The old tank landed square on the jack platform, just as Dominique knew it would. The landing earned praiseful nods. The tank itself was admired as well. In good shape for something found in a swamp on Toydaria. "Pefect! Thanks, Jimmy!" She praised the bearded man operating the cruiser's crane.

Mechanics herded to the tank, whistling wolfishly at the plethora of parts inside the relic. A human male sauntered to the side, cleaning the muck from the logo. It was a Separatist tank. Meaning it was operated by the very droids used to battle the clones. A droid might still be inside. The mechanics cackled impishly. They were drooling at the mouth to crack that antique open and see what goodies waited inside. Goggles and welding masks were donned, grins of eager anticipation stretching.

"Alright, Ladies and Gents! Let's get to work!" Dominique gave the green light.

The main floor was alive with dynamic passion. Projects on the zenith of completion being flooded with adrenalized urgency. A touch of this, a wled of that, use the anvil and mallet to flatten one more piece. The final touches were being applied. Those nearing the finish line refused to trip - so much as stumble. Dominique's mechanics poured their hearts and souls into their work. Never is a project begun without thorough research and diagnostics from different systems. The same diligence is expected and applied while working. 100% is a must when working under Dominique. Anything less than personal best diminishes the quality of the work, and ruins a reputation before it has a chance to take off.

A handful of workers providing a bird's eye view operated on the walks suspended above. The ceiling being a short ladder climb away. Support columns at intersections or corners kept the metal walkway sturdy, while welded bars ensured it didn't crash and crush someone below. Stripped, withered, rotted, and useless metals were poured inside a chute imbedded in the wall on the northeast end of the upper walkway. The scrap metal is poured inside, then emerges in individual piles on a conveyer belt just below. The conveyor belt adds the metal in a massive melting pot boiling with scalding water, and molten metal is brewed. The molten metal is then poured from a hole in the bottom, oozing inside a ten step prism, flowing to a pipe running to a smithing operation Dominique organized in the catacombs. Excess molten metal is diverted along separate irrigation piping to a press operation. An added job position for the skill of hand to create parts from scratch, or make dinky sculptures for the gift shop outside. It's a major hit.

The Skylight control room and the Main Control room were fully operational. The Skylight controls were sketchy at best. A handful of times the skylight won't respond to the controls, or works in the opposite. And, not to be put in any public record, but a fire or two erupted. As for the Main Control room, it was more of a security room than anything. Cameras were installed around and inside the shop. There are also controls to open the passage to the unground smith operation. Special clearance is required to enter.

Business at the new shop was coming at a steady rate each day. There are dry spells here and there, but those are the days Dominique fashions a renovation crew to lay out plans for some well needed improvement. There's much to remove and add to the new shop. As it was bound to be named condemned, areas are presently unsafe and require the most drastic work. Imperial officials like Aresko and Grint have pestered Dominique and her workers, threatening them with citations, obstructions, and other violations. A smokescreen to earn discounted work for the Imperials. Or it's just so Aresko can recover and punish Katerina for her insolence. Dominique wasn't bothered by them. In fact, she welcomed the Imperials with open arms. She dares them to throw whatever they have at her. She can take it. Nothing will chip her poker face.

The tank was being dismantle piece by piece. Two worked on removing the hatch, while others worked on the sides. The goal was the turret. They can melt that down and make something new out of it. Dominique was so engrossed in deep thought of what to use the remaining parts for, she never realized someone was standing beside her. " _Unique Fix!_ " Dominique yelped, jumping out of her skin. Katerina flashed a roguish grin at her, "I like the name, Dom!"

"Katty!" Dominique threw her arms around Katerina in a tight hug. She felt the air being crushed out of her. Togrutas are deceivingly strong. "I'm so glad you came! I was worried you'd forgotten about me!"

"I find you lack of faith in our friendship disturbing!" Katerina wiggled free of her iron embrace. She thinks she lost a few inches in her waistline. "I could never forget the girl who got me out of my slumps back in the day."

Dominique puffed her chest in pride. That's her second job. Helping her fellow grease monkeys stay encouraged, and boost morale. Katerina grunted in discomfort. She growled at the annoying stump behind her. Chopper nudged roughly against the back of her legs, griping about something. "Who's this?" Dominique crouched, ogling Chopper adoringly.

"This is Chopper. He's a friend of my brother's." She grudgingly massaged her sore thighs. She's going to make him pay for that.

Dominique pet Chopper's head in a greeting. She loves Astromechs. Their personality rivals humans. "Oh yeah!" She bounced back, cupping Katerina's hands, "I heard you were reunited with your brother! Congrats!" She blushed excitedly.

"Thanks!"

"I don't suppose he's here with you!" Dominique scoured with a hand to her like a visor, searching for the older half of Katerina. She always wondered, if Katerina had family besides Kendril, what they would be like. Smart? Funny? Serious? Pranksters?

"Sorry. He stayed back on the ship. He does send his regards, though." She lied to sooth the savage Togruta. Dominique pouted solemnly. Grim talks about Katerina's new friends all the time. She's glad to meet the droid, but she wanted to the Twi'lek, Mandalorian, and others who make up this apparent team of rebels she's involved with.

"By the way, is it true?" Dominique whispered sheepishly.

"Is what true?"

"Your brother...you...are you Rebels?" The question came in a nervous squeak. Dominique feared she'd bring the entire wrath of the Empire down on their heads. Katerina replied with a dismal sigh, and a weak smile. She cannot deny it, but she isn't too proud of it enough to admit it yet. Chopper beeped angrily at the girl, wanting to know right then and there if being a Rebel was going to be an issue. They don't have to be there. They only need a part and they can leave. "Don't think wrong of me, Katty. I don't care if you're a Rebel or a Revolutionary." In this instance, they might be one in the same. "I'm just worried about you getting hurt, is all. You...aren't exactly a fighter." She regretted to remind Katerina.

Chopper almost exploded with laughter. _Katerina? Not know how to fight? Is she serious?!_ There must be another Katerina hiding in the universe, because this one can hold her own. Katerina bucked a foot backwards into his chassis. The droid howled angrily at her. She knit her brow dangerously, warning him to stay quiet. For good reason, Katerina hasn't made it public knowledge to her friends that she's adept at fighting. It would...raise questions. Grim, Dave, and Kendril are the only ones who know of her past with the Jedi and Clones. She intended to keep it that way.

"Not to worry." Katerina chimed with feigned innocence. "Kanan's made me chief mechanic on the ship. The most I fight with are Auxiliary Cannons."

"I hear that!" The dry joke earned a brief giggle. "So what brings you here?"

"I need a rotator plug for The Ghost. I was hoping you had one in storage."

"Sure do! We just got a whole box of them. They're in the office." Dominique guided her to the room bolted to the wall on the far end. "Help yourself to a few."

"Thanks, Dom. I owe you one!" Katerina and Chopper raced for the office. Dominique shook her head. Katerina always seems to be on the move.

 **xxx**

"THERE HE IS!"

"GET HIM!" Stormtroopers howled.

Vizago came sliding through a narrow alleyway. He rebound in a spin off the wall, stumbling back into a sprint. He leapt over trash and other large objects, running for his life with what little breath he had. Hot on his tail were Stormtroopers. Stun rings firing from their guns, scarcely missing the Devonian by a hair. Vizago drew his own gun. Frantically he fired above his head, hoping to hit something. He shot the links to a fire escape loose, bringing a metal plank swinging and swatting the Stormtroopers like bugs. Vizago howled with cheer, finding himself home free. Exiting the alleyway, Vizago was stopped horrified in his tracks. A second team of Stormtroopers already arrived to back up the team unconscious in the alley. Vizago spun on his heels, taking off in a random direction.

"Hold on…" Vizago hummed pensively. He recognized where he was. If he was right, his salvation was another three blocks away.

 **xxx**

"JACKPOT!" Katerina cheered. As Dominique promised, a fresh batch of plugs ready for use. Grabbing a bag underneath the desk, Katerina borrowed four. She'll replace the ones in he Phantom and bring those to Dominique and let her fiddle with them. Should be a fun distraction for her. "Got what we need, Chop. Let's head back and-"

 _Beep-bee-beep, beep-bee-beep..._ A light flickered on Chopper. "^ _Incoming transmission from Kanan._ ^" Chopper announced.

Katerina wasn't able to help rolling her eyes. She's barely gone two hours and he's calling to check up on her. Oh well. She should have checked in the moment she arrived to the shop. No time like the present. "Patch him through, Chop." She didn't have to tell him twice. Chopper broadcasted the hologram of Kanan. "Checking on me already, Kanan?" She winked.

" _Not at all._ " A lie, but she'll let it slide. He did let her and Zeb slide on their unapproved trip to Pantora. Kanan clapped his hands together in prayer." _I'm actually curious if you wouldn't mind picking up something for us."_

"Yes?" Katerina wasn't sure she liked the sound of this.

" _Think you can find a vendor who sells unique fruits. We could use the produce."_

Unique fruits? A bit of an odd request. "Any particular reason? Besides a healthy diet?" And why he can't go find a vendor himself? There should still be another speeder or two inside The Ghost.

" _Well...you see…_ " Kanan sheepishly trailed off. Katerina crossed her arms. Her grouchy brow raised, demanding her explain what he's done this time. " _Hera pulled a devious prank on Zeb and Ezra. She asked them to go shopping and forbid them from returning without a Meiloorun fruit."_

Katerina and Chopper were thrown for a loop. "A Meiloorun? On Lothal? Seriously?" She laughed incredulously. "I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure Meilooruns don't exist on Lothal, Bro." That's when it dawned on her. Zeb and Ezra have been driving everybody mad with their constant bickering. Being stalled by finding a foreign fruit will grant a much needed peace on the ship. As well as - hopefully - help those two come to an understanding. Hera nudged onto Kanan, cackling maniacally. "You're evil, Hera." She knows. She's not hearing anything new.

" _They're bound to figure it out sooner or later."_ Kanan reassured her. Figure out which part? That Hera sent them on a wild goose chase? Or that Zeb and Ezra are being forced to put up with one another for no reason. _"But...you know…"_

"You want me to see if Capital City doesn't have a Meiloorun or two?"

" _Pretty please?!"_ Kanan batted his eyes adorably, cooing like a baby, _"I'll be your best friend forever!"_

"You already are!" He;s such an idiot sometimes. "Anyway...I'll see what I can do." The garage doors burst open with a _SLAM_. Katerina poked her head out of the office, curious of the loud noise. To her astonishment, Vizago was slumping to the ground, huffing and puffing hysterically. Oddly, still, was that he was frantically trying to peek out the window. "Right now...there's someone I need to speak with. Catch you later?"

" _See you soon._ " That was more of an order than a suggestion.

Chopper ended the transmission. Katerina hummed suspicious of Vizago. She left the office, staring harshly at the panicking Devonian. A few of the mechanics passing by him weren't sure what to make of him, therefore ignored him. The couple that tried to approach were frightened off by his outbursts.

"What's Vizago doing here?" Katerina snarled.

"^ _Nothing good. That's for sure._ ^" Chopper decreed. Katerina had to agree.

Vizago darted left to right, smashing his face to the windows. He flinched at the tiniest bang or crack. He stared frightened out of his mind at the ceiling, as if expecting someone to come crashing through. He was fogging up the windows from breathing so hard, preventing him from seeing farther than two feet. He muttered incoherently, snarling under his breath. _They're coming…they're coming!_ He said repeatedly.

"Vizago?!" The Devonian jumped out of his skin with a shriek, plastering his back to the wall. Katerina threw her hands up. "Easy, Vizago! It's me!"

"Katerina?! Oh thank the stars!" Vizago lunged in surprise. He grasped her by the head, desperately kissing both of her cheeks. Chopper gagged secretly. Katerina clamped to his wrists and connected her knee with his groin. He doubled over in agony, holding his tender manhood. "Apologies!" He heaved. She has a strong knee.

Katerina wiped her flushed face free of his lips. Not where she wanted her next kiss to come from. "Please explain why you're here before I put you in the melting pot!" Vizago sweated at the massive cauldron poured molten metal inside a prism. "Actually, now that I think about it…" Vizago wailed in agony. She yanked him by the horn, twisting his head to the ground, "I should throw you in there anyway for what you pulled!"

"What?! You mean at the drop?!" He feigned innocence, earning himself a harder twist. "Self preservation! One of my charms! Can you blame me for running?!"

"I can when it brings you huffing and puffing in my place of business!" Vizago will grant her that one. His goof taking the wrong turn at Albuquerque's Pit stop. Although, in his defense, it might be slightly intended. "Why are you here, Vizago?!" Vizago fumbled with his silvertongue to create the most outrageous story behind his fatigue. Katerina couldn't wait to hear it so she can cook him alive.

Sirens outside turned Vizago's blood to ice. Waves of silence rippled the cluster of chatter and banging. Heads twisted and ears strained to isolate and recognize the sirens growing louder. Dominique placed herself ahead of the crew, wanting to be the first to receive The Imperials drawing near their workplace. Vizago laughed nervously, dripping in sweat. Katerina scrunched her nose. She peered out the window. Stormtroopers were forming a perimeter around the shop and further down the street.

"Imperials?!" She screamed. Spines stiffened to boards. Katerina grabbed his collar, "You brought Imperials with you!"

"Not by choice!" Vizago waved his hands, not wanting to be punched. "One of my men ratted me out! I needed a place to duck! You came to mind!" He laughed bashfully.

"GIVE-ME-A-BREAK!" Katerina put fingers to her lip and unleashed a shrill whistle. Everyone stood on their toes. "EVERYONE! CLOSE HOUSE! IMPS ON THE PROWL!" Code for: _The Imperials are looking for anyone to arrest and make an example out of._ Tools were dropped where they stood. The melting pot was shut down. The two control rooms were sealed. Masks, goggles, and gloves were thrown in the gaps beneath platforms. In a controlled stampede, everyone stampeded out the back door, racing for home until the heat died down. The closed sign was flipped outside. Katerina dragged Vizago into the office. From the main computer she accessed the electricity, activating a shutdown of the entire facility. All went silent and dark within _Unique Fix._ Katerina shoved Vizago into the desk chair. She planted hands on the arms, trapping him there at the mercy of her dagger sharp glare. "Start talking! What's going on?!"

Vizago took a breath, starting from the beginning. "One of my boys, after we ran from the disruptor exchange-"

"Which you still owe us credits for, by the way!" Katerina interrupted aggressively.

"We will talk about who owes whom later!" Vizago raised a hand. Katerina snarled animally. "My man ratted out me and my business to The Imperials for immunity! Thus…" He gestured to the darkened office. "I am here, in an enclosed room, with you!" He chuckled with a small pur, cupping her cheek. "And I confess, it's not all bad!"

Katerina slapped his hand away. "It'll be worse if my place gets destroyed for helping you!"

"You? Help me? Perish the thought!" He joked.

Katerina whipped Vizago around by the collar, slamming him against the wall. She was in no mood for his stupid games. "You did not come barreling in my garage for kicks! You want my help!"

Vizago cackled at her clairvoyance. She's a sharp one. And the calm face she wears belies the temper she has. "Okay. You got me. I need your help." He acquiesced. "And I fully intend to get your help no matter the cost."

"That's pretty bold for the man who ducked on paying for disruptors that nearly cost us our lives to get!" Nearly cost Zeb his life! She would never forgive him if ANYTHING happened to Zeb. OR THE OTHERS! The others matter too. "You want my help? You pay what you owe!"

"Ah! But I owe YOU," He pressed a finger to her forehead, "Nothing!" He flicked her. "Not after acquiring you this lovely work station, _Anastasia_." Katerina hissed through gritted teeth. The tone of a businessman cashing in. The location, her alias, the background - all from the goodness of Vizago's black heart. Her swindling him did not come free. She knew he'd ask for reparations. Just not so soon. "You are a businesswoman. I am a businessman. Let us talk." He grasped her wrists, removing her hands. "My man is currently being safeguarded at a safehouse located in the Bronx of this city. I would like your help in recovering him."

"Why…?" Not so much a why as in _why do you want my help._ But a _why would he want to rescue a traitor._ Katerina's kind of new to the rules of betrayal, but she's sure that once someone betrays a group, they're left for dead somewhere.

"I do not take kindly to employees with two pockets." Vizago growled ominously. Katerina bobbed her head. That made much more sense. "Help me recover him, and I will consider us square for your business."

In other words, he plans to exact his own justice. Katerina isn't a fan of personal justice, but knows she can't stop him. She's being very hypocritical being a Rebel. "That doesn't change the fact that you owe us for the disruptors!"

"HALF of the disruptors!"

"Better than nothing!" She snapped, returning the flick. "And before you try to bandy words - this is for my team! Not me!" Vizago granted her that. If it was personal, he'd be able to bleed her dry. For the team that he robbed...that's a catchy situation. "Half the pay for half the disruptors! Agree," She flipped her wrench from her pack, pressing it to his chest, "And I'll let you bear witness to the darkside of my engineering."

"Ooh. There is a darkside to your craft. You have me intrigued." He tingled with anticipation. "And I agree. BUT," She knew there was a _but_ somewhere, "My man is recovered ALIVE...or you get nothing but your name leaked to the Imperials...Katerina!" He purred menacingly.

Katerina felt dread crawl down her skin. There's a pit of sand at her feet, and she's sinking fast. "Suddenly, shopping with Zeb and Ezra sounds like a treat."

 **To be continued.**


	16. Paying up on a Favor

**Paying up on a Favor**

 **Let's move on.**

 **Fighter Flight Episode.**

 **xxx**

Compared to Capital City, Kothal was a speck in the middle of miles of open meadow. Meadow is a pretty kind term. What with all the tall blades of dried weeds lapping in the wind. A not so barren wasteland might be appropriate. Whatever you want to call the open field, Kothal is the sole place within 70 clicks breeding life. And, in spite of its drastically smaller acreage in comparison to Capital City, it was still large enough for a walk to make the day pass by. Not fast enough, though.

Ezra's head was going to explode if he and Zeb didn't finish their _shopping_ soon. He doesn't know how much longer he can stand being alone with that guy. Zeb's been doing nothing but giving him heck since he arrived on The Ghost. Always shoving him, commenting on how short he is, making fun of his inability to properly channel the force. The guy is ruthless. And yet he wants to get mad when Ezra's throws his debt to him in his face. Ezra saved HIM from being killed by Kallus. He saved the Lasat race from going extinct. Zeb owes him so much, Ezra should make him a slave. Complete with crown. Although, you know, he'd never do that. That's cruel and unusual. But he definitely should be waited on hand and foot.

The familiar face of a local merchant in Kothal lifted Ezra's damper mood. Mr. Sumar, a farmer who lives not too far from Kothal, recognized Ezra from a mile away. Both were certainly surprised. Neither one has seen the other for years. They both looked great. Being offered a yogun, Ezra wondered if his old friend had any spare Meilooruns on hand. Sumar laughed at him. Turns out, Meilooruns don't grow on Lothal. Ezra put two and two together, and realized he and Zeb were played for idiots. Sumar suggested an off world importer. The rub being it would cost him a pretty penny. A penny Ezra doesn't have. He bid his old friend farewell, deciding to go find Zeb.

As Ezra left Sumar's stand, Imperials up ahead in the road rooted him in place. An officer leading a group of Stormtroopers marched to Sumar's stand. Ezra hid to watch what they were up to. The officer hassled Sumar about selling his farm. When Sumar told him no, the officer was all too compliant with his rejection and left. Ezra came out of hiding, leaving while the getting was good. He ended up bumping into Zeb in the process.

"I got everything on the list…" Zeb huffed tiredly. Two large boxes of supplies were under his arm. Should last them for a good long while. "Did you find the Meilooruns?"

"No! And I don't think we were meant to find any!" Ezra fumed. Hera played them like cheap instruments.

"Someone has to be selling those things!" Zeb seethed. He groaned irritated. "If I'd have known Meilooruns would be on the list, I would have gotten some while on Pantora!" He set the boxes down, leaning agitated to them.

"Pantora sells Meilooruns?"

"Some places have a whole grove of them." Zeb itched the back of his head. "Riina and I passed by a vendor with the ripest of fruits on sale!" He pursed his fingers, emphasising how exquisite those fruits were. The ripe aromas wafting off them.

Since they seemed to be taking a break, Ezra sat to one of the boxes, fluttering his legs. Zeb was sitting to the ground, arm propped to a bent knee. Ezra kissed the air in thought, sly glancing side to side. "So...you and Riina…" He hummed teasingly. Zeb twisted an irate look at him, "Did you guys have fun on Pantora?" An obvious redirection from what he was truly going to ask.

"Yeah. We did. It was a good visit." Zeb shrugged, not entirely sure how to answer.

"What'd-uh-what'd you guys do?" Ezra stammered. He doesn't want to be too obvious, but he wants to know every scintillating detail.

"Talked, walked, found an old spot I used to lounge in." The Lasat summing up the long trip in a few words was starting to get on Ezra's nerves. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just...you know…" Ezra laughed weakly. Zeb growled in the back of his throat, wanting him to get to the point already. He flinched at the Lasat's irritation. "You guys were gone for a pretty long time! Kanan was about to flip his gourde!" He exploded his hands outward.

"The guy flips his gourde when there aren't any Melf Cakes in the fridge."

"True. But YOU were ALONE with his baby sister." He bounced a taunting brow.

"What are you getting at?" Zeb hissed. He makes it sound like he was setting Katerina up to be sold as a pleasure toy.

"All I'm saying is Riina's a fun person to be around." Ezra listed off on his fingers, "Easy to talk to, always listens when we have problems, and she has a pretty smile." He flashed his own charming smile.

"That she does…" Zeb chuckled dreamily. He gazed to a puddle near his feet. The way the sun reflected off the water creating a glistening array of colors. "She lights up a room with that smile…" He hummed.

 _Got him!_ Ezra's mind cheered. "Seems to light you up too." Ezra nudged him with an elbow.

Zeb exploded cherry red, his voice cracking in a gasp. He choked on the air. His throat ran dry with his tongue tripping over itself. Ezra grinned sneakily. "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Come on, Zeb! I can see it on your face!" Ezra smacked him upside the head. "Don't tell me some tiny part of you doesn't like her!"

"NOT LIKE THAT, YOU MORON!" Zeb shoved him back. He hit the ground with a _THUD!_ Zeb leaned over the crate to the groaning boy. "Riina is a nice person! It's hard not to like her AS-A-FRIEND!" He stressed the last part. Ezra rolled his eyes, glaring doubtfully. "Don't give me that look! I'm telling you, I only like Riina as a friend!"

"Are you trying to convince, yourself, or working on what you'll tell Kanan?"

"What's Kanan got to do with this?"

"Just...I don't see Kanan sharing his baby sister."

"Okay! You wanna play like that?" Zeb wrenched the boy up and close to his face. That grin of his was sending chills down Ezra's spine. "How about I share with Sabine all of the things you say about her in your sleep?"

"What!? I don't say-"

" _Oh Sabine! Let me paint with you! Sabine, can I brush your hair! Sabine-_ " Zeb hoarsely mimicked Ezra, batting his eyes adorably. Ezra shoved his chest.

"OKAY, SHUT UP!" Ezra couldn't take anymore. Zeb wins this round, as long as he stops. "Let's just find someone with a Meiloorun and get out of here." Though both sincerely doubt there are any. "Riina's gotta be having an easier time than us."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's back on the ship, right now, laughing at us with Kanan and Hera." Zeb envied her.

 **xxx**

Thick globs of sludge peeled off a dank ceiling, splattering to Vizago and Katerina's heads. "DISGUSTING!" Vizago howled. Katerina shivered, feeling it touch her scalp and slither down her neck.

Vizago bent forward, wildly wiping the suspicious ooze to the rotted ankle deep sewer water. He was terrified as to what hit him. It was foul smelling. Then again, if he thought about it too much and discovered what it was, he'll start considering what it is he's stepping in. Katerina was gagging as she smoothed her hands to drive the sludge off. Her ponytail was caked in it. She's going to need a six hour bath. No, she'll throw herself into a washing machine set to scalding hot for a few hours. The things she'll endure to settle a debt.

"Remind me again why you have dragged me to these filthy tunnels!" Vizago kicked off sludged wrapped to his boot.

"So sorry, your highness!" Katerina sarcastically bowed, still fiddling with her dirtied hair. "Would you like to walk topside where every Stormtrooper and their mom's are searching for you?"

Vizago grunted under his breath. The sewers are better than the alternative. "No need to be sarcastic. I just don't want to get lost on top of being defiled."

"That's why I have this." Katerina showed Vizago the palm sized GPS navigator. She directed his attention to the two blips registered to be below ground, and the blip above ground. "Chopper's monitoring our progress in case the GPS fails or the map doesn't match our route." "He'll also warn us if its safe to go top side or not."

"Clever." He approved. Ready for any situation this one was. So far. "Are you sure you're allied to Kanan and his Rebel crew? They don't come prepared like this. Or possess a strong business sense." He added, teasing her about their arrangement.

Vizago is one of many who aren't aware of Katerina and Kanan's relationship. A secret that would stay within The Ghost crew for extra measure. As for their business deal, Katerina's arm is being twisted to the brink of popping in order to seal Vizago's lips about her OTHER secret. She is to help him recover one of his guys that is being protected by the Empire in exchange for the capture of Vizago and information on his _lucrative_ business. In return, Katerina earns half the pay Vizago owes for half the disruptors, and her identity as Anastasia won't be compromised. This is all contingent on him being captured alive. Anything less and the deal is off the table. The whole deal. Serves _Anastasia Stark_ right for swindling Vizago. Hera warned her that her sharp tongue would get her in trouble.

"Shall we proceed?" Vizago swept a hand, allowing the lady to progress first.

Katerina rolled her eyes. Chivalry might as well be dead where Vizago is involved. "Chopper, how are things topside?" She groaned over the communicator. He'd better have good news or she's going to electrify the water with her staff. Extra crispy Devonian sounds oddly delicious.

 **xxx**

Chopper leisurely rolled through the flow of traffic. He bumped into people now and then, warning them to watch where they are going. He knocked into a vendor dressed as a particular product and was threatened to be shut down. Chopper tased him, dropping him into a trough of pickled eggs, and went on his merry way. Stormtroopers ignored him, not finding roaming Astromechs odd in Capital City. They're a norm when Protocol Droids aren't available to run errands.

"^ _Crowded!_ ^" Chopper griped. People were aggressively shoved to walls or on their butts. Squads of Stormtroopers jogged the streets. Their communicators were ablaze with chatter on finding the Devonian Vizago. "^ _Stormtroopers have the streets covered. They're literally searching every dumpster and hideaway for Vizago._ ^" Chopper edged back behind a corner, spotting Stormtroopers dragging a Rodian out of a bar. "^ _And they're arresting people for no reason! They took this Rodian out of a cafe called..._ ^"

" _La-Le-Lu-Li-Lo?_ " Vizago guessed.

"How'd you guess?!"

" _That's a cafe I frequent when I am in the mood for a Coca-Cara-Chino._ " Vizago rolled the syllables to stress the quality he desires in his beverages.

"^ _Sounds like a pretty feminized drink.^_ " Chopper mocked.

" _Think what you wish! But on cold winter nights, or just when I need a pick me up that doesn't cause hangovers..._ " Vizago swooned lecherously. Chopper was going to be sick.

" _Thanks for the update Chopper!_ " Katerina spared him more of Vizago's idiocy and ended the call.

"^ _Thank goodness!_ ^" Chopper moved onward.

 **xxx**

Katerina's head was throbbing. She never thought she'd say it, but Vizago's more irritating than Chopper. "Somehow I pegged you as a the guy with debts at every brothel within five blocks." She grumbled.

"You think the absolute worst of me!" Vizago feigned being wounded.

"I'm about to knock you down another peg. You do know where we're going, right?"

"Of course! Why do you-oh!" She stopped at a fourway intersection, gesturing to the number of ways they can take. Two out of the three being wrong. "I see your point…" Vizago moaned. He curled a hand to his chin, humming nervously. Left, ahead, or right. One of these ways would lead to the safehouse holding his guy. He just...wasn't sure which one.

Rather than assume Vizago doesn't have a clue as to where he's taking her - which he obviously doesn't - she granted him a chance to redeem himself. "Remind me again. Where was your man seen?" She pressed fingers to her throbbing forehead.

"He was seen being escorted to a safe house somewhere here in the Bronx." He pointed to street above the sludge covered ceiling. By the rowdy voices he heard from passing by manhole covers, they arrived to the Bronx a while ago. Plus it helps there are signs labeling the districts on the sewer walls.

"The Bronx is huge! Think you can narrow it down?"

"As a matter of fact, I can." Vizago held a palm open. Katerina handed him the GPS. "When one is a snitch for the Empire, they are obligated to cater to the every whim on their charge." Vizago educated her, zooming out for a bird's eye view of the neighboring areas. "Therefore, they are going to take my boy to his favorite places, or bring him his favorites from wherever he wishes."

"I trust you know your man like the back of your missing horn." Hopefully better than he knows his directions.

"And better." Vizago showed her his results. There were at least three different places Vizago's inside man liked to frequent. A pub famous for beverages packing a peppery punch. He loves spicy. A sandwich shop that makes the best gyros. And then there's a fast food eatery with all of his burger, burrito, and carbonated drink desires. Vizago's aware they can't search them all. Thankfully, the traitor has a schedule he keeps to in order to experience all of his dining and alcoholic pleasures. Today was a visit to the pub. And they just so happen to serve food that the traitor loves to indulge in. "How old are you again?"

"23?"

"Perfect!" Vizago hoisted her over his shoulder.

Katerina kicked and screamed, demanding he put her down and explain what he's up to. "SO WISHING I HAD GONE SHOPPING!"

"You're about to get your wish." Vizago promised, scaling a ladder. She's really not liking the sound of that.

"Chopper, if I don't make it back, please make sure Kanan knows Vizago is behind this."

"^ _Why not tell him now! I'm patching him in!_ ^"

"WAIT! You're what?!"

 **xxx**

Kanan stretched his arms above his head, twisting his neck to the sides. Pleasant cracks released months of stored tension in his muscles. Slouching to the lounge couch was the cherry on top of that Sunday. Now all he needs is an actual Sundae, complete with melted chocolate and strawberry syrup and he's crossed over to heaven. He's got to admit, he was nervous about Katerina going alone to Capital City with only Chopper. He can't help but remember her as the little girl with no force powers but tons of attitude. She wasn't frail, helpless, or unable to defend herself or anything. He just...always wanted to keep her safe. That's what big brothers are supposed to do. From what he's witnessed, she become quite the capable person. He was starting to come to terms with her being able to take care of herself now. She's done alright so far. Maybe he is being a little too protective over baby sister. In the meantime, he kicked up his feet on the table, folded his arms behind his head, and drifted off to dreamland.

"Taking advantage of the kids being gone I see." Hera teased him, sliding beside him. Of course she was referring to Zeb and Ezra. Sabine was staying quiet in her room.

"Might as well while the opportunity is knocking." Kanan retorted, snuggling to his spot. "It's so much quieter without them here."

"Yeah. But I'm feeling a little guilty for sending them on a…" What is it called again when you're sending someone out to get something that doesn't exist in that area?

"On a wild meiloorun hunt!" Kanan's sides split. That was genius on her part. Devious, but genius.

"That, and asking Riina to cover for it by finding one for them." Hera added, unable to stifle her laughter. Then she thought of something that made her check the time. "Shouldn't she have been back by now? Unless she's visiting with Dominique, she should have been back over an hour ago."

"Then she most likely is visiting with Dominique." Kanan reassured her.

"Whoa! I'm surprised to hear such a grounded response!" Hera taunted, snuggling under his arm. "Normally you'd be flying into an irrational tirade and want to go find her. Guns blazing!"

"A bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

"Not even a little!"

"Look, Riina's…Riina's not a little kid anymore." Kanan folded his arms. It was a little saddening to say that out loud. "She can handle herself. And what's the worst that can happen?"

" _Specter 7 to Ghost! Please come in before I lose my mind!_ "

"Speak of the devil." Kanan could almost time his watch by her. "How's it Riina? You and Dominique chatting about the old days?"

" _I wish! An old acquaintance of yours is abducting!_ "

"Who?"

There was clattering on the other end. The communicator was being handed to someone. " _Hello, Kanan! How's life on the Rebel Side?_ "

"VIZAGO?!" Hera and Kanan howled heatedly. "What the Hell are you doing with Katerina? No! KATERINA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?!"

He must be furious if he's using her given name. " _Long story short, Vizago's willing to pay me what he owes us for the disruptors if Chopper and I help him with a small matter._ "

"What kind of _small-matter_?" With Vizago it's never anything small. Those credits for that job are rightfully theirs, and The Ghost crew needs the money. Kanan and Hera are nervous about what hoops Vizago has Chopper and Katerina jumping through to get that money.

" _No need to fear, Kanan! She will not be in any danger!_ " Vizago promised. A promise from sour lips. " _We are just visiting a friend, and she will be back to you! Goodbye!_ "

"VIZAGO!" Too late. He hung up. Kanan growled venomously, crushing the communicator. "What the Hell is he up to now?"

"I don't know…" Hera moaned, finding she needs to lie down too. "But I'm sure Riina can handle whatever it is."

Kanan roared loudly, smashing a palm over his eyes. "Please tell me Zeb and Ezra haven't done anything so reckless in the last few hours."

" _Specter 4 to Ghost...we stole a TIE Fighter!_ "

 **xxx**

La-Le-Lu-Li-Lo wasn't one of Capital City's most prestigious, popular, or go to places for a drink. In every literal way of the phrase, it was a hole in the wall with a steady cash flow. The pub was apart of a complex, with a second floor. That portion belonging to the pub was falling apart at the seams. Not very appealing to the passersby. The dated interior matched the poor reputation the pub has around Capital City. Mostly derived from the clientele that regularly visit. Questionable, gruff, rough, scary, and degrading towards any new faces that enter. It's a miracle the place hasn't been shut down. Has to be because of the food. That's where most of the money is going in the first place. Who cares about a pub's look when the food can taste great? Would be a shame if people actually felt comfortable or safe walking in.

Heads snapped as two cloaked figures entered. Both wore hoods and masks that only exposed half of their face. The green skinned man's boots tromped on entry. His all black attire, and the muscles flexing from his exposed arms enticed those leering to either see what he's made of, or back as far away from him as possible. He cracked his knuckles in the fingerless gloves, balling fists that were ready to fly. The woman beside him sauntered after him. The heel of her knee high boots clopped loudly. The bare midriff of her black tube top attracted some eyes. The arms in the forearm braces raised a few brows.

The mysterious pair occupied a booth in the corner. Patrons returned their attention to their food and drink. Sideways glances out of the corners didn't go unnoticed. The woman sighed irked. "This is so stupid!" Katerina lowered her mask momentarily, needing fresh air. There was none. It was rife with cigar smoke and charred meats. And she's quite sure she can smell the Zabraks at the bar. She's never felt so out of place in her life.

"Now, now, Katerina. No need to be so glum." Vizago teased her. "We won't have to wait here too long. Amadeus always likes to eat around noon." In another half hour. If Amadeus is being guarded, then he should either arrive with an escort, or those in charge of guarding him will pick up the food.

"I don't mean the wait!" Though that is partially the reason she is in a sour mood. She fanned the cloak, "I'm talking about the cloak and dagger disguises. Why are these necessary again?"

"Because you would stick out like a sore thumb, and Stormtroopers and Amadeus know my face." Vizago thoroughly clarified while lifting her mask back up. She's going to hate him after this. A miracle she doesn't now. "Now relax. Amadeus is a creature of habit. He or someone else should be coming soon." Soon can't get there any quicker.

Katerina used to rough scenes. The garage on Chandrila is loaded with testosterone. On days off when they go out to eat, the pent up aggression from a hard work day just comes in a flash flood. Well, on the bright side of it, Katerina hasn't had a chance to visit too many places on Lothal. The exception of Dominique's Shop and most merchant stands. Maybe this stakeout could be educational. It's definitely going to have a decent payout when its done. Take what you can with a grain of salt. That was Ken's motto. She just wished that grain of salt could pass the time.

"So, Katerina, I am genuinely curious." Vizago slid closer to her. He walked two fingers up her shoulder, relishing in her shivering. "Do you have a significant other wrapped around your well toned arm?" He traced circles to the shoulder.

"I don't…" She twisted his finger. Vizago whimpered in agony of the crack, "And there isn't a spot open for you!"

"I meant nothing!" He squeaked. He'd like his finger back. Katerina scrunched her nose, releasing him. Vizago whipped his hand, kissing the swollen finger. _Note to self: touch with caution._ "I just find it odd someone so lovely isn't scoured for by others. Unless…" An epiphany lit over his head. Katerina was unnerved by the twinkle in his eye, "Unless your eye is already on someone."

"Why are we talking about this again?" Katerina cringed.

"Who is it? Kanan?" Katerina wasn't dignifying that with so much as a reaction. _How your head would spin._ "No. Didn't think so. Kanan is far too serious for you." At least he was on the mark. "Let's see...that new boy is too young. Unless you're into children." Her brow knit sharply. "Nope. You aren't into women, so the Twi'lek and Mandalorian are out. Which only leaves...the Lasat?" He let Zeb's species roll off his tongue like a delicacy. He saw it. Katerina scoffed derisively, turning away from him. "It is, isn't it? You like the Lasat!"

"Of course I like Zeb! We're friends!" How much of an idiot is he?

"No, no, no, Dear! I do not mean platonically!" He had hoped she was smart enough to realize that. Her cheeks tinted pink at how close he was, "I mean Dear Old Zeb gets you hot and bothered."

"HUH?!" Katerina turned cherry red. Steam whistled from her red ears. Vizago hit the nail on the head. "What the Hell are you talking about? I don't like Zeb like that!" She shrieked. Her heart was pounding.

"Yes you do. It's written all over your face." He teased her with a wiggling finger. _No I'm not!_ Katerina cupped her hot face. She was feeling dizzy. "No need to be embarrassed. We are all victims of our heart's desires."

"Keep it up and my fist will write all over your face!"

"Is Zeb into your violent side too?" As she promised, Katerina drove a strong right hook to his left eye. The cushion backrest felt like a brick wall. He was seeing stars.

"Idiot…" She pouted. The pub door opening was a welcomed distraction. "Vizago! Wake up! Look!" She shook him out of his daze. Vizago's spinning eyes steadied. He looked where Katerina was turning him. He growled heatedly.

Two Stormtroopers entered the pub. Customers sat on pins and needles. Glares sharpened finer than daggers tore through the suits, shredding the human being inside the polished armor to ribbons. Teeth bore in hateful growls, hungering to tear their flesh clean from their bones. Hands clamped to sidearms, clubs, and smaller bombs. The Stormtroopers paid the threats no mind. Telling those wanting to pounce that they have reinforcements waiting to raid the pub the second an alarm was raised. Always so confident in numbers, yet absolutely useless in a real fight.

The pair of Troopers went to the barkeep. Patrons at the bar scattered like cockroaches under a light. "We're here to pick up an order!" One of them demanded. He showed the barkeep an order form. The barkeeper scoffed, laughing in familiarity of the order. He went to the kitchen in the back to get it ready.

Vizago elbowed Katerina, moving for the stools three seats away from the Stormtroopers. Katerina sat on the other side of him, the Troopers in plain view. "Do not stare!" Vizago faced the bar, grabbing an abandoned drink. "Remember, you must be causal in a place like this." He lowered the mask to drink. He invited Katerina to drink what was in front of her. She was desperate for credits. She's not stupid. She doesn't trust drinks she didn't order herself.

"Can't believe this!" One of the Troopers behind Vizago snarled. "Having to go for running for that piece of trash! Who orders a sandwich with both soy sauce AND buffalo sauce?" Vizago snorted under his breath. That's confirmation right there. _Amadeus, that's who._ Katerina raised a brow. He nodded to her.

"Save it!" The other Trooper dismissed his friend's whining. "The sooner we feed him, the sooner we find the storage units containing the contraband of that Vizago bastard!" Vizago almost burst into laughter. The sweetest things people say when backs are turned. He almost revealed himself in order to lavish in their reactions. He restrained himself. "Besides, let him enjoy whatever he likes. Stuff his face until he explodes. Let it be his last supper!" The two Troopers laughed maniacally. Vizago and Katerina exchanged uneasy stares. Once they get what they want from Amadeus, he becomes expendable.

"Here you go!" The barkeep threw a bag to the counter. "One Twisted Gyro with a bottle of the finest spirits." He set a green bottle inside a paper bag. "Enjoy, boys!" The barkeep sarcastically wished. The Stormtroopers snatched the goods. They were about to leave.

Katerina spun off her chair, grasping a full bottle at someone's table. The guys at the table were infuriated. Katerina took three quick gulps, pat some to her body, and starting walking dizzily. "HAPPY NEW YEAR! MERRY HOLIDAYS! LONG LIVE CHOCOLATE MILK!" She cackled hysterically. Viazgo tore at his head, mouthing _what the heck are you doing!_ She was nuts. The Stormtrooper turned to see who was causing that much noise. "WHOOPS!" The bottle spilled entirely on one of the Troopers.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" The Troopers shoved her into someone else's arms.

"I AM- _HIC-_ SO SORRY!" Katerina put hands to her heart. The whole bar was holding their sides laughing so hard. Drinks were shooting out of their noses. "SO-SO-SO-SORRY!"

"I SHOULD ARREST YOU FOR THIS!" The sullied Trooper howled.

"Forget it! Clean back at base!" His partner wrenched him by the arm. The Trooper spat at the falsely inebriated girl. She gave him a dumb smile. Unable to stand to humiliation any further, the Troopers stormed out of the pub. The tension died on the wind, returning the atmosphere to normal. Katerina snapped out of her act, fixing herself to be respectable. "Glad they're gone…" She went to the table she stole the bottle from. Applause echoed for her valiant strike against those pigs. She gave the two Korun men 20 credits. "This should cover the bottle, and have a round on me!"

"An angel in devil's clothes!" The drunken men cheered. Katerina giggled, feigning her angelic persona.

"HURRY UP!" Vizago latched to her wrist, dragging her out the door. He pushed her into the next archway, shushing her. He leaned around, spying the Troopers barely ten yards away. The one was roaring rabidly. The spilt drink was staining his armor. It was going to take forever to clean. "Nice work."

"Thanks. Now comes the hard part." Following them to Amadeus's location. "I hope Chopper's working on our getaway ride."

"Is that where he is?" Vizago's noticed the astromech hasn't been around.

 **xxx**

Chopper sorted through ten varieties of vehicles. Speeders, two seaters, buses, those weird ones with the side car. He's having a hard time finding one at the drop of a hat. "^ _The crap that girl puts me through!_ ^" He's going to run her over with the getaway car, back up over her, then serve her as pancakes to Kanan and the others. Maybe he's being too sensitive. Nah! He's gonna run her over.

 **xxx**

The Stormtroopers were extremely cautious. Both took turns glancing behind for a tail. They'd divert to longer routes, or backtrack the way they came in order to spot leering eyes. At one point they split off into different directions, then met up at an intersection. Once they were certain no one was there, they returned to their normal route to the safehouse. Little did they come to realize, Vizago and Katerina were on their trail from the rooftops. For some reason, Stormtroopers don't find it necessary to look up during their patrols. Makes it all the more fun to pounce on them.

After five minutes, the Troopers stopped in front of an apartment complex. They checked in with the guards at the door, then entered inside. Katerina and Vizago were crouched at a dumpster, finding their luck turning sour.

"Great! Guards at the doors." Vizago fumed. Even if they managed to convince them they lived there, there's no way the Troopers would let them in. Not without checking their identification. Which both of them either didn't have, are currently under aliases, or are being hunted. Nevertheless, Amadeus is within his grasp. He can't let this opportunity pass. He'll never get another one. "How are we supposed to get to him? We don't even know what floor he's on."

"Yes we do." Katerina crooned, waving her GPS navigator. She synced the navigator with a frequency transmitting from the building. Bars scrolled the screen, searching for the wavelength, and homing on the precise location. The sync was successful. A marker was floating in a straight line. Likely the elevator. It stopped on the fifth floor. Vizago was at a loss for words. "I dropped my communicator on that Trooper back at the bar. I've been tracking them ever since."

The act she put on. She spilled the bottle, while weaseling her communicator into his suit. "And you continue to impress. Now how does that get us inside?"

"Remember that dark side to engineering I've told you about?" Katerina grinned maliciously to the two Cleaner Droids skulking close by. Insects legged, mushroom headed droids scanning for filth with their tiny arms. Pike arms shot from their back to stab trash, while pincers sprouted with rags and cleaner for the smelly messes. "Consider this a gray area, but you'll be able to witness an old prank I used to pull. One of my favorites, actually."

 **xxx**

"Guard Duty…" The Trooper on the right whined. He placed a hand at his stiff shoulder, stretched his neck side to side. "What'd we do to get this crappy shift?"

"You were late checking in, and I got lumped as your partner!" The trooper on the left snarled.

"Well excuse me for getting stuck in traffic!"

"You're an officer of the empire! Blare the sirens and go!"

"Last time I did that, I got a citation!"

"Excuses, excuses!" The fed up Trooper shooed off that lame excuse. Citations are just warnings with complaints on them. Two Cleaner Droids emerged from the nearby alley, stabbing at every scrap of trash heatedly. "Look! There's the future of your job! HA! Or that just might be your new job!"

"Good! The first piece of trash I pick up will be you!" The antenna on the two droids crisscrossed, scouring for signs of filth. They weaved to the two Troopers, lighting up bright red. "Hey! What are you looking at!"

The droids blared with their own sirens. The Troopers clamped hands to their ears. " _FILTH! FILTH! FILTH!_ " The droids repeated. Half a dozen pincers and pikes sprouted from their backs. They charged and tackled to the Troopers. " _FILTH! FILTH! FILTH!_ " Cleaner doused their armor. From the creases to where the neck was exposed at the helmet. Rags were slammed, scrubbing hard in the more tender areas. The pikes jabbed to pry the armor off and throw it away.

"OW! HEY!"

"GET OFF ME!"

The Troopers lost their blasters in the attack. They wrestled with the droids, rolling to throw them off. " _FILTH! FILTH! FILTH!_ " The droids screeched, swatting at their victims. The Troopers kicked them off, scrambling to their feet. They dove for their blasters. Incinerator beams fired from the antenna, reducing their blasters to a pile of ash. The Troopers whimpered hysterically. The droids crept closer in a spasmed manner. " _FILTH! FILTH! FILTH!_ "

"RUN, FORREST, RUN!" One Trooper ran for his life.

"MY NAME'S FORGUST!" He screamed, running after his partner.

"WHO CARES! JUST RUN!"

The Cleaner Droids chased them down. Shouting, " _FILTH! FILTH! FILTH!_ "

Katerina and Vizago casually walked up to the front door. Her sides were splitting watching them run. She hasn't pulled this sort of prank in a few years. "What did you do?" Vizago asked nervously. That's something he doesn't see everyday.

"To avoid using multisyllabic words," _Multisyllabic_ is also her way of noting the explanation would be long and winded, "I tweaked the droids' cleaning protocols into overdrive, sending them into a cleaning frenzy." The screams in the distance prove how _seriously_ the droids are taking their new job. "The smallest speck of dirt on anywhere or anyone, and they'll attack it in a rage."

"Those Troopers will have the shiniest armor of the lot by the time those droids are through." He cackled.

"Let's go…" Katerina and Vizago ducked inside.

 **xxx**

The elevator was too risky. Troopers can either be waiting at the lift, or will hear the ding and come running. Vizago and Katerina performed a marathon up five flights of stairs. Their legs felt like lead. They had to stop on the final stretch because their lungs were burning so fiercely. So much work for one guy. If he isn't killed by the Troopers immediately, Vizago's going to throw him out the window. The stair doors opened with a whoosh of air. Katerina and Vizago walked on their tiptoes, sliding their backs along the wall. The marker for the tagged Trooper stopped moving. His partner might very well be lurking. They peered around the first corner. Lo and Behold, the two bozos from the bar. The one still hasn't cleaned his armor. Amadeus was just past them and that door. Vizago can practically feel his neck in his hands.

"I don't see a cleaning crew for these guys." Vizago rumbled.

"Nope. But I do see sprinklers." Sprinklers trailed the ceiling. She hummed pensively, scanning the hallway for a box. "And, if I'm right...each floor should have...AH-HA!" Katerina spotted a control box at the end of the hallway by the elevator. Opening it up, she was in luck to find the manual sprinkler controls. "Old buildings like this have a different system protocol for fending fires. Each floor has its own sprinkler control system." A measure so if a fire breaks out on one floor, all the floor won't be soaked. This one hasn't been approved in quite some years. It might not even work.

"So what are you planning to do? Give these ones a shower?" Lord knows the stained Trooper could use one.

"Nah. I was thinking a little electrotherapy." Now Vizago was confused.

 **xxx**

"GRAH! IT'S TOUCHING MY SKIN!" The Trooper kept wiping at it, only making himself even more sticky. His partner was starting to find his predicament funny. The bright red stain tarnished his uniform. The rubber joints were starting to stick together. And his skin wouldn't stop peeling off the inside of the armor. "When is this shift gonna be over? I need a shower!"

"No kidding…"

Dry heaves coughed from above. The Troopers looked up. Something was up with the sprinklers. Bubbles hissed and gargled. They shrugged to one another and went to ignore it. Water rained from the sprinklers, soaking the Troopers through their armor and to the bone. "What the Hell…"

"There's your shower!" The partner busted up laughing.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Loud thumping was coming from the next corner. Katerina darted into the corridor, jumping onto a dry end table with her lance drawn. "HEY YOU!" The Troopers aimed their guns. She flourished her staff off to her side. Sparks of electricity shaped in a ring, surging at the baubles to their lancehead forms. The Troopers trembled at the electrified lanceheads. They glanced at their wet feet and armor. Katerina raised an end up. Her hard aquamarine eyes locks to those abysmal helmets. "WAIT!" She slammed the lance down. The water conducted a multitude of flashy pops. Flurries of electrical streams webbed across the floor, snaking up the Troopers' armor and shocking the flesh and bones within. Cries of anguish broke Katerina's heart. After a few seconds she stopped, watching in dismay as they collapsed. Breathless groans escaped their mouths. Katerina was relieved they were alive.

"That was pretty morbid." Vizago approved. He glared forebodingly at the door. "I don't suppose Amadeus got a dose of water."

"No. I restricted the flow to out here." Amadeus should be none the wiser.

"Then that will make this all the more easy for me." Vizago cracked his knuckles. He knocked at the door. "House keeping!" He put on his best female voice. Katerina couldn't bear to watch this. She dragged the unconscious guards off to the side.

" _Yeah, yeah I'm coming!_ " A Zabrak accented man answered. Vizago's skin tingled. He quickly loaded his pistol, spinning the chambers and clicking them back into place. " _Look..._ " The door unlocked. A portly, Zabrak male with unkempt hair gruffly answered, "Why don't you come back-" The barrel at his head hitched his words in his drying throat. His eyes widened in horror.

"Hello, Amadeus! The lap of luxury nice and cushy for you!" Vizago growled venomously. Murderous eyes bore holes in the doomed Zabrak.

"Vizago! What-what-what brings you here?!" Amadeus laughed nervously. He tried to back away. Vizago followed him inside his trashed room.

"Imperials have been chasing me since yesterday, and have been raiding my old storehouses!" He stated suggestively, confirming to Amadeus he knows he's been flapping his gums for special treatment.

"About that! You see...I...it wasn't me!" Amadeus panted, flapping that tongue of his to dig him out of his deepening grave. "There were these guys with guns and they threatened me-"

"With your favorite sandwich and drink?!" Vizago kicked over the small table. The sandwich splattered, and the bottle shattered. Amadeus yelped, falling to the couch. "Luckily for me, you weren't made aware of my moving my businesses elsewhere. You've been sending Imperials on a wild goose chase." Amadeus was breaking into a sweat. He cursed himself for losing face. Vizago put the pistol back at his forehead. "Your debt is long overdue, Amadeus." Vizago drew the hammer back. "Time to pay up."

"VIZAGO! WAIT!"

 **xxx**

Katerina inhaled heavily, psyching herself up to get to work. The two Troopers were lying unconscious at her feet. She opened a storage closet. They should be fine in there for now. She moved the first one. Man was he heavy, though. That armor adds another 50 pounds to their muscle mass. It was like pushing three bags of bricks inside a cramped spot. She went for the next one. Her muscles reduced to noodles by the time she got his head inside. Katerina remembered to retrieve her communicator, then fully stuffed the second guy inside. She punched the door button, slamming the door closed. Hopefully they won't wake up until she and Vizago leave. Which they should be doing right about now. Patrols could radio to check in any minute.

She ran to Amadeus's room. She pounded at the door. "Vizago! We have to-" Shrill blaster fire turned her blood to ice. Katerina darted inside. She froze in pure horror. Vizago lowered a pistol. The laserbolt in Amadeus forehead smoked. Despair forever etched to his dead face. "What...what have you…" Katerina's knees quaked. Her vision was blurring. Her head feeling lighter than air. _Dead...he's dead...he killed him…!_ Katerina...attributed to another's death. This is her fault. _This is my fault! I'm so-_

"COME ON!" Vizago tossed her over his shoulder. He jumped out the window, grabbing hold of a clothes line stretching between the adjacent buildings.

The line broke, swinging Vizago and Katerina safely to the street. He twisted back. He grinned sinisterly and pushed a trigger. Katerina shot her glossy eyes to the room. There was a thunderous BOOM! Amadeus's room was consumed in a monstrous explosion. Surrounding buildings and the ground trembled. The shards of glass lying across the air glistened in the Hellish orange and red. Katerina was about to scream. Vizago ran several blocks from the scene. Crowds gathered in waves.

Vizago let Katerina down near a local market. He was feeling pretty proud of himself for that daring feet. All was square now. "Now that we've settled that little problem-" Vizago was thrown off his feet by a devastating punch. Trash bags cushioned his fall. He gaped in shock at the punch. Katerina was fuming. Her eyes wide in a crazy fury.

"WHAT-THE HELL-WAS THAT?!" She screeched.

"Business!" Vizago spat up blood, and a tooth. _She knocked out my tooth!_ He massaged his throbbing cheek. "Amadeus owed me for his very life! He betrayed me and my business, I collected on that long term debt!"

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"And so his debt is paid! As is yours!" Vizago grasped her wrist, pulling her palm out. He sent a pouch of credits in her hand, stifling her frothing mouth for the moment. "The credits for the half of the disruptors, and the truth of your name kept secret."

"This is blood money!" Her voice quaked. Tears welled at her eyes. Vizago asked for Amadeus alive. He never said a word about killing him. OR BLOWING UP AN APARTMENT. "You never said you'd kill him!"

Vizago held his stomach laughing. "Dearest _Anastasia._ Let me reveal a little a golden rule about business ventures." He leaned in to her ear, whispering in a ghoulish tone, " _You've got to ask the right questions._ " Her eyes spanned, consumed by icy terror. _I never asked._ She never once considered why someone as ruthless as Vizago would want a traitor alive. In his line of work...dead men tell no tales. Seeing that she understands, Vizago pat her shoulder, taking his leave of her. "It has been a pleasure, Katerina. We simply must do this again."

Katerina fell to her knees. Vizago mocking laughter echoed in her ears. _What have I done?_

"^ _THERE YOU ARE!_ ^" Chopper howled. He drove a four body vehicle into the market. Katerina barely acknowledge him, lost in the repetitive nightmare. "^ _I saw the explosion!_ _What the Hell happened?!_ ^" He twisted his head around. "^ _Where's Amadeus? And Vizago?_ ^"

Vizago...Amadeus...Katerina wants to just forget they exist. The smoke scaling the sky in the distance made her stomach churn. "They're gone." Her voice cracked. She climbed into the vehicle, slouching into the seat. She showed him the credits promised. Chopper was glad to see them, but worried why Katerina looked so pale. "Let's get the speeder and go home. I've had enough excitement for one day."

 **xxx**

The day was drawing to a close. Hera and Kanan met with Zeb and Ezra as they returned with the supplies, and one meiloorun fruit. The pair were in better spirits than when they left. However, there is an important matter Kanan wanted to discuss. Katerina and Chopper drove up on the speeder before he could so much as utter a word. Zeb choked on his own breath, turning several shades of pink. Huge eyes ogled her ensemble as she dismounted the speeder. The four were wide mouthed, humming in unison of what to say.

"Ask about the outfit and I turn you all into rotator plugs!" Katerina warned. She far from in the mood. The mouths closed in an instant.

Ezra elbowed Zeb in the stomach, motioning a wrist for him to wipe the drool off his mouth. Zeb growled at him, pouting as he wiped up drool that wasn't there. "How did your day go?" Ezra initiated. It wasn't about the outfit, so he should be safe.

"Oh, you know..." She threw the credits to Kanan... "Just got paid half the money for the disruptors by Vizago, who dragged me all over the Capital, dressed me up in this costume, to find a rat in his crew and make business safe for him again." The four shared shocked glances. She made it sound like it was no huge deal. Chopper was shrugging it off. He went inside the ship for a much needed power down. "Chopper and I had fun. What about you guys?"

"Ohh...the usual…" Zeb shrugged his folding arms.

"Went into town…" Ezra continued.

"Found some meilooruns."

"Lost them, then found them again, and had some blow up." Katerina arched a brow.

"Fought off Imperials trying to burn a farm to ashes."

"Managed to save one meiloorun." Ezra proudly pointed to the one Hera held up.

"Oh and we stole AND CRASHED a TIE fighter." Zeb stressed for Kanan, knowing that was a major concern.

"Keeping it out of Imperial hands!" Ezra puffed out his chest. Bringing a conclusion to their rather productive day.

"Wow. And here I was worried you two would have killed each other." Katerina was sorry she doubted them.

"Come on! You thought we couldn't handle one day of shopping." Zeb scoffed.

"No, I knew you guys could handle shopping." Katerina walked up with her hands behind her back, nudging her shoulder into him. "I just doubted you could shop together." Zeb groaned under his breath. Ezra found her lack of faith most disturbing. She giggled at their adorable faces. "Well, I'm glad we all had a good day. I'm going to just collapse on the couch, then I'll change out of this!" She marched sluggishly into The Ghost. Kanan walked after her, worried she might collapse.

Katerina thought the lounge would never get there. She fell like a cut tree, bouncing to the sweet plush bliss. She could fall asleep for ten years right then and there. Kanan stood behind her. Hands on his hips, he wasn't too sure fatigue was all that was weighing her down. Something seem off about her.

"You gonna stand there all day, or sit?" Katerina invited, patting her foot to the empty space.

Kanan snorted, joining her. Katerina found some strength and sat up with him. Kanan was taken aback. Her usual perky cheeks were sagging. And there are rings under her eyes. He sure she looks like she's lost color. "You look green. What happened?" Katerina stiffened. Amadeus's dead face, the explosion, and Vizago's making a fool of her turned her white as a sheet. She folded her knees to her chest, moaning with her chin on her knees. "Riina?" Katerina curled up against him, closing her eyes in the security of Kanan's arms. "Riina. What did Vizago make you do?" He growled. The outfit aside, if he did something to her, there will be Hell to pay.

"Nothing…" She hoarsely replied. Kanan wasn't sure if she was lying, or just doesn't consider it that way. She snickered derisively at herself. "Though I guess...that's what makes it worse." She grasped at his shirt.

"You're shaking." Kanan felt her trembling like a leaf.

"Am I?" She couldn't tell. She felt numb right now. Though there is an uncomfortable tingling in her legs.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Kanan pressed.

"Caleb…" She sighed, wrapping an arm to his torso. She should tell him, but then he'd panic and never let her out of his sight. And, to be frank, she really doesn't want to talk about it right now. It's all too much for her fragile mind. "This is one of this situations where I need to sleep it off knowing it will all be better tomorrow."

"R-Right." Kanan acquiesced.

"Thank you." She moaned, falling limp against him.

Kanan rested a hand around her back, letting her lie there safe and secure. At least, that what it seemed like she wanted. Kanan always felt better when Katerina was close by. And she felt safer with him than anyone else. _I don't know what it is...but I get the feeling she's not telling me something._ Kanan huffed defeatedly, smiling to himself. _No matter. Like she said,_ He rested his head to hers, both drifting off to a blissful slumber, _It'll all blow over by tomorrow._

 _CRASH!_ The Ghost quaked. Kanan and Katerina jolted awake.

" _IT'S HIS FAULT!_ " Zeb and Ezra were heard roaring.

Kanan and Katerina looked at each other, and then laughed dismally. At least some things will blow over by tomorrow **.**

 **To be continued.**


	17. Casting the Net

**Casting the Net**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Supply Master Yogar Lyste was issued a summons to report to the Imperial Dreadnaught, _Palpatinian._ Named after Emperor Palpatine himself on his birthday. A ploy by someone who wished to be in the Emperor's good graces. Nervous sweat was staining Lyste's uniform in unflattering places. He was ordered to report to ISB Agent Kallus in the briefing room. The reasons remain unknown, but Lyste was panicking with a strong suspicion as to what his summon pertains to. He strutted the Dreadnaught's Corridors with his head held high, projecting an aura of confidence unto the Stormtroopers passing him by. Were it possible for Stormtroopers to read minds, they'd be able to see Lyste's inner self crying in the fetal position under a table.

Rounding the last to turn to another corridor, Lyste arrived at his destination. The Briefing room. Felt more like the location of his funeral. He adjusted his hat. Checked his uniform - ribbons and badges in their proper place. Wrinkles smoothed out. Buttons buttoned with the shirt tucked in. Boots are shiny, and his sweat hasn't tarnished his uniform. Lyste gathered his breath, slowed his fervently drumming heart, clapping his cheeks to wake himself up. He was ready. No he wasn't. But it was too late to turn back now.

Lyste knocked three times. "Agent Kallus! Supply Master Yogar Lyste reporting!" He was amazing his quivering voice spoke so clearly.

" _Enter!_ " Kallus responded gruffly. Lyste stepped forward. The whisking door jolted his nerves, but he entered with a firm expression. He then stopped in mid stride. The outrage in Agent Kallus's eye tore Lyste to shreds from across the room. He swallowed a massive lump, too terrified to proceed. "Supply Master. If you would please join us." Kallus commanded with an austere growl.

 _Us?_ Terror was replaced by surprise at the group gathered with Kallus. Commandant Aresko, Taskmaster Grint, and...a rather ghoulish Pau'an stood around the holoprojector. The Pau'an mirrored Kallus's aggravation. Aresko and Grint, on the other hand, might need a chair. They looked like they were going to pass out any moment. Lyste felt his neck tense as if hands were choking the wind out of him. Though Lyste prefers not to be alone with his superiors, seeing the shared terror on fellow officers' faces does nothing to ease him. Reluctantly, Lyste joined the circle at the projector. Invisible shackles bound his feet in place, and to the neighbor officers.

"Thank you all for coming. We may now begin." Kallus put on an irritated grin. The Pau'an approached the table. Golden glowering eyes pierced the husks of the trembling officers. Aresko, Lyste, and Grint stiffened. The Pau'an lips stretched into a sinister smile. "For those of you unaware, this is The Grand Inquisitor. A trained specialist in the hunting and execution of surviving Jedi." The Inquisitor shallowly bowed his head. The trio's heads bobbed jerkingly. "He is joining us today so that we may discuss recent Rebel Activity, and the failure executed by our elite armada of Troopers to capture them!"

Kallus was not spared the same reprimand. The Rebels Agent Kallus has been tracking for months on end were gathered in one precarious location. Herded and trapped like lambs waiting to be slaughtered one at a time. The disruptors meant for Imperial circulation, stolen right from under Minister Tua's nose, were packaged in a tidy bow for him to recover. Kallus led a charge to apprehend The Rebels, and recover the disruptors. In the midst of his raid, he engaged the Lasat, and The Mechanic girl, besting them both and having them at his mercy. Then the young Jedi boy came from nowhere, using his force powers to throw Kallus like a piece of paper. The disruptors were then destroyed in order to demolish a walker. The Stormtroopers were defeated, and Agent Kallus was left shamed and disgraced. Nothing but another failure tarnishing his reputation. This recent failure on Lothal did not escape The Inquisitor's sight. Or those of Minister Tua, who asked Agent Kallus personally to aid her in the punishment of the rebels who stole her disruptors. She was under the impression, because of his past encounters, he was fully qualified and capable of handling the situation. Clearly she was wrong. The Minister was granted the pleasure of interrogating him. Kallus will not be able to shave off the humiliation.

"First, I would like to note that Imperial Navy Pilot Baron Valen Rudor, who is unable to join us due to injury, has been reprimanded for the loss of his Starfighter, and is put on administrative leave until further notice." Kallus announced indifferently. The three officers were shocked to hear so. Rudor is the pride of the Imperial Navy. One of the best stunt pilots to operate of TIE. Having him grounded will put air and space operation in a bind. "Supply Master Lyste…" Kallus raised a tablet from behind his back. Lyste stood at attention. Sweat was dripping from the sides of his hat. "In your report, you state you encountered an adult Lasat and a Teenage boy while en route to Morad Sumar's farm outside Kothal."

"Y-Yes sir!" He cursed his tripping tongue.

Kallus nodded, clearing that bit of haze. Now for the report's finer points. "Military rations absconded. Prime Farmland lost. Prisoners freed and escaped." Lyste winced. The number of _oversights_ during his operation. "Allowing a STOLEN TIE to elude destruction and fall into enemy hands. And last, but certainly not least, acknowledging orders from a _Commander Meiloorun_ of Rebel Activity?" Kallus arched a brow. Lyste blushed shamefully. Not his finest moment. In his defense, there are so many officers these days, it's hard to keep track. "Care to explain your actions, Supply Master?"

Agent Kallus, Grand Inquisitor, none of this is my fault! I assure you!" He implored them to believe him. "During my transport of the prisoner Sumar and his associates, _Commander Meiloorun_ reported Rebel activity. Later, I came to discover the TIE fighter in my sector was, in fact, the stolen one reported." He planned to fully admit to his blunder and recover from it. "I then engaged the TIE in order to take it out of circulation while my Troops encountered the young boy who freed our prisoners." _Young boy..._ The Inquisitor hummed in his mind.

"Go on. Who operated the TIE and what is the description of the young boy." Kallus permitted.

"YES!" Lyste kept a copy of his report. He shuffled through, trying to find where his men - those who weren't incapacitated - described the pilot. "My men stated it was a Lasat behind the wheel. And the boy was a teenager in an orange suit."

Kallus and The Inquisitor exchanged glances. A note of triumph twinkled in their eye. "The boy, did he display extraordinary feats?" Kallus followed up.

"Jumps between transports and the ability to dodge blaster fire."

Abilities favored by Jedi and their pupils. The Inquisitor nodded, confirming the Lasat and Boy are the same ones they have been tracking. "Is there more?"

"N-No, sir." Nothing worth mentioning.

"Very well. Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint." Grint and Aresko were stifling sniggers of Lyste's rip. A sense of superiority wove like a cape for them. Hearing their names made them snap to attention, clearing their throats. "According to reports from your subordinates," He stressed his dislike that Aresko and Grint did nothing for their own report, "You both were spending a grandeur of your day arresting business owners without permits in sector R-7-4."

"Yes sir!" Aresko answered. "Five owners without permits to be at their locations, or to sell the wares they possess."

"All waiting for sentencing and trials!" Grint boasted.

"While the quota is impressive, that was not the sector you were assigned to!" Kallus barked. "You both were to be in the Bronx helping safeguard a witness in our case against notorious smuggler Cikatro Vizago!" Grint and Aresko winced. They might have received orders like that. It was Lyste's turn to snort. Kallus returned attention to the tablet, "Let us discuss the finer points of your neglected mission. A known Smuggler and his Wares missing." Goods meant to be confiscated and redistributed for Empire use. "A key witness dead along with two Stormtroopers guarding him. And now we are learning that disruptors once in our circulation have been dismantled, and are being sold for parts!"

"Where did you hear that?!" Grint gasped.

"YOUR SUBORDINATES!" Kallus howled. Grint and Aresko cringed. "They were about ascertain that bit of information from the witness before his untimely demise! But the rest of his information turned up false leads!" The pair of officers wished they could melt through the floor and die in the vacuum of space. Lyste, however, was enjoying the spectacle. "Where were the two of you when The Smuggler Vizago escaped custody? Or when our witness, one Amadeus Coffer, was killed in an explosion along with two of our personnel? The arrests of violators should not have required your presence the whole day!"

"We were…"

"That is, we had to-uh…"

Aresko and Grint fumbled over themselves for a viable excuse. Traffic? No! Lunch? No! Another emergency? Not likely. It was pretty slow yesterday. Kallus was losing patience with these idiots. They will grant superior titles to anyone these days. "Neither of you can account for your whereabout between you arrests the time of the explosion! And you deign to represent The Empire!" He was red with rage. Lyste was about to explode laughing. "I should have all three of you tried and executed for such breaches in your duties!" Lyste and Grint felt their bowels moving.

"We do have a bit of news that wasn't added to the report!" Aresko cowered, hands raised to spare himself Kallus's wrath.

"Go on!" Kallus snarled through grit teeth. This better be worth his time. The Inquisitor shared his sentiment.

"One of the Troopers survived the blast." Aresko exhaled with relief. A stay of execution. He took out his own report, skimming to the statement from the injured Trooper. "He awoke from his comatose and stated that a young girl with an electrical Lance-Staff subdued them. And also..." He was never sure if he was reading this correctly, "That she sullied his uniform with a bottle of red alcohol." That seemed to strike the Trooper's nerves worse than being electrocuted.

"Electrical Lance-Staff…" An ornamental staff came to mind. Kallus recognizes that weapon. "The Rebel Mechanic from Chandrila! She is the one who killed our witness?" The Inquisitr recalls hearing about her. The one mistaken for being a Jedi.

"The Trooper doesn't believe so, sir. He later said he heard another was with her. A male. Unclear if it was a fellow Rebel or an associate of Amadeus."

"One in the same, if you ask me." Grint scoffed.

"Well we didn't." Kallus dismissed him. Grint's voice was tumultuous to listen to. He muddled together what he's heard, trying to come up with a counter offensive. The Rebels returned after the search for them on Lothal was halted. Meaning a grandeur of their business is conducted there. It is not out of the question that they might have a base of operations. For now, whatever reason brought them there, they have departed and are in the wind. Currently there are no leads to finding them. "All three of you are suspended until further notice! You're dismissed!" Kallus declared. The trio were aghast. Temptations to argue and plead were halted when the Inquisitor narrowed his glare. The three officers saluted and took their leave. Their long, unpaid leave.

"Quite the interesting turn of events, is not?" The Inquisitor chuckled. Kallus turned his back, staring out the window to the star filled void passing by. "The Lasat, Jedi Boy, and Mechanic Girl you have been searching for in one place. One of them involved with the death of an Imperial Witness." Quite the interesting turn indeed.

"These Rebels are growing bolder, but I sincerely doubt either of them possess the capacity to kill." Kallus debated. Neither of them possessed the capacity to commit murder. It's not in them. He's seen it.

"Anyone can be driven to kill when provoked, Agent Kallus." The Inquisitor reassured his delusional friend. "It's just a matter of mustering that particular darkness of will. Poking at the uncontainable and impulsive rage bubbling within." The idea makes him salivate. His allure to death subsided for mild irritation. "But I will agree with you that these rebels are growing bolder by the day. Interfering in our operations, boarding our ships, disrupting commerce. They are a blight to us."

"How do you suggest we deal with them?" Kallus was all ears for ideas. He's been used as a Guinea Pig to draw The Rebels out long enough. It is time for the great jedi hunter to perform.

The Inquisitor tapped his chin thoughtfully. He beamed with an epiphany. "There are two Jedi amongst the rebels you are hunting, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then it would not be too surprising if, say, word of a surviving Jedi from the Clone Wars brought them running."

Kallus faced The Inquisitor with a curious brow raised, "IS there a Jedi from the Clone Wars?" It's no secret a few survived. But for someone to have firsthand knowledge.

"In a matter of speaking." The Inquisitor produced an image of a Mirialan Master on the projector. "Jedi Master Luminara Unduli is currently a _resident_ on Stygeon Prime in the Stygeon System. Waiting to be _rescued_ and rebuild the Jedi Order." Kallus knows of this Jedi. He chuckled darkly at the Inquisitor's twisted humor. "Who are we to deny her a reunion with fellow Jedi?"

"Who are we indeed?" Kallus purred.

 **To be continued.**


	18. Time For Some Answers

**Time for Some Answers**

 **Alright guys! I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I recently ended my Black Butler fic, at the same time got a second job. Working six days a week is not fun in the least. I'm trying to update as best and fast as I can, but I can't make promises. I hope you guys will put up with me like you have.**

 **So, in order to compensate for being gone for two months, here's a filler before the Inquisitor chapter. BTW, I already intended to take my time and let season 2 play out so I can build a plot for when I reach it. I have plans here. ;)**

 **Without further adieu...MOVING ON!**

 **xxx**

It was a BEAUTIFUL, SUNNY MORNING on the dust ball planet of Lothal. The sun was shining, birds were singing, Loth-Cats were eating the singing birds - the circle of life was in full swing. Tall blades of weeds and wheat were dancing with the flowing wind. Gleaming seas of rippling mirages coated the miles of hills. A perfect day to do a little work on The Ghost.

Katerina wasn't particularly fond of the noise The Ghost was making when it landed. The gears sounded tense, and she's sure she smells rust burning near the hydraulic pumps. Goggles on and her tools mounted, Katerina went to work on the landing gear. The panels around the groundings were easy enough to remove. Wiggling inside was another story entirely. Katerina's put on muscle from being a mechanic. Even more since she joined The Ghost Crew. Times like these she envies Sabine for her limber, slender figure. She looks good, but the girl is a tooth pick.

Moving a flashlight around inside the landing gear, Katerina found what was causing the noise she was hearing. The rico-flexes - special name for glorified shock absorbers - had dents, and were starting to crack. In order to replace those she'd have to take The Ghost to her shop and do some heavy internal work. Which still isn't a viable option since Stormtroopers were still swarming Dominique's place looking for clues about Vizago.

 _Vizago..._ She growled venomously. She still hasn't paid him back for what he's done. She shook her head, moving thoughts like that to the back of her head. She has work to do. She was blindly moving a hand below for a particular can of sealant she can apply for the time being. Removing the dents will have to come later. Dominique will let her know when. Hopefully before they have to leave. Katerina's fingers were about to wrap to the can when she felt something poke at her back. She dropped out of the landing gear, turning to see who it was. A black bag was thrown over her head. Ropes restrained her arms to her sides. Intermingled in the assault were incoherent grunts to _hurry up, get her legs, hold her tight,_ and other barks meant to encourage her restraint. Someone then threw her over their broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carried her off to Hell knows where. Her screams were muffled by the bag. No one can here her, or knows she's being carried off. _KANAN, HELP ME!_ Were her final thoughts before she was taken somewhere cold.

Katerina was thrown hard too a springy surface, her back meeting at a hard wall. Wincing hisses hummed when she fell over, her head touching to a pillow. Strained, hushed apologies mumbled adamantly. Curses were thrown around in a fury. Hands fidgeted trying to help her sit up , propping her to sit comfortably on the surface she was applied to. Katerina sat as still ass stone. Her body was shaking. She was,,,scared. Out of her mind. Stormtroopers abducted her. None of The Ghost crew know where she is. Kanan's been out all day with Sabine, Hera, and Chopper. Zeb and Ezra...who knows where they went. Every muscle in her body - and the known fire she has - urged her to lash out and make a mad dash in any given direction. Meanwhile, her rational mind told her to sit still and not make things worse for her.

The hood was finally torn off her head. Her sweaty face was brushed with cold air. Katerina choked on lint, air, and dust. She shot aquamarine daggers to her captor, absolutely stunned when she was greeted by Zeb and Ezra. The two morons were laughing nervously, wiggling fingers at her in a meek wave. "Zeb?! Ezra?!" She's not sure if she's relieved or pissed off. Probably both.

"Hey, Riina. Sorry to get so rough." Ezra snickered, cautiously approaching as her brow furrowed. "But we couldn't resist." He plopped beside her, debating on whether or not he should laugh until her chokes or be terrified of what she'll do when she's free. Zeb was lurched in a corner, holding his splitting sides laughing so hard. Katerina was going to enjoy turning those jovial tears into tears of agony.

Katerina fidgeted with her hands. She hissed at the ropes chafing her wrists. This can be said about Ezra and Zeb, they don't do anything halfway. If the Rebel business doesn't pan out, they have a promise in absconding with unsuspecting persons. And knot tying. This was a good not. "Did you have to tie me up?"

"No. That was a personal enjoyment on our part." Zeb winked impishly. Katerina puffed her cheeks and growled. Her eyes teemed with a warning if they didn't untie her. "Okay, okay…" Zeb and Ezra worked on the ropes, slipping them off nice and easy. Katerina rubbed her chafed wrists. "There. Now you can-"

Katerina's small, but powerful, fist collided with Zeb's face. Numbing rings echoed from his nose to his ears. Katerina huffed from her nostrils like a bull. He searing glare shot to the quivering boy next to the in pain Lasat. Ezra tried to make a break for it. Katerina's hand clamped to his head. He whimpered in pure terror, wondering just how big her hands really were. The next thing he knew, he was sent hurtling into Zeb. The pair piled on the floor in abject humiliation. Not because Katerina was girl or anything. But because they didn't see this sort of reaction coming. Katerina can be very rational and understanding, but boy can she flick that switch before they blink. They should know to run when she's angry. Katerina would regret punching a solid Lasat in the face tomorrow. Her knuckles were already throbbing. The brief adrenaline rush made the pain worth it.

"OW!" Zeb roared in agony, massaging his sore nose. The ringing was so loud he wasn't sure if he was yelling or not. "DID YOU HAVE TO HIT US?!" He shoved Ezra off of him.

Katerina cracked her pounding knuckles. "You asked for it when you tossed me over your shoulder like livestock!" She seethed through gritted teeth.

"Touche." He bounced a finger at her valid point.

Ezra shot up on his knees, holding his head. Felt like he hit a brick wall. The scary part is it was just Zeb. "Did you have to hit us SO HARD?!" He whined.

A diabolical smirk stretched to her lips. She put hands to her hips and bent forward to the wincing boy. Zeb was frightened of that smile. She found it adorable how Zeb's ears would droop. "Personal enjoyment on my part." She purred.

Ezra and Zeb felt their own words be plunged into them like a knife. Ezra snapped a finger to her, "Touche."

"Do you even know what that means?" Katerina arched a dubious brow, drumming her fingers on her hips.

"No, but it sounded right." Ezra shrugged, grinning shyly.

Katerina snorted under her breath, but nodded in merit of his attempt. "Brownie points." She leant them both a hand, helping the wounded pair to their feet. They both had a head rush climbed to such altitude. "Now will the two of you please explain why you abducted me?" She asked again, this time impatiently.

"No problem." Zeb moaned, holding his spinning head. He shook off the dizziness, clamping a hand on Katerina's head so she wouldn't be able to break eye contact. She was a little scared by how serious he was. Zeb is scary when he's serious. She prefers him when he's behaving like a moron. "What REALLY happened while you were with Vizago?"

Katerina's heart skipped a beat, nearly skipping out of her chest. Flashes of the dead body in the apartment, and the controlled explosion ushered the chills she thought she beat a few days ago. "Ha-Uh...what-what do you mean?" Her throat dried as she laughed nervously. Zeb's palm must be feeling the sweat coming from her brow.

Zeb growled heatedly, forcibly edging her back. "Don't-play-stupid!" He jerked and shoved her back to her spot on the bed. He pressed a claw to her nose. If that didn't grab her attention, nothing would. "You've been out of sorts since you got back from your date with him!" Zeb hadn't noticed he choked on the word _date._ Ezra caught it though. Katerina, on the other hand, turned red as a cherry.

"IT WASN'T A DATE! HE BLACKMAILED ME!" She shrieked, steam spewing from her red ears.

"Either way, you've been acting weird! I've noticed it, Hera's noticed it, even Chopper's commented on it!" Katerina shrank into the mattress, turning 50 shades of red. She wished a black hole would open. When did she become so apparent that even Chopper of all people could see through her? "Now talk!" Zeb's bark shattered her thoughts. Ezra folded his arms, staring as sternly as that baby face of his could muster. It was hard to take him as seriously as Zeb. "What were you doing with Vizago?" He crossed his arms.

No way was Katerina going to be singled out. They want to accuse her of hiding something? She knows full well they aren't being honest either. "I'll tell you what happened with Vizago," She huffed, squaring up to Zeb and Ezra, "When you two tell me what you did with the TIE fighter?"

Zeb and Ezra lost color, fumbling over their tongues with what to say. Zeb shoved Ezra ahead, throwing him under the spotlight. Ezra was going to kill him for that. "We already-"

"You guys DID NOT crash it!" She bit on each word, making them flinch and back away. They may fool Kanan, but they can't fool her. They couldn't find Kanan's eyes from the ground when they spun that tale. "The fact that Kanan didn't pick up on that lie means he wasn't in the mood to believe otherwise!" Or he's slipping. Better to not speculate. Zeb and Ezra sighed in defeat, slumping forward. Katerina arched a suspicious brow. "The TIE is in perfect shape isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Ezra moaned drearily. "You see…"

Ezra and Zeb went into gory and vivid detail about their _gone awry shopping spree._ What started off as a simple gathering of supplies turned into a firefight slash rescue mission. The Meiloorun fruit they needed was purchased in bulk by The Empire, and when they tried to pawn a fruit or two off of them, it led to a chase throughout the whole town, and that's how Zeb got ahold of the TIE. Later on, as they were flying back to meet Kanan - who was furious by the acquisition - an old friend and his family of Ezra's was captured, and their farm forcefully being claimed as the " _Imminent Domain of The Empire._ " Ezra and Zeb fought them off with heavy ordnance, and swift acrobatics, and saved the farmers. The Empire was sent running in the opposite direction. The trouble being they couldn't just give up the one piece of weaponry that can help them turn the tide on The Empire at the drop of the hat when they need it to. One day or several months from now, that TIE will get them out of a bind. So they hid it in a spot they knew no one would ever stumble on it, and thanks to them disabling the tracking beacon The Empire will never find it.

Katerina muddled their tale around in her head. "I see. So that's what happened." She itched the side of her head, humming pensively under her breath. She eyed the guilt ridden boys quizzically. "Is your friend doing alright?"

"He seemed fine when we left. We didn't risk going back to check." Ezra explained, partially cursing himself for not going back to check on his friend. "But I'm sure he's alright."

"That's good to hear." Katerina smiled with relief. She wrapped an arm around Ezra, rubbing his shoulder with pride. "Good job to the both of you." Eza was warmed by the praise, but wished he could do more. "As for your TIE, let's save that issue for another time. What Kanan and Hera don't know won't hurt them." Zeb and Ezra raised fists, slamming imaginary gavels in support of the choice.

"Now then," Zeb cleared his throat, "About your date with Vizago?!"

"IT WASN'T A DATE!" She roared. Zeb was unmoved by her scream. Katerina was fuming from her nostrils. She growled in the back of her throat, folding her legs and arms grumpily. "Anyway...what happened is…"

Katerina wanted to skip a few points in her story, but Zeb would toss her around again if she's caught lying. So she told the whole truth. Vizago found her at Dominique's garage, _Unique Fix_ , while he was escaping from The Empire. After that debacle with the disruptors, one of Vizago's operatives was captured and snitched on Vizago for immunity and protection. Where he stored his goods, his locations of operation, the weaknesses in his ship - the whole treacherous nine yards. Threatening to expose Katerina, Vizago enlisted her help in tracking down the betrayer so he may deal a swift bit of his own justice. He offered to pay for half the disruptors in addition. Through clever sneaking, disguises, and encroaching on personal space, Katerina and Vizago tracked the traitor down to a run down apartment complex. Getting in was simple enough. Dispatching the Stormtroopers, easier still. Then, when they found Amadeus, Katerina was hiding the troopers they beat, Vizago killed him. There was...blood...everywhere! Then Vizago blew up the apartment to cover their tracks.

Zeb and Ezra's jaws hit ground. Abject terror froze to their faces. Their blood boiling over the brim. Katerina hugged her knees to her chest, burying half her somber expression in her knees. The vibrance in her eyes dulled as she relived that nightmare, another on its heels. She allowed this to happen. She knows Vizago's type and should have expected this. She wasn't able to muster the courage to look her friends in the eye. Was it shame that hung her head? Or is it something far more traumatic to her spirit? Either way, the silence was unbearable. She wished they would say something.

"Riina...I…" Zeb's hands rose and fell, cradling words of comfort that refused to form. He clenched and loosened his fists, being weighed down in misery. He moved to her, placing a hand to her shoulder. She raised her head, taken aback by the contrite in his eyes. "We have to tell Kanan." He declared.

Katerina stared at him like he was a ghost. "No! Don't tell him!" She pleaded direly, springing forward. Zeb was caught off guard, throwing his hands up when she clutched to his uniform. "Please, Zeb! You and Ezra can't tell Kanan about this!"

"Why not?!" Ezra gasped. He's never heard her beg before. It unnerved him. "Kanan should know about this." Keeping secrets from Kanan doesn't feel right. Not just because he's Ezra's master. But because this isn't something you keep from your friends.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed, but Kanan is hovering around me!" Smothering her is the right way of putting it. "Just the other day he cut a beetle in half thinking it was going to kill me." She was minding her own business, watching birds play in water, and Kanan comes out of nowhere and cuts a fist sized beetle in half. She doesn't like bugs, but he went overboard.

"Hey, in his defense, those buggars carry all sorts of diseases." Zeb waved a hand. He probably would have torn it in half.

Katerina motioned for him to come to her level. Zeb leaned down, hands on his knees. Katerina cupped his cheeks, bringing his face close to hers. Ezra cringed, covering his eyes. He might have peaked. Zeb stammered in a panic, turning different shades of pink as her face drew closer. His heart hammered like a sledge on an anvil. She turned his head just as he nose was about to brush his. Her lips were at his ear. She took a deep breath, "HE'S-OVER-REACTING!" Her scream rang like a requiem knell. He toppled to his butt, lost in a daze. "I've taken care of myself for the past 15 years! I don't need a babysitter! I just need my big brother and best friend!"

"There's a difference?" Ezra itched his head.

"Big brothers and best friends are meant to guide you. Steer you the proper direction, but give you space to make your own choices." She laughed lightly, ruffling Ezra's hair lovingly. "Kind of like masters." She cupped his cheek. He felt a bit of pride in her acknowledging him as an apprentice. "Only parents should hover."

"Have you told him to stop?" Ezra shrugged, not really seeing the issue.

Katerina groaned irately, slapping ah and over her eyes. If it was that easy she would have asked him to stop from day one. She doesn't expect Ezra to understand. Or Zeb. She can only in sections. "Kanan doesn't think he's hovering. There's not much I can do." She shrugged her hands. She folded her arms behind her head, releasing a defeated sigh. "For now, I'll just take each day at a time and let this whole thing blow over." Vizago, the explosion - that whole day will fade in her memories.

"Do you think it will?" Zeb questioned with a note of doubt. katerina wears a good poker face, but he can see the chinks where she tries to hide her true feelings.

"Trust me, Zeb," She touched his shoulder, "What I witnessed a few days ago doesn't compare to the nightmares I experienced a few years ago. This will blow over in no time at all." She pat his reassuringly, heading for the door. "In the meantime, I have some work to finish." Zeb and Ezra kind of pulled her away as she was making progress. She'd need to work at triple time if she wanted to finish before Kanan and the others return.

As Katerina exited their room, Ezra and Zeb sighed disappointed. They aren't sure why, but they had the strangest feeling Katerina gave them a half baked assurance so they'd stop questioning her. She's slippery that way with her smile.

"She really is Kanan's sister." Zeb rumbled, leaning agitated to the wall.

"What brought that up?" ezra tilted his head.

"Kanan bottles things up too. Tries to handle them on his own." Katerina really lived up to her label as his twin. Everything she does is a mirror reflection of Kanan. Her attitude, her fighting style, her sarcasm especially. Both can inspire and infuriate others at the drop of a hat. The most defining trait is their unwillingness to share their burdens. To lock it all away until it passes on. The one difference is...Kanan does it for the sake of pride and himself. Katerina doesn't wish to make others worry, or be coddled. "I wonder how much they can contain before they burst."

 **To be continued.**

 **Not much, but it'll do.**


	19. Not Ready To Be Master

**Not Ready**

 **To**

 **Be Master**

 **Yay! I've reached one of my fave episodes!** _ **Rise of the Old Masters!**_ **Yep! You've guessed it! Everyone's favorite Inquisitor will finally make his debut. As I said last chapter, I will be busy so updates will not be as frequent - however frequent that was. Sorry.**

 **And, to answer a reviewer, Yeah. I do have plans for a "Girls Night Out" chapter. Two in mind, actually. One is - you guessed it - the Sabine and Hera episode with those creatures that are afraid of light. The other has to do with them going shopping and things go awry. Maybe they'll end up in a crate and wind up on a tropical, Hawaii paradise island. Like Pokitaru, as an example.**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Early morning, right as the sun's outline was peaking from the horizon, was the perfect time to begin lesson two of Ezra's Jedi Training. To say he was excited was the understatement of the decade. Force push, force pull, force...whatever other tricks The Jedi were famous for. Maybe he'll do that one thing Kanan does. The trick where he waves his hand to one side and says, _these are not the droids you're looking for._ He really wants to learn that one. Maybe he can get Sabine to give him a little kiss.

Zeb and Chopper were intrigued by Jedi knowledge and powers, and the training regiment applied to harness those powers. They followed Kanan and Ezra out to the hull, taking a box of sour milk with them. Leaving the women folk to a nice quiet morning inside the ship. Fresh coffee and donuts spread around. Hera programmed the ship to hover in the midst of dense cumulonimbus clouds. The perfect cover to hide the ship from prying scanners, and the prime privacy for the boys to train in.

Sabine handed Hera and Katerina piping hot cups of coffee, made just the way the pair like it. They clinked their cups together, taking in slow and savoring sips. Pleased ah's resonating harmoniously. "It's always quieter when the boys are playing outside." Sabine joked.

"I'll drink to that." Hera took another sip, falling into a state of bliss. She could drink this sort of coffee all day long if fate let her. "Maybe I should lock them out and drop them all off somewhere."

"Come on, Hera!" Katerina playfully scolded her. She handed the captain a donut, finding that the lack of sugar was bringing on her morning grouchiness. "If the boys weren't around, our journeys through space would be tedious and quiet."

"We wouldn't leave them behind forever. A week or two tops." She winked.

"In that case, Grim has mentioned he needs extra hands on Chandrila."

"We should plot a course immediately!" Sabine shot a finger in the air, all for the plan. "If they want to fuss, I have sleep bombs." She spread tiny pellets between her fingers, wriggling her brow impishly. Hera and Katerina snorted at her feline grin. The trio burst into animated laughter, slapping their knees while minding their drinks and donuts. "We're terrible people!"

"No-no!" Katerina fought to regain her breath. "We're terrible friends!" She leaned on the chair arm, feeling her side stitch.

"We're both!" Hera guffawed, wiping away a tear. She managed to weasel a donut in her mouth. A miracle she didn't choke. "Speaking of the boys, how do you think they're doing? Kanan and Ezra I mean." The question was mostly directed to Katerina. Sabine was curious of their progress as well. It's been only an hour but it felt long considering they weren't hearing much action coming from outside. Or finding the ship being broken in chunks.

Katerina sucked on her lips in weighty musing, leaning back as the spotlight was shifted onto her. In regards to Ezra and Kanan as Jedi, Katerina is often strapped down by inquiries from the others because of her relation to the previous Jedi. How hard is the training, what is to be expected of an apprentice, how powerful can a Jedi become - and so on. Seldom does she have answers to their questions. Kanan's time with the Jedi and his master were brief, but it's more than what Katerina had. More of her time was spent in the hangar with the ships. Save for when they offered to train her, or when Kanan needed help. Nevertheless, her time amongst them allowed her to make educated guesses, and assuage their curiosity. NOW, when it comes to the warring, stubborn mule behavior of a two boys who are like brothers, Katerina is an expert.

"Hard to say, really. It all depends on Kanan and Ezra." She shrugged. Not much of an answer by the way Hera and Sabine were ogling her. Katerina bit into a donut, thinking of a better way to explain. "Kanan and Ezra are both impatient, stubborn, and very combative. One will question, the other will say why they're right, and then all Hell will break loose."

"So we should be expecting something to happen relatively soon, then?" Sabine chuckled. A carton of milk falling past the window stopped her. "What the…" She rose from her chair. Hera and Katerina ogled her, wondering what she was looking at. Two more falling cartons raised their brows. "Please tell me that's not our ration of milk!"

"No. That's the old stuff." Hera informed her, helping her relax. "Kanan wanted to borrow it."

"Must be for saber combat and marksmanship." Katerina elucidated. "Normally a training droid is used. But since we don't have any…" She gestured to the falling milk.

"What's the purpose of this exercise?" Sabine asked, itching her head.

"It's supposed to simulate a battle. Basically its so a Jedi can develop proper stance and learn to combat various attacks. It also helps in honing their ability to deflect blaster fire."

"Sounds handy!" Hera approved.

"Trust me. Jedi would have dropped like flies if they didn't learn these skills. These are the basics."

"I guess Kanan plans to put Ezra's _basics_ through the ringer!" Sabine directed their attention to the rainfall of milk cartons. _What on Sereno were they doing to him,_ the trio questioned fretfully.

Each one falling was whole, meaning Ezra was missing. One or two were cut in half. As a first lesson goes, the conclusion of Ezra's aim and accuracy...shall not be mentioned. The hailstorm of carton came to a sudden halt. Hera, Katerina, and Sabine pressed to the window to see what had happened. A body plastering to the window frightened them. They gaped in horror. Ezra was sliding down the curved window like a bug on a windshield, scrambling the slither back up to the roof. He saw the women ogling him terrified. He smiled and waved, trying to convince them he was good. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"PLEASE TELL ME JEDI CAN FLY!" Hera shrieked.

"If they can, Caleb's holding out!" Katerina darted for the cargo hold while Hera jumped on the controls.

Sabine stayed on the bridge, too petrified by Ezra sliding further down. Kanan was on the ledge, reaching down to grab him. Ezra's body lost grip and he plummeted below the clouds. "EZRA!"

 **xxx**

Katerina met up with Zeb at the onramp. The man was hyperventilating in panic as he waited for Hera to open the hatch. "Do I _WANT_ TO KNOW what happened?!" Katerina fumed, ripping at her scalp.

"Kid doesn't like his milk!" Zeb tried to laugh. He flinched when Katerina threatened to punch him.

"You won't like me if he hits ground!"

 **xxx**

Ezra was in free fall and he wasn't slowing down. Layers upon layers of clouds dispersing around him. He started to hate tales of clouds being lush winds pushed him up by, maybe, half an inch, then would drop him like a sack of bricks. He flailed wildly, clawing desperately at the air for the slightest ledge or invisible string to stop himself. Even with his noodle like muscles buzzing, he could sense the ground was swiftly approaching. The last layer of cloud was coming up. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead, he was floating in reverse, completely in shock and confusion that he was...flying?

Sweet salvation was his. Hera practically dropped The Ghost from where it was hovering, meeting Ezra halfway. Kanan was still on the ledge. Every ounce of his strength was focused as he coiled the force to Ezra, drawing him back to them. The kid wasn't exactly light. Hera opened the hatch. Katerina crept toward the ledge with a hand in Zeb's vie grip while the other was grappled to the hull. Ezra wiggled like a worm to bring himself closer. His fingers brushed Katerina's, missing the mark each time.

"ZEB…" Kanan growled. He couldn't hold him. He dropped his arms. The force dispersed.

Ezra dropped suddenly. "GOT HIM!" Katerina lunged forward, grabbing his one hand. His weight pulled her over.

"GOT YOU!" Zeb snapped a hand to her ankle, digging in his heels on the edge. Ezra and Katerina were grateful, but were about to lose their lunch at how close the ground was. Zeb carefully pulled up, grabbing Katerina by the back of he shirt. With one sharp pull he hoisted the two up into the air. The three toppled on the ramp, lying their in breathless amazement. Zeb, however, was soon overcome with regret at what nearly happened. Katerina was still foggy on WHAT just happened.

Chopper rolled on scene, laughing mockingly at Ezra's attempt to fly. He had one carton left for the occasion. He threw it for old time's sake. Ezra dodged it easily, not amused by him rubbing salt in the wound. The Loth cat below appreciated the milk landing on it's head even less.

 **xxx**

Hera charted a course for space, finding their time on Lothal was at an end. Ezra stormed on board, humiliation weaving a cap and hood on his back. Katerina wasn't in any better of a mood. Zeb was trying to find a way to make light of the situation. Failing miserably at every turn. When Kanan climbed down into the hold, he was on the receiving end of Katerina's fury.

"When the Hell did flying become a Jedi power?!" A rhetorical question. She really wants to know why Ezra fell off the ship in the first place. Kanan exhaled furiously, rubbing the bridge of his nose irritably.

"Around the same time Astromechs flinging milk cartons as training shots became standard!" Ezra huffed.

"Really?!" She sneered at spinning mech. He was actually proud of what he did. "You threw him off the ship? YOU let this happen?!" She directed the second question at Kanan. Last time she checked, Masters are supposed to mind their apprentices!

"Hey, I didn't let anything happen! It just did!" Kanan barked back at her. The two squared off, ready to thrown down the second one of them swung. Hera and Sabine watched closely from the other room. "It happened so fast, I couldn't react quick enough!"

"Then that should be intermingled in lesson two! Reaction speed!" She jabbed a finger in his shoulder. That lesson wasn't implied for just Ezra.

"I WAS teaching him that!" Kanan swatted her hand away.

"Teaching or letting Zeb and Chopper use me as a milk carton punching bag!" Katerina extended a hand, stopping Ezra from adding to the conflict.

"Why are you even involved? This has nothing to do with you?!" Kanan snarled. He's offended Katerina's throwing herself in the middle of his and Ezra's ordeal.

"This has everything to do with me, Kanan! You made it clear you want me involved!" Kanan felt his own words wrap in a noose to his neck. "I want to pave the future for Jedi just as badly as you do!" She loved the Jedi so much. They were family. If Ezra's one key in reigniting that lost flame, she won't let Kanan ruin it. "You and I are the only ones with knowledge of the Jedi, but you're his master! I encouraged you and Ezra to train! I did not, however, intend for you to kill each other!"

"I wasn't trying to kill him! I was trying to train him, and things took a turn. Like-they-will!" He emphasised in a grim tone, warning her to mind her place next time. Kanan shoved past her, looming over Ezra. " _You_ weren't focused!" He hissed at the boy.

"Tough to focus when I'm falling to my death!" Ezra turned on his heels to walk away.

Kanan wrenched him back by the arm. "You wouldn't have fallen if you were focused!" He combatted. "You're undisciplined and full of self doubt!"

"And whose fault is that," Ezra ripped his arm free, and leaned in with a haughty smirk, " _Master!_ " Zeb, Katerina, Sabine, and Hera all felt the knife driven into Kanan's chest by that comment. Kanan's fist balled. His head hung with notable failure.

Katerina clapped loudly. "That's it! Everyone needs a break! Go!" She ordered Kanan and Ezra to opposite corners.

Kanan grudgingly growled, throwing his hands up in defeat. "It's difficult to teach!" He went into the lounge.

Zeb pushed his way in, spinning Ezra around. "He means its difficult to teach _YOU!_ " He shoved Ezra to a wall, wedging his own knife.

"Zeb," Katerina squeezed between him and the boy, "If this isn't my place to remark, then maybe you should keep your mouth shut too!" She snarled.

"Oh, so it's alright for you to butt in but not me?! Miss _I'm not a real Jedi but I grew up with them?_ " He mocked her, bobbing spirit fingers side to side.

That stab about being a non-Jedi added to the knives. "I may not be a Jedi, but I'm still more qualified to make brash and rude comments than you!" She snarled back. "Stick to what you know best! I don't know what that is, but you should stick to it!" Zeb was next on that chopping block. He shook his head, leaving to the lounge before someone says something else that they regret.

Ezra slouched against the wall, unable to really lift his head. Katerina felt his pain. This escalated fast. Hera ogled the pair, offering them a reassuring smile that everything would work out. Katerina matched the smile, Ezra not so much. She joined the others in the lounge, leaving those two to calm down before joining. Ezra thrust a fist into the wall, muttering profanities under his breath. The words _pathetic, stupid, and horrible_ were related to him.

Katerina touched a hand to his shoulder, pressing to his back so he'd see he had someone to lean on right now. "Day one of lesson two - utter failure." She partially joked.

"Does the phrase _do or do not_ mean anything to you?" Ezra turned the conversation to his own inquiry.

Katerina hummed thoughtfully. "Another of Master Yoda's brain teasers?" She shrugged her hands.

Ezra howled in absolute rage, throwing his hands in the air. "You have no idea what it means either, do you?" He slammed his forehead to the wall.

"Not a clue." She admitted flatly. Ezra banged his head two more times. Katerina hugged hands to his shoulders, stopping him before "I'm sorry, Ezra. My time with the Jedi wasn't as intimate as Kanan's."

"I thought you said they trained you!"

"WITH KANAN. They trained me with Kanan. The rest of the time I was working on upgrades." There's a fine line in the tale she's told him thousands of times. Funny how Ezra forgets the fact that she isn't a real Jedi.

"Still, why can't you teach me again?!" He pleaded.

And there it is. "Because I'm not a Jedi, and - whether you believe it or not - Kanan is the best thing for you."

"You mean he's the only thing, right?" He mumbled. Clever word play, but not the issue.

"No, Ezra!" She clenched his shoulders, twisting him to make him look directly at her. Her knit brow took him aback. "You and Kanan are two sides of the same coin." She brushed his hair from his face, bring on a smile so he would relax. "And until you find a median standpoint, you both will forever flip in the air and never know where you stand."

"I'm not sure what that means." Ezra shrugged.

"You will. Now come on." She guided him to the lounge. "I think we should patch things up."

Ezra wasn't looking forward to that. Although, in some mature part of him, he was willing to admit he was in the wrong somewhere. Katerina must have felt the same way, otherwise she wouldn't have said _we._ He released a breath, not wanting to put it off. "Kanan-"

"SSHH! You made the holonet." Sabine hushed him. The holonet projector was up and running. The Empire sigil hovered over the reportedly stolen TIE Ezra and Zeb _crashed._

" _The stolen TIE fight was later used to attack a transport of innocent workers._ " The announcer poured sour grapes to the masses listening.

"LIAR!" Zeb snarled, offended that his good name was being run through the mud. "We set 'em free!"

Static silenced the enraged Lasat. The newsfeed was hijacked, replaced with an image of a sophisticated, elder gentleman. " _This is Senator in exile, Gall Trayvis. I bring more news The Empire DOESN'T want you to hear!_ "

"Who's Gall Trayvis?!" Ezra asked.

"The only member of the Imperial Senate with the courage to speak out against The Empire!" Hera passionately educated, obvious enthralled with the man. She was surprised Ezra didn't know who he was.

"Ken was there when he was sentenced to exile." Katerina chimed in. She was winded thinking about Kendril's demonstration of what happened. "He said it wasn't pretty."

Silence immersed them as Gall Trayvis continued his tirade. " _One of the Republic's greatest peacekeepers,_ " The image chance to a Mirialan woman in an orange jumpsuit being escorted by Stormtroopers, " _Jedi Master Luminara Unduli...is alive!_ "

"She's what?!" Katerina parted the crowd, thrusting herself front and center. Kanan was right there with her.

" _She's been imprisoned, unlawfully, somewhere in the Stygian System._ " Trayvis proceeded. " _We DEMAND The Emperor produce Master Unduli so she may be given a fair trial-_ " His feed was abruptly cut, bringing The Imperial news to a dead halt. Sabine cut the projector, waiting for the inevitable plan of attack be voiced.

Katerina lost her wind, plopping on the couch beside Sabine. "I can't believe it…" She muttered in a hushed tone. Hope was beaming in her eyes, igniting a flame within Kanan. "Luminara's alive! Kanan...this is…" She was on the verge of cheering.

"I know…" He shared her glee. This is the best news they could have hoped for.

"This Luminara…" Ezra interjected on their nostalgia, "You guys knew her."

"We've met her once." Kanan stroked his chin pensively.

"She left an everlasting impression." Katerina commented dreamily. "The woman was...I don't know how to describe her."

"She was a great Jedi Master." Kanan laid down the bases. "Brave. Compassionate. _Disciplined_." That gave him an idea. "Actually, she'd be the perfect teacher for you." He proposed to Ezra, stunning the boy. Katerina was none too thrilled by his words either. "There have always been rumors she survived The Clone Wars, but...they never came with a specific location before." Kanan idolized the discovery, finding that ray of hope in the sea of darkness he's been living in. All the while his padawan was reeling at the thought of being passed over to someone he doesn't even know. "We can't pass this up!"

"Was hoping you'd say that!" Hera was behind him the whole way. "I'll set course for the Stygian System!" She raced to the bridge.

"The rest of you prep for an Op!" Kanan ordered.

Katerina shot to her feet, latching a harsh hand to Kanan's wrist. "Can I talk to you?!" That wasn't a request either. She dragged him into his room, locking the door so Hera and the others couldn't intervene. Zeb and Sabine ran in opposite directions, wanting to avoid that storm.

Ezra, however, stood rooted while Chopper mocked him again. "Did you hear that? He's done with me." His shoulders sank. "He's going to pawn me off on some stranger."

 **xxx**

" _She'd make an excellent teacher_?" Katerina threw Kanan's words at him like darts, trapping him between her and a wall. "Is that Kanan code for, _I can't hack it so I'm going to make you someone else's problem_?"

"Look, before you bust my chops, I'm making this decision with the best intentions!" He motioned his hands for her to relax. He knows she's teeming from earlier, so he wanted to avoid another argument if possible. "The kid needs someone focused, disciplined, and experienced in the ways of the force."

"HE-NEEDS-YOU, Caleb! Ezra-needs-you!" She was tired of hearing this same old song and dance. She listed off on her fingers, "Not Master Unduli, not Master Kenobi - YOU! And you need Ezra!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Kanan pushed her out of his way. He has an operation to prepare for.

"I don't?!" She whipped him around by the shoulder. "Remember Master Windu's Padawan? The cat with the lightning fingers?"

"Yeah! Hot tempered and manic! What about her?" He scoffed.

"He tried to give her to someone else too! Because he felt that he wasn't the right fit for her, and because he felt he'd taken on a burden he couldn't handle!" She gestured to the boy was currently being battered by the slump Kanan's put him in.

"I never called Ezra a burden! I just...I can't be what he needs!" He can't be the masters that have come before.

"What he needs is for someone to believe in him! For someone to have his back!" She got in his face, locking those aquamarine daggers to her retreating brothers. "Not turn on him because they've come to the conclusion that being Master isn't all it's cracked up to be!"

"You don't think I knew being master wouldn't be a cakewalk?!" He swept a hand, driving her to back away from him. This time she was on the retreat. "It's one of the things I expected when I agreed to this!" He thrust a finger to the responsibility he took on.

"Yet here you are, dangling a future in front of Ezra and taking it away from him because it's too difficult for you!"

"I'm not taking it away!" He shook her by the biceps. She masked a wince at his monstrous grip. "Where'd you even come up with such a ridiculous idea?"

Katerina lifted her arms and parted his hands off her. "You're the one who whisked him from his home! You're the one who told him of the force, what it does and can do, and what you can help him accomplish!" And, if she recalls correctly what he said to her, "That he can be apart of something greater! Bigger!"

"And he is! I've kept that promise!"

"On the contingency that he becomes your pupil! You agreed to train him!"

"What are you saying?! That I'm stringing him along? I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation!"

"We have! Several times! And every time you seem to forget something very important!"

"Which is?" He dared her to say what was truly on her mind. He can take it. He'll just hurtle back whatever's in his arsenal.

"EZRA-ISN'T-YOU!" _You...you..._ Kanan's eyes widened, her words piercing his soul to the very core. _He isn't...me?_ "Ezra doesn't have a gaggle of Masters to teach him! He wasn't raised from youngling to padawan with teachings of traditions, methods, and fighting styles!" He wasn't privileged to a blessed life. "He's a 14, going on 15, year old boy with power he knows nothing about, stuck with a no patience Master who expects him to pick up on everything on the spot!"

"I don't expect that of him!"

"Yet you gave up after barely an hour!"

"I didn't give up! I just...can't teach him like how my master taught me!"

How his master taught him. How the masters taught other padawans. When is Kanan gonna get that their time is over. "Billaba and I spoke a few times over the holonet! She told me all the time you were easily discouraged and gave up when things didn't go your way!" Hearing his master's name, Kanan became rengaged by a new spark in their argument. This time he felt a spark of animosity. The type that makes one want to punch someone. "She'd be pretty disappointed to know that hasn't changed!"

It was as if someone possessed him. Kanan's fist clenched her collar, pinning her to the wall with a loud thud. "Don't you dare bring her into this!" He frothed through gritted teeth.

"I am bringing her into this!" She held onto his wrist, using her own strength to pry him off of her. "Because I know that if Bilaba gave up on you the way you're giving up on Ezra it would have devastated you!"

"I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HIM!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'M GIVING HIM A BETTER OPPORTUNITY!"

"FOR HIM OR YOU?!"

Unbeknownst to the pair, Chopper had hacked the door lock and opened Kanan's room. Sabine cleared her throat, nervously poking her head inside. "Uhh, guys?"

"WHAT?!" The two snapped at her.

She skipped to the other side of the door, ready to make a run for it. "We're ready for the briefing when you are!" Was all she said before she grabbed Chopper and went to the bridge.

Kanan nearly lost track with this annoying distraction. He doesn't have time for Katerina's lectures, or for her accusations. He violently ripped his hand from her collar. Katerina bore heated daggers at him, rubbing her chest. "We're not done!" Kanan warned her, marching for the bridge.

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" She fumed.

 **xxx**

Hera set the coordinates for the Stygian System and sent the ship into hyperspace. There was a long while still before their destination arrived. With the tension somewhat cooled, the briefing of their mission was set to begin. Chopper rolled himself to center stage, projecting a full spectrum image of a bastion of the worst nightmares to rise from blueprints. A tall, winding, prismatic spire of a tower that resembled fortresses long hidden in forbidden mountains.

"Welcome to The Spire on Stygian Prime." Sabine auspiciously announced, drawing in her audience. "The only prison in the Stygian System, AND its impregnable." She added on the side of caution.

"That's never stopped us before." Kanan joked.

Sabine laughed at his bravado. "Trust me! We've never faced anything like this! It's a real work of art!" And she isn't one to take things like this lightly. She loves her art. "Blast proof, ray shielded, protected by anti-ship weapons, TIE fighters, and short and long range scanners." All the spire was missing was a fresh coat of paint and a bow on the highest point.

"We can fool the scanners." Hera declared confidently.

"Maybe. That just leaves the guards posted on all the walls." Silver lining meets the dark cloud. "Look, even if we do get inside, it's getting out that will be the challenge. Because, you know, its a prison."

"What about going in low and sneaking onto this landing platform?" Ezra proposed, pointing to the landing.

"The landing platform has a high trooper presence and blast proof doors. Impossible to get in or out that way." Scratch one possible entry off the list.

Kanan studied The Spire closely. In his experience, no matter how heavily fortified a place is, there is always one weak spot. A path of least resistance. The one place that's deemed unimportant. "Here!" He marked their entry with a red dot. "There's only room for a couple guards. We take them down," He drew a line up and to the side, "Make our way to the upper isolation cells, free Luminara, and come back out the way we came in."

Chopper added in how suicidal this plan of Kanan's really is. In spite of him making it sound easy. "Yeah…" Sabine scoffed with him, "You'd have to be crazy to try that lousy plan!"

"Let's hope The Empire thinks so too." Kanan wriggled his brow.

"Then to add to the crazy," Katerina dug a handful of purple pellet from her pack, "I can have an excuse to test out these bad boys."

"What are they?" Sabine poked at them. They looked like smoke pellets, only bigger.

"That's a surprise." She teased.

 **xxx**

The force - an entity, phenomenon, or an abundance of energy from all living things across the universe - perpetually revolving around a figure. His eyes were closed, his mind silenced, his spirit open to the vast wealth of power the force encouraged. The universe was infinite, spanning to and enveloping planets in its raptures. The force granted the wielder the privilege of being immersed within the very epicenter, revealing that which would obscure itself in the shadows of its reaches. Nothing was beyond his sight or knowledge. All were within this beings view. Every emotion was his to absorb and savor like a fresh ambrosia. Nothing could elude him. Including of a pair of Jedi who have undoubtedly heard the news of their lost master.

Teeth showed in a sinister grin. Golden eyes flared open, piercing the walls of his room, staking into the bodies of the two Jedi on their way. "I should prepare to welcome my guests."

 **xxx**

The Ghost dropped out of hyperspace. Stygian Prime sent shivers of excitement and apprehension down their spines. The planet was masked in tints of grey, black, and the pastiest ethereal hue they'd ever encountered. The inside wasn't any sunnier. Nothing but clouds under a starry night sky.

Hera halted The Ghost in the thickest bunch of clouds, leagues away from the prison so the scanners don't chance on it. Hera and the others - minus Chopper - were going to go the rest of the way in The Phantom. The little droid was irritated that he was being left behind. Zeb, in his usual obnoxious way, apologized to Chopper that they won't need his faulty scanners on that mission. An insult that would come with a price later.

The Phantom was coming in hot and fast. The clouds were parting like the seas in its wake. Zeb was twitchy and ready for action. Ezra was writhing in his seat. Katerina was anxiously polishing her staff. Kanan wasn't bothered, and neither was Sabine. Professionals only when they have to be. The clouds broke from The Phantom. Valleys of nightmarish mountains sharper than stalagmites greeted the crew. Stygian Prime was nestled atop one of those peaks. Actually, if one were easily persuaded, the prison would appear to be either carved from the mountain, or the mountain sprouted the prison from its womb. Either way, it was far more impressive in person than on a hologram.

"30 seconds!" Hera warned them of the drop. 30 seconds until they are abandoned to the belly of one of The Empire's beasts. "Good luck."

"Luck?!" Zeb scoffed. A prissy wish for what would be considered a suicide mission on other planets. "We're going to need a miracle."

"Here's three!" Sabine fanned a few of her special bombs. Her little miracle workers. Ezra and Zeb took one. Sabine always comes through.

Katerina was surprised at herself for not shaking in terror, or being unable to move. This is will be her second mission involving breaking into Imperial bases. The first one was aboard a ship, and there was a plan in place. Things went awry, but nothing they couldn't handle. This one...this one was different. Completely different. There was a plan for entry and exit, but the inner workings involved improvising the whole way. There's the butterflies in the stomach she was looking for.

"Try to stay focused!" Kanan advised Ezra gruffly. He then moved a stern glare to Katerina, warning her to be the same.

"Thought there was no try." Ezra smugly threw his words back at him.

Katerina elbowed him, leering crossly. Ezra pursed his lips, sinking embarrassed in his spot. She stretched a hand, placing it to Kanan's back. He felt her courage flow into him, alleviating some of his tension. "One step at a time. Foot in front of the other." She recited. Kanan's head stayed forward, but a small smirk appeared. They will make it out of this. They've come too far not to.

Hera spotted their intended landing zone. The troopers stationed were ignorant of their approach. She opened the hatch. The frigid air washed in a tidal wave inside The Phantom. Kanan took a deep breath, spotted his targets right below him. With a graceful flip he landed right between the stupefied troopers. He easily disarmed the first. The second clicked the hammer of his blaster, only to have his feet swept from under him and the wind knocked out of him. Kanan had the upperhand.

Ezra, inspired by his master's skill, got in a running start. "KID, WAIT!" Zeb howled lunging for him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sabine and Katerina gaped in shock. Ezra jumped out of The Phantom.

"You know something?" Katerina wheezed.

"What?" Sabine huffed.

"I'm not at all surprised!"

 **xxx**

Kanan kicked the remaining trooper's gun away. He pulled the trooper into his knee, knocking him unconscious with ease. "Nice and quiet like ." He chuckled. Until Ezra came wailing in on his premature jump. He fumbled on the landing, rolling uncontrollably. He swung his arms to stop himself, and wound up smashing his hard pack against the blast doors. Might as well have rang a gong. Kanan winced, overcome with horror at the loud sound. Zeb, Hera, Katerina, and Sabine felt that impact, and were turned to ice waiting for something to happen. Either the mountain falling, or a barrage of Stormtroopers to come out with their guns blazing.

Ezra scrambled away from the door. He begged and pleaded for no one to hear that, for that door to stay closed. He backed up to Kanan, both waiting for the slightest sign of troopers. When the doors didn't open, the two found relief and released their breath.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! You were supposed to exit with Zeb!" Kanan shrieked in a quiet tone. "You're lucky every Stormtrooper in the prison didn't hear you!" Ezra wasn't lucky, it just took a moment for the Stormtroopers to get there. Four heard the noise, and were absolute confused by Kanan and Ezra.

 **xxx**

"Well, guess our quiet entry is out." Katerina rolled her eyes. She got in her own running start. "Shall we?" She gestured to Zeb and Sabine.

"We shall!" The two moved for a running start.

 **xxx**

The second the doors closed behind the troopers, Kanan used the force and yanked their blasters from their hands. Zeb, Katerina, and Sabine leapt form The Phantom, catching the troopers off guard. One trooper took the initiative and charged Sabine with his blaster rising over her head. She easily caught the blaster, dealing a swift punch and kick, subduing the trooper. Katerina rolled and split kick two troopers in the chest. Zeb clamped a large hand to the last two troopers and threw them over the edge. The first bit of danger was past.

"Stunts like that put us all in jeopardy!" Kanan ripped into Ezra during their respite. "That is EXACTLY why you need Luminara to teach you DIS-CI-PLINE!" He knocked the hard headed boy, wanting to etch this lesson into that thick skull.

"I was just following your example." Ezra moaned. Katerina arched a brow.

"Yeah? Well try to stay focused and follow the plan instead!" Kanan huffed.

Sabine worked on hacking the door's security measure so alarms don't alert the entire prison to their presence. Kanan was so fed up with Ezra today he had to walk away to the railings in order to cool off. Katerina strutted beside Ezra, arms crossed and her expression crosser.

"Can you believe him?!" Ezra's voice cracked in outrage. "I do something HE would do and it's wrong! But if he does it, he's right?!" He hopes Katerina sees the double standards here.

"In this case, he's right, Ezra!" Ezra felt an invisible palm slap him across the face. "There's a time and place for everything, and this was definitely not the time for reckless actions!"

"I thought you were on my side!" He threw his hands at her.

"I don't pick sides, Ezra. I try to help people be accountable." She calmed her tone. Ezra responds better to soft words than criticisms. At least when it comes to her. Kanan...they both respond hostilely. "I saw your landing." They all saw the landing. "Did you consider if the troopers who attacked would raise an alarm? How far ahead was this improvised stunt planned? "

"Uhh…" Ezra blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It stopped when I made jump." Katerina pressed knuckles to his skull, walking over to the door. Ezra still wasn't sure what happened, but he acknowledged he was in the wrong somewhere.

"Hate to interrupt," Sabine stopped the drama before they were caught, "But we need the kid to open the door!"

Ezra's mood did a complete 180. "I've got this!" He pulled out his lock picking device and went to town on the door. Meanwhile, Hera parked the ship on the side of the tower. The second they had Luminara, they were bugging out of there.

 **xxx**

Ezra strutted like a boss through the corridor, quite proud of himself that he got them inside. Kanan and Zeb ruined his moment when they shoved him around. Technically, he had no room to boast. That fiasco outside was his fault. Also, getting cocky because of one success would get him killed. Katerina was starting to see what Kanan meant about Ezra lacking focus and forethought. Still, they can't afford to be fighting amongst each other. Ezra did his job, it was time to move on. He doesn't need a medal every time he does something right. It'll only make his head swell.

Kanan made his way to an intersection in the corridor. He closed his eyes, opening himself to the force and drawing Luminara's presence in. Reassuring himself and his team that they weren't walking into a trap. "Luminara's here…" He could feel her. As if she were right beside him. "I can sense her presence but…it's clouded…" He touched his head, feeling that cloud flow into him. He can't pinpoint her. Luckily Sabine was there. She rushed to a terminal, syncing the prison records and schematics to her wrist com. "Where's Master Unduli?"

"Detention block: CZ01. Isolation cell: 0169!" She announced heatedly.

"The isolation cells are on the lower levels too?" Katerina's eyes widened. The entry aside, she knew this was too easy. "We planned off outdated schematics!"

"What does that mean?!" Ezra dreaded.

"It means the plan changes!" Kanan elucidated impatiently.

"You got a plan B?" Zeb doubted.

"Figuring one out right now!"

Ezra was about to remark on Kanan improvising when Katerina pinched his nose. She doesn't want anymore arguments the rest of the trip. Her head was pounding enough as it is. She took point as a corner was coming up. She slid her back along the wall, peeking around to find two troopers idling in the corridor. They were...comparing sports cards. Guess some trends never die. She spotted another terminal. There was an elevator right next to it.

"You ready for that surprise I mentioned?" She winked to Sabine. She sloshed a bottle of water at her. Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan wanted to see this. Katerina poured water on the three pellets, then threw them with a sharp underhand. The bouncing pellets baffled the Troopers. The pellets shook uncontrollably, the bases bubbling. The Troopers leaned down to pick them up. Katerina mouthed, curling fingers, ' _Three...two..one!_ ' Their fingers barely brushed the caps. Purple ooze exploded, plastering the Troopers in odd poses to the wall. The force of the blast left them in a mild daze. Katerina ran up and knocked their heads with her staff, finishing the job. Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Kanan stood gawking, not sure what to make of what happened. "Industrial glue in a condensed, water soluble cap. Perfect for sealing cracked hulls for a period of time."

"Powerful stuff."

"I wouldn't touch it. I don't have the dissolving agent to free you."

The elevator next to the terminal opened. "Zeb, Sabine, you're coming along. Katerina, you're still with myself and Ezra in recovering Luminara." Zeb and Sabine are a good vanguard in any situation, and Katerina can stand on par with Kanan. The teams were aligned, but their plan was sketchy.

"Weren't we supposed to hold our escape route HERE?!" Zeb stressed the lunacy in this plan. Sabine, Ezra, and Katerina herded inside the elevator.

"Now the turbo lift IS our _escape route!_ Let's go!" He growled. Zeb reluctantly entered the lift.

The lift wasn't necessarily made for space. Four people, plus Zeb, crammed in a small spot. It would make a brave person claustrophobic. They were practically standing on top of each other. But the lack of space wasn't the real issue here at the moment. The problem is that the plan already took a sour turn and they barely started 15 minutes ago.

"Ugh! His plans get worse every time!" Sabine scoffed.

"Just hope he doesn't change it again!" Zeb whined, rolling his eyes.

"I'm standing right here!" Kanan groaned, making his presence known.

"We know!" Zeb and Sabine snorted. Kanan crossed his arms, really feeling his team's love. Katerina and Ezra sealed their lips. Tempting as it was to comment, they were already on thin ice.

 **xxx**

A few fluid keystrokes granted access to the security terminal, opening a live feed to the isolation cells in the lower levels. Briefly were they rewound a few moments prior. Golden orbs scanned the recordings for the amiss or intended. Lo and behold, fortune smiles on the patient. One three different feeds, five individuals were caught racing down the corridor. An adult male and female, a juvenile male and female, and a Lasat.

Lips stretched into a malicious smirk. "Right on schedule." The figure moved the payback forward, pausing where the five entered an elevator and were heading for the lower levels. "Yes, Little Mice." The figure purred. He brought the feed to present time, watching his prey stoop into battle ready stances. "Follow the path I have laid."

 **xxx**

The elevator came to a halt. Two Stormtroopers guarding the lift were completely oblivious to the loaded lift behind them. The door flew open. Kanan grabbed the troopers and yanked them inside. The troopers wailed as they were beaten half conscious. The lift opened, revealing two unconscious troops and a very proud gaggle of rebels. Zeb was itching for round two.

Kanan, Ezra, and Katerina exited the lift first, clearing the hallway. The coast was clear from left to right. A malice tainted the air. "Brr…" As she was about to relax, shivers crawled over Katerina's back. She spun around, gazing down the eerily silent corridor, half expecting someone or something to be lurking in the shadows. There was no one. "That's weird." She breathed.

"What's wrong, Riina?" Kanan raised a brow at her.

"I just got this chill. Like we're being watched." She rubbed her arms. Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine looked around cautiously.

"I don't sense anybody close by." Kanan assured her, searching for mysterious persons.

"You sure…?" She rubbed the back of her neck. The hairs were standing on end. There isn't a doubt in her that if she peered around the corner she'll find someone. "I would swear someone's watching us."

 **xxx**

That someone chuckled menacingly, stroking his chin. "Aren't you a perceptive one?" And who was he to waste such perception? He should go greet his guests.

 **xxx**

Back to the mission at hand, Hera was still waiting outside on pins and needles for them emerge with Luminara. Time was shortening.

"Maintain com silence." Kanan ordered everyone. Ezra and Katerina crept at his tail. Kanan leered to Zeb and Sabine, "And whatever you do HOLD-THIS-LIFT!" They are not to let it go anywhere or be taken by anyone. Luminara was so close Kanan and Katerina could practically touch her. The Jedi Order was on the verge of being rebuilt.

"YOU THERE! HALT!" Two Stormtroopers meandered in their path. Their blasters were aimed.

Kanan and Katerina lost all patience for these morons, sharing heated nods. Kanan scooted back, spreading his arms. Katerina crouched and weaved in front of him. Kanan curled his fingers and wrenched his arms backwards. The troopers flew off their feet, losing their blasters. Katerina shot up. She slammed the full brunt of her palms to their helmets and smashed their heads hard to the ground. The impact resounded like lightning, striking awe to Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra. It ended in just seconds, with a wrath none of have seen either exact on an enemy. It unnerved and excited them. Kanan and Katerina released hot breath, simultaneously quieting themselves as they glared hatefully at the unconscious troopers.

"Wow…" Ezra breathed. "You two really aren't messing around tonight."

"There's a lot more at stake than you realize!" Kanan huffed, storming for the adjacent corridor.

"He's not lying…" Katerina massaged her palms, locked in a trance as her muscles throbbed.

"Are you alright?" Ezra touched a hand to her arms. She flinched at a slight jolt. "You're shaking."

"I don't know." She moaned, walking with Ezra to keep up with Kanan. Zeb dragged the troopers in with him and the others. "Part of me…" She stopped herself, shaking her head, "All of me is really hoping she's here. Because...if she survived...maybe…" She squeezed her arms, trying to suppress the anxiety making her want to shed her skin, or explode.

Ezra pat her shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry. Kanan said he sensed Luminara." He has faith in Kanan. And he knows Katerina does too. "She's here. You guys...will have your friend back." The last part was flowing with grief.

Katerina was caught off guard, watching somberly as the boy rushed to meet up with Kanan. "Ezra…"

As expected, there were guards at Luminara's cell, babbling about whether or not either of them have been able to see this particular Jedi before. Kanan wasn't in the mood for them or a fight. Instead, he used one of his favorite tricks. He extended a hand, swirling his fingers gracefully in a hypnotic motion, "Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi Cell? It's on the next level."

"It's...on the...next level." One Trooper repeated monotonously. Katerina and Ezra looked on in amazement. Katerina more so. She's only heard of this technique, but was never privileged to see it in action. This trooper's will - his words - weren't his own. An influence the weak of mind cannot shake.

"You better get moving." Kanan dismissed them.

"We better get moving!" The second trooper acquiesced. Then they both raced for the next level.

"Whoa. I didn't know you learned to do that." Katerina lost her breath to the feat.

"When do I get to learn that?" Ezra asked excitedly.

"Luminara will teach you!" Kanan used the force, prying the locks on the cell. "Much better than I ever could." He mumbled. Ezra was starting to be ridden with guilt. Maybe...maybe he wasn't being fair to Kanan.

The trio cautiously entered the prison cell. A Mirialan woman donning an Imperial Prisoners jumpsuit was seated to the bench, weeping into her cuffed hands. Her oceanic eyes acknowledged her visitors. The despair pooling within them was enough to tear Kanan and Katerina in half. Which is precisely how they felt when they saw her. They were supposed to be happy. Cheerful. Feeling victorious. This is a momentous occasion. A fire to light the way for a new future for the Jedi. So why does it feel...false?

"Is it really her?" Ezra broke the tense silence.

"Yeah. That's her alright." Katerina replied in a drone. She bit on her lower lip. _Something about her..._

"But something's wrong." Kanan voiced what he and Katerina both thought. Luminara left her seat, meandering close to Kanan. He can't explain it, but this wasn't right. SHE wasn't right. "Master?"

"Master Unduli, it's us." Katerina crept closer. She knows its been a while, but surely she hasn't forgotten them. She reached out to the silent master, "Don't you-"

Luminara turned on her heels. Her slow steps made barely sound as she sauntered despondently toward a container welded to the wall. She faced the confused trio, phasing inside the container. Her sad, blue eyes peering through the small window pierced Kanan and Katerina like spears. She closed her eyes for one last time. Her vibrant green skin decayed to ghostly grey. The face of Luminara Unduli emaciated to mummified remains. Kanan and Katerina were taken aback in abject sorrow and horror. She's...dead. She's been dead...the whole time. For YEARS by the looks of it.

"What happened to her?!" Ezra gasped. Katerina clamped hands over her mouth so she wouldn't cry out. "I don't understand!"

"No?!" A foreign voice balked. Kanan, Katerina, and Ezra spun to find an Pau'an male in the doorway. The black and grey armor of an elite Imperial soldier only as daunting as the dark energy seeping from every pore of his pale skin. "It doesn't seem complicated." He scoffed at Ezra's remark. "I am The Inquisitor." He introduced himself, strutting inside and locking himself in with his new captives. His striking golden eyes beaming in the darkly lit room, shredding their insides to tatters. The ignition of his crimson lightsaber cast a petrified reflection to Kanan and Katerina's widening eyes. Their blood turned to ice in their veins. _He's a sith!_ Absorbing the fear in the room through his skin, The Inquisitor's lips spread into a malicious grin. "Welcome."

 **To be continued.**


	20. The Game Has Changed

**The Game Has Changed**

 **So sorry for being gone for so long, you guys.**

 **Now for the chapter you've been waiting for. Hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

With the exception of a few minor mishaps, the infiltration of the prison Stygeon Prime went smooth and fast. A personal achievement the Ghost Crew strives for. But they must not get ahead of themselves. Master Unduli was locked in the bowels of that horrid prison, and Kanan and his team have yet to secure her. Hera, bring the key to their escape, hid the Phantom beneath on the prison's cliff side. Thanks to the Phantom's shielding, the prison sensors won't be able to spot her while she is still. Until Kanan and the others returned, she won't move an inch. Even if it was starting to get a bit chilly.

Kanan and the others had been in there for a while. The silence was unbearable to the point of being maddening. Hera hated waiting, and hated not knowing if her friends were making progress or were captured. Coms were limited to the inside so no outside scanners pick them up on accident. She was - literally and figuratively - in the dark. The search lights narrowly missing the Phantom's hull was her one source of anxiety and excitement. Well, on the bright side, she wasn't alone. Though she wasn't exactly delighted by the company.

A dull alarm alerted Hera that a bogey was nearing her location. And it was coming in fast. "Company!" She prepped the ship for a counterattack the second one of the Empire's lackies spotted her. She grasped at the controls, lying in wait for the hide of a trooper or the hull of a TIE. But, as the seconds ticked by, nothing appeared. Hera darted her eyes left to right. The scanners are never wrong. So why doesn't she see-

A massive shadow ghosted by. Hera shook her head, thinking it was a trick of the light. The shadow flew by again. She wasn't seeing things. And she wasn't seeing Imperial Forces either. As she began to question what was out there with her, the mysterious something flapped its fleshy wings beside the ship. Large green eyes blinking at the ship.

"WHOA! Okay...you're not a TIE fighter!" Hera marveled at the beast. It was...a Tibidee, if she remembers correctly. They're notoriously found on mountainous planets. Sort of like Stygeon. And what luck the prison on Stygeon is smack dab in the middle of mountains. Adorable things, but not wanted at the moment.

The Tibidee nudged the ship, pressing its underbelly to the Phantom. "HEY! Watch it, Buddy!" Hera braced herself. Any harder and the Phantom will be dislodged from the mountain. Her troubles multiplied by three when two more Tibidee joined in on the nudging. "OH NO, NO, NO, NO!" Hera panicked, turning the Phantom back on. She didn't have to wonder too long what was drawing those creatures close to her. Each time the signal jammer beeped, one Tibidee would screech in response. Hera groaned, smashing a palm to her face. "UGH! The signal jammer is acting on the same frequency as these creatures! It sounds like their…" She trailed off as a Tibidee snuggled to the ship, "Mating call?" She didn't see that coming. For once something is trying to shoot her ship down. Unfortunately, the love was going to have to wait.

"You love birds are attracting too much attention." She dislodged the Phantom, pulling away into the clouds. Her little entourage followed at her tail wings. "Hopefully I'm not needed any time soon."

 **xxx**

A trap! The whole thing was a trap! Luminara, her capture, her survival - nothing more than a plot! And Kanan led his team to those hooks, and now they were going to sink. The moment Luminara appeared on the Holonet, her location revealed, to the very last second Kanan led his team inside the one prison no one's ever escaped from. The Luminara he thought he sensed before was nothing more than a phantom of the past. The real Luminara - mummified remnants trapped in a box - has returned to the force with her fellow Jedi. And now Kanan, Ezra, and Katerina are at the mercy of an Inquisitor. Whatever that is. Regardless of what he called himself, the evil in his presence was suffocating. Kanan, Ezra, and Katerina quaked in fear of the man locked in the cell with them. And by that toothy grin of his, he had no intention of letting them pass. Not after going through all the trouble of trapping them there.

Kanan twisted his saber together and ignited the blue beam, squaring challengingly to the Inquisitor. Katerina moved Ezra behind her, keeping an arm stretched to bar that golden eyed monster from touching him. Ezra had no qualms with staying behind her and Kanan. He already knew he didn't stand a chance against him. But what unnerved him most was Katerina's hardset leer towards the Inquisitor. She was staring at him as if she recognized him from somewhere but couldn't place him. Then she gasped in horror. A terrifying realization turned her spine to ice.

"You were the one watching us." Katerina muttered raspily. The Inquisitor raised an intrigued brow at her. Before, in the corridors, Katerina couldn't shake that sickening feeling that someone was watching them. She thought it was being on enemy turf causing her to be paranoid. Now she knows she wasn't. She moved close to Kanan's ear. "Kanan, this guy has been watching us! I know he has!"

"How can you tell?" He rumbled under his breath.

"I don't know, but…I just do."

Katerina knows she's right. The same sensations pooled to her skin when Kanan was close by. Something in her mind just _knew_. She knows this is the man behind the curtain that's been watching them. How she knows? Don't ask her. No one could ever explain it to her. She had this _instinct_ since she was born.

Kanan settled for that answer. In turn, he felt even more stupid for not seeing this trap coming. Katerina's instincts are as sharp as his. Possibly sharper. If he wasn't angry with himself, or directing his fury at his sister or Padawan, he would have heeded her words.

"I don't think I've ever seen a Sith before." Katerina hissed through her shudders.

"And you still haven't." The Inquisitor savored her trembling. He took torturously slow strides down the steps. "Inquisitors are not _Sith,_ but I was trained by one. My job - a talent I have refined," Katerina and Ezra edged back. Kanan moved himself in front of them, glaring hateful daggers at the casually walking Pau'an, "Is to hunt and kill any Jedi that will not join the Empire."

"No wonder there aren't any left." Katerina acknowledged the sting Kanan felt, but diverted concern to the mummified Luminara. "Neither Luminara nor any of the old masters would ever join the Empire!"

"Precisely why a majority were killed by the very soldiers they trusted." He impassively countered. That menacing grin of his widened at Kanan and Katerina's anger. They plan to make him pay for those words. "But, I digress. Master Luminara died with the Republic. Her bones serve the Empire by luring the last Jedi to their deaths." Just as they have done now. _How did I not see this was a trap?!_ Kanan cursed his shortsightedness.

"Spectre 3, come in! It's a trap!" Ezra shouted to the comlink. Static replied to him. Katerina tested hers and Kanan's. Static as well. They were being jammed.

"There will be NO reinforcements." The Inquisitor decreed. They were on their own, and at his mercy.

Kanan steeled his buzzing nerves. He extended his left foot. Katerina moved Ezra back further. That was Kanan's cue and he charged. The Inquisitor folded one hand behind his back. His strongest swing to end the opposition in one blow, and the Inquisitor effortlessly weaved his body to evade it. Kanan countered with another strike that was easily repelled. The Inquisitor forced Kanan's saber to the side, bringing the tip of his to meet his neck. His stance was relaxed, almost lazy. He wasn't even taking Kanan seriously. A big mistake. Kanan swatted the tip out of his face, roaring as he swung his saber again. The Inquisitor loved listening to him roar like a crazed animal. Her certain swung that sword of his like one. He raised his saber, stopping the strike for his neck, and smoothly moved in. The dueling red and blue saber screeched, sparking purple bursts as they ground together. Kanan stomped backwards, grinding his palms to his saber hilt while the Inquisitor held him at bay with one hand. He wasn't impressed, and wasn't going to be intimidated. Her lashed out with several strikes, exerting himself to move the Inquisitor from their path. He was a mountain. Immovable and unwavering. He locked his saber with Kanan's, purring hungrily with glowing eyes.

"Interesting…" His eyes studied Kanan intimately. "It seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba." Katerina gaped in awe.

"How-" Kanan was thrown of kilter. No one's ever linked his style to his old master. NO ONE! Because no one ever bothered to learn of the Jedi or their methods. "Who are you?!" The Inquisitor wasn't ready to end their game quite yet. He pushed Kanan back. Fluid motions of the saber drove him for the wall. The boy's defenses were textbook and the skills of a Leaner fresh from his schooling.

Ezra and Katerina were entranced by the duel. Horror and amazement gripped them, forbidding them from looking away. Someone in the Empire can actually match Kanan blow for blow. Worse. He was stronger than Kanan. Outmatched him in skill and power. The pair were jolted out of their stupor when the duel was inching their way. Ezra and Katerina darted around, heading for the door. As they suspected, the door was locked. And the Inquisitor was the only one with the keys. So Ezra was going to make use of Sabine's _miracle._ Meanwhile, Katerina reached her hand for her staff. Her fingers were shaking. Excitement or fear? She'll find out soon.

The Inquisitor hadn't broken a sweat fighting Kanan. A master swordsman fighting a Padawan who was barely out of training. A mortal had better chances against a god. Kanan thrust his saber for that black heart of his. The Inquisitor stepped to the side, latching a hand to Kanan's forearm, halting the premature assault.

"The temple records are quite complete." He finally answered Kanan's question. Kanan freed his arm, but the Inquisitor already drove his saber for his head, forcing him to block. "Close quarter fighting." Her marched forward. Kanan had no choice but to move with him, staggering back towards Luminara's coffin. "Billaba's emphasis was always on Form 3 - which you favor to a RIDICULOUSdegree." He scoffed disappointed. Kanan wasn't worth the challenge. Ezra fired his slingshot. The Inquisitor easily intercepted the pitiful ball of light. Kanan used the distraction to strike. The Inquisitor jumped and thrust a kick to his back, knocking Kanan off his feet. Katerina and Ezra helped him to his feet, locking disdainful leers at the smug Pau'un. "Clearly you were a poor student."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Katerina screeched. Ezra launched two more stun shots.

The Inquisitor literally welcomed the bursts with open arms as the tendrils snaked his armor. "Is that _really_ all you've got, my boy?" He teased.

"Well I've got that." He gestured to the set charge. The controlled explosion sabotaged the door. Ezra, Kanan, and Katerina burst for the cloud of smoke in a sprint. The Inquisitor's saber glowed beyond the cloud, and he emerged like the predator he was, hungering to find and kill his prey.

Katerina boggled The Inquisitor when she ended her run. "RIINA!" Kanan cried. He and Ezra skid to a halt. She spread her feet, dipping into a stance as if she were going to fight him. The Inquisitor laughed at her bravery, continuing his march towards her. "Specter 7! What are you doing?!"

"Buying us time!" She flourished her staff, making the Inquisitor arch a brow. The weapon was intriguing. Katerina stabbed her staff to a pipe. High voltage circumvented the piping, building up pressure that caused the corridor to shriek, stressed metals to groan shrilly. Holes puncture the floors and walls. The Inquisitor sprang back several feet. Boiling hot steam erupted in geyser, creating a thick impassable wall. The Inquisitor huffed derisively at the pitiful obstacle. Katerina removed the staff, letting the pressure dwindle, and threw a handful of those pellets. They popped instantly, spanning a thick webbing of glue in The Inquisitor's path. He growled irritably, eyeing Katerina like a slab of meat. "RUN! RUN!" Katerina grabbed the boys by the wrists, dragging them for their lives. The Inquisitor ignited his lightsaber. The glue was melted where it touched.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb were keeping to the plan. They held the lift that would take them straight for the landing platform for their rendezvous with Hera. The SAME landing platform they wanted to avoid. Their plans seem to change way too often. They may as well improvise from the get go.

The two were getting anxious waiting around. Luminara's cell wasn't too far from where they were. Even with obstacles, Kanan and the others should have returned by now. Something was wrong.

"Specter 5 to Specter 1, come in!" Sabine shouted in her helmet's com, twisting a dial to tune the frequency. As Sabine came to suspect, static intercepted her call. And there's only one reason for that. "Thought so! They're jamming our signal! They know we're here!"

"Here in this lift or…"

"HERE PERIOD!" Zeb wasn't sure what was worse. "They lured us in upstairs at the prison's weak point! We're expected to exit the same way, so you can bet there will be Troopers waiting for us!" She used her wrist device to try and scout for alternate routes, hidden passageways, or possibly a means to exit the way they came in without being spotted. Their luck for the day ran dry. "We'd never make it out of the lift."

Zeb wasn't about to accept her quitter talk. "So what do we do?!"

"Time for a miracle." Sabine bounced one of her bombs. Zeb's grin said, _now we're talking_.

 **xxx**

The adrenaline raging from their pounding hearts sent Katerina, Kanan, and Ezra stampeding through the narrow prison corridors. The entire prison was aware of their presence. The time for stealth was behind them. Escape was their only option. They could sense him. Hear him. See those evil, golden eyes. He was following them. Hunting them down. Lavishing in the little rats scrambling to escape. Any second, from around any corner, he will appear. He was going to kill them. Place their corpses alongside Master Unduli. Fire burned their lungs, drying their cracking throats. Voices in their minds screamed _faster, faster, faster_! Their muscles tingled numbly, legs ready to give, but still they ran. Their feet shaking the ground asunder.

"We're almost there!" Kanan screamed breathlessly. Just another hallway and The Ghost will be waiting to evacuate them.

"Kanan…"

"Yeah, I know." Katerina didn't have to finish. He felt the same unease chilling his spine. A Sith, who isn't a Sith, trained to hunt and kill Jedi. A hunter in his own league with skills that could very well surpass a Master's. They surpass Kanan's by hundreds of years. And THAT was a scary fact.

Katerina entered the threshold to a perpendicular hallway. Her blood turned to ice at a figure from the corner of her eye. Invisible bonds ripped her feet clean off the ground. Her back smashed hard against the wall. The wind ripped from her lungs on the harsh contact. "RIINA!" Kanan and Ezra cried.

"LOOK OUT!" She shrieked. Kanan entered the intersection. He pivoted on the ball of his foot. His saber igniting on the draw. He brought it up just as a red lightsaber came down. Ezra was rooted with horror. The Inquisitor had caught up with them.

"You aren't going to leave now, are you?" The Inquisitor taunted. "We've barely become acquainted." The deadlocked lightsabers flared wildly. Red and blue radiating heatedly as the warriors held their ground. Kanan dug in his feet. He poured strength in his arms, barely a match for The Inquisitor's one handed grip. His attention diverted to his other hand. Outstretched with the fingers curled, he was keeping Katerina firmly pinned to the wall. Her feet well away from the ground. An unstoppable force pinning her to an immoveable object. Her limbs securely mounted to the cold metal. Unbearable pressure squeezing her. It feels like she's being crushed, or that the wall would give. She prayed it was the second option. "Don't look away, Jedi! I want to see your eyes as you die!" The Inquisitor purred. He curled his fingers tighter. Katerina inadvertently whimpered. Her body constricted itself. Flesh and bones squeezing every muscle until it became numb. Kanan's concentration strained between her and the Inquisitor, and his strength waned.

"Wow! He can rhyme!" Ezra pulled his slingshot back. "Didn't know Imperials have an ear for poetry!" He released three shots. The Inquisitor grimaced, releasing his hold on Katerina, and diverting a force pulse to disperse the shots. Katerina collapsed like a ragdoll. Every muscle in her body felt like a noodle that's been pulverized. "Can't believe that worked!" Ezra pat himself on the back, helping Katerina sit against the wall.

"Nice work!" Kanan praised. Somehow, Ezra resisted making one of his usual witty, snide remarks. Katerina wheezed as circulation returned to her veins, fresh oxygen pumping her blood. She was going to live. For how much longer would be determined in the next few minutes.

"Geeze, I can hear Zeb now!" She coughed dryly, gasping as her body regulated herself. Being lifted off the ground like a feather. He already makes fun of her height. This is going to make her life miserable. "That idiot Lasat is going to ride me for weeks with this one!"

"Seriously, did you two get married when we weren't looking?" Ezra snorted.

Katerina's cheeks flushed bright red. "SHUT UP!"

The Inquisitor stabbed a terminal, causing two hallways to seal themselves off. Kanan, Ezra, and Katerina were rooted in place, trapped in a small space with The Inquisitor. Only one way out to the left, and no way he was letting them run away twice. "Now that I have your attention..." The Inquisitor returned to his stance, daring Kanan to come at him again. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

 **xxx**

Sabine and Zeb's first order of business was to disable the lift they were currently on, and then work their way for the others. If they can at least stall the Troopers long enough to reach the lift, they might have a shot. The plan taking off without a hitch depended on Sabine's miracle.

"I've got a bad feeling!" Zeb rumbled. His crossed arm tensed at his chest.

"Stormtroopers coming in hot will do that to you!" Sabine rolled her head.

"No! I mean, we can't raise anyone on the coms, and Kanan, Ezra, and Katerina haven't tried to find us!" Zeb bit on his thumb, nervously snarling under his breath. "They have to know we're being expected at all exits, and would have TRIED to send some sort of signal."

"You think they were captured?" Sabine weighed the worst and worst of the worst circumstances.

"Let's hope not. Rescuing one Jedi will be hard enough."

"Don't let Riina hear you say that. I think she hates being confused for a Jedi." Sabine warned, checking her wrist com for the lifts near their exit.

Zeb scoffed contemptuously, rolling his eyes. "You think I care how she FEELS right now?" He spat heatedly. He planted hands to his hips, frothing at the mouth. Why should he give two rat-tails how she feels? She all but called him a useless moron a few short hours ago. AFTER she, once again, rushed to the defense of poor, pitiful, picked on, defenseless Ezra. Zeb caught Sabine eyeing him. He can practically see the derisive glare behind that screen. "What?"

"You two have SERIOUS issues." She groaned, marking their path. "I'm friends with a marriage counselor, if you're interested."

"OH SHUT UP!" Zeb turned bright red.

 **xxx**

The Inquisitor raised his lightsaber. A push of a button and another beam ignited on the other end. "Does yours do that?!" Katerina pointed, ogling it dumbfounded. It was cooler than her lance.

"No…" Kanan pouted.

The Inquisitor stretched his saber behind him, charging with a wolfish smile. He was faster than he looked. Kanan barely managed to deflect the first blow. The Inquisitor simply flourished his saber, utilizing both ends to back the young Jedi into a corner. The dual sided saber's twirling disoriented Kanan, tripping him up as crimson beat the air. Nevertheless he stood his ground, centering his focus on the Inquisitor himself in place of the blade. Reading his body was his only method of countering. Defeating him? The was another matter entirely.

Katerina and Ezra made sure to stay well out of the way. Kanan has enough on his plate without worrying about them getting hurt. That be easier if they weren't lost in watching these two go at it. The Inquisitor was toying with Kanan. As much as it pains them to admit, Kanan would have been killed a long time ago if his opponent wasn't at the mercy of his sadism.

"Are you paying attention, BOY?" The Inquisitor broke Ezra from his trance. He had his saber locked with Kanan's, pinning him against a wall. "The Jedi are dead! But there is another path!" Ezra's eyes widened. _There is?_ There are other options besides Jedi? Why hasn't he heard of this? "The Darkside!" He purred.

"Never heard of it!" And guess what. He wasn't interested. He launched another stun ball.

The Inquisitor shoved Kanan away and spun his saber, beating another pitiful shot. Using the force he launched Ezra off his feet, ricocheting him off the wall. He hit the ground with a painful thud. "EZRA!" Katerina ran to his side.

"Have neither of you taught him nothing?" The Inquisitor mocked. Katerina was really starting to hate him. Kanan shared her sympathies and went in for another charge.

 **xxx**

The Stormtroopers were on the move. A squad sprinted for the escape lift Rebels were spotted riding. Overriding the lift's systems, the Stormtroopers initiated a forced stop on their level. Before the lift arrived they had already gotten into formation. Blasters aimed and sights set on the future dead corpses of the, Empire's most irritating of vermin.

The second the lift doors opened, the Stormtroopers opened fire. Laser bolts filled the loft with smoke and holds, decimating the tiny space to ribbons.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The commander barked. Through the heavy fire he was able to see no one was inside. At least no one resembling a rebel. Stalking closer, their blasters raised cautiously, the Troopers peeked inside and we're dumbfounded. There were other Stormtroopers unconscious inside. They weren't the only ones.

Rapid beeping drew their attention to an upper corner. By the time anyone realized it was a bomb, and explosion took the lift offline and the Troopers with it.

On the level below, Zeb took enjoyment out of the vibrations the bomb caused. "That's one lift offline. " Sabine never does anything half-assed.

"I've disabled the other two!" Sabine announced, running up behind him. "There are other ways down, but it'll take then a while." Meaning it was time to make tracks. They just hoped Kanan and the others were on their way too.

 **xxx**

The clash of blue and red sabers intensified as Kanan pressed on with his assault, and The Inquisitor mocked him with his two handed mastery. One handed, he was was a force to be reckoned with. Two hands make him virtually unstoppable. Kanan poured all his strength into his attacks, wanting to overwhelm the Inquisitor through sheer might. Not only was his plan failing, due to the fact the Inquisitor's strength matched his, the Inquisitor was feeding off the anger and fear seeping from his pores. The anger the young Jedi directed at him, and the fear he held for the well being of his companions. The child Jedi in particular.

The Inquisitor swept his saber over ground. Kanan twisted into a flip, creating a gap between them. "Do you really think you can save the boy?" He sneered. He snuck a sly peek at Ezra, ensnaring the boy in his golden orbs. Ezra, too frightened to retort, stood there like an animal in the light. Katerina, however, felt her stomach churn. _He knows what Ezra is! He wants him!_ "For his sake, surrender." The Inquisitor offered.

"I'm not making deals with you!" Kanan declared. Katerina stood by Ezra, extending a protective hand. Neither of them were letting him anywhere near Ezra.

The Inquisitor wasn't at all surprised by the response. Disappointed all the same for their lack of intelligence. "Then we'll let him make one, shall we?" A thrust of his palm sent Kanan soaring down the hall, colliding with Katerina to a painful thud. Ezra gaped in dismay. From the waist down pure terror rooted him. His heart, pounding so hard he can hear the blood in his ears, skipped beats as it threatened to burst from his chest. He tossed them both like they were nothing. _They...WE...can't win._ "Your MASTER cannot save you boy. Neither can his foolish companion." Rage replaced Ezra's fear. He bore his teeth at the Inquisitor. "He is unfocused and undisciplined."

"Then we're perfect for each other!" Ezra's voice cracked. He drew his slingshot, sending two shots.

The Inquisitor swatted the shots like bugs, then darted for Ezra, twisting his saber back. Ezra ran off the slanted walls, cringing at the heat brushing the backs of his legs as he planted himself behind the Inquisitor. "I do _admire_ your persistence." He hummed. Shifting his hands one over the other he slowly twirled his saber. The passing beams highlighted his golden orbs. His grin widening as Ezra's breath quickened. "Ready to die?"

Katerina lugged Kanan's heavy body off of her. He groaned at being tossed twice in a few short seconds. As she was about to tell him to stop being a baby, Katerina gasped as The Inquisitor cornered Ezra, and he was dumb enough to raise his fists. He was going to get himself killed. "GRR!" Katerina whipped her staff from the strap, darting past the semi-conscious Kanan.

The Inquisitor charged for Ezra. He twisted his body, drawing his elbow back. Ezra cowered behind his arms. The Inquisitor thrust his lightsaber. The red blade was diverted across to the side by an ornate white and turquoise pole. Ezra and The Inquisitor gaped in awe of the inch gap protecting the boy from a horrendous wound. The surging lancehead sparked animatedly touching the heated beam. The Inquisitor followed the electrical lance up to the forearm pressed parallel to his, meeting Katerina's furious eyes. And she met his. This trio was just full of surprises.

"Riina…" Ezra breathed, fighting hard to not fall to his butt.

"Sorry to interrupt! But I was promised the next dance!" The placed both hands to her staff, driving The Inquisitor's saber to cross between them.

The Inquisitor chuckled at her bravery. "Who am I to refuse a LADY?!" He stunned her with a kick to the stomach. Katerina slid to a halt, shaking off the kick. She spat at the ground. Her defiant glare said to him, _is that the best you've got?_ The Inquisitor goaded her with a curl of his palm. He doesn't want the surprises to end, let alone the fun.

Lance met saber in a flurry of parries and twirls. Back and forth the pair drove one another. Ethereal white and Crimson red shrieking at each contact. The Inquisitor, calm and impassive, matched blow for blow against his young adversary. Effortlessly he launched counterstrikes in tandem to the rather boorish technique. Katerina ignored the smug smirk for the Sith. Or whatever being of the Darkside he claims to be. She attacked The Inquisitor fiercely and without hesitation, utilizing her speed and agility to match the unyielding strength he possesses. Side steps were countered by sudden spins. Kicks parried off one another, followed by punches that were blocked at the wrist. Each block by the saber sent numbing pulses shooting through Katerina's palms straight to her shoulders. Blood vessels in her hands felt like they were breaking. She was running on fumes while he might as well not even be trying. The Inquisitor locked his saber to the lance, driving it into the floor. He vaulted forward, thrusting an upward kick. Katerina weaved off to the side, sliding her staff free. She quickly spun around, jabbing for his hip. The Inquisitor swiftly brought the saber back, catching her attack. Katerina dug her feet in a stop, twisting her body and swinging the staff. The Inquisitor bent far backwards. The breeze of the lance carried tickling charges that graced his skin. Katerina recovered from the miss, flourishing her staff to the next hand. The Inquisitor touched palms to the ground. He spun a kick to her wrist, knocking the staff out of her hand. He swung his lower body around, sprang forward and dealt a heavy punch in the middle of her ribs.

"KATERINA!" Ezra screamed. Kanan was jolted from his stupor.

A devastating burst of incomprehensible godlike power exploded out her back. Katerina felt the wind leave her again. Blood coughed from her throat. Her nerves, as the numb muscles radiated with pain, buzzed rampantly. Shock sent chills throughout her entire body. Her vision was blurring.

 _That...was…_

"Now I understand." Katerina's consciousness lingered on The Inquisitor's voice. The fist in her ribs, the sole prop preventing her from falling to the cold surface, twisted and tenderized her ruptured muscle to paste. "Why Kallus constantly confused you for a Jedi. Your style of fighting is formidable, if not unrefined and jagged." He slowly removed his fist, leading Katerina to drop to her knees. "That is more than these two disgraces combined." Ezra clenched his fists. Kanan, a hand to his whirling head, leaned up on an elbow.

Katerina planted a hand, grasping at her throbbing stomach. Her eyes were wide in utter disbelief. In her mind she was reeling at the defeat looming at their necks like sickles. That curved blade torturing the thin veins. _Is this...the true strength...of those of the Darkside?_ This is who the Empire has backing them when their operations go south? With the Jedi gone, this being is the one keeping the _peace_ throughout the universe? If it is... _we can't win._

"Yes, you can certainly hold your own. But I am afraid you will always be at a disadvantage. Do you know why?" He continued to mock her, aligning his saber to the side of her head. Katerina remained silent, refusing to grant him the satisfaction of her admitting to his strength. The Inquisitor grabbed a fistful of her hair, wrenching her upright. He was leaning in so close Katerina was able to see her frightened reflection in his golden eyes. "You lack TRUE power!" He released her hair, then scooped his hand, curling his fingers tight. Katerina threw her head up, a drive heave choked out of her. Pressure crushed her windpipe in a vice. Bone and muscle caving in, lungs throbbing as air was barred. The blood vessels constricted in her frozen eyes. Her mouth was stuck open, starved for the slightest breath of air. Her skull swelled like a balloon. Her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

"LET HER GO!" Ezra darted, leading with his shoulder. The Inquisitor sneered and thrust a hand, knocking Ezra on his back, the wind leaving his body.

"Children. That's all any of you are." The Inquisitor drew his saber back, the tip lining up with her heart. The world was blurring, beats of her heart were slowing, and everything was disappearing around her. _This can't be happening!_ Her mind screamed. Her eyes glossed as her life - from the Jedi to now - began to flash before her eyes. It was all over for her. For Kanan. For Ezra. The Inquisitor tightened his grip. _It can't end here!_ Ezra's whole body had seized up. No screams to stop him, or courage to intervene. _Caleb..._ Tears trickled down her cheek. _I'm so sorry._ The Inquisitor felt her body go limp, acknowledging she has finally given up.

Kanan leaned up on his elbows. The Inquisitor was about to run his saber through her. Katerina closed her eyes. _HELP ME, CALEB!_ "NOOO!" He threw his arm out curling his fingers. The Inquisitor's arm jerked then stopped right as the saber burned a hole in her chest plate. The Inquisitor snarled rabidly, whipping his glare to the intervening vermin. Kanan flourished his hand. The Inquisitor was ripped off the ground, his hold on Katerina vanishing, and was plastered to the ceiling. Air exploded in Katerina's lungs. She choked and gagged as her heart and lungs came back to life. Ezra burst with hyperventilating relief. The sheer skepticism in Kanan's timing - were it they weren't seeing it with their own eyes - Ezra and Katerina would think it was a trick their minds were playing. "BOTH OF YOU, RUN!"

Ezra scooped Katerina under the arms, pushing her into a sprint to Kanan. White hot pain ruptured in her abdomen, and her back prickled. Unable to hold him any longer, Kanan released the Inquisitor. He landed to one knees, unshaken by the trap but not tolerant of it. Kanan examined Katerina and Ezra thoroughly. Superficial wounds, nothing dangerous. Both nodded assuringly. They were fine, and would soon learn if they were able to run or not.

The Inquisitor climbed to his feet, igniting his twin sided saber. His patience for this trip long evaporated. A stroke of the hilt and the crimson blades spun like a propeller, astounding the retreating trio. "Does yours do THAT?!" Ezra gasped.

"Come on! Let's go!" He shoved them both along. NO! Kanan's lightsaber was ordinary. He and the others ran down a random corridor. Katerina's abdomen and throat were killing her, but she mustered through the pain. It'll be worse if they are killed.

Luck returned to their side as Zeb and Sabine emerged up ahead. "GUYS! THIS WAY!" Guided by Sabine, the Rebels raced throughout the prison, heading for the landing platform holstering their escape.

"Figure out it was a trap?!" Kanan asked Sabine.

"Yeah! Luminara?"

"Long gone! Our exit?"

"Landing platform!"

"I thought it was impossible to escape that way!"

"Let's hope the Empire thinks so too!" Hope is a luxury they can't afford right now.

The hollow whirs beating the air preceded the Inquisitor as he rounded the corner, chasing down the Rebels in a brisk walk. Fury radiated from him, carrying with it a storm he would unleash upon his enemies. But he can't very well do that if they escape.

"Scure the facility!" The Inquisitor ordered into his wrist communicator. The prison echoed with his voice. "Full lockdown." The blaring alarm put the prison on high alert.

"Well, that's not helpful!" Ezra stated the obvious. Everyone mustered a second wind and broke into sprint.

One at a time, door panels sealed off every single corridor. The Rebels jumping through the narrowing panels like hurdles, squeezing themselves tighter the faster they closed. The Inquisitor, seeing them escape, stooped into a full run, diving through the doors seconds before they shut on him. Sabine and Katerina, out of their own miracles, tried to slow him down with blaster fire. The bolts were repelled.

The final door to the landing platform was about to close before they could all pass. Zeb jumped to intercept, pressing himself and forcing the doors to stay open. "CAN'T DO THIS ALL DAY! COME ON!" Kanan and Ezra were the last to jump through. The Inquisitor tucked and rolled, swinging his saber just as Zeb jumped back and out. He smirked quit produly at the door shutting in his face. The saber punctured the wall, melting the metal as it was drawn in a circle. "WHAT THE-"

Katerina yanked him by the wrist. "Yeah! They can do that!"

"Isn't that JUST dandy!" Not as dandy as a massive blast door standing in their way. Zeb bought them a little more time by shooting out the door terminal. "That isn't gonna stop him for long!" He stressed for someone to act.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Sabine rushed to the platform's controls. She used the override codes she placed into the system. Buzzing made her howl enraged. "I'm locked out of the system! Ezra?"

Ezra gave his lock pit a try. Thousands of volts shut him down, throwing him off his feet. "Sorry!"

"Oye!" Zebra obnoxiously smacked Katerina's back. "Make yourself useful and open the door!"

"I'm an engineer, not a locksmith!" She snapped, flexing her back. She thinks part of her spine ended up in her throat. "I don't know how to open doors!"

Zebra growled animally, clawing at his face. "Ever notice how you fail at the WRONG MOMENTS?!" He towered.

"Ever notice what a useless, rusted part YOU are?" She daringly moved in.

"You know what-" Zeb was about to crush her skull.

"ENOUGH!" Kanan barked, hoisting Ezra to his feet and leading him to the middle of the room. "Ezra! Together!" He squared up to the door.

Ezra glanced between the door and Kanan, feeling his chest tighten. "What! Are you serious?!" Kanan expects him to open that huge door? _I can't-_

The Inquisitor's lightsaber pierced the crease of the backdoor, working its way down. "CAN WE TRAIN EZRA LATER?!" Zeb howled.

"Let them do this! They've got this!" Katerina advocated passionately, flourishing her staff. "Ezra, you've opened doors hundreds of times! Focus, and let the force do the rest!"

"You heard her!" Kanan backed her. "Picture the locking mechanisms in your mind!" Kanan extended his hand, closing his eyes so that those very locks would appear before him.

Ezra still had his doubts, but set them aside given their only other exit was being melted open. He closed his eyes, steadied his breathing. This sphere surrounded him, guiding him to within the door, taking him inside and scouring for the release. The hundreds of doors he's cracked open before this one - the same sounds of gears and cogs releasing. One by one the locks released, and one by one those doors opened. This one will open too. It has to!

The Inquisitor's blade was halfway down the door. Sabine, Katerina, and Zeb planted their feet, awaiting the onslaught he would deliver. If they go down, they go down fighting. Simultaneously, Kanan and Ezra flipped their palms up and raised them high. There was a wisp of air. A sheet of dust curling, carried by the powerful night air rushing in. They had done it! EZRA had done it. He actually opened the door. The victory was as hollow as it was short.

Over a dozen Stormtroopers had them at the end of their scopes. Not even a second later, volleys of laser bolts shrieked across the platform. Kanan and Katerina rushed to the front line. Saber and lance deflecting the bolts, but the previous battle leaving the owners winded and unable to hold out for too long. They would need a miracle.

"One last miracle!" Zeb still had one of Sabine's grenades. He gave it his best toss. The grenade landed near a handful of Troopers and blew a gap in their defenses. The Rebels used that gap to gain ground, rushing into the fray. Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb returned heavy fire while Kanan and Katerina deflected as many bolts as they could, eventually taking cover behind some crates. That was their last miracle, and they were running out of steam. The mission was a bust, so time for a hasty retreat.

"Specter 5 to Phantom!" Sabine called Hera. The others offered her cover. "We're on the landing deck ready for pick up!" She stressed _pick up_ to mean _appear in the next second!_

" _On my way, Specter 5! And I'm bringing the fleet!_ "

"We have a fleet?" Zeb quizzed. Where was he during this?

"We do now!" Hera purred. This was going to be fun. From the cover of night, the Phantom emerged to deliver some heavy ordinance. The Rebels cheered as Hera came in for the rescue. Stormtroopers prepared to shoot it down. Their guns dropped with an ounce of their courage as a flock of Tibidee accompanied the Phantom, ready for action. Neither Kanan or the others have seen anything like it. The beings Hera can inspire is terrifying.

The Tibidee dove in fast. Laser bolts bounced off them, not leaving so much as a nick in their tough hides. Stormtroopers were run over like speed bumps, knocked into crates and TIE fighters. The sheer numbers the prison came to rely on to halt the Rebels' escape was being destroyed in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, Hera laid waste the the TIE fighters in the reserves. No air support, and ground units were...grounded. The tide had finally turned in their favor again. Cannons mounted on the landing deck were activated, firing in every direction to hit either the ship or one of the Tibidee. The tide was turning again.

Kanan gave the signal and he and the others broke into a dead run again. The Inquisitor, tenacious as he is, forced the door open and was steadily losing patience for the interferences. His patience was thinned drastically spying his quarry escaping in a direct line. Zeb and Sabine shot out the cannons, clearing their getaway. The TIE's still standing provided excellent cover from the Troopers who lingered. Hera lowered the Phantom's hatch, lining up with the landing platform. The Inquisitor's lightsaber spun rapidly. The shrill beatings on the air stopped the retreating Rebels in their tracks. The twirling saber was let loose. A crimson red disk sliced the air clean in half. Kanan planted his feet and batted the saber high flying to right field and out of the park. The Inquisitor easily willed it back to his hand, sneering murderously.

"Does yours do that?" Zeb teased. Kanan won't dignify that with an answer.

"No! But mine does! KANAN!" Arm fully extended, Katerina let her staff soar across the landing platform. Kanan guided the staff through the force, sending it straight for The Inquisitor. The Jedi hunter scoffed at the mockery, batting the staff away high in the air. No one expected it to land a hit. Providing a distraction? Worked like a charm. Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra were already boarding the ship. Kanan and Katerina turned on their heels. The staff was returned to Katerina's hand. When their friends were clear, the two sheathed their weapons and raced for the ship.

"Not bad!" Kanan approved. Katerina offered a smug smirk in response.

The Inquisitor's hands balled into fists. _This...can't...STAND!_ He roared in his mind. Left, right, sideways, and back, this rabble of vermin has mocked, humiliated, and brazenly challenged him. Daring to raise their weapons to him, throwing a pitiful glue barrier in his path, MOUNTING HIM TO THE CEILING! _How dare they! My master will not be pleased!_ Emasculating him in the presence of his own forces. Making him appear incompetent and unable to deal with children and their pet! Now they mow down his troops, bring in more pets, repel him as if he were an amature, and believe they can simply _escape_ on the wind? _I-THINK-NOT!_

"HURRY! COME ON!" Sabine egged them on. She and Zeb anchored themselves, reaching out.

There are repercussions for hasty actions. These Rebels will pay the price for their affront. Kanan and Katerina were another foot from being pulled onto their ship. Zeb grabbed Kanan as he jumped, lugging him onto the ramp. The ship stooped a ways, allowing Sabine and Katerina a chance to connect. The Inquisitor curled his palm and lifted. As Katerina was about to reach for Sabine, invisible fingers clamped to her throat once more, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"RIINA!" Sabine cried. Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra stared on in horror. Katerina gasped for air, staggering and falling to one knee. _Not again!_ She cried in her mind. Kanan seethed at The Inquisitor, seeing that hand of his curled and leashing her.

The Inquisitor chuckled as he lifted her off the ground. Her flailing feet were like fish desperate the return to the water. She clawed and pried at her neck, futilely trying to escape his grasp. Kanan's heart dropped seeing Katerina at The Inquisitor's mercy again. Katerina roared animally, choking on the restricted air her lungs hungered for. "And now…" The Inquisitor took a stance. Katerina rose an inch.

"KATERINA!" Kanan jumped back down, racing for her. As the Jedi was about to grab his friend, the Inquisitor retracted his arm. Katerina was ripped out of his reach. The Inquisitor wrapped his fingers to her neck. Her neck was so small in his hand he could easily crush it. But where's the fun in that? He looked Kanan dead in the eye, smiling hungrily, wanting him to bear witness. He moved his sheathed saber behind her. "NO!" Kanan begged.

"CALEB!" The barrel met her back. Katerina's eyes widened. Heat stroking metal shrieked shrilly. Intense yet numbing pain reduced her insides to nothing, and her mind went blank as her arms fell to her sides. Absolute silence - no breathing, whirs of engines, or flapping of wings - coupled by glares of utter horror and grief flooded the platform. Katerina's trembling eyes scrolled down. Sprouting between her ribs was the red beam. The reality of it - the hand at her neck, and the hand holding that beam in place - murdered that rebellious spirit of hers. A hollow breath escaped her lips, her body sinking. The Inquisitor smiled victoriously..

"NOOO!" Kanan's rage launched him like a rocket. Grieving tears made his eyes glisten in the moonlight. The Inquisitor's chuckle echoed ominously on the cold air.

"Do you understand now, My Dear?" Her head shook as she twisted her stiff neck, bringing her terrified gaze to meet The Inquisitor's triumphant grin. "As I told you: You lack the power to be of any use." He shoved the saber deeper. Katerina's body tensed. Blood exploded from her throat. "And now you will die…" Her dimming, aquamarine eyes glossed over in failure. The stars in the sky blurred. Her vision was starting to grow dark, "Knowing that, even with your best effort," He brought his lips to her ears, "It was never enough." The ominous whisper echoed in her brain. Steadily fading pounding in her ear numbed her to the bone. The hammering of her heart was swiftly dulling.

"LET-HER-GO!" The Inquisitor acknowledged Kanan too late. A fist connecting and shattered the bones in his nose. His hand and saber left Katerina, and he was thrown to the ground with a devastating _boom_. Kanan caught Katerina before she could touch the cold metal. "I've got you! I've got you! I've got You, Riina! You're gonna be alright!" He sputtered frantically. He stroked hairs from her face, wanting to see her eyes. She was starved to breathe. Each inhale caused an agony worse than what she's ever felt. She was clawing at Kanan and at the wound to make the pain stop.

Hera moved the Phantom closer. Kanan carried Katerina bridal style. Once on, Hera poured on the gas and the Rebels had escaped. "Easy now! Easy!" Kanan tossed her to the floor, panting as he fought to tear her chest plate off so she could breathe.

Normally, The Inquisitor would mark this as a stain on his rather pristine record. However, perhaps the sour mark can be labeled as bitter sweet. After all, he successfully eliminated at least one Rebel vermin. "Good riddance to the false Jedi." He purred, returning inside the prison.

 **xxx**

Katerina's breath was becoming labored, slowing to the point inhaling was too tumultuous. The damage was so severe she fell unconscious halfway. The Ghost was just two minutes away. TWO MINUTES! Katerina had to hold on for two minutes. Then they would patch her up, help her heal, and she'll be good as new. Yeah! She's was going to be fine! No way after surviving 15 years was she going to keel over now.

"It's okay, Riina!" Kanan sat on the floor with her propped on his lap. He kept caressing her cheek as he soothed her. He squeezed her hand in his, pouring his strength into her. "You're going to be fine! Everything's going to be okay! You'll-" He moved to bring her hand to his cheek.

The hand slipped from his grasp, and in slow motion her arm listlessly hit the floor with a thunderous THUD. The sound carried for miles in Kanan and the Rebels' ears. Hitched their breath in their throats. No one moved, no one spoke - they all just stood there. The ship on autopilot seemed to slow as well. The urge to call her name was strong. But the fear she would not respond was stronger.

"Riina? RIINA!" Kanan shook her violently. She wasn't responding. A closer look showed her stomach wasn't rising or falling either. He touched a spot her neck, and placed an ear to her chest. He closed his eyes, calming himself to amplify his hearing. Hera and the others carefully walked in, standing on their toes for either Kanan or Katerina to speak. Their minds begging and pleading that this wasn't happening. That she wasn't…gone. "No...no!" The ice replacing Kanan's blood bred pure horror to his face. He shook her again. He opened her eyes, finding no light inside of them. "NO-NO-NO! KATERINA! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, KATERINA!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" Zeb's voice cracked.

"HER HEART STOPPED! SHE'S NOT BREATHING EITHER!" Sabine, Hera, and Ezra staggered, nearly losing strength in their legs. Zeb, on the other hand, dropped to his knees. _No. Please no._

Kanan climbed onto her, heatedly bouncing his palms to her chest. "KATERINA! COME ON! FIGHT! YOU HAVE T-...YOU HAVE TO FIGHT, RIINA! PLEASE!" Kanan choked as tears spilled down his cheek. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! FOR THE THINGS I'VE SAID, THE DANGER I PUT YOU IN! EVERYTHING! JUST PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Sabine and Hera, unable to bear to watch, turned away. Tears stung their eyes. Ezra was clawing at his scalp, tearing at his head, praying that this wasn't happening. As for Zeb, he just sat there on his knees. Silent, blank, watching Kanan hammer fists and palms to the wakeless girl. Her lifeless body jerking. Those vibrant eyes remaining closed. Unbeknownst to the Lasat, a lone tear curved to his eye, trickling down his cheek. _Katerina..._

Kanan squeezed his eyes closed, taking a deep breath, "WAKE UP, KATERINA!"

 **To be continued**


	21. One Last Hope

**One Last Hope**

 _ **Moving on.**_

 **xxx**

Not one of his most crowning of moments. Not entirely a black stain on his record. Hell, it's by far a...mild grey in the sea of pristine, untarnished white. Though, The Inquisitor would be lying if he said he wasn't moderately embarrassed. Being outmaneuvered by two adolescent Jedi and their combative friend. Then having all of the little ducks in a row only to watch them scamper off into the night. The Inquisitor was more than willing, and noble enough, to admit when he has miscalculated, and underestimated the creativity and ingenuity of his new enemies. Truly there will be repercussions for his failure. But, perhaps, when he delivers news of one Rebel's death, he will receive leniency.

For now, he has a report to deliver. He was more than happy to debrief his superiors over the holonet. Agent Kallus, in a fit of minor victory, wanted to personally meet with and hear the report in person and directly from The Inquisitor. Away from easy access to _end_ their conversation when it takes a sour, and quite mortifying, turn. Therefore, he volunteered to travel to Stygeon Prime, and his superiors granted him the privilege. Much to The Inquisitor's chagrin, Kallus arrived a short few hours after The Rebels escaped. Supposedly he was in the area on a mission of _diplomatic importance._ In truth, so The Inquisitor suspected, he was on his way to Stygeon so he could watch and see how The Inquisitor's plans pan out. He need not mention how his plans fell apart.

The Inquisitor and Kallus met in the - former - warden's office, locking the door and cutting off the cameras and listening devices so they may speak in privacy. While regaling one another on their failures - simultaneously drinking up their misery like an ambrosia - would definitely help grease the wheels, the pair dove into their debriefing with glares of notable impatience. A shared sentiment, and steadily growing tumor in the pair.

"Quite the mess I was escorted through." Kallus huffed, the smell of scorched metal and corpses stuck in his nose. TIE fighter parts and Stormtroopers were scattered everywhere. It was difficult to discern the platform from the bodies and metals. "What, praytell, took place here?" He chuckled, folding his hands hands behind his back. He arrived with the answer already plastered to the platform. He just wanted to make The Inquisitor say it aloud.

The Inquisitor was well prepared for his childish attempt to provoke a hostile reaction from him. It would have worked, had he not already prepared a reparte for this situation. "I have had the pleasure of meeting our gaggle of interfering Rebels, Agent Kallus."

"And...?" Kallus sprawled his arms, waiting for the admission.

"And nothing." The Inquisitor masked the scoff, but the smirk came with is tauntingly shaking head. Kallus gawked in disbelief. "They were, quite frankly, pretentious, overconfident, and possibly the most amateurish operators ever to be spawned."

Kallus bit the inside of his cheek. He folded his hands behind him, grunting to maintain a level of decorum. "Quite the harsh critique for someone who allowed these _pretentious, overconfident, and amateurish operators_ escape."

"But not without leaving a jagged scar in their ranks." He cleverly countered, emphasizing the triumph he achieved. Kallus pursed his lips. His glare sharpened, sharp pliers trying to pry the secret out of him. And The Inquisitor loved it. "The adult female you confused for a Jedi - she will no longer be an issue."

The adult he...Kallus thought briefly, then the girl in question came to mind. The girl who calls herself Katty. The one who challenged him on Chandrila, and when the Lasat was in danger. She would no longer be a problem? Kallus mulled it over for a bit. Light sparked in his widening eyes. He marveled at the Jedi Hunter, mouth completely slacked open. "You mean you-"

The Inquisitor's lips spread into a toothy grin. "Indeed I did. And the morale of her companions has significantly dropped." The drawn out purr sent chills down Kallus's stiffening spine. "The loss of that morale will breed uncertainties. Shortly afterward, once their grief has set and her body is cast into an incinerator," He lifted a hand, curling his wiggling fingers as if he was holding the girl in the palm of his hand, "Feelings of hatred, and wanton desires for revenge." Particularly in the Jedi who fawned over her. The one who direly wanted to end his life were it he had a second. "And, when their desire causes them to act, it will impair their judgement, and they will fall into our hands one-by-one." This he vowed.

Kallus grinned in response, advocating the delicious trauma. He despises the saber wielding monster. Every fiber of his being feared and detested him. Yet, in the darkest recesses of his person, there was a slight admiration. A respect for his method. Underhanded, dishonorable though they may be, his skills and tactics are effective, efficient, and terrifyingly devastating to The Empire's enemies. Kallus can see it in those golden eyes. The Inquisitor already laid out the bases for his next plan for The Rebels. Time is the only factor standing in his way.

"Then I will not obstruct you. Please excuse me." Kallus would not depart from the prison quite yet. There is a decaying Jedi in the prison cells he must dispose of. No point in keeping her. Surely The Rebels plan to spread the word of the falsehood in the Jedi's survival. Good thing. She was starting to cause an odor. Not to mention the Troops are whining about ghosts wandering the premises.

Once alone, The Inquisitor dropped his facade, mentally disparaging himself. The girl he spoke of dying on the spot. Yes, were it so simple. What The Inquisitor failed to mention was...he didn't have the pleasure of seeing the girl die. Did he truly kill that young girl? Was her wound so severe that it cannot be healed? Her current state left him in a fit. A minor one, but it brought on deep thought. Her heart was beating fervently as she was whisked away. Breath was fresh in her lungs. However, her beating heart was not in sync with her diminishing spirit. It resounded in a crashing wave that shattered glassy shores. Her spirit broke into thousands of shards the moment she felt death's icy fingers grip her. Many before her whom he has killed endured the same trauma as their final breath was drawn. And yet still, for the briefest instance, he sensed a tiny flame. A flame the refused to succumb to the heavy breath wanting to snuff it out.

"She was...interesting, that one." A girl fully aware of the disadvantage against her, and still she charged. She battled bravely, but the Inquisitor is afraid she was not up to snuff. That hinderance has cost her dearly. Whether the girl lives or dies is not his concern. A dead rebel suits his purposes perfectly. What is intriguing however, is if the girl does live, what then? He will undoubtedly cross their paths again. What sort of state will she be in? Crippled - mentally and physically? Will she use this to model a new torch and light her way? Or will something else entirely happen? Should she live at all that would be a feat in itself.

 **xxx**

 _Morning was barely beginning to touch on Coruscant's horizon. The stars and moon fading, and coaxing the nightlife back to the holes they scrambled from. The sun's gleam traced the eastern curvature, shading the cascading clouds with golden tints of its rays. Though the sky lingered in its early grey hue, beckoning the early risers to awaken before too long. Unfortunately, not everyone was eager to rise before the sun. Some would prefer to sleep their entire day away if allowed to. Too bad for them there is too much to be done. And they have loving family to remind them of their obligations._

 _Small hands pulled blankets from a young boy, then started to shake him vigorously. "Caleb? Ca~leb? CALEB!" A boy no older than 11 groaned drowsily, stirring from his blissfully deep slumber. "Come on, Caleb, if you don't hurry you'll-" He shoved off the hands shaking him, twisting under his covers. The person trying to rouse him growled under their breath. Time for some drastic measures, that person thought. Small hands grasped at the sheets beneath the slumbering boy. Ask nicely once, don't do it twice. "WAKE YOUR BUTT UP!" The scrawny arms yanked the sheets with all their might._

" _WHOA!" The boy tumbled to the wooden floor with a loud THUD! Wavy brown locks frizzy and askew. Those aquamarine eyes of his were trapped in a drowsy haze. He groaned painfully, whining about a pain in his backside he knew would be with him all morning. "Ugh...man…!"_

" _Ahh...the beloved big brother finally awakes."_

 _The boy named Caleb snarled at the short brown haired girl snorting at him with deriding aquamarine eyes. "DAMMIT, RIINA! WHAT THE HELL?!" He tossed a pillow at her face. "Some sister you are."_

" _Language, and don't call me Riina!" She tossed the pillow aside. "A Jedi Youngling, top of his class, and you can't even wake up without me!" She fixed her messed, wavy locks. Not that Caleb saw a point to it. She was wearing goggles like a headband to keep her hair nice. Nice-ish. She smelt like motor oil. Looked like she bathed in it too._

 _Caleb groaned impatiently at her disgraceful appearance. Thick brown gloves two sizes too big for her small hands. Her khaki overalls, black shirt and boots were positively atrocious. He prayed to the force that the previous smell wasn't her breath. "Do you ever shower, or do laundry after you're done in that garage?!" He wet a cloth and started to clean up her cheeks. "Six years old and you STILL have the hygiene of a monk-imp."_

" _I...SHOWERED THIS MORNING! And don't turn this on me…" She grunted as he removed her goggles to work on her hair, "Just because your internal alarm clock is busted! I'm a Grease Monkey, remember?!"_

" _Grease Monkey is only a label, not a way of life!" He put the goggles back and snapped them on her head. He loved the yelp. "You're a young lady, Katerina! You should at least douse yourself in air freshener!"_

 _Okay! Two can play at the mocking game. She climbed to a chair so she could be taller than him for once. "Gee! Thank you so much, Katerina, for coming to wake me before I miss the second most important day of my life!" She crudely mocked her brother's yet to be cracked voice. Caleb confusedly shook his head, shrugging at what she was getting at. Katerina threw his tunic and pants at him. "Did you forget what today is?!"_

" _Uhh...Saturday?" He started to undress._

 _Katerina darted to his ear, "NO, YOU IDIOT!" Caleb clamped hands over his breaking eardrums. His head was yanked sharply backwards. Katerina was aggressively combing his bedhead smooth and tying it into a long braid that draped over his shoulder. "Today's your field trip with Masters Unduli and Mundi!"_

" _WAIT! THAT'S TODAY?!" Caleb climbed over his sister, digging his digital calendar from under his covers. He scrolled through the tablet, flipping through the past months. Circled on the date, labeled as_ _Master Field Trip._ _And it was to the one planet he's been wanting to visit since their last trip to Kamino. "OH MAN! CHRISTOPHSIS!"_

 _Katerina rolled her eyes, turning her back to give him privacy. "Geez! Where would you be if I wasn't here?!" She didn't have to look away long. He can snap his fingers and be dressed in seconds if he chooses to. Though, she doesn't quite like the tunics on him. She thought he's look cool with patches of armor._

" _Glad I don't have to find out!" Caleb surprised her by wrapping an arm around her neck. He twisted his knuckles into her head. "You and me - we're stuck together. Through thick and thin, Hell and High water," Katerina laughed heartily, managing to wiggle free as he wrapped the arm to her shoulders. "Nothing's going to tear us apart."_

" _I'm not sure if that's your way of reassuring me or scaring me!" She pressed a fist in his gut. Caleb then started to gag on the air, coughing away from her. "What?"_

" _You...YOU…" He heaved dryly. From nowhere he shoved a fistful of mints into her mouth, "You REALLY suck at hygiene! Did you know that?!"_

" _THAT'S IT!" Katerina tackled him to the bed. The two hollered and raved, throwing punches and slamming each other down. Threats to take back what was said, or that certain toys would be broken were thrown around. But as heatedly as they were threatening each other, Caleb and Katerina felt the ties binding them weave even stronger. Not even a starship at full speed could break it apart._

 _Nothing will tear us apart. Nothing...nothing…...noth…...ing…..._

 **xxx**

They couldn't get far enough, escape fast enough. Even as The Ghost tore through the fabric of hyperspace at its top speed, ripping gashes in the abyssal space beyond the vortex - The Rebels maintained the paranoia they were trapped in statis. Stagnant in a gelatinous mold, moving at a torturously pace no faster than a slug crawling up hill. Stygeon Prime was right on their heels. The entire planet haunted The Rebels. The prison sitting atop the nightmarish, spiked peaks, Luminara's decayed, mummified body trapped within those halls. Unreachable, and at the mercy to be used as bait for the last few remaining Jedi. The laughter of the The Inquisitor - the notorious murderer of Jedi - rang in their ears. Those golden eyes forever engraved in their minds, lurking in the back of their thoughts.

The Empire wasn't pursuing them. They gave up the chase after Hera decimated what little remained of their forces at the prison. Nevertheless, The Empire can emerge from thin air. Shoot them down and leave them floating dead in space, or leave not a single trace of them. They've attempted to do so before. With that on their minds, neither of them let their guard down for an instant. Hera breaking the sound barrier to escape, Ezra working as her co-pilot, Chopper heightening the censors for any ship within 100 miles, and Zeb, Sabine, and Kanan were on the turrets. Meanwhile, in her room with a makeshift life support attached, and an oxygen mask feeding fresh air to her catatonic form, Katerina lied comatose in hers and Hera's room. The beeping registering her irregular heart the only thing preventing The Rebels from giving in to their grief.

It's been a day and a half since their failed mission to Stygeon Prime. A cleverly laid trap that they walked straight into. That Kanan blamed himself for leading his friends into. He nearly lost them all. And if that wasn't horrifying enough, there lied his sister in bed, barely clinging to a thread to stay alive. They were so close to escaping. Another two feet and they would have been gone, and Stygeon Prime would be behind them. Right at the finish line, The Inquisitor bent the force to his will, plucked Katerina and ensnared her in his grasp. Then, without so much as blinking, he ran his saber through her, and then tossed her aside like garbage, claiming a small victory in the loss.

Kanan lugged her to The Phantom, pleading for her to stay with him. That everything would be fine. Everything came to a crashing halt when her breathing and heart stopped. The Ghost seemed to be leagues away by the time the reached it. Hera had already thrown the ship into hyperspace before the ships could lock together. Sabine and Kanan hauled Katerina to her room, tearing pillows and blankets off and laying her flat on the bed. Ezra and Zeb pried all the floorboards and cabinets open in order to find every piece of medical equipment and medications that would help her. Hot water and rags, bandages, syringes - everything. Though the two weren't doctors, none of what they were holding was going to jump start her heart again. That's where Sabine's mechanical know-how, and her minor medical training at a particular school she prefers to not name came in to shine. Chopper would be handy here as well.

Sabine had to work fast. Patches were placed to her chest, head, and arms, and were synced to a heart rate monitor propped on the end table. No surprise, there was a flat line. Katerina's breath and heart had stopped, but there was a reflexive pulse still pumping what little life was feeding her battered form. The body's last ditch effort to stay alive. Though that effort doesn't last for too long. Removing her battle gloves she started to remove Katerina's chest plate, shirt, and wrappings holding her chest in. Her modesty was set aside, but Sabine made sure to cover that part so the guys wouldn't be _distracted._

The Ghost didn't come equipped with a defibrillator so she had to get creative. She connected jumper cables to his power core. Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra who were looming dangerously close, were coaxed back several steps by the surging electricity spilling from the prongs. Kanan despised the idea of administering electroshock to her body. But if it will save her, he was willing to endure. Steadying her hands, taking in a deep breath, she touched the prongs at Katerina's chest. The jolts caused a violent jump, her entire body spasmed. Sabine and the others yelped, sprawling away, not expecting a vicious response. The cables almost hit the floor. As the shock left Sabine, she realized the jolt wasn't enough. She was still flat lining. Sabine steeled herself and touched Katerina once, twice, three times. Nerves and muscles, violently ravage by powerful surges, aggressively bounced Katerina's limp body.

Zeb and Kanan were ready to dive if she suddenly fell off the bed. She never did, thankfully. But she never awoke either. Nevertheless, in spite of those vibrant eyes never opening, the dulcet beeps of the heart rate monitor raised hope to the hearts of The Rebels. She was alive. By unseen forces she was still amongst the living. For how long has yet to be determined. For now, they will have to keep watch over her.

Katerina wasn't going to last. Not like this. They've kept her alive for the day with grit, spit, and loads of adhesive material. That's a feat in itself. But they don't have the tools to properly dress the wound, or assess the damage done. Sabine isn't a surgeon. Her medical skills are directed towards broken limbs, laser bolts wounds, and resuscitating. But a lightsaber through the stomach? That's out of her range. Kanan was at a loss, Zeb never encountered Jedi or others wielding lightsabers, Hera...Hera was in the same boat as Sabine, and Ezra and Chopper don't know squat about this sort of thing. One thing is certain, if they don't find her help soon…

Hours on end, rarely leaving save for the restroom or food, Kanan sat by Katerina's side. Holding her still warm hand in his, listen and watching intensely as those jagged lines confirmed she was still amongst the living. Her chest rising and falling languidly with labored breaths. Her paled, sunken cheeks and the dark rings under her eyes knotted Kanan's insides. She reminded him of Master Unduli. A corpse wasting away. A victim of another's depravity, and another's shortsightedness, about to pay the ultimate price. All of this could have been avoided, he constantly told himself. Had he trusted in Katerina, listened to his own instincts instead of being led by self-loathing and doubt - maybe...just maybe...she wouldn't be...

"Riina...oh, Riina…" Kanan wept the entire previous day until he collapsed from exhaustion. Those currently dry eyes stung as more traced his lashes. "I know...you've hated that name since we were kids…" He choked on a raspily forced laugh. He pressed her palm to his lips, "I liked teasing you with it! You were so cute when you got upset!" He brushed the backs of his fingers to her forehead and cheeks. "I wish...I wish I knew when you decided to like it? Was it before or after the...the…" He breathed in through his nose, refusing to let those tears fall. He cleared his throat, clapping hands to his cheeks. "Wish I...wish I would have asked before, you know! I mean, you asked me when I changed my name. I told you. I should have asked back! Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so...so...SO...SORRY!" The sorrow crippled him. He buried his face to the covers, his folded arms helping to muffle his sobs. "I'm so sorry, Katerina! I never meant for any of this to happen! Whether I was aware or not, I scoured the entire universe looking for you!" He fumbled to grasp her hand, squeezing it so hard he could have crushed it. "I just got you back! You just got me back! Please, Riina! Don't leave me alone! Not like this! I need you! I need you now more than ever!" He was hysterical, clinging to her hand as he poured strength into her. "I can't...I can't fight without you! I JUST CAN'T!"

From the cockpit where Hera manned to the cargo hold where Sabine tried to log their supplies, Kanan's sobs tore at The Ghost Crew's heart. Loss is a commonality in times of war. They of all people understood that. But this was different. Kanan, who believed his sister was dead - and vice versa - for the past 15 years was reunited with her in spite of all odds. And the idea of her being ripped away was too devastating for his frail heart. Although, in all honesty, Kanan wasn't the only one crumbling. He was just being more vocal.

Zeb...Zeb simply sat in the lounge. Eyes closed, hands folded to the table, ears drooping - in a grim silence, Zeb sat alone and encompassed in a maelstrom. Guttural growls reverberated the back of his throat. His face twitched as he tightened and loosened his brow, staving off the images of horror frozen to Katerina's as that saber sprouted from her stomach. The sight of her collapsing in Kanan's arms. Or earlier when she was juiced by battery cables like a cheap experiment. Worse still, trapped in his mind, was the muffled pulsating sounds of her heart stopping, and that last breath leaving her lungs. Her body just...

"DAMMIT ALL!" Zeb's fist punched a dent in the table. The sound was like thunder, startling the whole crew. Zeb seethed through gritted teeth, tears dripping through the creases of his squeezing eyes. "Right there...she was right there!" He cursed. Profane curses he wanted to bellow were stifled as he buried his howls in his folded arms. They were so close! Another couple of seconds and they would have been...Katerina would have been…

"You shouldn't have attacked!" He snarled. He was speaking of that last ditch effort she used to buy him and the others another second to board the ship. With Kanan's help she deterred The Inquisitor. As a price he set his sights on her and...and he… _You stupid girl!_ Zeb slammed his fist again. "If you had just KEPT-RUNNING! WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN?! YOU KNEW YOU DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE!" Sorrow cracked his voice, driving him to weep in his arms. The idiotic girl was too brave for her own good. Challenging Kallus is one thing. But someone who can use the force like Kanan? Katerina should have picked self preservation and ran. Not that she would have. No, no. Katerina, she...she's too selfless for that. Too compassionate. Too...brave.

"Katerina…" He sobbed, clutching at his heart. It's killing him. Seeing her lying there, waiting for the reaper to take her away. To steal her final breath. While he and the others laze about, helpless to save her, looking for a place to touchdown where The Empire won't find them. "You've saved my life - all of our lives - so many times. And finally, when the time comes for us to repay you...we can't do a damn thing!" He wanted her to wake up! He needs her to wake up! To look up at him with the brilliant smile as he drowns in those beautiful aquatic eyes. _Beautiful..._ He caught himself. He called her...beautiful. Because she is. She's the most beautiful girl he's met. Not just in looks, but in spirit. Rough around the edges though she can be, Zeb has never met anyone with such a soft, caring disposition like her. Her motives for lending a hand never carrying an ulterior. She did what she felt was right, and stood up for those she cared for. She was, in a sense, a beacon of light in a sea of darkness. And soon...her light will snuff out, leaving him and the others in the darkness. Leaving Zeb to carry the burden of the last words he spoke to her. Claiming her to be useless. "Look who's useless now, Garazeb. Look who's useless now." He placed his head between his hands, curling into himself. _Please...spirits of Lasat...don't take her...not yet._

This loss dealt a significant blow to them all. All of that work to save Luminara, only to have it blow up in their face. Now a friend is dying at their feet, and they can't do a thing for her. Hera was scouting charts, desperately scouring the locations she knew had the best medical treatment and would turn a blind eye to a gaggle of rebels being hunted by The Empire. None of which they would reach before...well, she doesn't want to say. Let's just say it would be far too late.

Sabine was logging the inventory with Chopper. Enough food to last them for a few more weeks. Ammunition was debateable - smart money is to restock. Medical supplies - she'd rather not think about those. Fuel and equipment for the ship...should last them for a good while.

Ezra was _attempting_ the levitate a bowl or push a cup around - practice what he's learned from Kanan in an effort to distract himself. Didn't work. Because the harder he tried to focus, the more directions that focus split. His mind was constantly diverting off to the prison. To The Inquisitor. How helpless he was in the face of such danger. The man terrified him to no end. He can still hear him taunting them as he played with killing them or just tenderizing them. He's mastered The Empire's style.

The day they came into power, The Empire has made a game out of the suffering of billions. Which planets can they leave a barren wasteland the fastest? How many lives can they ruin in the most depraved of fashions? How deep a scar can they leave before their rampage ends? Kallus, The Inquisitor, those two morons guarding Lothal, and that supply guy who tried to threaten Sumar's life. All of them enjoy nothing more than to watch people suffer. Forge a sadistic entertainment out of it as they watch from on high in their towers, waiting for either the death or surrender of their enemies.

That's when Ezra had an epiphany. Like a bolt out of the blue, he remembered someone on Lothal from when he was a kid. Incidentally, he and Zeb saved that very same person and his family from an Imperials looking to steal his farm away. His wife used to be part of a relief faction working as a nurse and helping those wounded in battle, or some other catastrophe. Nurse or doctor - he doesn't remember. Either way, she was good. Had a bunch of certificates and trophies and stuff. At least...that's what he vaguely remembered from his days as a kid. But...

Sabine, Kanan, and Zeb had conveniently converged on the same corridor as Ezra barreled through them. Zeb was almost thrown off his feet. "How far are we from Lothal?!" He burst into the cockpit, startling Hera. Kanan and the others meandered around, ogling the boy strangely. Hera stammered to reply, wanting to ask his hurry and what he was thinking and if he hit his head. "Hera, it's not a trick question! How far from Lothal are we?!" He stressed, losing patience by the millisecond she stalled.

Hera bobbed her jaw, flourishing her eyes about for a quick guesstimate. "About...an hour?! Less if traffic is clear! Why?" She spun the chair, bracing her hands on her lap.

"Th-there's a man on Lothal, Mr. Sumar, whose wife was part of a medical team a long time ago!" From Hera to around the cockpit, eyes beamed with stars erupting into supernovae. The pounding in their ears must have impaired their hearing. The grief they're feeling is causing them - Kanan especially - to hallucinate, and think that Ezra just...just...came up with a way to save Katerina.

"Wasn't he the guy whose farm was destroyed?!" Zeb snarled.

"Yeah, but I've heard they've started rebuilding! Not sure where, but-"

"Ezra!" Kanan whipped him around, crushing his shoulders. "Be very, very, VERY serious, right now. His eyes were glossed in rage and elation, warning Ezra not to be joking, kidding, lying - anything sort of falsehood that would possess Kanan to throw him off the ship. "I'm not in the mood for anymore false hopes!"

"Kanan, I saw her awards for myself as a kid! She WAS a nurse!" Ezra pried his hands off, stepping back a safe distance. He was a little hurt Kanan had so little trust in him. He cast his pleading eyes to the rest of the crew, wanting them to have his back. "Mr. Sumar's wife...uh-uh-ALYSS! Yeah! Alyss was part of a relief crew YEARS ago! Best in her field! Not sure if she still does that sort of thing! But…" His argument faded on his lips. Everyone was looking at him with doubt. He doesn't know what else to say to convince them. He stood there in sullen silence, slowly letting his head fall.

What if the woman doesn't practice anymore? What if her skills are rusty? What if...what if there was another option...and they are condemning Katerina to death? All of these fears and uncertainties - gambling is not Kanan's strong suit, least of all when someone he loves is on the line. Hera and the others were feeling equally restrained in their choices. If they do choose to follow Ezra's lead, that's their final destination. No turning back, no changing their minds - that's it. Not that they doubt Ezra...too much. But can they afford to wager on a woman Ezra hasn't seen since his childhood?

"Hera…" Kanan's cracked voice rumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling from his nose, "Set a course for Lothal!" Ezra shot his head up, stunned by Kanan's decision. Zeb, Sabine, and Hera were also shocked, while at the same time pleased by his choice. "We're heading for…" He glanced to Ezra.

"Sumar's farm." If he's still at that location. Hopefully he is. That farm was left in pretty bad shape.

Hera nodded firmly, setting course for Lothal. Zeb and Sabine released anxious breaths. They didn't want to hold too high of hopes, but their prayers were with Katerina. This plan HAS to pan out. If it doesn't...they're down a friend and ally, while Kanan loses the only family member he has left.

Kanan returned to Katerina's side, running a palm over her sweaty forehead. "Just a little while longer, Katerina. Hold on." He pleaded.

 **xxx**

 _Never enough. Never enough. Those words, spoken in HIS voice, were ringing in my ears like a requiem knell. Louder they scoffed, and the harder they pounded away at my insides. Because, as much as I hate to admit it, truer words were never spoken._

 _No matter how hard I tired, or how long I trained, I was never strong enough. I was never going to be able to match them. And they never let me forget. Always laughing when they caught me training alone, mocking me as they moved objects with their minds. Jedi Younglings - the force doesn't breed humility or compassion. Just arrogance._

 _You were never like that. You always stuck by my side, encouraging me to keep up the fight. Telling me to "keep fighting," and "never let anyone make you doubt yourself." That, one day, I would be stronger than any Jedi you could name. I honestly believed you. I still do. And you know what? Believing in you always gave me strength. Guess that's why...I'm constantly taking on opponents that have the power to kill me with a breath. And now I'm paying the price for that courage._

" _Paying the price, are you? Certain, you are?"_

 _What else would you call this? Then again, where is THIS? It's black and cold. I can't see anything. My whole body feels numb. Chills are in my bones. This place...scares me._

" _A middle plane, it is? Threshold of life and death."_

 _Life...and death? Am I dying? Am I GOING to die?_

" _Depends on you, that does. Your choice, which direction you fall, it will be."_

 _Another choice, huh? That's funny. Choices seem to rule every person's path. Then again, how does one progress through life without choose this or that here and there. We'd never be able to go anywhere if we always chose the right path every time. Succeed or fail, fight or die, eat one more piece of cake or risk vomiting for hours later. Choices, choices, choices. I hate choices. We always seem to make the wrong ones. I...always seem to make the wrong ones._

" _Which choices are those, hmm? To join your brother?"_

 _No! Never!_

" _To join the rebels?"_

 _I love them. I don't regret that in the least._

" _Then what, hmm? What choices are wrong? What choices are right? What do you regret?"_

 _To be honest...nothing. And yet...everything._

 **To be continued.**

 **Not much in regards to action. But it is setting up for what I have planned.**


	22. In The Hands of Others

**In The Hands of Others**

 **ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! I'm sick of you little piss-ants filling my inbox with your whining and tirades about me updating! Not only am I done with this fic - writer's blocked and uninspired - I'm done with all of you!**

…

…

…

 **JUUUSSSTT KIIIDDDING! (ROTFLMAO) Just kidding you guys! You guys are great! I wouldn't leave you hanging. I've been having issues with work. New job screwed me and left me jobless for a while.**

 **And sorry about fillers guys. But going strictly by the show is boring to me, and this is my fic.**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

An Arquitens-class light cruiser perused the Planet Lothal, headed by Supply Master Yogar Lyste. The Captain of the cruiser is currently on leave for certain, insurance covered, medical reasons and would be unavailable for duty. Yogar Lyste, a promise prospect for promotion, was offered the chance to strut his leadership skills, and was named acting captain. Standing at the helm, the Supply Master wore victorious relief like a medal on his chest. This is his chance to show everyone, especially the braggarts who berate him for his debacles, that he is the pride of The Empire, and that he will be the instrument to pave The Empire's way.

Previous operations have taught him better than to overestimate the longevity of his position. Between now and his sweep, anything can happen. After his dazzling failure at acquiring prime farmland, and losing three prisoners to the Rebel Scum, Lyste adamantly pleaded his case to his Superior on Coruscant. Thus he is here on Lothal, cleaning house. Rumor has it, he bent a knee and bowed his head, beseeching those of the Capital Planet to allow him another chance to prove himself. He would not fail them.

Scanners were on high alert, and Troops were ordered to man TIE Fighters in shifts. Word of the assault by The Rebel scum on Stygeon Prime spread far, shaking the morale of hundreds of soldiers. Stygeon was named as impregnable, inescapable, and is the backbone of death to those who dare to challenge it. The labels were named as exaggerated due to hearsay that a Rebel was severely injured. But for the entire team to escape by the skin of their teeth - Two Jedi, a Lasat, an old Astromech, a Mandalorian girl, a pilot, and a mechanic. Troops pondered intently on who it is they are facing. A former military regiment? Or something far more dangerous.

Lyste refused to breathe life into the wanton, psycho analyses of weak willed terminal jockeys. Escaping a prison is not a feat to be praised or even muttered about. These Rebels, Lysta has seen first hand, utilize an approach that allows them to sneak and hide like the cowardly rats they are. Rather than accept the challenge The Empire present, face them head on, they lurk in the shadows. They use cheap tricks as a weapon, then piggyback of any damages or chaos they cause. When trapped in a corner, locked in a space from which they cannot maneuver, these Rebels will be nothing more than lambs for an awaiting slaughter.

Lothal is well known to be their chosen location to hide from The Empire. They mix in perfectly with the other rabble of the planet. While being the one who stumbles upon and captures these Rebels tickles Lyste's fancy, he has other important matters to deal with. For example - according to reports, an _old friend_ of his has relocated to a secondary farm he had stashed away. Saving it for a rainy day, he supposes. That's good. Because he intends to rain Imperial Hellfire down upon the obstinate farmer. Let him have one farm or a hundred, Lyste will remind him and his family what consequences are wrought when defying the Empire.

Already Lyste has intercepted the illegal trade of goods within several sectors along his route. Contraband smuggled in from various planets, rations not authorized were confiscated, and the conspirators responsible were apprehended and are charged with treason. He's met the quota several times over, and it wasn't ten o'clock yet.

"Supply Master Lyste!" An officer addressed him with a salute. "Pardon, Sir! There is an urgent communications for you over the holonet."

"Whoever it is, tell them to wait!" Lyste rolled his eyes. He was in too good a mood to have some bureaucrat ruin it.

"Um, Sir…" The officer timidly spoke up. Lyste's less than silent grunt strangled the words in his throat. "It's...Agent Kallus."

Normally, Kallus's name make subordinates freeze in terror. Mutter and whimper in anxiety as to what horrible fate await the crew of whom he contacts. His calls usually end with him scolding the troops, and terminations soon follow. The _severance packages_ include homes and families. If Lyste was scared, he was hiding it relatively well. He went so far as to sigh as if bothered by this interruption. The officer and those who caught his irked demeanor were saying a prayer for him.

"Take over charge while I handle this matter." Lyste curtly ordered, marching past the rooted officer. The troops manning the holonet terminal patched Agent Kallus through, projecting half a stoic ISB Agent. "Ahh. Agent Kallus. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The sarcastic indifference didn't go unnoticed.

" _I would like a report, Supply Master Lyste._ " He commanded, refusing to react to Lyste's casual presence. He held up a tablet, pretending to scroll for Lyste's records. " _According to reports, you are to be patrolling sector B-2-K - the outskirts of Tarkin Town._ "

"Yes, Sir! I completed my rounds and have delivered the _necessary_ portions of rations those degenerates require."

" _Very well. Good work._ " Sincerity as ripe as a rotten yogan. " _Then you should be heading to the Amadii Village for the supplies they owe to us._ " As well as delivering rations, The Empire collects different forms of tax - food, money, workers - as compensation for their _efforts._

"I have a team already en route, Agent Kallus." Lyste dusted off the issues Kallus was bearing on his shoulders. His attempts to trip up or unnerve the Supply Master were obvious, and ineffective. "I am currently en route to another location that also owes us."

" _Oh?_ " Kallus stroked his beard. Taking in to account the direction Lyste's starship was heading, he does not have such a place on the manifest. He eyed him curiously, wanting him to elaborate.

"An old _business associate_ whom I am certain will see to my way of thinking this time around." Lyste wanted to leave Kallus guessing, wanting to discourage his interference. But he was feeling generous, so he link his holo-com to the net and shared an image of an aged man. "Morad Sumar - a Farmer and Former fugitive of The Empire."

" _Former?_ "

"Apparently Mr. Sumar pleaded his case before officials and earned himself a pardon." Soft hearted members of Lothal's Judicial system, empathising with the turmoils and trials of the simple farming folk. Scraping by each day, hardly nothing to show for their efforts, living each day to its fullest and doing it all over again. It disgusted him. "You see, he lost one piece of prime real estate and has left it in such a decrypted state that I can't in good conscience have us utilize it for our Empire. But-"

"But?" Kallus's next inquiry was stifled.

"I have it on good authority that he has to other lands that will suit our means." He purred hungrily.

" _This Morad Sumar did not sell to you once before. You've gone so far as to arrest him, and he escaped justice._ " There's the salt Kallus has been dying to rub into his wounded pride. " _Why assume the next two instances will be different._ "

"Only one instance, Agent Kallus." He boldly erected a finger. "After my previous failure, I've decided on a more... _congenial_ means of getting what we want." He licked his lip wolfishly.

 **xxx**

 _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_ A rusted door of a two story farm home nearly flew off its track. Sumar, and his wife Alyss, were startled by the booming reverberating their kitchen. Their cups of iced tea were stamped to the table, their heads frozen in the direction of the living room. _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_ Their Aqualish attendant, Norio, poked out from the walk in pantry, brow furrowed at the window. Neither of the trio spoke, none of them dared to breathe. They remained still as statues, straining their ears for the distinctive sounds of armor and blasters. _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_ Fear's icy grip churned everyone's stomach by the numerous voices whispering outside. The dust kicking up from multiple footsteps, and shapes moving around their home. The good news is Sumar knew Stormtroopers hadn't come to his door. They'd have kicked it in by now. There are quite of few of whoever they are. Friend or foe was hard to determine.

Norio went back into the pantry, reemerging with two rifles in his hand. If not Stormtroopers, then they are someone equally unwelcome. Sumar caught one rifle, checking the chamber and the loaded magazine. He motioned his head for Alyss to stay down. She defiantly reached into her boot, clicking the hammer of his cricket pistol. Sumar chuckled in self disbelief, shaking his head. After 20 years of marriage, he'd thought he'd learned who it was he swore his life to.

Their home was not as modern as most on Lothal. Metal may make up their walls, but their floors were wooden. Stealth is a challenge when defending their home, trick the intruders into a false sense of security. The slightest creak echoes for a mile. Sumar, Alyss, and Norio knew the home inside and out. In a matter of seconds, not even a sound to scare the rats, and the room was thoroughly covered. Sumar positioned himself in the middle of the living room, kneeling on the oval green carpet. Should someone peak, they'll be on their toes. Norio was to the side of the front door, hand over the panel. The second he opens it, Sumar will open fire and Norio will kill whoever tries to enter. Alyss was off to the farthest corner at the stairs. She'll handle the ones trying to cower behind their numbers.

 _BOOM...BOOM...BOOM!_ The pounding was labored, confirming the intruders' were losing patience. An explosion or boot removing the door was next. Sumar nodded to his wife and friend, earning firm nods from them. He cleared his throat, "Who is it?! Address yourself!" He demanded.

" _MR. SUMAR! IT'S EZRA! PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR!_ "

"Ezra?!" Sumar shakily gasped, lowering his gun. He couldn't believe it. Norio and Alyss lowered their weapons in shock. The guns were set up on the couch so not to frighten him. They ran to the door. Norio practically slammed it open. Ezra was soaked in sweat, desperation on his face. The dry heat robbed him of his breath. "Ezra! I'm so glad you're okay, my boy!" He clapped relieved hands on the boy's shoulders. He may have looked terrible, but that was lively breath huffing.

"Thanks, Mr. Sumar! But there isn't much time!" Sumar was confused, then gaped at Hera, Sabine, and Chopper on his veranda. He doesn't need to ask in order to know they were in trouble. Ezra doesn't mean to be pushy, but he needed to speak with Alyss. "Mrs. Sumar, you were a nurse, right?!"

"Once upon a time, yes. Why?"

Ezra and the others thought it best to show her. They motioned everyone outside, pointing to the bench nailed on the porch. The auxiliary ship parked out front took them by surprise for a moment. WHat they saw next broke their hearts. Kanan and Zeb stood off to the side, grimly lowering their woeful gazes. Sumar and Alyss gasped in one another's arms, Norio grasping to the supports. Katerina was stretched flat on the bench, worse for wear than a corpse in the fields. She was drenched in sickly sweat, her wiry hair clinging to her sunken face. She was pale as a sheet, skin losing luster. She was dressed in a loose white shirt so the bandages around her torso would be noticeable. Bruises and cuts ran up and down her ragged body.

"Oh my...what happened to her?!" Alyss slid on her knees to Katerina. She immediately started procedure by checking her pulse, listening to her shallow - gradually weakening - breath, and prodded areas for further damage.

"She was stabbed by a lightsaber!" Sabine tired to speak of her pounding heart.

"A lightsaber?!" Sumar jerked toward her. He eyed Ezra like an exotic species. "Like what the Jedi had?"

"IT WASN'T A JEDI!" Kanan erupted, frightening Alyss. He quickly calmed himself, motioning an apology for his outburst. "The person that hurt her hunts Jedi! He uses a lightsaber, and he used it to stab her through the back!" It was tough for Sumar and his family to swallow. A being not a Jedi. It's something out of story. The funny thing about stories, the proof of them is harsh. And, as they are Ezra's friends, there's no reason for them to doubt their claims. "Please! Say that you can help her!" Kanan begged.

"I don't...I mean it's been a while…" Alyss trailed of skeptically, fumbling to not say no or yes. The desperate faces boring into her, and the dying girl on her porch knotted her stomach. She's a nurse, not a doctor. All the proper tools on Lothal can't guarantee she'll be able to save Katerina. But that doesn't mean she won't try.

Alyss ran back inside, jumping onto the holonet connected in the guest room. Kanan and the others waited anxiously, scared to breathe at what her next response will be. "Alphonse! Yes, it's me. I need you, Mina, Carl, and Porthos to come to my house immediately!" Hope illuminated across The Ghost Crew's face like a supernova. She wasn't giving up. She was calling for backup. "There is a girl here wounded by a lightsaber! That's right, a lightsaber! She doesn't have much time!" The voices on the other side were muffled, but disagreements weren't heard. "Thank you!" Alyss ran back out, tying her white bandanna behind her ears, and rolling up her sleeves. "Your names! QUICKLY!"

"H-HERA! This is Chopper!" Alyss's 180 caught them off guard. She was a drill sergeant instead of a wife.

"Sabine!"

"Zeb!" The two almost saluted.

"Kanan! This is Katerina!"

"Ezra, take Sabine and begin disinfecting the work table in the basement! The tools as well! GO!" She barked rapidly. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her for the basement. "Hera! You a pilot?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Move your ship into the barn! It'll fit! Kanan, there's a storage hatch in the barn in the stable to the far side on the left! What I'll need is inside!"

"We're on it!" Hera assured her. The two questioned why she'd hide what she needs in a barn, but knew light would be shed once its found.

"Morad, Norio, help me get her into the basement!" Katerina was already being hoisted up. They didn't have a gurney.

"Zeb, I need you and Chopper to grab the basin there, clean it thoroughly, and then fill it with scalding hot water!" The model Chopper is, he'll be able to heat it.

"Right!" Zeb entered after Norio and Sumar, careful to not knock Katerina from their grasp.

Incoherent moans jostled from Katerina. Her teeth gnawed on her lower lip. "No…no…no," Was the only word they heard. Suddenly her eyes flew open, a dry wheeze diving to her cracked through. "GET AWAY!" Norio and Sumar stopped on a dime. Zeb, Chopper, and Alyss gawked as she started tossing in their hands. She thrashed her legs wildly, flailing her arms in a frenzy, shouting curses that were hard to make out over her roaring. Norio and Sumar were seconds from dropping her. She's strong for someone on death's door. She was a paperweight the whole ride. "GET AWAY! PUT ME DOWN! GET AWAY!" Zeb and Chopper were stunned by this second wind. She clawed Norio's cheek and arm. She slipped from his grip, her back hitting the green carpet with a painful THUD!

"RIINA!" Zeb screeched. Alyss pulled a pack from a hutch, shoved past Zeb and dropped to Katerina's side. She pulled a syringe from the pack, taking in a few milligrams of what can be assumed to be a sedative.

Katerina's wound opened through and through, soaking to the carpet. She choked on the blood filling her throat, splattering it across her paling cheeks. Her eyes were frozen wide with tears in the corner, narrowing to dimming terror stricken dots. Everything blurred in and out, bodies around her were shapeless shadows, a cave and house battled in her dazed mind. Golden eyed monsters everywhere! Watching, waiting, thirsting for blood. "DON'T LIKE…SOMEONE THERE...RUN...RUN!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!" Zeb clawed hi head, succumbing to panic.

"She's going into shock! Hallucinating from the trauma!" Katerina was wriggling so much Alyss wasn't clear to inject her. Sumar and Norio put their weight on her, restricting her wiggling. Alyss clamped a hand to her head, injecting the liquid at her neck. The three stepped back, letting her breathe, and watching the sedative take hold almost instantly.

"GOTTA RUN! RUN, CALEB! Gotta...find...esss...huuh…" Her thrashing lost luster. Her words slurred together, eyes fluttering to stay open. Alyss placed two fingers at her jaw, monitoring her heart rate as she succumbed to the medicine. That fit jolted her heart. The adrenaline caused her body to lose more blood. Once she lost consciousness, Norio and Sumar lifted and hauled her down into the basement at top speed.

The patch of blood captured Zeb in a dizzying trance. The drumming in his chest so fierce he heard it in his ears. His vision blurring, and his stomach eating itself. _That's...a lot...of blood..._ His mind choked. Weakness gripped his waist, staggering his legs like the noodles they'd become. Breathing was arduous as he forced himself to come to grips with what happened. Hell, what DID happen? Shock caused that? She...she was squirming like a dying animal, screaming in tongues. SHE...SHE...all that blood! And he couldn't do a damn thing for her!

"Zeb? ZEB!" Alyss shook him by the arms, breaking him from his stupor. "You have to focus! Katerina doesn't have time! She needs us! You!" She jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Ugh! Right! Right...yeah…" Alyss ran into the basement. Zeb lost track of what he was asked to do. Until Chopper ran into him, pointing his prongs towards the basin. He needs hot water. Katerina needs hot water.

 **xxx**

Traveling via the starship was luxurious for Lyste, but he found lounging about tedious. Being on ground where the action is held, that is what helps his blood flow. Besides, the Starship was drawing unwanted attention, causing word to spread of the ration inspection. Not false, but it makes his job harder. People will run, and they will hide what is to be collected. Lyste assigned three teams to transports. One would head for a village in an opposite direction. Lyste took the other, heading for the last known location of one of Sumar's farms. Hopefully it will be the one he is occupying. If not, well, what Sumar doesn't learn that day won't hurt Lyste.

"Supply Master! We're approaching a farmstead 10 miles east of us!" An officer reported.

"Signs of occupancy?"

"Yes, sir!"

Music to Lyste's ears. He projected a map, inspecting the terrain of their destination. By the geographical markers, there are hills close the the farmstead the transports can use. "Use these hills to hide the transports. No sense in frightening our hosts." He earned a couple of chuckles. "You three will accompany me. The rest will be on standby."

"Yes sir!" The troops replied. Lyste won't get too ahead of himself. Although, he must admit, he is excited at the prospect of obtaining prime land, and revenge for the humiliation they've dealt him.

 **xxx**

" _OHHH MAAN, I'M LATE!" Caleb skipped off the head of an astromech, a Padawan's, and then a master who idly lifted a hand and vaulted the boy further down the temple corridor. "THANKS, MASTER KRELL!" Caleb waved running backwards, then sprinted forward. Katerina came around on his heels, apologizing to everyone Caleb used as a trampoline. Krell shooed her away, not in the mood for children. "LATE, LATE, LATE!" Caleb gripped a corner, sliding on a dangerous sharp turn._

" _IT'S...YOUR OWN...FAULT!" Katerina skid and rebound off the adjacent wall, scrambling back into her sprint. She was dying of breath. She's meant for grunt work, not thousand mile sprints. Though a morning jog here and there can't hurt. "IF YOU HADN'T THROWN ME IN A HEADLOCK-"_

" _YOU STARTED IT! WHOA!" One Master Yoda, dead ahead! The elder master acknowledged their approach, smiling impassively. "SORRY!" Caleb split his legs, jumping the Master._

" _Pardon us, Master Yoda!" Katerina pirouetted around him. The Master silently nodded, and a smirk spread to his lips._

 _Four corridors later, Caleb and Katerina arrived to the tranquility gardens where they were to meet with Masters Unduli and Mundi. Caleb's burst ran him dry and he stumbled on the last couple steps, flopping over the edge of a pond. The water felt great on his head. Katerina was wise enough to stop at the top of the steps. Staggering is the proper word, but she made it to the bottom with no injuries. She plopped against a podium, throw her head back for fresh air. Caleb wrenched himself out of the pond, coughing up scum and...a frog. Yeah, that won't be a running gag._

" _Serves...you...right...BROTHER!" Katerina fell on her side, lying out sprawled for the sun to cook her._

" _Not...in...mood...SISTER!" Caleb threw algae that fell way short. Katerina shooed him off. She's the one not in the mood. Caleb sat on his knees, heaving to regain a breath. The garden was vacant, no sign of the Masters or any of the other younglings. "Oh man! Don't tell me they're gone!"_

 _Katerina checked the time on her comlink. "Nope! You're a half hour early. They're probably eating breakfast!" She laughed. She catches her breath and that's her first joke. Caleb wanted to smack her._

" _In that case…" Caleb wobbled on his feet, heading for the tree, "I'm taking a nap, and you can't stop me!"_

" _I don't want to!" Katerina clawed at the podium, climbing to her feet. "I'm heading for the Temple Hangar. Quickdraw said he heard something funny with an engine."_

" _Why's a clone doing engineer work?"_

" _Because Quickdraw's talents extend past pulling a trigger." She winked._

" _If that's a stab...I'm too exhausted to comment!" Caleb slapped his butt down, loving the feel of the tree at his back. He sighed heavenly, smacking his lips. Katerina rolled her eyes, marching up the steps. Caleb snuck one last sneer at her, then something caught the corner of his eye. Over to the side of the garden. A figure ducked behind the corner, shadows running on the wall. "HEY! WHO'S THERE?!"_

 _Katerina spun around. Caleb drew his lightsaber and was darting for the side. "Caleb?!" She jumped over the edge, joining him at the corner. "Caleb, what's-" He clamped a hand over her mouth. Finger to his lips silenced her, and he signaled someone was hiding around the corner. Katerina nodded feverishly. She dug into the tool pack strapped at the back of her waist. Two wrenches would work. She doesn't like guns, or weapons. Ironic really._

 _Caleb inched toward the corner, steadily peering around. The way was a dead end. Whoever was there was cornered. Caleb raised three fingers, counting down 3...2...1, and they sprang. "STOP!" Caleb spread his feet, saber at the ready. Katerina was right behind him, ready to throw the wrenches. "HUH?!" The moment was anticlimactic to say the least. No one was there, confusing the two beyond words. "What the…?" Caleb's disbelief almost made him drop the saber. Nothing but centuries of vines scaling the walls, and moldy rocks. "I swear I saw someone!"_

" _Maybe you do need that nap." Katerina snickered. Caleb growled irritated. And here he wanted to beat off an intruder._

 _As the two were about to leave, hallow whistles of air caught their ear. Musty, dank scents curdled their noses. Caleb and Katerina followed the noise and smell, both becoming stronger further in. "LOOK!" Caleb darted. Vines were torn away at a section, a gaping hole scarring the temple's bedrock base. "How long has this been here?"_

" _No clue." Katerina crouched down, placing a hand at the moist rock. "But maybe you aren't sleep deprived." The hole was tall enough for a person to slip into. But it was narrow. He'd have to be pretty slim in order to wiggle in there. "What's under the temple?"_

" _No ideas here! The Master's have said tunnels run under here, but they haven't been used in centuries."_

" _I guess someone didn't get the memo." She scratched her head. "We have to find one of the masters and tell them!"_

" _OR," Caleb stopped her by hooking the back of her shirt. An impish grin stretched across his cheeks, "We go in and get him ourselves!" Katerina swallowed a massive lump. She doesn't like that look on his face._

 _He's had stupid ideas before. But I think this one was his worst. And yet, I still went with it. Why? Because I knew I could depend on him._

 **xxx**

Compared to what Alyss and Sumar interpreted and what Kanan and his crew saw, basement was a pretty kind term. Military grade hospital wing was more like it. Would explain the deadbolts and retinal recognition locks at the door's arch. Unlocked recently for their own private reasons. The renovations and refurbishments to the basement looked fairly recent. Within the last year, given the lack of elemental wear and tear, and the sheen of the walls. A section of wall divided the basement - operating room and waiting area. Air filters to carry contaminates out, purified sinks, and other amenities. For farmers they were well equipped. Though the operating tools were made for the livestock they are housing in the barn. Leaving The Ghost Crew to assume Alyss traded nursing for veterinary work. Ezra had faith in her nonetheless. If she says she can save Katerina, she can save her.

Zeb lugged the hot water inside the operating room. Sumar and Norio divied up the water for the tools, towels, and other uses Alyss will concoct. In fact, she poured a strong sanitary solution in a tin mug, dipping human made operating tools in it. Completely harmless, so they won't make Katerina worse than what she is. Sabine and Ezra made the operating table shine good as new. Sumar and Norio lifted her own, connecting patches to her temples and along the body. Katerina's modesty was respected, but not urgent. Alyss cut her shirt and old bandages away. Hera and Sabine were flustered, but looked on while the guys shied away.

Alyss readied an X-Ray to get a thorough look inside. Right as she was about to begin, the friends she called burst in with their tools, already jumping in to help. Mina a Mirialan, Alphonse a Weequay, Carl the Rodian, and Porthos the Zabrak. Sumar and Norio herded The Ghost crew into the waiting area, knowing that everything was under control.

"What do we have?!" Porthos asked, ready packages of anesthesia.

"Through and through lightsaber wound! Significant blood loss! Patient entered state of manic shock, and was administered 40 cc's of pentothal!" Alyss rapidly responded. Porthos adjusted the drip, reducing the millileters to a safe administer. "She is type O-!" Carl reached into a container, pulling out two packs of O- blood. "We need an X-ray, and prep her for surgery!" Carl and Mina were readying the X-ray and preparing their tools.

"How are her vitals?!" Mina howled.

Alphonse read the monitors. "Heart rate is at 100 to 50 beats per minute! Irregular spikes!" One or two times her heart went flat, but would kick up again. "She's running a 90 degree fever!" Kanan was losing track of what they were all talking and asking about. A whole other language spoken between doctors. As long as it sounded like they knew what they were doing.

"How long ago was she wounded?" Alyss questioned Kanan.

"A-about a day ago!" He stammered, shaking out of his daze.

"And she's held on this long? Strong girl." Alyss gasped impressed, tying a mask on.

"The strongest." Kanan proudly said.

"Here we go!" Mina blurted, pinning the X-Rays up. She and Alyss studied them thoroughly. A cross between relief and apprehension scrunched their faces. "Okay! The good news is, the blade missed her vital organs. Lungs are okay, the heart is clear - It was a clean cut." As clean as a beam of focused heat can cleave. "And by the looks of it, thanks to what care you gave her, further damage was avoided." She gave credit where it was due.

"And...the bad news?" Ezra knew there was bad news. There's always bad news.

Alyss took in a nerve steadying breath. She directed their attention a mark caught on their scan. "The lightsaber nicked her spine here, while dealing damage to her third and fourth rib." She brought their attention to a spanning read area. "Not to mention there's severe internal burning that's eating its way through her."

Mina stepped in before The Ghost Crew keeled over in despair. "The ribs are easily mended. But the damage to the spine…and the burning..." That's where it would be tricky to explain. SO much for wanting to bring good news to the table.

"What?! What's going to happen to her?!" Kanan pleaded. He can't take anymore waiting.

"If we do this right," And it was a big IF by the sounds of it, "The worst Katerina will endure is physical therapy to rebuild her bone and muscle constitution. The burning can be soothed, and will heal over a long period." Long period meaning a few months to a year. That's if she takes care of herself, and doesn't do anything reckless. Good luck with that one.

"And if...things don't go smoothly?" Kanan gulped.

"Katerina will most certainly become a quadriplegic." Alyss came outright. No dancing or sugarcoating. Horror struck the Ghost crew, coiling at their necks.

"What's a quadri...whatever she said?" Ezra fiddled his hands, not liking the word.

"It means she won't be able to move from the neck down!" Hera grudgingly answered, gripping her elbows.

"She'll literally become deadweight!" Sabine added curtly, biting on her lower lip. Kanan despised her choice of words. Although, given the circumstances, he can't deny them. Both scenarios aren't what he wants. He wants her to be fixed up as if nothing ever happened. No marks, no scars, no internal wounds. The best he can hope for is for Alyss and her friends to make it so she can walk again.

"But...if that happens…" Zeb wavered, his throat clenched. Deadweight, numb from the head down. She'd have to give up her wrenches, engines, and everything she holds dear. Zeb was boiling on the inside, able to tear the whole basement apart if he cared to. The fire in his eyes set Alyss and Mina ablaze. _She can't lose use of her body! SHE CAN'T!_ HE WON'T HAVE IT! Zeb yanked Mina and Alyss by the collar, their feet high off the ground.

"ZEB!" Hera cried. Morad and Norio held their friends back, assuring them there was no harm.

"She's a mechanic!" He roared animally, shaking them violently. "Her legs and arms are her life! If she can't use them...then…" He dropped his head. Welling tears stung his eyes. He choked on his sobs. "YOU HAVE TO FIX HER! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! MAKE HER RIGHT!" He hoarsely begged, sniffling hard so he wouldn't cry. He'd rather see her dead than a vegetable. To see her physically suffer... _You'd lose that smile._ He can't lose her smile. Not to paralysis. "Please...you have to save her!"

"Zeb!" Kanan gripped his shoulder.

"COME ON!" Zeb dropped the girl, clawing Kanan's collar. "You're her brother! Why aren't you pissed?!"

"BECAUSE BEING PISSED ISN'T GOING TO SAVE HER! JUST LIKE IT DIDN'T BRING HER BACK FOR 15 YEARS!" Zeb was taken aback. Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper were rooted in place. Hera, however, was glad he said what she was thinking. Kanan tore Zeb's hand off, shoving the Lasat off him. "If I give in to this grief, if I let myself be overcome by anger and hatred, then The Inquisitor truly did succeed in beating us!" In beating him. He won't do that to Katerina.

Zeb's fury was doused, but not his sorrow. His arms swayed limply at his sides. Being useless isn't enough to calm him. Alyss pat Zeb on the shoulder, bringing him around to see her gentle smile. "We will do our best, Zeb. I promise." That's all she can offer.

"I know you will…" Zeb touched her hand, offering his faith in her. He watched them enter the operating area, somberly staring at Katerina. She almost resembled a doll. Cracks and chips and all. _Open your eyes, Katerina. Don't leave me...us._ He begged her, praying she could hear him.

Alyss nodded to her friends. Gloves and masks were snapped on, and Katerina's fate was in their hands. Kanan placed a hand to the window, closing his eyes and lowering his head. _I'm here with you, Riina._ His fingers curled into a fist. _I'll always be here._

 **xxx**

 _Through sheer will and naive determination, Caleb wriggled himself inside the narrow crevasse, falling face first into a small cave. He marveled at the glowing algae illuminating the stark cave. Light peeking in from the entrance couldn't touch it one inch. Katerina's smaller physique made her entrance smoother, but that didn't stop a rock from hooking her pant leg. Caleb grabbed her by the hand, saving her from becoming filthier than she was._

 _"Come on! He must have gone this way!" Caleb ignited the blue blade, leading the haphazard charge. Katerina groaned exasperated. She strapped a light to her head, chasing him down._

 _Caleb won't disregard his fun sized height after this. The cavern was barely taller than them, just wide enough for a comfortable run. It's remarkable they hadn't caught up with the person Caleb saw duck in there already. No way he can move that face and not leave a trail. Amazingly, there wasn't so much as a scrap of torn clothing the whole way._

 _The cave gradually widening went unnoticed by the two. An exit was coming up ahead. The figure had to be right up there. Caleb angled his saber straight. Katerina lengthened their distance. Caleb dug in his foot and lunged with a roar. The cave opened, and his foot stepped onto thin air. The cave tilted in a blur, jagged rocks greeting him on his dive. Katerina dove, sliding on her stomach, grabbing Caleb by the boot. He shrieked loudly, covering his eyes. He gaped blankly as he swung in mid air. Katerina's strained grunting caught his ear. He wasn't light. He flipped up and grasped the ledge. Katerina carefully shifted hands and dragged him back onto their little patch of ledge. They panted with sweet relief, shivering at the deathly plunge Caleb almost took. Serves them right for not watching where they were going._

 _The cave opened up into a large cavern. The moss was in abundance. Starry night skies have nothing on it. Sightseeing would have to come later. From what Caleb could make out - very little in the dark - the cavern was a dead end. If before taught him anything, it's don't assume there isn't an exit somewhere._

 _"Guess the rumors about the tunnels are true." Caleb murmured. Katerina huddled close to him. "There's a path over here. Let's take a look." He led her by the hand. A skinny strip of protruding rock led for the cave below. Caleb pressed his back to the wall, sliding cautiously._

 _"Caleb, I really don't like this place." Katerina protested, reluctant to take the path. "We should go back."_

 _"You're always such a scaredy-cat, Riina!" He scoffed. A piece of ridge broke. Caleb laughed off his near death slip._

 _"I told you to stop calling me that! You know I hate that!"_

 _"Well I hate the name Katerina. It's too long and sounds - egh - formal!"_

 _"Then call me Katty!" She hissed._

 _"That's even more lame!"_

 _"Who asked you, LEBBY?!"_

 _"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

 _"THEN DON'T CALL ME RIINA!"_

 _If Caleb wasn't on a thin line between life and death, he'd drag Katerina by the hair and kill her himself. "Uuuggghhh…" The cavern reverberated. Ice encased their spines, gluing the pair where they stood. Their little hearts pounded in their chests._

 _"You heard that, right?" Katerina trembled._

 _"You sure that wasn't your stomach?" Whispers of air are blowing. That's all they heard._

 _"Ooohhhh…." It came again, louder and in great distress. Katerina yelped, crouching low with hands over her ears._

 _Caleb growled through gritted teeth. He glared at the lower cave, daring whoever or whatever was even there to come out. The mixture of moss and darkness eventually adapted to his eyes. As he suspected, he spotted another cave leading fighter in. And a full bodied shadow ducked inside. "Hey! Someone's down here!"_

 _"Come on! We have to tell the Masters!" Katerina pleaded._

 _"No way! If someone is intruding we have to get rid of them!" Forget the ridge. Caleb marshalled the force to his feet and kicked off with all his might. He scored high into an arch, landing into a violent roll._

 _"Caleb, please! I don't like this!" Katerina begged from the ledge. She doesn't quite know why, but the cave was… closing in around them. No, someone was there with them, and it's not who Caleb saw. "There's something...wrong with this place. We need to go!"_

 _"I don't' sense anything!" Caleb slapped hands at his thighs. No, he didn't sense a thing. All he knows is that there is someone he doesn't know running around under the temple._

 _"But-"_

 _"HEY! Who's the Jedi?" He put hands to his hips boastfully._

 _Katerina scoffed agitated. They don't have time for this. Caleb hummed menacingly, egging her on with curling fingers. "You." She moaned, really disliking him._

 _"Who has the lightsaber?" He jiggled it to give her a hint._

 _"Against the better judgment of the masters - you." She refused to take his bragging lying down._

 _"Therefore…" He planted his feet, sweeping his hands up. Katerina yelped as she left the ground, and then hissed at her painful hind landing at Caleb's feet, "WE PRESS ON!" He thrust an exaggerated finger and went on his merry way. Katerina growled vengefully. The second she sees a ditch, she's throwing him in it._

 _He liked being the Jedi. The Defender of the people, Peacekeeper of the universe. It was...like living a dream for him. He loved those stories of the knight who would go on grand adventures, bring peace to those around him. Becoming a Jedi Knight would be the ultimate notch on his saber. It would have happened too._

 _"Strong is your faith in your brother. Come from, where does it?"_

 _Caleb's never let me down. Even when he messes up royally, he comes back wiser and stronger for it, and he promises to do better. He's never broken that promise._

 _"Made a mistake has he? Failed you in a way, he has?"_

 _No. No he hasn't. The mistake wasn't his. Though I'm sure he's convincing himself it was._

 _"Why?"_

 _Because that's what big brother's do. That's what family does. We blame ourselves for what another does._

 **To be continued.**

 **Guess what, next chapter is up with it. Have fun.**


	23. Waiting in the Dark

**Waiting in the Dark**

 **Told you!**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep -_ A torturous sound. Yet the sole means to assure those around that death has not claimed a loved one. Toned frequencies resonating at a unique hert signaling the life still beating within Katerina's breast. Kanan hated that sound. He wanted it to end. Not with a solid tone, announcing her passing, but to show she was awake and lively. Liquid anesthetic was dripping into a bag, fed through a tube connected to her veins. Over her mouth was a mask feeding her a sleep inducing gas. Alyss informed her team of her violent outburst. Frankly, the machines and gases and anesthetics are a godsend. What the doctors were obscuring was something straight from the bowels of Hell. Katerina's cut open body.

With the exception of Hera and Sabine, this method of healing completely eluded The Ghost crew. _Surgery_ is self explanatory, but their naive minds were hoping that Katerina would be spared being treated like a product of science. From the middle of her chest to her naval was an incision. Clamps pried the incision open, holding it in place. The internal bruning wasn't as bad as presumed during the X-Ray, but would prove hazardous should it not be treated with the utmost care. To say healing her would be tricky would be similar to underestimating a gun fit as a means to blow off steam. Lightsaber wounds aren't foreign to Alyss or her team, they've worked on a few with these injuries. Some in much worse shape than Katerina. Nevertheless, those who survive never SEEM recover. The damage dealt by a lightsaber is different from an ordinary sword, or a laser bolt. From the damage, they can assume the saber was inside of her for a good while before being boorishly removed. That's how the damage to the spine and ribs came about. The burning was an added consolation. Their first step is to cut and peel away at what is burned, and then work on the damaged bones last. Complications sure to arise in between will be dealt with accordingly.

Kanan's entire stomach was flipping, eating away at itself and his pained heart watching the doctors cut and dig into her. This operation's been going on for an hour now. Soon to be two. She's no better than a corpse being ravaged by vultures, and other scavengers. In his heart he knew they would save her. But that stubborn mind of his wanted to bash in their skulls for touching her. Exposing her shamelessly. It's necessary, but...but... _DAMN IT!_ "I hate seeing her like this." Kanan pressed his forehead to the fist smashed to the window. All of those wires and machines hooked up to her, the sole devices keeping her alive by the thread she was clinging to. And it's his fault. "She's meant to bring life into machines! Machine's shouldn't be pumping it into her!"

"Kanan…" Hera reached for his shoulders, cuddling up close. "Come on. Mr. Sumar and Norio made us tea. Let's let them work." She motioned to the others. They herded up the stairs, taking one last look at Katerina, wishing her well. Kanan lingered a while, scared to leave her side. There's nothing he can do for her, he knows that. He can't leave her. Not again. Ultimately he gave in, and followed Hera upstairs.

Sabine closed the basement door. Alyss and her team were going to need their full concentration. The team gathered in the family room. It wasn't the shutters being partially closed creating shadows of dismay in the room. The last day or so left them pretty beaten up. The past couple of hours dragged them to exhaustion. Zeb and Ezra were collapsed on the couch, leaned to their knees with their heads hung. Hera slumped in a lounge chair, Kanan standing beside her. The two interlaced hands, finding strength in each other. Sabine and Chopper rested on the floor, propped to a wall. Right now, a hardwood floor felt wonderful.

Sumar and Norio handed The Ghost crew freshly brewed mint and honey tea. Good for helping the body relax, and removes the tensions of the day. The two were thanked for the tea, for agreeing to house them, and for saving their friend. Even between the whole crew, they would never be able to repay these kind folks. They're welcome to try, but Sumar won't hear of it. The old farmer clapped his hands, dispersing the sour mood from the air. Heads lifted, if only spirits would. That would come later.

"In spite of the circumstances," Sumar gripped Ezra's shoulder, relishing that he wasn't dreaming, "It's wonderful to see you again, Ezra. I wasn't able to properly thank you or your friend for saving me and my family." He pat Norio. He thanked them in his native tongue.

"No big deal." Ezra played it cool. Kanan taught him to show humility, even if he does feel like he's wearing a cape. Zeb, on the other lack of humility hand, was basking in the glory. "Happy to help, Mr. Sumar."

"And we're happy to help you." He freed them of any doubts. Sumar sucked on his lips, seeming to internally wager on how to word the question he's dying to answer. The way he was staring at Ezra, and then to Kanan, pins and needles prickled their skin in anticipation of what it was. "Are really…? I mean, I've heard the stories and rumors but…" He stooped to a knee, hand still firmly gripped to Ezra's shoulder. A new light gleamed in his eyes. That sickly man gazing upon a vial containing a cure to a long drawn out plague. "Are you...really...a Jedi?" The room noticeable stiffened. Might as well have dropped a nuke. Ezra stammered nervously, flipping his hands to coax an answer.

"He's training to be one." Kanan responded gruffly, surprising Sumar and Norio. "I'm...helping him...to become one." He choked on his words. He doesn't feel like much help to anyone lately.

Norio whispered animatedly to Sumar, too timid to ask himself. Language barrier notwithstanding. "Is your friend one too? A Jedi?"

"No! But she can stand toe to toe with one!" This brought on Kanan's first smile in 24 hours. "She's a mechanic. Best around."

"A mechanic who can fight! Impressive." Sumar stroked his beard. A Jedi, pilot, Mando, Lasat, a droid, and a mechanic. Throw in a tavern and they'd be the start of a good joke. "Truly an amazing group you've come across, Ezra."

"Egh...more or less we found each other." That's a very long story Ezra isn't sure he has the time to tell.

"And we lost the receipt to exchange him!" Zeb snorted. Ezra elbowed him.

Kanan was last to the rhetoric, consumed in the maelstrom of guilt spiraling inside of him. Ezra and Katerina sucked in the vortex, Kanan trapped in the center and unable to save them. Well, both of them. "Kanan?" Hera called, reaching up for his shoulder.

His fist slammed to the wall. "I should have been looking out for her!" Hera retreated at his snarl. He clawed at the weight bearing on his shoulders. It's killing him. "I'm responsible for her! Ezra! All of you! She never should have gone on that mission! She's not meant for this!"

"Kanan, none of us were _meant_ for this!" Sabine cynically inserted. No one's ready for battle. "None of us asked to have guns in our hands, or lightsabers, but they found their way there." Subconsciously, hands moved to the weapons they've come to depend on. These have been instrumental in their survival, but it doesn't erase the mild disgust. "This life was forced on us! On her! And standing there telling yourself different is delusional."

"Good thing you aren't a nurse, Sabine, because your bedside manner sucks!" Kanan spat. Must be the Mandalorian in her. "I'm not pretending, I'm not delusional - HELL! - I'm crazier than everyone here because, if you remember correctly," He stormed towards her. Hera and Norio tried to intervene. Kanan shoved past, coruching with a scatching glare, "I'm the one who roped you all into this circus! I roped Katerina too! Her brother came back from the dead, and she wanted to be there with him!" Sabine bit back a retort. He's not wrong, but not entirely right either. Zeb kept silent about his involvement in her recruitment. "Katerina could have said no! She could have stayed on Chandrila, avoided all of this, but no! She...she believed we can make a difference...and came with us." He threw a hand up, stomping to a far corner.

"Hold on!" Ezra shot to his feet, earning the floor. "That's what someone says when they're about to give up!" Kana's shoulders tensed. He's not giving up, though what he's considering isn't far from it. He didn't have the courage to look him in the eye. Ezra saw it a mile away, sputtering before Kanan began justifying himself. "You're not giving up! You can't! When Riina wakes up, and hears you quit, you know what she'll say! BRR! What she'll do?!" He shuddered. That won't be a fun conversation. Katerina's clam, mother-like demeanor is a fraud.

Kanan was at a loss. That stubborn part wants to argue and tell Ezra he's wrong. He would only be making excuses. He can't sit there and say he isn't scared of what tomorrow will bring. Especially when yesterday was such a disaster.

"Kanan..." Hera bridged the gap, turning him to face her, "We all followed you because we believed in a cause greater than The Empire and Jedi. Riina included." She cupped his cheeks, preventing him from looking away. Those harsh green eyes have a way of implanting themselves. "But if you give up, what has it all been for? The danger we endured, the suffering, the friends and family we've lost - everything will turn to ash in our hands, and be for nothing!" He knows that. Kanan has never taken what he's done and those who have rallied behind him for granted. Gold was nothing more than colored rocks compared to his team. And it's because he cherishes them that he doesn't want to put them in that sort of danger again. Being rebels obsessively hunted by The Empire, that's asking a lot.

 **xxx**

Two Imperial Transports used the steep hills outside of Sumar's farm as planned. Lyste obstained approaching the homestead until a thorough search could be completed. No sense in reaching the finish line and having insurgents blindside him last second. Troops filed out and lined up on their stomachs, utilizing the tall weeds and rocks as cover. Scopes were locked onto the two story home and the barn. No movement was detected. The speeders and wagon parked outside confirmed there are people inside. Lyste was given the go ahead to approach.

Three armed guards escorted Lyste to the front porch. He cast a scrupulous eye side to side. He hummed pensively. If memory serves, there is Sumar, his wife, and a servant living on the farm. Ragged footprints in the dirt suggested more. Fairly recent given they weren't covered by passing winds. Lyste commanded the troopers stop with a raise of his hand. "There may be more. Keep your eyes peeled." He whispered, moseying casually onto the veranda. The three troops set up a perimeter. Lyste fixed his uniform, checked his breath, and then classily banged a fist on the door. "Morad Sumar! This is Supply Master Lyste of The Empire! Open your door at once!" Subtle, sweet, and to the point. He liked it.

 **xxx**

The family room rapped as The Rebels shot to their feet, drawing their guns - and slingshot - taking a defensive position. Zeb and Sabine checked the windows near them, finding no troopers surrounding them. That didn't mean they weren't setting up for an attack.

"How the Hell did they find us?! We were sure they couldn't follow!" Zeb snarled, just begging for a buckethead to pop up. The Phantom's cloaking is second to none. Unless it was breached somehow, The Empire shouldn't have found them.

"They called for me, so they may not even know you're here!" Sumar motioned his hands for everyone to stay calm. More knocks came, with a another demand for the door to open. Imperials aren't the patient type. "You hid your ship in the barn, correct?" He asked Hera.

"Yeah! If they knew we were here, they'd have busted in by now!" By some slim chance they may escape this without a fight.

" _Mr. Sumar! Answer or we shall invite ourselves in!"_ Lyste warned for the last time.

Suamr lost one farm to these people. He may lose this one and more. "Alright! You all stay in here and keep quiet!" He raced for the door. Kanan, Hera, Sabine, and Zeb pressed themselves to the walls of the entryway. Chopper hid behind the couch. He extended his radar.

"I'll warn Alyss!" Ezra hurriedly tiptoed, Norio behind him, ensuring the door didn't so much as click when it closed.

Sumar placed a hand over the panel, taking a breath to steady his nerves. There's still a chance for him to grab his rifle and shoot the man. Nope. Better to be cordial. The door opened with a swish of air. Lyste smiled smugly. Sumar growled venomously. "Mr. Sumar, a pleasure." He pinched his hat, bowing his head. He pretended to marvel at the rustic home. "It is wonderful to see you had a home to return to. All things considering." He couldn't hide the grin.

"You mean considering how you and your goons destroyed my last one!" Sumar barked. He answered the door, but he won't roll over like before.

"Water under the bridge. And do try to watch your tone." He snuck a glance inside, spying the holo photo of him and his wife. "You and your family are fugitives. I have every authority to arrest you."

"We were pardoned! And there are regulations against double jeopardy!"

"Mr. Sumar, please…" Lyste took two steps closer, lowering his voice to a menacing whisper, "Would I be here if I could not make a case against you?"

The not so idle threats. Lyste wears a uniform, but he isn't one for combat. The same isn't said for his bodyguards. "What do you want, Lyste?!" Sumar grudgingly demanded.

Lyste chuckled in victory. Sumar's a man with sense. "The reason for my visit is one I'm sure you're familiar with. The lands your multiple farms occupy are prime real estate, and the Empire wishes to purchase them." The same song and dance. The tune is adjusted for his pardon. "Given our past grievances, you may wish to consider my generous offer this time."

"I don't care if you arrest me now! I will never sell to the Empire!" He declared, folding his arms in an immovable barrier. "And you can destroy this farm and with my family in it! You won't change my mind!"

"Careful what you say." Lyste snarled hungrily. Clicks sent chills down Sumar's spine. Blaster scopes had him dead to right. He wouldn't waver. Lyste's attention diverted to a dark stain on the floor. It was faded, and tinted by the green, but he saw it was red. The pungent scent of a powerful cleaner suggested...blood. "Have you recently injured yourself, Mr. Sumar?"

"Not that it's any of your concern! Why?"

"There is quite a bit of blood on your floor." Sumar's poker face shattered, beads of sweat dripping down his brow. He gaped at the stain, cursing himself for not thinking to cover it. Kanan and the others felt their hearts skip a beat. "Is there someone in need of medical aide?" Lyste attempted a step inside. Injured persons equals probable cause for a search.

Sumar slapped a hand in his path. "That would be the blood of an animal my wife killed on a hunt this morning!" He edged himself, driving him back out onto the porch.

"Your wife hunts?" Lyste quizzed skeptically.

"She does. I'm tending our fields, and she's making sure our livestock isn't eaten by predators." Sumar put on his craziest grin, leaning in, "You should watch her skin and Loth-Pig! Only takes her ten minutes!"

"That is...quite alright!" Lyste had an acid reflux. A crazy woman like that - he's overstayed his welcome. "Nevertheless, destroying this land holds no interest to me! But I highly recommend you come to a decision!" Sumar wasn't aware one was permitted. "I was being generous with my first offer, and now I am being extra generous again!" He motioned a hand, bidding the Troopers leave. "If you refuse me again, you will consider it a mercy what became of the...pig. I shall return tomorrow evening for your reply!" He bowed shallowly, then turned on his heels.

"You might as well stay home!" Sumar smacked the panel, slamming the door.

 **xxx**

Lyste's nose scrunched. How like the peasant folk to spurn generosity offered on a silver platter. "I came with open arms, and was turned away. Now my arms are closed, and I will be taking what is owed me." He rumbled to his escorts. He tapped his comlink. "Officer! Rally a scouting party. Search every inch of this farm. Report back what you find. Reconnaissance only." He ordered. He isn't buying that the blood came from an animal. The footprints outside confirm more are within the house. And seeing as Sumar was rescued by rebels..."Come tonight, when they are snug in their beds and dreaming of a sweeter tomorrow, we strike hard and take this land for The Empire!" He decreed to his bloodthirsty squad. And he will mend his wounded pride.

 **xxx**

"Why does he want your land so badly?" Kanan interrogated Sumar heatedly. Hera helped the wounded man sit in the lounge chair.

"The farms I own are scenically located. We aren't too far from neighboring towns or villages." He was handed his own cup of tea. He needed it. "If the Empire can build in these locations, they will have even more of a free run across Lothal. Rest stations or communication towers - you name it, they'll build it!"

"They destroyed the last one when he refused." Zeb informed the others. "No doubt they'll do the same here, but they won't take prisoners."

"And I don't plan to let them!" Sumar vowed. "This time, if the Empire wants my farm, they're going to have to kill me to get it!" Kanan and his crew wished Sumar would be more mindful of his words. The Empire has a way of granting wishes.

 **xxx**

" _Come on! We have to be getting close!" Caleb charged, raised saber lighting the way. He and Katerina missed the intruder by 30 seconds, they can't have gotten too far ahead. Katerina's protests of chasing this person went ignored and she gave up. She silently followed her idiot brother, the dark tunnel whisking by. The further in they ran, the greater Katerina felt a frightening air snaking to her skin. Someone or something was inside that cave with them. Save for the phantom they were chasing. Eyes all around them. How is it Caleb doesn't sense it? Is she being paranoid?_

 _The cave ended at a fork. And, much like before, there wasn't a trace of whoever or whatever they were chasing. Caleb hissed curses through gritted teeth, dart to and from the two tunnels and the one they came from. "Is there any point in me asking?" Katerina picked at her nails._

" _There's gotta be a way to find out where he went!" Caleb knelt to the ground. Ask as stupid question._

" _You're the Jedi! Sense them out!"_

" _It doesn't work like that!" But it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe if he focuses enough._

" _Uuugghh…"_

 _Caleb and Katerina's blood ran cold. Their little eyes frozen in terror. "Tell me that was you." She eyed his hand._

" _No force trick in the world does that." Caleb slowly retracted his hand, wrapping his gloved fingers to his saber. Katerina inched behind him, pressing hands at his back._

" _Hhheeee…" Came that moan again. It was closer now. "Nnnuuuhhh…" Katerina grabbed onto Caleb's arm and he held her tightly. The voice was coming from all around, yet it sounded like it was in their ear. "Ruun...Talaya…" A man's voice hummed directly in their ears, causing bumps on their skin. 'STEP-STEP-STEP-STEP,' Rapid footsteps from the right tunnel jumped their hearts. They were steadily growing louder, rampant whimpering breaths screeching. Caleb prayed it was Katerina. She was too frightened to move let alone speak. Caleb ignited his blue saber, stretching a protective hand in front of Katerina. He took on a stance, refusing to give in to the shivers beckoning him to run. He could feel Katerina quaking behind him, wheezing into his tunic. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. She was counting on him. She needs him. He won't let whatever's coming go anywhere near Katerina._

" _KASIIM!" The shrill cry of a woman erupted from behind. Katerina and Caleb spun. Mist thicker than the dark emerged, towering taller than the both of them. A powerful energy past through them, robbing them of their breath. Caleb lost grip on his saber, the cave being consumed in an abyss. He and Katerina succumbed to panic, scampering around desperately to find it._

" _Ta...lay...a…" The previous voice moaned again. By a strange miracle, Caleb found his lightsaber. He cast the blue beam to the tunnel. The two whipped around, gaping in terror of the mist shaping in the right tunnel. Glowing white eyes pierced the darkness, a full figure taking form. Disappeared moaned reverberated their bones, buzzing their nerves like a hive. Caleb and Katerina inched away. A slit tore in the black, rows of teeth showing. Threads of shadow stretched, shaping to a boney hand. "TALAYA…!" An emaciated ghoul shot forth, stomping clumsily and bouncing itself off the walls._

" _AAAHHH…!" The two children screamed. The figure moaned animally, lunging for them with long bony arms. "RUN, KATTY, RUN!" Caleb grabbed Katerina's wrist and dashed back into the tunnel they came through. The figure dispersed hitting the ground. Caleb had Katerina's hand in an iron vice grip, racing in a mad dash for the exit. The cave turned on him, scratching up his arms and bruising his hands, doing everything in its power to make him lose Katerina. She struggled to sprint with him, tripping over every erect rock that suddenly decided to impeded her run. Caleb hoisted her up onto his back, squeezing her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _TALAYA! TAYALA…"_

 _Katerina looked back. "AAAHHH…" He was back! Piercing glowing eyes and rows of teeth. The creature crawled on its belly at olympic speeds, screaming for this Talaya. Long, slender arms dragging half a corpse, looping from ground to ceiling, howling ravenously. "C-Caleb! CALEB!" She shook at his shoulders._

" _JUST HOLD ON! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" He had no clue how close or far they were. But he'll be damned if he fails Katerina. 'Hold on! Hold on!' He dug his feet, took in a huge breath, and broke into a second sprint, leaving the spectre in the dark. A rock hooked the front of his boot. He and Katerina bounced out of the cave, rolling into the cavern before the entrance. The narrow slope might as well be cast in holy light._

" _TALAYA…" The figure clawed at the tunnel, thrusting itself into the cavern._

" _GO! GO!" Caleb shoved Katerina into a run. There was no time to reach the slope. He propelled his arms, sweeping his hands up. Katerina was launched high into the air, half her body grappling onto the ledge. Caleb poured his strength into a jump, flailing his legs in a hazardous landing. Katerina started to slip, her tiny hands gripping desperately at the wet rock. Caleb reared around, pulling her up by the arms._

" _TALAYA!" The figure howled from below, slashing at the air._

 _Caleb pushed Katerina into the narrow crevasse first, slinking in after her. The ghoulish cries of the monster follow close behind them. Air slashed at their backs. Katerina was at the exit, her waist stuck between the rocks. Caleb pushed on her back as she pushed on the walls. She couldn't get loose. A pair of hands grabbed her by the biceps and pulled. "AH-AH-AH…!" She shrilly screamed, thrashing wildly, scratching at the face of the person holding her._

" _KATTY!" Caleb dropped low and charged out. "GET OFF HER!" He tackled a person to the ground, punching blindly at their face._

" _KATERINA! CALEB! IT'S ALRIGHT! IT'S US!" A third person wrenched the two off their victims, pinning them by the shoulder to a wall. They pried at the hands, kicking and shouting profanities. "CALEB AND KATERINA DUME! STOP!" A tan skinned woman hissed, boring her dark brown eyes into the frantic children._

 _Caleb and Katerina panted heavily. The terror blinding them gradually cleared, revealing three masters standing over them. "Master...Master Billaba?" Caleb breathed. He glanced at the other two. "Master...Mundi and...Unduli?" Luminara hissed at the scratches Katerina left on her. She has quite the claws. Mundi, however, moaned at the punches that were landed. He defended a couple, but the ones that landed left a bruise. "What are...where...oh man! We're outside!" Caleb dropped to his butt in relief. "We're outside, Katerina...we got...away…" The trembling girl registered his words. The fresh air wafting to her nose, and the Masters standing around them, brought her out of her stupor. Her muscles grew heavy, her knees caving under her, and she toppled onto Caleb's lap. The Masters were dismayed by their bruises and scratches. The hole in the temple wall made them scowl. Caleb lightly stroked her head, coaxing her to sleep. "It's alright, Katerina. We're going to be alright."_

 _Alright...we would always be alright...right, Caleb?_

 **xxx**

Waiting. How they hate waiting. By the time anyone bothered to look outside again pitch black flooded the sky. Nine o'clock, it be stranger if it wasn't dark. Explains why Sabine and Ezra were out cold on the couch, Chopper powered down beside them. Norio was tending to laundry to distract himself and wound up falling asleep lopsided on his bed. As a precaution, Sumar extinguished the lights, casting the house in the full blanket of night. If he knows the Empire, he's ready for an assault. They are nothing if not prideful fools. When they think all is calm and quiet, they will strike. Sumar will be ready. As will his friends. Zeb paced from the veranda, marching to the sides to peer around, to different sections throughout the house. Rifle fully loaded, bo-staff fully charged. He focused sharp eyes on the horizon. A new moon is both an advantage and hindrance. He'll have to make it work. Hera and Kanan checked and re-checked their guns. They shared Sumar's paranoia, and were as ready as they could be for an attack. Sabine already had explosives ready, hiding them under the cushion she lied on. Ezra...Ezra will improvise where he can. Chopper is Chopper. From here on all anyone can do is brace themselves, and go down fighting.

The creaking basement door simultaneously stiffened their spines. Ezra, Chopper, and Sabine were ironically stirred by the sudden silence. Heads like rusted screws slowly turned, eyes petrified open. Alyss was the only one to emerge. The change from ambient light to pitch black tripped her briefly. Sumar opened his coffee table, snapping three glow sticks one. She nodded appreciatively, tossing her mask and bloodied gloves in the trash. She was allowed to breathe fresh air before being swarmed by Kanan and his friends.

"Well?!" Kanan blurted.

"How is she?" Ezra came up under him.

"Too soon to tell." Was her straight answer, her shoulders bouncing with uncertainty. Sickly perplexed stared shared amongst them. "The operation went well enough. We've fixed up her ribs, the damage to her spine was reversible, and the burns were cleaned. She'll be walking, clapping, and fixing ships again." Great news. Too great of news.

"But?" Hera voiced the elephant in the room.

"But…" Alys nibbled hesitantly on her lower lip. "It's better if you come and see." She opened the door. The Ghost crew wasn't sure they wanted to see. Kanan steadied himself with a deep breath and entered first. The rest soon followed.

 _Beep, beep, beep,_ was the first sound to greet them. Kanan truly despised that sound. Alphonse and the other doctors were outside the surgery space, cleaning Katerina's blood off their tools. The amount of red soaked gauze being thrown away. All that blood...so much blood. It was washing down the sink. "This way." Alyss' tender voice reared them to the propped door. One at a time they entered, cringing at the bright light. An all white room is hazardous to the eyes.

A makeshift hospital bed was wheeled in so Katerina wouldn't be forced to lie where she was cut open. She lied there in a seemingly peaceful slumber, dressed in a nightgown one size too big. The oxygen mask was gone, and her vitals were at normal levels. On the surface...she looked worn out. Healthy and alive, but worn out. Kanan moved a hand toward her. He was scared to touch her, fearing she would chip or have an episode like Zeb described. Once his fingers brushed her cheek, Kanan felt his heart tearing. She was so warm, and yet so cold. She didn't even flinch when he touched her. Kanan rested a hand on her forehead, heaving on relief, anger, sorrow. She was alive! But...why isn't she waking up?

"We have anesthesia pumping into her so she won't be in pain." Alyss cleared the haze, wanting to ease into it. "She's breathing on her own, which is a good sign. Everything is normal by medical standards." She wasn't going to degrade them by making them address the 100th BUT of the day. "The sedatives we provided...wore off a while ago. We've been trying to wake her up." Short of throwing cold water on her or electrocuting her. Wink-wink. A terrible inside joke.

"Is...is she…" Sabine's throat clenched. She couldn't bear to say it.

Alyss quickly drew their attention to the brain scan. The waves were adamantly fluctuating."The is ACTIVE brainwave activity, just no evidence of consciousness."

"What does that mean again?" Zeb wanted her to pretend he was stupid and dumb it down.

"It means Katerina's not brain dead. But it doesn't mean she'll wake up." Hera grimly responded.

"Correct. If anything, these waves show her subconscious is highly functional. She's in a dream of sorts." Katerina proved her theory by mumbling incoherently. _Show off_ was heard, followed by a weak smile. Hearing her voice overwhelmed them with glee. "By the looks of things, she's having a good dream."

"Will she wake up?" Ezra asked hopefully.

"I honestly don't know." It ashamed her to admit. "Wounds from a lightsaber weren't uncommon for me. I helped during the clone wars." She gazed upon Katerina, watching her take in breaths and exhale on involuntary habit. The very fact that her brain is allowing simple functions such as breathing and speech to proceed means she is fighting. Any variables preventing her from awakening can be in play. Alyss' train of thought was sidelined by Kanan. His face intrigued her. A second look at Katerina, then back to Kanan, and she gasped. "You look just like her. Or does she look like you?" She doesn't mean to change the subject, but it would bug her if she doesn't know.

"Uh...whichever. She's my little sister." Kanan sputtered, clearing his throat.

"Then you are the one named Caleb!" She sparkled. Kanan's face twisted confused. He wordlessly darted a finger from her to his team and to Katerina. "She's been calling that name here and there. Seems she depends on you. That's good." Kanan's self doubt was close to choking him until she said that. Alyss pat him on the shoulder. "That means you'll be her strength to carry on." Kanan was lost for the proper words to thank her. He pat her hand, gracious for her words. Seeing she was no longer needed, she escorted her associates upstairs, wishing to see them off as they return home. The Ghost crew thanked them as they passed. Now the real test of patience begins.

 **xxx**

Silent and still was the night. The new moon served the encroaching Empire well. The monstrous engines of three imperial Transports barely whirring as they took up three positions around the Sumar home. Stormtroopers armed to the teeth loaded their blasters, packing spare cartridges and grenades. Grenades as a last resort. The mission is to deal as minimal damage to the farmstead.

Lyste, holding a briefing in his transport, was approached by the leader of the scouting party. "Sir, our scouts found something interesting!" He handed Lyste a tablet with a finished thermal scan. "An Auxiliary Ship has been detected within the barn. It matches the description of the ship used by the Rebels to attack Stygeon!"

Lyste matched up descriptions from eyewitnesses surviving that stain on The Empire. The Inquisitor must be kicking himself. He inwardly scoffed. From stem to stern to the rust on the cannons, this was indeed the ship they were searching for. "Naughty, naughty, Sumar. Lying to me like that." He crooned. So much the better for him. "Gentlemen, advance!"

 **xxx**

 _Cloaks were draped around Caleb and Katerina, hot honeyed tea in their hands to ease their shudders. Bandages covered the scratches they earned during their escaped beneath the temple. Thankfully the minerals on the caves sharp rocks hadn't infected their cuts. They'd heal with time. The bruises - to their skin and ego - would take a little longer. Billaba, Luminara, and Mundi sat the troublesome duo in the lounge, frowning disappointed at their risky and foolish venture. Caleb and Katerina weren't selling their nonchalant sips of their tea. They're gliding eyes were desperate to not meet the furious masters. Eye contact wasn't necessary for the verbal lashing they were about to get._

 _"I bet you both are wondering how we knew to find you there." Billaba broke the awkward silence. Caleb and Katerina locked their eyes to her. "A protocol droid was in the garden and spotted you both vanishing." 'Stupid droid!' Caleb growled under his breath._

 _"What were you two doing in there?!" Luminara scolded first. Her harsh snarls like knives. "Do you have the slightest idea how dangerous it is in those tunnels?!"_

 _"We saw someone sneaking around!" Caleb blurted. "He ran inside the tunnel and-"_

 _"AND, once again, Youngling," Mundi severely chided, "You took it upon yourself and thrust yourself into a situation without a single forethought!" He shot a finger in Katerina's direction, "Endangering the life of your sister in the process!" Caleb opened his mouth to protest, then felt his tongue tie itself. Mundi trapped him in a box there. Katerina sank inside the cloak, hiding shyly behind her cup. The Master sighed irked, shaking his head. "I expected this sort of action from, Caleb. But YOU, Katerina? Why did you not come for us?!"_

 _"I...I…" She glanced from them to Caleb and back to her tea. She wants to defend Caleb, but doesn't want to get in trouble too. In spite of already being deep in it._

 _"She wanted to, Master Mundi." Caleb admitted with noteable contrite. Katerina was stunned. "She kept begging me to go to one of you, but I wouldn't listen.I was being...stupid." He wrapped his hand to hers, hanging his head apologetically. "Then those...THINGS started appearing and...and...Katty, I'm so sorry!" He sniffled, squeezing her hand tighter. Katerina set her tea down, placing a hand over his._

 _The three Masters shared perplexed glances. 'Things' began appearing in the tunnels. "What sort of things?" Billaba questioned. "What did you two see that possessed you to go further in?"_

 _"A person." Katerina responded. "A man about...yay high...we couldn't tell who it was…" She was mulling over motions for the interrogation. Recounting every instance she can up to the moment they ran out of the cave. "The cave was...weird. Like it was watching us. The shadows started to move! Voices came from nowhere!" She pressed a hand to her throbbing head. The Masters watched her closely, absorbing her words like sponges, in awe of the tale. "Then these shadows came at us. Two of them! One was a girl, the other a guy!" She shook her head. The pain making it hard to think._

 _Caleb pat her hand, assuring her he would take over. "The girl ran past us. It was like being hit by a wall." He can still feel it as if it was on a constant loop. "But the guy...he started to chase us…" His legs were throbbing, the muscles vibrating. Katerina's figure was fresh on his back from carrying her to safety, completing a 20 mile sprint in order to escape the ghosts. "They were...they screamed for each other. Ta...Talaya and Kasiim! That's what they called each other!" For the first time, The Masters were taken aback, gasping in shock. They exchanged familiar eyes. They knew those names. "What we saw...those weren't…" Skepticism held his tongue in place. There's no way what they saw was...that of the next world._

 _"Did we see ghosts?" Katerina voiced. The Masters released held breaths, shoulders sinking. Caleb fought the urge to scoff. Those couldn't' have been ghosts. It was just their minds playing tricks on them. Maybe Caleb's powers flared out of control and created them._

 _"Not ghosts, in a sense." Mundi answered impassively. Caleb and Katarina's eyes widened, their expressions speaking volumes of their doubts. Many a weird things happen in the temple. They've seen things, and witnessed events that even skilled authors couldn't capture in their works. But ghosts? What they saw were...ghosts? It's not possible. "The temple is thousands of years old, the bedrock it rests upon older still. The history and stories within it are abundant, and active." He added the last bit with a smile, enjoying Caleb and Katerina's captive stares. "The two you saw were likely the spirits of Kasiim and Talaya Hansuu - brother and sister. The sister was older and a Jedi. The younger brother was a diplomat who fought alongside her."_

 _"Talaya and Kasiim…" Katerina muttered their names._

 _"A jedi...and Diplomat…" Caleb mumbled empathetically. He and Katerina looked at one another. "The brother wasn't a Jedi?"_

 _"No he was not. But he fought like one, and he died beside his only family." Luminara answered, unable to not cast a comparative look._

 _"The Twin Jedi, they were known as." Billaba leaned back, crossing her legs. Adoration for the encroaching tale glazed her features. "During a siege, invaders used the tunnels you were in to breach the temple. The Jedi were stretched thin across the galaxy. One or two left at the temple." The returned, disapproving stare straightened the pair's back. "We aren't sure how far you made it, but much of the tunnel was collapsed, burying the invaders inside...and ultimately Kasiim and Talaya." Their mouths fell in shock. The pause allowed them to think on whether or not they noticed the walls. Surely enough, flashes of rupturing cracks flooded their minds. Evidence of seismic activity, or a resulting collapse. "The invaders were coming too fast and in too great of numbers. Talaya and Kasiim fought bravely, but knew neither would survive if they lingered. Kasiim sent Talaya away, begging her to survive. Kasiim had set off a charge, and was crushed. He wasn't going to make it out, and he told her to run ahead. She wouldn't. She stayed by him." Kasiim was crushed. Caleb and Katerina wondered if only half of him was crushed. And if Talaya had come back for him, then she was the one crying his name. "Not all of the invaders were killed, and he stabbed Talaya in the back. She died beside Kasiim, but not before taking the invader with her."_

 _"Whoa…" Caleb and Katerina gaped, sitting closer to one another. Woeful tears traced their eyes. Those two died together - with the one they loved - with one final act of bravery and selflessness to save everyone. Suddenly, Caleb began to mentally cursed himself for his choices. The spirits aside, learning the cave was unstable exposed Caleb to the death he was leading himself into. Leading Katerina! The cave held on, but it very well could have come down on them. "Katerina...I'm so sorry." He wrapped an arm around her, holding her to his chest. He kissed her forehead, vowing to never put her in danger again. "Masters, if you're going to punish anyone, punish me. Katty...had nothing to do with it."_

 _"So there was somebody there! I was right!" "IN-YOUR-FACE!"_

 _"Okay, fine! You were right this ONE-TIME!" "Pure luck, that's it! And I'm not superstitious, so ghosts don't bug me!"_

 _"Face it, Caleb. You're going to need me!"_

 _"Katerina, my dear deluded sister, it's who will need me!"_

 _Master Billaba was enthralled by Kanan. While other masters would chastise him for his rough demeanor, Depa would encourage it while smoothing him out. She saw Kanan as rough clay that she would mold into a warrior. I have to admit, I was jealous._

 _"Jealous?"_

 _Yeah. Caleb gets to be the great warrior and peacekeeper of the galaxy. I'm stuck as the mechanic. My one consolation was knowing I'd be able to serve beside him one day. In the meantime, I stood by him during his training. I must have watched him stumble more times than feasible by a youngling. He'd stand up and come back stronger than ever._

 _"Do the same, you must. Rising from where you lie, return to the world another day stronger."_

 _I...I can't._

 _"Why not?"_

 _Because...I'm not a fighter. I'm not a soldier, a Jedi...a Rebel - nothing. If I had been… (Blood soaked to a black shirt, spilling through closed fingers, dripping to beige pants) Maybe I wouldn't be dying right now._

 **To be continued.**

 **Next chapter is up. Have fun.**


	24. Nothing If Not Tenacious

**Nothing If Not Tenacious**

 **Alright. Then after this, we get back to the main story line.**

 **xxx**

Kanan and the crew hadn't left Katerina's side since Alyss allowed them to visit her. He rhythmically stroked her forehead, soothing the savage mind she was trapped within, coaxing it to free itself from its death defying cage. Hera and the others looked on soberly, waiting and hoping for Katerina's eyes to open. It's almost hard to accept. Katerina stuck in a hospital bed after one gone wrong mission. Hearing how she survived the past decade and a half, and watching her take on The Empire - invincible seemed to describe her. Seeing her now...none of them knew what to think. This may very well could be one of them in the near future. And that scared them.

"This is my fault." Kanan mumbled. He took strands of Katerina's hair, holding the soft locks to his nose. Oil and grime, just as he'd expect. "You told me it was dangerous. You told me someone was watching. But I didn't listen. Just like before."

"Kanan…" Hera moaned. She held her tongue knowing nothing she'd say would alleviate him of the guilt. He's a Rebel, but he's an older brother first and foremost.

Kanan snickered under his breath, nostalgia washing over him. "She's always been like this, you know."

"Like what?" Zeb's ears tilted quizzically.

"Intuitive. No one was ever able to explain it - Katerina has...a _sense_ for people. Whether they are watching her, or lying to her face." Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra were struck by realization. She's caught them in lies, but this explains how she just KNOWS. "This one time she caught Master Yoda watching us spar because she felt someone laughing at us when we got into an argument." He snorted to stifle the hearty laugh. That was a great moment. "And another time… when I lead her into a cave under the temple…she kept telling me someone was there. That something wasn't right." He looked to Katerina, brushing the backs of his fingers to her cheek. "That was the first time Master Billaba met us. The first time she...took an interest us." Inevitably, Kanan would become her apprentice, and Katerina the mechanic sister. "Till this day, I never listen. No matter how many times Katerina was right, I never listened. I was the Jedi. Not her. She was right again. Now look at her."

"You can't keep blaming yourself!" Zeb huffed, growing tired of the pity party. "Maybe not at the prison, but anywhere the Empire lurks DANGER and DEATH aren't far behind!" He accepted what he said was harsh, but he didn't care. He folded his arms, standing tall with a firm stare. Then he dropped the stare to Katerina. "Any one of us can be in this bed right now. It just happened to be her." Zeb's stomach knotted. _And we couldn't prevent it._

 **xxx**

Alyss lied sprawled on the couch, drowning in a hollow sense of failure. She should be proud. As a nurse, she is aware of the uncertainties in the medical field. Some live, some die - simple. Katerina is alive. She may not be awake, but her heart is pumping, and her mind is fighting. All she can do now is wait, and perform regular checkups. Even still, the medic in her wonders if there is more she could have done. And how Ezra will feel should Katerina's treatment take a turn for the worst. _He brought her to me. He had faith in me._ She draped an arm across her despondent eyes, unable to meet the world debating keeping this girl with them.

Sumar strolled into the living room, heartbroken by his exhausted wife. He gently propped Alyss up and sat, lying her to his thigh. He lightly stroked her hair, humming under his breath to sooth that guilt he knows is twisting her. He wishes he can say it will all be okay. He doesn't want to risk getting her hopes up. He relaxed into the couch, exhaling as he circled his head. The cracks in his neck felt amazing. Sumar peered out the window beside the trophy hutch. Trophies from before The Empire made success a death sentence. The night was abyssal made radiant by the twinkling stars. His eyes grew heavier, closing inch by inch. Then a shadow darted past the window. Alyss felt him stiffen under her. She propped up on a hand, gawking at his austere stare.

"What is it?" She whispered, following his gaze.

Sumar stayed quite, silencing his breathing and deafening all other sounds. His eyes began adjusting in the dim living room light, peering into the darkness. Two more shadows ghosted by. "Someone's outside!" He shot to a switch, cutting off the living room lights, then pressed his back to the wall near a window. Alyss remained absolutely still on the couch, straining to hear or see who was out there. Sumar poked his head around. Multiple figures obscured in the field raced left to right in uniform. "Warn the others! I'll get Norio!" Alyss unhesitantly raced into the basement. Sumar grabbed the rifle behind the couch, darting upstairs.

 **xxx**

The basement door crack on its slot slamming open. "Kanan! Hera! There's trouble!" Alyss blurted out of breath. Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb were scared out of a deep sleep. Chopper laughed at Ezra hitting the ground with a thud.

"What's happening?!" Hera replied urgently, shooting to her feet with Kanan.

"There are people outside! A lot of them!" Sabine and Zeb glanced up at the ceiling, half expecting bits of dirt to sprinkle. "They're circling the house! Morad's getting Norio right now!"

"The Empire?" Sabine quizzed heatedly.

"Without a doubt!" Kanan gruffly said. Guess he shouldn't be surprised. They aren't know for accepted _no_ as an answer. "Ezra, you use a gun before?!" Kanan clamped a hand to his shoulder.

"Once or twice!" He juggled his hands nervously. He shouldn't mention it was on accident.

"Here's Riina's guns! Take care of those!" He warned and slapped both pistols in his palms. Ezra admired them. Katerina's pride and joy these were, and he's being trusted with them. They're heavier than they look. "You and Chopper watch Katerina! Warn us if there's a change!" Chopper saluted with a prong, Ezra stood on the side that let him see the door. "We're counting on you guys!" The crew ran upstairs. Chopper nested beside her, running his own monitor on her vitals.

Ezra ogled the guns, then to Katerina, doubting he can wield them like she can. But, come Hell or high water, he won't let anyone get close to her. "Katerina...we could really use your help right now."

 **xxx**

" _You don't need me, Ezra…" Katerina curled herself into a ball, hiding her shame into her knees. Her numbing body sinking deeper into the void her spirit cast itself in. There was no light in this void. No sounds, no smells - Katerina drifted aimlessly, letting herself fall, ignoring the pieces of her gradually fading. "You never needed me. You were all doing fine on your own. Then I join your merry band...and here I am holding you all back. Holding you back, Caleb. Again." Her body flickered between being translucent and whole. Almost like a dying light striving in vain to stay lit. The tips of her toes unraveled first, ribbons of her person coming undone, disappearing in the void. Her fingers clawed at her legs, arms wrapping tighter so she wouldn't open to the lonely darkness._

" _Being too hard on yourself, you are." Katerina's head lifted a short ways. It's the voice that's been talking to her. It sounded familiar. "Risks, there are, in battle. In abundance are injuries. How they affect you, determined by you, it is. Either rise or lie down. Simple and complicated it is."_

" _More complicated than you realize." Katerina scoffed._

" _How so?"_

 _Katerina curled fingers at her stomach, opening them again to reveal a cup of blood in the palm. "Because, in that moment, when The Inquisitor's lightsaber pierced my back…I understood."_

" _Understood what?"_

 _She let the blood trickle from her palm. The crimson liquid stretched into a winding stream, taking on the form of The Inquisitor and Katerina. The red beam sprouting from her torso, the same beam that has tormented her, changed into an electrified lance head. Her stiff body held at the mercy of The Inquisitor transformed into a young boy, The light vanishing from his eyes._

" _What it means to have a monster rob your life from you."_

 **xxx**

Norio and Sumar stampeded downstairs as Alyss returned with the others. Heavily loaded rifles, and spare side arms strapped at their ankles. Sumar tossed his wife a rifle and sidearm. She stooped to a knee, checking the chambers and ensuring she had enough rounds to stand her ground. Depending on her accuracy, and how many troops are outside, chance of victory bordered on 49%. The remaining 51 is guaranteeing she'll give them Hell if they set foot through that door.

"Where are they? How many?" Kanan asked urgently. The Ghost Crew scooped up their weapons from the family room, double checking the arsenal for the firefight inevitably to come.

"They're scuffling around outside! Two dozen by the sounds of it! Possibly more!" Sumar cannot say definitively. Not like they'll sit still long enough for him to count. "No doubt the Empire. They're going to be using those hills for cover, and the darkness to advance!" Of that he was certain. He loaded the chamber, daring one of them to show their faces in the window. Lyste didn't take Sumar's rejection as well as they hoped.

Sabine checked her wrist computer, running a scan for the _surprises_ she prepared. She nodded approvingly. They were up, ready, and itching to be blown. The color will be amazing. The factor determining if it works is where the troopers are standing. Anything to prevent them from getting in. Zeb practiced changing his bo-rifle between modes, upping the speed each time. Kanan wielded his gun and saber in unison, holstering them again.

Hera lacklusterly checked her gun, her mind drifting far from her current situation, to the barn outside. "Is there a way to escape?!" She watched the windows intensely. They can't risk a firefight now. Katerina's in terrible shape, vitals only stable due to amicable conditions. If The Empire breaches those doors, or decides to blow the place sky high, Katerina would never make it. The stress would kill her instantly. And Sabine's explosions will only stun the advancement. "A way to reach The Phantom? A tunnel - anything?" Sumar regretfully shook his head. The only way was outside past the troops.

"It's too late to escape." Zeb grimly announced. He caught a few shifting shadows himself. "We're being surrounded!" He grit his teeth. "And I think a dozen is just the start! More are making those weeds move!" He clicked his rifle, bracing himself to charge. "They're priming to attack."

"Then we set a perimeter!" Kanan declared. They stand and fight. "No matter what, they don't get into this house!" Firm nods in agreement bobbed. "Zeb, Sabine, Norio - upstairs, man the windows! Be our eyes in the skies!" Norio urged the two with him, showing them to the three bedrooms. Zeb in the Master bedroom at the forefront, Sabine in an office on the side, and Norio in his room on the other. "Mr. and Mrs. Sumar, you take the front room!" Alyss and Sumar took up position at the front windows. "Hera, you and I have the back!" She wouldn't have it any other way. Hera and Kanan stooped to a crouch off to the sides of the back windows. They exchanged scowling nods, breathing rampantly as they prepared for the coming onslaught. _More waiting._

 **xxx**

Lyste's lips stretched wider in a sinister grin. Lights flicked off one by one in the home. As he predicted they would. Rule number one of fending off invaders in the night. Give the illusion no one was home, or that they were tucked away in their beds. Or, in this case, erase possibilities of their positions being exposed. Sumar is fully aware of their presence. Lyste bid his troops make their presence known. A minor method for causing disarray and unease before they lay waste to the home.

The transports were stationed beyond on the hills, ready to intercept the little rats who would try to run. Stormtroopers crouched lower than the tall weeds, stalking closer to the home. A handful lied on their stomach, angling their long range blasters for the windows and doors. Others slid to the foot of the hills, kneeling to a knee, covering all sides. Lyste received word from his troops that they were in position, and ready to strike on his command. He only needs one final report, and they would be ready to begin.

"Sir, we detected movement inside. Definitely more than three people." An officer announced.

"A party, eh? And we weren't invited?" He crooned maliciously. He grabbed the radio mic, holding it close to his smirking lips. "Let us voice our outrage."

 **xxx**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Hammering hearts rang louder than the old house settling. None were foolish enough to believe they picked up and left. Shapes are only able to be discerned while they moved. The second they went still they were gone. The windows were popped open half an inch, allowing cool air and the sounds of rustling weeds to enter. _Snap...rustle...crunch..._ Fingers wrapped to triggers, spines stiffened, and legs prepared to spring. Hurried footsteps muffled by dirt and twigs were racing from the front to the back. Grinding in hardened dirt sent chills across their skin. Orders likely being fed solely through helmet coms from sources out of earshot. They're out there. Lurking, waiting, and itching to pull those triggers. The perfect excuse being for The Rebels and Sumar's family to cave under their apprehension and fire first. A signed death warrant of an action. Zeb and Sabine being hotheaded, that wasn't too far off from happening.

Sumar and Alyss glared harshly into the darkness. Their fingers drummed on their rifles, stretching for the trigger and to the barrel. Hera counted the idling seconds as a nervous tick, trying to keep calm under the slow rumbling of the calming storm. Kanan closed his eyes, quieting his mind. In unison his senses spanned beyond the home, slithering the dirt and up the overwhelming number of bodies waiting for them. Sabine, Zeb, and Norio maneuvered their heads, attempting to peel the layers of night.

Sabine went for the night vision function on her helmet. The second she turned it on, blinding pockets of light spawned virtually from nowhere. Sabine wailed loudly, tearing her helmet off. The brightness of a thousand sun pierced her eyes. Painful spots clouded her vision. Kanan, Hera, and the others shied from the windows, squeezing the haze away. Zeb snarled and batted his eyes heatedly. The lights bobbed in mid-air, spanning in a circle around the house. Spotlight droids - not as dangerous as their probe counterparts, but equally annoying in a battle and hazardous to the enemy's health. The Ghost crew braved the windows, cringing at the zealous odds. Three transports in a triangle shined their own lights, leaving no corner in the shadows, and nowhere for Sumar and his cohorts to hide.

"Found them!" Sabine sarcastically, and irately, announced. Everyone rolled their eyes. She loves stating the obvious.

" _Mr. Sumar, hello again!_ " Lyste's chortle howled from a microphone. Sumar frothed at the mouth at his smug tone. He saw this coming from a mile away.

Ezra and Chopper heard him from the basement, and propped open a small window. He winced at the Stormtroopers standing close by. Chopper propelled himself to the top of the stairs, opening the door a small ways.

 **xxx**

The Imperial Supply Master chuckled with premature triumph. A little posturing to make the rats squirm. " _After hours of soul searching deliberations with my superiors,_ " Sumar couldn't help snorting at the ridiculous claim. _Soul searching?_ Really? That's the best he could come up with, " _I am afraid we cannot leave a blood stain on the floor go unchecked!_ "

Again, the blood is sticking it hard to them. "That's what this is about?! A bit of animal blood?!" Sumar forced his best laugh. "Hell, boy, if it bothered you that much I'd have cleaned the damn thing right in front of ya!" He sent a signal to Alyss with his fingers. She nodded comprehensively, sliding open a floorboard by an end table. A series of wires surrounded a large switch.

" _Now, you see, that is where red flags begin to raise! I've done my research!_ " He took up a tablet, scrolling through a rather extensive list. " _Unless you killed one of your farm animals, and decided from poor judgement to bring them into your home,_ " He tossed it aside, shrugging with mockful bewilderment, " _There isn't a creature within 20 miles of you that will leave so much blood. Or persuade you to drag it into your basement._ " The stress on basement roote Ezra and Chopper to the ground, horrified glances twisting to the unconscious girl. Kanan's heart started to pound. Sumar's cottonmouth told Lyste he still had control of the floor. " _That's right, Sumar! I saw the trail leading into your home! It is mere educated guessing you are hiding someone in the cellar. One of the Rebels who aided you, no doubt!_ "

"Alright, Lyste! You got me!" Sumar swallowed a massive lump. A bomb went off in his stomach. "Earlier this morning we saved a poor, lost soul who was grievously injured. Her wound opened and left that blood!"

" _And yet there was no blood anywhere to be seen outside!_ " Lyste smoothly countered. Time for him to show his full hand. " _And you've yet to account for the Rebel ship we discovered in your barn!"_ Sumar, Alyss, and The Ghost Crew turned to statues, strong shivers close to making their guns hit the deck. The game was up. There's no way they can dig themselves out of this. More sullen silence, proof Lyste has won the debate. " _The time has come to give up, Mr. Sumar! You're trapped with nowhere to run!_ _If my men and I have to storm your home, rest assured there will be more blood."_ So be it! There's more riding on this than their lives. If they die here...they die on their feet. " _I'd prefer to avoid this sort of unpleasantness if we can._ _Surrender the Rebels, and you and your family will have no harm brought upon them._ " Lyste motioned a hand.

Stormtroopers in the hills crawled on their bellies, drawing closer to the house. Sabine, Zeb, and Norio spotted the handful of troopers setting up a close knit perimeter. Blasters aimed for the first and second floor, no holes in their defenses.

"All these men for a farm?!" Kanan snarled venomously.

" _No, no. They wouldn't bring this many numbers for a takeover!_ " Zeb rumbled forebodingly. The stain on the living room carpet flashed in his mind. He spat in disgrace of their lowered guard. " _They knew Sumar was hiding someone in here from the get go! Your hunting wife schtick wasn't convincing enough!_ "

"I'm a farmer, not a performer!" Sumar hissed. Though he was wishing he'd kept his performing arts class in school.

"Sabine! Talk to me!" Kanan frothed on the coms. Now wasn't the time for jokes. Although some levity was necessary so they wouldn't make rookie mistakes. The approaching Stormtroopers were making him claustrophobic. He clicked the hammer back. "What do we have?"

 **xxx**

Sabine lowered her helmet's viewfinder, cautiously activating the night vision sensors. The blinding lights coming for the droids floating around, and the Transports creating irritating blindspots. The sensors miraculously detected thermal charges imbedded beneath the Stormtroopers' feet. She stealthily traversed the second story, inspecting the position of the Troopers to the fullest. She cackled menacingly, licking her lips hungrily. The fools were standing right on top of them, just begging to be blown to Hell.

"Bucketheads are standing on the mines I set earlier! Just waiting your word!" She confirmed, rushing back to her spot.

" _This is your final warning!_ " Lyste bellowed again. " _Surrender your criminals, and we will leave without incident!_ " Sabine was ready with her charges. Her thumb hovered above the trigger on her gauntlet.

 **xxx**

"Mr. Sumar…" Kanan trailed off. The decision was his. This was his home, his livelihood. As much as he would prefer to avoid a fight for Katerina's sake, if the Empire has their way and makes it inside, they and Katerina will be dead either way.

"Right…" Sumar grimly rumbled. Alyss reluctantly nodded. She braced herself, looming her fingers to the switch in the floor.

" _Mr. Sumar! What is your decision?!_ " Lyste asked for one final time, slowly raising his hand. In waves did the Troopers tensed, releasing the safeties off their blasters.

Sumar released a grudgingly held breath. He gripped under the window. Zeb, Hera, Ezra, Kanan, and Sabine steeled their nerves, quieting their doubts, unhinging their reservations. Sumar snapped open the window, smirking at the jumpy soldiers flinching back. Lyste smiled mockingly,saying for those delicious words of surrender. Below the window sill, Sumar released the safety. Every impulse in his body begged him to throw the gun outside, raise his hands, and spare his friends and family the nightmare that would ensue.

"LYSTE!" Sumar's too volume roar cast eerie silence amongst the troops. "GO TO HELL!" Sumar thrust the rifle into the window. Before a Trooper had a second to breathe, laser bolts pierced the helmets of three soldiers, dropping them like swatted bugs. In turn a barrage of scarlet bolts shrieked, tearing into the home for top to bottom. A war zone erupted on Lothal once again.

The windows were the first to be destroyed. Everyone plastered themselves to the floors, sinking lower and lower as the enraged fire drew closer. The Stormtroopers left not the slightest wiggle room for retaliation. Shattered glass sent hurtling at across the rooms, impaling floorboards and nearby cloth. Zeb flopped on his stomach, cursing out loud at their swift trigger fingers. He swallowed nervously, fearing he'd look like the bottom bed post. These guys weren't playing around tonight. Laser bolts struck pillows, sending feathers fluttering everywhere. Norio stayed far to the corner as he could, spotting troops standing just behind the light. He managed to shoot two, only to have four more replace them. Alyss and Sumar curled to balls on the floor, shielding their heads from glass and pieces of appliances flying everywhere. The intense heat of the bolts made them disperse in all directions. Sabine, Kanan, and Hera tried to reach their pistols around the corners, taking random shots in hope they would hit someone. Not a single one was landing a hit. The Stormtroopers were dancing side to side with no urgency, mocking their childish pot shots. Enemy fire narrowly grazed their arms, pinning them down. The supports at the front porch were taken out, bringing the entire awning crashing down. A saving grace in disguise. Added protection, but a block keeping them inside.

"ALYSS, NOW!" Sumar roared. Alyss threw the switch.

The whirs of an engine reverberated the house. The start of the basement generator startled Ezra and Chopper. Jostling tubes siphoning the power fed to the next floor, snaking their way in and out of the walls. Appliances plugged into the walls began to go haywire. Bulbs bursting, fans smoking and dangling by chords, the kitchen going dead in a breath. A red light flashed on from rod erected in the center of the roof. One or two troopers saw the light, tilting their heads in confusion. A thin stream of light flashed, and a ray shield fanned open, cutting off the troopers and their onslaught.

"WHAT ON KIROS!" Lyste cursed. He snapped his glare at the men futilely shooting at the shield, not making so much as a dent. They edged closer, increasing the impact. The shield easily absorbed the blasts, standing tall and proud against them. "CEASE FIRE, YOU IDIOTS! CEASE-FIRE!" He honestly can't believe he had to tell them to stop wasting bullets. These morons were trained to face shielding. It should be a no brainer. They must have shared in Lyste's skepticism of the shield. There was no mistake. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Sumar's home is equipped with a ray-shield. "How do these backwater farmers have a ray-shield?!"

 **xxx**

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU HAVE RAY-SHIELD, MR. SUMAR?!" Ezra shouted over the coms. He was amazed at the stroke of luck. Chopper crudely voiced his outrage as to why he hadn't activated it from the start.

 **xxx**

"Well, you know, you tend to stumble on things out here." Sumar laughed at his zeal, eyeing Alyss as she smirked boastfully at him. "And a voice of sound judgement told me we'd be sorry if we didn't have one this time around." Alyss winked at him, reminding him again why he married her.

"Then this shield just gave us the edge we need!" Hera declared. The barn is a short ten yards away with half a dozen troopers in between. "Ezra! I need you up here with me! We're going to make a run for The Phantom!" Kanan, Alyss, and Sumar gasped at her. She was dead serious. The Phantom was their only hope of surviving, and Ezra is the only one on the team without a proper weapon. "Sabine, when I give the word, bask this place in color!"

 **xxx**

"You sing the song of my heart!" Sabine doesn't need to be told twice. Her fingers were ready to dance on her gauntlet.

 **xxx**

"On my way!" Ezra set Katerina's pistols under her bed. He placed a hand on Katerina's forehead. "I know Kanan asked me to watch those for you, but it wouldn't feel right using them!" He grabbed the edge of the wall, throwing himself up the stairs. "Chopper! Watch her! We're counting on you!"

" _^I know! I know!^_ " Chopper sarcastically remarked, bending his prongs at his sides. What does Ezra take him for? A protocol droid? Pfft. Humans have no respect for astromechs.

 **xxx**

 _Katerina aimlessly wandered the void, the luminescent glow of her body barely registering as a speck. Her boots clacking on nonexistent ground the sole sound preserving her senses. Hands in her pockets, she strutted with her head hanging. Her tanned cheeks paled under despair, aquamarine eyes dulling to abysmal grey. Long, voluminous chestnut hair free of its tie swayed side to side, wiry and knotted, brittling as she pressed onward. To where? She had no clue. She was a lost spirit wandering between life and death, searching for peace or salvation from her torment._

 _The voice from earlier had stopped talking to her. Sullen, ominous silence was her companion again. They may as well be the best of friends. If she had the strength, she'd find it funny how the voice inside her head stopped talking to her. Maybe that's the proof she needs. Proof that the wound in her belly would be what takes her from the mortal coil. Crimson red droplets showed in the blackness, leaving a trail - a long, drawn out trail - to the eternal place waiting for her. Perhaps it is poetic justice. After all, it was by her own hands that she robbed a life in its youth. That sin aside, this is the price she is being forced to pay._

" _You're a fool, Katerina Dume." She cursed herself._

 _What business did she have challenging a Sith, or Inquisitor, or whatever he was? Whatever he called himself! He's a killer of Jedi...and all who stay loyal to them. He had the bones of Luminara Unduli as a cheap decoration. She died during the fall of the Republic, spared facing that demon but not from being killed by her own troops. Who knows what he's done to Jedi he's actually faced. She's not a Jedi! She's not a fighter, period! She's good at self defense against Stormtroopers, Kallus, and can wield a wrench better than most veteran mechanics! She should have cowered behind Ezra, or stayed put on the ship with Hera. Because of her, the job at Stygeon nearly cost the lives of Kanan and the others. She just HAD to prove she can stand toe to toe against someone who can muster a power beyond her comprehension. She pretended, she consorted, she did everything to feel part of the Jedi._

" _Caleb's the Jedi…" She rasped. Empty tears spilled down her cheek. "I'm just...his mechanic."_

" _Planning on staying here then, are you?" There he is. And here she was thinking he'd left. "Giving up before you truly begin?"_

 _She closed her eyes, hanging her head in shame. "I can't go back to him. I don't deserve to be with him." She continued forward._

" _Why not? Because you are not a Jedi?"_

" _Because I wasn't strong enough!" She whipped around. No surprise. No one was there, but she wasn't above yelling at thin air. "I almost cost Caleb, Ezra, and everyone their lives! He wanted me on the team because he thought he could depend on me!" Her shrill cries cracked her voice. She laughed scathingly, throwing open arms up at the foolish Jedi she knows was standing over her. "Congratulations, Caleb! You've allowed me to prove you wrong again!" "They were doing just fine without me! He...was doing fine without me." She turned on her heels, meandering on her way. "He can do wonders when I am gone."_

" _You really believe that, don't you, Katty?" Katerina stopped abruptly, electricity at her dead spine. Shock glazed her eyes, the returning voice rejuvenating her melancholic soul. Grey was washed away, replaced by the vibrant aquamarine. Shakily she turned, glossy eyes flaring so wide they may fall from their sockets. There stood a figure, basked in a light ten times brighter than her own. Emerald green eyes like jewels, long fiery red locks tied back to his neck, a thick wooly beard masking half his rugged face. He was dressed simply. Like a mechanic, only he had the arms to tear a fuselage in half with his bear hands. "Never thought I'd hear quitter talk from you."_

" _Kendril…"_

 **xxx**

Hera and Ezra crouched at the back door. Stormtroopers paced aimlessly back and forth, at a loss as to how to pass the shield. Lyste hadn't anticipated a ray-shield on the home. His plans were thrown aloof before they'd barely begun. This confusion was ideal, but speed and timing are going to be the deciding factors in their victory.

Hera and Ezra poked their heads up, studying the movements of the troops for sprint room. The barn was dead ahead, and The Phantom inside. She hovered a hand by the door panel. She exhaled heavily, bobbing her head for Ezra to be ready. "Sabine, whenever you're ready, let loose!"

 **xxx**

"Hold that thought, Hera!" Sabine scanned the field. Those lights on the droids and transports are a huge problem. The explosions would leave gaping holes, but Hera and Ezra will have nowhere to hide when the dust settles. "Zeb, Norio - take out the lights!" Sabine shot down two droids. She sighed with relief hearing them hit the ground. Zeb and Norio extinguished as many lights as their positions would let them hit. Not too shabby, but not enough. At least they wouldn't be able to pick them off like bugs.

Kanan, Alyss, and Sumar caught on to her plan. They shot out the next few lights, allowing the night to swallow the farm. The ray shield was all that stood out for miles around. The clock was ticking faster. Sooner or later, should a TIE pass overhead, the entire farm was going to be swarming with Stormtroopers.

 **xxx**

"THEY'RE TAKING OUT THE LIGHTS!"

"FIRE BACK!"

"WE CAN'T BREACH THE SHIELD!" Doesn't mean they weren't going to stop trying. The Stormtroopers opened fire, tracing the shield for weak points. Panic fit on to the Imperial foot.

Lyste didn't bother telling them to cease fire. This works in his favor. While his men mindlessly shoot at an impregnable shield, the Rebels and Sumar are all the more distracted. Leaving him an opening to exploit. He trailed sly eyes towards the rod generating the shield. An old piece of tech that pumps out power equal to a small power plant. But it very _fragile_ when under stress. He moved to the com to execute an order.

 **xxx**

"WATCH THE COLOR!" Sabine howled. She entered a code. Beeping caught the troopers ears. They looked down. The last thing they saw was a flash. Sabine's charges exploded in random bursts, skipping from left to right, front to back, keeping the troopers guessing. It was entertaining to watch them run around like rats, trying to escape their messy end. Craters left in their wake as they were sent flipping across the farmland, colliding with their allies and lying dead or unconscious. A loud BOOM startled Lyste off his transport, dropping him on his butt. One of his men indented the hull of the transport.

Suamr, Alyss, and Norio were ensnared in awe of display. Never could they imagine explosion being so beautiful. Kanan, Hera, Zeb, and Ezra were wishing they had snacks to enjoy the show. If being a Rebel doesn't suit her for long, she'd be a wonder at fireworks. She's left too sour an impression on the art world. Though it wasn't too far off from being her next calling.

Thick, colorful clouds stacked to the sky, carried across the land by a gentle breeze. Scrambling troops gradually became invisible, as did the barn. Hera and Ezra locked their sights to the barn, dug in a foot. "GO!" Hera slammed the door open. Ezra broke into a sprint with Hera on his heels. Kanan watched them run into the smokescreen until he could no longer see them.

 **xxx**

Explosions and screams echoed throughout the home, the last of the bombs laying waste to the grounds. Hera and Ezra coughed on the smoke entering their lungs. The backdoors of the barn hit their shoulders hard. Ezra fumbled breaking the lock, shoving himself inside. Hera covered him, closing the door behind them.

"Whoops…" Ezra laughed nervously, his hands raised above his head. Hera ogled him strangely, then gaped at the blasters aimed directly at them. She slowly raised her hands, sneaking her blaster behind her back. Stormtroopers snuck inside to escape the explosions. Dirt was clinging to their armor. They covered all sides of The Phantom, "So, now what do we do?"

"I'm working on it." Hera grumbled.

 **xxx**

"Sabine, I don't suppose you have more of those lying around!" Kanan huffed, returning fire on the disoriented troops.

" _Negative! The rest are in The Phantom!_ "

Kanan growled under his breath. Their luck working true to form. Waiting around for Hera and Ezra would backfire horrifically. Hiding in the house wasn't going to do them any favors either. It was time to take the fight to them. Buy Hera and Ezra time to get the ship ready. "Chopper! How's Riina?!"

"^ _Holding steady in spite of the house rocking!_ ^" That's one bit of relieving news. Chopper neglected mentioning her mumbling in her sleep. She's been doing that off and on all afternoon.

"Things are about to get even rockier!" Kanan warned. "Norio, Mr. and Mrs. Sumar, cover us from the house!" The three raised fearful brows, scared of what he was about to say. "Zeb and Sabine, we're going to use the smoke! We're taking the fight to them!" Zeb and Sabine groaned loudly, throwing their heads back. Another one of his suicidal plans. "We've got three transports, and have a dozen troopers between them! Either way, we aren't letting these guys take this farm!" Not with so much at stake. "Are you ready?!"

" _Do we have a choice?_ " Sabine scoffed.

" _Even if we did, you know you'd pick this one!_ " Zeb chuckled. He knows Sabine so well.

"On three, we jump! THREE!" Kanan smashed through the window, switching his pistol to stun. He swept his hands apart, breaking the smokescreen in half. Four troopers stopped in their places, turning too late to intercept. Four stun rings launched from the pistol, dropping them in seconds. He dove behind a tractor, trading his blaster for his lightsaber.

Zeb and Sabine launched from their windows, breaking into a charge. Zeb's plan of attack was simple, elegant, and guaranteed to leave the buckets whimpering on the ground. He roared like the animal he favored being and swung his bo-staff wildly. He cracked the helmets, smiling at the anguished moans howling before they hit the ground. He can sing a tune and dance to the beat of their drops. Unfortunately he had to dive into the tall weeds, bringing an end to his fun. Currently.

Sabine utilized a bit more tact in her methods. Silent, and ten times as deadly. She used her helmet's thermal scan to weed out the obscure troopers. She stunned the troopers in her way, launching a knee into the face of one who tried to tackle her. One snuck up behind her, hooking his arms under hers. Sabine curled her feet up, flipping up and over him. She wrenched her arms free, planting her hands to his shoulders. She poured her weight as she darted down, slamming the trooper onto a rock. He groaned dazedly, his blaster falling from his hands. Sabine dove into the weeds, racing for the transport closest to her.

Meanwhile, as the dust began to thin, Norio, Alyss, and Sumar moved about the house, each one covering a Rebel immersing themselves in the fray. Norio found Kanan ducking behind the tractor. Alyss, going into the office, spotted Sabine stealthily racing through the weeds. Sumar found Zeb idling, waiting for the troops to stumble upon him. The way to the transports was heavily guarded. Stealth is a fleeting factor in their pursuit. Scopes lined with the respective Rebel, and followed the trail, trigger fingers waiting for a Stormtrooper to so much as step in their path.

 **xxx**

"Where did those explosives come from?!" Lyste snarled at his officers.

"Mines, sir! Our scanners missed them!"

"OBVIOUSLY!" Lyste twisted a fist back, batting the officer aside. His head cracked on a nearby console. He smashed a hand to his drenched face. He does not need this level of incompetence on top of what is currently transpiring. "Are the heavy duty cannons ready for launch?!"

"Charged and ready, sir!" Another officer answered with a shake in his tone. Blood trickling from his comrade's skull churned his stomach.

Lyste manually set the targeting systems to the rod, sharing the designation with the other transports. "Attention! Your target is the rode generating the shield! Do not relent! I want that shield down!" He growled venomously.

 **xxx**

 _Katerina's feet tripped over each other. Her butt hit the invisible floor with a loud THUD. Her mouth was hanging open, starved for words at the burly man laughing at her. It was Kendril Mothma! Not Master Yoda! "Hold on! Wasn't I just hearing a backwards talking Jedi?" She screeched._

" _The mind plays tricks on you when you're on the brink of death, Katty." He approached her, placing both hands to one of her arms. "You hear the voices of those you miss, and those you want to revive your hope." He hoisted her to her feet, dusting her off. "The one you heard is someone you do miss. But me…" He opened his palm, showing off a black hair tie. He winked at her, "I've always been the one to get you off your butt, haven't I?"_

" _What hope? Gods, I am tired of people saying that word." She allowed Kendril to bring her hair back, wrapping it into a stylish, yet messy, bun. She always wore her hair like that when she was working. Her skin tingled at his touch, warmth pooling inside of her. Sadness and joy gathered tears to her eyes. She'd forgotten how gentle those rough hands could be. "Hope this, light that! I'M NOTHING! I became nothing after leaving Chandrila!" She stepped away, nodding thankfully for the tie. Her hair was bothering her. "All of this talk of doing for the greater good, or bringing hope to the universe - A FAIRYTALE! Everything is a damn fairytale!" She sobbed. Master Yoda was wrong about her. She's no light. She's just a little girl with an electrified staff and very violent tendencies._

" _You don't believe that." Kendril hummed. He placed a hand at her bleeding stomach. Sharp prickling closed the wound, stunning Katerina. "Otherwise you would have succumbed to your injuries. Something inside of you is telling you that it is not a fairytale." He traced the hand up, stroking his palm to her cheek. "You want a happy ending."_

" _Don't you get it? There are no happy endings!" She shoved his hand off, staggering away from him. How like Kendril Mothma, always trying to find that silver lining in dark grey clouds. "There's only pain, suffering, and the screams of those dying for a cause that will never leave the ground!"_

" _And yet you still fight."_

" _I'm done fighting!" She declared. "I can't even protect myself! What business do I have fighting for others?"_

" _Because you have heart, Katerina." She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. Yep! This is Kendril. Ever the dead optimist. She stormed off, growing aggravated by his trailing after her. "No, you don't stand a chance against those of the force. Yes, pain, blood, and misery will spread like a plague, consuming everything in its path. And yes, happy endings are only as real as we make them." Finally sense comes from his mouth. But there's a rub on its way. Kendril never agrees with someone without an ulterior. "But you…" He stepped into the abyss, reappearing in her path, catching her by the shoulders. He stroked strands of hair from her soft face, "You've always beaten the odds. Because, within you, there is a fire that wants to burn that plague, eradicate it from this world!" A fire burning a plague from the worlds. Sounds familiar. The plague being Jedi...innocent people...and everyone who despised the rising Empire. "15 years ago, or now, you could have lied down and died. Instead you fought! You're still fighting even as you lie here, wandering around waiting for death to take you. Do you know why?" She waited 'anxiously' for his response. "Because there is a light you fight for. Several of them." He snapped his fingers. Grim, Davey, Kanan, Zeb, Dominique, Hera - those who Katerina has come to know, love, and forge an unbreakable bond with appeared around her. She meandered to Kanan, cupping a hand to his cheek. She moved to Ezra, Sabine...Zeb. Jedi she has lost, friends she has not seen in quite a while. Everyone was there. "And they are the ones who will prevent the darkness from taking you."_

 **xxx**

Hera growled under her breath, glaring daggers at the They don't have time for this. Hera knows the ins and outs of ray shields. Its holding up flawlessly now, but it won't take Lyste long to discover the weakness in the shield. She analyzed the odds, concocting a counter. One, two...six Stormtroopers, an empty barn - save for the ship - and tons of tools long overdue to be put to good use. A bucket off to the side caught her eye. To the other side was a ladder leading to the second level. Crude...and yet...if utilized properly, completely effective. "Ezra, on my signal, get to that ladder." Ezra shot a confused stare to her, about to question what's going through that head of hers.

"HEY!" A trooper barked. He jerked his blaster, driving Ezra's head back forward. "STOP TALKING!"

"NOW!" Hera kicked the bucket as hard as she could. The bucket rebound off a trooper's head, sending him staggering against a support column. Ezra found that as a good signal, and her darted for the ladder. He swung himself around it, climbing at lightning speeds to the second level. Two troopers aimed for him. Hera retrieved her gun, shooting both in the elbows. They wailed in pain, dropping their guns. Two of the remaining three opened fire on her, driving her behind one of the pillars. The last one She tucked into a roll behind the disoriented trooper. Stray laser bolts trailed his armor, adding him to the growing pile of bodies.

Ezra rolled onto his stomach, spitting up hay that clinging to his sweaty mouth. The ladder rubbed on the boards. A trooper was climbing up for him. Ezra scrambled for anything he could use, anything that would knock him down a peg. Or take down the whole ladder. Seeing bales of wrapped up hay off to the side, he decided to settle for knocking him down a peg. Ezra ran behind two bales. He poured strength into his arms, slamming his feet, inching them along. The soldier snapped a hand on the ledge, pulling himself up. The first hay bale smashed to his face. His hands and feet slipped, and he came crashing down with both bales landing on him.

The heavy fire at Hera ceased, both troopers gaping in dismay of their comrade. Ezra stormed across the support beam, drawing their attention up to him. Hera used the distraction. She ran in front of one, thrust her elbow into his head. She twisted his arm behind his back, shoving him into his partner. When they hit the ground, they noticed a large net of tools suspended precariously over them. And Ezra was by the rope, smirking with a set of sheers. They groaned nervously. Ezra snipped the rope, the troops closed their eyes, and the tools crushed them. Hera and Ezra will feel bad for the cruel method later. Right now they need that ship before it's too late.

"HOLD ON!" Hera stopped Ezra, inhaling through her nose. There was a strong smell of fuel in the air. Distinct trickling noises tickled her ear. She followed the scent and the smell, crawling on her hands and knees. As she feared, there were several leaks underneath the ship. Puddles of fluid soaking the hay scattered to the ground. "Great! And Riina's out cold!" She brought her com to her lips. "Kanan! The Empire punctured our fuel and oil tank! Possible another fluid tank I can't name! The ship isn't moving!" They were grounded, almost out of ammo, and running out of options.

 **xxx**

Lyste checked the scanners. All three transports had their cannons trained to the rod. "OPEN FIRE!" Three round volleys screeched shrilly, slicing the night sky to ribbons. Too high and too low, several shots missed the target. The shield's curvature made a direct hit impossible. The laser bolts trailed the areas closest to the rod. The shock absorption caved the shield, flicking the rod, rebounding to a smooth shell. The rod jolsted in its place, streams of electricity snaking it top to bottom, battering the inner circuits and stressing the rod. "DO NOT RELENT! FIRE ALL YOU HAVE! BREAK THAT SHIELD!"

Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan ogled their blind shooting, raising baffled brows. Ray shields can't be penetrated, they of all people should know this. So why are they wasting firepower?

 **xxx**

Dying whirs moaned in the house, sending chills snaking down Sumar, Norio, and Alyss's spines. The pitch rose and fell, the shakes escalated from mild to objects breaking on the floor. Alyss listened intently to the volumizing, catching a strained squeak that glazed her in abject fear. "OH NO!" She dropped her rifle, running on the walls to reach the bottom of the stairs. She scrambled on her hands and feet to the ray shield's control panel. A meter next to the switch read the output levels of the shields, testing for stress or deficiencies whenever a shot lands. The Empire's unyielding fire was stressing the power output to its max limit, and beyond. "Kanan! We have a problem!"

" _What else is new?!_ " He frothed from his place at the tractor.

"Lyste is overwhelming our ray shield! The controls are overheating!" It hit them like a bolt of lightning. The ray shield isn't military grade. At least not an up to date version. Hit it in the right spot - close to the rod - and the shield will dissipate on its own. "I might be able to increase the output, but it won't last much longer! You have to do something about those transports!"

 **xxx**

"CONSIDER IT DONE!" Kanan ignited his lightsaber. He shuffled to the back of the tractor. Stormtroopers surrounded the transports, cheering for the shield to fall and for the transport to increase power. It disgusted Kanan to hear them cheering, but it provided him the cover needed to get in close. He dragged one down by the head, beating him unconscious. The next two he crashed their heads together. The last one he hit with a stun ring. He boarded climbed onto the hull, cutting the cannons in half. The troops on the inside howled angrily at their systems failing. They made the mistake of looking outside. Kanan plowed feet to their skull, snickering as they moaned in pain. "Now I see why you like that sound, Zeb. It feels nice."

 **xxx**

"Told ya!" Zeb chuckled, holding one stormtrooper in a headlock and another under his foot. Kanan's transport was out of commission, but the other two were delivering heavier damage to compensate. The ethereal white was gradually being tainted by searing red. Stream whipped out in every direction, sparks breaking from the shield. "You and I can swap feelings in a couple seconds!" He picked up the trooper under his foot and bashed his head to the other. More troops emerged from the tall grass, aligning their scopes to Zeb. Demands for him to surrender He picked up his staff, holding it like a jousting lance. Zeb smirked at the meager offense. With a mighty roar he charged. The troops opened fire. Zeb swept his staff, robbing the feet under three of them. The next two were jabbed in the stomach by the ends, thousands of volts surging into their suits. The last tried to run away. Zeb picked up a rock, threw it high into the air. A loud _PLUNK_ echoed, followed by a muffled _THUD!_ Zeb chuckled, dusting his palms. This was almost too easy. Ooh, he shouldn't say things like that. He cast his premature victory gloats to the back of his mind, marching towards the transport. He knocked on the door. A trooped poked his head out. "Hi there." Zeb lunged inside. The transport bounced wildly, the troops violently thrashed to the dashboard and doors. A couple seconds later, the cannons died down. Zeb whistled with triumph, swinging a few wires he liberated from the console. "That's a more entertaining sound." He chuckled. The cannon on the last transport increased its firing power, delivering all it had to the shield. Electrified red rippled the shield, sparks flaring more harshly. It was about to go. Sabine was taking her sweet time. "Hey, Alyss! How's the shield coming along?!"

 **xxx**

"I'm almost done!" She panted, crossing wires and changing plugs. She rerouted power from solely the generator to an alternative power source wired within the house. Appliances, air conditioning, anything that they can live without for a day or two. The endurance of the shield caused friction in the wires. Intense shocks pricked her fingers. She shook it off, going back to work. She was nearly finished. The sweat on her brow was stinging her eyes, but she wouldn't be deterred. Just a couple more plugs, and she has to turn the shield off for a couple seconds, then back on.

Meanwhile, Lyste learned his two other transports were sabotaged. Half his forces subdued. He swallowed a large lump in his throat, ordering his men to increase fire power.

Alyss finished the reconfiguration. She braced herself, took a deep breath, and threw the switch. Closing circuits caused a powerful jolt, plugs blowing out and frying. Alyss howled in agony as hundreds of volts shot up her arm. Sumar and Norio heard the scream, rising to a foot. A sudden burst threw her hand off, tossing her to the cold hard floor. Smoke wafted off her skin, her body going limp.

 **xxx**

Sabine was nearing the final transport. Supply Master Lyste was at the front, admiring the fireworks, and waiting for the shield to finally break. She clicked the hammers back, aimed for Lyste and the soldier beside him. Then her blood ran cold. The shield around the house died. The rod on the roof split different ways, excess voltage sparking uncontrollably.

"Perfect…" Lyste purred. "All units move in!" Whoever was left, that is.

"NOT HAPPENING!" Sabine shot to her feet, pulling the trigger. By the skin of his teeth, Lyste ducked to the ground. Two of his officers took the brunt of the shots. Sabine pried the weeds apart, darting for Lyste. Two Soldiers appeared from thin air, tackling her to the ground. "NO! GET OFF ME!" She wrestled viciously, jabbing knees and elbows in their sides, heads, anywhere she could reach.

Lyste used Sabine's ambush, making a mad dash to the house with his pistol off to the side. The collapsed awning was at an angle at the front door. He squeezed himself in, kicking planks and sheets of metal out of his way. He shot out the door's control panel, smiling at the door opening smoothly for him. He chuckled menacingly, rising to his feet at a relatively empty home. The Rebels were preoccupied outside, and the Sumar's were nowhere to be seen. He had the run of the place.

"The biggest mistake of combat. Leaving your base unattended."

Lyste smirked at the unconscious wife near his feet. He nudged her with his foot. She groaned dazedly, turning onto her back. How easy it would be to put a bolt between her eyes. Too easy. He's not an opportunist like Kallus. Besides, his interest was in the kitchen. Very specifically, the door leading into the cellar. That is where Sumar's little secret resides.

 **xxx**

Zeb and Kanan raced back towards the house. Stormtroopers encroaching on the house caught wind of them. The two wasted not a single second on them, dropping them fast and hard. Zeb spread his arms, ripping a pair of soldiers off their feet on each arm, smashing them into trophs. Kanan ran up one trooper, unleashing a split kick to the next pair. He twisted around, punching the last one to the ground. The two panted heavily, boring glares into the writhing troopers. This was getting too close for comfort. Sabine was pinned down, and Hera and Ezra are trying to fix the ship. They're on their own.

"KANAN!" Sumar called from the second window. "I'm glad you're alright, my boy!"

"Mr. Sumar! What happened to the shield?!" Kanan's absolutely confused.

"The Empire fired at the rod, overloading its circuits!" Zeb and Kanan's eyes widened in horror. Their erratic aiming made perfect sense now. The rod was split down the middle, ruptured circuits sparking heatedly. "Alyss went down to try and save it! I haven't heard from her since!"

Zeb and Kanan exchanged unnerved glances. "Where are the controls for the shield?!"

"The living room!"

The pair ran back inside, Kanan gusting the spilled glass aside for Zeb's bare feet. They aren't fragile, but broken glass doesn't feel too great. Storming into the living room, Zeb and Kanan slid on their knees, propping Alyss up onto Kanan's knee. She was still breathing, just knocked out. The riled circuitry from the floor panel must have given her a good shock. On the count of three they carefully lifted her up, carrying her into the kitchen. Zeb cleared the entire table, dumping everything on the floor. Alyss was tenderly set to the table, a cloth folded under her head and another blanketed over her.

"Mr. Sumar, we've found Alyss!" Kanan breathed over the coms. "Looks like the controls shocked her good, but she should be fine." Kanan tested her breathing and pulse to be sure. They don't need two bodies down in the basement. Incidentally, Kanan and Zeb's eyes diverted to the basement door. Ice flooded their veins. The basement door was broken open.

" _Alright! I'm on my way down!_ " Sumar confirmed.

"Please hurry! KATERINA!" Kanan howled.

"DAMMIT!" Zeb snarled.

Without thinking the two charged inside, riding the wall and rail to the bottom. _Please no! Please no!_ Kanan mentally begged. Katerina was fine! She's out of harm's way! The Empire wouldn't harm someone unable to defend themselves. Zeb was frothing at the mouth. The urge to roar at the top of his lungs, to break through these metal walls to be at her side reeled at him. _Don't you dare..._ He vowed in his mind. _Don't you dare be dead!_ He swears now, if Katerina is dead he will plunge into the afterlife, pull her back, and kill her himself. She's not allowed to leave them! None of them! Not Kanan, not Ezra...not him! _You can't leave me!_

Coming to the bottom of the steps, Kanan and Zeb stumbled on the stop, gasping in horror. Chopper lied offline at their feet, fresh new dents in his dusty frame. Nausea strangled Kanan, sending his head into a spin. The strength vacating his trembling legs. Zeb growled animally, unrelenting rage beaming in his flaring eyes. His claws dug grooves into the metal wall. Chopper was guarding Katerina in Ezra's stead. If he's lying there...then Katerina is...

Zeb and Kanan jumped over the droid, rushing inside Katerina's room. A click stopped them instantly. "That's close enough." Lyste purred, pressed the barrel of his pistol to the side of her skull. Several beats skipped in Kanan's chest, fear stricken eyes darting from Katerina to the gun at her head. Zeb's fingers cracked as he balled them into tight fists. Rows of razor sharp teeth gritted together. "Such a lovely girl. A shame she is in such a _fragile_ state. Wouldn't you agree, Jedi? "Lyste chuckled triumphantly. He hungrily licked his lips, savoring the twitches of anxious muscle. How they wanted to attack him, tear him apart, but can't for fear of what will become of his little hostage. He teasingly tracing the gun to her cheek, propping her by the chin. Kanan and Zeb reached for their blasters. Lyste fired a warning shot, grazing the top of Katerina's forehead. Her vitals spiked to dangerous levels. Ice encased Kanan and Zeb, rooting them in place. "Now, now, no call for that. I'd hate for anything unfortunate to happen to this lovely creature." His demands were obvious. One hand raised, the two slowly lowered their guns, and lightsaber, warily standing and kicking their weapons away. "Good boys. Now contact your people and tell them to stay where they are."

 **xxx**

Sabine snarled venomously, hoisting an unconscious Stormtroopers off of her. Her blaster smoked at the barrel, a fresh scorch mark at the limp trooper's waste. He was stunned, but he wouldn't be waking up in a few hours from that range. She choked on his body odor. One would think with how much these guys are paid they can afford a shower. The bodies scattered around her, covered in dirt, they would all need a shower after this.

" _Specter five...six...two, you guys there?_ " Kanan waveringly called.

"Yep!" Sabine tore her helmet off, spitting up the smell that touched her tongue.

" _We're here! What's happening?!_ " Ezra panicked.

" _Don't come into the house! Just stay where you are!_ " He begged. Sabine blinked in shock. Ezra and Hera shared perplexed glances. " _Lyste has Specter seven!_ " Their hearts skipped a beat.

 **xxx**

Lyste was pleased to see they knew how to listen. Hardcore Rebels with hearts of gold. A weakness they would soon regret. "So this is the urchin Sumar was trying to hide. He's always had a soft spot for the weak and helpless." He brushed the back of his finger to her cheek, boiling Kanan's blood. "So...lovely."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Zeb roared. Kanan moved in front of him, preventing him from ripping Lyste's head off. "I swear if you don't take your hands off her, you won't have it the next morning!"

Lyste chuckled tauntingly, fluttering his fingers as he lifted his hand away. He savored the rage pouring from the Lasat, the steam huffing from his flaring nostrils. He can hardly believe what he is seeing. "There is a joke about Beauty and The Beast here, but I will abstain. Especially when she is about to be added to our body count outside." His finger tightened to the trigger.

"Please! She's not a rebel!" Kanan stretched his hands out, stopping Lyste's finger. He swallowed anxiously. "She's just a mechanic! We found her while we were on our way...and we brought her here!"

"Come now, what do you take me for?" Lyste was almost insulted. Such an obvious lie wouldn't fool a damned idiot. The fight these rebels put up for this home, their zeal to get down those stairs. Lyste can see she is no mere mechanic. "Try again. And convince me, or she dies."

 **xxx**

" _Whats all that noise?" Katerina wiggled a finger in her ear. Crashing, things blowing up, and this strange pressure at her temple. She rubbed it to assuage the sensation. It wouldn't disappear. An unnerving feeling gripped at her chest. Something terrible was raging in the outside world. "What's happening out there?"_

" _That would be the sound of your friends protecting you." Kendril assured her._

" _Sounds right. I always need protecting." Katerina kicked at the ground._

" _Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Because of that boy you killed?"_

" _Because its the truth! I've always needed to be protected!" Big, bad, mouthy, snarky Katerina Dume. Great in a debate, horrible in a fight. "By the Jedi, by the clones, by you...I never would have survived all these years without you!"_

" _And yet you have. You are." He slipped fingers past her cheek, massaging fingers into the back of her head. His thumbs massaged into her temples. "Katty, none of us are an army. We can't always defend ourselves. Sometimes we become so worn out, that we slip." He calls what happened to her a slip? She considers it a step off a cliff. He flicked her forehead, stopping her self loathing from battering her. "But when all odds are stacked against us, that's when we shed our old selves and become someone new."_

" _Are you saying I'm different?"_

" _I'm saying you're growing!" He tapped the side of his fist to her strong chest. "Perhaps not the way you envisioned, but definitely the way seen by everyone." He pressed a finger at her wound. "This...this is not proof you are weak! It is proof that you are willing and able to fight for what you love!" He guided her attention straight up with a large finger, reminding her of the world still reaching out to her. "And right now, what you love needs you!"_

" _I don't…" Her neck clenched. Her hand wrapped to his, trying to find the courage he believes she has, "How can I help?" How can she do anything from inside her mind._

" _For starters...WAKE UP!" Kendril slapped her across the face._

 **xxx**

Dry grunts wheezed from Katerina's throat, her face scrunching. Slowly her eyes opened, a blurred world steadily coming into focus. The haze in her mind dissipated as she studied the all white room around her. Less than comfortable cushions were shaped to her back. Pillows were propped under her head. _How did I get here?_ She pondered. She doesn't recognize this place. It's not her room on The Ghost, or any room on the ship. And that beeping. Her neck was too stiff to turn, but she would swear it was a heart monitor. A swell of pain in her abdomen answered why she'd be hearing one. She was stabbed...by The Inquisitor...dying in Kanan's arms. She's alive. Congratulations, her ability to identify the obvious was ripe. The smell was a dead give away too. _Then this room...is a hospital room._ After that...nothing. Everything went black.

"Please…" _Caleb?_ She brought her gaze down. Her breath hitched in her throat. Kanan and Zeb stood against the opposite wall, their hands raised above their heads. She followed the trail of their horrified stares. That... _pressure_ returned to her temple. Without moving her head an inch, Katerina's eyes found a man dressed in an Imperial uniform stood to her right. The barrel of his gun was pressed to her skull. She's never been more grateful for anesthetics pumping into her veins. The monitor would give her away. _What the Hell's been going on?_ "We're the ones you want! She's not one of us! She's just a mechanic from the capital!" Kanan's voice cracked.

"And yet she is precious to you. Both of you." Lyste countered smoothly. Kanan sucked on his lips, mentally cursing his inability to lie. Zeb shied his glance to the wall. "She is being harbored by known fugitives of the empire. Not to mention, you and your friends trapped yourselves within this shabby home in order to protect HER." He jabbed her head. Katerina bit her lip hard, refusing to cry out. She was going to break his arm when she can walk again. "All for the sake of this _mechanic!_ "

It took all Zeb had not to pleasantly react to Katerina's open eyes. He thought he was seeing things. When she winked at him, that erased all doubts. He surreptitiously elbowed Kanan who followed Zeb's stare. He wasn't as disciplined, and widened his in gleaming relief. Katerina shook her ever so slightly, warning him not to jump the gun. _Big brother, what have you done now?_

Lyste laughed at their expressions, mistaking them for despair. "A Rebel Mechanic got the best of Kallus. No wonder he was furious." A plate of medical tools was connected to Katerina's bed. A syringe full of liquid was amongst them. Likely left in the fray that brought this Imperial into her room. Katerina's elbow inched back. Her fingers walking like a spider. "I'm curious, Jedi. What is it about this girl that has you and this monster ready to get on your knees? Hmm?" He crooned tauntingly. Her arm slid onto the cold railing of her bed. The plate glided under her forearm, the syringe rolling into her fingers. "Do I detect a triangle of love in the mix?" Katerina froze, her eyes shooting to Zeb. He coughed on the air, cheeks tinting to bright pink. Kanan raised a brow at him. Not the best time, but he was moderately stunned. "What a shame, gentlemen, that she will not survive for either of you to tell her."

 _They don't need to!_ Katerina hiccuped a sharp breath, the wind electrifying her atrophic muscles. She latched onto Lyste's elbow, lunging her body upward, driving his gun and the misfire to the floor. Lyste, caught off guard by the grab, brought a fist around. Katerina stabbed the syringe into his bicep, her thumb injecting him with what little medication was inside. Lyste howled in outrageous pain, tearing his hand free, white hot agony snaking into his veins and muscles. In a fit of rage he grabbed a fistful of her hair. The syringe was stuck in his arm, tearing his muscle further. He dragged her off the bed and slammed her back against the wall. Her wounds ruptured, blood erupting from her mouth. Blood smeared the wall as she slid down, and fell unconscious to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE BI-"

"DON'T," Zeb and Kanan connected full brunt fists. Lyste flew into a medical table, falling into a daze on the floor, "Call her that word!" Kanan finished. "I really hate that word!"

Zeb stooped to Katerina, cradling her in his arms. He smoothed a hand to her sweaty head, drawing her long hair out of her face. She was breathing! The blood on the wall...no more of it was leaving her body. Two good signs. Now for a third. "Come on! Come on!" He pat her cheek, bringing her back from the brink. "Wake up, Katerina! Don't you dare do this to me!" Her coughing startled him. Her aquamarine eyes steadily bounced open, shakily gliding to the panicked Lasat.

"...H...Hi…" She whispered, smiling weakly. Zeb coughed on his relief, clamping a hand to his mouth. He squeezed his eyes closed, pushing back the tears. He never thought he'd miss her voice so much. She mustered some strength, lifting her hand for his cheek. Zeb slipped his palm to his, leaning into her warm palm. _So soft…_ "You look...terrible…" She forced a dry laugh.

"Ha! Still a lot better than you." He scoffed. She shrugged. She could say that the backside of a pig was preferable to him. She didn't want him to drop her. Her hand went to his broad chest, her ear pressing to hear his hammering heart. She wanted to stay in his arms for a little while longer. Zeb folded his legs, sliding her onto his lap as his embrace tightened around her. The smell of her hair in his nose, the soft feel of her skin against him, and the strong beats of her golden heart echoing in his ears. She's going to be okay. By the spirits of Lasan, Katerina was going to be alright.

Lyste grunted dizzily, snapping his hand to the syringe. He ripped it out, throwing it aside. His breathing became labored, eyes growing heavier with each blink. His mind was fading between states of consciousness. He stared miserably at the syringe, able to guess what it is Katerina injected him with. Defiantly she stared, bearing her teeth as she struggled to regulate her breathing. Her waning strength spilled beads of sweat down her brow. Katerina relished in Lyste succumbing to the tranquilizer. There's a joke here about _much needed medicine._ She isn't strong enough for cheap cliches.

"He's going to have a nasty headache in the morning!" Kanan snorted. He knelt to Zeb and Katerina. She drowsily glanced to him, stretching her lips into a tender smile. He itched his nose, sniffling the wrenching glee knotting his insides. "Has anyone mentioned how terrible you look?" She and Zeb pointed at him. Kanan bobbed his head, sad that he was late. "Good. Because, as a lady, you should take pride in your appearance."

She was strong enough to roll her eyes. Those are words she'll never escape. Good. "How is it...you can never...stay out of trouble?" She rasped.

"It follows me, Riina. You know that." He shrugged impassively. He ruffled her hair. He's spent enough tears on her. He's going to smile and take pride that his little sister will be on this earth with him for another day longer.

 _Riina._ She loves that childhood nickname. She loves it so much. Her vision blurred again. Her body was growing heavy. "You know what…?"

"What?"

"I can't...remember...why I...ever hated that...name..." Her eyes weren't able to stay open any longer, and she peacefully fell asleep in Zeb's arms.

"Neither can I...Riina." Kanan kissed her forehead. "Neither can I."

 **To be continued.**

 **My best work? No. But it will do. I am so tired right now. Will the next chapter be better? Oh yeah.**


	25. Can Go No Further

**Can Go No Further**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

"Grr...hrm...ha...COME ON!" Fingers brushed the arm of a hover chair, not quite hooking it to pull it another foot closer. "Dammit!" Katerina planted her face into the covers. She growled animally, biting at the sheets. The guest bedroom was circulating with a nice breeze, but she's burned three dress sizes just trying to pull her chair closer. She lifted her head, narrowing hard trained aquamarines to her only means of moving around the Sumar's home. Katerina's wiry hair was clinging to her sweat drenched face. She'll have to apologize to the Sumar's for the sweat stains in the sheets. She's never had to work so hard for something an innocuous as a chair in her life. Building an engine for a Republic and Separatist Starcruiser was less exerting. The deadweight from her waist down wasn't doing her any sort of favors.

"Damn legs!" A week. That's how long her legs have been stiff as a board. And since Alyss dug up an old hover chair for her to move about in. She propped on an elbow and heatedly punched at her thighs, knees, and anywhere past the kneecaps she could reach. _Nothing! AB-SO-LUTE-LY NOTHING!_ She frothed at the mouth. Her insides churned like butter infested with knotted wire. She punched at her legs as hard as she could. She dug her nails into her skin. She didn't feel a thing. _Not even so much as a tingle._ Her teeth gnawed on her lower lip. Unlike her legs, her lip felt her teeth rip the flesh. She might as well be beating at half a corpse.

"The one Imperial I attack, and he has a good throw." She growled. Her back was still sore from that day. Every so often she can feel the fresh wound ripping itself open again. Alyss and her fellow Doctors were craftsmen stitching her back together, going beyond their limits to ensure her swift recovery. Those very wounds reopened when she attacked Yogar Lyste. The Imperial Supply Master who makes it a game to harass the Sumars. The internal scarring, and injuries near her spine, originally, were on the mend with proper rest and rehabilitation. Lyste throwing her against that wall set her recovery back a long term. The fragility of her injuries wasn't determined, but they weren't ready for her to play hero again. The internal bleeding was easily nullified. The trauma near her spine, however, became fiercely agitated. Come the next morning when she awoke, she was crippled from the waist down. As of last week, Katerina has been imprisoned to a hover chair.

"DAMMIT!" She slapped a hand over her mouth. She strained her ears for movement, releasing a breath of relief at the silence. It was three in the morning, and she has to be the only one awake. And the only one who has to lug her way through a marathon in order to sit in a chair. This much she can be proud of. Slipping on a brown tank top and a pair of beige shorts wasn't too difficult. Thank goodness she's maintained her flexibility while wasting away in bed. Now if only she could reach another inch, without falling off the bed again, she'll be in business.

"Need some help?" She cringed at the crooning. Kanan was leaning at the doorway, waiting for her to admit she needs help. She's not going to. She's going to keep reaching for that chair until she hits the floor. Kanan shook his head at her stubbornness, strolling to the chair. He edged it back a small ways. "Here you go!" Snaking his arms under her legs and behind her back, hoisting her up and into the chair. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He winked teasingly. Katerina rolled her eyes, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. She hates being treated like a princess. _Zeb's so less annoying when he does it._ Her legs slipped comfortably V-shape rest. Automatic clamps extended, securing her legs in place. She shuffled to get properly situated. She's agitated, but at least she's comfortable. "You know you could have asked for help." Kanan folded his arms.

"I'm paralyzed! Not helpless!" She hissed venomously. She would appreciate it if he would stop treating her like it.

"I never said you were." Kanan replied passively, grasping the handlebars. He peered out the window. The morning was basked in ebony, traces of grey creeping from the horizon. A smile traced to his cheeks. "Wanna get some fresh air?" The question sparked a gleam in Katerina's eye. Her lips stretched into a nostalgically impish smile.

 **xxx**

Kanan manually slide the front door closed, cringing as the rusty slots grinded shrilly. The lick as it shut deflated him of his held air. Not even the field mce under the porch were disturbed. Katerina gave him a thumbs up. He hasn't lost his touch. Kanan walked Katerina about two miles away from the Sumar home, taking her up the highest hill in the field. He slipped on a loose patch of weeds here and there. Katerina snapped the breaks on, able to whip around and save Kanan by the wrist. The two laughed at Kanan's lack of grace. He can leap rooftops 20 yards away, and yet he's tripped up by dying plants. There's a joke to be made here somewhere. But they'll miss their favorite time of day laughing about it.

They reached the top of the hill, drawing in a fresh gasp of air at the beautiful welcoming their brand new day. The spanning field stretching beyond the horizon in each direction was breathtaking. The shimmering stars growing more brilliant as the morning light encroached. The ripples of light tracing the lapping grains of weeds and wheat, impersonating calm ocean waves. The rustling brush angelic whispers on their ears, sending pleasant chills scrolling down their necks. Whistles of wind humming gleefully. The neighboring towns and cities around them coming to life. Nocturnal animals racing for their havens. Behind them, the Sumar home nestled comfortably in its own little patch of heaven. A sight they desperately needed to see from this sort of view.

Pride and glory filled Kanan and Katerina's veins. The weight they've been shouldering lightened a little. One full week since the incident involving Lyste and his band of raiding Stormtroopers, now part of another horrific memory in Lothal's long string of nightmares. The casualties were diminished to injuries. Alyss was stuck in bed, resting from the stock she took from the ray shidling controls. She's going to make a full recovery in a matter of days. The same isn't said for her home, or her land. The damage the Stormtroopers wrought was devastating beyond all reasoning. The wounds to the land and those who live on it ran deeper than anything they've felt. The very core of their spirits forever marred by this atrocity. The best crew of workers wouldn't go near it. The main reason being they don't want to cause a greater dust up with the Empire than the Sumar's already have. They already can't go into town with discontented murmurs reach their ears. Therefore, to repay them for literally everything they've done since they threw Katerina's life into their hands, the Ghost crew helped Sumar and his family fix their home. Erasing all presence of The Empire was no easy task. Potholes and laser bolt marks are hard to cover up. Hera and Sabine devised a satisfactory plan to make it work. After a few weeks of touch ups, a couple of seasons later, it will be as if it never happened. It may not be a grand redemption from their failed mission to Stygeon Prime, but at the very least the saved a good family of people from being prematurely plucked from the mortal coil.

Kanan propped himself on the hill's slant by his elbows, basking in the misty air washing over his skin. Katerina used her chair's joystick, edging closer to her brother. The chair came with a few luxurious bells and whistles she's dying to show off. Pushing a button, the chair's backrest angled back a ways, and the leg rest propped upward. Kanan's jaw hit the ground in disbelief. He was jealous. He might get stabbed in the spine if it meant he could have one of those. Although he may want to control his green eyes. Katerina isn't too enthralled with her situation, regardless of certain amenities given.

"Thank you…" Katerina rasped.

"For what?!" He shook out of his stupor.

"For helping me. Again." She somberly added. Kanan and the other have been helping her for a while now. She's beginning to feel like a nuisance. "I know I don't say it that often. But I do appreciate what you guys have done." Going to Hell and back again to not only protect the Sumars, but to also keep blood pumping in her half dead body.

"No big deal, Riina." He pat her hand, squeezing it lovingly. He would do it again in a heartbeat. "That's what I'm here for." _And so far I'm doing a terrible job._ He mentally jabbed himself. He slipped his hand to his lap, curling a self loathing fist. He's the elder brother. He should be exhausting himself to keep her safe. He's failing her. Again.

Katerina tilted her head all the way up, opening her glistening eyes to the starry morning sky. The smile returned to her face. " _Wanna get some air…?_ " She giggled. Small twinges of pain pulsated, though she ignored it. Kanan snorted to himself. "If I recall correctly, that was my idea."

"Oh really?" He countered with a playful bob of his head.

"Yeah, really! And you know it!"

Kanan threw his hands up, shrugging in ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about." He wiggled an imprint in the dirt, hands behind his head. "I'm telling you, Riina, I think Lyste threw you head first into that wall. Your memory isn't what it used to be." He tapped his head, mocking her.

"Oh I think you do." She copied his position, basking in the momentary triumph of big brother. She raised an educating finger, "It all starts with a certain boy who was ripped a new one by Master Windu for - oh what was it…" She tapped her chin, humming in fake ponder while admiring Kanan's failed attempt to keep a straight face. "Let...me...think...OH YEAH!" Her snapping fingers made him jump. "Using your lightsaber to roast marshmallows, and causing an explosion of sticky goodness!" Kanan draped a dreadful hand over his eyes. _The marshmallows! Oh the marshmallows!_ "In turn he roasted you in front of all the other younglings, sentencing you to clean the bathrooms for the next month! Complete with toothbrush for tiles." Kanan groaned miserably, running his hands over his face. He prayed she'd forgotten about that. That was the worst month of his life. "So, me being the loving baby sister that I am, I ask you if you _want to get some air_ , and we end up on a three hour long trip to the market."

"And if I recall correctly," Kanan erected a finger, taking over this scintillating tale. He folded his elbows to her chair arm, batting his big eyes adorably, "Someone got lost in the crowd and cried so loud until I found her." He crooned tauntingly. He leaned in closer, relishing in her pink tinted cheeks. He pinched her chin, preventing her from shying away. He arched a brow, "And then the authorities called the temple and we were grounded for a month. BOTH of us," He tapped her nose, "Cleaning those bathrooms." Katerina groaned grimly, smoothing a hand to her shamed face. She wished he'd forgotten that part. "You're not the only one with a good memory, you know." He winked.

"Yeah...yeah…" There isn't enough time in the century for them to swap stories to one up each other. An embarrassing picture can be beaten by a recording of terrible singing. And, force as their witness, these two have enough dirt to bury one another. As fun as it would be, there's an important matter Katerina needs clarified. "Speaking of the Master…" Kanan ogled her curiously. She sucked on her lips. Flashes of the prison flickered in her mind. Their entry to their less than grand escape, and a few blurred seconds of what's in between. Two images were clear as day. The Inquisitor...and Master Unduli. "Master Unduli...is she really…?" She trailed off, glossy eyes praying what she saw was death's hallucination.

Kanan cleared his throat, lowering his head in failure. "Yeah. She's gone." He choked. Katerina's eyes squeezed closed. She sank in her chair, slapping the arm. It's gradually coming back to her now.

The last 72 hours were a blur. Kanan and the others were filling it in. Some of it she wished they'd leave unknown. She appreciates it though. After she was stabbed, the world was fading in and out of black. One minute she's weightless off the ground, the next searing pain, and she's drowned in a variety of explosions and screeches. Her slipping consciousness was a barrage of failing lights flickering on and off, on and off. Swirls, and blurs, and shadows battling to ensure she saw nothing, yet doing everything in their power to create a picture. Kanan, Stormtroopers, the night sky, weird flying creatures...The Inquisitor - a jumbled up mess, crashing down in no particular order. The landing platform they were escaping on was the last thing she saw before...before IT happened. The wound in her stomach aches at the thought. That... _being_...with a simple stretch of his hand, plucking her off the ground, and...and… ' _The beam sprouting from her ribs._ ' Obviously she made it to the ship, otherwise she wouldn't be on Lothal. Safe...and with her brother. How she got there was a guess in the dark. Katerina remembers hearing shooting, screaming, and the roars of engines. The rest is concealed in shapes and blurs. And...a hard, cold surface at her back. She heard Kanan begging her to wake up, and then...Zeb?...screaming her name. _Zeb called for me?_ Or she was hearing things. _Why would I imagine Zeb?_ The next thing she knew, she was waking up with Lyste holding Kanan and Zeb at gunpoint in a basement. Chopper offline on the ground. In a blind fury, she injured him, he threw her to the floor, and she fell unconscious again. Then she woke up again...her legs unable to move, twitch, and were numb.

"I want to say I'm not surprised. But…" She buried her teary eyes into her hands, stifling her woeful sniffles. She wanted Luminara to be alive. Someone, anyone, from the temple to be breathing. Not for the sake of the rebellion. But because she misses those friendly faces.

"I know. Me too." Kanan rocked her knee, wanting desperately to begin rebuilding the Jedi order. Now they are back to square one with only two Jedi, and skilled warriors.

"And Ezra?" There was a heated debate on Ezra's future as Kanan's Apprentice. "What are you going to do about him?"

"I'm glad you asked." He cheered up instantly. Katerina stared anxiously. "I'm not going to TRY and train him anymore. Because if I TRY, I don't have faith in my abilities as a Master. So I am going to DO it." He recited confidently.

Katerina burst with laughter, reaching around and hugging him. "And the student solves the Master's riddle." She flicked that empty head of his. "Took you long enough."

"Not like you solved it any faster." He twisted two fingers to her skull. Katerina looked away guiltily, pursing her lips. Kanan pulled his fingers back, his expression scrunching with suspicion. "Wait...you…" It can't be. There's no way she knew the answer. Kanan sharpened his scrutinizing glare. Her sheepish laugh sent Kanan hurtling into full stupidity. "KATERINA...!"

"I'm sorry! I'm promised to never say!" She cowered under her arms. Kanan stomped angrily, throwing himself into spins. He hammered flimsily at her meager barrier, profanities sputtering from his frothing mouth. The words stupid, traitor, dummy-head were discernable. "Master Yoda swore me to secrecy!" She laughed between poundings. Kanan's taking this better than she thought.

"YOU SMARMY-THAT'S IT!" He's had enough. Time to make her pay. He slipped his hands to her sides and fiercely wiggled his fingers

"HA-HA-HA! STOP IT, CALEB!" She pushed at his hands, flailing as they slipped from her sides to her stomach to inside her ears. "COME ON! STOP IT!"

"Nuh-uh! Not until you pay!" He caught both her wrists, stretching them behind her head, and tickled at her underarms. She screamed in a fit. A...twitch...in her leg. "Oh and you have 15 years to make up for!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY!" She begged.

"Not good enough!" Kanan pried her from the chair, lying her on her stomach. "So not good enough!" He sat on her back and digging his fingers in her sides. Katerina pounded a fist at the ground, pleading for it to stop.

Though it was torture, and very sadistic on his part, pieces of Kanan and Katerina...felt happier than they have in a long time. Granted they've laughed, cried, and argued since the day they were reunited. But nothing like this. Not...in a very long time. It felt good to laugh again. To feel as if there was still jubilation left in this dark laugh, and that nothing could steal it from them. Sure, the next day the Empire could attack and ruin their day. Kanan and Katerina will return to this hill, get what needs to be said off their chest, and then find a reason to laugh. And they won't stop until...until they've come to a point where not even The Empire can touch it. In the long run...that's what will help the universe heal from this cancer. The same wasn't certain for Katerina. Physically anyway.

Before long, Kanan and Katerina discovered they've been outside for the past two hours. The Sumars were going to wake up soon to make breakfast. It would be in their interest to be inside, pretending to sleep, before they're missed. Kanan hauled Katerina into her chair, planting his feet on the back and riding it down hill. The hill sent them racing at what felt like 100 miles per hour, the world whisking by in streaks. Katerina threw her hands up, both hooting at the rush. Another laugh rejuvenating their battered spirits. As Kanan wheeled her back to the home, he couldn't stop his eyes from peering down at her legs. His heart tore to tatters, sprinkling to the grass he trampled.

From her toes to her waist, maybe an inch higher, she wasn't able to feel a thing. She can't move, walk, or even tell if there's an irritating itch on her pinkie toe. All because...he can't protect her. Mr. Sumar asked for second opinions from Alyss's team of doctors. Alyss managed to pull herself out of bed long enough to give a fresh set of eyes. Each one had the same result - inconclusive. X-Rays or any sort of scan cannot conclude the full extent of the damage done to her spine. Permanent or otherwise. The damage can be long term - a month to a year - or...worse. Katerina can't feel the pricks of syringes, or a stub of her toe when her leg drops. Receptors to pain were nullified. Although she's reported thumping muscles in her thighs and calves, an occasional pressure pull for a charlie horse. Involuntary muscle reflexes are a good sign. The brain is still transmitting signals to her legs, slipping threads of life through her veins. The bad news, however, is that it does not determine if she'll be walking anytime soon. Or ever. Reflexes like this are common for those on the verge of paralysis. They could last another day, another hour, or another second. And Alyss doesn't feel comfortable giving an estimation to either. The swift hand of fate will decide if she's going to be climbing into engines ever again. For now, one outcome is absolute. Katerina not fit for travel or another encounter with empire. Leaving Kanan to with one of the most difficult decisions he's had to make in four months.

Katerina...can't go with them. Not now. And...possibly...never again. Regardless if her legs are on the mend.

 **xxx**

The sun rose above the mountainous horizon, awakening the call of Roosters on Sumar's farm. A couple of Loth-Cat hissed at the blinding light, ducking behind large rocks. Norio and Chopper were inside the barn, tending to final touchups to The Phantom's repair. During Lyste's raid, stray laser bolts hit The Phantom, puncturing the oil and fuel tank, grounding The Ghost Crew's hasty escape. The morning after Lyste was _escorted_ off the property via a crate marked for the consulate on Lothal, Sabine put together a long term patch job she could use to fix their tanks. The Sumars had all the necessary chemicals, and a melting pot so she can brew up a plaster to coat the rips. In between repairs on the home, Sabine, Norio, and Chopper would take breaks to work on the damaged tanks, making remarkable headway in a day. Replacing the fuel and oil was the easiest part of the repairs. Kanan and Zeb lifted the last support beam in place on the porch, holding it steady as Mr. Sumar nailed it firmly in place. Ezra gathered up scraps in a wheelbarrow, dumping them into an incinerator pit by the fuel tanks for the tractors. And with that, Sumar's home was fixed. Time to celebrate with a proper meal.

Alyss, free of her electrifying experience, was up and about, working on a hearty breakfast for her house guests. Eggs, Pancakes, freshly squeezed juice, bowls of fruit, and whatever else she can scrounge up from the pantry. It's been awhile since she's had the pleasure of solid, saturated foods. And she knows The Ghost crew doesn't have a steady diet. She's going all out as thanks for all that they've done. Hera and Sabine agreed to help her, take the load off of her. Alyss isn't the only one looking to repay a debt. She was electrocuted in her efforts to save them. The least they can do is work on the eggs and juice. Katerina pitched in, setting places at the dining table. She wished she could do more for the woman that saved her life. Perhaps at another time.

Kanan and the others returned from their work just as the stack of breakfast was put in the middle of the table. It smelt like heaven in that kitchen, and heaven came with sides of bacon and sausage. The choice between coffee or juice was strenuous. Better to have both. Needless to say, the table wasn't big enough for everyone. The kitchen from walls to table had hearty friends gorging themselves ten belt notches. Delicious moans resonated across the kitchen. The soft pancakes melting in their mouths, releasing the sweet syrup. Tangy orange juice, or bitter coffee sending satisfying shocks that awoke new vigor. The overwhelming cholesterol rush clogging their arteries from the sausage and bacon. One or two would have died of elation were they not so hungry. This is a historical day for them.

Jokes were told, shooting juice out the nose. Stories of hardship were shared, bringing them closer and able to sympathize with one another. What they endured and survived has given them all new hope in the days to come. That brand of grim talk was evaded by Sumar's laugh at Lyste's unusual situation. He put a curled hand over his full mouth, stopping food from falling with his laughing. "I still can't believe you put Lyste in a shipping crate! Brilliant!" He praised Zeb, slapping the table. Zeb blew on his knuckles, rubbing them to his chest with pride. Sabine and Ezra elbowed him. "Do you think he made it alright?" Sumar's not without heart. He cares for people regardless of their hostilities.

"He should be being dropped in a storage container at the consulate with a monstrous headache. And a bruise or two." Zeb cracked his knuckles. He won't insult himself by hiding the gratification of putting an Imperial Monkey inside a metal box. He wished he had a bow to slap on it. "And I made sure there were no questions asked when he was picked up." Running the speeder at mach speeds and driving into a sharp U-turn throwing him off at the shipping yard was compensated for it. He shivered thinking of the broken bones he sustained.

"Nice." Kanan purred, shoving two thick sausages in his mouth. The charred ends were amazing. Katerina and Hera when he started to choke. He's terrible at restraint when it comes to food.

"By the way, Ezra," Katerina clamped a hand on his shoulder, "Heard you and Kanan are going to stay as Master and Apprentice."

"Yep! He's been training me this past week!" Katerina thought she heard disgruntled curses of a new Apprentice and Padawan outside her window. He doesn't mean to toot his own horn, "My saber skills are getting better."

"You have saber skills?" Zeb snorted. Ezra bent his spoon full of eggs back.

"Don't listen to him." Katerina steered the spoon in his mouth, while simultaneously flicked a blueberries into Zeb's eye. Sabine held up ten fingers. Katerina ruffled his hair. "I'm happy for you Ezra. Remember to keep your feet apart, elbows up, and use your the force to heighten your senses."

"I don't think I've learned that yet."

"Don't worry. You will." She gazed hopefully to Kanan. "You have one of the best teachers around." He smiled appreciatively to Katerina. Hera, Sumar, and Alyss raised their glasses in cheers. They couldn't agree more. The rest were a little busy on the eating side to agree. They agreed in spirit. That's good enough.

 **xxx**

Breakfast wrapped up after a few rounds of chatter. Ancient history of his Alyss and Sumar met, the strange way The Ghost Crew came to be, and a riveting tale on Chopper's exploits in the chasms on Tatooine. A possible lie, but they ran with it. Ezra and Kanan pitched in with the clean up, and arranging the kitchen back to order. Meanwhile Chopper was being given a cleansing by Alyss, having his tubes washed out and his gears lubricated. Hera and Sabine went to run a diagnostic on The Phantom. If everything checks out, they'll be up and leaving Lothal in a matter of hours. The patch Sabine oversaw was settled. Nothing was leaking from there any time soon. Another hour or so and it would be completely dry. Katerina, on the other hand, did the only thing she could do. She left breakfast early and waddled away time staring into the distance from the porch. Watching the weeds bob in the wind, listen to the chattering of wild cats, and lavish in that dulcet aroma of industry from miles away. She'd rather be swallowed by a Roggwart.

"Oh, there you are." Zeb announced from the door. He released a breath of relief, meandering with hands on his hips. "You left so suddenly, we thought you went for a wa-" He bit hard to his lip, forgetting her chair condition. He groaned turning bright pink, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Ugh… can we forget about-"

"Gimme a break, Zeb. It's an expression." She giggled lightly. Zeb shied his fifty shades of red face in the opposite direction, grumbling curses under his breath. _Way to break the ice, Zeb!_ More like shatter it. He squeezed a hand over his eyes, groaning like an idiot. Thumping turned his head. Katerina was giggling, tapping the bench beside her for Zeb to relax. He didn't argue. He plopped down, sighing with relief, letting his head fall backwards. _I really am an idiot._ "No need to be so uptight. I'm not offended at all."

"Good! Good. I just…" He leaned on his elbows on his thighs, running his hands down his neck. He shook his head grievously, exhaling exasperated by the past few days. "There's been enough offending for the past couple of days. I don't want there to be anymore." Katerina nodded solemnly. He's talking about their argument on Stygeon. Long before their break in, actually. Ezra and Kanan's first day of training didn't run as smoothly as planned. Tension was rife in the air, words...not meant to be said...came pouring from mouths like a flash flood from beginning to the end. An almost bitter, red covered end. "Listen, about what I said to you at the prison..." There aren't proper words to apologize. If things had gone south, he'd never have this attempt.

"I'm sorry, Zeb." Katerina hugged hands to her elbows.

"No, no, I need to say-WHAT?" He whipped around, bracing hands to the bench arm. He ogled agape in utter disbelief. Katerina hung her head sadly, unable to meet his gaze.

 **xxx**

"And...done!" Alyss pat Chopper on the back. Sumar and Norio admired Chopper gave himself a little test shake. He bleeped ardently, wheeling around in gleeful circles. He felt amazing. He used his prongs to shake Alyss's hand, making her giggle. "You're welcome, Chopper. Glad I could help." Kanan and Ezra emerged from the rigorous kitchen cleaning. The nastiest of grime won't touch that kitchen for months. Not really, but it's a hope. "Good news! Chopper is ready for action, and will look good doing it." Chopper posed for them as proof.

"Glad to hear it! Thanks, Mrs. Sumar." Ezra said. Alyss was happy to help.

"And the ship is ready to go!" Hera announced, she and Sabine strolling through the back door. "The patch will hold beautifully, and won't corrode from fill ups of numerous elements."

"Sabine's seal of approval?" Kanan arched a brow.

"And Katerina's." Sabine stated. Kanan's nerves jolted. "She gave the patch a once over and agreed. Not that I doubted my abilities." She blew on her knuckles. "We're all ready to go when-"

"Not all of us." Kanan gruffly inserted himself. Sabine's mouth hung open. Hera, Chopper, and Ezra ogled him in surprise. Kanan tensely folded his arms, lowering his head, drastically considering his next statement. The Sumars and Norio cleared their throat uncomfortably. Each made a random excuse to allow themselves to leave the cloudy room. Norio went to the barn, the Sumars upstairs. Kanan checked they were out of earshot due to habit. Before he was going to proceed, he realized he was a man short. "Where's Zeb?"

"Kanan, what are you-"

"Where is Zeb?!" He stopped Sabine's protest.

"Outside on the porch with Riina." Ezra answered, apprehension raising his voice. He opened his mouth to ask, but Kanan's austere glare corked his words. "I'll...go get him?" A question if he brings one or both. By Kanan's silence, Ezra knows the answer. "Yeah…" He left in a hurry. Kanan closed his eyes, refusing to keel to the hard eyes locked to him. This isn't something he wants to do...but has to. For the good of the team...and her.

 **xxx**

"Karabast! What are you sorry for?!" Zeb frothed at the mouth. The paralysis must have seeped from her legs to her brain. "I know you hate being compared to Jedi, and still I jabbed at you for it! And then there's what I said about you failing…" He's missing the part where she has to be sorry. He labeled her as the seventh wheel. Wanted her to feel inferior so he could be the big man, save his pride.

"I called you useless! Said the team would be better off without you!" Her throat cracked. In turn for his stab at her lack of Jedi strength, which she is grudgingly coming to acknowledge, she wanted Zeb to know - believe - he was just the hired muscle. Expendable. He's none of those things. If it weren't for him...she'd be hiding herself in the garage on Chandrila. Her current condition not a viable argument. "Zeb…" She folded both palms to his hand, glossy eyes taking Zeb aback. "I can't imagine you not being with us! I…" Her cheeks shaded bright pink, her shoulders tensing. She had unintentionally touched the back Zeb's hand close to her mouth. The musty, yet natural aroma was...bewitching. The swarm in her mind set her lips loose, "I don't want to imagine it. I'd miss you too much."

"I…" Zeb was lost for breath. He panted to regain it. His heart must have skipped ten beats. The thoughts in his head were...on a ten car pile up. He breathed. Before he was able to stop himself, he gasped at his hand caressing her cheek to her the back of her head. Katerina sucked on her dry lips, but didn't resist snuggling her cheek into his palm. "I'd miss you too...Katerina..." Zeb swallowed a large lump. He inched a little closer on the bench, drawing her in. A dozen streams of electricity snaked her muscles, every vein, nerve, and pulse running on overdrive. Yet she didn't fight it. She let it happen. Their locking eyes transmitted the same tidal wave of confusion...and euphoria. Everything in their minds begged them to stop. They ignored that voice, allowing this impulse to take control. "I...would have...missed...you…" Their heads tilted. Their eyes closed. Lips only inches away parting open.

"Zeb?"

"BAH!" Zeb's sudden jerk away sent him to the floor with a painful _THUD!_ Landing on his head like that, Alyss may have a new patient. Katerina panted heavily, hot breath huffing, her hands tossed in the air. The pounding in her chest was like a stampeded. Every fiber within her was screaming at what nearly... _his lips._ Her fingers brushed her lips. Zeb hurriedly flipped onto his knees, staggering as he got on his feet. He had to plant a hand on the porch railing. His body was no stronger than a wet noodle. He and Katerina were transfixed in each other's gaze, both trying desperately to confirm what the other was about to do.

"Hey, uh, guys?" The two yelped, spinning to a startled Ezra. He wasn't sure what he walked into, but catching Zeb hitting his head was worth it. Though his is wondering why they're staring at him like a ghost. _Did I interrupt something?_ Whatever was going on, something important was happening inside. "Can you...come here for a sec? I need your help with something."

Zeb tilted his head, glancing unsure to Katerina. "Go ahead! I'll…" She noticed she was talking fast, clearing the squeak from her throat, "I'll be right here."

"Right! Um...be right back!" He practically ran inside. Ezra looked back and forth, raising a finger, then just ducked back inside the house.

Katerina deflated on her long held breath, slipping into the chair. She blankly stared at the awning, contemplating the last few seconds. His breath was fresh on her lips. Her stomach was in knots that...if Ezra had stalled his walk… "Oh...Katerina…" She placed a hand over her eyes.

 **xxx**

Zeb entered the ominous living room, and felt a loop tie around him. The suffocating silence sank his shoulders. He would look back to Katerina, watching her sit their idly for him to return, then back to Kanan whose pokerface cracked each time he tried NOT to look her way. "Why do I get that feeling a decision's just been made, and Katerina has no say in it?" He curtly accused.

"Because it has." Kanan's voice went hoarse. Zeb ran a hand down his head to his neck, reeling at what he's walked into. "Katerina can't go with us, Zeb." He declared, leaving no room for debate. Not that the team was going to try. As much as they want Katerina to come along, they all had to accept - deep down - that the field is no place for a paralyzed mechanic.

Kanan has tortured himself over this decision since the moment The Inquisitor's lightsaber plunged into her. She is fearless in the face of danger, and fierce in battle. She's held her own several times, and long before The Ghost Crew walked into her garage. But this is an all new game. Katerina isn't a soldier. She's not a Jedi, a warrior, or a pilot. She's a mechanic who can throw a decent punch. That decent punch was thwarted one handed, and she was on two feet. With that chair, she can't remotely protect herself. She can't even use the restroom by herself, let alone fight The Empire. If she falls out and no one's around, she's as good as dead. Katerina's time with them...was at a stand still. A lengthy stand still. He won't lose her again.

"You know she's not going to take this well." Zeb warned him. He knows he sure despises it.

"I know." Kanan marched past him. "But she'll get over it."

 **xxx**

"DAMN WRONG I WON'T GET OVER IT!" Katerina roared. Kanan held in his flinch, but he was terrified. He wanted to talk to her in the fields for moderate privacy. He knew better. Hera and the othersides were inside the house, but could hear them clear as day. Master eavesdroppers. Hera predicted the outcome of this conversation and went for backup. "Caleb, I'm not unreasonable! I know I'm a liability in this chair! But holding cloak and dagger meetings?! What'd you think I'd do? Object?!" Kanan stared incredulously. "Okay, fine! I would have! But you didn't have to keep me out!"

"So you're staying?" He quizzed.

"Hell no!" He knew it. They all knew it. They'd be more surprised if she said yes. "There's no way I am staying here on the sidelines while you're taking on The Empire!" She's developed a habit of touching her wound. "I will not give that smug bastard the satisfaction of my absence! I want him to know he failed!" That The Empire failed AGAIN!

"There! That right there!" Kanan jabbed an accusing finger towards her. She missed his point. "That's the main reason you need to stay behind! That will make you reckless and get you..." He bit on his lip. Katerina's brow furrowed. He's leaving her behind, why? Because she wants revenge?! Who is he to preach?! "Katerina, he almost killed you! He would have!"

"And what? I should play the helpless, frightened damsel while big brother plays hero?!" That's a recurring play.

"This isn't about heroes or damsels! This is the about The Inquisitor wanting to hurt us! Hurt me!" He got on a knee, holding her hand for her to sympathize with him for ONE MOMENT. "He tried to kill you so that it would put me and Ezra in his hands! He wants Jedi dead, and he was willing to kill you to make it happen!"

"For a murderer he stinks at it!"

"Please! Try to see it this way! He thinks you're dead!" For all intensive purposes, until Lyste's starts running his mouth - and he will, Katerina was dead and buried. "Therefore The Empire will think we're grieving and off our game! They'll be expecting it!" He cupped her head when she scoffed at the ground, refusing her pride from blocking him. "We've gone into hiding after the prison! Lyste's raid...will scare us off! The element of surprise is ours!" A rough guess, but it can be formed into a plan with careful steps.

"And you're saying I'll ruin it?"

"I'm saying you aren't ready for the field, on or off the ship!" He squeezed the chair, silently stressing the disadvantage she's been put in. The one pin sticking a halt in her argument. "You're staying here, Riina!"

"The Hell I am!"

"This isn't up for debate!"

"Because it's not! I'm going!"

"No you're not!"

"AHEM!" The two snapped their heads sideways, foreheads ground together. Hera and Alyss snuck up on them. Alyss wore a very unnerving expression. Kanan and Katerina parted, ogling her curiously. "Katerina, I am going to insist that you stay." She decreed. Kanan's jaw dropped. Hera inhaled, fortifying herself.

"What?!"

Alyss raised a hand, wanting her to listen. "The state your body is in is no better than a yarn quilt with a loose thread. Too much stress and you're wounds will unravel you." Showing her x-rays and charts won't convince someone like Katerina. Sound logic, what she uses to explain failing parts, will. "There are regular check ups I need to conduct, and you must endure rehabilitation. As a mechanic, you can appreciate why I don't want my charge off in battle. "

"Rehabilitation for what?!" She won't dignify her comparison to a vehicle part with a retort. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck in this chair!"

"You don't know that! Nothing in medicine is certain! Neither is it in mechanics!" Katerina hated how her metaphors are sticking her with sense. "You may walk, you may not, but your chances worsen if you plunge into battle!" Alyss won't rub salt in the wound by forcing her to recount customers taking their vehicles back before proper maintenance was completed. "And if your wounds tear further, death is a 90% certainty! Are you going to put that on your brother and friends?" Hera and Kanan looked away. Sabine, Chopper, Ezra, and Zeb oohed. Katerina was in a tough spot, and even her sharp business tongue can wiggle her out of it. "I don't want to twist your arm...but you have to stay."

She has to. No ifs, ands, or buts. Alyss won't let her leave, and Katerina wouldn't challenge this woman even with her legs in tact. "Fine…" She grudgingly acquiesced. She doesn't like it. But… "I'll stay."

 **xxx**

Roughly an hour passed and The Ghost crew was loading up The Phantom will supplies the Sumars offered them. Medicine, food, a holomap of homesteads owned by departed friends they can use as bases for a time. They wouldn't allow the crew to refuse their generosity. The Ghost Crew has gone to Hell and back again to protect their home from The Empire. Complete strangers who their only tie lies with a boy they barely know. Good people like this need to know their efforts are appreciated, and that there are others who will stand behind them. Ezra warned them that the Sumars are pushy, and won't take no for an answer. And it's the least they can do for babysitting Katerina for a while. The argument was dropped. They needed to leave while they have a chance.

Katerina, in spite of her rage, wished to see them off. She's angry, but she wants to know they left on...semi-good terms. Chopper supervised with her, not really one for labor. "I'm surprised you aren't throwing a party." Katerina scoffed at the droid. "I'm not exactly your favorite person."

"^ _I don't have a favorite person!_ ^" He sardonically replied. "^ _And...maybe...the ship will be too quiet without you._ ^" That's as close to an ' _I will miss you_ ' as she was going to get. She pat him on the head, sending him on his way. Kanan walked to her, giving her the heads up that they were leaving. "You guys sure you have everything?"

"Pretty sure." Kanan answered, showing her their list. Check marks by everything, and a few tabs added last minute. "We're going to hit a fuel depot on Garel, and we'll go from there."

"Here…" Katerina handed Kanan a pouch of the industrial glue caps. He snorted recalling her trapping The Inquisitor and Stormtroopers with this stuff. In case the patch wears off, or something else tears in the ship. Because it will. "Use them sparingly. Grim hates sending these out every week." She winked.

"I will." He closed both hands to the pouch. She dropped her head. This itch to implore him to take her was nagging at her. She doesn't want him to go away. Not again. He placed a hand to her shoulder, rubbing it lovingly. "We'll be back. I promise." And he always keeps his promises...doesn't he.

Hera meandered over to bring Kanan on board. It was almost time to go. "Hera, take care of him please. You know how irresponsible he can be."

"I will. And you watch your back too, and don't cause these good people problems." Katerina was offended she'd insinuate such a thing. Kanan kissed Katerina's forehead, then he and Hera walked onto the ship, freeing Sabine to say her goodbyes.

"Be seeing you, Riina!" She bumped fists with her. "Take care." Katerina wordlessly waved, sighing irritatedly.

Ezra didn't have any words, so he just leaned on her shoulder. "I can't believe this!" She frothed at the mouth.

"Don't worry! We'll send you a postcard with a funny picture on it." He gave her two thumbs up with a dorky smile. That sort of brightened her day.

"Thanks, Ezra." She ruffled his hair. "You guys take care of yourselves."

"We will." He promised, and joined the others. One by one team was departing. Once they're all on, that's it. She'll be alone again.

"Don't worry, Monkey Wrench." Zeb clamped his huge head to her skull, shaking her head, "We won't be able to forget ya." He chuckled.

"That's it! I need a nickname for you!" She shoved his hand off.

"Oh come on! Really?"

"Yeah really." She thought about it, his ears catching her eye. "Droopy!"

"DROOPY?!"

"Your ears!" She giggled.

Zeb groaned in humiliation. Of all the names she could pick. And begging her to change it will only encourage her. When her laughter silenced, Zeb noted the sadness wrinkling her face. "Seriously, Katerina. We'll be back faster than the night on Orto Plutonia."

"That doesn't make me feel better…" She moaned.

Zeb pressed his forehead to hers. Kanan was leaving the ship to double check they hadn't forgotten anything and then stopped. He inched silently back into the ship, gaping astonished at Zeb and Katerina. The two closed their eyes, nuzzling together. "We'll-be-back. I promise." He stressed, taking her hand.

"I know. Thanks, Zeb." She sniffed tears back. The hot breath tickling each other's lips skipped their hearts. _We have a second,_ a part of Zeb's insanity uttered. _Just..._ Zeb's lips opened and closed, _No,_ then he slowly pulled away. _I...I can't. Why do I want to?_ Zeb shook his head, abruptly marching for the ship. Kanan raced back inside, hiding on the second level.

Katerina's mouth closed, her body sinking in disappointment. _Wait? Why am I disappointed?_ It's the medication. It's making her loopy, and she isn't thinking clearly. She moved the joystick, turning the chair for the house. _Put it out of your mind, Katerina._

Zeb was on the ramp, grasping the the rod to pull himself on board. He growled in self destruction, whipping around. "Hey, Riina!" He shouted.

"YES?!" She spun the chair like a top. She was beaming like the stars, anxiously awaiting.

"I just wanted to say..." He trailed off, closing a fist on the lost words. What did he want to say? Something meaningful, or...wait? What DID he want to say?! He wants to tell her something. But he doesn't know what to say. _Does that make sense._ "You know what, I'll tell you when I get back." Maybe by then he'll figure out what it is.

"Oh. Okay." _Why did my heart just drop into my stomach and explode?_ Accompanying this ache was a strong urge to scream frustrated. To call Zeb an idiot, and say anything to make him yell at her for another minute. Anything to make him stay.

All were on board. Everything's been said. Reservations were abundant, but not voiced. Hera was given a nod by Kanan and she turned on the ignition. The roar of the engine rumbled their bones. The musty, extreme gust of air blew over Katerina. Eyes were glued to the torturously slow closing ramp door, shutting Katerina out. Her head tilted as she watched the ship lift off, and fly for the clouds. That lone tear ran down her cheek. "You better come back."

 **xxx**

Kanan wrapped fingers at his aching heart, closing his eyes. _I will._ He swore. From his seat on The Phantom he can see her on the ground, shrinking to the size of a dot, and vanishing beyond the clouds. Another gorge fate has chosen to rupture between them growing wider. But he is a man of his word. This time he'll come back. But he isn't sure he wants her to go along again.

"It won't be like last time." Hera promised him. She doesn't have power over the force, but she knows Kanan better than anyone else currently on the ship. "You'll see her again."

"I know." He bobbed his head. "I know I will."

"Then what are you thinking?"

"I dunno. I'll tell you when I've made sense of it."

"Well, make sense of it soon." She partially glanced to the others, ensuring none of them were listening. She lowered her voice, motioning for Kanan to come closer. "Fulcrum contacted me last night. He has a job for us."

"He does? When?"

"While we refuel on Garel he'll disclose the details." Kanan faked being surprised. He wondered why she chose Garel instead of Montroe, which was hours closer. "Ready for another mission?"

"As I'll ever be." He shrugged.

 **To be continued.**


	26. The Day Just Keeps Getting Better

**The Day Just Keeps Getting Better**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Two weeks have come and gone in the most torturously languid pace of Supply Master Lyste's career. The constant, not even bothered to be discrete mocking whispers, the degrading leers impaling him, and the ever popular -if not mundane - sudden silence of all conversation and timid turn aways when he walks into a room. In irritated him. NAY! It truly boiled his blood. The true immature face of the Empire always reveals itself in moments like this. When those of significant rank, prowess, and skill fumble in the wake of their triumph, and have their seemingly immaculate records stained by a permanent mark. In Lyste's case...this makes failure number three. The crates he lost to that boy and his Rebels, losing prisoners and prime farmland, and being effectively repelled by Rebels and Farmhands while being rendered unconscious by a crippled, bedridden girl. The humiliation does not end with his accumulating string of losses, nor does it end with underlings and superiors alike rubbing salt in his pride damaging wounds. An inquisition of Lyste's latest failure was called by Agent Kallus, the officer to receive reports of his second attempt to reclaim the Sumar real estate, as well as recapturing fugitives from justice.

The report Lyste tried to submit in order to escape inquiries did nothing to derail their desire to make a circus ape out of him. Naturally, those who served under him during the raid saved their own skins and told rehearsed variations of their experience to throw him under the tank. Thus bringing him to the uncomfortably stark and intensely silent office he is standing at attention in, waiting for Kallus to pry him apart. To make matters worse, Agent Kallus was joined by none other than The Inquisitor. Lyste's inclusion of the two Jedi roused his interest, as well as a purposefully made minor note of an ailing rebel in the Sumar basement.

Kallus clicked his tongue in feigned disappointment, shaking his head at his tablet's copy of the report. "This is most disturbing, Supply Master. And to think you voiced absolute confidence in your ability to retake the Sumar Farm." He placed the tablet on his desk. He smirked tauntingly. Lyste's whole body was shaking uncontrollably in an effort to contain the overwhelming rage burning inside of him. His teeth gnawed a small cut in the inside of his cheek. "Your report states that Mr. Sumar was hiding The Rebels in his home at the time you went to _ask him_ to surrender his farmland. Their ship was even discovered inside the barn." Kallus meandered around his desk, past the idly and grimly observing Inquisitor, approaching the shivering Lyste with a disconcerted leer. "Yet, according to the reports of your squadron, you were ambushed all the same and beaten back on your every advance. You even captured and damaged their ship, and lost that ground almost instantly." Lyste spat through gritted teeth, screaming in his head that that isn't AT ALL how it went down. "Also…" Lyste lost barring and flinched at how close Kallus had gotten, "You managed to make it inside the home, and were later seen being carried out, completely unconscious, and were admitted into the infirmary with a scarring needle mark in your arm." Lyste cast a scatching glare at his arm. Beneath the sleeve is a tightly wrapped gauze to the syringe mark that girl injected into him. "The doctor's found a high dose of an anesthetic in your system. Anymore and you would have most certainly died. So I suppose this inquisition is entirely based around," He moved his face within inches of Lyste's, ensnaring the younger officer in a petrifying stare, "What truly took place on that farm that you neglected to put in this report?"

Lyste's mouth hung agape, shallow breaths lost of their voice exhaling. He darted attention to The Inquisitor, knowing full well the Jedi Hunter was not going to lift a finger in clemency for his position, then back to Kallus who was peeling the layers of his wavering nerves. The muscles in his fingers stiffly curled and limped, his knocking knees struggling to stay standing.

 **xxx**

" _I'd miss you too, Katerina._ " Zeb's words shocked Katerina's chest. An agreement that life on The Ghost would be unbearable without one another. The sensation hadn't left her skin yet. It's as if Zeb was sitting beside her, keeping his large paw pressed to her cheek. Funny. Her whole head can fit into his palm. When she touches her cheek she can feel the soft brush of fur on her skin. Those strong fingers cupping to her cheek, the skin beneath blemished by calluses from wielding his bo-rifle and from his never ending struggles. And his eyes...cream green colored orbs so crass and harsh by nature were soft and delicate. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when she realized those eyes were only centered on her. He started to move in so close she could see her reflection. She remembers every muscle in her body tightening and holding her still, while her mind was screaming for her to run. But she wouldn't. " _I would have missed you._ " _I miss you too._ She whispered. He kept getting closer...and closer...their eyes had closed...their lips were parting...then nothing. Ezra showed up and the mood was killed. Not that there was a mood, mind you! No! Never! He was...probably checking her temperature! An arm stretched across her flushed face, Katerina huffed heatedly at the fool Lasat. "That idiot…" To whom was she referring? Zeb or Ezra?

A melancholic sigh escaped Katerina's parted lips, her depressed aquamarines glued to the always blue sky. Well, today the weather was overcast, much like her mood. Through sheer willpower alone, and a lot of convincing on her part to Alyss, Katerina managed to get permission to wander the field and get some much needed fresh air. She mastered the art of flipping her crippled body out of her chair, and flopping to any given surface that was willing to catch her. Although, when she flopped into the wheat, the rocks stabbing at her back kind of ruined her mood more than what it was. She situated herself on a large hill with a fantastic view of the plane. Her hands folded behind her head, she let her thoughts drift on the breeze. The rustling of the tall blades of wheat melodic to her ears, and the blissful sounds of nature massaging into her stiff shoulders. This is what she craves, lately. A place where she can rest in peace and not fret over a single thing. One would think, with her being in recovery, resting is all she has to look forward to. That's not the case at all.

It's been two weeks since Kanan and the others departed on The Ghost. Alyss has fully recovered from the shock she took, and has been dutifully seeing to Katerina's own recovery as her own self appointed physician. She's put Katerina through rigorous exercises to beat off muscles commonly atrophying due to lack of use. The routines last for three hours twice or three times a day, usually running by pretty quickly with the idle conversation and laughs the two women share. However, that hasn't prevented Katerina's time in their home to become mundane, making her agitated. She was losing her mind being stuck there. Kanan's been kind enough to call with updates, assure Katerina that they were still alive, and regale her on what's been happening while she's away. The more she heard of their adventures...the more nervous she became. Not for them, though she worries about them. But...the fact that...she's recently lived the life they've been narrowly evading death in for only a few short months...and came out paralyzed. And should her paralysis prove temporary...she'll be back at it again. If she's being honest with herself, the idea of returning to the rebel fight knotted her insides. It must be because she's been out of the game for so long. Not by choice like on Chandrila and certainly not as long. But the forced confinement was causing her to pause and be rung like a battered cloth, bringing on doubts that...she'll be able to do it again.

 _Maybe...leaving me behind was a good thing._

These past weeks have been anything but easy for Katerina. She's constantly feeling antsy, jumping at the slightest BOOM from Sumar and Norio dropping something large. She disappears for an hour jaunt around the farm to clear her mind, only to return with her unease increased to a new dramatic level. A couple times here and there she's verbally lashed out at Alyss while she was trying to help her into her chair. Shouting, _"I'm not helpless! I can do it myself!"_ Or, " _Will you stop worrying about me already?!_ " She doesn't mean to. Truly. She appreciates what Alyss is trying to do. But it's all in vain in her eyes. That could be the injury to her spine talking...or being a rebel is finally getting to her. Her recently developed insomnia can testify to which one it is.

 _Stygeon Prime._

She closes her eyes for a fifth of a second, and that lightsaber is right back in her ribs. The Inquisitor's foul breath touching her ear as he mocks the futility in her efforts. Master Unduli, who she and Kanan sought and prayed survived the purge was long gone. Nothing than a mummified trophy meant to bait Jedi who survived Order 66. Katerina is infuriated that they couldn't free her from her mortifying place, give her the proper send off a Master of her caliber deserves. Let her spirit find the peace her mortal body wished to bring to the universe. The moment Katerina closes her eyes, and her mind drifts into that dark abyss of her subconscious, every single moment leading to that red blade, ' _The light saber piercing her back,_ ' returns in a tsunami, decimating her mind and jolting her awake with a pounding heart. As a mechanic, short nights of sleep are a requirement. Surviving on five hours of sleep becomes habit. Lately, she's barely gotten two. Black rings are forming at her eyes. Going into the hills is all she can do in order to stave off the fatigue, and place a minor barrier on her nightmares.

 _If I go back to them...will I ever be able to..._ The Inquisitor's demonic grin and his Hellish yellow eyes permeated her mind, coiling to her darkest fears. That red lightsaber ignited, tearing her asunder. Katerina shot up stricken by terror, clawing at her scalp. Her pupils narrowed to the tiniest dots as she succumbed to the horrors plaguing her. "First that boy...and now him!" She can't escape! No matter how far she goes, or where she hides, she can never escape. This is her punishment! For the sin she committed six years ago. "WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?! WHY?!"

 _Beep-beep-beep._ Katerina's hysteria evaporated, her head twisting to her chair. A red light was flickering on the right arm. "Someone's calling?" On her spare time, and because she was feeling really bored, Katerina installed a communicating device on her chair. Her own communicator from The Ghost was acting as an amplifier in order to receive long distance calls like a normal projector. In theory it should work. This may be her chance for a test run. She clawed her way back into her chair. The trick is to get her knees to the seat, bend them and then turn, and she'll sit naturally. It's a Hell of a workout. She pushed on the red light, linking the call. "This is Katerina."

Sabine's smugly grinning hologram fully materialized. " _How's farm life?_ " She teased, arms folded to her chest.

Katerina snorted at her brazen tone. That;s a typical hello for Sabine Wren. "Repetitive, tedious, and not as beautiful as I would have hoped. Hard to really admire anything from this chair." She knocked on the arm, wanting nothing more than to throw it into a ditch. "What about you? How's life on the front lines?"

" _Oh you know. Repetitive, tedious, and not as beautiful from the ends of cannons._ " She winked.

"Trouble already?" A real shocker. NOT!

" _Yep! Nothing new._ " Sabine flipped a hand, sighing grouchily. _"Just another deathtrap Hera and Kanan led us into._ "

Kateria titled her head at her tone. "You okay?"

" _Yeah! Sure! Why wouldn't I be?_ " She barked back, almost sounding offended by the question. She twisted away, sucking on her teeth impatiently.

Katerina knit her brow crossly, folding her arms. _Mandalorian or not, teenage girls are so transparents._ "Sabine, we haven't known each other long, but I can tell when something bothering you." She put a finger at Sabine's curled lower lip. "That sucking on your lower lip isn't as easy to hide without your helmet." And she will thank Sabine to not insult her by playing fine when she's not. The girl exhaled in defeat, bringing her hands to her elbows in contrite. Katerina's expression lightened, and she pleaded in a tender tone, "What's wrong?"

Sabine shook her hanging head, hesitant to say. Trouble glossed her foxy eyes, a faithless hue dampening her expression, catching Katerina off guard. She never wears a face like that. _"You ever get the feeling...Hera and Kanan are keeping secrets?"_

Katerina's widening eyes lit up in awe. Hera and Kanan keeping secrets can only be attributed to one thing. Rather, one person. "Is this in regards to the Fulcrum behind the curtain?"

" _So you do know about him!"_

"On accident, and I twisted Kanan's arm. But yes." Pure accident is accurate. Katerina was hearing strange noises from the cockpit one day when they returned to Garrel for some supplies Lothal doesn't have. She opened the maintenance hatch behind the Captain's chair and went inside. About ten minutes into her work, Kanan and Hera secluded themselves in the bridge and began arguing about how dangerous Fulcrum's jobs are. More so than Vizago's. Hera defended this Fulcrum with every breath, fully aware his requests are unorthodox but are what pay the most. Kanan went on a rant not caring how much they are paid if their team is constantly at risk. That he won't risk their lives for something that more than likely doesn't pan out every time. The conversation took such a nasty turn that, before Katerina realized she even had it, Hera accidentally dropped her hot tea and it seeped into the hatch and spilled on Katerina. Her yelp revealed her location, thus beginning a long and awkward conversation. "And before you ask, Kanan only mentioned he contacts Hera, and that I should trust him to trust her to trust Fulcrum." And he also made her swear to never breathe a word of what she heard.

" _And...you don't do you?! Trust Fulcrum?"_ Sabine was hoping.

"I can't trust or not trust someone I've never met." She shrugged her hands.

" _What about someone who only talks to the one person who keeps the most secrets around here?"_

"Sabine-"

" _No, Riina! I'm tired of this!"_ Her welling hostility finally exploded. _"About an hour ago, we were nearly killed being sent on a suicide mission arrange by Fulcrum! And now Hera is arranging a meeting with this guy!"_ Katerina groaned under her breath, not at all surprised. Narrow escapes are their forte. _"A supply run to who knows where, for who knows what!"_

"But you do know what. It's to help you guys." She grinned puckishly.

" _Please don't do that! I get enough of it from Kanan!"_

"Get enough of what?" Katerina brought her chair around, deciding to head back to the house.

" _When I asked about Fulcrum, Kanan said we follow orders, no questions asked! I ask questions because I don't like silence!"_ Her fists balled, her grounding teeth broke the skin of her cheek. Unadulterated rage shrank her eyes to dots. _"That's what leads to deaths or people disappearing!"_

Katerina hummed pensively under her breath, stopping her chair at the foot of the hill. She leaned on a elbow, locking an deadpan inquisitive stare to the fuming warrior. "You know you never did tell me what life was like for you at the Imperial Academy. They hate questions too?"

Sabine choked on the air, rooted by the out of the blue accusation. Katerina inwardly smirked. _Right on the mark._ _"This isn't about that!"_

"Maybe, maybe not. But it definitely is forcing you to guard yourself inside red flags." Sometimes, because of their past, people inadvertently grow calluses, and immerse themselves in a barrier so no one will get too close. It's the easiest way to hide your terrors. "Sabine, sometimes we keep secrets because...it's safer for the others. And we're scared of losing them."

" _Riina?"_ Her words just now. Sabine can't help thinking...Katerina is hiding something.

"It's nothing. But I need you to do me a huge favor, Sabine." She pressed on for the house, all the while making a plight. "Trust in Hera. She hasn't given you a real reason not to."

" _I guess not."_ She somberly replied, sitting herself to a stool. _"I still don't like all this secrecy."_

"I know. But you like Hera. Which is why I know you'll give her the benefit of the doubt." _Snap!_ Katerina diverted her gaze, catching a glimpse of someone ducking behind the Sumar home. "I gotta go. Alyss gets am if I'm late to my rehab." She slowly eased the chair forward. "She's hopeful my chances will rise if I keep up on them."

" _Yeah...I should go too."_ Loud bangs and crashes followed by vulgar screaming emanated from the background. _"Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper are about to kill each other."_

Katerina's heart skipped a beat at Zeb's name. ' _His lips coming within inches of hers,'_ Pinkened her cheeks. "You'd better hurry before they actually succeed." She giggled flustered.

" _Already on it. And Riina…"_ Katerina paused before she ended the call. Sabine's hopeful smile wanted her, _"I'm holding faith you'll record too."_

Those few words erased Katerina's apprehensions. She smiled tenderly, "Thanks, Sabine. Take care." The call was severed there. Katerina released a held breath. _When I have recovered... If I do...what then?_ The rustling from before interrupted her gloom, bringing bumps to her shoulders. She turned around. Once again she caught a glimpse of someone, this time they ducked behind the barn. Incidentally, Sumar and Norio were visiting a fellow farmer and weren't due back for another hour. Alyss was busy making punch and hasn't moved from the kitchen.

 _The Empire?_ If so, she's the only one there who can protect Alyss. Not that she needs it. But if an Imperial sees her with a Rebel, Alyss will be carted off. And given her current state, Katerina wasn't in any position to protect herself, let alone anyone else. _No matter!_ She has to do something! She raced to the barn, slowing her speed as she ghosted along the spanning side. She instinctively stretched her hand behind her back. Her fingers wrapping to air tolled a dreading reminder that she left her pistols on the table in her room. She reached for the next best thing. A stray stick. She's at a serious disadvantage, but if it is The Empire, her assault will more than likely cause them to arrest her and take her away. Sparing Alyss and the others another run with Imperials.

Her hover chair may not crunch the grass, but the whirring sounded shrill in the plane's expanding silence. The blood in her ears resounded like drums. Her nerves weakened and tensed her grip on the stick. She came close to the corner, her breathing slowing as she braced herself. Her hearing rounded the corner, catching a crunch of grass. _NOW!_ Katerina slammed the control stick at an angle, sharply rounded the corner with the stick raised. A rifle barrel appeared inches from her face, perfidy her still as stone. Sweat beaded down her brow to her nose, glazing the ridge of the barrel. _No way! Not like this!_ Her life faded before her eyes, friends and family fading. The click of the hammer forced her to close her eyes. Sinister chuckling curdled her stomach.

"Bringing a stick to a gunfight. Very foolish."

Katerina's eyes shot open. She knew that voice. She tilted her head, the barrel blurring out and bringing the smugly grinning face of Vizago into view. "Hello there, Katerina." He winked.

"Vizago!" He's worse than an Imperial! He fooled Katerina into helping him find a partner in crime of his who turned snitch for The Empire. He said he wanted to scare the guy into staying silent. Instead, Vizago blew his brains out and then proceeded to blow up the apartment. Not NEARLY enough decades have passed for her to even remotely be passive on what he did. She swatted the barrel away, gritting her teeth animally. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around me!"

Vizago scoffed at her posturing, propping the scratched rifle to his shoulder. He has to admit, even in a chair, her hostility is adorable. "Forgive me if I am not trembling in the face of the crippled girl." He pat the chair. Katerina was shaking violently. She'd love to punch him. Vizago placed a hand over his black heart, bowing with false remorse, "I understand that our last meeting wasn't...amicable. But I thought you would forgive me if I brought you a gift."

"Oh really?! What gift is that?!" Knowing him it would be another crate of stolen goods he needs to be transported. Her blind assumptions couldn't have been farther off the mark. Vizago gracefully stepped off to the side, sweep a hand to the stack hay bales behind him. Katerina half expected them to either burst into flames or begin dancing. Instead, a scratched brown work boot stepped out, hugging to the navy pant leg of a pair of work overalls. Katerina's eyes widened as her gaze scrolled up the green, and multi-tailed features of a Nautolan man. She was fixated on his gruff exterior, the scar running over his left eye sent sparks shooting through the disbelief racking her brain. As impossible as it may have seemed, a trick brought on by her desperate need for a change of scenery, "GRIM?!"

 **xxx**

On The Ghost, Kanan had hid himself in his room. Fulcrum came through with another job for them and asked Hera to complete it for him. Sabine forcefully volunteered to join Hera on the mission, wanting to lend her services to the cause. Naturally, Kanan saw right through her. Sabine has been dying to meet Fulcrum for years, wanting to know who it is that's hiding under the cloak and hood always giving Hera orders. Her tenure at the Imperial Academy has diminished her tolerance for silence from those who give orders. She has a severe lack of trust towards those who hide behind pseudonyms and go to extraordinary lengths to remain in the background. Of course it's not as simple as that, but it is as far as Kanan will divulge with anyone else. The rest is up for Sabine to reveal. And while Kanan respects Sabine's tortured past, he needs her to come to grips with the fact that, sometimes, those around you are safer when they don't know everything. Secrets can keep them safe. And, though she may not see it now, there is a long term plan in this madness.

Kanan just hopes that by the time Sabine has this epiphany there will be a ship left for her to revel in it. Since Hera and Sabine left, Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper have gone an extra lightyear in their attempts to kill each other. Kanan tired to tune them out by meditating, but the force can only block them out for so long. And it's not like he could jettison them into dead space and call it a crude accident. _Well..._ NO! NO-NO! He can't kill them! Because if he does then Katerina will kill him! And she will do it brutally and without mercy, leaving him alive long enough to watch his entrails spill out of him. _UGH!_ Now that he takes a second to ponder, if Katerina was here she'd put an end to this chaos without breaking a sweat. She's good at that sort of thing. Crowd control Katerina. _It's...a little dimmer without her around._

 _Did I...did I do the right thing?_ He questioned himself. As much as it hurts him to admit, Kanan never wanted her to become a rebel in the first place. She'd built the perfect life for herself on Chandrila before he came along. Her unrivaled talents in mechanic paid off in the long run, earning her ownership of Kendril's business when he passed. In spite of what's happened she's managed to keep her head on straight and never went down a dark path like he once did. She'd become successful in her own rite. Then Kanan and his crew come along and pluck her from that life so he can be part of his. And...for a while...he loved having her by his side. Waking up in the morning he'd sneak over to her room just to see if she was actually there. When he hugs her, he almost breaks down because he can't believe she's there. Was his decision to leave her behind the correct one? Did he make it out of her best interest...or for his? Does he even want her to rejoin the crew? "OF COURSE I DO!" He blurted aggressively. Why would he even ask himself such a thing? Of course he wants his sister to com back to them. Katerina's been a godsend to the team since she joined. Fixing the ship sporadically, fussing over their inventory list, helping Ezra with his training, and lending Hera a hand in keeping the peace around the ship. And for all her hard work, she never passes up a chance to behave like an absolute goof. She loves to hang out with Sabine, or goes out of her way to cheer up Kanan when he's in a slump. And when she reprimands Zeb for behaving like a child, it's hilarious. She really is like the doting, strict Aunt of the ship. H'ed love for her to come back. But then...she might encounter HIM again. The Inquisitor.

"A Jedi Hunter. Just what we needed." Kanan won't pretend he hasn't heard of people working for the Empire hunting down the remaining Jedi. Although, for the longest time, he imagined hired guns like bounty hunters or mercenaries trying to make a quick credit or two. Never did he dream an acolyte of the Darkside had taken up the mantle of hunter. "This changes everything." Kanan stared at his lightsaber, clutching in self loathing. Against Stormtroopers or ordinary adversaries like Kallus, Kanan reigns supreme in combat. No one has been able to match his skills in combat. But The Inquisitor is beyond his level of training - a whole other bracket. He played Kanan, led him around like a puppet on string, making him dance to a tune he arranged in anticipation of them falling into his trap. A trap Kanan should have anticipated coming since Master Unduli's _arrest_ was announced. As a result...Katerina is trapped in a wheelchair...left alone with strangers...again.

"Riina…" He moaned.

 _Knock-knock-knock._ Kanan twisted to the door. Zeb slid the door open, poking half his body inside. "Hey there. Making some lunch. Ya hungry?"

"Uh...no-no thank you." Kanan waved off, appreciating the offer. Zeb hummed suspiciously. He entered the room, locking the door behind him. "What's up?" Kanan stared blankly.

Zeb folded his arms, pressing his back to the door. "You think leaving her behind is for the best?" He asked out of the blue.

Kanan gulped nervously, cringing at how effortlessly he saw through him. "Um...uh...who-who are we talking about?" He laughed like a wreck, facing in the opposite direction. He was breaking down in a sweat. "Because last I checked, Sabine got her wish to go."

"Nice try, but not even you are this big a moron." Kanan was impaled by his blunt stab at his ego. Zeb can be brutal when he's serious. "Don't be ashamed. I kind of want her to stay on Lothal too."

Kanan sighed defeatedly, a meek smile on his face. "But we aren't. Are we?" He retorted already knowing the answer.

"Nope. We can't." Zeb said with a complacent smirk. "She's in even greater danger without us than with us." And he doesn't mean from the Empire. Katerina's mouth will wind her up in five mountains worth of trouble while they're gone. Or worse, she'll try to ditch her chair and go crawling off into trouble. Now Zeb wants to run through space to make sure she hasn't done that.

"Somehow that doesn't sound right. But you're right." Kanan planted a hand to his knee rising to his feet. "No matter what - if she goes home to Chandrila or stays on Lothal, I doubt the Empire will leave her alone for long." On Lothal she may be known as Anastasia Stark, but Kallus and The Inquisitor know her face, and a handful of Stormtrooper have manifestoes of The Ghost Crew. "She's too tied to us. She'd be catch of the day for them."

"And they'll kill her without a second thought if she doesn't talk."

Kanan flinched the ill choice of words. He sank grimly, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "She was almost killed anyway." He moaned. "Zeb, I can't lose her. I can't."

"I know." Zeb sighed.

"NO YOU DON'T! You don't know-" Kanan's tirade extinguished almost on the spot. A gloomy air circled Zeb as he seemed to sink against the wall. The usual gleam in his eyes was unhealthily dim. His lips were spanned in a grim, barely able to hang on his face smile. If Kanan didn't know Zeb so well, one would think he was ready to cry. Then again, ever since leaving Katerina behind, Zeb hasn't been himself. "Zeb? Zeb...do you-"

"Katerina's a good kid, Kanan! Strongest woman I've ever gotten the pleasure to meet!" ' _Her face was mere inches from his. Her sweet, oily scent tortured him._ ' He became queasy at the thought. Had Ezra stayed inside the house a few seconds longer... _Idiot!_ Him or Ezra? He abruptly interrupted, turning on his heels irked. "I'm tired of strong, good hearted people paying the price! Her being your sister not only makes her family, it makes it harder to bear!" He snarled. He slammed a fist to the button, wrenching the door open.

"Zeb, wait!" Kanan reached a hand

"Kanan, for Katerina's sake!" Zeb whipped around, glossy eyes filled with blind anger, "Use your head for five seconds, instead of your heart!" When Zeb left the room, Kanan flinched at the door seeming to slam.

"Head...instead of my heart?" Kanan itched that baffled head of his. "What does he mean by that?"

 **xxx**

Zeb hid himself in his room, locking it so Ezra and Chopper would take a hint and keep chasing each other around the ship a while longer. He collapsed to the floor, propping his back against his bunk. He clamped a hand to the back of his head, holding his head down in abject revulsion. "Use your head instead of your heart. Way to be hypocritical, Zeb!" He placed a hand over his pounding heart, clawing and tearing at the vicious organ. To leave her or keep her, why is this so difficult to come to terms with? Can he walk the ship knowing he'd never stumble upon her oil stained face, gaze into those...mesmerizing eyes, be bewitched by her intoxicating smile on a daily basis? A scarlet blush broke across his face. "OH SHUT UP, GARAZEB!" He wants to tear himself apart. _Why?!_ Why does his mind keep saying these things?! Bewitching...intoxicating...mesmerizing. Such cheesey words to be spewing. She's a partner in crime, an asset to the team, and a welcomed member of the Ghost family. Nothing more...right? He doesn't want to lose a partner. "I don't want...to lose...a friend. Just a friend!" The _almost_ on the porch begged to differ. Nothing more than an accident! He just...wanted to make sure she didn't have a fever or anything! He wasn't going to...to... _gulp._ You don't do that with friends! "Right?"

 **xxx**

Katerina gawked at the scarred Nautolan in skeptically. She half expected a changeling to be standing in front of her. But not even the masters of disguise can mimic the distinctive smell of fossil fuel. "Grim?!" She cried elated.

Grim inhaled through his nostrils, scrunching himself to maintain composure. Seconds later, "KATTY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He bawled hysterically, throwing himself to her lap and wrapping her in an iron tight hug. "THANK THE STARS! YOU HAVEN'T LEFT ME YET!"

"Grim! I...you...Ha! What are you...how did you get here?!" She sputtered under his sobbing. She was overjoyed to see him too, returning the hug. "Wait! What do you mean by _alive_?!"

Grim collected himself, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Dominique heard from your friend Sabine! You were stabbed and on the brink of death!" _Dammit, Sabine!_ Katerina grimaced. That girl has a terrible habit of opening her mouth. She half expected this from Hera. "As for your first question, long story short, word reached Chandrila about seven Rebels giving The Empire Hell. A Lasat, C-1 Droid - ringing any bells?" _A few,_ Katerina chuckled dryly. "Bounties have been placed on your heads, and people are looking to collect. So I contacted Domenique, hoping she knew where you'd be."

"How does that lead to Vizago?"

"Another long and funny story made short." Vizago chortled, approaching her. Her stomach curdled sickly. "After our last rendezvous I needed a place to lie low until the heat died down. Domenique was hiring." He shrugged mischievously.

Katerina clenched her fingers and teeth, eyes narrowing to slits. He went to Dominique for help after bringing that Hellstrom to her place of business. The absolute, merciless nerve of this Devonian. "You son of a-"

"AH-AH! Language, pretty one! I did not bring her any harm or trouble, and she guaranteed me a jaunt out the front door." What Vizago would keep to himself is that, during his time under Dominique's place of business, that woman became the baroness of overbearing. And was more terrifying than ten dozen business deals souring on him. She worked him to the bone, relished in the sounds of his fingers breaking from that hazardous line of work. For days she would wake him after he barely slept for two hours a night, putting him on job he was overqualified - in reality less than qualified - to do. The second he tried to sneak off or slack off, she'd drop something on his head. It's a wonder his only horn hadn't broken yet. "But before my jaunt, my way was blocked by a frantic Nautolan looking for _Katty_." And if Vizago recall correctly in idle conversation, "The pretty Togruta called you that. Vizago's brains weren't taken with his horn." His sense of integrity and morals certainly were. "And I happened to hear on the holonet of a woman matching your description being executed on Stygeon Prime."

"You heard about that?! How?! Stygeon isn't anywhere near this system!"

"Stormtroopers are like academy students. They gossip, they boast of their victories on social media, and then the word spreads like wildfire." Katerina groaned, rolling her eyes. _Figures._ Vizago pinched her chin, scrolling lecherous eyes up and down her figure. "All new equipment considering, You look good for a corpse." He purred.

Grim snarled rabidly, swatting his hand off of her. "Get away! Don't touch her!" He put himself between him an Katerina. Vizago backed away with hands raised, chuckling under his breath. Grim's face twisted with disgust. He was reaching for his pack at his waist.

Katerina's hand snapped to his wrist. Grim forgot about Vizago, wondering what was wrong. "How did either of you even know I was out here?" Her question dissipated the electrifying tension.

"The fireworks I drove by on my way to _work_." Vizago chuckled. He glanced at the Sumar home. "You and your friends have a knack for angering The Empire. I had a nice view of the carnage."

"And I'm sure you profited from that carnage!" As is Vizago's style. "Death seems to benefit you quite nicely."

"We all can't be honest mechanics, _Anastasia_." Grim deadpanned at the alias. _Figures you'd pick that one._ "And, lest we neglect to remember, you profited nicely from my brand of business."

"That is enough from you!" Grim decreed. "I may appreciate your help, but I will not allow you to berate her in my presence!" Her history with this man may intrigue him, but by how uncomfortable she is, Grim won't torture Katerina further by asking her to explain. "Katty! What happened to you?!" He demanded. The chair, her legs - these aside, on the surface she was the picture of health. But something about her was off. Because of their time apart, Grim can't quite put his finger on it. "How did this come to pass?"

"Nothing permanent, I hope." She knocked teasingly on her thigh. _Huh!_ Her knuckle hovered over her thigh. _Just now,_ she felt something. She tapped again, not feeling a thing. _My imagination?_ Grim bothered expression made her uneasy. "It's nothing, Grim. I just...miscalculated."

Grim mouthed her word, becoming infuriated by the understatement. "Katty, you miscalculate measurements! You miscalculate trajectories! This is NOT a miscalculation!" As he is older than her, and their relationship is close knit, Grim tends to play big brother from time to time. He grasped at her chair, baring his teeth growling, "Who did it, Katty? Huh? Did your brother cause this?"

"Kanan had nothing to do with it! THIS is all on me!" She erupted, frightening Grim and Vizago back. "Don't you dare pass blame on someone when you haven't an inkling as to what went down!"

"Then tell me!"

"It doesn't matter! What's done is done!" She can't tell him about The Inquisitor or anything about Stygeon. He might become more involved than he already is! Not to mention, Grim might put in the effort to keep Kanan away from her. "Now was there a reason you came all this way? Because if it's to kick me while I'm already down, you can go home!" She wrenched her chair around.

"Katerina, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He stopped her suddenly. "I just...you haven't called!" Katerina blinked in shock. "You haven't called, left messages, even Dominique said she hasn't heard from you in a while. And then I hear you died! To find you...like this…"

Guilt tore at Katerina, the word stupid wrote itself across her forehead. She has been out of contact with him for a very long while, and isn't exactly the most diligent with updates to Dominique. She didn't even bother to think to call Dominique, and never knew Sabine spoke with her. She's a terrible person. "I'm sorry, Grim. Saying a lot's gone on wouldn't cut it. But that's the gist of it." She shrugged. There literally is too much to tell, not all of it pretty. "From the moment I left the garage to this very moment, I've been dodging bullets and fighting for a cause I've come to believe in."

"You or your brother?" Grim murmured to the side. Katerina arched a brow, catching the end. Grim dismissed what he said. He smiled warmly, patting her head, "Regardless, I'm glad you're doing alright. And glad to see you've taken up farm life. A 180 from your preferred glamor."

"What can I say? The fresh air is nice." She joked.

"Can we please get to the business at hand?!" Vizago roared, growing impatient with this sappy reunion. "While you waste my time with your nauseatingly sweet reunion, your DROID is escaping with my goods!"

"Droid? Dayve?!" Katerina cried. The D8-VE Astromech from the garage. He was there too?! Katerina gawked at Grim. He was scared out of his mind. This hue came to Katerina's face, terrifying Grim as if he's staring into the eyes of a demon. "Grim! What did you do?!"

"Nothing! I mean...it was an accident!" He began to sweat.

"GRIM SAGITTARIUS!" He flinched at his full name. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DROID?!"

"Allow me!" Vizago shoved Grim aside, handing Katerina a tablet. He tapped on an image, materializing a 3D visual of a skinny drive. "That droid stole this drive from me! All my credits, the codes for my ships, as well as my lucrative business locations are inside." He put hands on his hips, glaring at the breaking down Nautolan. "No less than a day ago did we lose him in the crowd in the city not too far from here! Lecosta!" The second biggest city to the capitol. Katerina knows the one.

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to pawn him off!"

"PAWN HIM OFF?!" Katerina barked.

"Nuance!" Vizago stopped them, returning blame to Grim, "That droid stole from me and then ran! And this man here let him without a way to locate him!"

Katerina had to side with Vizago. That was a pretty dumb move. But still, "Why were you trying to pawn him off in the first place?!"

"Chandrila mechs are worth more than Rebels. Besides, I didn't know he belonged to you."

"Good. You would have charged me double."

"Triple considering the trouble he is." Katerina and Grim growled under his breath. "We must locate him fast before Imperial Troops scoop him up. It is not long before one of the Imperial Troops apprehends a droid without an owner. You know how they frown upon that."

"True…" Katerina's arms was twisted into a vice grip. Vizago's maintaining his number one spot on the floor.

Astromechs or dorids without proper authorization aren't permitted to wander without an owner. In the past, when droids wandered aimlessly and weren't given so much as a sideways glance, a handful made it to several government buildings and were involved in chemical attacks. There is also the incident in the Republic two decades ago involving Separatist droids disguised as cleaning droids. But that is only part of the problem. If Dayve is found, and it's discovered he's a Chandrila droid, all sorts of questions and problems will be raised. Why is a Droid from the Bormea Sector doing on Lothal? And when they run his credentials, coming across Kendril's imprint, Grim and the others may fall into the spotlight again. Then that is a long falling slope leading straight to Katerina, Kanan, and everyone else. A field day for Kallus.

"I can understand having to save Dayve," She acquiesced, then shot daggers to the unwavering Devonian, "But why the Hell should I help you?" She tossed the tablet at him. He effortlessly caught it with one arm, "This drive of yours! For all I know you'll dismantle Dayve when you get it! You don't have a problem blowing up a person! Droids should be cakewalk!" _Blowing people up?_ Grim nervously repeated.

"You listen to me!" Vizago wrenched her by the collar, "What I do will be a mercy compared to what the Empire will do!" Then he paused, a sly grin splitting his face in two, "I wonder, how much information does he have on you, Grim, or those of your mechanical band?!" Katerina grunted under her breath, struggling to not flinch. "What do you think they will do to him, and then the rest of you when they've rummaged through his memory banks?"

"You bastard…" Katerina was losing ground fast. She knows they have to find Dayve, but she can't risk aiding Vizago. The blood on his hands was too apparent. It's likely to stain Grim who is figuratively clean. Or worse, Grim will come to see the extra blood Vizago is trying to pass unto her.

"Katerina, we have to find him!" Grim implored her.

"I want to help, Grim. Really. But…" She gestured to the chair. "And I'm not exactly the type of person you want to cruise the town with. I'm a wanted fugitive." Her face might as well be plastered everywhere.

"Are you saying you aren't going to help?!" Grim snarled.

"No!" She pursed her lips. A menacing smile crept to her lips. "I'm saying this is the most fun I'm going to have in two weeks. OH!" She grimaced at the home. She forgot about Alyss. "Alyss will lose her mind if I go! Technically I'm not medically cleared for action. She'll never let me leave!" And Katerina will never lie to her. Grim and Vizago could see it in her eyes.

"Then it is time for Vizago to use his silver tongue." He boasted. "Excuse me…" He strutted charismatically to the home.

"VIZAGO!" Katerina cried in vain. Vizago was already out of earshot. She moaned with unease, not really looking forward to that conversation. "This guy…" She growled, brow bouncing.

"Is the Devil given form." Grim finished. He hit the nail on the head. This day is going to suck royally.

 **xxx**

Lyste finished going over every neglected detail, painting a dramatically vivid image for Kallus and The Inquisitor to grasp, and finally concluded his report with his awakening in the hospital attached to I.V's. Silence engulfed the room like a toxic cloud. Kallus was rooted in place, gaping in abject disbelief at the gory report he heard. The Sumar's employed a military grade ray shield, and possessed medical tools for aid normally found in the military as well. These farmers prove to be greater threat, and quite interesting, every time their names appear. His rebel quarry associate with the most intriguing of people. The Inquisitor, on the other hand, was on the verge of laughing. Lyste's dazzling failure was moot to him. The Rebels escaping didn't matter. The note that had him at a loss of how to react, was the survival of their mechanic.

"Thank you, Supply Master." The Inquisitor's remark startled Lyste. This is the first time he's spoken all day. "We shall convene and decide on the proper punishment for your disservice to The Empire." He shooed him out the door. "You may go." Lyste grit his teeth, lurching to protest. The Inquisitor's golden glare silenced him. He grudgingly bowed, then raced out of the office, leaving the two officers to delegate.

"These Rebels are surrounding themselves with quite the troublesome crew." Kallus rumbled, biting on his thumb.

"A resilient bunch as well." The Inquisitor's wolfish grin widened. He licked his lips hungrily. "To think their little mechanic survived." He took up his lightsaber, igniting the one end. Highlighted by the red beam, traces of the mechanic's hardened blood lined the rim. "What a delightful turn of events."

"A Rebel surviving pleases you?" Kallus scolded.

"Not at all. It was my hope that she did perish. But, since she survived," He sheathed his saber, placing it to his back. Then he cast a menacing smirk at Kallus, "I look forward to our next encounter."

 **To be continued.**

 **Working on next chapter. Will hopefully have it up this week.**


	27. Droid on a Walk

**Droid on a Walk**

 **Moving on**

 **xxx**

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" A portly Twi'Lek man threw a Yogan at a vendor who effortlessly dodged with his eyes closed. He used to this. "THESE PRICES ARE OUTRAGEOUS!"

"And what you see is what you get!" The Gran vendor forewarned as the last straw. "Now either pay for something, or get the Hell away from my stand!"

"Why you little…!"

Lecosta is as shrewd as it is lively. But mostly a shrewd place of business. Though it is a fun tourist trap from time to time, the constant roars of vendors and customers kind of steal away from the thrill. Where Capital City is concerned, Lecosta makes the metropolis seem docile and pleasant by a wide comparison. Not to mention methods of travel have been augmented and applied for a better means of expedient travel through the constant cluster of rush hour. Needless to say, at certain peek hours, that goal is trampled into paste. The buildings were tall enough to scrape the sky, that much is certain, but they were spaced by a reasonable margin to limit the cluster. And yet still, with the thousands of people coming and going, topped by the millions who live there, Lecosta is considered anything but spacious. Inconvenient at times, yes, but perfect for a wandering droid looking to avoid attention.

Dayve was hiding behind a large trash bin, oscillating his head side to side, scouring for Stormtroopers intermingled with the rampaging crowd. Normally, Imperials stand out like sore thumbs among ordinary people. But the idling and moving people were bunched together so tightly one could be standing two feet away and he'd never see them. " _Ooh...I have to move!_ " He dart from crates, to behind people, and went so far as to rocket up to fire escape. He found it was too exposed and cannonballed into a dumpster of styrofoam. The vendor selling it raised all sort of Hell, accusing Dayve of ruining his product. Not everyone can understand Astromechs, so Dayve kept the insult towards the tattered and poorly kept material to himself. " _I have to find Grim!_ " He pleaded for the mechanic to randomly appear out of nowhere. Take him to Katerina so he can see her. Also, Dayve isn't one for crowds. He becomes claustrophobic.

" _GRIM! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ He cried at the top of his air filter. How could he have lost Grim and that devious Devonian so easily? And all because of that stupid drive in his storage port. " _Should have known that guy would have caused us nothing but trouble!_ " And to think it happened faster than a Chandrila minute.

Dayve and Grim have been running Kendril's Workshop on their own since Katerina left with her brother and his rebel friends. Business was booming as it usually does, with a few extra rushes and jumped due dates arriving in hordes. Mentioning how stressful it was would be an affronting understatement. Grim's anxiety levels rose to new heights, especially when the rookies he approved for hire were constantly in need of babysitters. Dayve was being run beyond his normal capacitors, driving his circuits on overdrive in order to maintain the inventory list, the waste logs, vehicles that were brought in or due to be finished or were long term projects, and much, much more. They were being torn in half trying to keep up with everything. Dominique and Katerina were two of the best around Chandrila. With them gone it really set the Garages back dramatically. So when they heard over the holonet of a band of rebels matching the description of Kanan's Crew, the two packed up their things and raced for Lothal. It's where most of the complaints were coming from. Upon their arrival, Grim and Dayve went for Dominique's shop thinking Katerina might be there. When we got there, Dominique was in a panic, screaming that Katerina was injured and lying in a coma at a farmhouse. Which is where Vizago came in to offer his _services._ He said he knew of the farmhouse that Katerina might be staying at. There was a loud commotion during one of his routes and he saw a battle taking place. Vizago offered to take Dayve and Grim to that farmhouse, but only after he does some business in Lecosta.

Vizago dragged Dayve and Grim around Lecosta for about three hours, constantly looking over his shoulder, and making crude hand gestures at random. A couple of times he knocked on surfaces, or tired to obscure markings he was drawing. Grim and Dayve aren't fools. They never ogled, lingered, or so much as hinted they were suspicious. From the moment they met Vizago, this man struck them as trouble. His shifty smile, the lecherous gleam as he ogled Dayve, and his ever so stain but purest silver tongue. When they finally reached Vizago's intended destination, he revealed a small drive to a vendor at a modest shop nestled in Lecosta's upper class side. The irony that no one batted an eye as three obviously out of place people sauntered through was astonishing. The vendor was intrigued by the treasures Vizago had on that drive and was willing to over him top credit. Of course Grim and Dayve went on the defensive, staying as far in the background as they could. Vizago was drooling at the mouth, and kept haggling for more credits. He was about to strike it rich. That's when the Vendor's sights fell on Dayve, and suddenly the transaction took a frightening turn. His actions until Dayve was nearly sold proved he was invested in the black market, or at the very least affiliated with the criminal ne'er do wells. As such, Vizago was already slating Dayve up for his next quick buck. Grim found his voice and intervened, slamming Vizago to the side, enraged by how he dared to pawn off his friend. The vendor was about to step in, reaching for a firearm behind his counter. Dayve tased the man, dismantling the gun. Vizago overpowered Grim, throwing him to the ground and dropping his drive. In the heat of the moment Dayve stole the drive and disappeared into the city, soon losing Grim and Vizago entirely.

Dayve has been on his own for a day and a half now, unable to raise Grim on their communicators. There was a plethora of static interfering with his com. Dayve was sure it was a jamming frequency. Either that or the towers allowing communications were suffering from issues. Either way, Dayve has no way of letting Grim know where he is or if he's alright. And with the number of Stormtroopers growing by ten almost every hour, it's only a matter of time be-

"Hey you! Droid!" He cringed. He twisted around. Two Stormtroopers were jogging for him. "STOP!"

" _Time to go!_ " Dayve ignited his jets to full power, rocketing to the rooftops.

"HEY! STOP!" One of the troopers barked. Dayve was already gone. "Dammit! Come on! Let's head him off!" The two ran around the building, watching the roof and ground for the droid's trail.

Dayve raced at top speed across the roof, activated his rockets and leapt to the adjacent building. He skipped across two more rooftops, stooping under and jetting over crazy drivers overhead. His tread knocked against the top of a pole, sending him flipping out of control. Firing his rockets once more on full blast, Dayve steadied himself, drifting down into an alleyway. " _That was close._ " He revved in relief.

"I think it went this way!"

"Hurry! It may know where he is!"

Dayve grimaced at how close their voices were. Their racing footsteps echoed in the alley as they neared. Dayve's head spun like an out of control top. Which way, which way, he was panicking. Any direction that doesn't bring him within breathing distance of those troopers. Unfortunately the alley was a dead end. Dayve tried for one more jump to the roof. Sparks and a pop rooted him in place. Wires were bleeding from his left repulsor. Must have been damaged when he hit that pole. The Stormtroopers were getting closer. There was only one thing left to do. Dayve ducked behind a stockpile of garbage, lying at an angle. He heard the Stormtroopers stop at the alley, muttering heatedly amongst themselves about where Dayve had gone.

"He can't have gotten far! Find him!"

"SIR!"

Dayve listened as they took off, inwardly patting himself on the back. That was too close for comfort. But he has to watch his step - er, treads - from now on. He can't risk being captured by Stormtroopers. His hard drive contains damaging information that would destroy the lives of very important people if it made it into the wrong hands. He needs to find Grim and Katerina fast. But how when he doesn't know where he is, or where that farm is? " _This is quite the fix you're in D8._ " He moaned. Also, there's one more thing that's bothering Dayve. Granted, droids on their own are suspicious. But for Stormtroopers to chase him so vehemently. Something must be going on. ' _It may know where he is,_ ' Is what one of them said. "Where who is?" He hummed pensively.

 **xxx**

Vizago's hover car flattened the planes racing for Lecosta at breakneck speeds. He wrapped himself in a hood and cloak, driving with his head low enough to obscure his features as Stormtrooper presence became more frequent. He may operate from the shadows, but he doesn't take the high chance that one of those armored morons will recognize him. Grim was bracing himself, holding on for dear life as the car launched into staggering arches, skipping violently across the brown blades of grass. He understands the urgency on both ends, but Grim isn't one for these high speed races. He'd appreciate it if Vizago would take it easier. Katerina, riding in the backseat, her chair hooked to prongs on the very back, wore a red bandanna over her bunned up hair, and a cyclops visor. The Empire is looking for a fully capable girl matching Katerina's description. Not a paralyzed blind woman. That aside, that visor will help mask her cryptic glares.

As Vizago will testify, the Stormtrooper presence is strangely thicker than usual. Checkpoint and most Troops are stationed at entrances and exits to monitor who comes and goes. During rush hour, getting through is more tedious than waiting at a busy clinic. But rare is it to find checkpoints several miles from the city. They don't normal stretch their radius unless some sort of emergency was in place. Or they're looking for someone. Whatever the case may be, Katerina and the others are going to have to give them a wide berth while staying under their radar. Luckily, suspicious people are a commonality in Lecosta, so they should be left alone for the time being. And with that, there is a far more pressing matter to discuss.

"YOU TOLD ALYSS YOU AND I WERE GOING ON A DATE!" She screeched in his ear, almost causing Vizago to drive off Lecosta's on ramp. Grim couldn't help the small smile at his pain. _And she's not even angry yet._

"And it worked out perfectly!" He cringed, wiggling a finger in his ear. "Although she was a little disappointed it was you and I, instead of you and Garazeb. Apparently she knows about you two as well." He chuckled teasingly, wiggling a wolfish brow. Katerina's cheeks exploded cherry red. Grim hummed curiously. "In the event you and I don't work out, the dear Mrs. Sumar recommended the _Lover's Wake_ hover boating near the lake for when you and Garazeb finally seal the deal."

Katerina pulled herself forward by his seat, driving a punch into the side of his head. "MORON! ZEB AND I AREN'T DATING!" Grim grasped the wheel to keep the car steady. He waved contritely to the car in the next lane, enacting for them that Vizago was a bit tipsy from the devil's drink. _And what's with the when?!_ There is no when! There's not even an if! Why the Hell do people keep assuming she and Zeb like each other! "And he hates boat rides! The bugs from the water attack his fur!" That time on Pantora produced bug bites galore when they came back.

"Huuh…" Vizago's teasing commenced once more, "For someone who claims to not be dating him, you seem very knowledgeable of his likes and dislikes." Her blush stretched to her eyes, her eyes glossing. Grim gawked in amazement. _It's true._ "The way you get worked up is adorable."

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked. Vizago laughed obnoxiously. He focused back on the road, bringing his speed to a slow down as the stretching highway into the city lead onto a crowded overpass. Grim was honestly surprised. He didn't think someone like Zeb was her type. The gruff, machismo guy with a one track mind that make it their life's mission to appear immovable and unburdened, constantly acting tough and scary in order to keep others at bay. Not to mention very proud of their physique, and their brutish skills in combat. Grim figured she liked people more like Kanan. Not the doting brother, but the strong knight in shining armor type with a sense of integrity. "And I sincerely doubt you have the luxury of joking with me, Vizago!" Katerina's tirade continued. "My friend is in danger because you got greedy! What the Hell were you doing taking them to a black market vendor anyway?!" Grim laughed partially embarrassed. He's older, but Katerina always treats him like her child.

"Business, dear, business! Something you should be very familiar with!"

"My side job aside, my work as a mechanic only brings in the criminal element when they are deluded that I won't kick their ass for causing my friends trouble!" She doesn't refer to her employees as such. They are her friends first and foremost, and only become workers when they continue to screw up. "And in this chair or not, I'll leave your friend as a stain on the ground if Dayve is hurt!"

"What makes you think my friend is even bothering with that droid?!"

"Because he knows how much that drive is worth to you and that you were willing to charge extra for Dayve." Her eyes narrowed to dots. "And seeing as how this guy is familiar with your business, he can only drool at the thought of what Dayve and that Drive hold, and how much the right buyer would pay to acquire them." Her brow knit with a mild irritation, "Considering your last _friend_ turned rat so easily for the Empire, who do you think will pay this guy the most for anything related to the elusive Cikatro Vizago?"

Vizago growled rabidly through gritted teeth. "THAT BASTARD!" He slammed a fist. How could he not anticipate this? Traffic was nearing a standstill ahead. Vizago wrenched at the stick, activating his car's free hover and darting at a sharp angle off the highway.

Vizago, Grim, and Katerina arrive in town, go to bazaar where Dayve was last seen. Chair connected by prongs. Vizago wrapped under hood, Katerina wearing bandanna. Grim walks Katerina through, says Dayve vanished into crowd going towards the highway on ramp. In the midst of the terrifying take off, Grim took a moment to admire Katerina's detective skills. Her attention to detail usually applied to the vehicle she's working on. To think she's extended it to people. _Could Kanan be a benefit to her growth?_

 **xxx**

The sun reflected off a pair of binocular lenses hundreds of yards from the crowded highway. The green tinted scopes narrowed to the vehicle taking off abruptly from the highway, causing several approaching vehicles to part down the middle and nearly crash. The person on the other side of the binoculars grinned animally, licking his dry lips. "Tha-a-at's right, Vizago. Ta-a-ake me to that payload."

 **xxx**

The vendor Vizago visited was in a wide space at the local bazaar. The traffic they endured aside, the street was relatively empty. Allowing Grim and Vizago ample means of walking Katerina through past events.

"This is where you lost him?" She asked, approaching the closed shop.

"Yes. He disappeared into the crowd that way." Grim pointed for the opened street. "We lost him almost instantly."

Katerina arched a brow at the guard rail. "I wonder…" She moved towards it. Past the guard rail was another level to the city. "Dayve must have went over the railing to get away. The crowd made it hard to follow him."

"Dammit, Rurri!" Vizago roared. He hammered at the steel shutters sealing the shop. "He must have realized we'd come back and left to find the droid on his own!"

"He can try." Katerina dared. Grim and Vizago ogled her strangely. She took out her own personal tablet, tapping on a GPS locator synced to Dayve. The pinger stalled for a few seconds to accommodate to the region she was in, then attempted to isolate Dyave's signal. As she expected, results came up zero. His tracer was off. "Dayve turned his internal locator off. Even if by some chance your friend was looking for him by model, he won't be able to."

"Wait a minute!" Grim froze, nightmares of when the garage was first attacked by the Empire a couple years ago came to mind. "Dayve only turns off his locator when trouble's afoot! Meaning The Empire or Vizago's friend are on his tail!"

"GRR! Have either of you tried calling that droid of yours!" Vizago was losing patience fast.

"I've tried three times." On her holo-com, Katerina tried several more times to raise Dayve. Gargling static interfered with her signal. Her brow knit curiously. "Grim…" Grim tried his comlink. The same static appeared. Katerina was seeing a pattern, but vetted the passing crowd to eliminate the possibility of it being a coincidence.

"Hey, is your holonet working?"

"No. It has been working for two days."

"Mine either…" A group of young women groaned.

"What's up with this thing?!" A man furiously shook his communicator.

"Isn't that brand new?"

"Supposed to be."

Amid the complaining, the discernible sound of gargled static touched Katerina's ear. She bit her lower lip. "Communications are being jammed." She concluded.

"They're what?! Why?!" Grim gasped.

"No idea." She grimly touched her chin. "The only reason you'd jam communications is to isolate an area, or so the person you're chasing doesn't make arrangements."

"Chasing someone? Are you sure?"

"Only partially." But it's the only explanation there is. There's no way all this can be for her, the Sumars, Dayve, or The Ghost Crew. No doubt Lyste was dragged back to his superiors and ripped a new one, telling them of what he encountered. But if he was after either of them, he would have brought an army to to ransack the Sumar home and arrest everyone. Kanan and the others are still on a run for Fulcrum. As for Dayve...they wouldn't go to so much trouble for a droid. _Who are they looking for?_

"Not that you spinning gears aren't fascinating," Vizago interceded, shoving himself in the middle of their banter, "But how does any of this find what is mine?!"

"You had better mean the drive and not Dayve!" Grim warned. "And as for locating him, the drive model you have is the latest one, yes?"

"Yes! Why do you ask?!"

"Then that must mean you know the serial number and model number of this drive!" Grim accused.

"I see…" Katerina grinned. Vizago was lost. "Vizago, you'd never have something so important without a means of keeping a lengthy hand on it." She boldly approached him, grinning maliciously. "Even if you did sell it to your friend, you've likely arranged to know where he's at and what he plans to do with it. What with it having that which is most importatn to you on it." Vizago growled as the corner she was foricng him into. "Grim, do you know the model?"

"It's one of those drives that comes with a code to initiate a self-destruct, or a location." Vizago clamored at Grim wrneching him by the collar. "And the heavens as my witness, Katerina's wrath will pale to mine if you harm Dayve!"

"Calm yourself, my good man!" Vizago gruidglingy plucked Grim's hand off. "If I destroy _Dyave_ then I destroy my investment!" A less than noble reason to help. He grunted preturbed. "I must admit, I'm impressed you identiifed my drive's model from such a brief glance."

"Grim has a didactic and photographic memory." Katerina boasted for him. "A passing glance or fast occurence, he can remember every detail." Vizago was starting to become unnerved by the company he was keeping. Nevertheless, he told Grim the serial and model numbers and watched astounded as Grim input them to his tablet.

Meanwhile, Katerina diverted her focus to the jammed communicators. She's been on too many missions with Kanan and the others to not know the difference between normal static and a jamming frequency. Listening to the gargled static, she was 100% certain The Empire was jamming communications. The past dtwo days given what someone said passing by. She and Sabine were able to talk without issues, meaning the interference wasn't near the Sumar home. Eliminating the possiblitly The Ghost Crew or Sumars are the targets. Dayve isn't likely. _Who are they looking for?_

 _BUMP!_ Katerina's chair jerked suddenly. "AH!" Someone fell hard.

Katerina whipped her chair around, gasping scared at the yellow skinned Rodian lying flat on the ground. He was in a daze. "Oh man! Are you alright?!" She extended a hand to him. She flinched when she sat up so suddenly. He dizzily bobbed his head, muttering something in his own language. She didn't mean to stare, but she was shaken by the large headgear stretching ear to ear on the back of his head. "Um...sir...are you alright?" She asked again.

He sputtered animatedly, fidgeting like an electrified fish. His senses seemed to come back with the light in his starry eyes. He turned to Katerina, gazing at her as if he was in a dream. He looked exhausted. "Tseebo sorry. Please forgive." He bowed his head.

"Oh no! You're alright." She was startled when he started to stand on his own. He tripped over himself, flailing his arms like noodles. Katerina moved her hands to at least seem like she would catch him. He had another weird fit, sputtering frantically before standing stiff as a board. "Um…" _What's wrong with him?_ The stiffness faded. He lurched forward, wobbling uncontrollably as he started to walk away. "Hey! Wait! You should go see...a doctor?" The Rodian bobbed and weaved between people who never so much as batted an eye to him. Katerina was about to go after him.

"Katty! We've found him!" Grim cheered. He and Vizago ran over, showing her the ping on Dayve. "He's in the Rono District of the city! We can get there in 15 minutes and hopefully catch him!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Katerina raced them back to the car. Her mind drifted back to the Rodian she had met, focusing on the device fastened to the back of his head. "What was that thing?"

 **xxx**

Dayve was pulling it close, darting from one street to the next. The Stormtrooper presence was at its thickest in the Rono District. Dayve added lib to his skulking by walking in the shadows of Troopers and then hiding behind corners in order to reach adjacent streets. The deeper into the dirtsict he went, the greater number of Stormtroopers he encountered. No surprise considering at least five faces Dayve recognized as escaped felons of The Empire. There has to be dozens of offendees within a one block radius. And now Dayve is intermingled amongst them, looking for his friend and a convict to go visit his other friend who happens to also be wanted by The Empire. This just isn't his day. And he sure knows how to pick the most interesting of friends. But his taste in companions is the least of his worries.

" _This is LRS-110. Have you found him yet?!_ " Dayve pressed his back to a trash droid, imploring it to stay still for a minute. Using his receiver, he was able to hack into the Stormtroopers' communications.

"Not yet. We're not even sure he's here in Lecosta." _He, he, he._ That is the favored pronoun at the moment. Who is this _he_ the Empire is searching for? What has he done to warrant this sort of action? _Could it be Vizago?_

" _Keep looking and provide updates! That Rodian has to be there somewhere!_ "

" _Rodian?!_ " Dayve gasped. Not Vizago! The Stormtroopers dispersed, jogging back into their search. " _They're searching for a Rodian. That's good news._ " Not Vizago, not Grim, and definitely not Katerina or anyone associated with her. " _What did this Rodian do?!_ "

"And just what do we have here?!" An obnoxiously accented voice crooned behind Dayve. The second he whipped around, a mass of electricity sent his circuits to critical, frying his wiring from the inside out and dropping him like a cold lump of coal. Chuckling with malicious victory, taunting the downed droid with a couple presses of his taser, Taskmaster Miles Grint placed a hand to his hip with pride of his work. Couldn't have been any easier if the damn thing was paying attention. "I heard on the two way of some bucket rolling around without an owner. You must be it!" He roughly tapped Dayve with his toe. "I'm gonna love seeing what you have on that harddrive of yours!"

"Grint, you know that is not the process!" Commandant Cumberlayn Aresko scolded his gruff companion. He meandered to Dayve with his hands folded back in his usual posture, casting a judgmental leer at the rather poorly kempt droid. "This droid is to be taken in and dismantled - parts sent to various locations. Modefications, extra content, etc are to be logged." His face twisted with a sinister grin. "Then, after we've stripped it, we are permitted to see what treasures its memory core and drive contain."

Grint chuckled, rubbing his palms together greedily. "I wonder whose day we'll be ruining!" He can't wait to see.

 **xxx**

Katerina and Grim pondered Dayve's route of travel while Vizago broke every road law in place. He might have The Empire invent new ones. So far, the trail made sense to them. Had Dayve gone over that railing from earlier, and given how long it's been since he was lost, it isn't at all impossible that he'd find his way into the Rono district eventually. He must have tried calling and failed, and since he doesn't know the area he's likely running in circles in hopes he'll come across a friendly face.

"I'm sorry, Katty." Grim moaned miserably. "I should have kept a better eye on him."

"Hey, you know better than that." She nudged his shoulder with a fist. "Remember when we first found him? How he would take off for days at a time and come back worse than usual."

"Oh yeah! Like that time we found him in the bar trash!"

"And that one time when he hid at the power plant!" The two flew into a fit of laughter, slapping at the car. Vizago pretended to not hear, when he was inwardly admiring their back and forths. "Eventually he learned we'd always come looking for him. That we wanted him."

"Yep. And when he gave up running away, he'd make trouble on the errands we'd send him on." He stroked his tied head tails pensively. "And we'd have an even bigger mess to clean." If he's honest, he'd be sad if he can't have that with Dayve anymore.

Vizago exhaled irately through his nostrils. Then he gasped, going pale. "DAMMIT!" He yanked his hood over his head. He sharply wrenched the wheel. Grim and Katerina held on for dear life as he parked at a screechign halt to the side of the road.

"What are you-"

"Shut up and keep your head down!" Vizago forced Grim down. Katerian sank in theb ack. The source of his apprehension flipped her stomach as well. In a rather funny looking patrol vehicle, Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint were speeding in their direction. She was about to flip onto her side to avoid making eye contact when a large object in the back seat caught her attention. An offline D8 model droid strapped to the back.

"That was…" Katerina turned with the passing Officers, locked onto the droid in the backseat. There's no mistaking it. "DAYVE!" She screamed. Vizago and Grim gasped. Katerina frantically snatched the tablet from Grim. The ping was moving with the car. "DAYVE! HE'S RIDING WITH THOSE IMPERIALS!"

That's all Vizago needed to hear. He jerked the driving stick. "HOLD ON!" He swung the car in a winding U-Turn, throwing more people askew and into poles. "You're sure that was your droid?!"

"POSITIVE! I could pick Dayve out of a line up!" She showed him the tablet. "Plus, your drive in moving with that car!"

"Well then it's a good thing there's only one Imperial Station in Rono! If your droid is going anywhere, it's there!"

"How do you know?" Grim tested.

"Because that station also holds the contraband brought into the city, and sidelines as a scrapyard." Grim and Katerina paled. Now that they think about it, Rono does reek of melted metal.

"Dayve…" Grim and Katerina moaned.

 **To be continued.**


	28. Two Legs Up

**Two Legs Up**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

"ALRIGHT! HEAVE-HO!" Grint threw Dayve out of the car, laughing as he skipped on the cement. "Woopsie! Sorry! Lost mah grip!" He held his protruding stomach, dragging Dayve by a bar on his neck. Aresko ignored his companion, plus the hazardous leers, and meandered inside the station. The main building was regular sized for pencil pushers and those who don't regularly work out in the field. The next two buildings attached on the other hand were enormous. The one on the left had smoke coming out of the stacks, a massive cylindrical vent exhausting the carbon monoxide. The building on the right was a storage warehouse filled with years of contraband confiscated by Stormtroopers.

"THIS IS VERY BAD!" Katerina cried. Aresko and Grint disappeared inside, leaving Katerina to sink in her misery. "Of all the people, why do Aresko and Grint have to be here?!"

"You know them?" Grim arched a brow. Vizago snorted under his breath.

"My alias does." She cast the Devonian a hard glare, warning him to keep his mouth shut. "They're supposed to be stationed in the Capital! What are they doing all the way out here?"

"Does it matter?" Vizago grumbled.

"Kind of, seeing as how they're the ones with Dayve!" And the door was flooded with Stormtroopers exiting and entering in groups. Causing a scene or bulldozing her way in isn't an option. Or wise. "They may or may not give him back to me. Dayve's permit is under Kendril and _KATERINA_! They'd never give him to Anastasia. Did you ever put your name on him?" She asked Grim.

"No I did not! I should have done that before we got here!" He smacked his face.

"We can do it when we find him! But we have to get him fast!" Katerina pleaded. "If they run Kendril's name, it will lead to Mon in the senate and who knows who else from there." He could inadvertently blow Katerina's cover, or worse lead The Empire to others who don't wish to be found.

"I sense a plan." Vizago purred.

"Yes…" It's improvised and not exactly fully thought out. But Dayve's time is running out. _I guess I do share something with Kanan._ "But you aren't blowing anyone up this time!" She warned.

"Sounds boring, but I've learned that you possess a means of making things interesting." He grinned. She scrunched her nose at him. She removed her visor, handing it to Grim. It's a risk, but for Dayve she'll risk everything.

 **xxx**

Lurking in the distance, a drooling Gran man chuckled darkly. The trio whispered amongst themselves, outlining the refinements necessary for their, no doubt, _ingenious_ plan to liberate the small droid. The trio shared a nod, and Vizago and his new Nautolan friend darted off in a random direction. The crippling girl wheeled herself into the station. The game is afoot. "That's it...that's it…" He can practically feel that drive in his hands. It's just a matter of being in the right place at the right time.

 **xxx**

Katerina took in a deep breath, and knit her brow. "OYE! YOU TWO!" She blurted brazenly. Receptionists on calls, workers moving pallets of crates, and a few Troopers including Aresko and Grint froze in place. The two officers in question gasped at her arrival. "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"You! Anastasia Stark!" Aresko snarled, shoving the report he was filing aside. "I should be asking you that!" He stomped over to her. Grint sat back, wanting to enjoy the carnage to come. Aresko towered superiorly above her, hands on his bony hips. "What is the meaning of your disturbance?! And why are you crippled?" He dumbly inquired.

"If that was any of your business I'd have friended you on Social-Pire!" A popular media site for the Empire. They are a very lonely people. "Right now, I'm here because a friend said they saw you and tubby here with my droid!" Grint grimaced at being called tubby. He bobbed his stomach. He's a little on the rotund side, but he's not tubby. "He's the D8 model brought in!"

Aresko growled rabidly at her blatant disrespect. He can charge her with treason on the spot and watch her be carted off, chair in all. His attention was strained by the unusual silence in a very busy lobby. Half the room literally stopped on a dime, heads and eyes partially glancing in their direction, failing to be inconspicuous in their light murmuring. "WHAT YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR?!" Grint's outburst jumped them from their skin. "GET BACK TO WORK!" He swung his hand. Bumping into one another, the rampage of the lobby recommenced. "HMPH!" Grint leaned back to the reception desk, arms folded. He can't stand lookie-loos.

Before the crowd dissipated, Aresko vetted their reactions. They half expected Aresko to deal switch and brash justice by arresting her, as is his way. And inevitably proving he can't handle a crippled girl with a sharp tongue. In order to save face, Aresko cleared his throat and returned to his composed posture. "I do know of the droid, and I will not be returning him to you." He stated with a snarky grin.

"Why-not?!" She hissed, veins popping in her brow.

"Because, Stunted Mechanic," She refused to let that bother her, "I don't know if the droid truly belongs to you." He cooed mockingly. Katerina cringed at the expected roadblock. "See, hundreds of people claim droids belong to them and then return to commit acts of terrorism. You may very well be the same way."

In spite of him being on the mark, Katerina remained unphased by him backing her into a corner. "A terrorist?! Really?! That's the best you've got?!" She grinned like a mischievous kitten. "Or is someone still sore about the shop I've arranged in direct spite of your meddling?"

"A minor victory for a wretch such as you!" He latched onto the chair arms, leaning in close with his foxy shaped eyes. Katerina's refusal to retreat irked him to no end. "But rest assured, _Ms. Stark,_ no amount of paperwork or babble from your silver tongue will release that droid into your custody." He declared and etched it into stone. "Taskmaster!" Grint snapped to attention. "See to it the D8 Astromech's dismantling is expedited, and that it is searched and scrubbed immediately!"

"Yes sir!" Gritn saluted, then darted for the door on the left side. A glass tunnel led to the scrap house.

 _Damn!_ Katerina grit her teeth, glaring hard at the escaping Taskmaster. _Please hurry_. "Unless, of course," Aresko's purring tightened her chest, bringing her glossy aquamarines to meet his irritating smirk. Grint paused at the door, "Is there something on that droid you do not wish for us to discover? Secrets of your sordid past perhaps?" It took literally every muscle in her body to not react to hard he was hitting that nail. If it drives any deeper he'll spring a leak. "Well, Ms. Stark? I'm right aren't I?" Katerina's eyes narrowed to slits, her entire body tensing. Sparks surged through her waist. "YOW!" Aresko yelped, jumping back. He grabbed onto his leg, bouncing on one foot. Katerina blinked confusedly. Aresko rubbed at the bone of his calf, massaging a swelling lump. "YOU'VE JUST ASSAULTED AN OFFICER OF THE EMPIRE! ARREST HER!" He ordered nearby Stormtroopers.

"HOW?!" She barked, raising her hands as the troopers encroached.

"YOU KICKED ME!"

"KICKED YOU?!" She screamed. She pounded a fist at her legs. "I'M PARALYZED, YOU MORON!" This made the Troopers stop and nervously grumble. They looked at Aresko like he was insane.

"A rouse, no doubt, to take advantage of unsuspecting victims!" Aresko hissed, pain induced sweat beading to his brow.

"Aren't you paranoid!" She hissed. She and Aresko engaged in a heated battle of insults and accusations. A crowd and Grint gathered around, watching the spectacle like a true fight to the death. It was hilarious. Meanwhile, in the back of Katerina's mind, _Please, you guys! I don't know how long I can stall!_

 **xxx**

Stormtroopers were escorting a number of workers hauling confiscated metals due for processing and melting. None of them hid how tedious an assignment this was. Babysitting glorified trash collectors. What a waste of their training. The only consolation is they are paid for every hour they spend monitoring these has been who lacked the fortitude to make the cut. As an added bonus, the little haulers are skittish like loth-cats. So scaring them brightens their jobs here and there.

A pair of haulers stopped at the incinerator door. They entered their identification numbers followed by a code. The double sided doors ground their way open. The haulers and their escorts winced as a bombarding wave of heat washed over them, bringing on an immediate sheet of sweat to their heavily clothed bodies. Entering into the scrapping facility was equally unbearable. They practically envied the workers wearing shirt overalls and work boots.

Half a dozen massive pots of molten metal, continuously filled by the tireless conveyors stretching through the warehouse, pooled into vats that split off four ways. The molten magma is recycled through a grueling process. Each vat would lead to a smith operator who would arrange a variety of armament shaped plates. Turrets for tanks and prison transports, guns, staffs, and many other weapons currently under development. The process used with the molten magma adds minerals gathered from The Empire's vast search parameters in an effort to create a more indestructible form of weaponry. Thanks to Rebels, they learn every time that their efforts were wasted and begin anew.

The two haulers and their Trooper escorts meandered their way through the facility, guiding their haul to its designated incinerator. Then, while the workers were characteristically engrossed in their work, the four made a sudden detour into a maze of hard plates and crates of freshly made weaponry. Sauntering past the first towering walls of hardware, the temperature drop was already drastically felt. A ways more was a refrigerating unit to cool the item and allow them to finalize their shape. How that happens is beyond those who don't work there, but for now it served a purpose.

The group stopped at a concealed end, scanning the area for anyone that may have followed them. The four each knocked once on the crate, then swiftly took their leave. Once they were out of earshot, the lid to the crate popped off, hissing with fresh air. So to speak. Vizago and Grim burst their way out, choking on the air flooding their lungs. Any longer and they would have suffocated.

"You have a Stormtrooper on your payroll?!" Grim snarled.

"You'd be surprised who I have on my payroll." Vizago boasted, climbing out. Grim doesn't care so long as it isn't Katerina or her friends. "Now then, if I am not mistaken, droids scheduled for dismantling are taken to customs right through here." He pointed down the aisle around the corner. Panel windows could be seen a ways down.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Grim charged blindly. Vizago tried to stop him but he was already out of range. He clearly doesn't exercise as much restraint as he attests. Grim had to get Dayve back at any cost. He can't lose another friend to these monsters. As he drew closer to the windows, he gasped in amazement. Dayve was being wheeled on a dolly down the corridor. "DAYVE!" He cried. Vizago mind went blank at hearing the droid's name. He was just on the other side of that glass. Grim came to an abrupt halt, desperately searching for a door into the corridor. "We have to find a way inside, and then work on a way to get him without raising-"

"GRRAAHH…" Vizago raored animally, charging at full speed for the glass window.

"VIZAGO WAIT!" But it was too late.

Vizago drew his pistol, shooting at a controlled area of the glass. The haulers moving Dayve screaming, hitting the ground as glass and bullets shrieked. Vizago crossed his arms in an X and crashed his way through the window. He twisted and stamped his feet firmly, lunging almost immediately with a balled fist. The two haulers scrambled to draw their weapons. Vizago dealt swift punches to their noses. The heads bashed against the wall, their bodies collapsing limply to the ground. Vizago panted heatedly, steam hissing from his gritted teeth. Grim arrived at the window, gawking deadpanned at the aggressive move. No self restraint by him.

"Alright, droid!" Vizago pried Dayve off the dolly and started violently shaking him. "COUGH UP MY DRIVE! COUGH IT UP!"

"STOP IT! NOW!" Grim wrestled Vizago off, throwing him aside. "He's offline! I won't have you breaking him!" Vizago snarled venomously, demanding Grim either get the drive or he will by his own special means. By this time, Grim was already connecting his table to Dayve's exposed jack, watching the bar fill as the syncing process completed. "Dayve's compartments automatically seal when he's forced offline. Let me get him started again." Grim's fingers gracefully danced on the tablet, inputted codes and keys politely opening his numerous firewalls, and gently activating his powercore and bringing the dorid back online.

" _COME AT ME! I'M CRAZY! BRING IT, BASTARDS!_ " Dayve flew into hysteria, chopping his prongs wildly for the animal who took him offline. A coward's move to come at someone from behind. " _I'LL USE YOU AS A TREADMILL!_ "

"DAYVE! DAYVE! IT'S ME!" Grim maneuvered his hands, blocking Dayve's rampage to his chagrin. He was going to feel those glancing blows in the morning. "IT'S GRIM!"

" _G-Grim?!_ " Dayve gradually relaxed. His processor caught up with his current surroundings and registered the two people standing in front of him. " _Grim! It's you! Ugh! What the Hell are you doing here?!_ " He snarled at Vizago.

"Getting back what's mine and leaving this place before anything else happens!" Vizago shot an open palm at him. "Now hand over that drive and I'll be out of your wires!"

" _After you tried to sell me?! Not a chance!_ "

"Why you little…" Vizago pulled the pistol hammer back.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!" The trio's spines stiffened and they whipped around. Three officers raised pistols to the arguing trio. "This area is off limits!"

"Hey, that's the droid scheduled for dismantling." The second officer stated. Grim and Vizago hissed through gritted teeth.

"You two, explain yourself at once!" The third officer demanded. "What are you doing with that droid?!"

"DAMMIT! GAME'S UP!" Vizago blindly fired at the officers, forcing them back into their adjacent hallway.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Grim barked.

"SAVING OUR ASSES!" Vizago, through pure adrenaline, lifted Dayve and threw him out the broken window. He bounced into leaning beams, bowling them over in a perfect strike. Vizago clawed his way past the broken glass, sprinting for his life into the recesses of the warehouse.

"HEY! WAIT!" Grim heaved Day's upright. "Can you run?"

" _As much as the next droid!"_

"Good enough!" Grim pushed him to a start, both chasing after Vizago.

"SOUND THE ALARM!" The lead officer ordered. "We have intruders on the premises!" The second officer broke the glass of an alarm and pulled the switch down.

 **xxx**

 _BREE...BREE...BREE...BREE!_ Heads snapped up to the spinning red lights flooding the lobby. From the incinerator to the storage warehouse, the alarm shrieked ear piercingly loud, halting all production and stopping workers and troops in their tracks. Katerina and Aresko's heated argument even cooled to an abrupt halt. " _ATTENTION! INTRUDERS ON THE PREMISES! ATTENTION! INTRUDERS ON THE PREMISES!_ " _Grim...Dayve!_ Katerina paled.

"Taskmaster! Locate the source of the alarm immediately!" Aresko ordered. Katerina knit her brow. Her sights fell on his I.D. badge, noting the metallic ridges on the bottom. Grint jumped behind the receptionists desk and pressed a button, followed by his authorization code on the key panel. A three dimensional schematic of the three buildings projected fullscreen. A search program scoured for the facility, zeroing in on the incinerator. "Well?!"

"The alarm is coming from the incinerator! Location...near customs!"

"QUICKLY! SEAL ALL THE EXITS!" He leered venomously at every in the lobby. "No one leaves until we find the intruders!" Grint saluted to his superior, and activated the lockdown. The front, back, and all side doors leading in or out of the three locations were sealed tight by blast doors. "And that goes double for-" Aresko gaped dumbly. _Anastasia_ was gone. He whipped around, glaring murderously for the crippled girl. After a few second he put her in the back of her mind. As far as he's concerned, she turned tail and ran when the alarm blared. Not that he's surprised. The crippled, especially young women, are often cowards. "For all your boasts you are a scared child! Well, at least you're out of my hair." He chuckled. "Alert the troops at the incinerator! Find those intruders now!"

"SIR!" Grint saluted.

 **xxx**

Katerina lingered with her chair pressed to the first door, listening over the alarm as Aresko barked orders. Hisses of air above her got her to inch forward a ways. Solid metal doors slammed down on both sides of the tunnel's two doors, sealing her inside. "Vizago…" She hissed.

Off to the side of the sealed door, Katerina noted the keypanel other troops and haulers used to get in and out. Under the panel was an emergency override slot. Katerina rushed her chair to the opposite door. There was a matching panel with an emergency key slot beneath it. Given their rank, Aresko and Grint should be privy to badges that sideline as keycards for emergency situations, or when they don't feel like going through proper channels. She took a deep breath and slipped the badge inside. There was a beep to register the badge, and then a pleasant trill. The blast doors and the sliding doors whisked open, permitting the smirking mechanics to waltz in unhindered. "Kanan would be so proud…" She purred. She wet a cloth she had in the sink by the door and quickly lathered the keycard in it. No trace of her should be on it. She hung it on the door, then raced to find her two friends and a thieving moron.

 **xxx**

The facility was larger than they thought, Vizago and Grim got turned around so many times they felt like they were aimlessly running in circles. Dayve's communications and GPS locator were down because of the taser Grint used on him. None of his trinkets were working properly. If they survive this, he'll need Grim to give him a once over. And that's a huge IF.

The blaring alarm kicked their legs into overdrive, as well as gave the workers the perfect excuse to put away hammers, torches, and drills and take up the guns they had strapped near their machines. Everyone knows how to wield a gun these days. Operations were brought to a grinding halt, vats flipping right side up or staying poured over as stations were abandoned. Coordinated barks of which direction to take echoed across the warehouse. Their rampant footsteps reverberated the mounds of cooled metals, the anticipation of catching them some rats turned them into blood hounds.

Three workers darted past slabs of metal propped to a wall, cackling like maniacs over the bonuses they'll get for catching thieves. The vacation time was a nice incentive as well. Little did the men realize, hiding behind that slab were the very intruders they were searching for. Vizago and Grim crept from either side, staring hard at the long aisles glancing with shadows of rampaging workers. Grim motioned a hand at the barrels of toxic waste. Dayve came from behind them. The trio lingered in their places a moment longer to catch their breath, and to figure out which direction actually led out of incinerator that doesn't take them to the lobby of Stormtroopers.

"This is getting too hot for me." Vizago hissed. He'll pardon himself for the pun later. "Geez! Every time I get involved with her…" He growled, crawling out of the space. "Alright, droid! Hand over what's mine and we can avoid further ugliness!" He threatened with a curling palm.

" _Excuse me?!_ _It's because of YOU we're even in this mess!_ " Dayve snarled. " _I should destroy that damn device and call it even!_ "

"Do that, you glorified trash collector, and I'll sell you for spare parts!" Vizago raised a fist.

"Enough!" Grim barked. "Dayve, just hand it over so we may put this man behind us!" He implored. The sooner they part ways with Vizago, the healthier their lives will be.

Dayve was reluctant, whirring angrily. He saw Vizago's reaction towards that drive, and the profuse amount of drool dripping down his jaw. Something dangerous, destructive, and or devastating is on the drive Dayve is holding, and it may very well cause someone incredible pain and suffering if sold. And who's to say Vizago would let the buyer keep it. He more than likely might kill his buyer and re-claim the drive with the money. Such power in the hands of Vizago, and the money he'll get will make him a force of equal reckoning to the Empire. If not worse. With that in mind, if Vizago is so dangerous, tempting him to display his wrath would be unwise. So he gave in and extended the prong holding the drive.

"FOUND THEM!" The three gasped. Two workers were waving Stormtroopers over. "WE FOUND THEM! THEY'RE OVER HERE!"

"Dammit!" Vizago hissed. Dayve tucked the drive back into his port. His wheels screeched shrilly at their max speed, and he ran over Vizago's toe escaping. "OW! YOU ROTTEN DROID!" A laser bolt shrieked, grazing the side of his head. He winced, clamping hands to the wound. Grim isn't one to abandon people to a horrible fate, but Dayve was getting away. He shoved his way past Vizago, chasing down his friend. "GET BACK HERE!" Two more bolts whisked by, the intense heat brushing his skin. He didn't have a choice, and he ran in the opposite direction.

"STOP!" Stormtroopers barked, rounding the corners in a sprint. They charged for Vizago while the other two workers went after Dayve and Grim. "This is LRS-700 in aisle 6-B0 of the incinerator! We are in pursuit of one Devonian Male, and Nautolan male, and a D8 model Astromech!"

 **xxx**

" _Astromech and Nautolan are heading due east towards 5-Z! The devonian due north for 7-G! All units converge!_ " Katerina listened intently to the chatter on the comlinks. She snickered inwardly in pride of herself. She's sure Aresko won't miss his communicator too much. She'll give it back eventually. " _Get the cadets involved! Make them earn their keep!_ " _Cadets?_ Katerina muttered. _They have rookies working here?_ Makes sense. At least something will be easy to handle around there.

"5-Z…" She hummed. The lots at the garage on Chandrila are marked in a similar way. She glanced up. Sure enough, she was under a sign labeling her current location as 5-T8. Searching the area further, the aisle were labeled as T, and their designation number rising and falling going left or right. Beyond the T label, the next row was U and so on and so forth. "Alright…" It was a long shot, but Katerina drove herself for the next several rows, darting her head side to side, hoping to spot either Grim or Dayve as she whisked by.

The workers were shouting at the top of their lungs, barking like mad dogs to get their co-workers to get the lead out. Finding not one but all three intruders will be a feather in their cap, and will undoubtedly bring shame to the armor clad soldiers. Meanwhile, Stormtroopers were screaming over their comlinks for each other to impede the grunts from bagging their quarry. _Hold on! How come their coms are working?!_ One mystery at a time! Katerina found the rivalry between occupations very interesting. In all likelihood, the Stormtroopers and incinerator workers will wind up killing each other in order to claim credit for capturing Dayve, Vizago, or Grim. Maybe she can use that to her advantage. Right now, she needs to find Grim and Dayve and get out of there. Vizago can take care of himself. And if he can't...Katerina can't say his final moments didn't make her life interesting.

"Come on!" She groaned, already in the W's, coming close to X. "Where are you?!" She's gone from one row to the next, risking an extra minute or two to scan the aisles for her friends. Nothing, no one, zip. "Damn...legs…" Searching for them would be much easier if she could run! The chair's top speed was 15 MPH. And the narrow aisles made her think thrice about using the full throttle button Norio installed for kicks. She nearly flung herself out of the chair coming to abrupt halts. She'd have to hold her breath and pray whenever Stormtroopers or those sweaty workers came by. If she's caught, she won't get far in that chair and who knows what will happen afterward. If it seriously wasn't for the fact that Dayve HAD to be the droid with Vizago's drive, Katerina would still be at the farm with Alyss, Sumar, and Norio, sipping tea and wasting the day away believing her legs would suddenly come back to life. To be honest, that sounded amazing.

' _You kicked me!_ ' Aresko accusation clicked. Katerina couldn't' help pondering his words. She remembers feeling a slight pinch in her hips - which comes and goes every so often. But to have kicked him? That's impossible. Katerina's pinched and punched her legs all day. She can't walk, let alone kick him in the shins. She saw the surrounding troopers' reactions. Even they thought Aresko was crazy. But then, if he is crazy, why was Katerina's boot imprinted by the sensation of a kick? Her foot was throbbing enough.

"HOLD ON!" Katerina chair screeched to a halt. Throbbing! Her toe was throbbing! "But I can't-" _BAM,_ "GAH!" Katerina was rammed from the side, jumping at the loud thud that followed. She wrenched herself to the side, and gasped gleefully, "DAYVE!"

Dayve shook himself back onto his wheels, bouncing ardently. " _KATTY!_ " He rushed into her embrace, snuggling his head against her.

"Oh, Dayve! I'm so glad I've found you!" She wept elatedly, holding him tight and never letting go. _I found you...I found you!_

" _Katty! You're alive! AND YOU'RE IN A CHAIR!_ " She saw that coming from a mile away. " _What the heck happened to you?!_ "

"A long story. I'll tell you about it later." Grim was report to be with Dayve. He can't be far behind. "Right now we need to find Grim and get out of-" She barely brought her chair around to meet Grim. A high flying, devastating sucker punch to the cheek sent her flying out of her chair, skipping until her back cracked on the large shelving.

" _KATTY!_ " Another taser was jabbed into Dayve's back, blackening his world once more.

Katerina held her swollen cheek, snarling animally at the person who hit her. She gasped confusedly finding a male Gran standing over Dayve instead of a Stormtrooper or one of the workers. He sniggered triumphantly at the crippled girl, shoving the taser into his pocket. "You must be Rurri!" She hissed.

"The one a-a-and only!" He saluted mockingly. He lifted Dayve onto a pallet jack, strapping him firmly down. A splitting migraine stifling Katerina's rousing protests. "Tha-a-nks for finding my-y-y payday, kid!" He bowled her chair over. He placed his pistol point blank at the turbine and emptied half his ammunition into it. The bolts tore the insides to tatters, shrieking out of the seat. Katerina paled as stacks of smoke rose, the chair being eaten away into atrophy. "Enjoy prison!" He laughed victoriously, running with his long awaited haul in hand.

"HEY! COME BACK! DAYVE!" She crawled on her elbows, screaming for him. He was gone. Dayve...was gone! "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"D-DON'T MOVE!" A high pitched voice warned. A hammer clicked. The voice chilled Katerina to the bone. She slowly turned around. Her face went blank as stone. On the opposite end of the trembling barrel, scrawny arms and emaciated fingers desperately trying to maintain their grasp, was a boy. Barely older than ezra. He was dressed similar to the Stormtroopers, only his helmet was missing. There were fresh burns on his tanned face, and scorch marks on his armor. His violet eyes were glossy with fear ridden tears, his entire body shaking. "Who-who-who are you?! Are you one of the intruders?!"

Katerina didn't answer. Her mind was blank, her voice lodged in her throat at the appearance of the boy. "That's what they meant...by cadets…" _They call them cadets now?_

 **xxx**

 **Flashback**

 _Dense, grey clouds glided aimlessly across the ebony sky, remnants of a down pour fading to a gentle sprinkle. Luminescent rays of the full moon poked through, the spanning light reflecting off the evergreen canopies. The dampened leaves glistened like the emerging stars above. Large puddles on the forest floor projected the night's light amidst the dark forest. The light spreading widely, coating the bloodied corpse of a boy - eyes forever frozen open to the terror that claimed him - and running up the figure of Katerina. Her aquamarine eyes locked open, the pupils narrowed to horrified dots. Her panicked, hyperventilating breaths visible on the frigid air. Spattered from her thigh, scaling up to her paling face, the blood of the boy was stained to her, clothes to skin. Every muscle in her body wavered, her legs and arms trembling uncontrollably. Her staff, drenched in the young man's blood, hit the grass. Her red colored hands twitching, the life of that boy extinguishing within her grasp._

" _What...what have I done?!" She breathed in a choke. She dropped to her hands and knees, hanging her head. She clenched at the grass. Strained breaths hissed past her grounding teeth, tears spilling to the grass. "What have I...done…?"_

" _It is not difficult to decipher." Katerina practically screamed as an arm wrapped to her arms, and a hand clamped to her neck. Golden yellow eyes glowed in the night. Rows of sharp teeth came close to Katerina's ear as the figure whispered. "You're a murderer…"_

 **Flashback end**

 **xxx**

Tears escaped her petrified eyes, shuddering breaths wafting past her drying lips. The cadet lowered his gun in bewilderment, staring at the weeping girl with notable remorse. "Um...hey…" He reached out for her, "Are you-" A pipe swatted on the back of his head. He hit the floor with a loud thud, succumbing to the black claiming his world.

"KATTY!" Grim cried. She blinked in response to his voice, but her attention fell with the unconscious boy. A nostalgic shaking came to her hands. She gazed upon them in terror, seeing the blood from so long ago return to her flesh. She crushed her palms closed, proceeding to claw at her scalp as the nightmares came flooding back with The Inquisitor riding the waves. Grim exhaled somberly through his nose. He knelt down, helping Katerina into his lap and holding her close. He listened to her fervent apologies in between her heavy sobs, feeling his own tears on the horizon as hers soaked to his shirt. "It's been six years, Katerina...it's alright now…" He ran his hand up and down her back, holding her tight. "I wasn't there when it happened…" He moved her back, shaking her to meet his stern gaze, "But you've more than paid for your mistake."

"I'll never pay for that, Grim." She sniffled. "I robbed that boy of his life…" She shakily turned to the unconscious boy beside her, slowly slipping into hysteria. "And he wasn't even a soldier."

 **xxx**

Rurri cackled maniacally loud, not bothering to be stealthy since he isn't being sought after. He knocked against everything and anything as he darted for the same exit he used to enter the facility. He mapped the route he used to sneak in perfectly, not diverting from a single turn. "Stupid Soldiers! Unless ordered, they leave the exits wide open!" And their superiors continue to ask why their quarry escapes under their noses. The people they employ lack even the most basic of common sense. And he won't have to worry about the blast doors. Thanks to the badge hanging by the other door, he'll literally be able to walk right out without issues. "I'm sure explaining to your superiors will be a treat, Commandant Aresko." He cackled.

He direly wanted to take a victory lap. Everything has literally fallen into his lap. The droid was his. The drive was his. And soon, everyone and everything affiliated with both will be under his thrall. The money he'll accumulate, the lackies he'll have under his thumb, it was all so delicious that he was drooling. And by the time anyone catches on, or finds him lurking in the shadows, he'll have dozens at his mercy.

Rurri arrived at his exit, not surprised to find it sealed shut. He snickered triumphantly, pulling out Aresko's badge. "It serves you right, Vizago!" Rurri boasted, holding the badge up to the door. "Taking over my operations?! Not splitting the profits of those disruptors!" The panel registered the badge, then asked for it to be inserted at the bottom. He placed a hand over Dayve, caressing him as he dreamed of the possibilities to be had. "Once I have what I want, I'll be calling the shots again! And you'll be the one stomped under my foot!" He moved to slip the badge inside.

"You're going to need feet for that first!" Rurri whipped around, drawing his gun. The blind bolt he shot tore the air asunder, piercing the hull of a metal box. He cringed at the crouching Vizago, shrilly whirring sending chills down his spine. Vizago's arms swung with all their strength. Violet glowing laser blades sliced cleanly through Rurri's ankles. Rurri screamed in agony, writhing to the floor like a fish out of water. Blood gushing from his amputated ankles, pooling to the severed feet. He screamed profanities at Vizago, cursing him to rot in the darkest parts of Hell. Vizago rose to his feet, shutting off the power to the laser saw he _borrowed._

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME?! YOU'RE DEAD! DEEAAD!" He frothed like a dying animal, the color fading from his skin to the blood under him.

Vizago huffed apathetically at his innocuous threats. The mad barkings of a dying dog. He set the saw aside, drawing on a poker meant for breaking apart large parts of debris yet to melt. He approached the writhing Gran, dispensing with long winded speeches of his plans, or how idiotic Rurri was to think he could one up him. Instead, he pinned Rurri in place with one foot, piercing the man with his damning glare. "The last person to mistakenly betray me ended up in thousands of pieces!" Vizago drew the poker back, aligning it with Rurri's black heart. "I'll leave you in one as you take a one way trip to Hell!"

"NO!" The poker drove forth.

 **xxx**

Grim carrying Katerina, running to find Dayve and Rurri. Hear fighting, and then hear Stormtroopers. Running out of time. Grim picks up pace. Stormtrooper attacks out of nowhere.

"AARRGGHH…!" Katerina broke out of his bloodied stupor, shooting her head up. "Did you hear that?!" She gasped to Grim, her fingers squeezing his shoulders.

"Yeah…" Grim's brow knit, picking up his running speed. Katerina held on for dear life by his shoulders, feeling uncomfortable in Grim's choice to carry her piggy-back. Her cheeks were flushed in admiration of his incredible speed and strength. He held her legs at his bag as firmly as could. Hauling 100 pounds of metal parts for years on end, carrying half dead weight was nothing to him. "Sounded like someone in pain. Vizago must be close!"

Katerina referred to the tablet, hoping the drive's GPS locator was still active. She pumped a fist in victory, then pointed diagonally from them. "They're on the other side of this pile!"

"Okay! Hold on tight!" Grim firmed his body, wrenching on a sudden sharp turn. The butt of a rifle came from round the corner, shattering Grim's nose. In one slow motion his feet left the ground, his arms loosening from Katerina's legs. The warehouse was spinning aloof, his vision blurring to a haze. Grim hit the ground with a loud thud, landing on top of Katerina. The room span for a bit, then she gasped at the unconscious man atop her.

"GRIM!" She cried. Numbing pain reverberated in his skull. Blood was spilling from his broken nose, leaking down into his throat. "Grim! Get ahold of yourself! GRIM!" She begged, shaking the dazed man. Mostly because he was heavier than he looks and he was crushing her. She cringed as five Stormtroopers surrounded them. If their helmets weren't on, she'd swear they were grinning. Two yanked Katerina from under Grim, throwing her like a ragdoll. She crashed into aligned chairs, lying amongst the toppled chairs in agony.

"PFFT! A crippled woman! What an eyesore!" A trooper mocked. Katerina winced through one eye, venom dripping on her snarls. "We can deal with her later! Right now…" The Stormtroopers chuckled at Grim. Shock from the trauma made him shiver, hands bracing to the ground to flip or at least sit up, "Time to teach this trash what happens when you CROSS US!" He jabbed a foot in his ribs. Grim coughed up blood, coughing in pain.

"Aw! Does that hurt?! Here's another!" The second trooper joined in.

"And another!"

"AND ONE MORE!" The Stormtroopers were howling with laughter, battering Grim like the dying dog he was. One after the other they took turns kicking and stomping on him, lifting their helmets enough to spit on him. One or two hoisted him upright by the head tail, drilling jabs into his stomach and face.

"No...no…" Katerina extended a hand, "Please...stop…" Through blurred eyes she watched them brutalize Grim, trampling on him like he was a bug. "No more…" She lurched herself forward. Her shifting weight moved the chairs, dropping her on her stomach.

Grim managed to tilted his head forward. His vision faded from black to blurry. Katerina's disable form trying desperately to wiggle to him. Was it the kicks making him go numb? Or is he so far gone he's no longer mentally there? Either way...he smiled a distant smile. If he was going to die there, at least he got to see Katerina one last time. _Forgive me, Kendril. I can no longer watch over her from here._ He closed his eyes, going limp under the tramplings.

The frail glass of Katerina's soul shattered. The light fading from her eyes as Grim's final breath drew closer. _Bump-bump, bump-bump!_ Her heart hammered in her chest. Her adrenaline caused massive tingling to shoot down her spine, feeding into her supposedly dead waist. The muscles twitched on reflex, toes and feet fidgeting wildly. "No…" It's happening again. They're going to take another from her again. "You can't…" Kendril, gone. The Jedi, dirven to the brink of extinction. "You...won't…" Her trembling muscled strengthened under her boiling rage, her arms pushing her up. "I won't...let you…" Kanan, Kendril, The Jedi, "Not again." Her foot twitched. Her knee gradually bent. Her waist bucked up and down. "You won't take anyone else from me...do-you-HEAR?!" She snarled shrilly. The fire erupting from her soul made the heat within the facility feel like a pleasant breeze. Electricity surged through her waist straight to her toes. Her feet snapped to the ground, digging in. The Ground slipped at her soles, but inevitably she burst into a top sprint, grabbing hold of a metal pole close by. The Stormtrooper hummed confused at the rushed footsteps, then gasped in terror. Katerina drew the pole back. "YOU WON'T TAKE ANYONE ELSE FROM ME!" She leapt high in the air, axing the pole down hard on one Trooper, rooting him instantly. She flashed demonic daggers at the next Trooper. She twisted swiftly, connecting the back of her heel to the side of his head, sending him crashing to an unstable stack of crates. They toppled on him, leaving him with a few broken bones to answer for. Katerina planted her feet, flourishing the pole, and in three fast strikes rendered the remaining Troopers unconscious. "You think you can take them from me…" Tears clung to the corners of her rage filled eyes. The Inquisitor, Kallus, The Clones, The Stormtroopers - every last one of them have stolen something from her, leaving her like the scared child she is.

Grim stirred from the abyss, feeling returning at the behest of the imprinted throbbing in the form of kicks. Violently pounding roused him further. His eyes bounced open and closed, his vision clearing to see Katerina sitting on top of a limp Trooper. "Kat...er...ina…?" He moaned, grunting as he propped on his elbows. "Katty...what…" He then gasped in horror. Her face was in a craze.

"I...won't...let you…" She pried the helmet off one and pounded her fist repeated to his face, splitting skin and breaking his nose. Her fist thrusting back and forth, drenching itself in the blood of the man falling under fast.

"KATERINA!" Grim ignored the damage to his body, lunging forward.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ANYONE ELSE FROM ME!"

"KATERINA! THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP!" Grim wrestled her off the bloodied, unconscious trooper, restraining by a wrist and her waist. She roared like a rabid animal, frothing at the mouth with vulgarities. "KATTY! He's down! They're all down! They won't get back up!" Katerina's blood filled with ice. _Never getting up?!_ That boy...the blood...his frozen face! She clawed at her scalp, writhing at the nightmares evoked.

"There you two are!" Vizago bellowed from atop a stack of crates. "You want to put your drama on hold?! We've got Stormtroopers incoming!"

"What about Dayve?!" Grim groaned.

" _I'm right here!_ " Dayve peered from the corner, waving his prongs. Grim beamed with relief. He was alright.

"Good! We're reunited!" Vizago stifled the mush. He placed a hand at his head like a visor, hissing as Stormtroopers drew closer to their position. "Time to go!"

"How can we?! Everywhere is locked?!"

"Not a problem." Vizago boastfully showed them Aresko's badge. "Rurri has secured our exit." Katerina gasped in utter disbelief, her stomach curdling at the blood staining the badge. _What has he done now?_ "Grab the cripple and let's go!"

Katerina growled in the back of her throat. She pushed on Grim, balancing her other hand to a stool. Her knees clamored as she rose, weakness taking a strain on the muscles due to the amassing weight. Grim, Vizago, and Dayve were at a loss for words as Katerina literally stood before them, locking her famously defiant glare to the aggravating Devonian. "Who the Hell are you calling crippled?!" She snarled. Her fingers crackled as she made fists at him. "And you'd better damn well pray I never why there's blood all over that bagde! Otherwise you will join you friend in that special place in Hell!"

Vizago swallowed a massive lump. He hoped it was the heat causing this massive sweat. Grim and Dayve inched back, trembling at the return of their Katty. "Th-then…!" Vizago cleared his hoarse throat, bringing on his best smirk, "Allow me to clean up house before we go."

 **xxx**

One hour...two hours...finally after three hours Aresko and Grint called off the wild man hunt throughout the incinerator. The blast doors were raised, and an automatic record was recorded to the system. Grint wasn't looking forward to explaining this to his superiors. This sort of excessiveness with not much to show for it is going to tear him a new one. As per protocol, Aresko and Grint demanded a thorough search of the warehouse next door in the event the culprits managed to hideaway there. Searches were also conducted within a five mile radius with all highways and roads blocked leading to the station. Three hours of man labor and the results yielded nothing probative to warrant the full lockdown.

"NOTHING?!" Aresko screamed at the five troopers who dared to show their faces. The two officers who sounded the alarm took the brunt of the tongue lashings. "Three hours, two dozen troops and workers, an enclosed area," He yanked the pair by the collar, "AND-YOU-FOUND...NOTHING?!" He shoved them back. The troops were kind enough to save them from a fall. "Or perhaps this is a sign there were never any intruders! In which case an inquiry needs to be called!"

"THERE WERE INTRUDERS!"

"WE SAW THEM!"

"IT WAS A NAUTOLAN AND DEVONIAN!"

"THEY STOLE THAT DROID!"

"A likely story!" Aresko scoffed. The officers looked to the Stormtroopers for support. Surely one of them saw the intruders. They glanced away in shame. They weren't able to find anyone. "I trust you both have no further objections!" Aresko grinned bloodthirsty.

"Commandant!" A captain raced to the commandant with the supervisor of the incinerator right behind him. The muscular man was drenched in sweat from the marathon throughout his facility. He planned to have his bushy mustache when he gets home. "Sir! We've found something! Several of our men were found unconscious!"

"What did you say?!" Aresko gasped.

"Those who are awake don't remember who attacked them, but they recall encountering the droid, and having the Nautolan on the ground!" The two officers exhaled with relief. Their jobs aren't lost. "There is also shattered glass near the customs wall where the droid was rumored to have been stolen from. Needless to say, the droid is nowhere to be found." Aresko expected as much. It's never that easy. "And we've found this…" He produced a baggy, handing it to Aresko.

"What is it?" Aresko and Grint squinted at the contents. "My badge?! And comlink?!" Aresko patted himself down, searching for the items. They were gone! In that bag! "Where did you find them?"

"Inside with the unconscious troops. Which we find odd seeing as how you were in the lobby the whole time." There was a hint of doubt in his tone.

"Of course I was in the lobby the whole time!" He snarled venomously. "Clearly my badge and communicator were stolen off my person!" When that was is a mystery he'd better solve. Also, who's blood it is on the badge.

"Maybe the person I saw took them off you." The supervisor suggested, stepping forward. Aresko and Grint put him in their scrutinizing spotlight. "I couldn't make out his face or species, but I definitely saw someone throw a body into one of the vats." It happened right as he was coming back to check that operations were halted during the search. He didn't want to cause an incidental overflow, or provoke the death of one of his employees. That's when he saw someone near one of the vats, throwing a body, and two other objects into the vat.

"We have forensics examining the vat now." The captain reported. "We should have results momentarily."

"Not only that…" The supervisor reached for his holoprojector, "This chair was in there. It's completely wrecked too." The image of a hoverchair materialized. "It may be nothing but we didn't have anything on the manifest for it."

"This chair…" Aresko hummed pensively, studying it closely. He knows this chair. But from where? "Wait a moment…" The lobby! When she came in. "THIS IS ANASTASIA STARK'S!"

"The cripple?" Grint's head tilted confusedly.

"The very same!" Aresko crushed the projector with his bare hand. The supervisor and captain were frightened back a short ways. He should have known she was behind this. First her scam in acquiring her permit for that shack of hers - which he's yet to ascertain how she accomplished it. Now, right as she arrives to demand her droid be returned, this bru-ha-ha transpires. The droid is missing, his men are lying unconscious, and now there are reports of a corpse disposal. On top of that, Stark's chair is at the crime scene, meaning she must have entered there at some point to retrieve her droid. At which time she had an accomplice with her eliminate a witness. There can be no other conclusions drawn. "Anastasia Stark! The owner of the Unique Fix in Capital City! I want her brought in immediately! And if she resists…" Aresko sprinkled the shattered projector to the ground, then stomped on them, "It will not be just her legs that have lost their life!"

 **To be continued.**

 **Not that great, but I am dead serious when I say I literally put myself at a dead end at this part. The next chapter will be a filler followed by Breaking Ranks. It is there Katerina's sordid past will come to light.**


	29. It's All Coming Together

**It's All Coming Together**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

The Ghost Crew was starting to develop hyper eye with all the hours they've spent in hyperspace the past three weeks. None worse than Hera as she refused to take regular breaks and swap out pilots. No one tried to convince her otherwise. Kanan barely brushed his fingers on the wheel while she was sleeping one time. She woke up, twisted his arm, and before he knew it the wind left his lungs and he was staring up at the ceiling. Needless to say, she was the first to go stir crazy being locked in The Ghost for so long. Especially since it seems she can't trust anyone to take care of her ships when she or Katerina aren't around to constantly play mother. What was supposed to be a milk run on the Republic Asteroid Base with Sabine turned into a survival of the fittest trial. The Fyrnocks, creatures with a severe sensitivity to light, inhabiting the base ambushed Hera and Sabine as they tried to load up supplies Fulcrum arranged for them. With all the different sized asteroids floating by, the Fyrnocks were given plenty of windows of opportunity to try and make Sabine and Hera their next meal. Of course, neither woman would have had to endure the Fyrnock onslaught had Zeb, Chopper, and Ezra run a proper diagnostic on The Phantom like she told them and spotted the hole in the fuel tank. They're one stroke of luck was that Katerina was left on Lothal otherwise they would have been left as food for those shadow dwelling beasts. That might still be a possibility.

"Alright, coming out of hyperspace…" Hera prepped The Ghost's primary flight sequences, prepped for landing at their encroaching destination, "...Now!" The blue-white vortex dissipated, transforming into the infinitely starlight vacuum of space. Greeting them like a homeward beacon - albeit a beacon mostly of dying weeds, cliffs, and dirt - was the planet Lothal. The Rebel's home - Ezra's mostly - away from their homes. After a whole week straight in hyperspace, nothing for a Rebel to do but account for the new supplies they acquired and be at the mercy of Hera's _proper diagnostic_ lecture, it was great to be back. As inconceivable as it may sound, The Ghost Crew missed the dustball. More appropriately, they missed the girl waiting for them. They can't wait to see her face.

"There it is! Lothal!" Hera announced with extreme satisfaction. "Feels like forever since we've been back. Hope Katerina hasn't missed us too much."

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine." Kanan perished the thought. "But I'd be lying if I said it's been quieter without her here."

"Quieter, or so rowdy in the norm and she's not there to stop it?"

"Touche." He chuckled. But for all the jokes, seeing Lothal, Kanan can't wait to see how Katerina's been while they were gone. Chair or not. He knows leaving her behind hurt her more than it did them. Very well could have been equal hurt. Whichever it is, he was looking forward to seeing her and confirming for his wavering sanity that there are no hard feelings between them. "It's going to be even rowdier when we tell her what she's missed."

"I'm sure she has plenty to tell us as well." Hera purred, eyeing Kanan accusingly. "She does seem to have the Jarrus Gene for trouble."

"You offend me, Madam!"

"Just means I'm right, Love." She flicked a finger up his chin. Kanan rolled his eyes adoringly. He hates when she's right. "Anyway, let's give her a call and tell her we're on our way. I think surprises are out of her depth right now."

"Agreed." Kanan rumbled grimly. Katerina's dealt with enough surprises these past few months. It'll be nice to give her a heads up. Hera initiated contact with the holo-com they left her. During Sabine's last communicated with her, Katerina installed the com into her hoverchair. So it shouldn't take long to connect with her. Oh so they thought. "Hello~ this is Handsome Devil trying to reach Greasy Devil." Hera threw him a disparaging glare at the very egocentric code names. "You do recall we were kids at one point. And how else should I reach out to my baby sis?" Hera has a list of ideas, but they involve a few unlady like words. Kanan snorted, going back to Katerina. "Hey! Riina! You there? It's us." Gargling static came in over the line, raising their brows unnervingly.

"This is The Ghost to Specter 7!" Hera spoke urgently. Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Chopper joined the pair on the bridge, catching Hera's unease before the door opened. "Specter 7, do you copy?! Katerina?!" She cried. The wheezing static sent chills down The Ghost Crew's spines. Down Chopper's circuits as the case may be. Hera and Kanan wanted to attribute the noise to a malfunction in the ship. Another issue Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper missed during their _thorough diagnostic._

Sabine approached, putting an ear to the communications. The frequency was too erratic, the pitches scaling too often to be mere static interference. "What's wrong?" Ezra rumbled nervously.

"That's a jamming frequency!" Sabine groaned. She tuned the com signaling, The Ghost's own signal piercing through the static but making not the slightest headway. "Communications into the planet are being blocked! We can't reach Riina!"

"And she can't reach us!" Zeb snarled. He crushed a hand to Kanan's shoulder, "This has to be The Empire's doing! She could be trying to contact us right now, but they put the screws to our communications!"

"You don't think Lyste went back for round...whatever, do you?!" Ezra panicked. The Sumars! The Sumars could be in danger right this second.

"Calm down, Ezra. Katerina isn't in any trouble." Hera motioned a hand for calm in the bridge. "If that were the case The Empire would have tried to contact us, or they would have broadcasted her face to lure us out." Neither of which happened, assuring without a shadow of a doubt that she and the Sumars are safe. "And Riina's a mechanic's prodigy. She would have found a way to warn us."

"Be that as it may, The Empire doesn't jam communications with a whole planet for kicks and giggles." Kanan stated. As far as he knows they don't. "We need to get down there and ensure The Sumars and Katerina are safe." He connected his lightsaber. The igniting blue sword illuminated his electrified aquamarine eyes. "And we need to be ready!"

 **xxx**

The Ghost's signature was cloaked to resemble a merchant class cruiser, allowing them to slip into the planet without raising anymore alarms that are already spreading. TIE's were covering the skies in threes, a new squad appearing every five minutes like clockwork. Ground Based transports, squads of Stormtroopers, and checkpoints appeared every five miles. Thousands of red flags erected in the backs of The Ghost Crew's minds with the lack of an Imperial blockade around Lothal. Meaning whoever or whatever has roused their alarms cannot leave the planet. But all of these extra forces? The Empire is looking for someone, and that someone has them on edge. Who that is will have to wait.

Hera grounded The Ghost beyond the hills. From the air the crew was able to see the Imperials haven't set foot on the Sumar's farm since Lyste's attack. A good sign. Still, they stayed on guard. The silence of the farm was deafening. Frighteningly unnatural. It's either paranoia or there may be something afoot. Kanan led the way, lightsaber and pistol drawn and ready, eyes darting left to right. Zeb and Sabine covered the sides, their trigger fingers getting itchier by the step. Hera at the rear was maintaining her head, straining her senses beyond the sounds of the planes. Ezra and Chopper were in the middle, ready to pounce the moment things get hairy. The stoop creaked as they passed onto the porch, the front door to the Sumar home in their reach. A short jaunt that felt like a 100 mile hike.

"Kanan…" Hera motioned her head. The door was cracked open.

He nodded grimly. "Mr. and Mrs. Sumar? Norio?! Katerina?!" He bellowed. He waited a few seconds. Silence. "Anyone home?" Again, there was silence. Kanan bobbed his head, warning everyone to be ready. He slid the door open, creeping in one foot at a time, barely brushing the doorway as he glared at the living room. One by one, Hera and the others entered the house, spreading out to cover the corners. Everything seemed to be in order. It sure looked better then when they last saw it. Everything was fixed and put back together. Hopefully the Sumars' lives resembled their home. "Mr. and Mrs. Sumar?!" Kanan tried again. Zeb and Ezra searched the kitchen. Hera and Sabine checked the front again. No one seemed to be home. The silence was killing him. _Riina! Where are you?!_ He pleaded.

 _Creak..._ Came the sound from the next room. Guns, a slingshot, and taser prongs aimed at the archway. Very agitated beeps warned The Ghost Crew to hold their fire. A highly irritated D8 droid waved his prongs threateningly. "Hey, wait a sec!" Ezra tilted his head. He recognizes that droid. "Dayve?!" Eyes widened at the name. Dayve is the name of that droid Katerina employs. What The Ghost was having a hard time understanding was...how did he get here?

"Well, well, the prodigal rebels return!" Grim chuckled meandering into the living room.

"Grim?!" Kanan guffawed, linking a firm handshake with the Nautolan prodigy. The rest of the crew smiled and relaxed, putting their weapons away.

"Hello, my friends, welcome home!" Grim brought Kanan into a manly hug, both patting one another's backs. Chopper and Dayve bumped chests, tapping their prongs in a secret handshake. "It pleases me to see you all safe and healthy!" Grim hugged Sabine and Hera next. Zeb and Ezra stuck with distant waves. Hugs and handshakes aren't really for them.

"Hey there!" Kanan said breathlessly. His heart was beating on his chest, close to exploding. Being a Rebel isn't healthy for his mental state. Here he was expecting the worst when a couple of good friends were waiting around the corner. A couple of friends from Chandrila that is nowhere near Lothal. "What...what are you doing here?! Is everything okay?!"

"Yes! Now! Thanks to a man named Vizago." That was acid in his mouth.

"WH-VIZAGO!" Hera snarled. Now The Ghost Crew knows they should be on edge. Anytime Vizago is mentioned, there's a disaster not even two miles away he's ready to pass on to the next sucker he crosses.

"Vizago was here?" Zeb gestured to the very place they stood, half expecting the floor to come apart.

"Yes…" Grim laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Dayve whirred guiltily, rolling into a corner to melt in the cobwebs. Grim pat him on the head, assuring him all would be well. "A lot has happened while you've been away." He smiled weakly. He wasn't sure where to start. "It all stemmed from us wanting to ensure our Katty was alive and well." Kanan, Hera, and the others leaned to walls, sat on the arms of the couches. The floor was Grim's and he wasn't escaping that searing spotlight until he explained why Vizago was anywhere near this house.

Grim began the tale like anyone would. Just another day on Chandrila, business was booming and the days were great. "Our work has gone up ten percent in the last couple of months." The next thing they knew, Dominique was contacting them in a fit of hysteria, screaming that Katerina was dying. That she was stabbed and lying dead in someone's basement. Sabine took the credit for spilling the beans to Dominique. Friends needed to know what happened. "Do not be cross with Ms. Wren. After being out of touch with Katty for so long, any news would have been preferable. Regardless of how horrific."

Grim and Dayve took the next flight to Lothal, found Dominique, Vizago happened to be there looking for a place to lie low and said he had a feeling he knew where Katerina and her friends were. "Truthfully, Dominique put him through grueling work for, apparently, leading a Stormtrooper raid to her place of business. And, if you've seen Katerina when she's angry, pray you are never on the same planet as Dominique when her temper flares." Kanan, Ezra, and Zeb swallowed large lumps, chills snaking down their spines.

Moving on, Vizago said he happened to see the fireworks from their grandstanding tower defense. None of The Ghost Crew were even remotely shocked he stuck around briefly to watch. One thing led to another and Vizago offered a ride - to escape Dom - only to take Grim and Dayve to a criminal friend of his. A business transaction that quickly turned sour on the vine when sowed itself. "That Devonian Devil attempted to not only collect credits on a drive he offered to his associate," Grim placed a protective hand to Dayve, "He tried to increase the payout and offered Dayve."

"Riina couldn't have liked that very much." Zeb rumbled, secretly laughing at the image of a cripple pummeling Vizago. Then again, cripple or not, she could have held her own.

"That part comes later, after Dayve gets lost in the Rono District." Ezra gasped in pure terror. He knows that district well and it is the last place anyone wants to get lost in. Grim and Vizago tried to find him, but the Stormtrooper presence was thick and tension was high with Rurri running around. So they went to the Sumar Farm, found Katerina, told her what happened, and the scariest part was how well she took the news. What did not slide with her was that Aresko and Grint got their hands on Dayve and took him to be incinerated at one of their stations in the Rono District. Following was their plan to break Dayve free, and it involved subterfuge from Katerina and a great deal of stealth from Grim and Vizago. Grim tried to play down the mass hysteria that transpired at the station Dayve was held in. The alarms blared - yes, the facility was locked down - yes, and there may or may not have been shooting, fighting, and lots and lots of running. And a few suckerpunches by Rurri. All of which led to everyone's safe escape, and Vizago vanished into obscurity. Partly due to Katerina threatening to take his remaining horn and do the unspeakable to him with it. "It's been quite the journey."

"We can see." Sabine snorted. Why didn't she ever think to take Vizago's horn ad do the unspeakable? Katerina sure is creative. "All that aside, it's great to see you guys again! You're looking good!"

"The same for all of you!" Grim admired the ragtag team of Imperial Criminals. To think, these are the people Katerina has dedicated her talents to aid. Grim is still incapable of deciding if he's proud of her, or if he wants to take her back to Chandrila and ground her forever. Not that he could, or she'd listen. But he'd sure Hell try. "I was honestly fearful when we arrived here and didn't find any of you. I thought The Empire might have captured you."

"Please!" Ezra scoffed, throwing his head back. He put boastful hands on his hips, "Those morons couldn't catch a cold on Plutonia."

"Hey now! Us and the exciting story aside!" Kanan impatiently dismissed. He didn't mean to sound rude, but there's a big cliffhanger attached to this story, and it pertains to the one person missing from that party. "Where's Katerina? What happened afterward?"

"Another interesting story!" Grim coughed dryly. Kanan eyed him hostilely, not liking the sweat he's breaking into.

"Ezra, my boy! Welcome back!" Mr. Sumar clapped boisterously, entering from the kitchen's basement. Alyss and Norio meandered behind him, elated to see all the friendly faces in their home.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Sumar! Good to see you again!" Ezra shook hands with Sumar. Alyss hugged Sabine and Hera.

"Norio!" Zeb pat Norio's back and shook his hand. "Glad to see you're still in one piece!"

"That should be our line!" Alyss giggled. "You've all been gone so long, we began to fear the worst."

"You doubt us? That hurts!" Hera feigned hurt with a hand to her chest. The Sumars laughed, shrugging their hands. What else can they think when no one calls anymore. "Speaking of worst fears and being hurt…" They were so engrossed in getting reacquainted and the warm welcomes they nearly forgot the reason they were there. Save for Kanan. The veins in his head were about to burst. "Where's Riina at?"

"Ah yes! She's out in the barn keeping busy." Sumar gestured happily.

"Keeping busy? Doing what?" Ezra gasped. He kept to himself about his skepticism about her working. He's half expecting a crippled girl to come falling off the barn roof.

"Our pulleys for hay bails haven't been working properly. Katerina was going stir crazy so we let her go to work on them." Alyss explained. Sumar and Norio exhaled anxiously. That wasn't a fun experience. "Last we checked she went from those to working on our tractors." The jaws dropping and aghast expressions tickled the Sumars and Norio's insides. Grim and Dayve obviously haven't told them yet. "Why don't you go see her? She'll be happy to see you." She winked. Kanan and Zeb were already out the door. Hera picked up on the manners and thanked the Sumars for their help, then she and the others raced after the fuming two. "I really want to see their faces." Alyss giggled.

"But if we all go they will know something is amiss." Sumar chortled.

"Lets allow them a moment." Grim proposed wolfishly. "This is a special time."

 **xxx**

Zeb and Kanan pried the barn doors open, fearful gazes scouring for their disabled friend. Sabine, Hera, and Ezra shuffled inside, swallowing anxious lumps lodged in their throats. The Sumar's farm is a safe haven for her, this they do not doubt. But learning that she's working in her condition was kind of raising their heart rates. Especially when they've been trying to raise her on the coms for the past hour and she hasn't answered. And for someone who was supposed to be working on tractor parts, the barn was eerily quiet. No drilling, welding, or shrill grindings from an electric saw. Either Katerina left the farm without telling the Sumars, or she's - hopefully - taking a nap somewhere inside. It'd better be the nap because Kanan has enough wind to hunt her down and shoot her like an animal. All she had to do for...more than three weeks was stay put. Obviously she can't do that for a very long.

"Katerina..?!" Kanan bellowed. "Katerina Dume! None as Anastasia Stark on work days!" Silence replied. He was really beginning to dislike silence. Sabine and Ezra pulled a tarp off a plasma sickle. Not unlike plasma whips or lightsabers, the sickle will extend from the slot near the top. One swing and the blade will cut weeds to the roots, unleashing a shockwave that will shave down more within a two feet span. Zeb and Hera shifted their rigid leers about the dusty barn. Their throbbing nerves playing tricks with the specks of light piercing from holes in the walls and ceiling. The shadows seemed to move every time they took a step. Kanan's foot scooted the pulley Sumar said she was working on. Next to it was the tractor and gutted engine. He brushed a palm to the engine. The steel was still warm. The grooves in the rust and polished areas were recent. She's there, or was recently. "Riina, you in here?! Answer me!"

"Caleb?! Is that you?!" Katerina chimed. Zeb's shoulders sank, his head tilted back with relief.

"Katerina?! Where are you?!" Kanan beckoned. Heads whipped left to right. She sounded close, so where was she? Unless she finally mastered her ventriloquism act. Though when she started ventriloquy is another matter.

"Up here!" Their heads snapped up and their jaws hit ground in terror. Legs hanging off the edge, arms wrapped to a support post, Katerina waved down happily at her returned friends. "Hey, guys! Welcome back! I missed you!"

"We...missed you too…" Hera tossed her hands, slapping her thighs with disbelief.

"RIINA! What are you doing up there?!" Kanan cried.

"HOW did you get up there?!" Zeb stressed.

"I climbed." She shrugged. In the midst of his dead gap, Zeb felt a strong urge to punch her. _She...climbed?!_ "As for why I'm up here, I was working, but then it was so comfy up here that I fell asleep." The straw in her hair testified to that. She yawned exhausted, wiping at the dust in her eyes. In a musty reflection off a plate, she hoped those black rings under her eyes were splotches on the plate. "Guess I fell behind on the tractor parts."

"Who cares about tractor parts! How the heck did you get up there?!" Kanan slapped an erect hand to his palm, demanding a straight answer.

Katerina glanced side to side, pretty sure she answered that. "I climbed, Big Brother."

"HA-" He stopped himself, hands up in surrender. "You know what! It doesn't matter!" He had Ezra help him replace the kicked over ladder, securing it to divots near Katerina. She smirked impishly. _They didn't tell them._ "Just stay there! I'm coming up to get you!"

"That's okay. I'll come to you." Katerina scooted off the edge.

"NO! WAIT!" Sabine and Hera closed their eyes. Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra threw their hands up. In slow motion, thrusting them in an unyielding whirlwind of disbelief, Katerina landed with feline precision right in the middle of The Ghost Crew. She won't lie. The jolts shooting up her relatively stiff legs was very crippling. As she slowly rose, standing tall for the first time in what felt like an eternity, she savored the bewitched stares she's been waiting to see since her legs came back to life. Twisting her torso to crack the stiffness from her spine, stretching her arms up high and behind her head - Katerina giggled impishly at her big brother, absolutely in love with his gobsmacked expression. Zeb and Ezra trailed shaky fingers up and down her erect form, unable to believe that she's really standing there without her chair. Hera and Sabine couldn't stop glancing from one another, trying to ascertain if both were seeing what the other was seeing.

Katerina snickered behind a hand, strutting center aisle to her brother. Kanan backed away with his hands parted, ogling her like she was a ghost from the force. She leaned forward with a foxy smirk, hands on her revitalized hips. She tilted her head, savoring his dumb expression. "Are you going to stand there staring at me all day?" Two soft taps of her toes to his shin sent hundreds of volts surging through Kanan. "Or are you going to be happy that your baby sis will be able to kick ass again?"

Strained noises thumped from Kanan's pursed lips. Words were barred by his clenching neck, but the finger jabbing towards her legs was screaming for his disbelief. He whipped his other hand pleadingly for someone to step in seeing as he was so speechless. "YOU'RE WALKING!" Ezra cried, hand slapped to his skull. Kanan's stomach harshly caved at his released breath. He lurched forward, thanking Ezra with that bobbing finger. "OH MY GOSH!" Ezra tapped them, kicked them, even threatened to shoot them with his slingshot. That last one would cost him his life. Who cares! "Your legs work! You're walking! There's no chair...HOLY-"

Katerina clamped Ezra's rampaging mouth closed. "Easy, Ezra. Process slowly, then speak." He nodded blankly, scrolling his gaze from her toes to her head. What he's processing now is that he's the shortest member of the team...AGAIN! Katerina slid her hand to his hair, ruffling it lovingly. "I missed being taller than you, though." She winked, reading his mind like an open book. Ezra can wait. One day in a couple years he'll be taller than her. "But yeah…" She pet Chopper, "I'm walking, running, and back to being the best mechanic around."

"Congratulations, Riina!" Hera hugged her. Kanan finally emerged from his stupor to lift her into a spinning hug. After weeks of shooting and misery, this ushered in that silver lining in the dark clouds. Zeb shook his head without a word, trapped between unbelievable joy and wrenching remorse. Nothing was definite. Alyss so much as said so three weeks ago. Yet he and the others expected to come back and see Katerina stuck in her chair...forever. Even now, seeing her 15 feet off the ground, none of them even considered her legs were working again. They just assumed she was being stubborn and limped her way up there. He lost faith in her recovery. _I lost faith in her._ When did that happen?

 **xxx**

The investigation into the warehouse incident in Lecosta was heatedly underway, stretching on to day 9 and with very little results to show for it. A most unfortunate circumstance putting Aresko under the direct, lethal laser scrutiny of his own superiors. The appearance of a body in the molten vats, the disappearance of a coveted droid, and the appearance of very questionable characters have raised hundreds of alarms from on high. Questions as to the competency of the Commandant and his Taskmaster companion whispered from ear to ear. It is one thing to initiate a lockdown in the event of a breach. It is another - career ending scenario - entirely when one breach is besieged by several others. Not for a moment for him to breathe was Aresko spared the verbal lashings at having lost his I.D. Bagde and communicator in the midst of the fray. Because of his inability to maintain possession of his personal property, that badge unveiled a series of weakness in the Imperial Ranks, as well as their boarded down bases, that will forever tarnish their impeccable reputation for generations to come. Aresko's one consolation is that he's managed to downplay that the culprit behind his missing items was a crippled mechanic with a very sharp tongue. The same cripple he fully intends to make pay 100 fold for this outrage.

Evidence? Proof? Beyond reasonable doubt? Aresko needs none of it when he has the keenest instinct of any Imperial Officer. Anastasia Stark is the one who not only stole his badge and communicator, but she is also the mastermind behind the breach, the missing droid, and quite possibly the corpse in the vats. Although, before he begins throwing this cold logic about, he must ascertain how a paraplegic is able to pull any of this off. Her abandoned chair aside, it is on the wall of impossible for someone with her condition to walk, let alone break into a Imperial Facility. Or is it?

"That kick?" He growled. His shin was still throbbing. Anastasia insisted she didn't even touch him. That she couldn't. But the kick was too hard to be his imagination. "How does a crippled woman deal such a kick, and break into a highly guarded and lockdown facility?" He rumbled into his interlaced fingers. Is it possible she isn't really paralyzed? A ploy to lower his guard? If that were the case, she would have abandoned her chair in that lobby. "How on Lothal did you steal my badge and get inside the incinerator?" There were only one pair of fingerprints on his badge, several suspects, but he is certain the prints will come back to her. Then he will learn who er associates were, where the droid has gone, and then he can watch that smart mouthed heathen slip into oblivion.

"Commandant!" An officer burst into his Capital City Office, saluting with a tablet under his arm. "We have the autopsy results." Aresko set his brooding aside, intrigue highlighting his narrow features. The officer read the cliffsnotes on the tablet, "Though the body was heavily burned from the vat, bone DNA in the marrow was confirmation. The deceased is a Gran known as Rurri Eeran. Known affiliate in black market trade. Wanted on Coruscant, Toydaria, Nal Hutta, and Lothal for smuggling, theft, battery, murder, and a long list of misdemeanors growing into felonies." In short, another sort of trash making a name for themselves in the shadows of the war. And now that name will be six feet in the dirt, fading with his decomposing flesh. "There's more. His prints were in our database. Eeran's prints match the one we found on your I.D. and communicator."

"They what?!" He slammed palms to his desk, springing to his feet. So much for burying Anastasia in cement. "Are you certain?!"

"The lab ran the test three times. It's positive." He flinched at Aresko snatching the report.

 _Rurri Eeran...blood type...place of birth...adoptive parents...prints matching badge_ \- "GRAH!" Aresko threw the tablet. The officer fumbled it, but managed to save it. This may or may not be his fifth one in the few months. Aresko frothed through gritted teeth, smashing a fist on his desk. Her prints weren't on the badge. But she must have stolen it. There's no one else who would or could have taken it. "Tell me there's more!" There had better be more. "There were reportedly two suspects within the incinerator when the alarms went off! That increased to four with the arrival of Rurri and Anastasia!" He stormed from behind his desk. The officer was on his toes, shivering at the daggers shredding him to tatters. "The death report cannot be all there is!"

"And it's not." He went hoarse. He scrolled to the next half of his report. "The men found unconscious in the incinerator all gave the same testimony. They apprehended a Nautolan Male and Crippled woman, only the woman wasn't so crippled." Aresko's brow furrowed. _She did get up and walk in._ He growled mentally. "Where they went afterward, they don't know. Traces of blood were on their uniforms so it is only a matter of time before we identify the Nautolan."

"Good!" At least something is going right. The Nautolan must have a criminal record, making him easy to locate in the database. But should it be he doesn't, their search may take a bit longer. Rest assured, no one can run from The Empire forever. Not even these vermin. "What of Anastasia Stark?"

"As you predicted, were found hairs belonging to her on the chair. DNA confirms." Aresko bounced his shoulders unimpressed. "At first when we ran her name, we were given an asylum patient on Coruscant." This raised his curiosity. "Yeah. We don't know why either." And yet still, Aresko was going to keep that in his back pocket for a while. He motioned his head for him to proceed. "After we inserted her DNA, the record on file appeared and...and…" The Officer sucked on his lips. Clearly what he has is racking his brain. "Sir, Anastasia Stark's record...we noticed there are discrepancies."

Aresko's mind suddenly flatlined, tiny implosions riddling his senses. "What sort of discrepancies?" He replied in a deep hum, leaning in closer.

Attention went back to the tablet. "Age 30, born on Coruscant, a long list of engineer jobs, but nothing leaving a trail as to who she is or where she's been. How long she's worked at these places, where she's lived. She literally reappeared on Lothal from the blue." A ghost. And where there are ghosts, there is a shell left behind collecting dust. Where _Anastasia_ has left her shell is a matter to investigate later. "Also, the DNA we pulled from her chair seems to match someone else."

"Someone else? A family member?"

"The was inconclusive, but by all appearances she seems to share the same DNA with another."

"Who?!" He gasped.

"That's just it, sir." The officer ominously rumbled. He tapped the tablet screen, drew the file he stumbled upon, and then astonished Aresko with the flashing alert. _**SEALED...SEALED...SEALED**_. A glorified graph outline of a heavily redacted file occupied the screen. Photo blacked out, biography voided, and not even so much as a name was provided. "The correlating person has a sealed record. Our best techs couldn't unseal it, and we are facing mountains of red tape."

"Sealed!? By whom?!" Aresko pried the tablet away, scrambling through that file for the smallest clue. THE TINIEST TAKE AWAY TO REVEAL WHO ANASTASIA STARK IS RELATED TO! That person will expose everything.

"The Galactic Empire."

Thunder from a spacial storm reverberated Aresko's spine from his head to his toes. He paled ghostly white, brought to the brink of collapse. It is not beyond officers to display humor in tense situations, but Aresko can see plainly that...this was no jest on his vulnerable state. "Are you informing me that this girl, this mechanical rodent, is affiliated with our Empire? And that...someone...has gone through tremendous trouble to seal her away?"

"There's more than that, sir." More? More! What else can there be that tops this? "She also matches the description of a rebel Agent Kallus and Supply Master Lyste have encountered."

Aresko's jaw dropped, disbelief spilling with his moan. Then as if that thin blade of straw snapped, lurched forward in crazed laughter. He slapped his thighs, cackling manically as it all just came crashing down on his head. Not only is Anastasia a loud mouth and pro burglar, she is also affiliated with someone within the senate, and bears the resemblance to a none rebel. And she may or may not be crippled currently.

"This just keeps getting more and more interesting!" And who is he to stop the intrigue from massing. Why not put this new information to work? Or rather...put HER to work. "Unique Fix is the name of the establishment headed by a Togruta known as Dominique, owned by our Anastasia." He pat the officer on the shoulder, escorting him out the door. "Let us make an appointment, shall we?"

 **To be Continued**


	30. Just Business

**Just Business**

 **Moving on**

 **xxx**

The Ghost Crew - Katerina reinstated - sat in a circle, laughing as Kanan and company regaled her on what she missed. Suddenly she doesn't feel too upset she was left on Lothal. Two of Fulcrum's jobs going south within days of each other, sending Hera and Sabine on a suicide mission for fuel and supplies, and Zeb and Ezra failing at a simple diagnostic. It took her breath right out of her.

"Please tell me you guys didn't ruin the pumps I barely installed before my surgery!" She begged. With her legs back, she will ruin them within a breath for breaking her toys.

"No! We did not!" Ezra whined, upset she doubted them. She sneered dubiously, knowing there's a rub to his confidence. He winced guiltily, "There...might be a whole in The Phantom's fuel tank." There it is. "Easily fixed. Especially with our best mechanic back on board." He clicked his tongue, winking charmingly. Katerina didn't dignify his flattery by mentioning she's their only mechanic. And...she isn't sure she's back on board.

"Regardless, you guys sure took your time getting back." She playfully scolded. "I was beginning to think you were abandoning me."

"Never…!" Kanan wrapped an arm around her. "We'd never abandon you." She snorted, returning the hug. Her legs fluttering kept drawing Sabine's attention.

"How did this happen?!" Sabine admired. "When did it happen?!"

"Ironically, bailing Vizago out of another mess revitalized my spine." Zeb bit the inside of his cheek. Kanan and Hera uncomfortably cleared their throats. Chopper, Sabine, and Ezra frowned ominously. "By your expressions, Grim and Dayve filled you in on the gory details."

"And then some." Kanan drove her onto a stool, holding her there under his microscopic glare. The irritated twitch in his twisted smile knotted her stomach. "But I'd like to hear your side." An order, not a request. And if she tries to silver tongue her way out of this, he's not above breaking her legs.

Katerina swallowed in defeat, clearing her throat. "Inside the incinerator, Vizago's friend Rurri knocked me out of my chair and stole Dayve from me." Matching up with Dayve's high speed chase throughout the warehouse. Katerina showed off the scar Rurri left when he punched her a week ago. That would linger awhile. The swelling sure was. "Grim found me, carried me so we could chase him down, and then Stormtroopers ambushed us." She neglected to mention her freezing at the sight of a child cadet. She rubbed her tender back. Her heart skipped a beat, fingers brushing over The Inquisitor's work. "I remember this shock at my back, but forgot about it when I saw Grim. Stormtroopers were beating him to a pulp, kicking and stomping on him, laughing about it! This...haze came over me…" That was no haze. Katerina saw the same shade of red she viewed the universe in from six years ago. Those Stormtroopers signed their death warrants falling under that scope. "By the time my head came back to me, I was standing with a banged up pole in my hands and Stormtroopers lying unconscious around me." She slapped her legs, loving the feeling in them. "And I was walking again."

Hera bobbed her head in the irony. To think they owe Vizago's idiocy in healing their friend. "How did you get inside the incinerator anyway? Grim said the place locked down."

"I borrowed Aresko's I.D badge and then left it at the door." She wiggled her fingers. Ezra's not the only one with a light touch. It goes without saying that people notoriously twist their heads and pretend to not notice. Perfect smokescreen for her to slip in unnoticed.

"Where did Vizago go afterward?" Zeb approached, massive arms folded.

"Don't know, don't care!" She frothed venomously. "After last time, I don't care where he goes as long as he's away from me." Zeb's ears drooped somberly, eyes roving to floor. Katerina appreciated him not pressing the issue.

Kanan cleared his throat, growling in a low tone as he knelt down to her. He firmly squeezed her shoulder, keeping his head down as he wrapped his rationality around this whole mission impossible story. "Normally I'd be furious that you, while stuck in a wheelchair, infiltrated an Imperial Station with no backup, no plan, and no real means of escape, with only your very smart mouth as a weapon, in order to help Vizago recover a drive that one of his _friends_ was willing to nearly kill you guys for." Katerina sucked in, caught with her pants down. When he puts it like that, her entire outing sounded very stupid. And dangerous. Very dangerous. And...more than likely...suicidal. The bright side is she sensed a BUT in his one breath summary. "But seeing as you risked life and half dead limbs for a friend, and are once again able to walk and fight," He touched his forehead to hers, smiling at her with glossy eyes, "I'm willing to let it slide." He choked up.

"Should I say hallelujah, or bob my head with modesty?"

"Bob your head and hug me!" She shot to her feet, embracing Kanan with the same joyful tears as when they reunited. "I'm glad you're doing good, Sis. I missed you so much." He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Same here, Bro." She kissed his cheek a few times. She stretched to Sabine, looping her into the mushiness. "You guys had me scared."

"You scared us too." Hera breathed. "We've been trying to contact you for the past hour."

If they were trying the projector, that went with her smoking chair. She checked her smaller com, none surprised at all by the garbled static. "Guess the Empire's still scrambling communications."

"This has been going on for a while?" Kanan questioned surprised.

"The past week, actually. Though it's the first time it made it all the way out here." The Sumars' home and most of the outlands have been jam free up until now.

"Do you know why?" Sabine pressed.

Katerina urged them to wait a moment, racing to the open doors. She peered outside, confirming they were alone. She brought them in, huddling in the center of strapped hay bales. "There have been whispers amongst the Stormtroopers about an escaped fugitive, and the Empire is up in arms trying to find him." For some reason, the Rodian with the strange head gear came to mind. Something about him bothered her. And not because the man they're looking for happens to be Rodian. "Not only are the number of troops increased beyond capacity, they've cut off communications wherever their search radius is stretched. And if you've been calling for the past hour it means they're looking for him out here."

"Who are they looking for?" Zeb asked next.

"There's no name, but apparently he's a Rodian. The Empire is having a fit trying to find him." Ezra cringed at the mentioning of Rodians. "They're literally arresting anyone or anything suspicious." Dayve as an example, and their arrest rate is more erratic than usual.

"But, just to confirm," Zeb leaned an arm to her head, almost breaking her neck. His rancid body odor made her eyes water. Ezra's right. If his weight doesn't kill you, the smell will, "You haven't done anything to anger them while we were gone?"

"Zeb, it's me! I don't do anything that hasn't already been started."

"Uh-huh. And Aresko never caught on to your lift and snatch." He wiggled fingers in her face.

"He hasn't issued a manhunt, so I'm guessing I'm in the clear." She needs to knock on every scrap of wood within a hundred miles. Her luck isn't what it used to be.

"Anyway, how long are you guys planning on staying this time?" Katerina rose, stretching her sore body.

"You make it sound as if we're going to leave you again." Sabine laughed. Zeb, Kanan, and Hera sucked nervously on their lips. Katerina turned on her heels, pretending to go work on the tractor to hide her unease. "If you're up to it, we'd like you to come back."

"Yeah, Riina!" Ezra chimed in like a puppy. His tail was wagging like one. "Come back home."

She fiddled with a wrench, trying not to react. _My home..._ This rage burned within her. The fires parting to those corpse filled halls, and blood ridden forest grounds. Kanan sensed the discord within her, curling fingers to his chin. Zeb and Hera didn't need the force to know something was bothering her. "You may have to run that by Alyss first." She mustered a laugh. "She IS my doctor, and she WILL dissect us if I disappear again."

"Then it's time to sign your release papers!" Ezra tured Sabine by her shoulder. Those two and Chopper bolted out of the barn, already rehearsing their opening statement for Alyss.

"Ha! You'd think they didn't know which way was up without me." She blushed at their childish skipping. She remembers being that young.

"A member of our team - our family - has been recovering on a farm in the middle of nowhere." Hera rubbed knuckles to Katerina's arm. "Of course we missed you."

"Like I said, I missed you guys too." That was an understatement if ever she said one. "But if you guys don't intercede on the disaster those three are going to cause, then we might as well make up post cards."

"She's got a point!" Kanan broke into a run. "Ezra! Sabine! Chopper! Don't say a word!" Katerina snorted impishly, heading back inside the barn to _work on the tractor._

Hera and Zeb moved in close, eyeing Katerina suspiciously. She started reviewing the notes on what work she's done, and were she needs to pick up at. Though her eyes were scrolling the tablet, Hera and Zeb knew they were looking somewhere else entirely. "Do you think she wants to come back?" Hera whispered.

"I can't read her mind." Zeb huffed irately.

"Neither can I." She turned to leave, tenderly placing a hand on him. "But we can clearly see she isn't in a rush to leave." Zeb's fingers curled, her distancing footsteps leaving him to wallow in knots. The question circled his hindered mind. Does she want to come back? Absolutely. There are no doubts. The real question is, does she want to come back and risk running into the man who took her legs from her to begin with? THAT is entirely up to her. Deep down, however, Zeb wants her to come back. To...come back... _to me._

 **xxx**

Unique Fix was victimized by a gripping dry spell taking over businesses around Capital City. There were maybe...two speeders in for regular checkups, and three transports having their radiator cores flushed and tubes replaced. Other than that, Dominique was locked in her office filing off finished projects, paid and unpaid bills, and a setting alerts for when long term projects are to be done and ready. With how slow business has been, she was able to get through the bills and sort the finished projects. She began working on the schedules for their long term works, and estimating their progress and due dates. If she's doing her math right - and she always does her math right - two projects should be finished by the end of next month.

"Hey, uh, Dom. We've got a problem!" A piglet man waddled in, snorting like mad.

"The highlight of our evening." Dominique bleakly retorted, attention fully engrossed by the schedules. The pig winced as as two officers harshly pushed their way inside her office. Dominique could smell the cheap cologne and uniform lint from outside the shop. "Whatever it is, it will be done in the order it came in and our absolute best won't be neglected because you have a list of people you want to bowl over!" She barked.

"Actually, Miss Dominique Lessan," Dominique froze at her surname, stiffly turning and losing her breath a Aresko and Grint, "I was hoping you could contact someone for me." And by his smirk, and Grint's boorish grip on the Pig's head, saying no wasn't an option.

 **xxx**

Silence. Katerina basked in the silence. Nothing but the wind gathering up her tied up hair, the long weed blade rustling together, and the pitter patter of tiny paws crunching the dirt. The smell of manure was there, mixed in with the fresh aroma of hay. She let her senses flow adrift on the winds. Her platted boots grinding to the rocks. Beige pants hugging to hips a size too small strapped on by her holster. Her pistols fully loaded and waiting to tear the air asunder. Being trapped in a chair had advantages on her waistline. Her V-neck black top, loose and flapping in the wind, ventilated the tension coiling to her abdomen. The platting she normally employs was discarded nearby. Her shortened staff was squeezed in her throbbing grip, eager to feel the beats as it is twirled.

Katerina took in one slow breath, holding it as her mind filled with images of Stormtroopers, Vizago, Clone Troopers, typical thugs. With the release, those very images took up arms. A tsunami filled her flaring aquamarines. A flick of her wrist and a smooth flourish from side to overhead. The staff shot to full length, ethereal white lanceheads surging from the bulbs, a shimmering electrified ring standing her hairs and the weeds on end. She stooped into a stance, staff whipped behind her with her free hand forward. She twirled the staff from front to her other side, staking the lance to the dirt. She weaved forth, thrusting a high rise kick followed by a spin. She traded hands on the staff, unleashing a mid boy heel kick. She planted the foot, freeing her staff into a powerful stab for where someone's heart would be. Her legs became lead too swiftly, her hips starting to heart, and her agility was wavering. _The chair! HIM!_ That golden eyed monster. She released one more breath. _Push!_ She snarled. In one fluid, fast, unrelenting motion, Katerina twirled and lunged her staff. Her fingers tripped over themselves, growing numb the faster she went. Flailing kicks were falling short, the joints from knee to thigh ringing in pain. He blocks with both arm and staff were feeble, too easily broken through. Her punches wouldn't subdue an ill child. _Faster! Harder! Stronger! Push!_ Every Time she dropped her staff, tripped on a rock, or hit herself by mistake, Katerina pushed herself to her breaking point. Her lungs were on fire. The sweat was stinging her eyes. Her buzzing nerves numbed her stressed muscles. The adrenaline pumping this ferocity into her veins would keep her going for weeks - Months - before fatigue made her collapse. She'd ignore the fatigue and go on for years if it meant never ending up in that chair again. Never having to see Kanan weep for her.

' _You will always be at a disadvantage._ ' His voice penetrated his ears, fueling the anger sending her into a spiral. ' _And do you know why?_ ' She doesn't care why! What does he know? What do any of them know? The staff severed the heads of the weeds clean off, scorching the stems. _You don't know what I've been through!_ Swing, punch, kick! The fires consuming the temple, with the clones rising from the ashes to finish any who remained breathing. _You don't know the things I've done!_ Duck, dodge, block! Stormtroopers ambushing her in the darkest night, left bloodied and dead at her feet. _You don't know the lengths I've gone to!_ She stabbed her staff down, swinging her full body, and flipping to a crouch. A child was dead at her feet, the horror stuck to his face. Then those icy lips were at her ear, ' _You lack TRUE power._ '

"You don't know ANYTHING!" She reached behind and drew her pistol. A bolt shrieked from the barrel. A blue beam deflected the blot toward the sky. Katerina stopped in terror, breathless chest rising and falling at the impassive Kanan. Not so impassive. He was upset that she tried to shoot him. "Ca...Caleb?!" She coughed dryly.

"Yo…" He saluted two fingers.

"When did you...how long have you been there?" She bent forward, struggling to catch her breath.

"Somewhere around...the beginning." His head tilted with a snarky scrunch of his nose. She must have been distracted if she never saw him. He tossed her a canteen. She savored the cool liquid falling down her throat. "I know you're feeling better, but are you sure you shouldn't be resting? Pushing yourself like this can't be healthy for you."

Katerina emptied the canteen, gasping on that sweet air. "Alyss put me on house arrest after she learned of my white lie." Kanan folded his arms disapprovingly. "Vizago said we were going on a date. Don't worry, she caught on knowing he wasn't my type." She quickly added seeing him turn green. He's going to murder Vizago when he see's him. "Anyway, I've rested enough for ten life times. That's why I've spent the last couple of days working in the barn."

"You certainly sound better. That's lifting." He admitted. He wrapped fingers to her staff. "But you shouldn't push yourself."

A bold smirk stretched her lip. He's not going to let up. Neither will she. "Tell you what…" She brazenly capped a hand to his, "Beat me and I'll plant my butt on that bench - no arguments." Kanan turned a haughty smirk to the Sumar porch.

"None?" He snorted.

"Zero, zip, nada, zilch." Scouts honor. "But…" She touched a finger to his nose. He's not getting ahead of himself, "When I win-"

"If you win…"

"Then you drop the issue," She placed a hand on her hip, locking her obstinate eyes to his, "And tell me the real reason you came out here."

"Deal!" He didn't hesitate. He wasn't going to lose to her. He released her staff, watching humorously as she backed away. He shed his pistol and lightsaber, tossing them with her platting. Katerina set aside her weapons, then fixed her fingerless gloves to her hands. "For the record," Kanan raised his fists, taking his stance, "I'm not going easy on you."

"Oh I know you won't." She cracked her knuckles, circling her fists, bouncing on her toes. "I'll break your nose again if you do."

"A lucky shot."

"That left you crying."

Kanan charged full speed, a devastating fist drilling through the air. Katerina braced herself, catching the fist seconds before it touched skin. The pair shared bloodthristy grins, neither giving quarter as they poured the last ounce of strength into their arms. "I'm done crying."

"So am I!" Swiftly she twisted behind him. Kanan's weight making him stumble forward. Katerina's elbow connected with his back, sending him for the dirt. Kanan caught himself on his hands, prickle pods sticking into his palm. He dusted his palms, darting back into his stance, half curled hands bobbing up and down. Katerina wiped her nose with her thumb, her smirk warning him they said no mercy.

Kanan spat at the ground. Time to be serious. He let Katerina have the first move this time, two fists drawn as she charged. Kanan dodged the first punch, then diverted the second off to the side. He pushed his palms to the ferocious punches, nullifying the trauma. He skipped backwards, allowing Katerina ground as she unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches. He regained his ground, countering with forearm blocks, and well time parries. He thrust flat palms, jabbed at her with a few knees, each one blocked in turn. Wind brushing the skin as fists missed, He planted a foot at her sweeping leg, savoring her pained yelp. Mostly due to the fact pain in her legs meant a fully recovery. Still, tactless as he is, he stepped to her ankle and dealt a kick to her cheek. Katerina sustained the kick, sharply sucking in dry air. She clamped both hands to his leg, pulling from under him. Her foot darted for his stomach. Kanan caught the foot, and in one move swung and tossed her like a sack, sending her skipping to a less than blissful stop on the weeds. She huffed her bangs, not humored by how far she can be tossed.

"Done already?" Kanan teased.

"Not even close!" She spat up dirt, dusting herself off. "Barely tickled."

"Good to know." Kanan clapped then thrust both his palms. The tall grass was smashed by a rampant gust. Katerina crossed her wrists and buried her feet. The kinetic wave crashed into her like a tank. Groove dug deeper and deeper as she willed herself to remain standing, refusing to be pried from the solid earth...again. The easing pressure caused her to lower her arms. Kanan was right in front of her, catching her crossed wrists. He swooped behind her, pressing his whole back to hers, lifted her by her belt and flipped her over and onto her stomach. The searing pain igniting her lungs crippled her breath. She wrenched her feet beneath and tackled him. Kanan grabbed hold of her, staggering to steel himself. He interlaced his legs with hers, twisting her legs out from under her. She fell forward, grasping at the soil to catch herself. Kanan coiled himself to her like a snake, slithering an arm under one of hers and hooking a hand to her neck. He pinned her free arm, wrapping his legs to hers, leaving her with a face full of dirt. "You've lost your touch, Katerina! Taking it easy has made you sloppy!"

"Oh...NO...you did NOT just call ME lazy!" She frothed, choking in dirt. Kanan impishly bounced his brow, chuckling mockingly. "Caleb Dume...I am so shaving every last piece of hair on your body and dousing you in aftershave!"

"You mean like you did when I was asleep that one time? That reminds me!" Kanan tauntingly twirled a finger into his mouth, working a fine lather of spit. "I never paid you back." He hummed

"Caleb Dume, you wouldn't dare!" Katerina turned green. Oh but he would. He most certainly would. Kanan cackled insanely, wiggling the finger for his writhing sister. Her struggles were futile as the finger neared her ear. "Caleb! CALEB! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Her voice cracked.

"You sure~" He crooned, teasing a touch and pulling away. "Because I'm on the verge of busting up here."

"COME ON! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" She begged.

"Noo! It's divine retribution for the aftershave."

"CALEB!"

"You gonna do what I say and rest?!"

"YES!"

"You gonna rest the whole time?"

"YES! I PROMISE! YOU WIN! NOW GET OFF!"

"Good girl." He couldn't spare her entirely. He wipe the finger on her pants, then finally released her.

Katerina felt her life flash before her eyes. Her heart was sure ready to stop. "YOU...SON OF A BITCH!"

"Language, and you know full well we don't know what our mom was."

"Low blow, and what else do you call someone who gives up both kids five years apart."

"In hard times?" Dirt splattered to his face. "Touche, and a freebie." Katerina was quite proud of herself.

"Here you two are." Zeb trudged up the hill, brow arched at the filthy pair. "Sibling dispute again?"

"Not much of a dispute since someone's out of practice." Kanan mocking pointed with a thumb. Katerina snapped her jaws, narrowly missing the the appendage. "What's up?"

"Ezra's having a hard time with a new force trick ya taught him. Says he needs your help."

"On my way. Master's work is never done." He shrugged.

"On the bright side," Katerina dusted him off, using his own shirt to clean his face, "Ezra's got one of the best."

Kanan appreciated that. In spite of the dirt, he kissed her forehead and marched for the house. "Rest up. I don't need you collapsing while we're here."

"YES, MASTER JEDI!" She partially mocked. She gawked at a cloth Zeb was holding out. He touched a spot on his cheek. Katerina caught on and cleaned her face. "Thanks."

"Hye, gotta keep them female looks of yours intact." Zeb's huge fingers were able to lift her finger in a simple pinch. "On glance at these man muscles will be an instant turn off."

"At least I am capable of looking good!" She threw the cloth onto his face. "That ugly mug of yours scares small children and animals."

"Calling me a beast does not make you beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah…" She droned, sitting the the hill's slant. Katerina rolled her eyes, knowing full well this will go until someone's lying on the floor. Most likely her. She'll be kicking herself for a year at how fast Kanan pinned her. Maybe watching the horizon will cool her shame. Zeb decided to join her, not entirely trustful she'll stay resting. He couldn't help watching her toes pat the dirt. Her legs able to curl and uncurl again. She's standing taller than usual. The chair worked in more ways than one for her. He's glad it didn't stop her. "What? Why do you keep staring?" She blushed.

"I dunno…" He lied back, folding arms behind his head. "Maybe because I haven't seen you in three weeks, and the last time I saw you very unflattering hardware was strapped under you." She won't deny that. That chair clashed with the essence that is Katerina. Besides, she felt old and decrepit. "Before that you were lying dying on a bed in the basement...after bleeding on the floor of The Phantom." He choked up, coughing to put that behind him. "SO many rises and falls. The falls going farther and farther, drawing closer to the brink where you can never rise up again.

"Quite a ride." She exhaled.

"A very...terrifying...ride." He propped up, folding his arms to his curled knees. He lowered his head. The joviality long evaporated under a sorrow he's been carrying. "One where I was terrified to see end because...because I didn't know if you'd be there...waiting with a smile...or lying in a pool of blood." He forced the last words. _You almost lost her, you fool! Just admit it!_ These are the words he wanted to say. He knows it. Or something along those lines. _I almost lost you...without ever...ever..._

"Zeb I-"

Zeb smothered her in a strong embrace. One arm at her waist, pressing her body flush against his. His free hand was clamped to her head, running down her long hair. Her scent, her heartbeat, the feel of her skin - all that is Katerina filled him with warmth. The joy he felt being able to hold her again, coupled with the sorrow at having lost her for so long. Zeb felt his soul tearing itself in half. Did he want to cry? Did he want to scream? Did he want to laugh? He doesn't know. He doesn't know anything. Except one thing. "I missed you." Her eyes widened. "I missed you so much." She clenched her teeth, eyes glossing as his words scaled her skin with bumps. "Every time I rounded a corner, heard a knock on the ship's walls, smelt Sabine using your shampoo," _She used my shampoo?_ "I thought...hoped...I'd see you. Only to have my heart shatter that you'd never come."

"Zeb...please...stop…" She put hands to his chest, pouring every ounce of muscle to free herself from his arms, "I can't...I can't take it!"

"Too bad! I'm not done!" He barked, tightening his hug. "I...I don't want to let you go!"

"Zeb...I missed you too." She grunted. "I missed all of you so much. But this…"

"This? What this? TELL ME!"

"I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Zeb paused, then glanced at her very blue face. "OH! SORRY!" Katerina flipped to her hands and knees, gasping desperately for sweet, fresh air. "Didn't mean to hug you so hard!"

"It wasn't that! It's the smell!" Her eyes were watering. Zeb raised a brow, smelling under his armpits. He smelt like something that died in space and was brought onto the ship to be cooked by the engine fumes. "When's the last time you took a bath?!"

"WHAT?! I showered last week!" She frothed. Katerina deadpanned skeptically. "Okay! Fine! I haven't showered in...19 days. But in my defense it's been so hectic that I just...forgot."

"Hectic? Is that what you call letting a hole in The Phantoms fuel tank go unnoticed." She emphasised her irritation. She's gone a few days and they break something.

"You're still up for fixing that, right?" He clicked his tongue charmingly, bouncing that childish brow.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. Who else was going to fix it.

"And...maybe...come back and be Specter 7 again?" There's the moment killer. Katerina turned away, hugging her knees to her chest. Zeb's heart sank. _No..._ "Wait. You don't wanna come back?" _Please...don't say you want to leave!_ She can't leave him.

"I do! More than anything! Farm life is...not my thing." She's grateful to the Sumars, but living on the farm is too primitive.

"Then why the hesitation?" He rumbled, coming up on her back.

Katerina went further into her ball. "I don't want to see him." Squeezing her eyes, she can see him. The Inquisitor. Losing to Kanan so swiftly. He'll mop the floor with her in a breath. "I'm...I'm not ready! Not to face him! I don't...I don't want to come that close! Not ever again!" She doesn't ever want to see Kanan so scared. The thought that they'd be separated for eternity. That break would shatter her into pieces from which she can never be reassembled. "He put me in that chair. Almost made it so I'd never be able to stand against anyone who came my way again." She buried her face into her knees. "Next time...he won't be so sloppy."

"Riina…" Zeb embraced her gently from behind. Through her back she felt his powerful heart. Each thump imbued her with newfound strength. And...warmth. He's so warm. "I promise you, here and now, I won't let that monster come anywhere near you." This he vowed. Katerina touched his large arms, snuggling in the embrace. This...this is what he wanted. What he's needed those past three weeks. He can deny it all he wishes and say it was space madness taking its hold on his fragile mind. Nothing so simplistic. The sorrow, the grief, the frustrations he took out on others. All of it had one common denominator. Katerina. "He'll never...never take you from us again." _From me._ For as long as there's breath in his body...Zeb won't let anyone take her from him.

"Thanks Zeb. Really." There, in his arms, she felt nothing could touch her. _I'm safe...I feel so safe._ Kanan's the only other one who's ever made her feel this way. She clutched at his shirt, wanting to stay like that for a while longer.

"Katerina…" His voice broke. A war between his screaming judgement and his unmanageable impulses was splitting him in two. The throbbing in his chest, the spinning in his head made him sick to his bowels. There are voices he is ignoring with every effort telling him to turn back before he makes a mistake. _The only mistake would be running._

"Yeah?"

Zeb broke their embrace, his large hands cupping to her round cheeks. Her heart skipped ten beat, mind instantly returning to that moment on the porch. The difference here, the second her wide and glossy eyes met Zeb's, his eyes were closed and his lips...enveloped hers in a tender kiss. Her eyes went so wide they would have fallen from the sockets. Her breath stopped in her throat. _This...this is...what I wanted...all those weeks ago._ A split second, possibly, is all it would have taken. But he ran. He swore he'd tell her what was on his weighing heart when they returned. That is, if he could sort it out by then. He's quicker and more accurate with his rifle than he is with words. What he's doing now...though every neuron in his brain is questioning why...it feels right. Enough is said. _I nearly lost you, I've left you behind. If that should happen again, I will have no regrets._

Everything went blank. The sounds were gone, the air became hot and cold, the planes around them dissipated into nothingness. Her muscles were solidified like stone, and yet were kindling like wet noodles. She wonderful, then awful, then awfully wonderful, and the vice versa that followed made the nausea in her stomach curdle, yet fill with beautiful butterflies. Slowly did she give in, closing her eyes, blushing madly as his surprising soft lips consumed her. When the kiss broke, Katerina was left in a haze. Either her or the space around her was fuzzy. Zeb was filled with a sense of guilt, and yet was engrossed in peace.

Katerina was completely stunned, no words able to escape on her shuddering breath. She tapped her lips together, her mind unable to grasp what just happened. Zeb's head finally caught up to him. He coughed and stammered bashfully, backing away from her. "Umm…" Zeb's whole face was cherry red. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the face. She touched hands to her lips. His own flesh upon them. "S-Sorry…" He gagged on the air. _YOU IDIOT! WHAT WAS THAT?!_ Forget his whole _no regrets_ speech! This must have been the most out of the blue thing he's done since pretending to propose to that barmaid three years ago.

"S'okay…" She squeaked. She's losing feeling in his legs again. She had no thoughts except, _he kissed me...he kissed me...he-kissed-me._ Something inside he was screaming to run and not look back, while a majority of the other was telling her to… meet him halfway. "Uhh-"

"Riina!" Zeb and Katerina yelped, falling with a loud _THUD._ Hera sprinted up the hill, gasping for air. Zeb and Katerina ogled her worriedly. She was pale. "Sorry to interupt, but Dominique's looking for you! She says there's trouble!"

 **xxx**

The Ghost Crew, Sumar Family, Grim, and Dayve were gathered in the family room, surrounding projection coming from Chopper. Hera returned with Zeb and Katerina, the looks on the neighboring faces sent chills down their spines. Dominique was both terrified and relieved to see Katerina. She'd cheer for her walking if things weren't so dire. "Dom! Are you alright!?"

" _Ania, we have a small problem here!"_

Alarms blared in Katerina's head. "Chopper! Hit pause! Now!" She screeched. Chopper froze communications. "Get back! All of you get back!" She pushed them way out of the projector's sight, throwing sheets over the Sumars out of paranoia. Grim and Dayve nearly ducked behind the furniture. "Don't breathe, don't move, don't even so much contemplate itching your noses! None of you can be here!"

"What's going on?" Sabine cried.

"She called me Ania." From her alias. Heads shook as they missed the problem. "Dom never calls me Ania unless Stormtroopers are around."

"The Empire is at her shop!" Grim wailed.

"And they're looking for me. Anastasia, but me." Her brow furrowed, her nerves steeling as she approached. "And I have a sinking feeling as to who it is. Chopper, tell me you've scrambled the signal." He beeped with insult. As if he'd give away their position. She nodded and Chopper reinitiated talks. "Go ahead, Dom. What are we looking at?"

Dominique was shoved off screen, Commandant Aresko's grinning, squinty face souring the entire room. _"Possible charges of treason, Ms. Stark."_ He crooned.He pretended to read off a chart. _"On top of that: breaking and entering into an Imperial Facility, trespassing, assaulting officers of The Empire. I'm sure there are other charges I can rack against you."_ He threatened with his worm wiggling brow.

"What are you on about now, Aresko?! Didn't you and Grint have enough time hassling me the last time?!" _Last time!_ Hera scolded mentally. She heard the story, but has that feeling certain events were neglected. "By the way, where's my droid?!" The inside joke nearly made her, Grim, and Dayve burst in laughter.

" _Ah! Right to the topic of interest! Just how I like it!"_ Katerina didn't show it, but she had stepped in it now. There's only one reason he'd call, and she may have just given herself and the other two away. _"But might I digress and congratulate you."_ She blinked confused, then paled at him pointing at her legs. _"Your legs seemed to have regained their vigor." DAMMIT!_ She was a paraplegic. She should have sat down. _"Now then, as you well know, we faced a security breach at our facility in Lecosta. As such, we activated our security protocols, sealed every exit. No one was able to get in or out."_

"I'm sure there's a point in there somewhere!"

" _You disappeared without a trace after the alarms went off. And, most notably,"_ The nefarious chair was dragged on screen. Alyss was horrified by the shambles. _"Your chair was found in the incinerator warehouse, along with several unconscious Stormtroopers. Witnesses also state there were a few others in the warehouse. One who took the body of a Gran and threw it in one of the molten pots."_ Pressure was mounting oppressively on her shoulders. Grim and Katerina shared nervous stares. Those unconscious Troopers ratted them out...and seemed to retain their faces. Kanan and others were growing suspicious. Thoughts on the body twisted their stomach, but also made them ponder as to what it was that they missed. Katerina started to think on the body too. Must have been Rurri. _Vizago... "On top of all that, the droid you wanted has gone missing. Now, you couldn't possibly have crippled my men because you yourself are a crip-WAIT A MINUTE!"_ He threw a finger into the air. Yes, yes, rub it in now. Katerina hasn't concocted a way of explaining it away yet. When she does, she'll love watching the grin drop off his face. _"Tell me, tell me. How did your legs come back to you? And how did your chair end up in the warehouse?"_ Her fists balled. She needs to think fast. Otherwise...all involved are sunk. Except for Vizago. _"See, I think, you and cohorts in your employ created that whole brouhaha, in order to take back your droid and also disable our station for something nefarious."_ His smirk dared her to tell him that he wasn't on the mark.

"One second…" She tugged at her collar. Chopper paused the feed again. Kanan's glare was peeling her back. "I can totally explain."

"You'd better." He rumbled.

"I'll give you cliffnotes after this." She swore. Right now she needs a wringer of an explanation or she gets to watch Dominique and everyone at the shop be carted away for a very hands on interrogation. Chopper turned the feed back on. She bit the inside of her cheek. "Alright, you want an explanation?" Aresko was eager to hear it. _Appeal to his vanity and ego._ The only believable circumstance someone like Aresko wouldn't question for too long. "The second I heard that alarm, I bailed! I wheeled myself out of there as fast as I could because alarms mean all Hell is about to break loose. And considering my injury at the time, I wasn't in any sort of state to handle it!" Aresko squinted at her mentioning her injury. She made a note. "As for what my chair is doing there, I couldn't tell you! I was suckerpunched out of it!" Shows off bruise. A not entirely white lie. There's color there. "Next thing I know, someone's making off with my chair and I'm being carried off to the hospital to be treated for a concussion." She snuck a hand behind her back, inscribing the air with a fake pen. Alyss took Sabine and began working on documents. Chopper can put the final touches later.

" _You won't mind if I ask what hospital you were admitted into."_

"Nothing I could afford. Had to go to a friend's clinic." Again. Not a lie.

" _We'll still need to verify."_

"Fine!" By the time they do, she'll be admitted into a room and no one would be the wiser. Hopefully.

Hera's communicator beeped. Kanan and everyone pales. She snapped a hand to it, escaping the room. She released a held breath, answering the call. "Really bad timing, Fulcrum." She whispered, walking outside.

" _Regardless, that doesn't explain how you are able to walk again."_ Aresko huffed.

"A miracle." She spat. Nothing short of a miracle. Ironically, those Troopers helped. The real miracle is he didn't hear Hera's com.

Aresko huffed stuffily. A not improbably tale. Certain is well put together. _"You have my most profound praise on your recovery."_ There's a but in that sinister grin of his. _"And while I am sure your story is...credible, I sincerely doubt a tribunal will sympathize with your tale."_

"Excuse me?" Grim and Zeb shared disturbed glares. Ezra and the Sumars knew where this was going. Aresko answered her anger with a warrant for her arrest. Already signed and ready for processing. "You can't be serious! I haven't done anything!"

" _Nothing that our testimony won't confirm nor deny. And who do you think will be the most credible in a court of law."_

"You enabling, manipulative piece of shi-"

" _Now, now, Ms. Stark, is that anyway to speak to the person offering you work."_

Everyone within earshot had their jaws hit the ground. It's amazing Aresko didn't hear it. "I'm...sorry…" She must have crazy in her ear.

" _Empire Day is upon us, Ms. Stark. The anniversary of when our glorious Empire was established and reaped rewards of the Jedi Genocide!_ " Kanan and Katerina were very glad their friends were close by. Every ounce of fiber in their bodies would not have held either back from jumping through that projector and slitting his throat. Ezra hugged his elbow, leaning to the farthest corner. " _As such, in honor our resplendent birth, we are in the midst of unveiling a new piece of artillery to our arsenal._ "

"Uh-huh. Yeah…"

" _This artillery is currently under development at the Imperial Academy here on Lothal. Unfortunately, at the rate our engineers are working, we'll fall behind to next Empire Day._ "

"How does this involve me?!" He'd better not be saying what she thinks he's saying.

" _Your skills with everything advanced and machine is legendary. Fixing four vehicles - each of a different class - within weeks of each other is quite the medal of honor._ " Dominique's inner conversationalist must have taken hold. Trooper or normal customer, she's been flapping her lips. Exaggerating clearly, but not too far off from the truth. " _It would break the hearts of everyone, including Governor Price, if our unveiling was postponed. If someone of your renowned and unparalleled caliber were lead, I'm sure we wouldn't disappoint our people._ "

"Yeah…" She trailed off. _YOU'RE STARK, RAVING MAD! NO WAY IN HELL! GO SUCK A GUNDARK'S MANHOOD! KISS MY NATURALLY TAN CORUSCANT ASS!_ Kanan and Ezra shivered at her tirade. She's ripping Aresko to shreds. "Let me call you back!"

 **xxx**

The call was cut. Aresko leaned back in Dominique's office chair, quite pleased with how smoothly his plan was flourishing. "I don't get it." Grint itched that rather empty head of his. "Why didn't tell her about the discrepancies in her file? Or that she matches a rebel we're chasing? Or that we know someone in our senate is protecting her?" He stressed. All of this evidence, they could throw her into prison, and sentence her to death three times over. And Aresko just tanked all of these hard worked man hours for...A JOB OFFER?! "Why aren't you bringing the hammer down on these filth?!"

"Because, my overweight friend, that would adversely influence her occupation to me." Aresko purred.

"I don't follow."

Of course he doesn't. This level of thinking is beyond this muscle bound oaf. "I knew her documents were too uniform the day she arrived." He tapped on his tablet, a hologram of Anastasia materializing. Her biography scrolled beside her. "They were too perfect, too clean, and prepared in advance. As if she's done this before." He whispered. She's a professional "Not to mention, for someone with such an unforgettable face to be walking about in broad daylight with no fears of being discovered means she's confident no one can unearth her true identity." Hence her senate ties. "If this girl is a rebel, and a member of our senate is protecting, having her under our thrall will lure her cohorts to us. Also, she does amazing work. I would see those hand put the final touches on our latest TIE fighters."

Now Grint was starting to get it. It's all a trap for some huge fish. _Ooh! Fish potpie._ "What makes you think she won't just decline? You gonna show her what we found?" He proposed.

"Oh she won't decline." Aresko was confident of that.

"How do you know?"

"Because, Grint," He crooned, leering past the liquid glass window to the workers and Dominique. The Togruta used every effort to sneak glances at him, "She'd never endanger her employees. Not even to save her own skin."

 **xxx**

"No way in Hell are we agreeing to this!" Zeb roared.

"Damn straight we're not!" Katerina put her foot down. "I am not doing anymore work for these people than I've had to do!" Their insurance rates are fine for their finances, but they really do suck at taking care of their stuff.

"That may not be an option." Hera interjected. Trouble outline her face. "Umm...I just received intel from a viable source, and our it's imperative that we extend our stay on Lothal." Fulcrum is that viable source more than not. Sabine knows better than to ask, seeing as Hera will just dodge the question. "The academy Aresko offered you a position."

"Yeah?" Katerina really doesn't like where this is heading.

"Sources say there is a decoder in the Empire's possession, and it's at the Imperial Academy." Hera heard it from the mask man himself, still she can hardly believe it. She licked her dry lips, raising her head to meet everyone's wary stares. Especially Katerina and Kanan's. "The decoder contains the location of one very powerful, very deadly, Kyber Crystal."

"A kyber crystal?" Kanan gasped.

"The same crystals meant for lightsabers?" Katerina stressed.

"That's not all they're meant for." Kanan warned her.

"Kanan's right." Hera moaned. "The one this decoder is set to find is supposedly large, and contains terrifying power. More power than what a lightsaber can handle."

"According to legend," Kanan continued, "There are larger, more rare crystals, that possess enough power to shatter worlds in a breath. The ones who discovered this power...were the Sith." All minds focused on the red blade who hunted them on Stygeon. "The Inquisitor isn't a Sith. But odds are he knows how to put such an item to use for The Empire."

"And that item is on the other end of a decoder already in their hands." Ezra slapped a hand over his eyes.

Katerina slapped a fist in her palm. "Not if we get it first!" Gasps and falling jaws were directed at her.

"Riina? Are you sure? If it's too soon-"

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do," She reassured Kanan, "But we both know Aresko and Grint will hurt Dom and the others if I say no. Not to mention the damage The Inquisitor or his people could cause with a crystal like this." As much as it corrodes her soul to acquiesce, she's going to have to say yes. And Kanan knows he can't stop her. "Guess I'm polishing up my resume. And my fighting moves."

"Not alone you're not." He slapped a hand to her shoulder. "Never alone again, Katerina." Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, Hera, and Chopper nodded firmly.

"Never alone." She repeated. Kanan backed away again.

Chopper reestablished contact with Aresko. " _Ahh. Come to a decision have we?_ " He taunted.

"If I agree to this, I have conditions!" She put her foot down.

" _Name them._ " Either way, she's his.

"You NEVER go near Dominique's business again. My pay will be decided by me. I get unlimited access to all the tools, tech, and equipment. And, after this job is finished," She leaned forward, mustering the darkest glare, shredding him with the sharpest daggers, "My name never leaves your lips again! I slip into obscurity in your mind from then on!"

" _Is that all?_ " He hummed.

"Yes." She grudgingly answered.

" _Then our bargain is struck."_ He penciled her in, aware she'd agree. _"Your first day is on Monday, 3AM sharp, at the Academy Hangar in lot 4-B9. Do be punctual."_ As if she'd be late to throw a wrench in their works. _"Welcome to The Empire, Ms. Stark."_

 **To be continued.**


	31. The New Recruits

**The New Recruits**

 **Moving on.**

 **I'm back guys. Sorry for being gone so long. I'll give you two chapters.**

 **xxx**

A crisp spree Autumn morning. Long hours before the sun will ever peek above the Lothal Horizon. The stark chill icing the murky waters surrounding the outskirts of the planet carrying the heat of inevitable battle on its current. And the intense silence the morning wrought as another glorious day in name of The Empire beckons their enemies to dare to attempt to tarnish what is rightfully theirs. The perfect hours for The Imperial Academy to break in the fresh, vivacious, and glory seeking batch of cadets wishing to do their Empire proud in the fight against evil. Now, mind you, this may be one of several locations where those who believe themselves strong, worthy, and loyal come to hone what meager skill they've deluded themselves into believing they possess. And where only the willing and steel nerved will come to see themselves cultivated into full fledged cadets that will become bonafide Stormtroopers. But do not be fooled by the _training_. What lies within those walls is nothing short of a signed death warrant on the precipice of receiving The Reaper's signature. Every single cadet that steps through those doors - regardless of their species or gender or homestead - will immediately face a danger so terrifying, so horrendous, so absolutely body numbing that even the most veteran of soldier shudders at the thought of ever returning. These are no mere drills or exercises. The physical requirements here are ONLY bureaucratic nonsense that ensures you see beyond the front door. Cadets are rigorously and ruthlessly pushed beyond their limits and farther, rendering their bodies completely immobile by the 12th hour. The whining at having to awaken so early with sore bodies tickles the instructors. That pain is only the start and it will be engraved into them, resulting in oiled, sturdy machines completely devoid of any fear of pain, and assuring them that loss is not even in their vocabulary, let alone in the regime. Drills come at the drop of a hat. Emergency assemblies, reaction tests, responses when their guards are lowered. No mercy will be shown. Those who are not prepared will face certain death. Not necessarily on the battlefield. Traitors are common, and they are to be dealt with expediently, and with notable joviality at having thwarted the enemy's plans. The training will weed out the weak and useless, leaving them as the trash they once were the second they set foot inside. The first hour will be their blessing. By hour two...there will be no gods to save them. Only their instructors. Commandant Cumberlayne Aresko, and Taskmaster Miles Grint.

AT-RT walkers were filed for their weekly service in the Imperial Academy's hangar. Part of the service is for a thorough diagnostic to be run, weaknesses and failings to be identified, and then they are to be repaired swiftly and sent on a test jaunt. Precisely where the lady mechanic of the hour comes in. Her long brown hair tied tightly into a bun ensured those clunky machines wouldn't snag and kill her. As an added measure she wore a vibrant orange bandanna. Saves her from profuse sweating, keeps stray hairs in check, and looks amazing with her skin tone. The industrial goggles she stole from one of the rooms weren't too shabby. Heavy, but came with a magnifying feature that made her work less strenuous on the eyes. She wasn't thrilled about the uniform though. It was too snug. The Academy staff outfitted her in one of the officer uniforms. This horrible gray monstrosity that they tried to flatter her into by mentioning it was modeled after Governor Price's uniform. Needless to say, the mechanic got rid of the shirt and stuck with the snug black tank top. The pants were roomy enough and allowed her leeway, and the boots made climbing around on the walkers a sinch. The gloves weren't half bad either. But that shirt. How do Tua and Price live in those things? The fashion sense aside, her work was cut out for her. At least ten of these Walkers returned hobbling from failed missions. Or just failed piloting by mediocre operators. It's amazing they survived the trip. One or two were in terrible shape. She didn't need a report to tell her that. The rest, superficially, were in prime condition. But her ears weren't fooled. The clacking at the ankle joints, and the grinding at the cockpit. Not to mention the smoke coming from the exhaust port was too thick. She'll need to give them her special touch.

"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT-RIGHT!" The _melodious_ voice of Miles Grint quaked the hangar. Hell, his every step broke the faultlines. Not even the relaxing hiss of the blow torch could drown him out. Wrapping her legs to turret she was in the process of mending, the new mechanic dangled herself upside down, catching Grint's eight man squad of cadets marching in. For newbies they marched with decorum. Grint couldn't stop himself from jumping on each step. "And...HALT!" He and the squad crisply stopped and snapped sideways, facing one another. Aresko awaited this new ragtag team on a platform, studying them with a harshly scrutinizing eye as he reviewed the roster on his datapad. Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled or expecting much. "Squad NRC-O77 for your inspection, sir!" He reported lacklusterly.

"Cadets!" Aresko beckoned their full attention. "You entered this facility as children! And in a few short weeks you will leave...as SOLDIERS!" He puffed his chest and stood tall, proud of the soldier this academy made him into. "By the time you complete your training, you will be prepared to serve your Emperor. Today we will test your strength and resolve." Neither of which he thinks they have. But he has nothing better to do with his time. "Are you ready to become Stormtroopers?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" The cadets resounded. The mechanic felt a churn in her stomach. One of the cadets...she saw the face of another who long since passed. The blood rushing to her head wasn't helping either.

"At ease…"

The cadets went limp and relaxed. Those that removed their helmets, the excitement was bustling on their brows. Another step closer to becoming stormtroopers. This is a dream come true for them. They couldn't wait to get started. Especially Dev Morgan. Also known as Ezra Bridger. He was going to enjoy this. So long as he and his partner aren't caught. The adrenaline pumping in his veins made him twitchy and ready for action. What would they be doing first? How much of chumps can he make these guys with his force powers? Do they have good academy food or those dehydrated caps?

"OYE! STARK!" Grint barked, spying the mechanic _hanging around_ on the job. Ezra gasped and spun with wide eyes. She pointed like a wise ass at herself, feigning confusion. "Stop your ogling and get back to work!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, GRINT!" She hollered back. Ezra and The Cadets dropped their jaws in utter shock. No one's ever spoken that way to Grint, and she did so without flinching. She removed the bandana and goggles, shaking away the sweat. The long voluminous hair of Katerina Dume, aka Anastasia Stark, fell from its band. Her aquamarine eyes emanating with her usual disgust and defiance. "DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST! I'M ON BREAK!" And she intends to take it. She climbed her way down, flexing off the ease of fixing the walkers. She get's more of a challenge on The Ghost trying to fix up Chopper.

"Then get on with it and THEN get back to work!" Grint howled again with a maddening flushed face. Katerina and Ezra don't want Aresko and Grint becoming too worked up. It'll ruin the finale of Ezra's training they have cooked up.

Katerina rolled her eyes, scoffing at his orders. "Before I do that, there's an issue I've been having." She crooned, strutting with a resonating obstinace that made Grint want to sucker punch her. She came within two feet of the larger man, wearing that smug smirk he hates. Then she and Ezra met eyes. The impish pair winked at one another. The chocolate skinned cadet - Zare Leonis - noticed the friendly gesture but remained silent. "You brought me here to work on the latest TIE! Or rather, you twisted my arm so I WOULD come work on the TIE!" That reminds her that she has an important call to make. Katerina shoved Grint aside and climbed onto the platform, meeting Aresko head on with anxiously fidgeting cadets wishing they had popcorn. "I've been fixing your Walkers, Blasters, and those damn tanks of yours for weeks. They are mundane and simple! Put me on one of those walkers again, Aresko, and I'll be crushing you with it!" They aren't even worth a breath of her talent. "I want to see the TIE NOW!"

"Fine!" Aresko grudgingly acquiesced. "If it will expedite your departure!" He snapped his fingers to a technician. He came to the foot of the platform, standing at a attention and waiting for his orders. Katerina was rather turned off by his scruffy features. That missing tooth spoke volumes for his country bumpkin years. Long blond hairs half tied and half loose were matted. And looked greasy. Judging by the smell, and those stains on his uniform, he doesn't shower much. "This is Specialist Ace Hardlight. You will be coordinating with him on the TIE's construction." Hardlight huffed derisively, eyeing Katerina like she were dirt under his toes. Aresko handed him the datapad for the TIE. "You are to assist Specialist Hardlight in the completion of the TIE, and report you work to Agent Kallus." Ezra and Katerina felt their insides come out of their rear ends. The Ghost Crew's luck working true to form. Figures Kallus would be here! "Now go!"

"And try not to get in my way, Little Girl!" Hardlight scoffed. He was stopped by her hand at his chest.

"Shouldn't be too hard." She strutted with an exaggerated sway of her hips, plucking the tablet from his hands. "You'll be too busy drooling like the moron to do any real work." Hardlight growled with a vengefully clenching fist. Katerina and Ezra met eyes. With a simple smirk they confirmed their plans were a-go. The academy will be left upside down when they're finished. A flip of her hair swatted Hardlight in the face, and she snickered on her way.

"Don't be surprised if she isn't here tomorrow!" Hardlight warned Aresko and Grint. Not that they would complain. They've been trying to wring her dry for weeks now.

 **xxx**

"No...no...BIG FAT NO!" Katerina stroked the screen repeatedly, skimming the contents of the new TIE's schematics. The schematics were, thankfully, under the lists of Typo and Prototype, granting her access to make edits. A lot of edits. Know what? Let's not be kind about it. She rewrote the entire schematics and significantly changed them. She left the before so the officers can marvel at the after. "WHAT ARE THEY THINKING? Attaching a radiator core with a flux converter! Do they want the thing to implode when it hits half a mach speed?" The novices working for her and Dominique wouldn't make such a blunder. "And then they have the gaul to use anesthesia coolant as a cheap replacement for synesthesia coolant! That will fry the systems the second they start opening fire!" Aresko insults her with this. The technicians of this facility will know how belts feel being stretched inside engines. "Wrong...wrong...way wrong...my god!"

Hardlight wanted the tablet back, but couldn't help being transfixed in her analyzing the data. She barely takes five seconds to glance, spouts out the flaws in the design, and uses the next ten seconds to make adjustments. She's been doing this process since the moment they left the hangar. Hardlight nearly panicked when Stormtroopers came from ahead or suddenly from adjacent hallways. Her face was glued to the tablet he thought she'd crash. She weaved past them, and even caught an officer's lunch with one hand. Never looking away from the datapad.

"You're oddly engrossed in this." He remarked with a sense of wonder.

"Only because you're so bad at this!" She threw the tablet. Hardlight clumsily caught it, exhaling with relief. Then he scrunched his nose at her insult and irrational response. She jabbed a finger in his chest. "You're the Chief Technician on this planet right? This sort of neglect and amateurish patch job you've allowed to shape this wonder of technology earns you the right of a tar and feathering while being waterlogged!"

"What did you just say?!" He growled.

"You heard me!" He cringed when her glare came uncomfortably close. The way her eyes shimmered in her anger was...frightening. "I did not have my friends threatened so you and your team can make a mockery of our craft!" Hardlight was enraged to silence, clenching fists to break in that obstinate face of hers. How do he be talked down to like this! And by an upstart with no prestigious credentials. "Now Aresko may find some worth in you, but from this point on you're working for me! And if you don't like it, we can just show Kallus the shawdy work you wanted to put in the Empire's pride and joy!" Hardlight's continued silence spoke volumes on how much he didn't want that to happen. Kallus isn't an engineer, but he'd be able to note the significant differences in their work. "Glad to see you're on board. Now let's head to the garage!" She's glad he took her bluff. If Kallus see's her, it's all over.

Hardlight grudgingly led her for the TIE, muttering all sorts of punishments he hopes befall her. Meanwhile, Katerina smirked at the black C1 astromech rolling on his merry way. Two taps to her thigh, and erecting her pinkie and thumb, index and middle, and ring and pinkie, the Astromech beeped in confirmation. _Still going smoothly._ As she meandered after Hardlight, she became lost in her thoughts. It's been six weeks since she and Ezra infiltrated the Academy. Though she was _invited_ , Ezra had a series of assessments, background checks, and trials in order to set foot in the academy. Living as Dev Morgan was a struggle seeing as how he's only ever been Ezra his whole life. He's mingled in perfectly. No one is seeing through him or her. They've taken Anastasia Stark and Dev Morgan in as one of them. She only hopes they can keep this up for a while longer. Thunder struck at her skull each time a Stormtrooper meandered by. Every hallway, every restroom, and dark corner had a Stormtrooper. They were like cockroaches. How many of these guys has she helped The Ghost Crew crush? And how many take their place? These Stormtroopers...they disgust her. Just like the clones. To think her sole mission to eradicate them changed so swiftly all those years ago.

 **xxx**

 **Flashback - Six Years Ago**

 _It was nine years after Order 66. The Jedi were gone, and the Clones and Battle Droids were decommissioned and destroyed. The Empire was drafting new recruits left and right, building their numbers on able bodied young men and women. Some had particular skill, some didn't. Those with noteworthy potential were nurtured and cultivated into cold blooded killing machines. Those who didn't make the cut were tossed aside like garbage. Those who refused to join faced a worse fate. That being sad...on Katerina's 17th birthday, the worst fate imaginable came to pass. One she hoped Chandrila would never have befall her._

 _Katerina hid herself in the underdeveloped basement of Mothma's Garage. It's the only place she has for privacy, and to properly vent when her temper becomes unmanageable. The dummies she'd arranged and the semi automatic firing blasters set to fire at random intervals were a grand distraction. With her trusty staff, nothing could stand before her. She set these obstacles to move, making it more of a challenge for her. Though she was making novice mistakes in her steps and strikes. The announcement blaring over the holonet was burrowing into her skull like a gnat. " Good People of Chandrila! Come together in unbridled joy!" Mon Mothma's voice rang with its harmonious chime. Her voice had the power to quell the savage minds of thousands, and bring peace to lands around her. This time, however, every word she spoke made Katerina's strike unfocused and clumsy. Her efforts to not look the woman's projection in the eye fumbled her handling more. "Rejoice in the auspicious future gifted to us by the benevolence of The Emperor, His Excellency, Sheev Palpatine! Today Chandrila has decided to join the Galactic Empire in our united struggle to bring peace to the Outer Rim and beyond!"_

 _Katerina growled through gritted teeth. SMASH! CRASH! "HAAAAA…!" She destroyed the dummies and balsters, and then emptied her pistols into the floor. A scorching hole broke through the solid steel. Crazed and filled with unrelenting rage, Katerina huffed heavily. Searing fumes exhausted on her breath. Her finger futilely clicked the trigger. The empty, hollow clicks resounding in her mania as gunshots. "Peace...unity...a future…" She snarled rabidly. "You dare to speak these words...knowing WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" She crashed the staff to an old engine, breaking it into hundreds of pieces._

 _" From this day forth, in place of the treacherous Jedi and decommissioned Clones and Droids, Stormtroopers will be dedicating their lives to protecting us, and seeing our glorious future come to fruition!"_

 _"DAMN YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Seeing Mon hold that smiling face in the middle of this disaster sickened her. She reloaded a pistol and destroyed the holoprojector. Somehow...it was soothing. "You call the Jedi traitors? You're the traitor, you bitch!" She screeched. "You...and every single one of you who turned your backs on us! You'll all be dead!" She'll be nothing but a magnet devoured corpse just like the rest of them._

 _"Ahem."_

 _"GRAH!" Her less than precise strikes devolved into a barbaric swing, charging for the head of the interloper. The grief that engrossed her when a the hand of Kendril Mothma narrowly stopped the lance from connecting. His long red hair was slicked back into a ponytail. A smile was able to be seen behind his full beard, but his green eyes betrayed how melancholic he was feeling. "Ken? What...what are you doing down here?" She panted._

 _"You were late for work. Grim was worried about you." He replied simply, again betraying his disconcertion for her._

 _Katerina scoffed in revulsion, returning to her training. First she needed new dummies. "I don't need the newbie worrying about me!" She doesn't need the fake concerns of a street urchin._

 _"He's not new. We've known him for a year, and he's proven himself." He's mad that she hasn't seen past his raggedy features. Katerina can play it off as if it was Grim she doesn't like. That ego of hers would never let her admit she felt threatened. Grim is a talented young man. The first to rival Katerina. As a result, she gives him the cold shoulder._

 _"Good, then he can be me for the day." She shooed him off, arranging new sparring dummies. She wishes she had real troopers to bash around. "That should bring a light to his dull life." Kendril knit his brow, then ogled her staff with intrigue. She twirled the staff, using her violent imagination and giving the dummies life. In a rage she swung. Nothing but air met the dummies. Katerina blinked confusedly and went to see if her staff was on the fritz, only to find her staff was gone. Her hands were empty. "What...the…" She didn't drop it. Where did it go?"_

 _"Most interesting…" Kendril hummed. Katerina turned to him. Dismay slackened her face. Kendril had her staff and was flicking at it, testing the durability of the metals and listening to the humming of the bulbs. Needless to say, the staff earned his seal of approval cosmetic wise. It's as new as the day he got it for her. Internally, with a flip open of the power ports, Kendril was blown away. The wiring was switched around, and a few extra components. "You've been doing regular maintenance on this staff. No!" This was more than maintenance. "You've upgraded it these past few years. Five by the refurbishments by my count."_

 _"Six. The bulbs conduct a higher level of electricity, and are refined like actual lance heads." She traced a finger, wanting him to note the change in alloy. She demonstrated with a flick of the staff, scratching it on the ground for effect. Sparks conjured the lancehead. The vibrant screeching of ethereal colored electricity surged at both ends. Kendril stood ten feet away, but was not spared the static cling. "Theoretically, I could leave a gash in steel. May even be able to cut these damn Stormtroopers that keep popping up everywhere down to size." The demented cackle shook Kendril to the core. Her face was twisting maliciously. The glow of the lancehead illuminated the darkness coating the dark imaginations in her eyes. "Did you know bone, when crushed, can be mixed with certain metals to give it a pristine, durable, and semi-flexible acrylic substance? The marvels I'd be able to make." The strong tingling didn't phase her as she traced her tongue an inch off the lancehead._

 _"That's enough!" Kendril swatted the staff away, then wrenched her around by the shoulders. The look of utter impassiveness scared and angered him. "I will not hear that sort of talk from you!" He roared._

 _Katerina slowly blinked with absolutely no care in the universe for him feelings. Why should she care? Everywhere and everyone stopped caring for the grief tearing her to tatters. She's only adhering to what is socially accepted. "Maybe you wouldn't have to hear it if Mon wasn't such a sell out." Kendril's grip was loosened under his shock. Her emotionless reply caught him off guard. Katerina shoved his hands off, grabbing her staff. No dings or scratches from his assault. Good._

 _"Katty, please. Mon's decision wasn't one she made lightly." He pleaded._

 _Katarina hissed murderously under her breath. She doesn't care for her reasons. She doesn't care for his excuses either. The fact remains as is, "I can't believe you went along with hers and...whatever Organic's decision to join the Empire!"_

 _"Katty, we've been through this. His name is Bale Organa," She really, from the bottom of her blackening heart, doesn't give two flying rappig asses what his name is. Kendril erected a finger to stay her usual ignorant retorts, "And he and Mon had to agree! Their lives and ours were on the line." He approached her with open arms, desperately urging her to see the bigger picture. "Do you really want to see Leia harmed?"_

 _"I barely know the brat. And that one time I met her she was a right bitch to me!" The Little Princess Leia Organa. Given everything she wants, works for absolutely nothing. Knows nothing of true hardship. The very person Katarina has come to despise. "Thinks she's so special because Daddy is Prince of Alderaan ."_

 _"Katty, please. Come to work. It relaxes you."_

 _"I CAN'T RELAX! Not while Chandrila continues to be overrun by these Imperial Pricks!" They choke the planet she's called home for years. They corrode it with their presence. A plague of locusts and a foul pollution contaminating their air. And worst of all they come to their place of business and bully their way into a free repair. "Everyday you let them twist your arm for discounts or free work! I'm sick of their abuse, and I'm sick of everyone cowing down to them!"_

 _"Katty-"_

 _"NO, KENDRIL!" She won't let him rationalize this. She won't let him assuage her rage at this. She spent years after Order 66 running and keeping her head down. Friends and family taken left and right. She stayed silent, and forced herself to turn a blind eye to Troopers brutalizing innocent people. "I won't live on my knees while they stomp on us! Come Hell or High water I am going to remove The Empire from my home!" Kendril was physically impassive to replacing the bulb of her staff at his neck, but was inwardly trembling at the Demonic rage seeping from her pores. "And I'll cut down anyone who gets in my way!" Including him if he dares to cross her. That was her final word and she took her leave. She grabbed the helmet and jumped onto her speeder. The lower garage maybe underdeveloped, but there was an exit it had that would take her out of the capitol._

 _"Where are you going?!"_

 _"To the forest! It's only place the stench doesn't reach!" She jumped and stomped on the peg, revving the engine to a start. She strapped on her pistols and staff. The security those objects brought were therapeutic._

 _"Katty, be reasonable! You know what will happen if you're caught with that weapon."_

 _She's scoffed disgusted at the warning. As innocuous as a dead Droid. "You mean what they'll TRY to make happen. Stormtroopers are less competent than both Clones and Battle Droids!" Since that day in the cave with Master Kenobi six years ago but she's proven her mettle and laid waste to dozens of Stormtroopers. She'll do the same again if they approach her. "And much like both before their decommission, I'll leave the Stormtroopers as nothing but stains."_

 _"Katerina…" She heard no more. Katerina took off down the tunnel, leaving Kendril crestfallen at the darkness trailing above her head. Tears bed to fall down his cheek. His heart was being ravaged. He doesn't recognize the girl he's watched grow from childhood. "To think that light would grow so dim in just a few short years." he bowed his head and failure. He swore to look after her, to help her grow. And yet here he stands helpless as she begins to wither on the vine. "Master Kenobi, Master Yoda - I do hope this isn't a result of...no." He can't think that way. THAT hasn't had a single adverse effect on her. It wouldn't. It shouldn't. She's never told him of any reaction. Not that she would know what to look for."That shouldn't have affected her. It didn't when the order was called."_

 **Flashback End**

 **xxx**

The Stormtroopers were the bane of her existence. Every breath they take infuriates her. Who'd have thought she'd work so closely with them? Folding her hands behind her back, Katerina pondered the odds of every single circumstance that's come to pass. One in a million came to mind. The odds of her ending up paralyzed from a lightsaber wound. Or reuniting with Kana after so long. Or how about two Jedi in on place still alive. And then there's Master Kenobi finding her. When she thought about it, the odds for the improbable grew favorably. Depending on the circumstance. Funny how the universe works. A weighty topic that brought a warm smile to her cheeks. In spite of the trauma and nightmares, miracles have come to pass. She can only hope they continue. Hope if all anyone has these days.

"YO!"

"AH!" Katarina was scared out of her skin. She clung to the wall with Hardlight pretending not to be amused by her scare. "WHAT?!" She frothed, patting at her pounding chest.

"We're here." Hardlight gestured to the repair hangar's entrance. Katerina felt fundamentally stupid. She walked 20 feet passed it. "Where's your head anyway?"

"In the past." She breathed nostalgically. She brushed her hair behind her shoulder, trailing the hand to her heavy chest. "I was lost in thought at how much everything has changed these last 15 years."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hardlight shrugged indifferently, walking inside the shop.

"Not entirely…" She moaned. Glancing to a window, she was entranced by the millions of stars shimmering brilliantly just outside. She feared the tyranny of The Empire dimmed every light known. Nice to see how the people may change, but the beauty of nature hasn't. It's tenacity grants it a means of symbolizing hope for what seems to be a bleak future. _Caleb. He's changed._ Her thoughts drifted. He's not as impulsive when he was a child, but he still isn't the best at masking or conveying his feelings. And he hasn't lost his bite when speaking what's on his mind. _I guess I've changed too._ She laughed at herself. SPeaking of her big brother, she wonders how he's holding up. Patience isn't his strong suit. That being said, Zeb has the patience of a rabid bull. He must be losing his mind too. Thoughts of him made her blush cherry red. Her fingers curled at her lips. Her heart throbbed recalling the...the kiss. He came in so fast...and his lips were surprisingly soft. She didn't...she couldn't resist. _HM! UGH!_ She shook her head violently, slapping her cheeks until they stung. Troops walking by thought something was wrong with her and walked in the opposite direction. Why is she thinking about that NOW of ALL TIMES? He just...he just planted one on her...and she went blank. Had Hera not come...that would have been an awkward conversation. One she's gone to enormous lengths to avoid. _Maybe I should thank Aresko._ This mission has to come to an end someday. And there will be no avoiding him. _That...idiot!_

 **xxx**

The dead of night claimed Lothal in the midst of the new cadets' training. Stormtroopers traded shifts, none to enthused about defending the one building - second the the senate building- with security that invented the word _impregnable._ The consolation is it pays the bills and their armor stays shiney. Vanity comes with the uniform and weapons. Inspections are a cinch too. So they can't complain too much. Unbeknownst to the disgruntled guards, the black and silver C1 droid, Chopper, rolled casually into the yard and hid between two storage containers. He had to pause briefly to laugh at the incompetence running the academy. He's literally perused every inch of that facility for the past few weeks without hassle. The feasibility was starting to become predictable and boring. Hopefully that will be changing soon. He flickered his light in a steady rhythm, repeating the process a few times. Then he quickly returned inside as smoothly as he exited. Troopers may pay him no heed, but they will bring the lights down on him in a split second if they find him in odd places. Again, security is a top priority.

Crosshairs from yards away in the housing units intercepted Chopper's signal. They bobbed up and down as acknowledgement of the signal. Sabine lifted her viewfinder, quietly stalking to her hiding place with Zeb. "Specter 5 to Ghost. The Kid passed the test, and Alias is getting access to the new TIE as we speak." Codenames for Ezra and Katerina Sabine took a liking to. They fit perfectly.

" _Roger Specter 5. Ghost is Standing by._ " Hera confirmed.

"About time! Could she have taken longer?!" Zeb huffed uneasily, tossing a hand in the air. He paced in agitation back and forth with a hand on his hip. Her was short on breath, and on patience, with how long this operation was taking. Everyday breeds chances for things to go upside down. "Damn Monkey Wrench probably fell in love with all the toys in there!" Like a kid at Christmas. "There hasn't been a fuselage - or whatever the Hell she gushes over - that doesn't capture her eye."

"Whoa there, pal! Take it easy!" Sabine laughed with her hands raised. He's more volatile than usual. "Riina and Ezra are doing fine." Though he never mentioned Ezra. He's one track when it comes to her lately. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous of Riina's work." She winked behind her helmet.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Zeb clamped his mouth closed, his roaring echoing between the homes. The silence surrounding them was suffocating. No seemed to hear him miraculously. He exhaled and repeated softly, I'm not jealous of a damn thing! Why should I be?!" He spun away from her, leaning on a hand to the wall. Sabine shrugged in surrender, knowing she wasn't going to get anymore out of him. She went to the corner to wait for Chopper, but strained an ear in case Zeb became restless again. His ears drooped with his falling head. The turmoil within him ushered a sadness that weighed heavier than the burdens he carried. "It's not like she's going to give me the time of day anyway." He mumbled under his breath. He brushed fingers over his lips. The look on her face when he...when he kissed her. _Man...I kissed her!_ He doesn't regret it either. But her expression could have differed from...terror.

 **xxx**

Outside Lothal's orbit, Hera and Kanan waited patiently in The Ghost for the extraction. Through sheer willpower they've remained on the edge of their seats and were constantly on their toes. The dangerous of this mission can come from all sides. Returning troops spotting them in space, Katerina and Ezra being discovered, Sabine and Zeb losing focus, or Chopper being...Chopper. Brr. The variety of contingencies - not even they would be able to wiggle their way from this one. Not that past missions with no wiggle room haven't emerged...and they've barely escaped. Right now, however, waiting was the worst danger. Kanan was slowly losing his mind.

"We've been standing by for weeks! I'm sick of all this waiting!" He thrashed in his seat, punching at the walls. If he doesn't get out of that ship and into action soon he was going to go postal.

"You're~ worried about Ezra and Riina." Hera teased with a croon. A Master and a Big Brother. Two kids for the price of one. The pressures of parenthood is strong in this one.

"I'm not worried! They can handle themselves! I'm worried about the OP!" Whoever he was trying to fool sure wasn't sitting on Hera's side of the ship. Kanan hasn't sat still since Ezra and Katerina entered the academy. Katerina's infiltration was a shoo-in thanks to Aresko's less than amicable offer. With that in mind, Vizago better be coming through with what they're offering him. Otherwise he'll have both Dominique and Katerina to deal with. Unless the workers at Unique Fix were safe, Katerina won't be leaving anytime soon. Ezra's infiltration was a shot in the dark while on a balance beam. The smallest misstep, the second he loses sight of the goal, and he was done. The OP was done. And everything that rested on him getting inside will be for nothing. These two have never been more vital to the team than they are now. The Decoder for the Kyber Crystal shipment and the New TIE are in their hands. The responsibility was crushing. "What were we thinking putting them undercover?"

"What were WE thinking?" Hera stressed insulted. She didn't really have a say. "This was YOUR idea, and Katerina was the one who decided-"

"Katerina didn't _decide_ anything, and Ezra isn't ready!" That has been drawn in the sand and sealed by heat. "Neither of them should be in there. Ezra's not experienced in undercover work. And Katerina…" He sank miserably. The idea she might be lying helpless somewhere and unable to move. Her legs...barely began functioning less than a month ago. She shouldn't be undercover in the one place where he'd never get to her. Where he can't get to her without getting her killed.

Hera reached and lightly caressed his cheek. The tenderness pulled Kanan from his fears, but not from his doubts. "Her legs are fine, Kanan. She's snuck away on her own time to the Sumar's, and Alyss says the trauma is minimizing." For the first few days, Katerina's legs were shaky and would collapse under her. As to be expected. As she walks more and works off the atrophy, the muscles will grow stronger and the nerves will stabilize to handle her agile escapades. Though it is stressed that she takes it slow. "As long as she takes it easy, doesn't do anything too strenuous, she shouldn't have any sort of side effects."

"What if she and Ezra get caught?" Does that count as strenuous?

"They haven't gotten caught yet." Yet being the operative word. Hera likes to optimistic in situations like this.

"I should have done this myself. You with me." He declared.

"Oh yeah. You'd be a great cadet, and I could TOTALLY pose as the human Anastasia stark." She rolled her eyes, putting the ship on sleep. Kanan knows full will there were no other options, and no time to come up with another plan. Knowing that he sent Ezra and Katerina to their deaths - again - made what he's feeling churn in him sour every second. _This isn't Stygeon...this isn't Stygeon._ He had to keep telling himself that. Or he'd betray their faith in him.

 **xxx**

Hardlight jumped right in his work in redoing the recent work his team put into the new TIE. The design was for a small, sleeker craft. Faster, deadlier, and more efficient. All the symbolizes The Empire. The curved wings were larger in height, slimmer in width, and thinner in the plating for sharper turns and less resistance in certain weather conditions. The cockpit was marginally smaller and compensated with extra features to ensure the pilot's utmost safety. Ejector seats were outfitted with a lessened eject time and a more powerful thrust. The seats are also meant to hug the pilot tighter in order to reduce injury and would less likely cause them to rebound inside. The controls had been reconfigured to work the whole ship rather than a shift of the wings, allowing for maximum maneuvering in heavy fire. The armor was thickened and new shielding was applied to deflect a larger number of weapons. At least that's the plan. So far what Anastasia outlined in her edits was proving correct. The ship was in poor shape. Hardlight turns his back for five seconds and his whole team throws their hard work down the damn drain. The plattings were loose, the turbines were shawdy, there was no steering fluid, and he's pretty sure the brakes were from five years ago. These guys are trying to ruin his career. He doesn't know where to start.

"HEY! I could use some help over here!" He hollered to Katerina who had her nose buried in the datapad again. Something about the engine design was bugging her. "We have to work on the shielding and platting. It's a mess!"

Katerina set the pad down, humming while stroking her chin. "Before that, do you think you can fire it up?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Call it a hunch." She strutted closer, winking at him. Hardlight doesn't believe in hunches. Only what's on blueprints and what he sees for himself. And while he doesn't enjoy a kid telling him how to do his job, he saw for himself that her critiques of the ship were spot on. He climbed up and slipped into the pilot seat. A few switch flicks and the TIE was up and running. Katerina shielded herself from the musty gust of air. Sopping humidity caked her in sweat. Hardlight isn't a pro when it comes to flying, but he can at least hover with the best. He steadied the ship, engaging the autopilot for that one spot. He leaned to shout to Katerina from the radio, then was stunned silent. Her eyes were closed and she her hands up to her ears.

"What are you doing? He scoffed.

Katerina tuned him out. She needed to focus. The second the ignition was hit she heard it. A whirring with an irregular beating was intermingled. Then the screeching at the end as the engine revs. The inner workings were in shambles. "Do you hear that dull whir that climbs into a brief skip screech?"

"Yeah? What of it?" Hardlight asked intrigued.

"That skipping whir is caused by a clogging in the main power conduit tubings. Likely a tear." As power tries to feed into the engine, traces of it is either blocked from reaching its destination or the tear is leaking it, causing internal damage. "And that gurgling is from the wrong type of fuel and fluids being injected." Hardlight was surprised. He hadn't noticed the gurgling. "And have you noticed the slight jerks?"

Hardlight arched a bewildered brow, the took in a sharp breath at the dips to the sides. "Yeah...I have! What is that?!"

"An imbalance in the flight patterns, and likely too much weight, is centered to a particular spot." She can't be sure until she gets her hands on it. It's pure speculation right now. "TIE's are precision flight weapons that function on the essential shift of weight, and the dire need for drag in order to stop on a dime, make sudden sharp turns, and to go at full speed." Or so those guide archive's she forced herself to read depicted. They were interesting in a way. "Their maneuverability is key if pilots don't want to die. The jerking and this whirring have to be fixed or irreparable damage will make this TIE moot in production."

Hardlight landed the TIE, climbing out halfway and leaning to the cockpit edge. "How do you propose we proceed?" He wiggled a finger in his ear. The loud ship left a buzzing in his ears.

"Let's start with the tubes and work from there." Working inside to out is the swiftest and safest method. Other issues with the design may be discovered too.

"Alright...then…" Hardlight showed her a list of tubes he's used for the other TIE's and what would compensate nicely in the newer model.

Katerina was listening intently, nodding agreeably with his suggestions, then Hardlight's voice dulled to muffled hums. Footsteps in the next hall caught her attention. Her vision regressed to a funnel. She was drifting with the passing by Stormtroopers and the cadets at their heels. Her brow furrowed angrily. The lengths The Empire will go to in order to beat the status quo and oppress those who know their protection to be full of it. Anyone who remotely showed potential that wasn't part of their ranks, and didn't placate to their authority were punished on the spot. The lucky ones are executed. _In my case, the lucky ones put them in their place...without real fear of any consequences._

 **xxx**

 **Flashback Six Years Ago**

 _The moon was already high in the sky by the time Katerina reached the forest. She didn't keep the best track of time while training in the tunnels. She never does. The second she thrusts her first kick everything that isn't sweat or exertion is moot to her. Not that she's complaining. The forest is pleasantly quiet at night. Chandrila has its share of nocturnal animals, but they leave people well enough alone if they don't venture into their territory. Turning off her speeder, her ears rang like bells in the symphony of silence. The harmonious chirping of the crickets assuaged her boiling blood, and the cooling night breeze cleared the steam whistling from her hears. That clearing haze slammed unbearable guilt onto her shoulders._

" _Ken...I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Or about Mon and...Origami." Whatever the name of that Alderaan Prince guy is. He has those annoying droids will him. The gold one got his dumbass stuck somewhere. What a waste of her talents. "Grr. Guess I should apologize to Grim too." She did call him a useless upstart who wishes he could be her. Man! When did she become so vain? Or this...hostile? "Ugh...Caleb. I could really use one of your idiotic quips right about now." He always had a way of making her feel better. His dumb jokes jostled a chuckle out of her. Grah! This topic was bringing her mood down._

 _Katerina dismounted from her speeder. Taking her staff in hand she shifted into her stance. The staff ran parallel to her arm, crossing her upper back to her shoulder, safeguarding her open six. Her free arm was bent at the front, ready to counter vanguard offensives. Her feet were off sided and parted, firmly planted to the moistened grass. She quieted herself, taking in a fresh breath, and then moved in the basic steps to limber up. Slides, skips, and X-steps combined with arm and staff blocks, counter strikes, ending with her staff being twirled ground to air and up her body. Somehow she felt her movements were more fluid and controlled now that she's calming down. If Master Kenobi were there he'd rub it in her face about keeping a calm mind and spirit while fighting. The Great Obi-Wan NEVER loses his cool in the face of danger. Yeah right._

' _Click, click, click, click.' Katerina paused in mid swing, her brow knitting angrily. The dulcet tones of blasters set to kill. She'd know that sound anywhere. 'Great. Just what I don't need.' The bushes rustled loudly from all around her, numerous footsteps crunching the leaves and twigs. The moonlight illuminated the stained armor of encroaching stormtroopers. She felt the heat of their laser scopes burning into her skin. "Freeze! Drop your weapons! Now!"_

 _Which was it? Drop her weapons or freeze? They should really plan this out better. "Evening, Gentlemen. What can I do for you?" She greeted impassively. Her menacing smile rankled their pride._

 _A handful inched closer, wrapping their fingers to their triggers. "Drop your weapons and get on your knees!"_

" _No, I don't think so. I'm not doing anything wrong." She shrugged them off. The only views of right and wrong are what The Empire views._

" _What's wrong is what we say is wrong! And right now you're in violation of Imperial Law!" Like she thought. Their way or the highway._

 _Katerina scrunched her nose. She scoffed revoltingly, placing a hand to her hip. "Which one is that?" She glared at the one barking orders. "You bastards make them up so often that I don't bother to really keep track."_

" _Civilians in possession of weapons will be named as criminals and apprehended. Mandatory sentencing of five years." That was made up in the last 24 hours. Leave it to The Empire. "Now lower your weapon before we charge you with treason."_

 _Her lips twisted into a malignant grin. A cackle she struggled to stifle agitated the troopers. Confused them too. "Can't charge me with that one." She hummed darkly._

" _And why is that?" A trooper challenge._

 _Katerina thrust a backwards kick, knocking his blaster into the air. She then spun and crashed the crook of her foot to his neck. He head collided with a protruding rock, rendering him unconscious. The troopers gasped and intensified their stances, closing in as she returned to her offensive posture. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight, radiating demonically. "Because I was never loyal to this Pissant Empire! And I never will be!" She showed her teeth._

" _Then you will die here, Traitor!"_

" _I'M NO TRAITOR! YOU ARE!" Neither trooper was able to blink. Katerina quite literally disappeared and reappeared before the commanding officer. The bulb of her staff was at his neck. Powerful tingles of static snaked to his throat. His windpipe closing as the surge intensified. Reflecting like a storm in her crazed aquamarine eyes, the electrified lancehead materialized and phased right into his neck. Horror was frozen to his face. That final breath choked from him. Muscles spasmed wildly, and then he dropped hard to the ground, departed to the heavens._

" _SHE KILLED THE COMMANDER! GET HER!" Katerina's head snapped back. Her glare made a couple troopers yelp. One in a fit of rage at losing his commander practically emptied his magazine. Katerina spun with spread feet. The rapid twirling of her staff hypnotized them, rooted them like the children victims of the Pied Piper. Her expression never betraying her as she effortlessly spared herself from his onslaught. The deflected laser bolts shrieked past their heads. Those absorbed by her lance turned the ethereal bluish white to a malicious pink. Flourishing the staff behind her, she noted the heads turning for it. Katerina charged at high speed, slicing the lance across the firing trooper's torso. A jagged gash tore the armor clean open. Spatters of red spilled out. Katerina connected the back of her heel to his head, and adding him to the body count._

" _Th-th-th-that speed! Those moves!" A trooper's knees were knocking together. It can't be! It's impossible! Katerina locked her glare to him, daring him to say it. "SHE'S A JEDI!"_

 _She bit her lip, drawing a thin trickle of blood. Jedi...Jedi...always comparing her to a Jedi. She's so sick of it! "DON'T...CALL ME THAT!" She kicked his helmet clean off. The utter look of terror was highlighted in the moonlight. She pressed her pistol to his forehead, absorbed the tears scrolling down his cheek, and shot him in the head. The light died in his eyes, and he fell limp with his mouth open. His screams forever stuck in his throat. "I'm no Jedi! I'M WORSE!"_

 **Flashback End**

 **xxx**

"E-Excuse me, Ms. Stark!" A cadet called and pulled Katerina from her work, and her deep recessed thoughts. She gawked dumbly at how much work she'd finished with Hardlight. The tubing, along with the couplings and frayed belts were good as new. The oil and other fluid traps were cleaned and filled, and the shielding apparatus was improved. Before her mind came back, they were already on the outside. "Sorry to bother you! I have some documents you need to sign!" He hollered up at her.

Katerina lifted her goggles, smirking at the cadet. She can see Ezra smirking behind his helmet. He looks adorable in that getup. "Thanks! I'll be right down. I'll be right back." She told Hardlight.

"Actually, take your time. It's our break time anyway." He shrugged.

"Cool. See you in an hour then!" She rode a rope to the cadet and exited into a nearby hall. Katerina brought him into a small room, locking the door behind them. She listened for a moment in case if anyone wandered by. They were alone. She giggled impishly, smashing Ezra into a bear hug. " _Ms. Stark?_ You know you melt my heart with how adorable your formality is." She gushed.

"Shut up!" Ezra pried her off and then took his helmet off. He was red ear to ear.

Katerina cupped her flushed cheeks, "And you look so cute in that uniform!" She wiggled like an enamoured worm.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" He screamed, steam whistling out of his ears. Katerina took him up on his command. He was too easy to tease. "So, how's it being a cadet?"

"Egh, not that big a deal. These tests are too easy." He waved a hand. His Jedi powers make the trials too easy. "How's it being a mechanic for The Empire?" He wriggled his brow.

"Less nauseating, but not easy to swallow." It's like there's a rock stuck in her throat that keeps growing. "What's the status on our little coup?"

Ezra sighed abysmally, folding his arms. He leaned to the wall. "Getting the decoder isn't going to be cut and dry like we thought." Not that anything ever is.

So she isn't the only one in a bind. "Yeah well sabotaging this beauty isn't going to be easy either. What's wrong on your end?"

"Sensor in Kallus's office. He's the one with holding the decoder. You?"

"Amateurish engineering with a lick of talent." Her harsh critique before was to trip Hardlight up. People with enormous egos like him are easy to make question himself and his team. "The people working on this thing did such a pisspoor job that I can't make my special fixups without Hardlight growing suspicious." And her pride as a mechanic can't let a marvel like this go to waste. Besides, Hardlight's ego is huge, but he'd recognize a sabotage from a mile away.

It was Ezra's turn to tease her. "You saying the Prodigy Mechanic can't break a fancy toy?" He crooned, leaning in.

"Are you saying the Prince of Sticky fingers can lift a two inch floppy disk?" Katerina leaned in, bringing her head to his.

The two bumped fists and said, "Never!" This mission finally became fun. "Kanan's not going to like this." Katerina groaned, itching her head. "Looks like we're held up another day."

"After being here for over a month, who's counting?" Ezra shrugged it off. Speaking off which, he'd better get back to his barracks before someone misses him. "Catch you on the flipside?" He fanned two fingers.

She erected two fingers. "One more day, then we bolt." The others should catch on when Chopper doesn't come out.

"Not a second later." Ezra confirmed, then left.

Katerina curled a hand to her chin. Getting the Decoder and sabotaging the TIE won't mean a thing. Not if Dominique and the others are still in danger. "Vizago…" She murmured, "Please hurry."

 **To be continued**

 **Working on next chap as we speak**


	32. Sabotage

**Sabotage**

 **Moving on.**

 **Here's one more for the road.**

 **xxx**

" _Specter 5 to Ghost, sending coordinates for Imperial Jump Route. If you leave now, you should still be able to intercept._ " And Sabine will finally learn the mystery behind the Katerina and Garazeb awkwardness.

All those weeks of hovering in the dead of space are finally paying off. They'll finish the mission, snag the krystal, and be on their way to their favorites bars for a decent meal. "Coordinates received. We're heading out." Hera acknowledged. She woke the ship from sleep and powered up the hyperdrive. Time for some action.

"Good work, Specter 5. And you Specters 6 and 7." Kanan praised. And to think the others doubted they'd be able to handle it.

" _Uhh..._ " How does Sabine put this gently so he doesn't freak out? " _Specters six and seven aren't with us._ "

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" He's taking it better than she thought. Unfortunately The Ghost launched into its jump, effectively slicing Kanan's communications with the planet. And denying him answers. "Specter 5, repeat! Where are Specters 6 and 7?!"

"Kanan, we're out of range." She donned it on him gently. Only static would be his response. "All we can do now is complete the mission and be back as SOON as POSSIBLE." Hera swore, with the complete arsenal of pilot skills at her disposal, she will have them back in time to pull Ezra and Katerina from Lothal. They've nearly lost these two once. She won't be forced to endure that again.

 **xxx**

Hardlight fell asleep at his work station. Right in the middle of putting together another component he is sure will increase performance in the new TIE. He was currently using it as a pillow, drooling all over it. This was going to make or break his career. Precisely why Katerina was going to feel guilty about a few wire switches. Hardlight has the most potential out of anyone she's met. Second to Grim. To sabotage him like this, and the surprise inside the TIE, will destroy him. Next on her list are the walkers she repaired. Once they go down, that will be it for Hardlight. The Empire will not show him mercy simply because a secondary party was directly involved. They will use Hardlight as the fall guy and make an example out of him. Yes, she knows the fingers will be pointed at her as well. But he will be the ultimate scapegoat as he was put in charge, and because _Anastasia_ will be so far away they'll never dig their claws in.

Katerina closed the new component, feeling confident and torn that Ace will never notice her sabotage. "Forgive me, Ace." She meandered for Chopper who was waiting for her around the corner. "The universe doesn't decide for me at this point." She followed several feet from Chopper, not wanting the troopers to grow suspicious. She glared ahead, boring hateful holes in the walls that are condemning her to betray a standup industrial worker. "Where are they?"

"^ _In the armory on the south side._ ^"

"Good. Then maybe more light can be shed on Ezra's plan." She's very chilled by the promise of fireworks.

"^ _There's one more thing. Vizago came through._ ^" She glistened hopefully. "^ _Dominique and the others have been evacuated and are on their way to a rendezvous to be taken to another location._ ^"

"Thank goodness!" She exhaled with relief. This is the best news. Because know she doesn't half to hold back when she brings holy Hellfire down on this place.

 **xxx**

This mission in the academy was bigger than Ezra, Katerina, or Leonis. Too big for just the three of them to complete. With Jai's neck on the line he was the perfect candidate for their merry band of saboteurs. Though it was a recruitment easier in theory than done. After what Ezra did to him during their last test, and what he said, Jai may never trust a word he says again. Unfortunately that wasn't an option at the moment. Either Jai helps them with their plan or The Inquisitor takes him, and he'll never be heard from again. Ezra hates the second option. He won't let another friend be taken by that monster.

Suffice it to say, the easiest part of Ezra's plan was convincing Jai to come with him. Ambushing him in bed, holding his mouth closed, and cryptically asking him to trust and come with him wasn't the wisest approach. Zeb and Sabine would approve. Hera, Katerina, and Kanan not so much. Needless to say, Jai was reluctant to go anywhere with Ezra or do a thing he said. But the urgency in the voice of someone who's a jokester spoke to his wavering level of trust. Besides, Jai wasn't exactly able to sleep. And he wanted to give _Dev_ a piece of his mind.

Leonis was waiting for them in the armory. The hard part already started when Jai took a standoffish stance to their plight. The danger he was in, this Inquisitor - he wasn't buying any of it for a second, but at least granted them the courtesy of listening. Ezra went into gory detail of what would happen to him if he stayed there. The nightmare he'll be subjected to.

"NO!" Jai drew his line in the sand. He won't be swayed. "This is just another dirty trick to get me busted out of the academy!"

"Uh, yeah!" Ezra admitted without hesitation. "But not the way you think-"

The armory swished open. Jai, Leonis, and Ezra crouched behind massive crates. They didn't so much as breathed, pressing their backs to the crates as they listened to footsteps draw closer to their position. Panic rose in their chests. The only exit is on the other side. They were trapped. They were going to get caught. The encroaching person might as well have been a giant. Each step resounded like a quake. The moment they're spotted they're dead. No disciplinary measures, no formal hearing - they will be shot on sight. Leaving them with only one option. The trio shared paling expressions, reading one another's mind on the next step. Neither cadet wanted to go this far. Jai didn't want to risk being thrown out, and Ezra and Leonis can't risk their plans being exposed. Sitting around and waiting to be caught holds the possibility of a similar result.

Leonis poked half his head around the corner. In the darkness he made out a mass drawing closer. He flexed three fingers to his friends. On his mark, they go. 3...Ezra took a pouncing stance...2...Jai cursed himself and grabbed a staff...1! With mighty roars the trio jumped. Hands twisted Leonis arms, flipping him onto his back, followed by a kick to Ezra's neck and pinning him to the wall, and Jai was stopped by a pistol barrel at his forehead and the staff above his head. Leonis groaned dazedly, wincing under the twisting pressure mounting to his restrained arm. Ezra limited his movements, feeling the boot at his neck crush his esophagus. Jai...well...he already had his hands above his head.

"DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE! THIS WASN'T MY IDEA!" He dropped the staff, surrendering in a dead sweat. "I was...we were...I mean-" They were so dead.

"You guys really suck at ambushes, you know that?" Jai was baffled by the comment. He ogled the lowering gun, confused why the attacker was holstering it. And why he sounded like a woman.

"Kat-Anastasia?!" Ezra caught himself, voice hoarse from the kick. Their eyes adjusting to the darkness, and the humiliating haze clearing, Leonis and Ezra made out Katerina and her cat-like smirk of victory. "Geez! Did you have to be so rough?!" Ezra complained. He mentally thanked her for removing the boot.

Katerina helped Leonis to his feet, dusting his embarrassment off. He cleared his throat, playing it off like it's nothing. "You know if I wanted to I could have snapped your necks before you blinked." She scooped up Jai's lost staff. He retreated away with his hands still up. She placed it on the wall, wiping it clean for prints. "Those training courses should come with self defense classes." She said with a playful smile.

"Is that where you learned to do that?" Jai snarled.

"Nope. Street brawling." Jai and Leonis gaped, then glanced to _Dev._ He waved a hand, pleading they don't take her seriously...though she is. "Our merry band of ne'er do wells keeps growing. This must be Jai."

"Yeah...and...aren't you the mechanic that mouthed off to Aresko and Grint?"

"Guilty as charged." She shook his hand. "And I take it by your earlier conceding that you haven't decided to help us."

" _Help us?_ You're in on this?!" He motioned to Leonis and Ezra.

"Dev and I are the original two. Leonis joined later. Now we're looking to you."

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Jai spread his hands. No way is he getting involved in this. Whatever _this_ is? "Dev already tried convincing me. Didn't work then, and won't work because you're here."

"I'm not here to force you into anything." She promised him. That's the last thing she wants, and he can see it in her eyes. "I'm here because Dev said you were in danger from The Inquisitor." Jai knit his brow heatedly. Ezra wasn't sorry he opened his mouth. "Jai, you need to know, this man-"

"PLEASE!" He stopped her with raised hands. "I don't believe this _Inquisitor_ even exists! And even if he does, then maybe it's a good thing!" That set off a chain reaction of sparks inside Katerina. Her wound started to burn. "The Inquisitor trains me! I get a top rank in The Empire..." Katerina is two seconds from breaking his neck.

"You got a family, Kell?" Leonis shocked everyone.

"It's just...me and a my mother." He sheepishly answered.

"And how would she fell if she never saw you again?" Jai AND Katerina were frightened. Leonis got in close, wanting Jai to mark his every word. "My sister disappeared from this place, and I'm betting it was The Inquisitor who took her away." He'd stake his life on it. "So unless you're ready to say bye to mom forever-"

"No! You're lying! This has to be a trick!" Joining The Empire is all Jai has to support his mom. He'll be able to keep her safe. The Empire defends families of their soldiers. No one would dare to touch her. "The Inquisitor is going to train me! I'm going to rise to greatness!"

"Jai…" Katerina rasped. Her arms hung limply. "I want you to see something." Her fingers stiffly curled to her shirt. She HAD to pause and breathe in order to muster the strength to move the shirt. Her eyes squeezed closed she lifted it. Leonis and Jai frantically debated between watching or covering their eyes. Ezra...had to look away. What Jai and Leonis saw sank their hearts to their stomachs. To the left, just beneath the rib, was a wrinkled, deflated welted scar. A burn by the patter. It was almost perfectly spherical, the size of a fist. "You both know The Inquisitor uses a lightsaber."

"We've heard stories." Leonis swallowed a massive lump. "He has powers like a Jedi."

"Well he isn't! Far from it!" Katerina's motherly demeanor was paved over by her fury. She approached Jai, cornering him to the wall. "This scar has two parts! This is the exit wound, the entrance is at my back to the left of my spinal cord!" She latched onto his wrist, yanking his hand to touch the wound. The glove prevented contact, by the swelling inside curdling his stomach. He was going to be sick. "The Inquisitor pierced his saber through my back and out of my stomach! I was paralyzed for weeks! I nearly died several times according to my friends!" Ezra grimaced, hissing through gritted teeth. He wished he didn't have to listen. "The Inquisitor is very real, and he will unleash a Hell on you like none a boy your age should ever experience!" Jai was able to pry his hand back, sinking to the wall. Katerina gave him breathing room, stepping back to calm herself down as well. _Boys your age shouldn't even be wielding guns._ "He will treat you like a toy! Break you down, let you build yourself back up, and then shatter and remind you where you stand while in his presence! A hollow marionette for him to play with!" That's what he's done to her. What he's doing now as he draws closer.

"I...I…" Then he gasped. He's seen soldiers like this. When the PTSD sets in. The trauma that lingers tears them apart. His father suffered from it. "You've met him."

"Met, fought, barely survived to tell the story." She fixed her shirt. "Jai, he is not going to help your rise. He's going to make you fall." She waited when he flinched from her, then gently eased her hands to his shoulders as he relaxed. "Too many young men your age are whisked away by The Empire. You have a good head on your shoulders. I don't want to see if on the ground."

Jai was at a crossroads. On the left if a dream that was slowly dwindling. On the right is a sketchy path with no foreseeable end. On the left he's known where that path will lead. Greatness, power, and protection for his family. But if the cost is never seeing his mother again...its not worth it. Leaving him with the right path that is winding, and the ending could bring him anywhere. Good or bad, he isn't sure. The look on Katerina's face told him, in volume, that if he went with The Inquisitor he won't be alive to regret it.

"Alright. I'm in."

"Good man." Leonis pat him on the back.

"Okay, here's the plan!" Ezra drew everyone in. "The three of us have to finish first tomorrow. Simple, right."

" _Not so simple._ " Leonis stressed.

"How is that going to get us out of here?" Jai voiced his doubts.

"Because it gets you both inside the one walker I haven't tinkered with yet." Katerina winked. Ezra shuddered at what she's done. "Trust me, you guys are going to LOVE this. The darkside of mechanics are A-MAZING!" She giggled, prancing outside.

"Your friend is scary." Jai whispered.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything." Ezra groaned. Katerina cleared the hallway, posing as their escort back to their barracks. Better an officer in engineering be with them than they getting busted alone.

"But what about her? What are you going to do?" Leonis fretted.

"I'll be on a walker of my own." An encrypted message made it to Katerina's datapad. _Free Parts_ blinked on the screen, bringing a liberating smile to her face. "And since my leash has been removed," Katerina played with a remote, unnerving Jai and Leonis, "There's nothing preventing me from leaving Aresko and Grint one my favorite going away presents."

"Which is…" The two boys shuddered to ask.

"Put it this way: I LOVED remote controlled cars when I was a kid." She winked and then departed down an opposite hallway. She waved casually, unable to wait for tomorrow.

"Yep, she's weird." Jai declared.

"I know." Ezra chimed happily. "And she's mine!" He boasted, running after her. He promised to meet up with them later. Jai and Leonis gasped in disbelief. Watching those two walk together, they pondered the impossible. _There's no way he got that._ They took those thoughts and went back to bed. This whole week is too stressful.

 **xxx**

"Hey. I know it's a bad time," Ezra walked backwards, not backing down under her judgemental leer, "But are you and Zeb fighting?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you ask that?" She hasn't spoken to Zeb in weeks, save for that message last night.

"It's just you two haven't been on speaking terms lately. And whenever I brought him up to you, you changed the subject." And yes, he brings up Zeb and Sabine a lot. Worrying that they've been spotted or worse. Communicating with them through Chopper isn't always a comfort. "Did...did something happen between you two?" Ezra's never seen Katerina stop dead in her tracks before. This was worth it. It was like she ran into a wall that was 30 degrees below freezing. She went pale with a touch of pink in her cheeks. Ezra's mouth gradually slacked, eyes widening as she sucked on her lips. Shifting eyes, cold sweats, and she's doing that thing with her fingers. "Oh my god! Something DID happen!"

"SSHH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" She clamped his mouth closed, shoving him into the nearest closet. This time karma dropped a mop on him. She waited a moment, wanting to confirm the silence wasn't temporary. "Yes. Something... _happened._ But...it was an accident! I didn't want to do it! I mean I wanted to! But he dropped it on me! Then Hera came, and this whole thing with Aresko and Dom-"

"KATERINA!" It was Ezra's turn to close her mouth. She was spitting out words thousands of miles per hour. Gatling guns would quiver. "What are you talking about? What did Zeb do?" He was taken aback by her heating face. She took his hands of by the wrists, braced herself, took a deep breath and said-

 **xxx**

"YOU KISSED HER?!" Sabine shrieked, throwing her helmet.

"SSHH!" Zeb put his paw over her mouth. He effortlessly caught her flying helmet. "KEEP IT DOWN!" He shoved it into her chest.

"Sorry! But you kissed her!" She cheered, squealing like that girl who got asked out by a prom king. She was positively beaming like a supernova. It finally happened. Why it took him so long is a mystery to her. The most anticipated couple on The Ghost sealed it with a kiss. "Wait? On the lips?"

"No, on the bloody forehead. OF COURSE ON THE LIPS!" He frothed with reddening cheeks.

"Wha...ugh...when? Why? How did she take it?" She deepened her tone. She wants no detail spared.

"The day Aresko blackmailed her, went for it on impulse, and she…" He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "She...never said a word. Didn't get the chance before Hera came after her." He slapped a hand on his thigh. "And...she...hasn't said a word since then." He murmured crestfallen. Sabine nibbled remorsefully on her bottom lip. Landmine.

 **xxx**

"Whoa…" Ezra spread his hands. He needs to wrap his head around this. It may be the small space, but Katerina was ready to pass out. "So if that call hadn't come in…" Ezra took in a breath. The ultimate epiphany was on the crown of his head. Though he had to be sure before he jumped to conclusions. "What would you have done?" He quizzed. He learned from Kanan that, sometimes, instead of using the force to bring someone to you, open yourself and let them come to you.

"I don't know." She sighed, lying against the wall. She tilted her head back. "Probably would have run. I always run when things get too serious."

"You do? Why?" That doesn't sound like her at all.

"Because when they turn hot there's no going back. And when that happens," She saw a discarded stick of broom, her staff coming to mind, "You're stuck living with what comes next."

 **xxx**

 **Flashback - Six Years Ago**

 _Kendril entered his office, none too surprised - yet crestfallen - to see Katerina taking apart her weapons. The staff's powerpack was pried out, the bulbs robbed of their conductive source removed, and the extending function stunted. Her pistols were robbed of their ammo and firing pin. She passed the window overlooking the flooded garage, passively admiring the bustle of her coworkers. She locked her dismantled weapons inside a safe, chose the combination that will be branded into her mind, and closed the door for the final time. Never will it be opened, and never will she bring herself into The Empire's carnage._

 _"Katerina, you don't have to do this." Kendril begged._

 _"Yes I do. I don't deserve this." She closed it inside the cabinet, putting it so far out of her mind that she'll forget it within the hour. "I swore to protect people from The Empire. What I did in the woods...I'm no better than they are." She's a disgrace to the training she's had. She's disgraced Caleb, Master Kenobi, and Master Yoda's memories._

 _"That's not true. You're a saint compared to them." Kendril cooed, hugging hands to her shoulders._

 _"A saint who brutally murdered several Stormtroopers, found a thrill of her life, and then ended a young boy's life."_

 _"That does not mean you give up! It is only through hardships that we thrive."_

 _Katerina was another word from ridiculing his Jedi borrowed sage advice when rampant footsteps silenced them. Grim barged into the office, out of breath from the marathon he ran to get there. "Grim?" Katerina gasped._

 _"HOLONET! TURN ON! NOW!" He barked between heaves for breath. Kendril and Katerina exchanged frightened expressions, then he darted to the projector. "The channel doesn't matter! It's everywhere!"_

 _"What's everywhere?" Katerina muttered nervously._

 _Kendril flicked it on. He was startled by dozen of flashes flooding the projection. The channel adjusted itself to the paparazzi photo's, dimming the flashes until they were almost invisible. A press conference at the Chandrila Senate building was heatedly underway. The atypical bombardment of questions were hurtled at a the Chief Officer. A man by the name of Leggroan. A burly man with facial hair so thick he could use it to bludgeon someone to death. The numerous, variety of ribbons portraying his outstanding service to his unit were only paled by his dominating persona. Slickened back black hair, a uniform that belies the weapon of mass destruction facing the barrage of reporters. If one of them wouldn't stop diverting the conversation back to cases decades before his years of Chief Officer he just might give a demonstration of his power. Beside him facing the same attack was a sobbing, early 30's woman clutching at her handkerchief. Her brunette hair stayed in its ponytail, but the loose strands kept attaching to her moistened cheek. Her makeup was streaming down her cheek, melting apart the composure the cosmetics were meant to display. The black pant suit she wore didn't hide her uncontrollable shaking either. This woman was a wreck. One more blow from falling over._

 _The projector took on a few angles of the conference. Hundreds of people must have been present. All of them were screaming for answers, yelling accusations that it's a publicity stunt, and someone even accused the woman of faking her tears. At the time, Representative Gall Trayvis quieted the crowd, urging them to calm themselves. Their questions will be answered, but right now a situation most dire must be addressed._

 _" Thank you all for coming. I shall jump right to the point." Trayvis diverted to a datapad with all of the information. "Three nights ago, around midnight in the Tamboo Forest close to the Lazareth Reservoir," Katerina's spine liquidated, her fingers clawing her biceps, "This brave young man," An image was plastered across the station. Katerina choked on bile shooting into her throat, clutching at her stomach, "With strong hopes and dreams of one day becoming a Stormtrooper and serving our great Empire," Trayvis sucked on his lower lip, feigning collecting himself for sympathetic effect, "Had his life savagely cut short. Amongst other veteran Stormtrooper, who shall be duly noted for their valor and bravery, Mason Harlow," Grim shoved his arms under Katerina, catching her before she hit the floor. She was trapped in this spiral, "Was found left to the element to be disposed of." While Kendril is disgusted at how exaggerated Trayvis made this to be, creating a spectacle for the cameras, he was glued to Katerina. Her eyes were the size of dots. This cold sweat was drenching her clothing, seeping into Grim's own sleeves, and she was going pale as a sheet. "This boy was part of the first few in a long line of child cadets that the Empire wishes to draft. Though we appreciate the brave men and women who volunteer, we wish to give everyone of every age a chance for greatness and valor. Thus Mason was chosen." Trayvis dropped his head, shaking it with abject sorrow. "And with a routine scouting operation into the forest...his hopes and dreams were decimated."_

 _"Greatness?!" Grim scoffed. "He was a child!" Katerina whimpered, tears running down her cheeks._

 _"Grim, hush." Kendril pleaded. Katerina was fading fast._

 _Trayvis shifted attention to the sobbing woman beside him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "With me now is Narissa Harlow, this brave young man's mother." Katerina gunned for the trash bin. She hasn't eaten in these three days, making it a mystery as to what she was emptying into the trash can._

 _Grim was losing patience. There's a loop in that room and Kendril and Katerina are going to great lengths in order to keep him out of it. This woman, this boy, Katerina's physical reaction - "What went on in that forest, Kendril? Answer me!" He boomed. He's new to the facility. He get's it. The newbies aren't privileged to the know-how or the private goings ons of their coworkers. But he's seeing a girl he cares for bringing up her famously known iron stomach into a trash bin like she's smelt rotting fossil oil._

 _"She...um…" Kendril bit his tongue. Katerina was lurched over, hands and knees on the floor. Her hair was matted, dangling and masking the terror from either man. It isn't for him to say. Though he wants to. The mother began speaking._

 _" My son...just turned 15." She tried to speak between hyperventilating. Katerina didn't turn, but she stiffened at the woman's voice. "The Empire...sent out newsletters...that they want young men like him for their ranks." The memory brought on a half smile, true bliss in how excited her son was. "They said the age range was 14 and older and he jumped at the chance. He wanted to...ha-ha...drive the walkers, play with the big guns. He was like a child during the holidays." She earned a few snickers from Trayvis and others on the stage with her. The joviality died on the wind as his death sank in. She was gripping at an old photo of him, resisting her penting up rage's instinct to snap it in half. "The animal that robbed my boy of that joy will pay! By any means, I will see that this monster is brought to justice and will be front and center when their head is severed from their shoulders!"_

 _Katerina clawed at her scalp, curling into a ball. She ground her teeth together, fighting off all urges to scream. Kendril cut the feed, shutting down the whole projector. He threw himself to Katerina, burying her face into his chest. Her screams vibrated his chest, her nails hooking into his sides. Grim was lost for words. Every question was centered what happened in that forest, and what happened that has brought Iron Will Katerina to her knees._

 _"It's alright, Katty. It's alright." Kendril cooed._

 _"Master Kenobi would be furious with me! If Caleb were alive...he'd be disgusted with me!" She breathed hysterically. Hairs came loose in her vicious grasp. Her nails scarred the scalp._

 _"Katty...no…" Kendril's heart plummeted. "No, no…" He rocked her, running hands up and down her back, soothing the rampant breaths, "Do not think that. He'd never be disgusted." He tenderly coaxed her hands down, smoothing her shoulder length matted locks down her back. Her body jerked in between her heaves. He felt himself crumbling as she fell apart in his arms. Katerina has been a rock since Order 66. He never dreamed he'd see her in shambles like this twice in one lifetime._

 _'Seldom in our span do harsh lessons bring forth revelations.' That is a quote his cousin Mon said to him when they were children. Until now, as Katerina's whimpers dulled to a heavy sigh, he never understood its meaning._

 _Katerina broke free of Kendril, ignoring Grim's hand as she stood. She doesn't need his help. She doesn't want it. And she sure as Hell doesn't need the sympathy of someone who can never understand. "Good thing he's dead then." She stroked hairs behind her ear, slinking off for the door. "Because I'll never have to find out."_

 _"Katerina…" Grim threw himself in her path. He flinched at her despondent and depraved glare. He hasn't become accustomed to how terrifying she can be. "What you did was an accident?"_

 _"Was it?" Of all the idiotic things to come out of his mouth, this one drove a drill in her urge to hang him by his head tails. Instead she saved it for an arm yank. "Was it an accident when the clones killed the Jedi? Was it an accident when The Empire demolished thousands of homes. No!" Grim was unknowingly backed into a corner, shrinking several inches shorter under her supernova hot rage. "These past six years, ever since the clones and droids were decommissioned I've felt it." She clawed at her chest, "There's this rage...this evil bloodlust that consumes me every time I fight! Street thug looking for a handout or The Empire thinking they can bully me!" She stared at her open hand. The curling fingers cracked in chimes to the ribs and face bones of the Stormtroopers she left for dead. The heartbeat of the boy she murdered died in her palm. There was sadness...and a certain glee. "Every punch I throw, I want to throw a dozen more. Feel them break under me. I LOVE that feeling. It pleased me. MADE ME FEEL ALIVE!" That thrill drove her punch into the wall, indenting the metal two inches. Grim and Kendril both were rooted in shock. The adrenaline robbing her nerves of the slightest twinge of pain. The hand slide down, trembling as it opened, "And because of that thrill I killed a boy." She rumbled. She tarnished the training Obi-Wan gave her. She defiled the memory of her brother and the faith The Jedi held in her. "I don't deserve to fight. I don't deserve those weapons in there. Not if I'm going to be like the monsters I swore to fight against." She moved Grim aside, opening the door. "That fight is over."_

 _"The fight is never over!" Kendril frothed, standing firm in that light._

 _Katerina knocked on the doorway, appreciating that famous Mothma naivete. "Well it lost one more fighter." And it was going to stay that way._

 **Flashback end**

 **xxx**

When did she start not keeping her promises? Maybe in another six years she'll have broken another one. "I'm not sure what that means, but I think you and Zeb should talk about it." Ezra encouraged her. "I mean, you like him don't you?"

She blushed madly up to the ears. Ezra raised a brow, not planning to buy any form of denial. Especially after hearing about the kiss. "I...I don't really know." She pressed her back at the wall, sliding to her butt. "My head is spinning." She moaned.

"Well when it stops and this mission is over, you both should talk." He pat her shoulder, meandering down the hall. "In a way you're made for each other."

"How do you figure?" She raised a brow.

"You both know how to grind each other's gears in just the right way." He chuckled.

"EZRA BRIDGER!" She roared. Ezra laughed childishly, running away before she could pull him apart. She shook her head, knowing full well she'll never catch him. "That boy…" Know how to grind each other's gears the right way. What a thing to say. Zeb is uncouth, pigheaded, borish, has the worst temper of anyone she knows, is destructive for thrills, sadistic, and loves to treat her and ezra like kids. Worse still is how he makes fun of her height all the time. And she hates it when he calls her Monkey Wrench or Grease Monkey. She doesn't even look like a monkey. He's the one who climbs on walls and trees, and he eats bananas. And his sense of hygiene is terrible. "Huh…?" Her face feels hot. Finding a reflective surface she saw a blush. And...it could be work fatigue...but she looked gleeful. She's pretty sure she listed off Zeb's worst attributes. So why does she feel...happy? It's not at insulting him. More like...she's gotten to know him so well that...it's endearing to know these things. "Oh man...no way!" This can't be happening. It's not possible. _Him? Of all people._ "Am I...am I falling in love with-OOF!" She ran full force into someone, both falling to their butts. The person she hit dropped their tablets. Thankfully they weren't broken. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Katerina gathered the tablets, handing them back, "I was lost in-" Katerina went pale, terror gripping her, "Thought…"

"Think nothing of it." The woman craning her neck giggled. Her gloved hand retrieved the tablets. Casually smiling, Minister Tua of The Empire was grateful to Katerina for her assistance. "I was lost in my head as well."

 **xxx**

Sabine had to pace in order to wrap her mind around this. Zeb kissed Katerina, Katerina did not resist the kiss, both have kept it hidden for weeks while not speaking about it, and now are being crippled because of that silence. At least she's sure Ezra is questioning Katerina about it as they speak. He did notice along with her before the OP even started. What she's having such a hard time comprehending is...why did it take them so long? Zeb was getting dizzy watching her. Mostly because the suspense of her judgement was killing him.

"Can you answer one thing?" She requested.

"Just one?!" Zeb scoffed. After all this, she only has ONE question?

"This mission has to end, and you two are going to be trapped in The Ghost together for a while." A circumstance that is making Zeb sweat like a pig. "What are you going to do?"

To that Zeb didn't wait to respond with a shrug, "I don't know." His head and ears drooped, his arms wrapping to him in a barrier, "Not sure I want to do anything."

"What?! Why?! You guys are great together! On missions you're compatible in skill, tactics, and you both counter each other in your debates so flawlessly you'd think you both have been friends for years!"

"Exactly! And I would like to be friends with her for years!" He boomed. Sabine was taken aback. Zeb clawed at it, racked it in his brain, and bit at it. He dropped his hands, slapping them at his legs in defeat. "Relationships within teams are complicated and eventually become messy! The bonds shared, experiences you face, and the laughs you have a withered into nothing!" He tore the air apart, ripping up past histories he's described. "You become the worst pair of strangers than when you meet...and then there's this...this void! It never fills!"

"You've been in relationships before." She mumbled in dismay. "Bad ones…" She sank.

"That weren't bad before primal feelings brought on by the brain ruined them." He moaned. "I don't want to do that to Katerina. I can't...lose her to that."

"How do you know unless you both talk?"

"Because there's one philosophy Katerina and I have undeniably in common."

"Which is?"

"When things are too good…" He climbed to his feet, meandering off into the night, "They turn extremely bad in a breath." And that alone will keep him from pursuing her. That kiss was amazing. It will only turn to ash in his mouth.

 **xxx**

"Minister Tua! My apologies, My Lady!" Katerina adhered to the reactions of a devout Empire supporter and shot to her feet. She stood at attention, swallowing a massive lump. _This is bad! This is bad! This is very bad!_ Of all the people to run into at the academy it has to be her. Could be worse. She could have run into Agent Kallus. Then she'd really be sunk. Her only consolation is that Tua doesn't seem to recognize her.

"Please relax, dear. Think nothing of it. I was lost in my thoughts as I said." She laughed it off, dusting herself of the minor fall. Telling Katerina to relax is easier said than done. Tua isn't another second away from having the entire force of The Empire dropped on her head. Katerina did feel something hard drop on her. Minister Tua's face scrunched, her eyes scrolling her form with _familiarity._ _Oh man!_ Her heart beat at 20 miles per hour. _She recognizes me! We're done for!_ "Do I...have we met before?" She squinted.

"I don't think so. I mean…" Her body tensed. A faulty CPR pounding at her ribs. She took a step back, turning her feet to make a run for it. Zeb and Sabine have her weapons. "To have the privilege of meeting you face to face, it would have left an impression." "And not to boast, but would you REALLY forget someone like me!" _That's it, Katerina! Help her remember and get yourself killed!_

"No. I don't think I would." Tua chuckled warmly behind a hand. Her hand to Katerina's shoulder, it's amazing she didn't feel that electroshock jolting her nerves. "You have an air about you that begets skill and beckons command. The right stuff for our Empire." She knocked knuckles to her shoulder.

"Long may it reign." Katerina mustered he best face. Inside, those words were acid on her lips. She wished she was able to vomit all over this woman. Although, deep down, she admires Minister Tua for her devotion. She bid Katerina farewell, continuing on her business. Once she was in the clear, Katerina wanted to fall through the floor and land in a pit of spikes. "I have never wanted to punch myself in the face SOO badly." Not only doesn't she keep personal promises, she became a sell out in recent years too.

 **xxx**

The Ghost erupted from hyperspace inside the ring of an asteroid field, coming face to face with three cruisers. Only one of them has the crystal on it, and only once will they have to make this right before Ezra and Katerina blow their cover. Kanan was in The Phantom ready and waiting for Hera's signal.

"Kanan, there are three ships!" She alerted, preparing The Ghosts weapons, and initiating The Phantom's decoupling. "We're only going to get one shot at this!" She gripped the bars, ready to take them down.

"The crystal resonates with the force." Kanan elucidated. He closed his eyes, emptying his mind of all distracting thoughts. Ezra, Katerina, the mission - the weight bearing on his shoulders was lifted immensely. Taking his hand, reaching to the energy that guides and protects him, Kanan granted permission for his spirit to be projected to the outside. Tendrils of strong force energy gently wrapped to his hand, as if pleading for him to follow. Closer he was drawn, strong the connection grew, and louder was the cry for freedom from the metallic prison. He drawn past the ship on the left, looped back to the ship on the right, and finally the force pinpointed him to the middle. The Kyber Crystal beckoned to him. His aquamarine eyes flared open with a glow. "It's in the middle ship!"

"You sure…" Hera tested.

"I'm sure." He smirked. The Phantom was unleashed. Kanan charged full speed ahead for three ships. In response, as it was expected, the ships released TIE's to intercept. A discouraging tactic considering the numbers. Unfortunately for The Empire, they aren't aware that significant numbers excite the ever impulsive Kanan to do the reckless and dangerous. Besides, this is the most fun he's had in weeks. He isn't going to pass this up.

And neither was Katerina.

 **xxx**

Her time in the academy was up. And as much as it hurt her to do it, she slipped Hardlight a powerful sedative in his coffee. Hard headed, stubborn, and prideful though he is, Ace is passionate, determined, and always looks for a solution when facing problems. She won't betray him to his face. That will only make him lose faith. This way, while he sleeps inside the cockpit of the new TIE, Katerina won't have to see the look of dismay when he comes to realize her treachery. To him. Not The Empire.

"Please forgive me." She whispered, locking him in. At the same time she had inserted the shielding unit to the ship, activating the little surprise she had installed. Empire Day doesn't usually have fireworks. These will be a treat. If she hurries, she'll be able to have her own treat before Ezra and the boys finish their test.

 **xxx**

The test was vastly underway with every cadet firing on a million cylinders and beyond. The prize and glory had every one of them drooling, transformed into ravenous beasts. They pushed, they shoved, one went so far as to leap onto another's shoulders for a leg up and was swung back to the bottom by that very leg. He wasn't looking so good. Grint called for a medical evacuation. It would be a few minutes.

Ezra, Leonis, and Jai had a huge lead on all the cadets. Three more jumps and they were on that walker and gone before anyone knew which way was up. Leonis and Ezra were about to secure the finish line. Jai was bringing up the rear, about to make the net jump. Ezra paused to see how Jai was doing, then saw from the corner of his eye Oleck was taking aim.

"JAI! LOOK OUT!" Ezra dove for him. Oleck fired. Jai cowered behind his arms. Ezra was hit in the shoulder, rolling off and down two platforms. Oleck cackled victoriously, leading on both boys. Jai dropped to the ledge, fearing Ezra was down for the count. Nothing could keep that boy down. "Keep...going!" The other cadets were hot on his tail. Jai scrambled to the top, clawing after Oleck. Ezra managed to regain a second wind and chased them down. But by the time he reached the top he came in fourth place. Last to finish, and banned from entering the walker.

 **xxx**

Katerina snuck into the yard, cradling a large satchel at the strap. That bag of goodies is all that's standing between her and capture. She hid between the academy's crevices, keeping every movement of the patrolling stormtroopers under the tightest scrutiny. Unless the housing units another 50 yards away moved closer, Her only cover for her Frankenstein work are the heavy armaments, the walker outside, and the units in the middle of drill. Thankfully, what she needed was easily accessed from a remote datapad that she had in the satchel.

It was another five minutes until noon. Ezra and the boy should be completing the trial and making their way onto the walker. Last night before their plan was set into motion, Katerina mentioned that the one walker the boys would be on is the only one she hadn't tinkered with. That was going to be her surprise for them being such good little cadets. And once the signal transmitting from the datapad syncs up with the five receivers on her latest and greatest fix ups, this will be a finale the likes of which The Empire and Rebels have never seen.

A presence was at Katerina's back. She swept a foot, tripping the assailant up and pinning them with a slam to the concrete ground. Her fist was drawn back, then she stopped finding a black and silver droid swearing he came in peace. "CHOPPER?!"

"^ _Yes it's me, you crazy!^"_ He zapped her with his prongs, throwing her off. She smoothed her hair with an unappreciative glare. " _What the heck are you trying to do? Kill me?!_ ^"

"Trust me, Droid, I wouldn't have to try!" She snarled.

"^ _Yeah well you'll have to TRY at this. Ezra blew it! He lost the trial by a foot!_ ^"

Katerina's jaw fell. If he lost, that meant that, "Ezra's not on the walker?" She cried. She peered around the corner. The academy hangar was just ahead. She grabbed binoculars from her satchels, bringing the filing cadets into full zoom. Chopper was right. Leonis, Jai, and that kid Oleck were boarding the walker for training. That walker was an integral part of Ezra's escape. If he can't get on… "How did he lose?"

"^ _That creep Oleck shot him down to last place._ ^"

That kid is seriously on Katerina's list of acrylic metal victims. Later. "Then it's time for an adjustment!" She tossed Chopper a thermal bomb. "Stick this on that walker, and I'll take care of the others." Chopper saluted and went for his target. She looked at the datapad. The sync was another ten percent from being completed. She just needed to be in the right spot. And what better place than right in front of the Commandant and Taskmaster themselves.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile in the asteroid ring, Kanan was artfully giving the Empire much needed flying lessons. Their approach to shooting him down was nothing short of amature. Come on! The same old pincer attacks? Child's play. A slow stop, draw them in, and a sudden drop does them in. Every-single-time. His favorite tactic had to have been they _drove_ him towards the asteroid. A smart move. A big ship stood now chance maneuvering those rocks and evading blaster fire. They'd have the perfect advantage. Were it not for the fact that the field was at its least densest towards the bottom. Kanan dove for the underbelly, adoring their following him like lambs to the slaughter, then quickly pulled the ship up into the field. In their haste the trooper crashed and burned. The first round was done in seconds. He just needed rounds two and three to follow suit.

"Come on, boys, take the bait." He impishly coaxed. Kanan pressed his luck and drove past the three ship barricade. In return, losing all patience for this brazen insurgent, the ships released their remaining TIE's and gunned after The Phantom. Just as Kanan intended. "Hera! They're good to go!"

" _Copy that!_ " It's time for the real pilot to send these jokers to the academy.

 **xxx**

The moment Hera remotely budged The Ghost those three ships were delivering volleys of laser bolts at her. The green bolts packed a heavier punch than she anticipated. The shields deflected them, but not without jostling her. Hera wasn't deterred. In fact she was more eager than ever to meet that middle ship and decimate its body guards head on.

 **xxx**

Back at the academy, Chopper fixed the defending walker with the thermal bomb. He quickly darted to a tank, awaiting the signal to release Hell upon this factory of drones. Katerina casually entered the hangar, putting up the pretense of working on very complicated adjustments on her datapad. No one batted an eye seeing as she was one of the engineers. She'll give the clones this much for their lessons. The greatest disguise is not wearing one. She'd give an informal wave to the passing troopers, none of them the wiser of the transmitter ready for her input. She spotted Ezra amongst the group of jealous cadets. He nodded firmly and she nodded back. She scaled a ladder to the secondary platform. Attention was imbedded on the walker. She feasibly made it to the blast door control panel. Those doors would be dropped like bad habits the moment their plan is initiated. A few changes in wiring, moving a couple of chips, should slow the doors. Stopping them would no doubt trip an alarm. This is wear Sabine would come in handy. She's a hacking, reverse wiring genius. Needless to say, Katerina loves matching wits with her.

Katerina meandered from the panel, flicking a light at Ezra. He in turn glanced to Chopper, receiving the same signal. He nodded to both, then moved into the background and waited. The thermal grenade blew off the outside walker's foot, sending it falling into one of the buildings.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Grint so blatantly stated.

 **xxx**

Inside the walker, right as the training trooper was explaining the functions of the machine, he caught sight of the blast. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" He barked.

"My signal." Jai ominous retorted and shot him with a stun ring. Oleck became enraged and attacked him. Jai shook him off, shooting him with great pleasure. A stormtrooper and a cadet have been shot. "Guess there's no turning back now."

"No." Leonis declared. It was all or nothing now.

 **xxx**

Hera drove The Ghost full speed into the fray. The ships were relentless in shooting her down. Though it seemed the closer she drew the greater the fault in their accuracy. Those that landed bounced off, leaving barely a scratch or gash. Even so, The Ghost won't be able to take much more of this. She returned the favor with her own heavy ordinance, coming in hot for the middle ship. Mere seconds from a head on collision, Hera roared loudly and dragged the ship up into a 90 degree scale. Her close call yielded an amazing result.

"Calculate the jump to hyperspace!" The commanding officer authorized. That near death call proved this mission was bordering on a failure on their part. "Have every remaining buy us the time we need!" The middle ship pulled away from its flock, retreating for the asteroid field while the jump was programmed.

Hera and Kanan danced around the TIE's and heavy fire, lapping up how easy The Empire was making their work.

 **xxx**

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! REPEAT, UNDER ATTACK!" Aresko's alert echoed on the academy PA. Grint rushed the cadets to safety. "LOWER THE BLAST DOORS!" The enormous doors reverberated the hangar slipping from the slot. Tendrils of electricity snaked the ports. Crackles and pops of the frying circuitry blew holes in the solid metal. The doors jerked, howling ear piercingly loud to a halt. "WHAT?!" Aresko barked. Katerina watched in pride of her monstrosity coming to life. Her rewiring overheated the system and caused several fries. The doors bounced repetitively, hammering to free themselves from the pinch. Those gears were moving anytime soon. "CONTROL, GET THOSE BLAST DOORS DOWN NOW!" Control was running an override that would bypass the damage. Time was running out.

Katerina placed a communicator in her ear. It connected with the walker's frequency. "Hey, if you guys are done fooling around, you mind getting your asses in gear!" She hissed. Leonis and Jai exchanged looks, finding themselves safer way up there with unconscious cadet and trooper. The walker trudged thunderously for the faltering doors.

Control was better than Katerina gave them credit for. The door were already on the move again. Time for her to get ready. Leonis developed a last ditch plan. His control over the turret left much to be desired. The end result more than made up for his lackluster aim. He took out a piece of the door, and shot the back end of another walker. It collapsed under the door's direct line. Hopefully those things are built as sturdy as they looked.

"COMMANDANT!" Grint barked. The retreating cadets came back to see the carnage. Academy life is boring. This isn't something to miss. "Whoever's controlling that walker is part of attack!" Traitors in their ranks. Aresko will see them hang.

"This LRC-01! A rogue walker is loose in the academy! Advance and Destroy!" The tank outside was already ahead of him. The walker wasn't even halfway to the doors. Two shots and the walker's turret was disabled. Leonis and Jai were hosed.

"Just the words I needed to hear, Commandant!" Katerina announced, standing atop the railing from above.

"Stark! What are you doing here?!" He snarled venomously. "Why are you not arming yourself?!"

"Because I'm not in any danger here! YOU ARE!" She balked with hands on her hips. She waved her tablet tauntingly, directing their attention to the antenna signal. "Consider this a graduation gift for the future martyrs here!" She pushed on the antenna. Five receivers tapped into the main controls of walkers across the yard. The behemoths came to life with a feverish jolt. Workers cleaning the walkers, or anyone doing minor maintenance was bucked off. Cue the Wilhelm scream for a little chuckle there. "A harsh lesson for these cadets! All war is deception, and no one is spared!"

 **xxx**

In the distance, Sabine and Zeb heard the alarms coming from the academy. Ezra and Katerina had begun their coup. Whatever it is, they seriously hoped alerting all of Lothal to their presence was part of it. They panicked under the three walkers near their position coming to life. Their aggressive stomping within the housing units almost broke them into a marathon run off the academy grounds. Being spotted now before they can pull Ezra, Katerina, and Chopper secured them all personal spots on the chopping block. That's when Sabine stopped Zeb from firing up their ride. Something was off about the walkers. Watching their movements, seeing how uncoordinated and clumsily the walkers were progressing, Sabine highly doubted anyone was inside. They stomped through the housing units, crushing them like ants. Their huge bodies dragged alongside buildings, tearing a crumbling groove from one end to the next. A woman in the shower screamed and a man took a one way ride down in his bathtub.

"Either those pilots need some SERIOUS training…" Sabine trailed off.

"Or our mechanic's fingerprints are all over this!" Zeb cheered. _That maniacal genius!_

"She's using a remote transmitter. The walkers are going to head straight for it." Leaving Sabine and Zeb with the perfect cover.

 **xxx**

Hera and Kanan were having a blast playing with the Imperial Convoy. But, like a wise man once said, all good things must come to an end. The middle convoy's engines charged for the jump into hyperspace. Piercing blue shined vibrantly amid the blaster fire and abyssal space. Their window was closing fast.

"Hera, that transport is gonna be gone any second and it's cargo along with it! TAKE YOUR SHOT!" Kanan howled. They don't have time to play anymore. Hera dove in hot from above, bobbing and weaving between the oncoming fire. The ship took on shots as it came closer but she didn't falter. This would be her last shot. If Hera misses it's all over and all they've done would be for nothing.

Squeezing dry what time they had were the finished calculations of the transport's hyperdrive. Full power was diverted to the engines, and the ship screeched as it prepped for launch. Hera counted to five, came in with hardly any room for maneuvering, and fired upon the ship. She pulled up with seconds to spare, trailing her rampant shots from stern to bow. Hera and Kanan both looped around just as the bolts pierced the hull, the ship coming undone by the seams. The energy siphoned to the hyperdrive caused the core split. The engine was melted like ice thrust into the searing sun. That nuclear plasmic energy seeping within the veins of the kyber crystal trapped on board. Green, glitching streams of electricity constricted the ship, spanning rapidly into a wild, spasming web. Kanan and Hera marked this as their victory, but knew they weren't out of the woods yet.

The initial explosion was forestalled as they shattering Kyber Crystal and destroyed hyperdrive core merged in a nightmarish reaction. The green coils amassing as a field fed on the rabid power, then burst like a collapsing star. An envy green sphere inflated at mach ten speeds. The fiery debris within the center was eaten before it had a chance to even disperse. That inner explosion fed the widening sphere. The frayed glow corroded and ate away at the asteroids and ships in its wake, but it was the smooth sphere within that was worst of the beasts. TIE's caught in that plasmic field were evaporated, ripped from reality as if they'd never been. The sphere devoured everything in its path, and would soon add The Ghost and Phantom to its plate.

"HERA!" Kanan hated how close that field was getting.

"I SEE IT! COME ON!" She slowed down as best as she could. The hyperdrive was set. Unless Kanan attached, its over. That static cling of the field taunted The Phantom's stern. It need only snag on the back. Kanan looked back, then gunned the ship forward, thrusting it into port. Hera sealed the locks, and The Completed Ghost was gone in hyperspace. The supernova blast gone on the space wind. And to think they were worried.

 **xxx**

Katerina activated another treat. Her splicing was cued to the weapons. She switched them from semi automatic to full. The possessed walkers unleashed heavy fire in every direction. Squads were blown to pieces, tanks were destroyed, pieces of the academy were taken out. She activated one last tidbit from the datapad. A timer. In three minutes her tour de force would leave a welting scar like The Inquisitor left on her. The Academy and its students will never recover.

"WHAT ?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Aresko frothed at the mouth.

"Remote control, Commandant! I can do anything from here!" She teased him. She swung by the railing, leaping onto the walker as it came under her. "Maybe having me work on those walkers was a good idea after all, Aresko! Have fun explaining this to The Inquisitor!"

Aresko didn't care for how she knew of The Inquisitor's arrival. "You will pay for this Anastasia Stark! Mark my words!" He vowed murderously with a grin. "Your friends at the shack are dead!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that! Even I have friends across the board, Commandant!" Vizago was so going to bleed her dry later.

"HEY! YOU DONE GRANDSTANDING?!" Ezra waved hanging off the edge of the crippled walker.

"LOOK! Morgan is attempting to fight of the insurgents SINGLE HANDED!" Aresko voiced his praise. This is a cadet to be admired.

Katerina was baffled by how he got up there, then saw the ladder. The boy jumped. Katerina helped him up, patting him on the shoulder. "LET US IN!" Ezra knocked on the hull. Aresko was disappointed in an instant. Morgan wasn't fighting anything. He was part of the attack.

Neither Jai or Leonis were able to open the hatch and let them in. The tank at the blast doors wasn't finished with them. "EZRA, LOOK OUT!" Katerina tackled him down. Twin shot bolts breezed past their backs. The tank ran shots up and down the walker, shooting for the weak spots. Leonis hadn't stopped for a second. The walker was almost homefree. A few more steps. The tank operator wised up and shot at the ankles. "DAMMIT! HOLD ON!" Katerina braced Ezra. Leonis and Jai held on to something.

The walker's ankles keel under the damage. It toppled like a massive domino, coming just under the blast doors and stopping them cold. Katerina and Ezra were thrown off the roof, bouncing to a painful roll onto the concrete. They were going to feel that in the morning. Ezra and Katerina groaned dazedly, holding their spinning heads. They rolled onto their backs, shaking off the haze to finish the run. Blasters were aligned with their heads. They threw their hands up. Six troopers appeared and surrounded them. It was over.

"I guess this means I'm fired." Katerina joked weakly. No one was laughing. Especially not Hardlight, who the troopers found and brought to face his attacker. "Yeah. So fired."

Hardlight pried a blaster from a trooper, shoving his way to the mouthy traitor. Volunteering to personally deal with her he looked her dead in the eye. The fury, the betrayal, the hurt - Katerina absorbed it all. She wounded him. "You may not have chosen this life…" Hardlight drew the hammer back. Katerina's life flashed before her eyes as she waited for the shot, "But the universe has spoken for where it ends." He squeezed the trigger. Katerina closed her eyes. _PEW!_ "ACK!" Her breath hitched, her skelton leaving her flesh.

Katerina was checking her body when Hardlight's hit the ground beside her. A fresh burn was in the back of his shoulder. He was shot by someone else. In pure disbelief she looked to where the troopers sought out the shooter. She saw him before they did and smiled. Zeb saved her. And right when Ezra was about to be shot, Zeb popped off another shot and saved him. The troopers saw him on the roof and opened fire. Sabine leapt over the tank, dealing a kick to one trooper and shooting the second in the shoulder. _About time, guys._

"Thanks!" Ezra said as Sabine helped him up.

"Don't mention it."

"Could you have cut that any closer?" Katerina teased, dusting herself off. A thanks if ever Sabine heard one. One trooper came from the shadows to take Ezra out. Chopper hit him with a stun ball. He was proud of that shot.

Three knocks boomed from the damaged walker. "Help me! We have to get them out!" Ezra ran to the walker.

Three more troopers came out of nowhere and started to shoot. "RIINA! GIFT FROM KANAN!" Sabine tossed her the staff.

Katerina caught it, feeling old strength come back to those fingers. "Oh yes!" She flourished the staff, bringing the lanceheads to life again. "I've missed you, old friend." She licked her lips hungrily.

Sabine and Ezra freed Jai and Leonis. They were fine on the outside. "Look!" Jai panicked as Katerina stood there while she was surrounded. "Run, Anastasia!"

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Sabine crooned. Ezra leaned to the walker, planning to enjoy this. Leonis and Jai thought they were insane. A trooper lifted his balster. Katerina twirled her staff above her head, swatting the blaster in a high fly behind the tank. She dealt a kick at his neck, reminding Ezra of that uncomfortable moment. Then in a few swift swings and twirls, she disarmed the other two. She swiped the lance up one's torso to his neck, then brought it down on the head of the other, and was planted her staff in victory. Jai and Leonis were speechless. "Told you. Now let's get out of here!"

"Wait! Jai," Leonis stopped him by the shoulder, "Give me that blaster."

"Uhh...sure. Why?"

"Because I'm staying." He proclaimed without hesitation. Katerina, Ezra, and Jai gasped in dismay. "It's the only way I'll find my sister."

"We got bucketheads inbound!" Sabine warned. Aresko, Grint, and a handful of troopers were getting close. Arguments would have to wait.

"I'll keep in touch!" Ezra promised.

Leonis stalled as they made their escape. Zeb arrived with their ride, urging them to get in. Ezra looked back as Leonis shrank in the distance. Katerina put a promising hand to him, swearing they'd get him one day. And for appearance, Leonis opened fire and ensured that he missed while making a few knicks. Once they were out of range he stopped. He held himself with pride that he chased off insurgents for his officers, but was jumping for joy that his friends would live to fight another day.

 **xxx**

Zeb and the others met up with Hera and Kanan in the outlands of Lothal. The adrenaline from the day finally wore off, leaving Jai questioning if his decision to join Ezra was the right one. Now he was going to be on the run from The Empire. Escaping the academy was easier. Katerina let Hera and Ezra help him cope. Right now she was in dire need of a Ghost Ship shower and a real bed. Maybe that shower will be a bath.

Greeting her and a pleasant distraction from her plans was Kanan. He had his hands on his hips with his classic judgmental smirk, and eyes scrolling his sister. "I like the color scheme." He wagged a finger, bringing on flattery before the brutal honesty. He tugged at the uniform shirt tied at her waist, "But military isn't your style."

"And yet I still look better than you." She flirted. Kanan snickered with a lowering head. Right to the quick with the below belt hit. "I missed you big brother."

"I missed you too, kid." They hugged one another so tight it'd be impossible to pry them apart. Katerina spotted Zeb leaning at hers and Hera's room. Seemed like he wanted to talk, or go hide in his room. "Vizago is helping your friends escape back to Chandrila as we speak. He's going to charge us a fortune." As if she expected anything less. "Meantime, go shower and get some rest. Empire Day is around the corner, you know."

"I do. And I also know you have a padawan to say hi to." She strutted on her merry way. Kanan nodded to Jai as Hera showed him where he could stay. Katerina entered her room, wordlessly letting Zeb enter with her. He has something on his mind. Previous experience taught him not to hold it in. Katerina bent forward, then with a loud yawn she stretched tall and cracked her spine. It felt amazing to be free of that school. She was starting to feel her skin peel.

"Good to have you back." Zeb broke the silence.

"Good to be back." Katerina glowed. She planted her butt to her bed. Rapturous bliss flushed through her skin, filling her with a warmth she's be deprived of. She might just got to bed. Forget the shower.

Zeb cleared his throat, braving a few more steps in. "So...how was it?"

"How was what?" She moaned in her provincial bliss.

"Working for them."

The bliss was ended. She didn't need to ponder long for an answer. She wrapped her knees to her chest, resting her chin on the top. "Weird. I don't think I'll be able to shower enough." That place was a sewer she's been forced to crawl through.

Zeb was able to loosen up. This was a steady icebreaker for their prolonged silence. "Must have been hard for you with all those cadets there." Katerina's brow knit. Her fingers clawed into her legs. "You know...considering-"

"Zeb," She snapped. She didn't mean to have such a bite, but he was treading on that thinning ice of his. "I don't bring up your demons, so don't bring up mine!" At least not now. She just got home. She doesn't want to talk about that. "I'm glad that you're concerned...happy even." Her cheeks turned a light pink. "But can we please not talk about that? It's the only thing I've thought about these past few weeks." And she isn't sure she's come to grips with it.

"Right. Sorry." Zeb backed against the door. That went south fast. He sank beneath his own ice and was drowning. _Me and my big mouth_. Now is the time to leave before things get worse. "Welcome back...and sorry." He shied away, escaping into the hallway. He gripped at the doorway, pausing briefly. "About that and...the other thing." He turned slightly so she'd see his hand at his lips.

Katerina turned beet red, hiding her face in her knees. _That's right. Ezra said...we should talk._ She swallowed an anxious lump. "Ze-"

"We don't have to talk about it. I'd prefer it if we don't." He threw out there, catching her completely by the jugular.

Katerina's words died in her throat. The glow from earlier was gone. Her eyes glossed instantly. "Oh...um...okay...?" This luke cold sensation pooled to her stomach. A weight pressed on her heart. Everything was buzzing, and felt unbearable snug. When she wanted to say something more, Zeb's posture changed. His ears were straight up, his fistss were balled, and he hunched his back so she wouldn't dissuade him. "Y-Yeah. We-uh-we should just forget about it. I mean-HA-we make better teammates than we ever will...anything else!" She put on her best - if not least convincing - smile, waving off this awkwardness like it was nothing. Deep down though...she wants to cry.

"And it's not because I don't like you! That's far from it!" He drew that line now. No sense in denying it having crossed it. _I...I love you, dammit!_ "I just don't…" He growled loathingly at himself. He faced her like a man, startling her. "I don't want to lose what we have. You understand." He prayed she did.

"I do, actually. And I agree."

"Good." He breathed.

"Okay." She nodded, a bubbly smile on her cheeks.

Zeb looked at the time. He should get going. "Well...I'll just...see you around." He closed the door behind him.

"Yeah...bye…" Her voice wavered, her body trembling.

 **xxx**

Zeb meandered into his room with his head down. He could hear Ezra and Kanan talking about his time in the academy, though dulled it to a mumbled as he locked himself in his room. He stood there in the darkness and silence, thoughts swirling in his head, and invisible fists beating the ever living Hell out of him. He was supposed to talk with her about this. NOT TALK FOR HER! And he just made a decision that suits his own selfish needs and didn't bother to ask her opinion on it. _What the Hell is wrong with you Garazeb Orrelios?!_ He plowed a fist into the wall, biting at his lower lip.

Of course he wanted to talk about it! He wanted to hear her thoughts on that blasted kiss. To know if...what possessed him was felt by her too. To know if...what he's feeling...is really love. Instead he completely brushed it off like it was a fluke. Not meant to be. All because he's scared he'd lose another special person. No. Not someone special. Katerina isn't special. She's...she's...too amazing to be labeled as special. Gods on Lasaan would quiver under her. Were it she had the powers of a god she'd smite him now. He'll never know how she felt. And he'll never know if she loves him. He'll be trapped that on that ship, week after week, with the one woman he's terrified of losing...and may have just lost.

"Friends? Really? How pathetic are you?"

 **xxx**

"Friends…" Tears beyond her control slipped down her cheek. Her heart tore itself into dozens of ribbons that shredded themselves. "I don't...friends?" She spat in disgust. That pisses her off. It pisses her off so much! _YOU think it's best if we're friends? WHERE'S MY SAY?!_ She frightened herself, throwing herself under her pillows. The tears kept falling, soaking the bed.

This is becoming ridiculous. Why is she acting this way? WHY THE HELL DOES IT HURT SO MUCH? That kiss! That stupid kiss! In order to counteract the cadets it's been that stupid kiss that's plagued her. Woken her up from a deep sleep and made her long for- she slapped hands to her mouth. "No...NO!" She can't accept it. It can't be happening. She can't be...in love with Zeb? Why him? Him of all people? … … … _Why not?_ She sucked on her lips, hugging a pillow to her chest. "Because he doesn't want you...that's why." She buried her face in the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

 **xxx**

Hours after the attack, Aresko found himself in the middle of another humiliating inquisition. The difference here is Agent Kallus was charged with a portion of blame since one of the insurgents visited the Imperial HQ on account. This gave Aresko a sort of chipper feel to this inquiry. Rare is it that Kallus is called on for his blunders. Lyste can sleep easier now too. Though it was a whimsical and pathetic moment for him. Reminding him of the severity of this circumstance was The Inquisitor being his interrogator, and bringing to him the reality of who it was he surrounded himself with. The Imperial Academy is the breeding ground for their soldiers. And after years of spotless achievements and graduations, the Commandant ruined it all in a matter of seconds.

"This is a blackmark, Commandant." The Inquisitor rumbled. In his hands were three files on the trio who betrayed The Empire, and made every single person there and in the HQ look like gullible fools. Kallus and Aresko bowed their heads contritely. Leonis, who was called to the meeting for his valor, kept his attentive stance. Inside he was trying not to giggle. He loves seeing higher ups get their butts chewed out. "I do not know this boy," He set aside Jai Kell's record, "But THIS ONE I know." He showed them Ezra's file. "This is the Padawan I encountered on Stygeon Prime." How that boy made it from there to this academy without raising any alarms is a matter he must delve into thoroughly. "And I also know this one." Next was Katerina. He obscured the animalistic pleasure at discovering his victim lived. "She is also one I encountered on Stygeon Prime. Not a Jedi, but skilled enough to be confused for one." And apparently possesses the same unwillingness to die. He will savor the time until their next encounter.

"Anastasia Stark, Inquisitor. She is a renowned mechanic of a high caliber, and well respected by those she's worked for and worked with." Aresko explained in cliffnotes why she was allowed inside the academy. Kallus sneered his nose at her image. "We had the shop she operated out of in the Capital under our control. Incentive to keep her on her best behavior." A good plan until it wasn't. "Needless to say, with her escape, we've all but confirmed that our forces were nullified and the shop abandoned."

"Abandoned?" The Inquisitor spot.

"Yes." Aresko had the report in his hands. "Our men sent out distress beacons. But by the time they arrived everyone was gone and every ounce of equipment was sabotaged." That place was surrounded top to bottom by troops with the latest in weaponry. And they were dealt with like cadets. "No work history, no records of any sort, and certainly no indication of where they have gone. It's as if the shop was never there." But he knew better. He frequented that shop in hopes of condemning it.

"May I see that?" Kallus asked for Katerina's file. The Inquisitor shared it, finding any input Kallus has of value. He has faced this girl on a couple of occasions. "I've encountered this one as well. On Chandrila."

"Chandrila. A planet under Imperial Thrall." Aresko elucidated as if from an archive.

"She was the owner of a shop there called Mothma's Garage. The name given was…" If he recalls correctly it was a name to describe her personality. "Katty Dume. Likely an alias like Anastasia."

"Did you not bother to do research on this girl?" The Inquisitor hissed at Aresko. "By your own reports you've encountered her several times."

"That's just it." Aresko jumped onto The Inquisitor's desk, accessing a _file_ on Anastasia/Katty. "Our attempts are blocked by an official seal by…" He let his keystrokes be the drumroll when received the blaring _**SEALED**_ marker, "The Galactic Empire."

Kallus shoved his way behind the desk, unable to believe it. He and The Inquisitor saw the same sigil, and the completely redacted file on this girl with a thousand faces. "This is indeed a legitimate seal. And her file, as you say, is redacted to being a blank page." Kallus stated as a fact, still refusing to accept this as it is. "But why is our Empire protecting this girl? Who is she to us?"

"All remarkable questions." The Inquisitor attempted to use the name Kallus gave. K-AT-T-Y D-U-M-E. He entered the name, waited for the page to load. _**SEALED...SEALED...SEALED.**_ A vein clenched in his temple. "And how is it that two pseudonyms are permitted to be sealed?"

"This girl clearly has friends in high places." Aresko slammed an angered fist to the table. "Our pleas with the senate to have this girl's file opened have been met with heavy resistance from our leading senators."

"Which senators are those?" Kallus planned to personally investigate.

"THAT I was able to come across." Aresko is also one with friends in high places. He went around the redacted file, revealing the family sigils of two families and the official signatures of three. "Senator of Alderaan, Bale Organa. Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa. And Senator of Chandrila, Mon Mothma." Leonis breathlessly gasped. He knew those names well. _Anastasia has it in with Senators?_

Mon Mothma. Mothma's garage. The senator of Chandrila has ties to that shack. Why Kallus didn't link the two is beyond him. But why the Senator and Princess of Alderaan? "Why do those three care about this girl so much?"

"Perhaps we should ask them ourselves." The Inquisitor purred.

"Inquisitor," Aresko whimpered, rising to his feet, "It is unwise to poke a hornet's nest. And with Empire day so close."

"We shall wait until the festivities are done and over with." He reassured him. "Afterward we will shed some light on this mystery mechanic." And The Inquisitor will be there when her mask is removed. "Now then, about this boy. Who is he?" He tapped on Ezra's file.

"That one is Morgan. His aide was named Kell." To which he lead Leonis into the spotlight, shining glory upon a fine example of what The Empire looks for in its cadets. "Cadet Zare Leonis, here, came close to stopping the escapees. He was part of the traitors squad and knew them well. Or thought so." Aresko added grimly. Leonis didn't much care for how The Inquisitor was smiling at him.

"How admirable." The Inquisitor remarked. Sounded like he was mocking him. He meandered from the desk, folding his hands behind his back. "Well, Leonis, let's take a walk, shall we?" It was a command not a suggestion. "I want to know EVERYTHING about your FORMER friends." Leonis cringed underneath those golden orbs. Magma meeting chocolate irises, burning his insides to nothing. The Inquisitor's smile projected him like a savage beast about to rip him to shreds. _She was right. This man's a monster._

 **To be continued.**


	33. Merry Empire Day

**Merry Empire Day**

 **Okay, okay, I'm back, now stop crying. (Someone blows nose) HEY! I said stop crying!**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Empire Day. A day for pause, remembrance, and abundant gratitude for the unyielding service The Empire has blessed to the universe in the past ten and a half decades. 15 glorious years ago on this very day, The Republic was demolished and it's era of travesty and tyranny was brought to a fiery end. No trace of it, or those oppressive Jedi, remain to threaten their way of life, or to continue taking away the peace they so hypocritically _protected_. From those ashes rose the The Galactic Empire, and in its birth did it pave the way to a brighter future. A future that is headed by none of other than the benevolent Emperor Sheev Palpatine. Through his guidance and under his rule, the sorrow and pain that plagued the multiple galaxies beyond the rim and back became undying devotion of the Senate to see that Imperial controlled regions can live for years in peace and prosperity. A long battle, but one they fully intend to remain ahead in. The Empire intends to honor their promise of a better tomorrow. And come Revolution, Treason, or Rebellion, they will see the sun rise on their flag and set on the corpses of their enemies. Yes, sir. Today is a grand day to be alive and appreciate what has been gifted to you.

Yeah...not really. That's the propaganda that The Empire grills into the starved and battered people's heads to intensify the fear they've plagued the galaxy with the past 15 years. A number of insurgents have come and gone in an attempt to uproot The Empire and weaken their grasp on the universe. But the harder they fought, the greater The Empire's numbers grew, and their grip has literally choked the life out of planets. Races gone extinct, planets left uninhabitable, families and friends lost - dead or arrested. And every year on this day is a constant and painful reminder of their heinous crimes. Most disgusting of all is how everyone, Senator and soldier alike, have fully convinced themselves they are the righteous, and everyone else are insects to be stepped on. They rub that salt in the wound by making attending the parades that are held on the various Empire controlled planet mandatory, and play the Imperial Holonet channel. All a written law. It's an offense punishable by life in prison to not even raise a glass in _honor_ of Empire Day. The cells tend to fill fast on this day. Executions are pushed to 24 hour slots to free up space. To call this holiday a yearly nightmare is similar to labeling a hurricane on Kamino a summer shower. But rain or shine, The Empire isn't going to scare The Ghost Crew away. In fact, they'll be more than happy to attend the parades. What's a parade without a bit of fireworks.

The Ghost Crew paid a visit to a small spaceport town right in the midst of Lothal's fields. Incredibly small compared to the metropolis counterparts. Can't fit more than a thousand people. Possibly 1500 depending on if families or singles live in the area. An old contact of theirs, Old Jho, runs a popular cantina and is a plethora of intel for his rebel friends. No one talks better than a bunch of drunkards at Old Jho's Pit Stop. As an Ithorian, The Imperials and other ne'er do wells regularly ignored him, granted him a wide berth form their usual bullying. The one catch is that he's forced to wear a translator. Not many Troopers are bilingual. Don't have the patience for it. Hera, Zeb, and Sabine entered the bar as common patrons, ignoring the Stormtrooper presence patrolling the streets. Why they were out so far and in so many numbers perturbed them. Meanwhile, Kanan and Katerina were taking Ezra's training to the next level. And, for some reason, the young would be Jedi wasn't into it.

The trio stayed out in the hills for some privacy. Also because Ezra's seemed really distracted today. The peace and quiet should do him some good. For this part of his training, Ezra needs to be in an environment where he can cast a wider net with the force. Make connections with those who he would otherwise keep at a distance.

"Another one of your zen master's lessons, guys?" Ezra droned sarcastically. "You gonna teach me to go with the breeze next?" He raised a hand to the gentle breeze.

"No, Doofus." Katerina shoved his head down, playfully messing. "Today you're going to learn tact with your abrasive habits." Ezra didn't get what she was saying. "Up until now you've used the force to lift objects, push people, and make incredible jumps. And you've seen it choke the life out of people." She stroked her own neck. Ezra shied away, unnerved she can talk about that so easily. "Today you're going to learn to connect with others, rather than push them away. The force is meant for more than just battle or bringing harm to another person."

"It is?"

"Yes it is!" Kanan gruffly retorted. He's angry his student would even ask something like that. "The force was never meant to be a weapon. In the best scenarios, it brings people closer and builds trust. Something you're not too keen on." Ezra scoffed insulted. He has to be the most open person he knows. If anyone has trust issues it's Kanan and Sabine. "You're very guarded, Ezra. Whether you realize it or not, you've built this wall around yourself. You don't trust anyone, and you don't let them get close." As he was in the middle of a lesson Katerina resisted calling him on his hypocrisy. Ezra rolled his eyes, motioning a hand for Kanan to get to the point. "You need to step outside of yourself. Make a connection with another being."

"Guys, seriously, can we do this another day?!" He impatiently demanded.

"We can do it now!" Kanan pressed irately, picking up a rock. It's taking all his willpower not to hit Ezra with it.

Ezra folded his arms, taking a step back. Katerina calls that his secondary guard. The first is this flippant, sarcastic attitude he's showing off lately. He's being very fidgety today. Keeps trying to wander off in any given direction. Like he's trying to escape. "You have somewhere to be, Ezra? You seem like you're in a hurry."

"I'd like to be anywhere but here right now!" He replied scathingly. Katerina scowled with no love for this new attitude of his. Ezra realized he sounded like a jerk and sighed remorsefully, "I'm sorry, Riina, really. I'm just...today's not a good day." He timidly rubbed his arm, turning away from her.

"The sooner you complete this lesson," Kanan tossed the rock up and down, "The sooner you can go brood on your own."

"Just throw the rock!" Ezra grouchily conceded. He took to his less than fortified stance. Feet sloppily parted with his toes pointed the wrong way. Lazily outstretched arms hanging like wet noodles. The tension in his body was making Katerina stiff. She tried to relax and fix him only to have him shrug her off. She glanced to Kanan, wondering if he know what was eating him. He shook his head solemnly, motioning his head sideways for him to give him space. He threw the rock into the tall grass. _THUMP!_

" _Reearrgh!_ " Feral ears sprouted. A Loth-cat leapt from the brush. Sprawled on its haunches it snarled rabidly at the unnerved Padawan, bearing its teeth dangerously. Katerina cringed at the swelling lump near its left ear. He's not a happy camper.

"I...don't think he wants to connect." Ezra backed away. The Loth-cat's ears folded back in fear. He raised his hind, tail fully erect, snapping his jaws in a threat to attack. The small paws belied the sheer clawing power of his nails. He dragged jagged grooves, cutting into smaller rocks. Those beady little eyes and razor sharp fangs itching to eat his face off.

"You're resisting! He can sense it!" Kanan reprimanded.

"He can SENSE IT?!" That measly little furball can SENSE things? "What is he? Like a Padawan cat." The Loth-cat hissed heatedly. He didn't appreciate the joke.

"He's absolutely adorable is what he is!" Katerina cooed in baby talk. She pranced past Ezra, giggling out of control with rosy cheeks. The teeth and posturing aside, that Loth-cat is the most adorable thing she's seen in weeks. She crouched low, opening her arms. The Loth-cat retracted into itself, hissing and snapping his jaws. "Sshh...it's okay. You're alright. The mean man and his boy aren't going to hurt you." She spoke softly, relaxing herself so he wouldn't see her as a danger. The cat planted his front paws, tail darting side to side.

"Riina! I don't think you should-huh?!" Ezra was dumbstruck. Kanan, on the other hand, was very impressed. The cat that was hissing, snarling, and ready to eat his face off not even five seconds ago was...cuddling Katerina. She had that evil thing purring in her lap while she made these weird faces and noises. Unbelievable! "Seriously! Come on! She's not even a Jedi!" Ezra blew up his hands, his mind blown by this. Kanan snickered with a hand at his knee. Ezra's envy was adorable. "Why is that thing so attached to her already?!"

"She's always had a way with animals." Kanan placed hands at his hips. "Just goes to show she's able to step outside herself and connect." He gave her an OK as a congratulations. Katerina chortled impishly.

"Explains why Zeb likes her so much." He not so discreetly jabbed. He and Kanan snorted under their breath, nudging one another. Kanan had to admit that was a good one. The pair stopped in a sweat, gulping nervously.

Katerina was glaring off into space, hand stiffly running down the back of the cat. The cat meowed woefully, rubbing its head to her chest. "Aw. Thanks…" She seemed to cheer up. The melancholic traces didn't escape Kanan.

"Whoa…" Ezra hummed. The cat was reacting to her. He felt confident in this whole connection thing and tried to give it another shot. When he got closer the cat was on his haunches again, snarling with two rows of razor sharp teeth. "OH COME ON! REALLY?! WHAT DID I DO?!" He stamped impatiently. The cat snarled, snapping at Ezra's final mistake. "Uh-Oh!" He dug in his claws and pounced, tackling Ezra straight to the dirt.

"You...don't seem to be getting it!" Kanan replied, direly trying not to laugh. He raised a smirking brow to Katerina who was doubling over stifling a laugh.

"I GET THAT THIS FURBALL IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" A grand battle to behold. Jedi vs Loth cat! Loth Cat vs Jedi! The Loth-cat unleashed the terror of its tiny claws, swatting at Ezra's face and shoulders. Those tiny little fangs vying for his flesh. Ezra wasn't going to give up so easily. He wrestled with the surprisingly large feline, holding it off by its stomach. He managed to lift the deceptively heavy animal from him. The Loth-cat was nothing if not relentless to peel Ezra's face off. He thrashed violently to escape the hold, hissing, growling, and occasionally spitting in his face. Ezra threw the cat off. It annoyingly landed on its feet, ready for round two. "Gimme your lightsaber and I'll make the connection!"

"Excuse me?!" Kanan leered warningly.

Ezra mentally cursed himself. He snapped again. "Sorry. I just...don't see the point of this." He folded his arms in that barrier again. Katerina studied him concerned. Kanan was the same way when he was Ezra's age. He's doing more than guarding himself. He's hiding something.

"The POINT," As Ezra so eloquently put it, "Is that you're not alone." Kanan relaxed himself, reaching a gentle hand to the agitated Loth-cat. "You're connected to every living thing in the universe." He closed his eyes and was swaying the hand, riding the jaded waves of the Loth-cat's unease. Unknown to the creature, it to was feeling his way to Kanan. "But to discover that...you have to let your guard down." Kanan's whole body relaxed at once, the barriers he kept in place disappeared. "You have to be willing to attach to others." Ezra sneered at this lame lesson of Jedi wisdom, finding it to be crap. He was dumbfounded by how tame the cat was, meowing lovingly at the elder Jedi.

"And what if I can't?!" Ezra questioned anxiously. _What if I WON'T,_ is what Katerina heard.

"If you hang on to your past, if you always try to protect yourself, you'll never be a Jedi." At that would wound Kanan more than he'd ever admit.

"Then maybe I'll never be a Jedi." Ezra dismally concluded. Katerina's spirit drained. _You're not the only one._ She hugged her elbows in shame.

"Kid, whatever's going on with you, you need to spill it."

"I'm sorry, Kanan, I don't mean to wear you out. And, Katerina, I don't mean to bite your head off." She shook her head, already rolling it off her back. "Today's not a good day. It's never a good day."

"Today?" Kanan was unsure what today was.

"Empire Day." Katerina mumbled. A foreboding cloud hung over them. The darkest day in history for the universe. The Loth-cat himself growled with animosity. That's because TIE fighters zipped across the sky, scaring him back into hiding. "They came out further this time!" Katerina gasped. The farthest she's seen Imperials out on Lothal was Lecosta, and their numbers were ridiculous. Even for Imperial standards. "They have to be looking for something!"

"And that spells trouble!" Ezra sprang into a sprint, racing for the bar their friends were at.

Katerina was about to chase him down. Kanan placed a hand in front of her. "And whatever's going on with you too, you need to spill it."

Her brow furrowed. She moved his hand away. "I'm no Jedi. I'm allowed to have some guards." And she was gone after Ezra before Kanan could get in another word.

 **xxx**

By the time the trio reached Old Jho's Pit Stop the front entrance was blockaded by the TIE's. They took the back entrance, casually entering the stark abysmal cantina from a flight of stairs. Kanan remained lax. Ezra and Katerina tensed to throw the first punch. Three Stormtrooper pilots were wandering the cantina, guns lazily lowered at their sides. An arrogant display that they do not fear resistance of any kind from the rabble in the bar. Their daunting black clad uniforms scared patrons out the front door. They'd walk past someone and cause them to have an acid reflux. Odd though was that they didn't chase anyone running. Whatever brought them there, so far it had nothing to do with those who left.

Ezra slowly moved a hand to his sling shot. Kanan stopped him. "Not unless we have to." He and Ezra moseyed casually to the bar.

Hera and Zeb seated to a booth on the far side watched intently, making no obvious reaction that would raise suspicions. Zeb and Katerina unintentionally met eyes then shied away, frowning sourly. She nibbled on her cheek, he scratched at his arm. Ezra sat with his back to the pilots. He brewed a storm to block them from his thoughts. Just knowing how close they were was making his skin melt. His hand unconsciously clutched at his slingshot. Kanan shifted to a side, hiding the hilt to his lightsaber under the bar. Sabine was leaning to a wall near the cantina's inventory room, her helmet clutched under her arm. She had a full view of the bar, and everyone that was coming and going. She'd be in the prime location to strike if any of the pilots started shooting. She pretended not the notice Katerina taking a seat on the other side of the room's arch, lazily folding hands behind her head. The staff at her back and her pistols were hidden, but she'd be able to whip them out before anyone knew what way was up.

A pilot stopped in front of Hera and Zeb's table. It wasn't difficult for the two to not visually acknowledge him. Unless their shape sights are needed, Hera and Zeb trained themselves to selectively block the _unwanted_ from their sights. Besides, if Zeb looks at his he might strangle him with his respiratory tube. "Over here!" One of the other pilots called. This pulled everyone's attention. Two of the pilots yanked a frightened Rodian to his feet.

The one pilot held up a wanted digi-poster of a yellow skinned Rodian to compare to the turquoise skinned one. Aside from the skin color, nothing about these Rodians was the same. The one on the poster had emerald green eyes. A row of tiny tails ran down the middle of his skull. Plus he was scrawny. Not that it stopped the Stormtroopers from not bothering to make a distinction. Rodian, Neimoidian, Geonosian - they all look the same dead or alive or behind bars. Why bother with the extra effort?

"Tseebo…" Ezra gasped, recognizing the wanted Rodian.

"What?" Kanan tilted his head.

"N-nothing." Ezra shut down. _That can't be him._

"He's not the one!" The pilot snarled. Another dead end by the sounds of it. The Rodian was shoved back into his seat. The already irritated pilot stormed to the bar, wanting nothing more than to take his frustrations out on the owner. "The Imperial Holonet channel," He slammed a fist. Old Jho responded with a quickly made drink, "Should be playing here AT ALL TIMES!" The drink was swatted to the floor.

"No one's requested it for...well...EVER." Jho responded dismissively.

"It's-the-LAW!" The pilot replied through grit teeth. Jho shrugged and flicked the large screen on above the bar.

" _...because today is Empire Day!_ " The announcer's mid report blared. Everyone lost their appetite for a drink. " _Celebrating the 15th anniversary of the galaxies salvation._ " Ezra's electrified blue eyes glowed with unbridled hatred. 15 years of salvation, that announcer said flamboyantly. 15 years of misery and a gaggle of sore losers looking to recover from whatever loss they suffered while the Jedi were alive. " _When our great Emperor Palpatine ended the clone wars and founded our glorious Empire._ " Hera, Sabine, and Zeb suppressed the urge to vomit with stone faces. Kanan and Katerina scoffed at the abject lie. The Clone Wars weren't ended. The Clones were just decommissioned and scrapped. " _On Lothal, Governor Price has commissioned a parade!_ " The announcer said with joy. Must take real guts of steel. Oh well, at least Kanan had a plan that would make this parade enjoyable for all.

"You heard the man!" Another one of the pilots raised his gun to the patrons. "Raise your cups!" Cups shot up. "To Emperor-"

" _CITIZENS!_ " The holonet feed was hijacked by the Rebel's favorite sympathizer. " _This is Senator in exile Gall Trayvis! I bring you more news The Empire DOESN'T want you to hear!_ " The Ghost wanted to hear this. This is their first breath of good news since Empire Day started. " _I urge you to boycott ALL Empire Day celebrations to protest the ongoing injustices of The Imperial Regime!_ " Nods of agreement and smiles were shared throughout the bar. Without threat of violence and in so few words, Gall Trayvis lifted the spirits of everyone who listened and brought on a breath of courage no one dared dream they had left in these 15 years.

"SHUT THIS OFF!" The pilot demanded.

"Can't. It's-the-LAW!" Old Jho sarcastically and smoothly threw his own words back at him.

"We're done here!" The pilots escaped on their choking pride. Inaudible cheering mocked the existing pilots. They couldn't escape that embarrassment faster. The pilots retreated in their TIE's and the mood in Jho cantina skyrocketed. The topper being when he turned off that idiotic broadcast.

Sabine and the rest of the crew joined Kanan and Ezra at the bar. "TIE pilots on search patrols?" Kanan whispered cautiously. Just because the Empire isn't present doesn't mean there aren't ear and mouth pieces waiting to report back. That aside, pilots don't usually perform patrols. They're strictly shoot to kill glory hounds. "What's going on?"

"The Imperials have locked down the ports and put destroyers in orbit." Jho grimly replied, feeling an Imperial sickle at his leatherneck. "It's a full planetary blockade."

"They're after a Rodian." Kanan glanced back at the Rodian who was hassled by the pilots. He was pretty shaken up. "Seems pretty odd."

"Not really. Now that I think about it," Katerina sat to the bar, tapping her chin. She knit her brow, recalling a run in she had while trapped in her hover chair, "The Empire was looking for a Rodian in Lecosta too several weeks ago." Dayve picked up the chatter during his run from one of Vizago's _friends._ Imperial's were looking for a Rodian and were swarming with a heavy arsenal. Incidentally, Katerina ran into a Rodan with some odd headgear. Presence was as heavy there as it is by Jho's. "There was a full scale invasion of troopers. I wonder what this Rodian did." Ezra's brow scrunched heatedly. _Tseebo._

"Just be glad they aren't chasing us for once!" Sabine found her silver lining.

"With what we got planned for today's parade, they'll be after us tomorrow!" Kanan can hardly contain himself.

"Does it involve blowing up my baby?" Katerina whined. Last time she checked, the whole reason she was even at the Imperial Academy, save for Aresko blackmailing her, was to sabotage the fine piece of ordinance she helped Hardlight put together. She became very attached to her creation.

"Sorry, Kiddo." Kanan reached past Ezra, patting her hand. "It's gotta be done." Sabine tossed one of her trademark grenades up and down.

"Jho, make it a triple with a twist and step on it!" Katerina hoarsely begged. Jho already the stirrers and shakers out. She buried her sobs in her arms, mourning the inevitable loss of her child. Zeb was about to pat her sympathetically on the back. Katerina saw him raise the hand in Jho's back mirror. She lit up. Heat flushed under her skin. Then he stopped inches before contact. This look of guilt turned him green as his eyes. He curled his lips in, ears and eyes drooping somberly, and his hand balled up and lowered to his side. Katerina felt something in her crack. Her eyes glossed and her head fell. "Add a second twist." Jho slapped a big mug with two yogun slices on the rim.

"I promise we'll be gentle." Kanan placed a right over his chest and raised his left.

Jho slid the drink across the bar, she caught it without raising her head. "Sabine is never gentle with her artistry!" The Mandalorian smirked, having to agree with her on that. Save for Zeb, the crew's expressions ranged from stunned to cringing by Katerina practically inhaling that mug. She heaved for a breath, finding clarity and resolve in the fumes. She took Sabine's hand, batting glossy, pleading eyes at her. "Can you paint me a picture of what will be obsolete?"

"I'll even use my best colors." Sabine promised tenderly.

"You're the best!" Katerina cried into her stomach, earning pats on the head.

"Well you're gonna have to do it without me." Ezra announced. Katerina's sobbing came to a crashing halt, subsiding to shock. The way he hunched his shoulders, he was guarding himself again.

Sensing the impending interrogation, Ezra spun off his chair, meandering for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Kanan called to him.

"I just need to be alone. Today's...brought back some memories." And Ezra left his reason there, taking his leave before his worried crew had a chance to ask him more questions.

"I'll go talk to him."

Kanan was kept in place by Katerina's hand at his chest. "Leave him be." She requested tenderly.

"But-"

"Kanan, the one thing Ken did for me that I appreciate to this day was letting me have my space." And if he knew what she had been mixed up in, he'd be giving her a planet wide berth as well. "Today really bothers Ezra. More than anyone else." She gestured to everyone treating this day like any other. Maybe carrying a irked chip on their shoulder or two. But Ezra was coming apart at the seams. Verbally lashing out, failing the simplest Jedi training techniques, and his guard is up in arms. "He hasn't been on the team as long as it feels. He's not ready to let his guard down. You of all people should know what that feels like."

Hera bobbed her head in snarky agreement. It takes a tooth, nail, and hair to drag what Kanan has on his mind out. Kanan bashfully massaged the back of his neck. His own sour memories of his youth came on. "I guess...I should let him breathe?" He doubled checked.

"Good man." Katerina pat him on the cheek. All Ezra needs is space to wrap his head around things. And when he's ready, he'll come to them. Forcing it out of him will just make him shut down. THAT is something Katerina sympathizes with all too well.

"Now this baby of yours…" Hera returned the conversation to their intended mission. "Any chance this is going to make an appearance today?"

"Very perceptive, Hera." Katerina was glad she asked. She drew the team into a tight formation. Jho inconspicuously set up menus that just happened to barricade her back. She held her holocom out, projecting a full image of the new TIE fighter she was working on. Sabine and Hera were drooling. "This is the new model of TIE that is going to be unveiled at the parade." And the unveiling it will be. "High density alloy wings and body capable of withstanding missile fire. Mag 10 shielding complete with rebound coating. Rows of propulsion engines running on hydraulics for added speed and fuel efficiency." She rotated the image for the full tour, sparkles shimmering in the eyes of her friends. This was pure art. Zeb whistled at the pretty toy. Stainless, pristine, and molded with love. Classic Katerina. "Nice work, Grease Monk-er...um...Katerina." Katerina's fingers tensed, jolts shooting up her arms. "You, ugh, you do good work. Like always...yeah..." He sank under his stupidity.

"Thanks...so do you…" She sheepishly retreated to the bar, asking Jho for a drink. Zeb's ears drooped. He rubbed at that knot in his neck. Scowls automatically appeared on the other Ghost Crew members' faces, shifting between the shying pair. There it was again. None of them could make heads or tails as to how or why, but Zeb and Katerina have been acting awkwardly around each other for days. They barely talk anymore, they can barely make eye contact, and neither can stand to be in the same area as the other for very long. When they do interact it ends on a very uncomfortable note and they run away. Like now. Zeb trudged on his way, hiding to a corner booth where someone else's pitcher waited. He'll buy them another one. "The grandest of sabotages and morale crippling comes on auspicious unveilings." Katerina quickly recovered. "Sabine, the new TIE's design was meant to defend flawlessly from explosions. A tweak here and there, and a sneeze will destroy it." That she ensured before her hasty departure. And she's sure Hardlight hasn't found it.

"Have I mentioned you're my favorite?" Sabine sat flirtatiously to one of her legs, wrapping an arm to her shoulders.

"Yeah well just make it quick." Katerina took a deep breath through her nose. "And spotless…" Her voice cracked. Asking for spotless in an explosion. The irony.

"You're going to cry, aren't you?" Kanan droned.

Katerina dragged him in by the collar. "IT'S MY GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT!" She bawled into his chest, coming apart. She hates having to scrap projects. Willfully destroying her greatest creation was too much. Kanan massaged her back, cooing softly, assuring her all was well. This was depressing, and she's sure if she orders a second drink she'll black out. So Katerina composed herself and slid off her chair. "I'mma head back to the ship and clear my mind with some repair work. Chopper thinks something's up with the sister coils. I need to make sure he hasn't broken something." Knowing that Mech he's destroyed the entire ship.

"Mind if I tag along?" Hera volunteered. "There's something I want to ask you about."

"Sure." Katerina doesn't mind the company. Hera seems to have a bit on her mind.

"We'll call you once the parade has started." Kanan promised.

 **xxx**

Ezra returned to his hideout in the outskirts of the Capital's fields. His one sanctuary he knew The Empire wouldn't bother with. He's always loved the view from his tower. The rising and falling hills and the capitol in distance. The feel of the wind blowing all his troubles from his tiny shoulders. Sometimes he felt like he could fly. He could see all of Lothal and beyond from there. That bit of freedom was intoxicating. From above, should he choose to never leave again, he'd never think his home was being torn apart by The Empire. If only it were solely The Empire's increased presence that was bothering perhaps he's be able to take in the solace.

Back in the cantina, those pilots were looking for a Rodian who Ezra knew from long ago. Tseebo was his name. He was a good friend of Ezra's parents. The last time he saw Tseebo was when his parents disappeared. Since then he's been on his own and hasn't heard a peep from Tseebo since. Until now. "Why are they looking for Tseebo?" He said his name with revulsion. Why would anyone want that slimy...abandoning Rodian? Tseebo's without a spine but he's never done anything to have The Empire chase him. _Ha._ Maybe The Empire will do him a favor and have him pay for abandoning a child and his parents. _Yeah right._ Like The Empire cares who has been wronged.

Standing outside wasn't bringing him any sort of clarity in the least. Ezra hid away inside, hoping to clear his mind in the dark he's grown accustomed to. It's sad when he thinks about it. Being comfortable in darkness. _What would my folks say if they were here,_ He thought. The ever faithful in a better tomorrow parents who dated on him like a prince, and would swear from the highest mountains that tomorrow would bring a brighter sunrise. Members of the dying few who firmly believed The Empire would lose the war they started. "Hm." On his workbench was an old chest. He caressed the small chest lovingly, almost bracing himself as he opened it. Grief bombarded him like a chain reaction of thermal grenades. He wanted to drop to his knees and cry his eyes out. A driver caked in rust was nesting inside. He put the drive to his heart, clogging the hole that only grows wider every year. The last remnant of his parents.

" _ **Ezra...**_ "

"MOM!" He jolted. He searched the room. That voice was definitely his mom's. He'd know it anywhere. She was right in his ear. But no one was there. Ezra sighed dismally. This isn't the first time he's heard his mom's voice. Felt as if she was standing right beside him. And that one delusion that she and his dad would come walking through that door...and they'd be a family again. Like Kanan and Katerina. "I've never been more envious of you two." In that envy prickled a resentment. 15 years of separation, maybe not even in the same system once, and somehow - against all odds - those two find each other again. "Why do they get to have each other? Why do I have to be alone?!" He growled. "It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He slammed both fists to his table, tears welling in his eyes. What does he get after all these years? A stupid drive from his past!

" _ **Ezra!**_ "

"Dad…" He moaned. He didn't look for him. He knew he wasn't there.

" _ **Ezra, we HAVE to stand up for those in need. ESPECIALLY those in trouble with The Empire.**_ " Ezra must have heard his father say that everyday at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. A favorite mantra to keep hope burning bright in their home. His mom and dad firmly believed everyone was at their strongest when they stand as one. But sometimes, in order to stand as one, that first person needs to raise their head and has to be the voice that speaks over the tyrannical thrall. From there, even if it feels as though no one heard you, your words will echo far and wide, slowly the people will rise.

"Tseebo…" That gave Ezra an idea. "I know where he is." It's a long shot, but it's all he has.

 **xxx**

Very animated grunting vibrated from the The Ghost's hatch on top of the ship. The sister coils Chopper feared were on the fritz go a long way in taking stress off the ship's pulley belts. Those belts are crucial to the ship's energy flow running smooth and keeping the mechanism from taking on too much exertion. If one set starts to wear or fails, the next set will be overwhelmed and the ship could be left spiraling out of control. And being left drifting in space was not on anyone's bucket list.

Chopper and Hera lingered leisurely outside, becoming increasingly concerned by Katerina's colorful language. Whatever was going on inside wasn't the sister coils. Katerina exasperated dramatically sprouting from the engine's hatch, throwing half her body to the floor. She lifted her goggles off. There was a not so flattering outline from the fumes. "Told you nothing was wrong. Though," She handed him two blocks with piping and motherboard chips sticking out of it, "These converters could use an internal scrub." Chopper was on it, but he wasn't going to enjoy it. Scrubbing converters is worse than cleaning the piping. And no one wants to do that when Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra have their gut buster contests. "Aside for the converters, the sister coils are right as rain. I just need to loosen them a bit and we should be golden."

"That's good news." Hera finally relaxed. On top of everything else, the last thing they need are ship failures. "How long will the loosening take?" She crawled to the hatch, admiring Katerina's diligent work.

"No longer than five minutes."

"Good, good…" She trailed off. She drummed her fingers awkwardly, nibbling on her lower lips. Her eyes darting left to right meant she had no small talk left, but clearly had something on her mind.

Katerina didn't have to look away from her work to ask, "Come on, spill it. What's wrong?" Hera was taken aback silently. "There's obviously something on your mind you're dying to know. You can ask." Katerina used a tiny wrench to open the thin sheet metal housing the one set of coils. They were wound tight. A left and right turns should fix it.

Hera's lisp stretched into a tender smile. She forgets Katerina and Kanan are related. She has his same innate sense for inner turmoil. "Okay. No banter. What's up with you and Zeb?" She rested on her elbows and folded arms.

"What do you mean?" She arched a brow. She carefully unwound the first coil. She spotted tiny abrasion in the copper band. Easily mended with an adhesive in her kit.

"The awkward silences, the way you two shy at eye contact, and then there's the way you brush each other off." Need Hera go on.

Katerina's cranking paused mid turn. Shock was hidden behind her goggles. They haven't been brushing each other off...have they? And they aren't shy at eye contact. They just...meet weirdly. And the silence is from losing conversation topics. Nothing strange about that. "There's nothing wrong. Zeb and I...are...always like that." She tossed her shoulders, hurriedly getting back to work. She mentally cursed herself for that weak retort.

"Come on, Katerina. You two haven't spoken a word to each other in days."

"Not true." The coil was loosened enough. She dabbed a brush into some liquid ad ran it around, sealing the imperfections. We just spoke in the bar."

"You know what I mean!" Hera huffed. She doesn't appreciate the sarcasm either. Or that she's dodging the question. "Everyone's growing concerned. You two are so close and our best team up. What's wrong?" She pleaded.

"NOTHING!" She jerked her hands, steadily losing patience with her own equivocating. Katerina moved to the second coil and was finished with it in seconds. It didn't need any adhesive. Now she can climb out of that hole, and stand before Hera and her dodging questions. "And I'd appreciate it…" She snapped the goggles off, throwing them to the hull, "If you'd drop it and tell me the real reason you followed me here!"

Hera's brow knit ferociously, her green eyes shimmering like sharpened daggers. That irritating trait again. _Alright!_ Katerina wants to know what's on Hera's mind, she'll show her. She whipped out a projector. The push of a button and the still image of a Senator Bail Organa materialized. Katerina inadvertently scrunched her nose, which didn't go unnoticed by Hera. "Do you know this man?" She asked crutly.

"Yeah. He's Senator Bail Organa of the The Imperial Senate, and King of Alderaan. Why?" She answered swiftly, folding her arms.

"Do you KNOW him? I think you do!" She shoved the image closer. And Katerina better not deflect with her typical snarkiness. "Kendril Mothma was the cousin of SENATOR Mon Mothma! Both of whom are leading figures of The Imperial Senate."

"I'm aware of who Ken was related to, and I know who Mon works for! The guy raised me, remember?" She spread her arms, scathingly showing her teeth. She sneered at Organa's picture, her heart skipping 20 beats a second. Bail was good friends with Kendril and Mon, always watching their backs whenever the Empire was close to putting a barrel at their backs. Katerina lost touch with Organa 10 years ago, completely forgetting he even existed and ultimately forgetting him and the two droids he usually has in tow. It wasn't until the incident with the disruptors that, by some strange twist of fate, was Katerina reunited with Organa. _Why is she asking about you, Bail?_ A knot formed in her stomach. He wanted her to divert the conversation should he ever come up. But what brought him up in the first place? This is out of the ordinary even for Hera. "That aside, I never met the guy. Only seen him on the holonet, or when he'd make random appearances and preach about peace."

"You sure?" Hera pressed. "Because Kanan said you acted strange around him when we returned his droids."

"Where is this going, Hera?"

"Nowhere, obviously." She rolled her eyes.

"Then maybe you should stop steering in circles." _Please stop asking. Please._ Not so long ago, Zeb and Katerina took a short trip to Pantora for some R and R. Zeb desperately wanted to put the disruptors, the weapon behind his people endangerment, behind him. Meanwhile, Katerina was asked by Organa to meet him for a brief chat between friends. That conversation took an escalated and frightening turn when he urged her to never speak of him or their meeting again. Not even to her friends. It was during this talk that Organa swore that he would detain Katerina if she cannot do this. She gave her word she'd never tell. And that she would dodge the subject when it comes up. She feels the cell closing around her.

"I'm just saying it's a little one sided that you find out about Fulcrum in MY corner, but you won't show who's in yours!"

"Because there's no one IN my corner, save for Kanan, and I found out about Fulcrum on accident!" Ten minutes into routine maintenance behind the Captain's chair in the cockpit, and Hera and Kanan decided to have one of their famous marital disputes about Fulcrum and how dangerous his jobs are becoming. Hera spilled her tea and it seeped through the floor and onto Katerina. Exposing her and her unintentional eavesdropping, and leaving her at the mercy or a third degree from mom and dad. "And don't talk to me about fair!" She waved a finger in her face. "Sabine told me all about your little roundabout dance to discourage her from prying about Fulcrum! Asking her to trust you without giving up a single bit of intel!"

"Fulcrum is vital to our cause! The less that know who he is, the better!"

"Which I greatly accept and respect for you, the mission, and whoever it is you answer to!"

"Who I answer to?" Hera pressed finger on her chest, pretending to be insulted.

"Playing dumb isn't your strong suit." Katerina posed with hands on her hips. "I don't dig in people's backgrounds, but we don't get this sort of intel without a higher power being involved!"

"Wanna talk higher power?" Hera slammed a tablet into her chest. Here's where the rock and hard place start to set. "Here's your higher power!" Katerina humored her and took a glance. Her insides turned to mush, but her expression hid it well. On Imperial documentation was a recently posted photo of Katerina. Consuming the rippling page next to the photo were solid white lines. Her name, her age, her home planet, not even a punctuation mark were visible. "Your heavily redacted file has become a topic of interest lately. How does that happen?"

There's a snide remark about which one was she talking about. Her redactions or The Empire interests in her. Katerina chose to be the bigger person and kept it to herself. "As you said: Ken is Mon's cousin. As such would have special clearance into the senate as well as special permissions. He probably had that arranged when I wasn't looking." She marched past Hera. "I don't pay attention to what Imperials do."

Hera latched a hand to her arm. "Maybe you should pay attention now!"

Katerina hooked a hand to her collar, bringing Hera in the electrified storm of her aquamarines. Hera was impassive to the rage brewing, in spite of her trembling at the inhuman glow. "Or maybe you should stop while you're not ahead!" She warned in a low tone.

"Why would I when I seem to be getting somewhere?" Hera tested in a disgruntled tone.

"It's just another circle that will take you back to where you started. Nowhere!" Katerina ripped her arm free. "Let it go, Hera. It's better for you." Katerina ignored the ladder and simply jumped down to the grassy field.

Hera took a deep breath through her nose, wrapping her arms to that buzzing in her stomach, and released a long arduous breath from her mouth. _It's done, it's over, it's not resolved, but it is now calm._ She hummed to herself, running her hands up as she inhaled and smoothing them down on her exhale. That ugliness between her and Katerina is over. It will blow over in the next few hours. She tossed it all over her head and away. She rolled that hostile situation off her back. Regrettable words were avoided, stayed where they were meant to be, and both ended their argument on mutual ground. She climbed down to the cargo hold ramp, trying very hard not to glance in the general direction of the mechanic pretending to take inventory.

Chopper was coming back with freshly cleaned convertors, catching the electrical streams shooting between the two women. He bleeped quizzically about what ruffled their skin. "Leave it alone, Chop!" Hera snapped, climbing into the cockpit. Chopper flinched at the slam, and was frozen by the ice coming from Katerina. _Seriously, what's going on around this ship?_

 **xxx**

Hera relaxed into her captain's chair, massaging the migraine in her brow. Her adrenaline was still running on all cylinders. This urge to go out there and punch Katerina was intoxicating. She'd likely be laid out flat before the punch even connected. Not that Hera would willfully punch someone responding in tandem to being accused of keeping secrets. Katerina wouldn't do that either. Still doesn't take away that she wants to take her anger out on someone. She accessed the holonet on a secure channel, shaking off the buzzing. She felt like bees were in her nerves. She yanked her head tails, snapping them into her face. This is the longest dial tone she's ever had to endure. The call made it through nice and clear, a pleasant trill affirming connection. No image was transmitted, applied by the contacted party, the sounds of shuffling confirming someone was on the other end.

"It's me." She responded monotonously. She lenaed in closer, lowering her voice. She glanced around paranoid, ensuring that Chopper and Katerina weren't listening. "She didn't reveal anything in her words, betray or contradict herself in her body language, and no matter how hard I pressed she never changed her tune." Saying that aloud, Hera couldn't help smile in admiration of her. Her sharp tongue flies for miles, but her lips seal with molten metal. "Up until I came at her with this she's never once mentioned you, or spoke about that day with your droids. She passed the first test." She hummed proudly.

" _Ha-Ha. I knew she would. What did she say about her file?_ " An accented gentleman cooed.

"She wasn't surprised by the redactions, but was scared that The Empire was snooping." As anyone hiding from The Empire would. In Katerina's case if it's learned Mon Mothma has connections to her that will land another Mothma in the ground. Likely anyone associated with her will join her. Katerina would be devastated. "She definitely knows you. I'd ask but I get the feeling you'll be as tight lipped." She partially joked. The man chuckled again, adoring Hera's foresight. "So what now? Should I conduct another test? Or do we leave this alone?"

" _Test her to your content._ " The man permitted nonchalantly. She's never allied herself to someone that she can't trust unconditionally. Those are the ones who prove themselves saints in this cause. That's why he knows he can rely on her judgement in situations like this, and bringing another into the fold. " _We will leave the final decision to you. Like we always have._ " No pressure or anything.

"Hera!" Katerina pounded on the outside door. Hera nearly jumped out of her skin. "Kanan called! They're getting ready."

"Okay. I'll be there soon!" She replied controlling the shaking.

"Go ahead without me. I have somewhere to be."

"Somewhere-" Hera paused before bolting out the door. "I'll call you back!" She promised her contact and ended the call. "KATERINA! WAIT!" She bellowed, peeling the walls sprinting. By the time Hera made it out of the cockpit and into the cargo bay, Katerina was already on a speeder and was gone. Hera deflated somberly at having missed her.

Chopper felt a strong gust on that exit. "^ _Where's she off to in such a hurry?_ ^"

Hera leaned to the railing, her head hung in misery. She rubebd the back of her neck, feeling the onset of new knotts. "Putting as much distance between me and her." _And whatever sour nerves I just struck._

 **xxx**

The parade was going to start in an hour and Ezra stuck hoofing it through thick Lothal weeds on a hunch that might not pan out. Granted, The Empire is looking for an old family friend in his hometown. Where else would Tseebo go in order to hide. It's sure the last place Ezra would think to look. Again though, it was just a hunch. Sure, Kanan says to trust his instincts and find answers in the force. But Ezra hasn't had The Force as long as he has. So to ask him to blindly trust it, like with that maniacal furball that tried to eat his face, was asking too much. Not that any of this will matter if he doesn't beat the checkpoint security and parade march. He won't get within two feet of where he needs to be at that point. He's really regretting walking to his old hideout.

"EZRA!" Ezra turned at his name. He lifted an arm, blinded by a speeder's headlight. The speeder pulled offside, bringing a very ragged and dirty Katerina into view. He has to admit, she's a sight for sore eyes. "Need a lift." She thrust a thumb to the space behind her. Ezra was already on. Katerina wheeled the speeder round and they were on their way to the least wanted Parade since The Clone were born.

"How'd you know I'd be out here? I never told you about this place."

"Hera told me about your hideout. Said you make trips here when you want to be alone." Ezra deflated somberly. He wants to be alone a lot lately. He hugged at her torso, resting his cheek at her back. "Everything okay?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that." He mumbled pleadingly.

"We aren't going to. We care too much."

"That's what makes it hard." He rumbled. Katerina dropped her gaze briefly, _Harder than you'll ever know._ She's never felt this connected to anyone before. Certainly not someone eight years her junior. She revved the controls twice, launching off a hill and onto The Capital's entry ramp.

 **xxx**

The Imperial March orchestra echoed through the very building's of Lothal's Capital. A roaring crowd, under duress or voluntarily, cheered on the AT-AT walkers and A5 Juggernaut tanks peacocking down the main street. It cannot be denied there was an element of glamor to these super weapons. The craftsmanship was to die for. And how flawlessly those trudging walkers can mosey without tripping after two arduous steps was awe striking. Drones circled the sky, casting a vibrant array of spotlights to the progressing parade. And cameras running facial recognitions for any _non supporters_ or criminals happened to be scanning the crowds. The priority target being an elusive Rodian.

Minister Maketh Tua and Commandant Aresko awaited at the end of the parade line, welcoming the arsenal and the guest star pilot with a flamboyant applause. The turnout was better than she ever anticipated. Doesn't hurt that the parade was named mandatory, and that there were stormtroopers ready to blast anyone trying to be absent or leave. The hype of the crowd increased due to nervous ticks. What could be more nerracking than three heavily armed squads of stormtroopers bringing up the parade's rear. Regardless of the mixed vibe, Tua and Aresko patted themselves on the back for this marvelous turnout, and marveled in awe of what their glorious Empire has achieved in their short 15 year reign.

As the parade drew to its conclusion, Aresko moved in close to Tua. "Minister," He bowed, "I am honored Governor Price allowed me to arrange this spectacle."

Tua's face twisted with insult. "This is no SPECTACLE, Commandant!" She spat disgust. Limiting this grandiose of occasions to the same category of street performing. The idiocy. Tua moved herself into the spotlight, prompting the orchestra to lower the volume. Her mic on her collar tapped into the PA systems throughout the bazaar. "Citizens, I am Minister Maketh Tua!" Her announcement echoed down the spine of the forced attendees. For those unable to see her from the nosebleed seats, jumbo screens across the bazaar projected her presence. She honestly looks good on the big screen. "Governor Price sends her regrets, but she was invited back to Coruscant to celebrate with EMPEROR PALPATINE HIMSELF!" She chortled exaggeratedly, emphasising the true honor the Governor was granted. In the midst of Tua's grandstanding, Grint was bullying citizens into cheering, and Agent Kallus was conducting a search for the fleeing Rodian Tseebo. He must have terrified the guts out of a dozen Rodians, none of them matching Tseebo's description. He'd wish them a shallow Empire Day, bringing them to enjoy the parade, and would return to his search. Never in his career has locating one Rodian been so irritating. He's still wondering how the Hell he even escaped. And, also, unbeknownst to the Minister and ISB Agent, their favorite merry band of Rebels were lurking within the audience, all amped up to begin the _festivities_ they have planned. "Lothal is an important to our Empire as ANY world in the galaxy, and she wanted me to show you why." The Rebel took up their positions, arching brows by how Tua planned to win over everyone. By her cocky stance, she had something up her sleeves. "Citizens, I present you with the latest vessel from our Imperial Shipyard! The Sinar Systems Advanced Star TIE Fighter!" The elegant fighter was coasted into the centering spotlight on platforms. The crowd, even Hera herself, had to applaud it. That was a pure work of art.

"Pretty, isn't it!" Kanan cooed mockingly. Though it did have a luring shine.

"Yeah. I almost feel bad about blowing it up." _Almost_ being Hera's operative word. That ship would be amazing in their arsenal. "Riina must have poured her heart and soul into it!"

"I sense we'll need to make a quick getaway."

"From the parade or Katerina?"

"Where is she anyway?"

"Went to get Ezra. She said they're in the city."

"Then let's get started." He and Hera went their separate ways, while Zeb and Sabine moved into position. This would be the highlight of Sabine's bomb making career.

 **xxx**

Katerina and Ezra ditched the speeder in an abandoned garage several blocks back. A ban on any vehicle not part of the parade was strictly put into effect. The last thing either of those two need are cuffs and a long interrogation as to why they were disrupting the parade. Knotted their stomachs on the mass amount of people attending. Must have something to do with the blasters at their backs. Minister Tua was already nearing the end of her long winded speech about Governor Price, Lothal's contributions, and the presentation of the TIE fighter she worked so hard to help build. Ezra had to drag her so she would start bawling again. She really has no self control when it comes to her toys.

"Now where is that idiot brother of mine?" Katerina bounced on her tiptoes. She hates being mid five foot range. Zeb and Kanan never let her live it down. That aside, Ezra and Katerina were baffled. The parade's energy can't spike any higher. Tua presented them with the new TIE and has even announced the name of the pilot, Baron Von Rudor, who was going to take it on its first maiden voyage. The timing won't be anymore perfect for a frontal assault. There isn't sign or hint of The Ghost Crew anywhere.

"They have to be somewhere." Ezra insisted. He wasn't having better luck peering between the condensed bodies. "If only we had a sign."

Flashes of colors filled the night sky. The crowed oohed and awed, bursting ardent cheer. The parade's energy spiked to an all new level. Ezra and Katerina blankly pointed to the sky and said, "Found them!" Tua was impressed beyond word, commending Aresko for a job well done. Governor Price would be impressed. Aresko took the credit, but was seriously unnerved by unplanned fireworks. Ezra and Katerina had to assume the fireworks were Sabine's artistry. The girl knows how to build a bomb, and knows how to bring her art from paper to life. Ezra and Katerina spotted Sabine with Zeb on the other side of the street. Zeb launched something into the air, and a second array of fireworks filled the sky. Ezra and Katerina would enjoy the lights, but their observational lessons from Hera obligated them to notice that everyone - pedestrian and stormtrooper - were distracted by the flashing lights. And with everyone's heads up...no one was watching the ship.

"There…" Ezra spotted shadows shifting nearest the ship. "Come on…" He guided Katerina along the long route to Kanan. Staying behind the cover of the gawking crowd and staying low so anyone not entertained wouldn't spot them. "Whoa!" Katerina bumped into him. She was about to ask why he stopped. Ezra shushed her, pointing to a familiar ISB agent skulking about. He was preoccupied with the crowd, sneering at the fireworks. No real surprise that he's here, but did he have to be in their general area. "This way!" Ezra took her around an apartment complex, coming out at the end of the crowd to the other side of the street. In their race they lost track of the team. If they kept heading straight, surely they'd spot one of them.

"YOU THERE!" The unmistakeable bark of a stormtrooper sent jolts up their spines. His balster was trained to a not so sneaky Jedi. "This area's off limits!"

Again, the pair blankly pointed and uttered, "Found him."

"DID YOU SEE IT?! It's SOOO beautiful!" Kanan flew into a random character. He sounded like a drunken patriot. "ALL THE COLORS! It's like a...a...like a rainbow!" He flourished his arms, hugging at the sky. All the while his hands were moving for his blaster.

"Ready, Mom!" Ezra charged in.

"I thought Hera was mom!" She followed his lead.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Ezra ran in, hand to the ansty trooper's gun. Kanan's hand left his gun.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Babe!" Katerina threw herself into his arms, kissing his cheek. Kanan masked his stun in his dorky persona. Then her lips went to his ear, "Nice job, twinkle toes."

"Sorry, Mister!" Ezra batted his big puppy eyes. "My dad is just SO patriotic!" It's sickening.

"EMPIRE DAY! I LOVE IT!" Kanan pumped a fist, drawing Katerina in closer by the hips. "ALL HAIL OUR GLORIOUS EMPIRE!"

"WOO-HOO! LONG LIVE EMPEROR PALPATINE!" Katerina hooted. The siblings swallowed their judgement, apologized mentally, and planted one long, passionate kiss on one another. Ezra had to use every mantra in his head to not puke. The one on his mind, _Parents...parents...parents..._

"Yeah well…" The trooper couldn't' take much more. "Move along." They didn't need to be told twice.

The trio waited till they were out of earshot, and Katerina handed Kanan a breath mint. "You kiss Hera with that mouth?"

He humbly accepted with a charming chuckle. "Always knew you loved me." He winked, popping the mint in his mouth.

"Unconditionally." She hugged his arm. "Not a bad kisser either."

He smashed a palm in her face. "Thank you both for coming. Where've you been?"

"Making some connections." Ezra's shoulders dropped. Kanan raised a brow to Katerina, wanting answers. She shook her head. It wasn't time. "How's the plan going?"

"Just watch." That smile of his can't get any bigger.

Katerina's body went catatonic at the rapid beeps coming from the TIE. "I can't bear to look." She turned her back, closed her eyes and ears. A powerful explosion flipped the TIE, and blew Tua, Aresko, and Rudor off their pedestal. A gaping hole blew the TIE wide open, shrapnel shredding the immediate area to tatters. Cheers turned to cries of terror. None so heart wrenching as Katerina's returned sobbing. "MY BAABY…!" Ezra held her close, consoling her.

Kanan inhaled through his nostrils, standing at attention with his hands behind his back. "At twenty-two hundred hours on the 15th anniversary of Empire Day," He bowed his head, placing his right hand over his heart, "We take a moment of silence to remember Katerina's Baby not as the war machine that it was," He extended a palm, "But as the beautiful creature she helped bring into the world." He faked a sniffle, clutching that fist.

"Are you done?!" She roared.

"Can't I rub it in a bit more?" He pinched his fingers.

"Only if I get to kick you in your male parts!"

Kanan blocked those male parts. "I'm done!" A wise decision.

The Ghost crew scrambled with the crowd and stormtroopers. Tua was peeled off the ground, seeing more stars than she'd care to. "WHO...IS...RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! FIND THEM!" She bellowed.

Kanan, Katerina, and Ezra ran through the back streets, meeting up with Zeb and Sabine. "Nice of you to join us, Kids!" Zeb mocked.

"Where were you?" Sabine panted at Ezra.

"Why?! Did ya miss me?" He smiled debonaire.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Zeb guffawed.

Stormtroopers flooded the parade grounds, running a full sweep of anyone not running from the bombing. Hard to tell who's running and who's just ogling in this mess. The fire was spreading faster than it can be contained. The smoke was too dense to recon the area. The Ghost Crew came to a steady halt outside the smoke. Minister Tua and Aresko aside, key players in The Empire hierarchy are present. Agent Kallus stalked on scene next, completely unawares of his quarry. Leaving now will deny them the greatest opportunity that's landed in their laps in ever.

"Been spolin' to finish things with Agent Kallus!" Zeb pried his rifle off his back. The ISB Agent's skull was in his sights.

Katerina wasn't going to object. She has a score to settle with him too. "Hm?" A figure was coming from the smoke by her destroyed TIE. "UGH! No..." Katerina's aquamarine eyes glossed in pure terror. A dauntingly familiar numbness overtaking her legs, rooting her plastering to a wall as a golden pair of eyes shown in the night. Out of the smoke, rising like a phantom of a nightmarish past, of the destroyed TIE, emerged The Inquisitor. "He's here!" She whimpered hoarsely. She fumbled to grasp at a pipe, her wobbling legs keeling under her. Sabine and Ezra tried to catch her and missed. Her knees hitting the ground didn't resound in the slightest discomfort. She trembled in the frigid aura of his presence. In every direction his toxic energy flowed, choking the life from the quaking mechanic and the entire bazaar. "He's here...he found us! He's here!" She screeched hysterically, tears falling down her paling cheeks.

Kanan's hatred for The Inquisitor boiled his blood. Seeing him wandering the yard, vulnerable to an attack, tempted him to crush that monster's neck from where he stood. Too bad he was dead scared of losing respect for himself and his master's teachings to stoop so low. "Zeb, if you wanna take someone out, take out that guy!"

Zeb didn't argue with that logic. He happily changed targets, aligning for his chest. "You wanna try and take my girl from me?" He muttered under his breath. Katerina's body tensed, warmth pooling into her. "Take this!" Zeb fired twice. The Inquisitor dodged last second. The demolished TIE was blown to pieces. More smoke blanketed the area. The Inquisitor narrowly evaded death. Like a cockroach.

"Nice shot! Come on!" Kanan and the others ran to hide. Katerina remained on the ground. Unable to move, unable to run, unable lift her head. _He's here! He's back! He here! WHY IS HE HERE?!_ Her mind crumbled. "Katerina! Come on! We gotta go!" Kanan yanked on her arm. Katerina shook out of her stupor, twisting around and pushing up. Kanan led her by the hand. Her hand slipped out of his. Solid weight dragged her back down hard, bracing her fall on her elbows. "Katerina?!"

She growled through gritted teeth, trying again to push up. When she tried to bring her leg under her...she froze in terror. A terrifyingly familiar numbness poured from her hips down. "No…" No tingling. Her toes won't wiggle. She can't even feel that decreasing bulge in her stomach. "Please no…" The harder she tried to move, the heavier her body felt.

"Riina! Get up!"

"I can't!" She droned grimly, languidly shaking her head.

"What?!" Kanan ran back to her, placing a hand at her back. He knelt and was taken aback by her petrified expression. She was lost in a daze of sorts. "Talk to me! What's wrong?!" He pleaded.

"I…" Her shaking increased. "I can't walk!" Kanan gawked in horror. He glanced down. She gripped at her pant legs. She pulled up by the pipe beside her, grunting loudly to lift her own weight. There's a joke about not being as light as she looks, but her sense of humor ran with her hip functions. "My legs! My legs won't move! They're dead!" "Run, Caleb! Don't let me slow you down again!"

"You? Slow me down? Never!" Kanan tossed her onto his back. "You're the reason I'm at top speed." He used the force on a crumbling building, bringing the rest of it down near The Inquisitor. The dust created the perfect cover for him to escape. The Inquisitor saw his prey run like the cowards they were. They will pay for this insult.

 **xxx**

"Where are Kanan and Riina?!" Sabine paced the street of the housing units. They were right behind them. How could they have lost them so soon.

"WE'RE HERE!" Kanan burst on scene, panting heavily as he fought to keep Katerina on his back. "No offense...but ya might wanna cut back on the choco-butter puffs!" If she could kick him she would. She should tear his ponytail off.

"What happened?!" Zeb panicked at the piggyback ride.

"Riina can't walk!"

Zeb's heart sank. He glanced at her, pleading for answers. "I don't know what happened! My legs just stopped!"

"Might be a side effect from your injury!" Sabine proposed. "Alyss said those would happen if you weren't careful!"

"Medical talk later! We need to go!" Kanan broke into a run. "Specter 2, we're en route to the rendezvous!" Kanan blurted in the coms. Katerina had to hold it for him. Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra ran ahead, keeping the streets clear.

" _Negative, Specter 1! The streets are blocked!_ " Hera warned. Likely the troopers controlling where people run. They're blocking them in. " _I cannot - I repeat - cannot make it to rendezvous!_ "

"I know a place we can hole up until things calm down!" Ezra voiced. "But Shoulders here might have a problem taking my route! And I don't think you'll fit with Riina on your back." There she is slowing him down again.

"Then we need another route!" Kanan demanded.

"It's fine! Hand her here!" Zeb pried Katerina off Kanan and flipped her onto his back. She blushed madly being flush against his broad back. And his fur brushing on her arm is softer than she realized. And he has A LOT of muscles. She wonders what's under the armor. _Oh man, I think I have a type!_ She buried her red cheeks in his neck. "Sabine, tie her legs!" Zeb wrapped her legs at his torso. Sabine found some old ropes and tied her ankles. Meanwhile Zeb's mind wandered at the female amenities rubbing on him. "I'll take Riina and take the high road. Specter 2, can you make it to the old market?"

" _Affirmative._ "

"We're on our way!" Zeb acknowledged. He felt Katerina shaking. His large hands smoothed to hers. "Don't you dare let go." He warned her tenderly. She swallowed a lump, bobbing her head. _Wouldn't dream of it._ Zeb leapt to the wall, digging his claws in. One paw after the other he climbed for the roof.

"Get back to The Ghost!" Kanan urged. Ezra lead them down the road. "We'll signal the new rendezvous when we can!" Kanan raced after him.

Katerina made the mistake of looking down to see her brother vanish, losing her nerve in the height. She squeezed tighter, closing her eyes. "Trust in me, Riina. I'll never let you fall." He swore.

 **xxx**

Ezra ducked Sabine and Kanan into an alley, snickering under his breath about Zeb and Katerina. "Hundreds of troopers after us, including The Inquisitor and Kallus, and those two find the perfect reason to be alone!" He shook his head. Even Sabine was on the verge of stitches. "They picked the worst time. But on the bright side, at least they're talking again." He tossed his hands in the air.

"And getting along!" Sabine threw in there. "I was getting sick of their separation anxiety." It was making her anxious.

"Anyone wanna explain what was up with them?" Kanan demanded impatiently. He's really lost.

Ezra and Sabine screeched to stops, cringing with unease. "Umm…" They both hummed. Is this even their business to tell? Is there a delicate way to tell him this? Not that he'd be too furious...right?

 **xxx**

" _THEY WHAT...what...what!_ "

Zeb had a foot on a roof ledge when his ear erected at the shout. Katerina spun in search of the voice. "Was that Kanan?" The man has a set of lungs.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Katerina recited nervously. "Last time I heard him that mad was when one of the Younglings said he had a crush on me." Zeb was thrown off balance, bracing himself on the ledge. He muttered anxiously under his breath, wanting to redirect the conversation. She blushed regretfully. "Sorry."

"Let's just get to the market." He rumbled. He got in a running start.

Katerina braced herself. Zeb made a miraculous leap to the next roof, stumbling to all fours to stay in his run. He grasped a flag pole, swinging himself around and vaulting to a nearby wall. His claws tore grooves in the stone. He climbed back up top, returning to his run. He lunged over the clueless troopers heads, making it from one rooftop to the other. A few may have spotted a shadow darting by. They either ignored it, reacted with blasters raised, or ordered troops to the rooftops. Katerina could see the old market drawing closer. Another few jumps and Hera would be taking them home.

A cruiser emerged from the blue, spotlights flooding the rooftops. "KARABAST!" Zeb dove behind a rooftop shed. The light passed by their location. Zeb shrank lower and lower, minding to not crush Katerina. The pair didn't move, breathe, they even made their minds go blank. Anything to make their presence invisible. The lights were lowered and the cruiser moved on. The engine's whirr died on the wind. Zeb and Katerina released a breath, pumping fists with dry laughter. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you." She whispered.

"Good, good." He reached around, patting her on the head. He peered around the shed, cursing under his breath. Cruisers blockaded the market. The Ghost glided by out of the crosshairs, returning to the cover of the clouds. Doesn't look like Hera was making the pick up. "Let's wait till the heat dies down." It's not ideal, but it's the best cover they have for now.

"Okay. Sounds good." She breathed. Zeb untied her ankles, then propped her to the crook of the wall and shed. "Thanks." He bowed his head. He put her pistols in her hands, assuring her she'll need those.

Zeb rolled to the roof wall, taking up a sniping position. So far none of the troopers directed attention to their position. They're in the clear for now. But those troops weren't leaving the market any time soon. "Specter 2, Specter 7 and I are pinned down on the west side roof top 50 yards from rendezvous."

" _Copy that, Specter 4. Sit tight and I'll find a way to extract you._ " She promised.

"Roger. We won't move a muscle." Zeb groaned hearing shuffling behind him. Katerina dragged her half dead body to the corner, her small pistol ready to fire. "Making me a liar now?"

"You're too honest to lie." She crooned suggestively. _More honest than me._ Zeb blushed honored at her words. She stared up at him with flushed cheeks, like he was an angel. Zeb clammed up, turning beet red. He spun around, coughing anxiously. He scratched at the back of his head, mumbling nonsense to shake off this rather...tender moment. It wasn't working. Katerina deflated gloomily, folding her hands in her lap. "Zeb...we really...when the time is better…" _What the Hell are you trying to say?_

"Yeah. We need to talk." He murmured meekly. He sighed resignedly, propping his gun to the wall. "Right now, let me say this," He meandered to her, kneeling in close. He closed a fist, forming his sentences correctly before he spoke. "I didn't say what I did to hurt you. But this awkwardness is what I was trying to avoid."

"Mission failed." She wrapped her hands to her chest, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Abnormally so." Zeb scoffed disparagingly. He subconsciously reached for her shoulder. She unintentionally shifted away, making him aware of his actions. He retracted the hand, ears drooping. "I don't...want things like this between us. I want us to go back to the way we were."

"We can't do that." She breathed regretfully, eyes closing. She bowed her head. Things can never be the same between them.

"Why not?" He moaned.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, ZEB!" Thousands of volts concentrated in a single thunder strike pierced him through the chest. Hisb rain went completely blank, jaw slackening open, and his eyes just void of anything. There's a ringing trapped in his ears from where her words entered. Katerina was fresh out of breath, feeling like she just screamed at the top of her lungs. She moved a hand over her parted lips, her mind not able to fathom what the heck she said. The three most powerful words. She needed to say something - anything - else. "I...I mean-"

"ACK!" Zeb was choking on air. He clawed at his neck.

"Zeb?! What's-" Zeb gagged in a heave, eyes bulging out of their sockets. His feet thrashed as they left several feet off the ground. He wriggled like a fish on a hook. "ZEB!" He was sent flying, skipping across the roof. He rebound off a wall, falling dazed and rasping for air. "Zeb! Hold on! Dammit!" Dragging this dead weight was seriously irritating her. Why would they stop so suddenly? That was moot. She had to get to him. She pulled herself on her elbows, calling his name. "I'm coming! Don't worry!" A foot stamped to the small of her back, smashing her and her feeble efforts to reach her friend. "GRAH! GET OFF ME, ASSHOLE!" _DAMN THESE LEGS!_ Whoever is on her she'll gut them like she did that cadet.

"Well, well, well, the reports spoke true." From her muscles to her marrow, Katerina's entire body went into a vicious arrest. _No...it can't be. He couldn't have found us!_ An accented voice acidic to her ears cooing charismatically in demented victory. The foot left her back. Her arms folded under her. Her balled fists throbbed from lack of circulation. _He's not here! He's not!_ Her head was hanging low, refusing to lift and see the creature meandering in front of her. "At first I thought it merely an inane mistake by these foolish soldiers. They see so much and make amature mistakes." Leather boots clopped into her view. Grey clad panted knees knelt before her. "It pleases me the reports were correct." Hands in a crushing vice clamped a hand to her neck, craning her head by the jaw to force her to meet the gaze of The Inquisitor. With a toothy smile, swallowing her in his golden leer, he purred, "A very Merry Empire Day to you...Ms. Stark."

 **To be continued**


	34. Scoop and Run

**Scoop and Run**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

"DANG IT! COME ON!" Hera punched at the ship's instruments, growing more and more frustrated by the growing number of Imperials. She was on her fifth loop of Lothal's Capital, scouring direly for any location remotely near Zeb and Katerina's position to lift them from.

The old market and their previous rendezvous are blocked, and everywhere else had anti-air tanks ready and waiting. She lost track of Zeb, Kanan, and the others having to take the detour. And on each round the appearance of troopers increased. This is pure chaos. "Dammit, Empire! Why are you sending so many troops out?!"

She'd breach from the clouds, unhinged by the flashes of blaster fire scattered across the city. Fires broke out in hectic intervals. Chain reaction explosions, coupled with condemned buildings within a ten block radius were bringing the city to its knees. "This can't all be for us! Or that Rodian from the poster! What are they looking for?!"

Either Hera found Zeb and Katerina and made for the new rendezvous now, or someone on the ground is going to be wise to her. And then there would be no escaping. She feared making contact with her team right this moment. Coms may be jammed or intercepted. She had to wait for their signal. She hates waiting. But right now this is the best thing she can do for now. "Come on, you guys! What's going on down there?!"

 **xxx**

Zeb snarled animally at the spinning in his throbbing skull. He'll be feeling what's battering his body in the morning. Good thing The Ghost has such a good heating system. He rubbed his neck, frothing in skull crackings he'll give to the buckethead that got the drop on him. And that was tall enough to remotely make him stand on his tip toes, let alone lift him off the ground. Was it even a trooper? "What the Hell got me?" He mumbled. In the haze remembered a paralyzed Katerina hiding near the shed. He scrambled in terror to find his rifle, forgetting her left it on the other side of the roof. Must not have been able to grab it when he got tossed. "No matter! No buckethead can-" Zeb flipped onto his stomach, huffing fumingly as he pushed up. He was rooted to a dead halt. "No!" His green eyes flared wide in abject horror. There, across the roof from him and just a spit's pace from Katerina, was The Inquisitor. "How?!" He found them! It's total chaos down below! How the Hell did he know where to find them? Or did Zeb pick the wrong roof to hide on? Maybe he's been following them since the grounds and picked the weakest link. The paraplegic. "Karabast!" What a rookie move! Zeb knows better! He should have searched for a tail. Now Katerina was at his mercy...again. And he put her there. "Hold on...Riina! I'm coming!" If his lungs can just get in a second wind he'll be ready to tear The Inquisitor's head off. He won't do nothing like last time.

Katerina's palms scraped raw shuffling panicked to lug her half dead body. The Inquisitor, towering over her, drank in the fear pouring vehemently from her. He chortled at her feeble attempts to escape. Too scared to even walk. "The Rebel Mechanic does live. To think I underestimated the tenacity of the common folk. How very foolish of me." Katerina felt this blizzard ensnare her when her back met the wall blocking her from running any further. _DAMMIT!_ She screamed in her mind. He was taking purposefully steady steps towards her, torturing her with his time taxing approach. She reached behind for her pistol, firing four shots that he easily weaved between. Not even a...stitch of uniform out of place. "I'll be mindful and actually watch you die this time."

 _Get away! Get away!_ He's getting closer. THEY were getting closer. ' _The clones...they were getting closer...The Inquisitor is getting closer...she had to run...she can't move..._ ' Not again. This can't be happening again. She can't freeze. The Younglings….The Jedi...That boy...she couldn't move. _Zeb!_ Zeb was in trouble. He'll die if she doesn't do something! She doesn't stand a chance against The Inquisitor like this. Not now. She has to run. _Run...Katerina!_ She clawed at her legs. _Run...run...RUN!_ Ten thousand volts fired from her brain straight into her hips. That five fingered vice was felt. Katerina's brow knit. She shot at The Inquisitor again, not surprised when he dodged. Her legs curled in, the balls of her feet digging into the roof. She slipped on the take off but made it into a sprint for Zeb. She twisted around, blindly shooting at him. He drew his saber, deflecting the bolts elsewhere, but was ultimately irate by this pathetic escape attempt.

"RIINA!" Zeb brought his legs under him.

"Zeb! Hurry!" The Inquisitor feasibly flourished a hand. Katerina's feet left the ground once more. Horrific flashes of that night filled her mind. The scar in her abdomen pulsated. _Not again!_ She was yanked back hard. She closed her eyes, waiting for the finishing saber stab. The Inquisitor grasped both her wrists with one hand. He pinned them above her head, her back meeting a solid wall and the wind leaving her lungs.

"As entertaining as it is to play our little game of cat and mouse," He pressed the hilt of his saber under her chin. Her neck pinched on the tilt to meet those hideous golden eyes, "You and I have much to discuss, Miss _Anastasia Stark._ The perfect topic: a very clever alias for a clever mechanic." He traced the saber down her neck and up to her cheek.

Katerina prayed from the bottom of her quaking soul that he can't feel her heart pounding through his saber. She swallowed the lump in her throat, mustering what little courage she had. She defiantly glared at him. "Aresko or Kallus give that up?" Her snarky retort earned her a dark smirk. She took mild triumph in that twitch in his brow. He expected her to be flustered. She lives to displease. Who else would blow her Anastasia Stark cover? Like an inquiry after The Academy fiasco wasn't conducted. "Credits from across the galaxies are funded to you guys and the best you can do is tell me what I already know! I'm really shaking!" She spat. _Yeah you are!_

"Smart mouthed even in the face of death." He chuckled.

"I've met death before! He asks that you give him his schtick back!" The Inquisitor buried a fist between her ribs. Wind and saliva erupted from her throat. White hot pain splintered her abdomen, traumatizing the wound in her stomach. Her legs buckled. The Inquisitor let her fall to her hands and knees. She dry heaved in pain.

"I would advise against further obstinace." He circled her predatorily. "Your sabotage of our latest weapon has left me in a foul mood."

"Can't take...all the credit…" She spat up blood, grinning at him with a red stained jaw, "My friend is amazing with bombs."

"Yes, the Mandalorian girl you employ." He emphasised Sabine.

"Still not impressed. But keep trying." She hissed at hot prickling in her ribs. "It's cute how you try to get a reaction from me!"

The Inquisitor shook his head disappointed, but chuckled menacingly all the same for her refreshing stubbornness. "Then this will be adorable for you." He went behind her, yanked her upright by a fistful of hair. He lined his saber to the side of her neck. "Tell me who you ally is in our senate, and I promise to not make you suffer."

"Get away from her!" The Inquisitor twisted and gaped aghast. He forgot about Zeb and had a rifle aimed at him as a result. Zeb shot at him twice. The Inquisitor tossed Katerina down, igniting his saber. The bolts rebound into nearby windows. Zeb encroached in steady strides, pouring on the heat and easing The Inquisitor away from Katerina. Disdainful golden orbs spotted the girl crawling away. Her legs were fumbling under her like wet noodles. The Inquisitor made a move towards her. "Don't you dare touch her!" Zeb shifted to the bo and charged. The Inquisitor skipped backwards on the first strike, bobbing and weaving between Zeb's boorish swings. He grasped the bo at the shaft, drawing Zeb's stomach into his foot. He jabbed Zeb's face and body with both fist and saber, ending with a spinning heel kick to the side of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" Katerina launched a punch. A breeze was felt on his nose on the narrow miss. She twirled her staff, striking the lanceheads to life on the roof. The Inquisitor was in no mood for this posturing. Before she could even swing it he moved in close. He pulled her by the collar and belt to his back and flipped her into a toss into discarded package crates.

"Very disappointing. The both of you." He dusted their futile attempt off in disgust. He sneered at Katerina. "You showed greater promise back on Stygeon Prime." Katerina spat venomously at the crates, growling animally. "Such a shame." He approached her.

"I SAID…" Zeb coughed, pushing up on his staked bo, "Don't...touch...her!" He hunched his shoulders, struggling to drag himself to stand. Nauseating spinning attacked his head, bringing choking to his knees.

For the first time, The Inquisitor broke his atypical austere demeanor and was genuinely shocked. He glanced from one groaning rebel to the next. Their gazes shifting from him to each other, a softness on their flushed cheeks. It was too pathetic to even remark. "How admirable. And rather romantic." The Inquisitor moved from Katerina and kicked Zeb in his side, flipping him on his stomach. "The beast has a soft spot for you. Seems willing to do anything for you." He placed a foot under Zeb, flipping him onto his back. He placed the tip of his saber at his neck. Zeb raised his hands in surrender. "Tell me, Creature. Would you die to save her?"

"NO! Please don't! Not him!" Katerina begged, suck in the crates. She reached a hand, wishing to the heavens the force would miraculously pull him away from Zeb. "Anyone but him!"

"And the surprises do not cease." The Inquisitor mocked. They could write novels about this. "She cares for you too, Lasat." He touched the tip at his chin. The searing was followed by a howl of pain.

"Please stop! I'm the one you're interested in! Leave him be!" She poured her heart to him, scrambling on her hands and knees. Humility, shame, absolute revulsion in herself curdled her inside, but she ignored it. She had to. The Inquisitor...he's gonna kill him. "Your Empire's been looking into me! But you can't read my file! Someone in your senate redacted it because they're keeping me hidden!" _They what?!_ Zeb's mind screamed. The Inquisitor was intrigued. He removed the saber, then moved from the panting Zeb. _Someone in the senate._ He coughed. That doesn't make any sense! Is she bluffing? _Wait a minute! That guy on Pantora!_ The rich looking guy at that villa. Katerina rose to her feet, refusing to beg to this monster on her knees. She can't have Zeb see her like this. Zeb blinked in awe. _Is he...a senator?_ "Let him go, and I'll tell you who it is! I'll tell you what my file says!" The Inquisitor's glare darkened the closer he got. When he towered over her, his saber still drawn, Katerina relaxed resignedly. "But please...just don't hurt him."

"Riina...no!" Zeb reached to stop her. His side was killing him.

"Speak, child!" The Inquisitor commanded. He extinguished his saber, folding it behind his back. She winced as he crushed her shoulder in a grip. He poured his weight on her leaning in. She'd never wanted a roof to collapse so badly. "Who is the turncoat in our glorious senate?"

"The traitors…" She turned her head, wearing utter shame. "The traitors are…" Her hand went inside the pack at her waist. She grasped a tool. Her eyes turned to dagger, catching The Inquisitor off guard. "Are you and your Emperor!" Prongs jabbed in The Inquisitor's stomach. Thousands of volts poured into him. Music to her ears were his howls of pain. She eased him up, shoving her taser prongs deeper into his stomach, then sucker punched him across the cheek to the ground. She'll have to thank Sabine for that taser. "Time to go!" Katerina lugged Zeb onto his feet. The two swung onto a ladder, dropping back into the street.

The Inquisitor snarled like a rabid animal, running jagged fingers across the smoking holes in his uniform. The blemished flesh beneath seared at his touch, boiling his blood. His cheek was throbbing. He massaged the swelling lump in his cheek. He gazed at his fingertips, seething in unbridled rage. The humiliation at falling for such a simplistic trick. He got on the comlinks, calming the hissing through his teeth. "This is the Inquisitor!" He sauntered to the roof's ledge, watching the shadows of his escaping quarry on the walls. "Two rebels - an adult Lasat male, and an adult human female - are escape west toward the living district! Track them down and bring them to me immediately!" He'd add dead or alive, but he isn't one for the dramatics.

 **xxx**

"You heard the man! They went this way!" Stormtrooper units knit into a tight formation, dashing down the main streets and alleyways.

"Triple time it! They can't have gotten far!" Half a dozen ran down each street, knocking in doors and kicking over trash cans, and even going so far as to look under speeders. Anything that moved was shot, anyone that was sleeping on the side of the road was hauled in for questioning. No mercy, no escape, no chances.

Zeb and Katerina waited for the next wave of troopers to sprint by then climbed out of a dumpster. Katerina gasped for fresh air. Well, as fresh as it can be in Lothal's current state. She wasn't sure if it was the dumpster or Zeb, but that smell wasn't leaving her nose for a while. "Guessing the Market is out!" Zeb helped her out. "Time for plan B!" Zeb ran opposite of where the troopers headed.

"There's a plan B?!" Katerina knew nothing of this.

"HERA! We need another exit! And fast! The market place is swamped!" Zeb urged, keeping strictly to the back roads. Katerina was losing steam trying to match his speed. For such a big guy he can run like a champion.

" _Love to help, Zeb, but I can't land anywhere! The streets and ports are all barricaded! ANd those tanks will shoot me down if I get too close!_ " Zeb grunted through gritted teeth. The city was on the verge of a lockdown. If they don't get out soon, Zeb doubted even the sewers would help them.

"Then use the parade route!" Katerina blurted. She lunged and dragged Zeb down an alternate street. "Hera, would The Phantom fit down the street where the parade was held?" Tanks and walkers made it down. Why wouldn't The Phantom?

" _Not sure, but no time like the present to test it out. See you there._ "

"We'll be there in 10!" Katerina and Zeb nodded to one another. They just have to hope none of their _friends_ doubled back to the scene of the crime.

 **xxx**

"Chopper, take over! I have a pick up to make!" Hera rapidly ordered, flying out of the cockpit.

" _^WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME WITH THE ICKY JOBS?!^_ " He grudgingly plugged into the ship's guidance systems.

"BECAUSE YOU'LL JUST DROP THE PHANTOM ON ZEB AND RIINA!" Hera roared, simultaneously buckling in and firing up The Phantom. Chopper cackled evilly. She knows him so well.

 **xxx**

The aftermath of the parade bombing set in as a blackened stain, forever blemishing Minister Tua's illustrious career. In Governor Price's stead she was chosen to oversee Empire's Day's first parade march on Lothal. Commissioning the planet eternally in service and allegiance to The Empire. The new TIE's first take off would have been the crown jewel of this alliance, drawing in new recruits and staff hands from miles around. Now it is nothing but a smoking pile of memories that will never get off ground. Not tonight at least.

Tua was consumed in despair of the spreading flames. Nothing from the new TIE was salvageable. Kallus strained attention away from the destruction, giving the troopers new marching order. "I want schematics on the city's ventilation systems, sewers, everything!" If the saboteurs are still in the city, they will not get far. The Inquisitor rejoined his fellow officers, looking more disgruntled than usual. "Inquisitor! You were gone for a while. Have you found the culprits?!"

"The Rebel Lasat, and Mechanic. They've gone into hiding somewhere in the city. They will not escape." He swore. He placed a hand to the unflattering wound in his stomach. He won't' let them get away with what they did to him. He raised his com to his lips, "Lock down the city!" He thundered. Rodents of the tiniest family will not be able to scurry away.

"These _REBELS_ have RUINED Empire Day!" Tua frothed at the mouth. "They must be punished!" And she will gladly punish them. This is a disgrace that goes beyond The Empire. Divine Retribution would be too great a mercy to these insurgents.

"We all want that, Minister." Kallus pacified in his usual patronizing way. "But our first priority is STILL the Rodian." He reminded his comrades.

Unbeknownst to the brooding trio, Zeb and Katerina darted behind the parked tanks and TIE's. Staying within the shadows proved to be harder than expected. The glow of the dying flames cast enough of a light to expose them. And as their luck was working true to form, the two people they hoped wouldn't be in one place...WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET! Or, as it should be, their escape route. Minister Tua is just an obnoxious mouth piece. Incidentally, the unwanted guests aren't the main subject of their attention.

The pair peeked from behind a tank. The Minister and company lowered their voices, coming up with another plan. The rodian was brought up here and there. Other than that there was too much background noise to hear the rest. "They're fussing over that Rodian again." Zeb rumbled.

"Wonder what he did to get them riled up like this." Katerina was scared to know.

"Maybe he has a redacted file too." Zeb huffed sarcastically, folding his arms reproachfully. Katerina's skin pickled in sweat, a large lump dropping like a bomb in her stomach. "That file he mentioned. What's that about?"

"N-nothing. Just a bluff." She mentally cursed how unconvincing she sounded. Ezra wouldn't even buy that. Zeb hummed with a criticising brow lifted. "And that's not the issue right now. Those morons are in our way, and Hera will be here soon."

"And we can't exactly go back the way we came." He murmured perturbed. They're trapped until Hera gets there, and they're dead if they can't make it past Kallus and The Inquisitor. There's only one thing to do. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mad dash?"

"Mad dash!"

They'd better get on their marks. Because The Phantom was en route and closing in fast.

 **xxx**

Whirring engines reverberated the decimated parade grounds. Kallus, Tua, and The Inquisitor peered up to see which cruiser was passing by. They tilted their heads baffled by an unfamiliar ship coming in from their 11 o'clock. And it was coming in fast. "Isn't that…?" Kallus hummed. He might recognize that ship. He put on his binoculars, zooming in close. "It's a ship belonging to those rebels! They're escaping!" The Phantom was pulled to a narrow 90 degrees. A gust of wind ripped down the street, nearly blowing Tua and Kallus off their feet. The Inquisitor faced the aggressive breeze impassively. The trio hissed virulently. The ship veered in a sharp U-Turn, heading back for them.

"If the rebels are escaping then why is it coming back?!" Tua roared.

The Inquisitor heard rapid footsteps behind him. "THERE!" Zeb and Katerina sprinted at breakneck speeds, not looking back as they knew they were spotted.

"The Lasat and Mechanic?!" Kallus growled murderously. He's been waiting for a second shot at those two. The rebel ship flew along the route's gap, decreasing speed as it pulled ahead of the pair. It was a tight squeeze but the pilot of that ship was going to wiggle the ship in and scoop them up. "ALL UNITS CONVERGE ON MY LOCATION! STOP THOSE REBELS!"

Blaster fire came from every direction. Zeb and Katerina protected their heads, bending only so low that they wouldn't fall on their faces. Seven...eight, nine...13 troopers so far came out of the woodwork, opening fire on the fleeing rebels. Zeb and Katerina alternated returning fire on the encroaching troopers, running in zigzags to evade the shots. No sense making this easy for them. Zeb wordlessly apologized and shot the engine of an abandoned vehicle. Before the troopers could react they were blown ten feet in the air, riddling the street with the rest of a debris.

"Nice shooting." Katerina praised.

"Thanks. Think you can do better?"

What a question to ask. Unfortunately, it will involve a very long and awkward explanation to Sabine about what happened to the taser she gave her. She fiddled with the wiring, linking the cables to the power source instead of the prongs. With nowhere for the charge to disperse to, this will make for a lightshow even Sabine would appreciate. Katerina whipped around to a slide halt. She pressed the taser, opening the channels and overwhelming the circuitry. Hundreds of volts surged inside. She tossed the taser to the rampaging troopers. Zeb was bewildered by why she didn't shoot it. She foxily grinned, counting down on her fingers. 3...2...1 - A trooper stepped on the taser. Blue and white streams blossomed in a frenzy. The trooper howled coiled by the volts, and dropped unconscious, their muscles spasming.

"Alright. Not bad." Zeb shrugged. Katerina grinned impishly, showing two fingers in victory. She's proud of that.

Hera found wiggle room to lower The Phantom into the street. She cringed tearing a chunks out of the buildings. "Sure hope they have insurance!" She pushed on the handles, bringing the ship down lower. She uprooted the pavement, really praying now Lothal's tax dollars can pay for the damages. She dropped the ramp, easing in closer.

Katerina and Zeb skipped across large chunks of rubble. Swinging off street lamps, running along fire escapes, and a hop, skip, and jump across banners and tarps. Zeb took one final leap from a disabled tank and landed to The Phantom's ramp. He held onto the ramp's barx extending a hand. Katerina used her staff as a pole vault, grabbing hold of Zeb's hand and swinging on board. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, sir."

 **xxx**

Kallus, Tua, and The Inquisitor growled mortified, watching grounded as their prey escaped into the clouds. Cowards the whole lot of them, but their wit has saved their miserable lives from justice once again. "Did we seriously just get outmaneuvered by a mechanic and her pet?" Tua snarled.

"For now!" Kallus hissed. _Beep-beep-beep._ Kallus irately answered his comlink. "This is Agent Kallus!" He shouted. There had better be good news.

" _Sir, we have a problem!"_ Kallus murdering that trooper will be a severe problem. " _One of the tanks in sector Tango-49 was stolen by the rebels! A Rodian was with them."_ Kallus felt his irritation just melt away. A grin stretched to his lips. Tua and The Inquisitor drooled at the delicious entree that was platted perfectly for them. The rebels have never made their jobs any easier.

 **xxx**

Katerina was exasperated. She collapsed with a thud and started making angles. She's never missed The Phantom so much. "Thanks for the quick save." She dreamily swooned.

"My pleasure. You guys okay?" Hera guided the ship for The Ghost. Hopefully Chopper hasn't moved.

"A few cuts and bruises. Nothing we won't heal from." Zeb showed off his invulnerable muscles. Nothing but flesh wounds. "Any word from Kanan and the others."

"I sent the coordinates for the new rendezvous to Sabine. Haven't heard anything yet. And stormtroopers are getting restless." They noticed. Overkill doesn't begin to describe the assault. Kanan and the guys might not really have a breath to contact them. "Even with this attack they shouldn't be up in arms like this."

"It has to be for that Rodian." Katerina suggested.

"No Rodian is worth this much trouble." Zeb scoffed.

"Trust me. When Imperials wants someone, they'll blow up planets to get them." The garage she called home is a perfect example. "But we have bigger problems. The Inquisitor and Kallus are on planet and looking for us." Hera's green skin got greener. She ogled Katerina's legs, noticing they were shaking. Kanan mentioned she couldn't walk for a time. "Whatever the Rodian did they'll put it aside to come find us. We kind of blew up their holiday." How often can she say that?

"Then we need to find the others before that happens." Hera got on the communications, tuning the channel to an obscure frequency. Static abrasively crackled on The Ghost's frequency tapper. "If the guys can't reach us, maybe The Empire can help find them for us." Sabine and Chopper rigged a specific channel on The Ghost to transmit a white noise signal that can - for the time in theory - hack into Imperial chatter. No better way to test a theory than with a field test.

" _Commandant Aresko!_ " Kallus' unmistakable drawl barked through the coms. Theory proven. And here Chopper was worried they'd intrude on private conversations. " _An Imperial Troop Transport has been stolen from the lower city._ " The trio shared puckish smirks. " _I'm on my way now! But DO NOT let it pass!_ "

"I think we found them!" Katerina joked.

"Back to the lower city we go." Hera docked The Phantom to The Ghost. She barreled past Zeb and Katerina. A miracle that Chopper didn't move the ship, but she really doesn't want him getting too comfortable. "Thanks for the hand, Chop. I got this!" She flew back into the pilot seat, veering the ship for the lower city. "Get ready, you two. We're in for a fire fight when we find them."

"When aren't we?" Zeb tossed his hands up. If there's been a time they weren't on the run, he'd love to be reminded. He leered suspiciously to Katerina as she retreated into hers and Hera's room. He tromped after her, leaning to doorway. She gave her staff a second charge, and doubled up on her pistol ammo. She wasn't feeling to secure without that taser though. Mostly because Sabine will kill her. "Now, about that bluff of yours."

"Oh my-A bluff! Nothing more!" She impatiently snarled. She can't believe he's still hooked on this.

"A bluff he firmly believes. And I don't know the guy very well, but he doesn't seem the type that's easily fooled." _Neither are you, it seems!_ Katerina fumed mentally. "And don't think I've forgotten about that friend of yours from Pantora!" Katerina paused after shoving a new magazine into her pistol. Her muscles went stiff as wood. Zeb's most irritating trait is how deceptively observant he can be. The man is a selective sponge. "What was his name? Bail something?" Zeb toyed with the name.

"SSHH! Not so loud!" She begged, waving her hands frantically.

"What's wrong?! Afraid another one of your dark secrets will be heard?!" He purposefully threw his voice up the hallway. He silently enjoyed watching her squirm.

She planted hands to his mouth. "Zeb, stop it! Please! We can't talk about this!"

Zeb wrenched her into his room, closing and locking the door. He trapped her to the wall, slamming a palm beside her head. He towered over her, leaning in with glowing eyes. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. His teeth bared scared her at the idea he'd eat her face. He was more terrifying than the Inquisitor right now. "Kendril Mothma, cousin to Senator Mon Mothma. That Bail guy who might be a senator himself. That cadet you killed. And now a redacted file." The list just keeps growing by one with her. Makes him seriously rethink trusting her. He wasn't sure that throbbing in his chest were his rampant feelings or the unrequited urge to punch her. "All of these connections, all of these secrets - all coming unveiled as the threads come undone! Do you think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't ask?"

"I don't...think that at all." She muttered defeatedly, shrinking with her arms behind her back.

"Then what do you think? No, better question. What am I supposed to think?" He stressed, pressing a palm to his chest. She needs to stop being selfish and realize what all of these secrets are doing to him. "You shouted on that rooftop that you loved me! But last I checked you don't lie to someone you love! I know I haven't lied to you!" A spark shocked the back of her head. She gazed at him in awe. _Did he...say he loved me?_ Is she hearing things? Her thoughts were halted by Zeb jabbing a finger in her chest. "Who are you, Katerina? Can you even answer that?" Her pulse stopped, her back caving into the dropped her head. "I didn't think so."

"Before you disparage me, ask yourself this. Can you even answer to who you are?" She had to pour her weight in order to push him off. She might as well have sent him flying. Zeb was spiraling at her question. "The one thing all of us have in common on this team is that we're all running from something. Don't pretend like you aren't!"

Zeb growled vengefully, balling his fists. He can floor her before she even blinked. Instead he exhaled from his nostrils and stated woefully. "This mission today...has made it abundantly clear. Whatever _love_ I feel for you is purely superficial." Katerina blinked baffled. Her entire body went limp. The fury scrunching her face peeled to despair. "The girl that's inside…the one who trampling others to run away," He sluggishly trudged away, opening the door, "I can never have feelings for that person."

Katerina's hands grasped at her elbows, her arms desperately squeezing to stop the shaking. Knives shredded her insides, ribbons of her soul spilling from her gaping glossy eyes. "You know what? That's perfectly fine." She moaned emotionlessly. She didn't say another word. There's no need. She moseyed with her head hung, draped matted hair obscuring her broken mask.

Zeb let her pass, not so much as giving her a sideways glance, and shut the door behind her. He fell against the wall, sliding down under the torturous weight bearing on his chest and shoulders. He rested his forearms to his knees, scoffing derisively at the universe's famously twisted sense of humor. He thought, with it just being that boy, he'd be able to handle whatever Katerina threw at him. Turns out...she's carrying too much and clearly doesn't trust anyone enough to share her burdens. "Guess...I'm really not meant to have anyone. Forever meant to be alone."

Unknown to him, Katerina didn't make it for before slumping on the other side. "Guess...The Empire stole more from me than I realized." Here she is teaching Ezra to let his guard down while embedding hers and building it thicker. What a hypocrite she's become.

 **xxx**

News of Rebels activity spread across the capital on a trail of gunpowder. Every stormtrooper that heard _Rebel Activity_ mounted up and ready to terminate the next person or droid that presented itself an enemy to their cause. Or that was still dirty from their catastrophic bombing in the parade grounds. Blockades and checkpoints at all of the city exit ramps had been manned by officers of the highest rank. Tanks, speeders, walkers, foot soldiers - the whole nine yards of their arsenal were stationed. A trooper in a walker with an itchy trigger finger shot a rat trying to reach its den. Yeah. He was ready to kill someone.

Aresko's unit at the Lower City exit ramp stood fast and firm, tingling with anticipation of those rebel mongrels. Let them try to get past him. He'll love to see their efforts, and the tank that they stole, blow up in their faces. "POSITIONS!" He bellowed. Walkers, tanks, and blasters were armed and ready. Troopers leapt to their speeders, ready to fire.

The stolen tank ricocheting on a sharp turn, speeding straight for the blockade and its destruction. "That's far enough, Rebel Scum!" Aresko disdainfully declared.

 **xxx**

The Ghost arrived as the tank encroached on the tunnel at breakneck speeds. No doubt about it. That's the tank they're looking for. No troopers could be seen on the strip, only meaning that tank was in for a nasty collision somewhere in that tunnel. "A blockade?!" Hera asked Chopper.

"^ _Gotta give The Imperials credit for bravery._ ^"

"Or whoever's driving that thing marks for stupidity! Zeb, Riina, you two ready!" She shouted over the intercom.

"Born ready, Hera!" Zeb shouted back from the cargo bay, charging his rifle.

Katerina twirled her pistols, fingers staying on that trigger. "Just give the word!"

 **xxx**

The tunnel was getting closer. The tank wasn't slowing down. "STOP!" Aresko extended a commanding hand. The tank operator did no such thing. They only increased speed. "FIRE!" Barrages of blaster fire poured onto the tank. The shields deflected the lesser laser bolts. The blasts coming from the walker jostled the tank violently, nearly throwing it off the road. The tank returned fire, weaving its best between the bolts. A few knicks at the sides but at least the shots weren't hitting them dead on. The tank just kept coming. Hera upstairs waiting for the impact. "STOP, I SAID! I-I SAID STOP!" Aresko lost his nerves in this overwhelming game of chicken. He and the troops dove out of the way. One of the walkers stamped a foot in the tanks path. That leg, and the two tank blocking the exit, were bowled over with ease. Nothing but another smoking mess for The Empire to clean up. Speeders and the one operational tank took off after them.

 **xxx**

Hera deadpanned and groaned, "Sabine's driving." She's fearing the body count right now.

"Good! Then we know they'll make it!" Katerina grinned. This might be a smooth exit.

" _This is Agent Kallus! ISB Agent 0-2-1 calling The Inquisitor!_ " The terminal crackled.

"Don't be so sure! Kallus is making another call!" Hera projected the hack communication throughout the ship.

" _The Rebels are through the main gate and headed south!_ "

" _Their ship will be waiting!_ " The Inquisitor hissed. " _Slow them down! We're on our way!_ "

Zeb and Katerina cringed. They hoped he'd take a backseat. "Think he's still mad about the taser?" Katerina groaned.

"Nah, you just rub people the wrong way." A half joke half insult she'll willingly accept. "Hera! We need a code 3 on that code 3 pick up!"

"We're almost there!" She pushed on the handlebars, bringing the ship in close.

 **xxx**

Sabine almost had them home free but The Empire was gaining fast and they were going to hit hard. Today is a really sour chord for them. The tank kept the rear in the event of a double back by their quarry. The speeders pulled up along the driver's side. The lead nodded to his buddy, commencing with their breach. He placed a discharge mine to the door, disintegrating the heavy metal obstacle with ease. Ezra, safeguarding a disoriented Rodian, shielded them from the sparks and smoke. He braced himself for an attack. Instead he was baffled by a speeder driving itself at mach speeds. He went to the door, wondering if the idiot trooper blew himself off his speeder.

"GYAH!" The missing trooper swung into a kick from the roof, knocking Ezra off his feet. "THE RODIAN!" He snarled exhausted.

Kanan ambushed the soldier, pinning him with an elbow to the neck. Ezra watched helpless as Kanan battered the soldier. He socked him continuously in the kidney, edging him for the door. The trooper broke free and hammered his elbow on the back of Kanan's neck. He jabbed his abdomen with a knee, leaving the Jedi to the mercy of the second speeder trooper pulling in. A blaster was aimed for his head. Kanan shot upward. He opened his palm. The trooper near Ezra was pried off his feet and sent flying into his comrade. The speeder, off kilter by the sudden weight ground to the street, and was sent flipping to a crash. The trooper never to serve their empire again.

The tank Kallus was in opened heavy fire, trying to hit the tank's main propulsion systems. "Get me closer!" Kallus commanded murderously. He'll take out these rebels himself. The driver concentrated all power from weapons to the engine, ramming into the enemy tank. Sabine and the others were jostled but not deterred. They weren't gonna stop until Hera picked them up. Kallus climbed onto the hull, drawing his bo-rifle. He waited for the tanks to come closer again and he made the daring leap onto the rebel tank. There was nowhere for them to run now.

Kallus's victory was interrupted by the screeching engine come from above. Much to the fleeing rebels' relief, The Ghost had finally arrived. The ramp opened with Zeb ready and eager to paint the streets with Kallus's blood. "REMEMBER ME!" He fired at the agent, sending him cowering to the turrets for cover. "This is going to be a rough pickup!" To say the least.

"On the bright side you guys finally made it!" Sabine chortled. Better late than never.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Kallus bellowed. The turrets turned on The Ghost's rockets. The shields held against the blasts but they won't last long under this sort of fire. Katerina and Sabine really need to upgrade those later.

"Guys, I really need that transport taken out!" Hera implored. "Chopper, you got this?!" Chopper was already on the back turrets. If there's anything he hates more it's pushy tank drivers. A buy one get one free oil massage coupons that expired the day after he gets them. Chopper's first round of shot grazed the top and sides of the encroaching tank. The driver held it steady, unleashing the full wrath of the tank on the ship. Chopper had enough fooling around. He landed several direct hits to the cockpit, bludgeoning the heavy weapon mercilessly. The tank was wobbling under the fire. The driver was losing control. The tank swerved too hard left and driven right, on the verge of hitting the barriers. Chopper landed one final shot underneath the tank. Like a foot in way the tank was sent hurtling into the air, looming over the rebel tank. Sabine poured on the speed, narrowly escaping the tank as it crashed and burned. And luckily blocked the road from anymore tanks or speeders following. And that's a win for Chopper.

Kallus's patience for this gaggle of vermin had official run dry that night. "Come out, you cowards! Face me!" He bellowed, challenging them with his bo.

Katerina on handedly swung off the ramp. Kallus caught her two pronged kick on his bo, repelling her into a backflip landing. "You're the last person who should be calling ANYONE a coward!"Her yet to be activated staff in one hand she charged. Time to really break her legs in. Kallus powered the prongs of his bo, meeting her head on in the charge. He thrust the bo. She used a trick from The Inquisitor and grasped the shaft. She pulled him stomach first into her foot. She unleashed volleys of punches, sending Kallus bouncing with a high footed kick to the chin. He grasped at the turrets, narrowly escaping what would sign his termination from service.

"Says the girl hiding he identity!" Kallus mocked.

"I don't hide, Kallus!" A flick of the wrist brought the staff to life. Her staff glowed in the night, rings dancing as she twirled her staff to the ready position. "I outsmart!" Kallus came in from the left, sweeping for her legs. Katerina angled her staff, stopping the premature and obvious strike, then swung a swift straight kick. Kallus weaved back in the nick of time. Katerina shifted into a backheel kick, flourishing her staff around into a jab. Kallus countered with an artful swirl, diverting her staff off side, then bulldozed in closer. He rammed her with the brunt of his bodyweight. Katerina dug in her feet. Kallus nearly bowled her off her feet but she held strong. Her arms folded to the staff she fended the abrasive Lasat arm, metal and metal scratching viciously. She waned under his impressive strength. Her arms and legs going numb from the stress. Kallus saw the wince in her brow. Briefly he eased, baffling her. Then her latched to her staff, wrenching it and her arms up. In one motion the staff was a gun again and the barrel was plunged into her stomach. Katerina choked on air and saliva. Kallus bat the butt of the rifle to her forehead, throwing her onto her back. She was seeing double, and those doubles were about to shoot her. "ANYTIME!" She begged. She knows that they like seeing her get beat up, but now's the time for that getaway.

Zeb came round from The Ghost ramp, shooting Kallus into a full retreat. He leapt to the back of the tank, hanging on for dear life. "All clear!"

"This is gonna have to be a scoop job!" Hera warned. "I'm reading multiple TIE's incoming!"

Once Katerina's head stopped spinning she saw the TIE's herself. When time runs out for them it really goes for the kill. She got back on her feet as Kanan climbed on top. He cringed at that nasty knot on her head. "Looks worse than it feels." Unless that's the adrenaline talking. Kanan knelt to the edge. Ezra boosted a Rodian up and was pulled onto the roof. He lost balance and fell. The giant piece of hardware stuck to his head saved him from a concussion. "Hey! You're that Rodian!" She helped him up.

"The one on the wanted poster."

"Also the one I literally ran into in Lecosta!"

"Really? You sure?" Kanan gasped.

"I'd never forget headgear like that!" She knocked on the machine. Looks uncomfortable.

Once Ezra and Sabine were on board it was another hop, skip, and a jump to safety. "This thing is on autopilot. She'll run until her fuel is gone." Sabine reported. The Rodian suddenly blurted something random, poking at Katerina's very sensitive head lump. "I see you met Tseebo." She joked.

"The pleasure is so not mine!"

Hera brought the ship in as close as she could, extending the ramp just above the turret. "GET IN!" Zeb urged. Tseebo was sent on board first with Katerina spotting him. Zeb pulled them both on board.

Kallus pulled himself back up to see both of his prizes making their escape. He roared loudly, blindly shooting in hopes to hit something. Kanan shoved everyone on board and the ramp was closed. Hera pulled the ship up and made a mad dash into space. Hot on her tail were The Inquisitor and his squad of TIE fighters, a relentless barrage of laser bolts bombarding her ship.

"The shields aren't going to hold up under this barrage!" Hera growled. Tseebo was plopped to the booth, secured snug so that he wouldn't knock around too badly.

"Get to the guns!" Kanan ordered. "We've gotta shake these guys!" Zeb and Kanan went for the rear and act guns. By any means necessary, they have to out distance between them and The Inquisitor.

"Guns won't matter if our shields are taken out!" Hera stressed.

"I'll see what I can do!" Katerina moved over some spare scrape she and Sabine had been trying with. Beneath was the hatch for the main power converters, and the shielding operator. "Don't expect a miracle!" She warned, jumping inside.

"Aren't those her specialty?!" Ezra joked to Sabine.

 **xxx**

The hatch passage was a hot mess. Literally. Katerina broke into a dead sweat the second she closed the hatch. She choked on the fumes and smoke exuding from the overheated tubes and pipes. Sparks shot in Katerina's face, bulbs bursting unable to sustain the stress. The ship was firing on all cylinders, sparking out of control. Hera's fancy flying was pushing it to its limits.

Katerina stumbled over her own feet reaching the shielding tech. Her goggles did little to nothing helping her navigate through the smoke. Her perspiring fogged them constantly. She clumsily felt around, looking for something that was shaped like a tuning fork but with a rod's bulb on the bottom. "Got it!" She tossed her goggles aside. She's going in blind and furious. She pulled the forks down then shoved the bulb in, giving them a key like twist. A port opened beside her. A fusion box with two dozen tiny chips surrounding three vial shaped plasma charges was inside. The energy was flailing out of control. A stray stream ghosted to her cheek. It was tingly. The three vial tubes were pulsating blazing violet. A bad sign. Anymore stress and they would burst. Then they'd really be dead. "Okay! This is easy! Just gotta-" The ship took a hard hit, quaking it off side. Katerina was thrown aloof, her head cracking on a protruding price of metal. She hit the floor, consumed under the fumes, her breathing smothered by the smoke.

" _Riina! What's going on down there?! The shields are down!"_ Hera bellowed. Rolling from her relaxing grip was one of the shielding tubes. " _Riina? Riina, are you there?! KATERINA?!"_

 **To be continued.**


	35. A Very Merry Unbirthday

**A Very Merry Unbirthday**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

 _My head...it's pounding. I can't move. My body feels heavy for some reason. It's dark. Very dark. I don't...I don't like the dark. The dark is where...monsters reside. (Bzzz-bzzz-bzzz) Muffled...buzzing...vibrating against me. Hard to breath. There's coldness against my cheek and shoulder. But it's hot. Why is it so hot? And where's this buzzing coming from?_

" _... … x._ "

 _Hn...wuh…? Did someone say something?_

" _E… … ...x_... _edi…_ "

 _I don't...under…stand. Who's there?_

" _Ex... … … six...ill… ...j...i…"_

 _X...six? What's that?...Familiar…sounds...very..._

" _ **Riina!**_ _**Katerina! Wake up!**_ "

"Ez...ra…?" His voice breached the encompassing barrier. And with it came a plethora of deafening sounds. The A blinding light appeared.

 **xxx**

Ezra propped the dazed Katerina to a wall. He coughed on the thickening smoke, fanning it away from him and Katerina. He cast a few force pulses, chasing it back a few seconds, and then was smacked in the face by clouds thicker and more suffocating than the last. "Aw man! We won't last long down here!" He slouched Katerina low so she wouldn't choke. He touched the swollen gash on her forehead, cringing at how big it was. Two blows in one day. It's a miracle she isn't brain dead. "Katerina! Please wake up!" He shook her vigorously, patting her cheek roughly. "Come on, Katerina, snap out of it!" He barked.

"Hrm...grr…" Katerina's face scrunched. Her eyes fluttered open. The blazing red hue of the alarm hurt her eyes slightly. Her vision was wobbly and blurred. Her head tilted up. Ezra, staring down at her fretfully, split into three hazy apparitions. "Ezra?!" Everything came back into focus. She was in some sort of passageway. And it was really smokey. An alarm she hadn't heard before was blaring in her ears.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" At least something was going right today. First Tseebo, then the Inquisitor, and now the hot pursuit on their tails. A warning came over the coms about Hera about to do a roll. Ezra braced Katerina between him and the wall, grabbing hold and twisting himself to protruding bars. The ship did at least two rolls, diving head long at a near vertical drop. Ezra's stomach almost went on Katerina. Her brain sloshed in her skull, the pressure from the flip unbearable. Once the ship leveled out, the two collapsed. "Oh man...that wasn't fun." He choked on a baby barf, clamping his mouth closed.

"Where are-GRR...my head!" Pain split her skull down the middle. What hit her in the head now? It wasn't Kallus again, was it? She will seriously kick him into space! _BOOM!_ "AAHH!" Katerina yelped as Ezra toppled onto her. Something big just hit them. And from the smoke and that damn alarm, it wasn't good. "What's happening? Where am I?" She feels like she lost a chunk of her brain in that crash.

"Short version!" Ezra took a big breath. "We're on The Ghost, the shields are down, we're outgunned and about to be overrun, you came down fix the shields to buy us time, and then I was sent down to help you because the shields suddenly went down!" He remembered to breathe after that. He's pretty sure he didn't miss anything. "Oh yeah! And that loud boom you felt is us getting hit from behind!

"The...shields?" She paused, roaming her gaze across the passageway. That's right. She's on the ship. This is the hatch to the power converters and shielding controls. An object was pressing to her palm. Opening it, she was holding a strange power tube. A cathorb tube. Dazedly she trailed her gaze up. The hatch to the shield's main power was opened. Two tubes were a hot violet, and one was missing. The one in her hand. That's not good. A missing tube would bring the whole shielding mechanisms dow- "OH MAN!" THE SHIELDS ARE DOWN! THEY'RE FLYING NAKED AND VULNERABLE WITH TIE'S ON THEIR ASSES! "Crap! THAT'S-GRR!" She slapped a hand to her forehead. Her head pounded painfully. "Dammit!" She peered through a wincing eye. Her vision was blurring again. The room was spinning. She's pretty sure that's just the ship, but that didn't take away the vertigo. "I can't...see straight…" She grunted. "There's no way I can work like this!" But if something isn't done soon, the ship is dead in space. That leaves only one option. "Ezra...you have to fix it!" She handed the tube to him.

"Me?! But I…" He looked at the tube and then to the open panel. All those tubes, switches, and flashing lights. "Riina, I can't! I don't know a thing about engines! That's your department! You're the engineer!"

"Then I guess you get two teachers, Ezra." Katerina smirked confidently. "You get a crash course in engineering! Tube swapping!"

"Katerina, I can't! I'm not an engineer! I know nothing about tubes!"

"And I'm no Jedi, but I fight better than one." She grinned impishly. Ezra groaned with a sideways glance. Seeing as there are only two Jedi - who ALWAYS go easy on her - she can't say she' better than them all. Ezra could beat her. Maybe. "Ezra, you can do this!" She cupped a hand to his cheek. "I have faith in you."

Ezra was astonished. He closed his hand around the tube, then nodded firmly. "What am I doing boss?"

She was glad to hear him say that. "Tube swapping. See those ones flaring violet?" Ezra saw them. "Those tubes are what link power to the shields and they are being strained to bursting. We need to switch those out with other tubes of the same make." She directed attention to the tube in his hand. "What you have is a cathorb tube. Find the three to swap places with those." Ezra shook his head baffled. All the tubes looked the same to him. Then he took a closer look and gasped. They weren't the same. Some had grooves, others were smooth. One had numbers labeled on the side, another was labeled with words. The violet tubes looked like chemistry beakers...with tiny holes speckled up and down. There are three other tubes just like that. "Good. Now get to work."

 **xxx**

For once - JUST FOR ONCE - Hera would really appreciate it if plans would go, well, as planned! They were just supposed to blow up the new TIE fighter, ruin the Empire Day celebration and a few Imperials' moods, and then take off into the sunset. Instead they've picked up a straggler, have half the Empire's forces hot on their tails, The Inquisitor decided to join in on the fun, and Katerina decided to shut down the shields while they are under heavy fire. Can anything else go wrong?!

"Two Imperial Cruisers just came out of Hyperspace!" Zeb bellowed over the ship's coms.

Hera slammed her forehead to the dash. Sometimes she really hates how the universe answers her every rhetorical question. She already had TIE fighters at her tail covering all possible exit routes. She'd weave left, three would appear form nowhere and ram her back into the center crosshairs. She pulled an immediate dive that lead into a very sharp up curve. More TIE's came from the endless blackness and veered her into a rampant barrel roll, driving her closer to the cruisers. "GAH!" The ship jerked. Another bolt hit their wing. It was holding, but she wasn't too hopeful with that smoke coming out of it. More and more TIE's were opening fire on her. She did her best to evade them, but was taking damage all the same. Nicks and grazes slowly opening into larger wounds to the hull. Anymore of this...and they were done.

"What the heck is going on with my shields?!" She frothed at the mouth, pulling the ship's nose up. Was able to go into a looping dive, putting some distance between them and the cruisers. Those TIE's, though, weren't going anywhere. Least of all the one with The Inquisitor in it.

" _Quit barking and count to three!_ "

"Katerina Dume, where the HELL have you been?" Hera said between furious and relief.

" _COUNT-TO-THREE!_ " Katerina snarled curtly.

"Grah!" Hera rolled her whole head. This stupid game of hers. She is so kicking Katerina in the shins when this is over. "ONE…" She scoffed sarcastically. The volleys of lasers bolts grazing her hull, she closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle. "TWO, THREE!" Katerina snapped her fingers, giving Ezra the go ahead. He flicked a switch and adjusted the power rod. A sheer glaze guided by electrical streams coated the ship. Laser Bolts fired upon them. The newly revitalized shields absorbed the shots like a sponge, putting The Ghost back on track to coming out of this dog fight alive. "Ohmigosh!" Hera knew it wasn't the time, but she had to collapse with relief on that one. That was too close! "Katerina...I don't know if I should kiss you or ask what took you so long?!" She put her hands back to the handlebars.

 **xxx**

"Do both when we get out of this!" Katerina grunted between laughing, Ezra looping her arm around her neck and hosting her to her feet. She activated the fire suppressant systems. A white clouds was exhausted from the ceiling, flooding the hatch, and then was sucked out the piping at the back. That cleared the smoke, and hopefully things will cool down for a while. "The shields should hold longer and stronger than before. Great job, Ezra. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Riina. Can you walk?"

That question. It sent shocks down her spine. _Can I walk? Of course I can!_ "Yeah. I can make it." She reassured him. Ezra slowly let her go. Katerina balanced herself to the wall. Her legs aren't as shaky as before. She hopes the spinning in her head follows suit. She nodded to him, urging him back topside. Ezra bobbed his head in acknowledgement and sped up the ladder. _Thump-thump._ An object fell from his pocket. "What's this? A data drive?" She gently picked it up, curious as to what was on it and why Ezra had it. The ship being bombarded by TIE's, and her taking her umpteenth tumble of the day, reminded her that they are in the middle of a dog fight and she needed to move. NOW!

 **xxx**

The shields might be back online, but The Ghost was FAR from in the safe zone. The Empire had their long sought prey right in their sights. Not only do they have the arrogance to attack and disrupt Imperial Operations, they also possess the sheer audacity to strike out at their Empire Day celebration. The Ghost was not going to be allowed to escape. These rebels will not live to see another day. Right here, right now, they will be made part of the space dust, and their corpses a reminder to anyone and everyone who dares trifle with The Empire.

The Ghost was being knocked around by incoming TIE fire. No matter what direction they veered The Empire was three steps ahead and cornering them. Hera was calling on her every top notch piloting skill in order to evade and counter the attacks. Kanan and Zeb mounted up on the top and rear gun, returning in kind to these Imperials what they've been dishing out. Albeit in a lesser capacity and reload, but they won't go down without a fight. Hell, they don't plan to go down at all.

Sabine was in the lounge with Tseebo, bracing herself against the rocking. Tseebo, however, was a limp noodle bouncing off everything within arm's reach. Sabine caught him and secure him to the curved seat. She checked on him, finding no real damage, and then checked his cybernetic implant. That was in tact too. No offense to Tseebo, but that Implant is their main objective for the duration of his stay. Keeping him alive is a secondary priority.

The door whisked open. Ezra and Katerina barged in. "How are things up here?!" Katerina shuddered to ask.

"Ten TIE's on our tail, Imperial Cruisers likely on the way, and the Inquisitor in one of those ships. Oh, and Chopper's down!" Sabine snarled abysmally, pointing a thumb at the smoking C1-P Droid lying in the middle of the hallway. Zeb shoved him out when he took over the rear guns.

"So, bad. Got'cha." Katerina gave a thumbs up. She ran and dragged Chopper into the lounge area. She choked on the black smoke coming from him. Whatever hit Chopper wasn't merciful. Save for the fact that he's already a junker, he doesn't look too bad. She'll be able to get him up and running again. "Okay, Rustbucket, just let me-" The ship was knocked around again. Tseebo was sent staggering, throwing his hands up in a spin. "WHOA! WATCH IT!" He collided hard with Katerina. Ezra and Sabine cringed on that loud boom. She hit the floor for the second time, thankfully not with her head. She's starting to get the feeling something likes her on the floor. "Man! Will someone get this guy?!" Her patience for today and The Empire is GONE!

Ezra pried Tseebo off, grunting curses at how heavy that headgear made him. It wasn't helping that he was no better than a walking noodle. He kept bending and twisting as he was hoisted onto his feet. Tseebo's eyes circled his sockets, a very loopy smile whirring from his throat. Ezra seriously wants to know what's up in this guy's head. The way he's acting - been acting - is like someone gave him one too many zaps to the head.

"Hera needs me on the nose guns, we're being overrun! Can you watch, Tseebo?" Sabine requested more than asked.

"Might as well!" Ezra hissed. He spun Tseebo around and grasped him at the forearms, holding him steady as Hera plunged the ship into another one of her fancy tricks. The shaking jogged Tseebo back to his senses. His massive green eyes, blurry and hazy, fell on Ezra.

"EZRA BRIDGER!" He gasped breathily. His whole person lit up like a supernova. He exclaimed something in Rodian, absolutely flowing with pure joy at seeing Ezra. He touched his face, head, shoulders, and torso, almost unable to believe it was really Ezra standing in front of him. Ezra backed away from him, laughing nervously and telling Tseebo to back off. But Tseebo didn't listen. "Ezra Bridger!" He repeated, then spoke more obscure Rodian.

Sabine audibly gasped, startling Katerina. Her eyes were darting side to side. Transparent is it that her brain was processing and digesting whatever it was Tseebo had said. Tseebo went on and on about Ezra, swarming him with lanky hugs and tears down his cheek. Katerina and Ezra don't speak Rodian, but he kept repeating the same phrase over and over. Sabine's eyes lit up, her jaw slackening. "Oh...my...gosh."

"Sabine, what is he saying?!" Katerina pressed, kneeling to Chopper.

"He said…" She trailed off, her tongue going into knots. Part of her wants to be wrong, but the other part is sincerely hoping she translated correctly. She glanced towards Ezra. Her glossy orbs unnerved him. Her whole closed off persona was pouring out to him. "Ezra...he said...he knows what happened to your parents." Ezra just froze.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, in the dog fight on the outside, The Inquisitor savored the pathetic resistance the rebel mice were putting up. He and his squadron came in from the sides. Green bolts trailed the engines. He was moderately surprised to see the shields returned. He was rather enjoying their lack of defense. Oh well. He will get over it. Just as he shrugged off their meager fire against their barrage. For every TIE they shot down, two-three-four more will take their place. Committing an act of terrorism on their most sacred of days, and topping off their arrogant jaunt by absconding with their Rodian Property. All of Lothal's forces are up in arms to bring them down. Let them fight for as long as they wish. It will amount to naught by ash in their mouths, and the corpses freezing in the blanket of space. He will relish as their lungs burn for oxygen, collapsing and crushing in on themselves. Their skin blistering and boiling, the veins bursting. It makes him drool just thinking about it.

"Open fire! Their shields won't hold indefinitely!" He encouraged his troops. Whether or not the Rodian dies is irrelevant. They can recover his implant and spare any secrets it contains from being made public.

 **xxx**

The Ghost took on more heavy fire. They were dead unless they made an exit for themselves. " _Sabine, I need you on the nose guns!_ " Hera shouted into the intercom.

Sabine hesitated on her orders. What Tseebo said piqued her curiosity. And it made her worry. Ezra...he looked like he was trapped in a time warp. Being mangled and gnarled by vicious vices, reeling in a perpetual motion that battered him constantly. _Tseebo knows what happened to his parents._ Claws mangled his insides, boney fingers tying him in unmanageable knots. An unbearably heavy veil wrapping to his skull, crushing him. His eyes darting side to side screamed that it wasn't possible. That it can't be possible. He doesn't want it to be possible.

"Sabine!" Katerina broke the two teens out of their trance. "Go to the guns and give us cover fire! I'll deal with things here!" She's too banged up to be any real help. She might as well support the two mental cases here.

"Alright! We'll talk later!" Sabine raced for the guns, all the while answering Hera's question as to why the whole crew is suddenly so popular.

Katerina turned to Tseebo, then to Ezra. He was losing his balance. The problems just keep pouring on. Tseebo was just fading from reality. Ezra was having a mental trip. And now...she has Chopper smoking at her feet. "Dammit!" She dove to Chopper. She has to help him first. She can't do that without knowing how he was taken offline. She opened a cushion in the lounge couch. She pulled a spare data pad she and Sabine hid in case of emergencies. Such as firefights when hooking Chopper to the main ship systems is dangerous. She opened him up, connected the data pad, and began running a test on his main circuit board. "One problem down." Back to the wavering Ezra and the wobbling Tseebo. "Tseebo!" She snapped. "Are Ezra's parents alive!"

She went for the jugular, exciting an animalistic rage from Ezra! He grit his teeth, eyes narrowing to practically dots. "My parents are dead! Have been for eight years!" ANd he won't let her trick Tseebo into saying otherwise. "Aren't they?!" He shook the Rodian by the shoulders. "My parents are dead! Tell her Tseebo!"

"Ezra…"

"They have to be dead! Why else would they not have come back?!" He threw a hand out. She wasn't at his home, but she's been to his tower. She's seen it. His parents haven't been around for years.

The cybernetic implant on Tseebo's head bleeped wildly. He went stiff as a board. Flashes in his eyes triggered responses in his brain. "Back...came back…" Tseebo mumbled. Ezra and Katerina glanced to him. Bolts struck in his eyes. "Never came back! They couldn't come back! THEY WERE COMING!" He succumbed to panic, gripping his skull.

"What's he on about now?!" Ezra scoffed impatiently.

"Shush, Ezra!" Katerina ordered with an erect finger. She moved him aside, gently turning Tseebo to her. "Talk to me, Tseebo!" He mumbled in his language. The bleeps from the implant changing his mental channels erratically. "Tseebo! Focus! Who came back?! Who didn't come back?!" Ezra snarled venomously, gripping her by the shoulder. Ezra twisted his hand, preventing him from getting in her way. Eight years. He said they've been dead for eight years. "Tseebo, what happened that night eight years ago?!" Ezra ripped his hand free, about ready to strangle her if she kept asking.

"My parents are dead! Why won't you-"

"Troopers and troopers! Millions in fright!" Tseebo screamed. Ezra's tirade dried up in his mouth. He gawked at Tseebo, his heart pounding to the point of bursting. "All through the night we heard them! Getting closer! Just keep getting closer! Nowhere to run! Tried to hide!" Ezra _relaxed_ in a sense. He edged closer to Tseebo, unable to turn away. The Rodian was slipping into a psychotic break, flying into a rambling episode. The night his parents went missing...the night he lost them...coming to bear in front of him. "Hear their guns...their breath in the helmets...coming...THEY'RE COMING! RUN! YOU MUST RUN!" He implored Ezra.

"What are you saying?! What happened?!" He pressed. He looked between him and Katerina.

"The Empire was closing in on your home!" Katerina elucidated. This is a guess, but it was her best. "They were closing in, coming after your family! But...they couldn't run!"

"They had to hide…" Ezra finished. He will never forget that night. "They told me to hide. Then...then they…" He doesn't know much past them telling him to hide.

"Hide...hide…" Tseebo went on again. "They have to hide!" He begged, facing Ezra. "The Bridgers should hide! The troopers came! They took Mira and Ephraim Bridger away!"

Katerina's eyes widened. "They were arrested!" Ezra;s heart skipped a beat. "Ezra, your parents were arrested! Not killed! Not...right away…" She adjusted her conclusion.

"Arrested...taken...WHERE?!" He blurted, clawing at Tseebo. He has to know. After all these years he has to know. "WHERE DID THEY TAKE THEM?!" Where are his parents?! Are they alive?! "ANSWER ME, TSEEBO!"

Tseebo hyperventilated, his craze dying down in slow, uneven breaths. "Ugh...no, no, no…" His thoughts were catching up with his conscious mind, bringing him to a more lucid plane. "Forgive...Tseebo. Forgive him…" He breathed dazedly.

"FORGIVE YOU?!" Ezra boomed. He wants him to forgive him?! Is he serious?! He was ready to tear his head off.

"Tseebo...failed…" He choked. "Tseebo was afraid. Tseebo could not raise Ezra bridger." Katerina's heart broke with Tseebo spirit. She was beginning to understand.

"COWARD!" Ezra shoved him into the wall. "You could have stopped them! Why didn't you stop them?!" Katerina was rooted in place. Ezra was being unreasonable. Stop who? The Empire or his parents? If it is the former, Ezra's detached nature is finally backfiring on his rationality. Tseebo whimpered as his implant drilled into his skull. "TSEEBO!"

" _SHIELDS DOWN!_ " Hera alerted the crew. Of all the bad news today, Katerina ironically found comfort in this one disaster. Yeah, it means they'll likely blow up. But poor Ezra. " _Ezra, Katerina, I need one of you up here!_ _The nav-computer is fried!_ "

"Wish I could, Hera! I took too many knocks to the head! I couldn't crank a shaft." And all this flipping around isn't helping her recover. A light chime came from Chopper's diagnostic run. She scrambled to the pad. Chopper's accessing ports and override sequencers took a hit. Less damage than she expected, but bad if she doesn't work fast. "Besides, I'm working on Chopper. He took a bad hit." On top of everything, his powerlines are compromised. He won't come back on unless that's fixed. "Ezra, get up there and help her!"

"That isn't my area!"

"Neither was tube swapping! Go!" She boomed.

"Yeah...yeah, on my way!" He acquiesced. It might be for the best. It will get him away from that coward wobbling there. "FORGIVE YOU? My parents trusted you, and you betrayed them! Betrayed ME!" He shoved Tseebo. Katerina caught him. "I will NEVER forgive you!" Ezra rushed for the cockpit, putting Tseebo and that whole conversation behind him.

"Oh, Ezra…" Katerina moaned, setting Tseebo down. She can't be too surprised by his reaction. If anything, she'd be more worried if he was composed. "Grr...my head…" She pressed a calm to the throbbing in the side of her skull. Tseebo glanced up at her in another one of his dazes. That headgear of his was twisting his brain. "Try to relax, Tseebo. We'll have you safe and sound in no time." Tseebo blinked blankly. Katerina was baffled by his expression, then felt something running down her forehead. She touched it. Blood was on her fingers. Her wound opened. "Damn. I need to clean this-" Tseebo touched her wound, scooping a trace of blood to his finger. He dazedly reached to the side of his implant. A slot opened and he slipped the finger inside, pulling it out clean. Katerina felt her heart skip a beat. "DNA sample acquired. Katerina Joyce Dume, born 23 years ago in October on...Planet Kamino."

Katerina whole form just went to pieces. She backed away from Tseebo, ensnared in this fear similar to what she feels when The Inquisitor is around. She started shaking. "How...how can you access my information?" No one - not the Empire, or anyone - should be able to find a trace of her. Least of all her birth records. Kendril - Mon - made her disappear. Yet Tseebo, a head case with very fashionable headgear, accessed one portion of her file. Save for the Jedi bit. But her name - her full name? And...wait? Did he say Kamino? "I was born on Coruscant! What do you mean Kamino?!" Unless what Tseebo accessed is a false story generated by the redactions. A unique failsafe should anyone manage to read past the redactions. The down side, Katerina doesn't know her official story. _I need to talk to Mon._ She might have answers. All she knows is that when she's looked up, someone somewhere get's a warning. And then...now...they tell Hera. And there's only person she can currently think of who would tell Hera. _What are you up to, Bail?_ Here's one thing she is aware of, "I'm not from Kamino. I'm from Coruscant!" She barked at Tseebo. She's from Coruscant just like...Caleb. "Huh…" Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't know how she came to be united with Kanan. He never really talked about it. All she remembers is being with him. She never once asked how _twins_ five years apart wind up at the same temple. _Does he even know?_

 **xxx**

The Inquisitor was finding himself strangely in awe of the rebel crew's ship. It has taken a beating that would leave most TIE's crippled in their flight pattern. But this massive hunker won't keel under its wounds. If anything it was standing its ground and increasing its fortitude with every strike it is dealt. More remarkable is that The Inquisitor and two other TIE's are all that is left of the squadron that was launched after this rag-tag team.

"Quite a ship." Quite the crew too. He cannot afford to lose this ship. It will be invaluable to The Empire. He launched a tracker beacon, attaching it to the rear hull of the ship. Now, should they actually escape, he will know precisely where to find them. Two Imperial Cruisers came out of Hyperspace in their escape route. The Inquisitor snickered at this fortune. He might have just wasted a beacon.

 **xxx**

Katerina peered out the windows, able to see the cruisers in their way. "Dammit!" This is getting way too out of hand. And for what? Yeah, sure, they wrecked their precious holiday. But to be coming at them full force like this? No way. Not for that. Are they seriously after the Rodian with the bad headgear. "Tseebo?" He was gone. He was heading for the cockpit. "TSEEBO! Where are you going?! GRR!" She got up too fast. Her head was throbbing. The back of her heel knocked into Chopper. She stumbled to her butt, groaning irritably. Everything was spinning. ' _Ex...or...ix...di..._ ' "What...is...that…?" She moaned deliriously. Her vision was blurring, shrouded by swaying shadows.

 _Whhirr..._ chills scaled her spine. She heard them outside. The TIE's drawing closer and surrounding them. HE was getting closer. That one TIE dancing around, mocking them as he effortlessly thwarted their escapes. The cruisers ahead training their crosshairs directly onto them. This can't be how it ends. After all they've done, they can't die in space and be left to the dust. _Hera, please, I know you can do this!_ She prayed. Hera is the best there is. No one can outfly her. NO ONE! The odds are always worse than this, and she proves to be their master. _Hera...go...NOW!_

Hera must have heard her. Katerina's shroud cleared. She shook off the buzzing. As she peered out the window, she saw the stars stretching and distorting. Electric blue and white lights enveloped The Ghost, and it was flung into hyperspace. To safety. "Oh...man…" She voluntarily let herself fall this time, relaxing with her head propped at the wall and her legs over Chopper. They escaped...by the skin of their teeth. "Good girl, Hera. Good girl." She panted.

"Uhh, it wasn't me." Hera humbly declined the praise. She and Ezra pushed Tseebo inside, sitting him down. "Tseebo remotely activated the hyperdrive. In spite of the nav-computer being shot."

"Tseebo...remotely…" Katerina wagged a finger, wrapping her mind around it. That thing on his head. "So...I've been out done...by a hat. That's great. Just peachy…" She rasped, collapsing in jealousy. "Wake me up when the universe makes sense again." She massaged her brow. Blood trickled to the side of her forehead. "Or when this stops bleeding. Either one will work." She waved off. Hera shook her head, laughing at how dramatic she was being.

 **xxx**

The calm after a near victory left a sour taste in The Inquisitor's mouth. Yes, he successfully attached a homing beacon to the rebel ship. But to not be able to claim their lives, to lay waste to their tyrannical defiance and see them dead, left him yearning for...revenge. Retribution. Perhaps the greatest loss was the Jedi and his Padawan. The two who pose any real threat to him. And, should he place a hand to where he was met with that little taser, he supposes coming face to face with the mechanic girl would be a delight as well. But the Jedi. Yes. It is the Jedi he craves. For without them, these rebels would have no chances of victory. None of them - not even the Jedi - have the skills or fortitude to match The Inquisitor. Without them, they would lose heart, morale, and spirit, and slowly decline. And The Inquisitor will be standing over them, removing their heads from their shoulders one at a time, as they sit on their knees and plead for the end.

For now, he must refuel his TIE, lick the wounds of his comrades with salt and iron, and regroup on their next move. The Rebels will be wanting to clean their wounds as well. They are distracted, frazzled, and antsy. With the beacon they will catch the rebels whilst they are still recovering. And then they will strike again.

The Inquisitor adjourned to the bridge. The staff ceased their muttering and work in waves, gluing awed and fearful gazes to the Pau'an strolling the bridge. Admiral Constantine speedily stepped aside. The Inquisitor peered into the black vastness, knowing that, beyond those stars, his quarry are limping. "We are receiving a signal from the beacon." Constantine reported. "They won't be able to elude us for long."

"I still sense the Jedi and his Padawan within my grasp!" He rumbled, clutching a fist. Their throats in his palm. The beating of their hearts making his blood pump. He senses their fear, their strong desire to not meet with him. Good. That will be the noose by which he strangles them with. That one cruiser was flung into hyperspace after the rebels, whilst the other secured the way into Lothal. Should the rebels return, they will not get within a hair's distance of the planet.

 **xxx**

The atmosphere in The Ghost was far from tranquil. There was anxiety soaking into the walls. The paranoia that a weapon from The Empire will ram them out of hyperspace. Impossible, yes. Still, Zeb was constantly bracing himself. They needed to calm themselves down. The Empire IS going to attack again, and they need to be at their physical and mental best. The ship on autopilot allowed the crew to recuperate from what was sure to be a disaster. Who are they kidding? It was a disaster. Sabine and Hera distracted themselves by trying to bring Chopper back online. Katerina showed them the diagnostic and from there they were able to work. Zeb was pacing, working on his speed in shifting his bo-rifle between modes. He almost hit Kanan in the head a couple of times. He apologized, but kept working on his form. He also kept an eye on Ezra and Tseebo. The Rodian was gone somewhere in that scrambled head of his. The kid looked like he wanted to kill him. There's history there. Bad history. Sabine was concerned too. Before she went to the nose guns for support, Tseebo said he knew what happened to Ezra's parents. Not much was said afterward.

Kanan was seated to a stool across from Katerina, meticulously working a needle and thread to her head wound. The antibiotic cream he applied cleaned the wound, and eased the closing. What it didn't do, however, "OUCH," Was take away the pinching as the needle pierced her skin. Still hurt less than the migraine. "Ow! Easy!"

"Will you stop moving?!" Kanan snapped, planting a palm on her forehead. Holding that head of hers still is harder than keeping Ezra focused on his training.

"Sorry, but it hurts!" She replied sarcastically. Kanan flicked her forehead. "YOUCH!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Why don't I split your head open and stitch you up?!"

"Tempting, but you left me a nice scar on my left leg, remember?! Happy ninth birthday to me!"

"Hey, I warned you about stepping on my tools!" Kanan's brow knit. He tugged the thread. "OW!"

"Oops! Hand slipped. Sorry." He grinned puckishly. Katerina is going to love splitting his head open. "Not to worry though, I'm finished." He slapepd a bandage on it. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Her glare warned him he'd lose those lips. He laughed putting the stool away.

Katerina stayed put at the lounge's couch. Sitting still felt amazing. The subtle rocking of the ship to sooth her. She turned to Tseebo, hearing him hum to himself. "So this thing on Tseebo's head has half of The Empire's secrets on it?" She reached up and touched it. _And now has my DNA inside of it._

"Yeah, and they want him back badly." Sabine breathed, finding that to be an understatement considering what they went through.

"This explains why The Empire loved us so vehemently today." Sort of hurt they weren't after them for ruining their precious holiday. Oh well. They can't be the center of attention all the time. "Glad Vizago didn't recognize him when we found him in Lecosta."

Kanan waved a hand in front of Tseebo. It was creepy how he would just stand there. Ezra joined Katerina at the table, slouching with an elbow to the table. "So now what do we do with him?" Keeping him as a pet doesn't sound that great.

"We have a few ideas." Kanan answered. "But," He moseyed to Ezra, placing his hands to the table. Ezra felt himself trapped in a corner, "You're the one who has history with Tseebo. What do you think we should do?" Another test from Master to Apprentice. Needless to say, it didn't stay a secret about Ezra's parents, his home in the city, or that he and Tseebo go way back. Ezra's been running from this for a long time. It was time to face it.

"Don't know…" Ezra faced it by putting one of his Cadet Trooper helmets on, "Don't much care!" The perfect mask to hide behind. Katerina felt that headache again. She respects that Ezra is angry, but the helmet was just childish.

"Ezra, you'll never advance as a Jedi if you can't be honest! With yourself anyway." Kanan added sounding slightly regretful.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" A rhetorical question. Ezra didn't care what it meant. He got up and started heading for his room.

"It means Tseebo matters to you." Kanan ripped the helmet off. "You do care what happens to him." Ezra folded his arms in a barrier, glaring away from him. "No matter how angry we are at someone, we don't stop caring about them." Zeb and Katerina cast shy and grim glances to one another, then turned away sighed dismally. He hit the nail on the head there.

"Why should I?!" He snarled. "He did NOTHING to save my parents!"

"Ezra, be reasonable!" Katerina had to step in. "You know there's nothing he could have done against The Empire!"

"And besides, look at what he's done since!" Sabine added herself flamboyantly. She went up to Tseebo, fussing over his Implant. It's crude, but pure work of art. "The Imperials _encourage_ these implants. They aren't mandatory yet. He must have volunteered, uploaded their secrets, and ran!" That was her best guess. "He must be trying to make up for letting you down! Why else would he take on The Empire alone?" Ezra heard what Sabine was saying. But to acknowledge that a noodly coward like this did something so heroic and selfless? No way, pass! Tseebo's implant activated again. He educated them in his native tongue. "He said...The Empire can track the Ghost!" She translated eerily. So much for relaxing.

"Oh please!" Zeb scoffed incredulously. "The Imperials can't track us through hyperspace! Uhh...can they?" He glanced to Katerina, her being the grease monkey and all. She threw her hands up, shaking her head.

Tseebo spoke Rodian again, a holographic image of a tracker projecting in the middle of the room from his implant. Sabine gave him a firm slap on the head, breaking him into plain english. "Imperial XX-23 Estar tracker was developed by Synar Systems to track ships through hyperspace to destination." He sounded like a brochure.

"Hold on!" Katerina approached the projector. "I saw those when I perused the academy. Cadets were taking classes and learning about them." She caressed the virtual image. That was a machine of pure beauty. So sleek and smooth. "They weren't supposed to be put into use for another month. Guess the field test was upped. They must have hit us while we were fighting."

"Won't know till we found out for ourselves." Hera interjected, fastening Chopper's dislocated satellite dish. She finished putting the little droid back together, securing little parts. She flicked him back online. Chopper's systems came back to life one at a time. His head oscillated side to side, his processor absorbing surrounds phasing in from a very unnerving white light. He flew into a hostile rant, prongs drawn and his circuits on overdrive. His head spun out of control, startling everyone back. He want to kick butts, take names, and leave unflattering bruises on the ones that left him for scrap. "WHOA, WHOA, CHOP, YOU WERE OFFLINE FOR A FEW MINUTES!" Hera screamed. Offline for a second was damaging to Chopper's ego. "Listen, we need you to scan The Ghost for that." Chopper saw the tracker, and argued that he was just barely brought back from oblivion and now he has to work.

"Stop grumbling and find that tracker, you rustbucket!" Zeb ordered. Chopper went on his way, but he swore not to enjoy it. Zeb paused briefly catching Katerina staring at him. She darted her gaze away, feeling her shame peel her skin. Zeb's ears sank, and he tromped on his way.

Ezra was also not in the mood to see faces and he escaped into his room. Kanan was really fed up with his teenage emotional constipations. He was going to straighten him out. Katerina latched a hand to his wrist. "Leave him alone."

"Why are you coddling him?" He questioned agitated.

"Tseebo just told him there's a slim chance his parents could be alive. AFTER he's spent the past eight years believing they were dead!"

"And, while I feel for him, he needs to learn to own up to what he's feeling if he's ever going to become a Jedi." Katerina rested her lower back to the table. Kanan leaned in close, hand planted at that table, locking a stern glare with her defiant leer. "So, again, why are you coddling him?"

"Caleb," She licked her lips frustrated, "I KNOW you and I aren't about to have this conversation." She warned him with a low hum. "Especially when we thought the other was dead for 15 YEARS." She spat the time at him. Kanan grunted in the back of his throat. The sternness wavered, he inched away. He hasn't forgotten, but he can't have that loom while training Ezra. "Kanan, Ezra does need to learn to drop his guard. Unfortunately, maintaining his guard is how he's stayed sane this long. How he's survived." She would never step on his toes with training him. But she will step up when she sees he's taking diverting to an ill avenue. "Ezra isn't you, and he isn't me. He didn't have teachers or a family to help him through this trial of his life. He's been alone." She stressed. "He's in a very fragile state. Push too hard and you will break him."

"Then how would you get him to lower his guard?" He quizzed her curtly. He doesn't mean to be hostile, but if baby sister is going to have answers they better be good. "How do we proceed from here?"

"The same way I got you to lower your guard." Katerina reached into her back pocket, pulling out the drive. "By making him realize that not everything is in his control." She tapped his head with the drive, meandering on her way. Kanan blinked perplexedly, waving a finger between what she said and how he feels like he lost an argument...again.

"You're older, right?" Sabine teased.

"Shut it!"

 **xxx**

Ezra lied on his bed with his hands behind his head. That ceiling had never been more fascinating. Three knocks pulled him from his thoughts. Katerina sauntered in, hands folded behind her back with a warm smile gleaming in the depressing lighting. "I don't think I told you happy birthday yet." Ezra arched a brow. "Sabine."

Ezra snorted. He should have known. "Funny, right?"

"Hilarious." A birthday on Empire day. Woof. She extended the drive to him. "You dropped this. I didn't look at it." Ezra was shocked, searching himself. He didn't even notice. He took it back, holding it close to his heart. Whatever was on it, it's precious to him. It made him sad...angry. He turned over, putting his back to Katerina. He didn't want her to see him. Not like this. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to be alone. Katerina, instead, sat to Zeb's bed, hands folded in her lap. She took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Zeb." She heard the bed creak. She caught his attention. "I just...put it together when...he confronted me about our kiss, and just before The Inquisitor found us." She laughed at herself, shaking her head decisively. "We've had a falling out due to the fact that I'm not entirely open," She should slap herself for that egregious understatement, "And he feels that he can't trust me. It hurts. That hasn't stopped me from loving him. Just makes me love his integrity."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ezra flipped over the edge. He's really missing the point here.

"To show you it hurts less when you let your guard down." She blurted passionately. "To admit that, no matter how badly we want something to not be what it is, that is how it's ended up." She doesn't want to be in love with Zeb. She doesn't want to have all of these secrets. She doesn't want to be the sister of a Jedi. That's just how it is. And no matter how much she wants to change it, it cannot and will not change. She touched the drive. "Whatever it is, I know you'll come to us about it when you're ready. And we won't judge you." She swore to him. Who are any of them to judge? All of them have secrets. Katerina pecked a kiss on his forehead. "Just know you don't have to be scared."

"What makes you think I'm scared?" He blushed, wiping off his forehead.

"Because whether you like it or not Kanan is rubbing off on you." She stood up. She put a finger to his forehead, walking while lifting Ezra back onto his bed. "Making you an open book to me." She winked. Ezra scrunched his nose. Katerina left him alone, _Wish I could follow my own advice._

 **xxx**

Glistening morning light flooded a large penthouse office space. Freshly lit incense combined with the breeze of the outskirt forest circulated the room. Bliss and relaxation were painted into the walls, furniture, and added life to evergreen plants. A data pad with a full, undoctored, page of Katerina Dume's biography was placed to an oak wood desk. A slender hand lovingly caressed the image, tracing fingers along the edges.

"I heard she was being investigated. I didn't want it to be true." An accented woman remarked, placing a hand to her fretting heart. "Is she still safe?"

"Safe and sound with our trusted rebel friends. And quite happy." A man assured her with his authoritative, yet charismatic, voice. "Captain Syndulla confronted her when I presented her with this. Katerina did not falter."

The woman released an edgy breath. A comfort that came with unease. "It honestly hurts that we can't directly help." She meandered around her desk in her Chandrilian traditional robes. "Both of these women work for us, both of them carry intelligence that can either cripple The Empire or empower it." She stared out the spanning horizon, feeling the weight of the planet just collapse to her shoulders. "Yet they have to remain separate in order for our plans to not be unhinged."

"Katerina knows about Fulcrum, but won't ask further. Hera knows Katerina is protected by The Empire, but refuses to dig deeper." The man stroked his black beard, itching at his tan skin. "These two are aware the other is not who they merely pretend to be. And both sense there is a danger to prying." He locked chocolate orbs to the red haired woman. "The question is, Senator Mon Mothma, when will the danger become so great that they will unveil their secrets?"

"That is a question for the far future, Senator Bail Organa." She faced the man with an austere brow furrowed. "A future I want our Rebels to see."

 **xxx**

Chopper and Hera gathered everyone in the cockpit. Sabine and Kanan had to pry Ezra out of his room. Chopper projected a full image of The Ghost and Phantom. Crosshairs centered to the back hull of The Phantom. The tracker Tseebo displayed right on it. "So they DID tag us." Sabine gasped impressed. And to think they never would have picked up on it if Tseebo's implant didn't catch it.

"Yes, but the good news is the tracer is on the hull of The Phantom." Hera spun on a positive note.

"How is THAT good news exactly?" Zeb huffed.

"Because someone has a plan to detach from The Ghost and lead the Imperials away." Katerina crossed her arms, casting an accusing gaze to Kanan. "Someone who hasn't had enough brushes with the Grim Reaper today."

"I know it sounds crazy." Kanan admitted. And he's a little alarmed Katerina guessed what he was planning before he even said it. There's merit to twin telepathy. "But The Inquisitor is going to follow Ezra and I regardless if there's a tracker." She of all people knows the force grants him special skills that allow him to pick out Jedi from a crowd. "This way, with The Phantom detached, we can lure The Imperials away from you guys and Tseebo."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Sabine put the brakes on this craziness. "You wanna detach The Phantom while IN hyperspace?! Do you know how incredibly dangerous that is?!" Breaking into Stygeon Prime is a lot safer.

"Not as dangerous as what I plan to do with The Ghost." Kanan hinted impishly.

"Can't wait to hear this." Zeb retorted snidely. Katerina leaned to his shoulder. This sounded interesting and stupid.

"I checked our current trajectory." He turned to Hera. "If you can modify the hyperspace coordinates-"

"I...could…" She responded cautiously.

"Then we can pass by the asteroid field where the old clone base is."

"You mean the base with the nasties who live in the shadows." Sabine relived a very not so fond memory.

"Wait, what?!" Ezra gasped. Katerina tapped her chin. She heard about this mission from Sabine. Nasty business. "Why would we wanna go down there?!"

"He's right, Kanan." Hera protested. "Why not just drop The Phantom into our trail and let the Empire chase their tracker?"

"Because it's like he said." Katerina inserted herself. "The Inquisitor can find Ezra and Kanan. His abilities with the force are terrifyingly supreme." She doesn't mean to diminish their skills, but this is a cold hard fact all of them need to grasp. "Ezra and Kanan can hide on the most remote planets or within a crowd of millions. The Inquisitor will find them, and kill anyone in their way to get to them." Kanan gestured to her valid point. And it's the precise argument that gets those two into The Phantom. "Besides, he's in such a bad mood right now he'll probably take his time."

"Why's he in a bad mood?" Hera rumbled. As if they don't enough problems.

Zeb cackled maniacally. "Katerina hit him with a taser during our escape." He held his stomach.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kanan, Hera, and Sabine cried. Katerina blushed madly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Ezra's head did a 360. "You...tased...The-" He threw himself at her, laughing hysterically, "YOU ARE THE COOLEST PERSON EVER!"

"Told you that taser was a good idea." Sabine patted herself on the back.

"Yeah...about that…" Katerina laughed nervously. This is what she was hoping to avoid. "I kind of turned it into a land mine and…" She parted her hands and spread them into the air.

Sabine went blank, then in a blur tackled Katerina to the ground. "YOU BLEW IT UP?! KATERINA DUME, I'LL THROW YOU INTO SPACE!" She shook her violently.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY OH WISE AND BELOVED SABINE WREN!"

"YOUR PLIGHTS FALL ON DEAF EARS!"

Kanan diverted attention from the catfight with a clear of his throat. "As long as Ezra and I are on board, we're jeopardizing Tseebo's escape."

"So I gotta leave The Ghost," Ezra backed up as Sabine flipped Katerina onto her stomach, tying her in a headlock, "To a Nasty filled asteroid as favor to Tseebo?!"

"As a favor to all of us." Kanan corrected the selfish statement. The two girls tumbled to him. He pulled them apart by the collar, planting one hand to Sabine's forehead and using the other to pin Katerina to a chair. Sabine clawed for Katerina, cursing her to Hell. Katerina was a disheveled mess thinking she saw the fabled white light. "And don't worry. I'll be right beside you." He pushed Sabine along. Hera escorted her out, laughing at how frazzled she was. Ezra's shoulders sank defeatedly. He isn't complaining his way out of this one. He'd still rather be doing anything else besides helping Tseebo. He scoffed under his breath, throwing his hands at him and leaving. He needed a snack. "Yeah...this is going to go well." He grumbled. Zeb would mock him in skepticism, but Kanan's already aware how dumb his plan is. He left the cockpit for a nap. Kanan was about to follow.

"Kanan, can I borrow you for a second?" Katerina led him into hers and Hera's room.

Kanan instinctively locked the door behind them. He sensed much weighed on her mind. "What's up?"

"So, um," She fiddled nervously with her fingers. Her teeth nibbled on her lower lip. She isn't sure how to start, so she eased into it. "This is...sort of out of the blue. Tseebo's information is accurate, right? The stuff he's told you up until now." She ran her hair anxiously down her neck.

"According to Sabine, it is." And given that he remotely activated The Ghost's hyperdrive and spotted a tracker on the hull of The Phantom, Kanan was inclined to believe her. "That implant even gives him access to information thought lost."

"Even...birth records?" She winced.

"He knew when Ezra was born. So yeah. Why?" He arched a brow, growing more wary of her timid behavior. Katerina released a reluctant breath. Her stomach was in tatters. She went to the bed against the furthest wall, sitting with her head hung. "Riina…" Kanan sat close, resting one hand to her lap and wrapped the other to her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"Bear with me." She pleaded. Her stubbornly iron will was failing her. She never thought this topic would twist her so much. Her adrenaline was pumping. She's scared. Scared of what he might say, or think. "You were there when I somehow made it to the temple, right?" He nodded with a puzzled expression. "How did you know I was your sister?" He was taken aback, then sank dismally with a breath. He curled his lips, turning slightly. Katerina bunched into herself, hugging her knees close to her chest. "I mean, we never met our parents. It's weird we'd end up at the same place a few years apart. Or that you'd take at face value that I was related to you." "For that matter, how did I even end up at the temple?"

"Where's this coming from, Riina?" He rumbled perturbed. She was scaring him.

"Please...answer me." She quaked. She hid half her somber face behind her knees. She was shaking, on the verge of tears. This feeling. She isn't scared. She's terrified. What if...after all these years...it's all been a lie? They aren't brother and sister. They aren't even related. They just happen to look the same. That, in reality, they've really been alone.

"Okay…I'll tell you." Kanan acquiesced, moving himself to the wall. "Truth is…" He pulled her back with him, hugging her close by the waste. He shook his head, training his gaze anywhere but to her, "I didn't accept you as my sister at first. I couldn't." Katerina inched from him in utter shock. Kanan wasn't about to let her slip away. His tightening hold urged her to listen. "Our parents abandoned me and I was taken in by the Jedi. For the first five years of my life, I was alone in the universe. No one waiting for me, and no one wanting me." Almost like Ezra. Explains how those two are so remarkably alike. "One day, the Masters pulled me from youngling training and told me they found a baby a couple of months ago that shared a familial match with me." He touched a hand to the aghast swell in his chest. Katerina saw it pooling from his eyes. There was joy and sadness. "I thought to myself, _No the Hell they didn't! There's no way!_ Sure enough, there you were." He jerked a hand at the bed, imagining a crib with a bundle of newborn joy sitting there. "Same eyes, skin tone, hair color - in every sense, the doctor's called us twins." That also explain how their Rebellious Twins name spread across Coruscant. "I asked the docs to do a test for my own sake. Results came back the same every time." He shook her proudly, finally able to look at her. "You were my flesh and blood! My little sister! And, for all purposes, I was meant to protect you."

"Did they say where they found me? Why they would bother running a DNA test on you?"

"Yeah, um...you were...found by one of the clones. I don't remember which one." "The other younglings and I were taken on a field trip to Kamino to be introduced to the soldiers we'd be fighting alongside." No need to go into detail on how fast that plan went sour. "I wasn't paying attention and I slipped. Cut my arm on a tool." He showed her a light scar of a gash on his forearm. Katerina traced her fingers to it. Electricity surged through her fingers. "And you know Kaminoans. They're obsessed with DNA. They kept my blood sample. They've done it before with other Jedi before me." Katerina bobbed her head. She heard about that. Kendril and Mon offered up a sample to Senator Burtoni. "Anyway, how you were found was the clones were running a routine op on…" He racked his brain, snapping his fingers. He knew this, "Planet Kalio!"

"Kalio?" She gasped.

"Yep. New Clone troopers would be sent on practice missions there. And that's how you were found."

"Why Kalio?" _How does Kalio tie to Kamino?_ Her mind was drawing blanks here.

"Well you know The Clones were made on Kamino, and Kalio is in the Kamino System." Katerina was struck by a bolt of lightning. She rummaged through a map in her head. Since she trained with clones she was forced to endure long lectures of the Kamino System. Not that she would ever be able to go there. She thinks the clones just wanted her to know the pride they feel in a place they call home. Planet Kalio...wasn't too far away. "Is something the matter?"

"Tseebo...he…" Her throat went dry, "He said I was born on Kamino." She answered in a daze.

"He must have meant the Kamino System. The only thing coming from Kamino were their people and the clones." All traitors to the Jedi.

"But why would our parents be all the way out there? And why leave me?" She stressed.

"I don't know. I honestly think it's amazing you were even alive." His shoulders bobbed, half laughs rapsing from his throat.

"But...no…" Katerina wiggled frustrated from his embrace. She sat to her knees, clawing at the air - at him - for that nagging sense that there's a giant plot hole. And there is. "How did they know to bring me to the temple, though? And how did that lead to you and I being siblings? WHO NAMED ME?!" She blurted rapidly.

"One question at a time!" He gripped her wrists, holding them down. Holding her still, and taming that wildfire fuming from her mouth. He understands her frustration. He can see it in her eyes. Her sense of self always in question, the idea that she doesn't belong anywhere, and the fear that there will be no one waiting for her with the arrival of the morning sun. It's exactly how he feels every single day. "They brought you to the temple because you came with a note. This note." He reached into his shoulder plate. A strange, withered, and aged fabric.

Katerina cautiously took it in both palms. She unfolded it. Written in symbols, she deciphered the word, "Dume…" Warm tingles filled her. "Your name."

Kanan cupped both his hands to hers. "Our name." He pressed their foreheads together, inhaling a wealth of happiness and sorrow. He'll never forget that day, or this feeling. The day when his family grew by one. "The Kaminoans' ran a name check, found me, did a DNA test, brought you to Coruscant, and that's how you and I met." Cut and dry in summary, elaborate and poetic on the long pages. "But I won't lie to you, Riina, in spite of the test..." He shook his head regretfully, "Every part of me tried to deny that you were my sister. I...I didn't want you." He slipped from her.

"Why?" She placed a hand to his cheek.

"Because my parents abandoned me. It left me empty, angry, and torn. I didn't want any family, any attachments." He smoothed a hand, drawing that line in the sand that was trampled on dozens of times. Besides, Jedi frowned on attachments. He could ill afford them. "And seeing you, an infant left to harsh elements on a planet far, far away...I wasn't ready. I was angrier than before." Angry that two people are actually so cruel they'd abandon a baby - for the second time - in a land of strangers. "I was ready to walk away. Then…" He closed his eyes. In a distant memory he heard the wailing of an infant. "You started crying." Katerina blushed. "It scared me at first. I had no idea what was wrong. Were you hungry, sick, scared, what? When I came in closer...you stopped. And you smiled." He chuckled.

"I smiled?!" She guffawed.

"A big, starry eyed, lack of teeth smile!" He cooed in baby talk, pinching her cheek, at how cute she was. "That smile...filled me with such warmth, such happiness. It lit up a room. You were left abandoned somewhere and still you smiled like nothing could ever hurt you." There are times where she still smiles like that. It hasn't gone unnoticed by Kanan that her smile carries of hint of falsehood. "That's when I knew, no matter what, I had to be by your side. I would protect that smile of yours." He brushed hairs from her face. "That's when I named you Katerina. According to Master Billaba, it means Shining Nova."

"Aww...big brother…" She snuggled to him, her arms embracing him tightly. Tremendous weight evaporated from her. The worries, fears, and restraints that have been choking her just went away. Save for one...that she HAS to keep to herself. "I don't know what I'm so scared of. I guess I could have been born anywhere."

"Yep. And you and I still would have found each other." Of that he is certain. "Now I have another pain in my ass to help through his issues." And there's another hitch in Katerina's plans for a smooth day. Kanan and Ezra leaving to draw The Inquisitor away. "Hey, hey, take that look off your face. You'll make me lose heart before we start." He teased. "Can you hold down the fort?"

"Yeah. Just make sure you come back." She warned. It isn't impossible for her to come find him and beat his ass beyond the grave.

"I promise." He placed a hand to his heart and raised his right hand. She hates that fake scout's honor code. But his word is his bond. So she has to accept it.

 **xxx**

Damage control was successful on Lothal. Much from the catastrophe was stricken from the parade grounds. Though the scar that was left by the rebels will never heal, The Empire will rise from these ashes with a newfound vengeance. And Agent Kallus will be the one leading that charge. Minister Tua and Supply Master Lyste offered their servitude in seeing his goal achieved. Minister Tua was front and center when the devastation hit. This was an attack on not just The Empire, but an irremovable blemish on her and her prestigious record. All of Lothal will snicker and taunt her for her inability to prevent a rebel assault. Lyste, though he was not present during the attack, felt the pangs and arrow pierced his pride as well. He helped arrange the parade. Supplied the munitions and troops to see that this Empire Day on Lothal would be one for the history books. Instead all of his hard work was turned to ash in his mouth by the same rebels that made fools of him on several occasions. The Inquisitor gets to have his Jedi. Kallus, Tua, and Lyste will have their revenge on the rebels that wronged him. And no one will stop them.

The trio arrived to the cruiser guarding the planet. They marched onto the bridge, splitting the personnel down the middle. A couple leapt off the bridge into the staff working area, cowering under chairs. A torrential storm amassed between the three of them. Admiral Yovan, a young woman with chocolate skin and stunning brownish gold eyes, felt a lump lodge in her throat at their approach. Her pokerface held, but the beads of sweat down her brow spoke for her rising fear. "Minister Tua, Agent Kallus, and Supply Master Lyste - thank you for joining us." She greeted shakily.

The trio stood at the forefront of the ramp. Kallus was the point, glaring daggers to the starry abyss before them. "What news have you on The Rebels?"

"They escaped into hyperspace as we arrived, but are being traced by a tracker The Inquisitor planted on them."

"How long ago was this?" Kallus asked strictly.

"A couple hours ago."

"These Rebels are not so foolish." Tua grudgingly announced. "They will have picked up on the tracker and will undoubtedly concoct one of their tricks to elude us!" That ringing from the bomb was back in her ear she was so frustrated. "We must devise a means of cutting them off before that happens and they escape!" The Rebels haven't been this close in their grasp since The Academy.

"Their ship sustained significant damage and lost the use of its shields." Yovan stated. "They will need to fix their ship, refuel, and recharge. They won't get far with the damage they took."

"Yes…" Lyste stroked his chin pensively. He retrieved a data pad from Yovan. He inspected the damage recorded be the surviving TIE pilots, and the cruisers. The wings, portions of the engine, and yes the shields. All damaged. They won't get far. Even in hyperspace. If anything it will stress the ship to tearing itself apart. "It is difficult to say if they will leave the system or not. Even if they do, it is inevitable that they will have to find a port." He wagged a finger, fueled by an epiphany. He remotely activated a projection on the bridge. The Lothal System and the reach beyond. A handful of ports stood out. "There happen to be fueling ports on the trajectory they took. Knowing The Rebels they will choose the most inconspicuous and out of the way port."

"Then set a course and send out scouts!" Agent Kallus barked. He's tired of these inactive plans. He wants action. He wants revenge. "These rebels can run, but we will not allow them to hide!" He vowed. "One way or another, we will turn these rebels into martyrs!" A message that will strike fear into the hearts of millions. "Their deaths will remind these _hopeful_ radicals who the supreme power of the galaxy is, and it will quash any ideas of ever challenging us again."

 **To be continued.**


	36. Live To Fight Another Day

**Live To Fight Another Day**

 **Sorry for being gone so long.**

 **xxx**

It is do or die time. It will be repeated as many times as necessary. Until the day comes when an operation is as smooth as Porcavian Sheep Butter. Which is exceptionally smooth. However, currently, the situation is as rough as Devonian Sandpaper. Ask Vizago about how rough that one is. The Ghost Crew ruined Empire Day, embarassed Minister Tua, The Inquisitor, and Agent Kallus, absconded with a Rodian wearing an implant with Imperial Secrets, and made an absolute mockery of the security forces on Lothal. They have always been public enemy number one, but now they are yearned for as pelts on a wall. The next few hours will determine if The Ghost Crew will come out whole or not. Kanan and Ezra were all set to leave. The Inquisitor has their scent firmly lodged and is coming for them like a ravenous anooba. Arranging an ambush for him at the old clone base in the asteroid field from Hera and Sabine's fuel run is as perfect a plan as they can concoct given the circumstances. No. By no means is it wholly supported by the team. Hera and Katerina especially. Yes, Ezra has reservations. But they are mostly geared in bitterness to the fugitive Rodian Tseebo - a family friend who was unable to raise or protect Ezra after his parents passed away. Hera and Katerina...their reasons were as personal as they come. They were scared. Terrified that Ezra and Kanan wouldn't come back. Being alone with a Jedi Hunting Monster with no chance of back up arriving? The same monster that came dangerously close to killing the both of them and Katerina? No. They don't want this. The Ghost is in no shape for another fire fight, and The Phantom was not enough to save them. By no means are Kanan and Ezra's skills doubted. But the reluctance - the fear - is there. The Crew - Hera and Katerina - cannot lose them. They...they love them too much. It would devastate them. Unfortunately it has to be done. If not, then - along with the tracker on The Phantom - The Inquisitor and the whole Empire will be hot on their jet trails, drawing closer and closer until they either capture their rebel quarry or turn them into space dust. Given the options...they'd rather be space dust. But if they can help it, they will be reunited when the smoke clears. They have to be.

Kanan went to fetch Ezra. Delaying their departure will only make it harder on both them and their friends. Best to leave now while everyone's resolve was hardened. He overheard Ezra and Sabine in a heated conversation about why Ezra refuses to learn more about his parents. Information Tseebo has in his cybernetic implant. Allowing himself to believe that they were alive, that they would come and save him, only would have destroyed him. Or so he felt. Kanan can sympathize. As can Katerina, and everyone else on the crew. The difference here is, Ezra doesn't want hear what Tseebo has to say purely because he blames Tseebo for everything. Hopefully, by the time this mission is over, Ezra will have cleaved that resentment, and will begin healing the chip on his shoulder.

"You ready?" Kanan asked the startled boy. Ezra glanced to Sabine who wordlessly urged him to stay and talk to Tseebo. But he wouldn't. He faced Kanan, turning his back on Tseebo for the final time. "Okay. Let's get going." Kanan said with a quizzical inflection. He senses Ezra irresolution conflicting with his wish to know. It'll only make things worse if he presses. As he and the boy meandered to The Phantom, Katerina, Hera, and Zeb were there to see them off. Long goodbyes didn't need to be said. All those two needed to know was that the crew would be waiting for them. Ezra shrugged in a moody thanks, making Hera scoffing lightly. Kanan bowed his head thankfully, touching Zeb's shoulder on the way out. Kanan went to enter The Phantom. He was stopped by a tug. Latched to his hand, shaking uncontrollably, was Katerina's. In her glossy eyes he saw he begging him not to go, and it killed him. Hera went to remove her. Zeb stopped her with an extended arm and a shake of his head. Katerina was scared. Really scared. Kanan put on his bravest and warmest smile, placing his hand to hers. The shaking subsided. "I'll be back, Riina. I promise."

"I know…" Her voice cracked. "It doesn't make me worry any less."

Kanan lightly pecked her forehead, then rested his to hers. "Don't think I'm not scared too." He countered with a lighthearted, mildly weighted, smile. Katerina could see it too. He was scared of what would come next. "See you soon, Little Sis."

"May the force be with you, Big Bro." Their hands gradually slid apart. A small jolt surged through their fingers as they parted. Hera and Zeb came in close, helping the younger sister to remain grounded and stand tall. As her brother closed The Phantom's hatch, and it broke free of The Ghost, Katerina felt an enormous pressure on her chest. She watched from the window as The Phantom broke out of hyperspace. She placed a hand to the window, closing her eyes. _Come back,_ she pleaded.

Kanan rested his own hand to the window and closed his eyes. _I will._ He's never broken a promise to her. Never. He doesn't intend to now. Besides, the easy part was exiting hyperspace while in the center of it. They came out without barely a scratch. Now if the rest of their mission goes as smooth, Kanan will take everyone out for ice cream. Ezra will hold him to that.

Back on the Ghost, Katerina took in a long, empowering breath through the nose. That bit of drama flew off her shoulders as she exhaled. She eased from Hera and Zeb, thanking them for comforting her. She'll be fine. She always is. With Sabine and Chopper in tow, the crew went to bridge and confirmed on the instruments that The Phantom left hyperspace and was on its way to the old clone base. "Alright ladies and gents, the boys are on their own now." Hera tried to put a funny spin on it.

"The Inquisitor will pick up on that in seconds." Katerina warned her, leaning to the cockpit doors.

"They'll be alright." Hera assured her. Mostly herself.

"I know, I know. I just-" She pushed forward. From the waist down her muscles seized up. "WHOA!" She dropped like an anchor, saving herself on her hands. "Dammit! Again!"

"Riina! You alright?!" Sabine rushed to her side. Zeb shot to his feet, ready to dive.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" She lied. She moved with Sabine to stand. Her legs locked, a pinch at the base of her spine sending a wave of pain down. Katerina snarled animally. She punched viciously at her hips and legs, spouting degrading profanities. This was getting old fast, and she refuses to be trapped in a chair again. She won't let this overcome her again. She threw herself upright, forcing a leg up and her foot planted. She released a boorish breath of relief, shakily managing to stand again. Sabine kept her hands latched to Katerina in case she fell again. "I'm fine, Sabine, really. Just...really...need to sit down!" She threw herself into a chair, sliding low. Sabine sat beside her, watching her closely. Zeb, however, sat back down with a self loathing grunt. "So, how's the Ghost looking?"

"One of our wings was badly damaged." Hera read a diagnostic she was running. "Needs a patch job fast, and our fuel tanks took a shot." They were leaking fuel in the middle of hyperspace and they were leaking fast. That gauge was impossible to take her eyes off of. Hera feared if she batted away for a second they'd be dead in the water. "I'd wager we have about an hour or less before we're sitting ducks."

"Riina, tell me you can fix us?" Zeb begged. They just escaped a fire fight barely by the skin off their teeth. The enamel hasn't even had time to grow back yet.

"Do you mean while in hyperspace where I can be shredded, or while we're flying at normal speeds and the Empire gains on us?" She quizzed ominously.

Zeb curdled at the answer. She's got a point. "Well we've gotta do something! Or we're dead either way!"

"Maybe not…" She rebuked, pensively stroking her chin. It's a long shot, but she might be able to make it work. "I've gotta make a call." She cautiously rose and excused herself into Hera's driver's seat. "Head to these coordinates in the meantime." She input a new destination in the nav-computer. "We should get there in 15 minutes." Hopefully Hera is confident in that fuel timeline of hers. She turned to leave.

Hera ogled the coordinates, referring to her mental map of the galaxy. Her brow furrowed. "Katerina, that's going to take us to Borialis System in the Aurora sector." She stated edgily. "There's nothing out there but a bunch of rocks and condemned depots."

"Exactly!" Katerina winked impishly and was gone to her room before Hera could further protest.

Sabine raised her lip, scowling suspiciously. "You ever get that feeling she knows more than she lets on?"

Hera and Zeb deadpanned, "Don't get me started," They droned. Then they gaped shocked at one another. Sabine and Chopper exchanged glances, convinced they're being kept out of a loop of some kind.

 **xxx**

Several minutes had passed since The Inquisitor departed with a small team. Before Admiral Constantine was able to report it, The Inquisitor was already attuned to the Jedi, as well as the planted tracker, leaving hyperspace. He left almost immediately to go hunt them down. He refused to let them escape him once again. He will relish in their capture. He will kill them slowly - starting with the Padawan, and force his master to watch and listen as the boy pleads for mercy. Constantine remained on their trajectory, awaiting The Inquisitor's return.

Admiral Yovan, who was escorting Agent Kallus, Minister Tua, and Supply Master Lyste, received a communique from Constantine about The Inquisitor's chase after the Jedi. It isn't unknown The Ghost Crew has a detachable smaller ship in their employ. By all likelihood the diverting tracker signal is coming from that smaller ship. Meaning he was now flying blind in the hopes he finds the rebel ship. Yovan reassured him that he will be able to remain on standby for The Inquisitor to return. They already had a trail that was leading them in the general direction the rebels fled in. With any luck they will come across them within the next few hours.

After Tua, Kallus, and Lyste boarded her cruiser, Yovan subsided the malignant coils strangling her as she was pressured to yield results in this chase. The rebel ship sustained a significant amount of damage during the previous fight and would HAVE TO seek repairs. Yes, initially they gave The Empire the slip when they finally made it into hyperspace. But escaping through hyperspace doesn't erase the bread crumbs the prey often leaves behind. Yovan's cruiser has all sorts of new toys she's been dying to test out. One in particular can scan the particulates floating aimlessly and ageless within the vast abyss of space. In every sense, a literal trail of breadcrumbs would never mold and would lead them to the bakery it came from. In this case, as Yovan's staff discovered, The Ghost ship left behind a trail of liquid in their escape. A few pieces of their ship here and there as well, but that liquid gave her high hopes. If it's what she thinks it is, not only will she be helping bag the biggest nuisances to The Empire, The Minister might promote her right there and now.

Tua, Lyste, and Kallus hadn't left the bridge for a single moment. Not that Yovan minded too much. After the past hour or so. The ice at her back numbed her to their glares. Whatever The Rebels did down there on Lothal has really irked this trio of superiors. And The Inquisitor involved in this affair as well. _Just who are these people?_ "Admiral Yovan!" A member of the staff below beckoned. "We've analyzed the liquid traces found in our initial scans." She's gotta love her toys. She waited a second, ensuring the eyes of her superiors were all on her. She nodded her head for him to continue. "It's just as you anticipated, Ma'am. The Rebel vessel is leaking fuel." This made her smile widen. Kallus, Lyste, and Tua tensed. "By how much we're finding, they won't be able to go far."

"I assume by your tone you've discovered more." Yovan pressed, relishing in this string of successes.

"Much more." The soldier purred. He stroked a few keys, displaying a 3D hologram of their current location and drawing a dotted line to the next closest sector. "This is the Aurora sector of the Borialis system. A popular stop and go for travelers within this system and Lothal's."

"I have heard of this sector." Tua interjected, approaching the hologram. "Isn't it just a glorified graveyard now?"

"Yes, Minister. But it isn't uncommon to find at least one port or two for a ship to refuel at." Yovan elucidated. "We've actually come across a good handful that are still operational."

"Correct, ma'am." The staffman remarked. "Even if we lose the trail, The Rebels will undoubtedly be seeking refuge at one of the ports here." He drew a rather large, and confidence killing, circle. "We've narrowed our search to active, and recently active sites. They won't get far."

"They had better not, my good man." Kallus rumbled in a monstrously low tone. His glaring brown eyes cleaving him to the bone. "Or you won't get far either." The soldier and his fellow trooped gulped hard, working vigilantly. Kallus will not allow this vermin to get far. He will twist the very fabrics of fate in order to drag them before him. And he will make each of them watch as he kills them one by one.

 **xxx**

The Ghost ship arrived at the coordinates Katerina inserted. Hera was nervous to pull out of hyperspace in what could potentially become their grave site. But, at the moment, she trusts Katerina. She counted to five, held her breath, and pulled the ship from hyperspace. Imagine the look on her face when she saw a station that was clearly in service. From the strength of the homing signal it was transmitting, it's been operational for a good while. Six lengthy platforms constructed from refurbished solar panels being fixed up by a handful of workers. The station was as long as an Imperial cruiser. Just as wide too. Beneath was a secondary add on. Sort of like a bunker but large enough to be an underground base. All those windows and platforms, was likely the main support for the power around there. It was like a city in the middle of space. Hera's been expecting a spot with nothing but space rocks for miles around. Ships are actually docked here. This took her breath away.

"What the Hell?!" Zeb gasped in absolute awe. He could hardly believe it.

"This was never here before, right?" Sabine questioned, walking in behind him.

"Not prior to almost two months ago." Katerina impishly stated. The gawks from her friend demanded she explain. "The call I made was to Grim. He and Dom found this outpost and they've made into a base."

"Why didn't they go back to Chandrila?" Hera asked.

"Turns out Aresko called ahead and warned Imperial forces to be on the lookout for her and her employees." While Ezra, Katerina, and Chopper were undercover in the Imperial Academy, Aresko was having Dominique and he crew be watched to ensure Katerina behaved herself. Thanks to Vizago, everyone was able to escape from The Empire that day with hardly a scratch. As a result, going back home wasn't a viable option. "Dom didn't want to risk leading them back home. Grim and Dayve caught wind and are helping her set up shop out here for the time being."

"You guys make a home everywhere you go, don't you?" Zeb remarked partially insult and praise.

"It's the one thing Kendril prepared us for before he died." She tilted her head back, remembering those good times. "Always find a place to hang your wrenches." Wise words from a wise man. Enough reminisicng for now. They have a ship to fix up. Katerina once again excused herself intruding on Hera's pilot seat turf. She sent out a series of beeps in code to the station. Sabine translated the beeps as a request for entry and added _jerk_ to the end. She was baffled by that considering the station was wide open for entry. Or so she thought. Katerina urged everyone to wait a few seconds. Coded beeps returned to The Ghost. A thin glaze of shielding clouded in, peeling away at the main access runway. Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper were impressed by the clever shield. Invisible to the naked eye, and impervious to unwelcomed guests. "Alright, we're clear to enter."

"You're just full of surprises." Hera joked, easing inside the stations shield. It closed as they cleared it.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Sabine asked playfully.

"That's a story for another time." Katerina giggled. Zeb and Hera knit their brows. "Right there." On one of the platforms, Grim and Dominique waved glowing orange sticks, motioning for The Ghost to station itself there. Hera eased her baby into a landing. Amazing with the wing how it is, but she did it. She and the others left the ship, greeted warmly by the two and Dayve. "Grim, Dom, Dayve!" Katerina leapt into their arms, hugging them so tight she never wanted to let go. "I'm so happy you guys are safe!"

"You aren't the only one in a marathon sprint from The Empire." Katerina knelt to Dayve, giving him a load of kisses. Zeb pursed his teeth, grunting irately at the showering love. _Stupid droid._ Tseebo tripped on a flat surface, bouncing down the ship ramp. Eveyrone winced, hissing as they felt those lumps he would be sustaining. "And...who's this?"

"This is Tseebo." Katerina hoisted the dazed Rodian to his feet. "We're looking after him for a while."

"Is that a cybernetic implant?" Dominique couldn't resist asking.

"You know about these?!" Sabine gasped.

"I know about him!" She retaliated animatedly. She made sure to lower her voice. "The Empire stations are buzzing about an escaped Rodian wearing this fashion nightmare." She touched the obviously painful implant. "I'd ask how you wound up with him, but I know better than to question the people who saved me a few times." And she was willing to leave it at that. Much to everyone's releif.

"How are you all doing? Where are the Jedi?" Grim asked.

"We're doing fine, all things considering." Sabine replied, showing off the minimal scars, and her sore fist from her hasty punch to a buckethead. "Kanan and Ezra are on a separate mission."

"Understood." Grim nodded firmly, catching the hint full fisted.

Dominique whistled impressed and shocked by The Ghost. It was spat out from some sort of Hell. "I'm going to assume whatever did this isn't far behind." The crew was embarrassed to admit it, and really shamed they have to drag Grim and the others further into their mess. They don't deserve this. "Let us look at your ship and get you in and out asap."

"We can't begin to thank you enough." Hera poured her heart out. "I just wish it wasn't while we're being shot at."

"It's honestly what we signed up for." Grim assured her.

Katerina rolled her eyes fretfully. He isn't wrong. She gave him, Dominique, and Dayve the quick tour of the damage. It's a lot uglier than she imagined, but not as severe. Those holes in the fuel tanks were stained from profusely spilling fuel. Dark spots were on the platform from the landing. The fact the tanks weren't leaking right now meant the fuel was lower than the holes. They would have stalled in space in another five minutes had they not come here. The hyperdrive took a few nicks. Easily fixed with some plaster adhesive. The wing had a nasty, scorched hole in it. The rest of the body was brutalized by laser bolt holes and grazes.

"Whoa, what a mess." Dominique inhaled the starchy stench of _barely made it_. She plugged her nose, fanning the fumes. The spot where The Phantom usually is even has some damage. Looks like typical wear and tear. She had a quick look inside, following Katerina's directions to the maintenance hatch Ezra found her unconscious in. Thankfully the damage outside didn't stress much inside. "You guys really know how to rack up a tab." She marveled.

"Can you fix her?" Zeb pleaded.

"You kidding?" Katerina guffawed at such a ridiculous question. Can they fix the ship? Has he forgotten who he's talking to in the last few hours.

"We can have her up and running in a couple hours." Grim reassured Zeb. Using his superior height, he leaned on his arm to her head, shoving her downward. "One if the stuff we ordered arrived on time today."

"You guys are lifesavers. Thank you." Hera shook their hands. She can never repay them. Grim saluted her with two fingers. He'll do anything for the people that brought Katerina to a new life. He was elbowed in the stomach. Katerina leered with red cheeks. She hates being short as it is, she doesn't need him adding to it. Grim raised his hands in mock surrender, laughing as she play tapped her fists on him. Zeb was really getting irritated with all this mush. _Stop loving them so much._ He folded his arms, growling in the back of his throat.

Katerina caught the growl, arching a brow. Zeb saw her staring, turned red and faced in the other direction. His ears and shoulder drooped. Katerina bit on her lower lip, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Uh...Dom, Dayve, let's get a record of the diagnostic Hera ran and get started." She implored. She took off for the ship. Dayve and Dominique had to sprint after her. "Grim...uh...give 'em a tour!"

"Sure." He replied simply. He pretended not to notice the awkwardness between her and Zeb. The Lasat was already meandering in any given direction, leaving skid marks in his wake. He smiled lightly. _So that's how it is._

 **xxx**

"Admiral Yovan! We have something!" An underling raced up to her on the upper deck. He handed her a tablet, shying back as Tua, Lyste, and Kallus huddled in. He was close enough to guide her through the list he provided. "Ports in this sector give off signals to alert ships that they are near. Right here is a list of the ports that have been operational for six months to a year." She nodded comprehensively. She's actually frequented a couple. "But right here…" He hummed gleefully tapping the lastest and newest addition, "This station has been offline since your inauguration Minister Tua." Tua gaped amazed. That was years ago. "Only, just a little over a month ago - nearly two - it was brought back online and is in regular operation. And it isn't exactly the closest one." In other words, The Rebels are taking a risk with a damaged fuel tank to go to a station leagues away, instead of the two spitting distance. Did they know the operators? Or are they merely trying to buy time? Either way, they won't have anywhere to run.

"Then that's where they'll be." Kallus decreed. "And that is where we will corner them." He crushed his fingers into a vengeful fist.

 **xxx**

The station was impressive to say the least. Living quarters, a marketplace with freshly delivered goods on a tight schedule, medical stations. A small city in the middle of space - appropriate title. Chopper stayed with Dayve to help Dominique and Katerina with the repairs. Their prayers were answered for the parts needed, and both droids made a detailed log of what was there. It would expedite both girls' work. And speed is exactly what they need right now. Chopper had a tendency to lash out at Dayve for being too...meticulous. All he needed to do was keep a list of what was needed there and now for the ship and not worry about anything else. Dayve insisted that it was prudent to have every item on his inventory list logged and at the ready so that he can keep a strict list of what is used, what's needed, and what they will need to send a second order for. Chopper accused him of having a stick up his tailpipe. And Dayve called him a chop shop washout. Katerina and Dominique put their welders on high to drown out their arguing.

Sabine and Hera took Tseebo to one of the medical stations. The implant's been locking him in a dazed, almost out of body, trance too often. And whenever it decided to slap him with another fact about the lighting, or what model the sink was, the pain was so excruciating that he was nearly passing out. A Twi'lek doctor was thrilled to help Tseebo. The poor man was on the verge of dropping dead if someone didn't look after him. Sabine wanted to remain on hand to help with the implant. She's been studying the implant closely since Tseebo joined them, and researched them. She might be able to help prevent any neural damage to Tseebo. Hera would be close in case the implant causes...aggressive behavior.

Zeb? Zeb was...in the kitchen of the main compound. Grim and Dominique's base of operations and home away from home. He was drowning his woes in his second six stack of waffles smothered in blackberry syrup, whipped cream, and multi-colored sprinkles. He choked it down with a large ale mug of some Moo-Cow milk. A lot was on his mind. As it should be. Or he was just over thinking and putting too much pressure on himself. Either way, he was lost in such deep thought he didn't hear Grim come in. He'd cut halfway into the stack then get lost in thought. He'd lazily push them around and apart. The oozing syrup did little to not remind him how down he's feeling. _She really loves Grim and Dayve. She's able to run up to them and smile like that._ He...he really hates it when she smile like that at other people. That smile should...it should only be for him. She used to do that. Beam with such adulation any time he walked into a room, be eager to work alongside him, and doesn't have to shy away from him. All of that was possible. Before he said he wanted to be friends, and long before he said that...that...he couldn't trust her. Not with all the secrets she's carrying. _I'm pushing her away._ He declared miserably. _I don't want to. I really don't. But I..._ he really can't trust her. Still it makes him want to run to her and taker her in his arms.

 _Click._ Zeb snarled animally. He whipped around suddenly, drawing a fork back. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Easy there, soldier!" Grim threw his hands, and the coffee pot he was holding, up in the air. "It's just me!"

Zeb cringed contritely, dropping the fork and his spirit. "Karabast! Sorry, Grim! I'm just a little tense." He rubbed his neck bashfully. Tense is really putting it mildly.

"Understandable." Grim finished pouring himself a cup, stirring in about seven sugars. Zeb didn't scold him for how unhealthy that it. Seeing as how he is shoving six waffles down his throat. Grim watched him inhale those rather impressed. He joined the gorged Lasat at the table, sitting right across from him. He was silent for a while. Using his sweetened black coffee to buy him some time from the awkward silence. He studied Zeb closely, ignoring that he too was trying to avoid the awkwardness with what little scraps were left of his plate. He was desperate to find any way of avoiding whatever was sloshing around in Grim's mind. Too bad for him that Grim's curiosity outweighed his courtesy. "Zeb, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Shoot." Zeb replied rapidly. Anything to get him to stop staring at him.

Grim braced himself, taking a few extra seconds to properly word his question. "How are you and Katty getting along?" Zeb choked on the last bits of waffle he was about to swallow. He hammered a fist on his chest, choking the waffles loose. He shoved his plate aside, dropping to the table with heavy pants. Grim arched a brow at the rather dramatic, and entertaining, reaction.

Zeb managed to regain a second wind, wiping his mouth dry. He scowled hard. "Why...WHY are you singling me out?!" He heaved heavily with bloodshot eyes

"Because you're in love with her." He stated point blank and simple. Zeb's eyes fell out of his socket, his mouth slacking. He went red as a nova. Zeb might as well admit that he's in love with her. Grim saw it before, and he saw it outside. There's a tension between those two. An unrequited sort of tension. "My friend, you might as well come clean since you aren't denying it. I mean, it's very obvious."

"What?! Are you stupid?! You've gotta be-! No it's not! I've been keeping my distance and-" Zeb bit his tongue spouting one lie after the next, then finally tripping himself up. Grim's smug grin widened. He dared Zeb to deny it now. He couldn't. "Karabast…" He sighed defeatedly. He slumped back, sliding in hopes he would phase through the floor. It's obvious, Grim said. Zeb knows it is. Why else would he care so much that she's showering love to other men. Family or not. "You're right. I do. I just…" He hissed the last part, unable to bring himself to say it aloud.

Grim closed his eyes. "You can't trust her because of the redacted file."

Zeb stared at him compeltely stunned. "Okay, seriously are you psychic? How do you know that's the issue?! How do you even know about it?!" He stressed.

"One of the quirks you develop while being a mechanic is being able to spot idiosyncrasies in both people and parts." Being unable to spot a crook with a vehicle is the sure fire way to get yourself wrapped up in very shady deals. "The way you look at Katerina tells me you're very fond of her, but you can't fully trust her." He'd lie if he said he wasn't mildly angered. Katerina has secrets, that doesn't make her unworthy of affection.

"But how do you know about the redacted file? Did she tell you?"

"She didn't have to." Grim set a tablet to the tablet. A couple taps and he revealed the heavily redacted file in question. A giant _**WARNING**_ label flicked on and off across it. At the bottom of the file was a message urging the receiver to act fast...and warn her. Grim was supposed to warn Katerina. But she was already aware so he didn't have to. Her own network of snitches, plus a cruiser load of secrets. Zeb's seriously beginning to wonder who the Hell Katerina is. And who her friends are. "I know what you're about to say. I beg you to not think ill of her. It was pertinent that she be made to disappear. And even more important to warn her when she's brought up."

"Because of the incident with that Cadet?" It was Grim's turn to go pale now. He furrowed his brow. "Riina told me she killed a kid cadet years ago."

Grim was honestly in shock. Katerina has been tight lipped about that for years. Yet she told someone she's only known for a few short months? "She must really care for you if she told you that." Grim relaxed, laughing to himself. She's finally shaving the barrier around her heart. "She's kept that to herself for years. Dayve doesn't even know." Zeb folded his arms on the table, leaning in intently. He silently pleaded Grim to explain. If he's going to poke at Zeb's feelings for her, he's going to damn well explain who it is he's about to fall head over furry heels for. Grim raised a hand, nodding resignedly. "Kendril arranged it with his cousin, should anyone come looking for Katerina, accessing the redacted file will trigger a warning. And with that warning we tell Katty someone is looking for her so she can take proper measures."

"From there she will respond by making herself obscure." Zeb scoffed resentfully, throwing his hands up. He sat back, sneering at the ogling Grim. "She'll just run and run, keeping everyone at a distance…" His ears and eyes dropped, "No matter how she feels about them." He added hurt.

"Zeb, listen to me!" Grim stopped his ill feelings before they boiled over for no true reason. "Kendril Mothma is the cousin to Senator Mon Mothma."

"I know this. Riina told us this."

"Then you know how much danger he and Katerina were constantly in just being associated with her! The man actually had to deny for years that he's related!" It still angers him to this day. Zeb can imagine was sort of troubles a Senator related to a mechanic harboring a criminal can bring. "Thankfully Mothma is a very common name on Chandrila and no one ever made the connection!" Yet. No one's made the connection YET. "If Katerina's past and present crimes were ever discovered, if it's discovered she and Senator Mon Mothma have a connection, it will endanger the lives of all those that are relying upon her!"

"Relying on Katerina? For what?"

"There is much Katerina can say, but even more that she cannot." He replied cryptically. "Like what Kendril took to his grave, the secrets Katerina carries are vital and numerous. People, places, operations - many are counting on her obscurity."

People are counting on Katerina? Really? "I...I didn't know." How could he know? Why would he even believe it unless someone other than her told him.

"No. No one does. Except for me, you, and Senator Mon Mothma." He leaned in with him grimmest of stares. Zeb was ensnared, dripping in nervous beads of sweat. "And we need to keep it that way."

"I don't know much." He swore.

"Neither do I." Grim shrugged. "But what we do know is that SHE really needs your support." Zeb felt a great burden rest on his shoulders. He placed a hand to himself in confusion. "Yes, she has her brother. But, Zeb, in the end, she will need you more than anyone else."

"W-Why me? What makes me more special than Kanan?"

"I can't honestly answer that." He regretted to say. "All I know is that she values you. The question is, can you value her knowing what you'll learn in the future?" A rhetorical question though it may be, Zeb can't help but answer with, _I don't know._

 **xxx**

Yovan's cruiser emerged from hyperspace, ten minutes away from the newborn port station in the Aurora Sector. She meandered to the end of the deck with a wide, evil grin. "And here we are." She purred.

Kallus, Tua, and Lyste moseyed on in, all drooling at the prospect of the career advancing capture they are all about to make. And the revenge that will follow it. "Have we come the station?" Kallus asked.

"Yes, sir!" Yovan responded. She had her crew display a close up image of the port to the fore window. A clear, perfect image was zoomed to the max, earning ahh's of approval from the crew. It was impressive, they will give it that. "What little rats are capable of when they are desperate."

"Indeed." Lyste hummed darkly. And guess what he noticed? Right there on the port side of the station was the ship they've been searching for. And it was in the middle of refueling and repairs. Much to Lyste's enjoyment, he the cameras spotted that run of the mill Astromech and _Anastasia_ working on the ship. "It would seem our rebels don't have any means of escape. What a shame. And I was so enjoying the chase." He licked his lips.

"The Rebels are not the only ones trapped." Tua inserted. She directed everyone's attention to the several other ships docked and fueling. Meaning there are other people docked at this station.

Kallus chuckled darkly. "Passersby looking for a place to kick up their feet. And now their heads will roll." The perfect incentive to ensure the rebels behave themselves. They're so weak hearted for the helpless. "Let's allow them a while longer to relish in their relaxation. We will end this little hunt of ours when their guard is at its lowest."

 **xxx**

Dominique was able to seal the holes in the fuel tanks. Her own special blend of sealant was plastered across. A few bursts from her welding torch, then a coating of liquid nitrogen, both ensured there would be no leaks and reinforced the tank. She slapped some extra sealant on the armor around the tanks. Better safe than sorry. Katerina just finished up patching the wing. Wasn't as bad as she thought. She and Dominique beat their intended time by a half hour.

"That should do it." Katerina proudly wiped the sweat from her brow. She slide off the wing, dropping beside Dominique. "We just need to fill her up and we can be out of your hair. Montrals, as the case may be."

"You know we don't want you to feel like you have to leave, right?" Dominique tenderly reassured her.

"I know. I just feel guilty."

"I sort of miss those days when you told your conscience to go f-"

Katerina slapped hands to her mouth. "Dom, that sort of profanity is not approved!" She scolded. Dominique blushed deep red.

"Ahem. Hello, Riina." Zeb interrupted was appeared to be a very close call. He waved with a smile, rather sheepish in his stature. He kept one of his arms folded behind his back as if to keep him standing straight.

"Hi, Zeb. Is something the matter?" He was sweating. He seemed nervous about something.

"Not really. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He gestured a thumb to the compound.

Nothing's wrong and yet he needs to talk privately. Dominique assured her she can wrap up things here. Katerina excused herself and went with the Lasat inside. Dominique giggled under her breath, turning to Chopper who was under the ship. "How long have those two been a thing?"

"^ _Depends on how long they've been pretending to ignore one another._ ^"

 **xxx**

Zeb took her into an office nearby, locking the door behind them. Katerina tensed up, having deja vu to a similar moment like this. Only then Zeb was telling her he can't trust her and that he just wants to be friends. What more can he say? "What's up?"

Zeb took a deep breath, reconstructing his lost fortitude. He pointed a finger at her and came out saying, "You're hiding people."

"Huh?" She gasped. Okay, now she was really confused, and really scared.

"Your file. By you being hidden, you're protecting others." Katerina's whole face just fell in shock. Her heart was pounding. _He...he knows?! How?!_ She panicked. Zeb saw she was shifting her body. Ready to run again. Or just avoid the conversation. This time...he wasn't upset. _Grim was right._ Katerina will go to any lengths to protect others. He placed hands to her shoulders. He wasn't trapping her, just assuring her that she has no reason to run. "No one knows you knew the Jedi - save for us, no one knows you were adopted by Kendril - save for Grim and the others, and no one knows of how you're linked to the Imperial Senate - save for me." On that one...he felt special. "And by you remaining tight lipped, you're ensuring those around you never suffer."

Katerina she...she was flabbergasted silent. He knows everything. The inconspicuous, enigmatic stuff, that is. She felt the wall she's built just crumbling around him. She knows she hasn't told him much beyond what he twisted her arm for. That means there's only one person who could spill ¾ of the can of beans. "Grim…" Her eyes partially lidded somberly.

"Don't be mad at him. I pushed him to answer me."

"I'm not mad. I'm relieved." She promised him. Doesn't mean she wasn't a little sad. Zeb tilted his head to her, urging her to go on. "You asked me who I was. If I knew. The truth is I don't know." Zeb remembers a conversation like that. He feels even worse now than he did then. "I don't know who my parents were, where I was born. I was always told Coruscant." She didn't believe it then. Never knew why. She just always had a feeling she was being lied to. After what Tseebo said, and what Kanan revealed, she wasn't wrong to be suspicious. "I don't know if I'm meant to fight, work shops, or be something else entirely." She's become an unintentional jack of all trades. "But I know that...that I would never have kept these secrets if they were going to hurt you." She swore. She hugged at her elbows regretfully. "Guess I hurt you either way." Her lowering head draped hairs before her shame filled eyes. "What else did he tell you?"

"Only that…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm a real idiot for thinking you're a sleamo." He shyly reached for her. Katerina's heart skipped a beat. She swallowed a large lump, moving in. His large, fuzzy palm brushed to her cheek, his nails running down her neck. _Soft._ His hands are so soft. Zeb's spirit lifted. _She's soft._ And she's warm. "I'm sorry, Riina."

"It's okay." She brought him into a hug. Zeb wrapped his large arms to her, placing a hand to the back of her head. He snuck his lips to her neck, teasing a light kiss. His tongue brushed on her skin. _She tastes so sweet,_ He moaned. She giggled and tensed in his arms. "What?" He snickered.

"Sorry. Your fur tickles."

"Ooh...ticklish?" He bent her neck slightly. "Right here?" He started nibbling.

"ZEB! STOP IT! COME ON!" She wrestled in his tightening embrace. He trapped her to the wall, digging his nails into her side. It sent her over the edge. "HA-HA-HA! STOP IT!?

"Afraid I can't. You're so cute." He purred.

"THE EMPIRE IS HERE!" Someone screamed outside the door.

Zeb and Katerina broke apart, both shouting, "WHAT?!"

 **xxx**

Yovan's cruiser coasted right over the station. It's malefic shadow blanketed the station, like a dark storm cloud just waiting to unleash its torrential tempest of TIE's. Kallus, Tua, Lyste, and Yovan snickered triumphantly. The scrambling masses debating between running for their lives and remaining on the platforms to see what is about to happen. Yovan and her crew have been on such a long journey. How nice of these peons to make it easy.

"Admiral, we're detecting a high magnitude deflector shield." A worker below announced.

"A shield, eh? How precious." She cooed. "Show them how we deal with shields."

 **xxx**

Grim was already outside with Dominique, Dayve, and Chopper. He grimaced at the massive cruiser just a stone's throw from being able to crush them and the entire station. Zeb and Katerina, followed by Hera and Sabine stayed close to the compound, out of sight of the cruiser. TIE's took off from the hangar, darting straight for the station. Grim and Dominique held high hopes for their shields. The TIE's circled the whole station, running the length and soaring under and over the massive width. Three TIE's gathered near where The Ghost was parked. A green, cone shaped recognition scan ran up and down the ship. The three pulled back, hovering idly. No doubt the pilots were reporting back.

"Damn! They know we're here!" Sabine hissed. She glared at The Ghost. The fuel pump was still pumping. "And we're not going anywhere any time soon!"

"How did they find us?!" Hera cried.

Katerina's heart skipped a beat, her skin losing color. "Dammit! We were leaking fuel!" She shrieked. "Since nothing really decays in space, some cruisers can pick traces of fuel from leaking tanks."

"A breadcrumb trail right to us! Dammit!" Zeb snarled.

"I'm sorry! I should have accounted for this!" Katerina clamped a hand to her forehead. All these knocks to the head. She spent the most time in the academy, always able to sneak away and learn what The Empire has in its toy box. Devices to detect and analyze trace elements in space - similar to facial recognition, or DNA testing - were within the top five of installments meant to make it into Imperial Ships. But they were still working out the bugs last time she saw it. She should have accounted for this! "I can't believe I let this happen!"

"Don't kick yourself, Riina! We can still pull out of this!" Hera reassured her. No way they can fight. They're going to have to run. And that means running on whatever's in their tank. "We have to get to the Ghost and fast!"

"Fat chance! Look!" Sabine directed attention to the TIE's rounding back. Grim and Dominique glared at the pair lightly teasing their shieldings by running their bodies across it. Testing the waters, it would seem. They can test all they like. No one gets in that shield without permission. And there was no way in Hell Grim was granting them access. Not that he had to. He, Dominique and the others paled by new additions to the turrets. Pixelated fiberglass fashion by carbon cables. Dominique, Katerina, Sabine, and Grim had a bad feeling on what those will do. "Those don't look good." Fusca laser bolts flooded the glass and wide, almost cubic blasts shrieked in quadruple volleys. The shielding was absorbing it like it would any other shot. Only this time searing red was burning into it. White smoke was wafting from it. "That's worse!" The oppressive shield literally melted where it was shot, allowing a few of the TIE's to enter. More were on the way, strapped with their new shield melting toys. They soared above the station, scaring the residents out of their wits. TIE's were landing on each platform. Two took up position around The Ghost. Hopefully it was filled up because the pilot ripped the pump right out. Magnetizing boots were clamped to the landing gear. "And things have now gotten worse."

"We can't let them get any worse!" Zeb roared at Sabine. "Remember, we have two Jedi that are counting on us to pick them up!"

"And my contacts are waiting for Tseebo at another location!" Hera stressed. She doesn't need anyone forgetting that they have a wanted fugitive hiding in the infirmary. "If the Empire gets their hands on him we'll lose our only advantage over them!"

"Not to mention that implant of his might cause him to spill the beans about us!" Katerina shuddered.

"Then the plan is clear!" Grim approached with Dominique, Dayve, and a handful of others in tow. He faced his fellow mechanics, all of whom were ready and itching to stand their ground. "We need to get these guys out of here and abandon the station."

"No!" Katerina stomped in. "You're not abandoning this place!"

"Katty, be reasonable."

"I am!" She screeched. "My actions cost Dom her place, and made our garage on Chandrila unsafe."

"The garage isn't unsafe." He reassured her, laughing at how silly she was being.

"Eventually it will be!" And Katerina has been through too much to not believe in _what will surely be._ "Grim, please! We brought this to your door! We aren't about to ask you to clean up shop and get out! That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Katty. And don't get such a big head." He flicked her forehead. "You know damn well we all had brushes with the Empire long before you." Katerina opened her mouth to protest, then sucked in defeated air. Hera, Zeb, Chopper, and Sabine ogled her curiously. Aside from what happened on Chandrila, none of them ever thought upstanding people like this had an Imperial Criminal History. By how Katerina was flushed, these guys know how to keep their heads down. Seriously. What is Katerina hiding?

Katerina ran a hand down her face in frustration. Looking around to the determined mechanics, she was clearly outnumbered. And she knows better than to try and out muscle people who haul industrial parts for a living. She groaned resignedly, throwing her head back. She glanced to Hera, hoping for a final say on how ludicrous this is. Hera and the others bobbed their heads, in on what Grim had planned. Katerina is surrounded around nutcases. "If we plan to stand our ground, we're going to need to be able to take out the TIE's." The cruiser will have to come later. Her acquiescing made Grim and the others smile. "Do you guys have spare ships?"

"Gifts from some very thankful customers." A Twi'lek mechanic, Mizuno, piped up. "But they aren't going to be enough to handle that cruiser. Or save us for very long." Katerina knit her brow, looking around for anything that would change their odds.

"Then we really are sitting ducks." Zeb moaned dismally.

"Maybe not!" Katerina exclaimed. The radio tower caught her full attention. Steam was whistling from her ears as the gears ran on overdrive. A geyser of calculations, possible modefictations, and a series of adjustements erupted. "That tower sends out a signal to attract ships, right?" She cofnirmed with Dominique. "Sabine, if we tweak that signal - adjust the frequency of the radiowaves and reverse the polarity of the of the flow, we can increase the output of the signal-"

"And can turn it into a giant EMP rod!" Sabine beamed. "That should work!" She turned to Dominique.

"The frequency will have to be 100 million megahertz, and the output will need to be condensed and focused to about 15,000 kilowatts with a discharge velocity of 200 feet per second." Dominique warned.

Hera was dizzy trying to keep up. "I have NO CLUE what any of that meant." She wobbled.

"It means we need to create a pulse that can take out a large city!" Katerina dumbed down for the engineering inept. "In this case: a cruiser!"

"Riina, we'll leave that to you!" Hera declared. "Sabine, I need you in the air with me!"

"We'll come too." Grim volunteered himself, Dominique, and the others. All of whom were eager to send The Empire packing. "We may not be an army, but we aren't about to back down."

"Besides, we're engineering geniuses." Dominique boasted. "They don't stand a chance against us."

"Alright! Dayve, Chopper, I'm gonna need your help." The astromech pair beeped vehemently, saluting her with their prongs.

"Don't need to speak droid to know they're ready!" Zeb hooted.

"Go to it! Good luck, guys." She wished. Hera and Sabine took off with the other mechanics to the hangar. Dominique diverted off, going to meet the pilots and others who decided to park on her turf. Katerina turned around, finding Zeb standing their with his rifle ready. "What about you?"

"I'm sticking with you. You'll need someone to watch your back while you work."

"Okay. Thanks." She blushed.

"I just hope everyone can hold them back until we're in the clear."

"They'll have to!" Katerina raced to a small lot with speeders. She and Zeb took one, claiming a droid in the side cars. "If we can't push them back, then everyone here is dead as a doornail."

"Then let's burn turf and get moving!" Zeb revved the speeder to the max, taking off in a wheelie for the tower. Katerina followed his lead, praying the speeders are faster than The Empire's trigger fingers.

 **xxx**

Imperial pilots surrounded The Ghost, regularly monitoring the magnetizing boots. Minister Tua was accompanied by Admiral Yovan who was eager to complete her field training. Being an admiral doesn't necessarily mean they are field operatives. Admiral Constantine rarely - as in almost never - leaves his cruiser. Yovan was a bit more zealous. She wanted to be front and center when the most notorious and wanted of scum were brought to their knees. The ship's back was forced open, pilots coming in and out in pairs with no sign of their rebels. But from the traces of warmth on the engine, the pump that was attached to the fuel tank, and the evidence of recent repairs, they were safe assuming the Rebels intended to pack up and leave soon. Meaning they were still close by.

"HEY! Yeah you, morons!" Tua, Yovan, and a couple of pilot went rigid as Dominique stormed over to them with two wrenches in hand. She was fuming. The pilots were ready to fire. Yovan denied them with a raised hand. "Who the Hell are you, and what do you think you're doing?!" She roared. "My clients spend oodles for my services, and you come in here and start wrecking everything."

"Good evening, ma'am." Yovan responded with formal decorum, folding her hands behind her back. "Please pardon the intrusion, but we are on the search for criminals."

"Go look in the mirror then and get the Hell off my property!" Minister Tua leered hard with a raised brow. "What are you looking at hag?!"

"Just that - and correct me if I am wrong," She approached in steady strides, glaring hard, "According to a report, back on Lothal there was a Togruta female who owned a repair shop that surreptitiously housed Rebels."

"Yeah? So?! What of it?" Dominique's adrenaline wasn't the only thing making her heart race now.

"There is a rebel ship at a new repair station, and you are a Togruta."

"Congratulations! Your sight hasn't left you!" Tua was getting dangerously close. _Grim, please, hurry!_ "As for that ship, we take anyone that needs help! We don't discriminate!"

"And I commend you for your sense of duty." She halfheartedly praised. Tua came in closer, "We also spotted two Rebels working hand in hand with you on this ship." Dominique's brow knit, her ears catching the distinct sounds of rifles aimed in her direction. "And you all seemed so chummy." Dominique was surrounded. She was losing ground fast. "No more smart remarks? That's fine." She motioned her hand at the pilots. They came in with cuffs ready. "You can explain more in the detention cells."

A canister leaking fumes launched from the start of the platform, rolling to the feet of Tua and and the pilots ogled it strangely. Dominique dove underneath The Ship, raising several red flags. Tua, Yovan, and the pilots glanced back to the canister, gasping in horror as it inflated. "TAKE COVER!" Tua cried. She and Yovan were already cleared behind some crates. Canister exploded with pressurized air. A couple of the pilots took the brunt of the blast while the others were knocked off the feet. Some were hanging for their lives from the platform.

"ATTACK!" Came a battle cry. Yovan and Tua were ambushed by some workers, the pilots still in a daze as they were tackled to the ground. Wrenches beat into and cracked helmet visors. Pilots scrambling to climb from the dangling drop were meant with blind kicks to the head. Needless to say, someone got thrown off. One was tossed and managed to grab hold of their pilot. The sudden weight increase caused them both to fall, never to be heard from again. For the pilots that made it back to solid ground, they were met with cracking knuckles and seriously ripped mechanics ready to pound them into paste. The pilots weren't deterred. In fact, they welcomed the blatant challenge. They threw their weapons aside and met their opponents head on.

Yovan flew into a backhand spring, kicking a short Mirialan male - Aruturo in the chin and sending him staggering. She stooped into her fighting stance, daring him to come at her. Arturo unsheathed a long welding pen from his belt. The tip lit to a searing red and orange. Yovan drew a knife from the strap on her leg. The two charged for one another. Yovan unleashed very agile strikes, utilizing her whole body into each blow. Meanwhile the Mirialan man made valiant counters with his boorish punches and kicks.

Tua drew her pistol with inhuman speed, already taking out two workers in seconds. The Twi'lek man from before latched onto her wrist, driving a knee into her stomach. Tua was lost for breath, choking on her saliva. She came back quick by twisting the Twi'lek's arms and sweeping his feet. She flipped him onto his back, robbing his lungs of air. She aligned her gun with his head. He shocked her by swatting er hand, driving the shot to the platform. He shot into a crouch and dove into her, slamming her hard to the ground. She wrestled viciously with him, hammering her elbows and fists into him to get him off. The smell of fuel and oil was going to ruin her uniform. Why all mechanics had to be tenacious was beyond her. It will be their doom.

 **xxx**

Grim and his group found their way to the fighters in the hangar. They're older models. Post-clone wars by the grade of the turrets. Old N-1 starfighters, Delta-7B Aethersprite-classes, couple ships from Mandalore - Kom'rk class fighters. Their maneuverability against TIE's isn't nearly up to snuff, but they would have to do. Like Dominique said, this a class of high caliber mechanics. Their one trick of the trade is maneuverability where there is none. If they're going down, they will go down fighting and they'll take every Imperial they can with them. Good thing Grim and his team learned how to fly growing up. Otherwise this battle would be done and over with at that monster Cruiser's hello. "Everyone ready?!" Grim called over the radios.

"As I'll ever be!"

"Waiting on you!"

"Locked and loaded!"

"On your signal, bossman!"

Grim nodded firmly and proudly. He glanced over to Hera and Sabine who partnered up in a two seated BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter. The bombs on that fighter will come in handy. Hera took the pilot seat, and Sabine on the guns. They gave him thumbs up, telling him they're ready to go. "Then let's give them Hell!" Grim pressed a button, opening the hangar. Those in the slimmer, smaller fighters took off right when the doors lifted, taking a scrape or two on their launch. Grim, Hera, Sabine and the rest waited for the doors to fully open and out they went. Their engines reverberated the station. The shrieks rattling the bones of the fray below.

 **xxx**

Tua and Yovan, regaining ground in their tussles, gaped stunned by the variety of fighters taking off. Yovan ducked past her Mirialan opponent's blind punch, dealing her own two fist blow into his stomach. He choked on his own spit, dropping to his shaking knees. She frothed at the mouth at the fighters breaching the shield, taking on their squadron of TIE's waiting to bomb the station to Hell. "Be advised!" Yovan bellowed over the radio. "The Rebels are now airborne! They have a small ragtag team of pilots! Shoot them down!"

 **xxx**

Yovan didn't have to tell them twice. The squadron opened fire, volleys of lasers bolts howling in a piercing barrage. Grim, Hera, and the others split off, each taking a group of TIE's on their tails. Grim in his N-1 and a Neimoidian girl - Leesa - in a Delta-7B swayed between the laser bolts of two TIE's. It wasn't hard for the Imperial Pilots to identify amateurs at the wheel, making this all the more hilarious for them. They locked onto their engines, raining holy hellfire onto them. Grim pulled up hard, rocketing up in an almost straight line. The pilots behind gawked as he barrel rolled in a flip behind them, aligning himself with their own afts. Grim cackled maniacally and unleashed his own barrage. He hit the one of the right, sending it hurtling into a fiery explosion. The second one pulled out to the side, wanting to come about and take them both out swiftly and with a vengeance for his friend. Leesa came at him straight from his side, pouring her arsenal into the cockpit, and pulling up as it was consumed in a blast. Grim and Leesa hooted loudly. This might go their way after all. Premature to claim with more TIE's replacing the two on the way, but nothing was going to kill their vibe.

A Korun man, and another Mandalorian girl drove the kom'rks, their jets under heavy fire from four TIE's. The Korun was being nicked from all sides. No matter how hard he tried to shake his tail they'd only return madder and closer. He can feel the ship coming apart around him, mere taps on the wrong side that will leave him floating in oblivion. His partner, the Mando, tried to take out his posse. She must have skipped target practice because her shots weren't even grazing the TIE hulls, let alone saving her pal. Tried as she might, she was too late. The TIE's took out her friend, sending him to join the family he lost years ago. She screamed like a banshee, slamming a fist to her dashboard. In a firy she went after TIE's that were gunning for the station. She poured out her laser bolts, taking each one out with blind accuracy. She just kept firing, even when the ships were destroyed. Ultimately she ran out of ammunition. The same TIE's that took her friend got her in the four way pincer, charging their turrets to fire. She dared them to come. She'll meet her welcome with dignity.

Hera came in from on high, hurling the bomber into a diving spiral. Sabine kept herself steady and released a rapid fire storm upon the TIE's, striking the tops of the ships. They didn't divert off course, but they did slow down in the attack. The Mando girl in the center took her ship down and made a run for it. Hera dove the ship right through the center of the TIE's, Sabine leaving behind a counting down present for them. The TIE pilots grimaced at the bomb reaching its final counts and closed their eyes. A ring of a shockwave spanned from the powerful explosion.

"Thank you...thank you so-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sabine roared at her fellow Mandalorian, making her flinch. "Losing your head like that costs you allies! Just like it did now!" As if the weight of her friend's death wasn't burdening enough. "Get back to the station, reload, and then get back out here with a game face!" She ordered. The Mandalorian offered no argument and returned to the station.

TIE's flew right by Hera and Sabine's ship, close enough that they can see through one another's windshields. One of the pilot got on the radio, reporting to his squadron. "This is Imperial Pilot ASR-012, reporting in. I have confirmation on the Mandalorian girl, and a Twi'lek woman amongst in the bomber!" Tua, in her last brush up, was the first to warn The Empire of who make up their elusive Rebel Crew. Kallus and Lyste went on to further confirm with their violent encounters. That being said, every pilot on standby was drooling at the chance to take these guys out. "The rest are unidentified." In other words, they were superfluous.

" _Blow them out of the sky! Let's show them the folly in challenging us!_ " Yovan authorized to her crew's enjoyment.

 **xxx**

Kallus driving a TIE with Lyste in the backseat, the pair overheard the order for all out war and could hear the explosions. What an exhilarating fight it must be. A shame they and a small team had other matters to take care of.

"The Rebels have a crackshot pilot, don't they?" Lyste recalled.

"That is the rumor." Kallus replied. "Seems like the pilot and Mandalorian child are partnering up in this dogfight."

"We have two rebels in the air, two Jedi on the run from The Inquisitor…" Lyste counted off, finding there were gaps in the attendance roster. "We are missing the Lasat, droid, and mechanic." Now that he has a chance to think about it, he didn't see them out there on the landing platforms. In fact, no communications between them or the others have been heard. "They must be in hiding here somewhere. Likely attempting to pull a last second, desperate act out of their hats." With the numbers The Empire has, Lyste will eat his boot if The Rebels come out unscathed.

"Okay…" Kallus exhaling softly, lining up his thoughts. "You are a blundering, washed up warrior, an obsolete droid model, and a smart-ass mechanic. Where would you go if not to the fight?"

 _The Mechanic..._ Lyste pondered. "Aresko said the girl is quite accomplished in her field, correct? Able to make the impossible possible."

"Yes. Engineer Hardlight confirmed as much."

Lyste's smile widened. That mechanic isn't the only one with a few smarts in reverse wiring. "Well if I were on a station that relies on a signal tower to lure in patrons, and I was unable to adequately fight back a cruiser that's come..." He had to laugh, "I would look for a more creative - if not desperate - way of dealing with my problems." He directed attention to the blinking signal tower.

"The tower? What of it?" Kallus asked impatiently.

"With a little rewiring, and enough time, Agent Kallus - Our Rebels intend to make a giant EMP."

Kallus's eyes widened. His head darted between Lyste and the tower, absolute skepticism pouring from his slackening jaw. "An EMP?! From that?! Is that even possible?! Will it even work?"

"Do we really intend to idle and find out?" He quizzed teasingly.

 **xxx**

Katerina, Zeb, Dyave, and Chopper made it to the tower's main control compound. But not before they were horrified by the losses they were sustaining. Their patchwork team wasn't much to begin with. But if things go on like they are...Grim, Hera, everyone will be lost. They had to hurry. They have to make it out alive. _Caleb, give me strength._

" _We're getting our butts handed to us out here! How's that EMP coming?_ " Hera urged.

"Working on it now!" Katerina was already in the main power room, prying off small door to the mechanisms controlling it. She whistled impressed. There was a lot more to this puppy that she gave it credit for. Hopefully it's enough. She turned off her com, needing all her focus on that panel. Zeb was outside guarding the door, watching all three corridors that left them open to ambush. At the same time he was listening to the chatter, getting the play by play. Dayve and Chopper were hacked into the terminal, downloading the tower's maximum power capacity and working on the adjustments Katerina would need. "Okay! Woo!" She can do this. Just has to follow the plan. "Just gotta adjust this here…" She tweaked a couple dial, decreasing one output flow to increase the flow elsewhere. "Cross these wires with these cathorb tubes here…" She twisted colored wires beneath tubes, giving the pearl white electrics a violet shade. "Reverse the plasmic power flow from here to here…" That flow was inside glass dome bulbs. She made minor adjustments underneath them, causing that power to collapse into itself like a tesla. The pressure, temperature, and speed transmitter readers were flying off the charts. "Dayve, Chopper, calibrate the flow output and send it up the tower no!" They already beat her to it. The tower was receiving that energy, absorbing it like a collasual sponge. The dismal grey plating hummed shrilly. A pearl and violet outline traveled top to bottom, turning the tower into a true beacon that could be spotted from Lothal.

"Riina, I just got word!" Zeb leaned inside the room. "Three TIE's have landed outside! Soldiers are breaching the tower!" He can hear them breaking down the doors and storming their way inside. "Tell me you're almost done!"

"Nope! I am done!" She closed the panel. She went to the terminal, taking over for Dayve and Chopper. A red bar on the screen was filling torturously slow. It might only seem that way because their window is closing. She worked with the dorids to shift the tower's satellite dish, guiding the blinking rod - that was slowly becoming solid - toward the cruiser. "It just has to charge and then we nail the cruiser!" The rod would build to a fiery red, then die out instantly into abyssal black. It would repeat this rhythm over and over, steadily lingering lightened longer each time. "If we've done our jobs right, that cruiser will be down. I can't say for how long though."

"As long as it's long enough that we can hightail it out of here and never look back!" Zeb drew that line then and there. "Rule number three of combat - you don't have to win. You just have to make sure you can win another day."

"I thought it was: _don't try to win, just try not to lose."_

"Are you seriously arguing semantics with me now?!"

"Right, right, sorry! We'll talk more later!" She turned her com back on. "Grim, Dom! Wait for the signal and get everyone you can and get back home!"

" _You got it_!" Grim replied. Hopefully the Imps won't chase them.

"Hera, Sabine - same for you! Meet us at The Ghost and get ready for a jump!"

" _What's the signal?_ " Sabine asked.

"You'll know it when you see it!" Katerina ended the call. "I just hope that cruiser doesn't change course any time soon." Chopper nudged her hard, directing her attention to a little modification he made. "Smart work, Chops!"

"What?!" Zeb pressed.

"He set the tower to auto target lock. Even it the cruiser moves the beam won't miss." She pet the old C-1 droid. "And he made it so the beam will fire automatically after charging! We don't have to stay!"

"How long is this going to take?" Zeb doesn't like that the guage was barely a quarter full.

"Longer than what we have!" Katerina snuck near the door. She can hear Imperials closing in on them. "Dayve, get to Grim and get out of here! Chopper, go get those boots off our ship!" The droids beeped excitedly and were out the door. Dayve stopped at Katerina, begging her not to take too long. He doesn't want her to get hurt. "Don't worry, clanker. I'll be right behind you." She kissed his head, and off her went. She whipped her pistols from her holster, spinning them with the hammers drawn back. "Zeb, let's kick some ass!"

"Now you're talkin'!" He cheered.

 **xxx**

The Tower's control center was much bigger than the outside deceived. But not big enough. Kallus and Lyste sent teams of two down each corridor they passed, only to have them be rounded back to their position. Each room was checked, every trash receptacle kicked over, no refresher left unchecked. Or unused. What? Being a pilot works the bladder. Thus far their search wasn't yielding any sort of results. That wasn't going to discourage them. They know the Lasat, the droid, and the mechanic were in here somewhere. The lit tower proves Lyste's theory. They intend to make an EMP as a desperate escape plan. And the only place they could have done that from is the control room.

"Be alert…" Kallus whispered. The bo-rifle he acquired from a Lasat long ago was firmly in his hands, her brown eyes not letting an inch of that hallway pass him without a thorough check. "This silence. They are close." The silence that comes in nature when a predator is close by. In this case two predators. Rebels and Imperials. It will be the Empire that becomes the apex predator.

"Kallus!" Lyste beckoned. Straight ahead was the control room for the tower. From there Lyste can see evidence of the door being tampered with. Lyste and Kallus nodded to one another. Kallus signaled to the other pilots to take the two other corridors. Four broke off into each, their rampant steps fading. Kallus and Lyste covered one another, stalking further down the corridor. A straight path. Never a good situation. Only two exits. But with their numbers, they have no doubt they will be triumphant.

" _OOF!_ "

" _AGH!_ "

" _GAH!_ "

" _GRR! HA!_ "

Kallus and Lyste were rooted by screams of pain from their neighboring corridors. The distinctive sounds of fists meeting bodies, heads cracking on walls, and bodies dropping sent chills down their spines. Blaster fire rang out, piercing their ears straight to their necks. The ringing was deafening. The attack has begun. The question is, from which direction will the next onslaught come from? The bodies of the trooper pilots were thrown before both ends of the corridor, piling one at a time and riling Kallus and Lyste. The one stack of bodies was piled at the malfunctioning control room doors.

Zeb stepped out into that corridor, dusting his palms. He locked glares with Kallus, lightning surging between them. Wearing a prideful grin he folded his arms, barring Kallus and Lyste from entering. "Sorry, boys, can't let you in without proper authorization." Katerina entered from the opposite end, her fully drawn staff crossed behind her back. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't even amused. She wanted blood for what they have done to her friends. Her family. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to ask you to leave."

"We take orders from no one except our Emperor!" Lyste declared. He raised his pistol to Katerina. "You and your Rebel friends will finally be brought to justice and made to pay for the humiliations you've inflicted upon our forces! UPON US!" e frothe at the mouth. His arm still stung with a vengeance from her stabbing him with the syringe. Kallus will forever despise the one Lasat that evaded his genocide of his race.

"You two and The Inquisitor really should see a therapist!" Katerina spat. "You guys hold too many grudges!"

"Bringing you to your knees is all the therapy that I'll need!" Lyste charged blindly for Katerina, bleeding his pistol dry of laser bolts. Katerina met him at half the speed, twirling her staff and deflecting his bolts. She gracefully dodged between the bolts her staff missed, immune to the blistering heat breezing past her cheek. As they drew closer, Lyste lowered his guns and threw a punch. Katerina narrowed her eyes. She sheathed her staff to her back. She guided the punch right past her, bashing her elbow into his nose, then swept his feet from under him with a leg. He hit the floor on his shoulder, growling rabidly at her.

"Get over yourself, Lyste!" She spat. "You don't stand a chance against me!"

"That's where you're wrong!" He surprised her with his own two footed sweep. Katerina saved herself on her hands. "I'm more than a match for you!" Lyste brought his feet beneath him and thrust a foot to her face, sending her skipping back a ways. Zeb was aghast beyond words. That squeaky little man can fight? Kallus was pleased by the reactions. Lyste rose to his feet, dusting himself off with a pleased grin. Katerina propped herself on her palms, seething at the man. "Remind me, Mechanic, who is full of themself."

"Still you!" She curled her legs in, springing onto her feet. She raised loosely curled fists, spreading her feet into a stance. "Lucky shots do not make you a fighter, or my equal!"

"Then come, Child!" Lyste dared, mockingly motioning his hands. "Prove to me what the false Jedi is capable of!"

Indescribable rage boiled her blood. Her pupils narrowed to dots. She ground her teeth. _I'm...no...JEDI!_ In a flash she was within a foot of Lyste, dealing a blow to his stomach that robbed him of air. He lurched forward, holding his stomach. Katerina looped a leg up and brought it down hard on his head. The hallway echoed as his skull met the floor. "The Jedi...ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" She roared. Zeb was, again, at a loss for words. Almost scared.

"She has quite the temper, doesn't she?" Kallus grinned menacingly to Zeb who had his bo-rifle fully extended.

"You ain't seen a temper yet!"

"Then come at me, beast!" Kallus extended his own bo-rifle. "Show me the fury of you mangy kind!" Zeb roared like the animal he was. He stormed headlong at top speed, his bo jerking back and forth. Kallus charged with his bo diagonally guarded to his torso. The pair drew their bo-rifles back, and the metal clashed viciously with an electrical storm webbing throughout the hallway. The streams rebound off the walls and ceiling, surrounding the grudge engaged warriors in a dome. In their eyes did the storm brew, neither willing to kow to the other. Zeb had the superior strength, but Kallus had the drive to win. And the spine to kill. Kallus pushed off Zeb, jumping a few feet back. Zeb wove forward, swinging his bo with all his strength. Kallus bent backwards, feeling the breeze as the rifle missed. He bent all the way to his hands, flailing his legs like a propeller. Feet that gunned for the ribs were effectively blocked as Zeb angled his rifle parallel to his side. Kallus winced at the pain shooting up his legs. Zeb scooped Kallus up on his bo, lifting him up and over. He slammed him hard onto his back. Kallus felt white hot pain shoot from his back to his chest, but remained vigilant. Beating off the shakes he wove himself out from under Zeb's bo, flipping him to stand on top of it. Zeb launched a punch. Kallus crossed his wrists, stopping it. He flipped over and behind Zeb, drawing his pistol. He pressed it into his back.

"Hey, Kallus!" He turned and was met by a thwack in the face by Katerina's staff. His postil left his hands. His rebound off the wall, maintaining his stance. "That's for the butt to the head!"

Kallus snarled through gritted teeth. He glanced to Lyste who was out cold. Again. He needs more training. "That stab about being a false Jedi really hurt your feelings, didn't it?" He taunted. "Does the little girl want to be a Jedi?!"

"DON'T MOCK ME!" She ran in with her staff lined up with his chest. Kallus snickered at how easy that was. He let Katerina get in close. So close he could feel the tendrils of static tickle his armor. He slipped to the side last second, latching to the staff with one hand. He yanked it out of her hands, sending her tripping over her own feet toward him. Kallus threw the staff aside, then clamped a palm to her face, slamming her skull to the ground.

"KATERINA!" Zeb howled.

"You're losing your touch." Kallus slipped a knife from his boot. Katerina stared terrified of the blade through his fingers. "And now you lose your life."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Zeb marched in.

"Careful, Lasat." Kallus yanked her upright, spinning her around with his arm wrapping hers to her side. He put the knife to her neck. "I'd hate to make the poor thing suffer." He chuckled.

Zeb froze in dismay, taking a step back with his hands in the air. "Kallus, please, I'm begging you, not her! It's me you want!"

"How precious. The beast is in love." He cooed with noteable disgust.

"You're damn right I am!" Zeb admitted without hesitation. Katerina went wide eyes with a red blush. She thinks her heart stopped. "I'm in love with that girl! And I would appreciate it if she would stop being a damsel and kick your ass already!" Kallus's face twisted confused.

"Oh fine." Katerina pouted. And she wanted to hear him confess more. She showed Kallus a little canister she'd been holding on to. Her fingers held the deadman's switch. She's had it the whole time. Wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Kallus panicked and shoved her away from him. "TOO LATE!" She threw it at him. Zeb scooped her up and took cover in the next corridor.

Kallus threw himself to the floor. The canister blew up, but it was just an innocuous - if not really loud - can of smoke. "WHAT?! NO!" He slammed a fist to the floor. He heard footsteps running past him. He blindly reached out and grabbed hold on Zeb's large ankle. The Lasat swung his leg, kicking at him. Kallus pulled himself up in a last ditch effort and her plunged the knife all the way to the hilt in his side. Zeb howled in pain, bashing Kallus's face in with a fist. The ISB agent fell unconscious. Zeb pulled the knife out and dropped it. He was on the run, clutching at his side. Blood dripped behind him.

Unknown to anyone in that corridor, the tower was nearly at full capacity. The rod had stopped blinking a while ago.

 **xxx**

Katerina and Zeb made it outside. She gaped in horror of his wound, but he forbade her from worrying about him. This fight went south while they were playing with Kallus. Grim, Hera, and the others were suffering heavy losses. Chopper and Dominique managed to get the boots off The Ghost, but Hera and Sabine couldn't make it back without TIE's coming in after them. Katerina turned to the tower. It was about to fire. Lingering at the station was only going to get them killed.

"Get to The Ghost and patch yourself up!" She ordered Zeb. "I'm grabbing Tseebo and we're gone!"

"You got it...ugh!" He toppled to a knee.

"Hey…"

"No!" He raised a hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Get that Rodian and get to the ship! Don't lose your nerve for me!" He will never forgive her for it. Katerina reluctantly nodded and raced for the Rodian.

 **xxx**

The number of TIE's was insurmountable, and quickly outnumbered those of the Mechanics. For every one TIE that was destroyed, the cruiser would spit out three more in its place. The only ones left were Grim, Hera and Sabine, and the Mandalorian girl. As the odds continued to stack against them, the more winded they became. They felt helpless, the pressure crushing them. One more blow and they would be crushed. If a miracle was waiting to happen, they would love for it to happen now.

"Hera, look!" Sabine gasped. From the bomber she saw the tower was reaching maximum power.

Hera knit her brow pensively. She brought their ship around to view the station. She saw The Ghost freed from its boots, Zeb and Chopper boarding the ship. Katerina was sprinting the landing strip with Tseebo in hand. "That's the signal! Everyone pull out!" Hera veered the bomber away from the TIE hoard, taking off in any given direction. Grim looked below and saw Dominique, Dayve, and others taking off in the reserve ships they had. They all knew where to meet up, and he hoped he would see them again. He and the Mandalorian girl pulled out, racing for the blackness of space.

 **xxx**

Yovan and Tua were left with what remained of their small squad battered and with prides bruised to the core. They saw the Rebel ships and the mechanic rats attempting to flee for their lives.

"NO!" Tua roared animally. "All units stop them! Do not allow a single one of them to escape!" She frothed at the mouth. The TIE's already out went after their prey. The reserves on the cruiser were gearing up.

 **xxx**

Katerina was able to get The Ghost up and off the station, while Zeb was busy with a half baked wrapping job on his wound. Tua and Yovan were blown off their feet by the jets. With Chopper on the rear guns, he and Katerina shot down any TIE's they could, and joined up with Hera and Sabine. Hera positioned the bomber underneath The Ghost. Katerina opened the hatch, connecting the air locked tunnel. Hera and Sabine abandoned the bomber in space, climbing inside as fas tas they could. Katerina handed the driver's seat back to Hera, relieved that these two held on for so long.

"Hope I didn't keep you two waiting long." She giggled.

"Nah. We had 'em on the ropes." Sabine grinned.

"Your take off was a little shaky though." Hera playfully remarked. Katerina shrugged. The moment was spoiled by the sounds of TIE's gaining on them. Grim and the others weren't anywhere to be seen. That's a good sign. Maybe. The cruiser's turrets were aiming for The Ghost, charging up to take it out for good. "Riina, isn't there supposed to be a grand finale here?!" Hera begged.

"Actually…" She turned to Chopper. He had a counter projected, coming down to zero, "Yep!"

 **xxx**

The tower was fully charged, the instruments beeping and screeching out of control. Fervent streams of electricity snaked the tower to the rod, swirling at the tip. Yovan and Tua were rooted in fear of what was about to happen. By the time Lyste and Kallus woke up and made it outside, they nearly passed out again. A pearl beam woven with violet streams howled from the rod, splitting the cosmos asunder. The beam struck the cruiser with such a ferocity that it knocked it from place. Ribbons of rampant energy diving and tangling into the cruiser. Crew members jumped out of their skin at furnaces bursting. The floors were torn from their bolts. The lights, the engines, and soon the whole ship went dead in the middle of space. The turrets with it.

Hera laughed aloud, slapping her knee. Sabine and Katerina slapped double high-fives. Their plan worked. Without further delay, Hera sent The Ghost into hyperspace, leaving more salt for The Empire to lick from their wounds. .

Yovan and Tua were completely devastated. It just isn't real. What they saw...that was an EMP blast. But the station doesn't have anything like that?! How could they pulled off such a feat. "Impossible!" Kallus gasped. Impossible though it may seem, it happened right before his eyes. Even as he listened to Tua and Yovan make futile attempts to raise someone on the ship. "It worked...it ACTUALLY worked!"

"Two Jedi…" Lyste rumbled, "A death evading Lasat, an artistic demolition Mandalorian, a daredevil pilot, and a puppeteering engineer." Lyste gave himself chills. "This is quite the team of Rebels we've stumbled upon."

"Yes it is." Kallus growled. He picked up the bloodied knife he stuck in Zeb, glowering at the failed attempt to bring at least one Rebel down. "And it is time we cease underestimating them."

 **To be continued**


	37. Harsh Truths

**Harsh Truths**

 **xxx**

" _Hello there, Captain Syndulla!_ " Grim waved animatedly on The Ghost's cockpit projector. Dominique and Dayve sprang in behind him, laughing giddily to see a friendly face. " _I see you all made it away safely!_ "

"Grim! Thank goodness you're all alright!" Hera touched her lightening heart. She can breathe again. "Everybody made it out okay?"

" _Well..._ " Grim sank mournfully, stepping aside so Hera would see the candles being lit before shrines, " _Most of us._ " Hera was filled with sorrow, bowing her head. This will forever be on her head. More so on Katerina's if she blames herself. " _Do not look so sad. Loss is part of the cycle of life._ " Grim recited like a sermone. He folded a hand behind his back, touching the other one to his weighty heart. " _For every loss, a new life is brought into this world. And we who suffer this loss are granted a chance to either grow stronger, or let the loss pull them down._ "

Grim, Dominique, Dayve, and the others Hera could see are still in mourning for their comrades. They are also reigniting the fire within them to go on. It expalins where Katerina finds the will to press forward. "When we hadn't heard from you we began to fear the worst."

" _I find your lack of faith disturbing._ " Grim chuckled. Hera relaxed in her seat, feeling everything going right for a change.

A little over an hour had passed since Hera and her crew escaped from the Aurora Sector and the Imperial Army ambush. Grim, Dominique, Katerina, and the other Mechanics really came through for The Ghost Crew. Guess it's true what they say. Just because it's not a blaster or lightsaber, never doubt someone who can throw a punch. It's a good bunch of people they've gotten the pleasure to meet. Brave, loyal, and always ready to protect what's theirs. They'd make excellent rebels. But Hera won't push her luck and ask them to join. Not after costing them a second location to set up shop. Nevertheless, Grim and the others have proven they can survive anywhere. Katerina did say Kendril trained them to find a place to hang their wrenches at a moment's notice. Hera called upon every spirit available to help them in their search for a place to call home away from home.

"My lack of faith is secretly me worrying for friends." Hera explained playfully. "Especially since Katerina's been sick to her stomach waiting to hear from you guys."

" _Where is Katerina anyway?_ "

"She's tending to Zeb. He took a nasty stab to the side. He'll live."

" _Katerina and Zeb alone and playing doctor._ " Grim chortled teasingly, cheeks lightly tinting red. " _Those two make this too easy._ "

"They've actually made it a lot easier since we last saw you." Hera winked impishly. She crossed her fingers with an adoring giggle.

Grim gasped, covering his mouth in utter shock. He leaned in urgently, begging her to confirm what he knew would be from the getgo. " _Do you mean they..._ " Hera nodded approvingly. " _YES! I KNEW IT! OH, I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM!_ " Grim pumped his fists, dancing around like a girl who was elected prom queen. If Hera didn't know better she'd think he was the one that scored a good looking Lasat. " _This was months in the making. Please give them both my best._ "

"I will." Hera promised.

" _And I wish all the better for you, the crew, and the Jedi._ " Grim bowed. " _You are the most miraculous and honorable people I've had the privilege of meeting. Never lose sight of that._ " Hera nodded, promising to stay true.

"Hera." Sabine knocked on her way in. "Fulcrum's here."

"On my way." Sabine nodded and left. "Work is never done. Gotta go, Grim. Anything you'd like me to relay to Riina?"

" _Yes please._ " He replied almost solemnly. Hera felt uneasy with his grim demeanor. " _Tell her the past is done. She can look others in the eye now._ "

Hera titled her head, her mouth parting to ask what he meant. Grim winked and was already off the call. "Wonder what that was supposed to mean." She shrugged it off. Might be a code Katerina only knew. But she won't lie. The part about _the past being done_ has her curious. Katerina has a very shrouded past. Whatever it is, Hera doesn't have room to chastise. Everyone on her ship has a sordid past they don't want to disclose. And it doesn't make her trust them any less.

 **xxx**

A needle and thread inserted into fur and flesh. "OW! HEY! EASY!" Zeb jumped two feet off Katerina's bed, nearly scaring her off her stool. The shirtless Lasat was writhing. The stitching isn't as bad as the cleaner that was still bubbling in his knife wound. The cloth and different peroxides needed to make sure he didn't get an infection killed him. The needles and threads being soaked in it didn't help. He swears, by the Lasat Gods, that he will get Kallus back for this one day. The harder he tried to sit still, the worse Katerina's stitching felt. He had to force himself to keep his hands behind his head so he wouldn't accidentally bat her upside the head. She thanked him for his resilience.

"Sorry." She mumbled with spare Lasat grade needles in her mouth. "I'm better with welding pens than needles." She truly was sorry. Unfortunately for him she's the only one can trust not to make fun of him for what a baby he was being. Not that it wasn't warranted. Just being near these ridiculous thick, curved needles was coaxing her to pass out. With Zeb's body type - skin toughness, large frame, and more animalistic movements - the usual needle and thread for humans and humanoids would break milliseconds after being applied. "On the bright side…" She looped the last notch of her X stitch and tied it off, biting the rest of the surprisingly thick thread off, "I'm done."

"Thank the spirits!" Zeb collapsed into himself. "Don't know how much more of that I could take."

"Baby!" She teased.

"Doctor Butcher." He teased right back.

Katerina blushed with a giggle. "You're adorable when you complain."

Zeb's large palm smoothed to her cheek. "And you cute with thread in your hair." Katerina's blush deepened by the string that somehow made it into her hair. "Look on the bright side, you have the makings of a great nurse one day."

"Good. That means I can slap you with the bill! 10,000 credits."

"Mmm…" Zeb poked his chin up, pretending to think about that. "How about dinner and going to that parade on Baelin this weekend?"

"Deal." Katerina leaned in close, her lips meeting Zeb's in a tender kiss. They stared dreamily with glossy eyes, a warm fuzziness making them feel all giddy. It actually took a lot of will for them not to fly into a fit of laughs. They were just...so happy. At long last...they were together. Faults, pasts, and grievances all put aside for this one moment. And hopefully many more afterward.

"They're so cute!"

"Aren't they?"

"AAHH!" Katerina and Zeb jumped from their skin. Katerina hit the floor with a thud. Sabine and Hera stood in the doorway, laughing hysterically. "YOU TWO?!" Zeb screamed bright red.

"YOU TWO ARE JERKS!" Katerina was just as red and just as frustrated. "How long have you been there?!"

"Oh you know…" Sabine held her stomach, laughing too hard to speak.

"The talk about how cute you find one another." Hera snorted behind a hand. "And then that magnificent kiss." Zeb and Katerina were fuming, both grabbing whatever was on hand for them to throw. "Easy now! I don't want to be bruised before handing Tseebo over to Fulcrum."

"He's here?" Zeb cocked a brow. That was faster than he thought. Not long after their by the teeth win, Hera arranged new coordinates with Fulcrum to deliver Tseebo and hsi implant to her mysterious contact. Zeb thought they at least had another hour.

"Just got here, actually." Hera confirmed. "And there's more. I received word from Kanan and Ezra. They're on their way home now." Katerina threw her head back, releasing all her air and deflating there on the floor. She knew he'd be alright. She just knew it. "I also got word from Grim and the others. They're doing just fine."

"Oh thank heaven!" Katerina was bowing to whoever was watching over them. Not that anyone would need to watch over them...if they weren't affiliated with Katerina. All the trouble she's brought to their door. It's not fair. "Thanks, Hera."

"Of course." Hera turned to go make the handoff.

"I don't suppose we can meet Fulcrum this time?!" Sabine stressed, really wanting to know them and behind the distorted voice.

"Nope. You all stay in the ship." Hera forbade.

"THAT'S WHAT WE DID LAST TIME!" Zeb howled from bed.

"I wasn't there last time, so I'm not too upset." Katerina put on her most fake angel grin. Zeb swooped a pillow to her face and buried her on the bed. Sabine, while humored by her levity, was irked that - once again - Hera and Fulcrum don't trust them enough.

 **xxx**

An envoy ship aligned with The Ghost, linking up with the airlock. Hera retrieved Tseebo, slowly escorting him for the tunnels. "You seem to be doing better." She commented. A lot better than when they first found him. That implant made his mind a huge jumble.

"Tseebo's mind is...clearer now." He assured. But there are still some clogs that need to be removed. "But it is difficult. There's so much information inside Tseebo" He held his sore head.

"Fulcrum's people will help you with that, and keep you safe." Hera promised him.

"Will...Tseebo see Ezra Bridger again?"

"I hope so. Someday." When that day is? She doesn't want to guess. It could be next week. It could be years. But, yes, one day he will be able to see Ezra again. "Is there something you'd like me to tell him?"

"Oh…" His stomach churned, "Tseebo failed Bridgers. Did not watch over their son." And that will haunt him forever. "But...Tseebo tried to make it right by accessing Imperial files."

"And that intel will be invaluable!"

"No! Intel unimportant! AN ACCIDENT!" He spat back frustrated. "Tseebo accessed file on Ezra Bridger's parents! Tseebo knows...Birdgers fate!" He added forbodingly.

"Then tell me, Tseebo!" Hera pleaded. "Tell me, and I'll tell Ezra!"

"No. Not just Ezra Bridger…" Tseebo declined partially. "Also...Jedi Kanan Jarrus."

"Kanan? W-why?" She stammered, taken aback.

"That engineer with you...Katerina Dume." Hera gasped stunned. He knows something about Katerina. Tseebo shook his head, moaning guiltily. "Another accident from DNA sample Tseebo took! Did not mean to see...but could not stop!"

"What about her?" Hera shook Tseebo, loosening his cryptic lips. Inside, something was telling her not to press the issue. But she had to know. She...no. Kanan has the right to know. "What did you learn about Katerina?!"

Tseebo started shaking, shuffling in close to Hera. "There…" He squeaked in a whisper, "There is something you must know. Something that...will change the fate of Jedi Kanan Jarrus and Mechanic Katerina Dume."

 **xxx**

A couple hours later, Hera intercepted The Phantom and wasted not a single second to dock it in its port. Kanan and Ezra climbed into their home, warmed by the welcoming party waiting for them at the bottom of the ladder. They looked a little worse for wear. Nothing a little rest won't cure.

"Welcome back, you two!" Sabine praised.

"You outsmarted them again." Zeb snorted. "Good job, boss."

"You made it!" Hera cheered.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kanan playfully countered.

"Never." Katerina cupped her hands to her chest. She threw her arms around him, both squeezing each other in a tight hug. "Welcome back, Big brother." Hera felt a jolt in her chest, her stomach tying itself into knots. She just...stared in a daze at Katerina...then looked to Kanan. Her eyes just went back and forth to them. She saw their lips moving, but didn't hear a word as she...made a connection. _I...see it._ The reception with Kanan was halted by a distraught Ezra meandering by. Katerina felt her heart sink. "Hey, Ez." He raised his brow in acknowledgement, but wasn't feeling chatty. He had this...darkness over him. Something bad happened out there.

"Ezra!" Hera approached excited. "There's something I have to tell-"

Kanan got between her and the shuddering boy, "Ezra needs a little time to himself right now!" He urged. Ezra was able to hide away in the ship, leaving everyone worried. Kanan sighed heavily, pulling Katerina and Hera aside. "We need to talk." He took them to his room, locking the door behind them. As anyone expected, The Inquisitor and his forced cornered Ezra and Kanan. He had the numbers, and the skills, and was pushing them back ten feet for every foot they gained. Ezra learned to accept that he was scared, even was able to forgive Tseebo for an incident that wasn't in his control. And in the end, Ezra was able to connect with the creatures on the base, getting them to help beat back the Stormtroopers. But what Kanan revealed next terrified Katerina.

"What?! Ezra drew on the Darkside?!" She screamed.

"Yeah, he did." Kanan replied, lowering his head in failure.

"The Darkside?" Hera hadn't heard of this yet.

"A malefic phenomena opposite of the Jedi's force." Katerina said like she were a text-archive. "The Darkside is fueled by fear, triggered by anger, and unleashed by hate. The darkside has corrupted even the most pure of Jedi, and twisted their minds until they become a menace of the shadows." Hera was torn by doubt in the tale, and reluctant to believe that Ezra was able to drawn on something so dark. Yes, Katerina know it sounds like a story to make sure good little Jedi Younglings behave themselves. But, by the disturbance between her and Kanan, Hera was forced to rethink her skepticism. "In that event, Jedi become what is known as a Sith. And usually, once a Jedi becomes a sith, escaping the thralls of the darkside is near impossible." Hera felt ice fill her blood, glancing to Kanan.

"There's no need to worry." Kanan promised her. "Ezra passed out so he wasn't in the Darkside's grip for very long." Katerina and Hera exhaled relieved. "And it scared him so he won't be doing it again." For a while. Never isn't exactly a term Jedi like to rely on. "But I will be keeping an eye on him." Kanan went on to tell them that, when he tapped into the darkside, his mass of emotions corrupted a larger version of the fyrnocks. Their mother, most likely. He was able to sick it on The Inquisitor, giving them time to escape.

"How can Ezra even do something like that?" Hera pressed on her skull. "He's just a kid."

"It's usually Younglings who tap into the Darkside first." Katerina explained. "Unknowingly and unintentionally due to their inexperience in the ways of the force."

That being said - Hera brought a frown to Kanan, "Why wasn't this ever taught to Ezra before this?"

"My hope was, by never speaking of it, Ezra wouldn't come close to it."

"That was my hope too." Katerina admitted, equally guilty. She groaned at their idiocy. "You and I should have seen this coming." They should have known better. No matter how hard one tries to hiding something, it comes to the surface eventually. "And for Ezra to control a creature that large...he must really hate his birthday."

"Or maybe I pushed him too hard." Kanan blamed himself. "I don't know what to do from here." Hera was at a loss as well. What are you supposed to do when a youngling touches something so evil, and it left torn by the experience? How do you help them grow from that sort of experience?

"There's one thing I can think of." Katerina stroked her chin. It was a long shot, but it has to be done. "Do you think Ezra is ready for his own…" She tapped on his lightsaber.

Kanan froze momentarily. He took up his saber, closing his fingers to the surprisingly intimidating weapons. The responsibility and burden born from a deceptively tiny weapon was great. Too great for just anyone to wield. "Maybe. I don't know. I'd have to meditate." He srhank. "I'm not good at this master thing."

"Ken wasn't good at the father thing either." She rested a hand to his shoulder. "But, in the end, he was the best father I could ask for." She cupped Kanan's cheek. "You're the best master and friend Ezra can ask for. Whatever you decide, he and I will trust you."

"Thanks, Riina. Really." Katerina bobbed her head. That's why she's there. Kanan put hand hand to hers, grateful ever more that he has her.

Hera found herself staring at Katerina once again. A long, hard stare as a girl she's been calling friend for months. A sister in arms. Watching her and Kanan interact so lovingly, it usually warms her heart. Now...she's upset. Maybe scared. To anyone else, they're just the lovey-dovey, doting brother and sister who occasionally get on each other's nerves. They laugh, cry, share inside jokes, talk about their childhood, and even speak in a language no one else knows. True Rebel Twins. This time, in Hera's eyes, it was different. Very different. _Kanan, how do you not see it?_ She kept asking herself. _How have you not seen it?_ Then again...she never would have noticed either. No one has.

"Kanan, can I talk to you for a minute? It won't take long."

"Alright. Talk to you later?" He checked with Katerina.

"Sure. I'll see how Ezra's doing." She left the room. A silence enveloped the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

 **xxx**

Sabine was coming out of the rear gun room, a rather pleased smile on her face. Katerina met up with her, spying Ezra past the doorway. "How is he?"

"As good as can be expected. I'm just sad he didn't ask Tseebo about his parents."

"Try not to worry. He'll get a chance one day." Of that she was certain. Sabine and Katerina went to the door to check on the boy one more time. Katerina had a long speech lined up for him, but she didn't want to ruin his reminiscing in a photograph. A very cute baby Ezra in the arms of...a human man, and Mirialan woman. "Huh…" Katerina chimed pesnively, tilting her head. "Those two…"

"Something wrong?" Sabine asked.

I'm not sure. But..." Katerina closed the door, guiding Sabine away from the door, "Those two in the picture. Those are Ezra's parents?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"They look…really familiar." Sabine's eyes widened surprised.

 **xxx**

Kanan's lightsaber left his numbing hands, his knees knocking together in a desperate attempt to sustain him. In his face was the white, paling terror that only The Inquisitor can draw from him. His Aquamarine eyes welling with heart shattered tears. "What? What did you say?" He staggered away from a crestfallen Hera. Her head bowed, she hugged herself, regretting that she had to open her mouth. She fought to repeat herself, but couldn't. Not if it meant hurting him. Kanan snarled through gritted teeth, darting forward. "Hera!" He gripped her shoulders, shaking the truth out of her. "You can't be serious! There must be some sort of mistake! Tseebo, he...he has to be wrong!" He jerked his hands, clawing at his tearing scalp.

Hera inhaled some sort of will, mustering the courage to look him in the eye. "Sabine confirms that Tseebo's implant gives him accurate information. A 0.001% chance of error!" If Kanan won't listen to reason, he will be forced to heed logic. "That being said, Kanan…" She chose her words very carefully. She needed to say what he wouldn't be able to rebuke. She moved in with pleading eyes, wanting him to see it, "It can't be a coincidence she was found in the Kamino System!" Kanan was blown back, bracing himself to the wall. His heart was pounding. He was losing breath fast. It can't be true. None of it can be true. He won't believe it. HE CAN'T! "Tseebo tested a blood sample from her wound. He got it on accident! And he's not wrong." She stressed, adding the last part tenderly for his waning heart.

"He has to be…" Kanan clamped a hand to his eyes, unable to hold back the tears, "He...he has...she can't be...please…" He sobbed.

Hera supported him, seating him to his bed. "I saw the results. Your DNA and hers matches up too perfectly. Not even parents...or siblings have such a perfect sequence."

"But I...it can't be true. Not her." He can't...bring himself to...it can't be. Hera snuggled up to him, sharing in his sadness. Her own tears began to fall. Regret shredded her that she ever pressed Tseebo. Some secrets are better left unsaid. She will never tell. Not anyone. For Kanan's sake, no one will ever learn the truth. Not even Katerina. "Katerina…" Kanan swallowed a large lump. He hyperventilated, his head buzzing. "My baby sister...is a clone?"

 **To be continued.**


	38. Just a Little Chat

**Just a Little Chat**

 **Here's a filler to show I'm still here.**

 **xxx**

"IT'S ABOUT FRICKIN' TIME!" Ezra exploded like a fan meeting his idol. He was even prancing around like one too. That gleam in his eyes at Zeb and Katerina was brighter than a supernova. "I mean, seriously, could you two possibly take any longer?! THIS IS SO COOL!" Zeb and Katerina weren't sure if they should be embarrassed or be busting their guts laughing. Actually, Zeb was rubbing the back of his neck, mortified by how mushy and gushy Ezra was acting. Seriously, you'd think he's never seen a couple before. Sabine, Hera, and Kanan sure weren't holding their laughs back. Mostly because they agreed with the bouncing Padawan. Zeb and Katerina have been so stubborn about admitting their feelings for one another for months. Those cute, tender moments they'd share when they think they're alone. How they'd flirt shamelessly during missions. The heated arguments they had reminded everyone of a married couple. There's also not forgetting their solo trips here and there. Hera knew they were sharing some sort of secrets from their past, telling one another things they'd never tell Kanan or the rest of them. The clincher was how they avoided one another due to an unspoken tension that suddenly rose between them. Those half glances and shy turn aways. Could those two have been anymore obvious? AND ZEB KISSING HER? Come on! How was that not the deal sealer? One thing is certain, Ezra was brought out of his funk from his run in with The Inquisitor on that old Clone Base. Which was good. "I'm happy for you guys! I mean, BEYOND happy!"

"Ha-Ha! Thanks, Ezra!" Katerina replied with red cheeks. Zeb groaned irritably, really wanting Ezra and the others to let it die already. Ever since they've acknowledged their feelings, none of their crew would leave them alone. Sabine and Ezra are ruthless with their teasing, and Kanan and Hera won't stop blushing like proud parents. Katerina pat him on his broad shoulder, reassuring him with a tender smile that this would pass soon. Things like this usually do.

"I know I'm happy for you guys." Kanan announced, shoving Ezra behind him. He was going to speak up. Kanan reached behind and clamped a hand to his mouth. He glanced between the pair, a very proud smile stretching his cheeks. "I'd wish nothing but happiness for the both of you," He leaned in with a sly grin, hands on his hips, "But I can see you both are already beaming like suns." Katerina, a little bashful, hugged to Zeb's large arm, gazing up at him with glossy eyes. She caused Zeb's face to turn a little red. He shyly turned, rubbing at his head. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Big Brother." Katerina went up and kissed his cheek. Kanan's muscles spasmed from a vicious jolt, his skin burning. This unbelievable rage curdled his insides. _GET AWAY MONSTER!_ He screamed in his head. When she pulled away, he was thankful she turned. He didn't want her to see how sickened he was. Or how guilty he felt for what just popped into his head. There was a tension in his arm. Looking down, he was horrified by the tight fist.

"Yeah, Kanan…" Zeb trailed off, his mouth a little dry, "Thanks."

"Of course. But I would like to talk to you for a second, Zeb. If I can." Kanan gestured to his room. There was this hue on his brow. Hera noticed it.

"Uh...o-okay…" Zeb's insides became knots, and his heart was pounding in his chest. _This can't be good!_ He groaned. He trudged past the Jedi, heading into his room. Kanan rested a hand to Katerina's shoulder, excusing himself. Katerina went with Ezra and Sabine into the kitchen for a quick snack.

Once they were alone, Hera stopped Kanan by grasping his upper arm. Kanan looked at her concerned. She glanced side to side, making sure not even Chopper was listening. The little droid made it clear he didn't care about the mush going on in the ship and was hiding outside. Still, he can detect a conversation from ants 3,000 miles away. "You're not...going to tell him...are you?" She shakily asked.

"Tell him what?" Kanan arched his brow in genuine curiosity.

"That Katerina is a…" The last word dried to ash in her mouth. She can't bring herself to say it. Mostly because to say it would be to acknowledge the truth. And she can't wrap her head around it.

Kanan's stomach plummeted when he realized what she wanted to say. She feared Kanan was going to tell Zeb that...that...Katerina...Katerina's a...clone. The acid that fills his throat and mouth just saying it in his head made him want to throw his head into space. "No. I said we wouldn't speak a word of this." He swore strongly, clasping hands to her shoulders. He rubbed them up and down, soothing the trouble gnawing at Hera. Though he's the one with the enormous weight bearing down on his shoulders. His baby sister isn't...she's… "Zeb doesn't need to know...until Katerina does."

"And when do you plan to tell her?" Hera responded ominously, already knowing the answer. Kanan slid his hands from her shoulders, dropping his head with a resigned sigh. If he can avoid it, he'd never tell her. Especially when both he and Katerina hate the clones for what they did. And Kanan...Kanan was feeling...he touched where Katerina kissed him. That reaction he had. He genuinely wanted to strike her. And it kills him. All the more reason he won't have this conversation with her. To tell her what he knows...would destroy their world. Worse than what the clones did years ago. "It's ultimately up to you, Kanan." Hera stood to the side. "Just remember, she isn't THEM. She's Riina."

"You don't have to tell me that." Kanan reassured her gleefully, sauntering into the room.

His door closed, prompting a fidgeting Hera to ball herself up. "Why does it feel like I do?"

 **xxx**

Zeb was too uncomfortable to sit down. He couldn't relax in this enclosed space with Kanan. Not with that stoic expression on his face. He was pacing back and forth, wearing a hole in the ground, muttering under his breath on the different ways this was going to go wrong...or blow up in his face. "Zeb, please, you're making me anxious!" Kanan laughed apprehensively. Zeb was treating this like he was going to be skinned. He took to his knees, gesturing to a spot for Zeb to sit and relax. The Lasat balanced to a palm, plopping to his hind. He was sitting, but he was far from relaxed. "Now, Zeb-"

"I'm sorry, Kanan!" Zeb blurted from the blue.

"Sorry for what?!" Kanan's head spun.

"For not asking! For lying to you! For hitting on your sister!" The list goes on.

"Whoa, whoa, Zeb! What are you talking about?!" He fanned his hands, cooling that fire blazing from Zeb's unusual guilty confession. "Lying, not asking - I'm not here because I'm mad. I'm here to thank you!" Zeb's face dropped off the bone. He felt really stupid now. He seriously wishes his weight would kill the floor under him and send him plummeting into Hell somewhere. Anything would be better than sitting here in his idiocy. "Zeb, you weren't _hitting_ on Katerina. No way. You were much more respectful than that." It was more like he was using his obnoxious behavior in a new flirting method, and playing on her own obnoxiousness and pride. They both had their fun with it - that was the important thing. "And how do you think you lied to me?" Kanan needed to know. This was disconcerting.

"I...I don't know." He exasperated, impatient with himself. He dropped his arms into his lap, lurching forward in self loathing. "I guess it was because I...I was trying not to fall for her...and you just got her back and I didn't want to get in the way…" He was juggling with a lost cause of a reason. He can't really explain why he felt like he lied to Kanan. Just that it felt wrong to be falling for his kid sister and playing it off like he wasn't. "I guess I wouldn't call it lying. More like I...I wanted to play both of us for fools that nothing was there. And when she and were giving each other the cold shoulder…"

"What was that about anyway?" Kanan had to know. It was so sudden; those two fighting.

Zeb's breath hitched in his throat. He cursed himself for that slip. In recent weeks, Zeb was learning more and more about Katerina's very sordid past, and just how ugly it really was. And not all of that ugliness was due to The Empire. She was keeping secrets. Dark secrets, and she has her life kept hidden from the universe. Zeb found it distasteful that she was carrying so much baggage, parading herself as a saint, know full well she wasn't. Later, he was given a heavy dose of reality. In the strictest of confidence, Grim explained to Zeb what Katerina is enduring and why it is imperative she isn't found. This made Zeb relax...and fall even harder for her. "It - uh - was...something she said to me, and it set me off and I said something to her…" He trailed off in his half baked lie, praying Kanan connects the fake dots and doesn't sense he's lying through his teeth.

"Ah. I get it." Kanan bobbed his head. Loud and clear. He and Hera have those moments. Here's what he was still confused on, "But why did you think you needed to ask me before going out with Riina?"

"Out of respect for both you and her. To be honest, it racked more nerves more to ask you than just going for it." And that was as honest as he was going to get. Because that's exactly what happened. "I wanted to be sure of my feelings for her. And...since I wasn't...I didn't want to ask you. I just went for it."

"And I'm grateful that you did." Kanan assured him passionately with a hand to his chest. "Believe me, Katerina appreciates it to. She hated it when people came to me seeking permission to do things with her." Kanan quickly recovered under the harsh stare of Zeb's glare. A warning that there better not be any other men in her life besides what he knows about. He would remind Zeb that, as her big brother, the masters tended to double check with him in regards to her training and who she could train with. They even tattled on her to him when she wasn't behaving. The vice versa came later when Katerina proved to be the more mature and responsible of the two. Good times. Very good times. "Katerina is capable of making up her own mind. And I know she's made up her mind about you. She's in love with you. And you make her happy. That's all I care about." Zeb chuckled elatedly. She isn't the only one who happy in love. "Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about." And that pit in his stomach was back. Kanan inched in closer, the expression on his face growing more serious. Zeb swallowed a dry lump. "This is more than just a new juncture, Zeb. This step you're taking...I need to know you'll walk side by side with Katerina no matter what." And he needs to know _no matter what!_ As in...if he learned...she was a clone...he won't run from her. He won't hate her. Like...like Kanan's starting to- _NO! NO, you don't hate her!_

"Of course I will!" Zeb erupted. Nothing he learns about or experiences with Katerina will ever chase him away. "You have my word, Kanan," He crossed a fist to his chest, sitting upright, "I will stand by Katerina til my dying breath."

"Good, good. I don't doubt it." Kanan slapped a hand to his broad shoulder, a smile on his face. "Thanks, Brother." Didn't seem wrong to call him that.

Zeb proudly reciprocated the hand to his shoulder. "You're welcome, Brother." That felt good to say. Kanan has been his brother in arms for years. Acknowledging it now as Katerina is left in his care solidified the relationship. "Was there anything else? You seemed like you had more on your mind."

"Nah, nothing." He lied flawlessly. "That's it."

"Alright. See you around." Zeb stood up, gave Kanan a bow, and excused himself. Kanan watched him leave, then sank miserably. He pinched the bridge of his nose, growling under his breath. Didn't have anything left to say? He has tons he wants to say. But it kills his insides to admit it. "She can't be a clone. She can't! It...it doesn't make any sense!" A clone of him? How?! How could the Kaminoans even get his DNA to make a clone of him? He's never even been to Kami...no. "Wait…" He subconsciously touched at a thin scar on his scalp, "That field trip…"

 **xxx**

Hera and Chopper kept the ship on course, watching the scanners like hawks. He team, Kanan, and Ezra barely escaped by the skin on their teeth and with a few bruises on their hides. The empty vacuum of space surrounding them didn't mean they were safe. The Empire could literally appear from hyperspace at any given second from any given direction. Hera won't be taken by surprise anymore this week. The Empire can come at her, and she'll be ready to kick their asses back to where they dock at. In the meantime, she was trying not to get caught up in the hearty laughter coming from the kitchen. Sabine, Katerina, and Ezra sounded like they were having a party.

 **xxx**

"NO WAY!" Ezra fell back in the booth, holding his sides laughing. "He said that?!" He and Sabine were falling over. Katerina was red as a cherry, hiding her face in her hands. This is what she gets for telling two teenagers about a heroic save that came with a declaration of love. Zeb declared to Kallus, to shove it in his smug face, the the Lasat he so callously called a beast was very much in love with the beauty. And he laid that smug ISB Agent out flatter than a hubcap.

"That is the corniest thing I've heard all year!" Sabine slapped a hand repeatedly to the table, howling in a fit of laughter. Her stomach was in stitches.

"Corny, yes. But it worked." She shyly slipped hair behind her ear. She has a small weakness for the noble warrior types. "Worked the first time he kissed me too." She touched her lips. That kiss was fresh in her mind. Her heart grew wings and was fluttering.

"So...um…" Sabine managed to stop laughing long enough to lean in. Her brow was wiggling menacingly. "Who kissed who this time?" She, of course, means the kiss that sealed the deal. The one that she and Hera walked in on. Katerina shrank in her seat, hands slipping in her clenching thighs. She was glowing with embarrassment. That sheepish smile made Ezra's jaw drop. "Oh my gosh! You kissed him?!" Sabine gushed behind knuckles. Katerina dropped her head, wanting her bangs to hide her red cheeks. "Go, Katerina!" Sabine nudged knuckles into her shoulder. It's official. Katerina and Zeb were gonna be mercilessly taunted for days. Feels like school all over again.

"I still don't know what you see in him." Ezra leaned to an elbow, propping his cheek to his knuckles. It boggled his tiny mind beyond comprehension. "How do you get past that ugly face?" Sabine punched him in his, throwing him to the floor. "What?! It's a legit question!"

"Did you have to ask it like that?!" Sabine scolded him.

Katerina jumped in and pulled her back by the arms. She was ready to pry him apart. She fanned the Mando, urging her to relax. Boys Ezra's age are supposed to be obnoxious. "He's not ugly at all, in my opinion. I always loved the color of his eyes." That lime green color. They light up when the moon is out. And she really loves the color of his fur. It's a lot softer than it looks. "He's different from the rest. And I always went the routes others wouldn't."

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"Humans always go with other humans or humanoids. Other non human like species go with their same species, rarely outside it." She simplified, getting Sabine and Ezra on her track. "In my case, I've always been attracted to that which is seen as unconventional, different, or out of the norm." A human wanting to date a Lasat or anything of the sort was as out of the norm as it got. So Katerina has been a rebel before she even met them. Sabine and Ezra got her number patented.

"What else drew you to him?" Sabine asked genuinely intrigued. She really wanted to know what the attraction was. Ezra was trying not to puke. The lovey talk was going to kill him. Not if Sabine kills him first. "Go ahead, Riina."

"I'm not sure what else to say." She shrugged. "Zeb...was just appealing to me. As I got to know him...I liked him." Sabine urged her to run with that. Katerina was really lost as to why she was pushing this so hard. Why did it matter why she fell in love with Zeb? Then again, she was morbidly curious about this as well. What did Zeb display that drew her to him? She hasn't thought about it much. She giggled at herself at a small idea that came to mind. "Zeb is able to rise above himself and others in order to fight for what he believe in." Kallus wounded him in a way no one else would be able to recover. Zeb not only doesn't give in to the vengeance he craves, he is willing to give Kallus the shrug off when his friends need him focused. "At first he kept his guard up around me. But as we got to know one another, we both learned to drop our shields long enough to let each other in." He told her what became of his people, and she was able to tell him about the cadet. From there the strings wove themselves together, bringing them closer. "I also like him because he can handle the fact that I'm not a damsel in distress, and he doesn't expect me to be one. He can take my horse choking pride, can look past the grease I'm always covered in, and is willing to put me in my place when I get ahead of myself." Zeb isn't shy to tell her off, or remind someone not to talk with a foot in their mouth. He can lose control and then regain it with the snap of his fingers. He resembles an animal, but there is a noble man within.

"Zeb fits that bill perfectly." Sabine gave a thumbs up.

"He's still ugly." Ezra couldn't help commenting.

Katerina, with a straight face, suckerpunched him in the stomach, sending him back to the floor. "To you, Ezra. To you." She cracked her knuckles, ready to punch him again if something else really stupid falls out of that mouth of his. There's more to her admiration than that. Zeb's the one person on the team who has stood by her every step of the way. He knows about the Trooper Cadet, her redacted file, and he's slowly learning more and more about her dark past. In spite of it all, he found a way to love her. And she loves him. Granted, Zeb's opened up about his people - the incident with Kallus and his time with his family - but she can tell he's hiding something. Not that she won't force him to be forthcoming more than he has. Unlike her, his secrets don't bring chaos. "All that matters is what I think." Ezra raised a hand in surrender. He saw her point. He won't poke at her anymore. "Now how about we put Zeb and I aside," She extended a hand to him, her expression softening, "And talk about you for a second."

"What do you mean?" Ezra took her hand. His stomach hurt as he rose.

"I heard what happened on the base." She remarked softly. Ezra wet rigid. His electric blue eyes went wide in horror, his mind being flung back to that nightmare of a duel with Kanan and The Inquisitor. The Jedi Hunter had them out gunned, out numbered, and out matched. Even with those nasties who live in the shadows on their side, Ezra and Kanan didn't stand a chance. He can still see it in his head. The cold air climbing to his skin, the smell of sulfur and burnt rock from the magma pit, see The Inquisitor's glowing gold eyes and scary sharp teeth glimmering in hunger. Kanan was on the floor, defeated and about to die. Ezra...Ezra was helpless before The Inquisitor. He tried to fight back. He was thrown like a ragdoll. The Inquisitor wouldn't stop talking. He'd just go on and on about the darkside swallowing Ezra, how his friends and Master would die, and everything he loved would be destroyed. Ezra remembers being enraged. His blood boiling, his mind racing, his fingers itching to crush the life from him. But there was nothing he could do against that monster. And in his desperation...the mother of those night creatures responded to him. From there, Ezra collapsed after hearing Kanan's voice. "Hey…" Katerina broke him from his nightmare by cupping his cheek. He was muttering to himself. His fingers balling in and out from fists. Looking into her aquamarine pools calmed him down. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not sure." He shuddered. How does he describe in words how he's doing? He isn't even sure what really happened. "It felt unreal. It still does." Like a bad dream that was too vivid to comprehend. "I sometimes wake up feeling really cold...and angry...and sad." He moaned, his head falling.

"That's natural." She shook her head, wishing he didn't have to go through this at his age.

"What is?" Sabine replied, apprehensive of what was bothering Ezra. "What exactly are you two talking about?" The question was directed more to Katerina.

"There's another part to The Force known as The Dark Side." Just saying it out loud - she feared she jinxed their quiet flight through space. "It's a malefic phenomena that feeds off the dark desires and emotions of Jedi and turns them into what are known as Sith - Dark Jedi." There have been numerous cases in the past. None of which she will divulge until Ezra is emotionally prepared.

"Whoa! Am I gonna become a Sith?!" He began to panic. He knew that he got carried away. But becoming an evil Jedi?! So much for waiting for him to be emotionally prepared.

"No!" She jumped in before he got ahead of himself. She can see it wafting off him. He can't handle any stress at this point. There's too great a risk he'll tap into what he unleashed at the base. Katerina doesn't know about anyone else, but she doesn't want a volatile Jedi in Training breaking their only protection from dying in space. "The only way you become a Sith is if you let hatred govern you, and revenge be your way of life." Katerina can say without a single doubt that Ezra doesn't fit that description in the least. He's a sweet boy. "Getting upset or angry doesn't automatically qualify you. Just means you're human."

"But these feelings I'm having-" He clutched at his chest. The anger, the helplessness, the uncertainty of the next time.

"Are not unlike a scar from a nasty cut." She tilted his chin up, not tolerating him sinking in his woes. "What you're feeling is a trauma that will pass." And he'll grow even stronger from it. "Trust me, Ezra, you're far from a Sith as they get." He smield tenderly to her, slipping into a hug. "You're welcome." She hugged him tightly. Now it was Sabine's turn to be sick from the mush. Katerina punched her in the arm. It hurt her knuckles more. Sabine was armor plated, after all.

"There you are." Zeb entered the kitchen. Sabine and Ezra's impish chuckling irked him. He can hazard a guess what these three have been talking about. A sharp pain in his side stopped him in the archway. He clamped a hand at the wound her had stitched up.

"Guess we should rebandage and clean that now." Katerina proposed, meandering over to him. She gently folded his shirt up past the wound. She winced at how swollen and irritated it became in two days. "Yeah, we need to clean this again. Come on!" She urged him, escorting him back to his room. "See you two around."

"Don't make too much noise in that room!" Sabine so crudely joked. Ezra buried his face in his hand, busting up laughing. Katerina and Zeb exploded cherry red at the naughty thought. Sabine seriously had not filters with her friends. As Katerina and Zeb neared his room, Kanan came out of his. He froze on the spot, gasping aloud and plastering his back to the wall. "Kanan? You okay?"

"Ugh! Yeah, yeah! I'm fine, Katerina!" He choked on his stupidity, clearing his throat anxiously.

"Guess that makes one of you." She joked. "Ezra is still a little shaken up by what happened."

"You were talking to him?!" He practically gasped.

"We got to talking." She shrugged. Kanan balled his fingers into fists. He was nibbling on the inside of his cheek. _She spoke with him._ Zeb and Katerina glanced suspiciously to one another, then back at Kanan. The man was so flushed he looked ready to pass out. He just might. _Can you make it anymore obvious that you're hiding something?_ He cursed himself. He probably can.

"Hey, uh, Katerina," A tiny bolt shot through her veins. He keeps calling her Katerina with an edge in his voice, "Do you remember if I ever took a field trip to Kamino?"

"A field trip?" To Kamino of all places. Why would anyone go there willingly? She stroked her chin pensively. "I...think so…" She trailed off, rubbing at her skull. "Yeah...it was before I was born though. I heard you went with Master Kenobi and Shaak-Tii, and other younglings. One of the younglings said you hated it."

"I did." Kanan confirmed, folding his arms. "It was boring to me. A giant lab making people didn't appeal. It grossed me out." He shivered. It still does.

"So boring that you slipped and hit your head because you weren't watching where you were going!" She laughed lightly.

Kanan gaped at her stunned. _A slip...my head._ That scar on the back of his head. "I...how do you know I slipped?" Like she said, she wasn't born yet. She shouldn't know things like that.

"The youngling, Kendra, told me about it. She said you were off in your own world didn't see a cannister roll under your foot." Kanan blinked blankly. In her words he was taken on a journey down the river of memories. It was blurry. But...yeah...he remembers an object under his foot. At least he remembers stepping on something hard. "He lost your balance and you hit your head on something near the ground." She folded her arms with a snide smirk. "The fact you split your head open aside, I would have paid to see your daydreaming trip you on your butt!"

That very daydreaming she was trying to rile him with aided him in ignoring the taunt. His focus solely on the scar he was rubbing. _I...I remember that fall._ He paled. It was so sudden. Before he was able to save himself, Kanan barely managed to turn so his back would hit the ground. He didn't notice the...the...it was a little ledge. His head smacked right on the corner. His vision was blurred, he was disoriented. He...he was bleeding. _The blood!_ He gapsed in his mind, his eyes widening in shock. When he hit his head, he was terrified by the sight of his blood on the edge. Pieces of hair too. "That's how they did it…" He whispered almost inaudibly.

Katerina and Zeb couldn't make out what he was muttering. Her spine tingled when his eyes, contorted by this...jagged leer...scrolled up to hers. This anger was exuding from him like the stench from a corpse. But it wasn't just anger. It was...like he was staring at a stranger. "Caleb?"

"I gotta go see Hera!" He abruptly excused himself. His steps resounded like a quake. The cockpit door practically slammed behind him. Katerina hummed perturbed. She touched a hand to her chest. That hurt a little.

"Everything okay?" The pain subsided in Zeb's side. He wrapped his arms to her waist.

"I'm not sure." She touched the warm, protective arms, leaning against his chest. _His eyes..._ "Kanan looked at me funny."

"Funny how?" He arched a brow.

"Like he didn't recognize me. As if I was a stranger." He's never looked at her like that before. Maybe when she was a baby. But never lately. "And he looked a little scared that I was talking to Ezra."

"You sure you aren't seeing things? You did take a beating." He playfully dug knuckles into her head.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." She giggled. Kanan wasn't leering at her, or treating her oddly. She's just a little worn out. She snuggled against Zeb's chest. "Don't know what I'm thinking."

"You aren't. All of those ship fumes are frying your brain."

"Bite me." She smacked the back of her palm to his head, tromping into his room

"Name the place, love." He cackled, closing the door behind him.

 **xxx**

Hera turned from the controls at Kanan's welcomed visit to her humble corner of the ship. She was soon dismayed by his despondent sigh, and his defeated plop to the navigator's seat beside her. He clamped at his head digging his nails into the back. Hera put the ship on autopilot, and quickly went to kneel beside him. "What's wrong?" She put one hand to his cheek, the other on his lap. Kanan groaned absolutely nauseated, unable to lift his head. Hera felt ice fill her veins. "You didn't tell Zeb, did you?" Kanan shook his head. "Katerina?" He shook his head again. "Then what?" What has him on the verge of vomiting.

"I know how she was cloned. How the Kaminoans got my DNA." He responded omnously. He pulled the hairband out, letting his short hair fall. He parted the brown hairs, revealing an old scar. Hera traced the tips of her fingers to the scar, stunned by it. "I got this scar when I fell at a field trip to Kamino. My blood, my hair, was left behind. One of the Kaminoans must have scooped it up. And Katerina came into being."

"Oh my gosh." Hera sank, her head falling. She can't grasp it. She doesn't want to grasp it. This twig in her head was grown into a log that just snapped. Kanan was crumbling into decay.

Kanan wanted nothing more than to tear the cosmos apart. To destroy the ship and put an end to this pain he's feeling. He wants someone or something to bludgeon him until he forgets what he learned. To go back to when he was a big brother, and his little sister has come back into his life. "Those monsters…" He growled venomously. Those long necked bastards. "As if betraying us and turning the clones on us wasn't bad enough!" He snarled. "They...they gave me something I would call my family! After I was so sure that I was alone!" He'd rather be alone again. Be that orphan that arrived at the temple. Nothing to his name, nothing to his history - absolutely nothing to him! "DAMN THEM!" He moved Hera aside and punched his hand straight into the control panel. Wires sprouted, static flaring like mad. Hera flinched back, utterly shocked. He missed anything vital, but Katerina and Sabine were going to have a huge fit. "I hate them...I hate them all! I hope they're all rotting in Hell somewhere!"

"Kanan…" Hera kept her hands to him as he pulled his hand out. That was going to leave a mark.

"I hate this...I hate his so much!" He dug his knuckles into his skulls. Tears were running down his cheeks. "She's a clone! She's a damn clone...and yet…" She's one of them...but she's also him. She's been her own person for years, but she isn't a person at all. She's kind, brave, and loyal. But at the drop of a hat she can turn into a killer, take out him and Ezra. Katerina...Kanan...Kanan...Katerina. Everything was spinning nonstop. His head was going to come off his shoulders. "I can't...I can't do this! Not with her!"

"Can't do what?" Hera's brow furrowed.

"I can't...hate her. But I can't treat her...like before." He can never go back to the way things were before. And it angers him. "We never should have saved Tseebo."

"Don't say things like that." Hera implored him. Regardless of what has been divulged, people need saving. Even those like Tseebo. "She's still Riina, Kanan. That hasn't changed." And in her heart she knows it never will.

"She's me!" Kanan erupted, startling her. "She's me with a different anatomy!" He shot to his feet. "And for all I know, she has the same purpose as her _brothers_ did."

A vein clenched in Hera's head. Her blood boiled over the top. "YOU'RE her brother! No one else!" She frothed at the mouth, jabbing a finger in his chest. "She hates the clones as much as you do! She'd never hurt you or Ezra!" She declared with the sweep of a hand. She inhaled hot air through her nose, willing herself back a few steps. She ogled them and before her head to toe, disgusted by what she was present to. "And if you're seriously losing faith in her," Her voice cracked in her anger. She forced herself to march for the door, "Then you'd better tell her the truth - rip off the bandage as it were - and send her back to Chandrila!" Kanan remained absolutely still, not even budging when Hera had that door slam.

Kanan collapsed back into his seat, slumping into her misery and self loathing. Send her back? She isn't some pet he adopted off the street! She's his...his...what is she now? "I…" HIs throat clenched. The tears spilled profusely. "I can't send her back." He sobbed. "I love her too much!" He loves her so much it kills him. "I love you too much...Riina." But she's a clone. How can he keep her around knowing that she can turn on them? He can't.

 **Again, not much. But enough to show I'm still here.**


	39. The Next Steps

**The Next Steps**

 **Believe it or not guy, we are nearing the end of this fic. Finally, because I have other work besides fanfiction's to get back to. I will try to minimise the fillers, and if I do need to have fillers, they will coincide with episodes. Okay? Okay.**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

The Ghost crew made a daring return to Lothal a week after their Empire Day Massacre. They hid far outside any of the villages and major cities, utilizing the cliffs and tall grassy planes for cover. The Empire doesn't usually come out as far as they are. And if they do, they don't exactly do a thorough sweep. Rarely do they learn their lesson after being humiliated a thousand times. Good fortune for The Ghost Crew. They can relax, catch a breather, actually enjoy a gorgeous day like today, and then get back into their usual swing. Taking odd jobs, thwarting The Empire - that sort of thing.

In the meantime, Kanan was scouring The Ghost for Ezra. The time has come for Ezra to undergo a trial to determine if he's truly meant to be a Jedi...or if Kanan failed as his master. Their past encounters with The Inquisitor, Ezra's outbursts of uncontrollable force power - the universe cast its sign plainly and clearly. Was he ready for this? No. Not at all. Neither was his master, or the masters that came before him. No master is ready to see if they've succeeded or failed - both themselves and their padawans. It's the most nerve racking, and soul shattering trial there is.

 _Have I done enough?_ Kanan questioned himself in his waning resolve. _There's more I can teach him, right?_ He's sure he's forgotten something. Force tricks, lightsaber techniques, adapting to dangers and situations? _Maybe we should put it off?_ They've waited this long. What's wrong with an extra month or so? Ezra's a patient kid...sort of. If he doesn't even bring it up, Ezra won't bug him like he did with the initial Jedi Training. _Ooh..._ The Jedi training. Kanan procrastinated on that too. For a LONG time. Always saying, _yeah, Ezra, we'll do it._ Or, _later, Ezra, I'm busy._ Everyday for months it was the same excuse. And all because HE wasn't ready. Kanan wasn't ready to be a master. He wasn't even expecting to ever meet another force sensitive being. EVER. Then again, he wasn't expecting to find his sister alive either. Guess the universe really has it out for him. Meaning...no putting this off. If he does, Hera and Katerina might punch him.

 _Katerina..._ a Sith's lightning surged through his veins, coiling to his muscles. A pain unlike anything he felt battered at his wavering heart. He needed some air. Desperately. Everything will clear itself up...for the umpteenth time since he discovered the truth. _NO! NOT A TRUTH!_ It isn't true! None of it is true! She isn't a clone! She can't be! His fist pounded on Zeb and Ezra's bedroom door. He flinched at his mistake. A half asleep Zeb answered the door with bags under his eyes. "You need something?!" He snarled. A warning to Kanan that it better be good. He doesn't like being woken up.

"Sorry, Zeb! Didn't mean to wake you up!" Seriously, the last thing anyone should do is wake Zeb up. "Is Ezra in there?" Since he has him out there.

"Nope, no Ezra's in here." He tiredly, yet not without his usual sarcasm, replied. "Ask Katerina. She was with him in the kitchen." And he shut the door in Kanan's face. _Ezra AND Katerina...ARE ALONE?!_ He slapped a hand to his forehead. He's actually panicking. Why is he panicking? Ezra's been alone with her tons of times. He's not in danger with her or anything. Or is he? Is she dangerous to him? Should he even go into the kitchen?

Kanan was so lost in his stupor that he didn't hear Hera clear her throat behind him. She had to smack him on the back of his head to get his attention. He turned around with a sneer, not appreciating the hit. She matched him with her own glare, able to hear his rampaging thoughts from the other side of the cockpit. "This is getting ridiculous!" She growled impatiently. "You've gotta talk to her, Kanan! Avoiding it isn't healthy for you, and it isn't fair to her!"

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to bring this up to her!" Kanan went into the cockpit with her, fearful Zeb would overhear. Not that the guy would hear a space cruiser if it drove right by. The man is a heavy sleeper.

"Maybe so. But I can see that this is hurting you." She softened her tone. Kanan tried to twist away. She cupped her hands to his cheeks, gently coaxing him to meet her solemn eyes. "Your own sister is...your clone."

There's that word again. He squeezed her wrists, causing a twinge of pain, and shoved her away from him. "We don't know that! Tseebo could be wrong! It has to be a mistake!" He fumed.

"And what if it isn't?" Hera challenged him. She won't let him live in denial if there is even the slightest chance it's true. Who is she kidding? There is no _slight chance_ about it! Sabine confirmed it and Tseebo proved it. His implant has information about The Empire, and everyone that has the tiniest digital footprint. He found Katerina's. Kanan even knows she came from the Kamino system. What more proof is there? "What if Tseebo isn't wrong? Are you…" She approached him again, "Are you going to throw Riina away?"

"What?! No! I'd never do that! I love her!" Yes he does! He loves her! He's her everything! They've been through too much for him to throw it away. "Being a...a...grr…" It kills him to even think it. "None of this changes how I feel about her!" He swept a hand.

"But it does change something. For example," Hera was putting this out there for the sake of her own curiosity, "If she's a clone, how come Order 66 didn't affect her? And why was she there AFTER the Order was given?" She won't lie. She's been pondering this for the longest time since hearing their story. "What possessed her to even go to the temple THAT day? She could have stayed on Chandrila and been none the wiser?" Hera was taken aback in surprise. She saw in Kanan's face that he's been wondering the same thing for a while. At first, it was just him being curious, and he's managed to keep it back for a long time. But now, with this new discovery, it's driving him mad that...that he can't bring himself to ask.

"She doesn't even know what she is." Kanan moaned resignedly. "What will this do to her when she learns she's the same being as the ones who took our home from us?"

"You'll never know until you talk to her." No mystery has ever been solved without asking questions. Painful or painless. "You need to talk to her, Kanan. Don't tell her about her being a clone, or do. That's your choice." She touched a finger to his chest. By the end of the day, it rested on Kanan. "Just try to figure out why she came to the temple in the aftermath. Because I really need to hear that story!" She tried her best to joke. It worked. Kanan smiled partly. Part is better than nothing. Now then, if he heard Zeb right, Katerina was in the kitchen with his padawan.

 **xxx**

"Hmm…" Katerina stared long, hard, and with a racked brain at her staff. It sat there on the kitchen table, mocking her, idling like it was so innocent. Katerina knew better. It was a weapon of mass destruction...that was losing its oomph. And she didn't have the first clue how to restore the power to its former glory. From what she's been able to ascertain, the conductive plasma maintains it's shape via the bulbs on either end, micro converters inside regulate and channel the charges, mercury thermoses ensure the staff doesn't overheat and blow up, and very intricate wiring and mechanics that give it its schnazy extending, butt kicking mode. And that's where the wonder in her mysterious weapon ceases. She may be an engineering genius when it comes to vehicles and power converters, but she's blank on her own weapon. That's mostly due to the fact that Kendril took it to his grave where he got it from. She'd ask Grim but she got it before she met him. "Maybe Sabine would know." She is the leading expert in weapons. "Right then." Katerina scooped up the staff, skipping for her good friend's room. The doors parted. She and Kanan bumped into each other. Her staff dropped, and he caught it. "Hey, Big Brother! Nice catch! How goes it?"

"It...uh...it goes…" He hoarsely retorted. He mentally smacked himself. Can he make it anymore obvious that he's hiding something? He gave her back her staff, pleased she didn't notice he was sweating. "Have you seen Ezra?"

"Yeah. He was feeling cramped in The Ghost so I asked him to skip on to the local market and pick us both up some Gungan Apu Fruit." Kanan cocked a brow. He didn't know Apu Fruit was sold on Lothal. "It's a seasonal item, and it's at its ripest this time of year." Kanan bobbed his head, finding that made sense. "He should be back soon."

"Good...good. Alright, uh, thanks!" He gave her two thumbs up, then proceeded to rub the back of his head. Katerina noticed he was acting weird this time. Any second now she was going to ask what's wrong. And he was either going to deflect, answer her, or flat out lie to her face. "Katerina," He choked on her full name, "Can you and I talk to you for a moment? Before Ezra gets back."

"Sure." She led him to the table. _Katerina?_ She noted. She must be in trouble. Or he's going to talk serious talk. She sat close to him at the bench table."What's up?" She touched a hand to his shoulder. His shoulder flinching from her grasped stunned her. And the look in his eye when he touched her. _Did he just retreat from me?_ That hurt.

Kanan sensed he wounded her. If he's going to act all flinchy with her, he might as well come out and say, _HEY, SIS, guess what? You're a clone! Glad we had this talk._ He needs to pull himself together. This is Katerina! His kid sister! She would never hurt him. "Umm...this is going to sound odd, but I think it's good payback for your question to me about how you made it to the temple." He's talking about her origin story. How do two people five years apart wind up at the same place? It was an awkward conversation that put him on the spot. Payback was rich. "Where were you during Order 66?"

There was this thunderstorm in her head. He didn't even hesitate. He was looking her dead in the eye, as if anticipating she'd try to avoid the question. Katerina may look like him, but she doesn't run from topics like he does. Besides, she isn't in trouble. She's just answering an honest question that's clearly been tearing at him for a while. But...why does it feel like she's in trouble? "I was on Chandrila. In the garage with Kendril. We were fixing faulty parts someone got from Power-Zone." Never order from Power-Zone. All your parts are from a petty loan. "What are you really asking?" She isn't stupid. She knows he doesn't care where she WAS. He wants to know what brought her to the temple.

Kanan sucked on on his dry lips, bobbing his head. He wasn't going to fool her. So he asked her directly, "How did you know to go back to the temple?" And she's on the mark again. Does she know her big brother or what. "What I mean is," He fumbled a little, wanting to be a little more unambiguous, "What made you choose that day to visit? Did something weird happen?"

 _Something weird?_ Okay, what is he trying to get at? And why does he sound so angry? Did she do something? If she did, he needs to come out and say it. She's a grown woman, not a kid. She can take the scoldings. "Kanan, is something wrong?"

"Please!" His bark came with a slam of his fists on the table. She yelped out loud, nearly jumping from the bench. He cringed at the fear he put in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Katerina, really!" He put his hands over hers. There was a pain in her chest. _Katerina again?_ Why isn't he calling her Riina? "I just...really need to know what possessed you to come to the temple!" Possessed? Now he's asking if some entity took her over? "Did something strange occur? Did Kendril send you? What?"

Katerina shook her head. She doesn't know what he wants from her. So...there was no other choice but to answer him as best she could. There's just one problem, "Hmm...I don't...really know. Not that I can recall." The truth is, she doesn't know why she headed for the temple. She just felt she HAD to be there. "It's been…so...huh?" Something came to her. Like a festering egg just cracked on her head. "Actually...yeah. Something weird did happen." Kanan leaned in on the edge of his seat. His demeanor implored her to dig deep. "I was...in a dead sleep." She touched her head. These thick curtains were draped to the receded memories. For years she's subconsciously worked to bury that night far in the recesses of her wounded soul. For Kanan, though, the curtains were coming apart. In thin sheets, but they were parting. "This...really…" She shooked her curled palm, like she was clawing at her insides, " _Nagging_ feeling brought me out of it."

"Nagging feeling?"

"You know when you get this really strong urge that you can't explain or fight?" Recalling it was causing her adrenaline to spike. "An impulse that the harder you try to ignore it the more it irritates you?" The edge in her voice had him agreeing. "That's what this was. And it told me to...to go see the Jedi. To go see you." Kanan touched a hand, silently saying, _me?_ She said she arrived looking for him. He didn't think he was nagging feeling in the back of her mind. "I had to go to the temple. And the harder I tried to ignore it, the stronger it got." Her nails dug into the table, her fingers balling into tight fists. "I NEEDED to go to the temple. I would have gone mad." She dropped her head. Sounds like she did. Her heart was pounding. Her eyes were glossing with fury. She was biting on her lips, trying not to explode. _I'm angry! I'm like back then!_ "I don't remember much from the trip except...except the closer I got...I felt REALLY-ANGRY!" She growled the last two words.

"Angry?" Kanan repeated apprehensively.

Her flat palms smacked the table. "Beyond angry! I was enraged! I felt like I wanted to kill somebody!" Not something Kanan wanted to hear. This urge to kill - her die hard desire to reach the temple - it had to have been the order. She must have heard it. The cracks in Kanan's spirit webbed further, chips falling from place. _She is one. She's one of them._ She's a clone. They're in danger. Kanan's hand was slithering for his lightsaber. Then she relaxed, completely boggling him. Her body went limp in her seat. She tossed her hands up, "But then once we reached Coruscant...and I saw the temple…" Her arms wrapped to herself, "That anger became grief, despair, hopelessness. And when I saw the younglings, fear gripped me thinking you were one of them." Kanan froze, utterly speechless. His mind drew a blank. _Hold on. Her anger turned to sadness._ That doesn't sound right. Just like that? This _kill anyone to get to the temple_ attitude just fizzled out? "And that was it."

Kanan dropped in his seat. "That's it?" He squeaked. What a rip off!

"Yep. The clones found me, were about to kill me, Master Kenobi and Master Yoda found me, saved me, and then I escaped." She summarized the part of the story he already knows. "You know the rest of the story." She was raised by Kendril, living on the run from that day forward.

Kanan does know that story. But still...there's a chunk in there she wasn't even aware of. "Okay. Thank you." He mumbled. He slid to leave the table.

Katerina stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. This time he didn't jump. "Why did you ask me that?"

"No reason." He lied. He kissed her forehead. "Just pushing my opening up lessons from Ezra onto you." He brushed hairs behind her ear. "Jedi or not, you shouldn't keep stuff in."

"Yeah…" She groaned sickly. Kanan got up with a smile, taking his leave. Katerina sank into the bench, burying her shame in her folded arms on the table. "Yeah...I shouldn't hide anything, huh."

 **xxx**

Ezra finally got back with the fruit Katerina sent him out for. She warned him that Kanan was looking for him. He wasn't looking forward to that trip. Ezra barged right into Kanan's room, interrupting him in the middle of his mediation. By the frown on his face, he was none too pleased that Ezra was not only late, but didn't knock. He didn't accept any excuses, or piss poor sorries from him. He was in no mood for his childish shenanigans. Ever since what happened on that asteroid, Kanan has been treading on thin ice on the idea that Ezra may have been touched by the darkside, and won't be able to shake it. Precisely why he was concerned if Ezra was ready for his next test. One that will determine his fate and Kanan's. Ezra was ready to prove himself to Kanan. To become the Jedi he see's in him - even if he doesn't see it in himself. He's willing to do anything for Kanan, if he lets him. Kanan stated harshly that he wasn't going to let Ezra do anything. This isn't entirely his decision. He told him to go prep The Phantom, and from there it would be in fate's hand.

Kanan watched Ezra race for The Phantom, doubts hanging on his head. "I might regret this."

"Said every master before you." Katerina retorted, walking up with Hera by her.

"You HAVE to do this, Kanan!" Hera urged him. "After what happened on the asteroid, you HAVE to help him!" Before he destroys himself.

"I hope I can." Honestly, Kanan isn't sure how to help someone who's had a taste of the darkside.

"I know you can!" Hera declared steadfast.

"So do I!" Katerina added. Kanan absorbed their confidence, giving them a nod. For Ezra, he'll do his best. Katerina's unshakable faith in him...it wounded him. Because he was losing faith in her. Hera and Katerina followed Kanan to The Phantom, seeing him and Ezra off. Those two would be back. But it doesn't hurt to throw out a prayer. Katerina gave Ezra a good luck hug, knowing full well he'll come back stronger. "You be good for Kanan." She softly warned. "And come back in one peace."

"I don't even know where we're going." He moaned, hoping Katerina did.

"That's usually part of the test in the Path of the Jedi." Was her cryptic response. Ezra doesn't care what anyone says, or if his knowledge of Jedi masters is limited - Katerina has the annoying enigmatic wisdom of a jedi. He wouldn't be shocked if she secretly was one living in denial. "Don't worry. Wherever you're going, trust in the force, Kanan, and especially yourself and you'll be fine."

"You and Kanan give me a headache." Was Ezra's snarky remark before he strapped himself in. Katerina giggled as she ruffled his hair lovingly. If ever she were to have a younger brother - or nephew - she's glad it was Ezra. She passed by Kanan, dusting off some nonexistent lint. "Come back in one piece, Master Dume-Jarrus."

"You doubt me?" He playfully retorted.

"No~. Never~." The two laughed. Kanan wrapped her in a tight hug, running a hand down her back. Katerina went to return the hug. The good mood was spoiled. She froze. There was this spike of fear that shot into her stomach. Katerina went slightly numb. _This hug...feels off._ Kanan broke the hug, patting her on the shoulder as he entered The Phantom. Katerina watched them dismount, and waited as The Phantom disappeared into the abyss. She touched her arm, rubbing the bumps making her hair stand on end. _Caleb, what aren't you telling me?_ She asks this because, whenever there's an ice cold feeling in his hugs, it's because he's hiding something. The last time this happened was when he broke her prized Gyro Sprocket that she won in a fair with an engine that took her five months to construct. A newwave, environmentally friendly, durable, corrosion proof engine. He was practicing his force tricks and broke the thing. He felt so guilty about lying to Katerina that she felt an icy guilt coming off him. _What are you hiding?_

"Hey, Riina!" Hera pulled her out of her thoughts. "I just received word from Fulcrum that there is a slaver's camp here on Lothal." She didn't have to say anymore. Katerina practically dragged Hera into the cockpit. Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper were surrounding a three dimensional hologram of an electrically barb wired, towering plasma fenced concentration camp. Watch Towers on every corner, and very ugly Trandoshans inside. "The Camp is a heavily fortified area centered at a cave system just west of us." Hera touched the hologram, adding the cave on the far side of the camp. So, in reality, that fence was the crossroads to walking into what could be the last dose of sunlight slaves have. "When workers aren't forced to be mining the caves, they are sent into this outcrop of fields," The fields that are filled with feral cats and other large animals, "Neither condition is healthy." Hera added ominously.

"What are they forcing these people to do?" Sabie asked, horrified by this. Slavery on Lothal? Isn't The Empire bad enough? Even the Zygerrians got out of the slaving business.

"The caves around here are full of a mineral called Raritanium. Strongest metallic alloy there is." Chopper added the rigid edged rock. "Guaranteed to not break, bend, or sustain a single scratch." Chopper put a little shine on it for aesthetic, and to aggravate a half asleep Zeb. Poor guy was woken up a second time for this. He drew a large fist back to pulverize him.

Katerina wrapped her hands to that fist, pecking it into submission with kisses. He hates how she so easily quiets him. She giggled impishly. Hera couldn't resist a soft smile at Katerina. _A clone sweetheart. Just like her brother._ "Ace and I built that new TIE with some raritanium metals." Katerina borrowed the briefing. She tossed in an image of the newly destroyed TIE next to the raritanium rock. Bits and tabs taken from the rock attached to certain parts of the TIE. "The new TIE would have been impervious to most laser bolts, and - in theory - would have survived a crash of a particular impact." As an precaution, Katerina had an ejector seat rigged to shoot out the pilot when an immovable object of catastrophic size approaches.

"Knowing all this, where are they stockpiling the stuff?" Zeb asked impatiently.

Hera glad he asked. Chopper widened the radius, using a dotted mile scale that lead to a large building built in a very familiar plot of land. "Here, in a storage unit they made out of Mr. Sumar's old farm." Dread melted into their bones. Sumar's old farm was renovated into a slave trade storage facility? This would break his, Alyss, and Ezra's heart if they ever knew. If the Sumars weren't aware already.

"Why do I get the feeling Supply Master Lyste is heading up this operation?" Katerina groaned. She is his least favorite fan. The reverse is mutual .

"Actually, Riina, he isn't. No one from The Empire is running this operation." Zeb, Sabine, and Katerina felt this hand of disbelief just smack them across the face. Their blank expressions almost got Hera into a laughing fit. It's how she reacted when she found out too. "The person overseeing this operation is a Trandoshan named Quiizno." An ugly Trandoshan missing an eye. A two giant scars running diagonally right down his left eye. He was wearing a flexing, rubber insulated armor with shoulder pads sharp enough to cut through steel. Or sever a man's head from his shoulders. He held a posture of dignity, but it wasn't difficult to see the animal beneath. "Fulcrum identified him as a member of an old Trandoshan Hunting Party that captured and hunted people for sport. Particularly Jedi initiates." Katerina's stomach curled.

"I've heard of them." Sabine chimed grudgingly. "They look for anyone and everyone, and would let them loose on the Trandoshan Moon. Didn't matter if they survived or not, the hunters would find others to replace them." Zeb growled under his breath. He knows of that crew too. His people were often caught for that sport too. He wasn't too upset that they were wiped out. "The one who put a stop to them was a Padawan named...something Tano."

"Ahsoka Tano." Katerina jumped excitedly. "Kanan and I met her once." It didn't go unnoticed by her that Hera choked on her own breath at the name. Could be nothing? Yet he gut says it's something.

"No sense in asking why Fulcrum found this interesting." Sabine tossed her hands in the air. "But The Empire has to have a minor role in this." She pressed.

As usual, Hera underestimates how astute her team is. "Quiizno triples his profit by selling slaves, crops, and raritanium to the highest bidder." Ooh, an auction of frowned upon goods. Never saw it coming that The Empire might be involved with that. "More times than not, it's usually The Empire. And given Riina worked with raritanium at the academy, we know they're getting some."

"More than _some!_ They had enough to outfit one squadron last time I saw it." Meaning it could have more than tripled since that operation in the Academy.

"So this guy has a full blown operation going!" Zeb pounded a fist in his palm. "Everyone profits except the slaves." He's going to enjoy ruining that guy's day.

"I'm guessing our job is to go in, save the slaves, stop the operation, and get out." Katerina summed up.

"Yep." Hera nodded firmly. And she had the plan all arranged. "Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper will take out the storage unit at Sumar's Old Farm."

"Well great. Stuck with this pile of junk." Zeb groaned. Chopper shocked his shins. "OW! Why you little-" Katerina scratched him behind the ear. He purred like a Loth-Cat.

"Katerina and I will save the slaves." Hera finished.

"And how do we plan to do that?" Sabine asked hesitantly. She isn't losing her nerve, but she prefers not to just rush in blindly - like they always do - and improvise on the spot - like they always do - and hope for the best outcome...LIKE THEY ALWAYS DO! Last time they did that, The Inquisitor nearly killed them and Katerina was a paraplegic. Oh yeah, and let's not forget when they tried to get that shipment from that Imperial Cruiser.

That's where Katerina came in with a very evil chuckle. "We have a Twi'lek with us, Sabine. We walk in through the front door." She strutted behind Hera, petting her head tails. Hera was scared she'd say that. "And it just so happens I have the perfect disguises for you and I."

"Oh man." Hera sickly moaned. She wasn't looking forward to this. Oh well, no sense in moaning about it. "We have our mission. Let's get started."

 **Short but sweet.**

 **Oh, and, someone made a comment how they are hoping Katerina won't secretly be a Jedi or have the powers of one. I am going to make this clear - that isn't going to happen. My Hunter Series for The Clone Wars already had a Jedi, and there aren't many fics without some OC becoming a Jedi or sith. Rebels is about a life where the Jedi are endangered. So I'm going to keep it that way.**

 **BTW, my posts are slower than usual. These hurricanes, Earthquakes, and other disasters are hitting where my closest of family and friends are living. So I am very rattled. Now there's this shooting in Vegas where a friend of mine works.**

 **I want everyone who reads this to pass on prayers, and put whatever hatred they have for others aside in other to lend love, prayers, and strength to those who desperately need it. Please.**


	40. A Few Slaves More

**A Few Slaves More**

 **Okay. Here we go.**

 **xxx**

The dead of night - what better time to break up a slave trade operation. On top of it all, a mining operation that seems to benefit The Empire will be stopped, and they get to ruin a gaggle of scums' day. HAT TRICK! The Ghost Crew would be lying to themselves, however, if they said they weren't slightly uneasy without Ezra and Kanan around. Their Jedi powers, and Kanan's skills, have always been invaluable in getting them out of tight spots. This mission has a double hat trick. Learning to survive without a Jedi trump card. Which, if any of them would like to recall, they've done for years before meeting Kanan. That being said, Slave Traders are amongst the most hostile of illegal goods suppliers. Like vicious animals protecting their territory. And yes, they will tear The Ghost crew into bits if they aren't smart, careful, and stealthy.

The slave camp had more guards than what was presented in the briefing. Nothing out of the ordinary. There's always more muscle. The fenced off area around the cave system wasn't very large at all. Pretty cramped with all the crates of raritanium, and the large boulders with the stuff inside taking up the space. Gates bordered off the sides, creating a narrow entry way for small vehicles and people, but little much else. Works nicely. The workers - slaves - were smush beyond capacity on the other side of those bars, forced to load the crates, dig into the rocks with both their bare hands and debilitated equipment. They'd trip over each other and spill the merchandise, earning themselves a kick to the ribs, a crack of the whip, or a punishment that made them wish their last breath would come. Did they try to escape? Of course! Who doesn't? Though they'd never get far. This goes back to that narrow walkway. The sentry towers had spot lights that lit that place up as if the sun was out. Not even a rat can get in without being shot in the head. The front entrance was their only way out of there. The caves didn't go anywhere else. If they did, the Trandoshans blocked it. Slaves tried their hardest to run, only to end up with a laser bolt to the back. Some would escape just to get shot. It was a Hell that never stopped.

Just beyond some hilling, Hera and Katerina slithered on their stomach and poked their heads up enough to see the Hell on Lothal. Katerina handed her a pair of binoculars. The two zoomed in close on the camp, identifying that there are too many Hera had nausea induced bumps running up and down her body. And for good reason. As with any form of forced servitude, Twi'Leks were the majority of slaves trapped in those overbearing collars on their necks. Togruta, Mirialan, humans, and a couple of Nautolans were brothers and sisters in chains with them. Their bodies were just caked in filth, bruises on top of bruises, and scars that would never heal - emotionally and cosmetically. Hera wanted to blow the whole place to kingdom come. Watch the slavers writhe in agony. Unfortunately, the retribution will have to come later. Especially since she really doesn't want to fight in the humiliating outfit Katerina kept from her travels. Why she kept something like this was beyond her.

The outfit couldn't even be called that. It there was hardly enough fabric to cover her. There was a halter neck piece that just had this lone strip running down her front, spanning as a feeble top to at least cover her ladies, to the revealing, taut shorts. Four triangular gold plates on the sides, front, and back. Her upper arms had bands on them too, a gold bauble on imbedded in each one. Gold bands on her ankles, no shoes for her chalky feet.

"Seriously! Where did you get this, why do you have it, and please don't tell me Zeb has you dress in this?!" The last one is a solid beg. She might punch him. She felt really naked in this thing.

"Got it from a party Ken and I snuck into, kept it in case I ever needed to play a role, and…" A deep rosy blush took over her face, "He hasn't asked...yet." She wouldn't mind modeling it for him. "Stop complaining. You look great!"

"Says the one wearing more fabric!" Wearing a cloak over a bare midriff tube top, upper arm braces, and pants so tight she feels them pinching her butt wasn't what she'd consider better. Yeah, the cloak hid her guns and staff nicely, and the boots would shatter ribs if she kicks them hard enough. But she feels like she should be cracking a whip and demanding some guy call her _mistress._ "Where'd you get this one?"

"Vizago!" She growled. Hera needn't ask anymore. As Katerina is playing the role of Master over Hera, she had the only communicator. Not only can Hera not hide anything, anyone catches her with any sort of device and the mission is blown. She brought the com to her mouth, "We're here. Where are you guys?"

 **xxx**

Sabine and Zeb nested on the ledge of a rock formation lengthy yards from the raritanium compound. Sabine kept a close eye on the not so big compound, watching the heavily armed guards intensely, and monitoring the snipers on the rooftop. If they spot them, this was going to get messy before they can go in clean.

Zeb was behind Sabine, watching the rear for anyone that decided to take a late night stroll. Katerina's call came in and he responded, "Just outside the perimeter. Not much security around here."

" _Probably think they don't need it since no one comes out here unless they have to._ "

"That's their mistake." Sabine purred, tossing a bomb in eagerness to set their place ablaze. "When we take this place down, it's going to bring reinforcements." She chuckled.

 **xxx**

"That's the plan." Hera spoke into the com, all the while fidgeting with her costume. "Once you guys take out the storage unit, the Trandoshans will send guards from here to go help." She counted the guards, estimating that maybe half of them will go to investigate. Hopefully more. "Riina and I will begin freeing the slaves…" Hera roamed the binoculars over the field. A smile spread to her cheeks. Armored transport tanks waited outside the camp. "And those transports will be their ticket home."

" _Alright! See you guys back at The Ghost._ " Zeb cut the call.

Katerina tucked the binoculars and the com back into her cloak. She sighed heavily, rising to her feet. She dusted off the weeds and dust, scratching her stomach. "So, _slave_ , shall we go meet our new friends?"

"Ugh…" Hera really doesn't want anyone to see her like this. Could be worse. Kanan could see her like this. She'd never recover. "Please tell me we will never have to speak of this again."

"I will burn your costume the second this is over." Hera reached over and kissed his forehead, swooning to her in a hug. "Alright…" This is where Katerina lost her nerve. She had manacles and a collar for Hera. She swallowed a large lump, her mouth running dry as she wordlessly sought permission to slap them on. Hera held out her wrists and tilted her head back. "Man, I really hate myself right now." She quickly slapped them on, wrapping the chains to her right forearm. "I'll melt these down too."

"You're too good a person for this world."

"Ha…" She moseyed along, trying not to drag Hera. Katerina's head hung in shame. _If you only knew._

 **xxx**

A Togruta male, aged to the brink of his final days, fell hard to the dirt, dropping his barrow of raritanium. A dried wheeze came from his withered mouth. His eyes blackened too heavy to remain open. He was finished. A Rodian girl and Twi'Lek boy tried to rush to help him. With one hand, and a menacing cackle, a Trandoshan yanked on seemingly innocuous hilt. A plasmic link shot to the collars and ripped them off their feet. Their backs hit the ground. The frail bones felt like they shattered.

"Well, well, well," The waning Togruta was hoisted viciously to his feet, then slammed into a mounted wooden post, "Looks like we got a lazy one!"

"What should we do with him?!" Another Trandoshan chuckled, drooling in anticipation of what fate would be administered.

"Well we are running low on fuel for the furnace."

"Ooh! I like that plan!" And that was the final word on the subject, and the aged man was dragged off. No one would see him again. The guards at the towers and at the front gates laughed a scathing prayer for their new fuel source.

Katerina, as she drew closer with Hera on the leash, was able to be objective in what she saw. In her eyes, nothing was more sick than what happened 15 years ago. However, she didn't need to turn around to be able to feel Hera's hatred burning into her back. So, while she may not be as irate, Katerina has a drive to see this mission finished and these monsters pay. She might even show Hera how to engrave your initials on your enemy's flesh. Yeah, sounds gruesome. But it's a good way to let off steam.

"You gonna be okay?" Katerina triple checked.

"No. Not in the least." Hera grumbled sick to her stomach.

Katerina would love to hug her right now. Too bad if she was seen it would ruin everything. Instead she hoped Hera would settle for her slowing down to place a hand to her shackled ones. The warmth of her palms reinvigorated the nauseated Twi'Lek, stunning her with how warm her hand was. The half smile she snuck to her - a ray of sunlight in what felt like the darkest night - imbuing her with confidence that all would be well in the end. "Don't worry, Hera. I won't let anything happen to you." Hera just felt this...pang in her chest. A shield comprised of the girl before her and her very arms safeguarding her as they neared this hornets nest. A tear was jerked when her hand had to leave. For the first time in a while, Hera felt safe with Katerina. With Kanan's...clone.

Spotlights blinded the two. "Halt! Who goes there?!" One of the guards at the gate bellowed. He and the others trained their blasters on the two women.

Katerina dropped her friendly nature, and out comes her cruel facade. Time for the fun to begin. "Who wants to know?!" She snarled, slapping a hand on her hip in defiance.

"The one with the gun! State your business or I shoot!" He threatened.

"Shoot me and you don't get this prime, lithe Twi'lek I just snagged!" She yanked on Hera's chains, and Hera did a good job pretending to fall to her knees before them. Hopefully that was pretend.

"Twi'Lek?! Why would we want a Twi'lek?!" The guard tried to scoff, adding in a little chuckle.

Katerina isn't stupid. Though she's pretty sure this guy took a page from Vizago. His lying in on par with his. And neither of them are good at it. "Don't play games with me! I know what this place is! Half my organization knows what this place is!" Katerina rifled inside her cloak, wanting to use something to validate her claim. She found what felt like a page and held it out. By their gasps and absolute awe, Katerina guessed what was on it was prestigious. Looking at it, turns out it was just an old trademark of the Trade Federation. Meaning the cloak Vizago gave her belong to some Neimoidian...at one point. "And who are you to turn down another _helping hand_?" She ran a hand along Hera's Lekku, getting her to shudder. She mumbled she was sorry. The guard turned to his superior that was standing behind him. It was a tense debate. Neither one was sure what to do. Hera caught that they were more interested in how Katerina even found them. That would be an awkward conversation. One Katerina was prepared for if they ask. The pair had eyed the woman questionably, but with a note of intrigue. The Superior trudged toward them with a reverberating growl in his throat. He started with Katerina, putting his nose to her hair and neck, inhaling the rich scent of dirt, weeds, blaster chars, and...is that ship oil? He can see the scars and bruises, so he assumed she wasn't a fake playing at a role. She's seen Hell and has walked out, but not unscathed. He chuckled darkly when he came round to Hera, running his fingers along her back. Hera controlled the shudder begging to bring bumps to her skin. He stooped down low, moving his hand lower. Hera was about to retaliate. Katerina took his finger and twisted it. A crack came with his pained yelp, and he was dropped to his knees. "Touch my property again and I'll take the whole arm." She sent him to the ground with a boot to the face. His men were dumbfounded still, kind of terrified that such an unassuming girl broke their second topped ranked superior's finger. Hera was with them on that. Katerina just got a whole lot scarier. "Now then, gentlemen," This unnerving glow came from her aquamarine eyes. Razor sharp gleams that made the blades hidden in their boots and armor dull, "Are you going to keep wasting my time and leave me to break more fingers," And just to prove her point, she broke the superior's second finger. Everyone flinched, "Or do I get to go in, do my business, get paid, and go home?!" Not really a question that called for an answer. The pained superior bobbed his head rapidly.

"Open the gate!" The guard bellowed his voice quivering. Hera and Katerina shared smirks. Four guards would be escorting them inside. The gates opened for them, and the attention they received on their way in was, miraculously, pretty flattering.

"So far so good." Hera mumbled.

"Now comes the hard part." Katerina added. This is where the rest of their plan falls into place.

"Fulcrum has a contact already on the inside." Hera cast her gaze amongst the rabble. One of them is the man they are looking for. "He's assured me they would be ready by the time we arrived."

"They better be." Katerina snarled. She doesn't want to be caught in this place when the fireworks start going off.

 **xxx**

The Trandoshan hoard patrolling the outside of the facility was sluggish at best. Guards playing Zabak, pirates dice, some of them were on their fifth tankard of ale, and one guy was showing off his agility by doing a balancing act on the fencing a ways out. It's not used. It's just there and they haven't taken it down. Must get pretty boring guarding a shipment in a place no one knows exist. They don't even use the spotlights. Well, they use one to cover one side at a time. That guy was the unlucky one. They'd like nothing more than to go home for the rest of the night. Nothing was going to happen. But orders are orders, and their boss is convinced that all it takes is that one instance and everything they've worked for will be uprooted. Like that would ever take place.

And the very two guys that thought that were the first ones to have their heads bashed together. Zeb stood above them in victory, laughing as he savored the feeling of crushed skulls in his large palms. "That feels better than the bucketheads."

"Really?" Sabine sauntered up.

"Nah, but I take what I can get."

"Then let's GET inside and blow this place sky high." She went on ahead. Zeb hid the Trandoshans in a trash bin nearby.

Chopper was kept on standby somewhere in the hills. No offence to him, but a droid isn't inconspicuous. Least of all him. Sabine would call him when they would need him. Until then, he was asked to keep his channels open in case any uninvited guests were planning a visit. The last thing they need right now is an Imperial Visit, or reinforcements who heard their operation was in danger. The scary part - both are likely to happen. Which means they have to hurry. And as unorthodox as it sounds, they snuck in through the front door. Never go in through the front door! But they did. Imagine their surprise when they got in.

Sabine stopped suddenly, Zeb stumbling into her. Their faces fell. Not because of how much bigger the inside looked. Reminds them of a lobby at the flight terminals. Very extravagant, and seemingly impenetrable to attacks. Would explain why the guards outside are so lax. Immediately after the first yard was a military grade checkpoint. An X-ray and metal detector - a single one so that a number of deliveries can't try to sneak by with anything unsuitable to their operation. One way in, one way out, and one giant obstacle for Sabine and Zeb. After the detection process, guards waited at the end. A ragged Rodian had passed their detectors and was subjected to a thorough and very invasive search. Likely one of the slaves from the cave. For laughs, The Trandoshans knocked him to the ground and spilled the goods he was trusted with. Zeb growled animally, wanting nothing more than to rip their heads from their shoulders. All the more reason to ruin their night by destroying this place.

Before one more obstacle threw itself at them, the two ducked to the side, hiding inside a deep crevice at the wall. It was nice and dark, so no one walking by would see them unless they focused. That doesn't mean they can hide there forever. What they seek lies past that detector and those if they are this cautious at the front door, they have to assume the security gets tighter inside. Very misleading. Sabine approves very much. But her approval doesn't get them inside.

"So, we gonna do this sneaky like," Zeb crunched a fist in his palm, laughing hungrily, "Or can I crush some more heads?" Sabine placed a hand to Zeb's chest, wordlessly asking him to slow his rollers. Then she directed his attention to the guards ahead, and how they were logging their every action in the terminal inside. "See you point. Sneaky it is. How?" Sabine was still working on that. Their caution is going to be their biggest hiccup. That's when Zeb sparked an idea, "Gotta admit, they're pretty organized for a bunch of crooks." The man has sparks of genius every now and then.

"And that's how we're getting in." She purred.

"You lost me."

"Watch this." As luck would have it, another slave - a Nautolan - came in with a shipment. A large trolley overflowing with raritanium rocks, and with an undercarriage covered by a cloth. A special cloth that absorbs whatever chemicals spill from the rocks. A good precaution. Sabine knows enough about the chemicals in those stones. No one wants that staining their walls. That very cloth was begging her to act. Sabine was going to hate herself for this, but it had to be done. She moved in fast and silently, taking a grenade and a knife and sneaking one to the trolley, and the other to his belt. She returned to the shadows, already aware that Zeb didn't approve of what she's arranged for him.

The feeble worker walked up to be inspected, his trolley the first to pass onto the conveyer and was glided in the narrow slip of films. Zeb and Sabine flinched as the alarms immediately blared. The Nautolan jumped out of his skin. The guards saw in the X-Ray that he had more on him than just the shipment. He and his goods were ripped from the conveyor. The grenade and knife stripped off him. He begged them for mercy, swearing that those weren't on him. That they weren't his. Neither guard believed him, and they were going to savor punishing him for his treacherous acts. The two guards took him off to the sides, and dealt his punishment swiftly and painfully. So engrossed with their twisted sense of justice, Sabine and Zeb were able to climb past their metal detector and made their way into the heart of the operation.

For a place that's much bigger than the outside makes one believe, it was a pretty straightforward walk for the storage area. There were enough signs pointing in that direction at least. Zeb and Sabine literally had no trouble just walking there. Well, save for the few dozen guards patrolling the halls, searching the ground for any of their slaves that got a little too bold for their shackles. Yeah, it was already spreading that the guy at the front tried to _smuggle in weapons._ A real source of entertainment for these goons. Zeb and Sabine had to get a little creative with their detour. Sabine used the air ducts while Zeb took the long way around, ducking in and out of supply closets. The man's shoulders keep him from most narrow crevices. It was an arduous journey, a lot of hiccups that caused a bit of noise. Not that Zeb complained too much. Be the noise from him or Sabine, he got to knock Trandoshan heads together and stuff inside the closets. That just meant their window of time was closing faster. Because of those guys are radioed and don't answer...well...Hera wasn't going to be happy. Not in the least.

Zeb smacked nose first into the storage room's door. Was as loud as when Ezra, in all his grace, smacked into that door at the Stygeon Prime Prison. Sabine poked her head from a vent. Even through that helmet Zeb can see the deadpan glare. He shrugged with a weak smile, laughing nervously. "Found it."

Sabine groaned loudly, putting a palm to her head. "What does Katerina see in you again?" She droned, dropping down.

"My charm," He propped a palm under his chin, "Good looks," He smoothed the hairs on his head back, "My awesome bod," He flexed his muscles, kissing his biceps, "And she's told me she loves my accent."

"Guess she forgot to mention your modesty and big head." Zeb shrugged off her snide comment with a smirk. He's not perfect. But he's good enough for her. And she's good enough for him. Sabine touched a keycard to the door panel. Just a little something she lifted from the guards earlier. She knew it would come in handy. What the door opened to astonished them both more than a chain reaction explosion Sabine creates with her paint bombs. Yes, there were crates of raritanium lying all over the places, stacked as high as the ceiling. Chunks of the stuff scattered around. What was so shocking was that there was a bonafide greenhouse along with it. Exotic plants from every corner of the universe packed in this one room, and causing a rank stench of dying wilderness. Cannibalistic plants capable of swallowing a Gundark - if it tried. Thorny vines coming from a questionable patch of fruit dangling from the ceiling. And they were moving...on their own. One of the plants was secreting a strange ooze. Sabine really doesn't want to go near it. Especially when she saw it eating through a solid steel floor. And Zeb was all too wary of the plants in the corner that seemed to have eyes on him. Their long tongues dripping in a venom running over what looked like lips. This place was a regular miner/gardener's hut from Hell. Neither Sabine nor Zeb were even sure if the fruit they were seeing were actually edible...or real fruit. Should a Meiloorun by green and yellow? Or are apple skins supposed to ripple like that?

"I've never hated a smooth entry so much before." Zeb plugged his nose. He wished he could close his mouth. The smell in this place was stinging his eyes. He won't even describe the taste of it. It was knotting his stomach. He envies Sabine. That helmet comes with all sorts of filters. "So what's the plan? Blow the place sky high?"

"Raritanium isn't volatile like that. And this place could withstand any blast I come up with." She regretted to say. This just got slightly more complicated. "An explosion wouldn't be big enough to get others here. And we'd never get clear." It didn't go unnoticed to either of them that there weren't any windows in this place. The greenhouse was sealed up tight. Artificial lighting, misters, and small vents. No wonder the stench in their was so ripe. "The chemicals in the air make us live torches."

"Bet Riina would know how to put this into use." Zeb moaned, a little pout on his lips. He'd be fooling himself if he said he wasn't hoping to have alone time with her.

"Missing your girlfriend already?" Sabine playfully disparaged. Zeb wasn't too proud to admit he was hoping for some sort of alone time with his lady love. In the midst of her cackling, Sabine remembered an important memento from their briefing. "Actually, you just gave me an idea." She reached out to Katerina. "Riina, you there?"

" _Hey, Sabine. What's up?_ " She whispered back. Sabine and Zeb can hear others around them. Their sense of timing really sucks.

"You've worked with raritanium, right? Any other way to use it besides an explosive?" She never dreamed she'd say anything that would keep her from creating a very nice boom

" _Actually, raritanium doesn't explode. Even when reduced to a basic form._ " Zeb tossed his hands in the air. This is just peachy. If they can't blow it up, what good is infiltrating this place then? " _But it does contain toxic fumes._ "

Zeb's ears shot up, curiosity twitching his lip up. "Toxic?" He chirped, sliding in closer to the Mandalorian. She'd appreciate SOME room. He isn't the best smelling Lasat.

" _A friend of Grim's went brain dead from inhaling too much of the stuff."_ Zeb cringed and clamped his hands to his nose and mouth. He knew that pressure in his head wasn't good. Are those spots? He's seeing spots?! No he's becoming delirious! That stupid hamster song Ezra sings is starting to become catchy! Katerina gave Sabine the word to flick Zeb in the ear. She sensed from miles away that he was giving in to some weird paranoia. It worked. Zeb came right out of it, and he raised a fist that would be meant for both of these girls. Back to what Katerina was saying, _"The fumes come from the other minerals that seeped into the raritanium. It's a solid resource that's a sponge for everything. Dousing it in fertilized oil should help you guys._ "

"Fertilized oil?" Sabine repeated dubiously. That isn't a real thing, is it? She's never heard of it. Knowing Katerina it's some crazy mixture she invented on her spare time back at her garage on Chandrila. "Tell me that means you mixed fertilizer and oil together on accident." She pressed a hand to her head. Katerina's laugh confirmed her suspicions. Now what terrifies her more is what need would she have for a mixture like that.

"Found some fertilizer." Zeb came in with the clutch. Two full bags of the stuff. "And I saw a tank of oil in the corner over here." Why there's a tank of oil in a greenhouse is a question they won't ask. It's not important. Very convenient and thoughtful though.

" _You guys are set then. Just soak a piece of raritanium in the mix and give it a quick light. By the time the oil burns up the fumes will be released._ "

"How long do we have?"

" _About five minutes."_

"Okay. Thanks, Riina." Sabine quickly arranged a timer and cut the connection before she exposes Katerina or themselves. "Here, we'll need this then." She handed Zeb an O2 mask. Looked like his size.

"Where'd you get the gas mask from?" He admired the craftsmanship. He's gotta hand it to criminals. They get all the good stuff.

"The guy I framed at the door." Sabine impishly answered.

 **xxx**

Normally, being outnumbered by heavily armed goons who probably can't tell their left from their right would unnerve the less experienced rebel. Not Katerina and Hera. Nuh-uh, nah, they live for this kind of stuff. It's just like having Stormtroopers on all sides. Except the Trandoshans are uglier...and bigger. But no! The girls weren't scared of these morons. No, what was scaring the pudding out of them was being stuck in a cave system lit with lanterns, being led deeper and deeper to who knows where. Hera and Katerina have seen this Holo-Vid before. This is where they are either killed by having their throats slit, or some weird monster that was once human jumps out and eats their bowels. Given the circumstances...the bowels thing sounded heavenly. If the guy behind Hera didn't stop trying to touch her, his bowels will join them.

Katerina kept Hera in front of her for the rest of their _stroll._ More of the slaves chained down here, using pick axes and drills that are on the verge of shattering in their grasp. They are hardly given any food or water. The paling in their faces says they haven't seen daylight in days. This was getting harder for Hera. She was honestly going to cry, but wouldn't so these monsters wouldn't mock her...or think they've gotten the better of her. The girls were brought to a solid metal door. It wasn't powered by an electronic lock. It was turn wheel like on old submarines. One of the guards knocked. His fist on the door resounded like thunder, vibrating in their ears. " _Enter!"_ A baritone voice granted from the other side. One of the guards opened the door, allowing the ladies to enter. A whole lounge was built in this cave. Complete with the state of the art security monitors on one wall, velvet red couches on another, and a machine that spits out bourbon every hour on the dot. _Ding._ Whoop! Speak of the liver killing devil.

Katerina bumped into a rooting Hera. The Twi'Lek was snared in horror. A Trandoshan with a prosthetic arm, and one eye missing beneath scars running diagonally on it had a line of slaves at his desk. Must be Quiizno. He held a tablet up to the miserable faces of his _merchandise_ , took a full face and retinal image, and then slapped a collar on them. On top of being forced into depraved labor, he checks them in and tags them like prized animals. "Now, just in case none of you were clear on the rules," Quiizno purred, hovering a finger above the tablet, "Any of you misbehave, or just do something that flat out irritates me," He tapped on the Twi'Lek girl he just registered. A signal was sent to her collar. A high pitched screech scared her. Thousands of volts poured from the collar and into her. Her shrill wails keeled the guards and Katerina to their knees, their hands clamping to their ears. Quiizno and Hera, on the other hand gazed on, not even flinching. Quiizno in sick delight of the girl's pain, and Hera utterly horrified. She turned away, unable to watch it anymore. The rest of the slaves cowered in a corner, screaming for it to stop, and for that to not happen to them. After what seemed like a half hour, Quiizno ended her suffering and cut the power. She hit the ground with a _thud,_ smoking coming off her body. Labored breaths making her shiver. "Oh and, there's one more thing. In case any of you decide you want to run." Quiizno hummed with sick glee, reaching for a remote. Katerina, the slaves, and Hera braced themselves. Knowing Quiizno, this was going to blow her head off. Just another shock when he pushed the button and activated the fence. In turn, the collars became synced to it. "The fencing posts outside also act as an alarm. Try to run, and your final moments will be your charred to a crisp!" If that didn't kill everyone's spirit to run, Katerina and Hera aren't sure what will. Good thing they know how to inspire uprisings. Quiizno regarded his _guests_ with a hungry leer. "Clear out! We'll finish up later!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The guards bellowed. The slaves were all shoved out of the room. Their shackles waists kept them from trying to run off. After that display earlier, none of them were going to breathe without permission. As the door was beginning to close, one of the guards glanced back inside the room, catching the eye of Hera. He shifted a blink between his eyes, ending with a soundless kiss as the door closed. Hera's whole face was stripped by disbelief. _He couldn't be._ The only ones who remained were two guards, and they suddenly felt taller standing next to their boss.

"Well, well…" Quiizno approached the two ladies, rubbing his palms together and licking his chops. Katerina had to resist standing between him and Hera. "I've never seen a beautiful catch brought in by a beautiful catch." He reached his slimy hand to stroke Hera's head tail. She bared her teeth, prepared to bite him. She just might.

Katerina slapped his hand away. She may have to play a ruthless role, but it'll freeze in Hell three times before anyone here touches her. "Save the pleasantries! I want this one off my hands fast!" She pushed Hera behind her, getting as much in Quiizno's face as her two foot shorter stature would let her. "I won't settle for less than what I have in mind, or for what you want skimp on!" She spat. Quiizno was cocking brows at her, wondering if that sharp tongue can cut through steel. "Waste my time and I take my business elsewhere!" She warned. Seriously, though, she is ready to walk out of here.

"Ha-ha. This one has chops." Quiizno admired. HIs men had to bob their heads. She isn't shy about her terms. Even when outnumbered. "Let me see here..." Quiizno stalked Hera in circles, taking care to inspect her away from Katerina's whip like hands. He wasn't unaware that she broke one of his men's fingers. Hera's figure was pleasing. Toned muscle that complements her kind. Shows she isn't afraid of some labor. Her skin was a healthy tone. Not smooth, looked soft, but clearly has signs of hardship. A tough one. Her eyes have stared into the grim jaws of death several time, and have clearly scoffed at him. This is no ordinary Twi'Lek. She's a fighter, a survivor. He'll take her for himself. "How much are we looking for here?"

"I got this one from Royalty. Served Queen Moana of Motunui herself!" Hera rolled her eyes. _Way to pick one of the most wealthiest dictators since the Queen of Zygerria fell, Riina._ "I want at least 10,000 credits for her, and an extra 200 for having to drag her here!"

"10,200 credits?!" Quiizno gasped, sucking on the dry air.

"Why don't we make it 10,220? For the fuel I burned up getting here!" She pressed her luck. Quiizno cackling was really poking at her impatience.

"I take it this is your first time doing business like this. Allow me to clarify how this works-"

Katerina clamped her whole palm to his jaw. She jabbed her middle finger and thumb into the crooks of his jaw, keeping those flapping lips of his still. Hell, he moves wrong she can dislodge it. "Look here, Asshole, I'm exhausted from looking for you loser and I haven't had a decent drink in Jedi knows how long!" She put on a good withdrawals performance. Shaking, twitching, rapid speech and breath, and the ever popular agitation. It was working. "Either agree to my terms or I walk with my property!" Her brow furrowed and teeth bared at the two morons at the wall aiming their guns at her."And tell your dogs to stand down before I take their arms and beat 'em with them!" And she wasn't talking about the guns.

Now, Quiizno is no pushover. Not in the least. In fact if one of his men had this sort of brass with him he'd shoot them right in the brow and dump their body somewhere for scavengers to pick at. Instead he has a girl that's probably 120 pounds soaking wet demanding money from him. She has to be bluffing. Her Twi'Lek was sweating bullets - could be a possibility. Then again, the measly servants was sweating in terror because her owner lives up to her not so veiled threats. Meaning she might very well beat his mean with either their guns...or severed arms. This was...this was exciting! So exciting Quiizno held his taut stomach and threw his head back laughing. "I love a woman who can do business!" He roughly took her hand, shaking it so hard her shoulder almost popped out of place. "Our bargain is struck!" He wrapped an arm to her and Hera, leading them over to the two guards she just threatened. "Follow these gentlemen here and they will get your payment. They will inspect the goods," He undressed Hera with his gaze, "And you'll be one your way."

"Thank you!" Katerina curtly replied. Nothing made her and Hera happier than to walk out of there. The stench was starting to get to them. Both guards lead the way, confident Hera wouldn't try to run with her _owner_ around. The two ladies put a little breathing distance from them, releasing that much needed breath of relief. "Okay, the hard part is over." Katerina mumbled, knowing that she was jinxing them. "Now we just need Zeb and Sabine to do their part."

"I saw our contact leave the room." Katerina gaped with glee. This might go in their favor after all. "Get this - it's one of the guards." And the hope just turned to ash in her mouth. Partial ash. What better contact than someone who's been on the inside. Doesn't mean Katerina trusts him. He's a Trandoshan working with slave traders and is also in league with the mysterious Fulcrum who Hera trusts blindly with no real rhyme or purpose. And why is Katerina going along with this merry band of untrustworthy cutthroats? Because she trusts Hera, and Hera hasn't done anything to betray that trust. "Once you get your pay, get to one of the transports. From there, our exit needs to be improvised."

"Plans improvised." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Surprise, surprise, surprise, the oxymoron lives on.

"With how many people are here, we're going to need a few of them." Hera added apprehensively.

"I can get three of them out without breaking a sweat." She shooed the worries away. Anymore than that might raise a few questions. All the more reason behind that depraved grin splitting her face in half. "And I can have fun with the other ones when Zeb and Sabine give their signal." She cackled darkly, rubbing her palms together. What beautiful music she can make with hulking transports.

"Not too much fun. We don't need this going sideways." Hera begged her. Just what this team needed. An older Sabine.

"Me? Make things go sideways? Perish the thought." Katerina feigned innocence. Hera will resist smacking her in the back of the head. Though...she had to smile. _It doesn't matter what she is. She's Riina._ For all the jokes, Hera knows she can count on Katerina when the dominoes aren't holding. If anyone can help her pull this off and get these people out of here in one piece, it's Katerina. _I just hope, Kanan, you still see that too._

 **Shocker. Cliffhanger. Going to work. See you folks later.**


	41. Smooth Operation

**Smooth Operation**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

"9,000, 10,000, and 200. There!" A guard fitted the demanded credits into a suitcase, turning it to present it to a skeptical Katerina. "10,200 credits as promised." Katerina plucked one, eyeing it like a parasite. She sniffed it, licked it, and even bit it. The Trandoshans were insulted. Not that she cared. As authentic as The Inquisitor's numerous rows of sharpened teeth. A small blush came to her puffed cheeks. Those are pretty cool, she has to admit. If he wasn't trying to kill her and her friends, and if he didn't scare her to the core, she'd go so far as to label him cool. Moving on - she got her money, and Hera was in another room getting poked and prodded and otherwise vandalized by a couple of guards. She so feels sorry for those guards. Hera is no slouch when it comes to flipping people on their backs. But Katerina begged she would hold off. They've come this far. Besides, she wants to have a crack at them too. "If there is nothing else…" One if the guards opened the door. Her urged her to leave with a malignant snarl, ready to crack her on the head if she didn't walk out. Not that he could.

"Gentlemen, by your leave." Katerina have them a mocking bow, cat walking her way into the corridor. She was still walking, but she managed to lock grim gazes with Hera as she was walking out with her own Quiizno collar. She gave a slight nod, promising that this will go their way. Hera returned the nod before she was shoved the opposite direction. Guess Quiizno wasn't done with her. That's fine. Katerina wasn't done either. She still needs a ride or two. Let's just hope Sabine and Zeb are finishing with their little science project.

 **xxx**

Zeb and Sabine were putting the final touches on the Raritanium bombs. Gotta give the Trandoshans where their credit is due. These guys know how to prepare for any situation, and have enough of the equipment to outlast an apocalypse. Enough provisions to feed their great grandchildren. Brr. That is a very scary thought. Scarier still is how they've managed to rebuild from their humiliating loss all those years ago. They've even survived The Empire's rule so far. Even profited off of it. Lady Luck must have a mad crush on The Ghost Crew. Because these profits are going to make one Hell of a show for them.

Sabine found an old drum she used to fill with raritanium chunks. Zeb did the rest of the heavy lifting with the fertilizer and oil, pouring every last bit of it into that drum. It was just like Katerina said - the tanium was acting as a sponge, taking in the fertilizer and oil. Imperfections in the mineral cracked in the veins. Likely where those fumes they need are nestled. Using a pair of Smith tongs, Sabine took each piece of soaked raritanium and placed one in random spots of the greenhouse. Zeb gave her a hand with the ventilation ducts. No sense in keeping the fun secluded to one spot. And he figured if the air was breathable in that greenhouse, those vents must do more than add to the decor.

"We even sure this is gonna work?" Sabine's doubts finally voiced themselves. She's never heard of burning a metallic substance for toxic fumes.

"Do you have a better plan?" Was Zeb's counter. To which Sabine remained silent. Zeb didn't have to comment.

Zeb put two in each vent, while Sabine arranged three in every corner. Normally, if these actually pan out and work, Sabine would keep a couple. But the mess isn't one she wants to deal with. Right as they were about to finish placing the chunks, their spines had chills run down them. " _Time for our lunch break!"_ Oh great! For once can't the bad guys wait until they are finished before ruining their moment. Zeb and Sabine froze like statues, their hearts skipping beats at the voices nearing the front door. " _Think we still got some of that Applepine left in there."_

" _Hope! I've been craving that all day!"_

The locks at the door clicked. "Crap! Hide!" Sabine ditched her rock and dove into an empty crate. Zeb ducked near a large tree close to the door. The little hairs on it flipped the shavings on the trunk. A sweet aroma wafting from it, but not sweet enough to distract him from the four uglies who walked in. And lol and behold, to Sabine and Zeb's eternal misery, the first thing they spot is heir drum of oily fertilized raritanium.

"What's this doing here?"

"Maybe Marsh left it."

"For what reason?"

"Who knows with that one." They meandered cautiously closer to the drum. Needless to say, they were baffled by the concoction with their raritanium inside it. "What is this stuff?"

"I don't know. But we should tell Quiizno."

That was Zeb's cue. He crept up behind them, his claws reaching for their skulls. One of them turned right as he crept up, about to call their boss. "HEY!" Zeb's knuckles landed a blow to his snout, a sickening crack shooting pain straight into his head and throwing him onto his back.

The other three turned. Their blasters trained to his skull, chest, and stomach. "Move and you're dead, animal!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Zeb juggled his hands, absolutely dumbstruck. The hypocrisy is ripe in this one. "You're the over sized lizards, and you're calling ME an animal?" Trandoshans screeched at the implication! They are not animals! They are highly evolved reptiles. Meanwhile, as they pondered their lineage, Sabine had snuck a couple of taser bombs in their pockets. She'd have used real bombs but they'd draw attention too fast. She tiptoed away, taking cover under one of the tables. "You guys know what my people do with animals who can't behave?" He slowly backed away, keeping his hands where they can be seen. The Trandoshans sneered venomously, daring him to finish so they can shoot him. He cackled diabolically, taking a few steps back. "We drop 'em like they're hot!" He dove behind a massive fly eating plant. The Trandoshans gawked baffled, not realizing that Sabine activated the small bombs in their pockets. By the time either heard those beeps, it was too late. A flurry of electricity blossomed, howls of agony rattled the walls and plants. The three Trandoshans dropped to the cold metal floor, their charred faces frozen in terror. Zeb came out of hiding, liking the light show.

"Time to hurry this up!" Sabine urged aggravated. She zip tied those guys and put gags in their mouths. "Anyone comes looking for these guys, we're as good as dead."

"A good thing we're almost done then." Zeb was three on the positive spins. A handful were already put in strategic places, the rest can be put in the best spot possible. THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR! With an aggressive roar, Zeb kicked the drum over, spilling oil and rock chunks all over. The conscious plants in the room swarmed the vile gunk, lapping up the oil and fertilizer like they were candy. It was a thing of beauty to see. And slightly nauseating. Zeb cackled like a mad scientist, flicking on a lighter he lifted from one of the guards. The dancing flames ignited the crazy gleaming in his eyes, removing Sabine's nerves in one swoop. "Shall we get this party started?" Not really a question. He twisted his wrist, dropping the lighter. It fell in slow motion, the oil illuminated in the tyrannical glow. This was going to be good.

 **xxx**

Guards throughout the deceptively large compound were patrolling the halls and taking inventory in their other storage areas. Some were having lunch, others were changing shifts, the rest were either outside watching the grounds or on the roof. It's a pretty boring job guarding a place no one really knows about, or comes out to see. Except when a new delivery is needed, and they get one of those pieces of trash from the camp. But they're getting paid, so they won't complain too much. And if the slaves aren't performing, they get to have fun with them. Or eat them.

In one of the corridors, two guards were meandering by, talking about the latest sports game they saw on the holonet and how it was rigged if the worst team in the league managed to get in a win. They passed a vent exhaling invisible strands of fumes. The next few gasped with the same fumes. An unseen cloud dispersing rapidly through that one corridor, coating it in a scent of chlorine, bile, and iron. What started as a thin sheet became thick, and snaked down their throats. "Hey...do you smell that?" One of the guard inquired, choking on the vile smell.

His partner sniffed the air, flying into a fit of coughs. "HO...ACK, _COUGH-COUGH,_ WHAT IS THAT?! _HEAVE!_ " He dropped his rifle, covering his nose and mouth as he dropped to his knees in wheezing coughs. His partner soon succumbed to the coughs next, only he collapsed from a lightheaded feeling. "CALL...HELP…" He rasped, straining to reach for his communicator. His lungs were closing up. His vision was blurring. This burning sensation in his chest felt like it would tear him open. And before his talons could so much as brush the communicator, he and his partner collapsed to the floor. Blood vessels in their frozen wide eyes broke, and that very blood spilled from their nostrils and eyes.

Another round of guards rounded the corner, laughing about a lame joke they had heard. "WHAT THE!" One of them gasped. They saw the dead two on the floor. They rushed to the pair, kneeling and touching their fingers to their necks. Not a single pulse. They were gone. "How did this happen?! When did- _COUGH, COUGH, ACK, HRM!"_ These two were overcome by the same coughs, their lungs closing, and their chests tightening. And in seconds they collapsed onto the other two. The difference here, one of them was able to push the distress button on their communicator.

The signal spread to every com device within the storage facility, fellow guards stopping mid what they were doing and heeding the call. By the time anyone responded, racing to where the call came from, the toxic fumes had already spread far and wide. And the harder these stubborn Trandoshans tried to investigate the foul odor, the faster they dropped. One by one, vessels in the eyes and mouth burst, leaving them as rotting sacks. A handful were able to make it to the armory and grab some gas masks and O2 purification tanks. Alarms throughout the compound reverberated the walls, lighting up the night outside like a rave. And just as Sabine and Zeb planned, relief from the cave was called. Now for the real fireworks to begin. And where will Zeb and Sabine be? They'll be in the distance with Chopper, watching the magic happen live on his holoscreen, eating popcorn and sipping some sort of drink they swiped from the food storage.

 **xxx**

"Alright, you!" A boot to the small of Hera's back sent her sloshing in the mud outside. _Easy...easy...don't talk back!_ She warned herself. _The worst part is the mud! These guys will get it!_ It really was. The Mud was slipping into that stupid outfit Katerina gave to for her. She is so burning it when this is over. "Get to work and don't cause anymore trouble!" The other slaves tried their hardest not to look in concern. The Trandoshans lording over them didn't need an excuse to crack their whips on their already grazed skin. Hera waved them off, assuring them she was fine. Though they could loosen the collar a little.

"You heard the man!" Another Trandoshan, the one with the scars over his eye, roughly dragged her onto her feet by the upper arm. "GET MOVING!" He shoved her along, following her closely. His buddies seemed excited by him personally escorting her. They were cackling enough. He must have quite the salacious reputation. In which case Hera will blow this mission sky high with a quick castration. " _The absolute Center is known as the Fulcrum._ "

Hera's hostile feelings came to a crashing halt, a gasp hitching in her throat. She tried her hardest not to turn around to acknowledge what he said. She was still thinking she heard wrong. So she tested it. " _And Fulcrum is absolute._ "

The Trandoshan chuckled menacingly. "When he spoke of you and your crew, he forgot to mention how unassuming you all look."

Hera had to laugh too. "Don't let it fool you. We'll take your hand if you're not careful."

"Your friend sure seems like the type."

"You have no idea." Hera pities the man who tries to touch her. The contact pointed her to a patch of raritanium yet to be scrounged up. She got down to know knee, grabbing one. She paused for a moment. It's heavier than it looks. Talk about unassuming. She managed to pick up three at a time to at least pacify the guys really wanting to come over and educate her on a better work ethic.

"Speaking of unassuming friends," The Contact scanned the immediate area surreptitiously, "Where are yours? It wasn't just you and that mechanic." He hoped.

"Nope. Everyone should be finishing their jobs right about now."

"Their jobs?" He heard nothing about this. Hera smirked at him. He didn't really think they came to his rescue without a sound plan of attack, did he? That's when his his communicator started to go haywire with a blaring whir. All of the guards, including a few curious slaves, stopped in their tracks in fret of the sound. What was going on, the slaves wondered. Did something happen? The slaves were scared. The guards, on the other hand, threw up red flags from the camp to the inner cave.

"YOU! FIND QUIIZNO AND REPORT!" The commanding officer ordered, sending his man to alert their boss of the emergency. "You three remain here," He ordered the contact and two others, "The rest of you are with me! The compound needs our support fast!" It was a regular stampede to get out of the camp and head for the transports.

The contact was astonished by how fast and easily the camp was cleared out. Save for him, the other two, the guys in the tower, and the handful still in the caves, the place was empty. Ripe for an ambush. "And that would be phase one taking effect." Hera purred.

"Phase two?" The contact shuddered to ask.

"Should be coming any second now."

 **xxx**

Very animal like grunts, and unlady like curses fumed from Katerina. She didn't think this simple a task would touch such a sore spot. "Geez…The idiocy that comes from Trandoshans!" Katerina grumbled irately. "What shoddy work! They call this a patch? AND THIS! A fossilized liquid used as an oil replacement!" And don't even get her started on that weak ass fix to the radiator tubes. These bastards are begging to be sabotaged. Perhaps it is a good thing Zeb isn't here. She wouldn't want him to see the dark side of engineering.

One would think with such expensive, heavy duty armaments like transports and tanks there would be some semblance of HIGH END SECURITY. Like a dog, fences, round about security, or at least a thorny bush. Katerina was literally able to walk up, open the engine blocks, and cross a few wires. Just take the ignition and cross it with the fuel line pump. Loosen the oil caps, and fray a couple of chords with attached to the spark plugs. Spill a few liquids, and in less than 15 minutes she has herself ready to drive bombs. One or two should explode on ignition. The others...might get a bit of a start. She only hopes that she can do Sabine justice. What with the time and effort she took into teaching Katerina about the fine art of turning her average vehicle bombs into works of splendor and awe. Might not be as colorful, but the explosion should be big. She just has to hope that they take the ones she rugged. Taking the ones she hasn't would have taken too much time, and would have roused suspicions from the guards likely looking her way from the tower. On the plus side, she got some heavy artillery to help her with them should they prove to be a problem.

Not a bad night. Thwart a slaving operation on top of a toxic mining operation, cut off The Empire's minor access to one of the strongest metals in the known galaxy, and get paid not once but twice in the process - HAT TRICK! And it's not even midnight! Katerina was so giddy she was going to burst. Voices in the distance told her to get it together fast.

" _HURRY TO THOSE TRANSPORTS!"_

" _MOVE IT, YOU DOGS!"_

" _QUIIZNO'S GONNA KILL US IF WE LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THAT COMPOUND!"_

" _What the Hell do you think even happened?!"_

"Oops! Time to go!" Katerina closed the engine and dove into the tall grass. She poked her head from the top, watching with baited breath. One by one they smashed themselves into the transports, firing up those engines, charging up the weapons, ready to give Hell to whoever was causing problems for them. As much fun as it would be to watch up close, Katerina gathered her things and cleared the area. She doesn't want to be there when…

The engines turned over. _KABOOM! KABOOM! RAW!_ That last one was Katerina roaring with satisfaction. Even had a pair of shades so she can safely enjoy the fireworks too. Two transports blew, cooking the Trandoshans inside. A fiery masterpiece erupted high in the night sky, basking the destructive glow for miles. Everyone at the camp saw it, and Sabine and Zeb even caught it from their binoculars. Sabine gave it a C+. Could have had a little more oomph in BOOM. But not too bad for an amature.

" _WH-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_ "

" _ST's One and Two just blew up!_ "

" _BLEW UP?! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!_ " The trandoshans were tripping over themselves, succumbing to full blown panic. Such a melodic sound. Katerina wondered if she can get some marshmallows and sausage links for the barbecue. " _GRR! NEVER MIND THEM! We have to get to the compound!_ " What remained of the transports took off before more surprises happened. The only real surprise here, though she saw it coming, was that one of the transports she hadn't rigged was taken. That one made it far. The last ones stalled and exploded in the middle of the fields.

"Sabine, Zeb, I have four transports down, and two ready for pick up! One is on its way to you right now!"

" _We're already cleared of the compound._ " Sabine called in. " _We'll hijack the transport en route and meet you back at the camp!_ "

"We'll be waiting!" Katerina cut the call. "Time for Phase three…" She trailed off, grabbing one of the long range RPG's. Gotta hand it to smugglers, they get all the best toys. She climbed to a rock formation. Lying to her stomach, she propped the RPG on its struts and took aim. "One escape coming right up."

 **xxx**

The slaves and remaining guards all saw the explosions. Their knees were knocking together. Neither party knew what was going on. Did the Trandoshans burn slaves alive for fun? Did their Transports blow? No one was able to get into contact with the transports. No answers were given. This was putting the Trandoshans in disarray. Either they were way behind on their regular maintenance, or someone's picking them off one by one. No matter the reason, Quiizno was full appraised of the trouble, and he was not happy.

Hera and her contact, Meelo, watched the dulling flames in awe. Meelo was just taken aback. Explosions that big from Transports - he didn't think it was possible. By Hera's gleaming smirk, she knew the capabilities of her saboteur and wasn't at all surprised. "Phase two done and with plenty of time to spare! Nice one, Riina!" Hera praised, getting really excited. "Now for phase three."

"Which is…" Meelo asked anxiously. He's really breathless by how flawlessly this is progressing. Fulcrum forgot to also stress how efficient these guys are.

"My friend is going to take out the watchtowers."

"Good. They power the fence that reacts to your tags." He tapped her collar.

"What about the remote Quiizno has?"

"Limited range." He shook his head. It's a glorified prop. "Within this field is where his range stays." He pointed to their freedom. "We get outside it, that remote and these collars are worthless."

Which makes perfect sense why the slaves are killed before they cross the fence. That one from earlier tried and was dropped a foot before crossing the line. "Okay. Now we wait." Hera kept on working before she got them caught.

"Your friend…" Meelo had to know, "How does she plan to take out the towers?" With those explosions from earlier, there's no way she can sneak back in here without getting shot on sight. And even if she does make it in, she'll be made as the saboteur and their whole plan goes to Hell. A muffled pop in the air, followed by a shrill whir, sent chills down his spine. He happened to look up. A rocket tore through the night, striking the farthest left tower. Slaves hit the ground, screaming in terror. It bursts into flames, coming down hard with its sniper burned alive inside. Meelo went pale. "Huh…?" He wheezed. He might have just loaded his pants.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, Katerina admired her handiwork, savoring that beautiful glow. And while the other towers are ripe for the picking, why spoil the evening so soon? This is the first time one of their plans has gone smoothly. No improvising - major, anyway - or their plan going sideways due to impatience, or bravado. They're being efficient. She wonders what the difference is here. Who knows. Anyway, she got on her speeder and rode for the camp. A good respite for the scrambling guards before their demise, and she can lend Hera a hand in getting everyone out.

 **xxx**

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tower 2 screamed.

"RPG!" Tower 3 cried.

"WHERE DID IT COME FROM?!" Tower four roared.

While they pondered that, Meelo was trapped in a state of shock. "She...she blew it up. She blew up the frickin' tower! WITH AN RPG!"

"That's Riina for ya. Never doing anything halfway." Hera partially laughed. She needs to keep her and Sabine apart for a while. They're both bad influences on each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL GAWKING AT?!" Even in a state of emergency, the Trandoshans hadn't forgotten to kick a slave or two. "GET BACK TO WORK!" In the meantime they made a fire brigade with what guards were left behind. "Grr! Someone find out what's going on!"

"We're trying! But we can't find...WAIT! I see someone!" One of the tower guards called. "I think it's the-" Before he could finish, a second RPG hit his tower, sending it crashing down. Then the next one, and finally the last one. That only leaves the two guards outside, and whoever was fumbling around inside.

"NOW!" Hera cried while everyone was distracted. Meelo tossed her a side arm and she let loose in no time. Two shots and she killed one guard instantly.

Meelo surprised the already frazzled second man and rammed his full body weight into him. He was smashed to a wall. Meelo pressed the barrel of his rifle to his skull and pulled the trigger. That was it. "CLEAR!"

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE," Hera bellowed to the quaking slaves, "The fences are down! Get outside the camp and the collars are useless! GO!" She barked as she saw them standing them. She didn't have to tell a handful of them twice. They stomred out of the camp, running for their lives. With them, the rest started to run next.

Katerina arrived on scene as the stampede of slaves erupted from the camp. And she thought her taking out the towers was loud. "HEAD TO THE RIDGE! THERE ARE TRANSPORTS WAITING FOR YOU ALL!" She bellowed. "Sabine, Zeb, change of plans. Get to the transports just outside the camp and drive the prisoners out of here!"

" _Roger that, Riina! We'll be there in two minutes!_ "

"Hera!" Katerina ran in with an RPG strapped to her back. "What's the situation?"

"Everyone's cleared out! Now we just have to get out of here!"

"Then let's not wait!" Katerina pat her and Meelo on the back. She figured that was the guy they were meeting. She jogged back outside the camp, heading for her speeder.

"Our rides are waiting for us!" Hera cheered.

"NO ONE'S GOING ANYWHERE!" Quiizno roared animally, storming out with five more guys at his back. There's the hitch in their plans they were waiting for. Not as bad as they thought, but Hera and Meelo weren't going to be stupid and try to get off the first shot. Not with so many scopes trained on them. Katerina kept low at the side of the entrance. She'll be their one last hope before this goes completely sideways. Quiizno bared his teeth at Hera, but his hatred was trained to Meelo. Was it purely coincidence that his men were dead, his camp in shambles, and half his transports are shot to Hell...and Meelo was standing their with the new slave, and not beating her into submission. No. No it wasn't. Especially since he saw the whole thing. "Well, well, Meelo! Never thought you'd betray your brothers for common trash!"

"The only trash is you, Quiiz!" He snarled venomously. "Abducting people for sport wasn't twisted enough?! You have to subject them to cruel labor too?!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get us back on top!" Quiizno declared with a clenched fist. "Slavery, hunting, using them as fuel - The Empire will pay handsomely for it all!" He drooled crazily. "And they'll especially pay for a shot at torturing a traitor! Who knows? By the time they're done with you, they might convince themselves that you're one of those rebels mucking up their works!" Hera and Katerina had to fight laughing. If he only knew how on the mark he is. "Now both of you throw down your weapons!" His five men clicked their hammers back. Their blasters whirled to a full charge. "Or I'll turn you into fertilizer."

"I have a better idea!" Katerina boomed. There was a click and a high pitched whir. Hera and Meelo gladly stepped to the side. Quiizno and his boys lost their nerve at the sight of the RPG locked dead on to them. "You boys drop your weapons, and I won't leave you for the scavengers!" She put on her most depraved grin. She's already killed a few men tonight. Quiizno better not make the mistake of doubting she kill them.

"YOU!" Quiizno hissed disdainfully, salvia running from his jaws like poison. Certainly made the remaining grass in the area shrivel and die.

"Hey there." She winked impishly. "Just came back to tell you I want to renegotiate my pay." She cooed, bouncing the RPG and swaying her hips tauntingly. "I'll keep the credits," She motioned her head, Ushering Hera and Meelo closer, "And I'll also take these lovely folks with me!" Meelo and Hera kept their blasters on Quiizno and his men, not taking any chances.

" _Riina, we made it!_ " Sabine came in. " _We have the prisoners and are taking them to the rendezvous._ "

"Good work, Sabine! We're going to wrap up here and meet you there!"

" _Roger that! Oh, and you littler raritanium fumes thing had a special surprise._ " She teased, making Katerina smile. " _It didn't mix well with a piece of equipment. The whole compound went up in a blast!_ "

Katerina threw her head back in howling laughter. "Guess what, Quiinzo? Looks like your camp isn't the only spot up in flames!" She pointed in the general direction of the compound. Sure enough they saw it. A stack of smoke in the distant illuminated by the moonlight. Quiizno was going to lose circulation if he keeps straining himself to not scream. "So that's a slave camp and a goods storage down. Really isn't a bad night."

"You...YOU AIN'T NO SLAVE TRADER!" Quiizno snarled.

"Ooh, ya cut me to the quick, ya did." She feigned hurt, slamming a fist to her chest. "You're right. I'm not a salver." She raised the RPG. "I'M A REBEL!" Hera felt extreme pride in her decree, and was elated to watch the RPG fly. Quiizno ducked out of the way, but his men weren't as fortunate.

Quiizno was frothing at the mouth, starved for breath in the wake of this catastrophe. His operation was up in literal flames! His men and merchandise are gone! And it was all because of those three! "I'm going to enjoy killing you!" He swore. But before he could even take another step, Meelo proved he was the quicker marksman and shot him between the eyes. The light left his eyes, and he dropped to the dirt to rot.

Meelo drew his blaster barrel to his lips, blowing the smoke off. "Get in line!" He threw it down, kicking it and his whole experience in this camp away. He released a breath of relief, feeling his whole body relax. He gripped at his stiff shoulders, alternating them in circles. What a night this was turning into. He turned to Katerina and Hera, the two waiting for him on a speeder. "Let's get out of here." He urged, hopping on his own speeder.

"I couldn't agree more." Hera blurted. "But first," She gestured to her outfit, "We gotta get me out of this!"

"Already covered!" Katerina handed her a change of clothes. "You can rinse off in the pond a ways up and change."

"Riina, I swear, you are an angel."

"Tell a friend!" She revved the speeder and took off like a shot of lightning. _I'll do more than tell a friend._ Hera swore in her mind. _I'll remind your brother._

 **xxx**

The aftermath of the operation had to have been the most nerve racking. Because, as the morning sun was peeking past the eastern horizon, silence blanketed the fields. For hours...there was nothing. Just the rustling of the weeds, a whisper of a breeze, and the ringing in everyone's ears from the fire fight. The rescued prisoners were made to sleep in the transports until Meelo's team arrived to extract them in the early morning. The transports were nested near The Ghost where the team could keep a close eye on them throughout the night. In teams of two they watched over them the whole night, not leaving a single second to chance, and hoping the prisoners would be able to have a peaceful night. Not that any of them really slept. Their eyes were frozen open, fears making their minds run rampant. The anticipation of Quiizno, or one of his men, surviving and coming to steal them back into that Hell was too much to bear. A couple were on the verge of a full on meltdown. All of their fears were for naught. By the rising sun, Meelo's team arrived and had strict orders from Fulcrum to return all of them back to their homes. Needless to say, tears of joy started to flow. They were going home...after all this time...they were going home.

Katerina was with Chopper, doing as she promised and burning that heinous outfit. Zeb came over because he was curious about what she was cooking. Hera and Sabine spoke with Meelo as he and his team identified each prisoner and located where their homes were last known to be. "I plan to have these folks nestled in their own beds and in the arms of their loved ones within the next couple of days."

"Great!" Sabine cheered.

"Thank you, Meelo, for everything."

"No, thank you, Captain Syndulla." Meelo proudly shook her hands. "You and your small team make a magnificent impact in this war."

"We can just only hope that it's large enough to stop The Empire one day." Sabine mumbled disheartened.

"One day it will, Little One." Meelo reassured her. "As long as the good and brave do not roll over for the cowardly and evil, there is always hope." And he hasn't seen a better personification of the good and the brave than right here. Even if they are a little odd. And with those words of wisdom, he paid this merry band of rebels and took the rescued prisoners away in the transports.

Hera and Sabine watched in relief as their greatest work road away on a new dawn. They meandered back to the ship, arms wrapped to each other's shoulders in congratulations. Katerina, Chopper, and Zeb put out the small bonfire and met up with the girls at The Ghost's on ramp. "Can we please take a moment to be proud of how smoothly that went?!" Hera blurted. Zeb, Sabine, and Katerina shared wide grins. It was their best work yet. "A ragtag team of nuts who Lady Luck has a made crush on!

"Amen, sister!" Katerina pumped a fist.

"Speaking of crazies," Sabine snapped a finger in Katerina face, "Your boyfriend is crazy!" It was all she said before heading inside the ship.

"Huh?" Katerina titled her head confusedly. "What did you do?"

"I'll, uh, tell ya later." He laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his head.

Hera approved of Sabine's blame place method and decided Katerina should join him. She snapped a finger in Zeb's face, "Your girlfriend is crazy too! And he taste in costumes stinks!"

"What?!" Zeb's ears shot up. He doesn't know what Hera is talking about. He like Katerina thief getup. Hera marched into the ship with Chopper before he could ask what she meant. "What did YOU do?!" He pushed a finger into her skull.

"I'll...tell you later!" She squeaked with red cheeks, folding her arms behind her back. The two had a small laugh. Zeb put his hands on his hips, throwing his head back. "I'm gonna be sore from this one."

"Why? You didn't have to do much?" If anything, she's the sore one.

"I'm older than you, remember? I got aches and pain in places that shouldn't exist." He bounced his brow at the hint. If he thinks he's getting a free massage from Katerina, he's going to be one sad Lasat. Katerina rolled her eyes at him. "Oh yeah! Got a call from Kanan last night." Katerina glued her attention to him. "He and the kid are on their way back."

"Both of them?!" She gasped hopefully.

"Yep. They even got a surprise for us!"

"Oh good!" She placed a hand to her chest. She can breathe again. Then she startled Zeb when she jumped up and squealed. "YES! That has to mean Ezra passed!"

"Passed what?" He doesn't get it.

"I'll tell you later." She promised him. "I don't want to spoil what I think the surprise is!" She has a good feeling Kanan won't be the only saber weidler in the family.

Zeb sneakily wrapped an arm to her waist, drawing her in close. "You know you can tell me anything right." He puckered his lips, wiggling his brow again.

"I know." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose. "But I'm still not telling." She slipped from his grip, skipping on inside.

Zeb blinked not even remotely amused. He cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles. "Young Lady," He tromped casually after her, "I have WAYS of making you talk!"

 **To be continued**

 **Clean in the operation, not a whole lot in the ending. But hey, nothing says every mission has to have a hiccup. Besides, the Katerina/Kanan drama is only getting started. It will pick up at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	42. EzraRiina Time

**Ezra/Riina Time**

 **Moving on**

 **xxx**

Two and a half weeks ago feel like a distant memory. A lot was going on back then. Ezra and Kanan went off on a Jedi based mission to see if Ezra would make it or tank it in his path to become a Jedi, while Hera and the others sabotaged a major slave and mining operation. That was about all the excitement to hit them so far this month. After Kanan and Ezra returned to the ship hours after Meelo took the prisoners home, those two astonished the Hell out of everyone when Ezra showed what their little excursion produced. A Jedi Kyber Crystal! Right there on this little backwater planet. Don't be mistaken. Finding a Jedi Temple in the middle of Lothal was amazing in itself! Beyond amazing! The odds of a temple being there...Luck really does love them. But back to the crystal - Ezra was deemed worthy of having one of the most esteemed artifacts of the Jedi bequeathed to him, and Kanan ascended another pedestal in his role as his master. Both grew tremendously that day. Now comes the hard part - building the Lightsaber that fits Ezra.

Naturally, Ezra wasn't sure how to proceed building his lightsaber. He asked Kanan and Katerina what he was supposed to do. What should he use? How should it look? The two put their heads together and said, in their own unique way, "Build the lightsaber how YOU want it to be. Make it unique like you." Which didn't help him in the least...but it did give him something to think about. Which brings them to waiting nearly three weeks while Ezra held himself up in his room. Honestly, The Ghost crew was getting restless.

They were sitting around the lounge, just listening to him going to town on the lightsaber...and getting frustrated her and there from time to time. Kanan sat with Hera on the couch, bouncing his restless knee. Her fingers was drumming on her arm. Zeb was grumbling to himself on a stool, Sabine was leaning to the small storage unit, and Katerina and Chopper were pacing past one another. The suspense was killing them.

"He's been workin' on that thing for weeks!" Zeb broke the stiff silence. "What kind of lightsaber could he possibly build with the junk we have lying around?"

"I don't know, but it's going to be awesome when he's finished!" Katerina squealed, prancing animatedly. "I haven't been this excited since Kanan was building his! Took him nearly two months to finish." She added with a snarky grin.

"HEY, I wanted it to be perfect!" He defended himself. "And besides, that two months didn't go to waste. The spare parts I kept for another one over the years just went to Ezra." Katerina always wondered why he had a junk drawer. "What did you give him?"

"A spark adapter similar to the one inside my staff. That way Ezra's saber will have a 10% absorption increase for electrical discharges."

"And I had some bits and pieces that might work." Sabine threw herself in. "Modulation circuits, and energy gate. Even Chopper donated a power cell." The little robot warned Ezra that he better take care of it.

"I gave him some additional tech." Hera proudly announced. "He was pretty specific about what he was looking for."

Specific and hand me downs seemed to do the trick. After being a literal ghost for the past few weeks, Ezra finally came sliding down into the lounge. All eyes were on him as he showed off his brand new lightsaber. And he didn't disappoint in the least. He outfitted the hilt with a handguard. Looked more like a small pistol than a lightsaber. Guessing that was the intention. Let's him carry it around more freely without someone eyeballing it.

"Thought I'd let you see it first." Ezra handed it to Kanan.

Kanan inspected it thoroughly, his hands roaming over the fresh alloy. "Well it's...different." To say the least. "But that seems about right for you." He chuckled, handing it back. "Go for it." Ezra held his new lightsaber upright, even took a deep breath. He pushed the button. The oomph it used to ignite startled him. But when that blue beam unsheathed, Ezra and the others were immersed in awe. He gave it a few swings, his mind racking around the fact that this was his lightsaber. He...he had done it. He was a Jedi.

"YES! OH-HO!" Katerina threw herself to him, strangling him in a bear hug. "Ezra, I'm so proud of you!" She kissed his cheek a dozen times. This insurmountable panic flooded Kanan as Katerina fawned all over him. "Do you know what this means?! You're meant to be a Jedi! THIS IS SO GREAT!" She spun him around, getting a round of laughs from the crew. Except from Kanan.

In a flash of hysteria, Katerina resembled one of the clones. Only instead of a hug...she was strangling him. This...anger Kanan's never felt boiled his insides. His body moved on its own. "Okay! Okay! Let the kid breathe!" Kanan barreled his way between her and him, actually pushing her back. He was very aggressive about it. Even had his hand on his lightsaber. Katerina was a little hurt by him pushing her. The Crew was more shocked than anything. Kanan began to realize how he must have looked, and started coughing. "I-I mean, let's not make the kid's head swell!" He shoved a hand to Ezra messy hair, ruffling it up more. "Getting the lightsaber is half the journey. Now you gotta train not to accidentally cut off your arm while wielding the thing."

"Come on! You think I'm dumb enough to do that?!" Chime in Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb humming skeptically on the subject. "I officially disown you guys!"

Kanan laughed at him, pushing him along. "Alright, that's enough excitement. Time for you tow rest. We got a full day of training tomorrow."

"As you wish, Master." Ezra moseyed to his room.

Kanan walked by Katerina. She raised her hand to talk to him...he jerked himself away, then broke into a brisk walk. Like he was...running from her? A chilling breeze washed down her skin, sending needles into her chest. He escaped into his room, locking it...and keeping everyone else out. "That was weird...right?" She checked with the crew. Hera remained silent. Mostly because she was biting her cheek to not scream.

"Very. Wonder what that was about?" Sabine huffed, really starting to get irritated. Kanan's been acting weird around her for days now.

"It's like he didn't want you near Ezra." Zeb added. "Did you do something?"

"Not that I know of." She shrugged.

Hera's brow knit angrily. _You didn't do a damn thing!_ And it's high time she reminds Kanan of that. "Kanan and Ezra had a rough time in the temple." She quickly elucidated, pretty confident what she was saying is a half truth. "Might have fried something in their brains." She dug a finger to her skull. "He's just being overly jumpy."

"That makes sense." Katerina scratched her skull. "When Master Windu's Padawan went through her trial, she was all sorts of shaky." Not something she thought she'd ever see from the Padawan Hunter. "From what I've heard, old temples are overflowing with force energy, bringing to life spirits of Jedi past and the anxieties of the jedi inside."

"So the place plays tricks on ya?" Zeb summed up curiously. "No wonder Kanan's jumpy."

"Guess that makes sense." Sabine won't pretend to get it. She'll settle for this right now. "Alright. Time to follow Kanan's lead and get some Z's. Riina?" Katerina arched a brow. "You and me work on those transports we smuggled tomorrow?"

"You're on. I was actually hoping you could help me modify that fertilizer oil." The two meandered for their rooms. "I can put it to use." Zeb bid farewell to Hera, heading off to bed next. Hera waited for Chopper to go plug himself in, then slipped away toward Kanan's room. A grim glare shadowed her face.

 **xxx**

Kanan pounded his fists viciously at his wall, growling animally in heated self-loathing, and writhing in discord. He clutched at his knotted stomach, biting harshly into his lip. He wanted to choke on what just transpired before. He was on the verge of vomitting, so why not choke on his idiocy. As if he wasn't trying before to hide that something was wrong. Now everyone, especially Katerina, was suspicious of him. But that wasn't the worst part. Before...he shoved Katerina away from Ezra...this urge to grab his lightsaber was still fresh on his fingertips. "She...she looked like-"

A locked door is no match for a skilled rebel like Hera. She masterfully willed that lock unhinged and proceeded to storm inside of Kanan's room. He accomplice in willing that door open wheeled off, laughing in his usual mechanical beeps. "Kanan Jarrus, have you lost your mind?!" She barked, making sure to close the door. She has never been so furious with him in the years she's known him.

"She looked like them!" Kanan whipped around to her, fury burning in his aquamarine eyes. "For a brief SECOND...I saw her as one of them! I can't stop!" He clawed at his head.

"Kanan, easy…" She tried to console him. This isn't like his previous worries. Something in that temple completely sent him over the edge. He isn't being rational about this. "It's going to be-"

"No! No it's NOT going to be alright! It's never going to be alright again!" And he won't sit there and let her pretend that it will be. This won't blow over, this won't go away anytime soon, and it sure as Hell won't be forgotten. It's going to come out one day, so he might as well get it off his chest. "She's...she's one of them! How did we never see it?! How did the masters never see it?!" He stared horrifically at his hands. The very blood pumping in his veins is the whole reason why she's here. "She's me with female skin!"

"That may be, but you seem to keep forgetting something!" Hera pried his attention from his hands, making him see the fury burning within her. "She wasn't there! She didn't join the _Kill Jedi_ spree! She was planets away!"

"She wasn't able to get there in time!"

"Kanan, listen to yourself!" She can't believe this! "Are you really saying Katerina would have killed the Jedi?!"

Does Kanan really need to remind her of the overwhelming evidence? He'll list it out slowly so she can keep up. "Her fighting skills - how she took to Jedi training and Clone training so easily! Her knowledge of our ways and their combat style!"

"She grew up with you guys!" Hera stressed. She would know this stuff too if the roles were switched.

"A lot of kids grew up with us! None of them were prodigies like that!" Katerina was given the same time and training as the younglings and the young clones. Her nitch just happened to be mechanics. "I'm not even a prodigy when it comes to engines and tech!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Hera rubbed her temples. "You honestly think your sister-"

"SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!" Hera was frozen in place, the hate filled claim ricocheting from her ears to her soul completely decimated her. She wasn't visibly shaking, but her insides were buzzing like crazy. Kanan, realizing what he had just said...lost his breath. In his shock he raised a hand to his lips, a foul taste plastered to them. _No...no I...I didn't mean that._ The forefront of his mind quaked. No, he couldn't have meant that. Yet...deep in the darkest recesses, nestled amongst his most heated of suppressed thoughts...he knows he meant it. And Hera...knew it as well. He lowered head - how she was forcing herself to not even look at him - spoke volumes with how disgusted she was at him. "Hera-"

Hera silenced him with a raised hand. "I'm going to end this conversation...right here...right now." She slowly turned away. Kanan opened his mouth to stop her. She lost herself and punched his in the face. He didn't fall over, but his head was nearly turned right off his shoulders. He touched his cheek, fearing she knocking his jaw out. He glanced back at her in pure shock, terrified by her shaking that she was going to hit him again. Her teeth were bared like a wild animals, and her green eyes were more frightening than bloodied daggers. "Say another word and I will crack your skull on the floor!" Her voice cracked in her scream. "I have a question for you before I leave you in your wavering fortitude." And this will be what decides Katerina's future on the team. "What would you have done if Ezra turned out to be a Sith?"

Thunder reverberated his bones whilst lightning decimated his soul. Kanan was rooted by Hera's blunt question, left trembling until he dropped to his knees. Hera didn't give him so much as a glance as she exited the room, leaving him alone in the dark. Kanan pounded his fist into the cold steel, cursing himself. _What if Ezra turned out to be a Sith?_ The Sith - an ancient, despised, and feared enemy of all who call themselves Jedi. Wielders of dark red sabers, dabblers in the dark arts of the Force, The Sith are a miasma upon the universe that Kanan's fore-masters have never been able to remove. Jedi amongst their ranks have fallen victim to the darkness in their hearts, inevitably aligning with those monsters. Ezra...Ezra would never become one of them. Never! He's nothing like a Sith. Just like...Katerina...isn't...like...like...

"Katerina...Katerina...I...I can't…" His chest was torn asunder with guilt. She doesn't act like the clones...or the Jedi! Her personality, her skills, her heart...all of it is hers! But...the clones had their own personas as well. And it didn't stop them from betraying The Republic. "It hurts! Why does this have to hurt?!" Tears trickled down his cheeks. "Why...why...why…" He sobbed, punching away at the floor until his knuckles split. Why, Universe? Why give him back his sister if he's just going to lose her again?

 **xxx**

It was so early the next morning the sky was still dark. That didn't affect Ezra at all. The spry 15 year old was wide awake like a bright eyed Loth Cat. The same can't be said for Katerina who he dragged out of bed from a dead sleep. She was trudging out of The Ghost half dead and ready to keel over. Her hair was a disheveled mess. She let out a loud yawn, stretching until her bones cracked. Needless to say, when he hauled her onto a speeder, with not a single word of explanation, he had to keep looking back and forth to make sure she was still there. She had to be the person who leans back when she falls asleep. Normal people lean forward and hug onto things. Oh well. Not like the ride was long or full of dips and turns. It was just a jaunt to the outskirts of a nearby town. A small watering hole was nestled in the middle of some boulders and a little ledge. Sort of like a tranquil garden in the middle of a wasteland. It was pretty serene. Hopefully Katerina doesn't pass out on him.

"Sorry to drag you out here so early, but I really needed to talk to you." He lent her a hand off the speeder. She was slightly more awake than before. "I figured it was the best time since Kanan isn't a morning person."

"No worries." Says the girl letting out another huge yawn. She collapsed against one of the boulders, relaxing into the surprising comfortable rock. "Kanan's never been a morning person. Would have slept through training if I hadn't woken him up." Ezra had to laugh at that. It doesn't sound like Kanan at all. "Why the secrecy, though?" She pat the spot beside her, inviting him to sit.

"Because there's no way I can talk with you openly without Kanan going nuts on you." He said out right, no filters or hesitation. Katerina was still partially sleepy. He startled her. Although, in spite of her shock, she tried to play dumb. "Riina, I'm not stupid." Ezra sighed heavily, sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry if I ever gave that impression of you." She played off with a grin.

"You haven't." He raised a hand, assuring her he's never gotten that impression from her. "But I haven't missed that he's acting weird around you, and gets upset when you're near me." Katerina's breath hitched in her throat. A protest was trying to form...but her tongue just tied itself. She sank somberly, slouching to the rock with a solemn smile. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I'm just as confused as you!" She didn't mean to shout, but he sort of brought out how frustrated Kanan's making her. She put an elbow to her knee, propping her cheek to her knuckles. She picked up a rock and threw it into the pond. "He's been acting weird since we dumped Tseebo with...Fulcrum…" _Tseebo..._ A red flag was beginning to plant in her head. She nearly forgot, she was awkward with Kanan after talking with Tseebo. _Did Tseebo say something to Kanan?_

"Riina…?" Ezra called to her. She grew silent all of a sudden. She had him concerned.

"No, it's nothing. Nothing yet, anyway." She fanned it off.

"What's that mean?" He pressed heatedly. He's getting sick of the secrets around The Ghost.

"It means we can put that conversation on hold while we talk about why you brought me all the way out here." She redirected sternly. She locked furrowed brows to him. He may be the Jedi, but she's been reading people longer than he's been breathing. By the way he was shying away, she was putting him on the spot. "Your first trial as a Jedi and you pass. Not without some heartache, I'm guessing."

Ezra sank miserably, finding his own rock. "Heartache is only part of it." He threw it, finding some sort of peace in watching it splash in the murky water. "That whole temple messed with my head. I saw things that weren't there, was in places that I shouldn't have been." He was getting dizzy just thinking about it. He was questioning if he was really sitting here with Katerina. "The Inquisitor even showed up as an illusion."

"He did scare you pretty bad." She shuddered at the thought of being trapped in a small space with that guy. "Those old temples are rife with force energy. They feed on Padawans like you with too much on their minds, and uncertainties in their hearts."

"That described me to the letter when I went in there." He moaned. "I was so scared that I would fail Kanan. Fail myself." His stomach was churning. "Then I was scared that...even if I passed, it wouldn't be enough to keep any of you safe! The Inquisitor killed you guys in front of me!" He grabbed at his head. One by one...he killed them! The Inquisitor killed them...and Ezra was helpless. "I couldn't stop him! I wasn't strong enough! I was so scared!"

"Ezra, Ezra, easy! Calm down!" Katerina wrapped him in a tender embrace, running her finger through his hair. "Ssh...ssh...easy now." She ran a hand up and down his back, the rhythmic pets calming his hysteria. He gradually relaxed in her embrace, tapping her arm to assure her he was fine. She steadily released him, watching him intensely in case he has another attack. "It's normal to be scared in places like that. Facing your subconscious demons is never easy." She would know better than anyone.

"It wasn't...just the Inquisitor." He responded hesitantly, throwing another rock. "You guys were there too. You, Hera, Zeb - everyone."

"We were?" There was a tremor in her voice. What sort of nightmare did that temple force onto him. "What happened?" A deadly question. Ezra curled into himself tightly in order to guard himself, burying half his face into his folded arms to keep himself silent. "Ezra...what happened in there? You can tell me."

Ezra sighed heavily in defeat. He knows he can talk to her. But can he talk to her about this? "When...when we got to the temple, Kanan and I opened it and I had to gone in by myself. He said the temple would test me." Katerina nodded, knowing the gist of what temple trials are. "I must have been in there for hours, just walking around this maze, not knowing where I was going or what I was even supposed to do." He was tightening himself in his ball, sinking his face further into his knees. Katerina moved closer to him, placing a hand at the small of his back. "As I went deeper inside, Kanan showed up out of nowhere, told me I was taking too long." He rolled his eyes there. Sounded just like something Kanan would say to him. "I followed him in and that's when we met up with _The Inquisitor."_ A very convincing phantom bred by his own head. "He...Kanan fought him...and ended up losing...bad." Katerina felt a powerful pang in her chest. She doesn't need Ezra to say more. Kanan died in that illusion. Ezra was irresolute in pressing on, too scared to go any further. He doesn't want to remember anymore. It wasn't until Katerina moved closer to him, embracing him gently to her that he felt his wavering nerves steady. He looked up and saw she was scared to hear more, but wants to be able to help. "After Kanan...well...I ended up in The Ghost, and I heard everyone talking about what I burden I was. Hera was mad that my skills couldn't be put to use, Zeb was happy to have his own room back," Katerina deadpanned grimly. She doubts that's an illusion. Zeb talks about the days of solitude all the time, "Sabine was pitying me. And they wrote me off as a nuisance. But...when I confronted them about it...things started to get weird. Everyone got hostile, The Inquisitor came in and killed everyone. It was so sudden. Like the illusion was losing stability."

"You were breaking through it, that's why." Katerina explained gently. Ezra ogled her, wanting to know more. "Illusions aren't unlike brainwashing. When you start noticing inconsistencies in the illusion, your mind starts fighting it off and causes it to attack harder." In other words, the more Ezra realized something was amiss - that the events taking place weren't natural, and everyone was acting weird - the temple put on the pressure by bringing in The Inquisitor to scare him back into its clutches. "Hold on…" Katerina missed something here. "Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Zeb, and Kanan. Where was I?"

"That's where…" He trailed off, curling into a tighter ball. He went a little pale. "That's where things got even scarier." Katerina swallowed a large lump.

 **xxx**

 _The illusion spat Ezra back to the beginning of the temple where he parted with Kanan. Fresh in his marred heart were the images of his friends being slaughtered by The Inquisitor. There was minor relief though. It was an illusion. He wasn't on The Ghost. He couldn't have been. And since he's in the temple, that means Kanan was there waiting for him. It means he passed! Or...or...could it mean he failed? He...he doesn't see Kanan anywhere. He called for him, but he wasn't answering. Panic gripped Ezra as he remembered him dying. The Inquisitor stabbing him in the heart, sending him plummeting into a hole somewhere. But that could have been an illusion too! None of it could have been real! Kanan can't be dead! He's just injured...or he's looking for him. Or he could be here waiting. Then...if that was the case...why wasn't Kanan here?! Why wasn't he waiting for him like he said he would? Because...because...no! No, this couldn't be happening! Kanan! He was dead. Hera, Zeb, Chopper, Sabine - THEY'RE ALL DEAD!_

" _I'm...I'm trapped!" He shouted hysterically. "There's no way I'm getting that door open on my own!" The door that needed him AND Kanan to open. And even if he did get out, what then?! Kanan is dead! So what if the guys at the ship are alright, there's no way they'd take him back with Kanan gone. Hell! They might be dead right now! The Temple could have showed him what happened while he was gone. There's nothing...no one outside waiting for him. It was hopeless._ " _I'M ALONE...ABANDONED…" Ezra dropped to his hands and knees, hanging his head in sound defeat,_ " _Again!_ " _Ezra wasn't getting out of that temple! It was over...it's all over!_

 _From within the shadows of a support pillar, a figure meandered for the sobbing child. Their electrified lance staff fully charged, and surging violently. They came right behind the quibbling boy, their gloves fingers tightening to the staff and into a fist. "What a pathetic sight this is!" Their voice was full of hate and disgust._

 _Ezra's tear filled eyes shot wide. He whipped around, shocked to find Katerina standing over him...with the most malicious expression hiding her face. "Riina?! You're here!" His voice cracked in relief and fear. He scrambled as he stood to his wobbling feet. She has to be another illusion. She can't have gotten in. She doesn't have the power to. Then again, Katerina has proven to be amazing in the face of adversity. She took on The Inquisitor and Kallus like a true champ. Something Kanan could hardly do. Maybe all isn't lost after all. "Riina, I need you help! The Inquisitor is here! He killed everyone on The Ghost!"_

 _Her bangs hid her grim leer. She crossed her lance to her other hand, drawing it back. "And now you're going to join them!"_

" _Huh? WHOA!" An electrified breeze tickled the hairs at the peak of Ezra's head as he dove last second, narrowly escaping a vicious swing of her lance. A pillar took the brunt of the swing. Ezra gaped in nausea. The rampant blade tore a chunk from the pillar, the jagged edges hissing with static. "WHAT-" The staff itself connected with his ribs, sending him falling to the side. Before he could hit the ground, Katerina practically materialized right there. He aquamarine eyes sharp as blood lusting daggers. She jabbed her knee into his cheek. His body flipped violently back in the other direction. Chunks of the pillar met his head as he fell. He coughed on bits of blood leaking from his mouth. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, feeling with his tongue that a tooth might have come loose. If this was an illusion...it's a damn painful one._

" _Flawed casting from a perfect mold." Katerina growled in a menacingly low tone, trudging up to him. "I know masters don't normally choose who their Padawans will be," She swung her foot into his stomach, then stomped on his back, grounding him into the dirt, "But Kanan sure got the bottom of the barrel on this one."_

" _RIINA! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ezra coughed up blood. He fought against the foot pressing on his spine. His muscles were splitting with white hot pain. 'What's going on?' He wheezed mentally. 'Why is she doing this?' Katerina angled her lance above his head. Ezra thought fast and swept his foot, ripping hers out from under her. Katerina, unphased by the attack, slapped her staff and palm to the stone floor, stopping the fall. She curled herself in, lunging with both hands free. Ezra flipped backwards, getting to his palms and springing out of her reach. It wasn't long before she caught up to him and drove a devastating punch into his stomach. Ezra coughed up blood and spit, his vision blurring. He growled animally, surprising her with a suckerpunch to the cheek, and simultaneously unleashing a force push that sent her halfway across the room. She skipped on her back, but was able to shift herself and slide to a halt with her hand clawing the ground. Ezra staggered to stay standing, holding his throbbing abdomen. "STOP IT, KATERINA! Why are you attacking me?!" He barked through the pain._

 _Her face twisted with rage. "Why? WHY?!" He scream echoed piercing within the high ceiling. "My brother is gone forever. Taken from me again! And you're asking me WHY?!" Is he trying to insult her?_

" _K-Kanan?! You saw him?! HOW?!" There's no way. But it makes sense. She must have found another way in...and found him._

 _She sat kneeling, bracing herself against the grief that begged her to crumble to nothing. "I came here hoping to be of some help to you guys, ended up coming in here a completely different way." Just as he had guessed. "I wish I had come in a different way...because…" Her voice quaked. Her body was shaking. Her teeth bit into her lip, drawing a thin trail of blood. "I saw his body...a lightsaber wound in his heart." Tears ran down her cheek._

" _Riina…I...I'm so sorry." Ezra wept, bowing his head._

" _SORRY DOESN'T STOP THE PAIN!" She roared readily. It can be seen in her eyes that her mental state was shattering. "I tell my brother to pursue training you! I urge him to take you under his wing, to invest everything into turning you into a new brand of Jedi!" It is because of her that Kanan broke past his stubbornness to take on a pupil. To what end? To wind up leaving her alone. "And this is how you repay him?! YOU GET HIM KILLED!" She found her second wind in an instant. She charged at him at her top speed, becoming a blur before his eyes. The musty air of the temple wrapped to her balled fist, the pressure mounting as it drove for his face. By some miracle, Ezra was able to dodge it. Her fist cracked the solid stone wall just an inch from his head. She glanced sharply to him. Her bending elbow darted for him. Ezra dodged it again. He wasn't so lucky when she wrapped her leg to his, then planted a palm to his face and smashed him hard to the floor. His whole world cascaded in pitch black for a mere moment, then came back in a haze. A weeping Katerina was mounted on top of him. One hand gripped his collar, the other was hovering in a fist._

" _Riina...please…" He begged her._

" _My boyfriend!" She punched his face, jerking his head sideways._

" _Riina!" He looked up at her with a swollen eye. She had to see how sorry he was._

" _My brother!" She punched his head to the other side._

" _STOP!" This is wrong! It's all wrong! She wouldn ever hurt him like this! She wouldn't! This can't be Katerina!_

" _And now the others are dead!" She punched him two more times. "EVERYONE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" She pummeled him with both fists. A barrage of punches flailing one after the other._

 _Ezra caught her fists in rapid vice grips, surprising himself that he was able to hold her off. "RIINA! PLEASE CALM DOWN! I'm sorry!"_

" _Again, little boy, SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" She spread his arms, then brought her head down hard. Her forehead bashed into his. A vibrating gong sounded in his skull, taking him further from consciousness. He can't take much more. He wished she would stop. This WAS his fault. He knows it is. He wants to make it right. But he can't. Can't she see that?_

 _A throaty chuckle sent chills scrolling down their spines. Ezra's insides churned. His day just keeps getting worse. Footsteps drew closer. A grey skinned figure emerged from the shadows, approaching the pair as he applauded sardonically. "Such a vicious young thing, aren't you?" Ezra, in his wavering consciousness, and Katerina stiffly looked behind her. Their eyes widened with horror, the sweat at their backs turning to ice. "We meet again, my Young non-Jedi."_

 _Katerina grit her teeth, shoving herself away from Ezra. "Shut up with that!" She scooted her toe under her staff, kicking it back into her grip. "I'm going to make you pay for taking my brother from me!"_

" _Your BROTHER?" He feigned ignorance, stroking his chin with intrigue. He stared her down hard, studying her up and down, not neglecting an inch. From the well done skin tan, to the sheen or her chestnut hair, to the gleam in her aquamarine eyes. There beside her did The Inquisitor align her attributes with that of the late Jedi. He was in awe, and started to laugh. "Ah yes, how have I not seen it up until now? You both do look remarkably alike. Though it is clear who got the skills in the family." He bowed to her, recognizing her skills._

" _And now I'll use it to kill you! TO AVENGE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" She roared boorishly, darting straight for him. Her staff was lengthened like a jousting lance. The Inquisitor just stood with a smug grin on his face. She came within feet of him, and with all her strength she thrust the staff. Miraculously, in spite of her rampant rage, she was able to aim straight and true for his vacant heart._

 _The Inquisitor's piercing gaze had her blind attack going in slow motion. In the blink of an eye he had ripped her staff out of her hands, and rammed his knee between her ribs. Katerina buckled under the splintering agony, spitting up blood. "KATERINA!" Ezra cried, forgetting his injuries and scrambling for her. The Inquisitor never looked from Katerina when he used the force to shove Ezra to the opposite side of the room._

" _Katerina…" Her name was a venomous purr on his lips. He relished in the sweet and sour taste that prickled his tongue. "Quite the noble name for a Rebellious Rodent."_

 _Katerina dropped to her knees, clutching at her stomach. Dry heaves of coughs wheezes from her throat. "Kill...you…" She hissed through gritted teeth, sitting up the bile snaking up her throat. Her eyes glossed with hate lifted to him. "I'll kill you!" She roared._

 _The Inquisitor chuckled at her bravado. Always able to be tough in defeat. "Are you sure your anger is properly directed?" He brazenly knelt to her, curling a finger and thumb to her chin. Ezra propped on his elbows, gawking in dismay of a helpless Katerina. "Because from where I am standing I was merely following orders."_

" _What's that got to do with anything?" She defiantly barked._

" _Come now, you're a smart woman…" He moves hairs from her face, tucking them behind her ear. "As well as pleasing to the eye." Ezra's stomach churned. He's hitting on her after crippling her? Really? "Surely you've known it deep down. But fear just keeps you from acknowledging it."_

" _A...acknowledging what?" She wavered._

" _Hey! Get away from her!" Ezra shouted, hoping to dissolve the mind games. He tried to get up. The bruises Katerina dealt were starting to hurt._

" _You've known it for years, yet a piece of you has been too terrified to let it surface." The Inquisitor pressed further. He leaned in closer, swallowing her in his golden eyes. The rage in her eyes was steadily chilling to anxiety. "I'm not the villain here. Neither is The Empire." Katerina grunted confused._

" _OF COURSE THEY ARE!" Ezra clumsily shot to his feet, grabbing hold of the nearest wall to steady himself. "You Guys make others suffer for personal kicks and giggles!" He howled. He was getting irritated by how The Inquisitor and Katerina didn't seem to register he was in the room. Like he was screaming at ghosts invented by the air. "Anyone who questions you is killed!"_

" _The Empire is not to blame for the current suffering of the universe." The Inquisitor continued with his lies. Katerina was fully engrossed in his words, trapped in a trance she lacked the will to break. "The Jedi are to blame for this." Katerina gasped as if a horrible truth had been pried from the shade of mystery. Her slackening jaw and trembling figure confirmed she was buying that dribble. Ezra could hardly believe it. She was hooked so easily by his words. Why? Why would she believe a word he said? The Jedi...The Jedi help people. They keep the peace. They would never cause others to suffer. "Remember, The Empire's existence wouldn't have even been brought to fruition if the Jedi merely remained as peacekeepers. Instead of butting into Military affairs." Katerina's mouth was closing. "If the Jedi didn't exist, your brother would still be alive. Your Lasat lover and yourself would be cozying up together somewhere warm and beautiful." Her lowering head cast a spirit damaged hue over her eyes. "You yourself would be a chief engineer somewhere." He dream occupation that has been forever sidelined because of this fight. "Instead you are forced to run from one planet to the next, barely scraping by, dodging bullets and nearly losing mobility in your legs." She went rigid. Her toes curled. Her whole person crumbled before him. The Inquisitor grinned maliciously, moving in closer. "And it is all…" His lips brushed her ear, "Their fault!"_

 _Katerina didn't move. She didn't speak. She didn't even appear to be breathing. She just sat there, resigned to what he had said. Ezra knows he was screaming at her to wake up, that The Inquisitor was lying. But she didn't hear him. She was lost in her own decimated mind. "He's right." She spoke after a long while. Her voice was void of all emotion. "The Jedi did cause this. It's their fault." Then her hand started to move, running on the ground as if looking for something. "What's the point in fighting? The Empire is too powerful for us." Her fingers found what they wanted. They wrapped to the handle of one of her pistols, taking it from its holster. "We kill one...thousands more just take their place. And without Kanan or Zeb…" Ezra's veins filled with ice. She put the barrel to her head, "There's nothing left for me to fight for." Ezra screamed at he top of his lungs. Katerina pulled the trigger. There was no blaster sound. Just a blinding flash. And then...Katerina falling to the floor with blood leaking from the hole in her skull._

 **xxx**

Katerina sat there in petrified silence. Her mind was cleaved from any sort of thought or retort. "Ezra…" Is he...is he scared that she would really turn on him. On the others? The Inquisitor? Does he fear she would take his side? The Empire's. She can't bring herself to fathom this tale's dark conclusion. _Suicide..._ what a way to leave the world. She's never thought about it. Not even in her darkest of times. In her mind, suicide is a cowards way to escape hardship. It serves no purpose except for hurting those you've left behind. But apparently, Ezra is terrified that that will come to pass. And that she would turn on him. Katerina massaged his back, encouraging him to go on, regardless if she was shaking in her boots right now.

"After I saw you die," He had to clear his hoarse throat, "The Inquisitor came for me, telling me that there was no way out, no hope, and asking if I was ready to die." That's always pleasant to hear. As if anyone is _ready_ to die. Ooh, makes one consider if The Ghost Crew is truly ready to die when they go out on missions. "Eventually, after I broke through the grief, and listened to how The Inquisitor was speaking, I began to realize that it...it wasn't real." In other words, a voice in the back of his mind told him that the shadow was a figment. "Everything I had been seeing, feeling, and experiencing was just...off in a way. When I called The Inquisitor our, calling everything that I've seen just a trick, it started to lose stability." Katerina's lips curled into a smile. "Next thing I knew, I was in this black space with a little green guy who talked funny."

Katerina's face went straight with shock. A little green guy that talks weird. There's only one person who fits that description. She squished his cheeks, gazing into his eyes with a childish excitement. "You saw Master Yoda?!" She squealed.

"That's Master Yoda?!" He retorted with a broken voice.

"Yeah! How was he?" She has to know. Oh, she's so glad that he's still alive.

"I...I can't really say." Ezra faltered with red cheeks. Being put on the spot like that kind of tripped him up. "He seemed okay. Alive." That's always important. "I thought all the Jedi were supposed to be dead."

"A few escaped. They're hiding out somewhere."

"Do you know where?"

"Nope. And I plan to keep it that way. The less I know the better." She winked impishly. Ezra can respect that. "He gave you your Kyber Crystal, didn't he?" Ezra pet his unique lightsaber, feeling honored that such a great Jedi entrusted him with it. "Master Yoda sees great potential in you. Just like Kanan and I do." She kissed Ezra on the forehead, making him blush crimson. "You're going to be a great Jedi, Ezra."

Ezra was overflowing with glee to hear her say that. And it made carrying his lightsaber around less of a burden. He'll keep this to himself, but it always bothered him that Kanan hides his lightsaber. Her understands why, but he doesn't accept it. The Empire knows he's a Jedi. Why bother trying to hide it? ' _It's the Jedi's fault._ ' Came The Inquisitor's voice. Ezra was suddenly overtaken in horror. He glanced from his lightsaber to Katerina, feeling that the blame issued by the shadow...wasn't off base. As if it was drawing on an issue lying deep beneath the surface. He sank somberly, twisting away partially. "I...I know you would never hurt me, or betray us in anyway...but…" Katerina leaned forward, trying to see what was up so abruptly, "Riina...you don't...you don't blame the Jedi for all of this...do you?"

That was a serrated dagger that just plunged itself right into her heart and then ripped itself out. "Ugh…" She groaned at how perceptive he was. Ezra, appalled by the reaction, turned to her with a mix of anger and shock. Katerina propped an elbow to her knee, propping her cheek dismally to a knuckle. "I'd be lying to you if I said I don't feel that way." Ezra felt pieces of him crack. He opened his mouth to yell at her. Katerina clamped a hand to his mouth. It's her turn to speak. "When the universe started being torn apart, a huge piece of me blamed the Jedi for the longest time. Sometimes I still do." She bobbed her shoulders indifferently. How can't she. In a way it is their fault that this is happening. If they hadn't existed, maybe none of this would be happening. She lowered her hand from his mouth, continuing on. "But that doesn't mean I hate them. How can I hate people who looked after me and my brother?" The answer is: _she can't._ The smile she put on caught Ezra off guard. "That being said; just because they existed, that didn't give The Empire the right to make everyone suffer." No one asked for them, no one wanted them, and no one needs them. "Those monsters had a choice and they chose wrong. Now we're here to make them realize it."

"Won't people blame us for their pain and suffering if we screw up?" Ezra voiced a fear rendered by her own admission.

"Most likely. But that's a bridge we cross when it comes up." She shrugged it off, leaning back with her hands folded behind her head.

Ezra slapped a hand to his face. What a two dimensional response. "Only YOU can make a potential disaster have a positive spin."

"That's why I'm kept around." She smaehed a hand to his head. "And I can apparently bring teenagers out of funks too."

"Yeah!" Ezra swatted her hand away. "You do that pretty good too." He laughed. Katerina grinned impishly. "I'm glad you came along, Riina."

"I'm glad too." That's one decision she'll never regret. "One thing has me curious."

"What's that?"

"Kanan's strange mood." Ezra knew the one. He's been acting weird around Katerina for a while. Last night he seemed like he wanted to pounce on her. "I wonder what happened while you were inside."

"Dunno. He won't say. He does that a lot."

"Don't expect it to change. He's been like that since we were kids."

"How'd you put up with it?"

"Kanan's stubborn, but he isn't unreasonable." Sometimes. Takes a bit of coaxing to make him act mature. "He'll come around when he sorts it out himself. Until then," She curled her feet under and sprang zealously to a stand, stretching herself out to the morning that crept up in their conversation, "What say you and I get breakfast?"

"Now yer talkin'!" Ezra jumped to his feet. His stomach was in dire need of some food. He raced her to the bike, almost about to take off before she could sit down. Katerina held on tight, and off they were to the nearest town for breakfast.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, back at The Ghost, Kanan racked himself to an early grave over Hera's wrenching words the entire night. He wasn't even sure he went to sleep. He knows he was tired. He definitely woke up exhausted. He just lied there in a daze, opening and closing his from time to time. Before he knew it, morning was already there...and he was feeling worse than he was last night. More beat up. His head pounded as if lightsabers were clashing relentlessly. The worst part is, it was entirely due to him circling the drain on Hera's question about if Ezra became a Sith. No. It was...because...Ezra wasn't the only one who encountered nightmares in the temple.

 **xxx**

 **Flashback**

 _It couldn't have been ten minutes after Master Yoda reached out to him from within the force. Kanan was wrought with self doubt in his ability to teach Ezra. His abilities are growing faster than he or anyone can prepare themselves for. He's impulsive, reckless, emotional, and absolutely stubborn. Much like his master. But Ezra possesses a raw talent unlike anything anyone - or Kanan - has seen. And each day they grow more powerful, and Kanan remains unsure if he can train him fast enough to manage them. Let alone control them. Not because Ezra wasn't a capable kid. But because he got himself a master that lost his way for the longest time. So convinced that he would never find it again. Then this hapless boy drops into his life, shows a potential unlike anything he's seen, and finds himself back on track. From there, he swore that he would not let Ezra his way like he did, and he would train him beyond what he considers the best of his abilities. There's really no one else who can...and Ezra might very well be the last chance the Jedi have. The last chance Kanan has to make up for his mistakes. And he won't sit in this sacred temple and lie to himself by saying he hasn't made that many. With that on his mind...he can't help contradict his newfound resolve by wondering if sending Ezra into this temple was a mistake._

" _It must really scare you." Kanan jumped out of his skin at the malignant chortle. He snapped his lightsaber together, spun around rapidly, and lost his footing at the intruder behind him. A hand on a slender him, a smug smirk on tan cheeks, and glistening aquamarines rooted Kanan in shock. "Little Boy Wonder is about to either become a Jedi, or a major disappointment." The other gloved hand flipped the messily hanging chestnut hair. "Sort of like me, eh, Big Bro."_

" _Katerina...what…" He has to be seeing things! Hearing Yoda is one thing, but there is no way Katerina could have gotten into the temple. It's impossible unless you possess the force. "How did you...get in here?!" He sheathed his saber, storming up to her. She nonchalantly ogled him, her head tilting as he towered over her. She quirked her brow at him, snickering at how stupid he looked. "Wait." Kanan's senses caught up to him. He studied 'Katerina' intensely. What he was staring at looked like her. But the ESSENCE was completely wrong. A figment with no substance. "You're not her."_

" _Her?" She crooned mockingly. "Was there ever really a 'HER' to begin with? After all," She took two steps closer, bringing her sinister smirking face inches to his. He flinched in a shudder, "I wasn't even a real person to begin with, was I?"_

 _Kana's heart skipped a beat. "Of course you were! ARE!" He cringed at his slip of words. His hands hovered near her, fingers wiggling like worms as he ripped at what he wanted to say. "You're a real person! You have your own feelings, thoughts, likes, dislikes-"_

" _BAH! WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO CONVINCE?!" She shoved him away, storming past him. Kanan shook his head, gawking at the shadow. "A droid can be given those same qualities! Doesn't make them any less of a scrapyard project!" She scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Yippie, I can fight, build engines, perform daring feats of gymnastics, and play Mother Mable to a bunch of rats hiding in a junk heap of a ship!" She snarled venomously at him, making him gawk in a stupor. Her snide grin came back, "Doesn't change the fact that I'm one of the same beings that killed you entire order! That I'm YOUR clone!"_

 _Kanan's fingers balled into fists. "Stop it…" He rasped broken, closing his eyes to this heartbreaking illusion. "Just stop." He fanned a hand, turning to walk away. He doesn't want to hear this again._

" _Nuh-uh!" Kanan was dumbstruck by a finger pressing into his chest. Katerina was in front of him. He glanced to the empty space where she was, then frighteningly confused back to her. "You don't get to run this time, CALEB!" A minor push of that finger sent him falling onto his butt._

" _Run? When have I ever run from you?" He growled, quickly getting back up. 'She's not normally that strong, right?'_

" _You've been running from me since Tseebo told you where I came from! What I am!" She stalked closer with her hands on her hips. Her face re-molded itself into his, then returned to its shape. Kanan was backing away, rubbing his eyes in denial of what he saw. "And now you want to run because being Master is too scary for baby, Caleb." She cooed in a taunting baby voice. She threw her head back in a hateful cackle. "You're really a pissant of a master!"_

 _Kana stopped retreating. His blood started to boil. "What did you just say?!" He boomed._

" _What can Ezra possibly learn from someone like you?! How to avoid situations he doesn't like?" Like how he avoided accepting that Ezra possessed the force. Or how he avoided training Ezra for his own selfish reasons. Or how he tried to dump Ezra on someone else because he's so inadequate. "I've never said it to you before, but Ezra's far more emotionally mature than you are!" Katerina pretended to be interested in her gloved nails, pursing her lips. "When something bothers him, he finds a way to come to others!"_

" _Are you forgetting about his birthday?" Kanan mounted his defense in a huff._

" _That's different and you know it!" She barked at him. "Having your birthday on Empire Day isn't something you celebrate! It's mortifying!" It should appaul anyone to admit that the day they were born was the same day tyrants tore worlds apart for sport. "And Tseebo?" The crown jewel of that mess. "I wouldn't want to acknowledge the guy who likely got my parents killed, or ditched me because he couldn't hack it as a guardian!" Katerina immediately stopped her fuming, taking a second to contemplate the irony of that. "Huh...now that I think about it…" He traced a finger on the air, connecting some very intriguing dots, and following them all the way to the haunching Jedi across from her. "You already tried to ditch him once. Even avoided training him. All because you were scared!" She teasingly hugged herself, putting on a little quake for him._

" _Shut up! I wasn't scared! I didn't think he was ready!"_

" _Bull shit!"_

" _Bull shit, nothing!" He closed the gap this time, towering over her with fire in his eyes. "I knew he wasn't ready! He was reckless, impulsive, pigheaded-"_

" _Everything you were growing up! Who would know that better than me?"_

" _If you think you're so much better, why don't you train him?"_

" _I would! But you've become so terrified of me that you won't let me be alone with him!" Kanan's breath hitched in his throat. He paled at her claim. His eyes darted side to side, recalling how he's been intervening on Ezra and Katerina. "Uh-oh. Big brother is coming to grips with it." She teased him. He bit on his lips, squeezing his eyes closed. Katerina leaned in, stretching her neck so she can relish in his writhing. "He's scared I'll take his precious little Padawan away." His fingers returned to fists. "Get it through your head, Big Brother. I don't have to take Ezra." She put her lips in his ear. "He'll come to me like the lost puppy he is." Kanan grit his teeth._

" _SHUT UP!" Kanan can't quite comprehend what happened in the next few seconds. His adrenaline was running at max, his blood boiled over the brim, and every vein was pulsing. He went completely numb. He didn't feel his body moving. He was rooted in place, almost watching himself move on his own. He saw his fist stretching, twisting into Katerina's cheek. In slow motion she was sent flying to the ground. On her thud was when Kanan's sense returned. He panted heavily, a craze electrified in his eyes. He glanced at his sore hand in confusion, scrambling in rampant circles lost in what he had done. Groaning ahead of him churned his stomach. Katerina was on the ground, babying a swelling lump in her cheek. "RIINA! I...I'm so-"_

" _So what?" She spat blood at the ground. She turned her head to him. Her wiry hair draped to half her face. Her slipping insanity had Kanan shaking. "Sorry? No you're not." She emphasised with a venomous hiss. She got back to her feet like nothing happened, smiling wolfishly. "You enjoyed that." She purred._

" _No...I would never…" He backed away._

" _It's okay, Big Brother, it's just us here. You can admit it." She strutted up to him. Kanan moved away in tandem. "You want to hit me more."_

" _No…" He swept his hand. That isn't what he wants!_

" _You want to pummel me until I can't get up." She jerked her neck, earning a few pleasing cracks. She balled and loosened her fingers, cracking her knuckles. "To feel my bones break under your fists. To hear me scream for mercy."_

" _Stop it! That's not-" The wall met Kanan's back._

 _Katerina snapped a hand to his lightsaber, and he latched on to hers, firmly keeping the saber in place. "You want to take your lightsaber and cut me down for all the pain and suffering my kind have caused you!"_

" _Stop…" He hoarsely pleaded. Her hand wasn't leaving the saber. "Please stop! I'm begging you!"_

" _Because you know it deep down, don't you? That I'll turn on you." She partially lidded her eyes, absorbing his wavering constitution._

" _No...you would never...would you?" That conviction he thought he had was melting away, turning into doubt._

" _Deep down, deep, DEEEEP down, WAY DOWN in the darkest recesses of your heart," She snuck her free hand to his chest. Kanan was flooded with horror as her hand phased into his chest, "The place where all of our most shameful of stone cold beliefs are kept…"_

" _Don't! No more!" He choked on the hand rummaging inside of him. She was stirring the pumping organ about._

 _Katerina spared him the torture further, sliding her hand right out. "You know it will come to pass…" She drummed her fingers into her palm._

" _Stop…" Kanan's knees buckled. He pressed himself fully to the wall, trying not to fall._

" _That one day - one day soon…"_

" _Don't say it...PLEASE!" He put a hand out futilely to keep her from delving deeper in his head._

 _Her lips came right to his ear. With a malicious chortle she whispered, "I'll kill you all." Kanan went completely cold. The thin ice capping his subconscious shattered. He was falling into a bottomless despair, the jagged hole growing farther away. "I'll start with Chopper, then move to Sabine." Her voice echoed in his mind. The faces of his friend's lifeless and bleeding. "Zeb, I'll finish especially quick. Maybe from the back so he won't know it was his lover." She wouldn't do this. He refused to believe it. She wouldn't really...but she might...one day? "But Hera and Ezra…" Kanan's breathing stopped. "I'll make you watch as I kill them slowly. Let you see, hear, and feel their despair as the light leaves their eyes." No...not them! She can't! She wouldn't! He can't let her hurt them! NO! He can't think that way! This isn't Katerina talking! She loves The Ghost Crew. She...she isn't a monster. She's a...clone. "And finally, when I've seen your spirit broken, seen all of that fight leave your soul," She tightened her grip to his lightsaber, "I'll kill you with your own lightsaber, and throw your body to the feet of my new Master - The Inquisitor."_

" _NOOOO!" He clawed at her shoulder an pulled her in. A familiar shriek of energy made Kanan's blood run cold as Orto Plutonian ice. His whole body went numb. His heart and breath stopped. He quaked uncontrollably as he forced himself to look down. "Ah!" There, in her stomach, coming out of her back, was his lightsaber. His mind went blank. His skin prickling. This can't be happening. It really can't! He lurched forward, vomiting all over their shoes._

" _Grr...ack...huh...egh-ha-ha-ha…" She latched onto his wrist, forcing the saber to slowly unsheath from her stomach. Her blood stained the pure blue, tarnishing it for eternity. "It's as I said, Caleb. So tell me...honest...ly..." She raised a grim smile at him a trails of blood spilling from either side of her jaw. Her aquamarine eyes were a sickening golden yellow, "Do you...feel...better…?" She strained her final breath. Her bangs obscured her now lifeless eyes. She fell forward. Kanan was still as stone, trapped in horrified shock. Her body hit the cold stone with a THUD, and Kanan buckled to his knees. His head was down, eyes still frozen open, shoulders and arms completely limp. His lightsaber rolled from his hands. Katerina's blood was...all over it. He was shaking...he couldn't stop._

' _Do you feel better? Do you feel better?' It just kept repeating. Taunting him, torturing him. He squeezed his eyes closed, grounding his teeth together so hard blood was spewing from the gums. He leaned all the way forward, clawing at his scalp as his forehead touched the floor. 'Do you feel better? It seemed to taunt him in a slower tone, as if trying to drag a response out of him. 'Do you feel better?' Kanan's lips trembled. Rage boiled his blood. 'Do you feel better?'_

 **Flashback End**

 **xxx**

Kanan clawed at his bedding. His teeth biting into his broke the skin. Grudgingly, and with the greatest regret, he growled, "Yes."

 **To be continued**


	43. Calling for Support

_**Hello, everyone.**_

 _ **I am sorry, but this is not an update for new installments or my plans for futre chapters with fics, or future fics I plan to write. This is me calling on for some help. You guys are all very familair with the alerts you get for when someone you favorited updates a story, yes? Well, when the writers update, we're supposed to get an email confirming that the chapter was uploaded. Those haven't been showing up, so we have no clue if our chapters are making it or not. Yes, our pages say they have, but we've experienced that FF isn't always in sync with itself. So our pages say "You updated" but our emails and fans say otherwsie. If any of you are favorited to someone and you are getting spams of emails with same chapter uploads, this is the reason why. This is where I need your help. WIth me and anyone else that you are subscirbed to, review and or PM them to let us know that the chapter is there. Often what also happens is that you guys submit reviews and we don't get those emails either. You can also help by emailing support and telling them to get their act together and fix these bugs.**_

 _ **Thanks. See you soon.**_


	44. Bad Breakfast Run

**Bad Breakfast Run**

 **Moving on**

 **xxx**

Kanan missed his early morning meditation by a couple of hours. Whilst training under Master Billaba, Kanan developed an appreciation for greeting the New Dawn with calm body and clear mind. Shedding the aggravations of the previous day from his shoulders, and freeing himself of the burdens weighing on his shoulders. He woke up as aggravated as he went to bed last night. Possibly even more so. He wasn't sure he even fell asleep so much was on his mind. The Empire, The Rebellion, Ezra, Hera...Katerina. The whole night these troubles bombarded him, striking him when he was reaching blissful slumber and aggressively jolting him back to the awakened world every other hour. Sometimes every 30 minutes.

He lied in bed with his tired eyes partly opened, contemplating the misery he would face today. A migraine split his skull down the middle. He can already picture how the day will progress. He'll get up, be in zero mood for anyone from no sleep, try to avoid Hera and Katerina at all costs and fail and end up in a huge argument. And that was only the surface of his problems. The underlying trauma, the one that truly woke him throughout the night, was what he experienced in the temple.

Kanan gazed disgusted at his hand, longing to lop it off for the sin it committed in the Jedi temple. The Shadow of Katerina tempting the swelling rancor towards her blossoming from his resentment towards the clones. Inevitably...coaxing him...into putting his saber through her...and bringing about a wave of relief that he knows he shouldn't have felt. Killing his flesh and blood shouldn't bring relief. It should bring pain, sorrow, agony, anger...treachery of the worst kind. Instead he felt the same relief he did when he killed a clone or two back in the day. A danger to him and anyone like him was quelled. One less monster to threaten the future of the Jedi Order. But...Katerina was never a threat before. Well...save for when she became irrational whenever someone broke a project she was working on, or their sparring matches and she'd hate losing to him. That was a threat not even The Empire would be able to handle.

Why? Why would killing her bring him relief? Is it because...deep down...he's always hated her? No, no! That's impossible! He loved her...almost the day she arrived at the temple. A very suspicious circumstance that he, till now, never questioned. Ever. He just went with it. Assumed his parents dropped her like a bad habit like they did him. As shameful as it is, finding abandoned babies isn't uncommon. That's why a program was created to put the DNA of the child in the system and hopefully identify familial matches. A 91% success rate. The remaining 9% was because handfuls of people slip through the cracks and never allow their DNA to be put on file. They would be the criminal aspects of the universe that haven't gotten caught. Makes it too easy to identify them should they commit crimes. Finding Kanan was a snap because he's a Jedi. Their DNA is kept on file for numerous security reasons. The Masters confirmed as much. But, really, now that he's sitting there in bed, he was starting to think that he might have found her birth still suspect. Like, why wouldn't his parents just bring her to the temple? That's what they did to him since they lived on Coruscant. And...that reminds him...Katerina questioned why their parents would be out in the Kamino System anyway. Now that he's older, he's wondering that too. The Kamino system isn't bad, but it's not the ideal place to go live. Let alone leave a baby. He...never questioned any of it. He just...loved having someone to protect, and to love him. And now...its ash in his mouth. A lie governed and cultivated by those long necked freaks and their emperor. All to expand their cloning operation to bring the Universe under Imperial thrall.

"I need some fresh air!" He tore out of his bed. He isn't able to sleep, and he can hardly think. Meditation might do him some good after all. Upon exiting his room, however, he was greeted by a not so thrilled Hera. She was reviewing the schematics of what he was certain would be their next operation when she almost bumped into him. He opened his mouth to say something, but her discontented stare closed his mouth. There's nothing he can say. Apologizing would only insult her because, while he was sorry for losing his cool with her, he's not sorry for what he felt about Katerina. It was the honest truth.

"I see you still haven't come to your senses." She rumbled, sauntering off and returning to the tablet.

"Hera…" He grabbed her by the arm, "You don't understand!" He shook his head, sinking miserably.

"I understand perfectly, Kanan! I'm the only one here who CAN understand!" She ripped her arm from him, standing tall to him. "I know what the clones did, I know what made them do it..." Chopper came rolling by, heading for the cargo bay. Hera moved in closer, lowering her voice to an unnerving growl, "And I also know that they had no choice."

"So, what, are you expecting me to just forgive and forget what they've done?!" He snarled, whipping out a hand to emphasise the destruction they wrought.

"NEVER!" She barked. And she's insulted he would insinuate such a thing. "I'm expecting you to realize Riina never had a hand in what she is! She had just as little choice as the clones, or you!" There is a solid certainty in life that no one can ever escape. No one has a choice in the race, gender, parentage, or birth! All of that is decided by a tilt of the scale. As Rebels, they should be perfectly accepting of the fact that odds don't always fall in good favors. "And before you scoff and try to run away, take a bite out of this little fruit for thought." Kanan's nose scrunched. He mentally prepared for a verbal beat down. "If Riina is so much like the clones, why is she just as hurt by the death of the Jedi as you?" The haze that was shrouding Kanan dispersed by the lightning storm her question ushered. His aquamarine eyes running clear for the first time in a long while. Hera put herself in the tablet once more and meandered off, leaving Kanan winded. Katerina has been hurt by the Jedi death. It crushed her. So much that she harbors a hatred for clones too. But...does that excuse what she is?

Kanan is at war with himself. The images in the temple and the relief he felt when he...when he killed Katerina...are clashing ruthlessly with his unyielding love and devotion to Katerina. He loves her...with all his heart...he loves her. He always will. But...how can he ignore that she's...she's a clone. YES, OKAY, she had zero choice in the matter! But so what? She might turn on them one day. She's likely transforming and no one else can see it. The girl she was 15 years ago can't very well be the same person he's been living with now. Whoever that real person is. He doesn't know anymore. Honestly, was Katerina ever really a person to begin with? the personality she has, the interests she's developed, the skills she has in combat - can Hera honestly look him in the eye and say for certain that it is all hers, and not some preprogrammed skill? _Oh man...Zeb!_ She might not even really love Zeb! That could all be a ploy too! She...she might be a plant by The Empire! Her not answering the call of Order 66 wasn't a design flaw! It was purposeful! In the event Jedi survived and they find her and she gives away their position! Or just assassinates them right then and there! _That's why the Inquisitor seemed so fascinated by her! And why he tried to kill her?_ He must have come to eliminate her after the Clones got decommissioned. Figured she wasn't useful anymore and wanted to get rid of the evidence. Or before she had some sort of malfunction and spoiled their plans. It...it all made sense! It makes PERFECT sense. He needs to confront her about this...someday.

"Hey, Kanan," Sabine tapped on his shoulder, "You're blocking traffic." She sarcastically played with him, circling her blaster like she was going to shoot him.

"Oh, sorry." He scrambled off to the side. "Hey, have you seen Katerina?" _NO! You don't want to see her!_ His mind screamed. Damn him for focusing on her too much.

"Yeah. I saw her take off with Ezra super early this morning." Kana's insides turned to Jelly. "Huh. They've been gone for a couple of hours." Sabine remarked, scratching her head.

"Where did they go?!" Kanan asked urgently.

"Breakfast, I think. Ezra mentioned it to me yesterday. He wanted to talk to Riina about something."

"But where did they go?!" He stressed, towering over her.

"The town just a few clicks of us! We just woke up and they were gone!" She responded rapidly, raising her hands so he'd take a step back. "Why are so huffy, anyway? Riina and Ezra are grown up…" Hold on. She has to ponder that one. "Well, Riina is. They can go out without telling mom and dad." Kanan shoved her aside, practically phasing through the whole gHost for the bay. "Hey! Kanan!" Sabine raced after him. Zeb came out to see what the commotion was about, bothered by Kanan throwing himself on a speeder. "Where are you going? KANAN!" Kanan took off like a bat out of Hell. Exhaust smoke clouded the bay area, and got into Zeb and Sabine's lungs. "Geez! I wonder what Riina did to upset him." This was getting ridiculous.

"Who knows." Zeb monotonously replied with a nonchalantly shrug. Sabine didn't have time for this nonsense so early. She has a new paint bomb to deal with. She went back to her room. Once her door closed, Zeb let a frightening theory loose. "Could she have told him about the Cadet incident?" The one where she went on a murder spree and killed one of the first of many future Imperial Child Soldiers. That would explain everything. But...if that were the case, Katerina would be acting awkward too. No offense, but unless the moment calls for it, Katerina has the worst poker face. Especially when it comes to looking impassive around the team. Baddies wouldn't know if she's mad or just thinking. "I have to ask Riina about this." He'll ask her when she gets back. She and Ezra are likely having a good time. Neither of them need this drama right now.

 **xxx**

Ezra and Katerina stopped in at one of the Loth Town's popular eateries. Lateen's Waterhole - A misnomer for a place that serves breakfast. But it was a very bright, and very crowded place during a weekday. Must be a holiday. Wait. Does The Empire grant holidays? They'll ask when they aren't being shot at. They want some breakfast. And in spite of a couple of Stormtroopers passing by, the place felt real homey. Almost as if Katerina and Ezra could shoot the breeze here, talk about silly subjects, and go off to work or school in an hour. Sounds really nice. Maybe in another life where they aren't being hunted. Who knows. Play their cards right in this war, and that might be their lives soon than they think.

"Here ya go, kids!" Lateen, the Besalisk the establishment is named after, tossed four plates of food to Ezra and Katerina's booth. Waffles topped with a custard cream, ham glazed with pine-granite sauce, hash browns mixed with peppers and sausage, and bacon and eggs. Just...bacon and eggs. "House Special with a twist on the Meluuron juice." The twist being the juice was in mugs bigger than their heads...and came with cute little umbrellas.

"Thanks!" Ezra was already building his plate and shoveling his mouth beyond capacity. Katerina tried not laughing at him while casually making her own plate. Ezra is so adorable when he lets his teenage petulant side take over. "Oh man! I can't - _munch, munch, munch -_ remember I had something this good!" A mistake to talk with his mouth full. It was the bacon and ham. They went down the wrong tube. He slammed a fist at his chest, fighting to wolf it down. Katerina ogled him deadpanned with pancakes in her mouth, impassively tapping her fork to his juice. Ezra took the juice and choked it down, groaning obnoxiously loud with relief. "That was close. Not how I want to go."

" _Here lies Ezra Bridger - killed by pork._ It's a strange sort of poetic." Ezra was still reeling from his near death, unable to reply. He gave her a sarcastic ha-ha for measure. "Take your time. No one's missing us at the ship." She got to her eggs and mixed them with the hashbrowns.

Mentioning the ship got Ezra thinking about Kanan. He might miss them. And he might not like that they took off without telling him. Sabine knows, that should be good enough. But with how Kanan is on edge, he might get upset. Especially with Katerina. "Riina, can I ask you something?" Ezra held onto his juice for emotional support.

"Of course." That's a silly thing to ask.

There was no real delicate way to ask, so he just came out with it. "Are you and Kanan fighting?" Katerina's fork of food stopped an inch from her mouth. She lowered it, resigned to that she knew that was coming. Everyone else has asked. "You both seem to - I don't know - not get along as well as you used to."

"To be honest, Ezra, I don't know what's going on." And it makes her sad. "Kanan acting weird around me - it's not like I haven't noticed. I just know I won't get a straight answer out of him if I ask." There's this wall there she never dreamed could ever exist. He's keeping her at arm's length. She and he should be able to come to one another with their problems. Unless they're mad at each other, in which case they wait till someone breaks. That was an even score. This time, Kanan's pushing her away. "I wonder...what Tseebo could have told him."

"Why are you thinking about Tseebo?"

"Because it was after Tseebo left that he started acting funny." Tseebo...his implant. He dug up information on Ezra's parents, and Katerina's strange birth. _"_ Tseebo told me I was born in the Kamino System. That's where the Clones came from."

"The ones who fought side by side by the Jedi? Kanan doesn't really talk about them." Sort of feels like Ezra was hearing about them for the first time. "Why is that?"

Katerina ogled him astonished. "He really hasn't told you." She gasped. Ezra was shrinking slightly in his seat. He feels like he opened a can of worms. Katerina can see where she will be overstepping her boundaries, but if Ezra is expected to be treated like a Jedi, he has the right to know. "15 years ago, there was an order given for the Jedi to be exterminated. The clones carried it out." Ezra gaped in horror. The ones who the Jedi trusted...killed them? No wonder Kanan doesn't talk about the clones. They probably killed his master. And they left Katerina and him alone for so long. "Which is why I got scared when Tseebo said I was born in the Kamino System. Made me think...that I was a clone."

"That's ridiculous. You're not a Clone." Ezra scoffed, fanning that ridiculousness away. "You look like Kanan, sure! That doesn't mean you're his clone. It's because he's older. But it's not easy to see." Katerina arched a baffled brow. _It's not?_ She always thought it was obvious. "We had to focus hard to realize how alike you look. It's mostly your expressions, and the way you two argue. Your personalities couldn't be anymore different." He have to wobble his hand in an ish. Katerina and Kanan tend to act the same from time to time. "Not everyone that works for The Empire is an Imperial, are they?"

"No." She moved her food across her plate.

"Not everyone we save is a rebel, are they?"

"No, they're not." A saving grace for their livelihoods.

"Not all the fleas on the ship are Zeb's, right?" He put on a cat like grin, bouncing his brow impishly.

"You know damn well they are." The two busted up laughing, then gave their heads a little scratch. Fleas jumping off them made them laugh harder.

"There you go." Ezra remarked, feeling accomplished for having gotten her to smile. "Riina, you're not a clone. You're our friend. And the closest thing I have to an Aunt/Sister."

"Still haven't decided if Kanan's a father or brother yet, huh?"

"No, but Hera is definitely Mom."

"I already see her as a big sister-in-law." She's earned that right. "You and Sabine are definitely a niece and nephew I would hazard seeing around holidays." But she loves them.

"Where does that leave Zeb? The grumpy grandpa?" Ezra snorted.

"He's not that old! He can fit into the Uncle Slot." An old uncle, is what Ezra added mentally. Katerina flicked a pepper at him, hearing his thoughts. "That just leaves Chopper as…"

"The stray pet we can't get rid of." Ezra plastered to a plaque in the air.

"I'm telling him you said that."

"And I'll tell him you're the one who downloaded that Adult Stuff onto his hardware."

"How do you even now about the adult stuff?" Ezra's face went stone serious. He sipped his juice, not diverting eye contact for a second. Katerina blushed with a feline grin. "Naughty boy, Ezra."

"Shut up!" He threw a balled up napkin at her. The two laughed in their table war, trying to eat while evading cheap attacks.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a black armored figure was glaring at them hard from a corner table. He used the morning tabloid tablet to hide behind, sneaking quick peaks here and there. All the while he was ensuring the camera on his helmet on the floor was running. The feed ran to a separate tab on the tablet. He knows he's seen those two somewhere before. He can't quite place them. The facial recognition was running excruciatingly slow because of the passersby constantly crossing. He couldn't' risk bringing the helmet from the floor to the table. One of those two might spot him and run. His long wait paid off when a positive ID came back on both. His face lit up realizing he's been staring at Rebels the whole time. "He abandoned his table, grabbed the helmet and took the tablet with him to the restroom corridor. "This is LRS-0112! Be advised: I have positively identified two rebels in Lateens Waterhole. Awaiting further orders." Ezra and Katerina continued laughing, none the wiser that they've been discovered.

 **xxx**

Over on the stretch of road leading to Loth Town's Square was a blockade cutting off all flow of traffic. Stormtroopers and short ray shield barriers lined that whole road, leading toward a city hall erected so tall it was a beacon for the people to come toward. It's white coating made it out to be a palace from a story book. For the Empire, it marked to conclusion to their peacocking parade and the beginning of a rally Minister Tua had planned.

See, with what a disaster Empire Day was, Minister Tua devised a new means of rallying the _supporters_ of The Empire and reinvigorating the morale of Imperial Troops. The people need to know that the Empire is a symbol of _strength_ and _hope_ for a brighter future, and will not kowtow to those that would see their efforts amount to nothing. That The Empire was a force to be reckoned with, and the only force in this universe. Nevermind that all of this support they will have for this rally and parade a threatened, frightened, and strong armed hostages in the tyranny of The Empire's hissy fits.

Minister Tua will be riding on a float down the strip, basking in the wealth of adoration for the _adoring public_ before giving he speech at City Hall. Agent Kallus and The Inquisitor had the _honor_ of being her escorts for the day. Glorified babysitters is more like it. Still, beats being stuck with Lyste and his simpleton job.

As Tua was filling in the troops about where she wants them positioned, in the even Rebels caught wind of this rally, a trooper came running up with a tablet in hand. "Pardon the interruption, Minister! You three need to see this." Tua, Kallus, and The Inquisitor leered at him, warning him this had better be good. He handed them the tablet, and they became ecstatic. "One of our men spotted them at a Diner not too far from us. We have yet to find others."

"This is the Jedi Boy and that Mechanic!" Tua snarled, snapping the backs of her fingers at their pictures. She snickered triumphantly. She's been wanting to run into these two. "Have them brought to me at City Hall immediately! We'll hang them for all the people of this town to see!"

"Yes, Minister!" The Trooper mobilized a team, signaling ahead to units in the area about the rebels.

Kallus and The Inquisitor were silently pondering the appearance of Rebels in this town. Not exactly one on the beaten path. And not one that they announced their appearance in. Could it be a coincidence? The Padawan and this Mechanic all alone? What would they be doing here? "Well don't just stand there! Both of you go too!" Tua's barking broke them from their train of thought.

"We have been asked to safeguard you." Kallus protested with a taunting croon.

"I have plenty of men here for that! We have a chance to nip a Rebel attack in the bud!" She will not have another catastrophe under her watch like Empire Day. "The less havoc wrought, the better this rally will go! These Rebels will be hung our martyrs!"

"Understood." The Inquisitor acquiesced, guiding Kallus with him to a TIE. The two were grinning to one another.

"A fortuitous circumstance these rebels appeared. I despise playing babysitter." Kallus snarled.

"Come now, it isn't so bad." The Inquisitor chortled. "We could be with Supply Master Lyste doing glorified inventory on medical supplies."

"Brr! Don't jinx us. Speaking of jinxing…" Better to be safe than sorry, he used his data tablet to issue an order across the coms for a signal jam. A small cage to trap their little birds in before they are plucked. "Why not make calling for reinforcements challenging for our little friends."

 **xxx**

"Thanks for the food!" Ezra and Katerina chimed, paying Lateen.

"Not a problem. Hey, you two should head over to the square just east of us." He urged them with two thumbs. "There's this huge rally The Empire is putting on. Minister Tua herself is speaking."

"THE EMPIRE?!" Ezra's voice cracked worse than when he hit puberty. He clamped his mouth shut, unnerved when half the diner faced him. Thank goodness they returned back to their conversation and food. "The-the Empire is here? Having a Rally? Today?! Right now?" He was forcing the _glee_ a little too hard. Katerina wants to smack him. Might as well jump out and admit they aren't fans of The Empire. But this does bother her. Hera usually is up to date about stuff like this.

"No surprise you guys don't know about it. Most who ventured into here just found out." Ezra and Katerina ogled him curiously. "The Empire decided to have a rally out of the blue a few days ago, inviting only people in house to attend." In house as in they didn't publicize it to where everyone and rebel mom would hear about it. "I've had troopers coming in and out of here for days." Troopers? In and out of there? Ezra and Katerina took a sheepish look around the diner. One, two...six, seven, a little over ten troopers just sitting around the diner, gorging themselves before having to go on patrol. And just outside the window...another dozen. How in the name of Pantora's moons did they not notice the abundance of Stormtroopers? It was the hunger. "It amazed everyone that, for the first time, they didn't announce to the whole universe that were peacocking somewhere."

"Not that you can blame them." Katerina smoothly inserted herself, sliding between her and Ezra. She was nudging him for the exit before someone recognizes them. "Empire Day was a very embarrassing time for them."

"Embarrassing for them, hilarious for us." He held his stomach and laughed. "I'd love to shake the hands of the Rebels that blew up that TIE." Ezra winced with dread, glancing at Katerina. That knife cut her deep. Her lower lip quivered and her eyes became teary. She really loved that TIE.

"WELL," Ezra smashed both hands to her face before she had a breakdown, "I'm sure they'd be happy to oblige, but they are likely off sabotaging more Empire Toys." He yanked Katerina in by the collar, shielding his mouth as he whispered, "Or are making a fast break for their ship before one of these guys recognizes us." Katerina snapped out of her pity party. That was a good plan. "Anyway, thanks for the food. But we should get going. Don't wanna be late for the...rally." He was the one leading her out of the diner, able to keep it casual.

"You kids take care." He wished, then went into the back of house for more supplies.

Ezra and Katerina made it outside, but that freedom made their causal walk go stiff real quick. Their shadow from the diner put on his helmet and followed after them.

 **xxx**

For reasons like this one, Ezra and Katerina parked their Speeder a ways from the diner. It'd be too easy, should they get sucked into a firefight, for their only escape method to be blown up in their faces. They might as well have parked a thousand miles away. The number of troops that seemed to be appearing from the crowd was staggering, and really frightening. That speeder won't be enough to get them home. They'll need a lift.

"Specter 7 to Ghost! We've got a problem!" Katerina phoned in. She got static in response. "Specter 7 to Ghost? Hera, Kanan, Zeb?" The static got louder. She shook her comlink. "My com isn't working." He rumbled perturbed.

"Let me try." Ezra goto n his. "Specter 6 to Ghost. Anyone copy?" The same static came in on his com. "I'm not getting through either." Looking around, they weren't the only ones having trouble calling their friends. Except for the Troopers who were having too many conversations for their liking. There's only one time this happens, and it usually follows with abrupt orders to halt and willingly be arrested. "They can't possibly know we're here, right."

"There were a lot of Stormtroopers in that diner. One of them could have ratted us out." If that were the case, however, then they would have jumped them while they were eating. There were enough to overpower them. "Or another possibility is like the guy said. They wanted the rally to be on the DL, so knocking out coms is a sure fire way of limiting sabotage exposure."

"Let's take that one and get back to our Speeder." Ezra wanted to maintain some optimism and make it back to the ship, for once, without laser bolts as their company.

"Sounds good." Katerina agreed. They casually rounded into the alley where they hide their speeder. They stopped and dove into a hollowed doorway. Poking their heads out, the two were filled with dread by the three Troopers surrounding their speeder. "Of course."

"FREEZE!" The pilot trooper barked. Ezra and Katerina moaned in self loathing, rolling their heads at the trooper. His raised blaster caused the people close by to panic and run. Surprise, surprise, his shout got the attention of his friends. "Hands up, Rebel Scum!" The other troopers ran over, locking on target and practically daring either one to try and run. Ezra and Katerina came out with their hands up.

"Hey, Ezra."

"Yeah, Riina."

"I think they know we're here."

"Yeah, I think so too."

 **xxx**

Kanan was driving the speeder at mach speeds, nearly killing Loth Cats in the process. If those little pests don't cleave the flesh from his bones, Sabine sure will if he fries the motor on that bike. She spent hours fixing it from one of their last fiasco missions. She finally got it to stop making that ear grinding sputter sound on start up. Kanan will apologize later to her and the cats after he finds Ezra and Katerina.

Loth Town was coming up and TIE fighters were soaring right over his head for it. Kanan knows not to be shocked by Imperial presence anymore. But four TIES heading for one location means a head honcho or two is in the area, and or they're gearing up for an assault. "Please don't let that be related to them!" Kanan begged. He tried to call Ezra and Katerina, getting nothing but static in return. He tried several times. Shaking the com, contacting the Ghost, diverting off course to a higher hill for better reception. "Dammit!" This wasn't a malfunction. "That's never a good sign!" And what a coincidence that their coms are being jammed and Katerina disappeared without a trace with Ezra! Her plan for her masters is coming to fruition. _BAAHH!_ He smacked a fist at his head. He's getting ahead of himself. She isn't a plant by The Empire! She's just someone who absconded with his Padawan for Breakfast...and is going to get him killed. "What have you gotten him into, Katerina?!"

 **xxx**

Katerina and Ezra are seriously considering never going out into the universe without masterful disguises. Their rebel infamy makes them too easy to spot in a crowd. "You two are coming with us! Try anything funny and you're dead!" The pilot hissed. Two troopers were moving in to confiscate their weapons.

Ezra sneered with gritted teeth, wishing their amor would spontaneously combust. He knows they'll be taken to that rally, and Tua's going to kill them in front of everyone to send a message. Too bad debris won't come crashing down on her head like it did on Empire Day. At least they'd be taken to a ship or something and have more time to plot an escape. Oddly enough, Ezra looked up for such debris. A funny idea was right over their heads. The Troopers anyway. "By _funny_ ," Ezra wiggled his fingers, curling them gradually. Katerina's back was tingling. She smirked knowing what was causing it. She heard the planks above clattering, "Do you mean...THIS!" Ezra swiped his hands down hard and fast. He and Katerina dropped and shielded their heads. The thick planks broke into dozens of pieces, raining down on the troopers. They sued their blasters as pitiful deflector. Katerina primed her guns, and each Trooper got a bolt in the chest. They dropped, Katerina and Ezra got on their speeder, and off they were for freedom.

One of the troopers survived his wound, using his last breath to call this in. "All...available units be...advised! Rebels have been sighted...and...are heading...south through sector 3-2B! Block them off!" A lengthy groan followed his last word, and he went limp. His blaster never to be used again.

 **xxx**

Katerina used the back alleys for as long as they would run. She wasn't sure where exactly she was going. She just wanted to get as far away from the Troopers as possible. The alleys were a tight fit, but she was managing to race down them with little complications. Although, she needs to pay better attention before she turns one of the shady folks into street pizza. Sabine won't appreciate blood on the paint job. She'll need to break their trail and find a new direction. The air whisking by her ear didn't deafen the sounds of Troops homing in on their location.

The alley was ending up ahead. Nowhere to go but left into the busy streets. "LEAN!" Katerina howled. She and Ezra whipped their bodies to the side, veering the speeder to glide parallel to the incoming wall. She revved the engine, guiding it to begin its turn. The wall was coming too fast, and the speeder wasn't into the turn enough. Katerina and Ezra had to run along the wall to guide to speeder, jumping back on when they ran out of wall. They broke between two poor bastards drawing their carts of goods, causing it all to spill to the street. "SORRY!" She and Ezra shouted. Before the two men had a chance to be outraged, a speeder unit of trooper tore right through after them. Ezra tapped Katerina's shoulder, motioning to the tail they've picked up. "We have to get out before they block the exits!"

"That might be harder than you think! Look!" Ezra cried. Roadblocks were already being assembled on the streets. Roadblock was a kind way of saying there was a giant tank and five trooper guarding their exit. Katerina and Ezra lunged bodies to one side, wrenching the speeder for a lengthy glide sideways. The troopers opened fire on their approach. Ezra took Katerina's guns and returned fire. He got three of them in the arm. The other two kept shooting...and the tank was coming alive. Their speeder was in the next street. The troopers and tank mere feet away. Ezra dug more out of Katerina's sack of goodies and threw a sticky favorite at the troopers. The adhesive from Stygeon blew up in the faces, gumming up the troopers to the tank. Katerina and Ezra hooted victoriously, rearing on a wide turn into the next street. It was just open enough for them to safely return into traffic. If not freak out a few pedestrians. They veered left on another street, heading for their previous exit. That's if they had a previous exit. They aren't quite sure where they are right now.

A trooper managed to get his arm free. "They're heading for the city exit in sector 3-3C! Cut them off!"

" _This is Agent Kallus. Lead them toward the Warehousing District and break off pursuit."_ He added a malignant chuckle, unable to contain his jubilation for what comes next. _"We have a surprise waiting for them."_

"Yes, Sir!" Troopers confirmed, and were already mobilizing to begin Kallus's plan.

 **xxx**

Kanan arrived less than half a mile from the town and was able to spot tanks at the entrances to the city. If there were doubts he was in the right place, they've evaporated. He put his binoculars to his eyes, seeing what else he can learn. The tanks at the entrances were just the start. Units were being sent into the city and blockading any way in or out. A Twi'lek woman made the mistake of trying to leave and was shot on site. The city is going into lockdown.

"I'm always late to the party." Kanan continued his approach, taking a side route to hopefully scout out a less guarded entrance. His luck held out when he saw some people sneaking away in a transport, getting as far away form Loth Town as possible. Kanan cautiously road his speeder inside, keeping far to the side to the rampant traffic wouldn't sweep him away. Being caught between these narrow walls when the bolts start flying is not how he wants to go out. He was able to escape the narrow passage and get a good distance away when troopers spotted the leak of people. A hunt was being initiated, but their primary objective had the flow of troopers heading inward. If he learns where, he can crash the party.

"Orders from Agent Kallus." Kanan was rooted with ice encasing his spine. He tried not to turn to make it obvious he was listening, but it was hard not to be terrified by the ISB Agent's name. "We're to lure them into the Warehousing District and then break off pursuit!"

"Roger!" The troopers broke apart.

The Warehousing District! That's where he needs to go! Ezra and Katerina are going to be boxed in like lambs to be slaughtered. Kanan stopped a civilian, bringing him into a doorway. "Hey! Which way is the Warehousing District?"

 **xxx**

It was becoming increasingly more difficult to drive! Troopers were closing in abnormally fast, blocking every single road that forced them into turns that would have been disastrous crashes. Troopers appeared on either side of Katerina and Ezra, hugging their sides to drive them where they pleased. Ezra was feeling claustrophobic. He tossed his hands in the air with a howl. The front two speeders went flipping out of control, blowing up behind them. Ezra whipped around and shot the steering of the next two, sending them in out of control spins. Katerina had little choice but to keep driving forward, growing more paranoid when she heard alarms being raised. She'd catch glimpses of Troopers, tanks, and normal foot patrols. Whether or not they saw her and Ezra didn't matter. Because as soon as they thought they were in the clear, more speeders would show up. And Ezra won't feel right burning through Katerina's ammo.

"They're keeping tabs on every move we make! We have to lose them fast!" Katerina forthed at the mouth. And she didn't want to scare Ezra by mentioning that their speeder will run out of fuel sooner or later. That's if they aren't shot first.

"You're the daredevil! Start dardeviling!" Ezra tossed his hands to the abundance of city around them.

"That's not a word…" She trailed off, slowing her speed in order to study the terrain. Wouldn't you know it that this part of town had upper walkways that were virtually second streets. Easy way to access to the luxurious housing complexes. Some stone stairs on the street were at a nice enough angle too. "But you've just inspired me to take a new route! Hold on!" Katerina sent the speeder into overdrive, screaming at the people to move or get mowed down. They dove for their lives. The Speeder was launched in a magnificent arch. She and Ezra looked back and laughed at how the pursuit team didn't have the same fortitude. they landed bumpily on the upper walkway, but got into a clean getaway. The high ground was their safe stretch. However, the troopers were following close below for when they run out of road. "Daredevil enough for you?!"

"Landing could use some work!"

"Everybody's a critic!"

Katerina drove the speeder in turns that took them further into the housing, then would head right back ot the main street where she'd weave viciously into intersections. The oncoming traffic below wasn't as thick above. Katerina and Ezra were gaining distance. She doubled their distance by heading into the housing sector again. She and Ezra raised brows by the tacky lines of clothing stretching between the buildings. For luxury complexes, one would think they had dryers. Guess all the amenities aren't affordable. That's neither here nor there. Katerina was forced to go back into the open at some point, baffled that she wasn't seeing anymore troopers.

"Did we lose them?" Ezra hated to ask, but he needs some good news. Laser bolts shrieked past his head. New unit was right behind them. "Never mind! Punch it!"

"Can't! Out of road!" Katerina wailed. Fate hates them today. The walkway cuts off, leading into a bazaar full of people that will have a strip of dead bodies on Katerina's head. There was another walkway for the bazaar but she won't be able to jump the gap. And there were no turns out of there. Just one that goes in a U right back for the guys she's trying to run away from. "This might be our stop!"

"I don't think so! Full throttle!" Ezra ordered. Katerina gaped at him like he was insane. "Just do it! I Kanan level have a plan!" That tempted Katerina to slam her brakes and run for her life. Too bad she trusts Ezra, and the kid is coming through today. Katerina went full throttle. "Pull up!"

"THIS IS CRAZZZYYY…!" Katerina and Ezra threw their full weight back, bringing the nose up. Ezra lifted his arms, an immense weight bending the muscle, and with a grandiose push the Speeder rocketed off an invisible ramp, soaring high and far. The Troopers collided into one another on their abrupt stop, too amazed by the jump to really pay attention. Ezra had to pour more power out, lifting the speeder a little higher. The next walkway just HAD to be a whole 'nother ten feet higher than the last. They were going to make it. Not all of the troopers were impressed by the jump. The one fired two shots, landing both on the tail end of the speeder. Ezra lost his focus and they were coming down fast. The back of the speeder nicked the edge of the walkway wall, but they made the jump. Too bad the speeder caught fire and the back was breaking away. "Welp! That's our exit!"

Katerina and Ezra stood on the seats, riding the speeder like a hoverboard. Ezra put too much force in his jump and launched himself toward a roof. His stomach hit the edge. He still managed to grapple on. "RIINA!" Ezra cried, seeing her riding the speeder still. It moved for the side of the walkway. Katerina jumped and grabbed onto a cable line running between the buildings. The momentum sent her swinging hard. She propelled herself up, hooking the back of her knees to the next cable, and then flipped parkour style right to the wall of a stairwell into the bazaar fray. "Whoa…" Ezra was lost for intelligent words. If he saw Katerina's face, however, she was ready to puke. He didn't have time to be too impressed. Troopers were breaking into the bazaar. These guys don't give up. "RIINA! Hurry! Up here!"

"I won't make it! Just go! I'll follow you from here!" Ezra nodded and took to the rooftops. Katerina saw her stalkers coming. She dove into the bazaar jam packed with people, losing her tail in the crowd. The troopers were none the wiser that she was already leaving the bazaar, heading in the general direction of Ezra. They were scouring the people, bullying them for answers.

Ezra and Katerina didn't know where they were running, or how far from the bazaar they had gotten. They barely registered that the housing and shopping district had faded into these...old warehouses. Looked like they were used for storage once upon a time. A couple of shipping and receiving outposts. All Ezra and Katerina knew was that leaving wasn't an option anymore. The troopers had them boxed in. They needed to wait them out. Ezra peered over the side, spotting Katerina. He was about to call to her when he heard troopers, again, heading for her. She burst into the nearest warehouse she could find. Ezra scoped the leap from his roof to Katerina's. He was going to make it. He had to. He got in a running start and landed in a roll to the next roof. He went inside via the skylight. It wasn't a sheer drop inside, however. It dropped him into an attic. He'll take it. At least it hides him from the troops. He closed the skylight behind him, heading inside to meet up with Katerina.

 **xxx**

Kallus and The Inquisitor had been watching the madness unfold from a neighboring rooftop, smirking at how easy it was to snag their prey. They walked right into their clutches. Now it was time to go collect them.

 **xxx**

Ezra was choking up cobwebs maneuvering through the dusty, dilapidated attic. That place had seen better days. Ezra wishes he'd gone to dinner with Katerina instead of breakfast. The darkness would make this place seem new age condo different. He was scared to touch anything in there for fear the inches of caked dust would come alive and start eating him. He was relieved to have found the hatch out of there. Cringing, he knelt down and carefully opened the door, keeping anymore dust out of the air. He jumped down into a corridor, then used the force to close the door. If anyone happened to follow him on the roof, at least they won't know he came in through there. He made his way through the _not at all creepy_ hallway, straining every one of his senses toward the front door and the attic door. The hallway wasn't long, but there were no other doors, not even a drinking fountain for him to hide behind should someone walk in. He wishes it was worker he was worried about. The hallway looked like the attic. Unused and abandoned. The walls had become so thin that he was able to hear the bustle of the bazaar. Now that was creepy. The stifling silence that surrounded him...that sensation of claws running down his spine would be more pleasant.

He moved to the side of the door, holding his breath as he took up his lightsaber. However, he had his finger to the trigger of a different surprise for anyone waiting for him. He used the force to slide the door open part of the way. He peeked inside, then moved into a large office space seeing no one was there but him. In fact, it's just as he discovered. This place was abandoned. Cubicles just void of any personnel for who knows how long. Abandoned tablets that didn't have enough charge to spark. Boxes of affects lying around, rolling chairs that were never pushed back in made a neat obstacle course. Ezra thought to himself, _Sabine and Hera can make a mean training course here._

It was pretty dimly lit in there. No windows to the outside. But there were windows into a larger room next door. The high windows near the arching ceiling let in the sun there and it leaked into the office. Ezra went over to see where this wall of large pane window led to. His jaw dropped seeing this package assembly line of a place. As big as the garage Dominique ran, but with a lot more toys. And stuff hanging precariously on withering platforms. The ropes were frayed. Bless their hearts they were still holding. The hooks, and magnetic clamps looked like they were in good shape. Ezra was a little unnerved by the chemical stamps on the barrels sees inside warehouse. He was able to see past the grated walkway the packaging, and transports down below. But what he didn't see what Katerina. He knows she came into this one. Might have hit hallways like him on the way in.

Ezra headed for the door, wanting to meet Katerina below. Better to be together than apart when and if they get discovered. He stopped in place hearing clutter fall in a closet. His heart skipped a dozen or so beats, his lightsaber igniting prematurely. He froze like a Loth Cat busted for breaking someone's valuables. Lips pursued and eyes darting side to side to see if anyone saw that. That would have been embarrassing. He sheathed the blade. When he heard the sound a second time, he became convinced that Katerina must have found a way up.

"Riina?! Is that you?" He called in a whisper, tiptoeing to the closet. "Riina, it's Ezra." He knocked a couple of times. It was silent. He opened the door. "You in-" A first sprouted from the darkness and connected with his nose, knocking him against a cubicle wall. His saber bounced from his hand. He groaned dazed, massaging his throbbing nose. he was about to scream at Katerina for hitting him...he was filled with dread when it wasn't Katerina emerging from the closet. It was Agent Kallus.

"My apologies, _Jabba._ " He so formally apologized, dusting himself clean of the clutter he brought out with him. "There is no one else here but us chickens." He teased, leaning forward with his hands behind his back.

 **xxx**

Katerina only ever envied Jedi for their powers when it came to opening doors. She's had to use all 140 pounds of hers in order to wrench these rusted doors open. She raised a brow at the packaging facility she wound up in, sighing heavily at how she shouldn't be shocked anymore. She's starting to think she's meant to be in garages and industrial warehouses. Like a moth to flame she comes right back to them in some way. Maybe it's the Universe's subtle way of telling her to go back home. Not a bad plan...for later. Right now she needs to find Ezra and get out of here. The Troopers seemed to have given up the chase back at the bazaar, but that doesn't make them safe. Won't take them long to figure out which way she and Ezra went.

"Ezra?! Ezra, where are you?" She said loudly, but meekly on the side of caution. She doesn't need the whole place hearing her. Someone might be lurking. "Ezra! It's Katerina! You here?" Ezra might not even be here in this one. But she has to keep looking. The heat might die down after a while. She entered further, coming beside one of the old transports. She went to try the coms again. "Hera, Kanan...anyone hear me? Ezra and I are trapped in Loth Town in the Warehouse District! We need a lift!" In the midst of her trying to hear through the gargled static, The Inquisitor with his piercing gold eyes stepped through the door behind her. He fanned open his palm. The door didn't make a sound while closing. His sharp teeth shown in a ravenous grin. "Hello? Anyone? Grr! Nothing. Ugh!" She gave up. "If The Imperials didn't know we were here before, they're onto us now."

"More than onto you, I'd say." Katerina spun on her heels, fear riddled her rib cage with icy shards seeing The Inquisitor approach her. Her waist was going numb to the point her legs were about to keel. "You've fallen right into the trap we've set for you."

 **xxx**

Ezra shuffled away until his back pressed to the divider. Kallus was reaching for is bo-rifle. Ezra brought his legs under him and dove to the side. He sprang off his hands and grabbed his lightsaber, landing in his fighting stance. He ignited the blue blade, putting on his most intimidating glare. He must have looked like a puppy trying to bare his teeth. Kallus was laughing at him, taking his hand back from the rifle. He decided he doesn't need it. "So the boy has a lightsaber now? Look who's become a full fledge Jedi. They grow up so fast." He mocking sniffled, wiping away that fake tear. "But it remains to be seen if you know how to use it."

"I can use it just fine!" Ezra got goaded into attacking. Kallus was able to steady his form within those few seconds, determining the boy had half a dozen openings. The first axe for his head was barely a registered breeze. Kallus, with minimal exertion, just inched his head sideways. The most aggravating part was that his eyes were closed. He opened them and smirked at the irritated Ezra. He tried his attack again and again, axing at him like a lumberjack. Kallus effortlessly weaved between the undisciplined strikes. Ezra changed it up and tried a few swings. Kallus was bobbing from those. The whole time he was keeping his hands behind his back, never going for his weapon. He'd skip back a few paces, then trip up Ezra by spinning past and around him. He'd flick him in the back fo the head to annoy him. Ezra kicked back once. Kallus just swiped the foot away. Ezra growing furious with him toying with him, lunged too far on a thrust. Kallus went to the side and jabbed a knee in his stomach. Ezra lurched forward and got a second knee in the mouth shot him up right. Kallus, maintaining his composed form, then jabs an elbow in his forehead. Ezra staggered but stayed standing. But boy was he dizzy. Kallus went on the offensive and dealt barrages of punches up and down his body. He proceeded to lift Ezra by the collar and belt, tossing him over his head. Ezra landed to harsh skips on his back, losing all his wind for a brief moment. "UGH! Man! Kanan…" He coughed as he forced himself onto his stomach, "And Riina...make this look so easy!"

"Is that truly the best you can do, Boy?" Kallus scoffed, growing really bored with this. "If so…" This time he took up the Bo-RIfle, "I should just kill you here and now." He activated the dual ended weapon, bringing the electrified prongs down.

Ezra huffed hotly. _Not by a longshot!_ He lunged into a tumble right between his legs. The strike narrowly missing. He position himself on his palms and bronco kicked Kallus right square in the back. The ISB agent was so caught off guard he fell onto his stomach. Landing on that bo-rifle doesn't look comfy. Ezra ignited his lightsaber, going for the man while he was down. Kallus quickly recovered, flipping onto his back and catching the saber on the bo's end. "I'm just getting started!"

"Good to know!" Kallus kicked the boy away, springing back onto his feet. He spat at the floor. "Entertain me!"

 **xxx**

To say she was terrified...she was on verge of vomiting. Stuck there in place like a frightened animal waiting to put down. The Inquisitor drank in her fear like ambrosia, chuckling darkly as she trembled before him. She was ensnared, once again, in his eyes. Trapped in their vice and unable to move. Her throat clenched so tightly she thought she forgot how to breathe.

"How fortuitous it is that you and I get to meet again." He purred, taking a step closer. Katerina didn't move. She couldn't move. "Something the matter, My Dear? You seem frightened?" He taunted her, taking one tortuous step after the other toward her. "Why? Do you fear death? Do you fear me?" Her legs were buckling like they always do when he arrives. Her legs were about to give out again. She can feel it. "Your fear...it is...delicious…" He reached a hand toward her. Her knees were bending. She's going to fall before him. Her head and shoulders fell. He's going to kill her...then Ezra.

 _Ezra!_ That's right! If he's here with her, Ezra was in danger! She needs to get to him and get out of there! The strength returned to her legs. She shook off terror, gritting her teeth definitely at him. She slapped his hand away, simultaneously drawing her staff. On its extension, the twirling struck the bulbs at the ground, sparking the lanceheads alive and getting The Inquisitor to take several steps back. She kept the tip aimed at him. Her harsh scowl warned him not to come any closer. "I won't lie. I am scared of you. But I'm more scared for my friend, right now."

"Should your focus really strain toward the boy?" He folded his hands behind his back, drinking up the fear percolating within her. He can sense she was posturing. Wanting nothing more than to run away. "I am your immediate concern, My young _Non-Jedi._ "

Her fear, with that one nickname, completely evaporated and turned into absolute rage. "Stop calling me that!" She crossed her staff at her back, charging full speed at him. The Inquisitor simply stood there, eyeing her with intrigue and humor. He was ready for any blatant attack she had up her sleeve. Katerina's brow knit. She stopped abruptly several feet away. This confused The Inquisitor. She struck the bottom lancehead at ground. A blinding blinding flash flooded The Inquisitor's eyes. He flinched for a brief second, snarling at being caught off guard. He then drew and thrust her lightsaber in tandem to her next offensive. A premature attack. When the haze cleared, The Inquisitor's brow furrowed. The girl was gone. He thrusted at air. He sensed a disturbance behind him. But before he could react, an icy hot electrified slash ripped his back open. The flying sparks illuminated Katerina's aquamarine eyes with a storm. She sneered that it was the armor and suit that took most of the damage. His skin barely took a scratch. The impact is what had him fumbling forward. Katerina jumped safe distance away, taking this milestone. The Inquisitor hissed, turning to her. The smoke wafting from back reeks of humiliation. He has been fooled by her again. It is a fool's errand to underestimate her. In a strange way...it was alluring. "Ever meet a Jedi who did that?" She challenged him.

"If I...am to be frank…" He winced through the prickling. He can feel his skin blistering, "The Jedi...I've met...were never so underhanded." He chortled, taunting her with a gleam in his eye.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She flirted back. "And I'll take that to mean you haven't met many Jedi."

"Most of them were killed by the Clones nearly two decades ago. So I haven't had the pleasure." Katerina's fingers squeezed her staff. She bit the inside of her cheek. "Ooh. Did I touch a nerve?" He focused intensely. It was taking all her will to not lash out. her dilating pupils screamed she wanted to tear his neck from his shoulders. "You seem very attached to the Jedi for someone who isn't one. What were they to you?" He pried, brazenly moving for her. "What are that Padawan and his Master to you? Are they in the redactions of your file?"

Katerina whipped out her gun and shot him. No real shock he deflected the shot, diverting it into a wall. He was pleased. He was getting close. "You talk too much!"

"Oh yes, there is a deep attachment there." He pressed. "I can't wait to uncover your secrets."

"My secrets will die with me!" She declared, taking her stance.

"If that is what you wish." The Inquisitor raised his saber parallel to his erect form, then held it out to the side in his stance.

 **xxx**

Ezra collected himself and remembered his training. Kanan let him train with his saber all the time. He has the timing and parrying...mildly down. Sabine and Hera help him with incoming fire, Katerina and Zeb train him in combat. Time to put that training to use here. As Ezra attacked him, Kallus's parries sent vibrations up his arms. Each strike was like being hit by a battering ram. The muscles in his shoulders would stiffen, his neck tensing. He was getting winded trying to keep up with Kallus. Muscle wise, Ezra was at a great disadvantage. He got in a couple of strikes that had Kallus on the run. But Kallus would come back tenfold, nearly breaking Ezra's arms as he blocked his blows. Kallus was clearly going easy on him. Purposefully leaving himself open to lure Ezra in and then attacking. But Ezra has his speed to compensate for his underdeveloped muscle. Kallus would swipe and axe for him. Ezra would stoop and dive away, connecting kicks and punches up Kallus. The armor hurts his knuckles, but it will hurt a lot more to die. Kallus dropped his bo at one point, getting Ezra to look down. Kallus then grabbed his head and brought his forehead for his. Ezra was faster and put his palms between their foreheads, then connected a knee in his stomach as payback. Kallus shoved him back then punched him, getting Ezra to stagger away. He caught himself by a cubicle wall.

"You're beginning to bore me, boy!" Kallus growled, rubbing off where Ezra hit him. "That is not a smart move."

Ezra growled under his breath. He won't lie. Kallus has a point. He knows he's not making much of a dent in him. Time to put the second portion of his training in effect. Using his environment. And there was plenty around him to use. Ezra sheathed his saber, baffling Kallus. He charged for him at full speed. Kallus naturally laughed at him, opening his arms for this pitiful display. Ezra flicked a finger. A tablet whisked from a desk, striking Kallus across the cheek. The opening let Ezra cartwheel and launched a two footed kick right into Kallus's torso. He went stumbling backwards. Ezra swept his hand again. A rolling chair came right behind Kallus, robbing him of his feet and toppling him hard to the floor. His head cracked on the floor. He saw shapes and stars. Ezra was consumed in the heat of the moment. He drew his saber again and slashed down. Kallus came to and split his legs on a flip backwards. The chair was sliced in half. Though Kallus shuddered at his near loss of his masculine bits.

"A lucky shot!" Kallus frothed at the mouth.

"And I'm just getting started!" Ezra declared. Ezra thrust his palms, launching the halves of the chair. Kallus lengthened his bo and swatted them away. He charged back in, upping his. his swings and jabs became more aggressive, coming hotter than what Ezra was able to keep up with. Kanan and Katerina never told him if it was possible for a lightsaber to break. Wit how hard Kallus was hitting it, that just might happen. Ezra had to use both hands to block his strikes. The ones aimed at his torso were especially aggressive. Kallus lunged in, getting Ezra to raise both arms up and punched him in the stomach, then elbowed him in the face again. Ezra recovered a lot quicker. He jumped out of the way of Kallus's next strike, vaulting over the cubicles into the next isle. He grabbed a handful of tablets and threw them like discs. Kallus dodged them, taking a couple in the face and chest. Ezra picked up a box of junk and threw that too. Kallus caught it, felt stupid and tossed it, then jumped over the dividers for him. Ezra dove under a desk and wound up popping back to the other side right as Kallus crossed over. He sheathed his saber again, then showed off his surprise. That little slingshot he had got an upgrade. Ezra fire two stun darts. He missed, but just barely. And just enough that Kallus finally put his guard up. Ezra tried again to land a shot. Kallus took a page out of Ezra's book and dove under the desks to the next isle, using the desks as cover.

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" Kallus mocking praised.

"I'm not finished yet!" Ezra scoffed and darted for the end of the isle. He used the long table running along the far wall and made a mad dash. He slid to a halt spotting Kallus, taking another shot at him. Kallus rolled to the next set of desks. He copied Ezra again and threw three tablets in one motion. Ezra ducked low. Kallus turned his bo into a rifle, returning fire. Ezra wasn't so quick with the counter and chose to run. Kallus kept his vollies going, shooting for Ezra's legs. Ezra jumped to one of the chairs, riding it with the backrest taking the shots for him. Pretty tough piece of material. He crashed into the wall. The chair slipped from under him. He used the force and pushed it at Kallus who just stepped around it. The laser bolts were shaving inches off his hair, and what remained of his life span. He ducked into what he assumed was the head honchos office, going under his desk. Big, thick slab of metal that was taking the brunt of Kallus's shots. He'd peer around the desk to return fire. Kallus was took quick. He never stayed on one side for too long as she made his way for the office. He had Ezra pinned. A mirror on the wall let Ezra see the agent get closer...and the broken glass everywhere from the windows he shot out. Another crazy idea came to that shaggy head of his.

"You Rebels always seem to know what we are planning!" Kallus snarled, reloading his rifle. "We thought we had the upper hand keeping the rally spontaneous and out of public eye. We even placed a planet wide gag order!" Explains Lateen's end when he said no one knew about it until a few days ago. The gag order, and likely The Imperials monitored and killed anyone talking about it. "How did you learn of our rally here in Loth Town? Did one of your spies reveal our plans?"

"We didn't know squat about your stupid rally! We came to have a meal and leave!"

"A meal?" Kallus had to stop and ponder that. He's never really considered that they have to eat. But to wind up in a town The Empire decides is a to pick the pieces from Empire Day because they were hungry? It is almost laughable how poor their luck is. "Well, if that isn't ironic." He hooted, slapping his knee. "The vermin scuttering about to save the galaxy can't even have breakfast!" He slapped a hand to his forehead, howling with laughter. Then he pressed on, aiming for the desk. "Truly there is no rest for the wicked."

"Now let's get something straight…" He waited for Kallus to get closer. He rushed and grabbed the mirror, flinging it like a disc. It missed Kallus by a long shot. Got him to snicker. It was a ploy for Ezra as he slammed a hand to the floor. The fallen shards of glass were tossed in the air, frightening Kallus. Ezra sprouted from hiding and shoved his hands with all his might. What remained of the windows shattered, hundreds of shards showered onto Kallus. His armor and face were sliced up. He raised an arm, protecting his eyes. "You're the wicked one, right?" Ezra jumped over the desk, landed on the new sill of the window. When Kallus looked up, a boot pressed to his face and kicked off him. Ezra landed on the wall dividers and ran on them, heading for the exit. He's done enough damage for the night.

Kallus snarled rabidly. He won't let that boy get away so easily. He picked up the mirror and threw it. Ezra was about to jump to the floor when the mirror hit him at the base of his skull, sending him skipping on the floor. His back rebound off the wall below the large pane windows. His consciousness was covered in a haze. He felt dizzy trying to get up. Kallus was stalking over toward him, fuming at the sting of his cuts. The boy was floundering, fighting his hardest to crawl for the door. He wants to get out. Kallus was happy to help him OUT.

 **xxx**

Electricity and condensed heat clashed viciously. Sparks raining in every direction. Lance and saber cutting pieces from each other. Their hard tuned energy refocused to the damage and hardened as their assault pressed. The Inquisitor and Katerina matched one another step for step. Not a strike they lashed out with wasn't parried with abject ferocity. A waltz with two partners unwilling to let the other lead. Katerina didn't let up against The Inquisitor. She didn't let him make her doubt herself. The Inquisitor faced her one handed, implying he was using minimal amounts of his skills to fend her off. A ploy to play at her pride. It was working, but she wasn't slipping. They rebound one another a fair distance, then engage in a full throttle joust. Katerina and The Inquisitor ran right by one another, dealing glancing blows that they'd easily deflect. They engaged in this roundabout grudge match for a good while before The Inquisitor stopped suddenly. He flipped his saber and stabbed backwards. Katerina moved to the side and put her back to his. She spun to his front, hooking her fingers to his collar. She threw her weight into a crouch, using her body to flip him over her. The Inquisitor let himself slip over her, breaking the fall with his arms. He looped his legs to her neck and vaulted her. Katerina flipped around mid air, landing like a Loth Cat with her staff extended out to the side. She was losing patience with this. But The Inquisitor was having a grand old time. She was huffing and puffing after all.

"Tired already?" He taunted, approaching her.

"That's my line." She scoffed between pants, backing up. "I think you've broken a sweat."

"It is a little warm in here." He played off. His grin widened. Katerina wondered what had him so happy. Her back touching to a wall of crates answered her inquiry. She cursed herself for not paying attention. "But you're in the hot seat!" He thrust the saber. Katerina reached up and pulled herself high by the crate, splitting her legs. The saber pierced the crates. Katerina swung her legs, pushing her feet off The Inquisitor's shoulder. She lunged her body up into handstand. The Inquisitor tried again and sliced for her hands. Katerina sprang off, landing on his shoulders and stomped on him several times. He punched in the back of her knee. She was able to land on her feet, coming back with her staff. The Inquisitor latched hand to staff and dragged her in, raising her hands above her head. He drove a force filled punch between her ribs, then bashed their foreheads together. Katerina saw spots, stumbling in a pain filled stupor. Her staff was ripped from her hands. The Inquisitor levitated her clear off the ground, launching her with a flick of his wrist. She collided with the crates, toppling them over. She groaned dizzily, holding a hand to her head. She's sure the spinning was all in her head. She pushed a crate off of her, really hating that it was The Inquisitor looming over her.

"For a non Jedi, you are quite the irritation to deal with." She cringed when he raised his saber. She rifled in the styrofoam, searching for one of the hard objects she knows hit her. "But ultimately you are outmatched."

"I don't know." She found something. "I think I do just FINE!" She threw...a muffler? The Inquisitor cut it in half. Katerina drew her gun, firing relentlessly at him. The Inquisitor deflected her shots. He was edging back, her shots becoming less accurate. Katerina dug herself free of the styrofoam, running for the packaging line. She kept shooting at The Inquisitor. He was swatting her shot away, chasing her down. She stopped and continued her barrage, getting The Inquisitor to come closer. He was losing patience with this pitiful attempt. he raised a hand. Katerina shot an anchored cable, grabbing hold and getting a nice lift up. The Inquisitor watched her rocket, and dodged the heavy payload coming down on him. Katerina swung from the cable to another suspended load, landing by her staff and becoming properly armed again. She smirked at him, telling him she really can handle herself.

"A mechanic, a warrior, and tactician." The Inquisitor listed off in awe. "You would have made a fine addition to the Empire."

"Now I am insulted." She spat.

"Surely you don't see the rebellion as a future." The sheer foolishness of it all was enough to make him weep. In his eyes, she is wasting her potential. "The Empire can grant you opportunities you can only dream of with that rabble."

"Too bad I have a conscience." She snarled, spitting at his offer. "The Empire has too much blood on its hands for my taste." And she has enough for one lifetime. "I would never betray my friends for you."

The Inquisitor sighed disappointed, sheathing his lightsaber. Katerina was confused. Was he done attacking her? Was he going to let her go? "Then I will just have to convince you by another means." He stated, frowning darkly. He opened a palm at her. That familiar choking sensation crushed her neck. Her feet left the ground. The Inquisitor slammed her around. He yanked her in close, kicking her back, then yanked her in again for another kick. She didn't have a chance to land before he whipped her around, tossing her onto the assembly line. And no, conveyor belt wasn't soft. Katerina flipped onto her back, her chest rising and falling in her hyperventilating. She held onto her head. The red saber across her neck prompted her to keep her hands up. She sneered defiantly at him. If this is where she's dying, she won't show this freak an ounce of fear. The Inquisitor leaned in close with a devil's grin. "Do you see your folly now?" Katerina closed her eyes. _Caleb…_

 **xxx**

A ways off, Kanan was entering the district when he heard a whisper of his name. "Katerina?!" He whipped toward a packaging warehouse, sensing Ezra, Katerina, and something sinister within.

 **xxx**

Glass broke over the grate overhead. Katerina and The Inquisitor snapped their heads up, spying shards of glass sprinkling down. A _THUD_ came from the grate. Katerina's heart dropped seeing Ezra tossed onto it. His lifeless face hanging over the edge. He was bruised, cut up, and barely conscious. "EZRA!" She screams desperately for him. Ezra heard her cries, coming back to life. His blurred vision cleared. He saw her pinned by The Inquisitor. He reached out for her, wanting desperately to help her. Kallus appeared over him and stomped right on his spine. "KALLUS!" Katerina cried in dismay. He's here too? What? Are Lyste and Tua hiding in the boxes? Kallus smirked down at her. He twisted his boot into Ezra, lavishing in his agony and Katerina being helpless to save him. Hatred bloomed in her eyes, washing down her whole being. "GET OFF OF HIM!" The Inquisitor sensed this overwhelming hatred, drinking it up in bliss. He has elicited all sorts of emotions from this girl before. Her hate is absolutely delicious. Katerina was propping herself to go for him. "Get off of him, YOU BASTARD!"

"Now, now, don't be rude." Inquisitor planted a hand to her neck, pinning her to the conveyor belt. "You and I haven't finished our dance yet." He angled his saber for her skull.

Katerina wrestled with his iron grip, pulling at it with one hand. Her other brushed a shard of glass. She was able to lift it. "I suddenly want a new PARTNER!" She snatched up the shard, stabbing it into his palm. He wailed in pain, staggering away. Katerina backhanded his saber from his hand, then added a swift kick into his throat. The Inquisitor tripped over crates, landing in a styrofoam bed. Katerina scrambled up the conveyor belt, keeping her eyes on Kallus.

Ezra was wrestling to get free, and trying to ward off the haze in his head. Katerina needs his help. Kallus effortlessly held him down with a foot while watching Katerina hobble up. The belt would bring her to the walkway, and Kallus would give her a special bolt to the chest. Ezra twisted partly, catching Kallus reaching for his pistol behind his back. His head darted about, searching for anything he can use. They're in a huge warehouse, for crying out loud! There has to be something he can use. That's when he spotted a lone hook dangling from the ceiling a ways off. Ezra staved off the throbbing in his head and focused the force hard on the hook. He jerked his arm as best he could. The hook came flying for Kallus's head. He managed to dodge the hook, but took his foot off Ezra. The boy pushed up and swept a foot under Kallus. He fell and hit his head on the grates. His pistol fell to the bottom floor. "You might wanna ice that!" Ezra taunted, crawling past Kallus, and running to meet Katerina.

The conveyor belt only went so high to the walkway. She saw Ezra racing over and leaped across the gap. Her hands gripped the walkway. She pulled up, grasping the bar. Ezra made it in time to pull her up onto the walkway with him. "Thanks! You okay?"

"That should be my line!" They were fine. Ezra's stomach flipped hearing Kallus getting back up. "Over there!" He saw a door behind Katerina. It doesn't say exit, but hopefully it takes them anywhere but there! They barely took two steps before The Inquisitor leapt into them path, blood leaking from the wound in his hand. Katerina and Ezra shuddered, shakily getting into their stances. Then Kallus appeared behind them, trapping them between an Inquisitive Rock and ISB hard place. The Inquisitor ignited his saber, and Kallus raised his fists. The way wasn't wide enough for his bo-rifle. Katerina and Ezra knew they weren't getting out of there that easily. Their dance partners had changed up.

"Think you can handle him?" Katerina quizzed, squaring herself to Kallus.

"Nope." Ezra drew his saber, earning a dark chuckle from The Inquisitor.

"Not confident on my end either." She tugged her gloves, tightening them.

"Seeing as you both are lacking in fortitude," Kallus spoke up cooly, "If you surrender now, we will be willing to take you alive and without inflicting further damage."

"We don't know the meaning of the word _surrender!_ " Katerina barked. She went for him. Her first punch was deflected by Kallus's forearm. The punch her countered with for her ribs was diverted off side. Their fisticuffs dragged them away from the other pair, involving the wall and bars to cripple each other.

Ezra braced his saber in both hands. His spine was jelly in the presence of The Inquisitor, but it was either fight on his feet or die on his knees. The Inquisitor thought very little of Ezra's charge. Already did he have a dozen counters that would leave him immobilized. JUst like his master, the boy is impulsive, undisciplined, and predictable. Apparently he didn't consider Katerina as a teacher. Ezra ran at the wall at an angle. He ran up and pushed off in a side flip. Sheathing his saber, he swung with all his weight and manage to slip through the bars and deal a two pronged kick into The Inquisitor's hips. He packed the force into that kick, smashing The Inquisitor so hard into the wall he almost lost his breath. Ezra brought his saber back to life, slashing it for his neck. The Inquisitor ignited his saber downward, halting the premature attack. "It would seem you take lessons from two masters!" He cast a sly glance to Katerina. "The latter bringing out your potential." He returned a kick back to Ezra. He fell into the bars, choking on the bile that shot into his mouth. He yelped and dove when The Inquisitor brought the saber down. Those melted bars would have been him if he wasn't so fast. "A shame you won't reach the full zenith of it."

"You and Kallus must spend A LOT of time together, because he said the same thing!" Ezra went back in, swinging and flourishing his saber. The Inquisitor used only one hand to parry him, shoving him off in his onslaught. He let the boy attack to his heart's content. However, without so much as returning a strike, The Inquisitor had the boy on the run. He let him get the better of him a couple of times. A little treat to raise his ego and coax him to slip up. Then he was come back thrice as strong, forcing the boy to realize he was in over his head. Ezra wasn't deterred. He won't stop until the end. However soon that is. The Inquisitor dropped low, sweeping a foot. Ezra pulled on the support bar for the walkway, jumping to a crouch on the railing. The Inquisitor combined a quick thrust Ezra clumsily side stepped. He ran along the railing a short ways, running for a safe distance. The Inquisitor pulled a hand back. Ezra was ripped off his feet, flying for The Inquisitor's raised saber. He direly began firing stun darts at him. The Inquisitor dropped him in his need to deflect them. Ezra stumbled on the landing, but kept firing. The Inquisitor repelled the blasts, not at all humored. Ezra knew this wasn't going to work for very long, so her went back to the saber and held his ground.

Kallus had Katerina bend at her lower back on the railing, her feet off ground as he used his body to tip her. In her struggle, she caught Ezra's surprise stun gun mod on his saber. "Hey! My staff doesn't do that!" She jealousy pouted.

"Kids get all the fancy toys." Kallus playfully envied.

"HOLD ON!" Katerina's scream got Ezra and The Inquisitor to stop in mid strike, staring at her blankly. "You mean you had your own gun and you wasted my ammo!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"You are dead when we get home!" Ezra glanced from her to The Inquisitor, deciding he was the lesser of two evils and proceeded to fight.

"You make it sound as if we'll let you leave!" Kallus purred, pushing her past the thigh.

"Because we are." She spat right in his eye. He dumbly leaned his head in closer. She stretched her neck, biting into his neck. He wailed in pain, pushing her off and wrenching himself away. He felt to see if he lost a chunk. Katerina delt him numerous body blows, then a swift kick into his chin threw him off his feet. Honestly, that felt really good. Her heart snak hearing Ezra scream. The Inquisitor had his full palm on Ezra's neck, hoisting him well off the ground. He threw him over the edge. He bounced off hardware around the assembly line, rolled on and off crates, and crumbled to the ground. His saber left his hand. "EZRA!" They've had their fun! She needs to get him out of there. Kallus grabbed her ankle, dropping her on her elbows. Katerina kicked him across the face, scrambling back onto her feet. She jumped back to the conveyor belt, running at breakneck speeds for Ezra. The Inquisitor and Kallus met up, not in any rush to pursue. After all, those two weren't going to get very far now. Katerina dragged Ezra a short ways, flipping him onto his back. He was breathing, thank goodness, but not much else. "Ezra! Come on! Wake up! Open your eyes!" She pat his cheek, begging him to keep fighting. Ezra was barely conscious. He was in no shape to fight anymore. And Katerina knew it. "Dammit!" She punched the ground. She can carry him...but she'd never be able to outrun...them. The Inquisitor and Kallus approached in casual strides, already aware that their fight was done. Katerina, refusing to give in like this, stood between them and Ezra with her arms stretched out. "Stay away from him!" She'll die before she lets them touch him. She drew her staff, lighting up the lances. "I won't let you kill him!"

"That depends on you, my dear." The Inquisitor stated bluntly, and without his usual condescending tone. Katerina knit her brow harshly, demanding to know what he meant. "Surrender, and you have our word that your young friend shall not suffer further." She saw that coming. "Continue to resist," He nodded to Kallus. He had recovered his pistol and aimed for Ezra, "And you will watch him die. Listening to every scream for mercy as the life drains from him." Katerina is skilled, but he knows not even she can protect the boy and fend them off at the same time.

Katerina was shaking with fury. This was really it. They were out of options and out of time. And the others had no clue about it. Or wouldn't until Tua publically sends them to the firing squad. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw hope. Kanan had snuck in from the door they've been trying to escape from. It took an enormous amount of effort not to react. Kanan used a finger to urge her to be quiet. He saw the situation and knew he had to act fast. A warehouse full of dangerous equipment...and chemicals that were suspended near Katerina and Ezra. He flicked his thumb, symbolizing a lighter. Katerina's eyes went up for a split second, spotting what was stewing in that head of his. She drummed her fingers into her palms, making fists for her captors, while confirming with Kanan that it was a crazy yet acceptable plan. He scurried along, not making a single sound as he got in place.

"I have your word…" Katerina laced her voice with defeat, practically begging, "You won't hurt Ezra."

Kallus and The Inquisitor smirked. She finally came to her senses. "We may be ruthless, but we are not without honor." Kallus assured him. Kanan came along the side, lining up with the chemicals. He put one foot to the bars, then pushed off. He landed to the cable, sticking his feet to the magnet. He slipped onto the platform, getting behind the two containers of questionable chemicals. He took off the lids. The fumes almost rendered him unconscious. His eyes burned.

"Fine...you win." Katerina shutdown her staff, throwing it and her guns to one side. She slyly slid a hand to her pockets, getting three of her little glue bombs ready. The Inquisitor and Kallus moved in, sauntering right under their trap. Kanan was in position with the payload, giving a thumbs up that he was ready when she was. "Just one quick question before you take us away." Her erected finger got them to stop. They would humor her in her defeat. "Tua still mad about Empire Day?"

"Steaming." Kallus rumbled.

"Then we can add today to her list too. NOW!" She threw the pods at them. The Inquisitor recognized those pods. Kanan shoved the container over, dousing Kallus and The Inquisitor head to toe in a steaming chemical. The pods exploded with gunk, gluing the two men securely in place. Katerina grabbed Ezra's lightsaber, wrapping her finger to the trigger. "DON'T MOVE!" She bellowed, realizing the pun. Kallus and The Inquisitor were furious, wondering where this liquid came from. When Kanan joined Katerina, it all became clear and they were livid. "I'd ask why you're here, but I'm too happy to see you."

"You might feel differently when we get home." Katerina groaned sickly. She's in trouble. The Inquisitor and Kallus found those two odd. "I have our ride outside." The Inquisitor and Kallus despise how they can joke at times like this.

"You both are covered in Nitroxoteen! A volatile chemical for reinvigorating metals to their pristine state. One spark, or just leave it in the sun," She chuckled darkly, licking her lips, "You better not be the poor sucker within ten feet of it!" Or soaking in it.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kallus challenged.

"You two have made me very desperate today! TRY ME!" She dared them, tightening her finger. Kanan was taking involuntary steps back, cringing at how close she was to firing. A bead of sweat was running down the side of his face as he glanced at her. The helmet of a clone placed itself to her head. _Jus like them!_

The Inquisitor should have been enraged. This is the fourth or fifth time he's been humiliated in battle. Outwitted by someone without force powers, or any real military experience. "So clever. So depraved. So steadfast in your resolve." He purred lovingly, opening his palms in surrender. "You would have made an excellent Imperial Officer." He said, still holding hope she will come to her senses one day. Kallus was neasueting by his praising. Even more so when he had to spread his palms to show he surrendered too. Can't have the service record detailing his demise.

"I hope you have a better escape plan. The whole city is looking for us." Katerina warned Kanan.

"Already planned." He went up to Kallus, putting on Imperial communicator in his face. "Tell your men to stand down! Once we're out of the town, we'll let them know where you are." Their faces scrunched. In other words, they intend to rub salt in their wounds by allowing underlings to see them in their humiliated state. "DO IT!" Kanan shoved it to his face, pressing the open channel button.

Kallus had no other choice. He swallowed what bit of pride he had left and spoke, "The is ISB Agent Kallus." His voice echoed across the channel. "Be advised: the Rebels have escaped. Break off pursuit and return to your stations." Troopers were looking at each other baffled. Tua heard the alert and was frothing with disbelief. The parade was over, and she was about to make her speech...and had no one to make examples out of? Not to mention those rebels got the better of her and her troops again. Governor Pryce is going to have her head. "I repeat," Kallus continued, "The rebels have escaped. All troops return to your stations immediately." Kanan took the com back, opening the one way to see if anyone adhered to the order. Victory was theirs when numerous confirmation orders shared from trooper to trooper. They were dispersing.

"Very good." Katerina mockingly cooed, patting Kallus on the head. Huh. He has soft hair."Let's get out of here." She told Kanan. She hauled Ezra onto his back, keeping him balanced as he stood.

"Katerina Dume." The Inquisitor's call stopped her, bringing her to face him anxiously. "That is your name, correct?" Her swallowing told him yes. "I look forward to our next encounter." He was baiting her again. She didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply, refusing to acknowledge he was getting to her. She pushed Kanan along, and they vanished without a trace.

"How are we explaining this one to Minister Tua?" Kallus brought the full curtain down on their situation. The Inquisitor rolled his eyes, not concerned a lick about that woman.

 **xxx**

The return to the Ghost was met with gasps of shock, horror, and worry. And questions as to what happened to the other speeder. Kanan, having joined the party late, wanted to know where that speeder went too. Ezra was starting to come to by the time they arrived home. He and Katerina swore to explain...after they got some ice for their heads.

Adjourning to the lounge, Zeb and Sabine tended to Ezra and Katerina's wounds while they explained what all went down. To sum it up, they went to eat and learned too little too late that Tua was holding a rally to compensate for the disaster on Empire Day. Troopers were everywhere, one of them recognized them and they were on a race through the town to escape. The speeder got blown up, Kallus and The Inquisitor cornered them in that warehouse, they fought until they were on their last leg. Kanan showed up, and here they are thousands of bruises later. What really caused this whole mess was that Katerina and Ezra knew nothing about the rally. Lateen at the diner said The Empire kept it quiet. And that was pretty much it.

During their cliff note version of the tale, Hera was rummaging through her contacts and the net to confirm their story about the secret rally. There was an uncomfortable silence that was poked at by winces of pain. Zeb and Sabine did not have delicate touches. Hera groaned defeatedly. "I scoured the net up, down, and sideways. There really is no mentioning of the rally Tua attended." Which brought an air of failure around her too. "I asked Fulcrum to look into it, but so far nothing is coming up."

"What a stroke of bad luck." Zeb shook his head. He brushed Katerina's hair back lovingly. "I'm just glad you both are alright. All things considering."

"Thanks, Zeb." She hissed in pain when he wrapped her hand. She unknowingly cut herself grabbing that shard. "I'm just glad Kanan showed up when he did." She said graciously.

"So am I." His reply was accusatory and grim, taking everyone aback. Except for Hera.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katerina asked hurt.

"Just that I hoped you would have exercised better judgement than engaging Kallus AND the Inquisitor!" He paced about, drilling fingertips into his skull with outrage. He jerked a hand figuratively at the aforementioned pair. Katerina gawked at him absolutely gobsmacked. He's really blaming her for this mess! "Did you really think you two could take them?!"

"First of all, CALEB," Katerina shot to her feet, shoving her way to him, "It wasn't my idea to fight them! We were chased all around the city and lured to that warehouse BY THEM!" Did he completely miss the part of the story where they were being boxed in? Because it sounds like he only heard what he wanted, and is now making her responsible for it ALL! The trap, the troopers, the Inquisitor and Kallus - all of it! "I was trying to get us to an exit!" She stressed, pressing her fingers to her chest.

"It's true, Kanan!" Ezra batted in her corner. "We were trying to escape! The Empire blocked us in!"

"You wouldn't have been blocked in if you had just stayed here!" He snapped. He acknowledged Ezra, but his sole focus of his anger was at Katerina. "Going off on your own?! Have you two forgotten that we're being hunted?!" Katerina grit her teeth, balling fists that were dangerously close to going off.

"Kanan, that's not fair!" Sabine stepped in. "Hera just said there was no way they could have known the Empire's presence would be so thick!" And who is he to get mad! They've all gone in without all the information in the past! How many of their missions ended up with them being chased by troopers they haven't noticed? Sabine will need a lot more than a week to compile that list.

"I'm not talking about that!" He dismissed her, towering to Katerina. "I'm talking about how you could have gotten Ezra killed today!" He jabbed two fingers at Katerina.

"I would never have allowed anything to happen to him!" She growled rabidly. How dare he assume she would have let him die?!

"Oh really?!" He scoffed with a malicious grin. "And what was your plan had I not arrived? You didn't have one, did you?"

"So what you're trying to tell me is," She closed her eyes, approaching him with drumming fingertips, "Because you're the big, bad Jedi Master," Which she said with flamboyant, sarcastic palm bobs, "The situation would have gone totally different!" She came within an inch of him, locking an electrified glare with him. "That you would have beaten the Anti-Jedi and Imperial Lap Dog without breaking a sweat!" She had to laugh too. "Do you have any idea how idiotic that is?!"

"Don't forget that I had to protect you as a kid!" He put a finger in her face.

"Don't forget that I survived 15 years without you!" She gripped his wrist, putting that finger in his nose. "Don't go assuming I'm still that small child that needed you every five seconds! And don't treat Ezra like one either!" Because she knows that where this is going. "We all outgrow our elders, Kanan!"

"Ezra's my student! I'll decide what's best for him!"

"A student you kept running from until Hera and I twisted your arm!" Hera and Ezra's jaws dropped eyes wide as their eyes. Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper cringed vocally, feeling that supreme burn. "I saw him tap into a potential he wouldn't have reached with your half assed teachings!"

Kanan hunched his shoulders, growling utterly enraged. He balled his fists. "You're not a real Jedi! So stop trying to be one!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You're not a real Master! So stop trying to be one!" Kanan punched her across the cheek. Katerina didn't bother being shocked and returned one of her own to his cheek. Kanan shoved her by the shoulders. Katerina dug in her heels shoving back.

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!" Zeb bellowed. The entire Ghost Crew jumped in. "BREAK IT UP!" Zeb and Ezra pried Kanan off while Sabine and Hera dragged Katerina away. Kanan got in a last punch, and Katerina was able to kick his groin. Chopper got in the middle, spreading his electifired prongs. They come any closer and he's administering electroshock therapy.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Hera bellowed, arms raised as she got in the middle. "Both of you need to walk away now, or so help me I will shoot both of you myself!" Katerina and Kanan were fuming like rabdi animals. Both heard her warning, but were out for blood. "GO! NOW!" She screamed one last time.

"Riina...c'mon." Sabine insisted, edging her for the door. Zeb had to break from Kanan cautiously in order to lead Katerina out the door. Chopper rolled backwards, guarding Kanan and Katerina from surprise attacks. He closed the door, letting Katerina get away a bit.

Ezra released Kanan, watching him fall to a chair in fury. "Kanan, none of this was her fault!"

"I'm not having this discussion with you!" He dismissed.

"You don't want to discuss anything with me! You want to treat me like a kid, yet always yell at me for not being mature!" And, guess what, after today, he's sick of it. "Riina treats me like the Jedi she sees me to be! And she nearly died today trying to make sure I grow into one!"

"Then why don't you go train with her, then?!" He blurted, sweeping a hand for the boy to take off.

"Maybe I will! She's not the one suddenly angry at our teammates for no reason!" He stormed off. The door slammed behind him.

Kanan's fury was subsiding at Ezra's words. _No...reason._ There...there is a reason...right? Yeah...she's...a clone. He stared pleadingly at Hera. She shook her head. She had nothing to say. Not to him anyway. It's time she got answers about Katerina, and Organa was going to give them! She took Chopper with her. He was happy to go. He had nothing more to say to Kanan either. Kanan reached for them, wanting to explain. He was left alone in the lounge, falling further into misery. "I'm...I'm not...angry at her…" He sobbed, tears running down his face. "I'm angry...at...at…" Who is he angry at? The Kaminoans for making her? The Jedi...because they must have known? The clones? The bounty hunter the clones are modeled after? ...Himself…? He should figure it out soon. He's falling into self-destruction. He's...about to lose his sister. If he hasn't already.

 **To be continued. The Lando Calrissian chapter is next!**

 **Yes, I saw the finale. Goodbye, Kanan. It was a fun ride. Your son Jason is in good hands. Welcome back, Ahsoka. I knew you weren't dead. Ezra, your ass better come back soon.**


	45. Twin's Disarray

**Twin's Disarray**

 **xxx**

 _Seven months, three weeks, and four days ago, I thought I was left alone in this Universe. Not excluding Kendril, Grim, or Dayve from the equation. I mean...for the past 15 years since the Clones' betrayal, I thought I was the only one to escape the carnage and be allowed to make it out of my awkward teen years. The Jedi - save for a couple - were dead. The Masters, Knights, Padawans, and Younglings were all murdered. The temple they cherished and played caretaker too was nothing more than a ruin. A rotting, gaping wound that sat in the midst of Coruscant as a badge of The Empire's first foothold in what would be their Victorious Hell. A Hell they took great pleasure in subjugating all to. Freedom to be oneself was admonished. Being part of any sect not verified and trusted by the Imperials was seen as treason and used as an excuse to put a laser bolt between someone's eyes. Anyone who fought - and was not fighting for the glory of the Empire - were immediately declared enemies. But...you know all of this. You've been with me every step of the way so far. What you may not know though...before this whole mess with The Empire and the Clones...is that Caleb and I were...thicker than thieves. Rebels twins at birth._

 _Brothers and sisters, as everyone knows, fight worse than cats and dogs. They get jealous of one another, want what the other has, always feel insecure in abilities they have that they don't. It is so common that it's truly a socially accepted behaviour. Caleb and I weren't like that...to a degree. Yeah, we got on each other's nerves and wanted our space at times, but it RARELY - and I do mean rarely to the point it seemed like it didn't happen - that we would flat out pretend that the other didn't exist. I can count within three fingers how many times that happened. It was once. I took Caleb's practice saber without asking him. I...wanted to pretend I was a Jedi. My first scar is on the side of my left knee. Even before a wrench became my weapon of choice, I was devoted to learning what made technology and weapons tic. One of the top pieces of weapon that had me glued were the lightsabers. Knowing that a tiny crystal lodged inside some complicated workings made my head spin with wonder and awe. I had to know what made them work. However, I wasn't paying attention to what direction I was holding the damn thing and...well...I must have passed out from the pain because I woke up with Caleb and Master Sinube yelling at me._

 _For the better part of a month, the Jedi had me cleaning every room I could get to in the temple as punishment. That was easy to deal with. Caleb gave me a hardcore silent treatment the whole time. He wouldn't look at me, wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't even say my name. If I was on one end of the temple, he'd go to the opposite one in order to stay away from me. You can imagine, after a while, it got on my nerves. I got it! He was mad I took his stuff! Big deal, get over it! He took my stuff all the time without asking but I didn't hold it over his head for 25 days straight! I confronted him one day, telling him to stop being stupid and talk to me! That he was being really childish. Me taking his stuff shouldn't be why he ignores me forever. That was my first dose of reality. I never knew Caleb could look so furious. He took me aside, got in my face, and he screamed at me. Told me he didn't care one lick that I took his saber without asking. He was furious that I did something as stupid as take his lightsaber without asking and without knowing anything about it and nearly killing myself. He didn't let me downgrade that dramatic scenario into the fact that I only hurt my knee. I never considered that I could have amputated my leg, or put that laser through my head. All I cared about was that he was being a jerk and became an even bigger one by calling me stupid. I gave him the silent treatment._

 _After a couple more days...I accepted that he was right. I apologized and swore i would never touch a lightsaber again. Not until...I truly learned about it. He ended up forgiving me, and later told me that he wasn't able to forgive himself for leaving that saber lying around. And he especially wouldn't have been able to look himself in the mirror if anything had happened to me. We made up, and from there it was a giant learning experience._

 _15 years later...here we are again. Ignoring each other, going to extreme lengths to keep distance between us...and refusing to speak one another's name. The only difference here is that I haven't done anything wrong! NOTHING! I rack my brain over what it could be and nothing comes to mind! No matter what I try, or how I approach him, Caleb refuses to linger around long enough to at least hint that I did something. As if he doesn't know what I did and he's just making up a reason to...to hate me! Does he know something I don't? Oh no! Does he know about...did Tseebo find information on my killing sprees? No, that can't be possible. No one knows about that. It was never put on record. Not even my redacted one. Kendril and Mon made sure of that. So why...why is he so mad at me? What did I do? Please…Caleb...tell me._

 **xxx**

Let's not beat around the bush here. No talking about the day, the weather of the afternoon - No, no, no! Right now calls for ripping off the bandage and addressing the gundark in the room. Nowhere in recorded history is there a time where siblings, young and old, haven;t been at each other's throat. It is simply a rite of passage into what can either forge into a strong bond that defeats time itself, or diminish into a complete war that tears them and their families apart. It happens to everyone and there is no avoiding it. There's just those sibling that fight very rarely in their lives. At the very least, those they know seldom see them fight, therefore take it as a blue moon supernova when the punches do start flying. But let's not paint them on a pedestal. Katerina and Kanan have fought plenty of times when they were kids. Hell, they've been in heated arguments while with the Ghost Crew. It's been a while, but it isn't historical phenomena. They can fight like cats and dogs as viciously as Clones tore apart Droids back in the war. This isn't anything new to them. In...a manner of speaking. That is to say...Kanan and Katerina have fought...but they've never blinded themselves from the other.

A couple of weeks had passed since debacle in Loth Town. The Empire gave up the chase for Ezra, Katerina, and Kanan, which in turn let them save up much needed fuel. Turns out, they don't have the fuel for one of their dramatic getaways. They would have been dead in the water had Katerina and Kanan not bluffed their way out of that mess with Kallus and The Inquisitor. Actually, Katerina bluffed, Kanan went along with it. It'll be no shock when they take a shower and discover the so called _chemical_ they were doused in was just stale water that absorbed remnants of a chemical. That'll really tick them off.

Anyway, getting back on track - in these past couple of weeks, there has been a stagnant silence choking the life out of The Ghost Ship. Kanan and Katerina had stopped speaking. That's a kind way of putting it, to be frank. A real description of their silent treatment is...diminishing the other's presence as nothing more than an empty void that talks. Just standing within a hundred feet of The Ghost, anyone would feel it. There's a huge rift between the Rebel Twins, and it was only getting bigger. They won't glance at each other, sit in the same room. A difficult task, one would think, considering they are in a ship with only seven areas. Kanan and Katerina were nothing if not resourceful in their means of avoiding each other. They'd gone so far as to pass each other in the hallway and don't so much as bump shoulders. This rift was so dramatic they never took the time to even acknowledge that the other existed. In hindsight, it might as well be that neither one did.

Hera and Ezra see it with Kanan, Sabine and Zeb see it with Katerina. Those two may put on strong faces, but it has become very clear they can't stomach looking at each other. precisely why no one could fathom why anyone would think parent trapping the two would yield any sort of positive result. What does that mean? Put it this way: _Sabine and Ezra need adult supervision when left alone._ Two teenagers alone is very dangerous. Sabine and Ezra made the mistake of trapping the two in the cargo bay to get them to talk. Instead another fist fight broke out and wrenches were being used as swords. Any longer saber and lance would have been used. Chopper had to sedate them, and Hera and Zeb had to bring ice and bandages. A unanimous decision was made that it was better to keep those two apart and just leave them be. They will tear the ship apart to show the other, and everyone else, that they haven't forgiven one another. Which was just getting more aggravating as the days went on.

No one on the ship can even comprehend why they were fighting in the first place! It made no sense! The spark that lit the fuse was obvious. Kanan's been hating on Katerina for a while now, building up to the explosion a couple of weeks ago. Katerina has noticed his rancor, but left it alone in hopes he would come to her and talk to her. Like they used to do when they were kids. But for a reason no one seems to be able to ascertain, Kanan used what went down in Loth Town to completely demonetize Katerina and bash her. Once Kanan punched her, that was it. She's chosen to match his hostility blow for blow until he admits why he's in the wrong. Or until Katerina admits she's in the wrong….about...whatever it is he's mad at her about. That's what has everyone confused. No one knows what she did to make him hate her so vehemently. And glory be to Kanan's stubbornness that he won't talk to anyone about it. To proud and to angry to let his shield down.

Another day had come and Hera was in zero mood for any more infighting. She has an important call to make and doesn't need a brawl to interrupt her. To avoid any further incidents, Hera sent Kanan, Chopper, and Zeb to Old Jho's in order to find them a job. The Ghost was low on fuel, and they were low on food. Being hungry wasn't going to help anyone. They don't need anything huge, or that will put Jho under the microscope that hasn't left since Loth Town. Right now this was mostly about putting distance between Katerina and Kanan. Zeb and Chopper were happy to drag him off. Zeb gave Katerina a kiss, wanting to get a smile out of her. It worked since he kissed her neck and his fur tickles. Hera then gave Katerina a special mission of her own. Sparr with Ezra and Sabine. Those two needed the exercise. Have to keep their skills sharp, their weapons primed, and senses on alert. They were offended by the insinuation.

 **xxx**

Hera was in the cockpit watching Sabine and Ezra square off to Katerina. They were setting their weapons aside, stretching out before starting. Hera really wanted to see how this goes. Her money was on Katerina. No offense to the other two. She needed to make this call while they were warming up. Keeping the one way transmission on her end - so a hologram wouldn't appear and tip off the others she was making a secret call - Hera put a call to Senator organa on a secure channel. She sat twitchy and impatient as the holonet kept ringing and ringing. By the fifth ring most people would hang up. This was too important, though. As aggravating as it is, she has to remember that he's a senator for the Imperial Senate. He's very busy, always surrounded by bodyguards, and rarely has moments to take private calls. He has to make sure no one intercepts those private calls. After a minute of non stop ringing his answering machine picked up for him. The typical spiel about wanting forgiveness for not answering, and if they leave their name and number after the beep he'll get back to them as soon as possible.

 _Beep._ "Senator Organa, I need you to contact me as soon as possible!" She didn't bother with pleasantries. The situation is spiraling out of control and she refuses to lose a good friend because she and Hera are being kept in the dark. "It has to do with what I suspect to be the real reason Katerina's files are heavily redacted." And it was there she hung up. That should get him to call back fast. She realizes it sounds like a threat, but she needs answers fast. If he and Mon Mothma know Katerina is a clone, then there will be a series of explanations flooding The Ghost. Even if they don't know, Hera fears who would have known the whole time. Katerina...is going to be devastated.

 **xxx**

Bringing the attention back outside, Katerina and the kids finished their stretches. Katerina was standing very casual with a clam expression while Sabine and Ezra looked ready for a blood bath. Their weapons were discarded, forbidden from use. Katerina insisted on training in hand to hand combat. Weapons won't always be an option. This exercise, while mostly driven toward Ezra, is meant to sharpen all aspects of combat. Melee being Katerina's forte, as well as one of the more difficult forms to master. Being weaponless also coaxes the fighters to use their wits and be creative in the heat of battle. It isn't just skills alone that win a fight. Time to see what these two bring to their fight against the Empire, also testing Katerina's ability to put her emotions away and focus.

Sabine had a very impressive, fortified stance. When in that armor, wearing her helmet, she holds herself as a proud citizen of Mandalore, and a grand warrior in its name. She left no openings in her defensive stance, while prepared to launch an offensive should Katerina come at her. Ezra, on the other hand...it's too embarrassing to comment. He basically looks like that stick figure with tattered clothing trying to be a scarecrow. A strong breeze could knock him over. "Your stance is open, and not even sturdy!" Katerina scolded him. She took her own stance to match his so he can take notes. "Bring your elbows in! Fortify them at your sides! You'll fend off body shots there!" Ezra followed her instructions, already able to see and feel the difference. "Put one fist aligned to your face, the other at your chest. The face and chest are where you strike to disorient your opponent!" Ezra did so and was feeling indestructible. "Now spread your feet with one forward and one back, and keep your knees bent! You get better maneuverability!" Ezra bent and unbent his knees in bounce, fully adjusting him and keeping in mind that he was getting closer to having his butt handed to him. "Alright...you're ready." Katerina approved. And no, it didn't go unnoticed by her that Sabine practiced an effective disappearing act. Using Ezra's lack of experience to slip into hiding. Not a bad tactic. But one Katerina won't be fooled by. She stepped sideways with one hand behind her back, using the other to egg Ezra on. "Come at me, Bro."

"Coming in hot!" Like the impetuous youth he is, Ezra just ran in for Katerina. It was obvious he had zero method on battling her. He just planned on throwing punches until had landed one. Too bad the very first punch he threw he twisted his body - which minimizes accuracy and effect - too far. The crazy punch flew out of control. He made himself trip over his own feet. Katerina, sighing disappointed, moved ever so slightly to the side. Ezra's fist went way far off from target. It was really sad. Katerina gripped his wrist in a vice with her left hand, leading it up above his head. She kicked the back of his foot from under him with her left foot, and then wrenched him backwards by that same hand. He was laid out flatter than roadkill, the wind gone from his lungs. "Too...hot…"

"Way too hot." Katerina scolded, leaning over him with hands to her hips. Honestly, that was so pitiful she thinks he needs to go back to the very base of basics. She hoisted him to his feet, instructing him with a finger to get back into his stance. "I think our brawl with Kallus and The Inquisitor momentarily tapped your hidden potential. A heat of the moment thing." She shrugged, unsure how better to explain it. Similar to what he did on the Clone Base. "So we know you have the skills, they just only pay a small part of the bills."

"In other words, I need to be awesome in all fights - including sparring - like I was a couple of weeks ago." He droned sardonically, stressing the impossible of that statement.

"Exactly." Katerina replied bubbly. Ezra smacked a hand to his face. Does she even hear herself. He isn't her, Kanan, or anyone else on the team. He's just barely getting the hang of BEING a Jedi. He can't fight like one and be on top of his game all the time. "Take notes from Sabine." Katerina gestured to the emptiness behind him.

"Sabine? She left before we started." Katerina must have been too focused on him to notice.

"She didn't leave. She's been sneaking up on me since your preemptive strike!" Sabine pounced like a Loth Cat. As if she were on haunches she lunged from the tall grass. Katerina took one step to the side. Ezra screamed, flailing his arms, and flinching in an upright cower. Sabine landed on her hands and feet between Ezra and Katerina. But just as she stood, Katerina pushed her to belly slide, giving her a face full of dirt. Confused, Ezra smiled and waved nervously. "Told ya." Katerina chirped. "Try not to be so obvious, Sabine." Sabine growled and sprang right back onto her feet. She unleashed a blind roundhouse kick and nearly spun out of control when her foot ghosted right past Katerina's impassively blank face. Katerina laughed into her hand from anticipating her attack. Taking a couple of short steps back doesn't hurt. Ezra was a little dizzy from watching the attack, and from hitting his head on the ground. "Nice form, Sabine. You have promise as a dancer if the whole rebel thing doesn't pay out."

"Enchante!" Sabine gruffly retorted, darting in shockingly fast. Katerina was nonchalant. Sabine is skilled, but her she telegraphs in his assaults. The punches she launched were easily diverted by one hand. Her kicks were evaded with simple hip sways, or blocked. That isn't to say they didn't start to sting after a while. Sabine has serious muscle behind those scrawny arms of hers. Ezra just stood and watched in awe as Sabine went all out and Katerina barely moved. Katerina was leading her along in this dance. Her focus was set on Sabine herself, and she let her muscles do the moving. Before long she was grabbing one of Sabine's punches by the wrist. She led her into a spin. Sabine had little choice but to use her tiptoes in hopes of countering in the movement. Katerina cut the spin short and shoved her into Ezra. He wasn't ready for her and ended up cushioning her fall into their dirt bath. "C'mon!" Sabine punched the ground in fury.

"Very graceful." Katerina teased with a wink. Sabine peeled herself from Ezra, and he rolled in and pushed off his hands ot get up. Those two were growling through gritted teeth, and spitting up dirt. Katerina was snickering at them. "You guys give up, or are ya thirsty for more?"

They've barely gotten started. "Alright! Together!" Ezra suggested fiercely. Sabine nodded firmly. Not even she can handle them both at once.

Katerina's brow furrowed and her smile stretched ear to ear. Ezra and Sabine were matched in their stances, about to come at her together. She might break a sweat now. She took her hand from behind her back, mockingly welcoming them to come at her...again. Her face clearly showed she was underestimating them. Ezra started them off with a force powered slap to the ground. A huge smokescreen of dust erupted around him and Sabine. Ezra then blew it Katerina's way. She raised her arms, blocking the dust from her eyes. She coughed heavily, throwing on her work goggles. She mentally commended Ezra. This was a sound plan. Now for them to carry it out.

One of the perks of training in the middle of nowhere is that it's beyond silent. Katerina could hear the dirt grinding under their rampant footsteps. The hairs stood on her shoulders and neck. She can feel their attack coming. The anticipation was making her tingle. She hasn't felt this excited in years in a sparring match. Sabine appeared behind her. She loves the thermal sensors in her helmet. Katerina stuck out like a sore thumb. She thrust with a punch. Katerina spun and was using one hand to guide Sabine past her. Sabine was caught of guard by her response. Katerina used other hand to pound ball of the palm into her back. Sabine was fumbling to not fall on her face again. Ezra came out of nowhere in a tackle from the side. Katerina was aggravated he thought that would work. She rolled her eyes and stepped back. Once Ezra stopped in front of her she jabbed her knee in his stomach. He clutched at his sore abdomen, waddling away doubled over. Sabine used him to vault into a flying kick. Katerina stood her ground, crossing her wrists. Sabine made contact with the wrists and used them to flip off, then lunged into a series of punches. Katerina diverted her punches and kicks, swaying her body in a two step. Ezra recovered from his jab and appeared right up behind. He was about to punch her. Katerina caught another of Sabines punches. She twists and spins until Sabine was firmly planted back to back with her. She used a leg to wrap to hers, trapping her in place. Ezra's punch stopped an inch from Sabine's face. Ezra exhaled in shaky relief that he was able to stop. Sabine was not amused by Ezra's stop, the close call, or Katerina toying with her.

Katerina winked to Hera in the cockpit who shook her head with an amused sigh. She'd been watching the whole time, trying her hardest not to laugh when the kids were knocked on their butts. Katerina enjoys toying with them too much. And she wasn't done. In a motion neither Sabine or Ezra could follow, Katerina had spun in front of Sabine and flipped her over her, throwing her into Ezra. Hera cringed feeling the impact. Those two would need a serious bath.

"C'mon, man!" Sabine howled. She's going to really hate dirt if this keeps up. Hera was holding her stomach laughing. She made a quick exit from the cockpit.

"Do you guys give up yet? Have you had enough pain?" Katerina taunted.

"NEEVAAHH!" The two declared, raising dirt clods and throwing them. Katerina laughed hard as they fall short. Sabine and Ezra shocked the Hell out of her when one of their blind tackles worked and they had her on the ground. "CRAP!" She wrestled with them like her life depended on it. Truthfully it did. They had plans to kill her for humiliating them. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. And if they can stop laughing so hard, they just might figure out a winner in this match.

Clapping got the three to break it up. Hera was hooting with red cheeks, wiping a tear away. These three are too much. "Alright, you three, let's call it a day there." She shooed her hands, getting the kids to get off of Katerina. She thinks she cracked her spleen on the fall. "Riina, remember, you and Ezra need to work on the speeder you guys broke before our next job."

"We didn't break it! The Empire shot it!" Katerina protested insulted, dusting herself off as she stood.

Hera put a finger to her nose, making her go cross eyed for a second. "And you were making stunt jumps that got it shot. Making you 51% responsible!"

Katerina poked her nose, not giving up. "Your logic is flawed!"

"It's also the Captain of this Ship." Sabine and Ezra ooh'd, seeing that Captain hat and cape land on hera. Katerina stabbed herself with an invisible dagger, falling to her knees defeated. Sabine and Ezra were unable to believe Hera won so easily. She's like a god. Hera rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of-" She grabbed Katerina by the back of her collar, and with her godlike strength, she dragged Katerina to the grindstone. "You can be so dramatic." Katerina cackled impishly.

 **xxx**

One of the good thing about employing two mechanics is that both can confirm that they are saving monod credits on repairs and parts. Sabine and Katerina were able to give the speeder a once and determine the damage looked worse than it was. Hover capacitor discs toward the back needed to be replaced. Might as well replace all four. Their duration was nearing its limit, plus the warranty Hera got on them guarantees her a free set if they don't last as promised. They fell short by a year. No need to explain how they fell short. They just need those parts. For now, until they get them, they'll have to use some older ones and make sure not to drive too far or fast on it. The fuel tank needs a patch job. Katerina walked Ezra through on how to perform a patch job. He has the steady hands of a Jedi. The Alignment Synchronizer was fried. Sabine would need to make a new one. The Synchronizer was crucial in their shaor turns and the stunts they pull. And a few dings and scratches. Katerina was putting in an order for the alignment synchronizer while simultaneously smoothing out the dings with a special coating she brewed to reinforce the armor plating.

They were already on the verge of finishing when Sabine found the silence unnerving. There was this chill in the air coming from Katerina. She hid it in her work, but she was really thinking long and hard about Kanan. The sadness on her brow was hard to see. Katerina is such a carefree person that no one would think there was a kickass fighter behind that facade. Not really a facade. She's carefree and a fighter. It just takes a lot of antagonizing in order to push her over the edge. Kanan has successfully done that. And no one seems to know what caused it.

"So, I'm just going to talk about the Gundar in the room." She got heads to turn to her. Katerina went rigid being at the end of her eagle scope glare. "Why are you and Kanan fighting?" Hera froze instantly. _Crap!_ There go her insides tying themselves up again.

Katerina was so fed up with all of this that she groaned loudly, running a hand through her hair. "For the life of me, I really have no clue!" She exclaimed so passionately that Sabine felt sorry for asking. "The guy has been acting weird around me since Tseebo was here!"

Hera was gnawing on her whole bottom lip. She chews too hard and she'll swallow the damn thing. She was crumbling fast under the pressure being indirectly mounted on her shoulders. She wants to scream the answer. _YOU'RE A CLONE!_ She can't do that, though! Not yet! Not before she gets the full information so she will be able to extinguish what will become a very heated argument. _Organa, please, hurry up!_

Katerina was toiling in what could have made Kanan hate her so much. _Oh no!_ What if Tseebo...knew about the incident. "Maybe Tseebo...told him something that I've been trying to forget." She rubbed at her arm in shame.

"What?" Ezra tilted his head. Hera forgot her own troubles for a moment, thinking Katerina might alleviate some of her baggage. Maybe she does know but has been playing dumb?

Katerina was sinking into herself, shrinking under the gazes trained on her. "I did a really bad thing a long time ago, Ezra. Nothing I'm proud of, and everything I fear telling someone about." Save for Zeb. He knows, and she's glad she told him. Him listening and accepting her sin is what helped her fall in love with him. "Tseebo seems to know everything, so maybe Kanan knows about my dark secret."

Sabine and Ezra exchanged a look, nervous that Katerina was starting to shake. It's clear that she's been carrying something terrible with her. What it is...they don't feel right asking. Hera realizes she's not talking about being a clone. Katerina doesn't seem to have a clue about it. No. What she's talking about...is something worse. It might also be in her heavily redacted file. Whatever it is, it tortures Katerina all the time. Hera might not be able to take pressure off herself, but the least she can do is comfort a friend. "Hey," She placed a hand to Katerina's shoulder, "Whatever you did in the past is the past."

"Hera's right." Sabine stepped up. "We've all done things we're not proud of. They never go away." She sounds like she's speaking from experience.

"And the only reason we'd be horrible people is if we try to forget them." Ezra added in, nudging Katerina in the shoulder. "You're not horrible, Riina. A sadist," He climbed up on a tall metal box, taking one of his stormtrooper helmets in hand, "But not horrible." He worked on his force tricks, levitation the helmet between his hands.

"Thanks, guys. You're the greatest." She giggled. They really are the best friends she can ask for. Sabine got in the bike to test its hovering capabilities. Katerina monitored the progress for hiccups.

That right there broke Hera's resolve. She can't take it anymore. She knows this technically may not be lying, but she hates keeping secrets from her. She doesn't deserve this. If this really is a close knit team then they needed to be treated as teammates and not kids. Katerina is the second most mature one there. Second to Hera of course. She deserves to be treated like an adult, and given the same respect she gives the rest of them. That includes...knowing the truth. "Riina...um...there's...there's something I need to tell you."

Before she could continue, Chopper came barging onto the ship in a huff. He was blurting out - beeping out in a rage - very choice profane words about how screwed up the day was turning out to be, and throwing Zeb and Kanan under the bus about...something. He became incoherent at some point.

"Umm…" Ezra hummed baffled. "Anyone catch that?" The girls shrugged their shoulders, shaking their head.

"Hi…?!" Zeb came trudging onto the ship next. He was slouching like he was about to be taken to the gallows, really terrified to see the faces of his judge, jury, and the soon to be furious Hera.. "I can explain!" He spat out, sauntering along with his paws together in deep contrition.

"Explain what?" Hera stressed, really confused why he and Chopper were acting so weird.

"Zeb, you didn't blow all our credits on Waffles again did you?" Katerina scolded him from her seat on the crates below Ezra.

"Not...exactly…" He sheepishly remarked, his ears drooping. His knees were bouncing between buckling and shooting him through the roof. He looked like that puppy about to be scolded for peeing on the living room carpet.

"Hera, Ezra, Sabine, Katerina," Kanan beckoned their attention to a chocolate skinned, middle aged man meandering onto their ship like he owned the place. "This is Lando Calrissian." The named man took a _humble_ bow, earning a dubious stare from Ezra. Something was off about him. "He needs a fast ship to move some cargo past the Imperial Blockade around Lothal." Kanan summed up pretty quickly.

"Yes, for some reason this planet has an unusually high Imperial Presence." Lando spoke eloquently, but had this weird...slur. It was kind of annoying. But the man hit the nail hard. Kanan, Katerina, and Sabine were smiling nervously, coughing to disperse the guilt that is all theirs. Hera, however, wasn't laughing. She glared at Kanan, knowing that he was keeping the story behind this job close to the vest. It likely has to do with why Zeb and Chopper are being odd. "But are you sure you can fly this ship past the blockade Captain...Hera, is it?"

"It is." Lando was good at feigning being humble. He was folding his hands behind his back to appear as though he was minding boundaries. Too bad Hera has a radar for insincerities, and an eye that rivaled a sniper scope for sleamos. "And The Ghost can mask both its signal and signature." Qualities she is very proud to have. "We'll get you past the blockade. What's the cargo?"

"I was told no questions asked." A statement that sent up every red flag in Katerina's mind. She's had customers like that cross her path. She hates them.

"That's fine. It just costs more." Hera engraved that line in stone. He can take it or leave it.

"Kanan and I already settled on a price." The silver tongue Lando has a side business as a lasso. He just roped Kanan into the scruitnizing spotlight. Now Hera and Katerina really want to know how they found this guy. "But I assume he needs your approval."

"He doesn't." Hera wasn't going to play that game.

"Excellent!" Landon shook Kanan's hand, having everyone witness the beginning of their new business venture. "When the job's done, you'll be paid handsomely." Kanan wouldn't stop smiling crookedly. It was really cringey. "And, as agreed, I will return your droid."

"Return our...DROID?!" Hera exclaimed confused. And there is the mortar that blew the lid off this senate sized conspiracy. Chopper was thwacking Zeb's thigh with his prongs, screaming again about him and Kanan, Jho's place, and cards. It was hard to make out. Hera stopped Chopper before he bruised Zeb, or Zeb kicks him like a ball.

"Yeah...heh...funny story…" Zeb was queasy. The floor was his and he was melting under the interrogation lamp of stares. "You see," He was massaging that head of his to alleviate the most gentle way of putting this. He was dead in the water. There's not saving himself from this, "Lando and I were playing sabacc and I...well…" He squeaked, losing his nerves fast. He went behind Katerina, feeling safe with her between him and Hera, "I kinda...bet...Chopper…" He put his arms over his head, ducking low.

Shock-horror darted around Ghost. There wasn't a mouth agape, or eyes about to fall out of wide open sockets, that wasn't running that sentence through the breaking brains. Somehow they were feeling as though they heard wrong. Katerina, so bewildered, was shocked for the wrong reason. How do they know this? Because she asked him, "You lost at sabacc?"

Hera bit into her lower lip. She took Ezra's trooper helmet and chucked it upside Katerina's head. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Katerina fell backwards. Ezra was unnerved that the Helmet rebound back into his hands, and that Katerina was laid out flat. Zeb felt that impact, and was terrified when Hera returned her rage to him. "Garazeb Orrelios! Chopper wasn't yours to bet!"

"Kanan said it was okay!" Zeb threw him under the bus with his hands up.

"And you - OW - listened to him?!" Katerina picked herself up by the crate, rubbing that huge red lump on her forehead. Hera has a mean arm.

Hera snaked her glare to him. Kanan was going to run, but knows there is no escaping her. "And you should know better!" She yelled at him like a furious mom. "Chopper is a member of this crew!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - we should go." Lando extinguished mom's scoldings. This wasn't the time or place. "I need to pick up my cargo, and I don't want to keep my supplier waiting." That was laced with urgency. "Besides, if all goes well, there won't be anything for you good people to argue about." Kanan was bobbing his head, urging her to see the brighter side of things. And he was fanning his raised hands so Hera's fumes would burn him alive. Oh, Hera will have some heated choice words for Zeb and Kanan later. For now, a swift punch to Kanan's arm would have to suffice. He played it off like it was nothing, but it hurt. Kanan gave a nonchalant shrug to Lando, assuring him that meant they have a deal. Lando casually meandered away, obscuring his judgment, and followed Hera to the cockpit. Zeb sluggishly slipped away with Sabine and Ezra who were patting him on the back. May he rest in peace.

"Ha!" Katerina threw her head back, scoffing at Kanan with her hands on her hips. "I like seeing you in the hot seat!"

"Keep it up and you'll be joining me!" Kanan warned her angrily.

"I'm already there, CALEB," She spat his name with pure disgust, keeping her smile up, "Or have you decided to man up and tell me what's eating you?" Kanan grit his teeth, growling in the back of his throat. Katerina's smile faded, traded with a hurt scowl. "Didn't think so." She turned on her heels, wanting to be anywhere but here with him. Kanan huffed through his nostrils, staring at the floor.

 **xxx**

Everyone had to brace themselves on the take off. Hera was really rough on the rear around. Shooting out of the atmosphere would have plastered everyone on board to the wall. She was fuming. Ezra and Katerina were in the lounge, going on about how it was going to be one of THOSE days. They weren't ready for another one so soon. Zeb, lacking the fortitude to go win Hera's favor back, settled for bringing Katerina an ice pack for that lump on her forehead. That thing swelled up pretty fast. It was giving her a migraine. She was grateful, but she wasn't merciful. Zeb wasn't out of the woods here.

"This had to have been the most boneheaded things you've done since betting those code modulators Sabine won in that rigged contest on Cas-ii-no!" She scolded him. She winced at her head throbbing. She should limit her cross words.

"I know that...now!" Zeb kicked himself, plopping to the couch. He wanted to slide under the table and stay there until this blew over. "Ugh! Hera is never going to let me live this down." He dug his nails into his scalp, leaning to the table in dread.

"You have to live first." Ezra hated to burst his bubble, patting him on the back. Katerina wanted to laugh, but that knot on her head wasn't having it. "You gonna be alright? I know Hera has a mean arm, but I didn't think she hit you that hard."

"Neither did I." She poked at the welt, flinched whenever her fingers barely brushed the thing. "And she wasn't even mad at me. Not like you and Kanan." She'll use this as a warning to alway be on Hera's good side. "I'd feel sorry for Kanan...but I don't." She crooned, curling a hand to her cruelly smirk. Zeb and Ezra didn't like that look.

"Please pardon my interruption." Lando curised on over, waving a hand in apology. Zeb scrunched his nose rancorously, staring hard to peel the layers of that polite facade. He walks like a stuff shirt noble, but Zeb knows the stench of a swindler. He was about to strangle him with that stuffy shirt when he came within a foot of Katerina. "Ms. Katerina, Chopper tells me you're the leading mechanic on this fine vessel." His gaze trailed her body up and down studiously, tracing her features with a fine pen. _So young._ Katerina didn't react, knowing that was what he was looking for. Instead she stood with hands on her hips, peacocking herself to show him she wasn't put off by his leer. "Your work must be as stunning as you if this large cruiser was able to make such a smooth take off." He swept a hand to gesture to the splendor of the ship, then smoothly took her hand in his. Zeb was going to gouge out those eyes if they keep sparkling at her like that. He'll rip off that hand and smack him with it first. "And the hums floating through the very walls are like a symphony." He kissed the top of her hand. Ezra shrieked with hands to his face, diving for cover. This was going to get messy. Zeb slammed his hands to the table, about to shoot up and kill him.

Katerina stretched a hand back, commanding him to stay put. She's got this. "Oh, thank you. My work is qued to my vanity." She used her other hand to twirl a finger in her hair. "I pour my heart and soul into it."

"And what a heart and soul they must be." He professed with a hand to his own black heart.

"You know what else I put my heart and soul in?" She batted her eyes adorably. Lando was intrigued. Katerina slyly moved in closer. In one motion she took one of Lando's fingers and produced a sickening crunch with a sharp twist. Lando wailed in agony, dropping fast to one knee. Katerina maintained a flirtatious, and very depraved, smile while relishing in his agony. "My current lover - Who is sitting ten feet away," Zeb, with a crazy smile and laugh, wiggling his fingers in a mocking wave, "And who I will let tear your head from your shoulders should you touch me again." She threw his hand free, then leaned far forward to come within an inch of Lando's pain ridden face. "Am I clear?" She purred.

"As your crystal eyes!" Lando wheezed.

Katerina punched him in the cheek, knocking him to the floor. "They're aquamarine." She corrected, rubbing her knuckles. Lando gave a thumbs up making a mental note and crawled away. Jumping out into space sounded safer. He went to one of Sabine's paintings on the wall. He was making sure his finger wasn't broken. Katerina strutted to Zeb's side, sitting on the arm of the couch. "I really don't like that guy." She crossed her legs and leaned over. She rested an arm on his shoulder, bringing her chest to his head.

"I just fell harder for you." Zeb reached up and kissed her. His heart was pounding.

"Good." She roughly cupped his chin, staring hard into his eyes. "Because you're still in trouble." And suddenly Zeb wants to follow Lando outside into space. "You lost my credits with Chopper! You know I'm saving for that Ray Shield belt mod!" She gets her hands on one of those she can make more and outfit everyone's gear with them. Rushing into heavy fire will feel less life threatening with it. "Do you know how rare and expensive those are? Shipping and handling doesn't even cover half of what it's worth!"

"I know! I know! And I'm sorry!" He threw his hands up. He really screwed up there. He put a hand to the one hanging off his shoulder. "How can I make it up to you?" He begged. He'll do anything to cheer her up. Katerina hummed playfully, pretended like she was thinking. A feline smirk split her lips. She put her lips to his ear, whispering so low Ezra wasn't able to eavesdrop. He hasn't learned that force trick yet. Zeb was bobbing his head, grunting in comprehensively and in agreement. His ear perked up, he gaped, then he laughed lecherously. "Ooh-hoo. I think I'll get in trouble more often." Ezra cringed, really not wanting to know what they were talking about. Adults are weird.

Chopper came rolling in with a hot cup of tea, offering it to Lando. "Why, thank you, Chopper!" He said over the top.

Zeb wasn't able to understand him, but he knew kiss up when he heard it. "Can't believe that little bolt bucket is actually waiting on that guy!" He rumbled. Chopper never does that for them unless he can sneak a laxative into whatever he gives them.

"I can't believe you lost Chopper!" Ezra snickered, rubbing the salt in his wounds. "Good thing I wasn't there. You'd have bet me."

"Nah, you wouldn't have covered the pot." It wasn't a bad idea though. Maybe next time. Katerina flicked his ear. "Besides, I think Calrissian cheated!"

"You're just a sore loser. Lando seems nice enough." Ezra testified, ignoring him hitting on Katerina a few minutes ago.

"I'm telling you I don't like that guy!" Zeb mumbled, wishing he had the spine to throw him out.

"I'm with you on that one." Katerina seconded. She knit her brow, stroking her chin pensively. "He so reminds me of those customers I got on Chandrila that wanted their GPS beacons removed and replaced with a frequency splicer." A glorified radio that can intercept any and all transmissions and allow them to communicate. In other words, it was the perfect way to lead people astray.

"You always take his side." Ezra remarked childishly. "I'm tell you guys, Lando is a chill person. You'll see." Zeb and Katerina rolled their eyes. Ezra's judgement in people is as dull as his shooting accuracy.

"SA-BINE," Lando's exuberant gasp of her name had Ezra sitting up right. She meandered up to him, anxious to hear what he had to say about her artwork he was admiring. "I understand this is your work." Now Ezra was frowning because that was a similar line fed to Katerina. "Reminds me of...Januor protest painting on Bith." He pieced together.

Sabine lit up like a star. Januor of Bith IS a major influence!" She can't believe he recognized her inspiration with a single glance. No one else has and they live on the ship.

"Well your work is even more stunning in its...simplicity." Lando really was smooth. A regular dictionary of flattery. He got Sabine to blush. That never happens.

"Hey, I told you your stuff was good months ago!" Ezra argued offended. Any time he told Sabine how great her art was she would always roll her eyes at him. Like she's doing now. He can't see her face, but he knows she's rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but you didn't know why!" She huffed. And to her, if you're going to like her art, you'd better know where the inspiration comes from. If she has to explain it, then you're not worth her time.

"Oh, M'Lady, that's hardly fair." Lando dispelled her harshness. "He's just a child with no experience of the galaxy." Ezra was turning green with envy, and Zeb and Katerina were in stitches laughing at him. Guess he doesn't like him so much now.

"I don't suppose you wanna see my more impressionistic pieces." Wasn't really a question. Sabine really wants to show him her other artwork.

"I happen to be an impressionistic connoisseur." Lando happily agreed. He turned toward Ezra, "That means-"

"I know what it means!" Ezra spat at him. Lando shrugged, and Sabine showed him to her room. Katerina doesn't like the idea of a middle aged man alone with a teenager. "Hey, what does that mean?" Ezra whispered to her and Zeb.

"A lot less than he thinks." Zeb confirmed.

"I don't like that guy." Ezra declared.

"Then we're in agreement." Katerina followed after Sabine and Lando. "The sooner this job is over, the better."

 **xxx**

The hour it took before meeting up with Lando's contact, Katerina was watching him closely with Sabine. She despises old people trying to be smooth with their 30 year juniors. The minute Lando left to go confirm the ship across from them was who he was looking for, Sabine was getting angry at Katerina. "You didn't have to spy on us. I was just showing Lando my art."

"Trust me, Sabine, the only art he was admiring were your measurements." Which Katerina is adult enough to admit are way better than what she had at Sabine's age. "Look, I don't mean to be Auntie Riina here, but will you just please make sure the guy keeps a foot away? Or at least three Kaminoan arm lengths away?"

Sabine deadpanned at how far that would be. They wouldn't be able to have a decent conversation. "You really do sound like the overbearing Aunt." Katerina puffed out her chest, very proud to have been granted the role. "I can take care of myself. You know that." Sabine won't let her beating her in sparring determine that she can't take care of herself.

"Sabine, I don't doubt your skills in the least. You're the last one I worry about." She handed Sabine a familiar looking taser. She was astonished. It was the taser Katerina said she blew up. It was good as new. It felt heavier too. She shook it around, hearing clattering inside. She popped open the back and her eyes sparkled at tiny conductive adhesive insulators. She can paste them to the prongs to give a little more bite to her zaps. "It's Lando I don't trust. And I'm trusting you to help me keep him in check." Sabine couldn't be mad at her now. She gave her such a great gift. She closed her hand to the taser and nodded firmly with a promise and a thanks. "Good."

" _Katerina, can you meet us on the dock._ " Hera called over the ship's coms.

"Sure." Katerina called back. She pat Sabine on the shoulder then left. Sabine shook her head with a resigned sigh. Katerina really is like the Aunt around there. Then...what would that make Zeb? He's more the granddad than an Uncle.

 **xxx**

Katerina caught up to Hera, Lando...and Kanan right as their ship was linked with the mysterious contact's ship. A sly smile was splitting to Lando's distrusting lips. "Sorry if I took a bit. Chopper wanted to borrow one of my ignition plugs for his turbines." Katerina wasn't liking that smile.

"As long as you're here." Hera nodded graciously. Katerina gave the biggest smile to her. Lando's own dissipated when he noticed...her demeanor was very...he doesn't quite know the word for it. He noticed it more when she Katerina stood across from them. Hera was filling her in on what the method of the _exchange_ will be, all the while Lando was studying his hosts. "There's not much of ap lan here but our goal..."

Hera's voice trailed off in a mumble, Katerina and Kanan nodding their heads as this lack of a plan unfolded. Lando...Lando just kept staring at them, pretending like he was listening. To make it simple - as he glides his glance toward Kanan over here - Lando noticed the young mechanic, and the second in command here, weren't seeing eye to eye. Literally. They were going to great lengths to avoid looking at each other. He can see from their body language they want to acknowledge one another...but can't. Or...no...it's a wouldn't. Lando studied them harder, really anxious to see what this strange rift was. This is not a lover's quarrel. Hera and Kanan have that. What is it? What is it about these two that bothers him? _Hmm._ That's when he began to gradually peel their difference in physical attributes away to notice...they have the same _aquamarine_ eyes. Then their noses looked the same...their skin tone was pretty similar. Eventually, he noticed how alike they truly looked. _Family, maybe?_

"So we're supposed to walk into some smuggler's home, follow this crackpot's lead," Lando woofed at the insult. He is many things, but a crackpot? Never, "And hope everything turns out smooth?" Does Katerina really need to stress how not even a quarter baked this plan is? If she does, she's going to repay Hera for that helmet upside the head.

"I know. It wasn't my idea." Hera groaned. She sneered at the smuggler trying to play innocent. "But Lando knows the guy we're going to meet, so we follow his disastrous lead."

"How do I fit into this craziness?"

"He says the more the merrier." She rolled her eyes, unsure what that was even supposed to mean. "I don't interpret crazy."

"Now you folks are trying to hurt my feelings when I've been nothing but humble and grateful?" Lando's head was spinning at their poor customer service. "You folks need to learn some people skills."

"This coming from a smuggler." Kanan rumbled. Lando shrugged his hands. He has his vices, they have theirs.

Without further delay, the four gathered at the door. They spotted two guards on the other side coming to escort them. "Oh, yes, one more thing before we cross that threshold."

"HEY!" Katerina barked. Lando swiped her guns and staff. "Give those back!" She rushed him.

"Trust me," Lando held them out of her reach, "You won't be needing them!" He handed her weapons to Kanan, who was very troubled that Katerina was being left weaponless. "If all goes well, there won't be a single shot fired."

"And if all doesn't go well?!" Katerina argued, darting side to side to get around Lando. She is about to break his balls if he doesn't get out of her way.

"Riina, Riina, you're missing-"

Katerina struck his neck with the ball of her palm. Lando choked at the bones in his neck nearly snapping. Katerina's face was twisted in disgust. "YOU do not have permission to call me that! And don't tell me about missing a big picture, Calrissian!"

"BUT... _ACK-ACK…_ you are...missing the bigger picture!" He protested, fighting to breathe when he spoke. He rubbed his neck. "You go in there armed to the teeth, my contact will get spooked and the deal will go sour." He professed passionately, wanting Hera and Kanan to at least see his side. "It will serve our purposes if we enter as friends, then leave as acquaintances having made a grand deal." Katerina looked to Kanan pleadingly, wanting him to hear how crazy this sounds. Her stomach dropped when he was pondering Lando's words. He was really going to take this smuggler's side over her. "Do not worry." Lando guided Kanan to a hatch where he set her weapons. "By the time we finish our business, we'll be back on the ship sailing for Lothal again."

"Hera…" Katerina begged her.

Hera groaned irately, rubbing her head. She knows its a bad idea. However, they can't risk a full out brawl or run with how limited their supplies are. Hera brought Katerina in close and whispered in her ear. By Katerina's face, she doesn't like what Hera decided. Eventually, though, she said something that raised her spirits. "Okay…?"

Katerina laughed darkly, looking at Lando when she said, "Okay." She licked her lips. Lando doesn't like where this is going. A good thing the guards on the other end got the door open. Things were getting hot.

The first guard led the way for them, and the second followed along after their four guests had gotten on board. The ship left much to be desired in lighting. The slave camp they found not too long ago had more cheer. Hera, Kanan, and Katerina felt like they were being taken to a dungeon, or into a hoarder's nest, rather than meeting with a crime lord. Then again, anyone who names their ship Merchant One, needs to be vetted.

"I hope you have a backup plan for when things go wrong." Hera warned him.

"No fear, Captain. If a comet hits, this ship has escape pods." Lando smoothly deterred her.

"That's not what she meant and you know it!" Katerina hissed. She kept habitually reaching for her weapons each time she saw another guard. She feels naked.

"Watch it!" Kanan wrenched her back by the shoulders. A piece of the ship had fallen down. Lando, Hera, and the guards were rooted in fright. Kanan and Katerina exhaled on that close call. "You okay?" He asked with her hugged close to his chest.

Katerina snorted angrily, shoving him off of her. "You care?" Kanan was taken aback, then looked away realizing he deserves that. Lando knit his brow. _Yeah...there's history here._ Katerina stepped over the debris and they were all back on track.

They finally arrived to the quarters of the their _gracious_ host, granted access by their guards leading them there. Lando was the first to enter, and the man knew how to break the ice. "Good to see you again, Azmorigan." The three rebels were repulsed. This pudgy, stubby, food dripping down his three chins, red skinned Jablogian greeted them while stuffing his face full of exotic fruits. The protocol droid serving him had juices staining its chassis. _This is who we're meeting with?_ Was the same question running through Kanan, Hera, and Katerina's minds. Unnerving the most is that Lando seems to know the guy. This is already beginning to sound fishy.

"Spare me your false formalities!" Azmorigan huffed with his mouth full of food. Bits were spat out when he spoke. His table manners are as charming as his small talk. "I have what you ordered…" He took a bite out of of Yogun, squealing at its ripe, delicious crunch, "What do you offer me...in return…" His pur came with a spit up of food juices and saliva. Katerina held her stomach and mouth. She was about to puke.

"There names are…" Lando hardly made a sound taking a couple steps back, "HERA and KATERINA!" Lando shoved them forward, nearly throwing them at his feet.

"WHAT?!" Was Kanan's heated outburst, and Katerina and Hera's silent protest as they grimaced at having been battered like cheap auction junk. And suddenly Kanan regretted letting Lando convince him to leave Katerina's weapons behind.

 **To be continued.**


	46. Slower Updates

**Slower Updates**

 **Hey everyone! Another note that will be deleted after a while. So you better read it while you can. :) Anyway, someone made a comment that my updates are taking longer than usual. High time I expalin.**

 **Recently, my mother got laid off from her job, leaving me and my dad as the only ones who can win the bread in the house. So I've been working six to practically seven days a week, getting every ounce of overtime that I can in order to ensure my parents don't freak out over bills, and to make sure my little brother is provided for. Not to mention there are my own bills to worry about. Yes, I live with my parents. I'm not ashamed. It's cheaper and they need my help! Make fun if you want.**

 **Also I recetnly got a speeding ticket and into a car accident, so there's that. Anyway, updates will be slower than usual until things calm down. BUT I want you guys to know something. Since they do take a while, I always have a rough draft in place with all dialogue ready. All I have to do is insert the storyline. A few of you might know what I'm talking about. You've caught at the end of my chapters, sometimes, where I have extra paragraphs and sentences after the TO BE CONTINUED sections. Those are roughs and ideas that I have in place.**

 **Here's my plan for the next few months. Below you will see a list of fics I will focus. They will be ranked 1 through five. 1 being closest to being finished, 5 being not even close. I'll even give a number of chapters so you guys know what to expect.**

 **1) Star Wars Rebels - 10 or less chapters left. Any fillers I have will be placed inside my episodic inserts. I'll have them run long so I don't keep breaking them into parts.**

 **2) TF Prime - Reconcile of a sin - maybe another 12 to 16. I'll try to keep it to 12. Again, I'll minimize fillers by putting them with actual chapters.**

 **3)** **Ancestral Vengeance -** **Yeah, this one is a real ways off. Especially since** **I'm going down the line of Sly's Ancestors, and trying to create missions and a plot to fit what I have planned for the finale. It's hard, but it's fun.**

 **4)** **Windu's hunter -** **this is the second to farthest because** **I'm having a hard time with the chronology. As everyone knows, Star Wars Clone Wars wasn't chronological with the series, and it's making it hard to write this. Plus I keep losing interest in concepts and rewriting. Plus I need to put Boba and Jango in the spotlight in this one.**

 **5) Memories of Darkness - don't even ask because if you'vep layed 358/2 Days, then you know how long this will be. I may end up brekaing off somewhere at the halfway point of 358/2 days because, remember, Riku gets older and so does everyone else, and I didn't really like the transitions to the aging in the game. So, my plan with the break off is to star another Kingdom Hearts Fic titled Road of Darkness inspiried by Aqua's tale in Birth By Sleep Vol. 2. After that one, Memories of Darkness - which will be changed into Climb of Darkness - will pick up from where I left off and we'll go from there. I'm really stretching these because I need KH3 to come so I can make sure my plot goes right. I have big plans for Alirah and Hiano.**

 **Next on my announcements, once I'm in a better spot with all my fics, I plan to start new ones and revive old ones. Gargoyles, Xiaolin Showdown, Epic Mickey, Sofia the First, and maybe Black Butler will be revived. When? No clue. On the new list is Lion Guard, Elena, Avengers Assemble, and maybe a TMNT 2003. Those are my plans in the future. If you want info on any of these, hit me up in the PM's. I'm happy to share my ideas with you, as well as get your guys' opinions on them. All of you have been really helpful with ideas, cirtics, and just being overall great fans. I count on you for more than just reviews, you know. ;)**

 **I hope this satisfies you guys. I want to give yo uthe best I can and not go half assed just to finish. My creativity is suffering lately. I won't post anyting I don't feel is my absolute best. Writing is more than a hobby. It's a passion. And you don't treat passions poorly.**


	47. Better Not to Know

**Better Not to Know**

 **Moving on.**

 **xxx**

Sabine was getting concerned with how long this trade off was taking. Lando and Hera should have finished their business with their mystery smuggler by now. She meandered for the docking tunnel, pondering the many ways - with a hand to her brow - on how Kanan or Katerina likely made the plan go belly up. No offense to them, but those two know how to get into trouble. Kanan more so than Katerina. She wasn't hearing gunfire, or getting any last minute shout out to have the Ghost's engines burning on all cylinders for a hasty exit. Not that it could with their limited fuel. Still, though, Sabine doesn't like being idle for too long. Makes her anxious. Anything or anyone could come at them at anytime and take them out. She wants her team back on this ship ASAP, with Lando's cargo, and on their way back to Lothal.

As Sabine entered the tunnel, relief brightened her face when she saw Kanan and Lando boarding...with a questionable looking rectangular crate being pushed inside. Must be the cargo Lando's been fussing over. Sabine silenced a gasp behind her hand seeing Lando's left cheek so swollen half his mouth was closed. And...she might be seeing things...but he's missing a couple teeth on that side. She raised a brow, _Was there a fight?_ This has to go one record as one of their quietest brawls in history. Sabine's relief then subsided to perturbed not seeing Katerina or Hera exit when the next ship's guard closed the door. Lando's cargo...but two team members gone. That already can't be good. Her dismay amplified when Kanan went to their supply hatch by the dock doors and pulled out Katerina's gear. She boarded an enemy ship without any of her weapons, and she and Hera were nowhere to be seen! Now Sabine knows to be concerned.

"Where are Hera and Riina?!" She curtly demanded a response from Kanan, knowing full well this is his fault somehow. "And what happened to Lando's face?" Which was the real topic of interest for her.

Kanan squeezed his eyes closed, exhaling from his nostrils frustrated. This will go on record as his fourth screw up of the day, but no chance in Hell he's going down alone. "Tell her about Hera and Riina, Lando!" He commanded. "And explain why you only have 30 teeth now!" Kanan didn't bother trying to hide his amusement. He can still feel that impact.

"Hera and _Riina,_ " His swollen cheek spiked in pain. Even a ship away that girl is still hurting him, "Are following the plan. Which is what we should be doing if we want to get them back!" He stressed the simplicity in the complex plan. He needs the Ghost Crew to trust him just a bit longer. Which wouldn't be out of the question if they trusted him from the get go. "Katerina lacks the patience for the long game." Sabine deadpanned at his swollen cheek. She understands what happened now.

"Where are Hera and Riina?!" Zeb asked more virulently, intensifying his irritation on Lando. He gawked at his swollen face, then held his stomach laughing. "Where they are now," He happily poked a claw in the tender cheek, "Riina paid you back good for your crap!" Lando hissed in agony, flinching away with zero appreciation of the poke. He's paired up with sadists.

"That bruise is more because of the fact that Lando here doesn't have a plan and just improvised two of our friends into a fat, nut balls hands!" Kanan frothed at the mouth. He was getting redder by the second having lost Katerina and Hera. For Zeb and Sabine, it was nice to see him upset. For the right reason, anyway.

"Now, see, you and Katerina may have similar faces, but it is clear you both think on different levels of insight." Lando mocked, touching at his head with a sly grin. Kanan's nerves spiked at the similarity comment. "I told our two lovely ladies to take an escape pod."

"You never told them that!"

"I DID, actually! Weren't you paying attention?" Kanan feels more like he passed out and just woke up in time to see his girlfriend and sister be sold off. Lando gripped to his cargo. Zeb edged out of the way before he was hit. "Besides, Hera and Katerina seem very capable. We are LUCKY to have a Captain, and Mechanic like them." Lando saluted to the two ladies' bravery as he exited onto the ship.

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT!" Kanan was really getting sick of his sh- "WAIT! What do you mean we?!" There is no way in Hell that man was indoctrinating himself into their crew! He will learn to walk on the suns of Geonosis before that EVER happens.

"Quite a day you're having." Sabine had to put a cheeky spin on the stress. Helps her cope. "First you lose Chopper. Now Hera and Riina?" She feigned sounding shocked. This is a day of records. Nothing will surprise her anymore. Kanan's somber expression raised a red flag. He was glaring hard into the floor, clutching Katerina's things in his hands. Sabine's heart skipped a beat. "You didn't give up Riina on purpose did you?"

Kanan stammered gobsmacked, staggering away from her. He was gaping in pure disbelief that she really thought that. "No! I would never do that!" He was furious she could even ask that with a straight face. He slipped back into melancholy. "But I might as well have." Looking down at her weapons, he cursed himself. He should have slipped her a gun, or her staff. He served her and Hera up on platters. "Man. This whole thing stinks."

"Which whole thing?"

"All of them." Kanan murmured, turning in dread to see the Azmorigan's ship was already out of sight.

 **xxx**

"Grr…" Katerina paced Azmorigan's ship while rubbing her right hand knuckles. Azmorigan and his men kept a good distance from this one, plastering themselves to the nearest walls. Might not have been the best idea purchasing her with the Twi'lek. "I'm going to rip him a new asshole when I see him." Katerina growled rabidly, really hoping to the Force that she broke the bones on the one half of Lando's face. It's the only way this whole situation will be bearable.

Hera was still depriving insurmountable joy from watching Lando get laid out. It was very satisfying. Now if she and Riina can just make it to that escape pod Lando mentioned, she can get her own satisfaction. "I'd be careful getting to rowdy. You might cause our new _master_ indigestion." Azmorigan burped and farted at the same time, feeling a little queasy from the relief. A good thing Katerina was facing away from Azmorigan, otherwise he'd see he scrunch her nose and roll her eyes.

"Yes...yes...behave yourself!" He slurred. He doesn't need a worker causing an upset in his delicate stomach.

Katerina growled under her breath. She was writhing internally at this humiliation, balling a fist in front of her. She quelled the profane curses of her bruised pride and turned and bowed to him. "Please forgive... _Mmassterr!_ " She hissed the word venomously. She can feel her body doing flips. Her piercing eyes sharpened like the knives she'll use to carve up Lando. Hera pat her on the back, promising her it will be fine. They just need to play the game.

Azmorigan tried to recover from his shock by stuffing his face. He grabbed a spiked fruit from the platter, devouring half of it within two bites. The juices were running profusely down his numerous chins, soaking into his three sizes too small suit. He choked on a seed, spitting up most of what was in his mouth and bringing more juice to coat his face. Hera was going to throw up watching this guy. Katerina's already vomited in her mouth a dozen times. "Do you two need food?!" Azmorigan waved his almost eaten fruit at them.

"We...seemed to have lost our appetite!" Hera carefully replied. _For the next century._ She added with a phantom roll of her eyes. "But maybe you'd like us to serve you."

Katerina shot her a revolted stare. Hera batted her eyes flirtatiously all the while flicking two fingers back and forth. Katerina's eyes widened when she caught on and nodded. "Yes, Master Azmorigan, let us serve you. Pretty please…" She batted her eyes adoringly, at the same time felt her dignity run out of her hind.

"Yes...yes...would...uh...be good practice for you, yes…" Azmorigan was mostly mumbling to himself. Thinking burns unneccesary calries, and he was burning tons of them figuring out if he wants his new servants to serve him or watch him. "Very well! Be quick about it!" He tossed away the spiked fruit and grabbed another one, consuming what he just _worked off._

Hera bowed her head to the droid, happily accepting the platter from it. Katerina snaked her way Azmorigan, sliding her hands cutely up his scrawny arms to his shoulders. He was purring like a Loth Cat as she began to massage his shoulders. "And, perhaps, you'd prefer to dine alone…" Hera purred suggestively. Azmorgian chuckled lecherously, liking where this was going. He ordered his droid and guards out of his quarters. Katerina and Hera shared humorous stares. If that were any more easy they'd feel guilty. Katerina glided her hands for the middle of his back. She nodded to Hera. "Take the whole tray." Hera told Azmorigan.

"What are you talking about?!" He barked. Katerina had to muster every ounce of strength when she punched him square in the spine. It was enough because he sat up right and screamed in pain. Hera then used the platter and beat him uncosncious with it. He flopped to the ground like Zarcanian Jelly. Just as gross too. "Should I feel guilty on how easy that was?"

"Not in the least!" Katerina huffed, stepping on Azmorigan. She pulled sanitizer from her pcoket, cleaning her hands, arms, and shoulders. She's going to need to shower for four hours when they get back to the ship.

"Just checking." Hera snickered. The two strutted out of the room. A guard was waiting outside. "The Master wishes for a little more alone time while we change clothes in our quarters." She said with such a meek voice Katerina almost cooed. She sounds cute when pretending to be submissive. Even cuter is the bruiser behind it. The guard willingly led them down the hall. Hera pulled out her handy tray, _GONG!_ The two came strutting back like hot cats, bumping fists. "That was a really useful tray." She tossed it.

"Maybe we should get a few after this."

"Sounds like a plan." Hera agreed.

"Oh, before we go…" Katerina scanned the hallway, finding the right pipes and valves she needs. She turned three of the wheels, increasing the pressure to one section while minimizing it in others. She flashed two Bogan Fruit she smuggled to Hera. She opened the pipe with less pressure, stuffing the fruit right inside. "That should do the trick."

"What trick?"

"Any idea how toxic Bogans become when not in the proper conditions?" She quizzed, putting it back in place. A dark grin split Hera's face down the middle. She escorted Hera for their escape route. "The _Master_ is about to lose a few dozen more calories." She fixed the pressure and on their way they headed for the escape pod.

The intesne heat and chemicals inside the pipes were already eating away at the two fruits. They were rotting from the inside out, their juices bubbling. A vapor was wafting from it. And, as it would be, the piping they were stuffed it went right back to Azmorigan's chambers.

 **xxx**

Two guards wanting to check on their master found him regaining consciousness. They lugged him up, and he was very cranky. "That Twi'Lek…that brown haired twerp...are MY property..." Azmorigan was so heated that he didn't notice the musty, rotting fruit smell entering his room. "Stop them...STOP-ERK!" Azmorigan choked on the his own spit. His stomach was bubbling harshly, roaring in agony. He was getting dizzy really fast. His guards were feeling the same way. An intense wave of nausea hit them. Then a few seconds later they were running in opposite directions to unload the contents of their stomachs around the room.

 **xxx**

The escape pod was spotted by the Ghost. It came about, the airlock primed to receive it. It was a good thing Sabine took Lando to go get Hera and Katerina because Kanan was another word from punching in his other eye. On top of that, Azmorgian's ship was coming in hot. Likely to come and retrieve the two ladies on the pod. Too bad for him Hera was the best pilot to all crafts. She reached the Ghost before Azmorigan came witin targeting distance. Once the pod attached, Hera and Katerina climbed inside the airlock and sealed themselves inside. The pod was detached and Kanan sent them hiding out in hyperspace.

Lando, Chopper, and Sabine went to greet them on their return. Seeing Katerina prompted Lando to hide behind Sabine. She meandered past him with a harsh glare and nothing more, heading for Kanan with every intention of breaking their silent treatment. She grinned hearing the distinct pleasurable sounds of knuckles breaking ribs. Hera got her satisfaction. Katerina happened to look toward the cockpit and saw Kanan on his way out. He gaped in awe of seeing her. He scrolled his gaze up and down her body, sighing relaxed that there were no signs of damage. She was alright. Too bad for him... _PUNCH..._ he wasn't so lucky. Kanan got his own shiner now, and was left lying between the seats to stew in it.

"I can't believe you let him sell us!" She screamed at him, steam hissing from her ears and mouth. She was red as a cherry.

Kanan groaned at the throbbing in his head. He knows he deserved that, but did she have to hit him so hard? "It was…" He strained to speak, pulling himself up right by the chairs, "Part of the plan?" If he said that with any more uncertainty in his tone Katerina will have to stomp on his throat.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE PLAN WAS!" She broked his eardrums in the cramped space.

"No, I didn't!" He admitted heatedly, shooting back onto his feet. He smoothed himself out, approaching her...with moderate caution. "But had I known you would have been traded, I would have stepped in!" Lando is playing by a book that constantly changes. He can't keep up.

"Yeah...sure you would have!" Katerina scoffed incredulously. She turned on her heels to march away.

Kanan latched a hand to her arm, pulling her back. "I would have." He swore with glistening eyes. He would never let her be sold.

Katerina knit her brow, ripping her arm out of his hand. She squared to him, making sure he saw the rage rippling in her irises. "Too bad for you I don't believe that anymore!" The low rumble in her tone terrified him. He's never sensed such distrust...or malice directed at him from her before.

 _SQQUEAAL!_ See now, hearing a sound like that completely eliminates the tension in any room. Espeicially when you know its a sound that doesn't belong on a ship on course for Lothal. Kanan and Katerina looked to see what it was. Katerina jumped into Kanan's arms seeing this yellow, spiked, really adorable pig running wild through the ship. "Uhh…?" The twins exchanged perplexed galnces, and seriously considered taking a vacation. They didn't know what to think of it. As if that wasn't strange enough, Zeb and Ezra were chasing after the damn thing like their lives depended on it. Which it might if hera sees it make a mess on her ship.

Katerina excused herself, meandering partly into the corridor. "What the Hell is that thing?!"

"That's what was in the crate!" She heard Lando respond from the next corridor. Ezra was keeping up with the pig, but wasn't exactly able to get his hands on her. He lunged for the thing, only to belly flop on a hard surface. "Grab that puffer pig, but don't scare her!" Lando seemed to not be able to stress that enough.

The pig was going for the cockpit. Zeb and Katerina made themsevles as barricades, bouncing side to side. "GOT HER!" Zeb bellowed triumphantly, picking the pig up with ease. The pig was squealing out of control, writhing to get away from him. Ezra was rubbing his head meandering for a closer look.

"YOU'RE SCARING HER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE HER!" Lando had to scream over the pig's squealing.

"I'M-NOT-SCARING-HER!" Zeb screamed out of frustration, and partly because he was insulted that Lando called him scary. HE'S NOT SCARY, DAMMIT! The pig begged to differ. She finally reached her breaking point and...well...Zeb was being repelled by a giant, organic balloon that was blocking the corridor to and out of the cockpit. "KARABAST!" Zeb roared, Katerina supporting him from a fall from behind. Now to add to the mounting stress of the day, there was a damn pig keeping half the Ghost crew in the cocopit, and the rest gawking in a mix of awe and dismay on the other side.

"YOU SEE! YOU SCARED HER!" Lando barked. Katerina just wants to hit him again, but feels the luster losing its take.

"What is going on out here?!" Kanan demanded. He hasn't heard it this noisy on the Ship since Sabine's Birthday. And he knows he doesn't like bug eyed, inflated animals in hallways.

"It's...uh…" Ezra rubbed the back of his neck, glancing from Kanan to Zeb to figure out how to best explain. Yeah, nothing was coming to mind. "It's a...puffer pig-"

"I don't wanna know!" Kanan just stopped him right there and went back into the pilot's seat.

Katerina was right there with him. She fanned her hands, begging them not to speak. "My headaches are bad enough today." SHe went into the co-pilot seat. She and Kanan simultaneously exhaled grudging groans, sinking under the impression that the day just kept getting _better!_ What made it slightly worse...Kanan and Katerina can't separate themselves. "Guess we have to put up with each other now."

Kanan huffed from his nostrils, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Katerina glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Two stared in silence, expressions blank. Then they closed their eyes in resigned unity and groaned, "... Yay…" Meek fists raised with phantom middle fingers to the day.

For once, can't they just do a job without so many hiccups? Is that too much to ask? SERIOUSLY! Someone from within the universe respond. Any sort of sign will do.

 **xxx**

Lothal could not be a great gift from the heavens. A true sight for sore eyes. Even with that blockade in place. Easier to handle than the two unwanted guests. They just need to get past the blockade, drop Lando off, Chopper will be back in their hands, then they can return to their regularly scheduled outruns of the Empire. Honestly, though, dealing with Kallus, Tua, Lyst, and The Inquisitor would be welcomed compared to dealing with Lando another second longer.

"We've reached the Imperial Blockade." Kanan announced. "I could REALLY use Hera on THIS SIDE of the pig right now!"

"Yeah…" Zeb rubbedh is head, staring at the pig skeptically, "I don't see that happening." Now, see, by this time, everyone was trying to make a joke out of the situation. Although the cynicism was too strong. Had moron A and B not opened the crate - hint, hint, Ezra and Zeb - Hera would be using her expert flying skills to get them past the blockade...and Kanan and Katerina wouldn't be in awkward silence right now.

Katerina sighed gruffly, leering at the not at all adorable pig still plugging their out. It caled...a puffer pig. That's a thing. And that thing balloons out into this impassable wall when scared. Thanks, Zeb, for having such a scary face. Until that thing calmed down, The Ghost crew was stuck on different sides of the ship. Ezra and Zeb, in all their collected wisdom, tried to devise a way to get the pig to deflate. Katerina and Kanan sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats, leaning to elbows with their hands to their pounding forehead. Today was going to put them into a coma if this keeps up. All this just to get Chopper back. They're starting to wonder if he was worth it. Then, as they considered dropping Chopper like a bad habit, they felt an eerie chill coming from Hera and had a sick feeling she would murder them if they proceeded with that line of thinking. Kanan and Katerina exchanged glances, knowing the other was getting the same feeling, and silently agreed to not do it. Still, he isn't worth having to deal with a puffer pig.

"A puffer pig…" Katerina folded her hands behind her head, leaning back in the chair. She used her foot to rock back and forth. "Why does that sound so familiar?" She itched her head.

"I don't...oh! I remember!" Kanan staved off the irritation, putting a fist to his palm. It hit him like a comet. "One of the younglings...Christoff, I think his name was…" Yes, he thinks. He didn't know all of the Younglings. "He let three of those things loose around the temple. The numbers 1, 2, and 4 on each one!"

"Oh yeah! And the Masters ended up spending the whole day looking for number 3!" They held their heads laughing, slapping the chair arms. "Master Krell ended up scaring one and got trapped in the bathroom!"

"Wasn't as bad as Masters Yoda and Kenobi getting trapped in the laundry room!"

"Or Master Mundi being trapped in his ship for three hours!" Their hooting laughter echoed across the Ghost, bringing hopeful msiles to everyone on the otherside of the pig. Zeb and Ezra stopped messing with the pig in order to watch this miracle unfold. They were having a great time again! "Christoff got stuck cleaning the whole library with a toothbrush!"

"Well he would have cleaned the whole library," Kanan blew on his knuckles self satified, leaning back proudly in his chair, "If I didn't throw paint bombs on sections he had already cleaned." He shifted his eyes, not sorry at all.

Katerina felt she was just smacked with EUREKA! "THAT WAS YOU?!" She will never forget how furious Jocasta was at Christoff. She had the boy in tears. "Madame Jocasta was FURIOUS! She looked like Master Plo she got so mad." The two were falling over laughing. It looked like they would pass out. Zeb and Ezra were amazed they were rebonding over a pig. Miracles work in really strange ways.

"Oh man...I...I...woof...ha-ha…" Kanan was turning blue, fighting to catch her breath. Katerina wiped tears away from laughing so hard. They were leaning toward one another, turning their chairs. "Wow. We haven't...uh...we haven't laughed like that in a while." Kanan held his stomach.

He was right. She can't remember having this much fun with him. "We could again…more often too..." She prospeed with hope. Then she sank in sadness, facing the floor in woe, "If you didn't hate me all of a sudden." She curled herself into a ball, hiding half her face in her knees.

"No...no, Riina…" Kanan implored her. He slid from his chair, getting to one knee in front of her. He placed a hand to her hands and to her knees. "I don't...I could never hate you." He knows that to be true. No matter what she is...he can't hate her.

"Then why are you mad at me?" She pressed him strongly with glossy eyes. She deserves to know that much.

"It...I...it's complicated." He dropped his head. He doesn't know how to say it.

Katerina expected that response. Her eye partially lidded somberly. She shook his hands off her, getting him to take a step back in dismay. "It's only complicated if you make it that way." Kanan's heart sank. The wall was erected between them again. Katerina turned away from him, hiding in the shadows of her chair and the wall. _I should have known._

Kanan can't let her slip away again. He reached out to turn her back. He froze in horror. The tips of his fingers were electrified by a virulent barrier, making him scramble away from her. He was gawking in terror. He just got pushed back. No, it was more than that. Kanan taking another few steps back confirmed to him that there was a void he couldn't cross into. She's blocking him, forbidding him from being allowed into her circle. She's never blocked him. He's losing her. Fast. "I...I'm sorry." Was all he could muster. He went back to his chair, turning his back to her as well.

Katerina buried her face in her knees. "Me too."

Zeb and Ezra sighed sadly, sinking miserably. They were so close. "I thought they were finally going to make up." Ezra moaned.

"Me too." Zeb rasped. He poked his head past the pig, able to catch Lando laughing smugly about something. Likely him celebrating having the upperhand over them for now. He hates his laugh.

"Alright, my little friend," Lando knelt to Chopper, "Would you like to be a hero and fix it for me?" The IT being The Ghost's cloaking technology. Without it, and with those TIE's coming to greet the ship, they were sunk. Chopper decided to be merciful and go fix it. A good thing too, because those TIE's were getting uncomfortably close.

Katerina watched their orbiting pattern closely, recognizing a scanning maneuver from a mile away. By now someone on that curiser has pinged the Ghost as the ship they're looking for...and Chopper hasn't gotten their cloaks up. "C'mon, Choppy…" She begged him. Ask and you shall receive, as a wiseman once said. An orange graph of the Ghost shaded to all blue. "Signature modulator is back online! Just in time, too!" She relaxed.

" _Taun-Tiin, prepare for scanning._ " One of the commanders alerted. Kanan and Katerina put hands to their foreheads. So far so good. No more surprises, and they will be golden.

" _Sabine, once we get to Lothal, I'd LOVE to purchase some of your art._ " Ezra was infuriated. He was back at flirting with her again.

" _Reeaally..._ " She responded skpetically. " _My work? You'd pay?_ " It's obvious she didn't believe him, and didn't want to sell her art. It's precious to her.

However, her tone went unnoticed by Ezra as he was climbing the pig to put a stop to this. "Oh...he'll pay!" Just as Kanan and Katerina were getting their hopes up about making it through the blockade unscathed, having past the scan with flying colors, Ezra had to put a foot on the pig's head to get a lift up. He made it onto the back, but he kicked the pig and scared it awake. It started squealing in a panci again, not liking the thing climbing on it.

"Kid!" Zeb called out, reaching to pull him off. "Not a good-" In the blink of an eye the pig inflated larger. Ezra was squeezed between it and the ceilgin, and Zeb was bounced hard into the cockpit, "IDEA!" He bounced off his back, sticking the landing. Unfortunately his landing involved him having to support himself on the controls...and...well...ugh. Zeb's big paws clicked off the cloaking. He exchanged horrified gawks with Katerina and Kanan.

"That doesn't sound good." Katerina trembled.

"It's not." Zeb and Kanan replied with a moan. Maybe the Empire won't notice. Green laser bolts shrieked right by the ship. TIE's were coming in hot. The trio exhaled in dread. Never mind, they noticed. Zeb took a seat fast, and everyone went to their battle stations. They are going to get more scratches for the road...AGAIN! Zeb and Katerina strapped themselves in tight and braced for a rough ride.

The two cruisers blockading Lothal unleashed half of their arsenal in hopes of blowing the Ghost out of space. Aww, how flattering they think so highly of them. But in all seriousness they need to break through and get on that planet. None of them are in the mood to die just yet. Kanan got to work on his evasive maneuver skills, show the Empire no one on this ship is to be trifled with behind the controls. Also, can't let Hera think she's the only good pilot on the Ghost.

Kanan used numerous barrel rolls to trace the hulls of the massive cruiser in sharply curved turns. He ducked in between the cruisers time to time to either get the the TIE's to crash, or have someone perform a little friendly fire. He's starting to hate the fact that they get smart after a while. Gradually he was losing his lead, and the TIEs shots were getting closer to nicking their hull.

"Uh...Kanan," Zeb hates to point out the obvious or be a backseat driver, "When they start shooting at us, Hera usually fires BACK!" But, you know, that's just her.

"Yeah, well, I'm not Hera!" He snapped back.

"Ain't that true." Katerina rumbled, plastered terrified in her chair. "She's too cute to be you!"

"Aww…" Hera cupped hands to her blushing cheeks hearing the compliment.

Kanan was not amused by the trap, glancing toward Hera and glaring back at Katerina. "I won't dispute that." He droned gruffly. The electricity in his glare vowed pain for her later. "Especially when I'm having enough trouble with staying ahead of these guys!" Lucky for Kanan, Sabine was on the tail gun taking out a few of those flying bombs. She was getting him more elbow room, but they were multiplying faster than she could shoot down. Kanan held onto his guts for that glory and broke through the cruisers, diving head on into Lothal's atmosphere.

" _Cloud cover!_ " Hera called over the coms. Kanan was confused by the order. " _Find some!_ "

"Oh! Right!" Thank goodness they caught Lothal on a cloudy night.

Katerina was not feeling good about this plan. "Zeb, if we die, I just want you to know…" He gazed upon her with sparkling eyes, waiting for a heartfelt confession, "Part of the credits you bet we're yours! I pulled them from the slot under your pillow!" She blurted rapidly, curling herself into a protective ball.

Zeb's whole "YOU WHAT?!"

Kanan rolled his eyes, sardonically thanking them for the vote of confidence. He dove into the mist, increasing his speed while the Empire played it safe and slowed down. That cautionary tale cost them dearly. They lost sight of their quarry. But they weren't about to give up. They know that ship is there somewhere. And, unfortunately, they were right. The Ghost appeared from the bank, a true phantom gracing these mortals with its presence. Kanan had those TIE chumps lined up. With two timed shots he took them out. Lothal's skies were cleared.

"Good call, Hera! I think we're in the clear!" Kanan said with certainty. Zeb and Katerina thanked their lucky stars. They were alive. Kanan threw something at their heads. They don't know what, but they know they deserve it. "You know, your job is a lot harder than it looks."

"You make it look easy, though." Katerina said with gleaming sincerity on her face. She had to show she wasn't being mean...now. Kanan nodded his head in thanks. Cracking knuckles sent chills down Katerina's spine.

"Now then," Zeb's whole hand clasped to Katerina's head. He lifted her right off the seat, bringing her nose to nose with him, "About MY credits!" He showed his teeth, clenching a fist. Kanan put a hand barricade to the side of his head, turning away. He's too squeamish for what's about to come next.

"UM...HA!" She put her work goggles to her eyes. "You wouldn't hit a girl with glasses, would you?" Zeb's face scrunched not amused. He dropped her, took the goggles, then bopped her right on the head with the flick of the wrist. "OW! Okay...well played!" She conceded. Zeb wagged a finger in her face. They will talk about this later.

Later would come sooner than they thought. They were finally landing to a very remote farm. Remote as in its more in the middle of nowhere than Sumar's farm. They need to say hi to him when this is done. By the time the ship touched down, Lando used his cryptic pig skills to get the puffer out of the doorway. The fresh current of air that circulated was blissful. Everyone, including Zeb, kept their distance from it while it let itself out down the back ramp. It was under a harsh microscope though. Zeb didn't trust it being so close.

"This time, try to keep it CALM!" Ezra pressed Zeb, feeling three sizes thinner from being squished to the ceiling. "We don't want you inflating it again."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"It's your face's fault!" Katerina curled her lips in silence. She can't deny that one.

"This is...your land?" Hera asked Lando skeptically. Seems like too decent a place for a smuggler.

"Bought it off a fellow named Vizago."

"Perfect!" Hera huffed. No wonder it reeked of shady, back alley deals. "So why was it so important to get this pig here?" A very good question. The Ghost Crew would like to know WHY they were nearly killed for this thing.

"Because of Puffer Pig has a nose for precious minerals." He elucidated the intricacy of this simple looking animal. "It can do the job of a dozen mining scanners." As it was demonstrating by sniffing its new home.

"And the Empire doesn't want private landholders mining Lothal." Hera put all the pieces together. It was genius.

"We're done here!" Kanan derailed this riveting conversation. "Pay us and we'll be on our way."

" _HE HAS OTHER DEBTS TO PAY!"_ Came the voice of Azmorigan. And wouldn't they know it. Somehow they missed the red plume roll hiding behind a stack of crates. Who'da thought he could hold a mini pistol. The squad of men he brought with him sprang from their hiding places too. They had the Ghost Crew surrounded.

"AZMORIGAN?!" Lando's voice cracked. No one thought he could sound scared. Kanan used Hera and Lando's positions and slipped behind Katerina. She registered his hands on her waist, smiling at the feel of her holster back where it belonged.

"Did you forget...it was I...who introduced you...to Vizago, HUH?!" The man was huffing and puffing, about to blow the house down. He was limping from the exertion too. And from having his butt handed to him by two ladies. "I knew where you were headed!"

"But your ship?!" It wasn't anywhere in the sky. "You couldn't have hidden it anywhere close!" His ship doesn't have the capability to outrun the Empire, or mask itself. That's why he stays where he is normally. "Did you...walk here? You don't walk anywhere!" Clearly.

"I do what's necessary to claim my property, Calrissian!"

"What do you want?!" Hera dispensed with the back and forths.

"My demands are simple!" He snarled, saliva running down his mouth like venom. "I want my pig back! I want you and that blue eyed girl back as well!" _Aquamarine!_ Katerina stressed. "And I'll take this ship and the crew as compensation for my sore feet!" He rubbed them. "But first...I want to bury Calrissian!"

"That's fine with us." Katerina shrugged her hands. She swept them at him, serving him up on a platter. Lando took several steps back. His silver tongue ran dry.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand the feeling." Hera sympathized. She was going to send him out the airlock if he stepped out of line again. Too bad Hera is such a good person. "But no." She put herself in front of him protectively.

"Now, hold on," Kanan shoved Calrissian aside, "Let's think about that last demand for a second."

"I'll bury him for free." Katerina growled with a demonic smile. Lando felt he was on the end of very sharp pitchforks.

Azmorigan was making this weird hyperventilating noise. Looked like he was taking a power nap. A bad one because he came out of it fuming like a cranky baby. "I'VE RUN OUT OF PATIENCE! GET THEM!" He let off the first shot, and suddenly laser bolts were tearing the farm asunder. Big shocker!

"GET DOWN!" Hera dragged Lando for cover. The rest of the crew split up. Sabine and Zeb took to the left, returning fire tenfold. Kanan and Ezra jumped backwards behind their own crates. Katerina went with Hera to keep her safe from Lando. Chopper hide between a crate...and a canister.

"Chopper, don't hide there! That's a fuel canister!" Sabine cynically warned him.

Chopper gave it a once over...and whoa. It was a fuel canister. In the middle of the all the blasting going on, Chopper recalled that the ship was in desperate need of fuel. No way was he moving this on his own. "^ _Hey! Katerina, get over here and down some work!_ ^" He motioned with his prong.

"Excuse me! I've been working!" She fumed, returning fire with Hera and Lando. "What the Hell have you been doing all day?!"

"^ _Will ya leave a mate to perish?!_ ^" He dramatically countered.

"Fine, fine! Cover me!" She barked to Hera and Lando. She broke into a sprint for him.

A familiar grey bolt soared across the air, hitting one of the guards on the roof of Lando's home. "Hey! Mine doesn't do that!" She heard Kanan whine enviously. She smiled seeing Ezra have a golden moment with his surprise Saber quirk. His moment was ruined by Lando outshining him and getting Sabine's attention.

Katerina used her twin pistols and fired at any of the guards, and Azmorigan, as she reached him, crouching low to the side of a rusted metal box. The canister was bigger up close. "Watch out!" She carefully tipped it onto its side. Rolling it will be much simpler. Katerina dug in her heels and pushed...making trenches but no headway. She needs to work out more. "Hey! A little help, shorty!"

"^ _I fix the cloaking modulator, I get bet at a game, now I have to help you move furniture?!"_ He placed his body to the canister. _"How much abuse am I supposed to take?_ ^" He revved his wheels, pushing with all his might.

"If it weren't for the fact Hera would kill me…" She strained getting it to move that first inch, "I'd turn you into a massage chair!"

Azmorigan kept his blaster trained for Calrissian's head. Lando was so busy protecting the puffer pig he didn't see the barrel aimed at him. It missed and his the melta cylinder next to him. The pig got scared in all the commotion. It wiggled free of Lando, breaking into a run across the the farm. Kanan and Ezra slapped hands to their foreheads. Like they don't have enough problems, now they have to chase the damn pig! Katerina and Chopper stopped rolling the canister so they wouldn't run it over. That thing was running at mach speeds, and it was heading right for Zeb and Sabine.

"ZEB! THE PIG! SCARE IT!" Hera called.

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Just be you!" She huffed. Now that was rude!

Zeb got on all fours. "Hey…" The pig stopped, "PIIIG!" Zeb roared in her face. The pig scrambled in her panic and BOOM! She blew up like a balloon. It bounced like a ball, knocking over two of Azmorigan's guards. Zeb was a little offended that worked. "Hey, Riina!" She paused right as she and Chopper got the canister at the ramp. "I'm not scary, right?!" Kanan and Hera had to slap hands to Ezra and Lando so they wouldn't respond. "Not to me." Chopper was about to say something smug. Kateraina bonked him on the head with the butt of her gun. Sabine took advantage of the opening and went in. She jumped a hover car, flipped over and off of the pig, diving behind the house.

Meanwhile, Chopper and Katerina had the canister halfway up the ship ramp and the damn thing chose NOW to suddenly get really heavy. One of Azmorigan's guards aimed for the canister, narrowly missing one of Chopper's legs. Zeb shot the guy square in the chest. The canister finally reached leveled ground. Katerina's feet lost traction, and Chopper wheeling the canister away made her flop to her butt. Chopper mumbled something, taking himself and the canister inside. "YOU'RE WELCOME!" Katerina and Zeb huffed, raising fists at him. That droid is so ungrateful.

Sabine reached a high point and shot the guns out of two of the guards. They threw their hands up, and that marked the last of Azmorigan's men. The day belonged to the Ghost Crew. "NEW TERMS!" UGH! She should have known that was too easy. Zeb wasn't any happier! He threw his gun down, raising his hands. Somehow Azmorigan pulled some flash step speed from the blue and got behind him, holding him at gunpoint. "I get Calrissian and THIS ONE goes free!" Sabine kept her guns on her prisoners, but was split between them and saving Zeb. Hera and Lando, Ezra and Kanan came out of hiding, and Katerina slid halfway down the ramp in dismay. "I get Calrissian, and you all can go free!" He spiced up the deal.

"You got it!" Ezra didn't hesitate.

"Deal!" Kanan seconded.

"Take him!" Katerina begged.

"It's tempting…" Hera hummed, really scaring Lando, "But the answer's still now." Kanan and Ezra exchanged looking where they knew she'd say that and sighed moderately frustrated.

Katerina buried the balls of her palms to her head, falling flat to the ramp. That's when she remembered something. There are front facing cannons and a very angry droid on the ship. "Chopper!" He was already ahead of her. Chopper was in the cockpit. He accessed the ship's weapons and he fired at the ground. An explosion erupted right at Azmorigan's back, blasting him and Zeb forward. Zeb quickly recovered and grabbed him rifle. He turned the tables on Azmorigan and saluted to Chopper. The little droids isn't half bad after all.

"My terms!" Hera boasted victoriously. "You and your men leave now, and we let you live." Not exactly negotiable. With the day she's had, she'll make her first kill of the day be him. "Start walking!" Zeb gave the butterball a KICK in the right direction. Sabine shot at the feet of whatever guards were left, getting them to scuffle after their master. Katerina and Chopper left the ship to join the others. She wasn't going to let Azmorigan leave without a present. She threw a yogun at his head and felt really good about it.

"I like everything that just happened." Which was Lando speak for _thank you for saving my sorry ass._ "Except you let Azmorigan live. That'll be a problem for me later."

"You have a problem now!" Hera warned him. "You don't have the credits you owe us, do you?" She cut him to the quick. "In fact, you never did."

"But I will." He so smoothly transitioned, kneeling beside the pig. "Once this little beauty has worked her magic." The pig was loving the pets.

"You mean IF she finds what you're looking for, AND you've mined and smuggled it off world?" That's a whole lot of IFS for the bruises they've all sustained.

"I can give you back your droid." A great compromise on Lando's end, but small corn nuts for the crew. Except Hera.

"It doesn't settle your debt to me, or to her!" Hera bolstered herself. Katerina came up beside Hera. "Not after what you pulled!"

"Then how about we settle that debt with a little game of Za-" Katerina cracking her knuckles with a blank scowl hitched that proposal in his throat. "On second thought, Zabak was getting old for me anyway."

"Then you'll just have to owe me one!" And Hera will hold him to that.

"Understood." Lando agreed with his hands in the air. He cast a sly glance to Kanan and Katerina who were still on edge near each other. "You know, it isn't my place," Something that hasn't stopped him before, "But might I leave you two with a piece of advice. Might help settle a portion of my debt to Ms. Katerina here." She scrunched her nose, snorting dubiously. She highly doubts anything he says or does will settle things with her. "No matter the cause behind it," He strutted between the pair, pulling them close in by the shoulders, "Brothers and sisters really should bury the hatchet." Katerina, Kanan, and the others gaped shocked. When the Heck did he find time to figure that out? "Oh, so I did get it right." He plays innocent, but he knws damn well he was right. "I thought so with how alike you two are in looks and personality." He pat their cheeks, adding insult to injury. He escaped them just as they were getting ready to hit him...again. "I apologize for spoiling your secret." He placed a hand to his vacant chest.

"It's not a secret!" She fumed. And she refuses to let anyone think it is. It won't be perverted into leverage. "It's also no one else's business!" She bit hard. "Kanan is my big brother, I'm his little sister! We get into arguments and ignore one another like any other family!" He stood beisde her, placing a hand to her shoulder in agreement. "Outsiders have no right to comment!"

"You're absolutely right! I apologize." He replied with...shocking sincereity.

"It'll be accepted when you're out of our hair!" Kanan snarled. He placed a hand to the small of Katerina's back, guiding her into the ship. Lando let them part ways on that mildly happy note.

 **xxx**

Aside from the rough patches, today wasn't too bad. As soon as some positives come out of today - aside from getting Chopper back, stealing Lando's fuel, and making a few smugglers look bad - the Ghost Crew will be a bit more appreciative for walking out alive again. Well...one positive is that Lando's suave and deceptive nature didn't ruin the dynamic of the ship. And, yeah, Kanan and Katerina are starting to get along again. Oh yeah! Kanan knows he can fly with the best of them now. So, huh, a few good notes. They can go to bed feeling fine.

Hera got the Ghost up and flying, kicking up extra dust in Lando's face. A small bit of revenge for what he's pulled. Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra went off in different directions of the ship in order to unwind from today. Katerina was going to go to stay in the cargo bay and see what she can play with for a while. Tinkering with machines always relaxes her. She kissed Zeb, reassuring him that he was never scry to her. It made him feel better. Chopper and Ezra teased him on the way up. Katerina turned to go inspect the speeder they were interrupted from working on.

"Kat...Riina!" Kanan caught her by the arm, and caught himself. Katerina was genuinely surprised, and happy, that he said her nickname again. Saying her full name just sounds too formal. Kanan was glad she was lightening up. "Lando...he was right." He smacked his lips on that strange taste. That was really weird to say. Katerina felt Hell freeze. Kanan bolstered himself, having to keep licking his lips because his mouth wouldn't stop drying up. If his heart would stop pounding he would be able to spit out a decent sentence. "There...there is...SOMETHING I need to talk to your about...but I need to sort it out for myself." Katerina arched her brow, tilting her head in bewilderment. "I know! I sounds like my other excuses! But it's not! I'm just scared what I have to say will hurt you because it hurts me too!" Katerina lifted her lip, finding that to be self serving. In a way, though, it made sense. It's hard to not hurt someone when you're already hurting. Kanan grasped her by the shoulders. "But I promise, it hasn't stopped me from loving you."

"I...I know that…" She stammered, her breath robbed from that barrage of sincerity. He's been so distant that...she wasn't expecting it. She hasn't exactly been closing the gap either. She tucked hair behind her ear. "I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about." Kanan went rigid. _She does?!_ Does she know she's a clone? She took his hands. "Caleb, there's something I've been meaning to tell you as well. Something I did a long time ago...that I'm scared will make you hate me."

"Never!" He blurted unwaveringly, hugging her so tight she melded with his armor. She hugged him just as strong, her barrier dissipating. "Katerina, I would never hate you. Ever." He ran a hand down her back, sucking on his lips in sorrow he let it get this far. "I love you too much, Baby Sister."

"I love you too, Big Brother." She broke the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kanan's complexion was glowing. That was a great feeling. "Imma go check in on Hera. She was still pretty shaken from what happened on the ship."

"Sure. I'll talk to you later." Katerina bobbed her head. It was a date. Time to clear the air. Once she left, Kanan's brilliant smile faded into a woeful frown. "I love you...but I'm scared of you. Scared for you too." He mumbled.

 **xxx**

Hera charted their course for Ezra's tower. As good a place as any to kick up their feet a while. A call was coming in over a secure channel. She let the ship coast on auto and answered it. The small hologram of Senator Bale Organa erected on the panel. "Senator Organa, thank you for getting back to me." Hera bowed.

" _It sounded urgent._ " He replied with a bothered smile. " _Have more inquiries been made about Katerina? We have heard nothing._ " He lead off.

"No, not formal inquiries. But one that is equally important, if not more so." Organa braced himself. Informal questions are more terrifying than formal ones. They breed curiosity and misconceptions, leading to disarray. Hera steeled her nerves, resigning herself to understanding there is no way around this. She came right out and said it. "Katerina is a clone! Did you and Senator Mon Mothma know?!"

Organa was taken so far aback by her bluntness that he blacked out for a moment. His stoneface was demolished into dust. He would swear he heard wrong. Katerina a clone? The clones were...eradicated long ago. He was shaking his head, trying to come up with a pacifying means of answering her. In other words, plausible deniability. Hera's glare warned him she is in no mood for lies. She's had enough of them for the day. Organa gave in to her stern expression. He would never insult her like that. " _Who told you of this_?" He treaded the waters before he was drowned.

"Tseebo." Was her curt reply, she folded her arms. She was blocking any attempts he had at misleading her.

" _From whom is she a clone of_?"

She's getting suspicious of his question dodging. "Kanan Jarrus - her revered _big brother_!"

" _The Jedi…_ " Organan remembers him, and he remembers how alike he and Katerina looked. He thought it a mere coincidence when they met. Now he knows he was foolish to think so. " _So the rumors were true._ " He folded his hands behind his back, bowing his head with a sense of failure. " _The Kaminoans were attempting to clone Jedi._ "

Hera's nails broke through her gloves, piercing her skin under her suit. "So you did know!" She roared.

" _No. I knew nothing of the plan...but whispers had reached my ear._ " He rubbed the back of his neck, cringing at how stupid he was to think they wouldn't go that far. Especially when it was turned down. He had better explain fast before Hera figures out how to reach through projectors and choke him. The future of her friend, and her relationship with her big brother, hangs in the balance! Organa motioned his hands for her to wait. He will explain. " _There were rumors floating about the senate during the Clone Wars. The Kaminoans wanted to clone Jedi. 'Help the order grow,' Is how they spun it._ " As shame it was all in the pursuit of aiding their Separatist friends and their twisted Emperor destroy everything the Jedi built. " _I thought nothing of it because it was ridiculous and the Jedi would never allow it. The plan was dismissed by the senate effectively."_ Having too many Jedi running around must have been scarier than clones of a bounty hunter. That's accurate. Jedi are stubborn, opinionated, and have the skills to go off script. _"Eventually the rumor faded and everyone forgot. The Jedi included._ "

"When was this _rumor_ started?" Hera pressed on. If she can create a timeline, then maybe this can make it easier to explain to Riina later.

" _Oh...I don't think I can remember._ " A lot's happened since then. " _It was powerful, but brief._ " As he said, everyone forgot about it when the next proposal was dropped on the floor.

"Best ballpark." She insisted.

" _Egh...um...hmm…_ " He drummed his fingers to his skull, digging at any sign posts that would guide him to it. There was...something significant that took place. He got it! " _You know, I came across the rumor whilst proposing a lower interest rate on medical supplies. It got past._ " He got the rate dropped from 26.98% to 20.34%. It was a significant drop that let the Republic purchase a great many more advanced health products. " _Twenty...FOUR years ago._ " He was certain of it.

"Katerina's 23." Hera murmured troubled. She knit her brow. "She was eight when the clones turned on the Jedi."

" _The timeline...does fit…_ " Organa regretted to confirm. Hera lurched forward, balling a fist on the panel. She was hoping Tseebo would have been wrong. By one year - if the math was off by ONE YEAR - this would have been debunked, and consequently proved that Tseebo's implant wasn't perfect. " _And...I do know Jedi Younglings were taken to Kamino to be introduced to their future brothers in arms_." It was part of a process to let Jedi and Clone meet and revere one another as future allies. Needless to say...no one saw what happened next coming.

"You've known Katerina for the longest time! You didn't notice anything?!" Hera realizes she was screaming, but this is all crap. How could he and others not know anything about this?!

" _I never looked. She's been her own person from the start._ " It's not like Organa knew everyone who lived on Coruscant. There were Jedi he's caught passing glances at but never learned their names. Forget similar facial features. " _I never got the chance to know her brother...Caleb, I believe his name was...before the fall of the Jedi._ " He wishes he had spoken to more Jedi than what he did. " _I never realized she was a clone...and I am not certain if that IS the source behind her redacted file._ " Hera gaped at him stunned. He doesn't know what the LEADING cause was? Does that mean...the redactions go back further? " _All I know is that she's being protected to protect Mon Mothma._ " The Cousin to Kendril and a leading member of the Imperial senate who would have been killed long ago if anyone learned she'd related to the rebel mechanic.

Hera groaned loudly, pressing her fingertips to her skull. She knows he's right and can't fault him for it. Still, though, this wasn't helping anything. This was too vague! Someone had to have known! "Would anyone else know more? Mon Mothma? Fulcrum? Anyone?" Organa was growing worried. "Please, Senator! My friend's future is at stake! I need to know."

" _I am afraid the only ones I'm certain who knew anything were Kendril Mothma and The Jedi Council_." He cleared his throat. He was trapped in a corner. "And...as you know…"

"Yeah…" Hera fell against the seat. "That secret died with them." There goes that lead. She has nothing. How is she going to tell Katerina? Can she even tell her? "Thank you." She reached to end the call.

" _Hera, wait…_ " He implored. She paused with an arched brow. " _Are you, your crew, or she in danger?_ "

"Not now…" It was an honest response. "But our team soon will be." She ended the call on that cryptic note. She grasped at her head, bringing it to her lap. This has gotten so out of hand...a time bomb that will decimate everything. And it'll only get worse if she and Kanan keep hiding this from Katerina. She has to tell her. This can't go on. Hera spun out of her chair. She opened the door. Her soul was terrified right out of her body in a scream at the body in the doorway. Katerina, with tears running down her petrified face, was in a daze right at the door. She heard everything.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
